Jizen Keiji
by Timekeeper101
Summary: LxOC. She is haunted by her past; he's just bored. Both have secrets. Both have reasons to be left alone... But loneliness is hard to deal with when you don't give someone else a chance. Rated M to be safe. Kind of OOC-ish. REWRITE PENDING!
1. You Say Goodbye, and I Say Hello

**_Disclaimer: I don't in any way, shape, or form, own _Death Note. _If I did, I'd be living the life of L with someone bringing me cake and basking in my own awesomeness._**

_Edited!! Now in third person POV!! _

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - YOU SAY "GOODBYE", AND I SAY "HELLO"**

* * *

_June 18, 2000_

"Do svidanija," Keiko Shintaro said quietly, bidding her mother goodbye in Russian (for no particular reason; she just liked the way "do svidanija" sounded). She gave her tearful mother one last hug, releasing the handle of her carry-on suitcase to do so. "It's only a few years, Mom," she said softly, trying to be the "strong" one. "I'll call you and we can talk online and everything. I'll be back before you know it. Come on, haven't I been living on my own the past four years, anyway?"

"But what if something happens to you? Police work is dangerous! You could get shot down by some miscreant! And in another country!" Her mother, Chikako Shintaro, tucked a lock of her twenty-one-year-old daughter's deep brown, almost black hair behind her ear in an overly maternal manner. Then again, Chikako had a tendency to hover over her daughters—both of them. Mizuki, Keiko's younger sister, was off at high school, currently, having given the teasing excuse that she'd hardly miss Keiko anyway; why bother saying "goodbye"? Inwardly, though, both sisters knew that Mizuki would've been too weepy at the airport, and had thus opted to say their farewells within the privacy of their home.

"Miscreant…" Keiko muttered with laughter. "Mom, I'm smart. I'll take care of myself. Plus, it isn't like I'm all bark and no bite…"

This made her laugh weakly. She squeezed her eldest daughter tightly, and sighed, letting her go with all too obvious reluctance. "I guess you're right."

"More than right," bellowed Keiko's grandfather, Noburu. He was always talking much louder than he needed to. "She's a damned genius. Especially at detective work. She'll live and be kept so busy, we won't hardly hear from her again! They'll keep her well occupied, mark my words."

She grinned up at her grandfather, but the air in Keiko's lungs came out in a _whoosh_ as her mother hugged her again, crying.

"Calm down, Mom!" she cried. "I'm gonna miss my flight!"

"Let her go, hon," said Keiko's father, Hideyoshi, putting an arm around Chikako's shoulders. "She'll be fine. She's got what it takes."

Keiko beamed and gave him a thumbs-up sign. "Yeah! I'll be the best detective ever!" It was all false bravado; Keiko knew she could never live up to a standard like _that_. Even so, she would still try her best. _Is there even such a person as "the world's greatest detective"? Seems a little far-fetched that anyone could be the undisputed best... Besides, how would you measure it?_

With that, she waved and bowed her last goodbyes, and disappeared into the crowd that was heading through inspection, hefting her rolling suitcase and backpack onto to the moving belts.

After metaphorically crossing all the I's and dotting all the T's, Keiko took a seat in Concourse C (or something like that… she hadn't paid very much attention, beyond "find it and sit down"), playing Sudoku in a puzzle booklet whilst awaiting her row of seating to be called on board. A peeping sound emanated from her purse within her backpack, and she took out her cell phone with a heavy sigh. It was her mother sending a text message: "bye b safe".

Keiko smiled, blinking away a hint of mist in her eyes as she responded with "i will. c u l8r." With that, she turned off the phone and replaced it in her backpack, as her flight number and seating section were being called. _Well... this is it. Hello, America; goodbye, Japan..._

Boarding the plane took very little time for Keiko, but she did have to wait for everyone else to be seated and the stewardesses to check the passengers as well as the luggage. And soon, the plane began to rumble away from the airport. The anticipation made her shiver just slightly as she looked out the window. However, the captain's voice came on. _Shoot,_ she thought sullenly. _That never means anything good. _True enough, the enormous plane stopped on the runway, where it was to unfortunately remain for a good forty minutes. _Typical airport,_ Keiko thought with frustration, yanking out her Sudoku booklet again, focusing herself to relax. It would be several hours before she arrived in Los Angeles.

FINALLY, whatever delays or technical problems that had arisen were dealt with, and the pilot announced that they were about to take off. A new thrill of excitement ran through Keiko as the plane began to roll slowly over to the runway. _Oh my gosh, I'm finally going to America… I wonder what it's really like over there. Are they really as weird and stupid as everyone says? Do they all have one or more cars apiece?_

_Heh heh… guess you'll find out, won't you?_

_Guess I will._

_Why am I talking to myself?_

_You always talk to yourself._

_Shut up._

The flight went smoothly overall, and Keiko found herself fascinated with the clouds drifting around and beneath the plane, large, fluffy masses that resembled nothing so much as cotton balls, just a little denser than one might think. At first, the sun reflecting over the tops of the clouds was nearly blinding, but as she grew accustomed to the light, Keiko saw how heavenly everything looked from here. Golden light was thown back into her eyes, playing off the stark white masses of moisture. From Keiko's point of view, it was hard to believe the clouds weren't really solid: they appeared as an enormous expanse of cotton she could throw herself into and just relax, basking in the glorious view presented to her...

Merely staring out the window kept her occupied for the next hour, until the sun descended below the clouds, shrouding the plane in darkness. Bored, Keiko pulled out her CD player and curled up next to the window, asleep within minutes. After all, she may as well attempt to block out the rest of the flight with slumber. What else did she have to do?

* * *

"...arriving in LAX in thirty minutes and are beginning our descent. Please buckle your seatbelts and replace all laptrays in the vertical position. Secure all belongings and remain seated for the duration of the flight." Keiko groggily opened her eyes and peered at the glowing indicators above her head. _What time is it...?_ Clouds no longer were present, so the light wasn't as harsh, a fact for which Keiko was grateful. However, as she fastened her seatbelt and stowed her CD player in her backpack, her mind once again ran rampant. _I wonder what my coworkers are gonna be like. Ooh, I wonder what case I'll work on, first! I'm so glad Uncle Soichiro was able to arrange for me to work on cases under detectives. That'll be fun..._ Unconsciously, a grin spread across the young woman's face.

_That's all fine and good, but just prepare yourself for failure..._

At this, she frowned. _Shut up, you. I'm aware of that possibility! No one's perfect..._

_You least of all._

Keiko didn't bother with a retort.

Several minutes later, the plane rumbled to a stop in LAX, unnerving Keiko and giving her a distinct feeling of disorientation at the rapid English spoken all around her. She knew English pretty well, but was unused to the sheer speed of it…

_Shoot! I don't understand any of it! No, no, no! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! I'm supposed to get what they're all saying...!_

_Geez, simmer down. _

_AGH!! What if I don't get it!? It's all so QUICK!!_

_Granted, you should've known,_ she told herself. _It's not like it would've been much different with any other person coming to any other country. Come on! Just calm down and think. You've always been the best in language classes, especially with accents. Just listen and you'll get the hang of it. Besides, if you can't, who can?_

_O-okay..._

And as she began to listen, to focus on what was being said, things became clearer. Arguments and squabbles over luggage erupted on her right; the joyous cries of families and friends reunited caught her momentary attention; a man complained loudly about having to be searched for possible arms or weapons... It wasn't that she understood every word being spoken, but a few key words here and there conveyed the general idea. A smile spread across her pale face, whiter than that of a typical Japanese due to little-to-no time outside over the past four years. _See? It's not THAT hard. It just takes some getting used to. _

After she finally made it through customs, got her yen exchanged for dollars, and fetched all her bags and things, Keiko found a taxi to take her to her new (pre-furnished) apartment.

It took three trips, but she managed to carry all her things up to her rooms, after which Keiko flopped down on the floor. Sprawling out on a rug, she sighed. A new feeling of loneliness swept over her. The sudden realization that there was no one at all she knew in this country made her heart grow cold. _What's gonna happen to me?_ she wondered timidly. _I don't know what the hell I'm doing here! _The distinct fright at the prospect of being completely on her own on foreign turf, with no one to help her gain her bearings, paralyzed her. The only good news was, beside having a roof over her head, that she already had a solid job with the LAPD, and her first interview was tomorrow morning at nine. But she had no idea where the office was even located…

Some of the initial euphoria began to wear off as Keiko realized that it was going to be one hell of a three-year period: no friends, virtually no knowledge of the country, getting used to a new language… she was the underdog, and would have to fight her way to the top to be the detective she wanted to be… _and_ have a good three years here. _What if I don't make any friends, though? What if no one likes me? What if I can't understand anyone when they're talking? What if I make an idiot of myself? What if I just can't do it…?_

_Relax. Just wait,_ she said to herself silently, staring morosely out the window and over the panorama of the sun setting over Los Angeles. _You'll get used to it. You'll see. Besides, you can go back if it doesn't work out._

_No. I refuse. _Her firm determination resurfaced, and she began to feel like her old self again. _I won't give up. I'm gonna stick out my three years here, and I'm gonna damn like it._

_I hope…_

* * *

Across the city, in a five-star hotel called the Raffles L'Ermitage Beverly Hills, sat a young man of twenty years ("sat" being a rather loose term; it was more of a perch). With his thumb, he toyed with his lower lip while he surveyed the view of the city as framed by the large window. _Another case, another riddle,_ he thought to himself. _I wonder if this will ever get… more exciting. Solving cases is my life… but, I don't know. It's starting to get a little boring, even after limiting myself to cases with over ten deaths or ten million dollars at stake… It's monotonous. At this rate, I'm going to become a cynical old man by 25. How pitiful._

_Then again, why are you even allowing your mind to wander like this? You don't have a life. Your sole identities are those of well-known detectives... _

He gave a brief thought that perhaps 67 different aliases was rather superfluous. Then again, each of them did have a point and purpose. Damned good ones, too.

_But why isn't this as much fun as it used to be...?_

_Why are you allowing such unnecessary concepts as "fun" into your head? "Fun" is luxury one of my stature cannot afford. Besides, you've lived for years without it._

_Hm, not since leaving Hokkaido... no, before that... _Pensively, he bit the tip of his thumb, almost as if that tiny bit of almost-pain would pull him from his reverie.

An elderly man came in bearing a tea set on a tray, which he set on the table before the young man. The latter reached over from his strange position to grasp between his index finger and thumb the handle of a teacup, bringing the steaming liquid to his lips. "Hmm," he grunted softly, shaking his head. Upon tasting te slight bitterness of the tea, he plopped exactly ten sugar cubes into the small cup, stirring it absently into a gelatinous syrup with a spoon (which was also held in a strange, delicate manner, as though prolonged exposure to the utensil would give him some kind of disease). "Watari…" he said, addressing the old man. "I gather that much of my life will be like this…?"

Watari nodded. "Bear in mind that you could choose to retire at any time and still have enough money to live on comfortably for the rest of your life."

The young man nodded, idly brushing a few strands of shaggy black hair from his baggy, bloodshot eyes. "Mm, yes, I know." He took a sip of the hyper-sweetened tea and turned to stare out the window once more. "But that would be giving up. And I enjoy solving cases."

"But you're unhappy."

The man's eyes narrowed slightly, but his gaze never left the window. Odd. Watari was perhaps the only person in the world who could ascertain anything about his feelings at any given time.

_Feelings, hmph. Useless things that they are..._ That brought him back to where he'd started on his inner debate not a minute before.

"Not _unhappy_, per se… just restless." Granted, his restlessness was not without cause. Every day was the same for him: sitting in a high-class hotel room eating tea and cakes and solving cases for the police without even an hour or two of sleep to tell one day from the next. And for him, arguably the world's most brilliant mind, most of the cases were entirely too predictable, in the end. There was no excitement to be had—nothing to break the endless cycle of ennui.

His coal-black eyes studied the terrain: there was a magnificent twilight vista of both the nearby mountains and a hint of the Pacific Ocean glimmering in the sunset, nearly hidden by the city itself.

The older man smiled in a knowing way, unseen by the other. "And you thought there was enough crime in the world to keep you busy for the rest of your days."

He rolled his wide eyes. "There still is, but no _INTERESTING_ crime."

Watari shook his head in resignation, adjusting his spectacles. "That is a very twisted statement, my friend."

The black-haired man took another sip of tea without any sign of acknowledgement that he'd heard Watari's words. For a moment or two, he was silent, then, "I realize that, but this is purely a hobby, do you understand?" He sighed. "You will recall Aiber, the con man we apprehended last month."

"How could anyone _forget _him?"

"Mm, yes. He is rather impressionable." Obviously, that little hint of sarcasm was lost on the young man—either that, or he did not see the point in responding to it. "Cases like his, where the criminal is extremely intelligent, present more of a challenge to me." He didn't elaborate further; there was no need to do so. The implication was that cases like Aiber's were more enjoyable _because_ they presented more of a challenge to the young man. Watari, of course, knew that.

"And in cases such as Aiber's, there is little violence, as well," added Watari demurely, stirring lemon into his own tea. "That is more pleasant for me."

The young man gave a tiny nod. "Yes. You put up with a lot for my sake, and I thank you for that." He turned and gave the man a very rare smile—albeit a very watery and quite nearly imperceptible smile, as though he hadn't expressed such emotion in years, as though he'd forgotten how to.

Then again, that was probably true.

At this point, a loud beeping noise came from a laptop on the other side of the parlor, saving them from a potentially awkward moment of sentimentality, for which the younger man was greatful. He sighed and hefted himself out of the chair with his arms, crossing over to the computer, hunching as he walked (or rather, shuffled, bare feet scuffing against the carpet). A large, white screen was visible, emblazoned with a large, black, gothic-style letter "L" in the center. "This is L speaking," he said into the microphone, not without a touch of long-suffering acquiescence.

_"L, we've got a new lead,"_ came another voice from the speaker, who, as the young man jiggled the mouse, came into view—there was a camera set up at the police headquarters that he'd placed there for his own use. He hated to talk to others without being able to see and read their actions and movements, but he hated for others to see him at all. He did not want to be seen; as the world's third greatest detective, it would cause undesired publicity. He could become an easy target for criminals, if this were to happen. Furthermore, he simply didn't like people.

"Yes, Chief Inspector. I'm listening…"

* * *

_Reviews are muchly appreciated!! (Hint, hint...) Anyhow, thanks for reading! Ciao!_


	2. How are You Today?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note.**

_EDITED!! NOW IN THIRD PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - HOW ARE YOU TODAY?**

* * *

_September, 2000_

It had been three months since Keiko had moved to America. Things were looking much better: most of her coworkers were friendly, and she'd quickly gained several buddies with whom she could (and often would) hang out after work, and even the language was getting easier. About a week ago, she'd even been contacted by the FBI, in hopes that she'd quit being a policewoman for a government position. But Keiko had refused, wanting to pursue a career as a "plain ol' detective" like her father and grandfather before her, but the woman shadowing her, Naomi Misora, was still required to stay an extra week. Keiko had become rather friendly with Naomi-chan, as she called the woman, who was also a native to Japan, and they'd taken to spending some time together after hours. It turned out that Naomi was a rather independent and feisty young woman who had much in common with Keiko (not the least of which were the independence and feisty attitude, as well as some well-concealed-but-still-apparent regrets about the past). Evidently, she was also a little upset at having to shadow Keiko in lieu of actual missions which a woman (or heck, anyone) of her talents merited taking charge of.

Happily, Keiko had tried to break through Naomi's rather stoic shell in hopes that she wouldn't be entirely miserable. Naomi had responded wonderfully, and thus their friendship had begun.

Keiko had just been recently assigned to work on a serial killer case that took place mainly in the slums of LA. Over the course of the past month, seven women had been found murdered, with evidence to show that they had been raped before their deaths. This did not bode well at all, and the culprit was still managing to evade the police. They were all stumped. No fingerprints, no traces of DNA (the bodies were all burned or mangled beyond any true visual recognition in the most brutal fashions). Keiko had visited a few of the crime scenes, and the remains of the bodies were enough to make her want to lose her lunch… (she had upon sighting the first one, too). Real crime scenes weren't anything like seeing a simple picture, even if the pictures showed real crime scenes. There was something all too three-dimensional about real life, and the _smell_...

Still, she told herself that she should desensitize herself to that kind of thing—after all, who knew how many more bodies she'd have to view over the course of her life in a career such as hers?

The case progressed further, and within another three weeks, there were a grand total of ten murders, still with no leads. The perpetrator was certainly being cautious, not to mention thorough… If the police didn't solve this case, and soon, the FBI would have to take over.

Two days after the tenth murder, another meeting was called amongst the members of the task force assigned to what was becoming known about the work place as Triple-X. While Keiko was bored out of her mind to the point of doodling on some scrap paper, a man in a trench coat and hat (pulled low so that his face was practically invisible) brought a hi-tech laptop before the entire room. Suddenly, everyone got silent. Keiko began to wonder what in the heck was going on… who was this man who demanded everyone's attention and respect without so much as a glance at the room? A white screen flickered to life on the laptop, a large, gothic-style "L" emblazoned in the center. _"Greetings. I am L,"_ said a scrambled voice from the machine. The voice annoyed Keiko with its multiple layers of pitch, but she sighed and settled down, knowing that she'd have to accept it; after all, it wasn't like she could just waltz on out of there without consequence…

But as she sat there listening to that electronically garbled voice, it dawned on Keiko how incredibly intelligent this mysterious L was… His insightful observations and theories based on minute details she'd skipped over were evidence enough of that! She leaned over to Terry, one of her coworkers, and asked, "Who in the heck is this L guy?"

Terry balked. "Only the world's third-greatest detective!" he hissed. "And I'm not making that up or exaggerating—he's solved nearly two thousand cases in three years… but he never takes cases with fewer than ten murders or less than ten million dollars at stake… I'm amazed that he's actually speaking to us…"

On her other side, Naomi Misora rolled her eyes. "Geez, Keiko-chan, how do you _not_ know of L? Everyone in law enforcement's heard of him! What, have you been living under a rock?"

"Really?" Keiko whispered, intrigued, as she cupped her chin with a pensive hand, leaning back in her chair, beholding the L-laptop with a new regard.

Not ten minutes later, L mused aloud that there had to be some way to catch this killer: he was human and fallible, and couldn't run forever.

Keiko's mind began to race. _How do you catch a rapist-slash-killer who can't be caught...?_ The answer that came to her was scary... _You set up a trap for him, with a beautiful young woman as bait. It's simple. Dangerous, but simple._

Before L spoke further, Keiko twitched rather abruptly with the obvious gasp of a light-bulb having gone off in her head. _"Yes, Miss Shintaro? Is there something you wish to say?"_ came L's voice in an admittedly sarcastic tone.

Keiko flinched at that and frowned, but let it slide. She bit her lip pensively. "Um… hai, L-sama. I have an idea…"

There was a pause. _"I see. Perhaps you should state your opinion in English."_

Keiko blushed at her faux pas. That was no way to act in front of the world's third-greatest detective. On her left, Naomi was torn between snickering and absolute disdain. Keiko ignored her. "Gomen," she added in a slightly biting tone as she glared at Naomi. "It may seem kind of crazy and dangerous… but… What would happen if we were to use someone as a decoy-slash-bait? This killer's gone after women in the downtown slums from the beginning. We could plant a trained policewoman in one of these areas, walking home one day after work… and have her 'lure' him, in a sense, to her apartment, where she has a group of S.W.A.T. members hiding, waiting for him to strike… I mean, if you look at all the common links between the victims, they were all of medium height, slender, dark-haired, and pretty… and they all were somewhat poorer than most… And they all had the bad habit of roaming around LA at night. Couldn't we duplicate one of these women and have her attract the killer's attention?"

L paused meditatively. _"That is rather dangerous… we couldn't just assign this to anyone. She'd have to be willing."_

"That's okay, I'll do it," Keiko said quickly—and seriously. "I'm an okay actress and can keep my cool without a problem… and I got top notch scores in kendo and karate, back in Japan. I can do it, no sweat."

"That's dangerous!" whispered Naomi Misora from her left. Her eyes were glinting with fury at Keiko's rash decision. "Why are you doing something like this, Keiko-chan?"

The young woman shrugged. "We need to catch this guy. It's not exactly foolproof, but it's a fairly simple plan: lure the guy to an enclosed place where he won't be able to escape without getting caught or killed. I mean, he has to be present in order to kill me, right?"

L's voice interrupted her after a long silence, making Keiko jerk with surprise. _"Mm, while dangerous, it is a good plan. You'll have to make yourself be seen, though, as you head 'home,' and it will take at the least, two days for the murder to even take notice… No more than three days, total."_

Keiko nodded and shrugged nonchalantly, trying to affect a confident air, an endeavor at which she MOSTLY succeeded. "Yeah, that's okay. I can do it…"

_"In the meantime, we shall see if there's another way for us to solve this, so as to avoid any and all possible danger."_

But predictably, nothing came up…

* * *

Two days had passed since Keiko's assignment of life in the slums. Having adopted the habit of listening attentively to L's words rather than packing up her notes while he was speaking, she would often stay after for a few minutes to gather her things. While this was awkward (the sole occupants of the room would be limited to Watari, Naomi, and herself), Keiko quickly grew used to this. It wasn't too terrible... and besides, she wondered if one day she'd ever get the chance for L to speak with her, alone. She'd noticed that, while at first his voice conveyed near emotionlessness (masked effectively by his voice synthesizer), there were traces of boredom and even melancholy, making Keiko wonder about his private life. Did anyone know who he was? Did he have a family with whom he could talk, laugh, and love? Did he live alone with no one to talk to at all...? Was he even having a good day? So many quesions she wanted to ask, but was almost afraid to.

Naomi sighed by the doorway. "Planning on staying all day, Keiko-chan?"

"I'll meet you outside, Naomi-chan," she responded easily, waving her off. Reluctantly, Naomi turned and left, but not without treating Keiko to a quizzical twist of her brows. Keiko turned to the computer and tilted her head inquisitively at the camera. "L-sama, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Miss Shintaro?"

She paused for a moment, and forced herself to come out with the question she'd been wanting to ask the most. "Are you having a good day?"

There was a long pause, and Keiko began to wonder if she'd been perhaps too impertinent. After all, why would someone as great as L want to talk to her personally? Shouldn't it have been enough that he agreed to her plan of action?

"Why do you wish to know?"

Keiko frowned, not having expected such a response. "You seemed to be a little sad today... well, maybe I'm just reading too much into things, but I thought that maybe if someone asked how you were really doing that it might cheer you up a bit."

Watari turned his head away and Keiko could've sworn she saw his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. _His amusement could be attributed to a number of things, though, _she thought silently, and decided to not attempt to interpret this. After another moment or two of silence, L responded with, "I suppose I'm doing all right, now. Thank you, Miss Shintaro. Good luck." With that, the screen went black, and Keiko knew that the conversation was over. She smiled slightly, feeling pleased that she was able to make L feel better, that she'd actually plucked up the courage to talk to him, and turned to Watari.

"And are you doing all right, Watari?"

"I am, thank you, Miss Shintaro." He inclined his shadowed head slightly, and then straightened. "I believe Miss Misora is awaiting you..."

"Oh! Right. Well, see you tomorrow, then!"

* * *

Keiko and Naomi went to dinner that night at a local bistro, after which they went their separate ways. It was at about seven o'clock, however, right after Naomi had left, that Keiko felt her cell phone vibrating. With a sigh, she opened the device, and found a text message. The kicker was that it was from a "restricted number". Now, that was odd! Even if it was what she classified as junk mail, a number was always displayed. Intrigued, she opened the message: _"Please be in front of the Waldorf Hotel at eight o'clock. Watari will meet you there. Delete this message and destroy this phone after reading this. _—_L"_

Was this from... L!? Keiko blinked several times at the message and deleted it, but there was no way she was destroying her cell just yet. She would, however, make sure that it never left her person. After she got to talk with L, if that's who was really texting her, she would decide whether or not to destroy the phone.

Even so, Keiko was absolutely on tenterhooks. Even if it really wasn't from L, but some strange kind of prank (hostile or gentle in intention), she could handle herself. She _did_ know how to fight and fight _well_, after all. She hadn't earned a black belt in karate for nothing...

* * *

Eight o'clock came, and Keiko was practically hyperventilating from nervousness as her taxi pulled up beneath the overhang of the enormous Waldorf Hotel. This was the brilliant L...

...probably!

Gulping nervously, she handed the cabbie a twenty and stepped out of the car. As she stared up at the grandeur of the place, she whistled in awe. "Good grief, I thought the Holiday Inn was okay…"

"Miss Keiko Shintaro," came a vaguely familiar voice. Keiko turned to see an old, graying man in a crisp black suit approaching her. Keiko raised a single brow at him, a silent prompt for him to continue. He whispered, "I am Watari," and gave a benign smile.

_This is Watari!? _She blinked in surprise, carefully refraining from any audible outburst, but before she could say anything in (controlled) response, he continued, "Come. He's rather anxious to meet you."

Well, that about clinched it—it was, indeed, L.

Keiko laughed nervously as they reached the elevator. "I have to admit, you aren't what I was execting, sir!"

Watari chuckled, reminding Keiko of an old, benevolent grandfatherly figure. "I imagine not."

"Can I ask... why am I here? It seems a little... odd..."

Her question brought about a short pause, wherein Watari adjusted his spectacles. "I suspect it has something to do with your question this afternoon, but with you-know-who, it's rather hard to tell."

Keiko fell silent at this, but soon found something new to talk about as they rode all the way up to the fortieth floor. Ten minutes later, they emerged on the top floor (Keiko feeling extemely grateful—that elevator had begun to make her feel claustrophobic!), and Watari led her down the hall to suite number 4994, opened the door, and instructed her to wait in the entryway.

Rather unabashedly, she stared at her surroundings. _He's got a SUITE at the freaking WALDORF!! How loaded is he, exactly…? Well, he's got a more classical taste, and that might point to an older guy… I mean, folks my age don't go for this kind of stuff, typically… And his experience! For the world's third-best detective (how do they measure that, anyway?) he's got to have a long list of cases he's solved… I'd wager he's at least forty-five years old…_

She leaned in, studying the intricacy of the scrollwork on the edge of a delicate table, when suddenly, Keiko heard someone clearing his throat. Her heart leapt in her chest, and she turned to see a slouching boy—well, _man_, but he was really quite young—standing before her. His black hair was tousled and the bags beneath his wide eyes were ample testament to his evident lack of proper sleep. "I'm L," he said simply. "I, ah, thank you for inquiring after my emotional wellbeing this afternoon."

_Well, if that wasn't the most awkward thing I've heard anyone say in a while..._ Keiko smiled and bowed in proper Japanese style. _Geez… he can't be a day older than twenty-one, if that… Hm... I wonder if he really is L, or a proxy to test me...?_ "It's an honor, L-sama. And don't thank me for that. That was nothing." She laughed softly, peering into his black eyes, and realizing then that they weren't truly black, but grey, the color of a deep, looming storm cloud. Inside, her debate ensued. _Then again, maybe he IS L, because it might seem too ridiculous for L to look like a grungy teenager._

_But what, do you think, are the chances that L thought someone might think of that and decide to go out on a limb with his proxy?_

_Or what if L is a group, not a single person?_

_No, not possible. L is a single person, he must be. He has a distinct personality and more than likely wouldn't want to let slip some kind of inconsistency as far as character traits, and it would be very risky for him to chance that and risk some kind of exposure, as careful as he seems to be. The odds that he's more than a single person are really quite low._

_Ah, well, what does it ultimately matter if this isn't the REAL L? Just go with it. Besides, if he IS a proxy, maybe you'll find some kind of hole in his façade._

His stare bored into her, and after nearly a full minute of silence, Keiko swallowed and lowered her head self-consciously. She knew she shouldn't have been so timid before him, but all the same, she couldn't help it. Something about this strange young man produced a feeling within her that made her want to be somewhere else... and yet, he was fascinating: the way he didn't seem to care about his appearance made her feel somehow closer to him.

L tilted his head to one side as he stared at Keiko with his huge grey eyes. "You are Japanese, aren't you?" She nodded. He continued, "Your English is very good; hardly any trace of an accent."

"Yeah, when I remember to speak it, that is." Keiko smiled again, and caught the faintest hint of amusement from him as his lips twitched.

They both stood there silently for a few moments, looking the other up and down critically, curiously. Finally, Keiko laughed. "Well, I must say, you're an even bigger surprise than Watari was! Forgive me, but I almost have to wonder if you're the real thing."

"It would surprise me if you didn't have speculations about my identity," L mused softly in a voice like velvet. "I imagine that most would assume that I am an older man, well-groomed and clean-cut," he muttered with mild distate and a strange sort of detachment.

"Hey, at least you get to work in your PJs if you wanted to," Keiko shot back with a grin. "I'll bet that's nice!"

"I don't have pajamas." Keiko's eyes widened and she looked away with slight embarrassment, but he elaborated at her obvious discomfort. "Mm, I don't sleep, therefore I have no need for pajamas."

She relaxed at that. "Oh, well, that makes sense." _At the least, it explains the bags under his eyes. He looks like he hasn't slept in a month!_

"Mm, thank you, Miss Shintaro, for volunteering to be the, ah, bait."

She shrugged. "Just doing my civic duty."

L's eyes narrowed slightly. "If being nearly suicidal constitutes civic duty, most of the world would be rather anti-patriotic, don't you think?"

"Good point..." Keiko fell silent, then, wondering idly what he'd do if she said nothing at all.

After a few moments, his gaze flicked down to Keiko's purse. "Did you destroy your cell phone like I requested?"

Keiko sighed, frowning at him mildly. "No. I'm not rich; I would much rather keep the one I have, unless it's really that important. I mean, it would be extremely difficult to—"

"Watari..." he interjected. Instantly, the elderly man shuffled into view. "Do you have the new cell phone for Miss Shintaro?"

"I'll get it right away."

L plucked Keiko's current cell phone from her grasp, holding it between his index finger and thumb as though it were somehow toxic; Keiko frowned more deeply in confusion. In a few moments, Watari came out from one of the back rooms with another cell phone, identical to hers in model and design. "Will you please dispose of this one?" L asked Watari, then, but Keiko did not like this.

"Hey, wait a second!" L turned his now wide-eyed gaze back onto her. She blushed lightly, feeling a little ashamed of her sudden outburst. "Um... isn't there some way you can transfer my contacts and stuff over? I'd rather not spend hours doing that again..."

L looked slightly irked at having his authority undermined by this young woman, but Watari nodded as he retrieved Keiko's old cell. "Of course, Miss Shintaro. I shall begin right away."

Keiko relaxed and scratched the back of her neck self-consciously. A blush formed in her cheeks and she looked down at the floor guiltily. "Sorry... I'm getting bent out of shape over nothing. I guess it's just weird, having to destroy my cell phone. No one knew you texted me; no one knows who you are; no one knew I was even coming here. The chances that anyone would find you and attempt to kill you or something are pretty low." _And I'm still debating over whether or not you're a proxy..._

"Mm, less than one percent, actually," he stated blandly, sauntering over to an armchair in the parlor, sat down, and pulled his knees up to his chest. _What an odd position,_ Keiko reflected silently, neither altering her expression nor pointing this out verbally. It would've been rude. How he wanted to sit was his own business... but she had to admit that when he brought his thumb up to his lips and began to stare back at her almost expectantly, he looked strangely _cute_...

Keiko stood there awkwardly in the foyer, unsure of what she should next say, but again, Watari saved the day. "Come in, Miss Shintaro, and make yourself comfortable. Would you like some cake…?"

Her brown eyes lit up. "Cake? I _love_ cake! What flavor is it?"

"Strawberry, I believe."

"Yes, _please_! Thank you, Mr. Watari, sir."

"Not at all." He disappeared into another section of the suite, presumably the kitchenette.

L watched as she sat down on the couch beside him. "This is an extremely nice place, L-sama," she said, looking around. "I'm afraid my own residence is a little shabby compared to this."

"Oh, please call me Alexander, for safety's sake," said L, but he smiled briefly at her word choice: _shabby_. Of course, that wasn't at _all_ an understatement... "Yes, your downtown penthouse."

"Penthouse, indeed," Keiko snorted. "I believe the proper term is a _hole in the wall_, Alexander-sama."

"Mm, there is no need to be so formal."

"Well, you're kind of deserving of that title, I'll admit," she said slowly, carefully. "Why do you protest, may I ask?"

"Are you trying to map out my character?"

Of course he'd pick up on that. He was L, after all... or L's proxy, and L wouldn't pick a stupid proxy. "Gee, how'd you guess?"

Alexander's lips twitched upward ever so slightly at her sarcasm, but then he sobered as he answered. "It makes me a bit uncomfortable."

"Oh." Well, that was reason enough, she had to grant him that. "What should I call you, then?"

" 'Alexander-san' is fine." He bit his thumb meditatively for a moment, and began to speak. "Have you seen him yet?"

"The serial killer?" Keiko shook her head, making her short dark brown-black tresses flip around her face. She tucked her hair back behind her ears and continued. "Well, no… and to be honest, I'm thinking that's not a good sign. I thought I'd have seen him in an alleyway or something."

"We have received intelligence that he is in the area and is alerted to your presence." A slightly nervous look flashed across her face, which then turned to grim determination. "He will most likely appear tonight or tomorrow."

Watari appeared with two plates of cake. "Wow, thanks, Watari-san!" Keiko said gratefully, practically attacking her cake. "This is excellent!"

Watari chuckled. "It seems as if you have found a kindred spirit, Alexander."

Alexander smiled. "Perhaps so."

_Oh, wow, his smile is so cute... _"I've only known you five minutes," she said flatly, clearly not believing their words. "Hardly a long enough span of time to analyze a relationship. Behavior, maybe… but relationship? I don't think so. Besides, from what I know, L doesn't get involved with people. Why say we have any basis for a relationship, anyway, seeing as how the chances of such are almost nonexistent?"

This made Alexander tilt his head a little, and he smiled a bit wider, biting his thumb. Keiko saw that his grin was inexplicably… well, creepy-looking, but for some reason, she wasn't bothered: _I sense nothing perverted in his behavior… he just looks weird. _

_Just breathe. He's a world-famous detective—would he really do anything to you? _

"Extraordinary…" he murmured.

There followed a pause, and Keiko blushed under the intensity of his gaze. "Um… back to tonight," she said at length. "I may not even be alive by tomorrow, so can we focus on the what-ifs and such…?"

"That is reasonable. Watari, do you have the vest?"

"Indeed." He reached behind a couch and pulled out a suitcase, and within was a bullet-proof vest. "Not only is it bullet-proof, but it has a much higher resistance to weapons and projectiles than any other vest of its kind, including Kevlar." To demonstrate, Watari produced a knife from the suitcase and stabbed the vest with force. It cut the fabric cover, but other than that, it was unscathed—not even dented or scratched. "And as you can see, it is much thinner and smaller than other bullet-proof vests, so it is virtually invisible beneath street clothes."

"Very nice," Keiko said in appreciation, her eyes wide as she drank in the sight of the vest. "I shall be the envy of everyone on the team with this…"

Alexander gave her a disapproving gaze, which Keiko countered by raising a single eyebrow, as if to say _Come on, I won't actually tell anyone about this meeting. I was just kidding! _Alexander's face slowly calmed at that. "Mm, I don't believe I need to remind you to guard your head."

"No, but you just did, anyway," she retorted as she rolled her eyes—all before she could stop herself. Upon realizing her mistake (and every little snarky remark before that), Keiko clapped a hand up to her mouth. "I'm sorry—I forget myself, Alexander-dono." _Really, it's enough that you act like a cocky idiot all the time, and now in front of L? That's no way to get promoted! You can't stop shooting yourself in the foot, can you...?_

However, Alexander faintly smiled once again, in amusement, this time. "You are witty, Shintaro-san. And I did ask you to dispense with the formalities, did I not?" _Dono?_ he thought in mild confusion._ That's... rather overkill, is it not? I understand her respect, but..._

Keiko blushed at her having let slip that title. "Gomen, Alexander-san."

"I wish you luck tonight… or tomorrow night. I shall be watching—I have installed cameras within the apartment—" He stopped at her shocked expression and continued calmly, "in the main room and the kitchen only. We made it a priority to preserve your privacy."

Keiko relaxed slightly. "Given the circumstances, cameras are probably the last things I should be worried about," she amended, resisting the urge to make some joke about the possibility of her (hypothetical) habit of sleepwalking in the nude. It wasn't that she did this ever, but it certainly would've been interesting if she did, if only to see the look on his face when he discovered this "fact"...

Keiko sat there, looking nervously around. When nothing further was said by Alexander or Watari, she casually asked, "So… read any good books lately?" _Well, no point in not acting like yourself NOW... Besides, they seem friendly enough._

Watari chortled and Alexander tilted his head, biting his thumb in a, well, _adorable _manner; Keiko surprised herself by thinking this... AGAIN. "I apologize," said Alexander calmly. "I am a poor conversationalist at the best of times, and I have a tendency to make others feel awkward—or so I am told. That is all for now."

"For now?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Assuming you survive these next few days, I shall be seeing you again. There is another case I'm working on, and I have already requested you to be assigned to it. I believe your intelligence and your bravery would aid us wonderfully."

What could she say to that? L thought she had potential, and did not hesitate to tell her so, even after she stupidly let down her guard before him. Then again, he knew next to nothing about her; what did she have to be afraid of? "Oh… um… okay. Thanks for the vest, Alexander-san, Mr. Watari. And… unless you really need me to go, I'm not leaving until I finish the cake or get my cell phone." She took another bite of the stuff.

"I suppose you are welcome to stay a bit," said Alexander belatedly. "And… I suppose I should wait to do this, but I don't often get to do so." He bit his thumbnail (he was done with his cake). "Shintaro-san, what do you think of this case?"

She swallowed. "Well, I would have preferred to use our heads rather than use me as bait, but I couldn't think of anything better. And presumably, neither could you." Pausing a bit, Keiko watched as he surveyed her actions. "Why are you testing me, anyway?"

He looked at Keiko with an almost admiring gaze. Almost. "Very good. I like to test others."

"Oh. A nicer word could be 'observe,' you know," she pointed out slowly. "I like OBSERVING others' reactions, for instance—which I do, too. Saying of which, hasn't it struck you as odd that O'Conner's been really quiet?" _And that wasn't at all random, _she thought silently. _But it might help… I mean, he is working on the case with us…_

"Not particularly—I've never worked with him before." Alexander looked sharply at her. "Is he normally talkative?"

"No… but he'll say some things, at least. Usually criticism, foul language, and harsh suggestions…" Keiko paused. "Come to think of it, when he found out you were assigned to this case, he went pale and started protesting like crazy… I thought he just didn't want to work with a recluse of a detective." Again, she paused for a minute, and tried not to smile at Alexander's slight frown. "He's rather prideful, you know."

"Is he intelligent?"

"Fairly so, yes… but he's not ANYWHERE near your level."

"Tell me about him."

"He keeps to himself and likes to swear and criticize others. He's big and burly, harsh, testy, arrogant, and a blatant sexist. He's single… and beyond that, I'm not really sure."

"Does he have any odd habits?"

"He sometimes talks to himself, I guess, but even I do that sometimes. Um… he's pretty defensive, and he's very secretive."

Alexander mulled this over. "Watari, can you pull up his file?" Turning back to Keiko, he continued, "Does he ever do anything with the others after hours?"

"Not that I know of. I don't think anybody really likes him, to be honest. He's been invited to staff parties and such, but he never comes. I think he used to have a drinking problem, or so he said, because he 'wants to avoid the drink.'"

"Hm…"

"Alexander, I have it," said Watari.

"That was FAST," Keiko exclaimed as she and Alexander both turned to look at the computer screen. A picture of O'Conner was located next to his profile, revealing him to be a large, beefy man who spent time in the gym.

**WILLIAM O'CONNER  
****S.W.A.T. MEMBER, LAPD  
****42 YEARS OLD  
****NO SPOUSE, NO CHILDREN  
****PROFICIENT MARKSMAN; HOBBIES INCLUDE HUNTING, TAXIDERMY, AND TARGET PRACTICE  
****HAS BEEN DEMOTED TWICE FOR INSUBORDINATION; HAS NUMEROUS DEMERITS**

Keiko pushed her tongue into her cheek for a moment pensively. "Doesn't exactly say much about him… but he's a troublemaker, that's for sure. He'd have to have done something really bad in order to get demoted for sheer insubordination... Anyway, why are we looking over his profile? The odds that he's the serial killer are pretty low."

"Mm, no," Alexander mused. "About forty-seven percent, actually."

Keiko's brows shot up beneath her long bangs. He was serious about a statistic like that…? "Okaaay…"

"Be careful, Shintaro-san," said Alexander. "If the serial killer is O'Conner, you'll certainly have a challenge. Being a male… and rather muscular… he could easily overpower you."

"I'd like to see him try," she shot back with cold confidence. "Muscles aren't really needed, just smarts and a bit of training."

This earned a respectful look from Alexander, as though he was pleasantly surprised; but this time, he didn't look creepy, but inexplicably endearing. _Again with the "cute" business!_ Keiko thought crazily._ Why are you thinking that? Is it because you've been starved of male attention for four years and now that you've found a super-intelligent guy your age, you instantly want him? What is this nonsense!?_ Alexander nodded. "That is a good way of putting it. However, be on your guard."

"Of course." Keiko tilted her head as she regarded him. "Why do you keep smiling, may I ask? It's like you're really pleased with my answers… and I can't imagine why. They're pretty simple… not anything anyone else might not be able to think of."

He sobered. "Your ideas are somewhat similar to mine."

Keiko blinked at this, obviously taken off-guard. "Oh… that is surprising. I mean, it's not like I'm über-smart or anything. Or are you not as smart as I thought you were…?" She adopted a wide-eyed, blank expression, and stared back at him. "Hm, the odds of you being a proxy have just risen twenty-four-point-eight-seven-two percent."

He smiled, this time in obvious amusement—in the background, Watari chuckled, as well—then sighed, like he was slightly disappointed. "Don't undermine yourself, Shintaro-san. I can't stand it when people downplay themselves just because they think they could do better."

Again, there was little she could say to this. "Okay. Thanks for the cake, Watari-san," she said. "And thank you for showing your face, Alexander-san… I understand you don't really do that."

"No. This is the first time, actually." He averted his gaze to the floor thoughtfully, chewing his thumbnail as he pondered something.

Keiko nodded and smiled, clutching the vest and taking the proffered cell phone from Watari. "You'd have said that even if I weren't the first, wouldn't you?" she commented casually, but sounding solemn.

He stared for a few moments. Keiko boldly stared back. "Don't tell me you've figured me out already?" he said at length. She smiled cheekily and Alexander walked halfway to the door alongside her. "Thank you for your input, Shintaro-san. You've been most helpful."

That seemed like a bit of an overstatement to Keiko, but she nodded anyway. "I'm glad. Anyway, _hopefully_ I'll live to be able to work with you again. Hey, have a good night, Alexander-san."

He nodded, but blinked once, betraying a hint of his unease. How to handle another of these situations? "Thank you. I... ah... I hope you have a good night, as well, Shintaro-san."

"I think I will," she responded lightly, "assuming I don't die, that is..."

* * *

_Okay, so it's a lot longer, now!! Haha. That's what happens when you revisit chapters... REVIEW, PLEASE!!_


	3. Aftermath of the Meeting

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own _Death Note.**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - AFTERMATH OF THE MEETING**

* * *

Keiko sighed as she returned home from L's hotel that day, plopping down on the couch, vest still in hand. Naomi was there, awaiting her return (she had volunteered to take charge of the S.W.A.T. team protecting her). "No sign of the killer," Keiko told her lazily, and the S.W.A.T. team sort of rejoiced.

"Dude, get some cards!" one of them said enthusiastically. "Who's up for strip poker?"

Keiko laughed at this and dug the deck of cards out of her purse—she kept one with her at all times, for what purpose, she wasn't sure. "Just stay in the living room," she said with a grin. "I'm having no part of this." With that, Keiko sought refuge in the kitchen and sat down at the small table with another heavy sigh. _Geez… what a day… Meeting L… figuring out that a coworker is a suspect in a murder case… me being the bait in that same murder case… This is crazy._ She stood to fix herself a glass of milk.

After a few minutes, she decided that perhaps a late-night meal was a good idea, so she rummaged around in the freezer until she found a frozen TV dinner and popped it in the microwave with a sort of bittersweet look on her face.

* * *

Alexander watched as Keiko fixed her own dinner, humming a soft tune and smiling slightly to herself… and yet, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something made her seem a little sad. It didn't seem to be her fear of possible impending death… it was something else…

Alexander turned the speakers for the raucous group in Keiko's living room on mute and sighed as he turned his attention to the lonely woman in the kitchen, somewhere across LA. What was she thinking about? What was she waiting for? Why was she sad? What was it about her that made her so intriguing…?

_Why had she cared enough to ask about his day?_

The more he thought, the more unfocused he became. Alexander shook his head and took a monumental bite of black forest gateau, frowning at himself. This was completely unprofessional. Why was he dwelling on a simple woman? Besides, he'd have plenty of time to talk to her later on. He'd seen firsthand how smart and perceptive she was—not to mention witty—and had decided to assign her to another case directly after this one.

That led him to another question in his personal interrogation: Why had he agreed to meet her in person? Even now, he had no answer for this. Granted, it definitely had something to do with her kindness, but that alone shouldn't have been the basis for a face-to-face meeting! He'd just ordered it on a whim and decided that it was of little consequence what would happen; after all, it wasn't like could do anything to him. Would she blast his picture over the Internet and blow his identity? Who would believe it? It was pointless. No, it was safe to invite her over… safe, except perhaps, the later consequences of his feelings…

_What would happen if you decided to befriend this girl, Lawliet? What then? What will you do if she winds up dead or bleeding in an alleyway somewhere, where you can't do a single damn thing about it? How will you cope? Will you come flying in to save the day and get killed yourself for her sake? _

_For Pete's sake, why am I even having this conversation with myself!? I hardly know the girl!!_

_But what you know, you like…_

He shut up. Best to just ignore his feelings, as usual, and move on with life. She was a useful tool, nothing more, nothing less. A tool who happened to amuse him…

Alexander laughed softy_—laughed!_ He had to admit, this Keiko was certainly the most captivating human he'd encountered since leaving Wammy's. Since Sarah… even though that was a case of unrequited feelings on her part, he'd still found her amusing in a similar way—only this new girl, Keiko, wasn't constantly trying to get him to like her… Perhaps that was a factor in his attraction to her: something vaguely unattainable, a challenge of sorts…

_Stop it, L. Return to your case and stop this pointless reminiscing. Perhaps you could work on scanning a list of suspects yet again…?_

_After I can finally relax for a few hours? Not on your life… Besides, why would I bother? I just went over the list two minutes ago._

So Alexander sat in his armchair, craning his neck out over his kneecaps, and watched Keiko eat her supper in melancholy solitude…

* * *

It turned out that the serial killer didn't come that night, so Keiko slept in extra security, protected by ten or so S.W.A.T. members, who stayed up late playing cards in the living room. She didn't care; she was out sawing logs almost instantly.

The next day, O'Conner didn't come to work… and that night, he followed Keiko home (yeah, he was the serial killer—it turned out that he was just an A-list creep who happened to pose as a policeman by day).

Keiko walked home through the cool night air, shoes making ominous clacks on the sidewalk. Just like a bad horror movie, the streets seemed deserted, but for herself… and a mysterious shadow two and a half blocks behind. Each time she turned around, it darted down the nearest storefront alcove or alleyway… but she knew who it was. It was the serial killer.

She pretended not to take special notice of him, but instead continued to walk unabashedly down the street to her "home." The entrance was located in the alley by the street, and was dimly lit due to the fact that some gang had shattered the glass of the streetlight a few nights before. Attempting to ignore the slight fear of the new darkness, Keiko mounted the steps to the apartment building, but she couldn't find her key fast enough… She began nervously digging through her purse. If she didn't get inside and upstairs fast enough, he'd have her trapped right there—! Then, what would've been the good of that S.W.A.T. team? He'd just get away and Keiko might be dead, despite the bullet-proof vest. Her head wasn't made of Kevlar… or that wonderful new material like the vest…

Keiko cursed under her breath and frantically stomped her foot. Finally, she succeeded in locating her key, and opened the door with all haste, making sure it didn't latch completely before she hurried up the stairs (it was fairly safe until she reached her room by this point—he wouldn't kill someone in a place where he might be heard or witnessed, unlike the alleyway). She stepped onto the landing at the top of the second floor, striding to her apartment and unlocking the door. The sounds of thudding footfalls from the first flight below could be heard. Nervously, Keiko entered the room and tossed her purse to the side. "L," she said quietly to the nothingness, "this is assuming there are bugs here, too, but, why the HELL didn't you stop me from going through with this plan?" Next to go was her heavy overcoat; she tossed it on the couch… and the door swung open.

A heavy hand clamped down over her mouth before she could do anything, and something hard connected with her back, knocking against the bulletproof vest. A gruff curse sounded in her ear, and the grip around her mouth tightened. His hand was too big to bite, and Keiko did NOT want to lick it… His other arm wrapped around her waist, anchoring her significantly smaller body against his. Fear turned her limp with horror as his hand roughly rubbed her side, moving down south. Keiko whimpered. _I'm too young to die! I'm too young to be raped!! Please, no!_

* * *

Alexander sat on the couch before the TV, watching the real-life horror show transpiring at Keiko's apartment. His eyes were wide—wider than usual—as he stared at the screen. A plate of cake sat untouched on the coffee table before him; he absently bit down on the fork, body tense. As the killer began to molest Keiko, Alexander twitched with indignation, anger, and fear.

"Why don't they send out the S.W.A.T. team?" Watari asked worriedly.

"They can't!" snapped Alexander (who was completely on the edge of his seat with dread). "He's got her hostage. They put the slightest bit of pressure on him and he will kill Shintaro-san."

Watari grimaced and remained silent.

Alexander toyed unconsciously with the fork whilst he watched the goings-on. _Damn… he's smart, like Shintaro-san said! And he's a policeman. He knows what he's doing. Come on, Shintaro-san; you said you were good at martial arts. Do something!_

_

* * *

_

Holy crap,

Keiko thought in a moment of sheer panic. _I'm gonna die…_ The S.W.A.T. team couldn't come out yet because he had her as a hostage! Unless she could get away from him, and _fast_, she'd be done for.

On this train of thought, Keiko gave a muffled shriek and struggled, trying to kick him. That didn't work, for he moved his arm from her waist to her thighs, and pulled her entire body off the ground. With now-limited leg momentum, she couldn't do enough damage with her legs and the possibility of stepping on his feet was now shot. That was useless. Going against another trained officer was a bad idea… With his one arm lower down, one of Keiko's arms wriggled free, but only from the elbow down. She didn't have much leverage, but still, there were a few tricks she could pull. With a "MMUMPH!" of fury, Keiko swung her fist into his side, which adequately distracted him enough to where she could throw her head back to crush his nose. As he growled furiously, she jackknifed back, making him grunt in now-mounting rage. He cuffed her upside the head; Keiko hit the ground hard. Not about to end things there, Keiko lashed out her leg to collide with his knee. A yelp sounded, and a thump as he hit the floor—and he was surrounded on all sides by ten very angry S.W.A.T. members with guns.

* * *

Alexander sank back into the couch with a sigh. "Good job, Shintaro-san," he said quietly, allowing himself a tiny smile. Watari observed this quietly from the corner of his eye, but said nothing. Immediately, Alexander composed himself and sat up again, watching the screen intently, though with a distinct aura of relief, now that the "scary" part was finished. "Very good…"

"Alexander," said Watari slowly, finally unable to resist the urge to say something, "never have I seen you act like this." He left his thoughts at that so as not to pressure his young charge too much. Alexander was only 21, and had never really had a friend—not since leaving the orphanage four years ago to become a detective. Sure, he had Watari, but there was a distinct age gap that couldn't be bridged as easily as with a younger person.

There was a small laugh from Alexander. "No, I suppose not, Watari. Shintaro-san is the first person to really see me as 'L,' besides yourself. In fact, she's the first one to joke with me since leaving Wammy's House. She is a good candidate for 'friend,' and though I've only just met her, I would still hate to lose her."

Watari gave a smile. "It's good for you to get to know someone. You can't be a recluse all your life."

"Theoretically…" he began.

"Leave science out of this," said Watari firmly. "You would do well to have some friends."

"Then Shintaro-san shall be my first friend, assuming she doesn't get herself killed by one of her harebrained schemes."

"Don't forget that you couldn't think of a better plan, either," said Watari in a strange voice. "By extension, your own plan was harebrained."

Alexander remained silent and set his fork on the edge of the plate on the coffee table, reaching for the microphone. He didn't say anything to Watari.

* * *

"Very good," came a familiar voice—Naomi Misora stepped out of the shadows. "William O'Conner, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Arrest him, please."

"I know the Miranda Rule!" growled O'Conner as he struggled in the arms of his captors.

"Ha," Keiko gasped. "Then you... oughta know... that we still... have to tell you everything..."

There was the sound of a thousand curses being shouted at Keiko as she lay there limply on the floor, panting. _Thank heaven THAT'S over…_

"Konnichiwa, Naomi-chan," she said in Japanese with a feeble grin, staring up at her friend.

"Are you okay?" she responded in the same language, kneeling down beside her. Her eyes were full of concern.

A feeble laugh of mild shock and hysteria escaped Keiko's lips. "I'll be… right as rain in… ten minutes or so…" She allowed herself to sprawl out on the floor limply, completely aware of and totally apathetic to the fact that she looked weird; if anyone had the audacity to complain about her execution of etiquette right then, well, she'd give him a piece of her mind.

"That was nicely done, Shintaro-san," came another voice—apparently from nowhere—and also in Japanese, Keiko assumed for her benefit. It was Alexander.

She gave a short, mirthless laugh. "Oh, so you installed… bugs, cameras,… AND speakers," she gasped, trying not to hyperventilate (the hard fall to the floor had knocked the wind from her). "Impressive, L-sama…" She grinned softly, knowing that addressing him as "L-sama" would ruffle his feathers, and that left her wishing to see the annoyed expression on his face.

"I'm glad you survived," he said. "You kept a cool head. You are very good under pressure, Shintaro-san."

"Arigato."

"Take tomorrow off," he said from a speaker hidden somewhere. "If you would like, Watari has prearranged a room at the Waldorf for you tonight and tomorrow, rather than staying here."

"Oh." Keiko coughed in the attempt to regain her breath. "Um… okay."

"No need to worry about fresh clothes and such," he said, "Watari has already taken care of that."

"What… did you raid… my closet while… you installed the cameras…?"

"No," came L's voice, sounding a little irritated—but not overly so. "Watari actually bought you some new clothes."

Well, that was better. "You… think of everything. And… a taxi…?"

"Arriving as we speak."

"You guys rock," she said with a smile. "Now, if someone could help me downstairs?"

There was a pause. "Try English, Shintaro-san," said L at last.

"Oh. That might help," Keiko murmured in English, feeling stupid that she'd made that mistake again, then amused and simultaneously irritated that L had probably set her up to do so. "Can I get a hand?" Instantly, three of the S.W.A.T. guys helped bring her to her feet and she was helped down to the street, where a taxi was waiting to take her to a little room of paradise, also known as the Waldorf.

* * *

Though she was dead tired, Keiko couldn't fall asleep during the taxi ride. Adrenaline still flooded her system, making her too wired to calm down just yet. Once she reached the Waldorf, the awaiting Watari opened the door for her and paid the cabbie as she stumbled out. Watari caught Keiko's arm to steady her. "How are you feeling, Miss Shintaro?" he asked kindly.

She looked up into his kind, wrinkled face. "Um…" she managed. How would she describe it? Exhausted (physically and emotionally), sore, breathless, dizzy, drowsy, angry, and distinctly violated. She didn't admit to any of that. "Not good."

Watari nodded understandingly. "That was what Alexander hypothesized. However, if you're feeling up to it, he'd like to see you."

Keiko bit back a retort. As much as she admired L, she thought he should have come up with something better in the way of a plot to catch O'Conner. Then again, she hadn't, either, and therefore couldn't say anything snappy without feeling guilty about it later. "Okay," she agreed at last, standing up straight and tall, as though nothing remotely frightening or life-threatening had just occurred back at her apartment, and walked with him to the elevator in the lobby. She remained erect and alert throughout the ride, all the way up until they reached Alexander's room, whereupon Keiko flopped onto the couch the second she arrived. Taking refuge in a pillow, she hid her face from Alexander, unable to hold back a few tears. _And L can't say anything against my crying,_ she thought defensively. _I've just been attacked and sexually molested. Let's see HIM go through that dry-eyed!_ Even so, she did try to keep the tears at a minimum.

When she'd emerged from the sanctity of the pillow, a plate of cake was visible, held out by Alexander as he bent down next to her. "That was very brave of you, Shintaro-san," he said kindly as Keiko snatched the cake from him and attacked it. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," she slurred sharply around a mouthful of sugary goodness, returning to normal. "I was just doing my freaking duty."

"No one forced you to do what you did," he responded. "You could have easily remained quiet and safe."

Keiko didn't answer. Her mouth was full of cake.

"I mentioned earlier that you are to be assigned to work with me on another case, which starts tomorrow."

"So?"

"If you want to be discharged from that assignment, I wouldn't blame you," he said, looking at her—testing her.

Keiko frowned, swallowing a bite of cake. "Um… why would I? You're by far the smartest guy I've ever met—I know you'll solve it, and I need the experience. Only one thing—I'm not gonna be used as bait for anything in this case. I don't care if I'm the last policeman left, I won't do it."

Alexander nodded at the fiery retort. "Mm, I didn't think you would, nor did I expect you to. And anyway, I think I have a plan that would be much safer for everyone involved, this time… However, that can wait until you return to work."

_Oh, yeah… I get tomorrow off,_ Keiko remembered, giving an inner smile. "Cool." She set the empty plate and fork on the carpet, resuming hugging the pillow (but not crying). "S'that all?"

"That is all, for tonight, anyway." Alexander tilted his head, drawing his thumb to his lips. "Shall Watari escort you to your room?"

"Mm." Keiko groaned and swung her legs over the side of the couch, standing weakly. Her numerous hurts ached; her head was pounding from compounded exhaustion, impact, and having been slammed into a killer's teeth and nose. "I can't wait to get rid of this stupid vest."

"That 'stupid vest' may have saved your life today," mumbled Alexander.

"Yeah, I know, and it was great then," she grumbled as she headed for the door. "But when I want to sleep, it's stupid."

"Good night, Shintaro-san," said Alexander, watching her and Watari leave.

"Night, Alex," Keiko called dully, rubbing her temples wearily.

Once left alone in her room, she showered and put on some fresh PJs (Watari had, indeed, provided her with extra clothes, as promised). The flannel-y goodness practically made her melt as she flopped down in the oh-so soft bed, almost dropping out of consciousness then and there. The last sentient thought Keiko had was how nice Alexander had been, giving her cake and tolerating her tears… Perhaps he wasn't such a jerk for making her almost die, after all.

_

* * *

_

Um... nothing much to say. Review, please, with a cherry on top...?


	4. Liverpool, Part One

**_Disclaimer: Let's get this straight: I'll never own _Death Note.**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!! (Oh, and I apologize right now for possibly excessive, but minor, language later on...)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - LIVERPOOL, PART ONE**

* * *

After getting to work with him on the O'Conner case, Keiko was assigned to him five more times in the next two-and-a-half years, and each time, he used a different alias: first, Kevin; the second, Nicholas (at which she'd laughed uproariously), Ryuzaki (this was a snappy sort of comeback at her having ridiculed his previous alias), Tristan, and finally Joshua. There were more than a few times where their investigative musings turned into friendly chats, complete with tea and cakes, much to the mutual delight of both Keiko and L.

Keiko, however, found herself becoming quickly enamored with her unorthodox, sugar-loving friend. And yes, she would've admitted to anyone (anyone she could trust, that is) that they were, in fact, friends, and though she had no real proof, liked to believe that L would've said the same, if he was being honest. Her crush on him was continually suppressed, however; she didn't want to think of the consequences if he found her out. Not only would he cease to request her help, she reasoned, but this would be extremely disappointing. Friendship was better than no relationship at all; thus, she kept quiet.

_

* * *

_

_June 10, 2003_

Keiko came barreling down the hall of the Hilton hotel, banging on Joshua's door excitedly. Watari opened it and she bounded into the room, smiling fit to burst. "Guesswhatguesswhat!? I'm getting promoted to detective!!" She couldn't help but grin broadly at the new position. She'd finally achieved her dream.

"That is wonderful news, Miss Keiko!" said Watari, smiling at her with genuine happiness.

"Good for you," said Joshua quietly as he looked up from his typical knees-to-chest fetal-style position on the couch. He smiled a bit in a rather half-hearted manner and patted Keiko's head awkwardly by way of congratulation.

She frowned at him. "You _could_ be a little more enthusiastic, you know," she said dryly, but even his emotional apathy didn't suppress her glee for long. She ran to the kitchen for some cake, knowing that by now that there was always cake in L's hotel room _somewhere_.

After close to half an hour of friendly, meaningless conversation, Keiko decided that she'd imposed on L's hospitality long enough—there wasn't even a case going on at present; it had been wrapped up and closed just yesterday evening.

"Well, thanks for the cake, Joshua," Keiko said with a smile as she rose. "Now… where is my briefcase…?"

She was just packing up her last few belongings from Ryuzaki's hotel (her various possessions—mostly notepads and things, but there was also a suit jacket and a pair of slippers involved—had sort of bled over into his residence over time, almost like she'd been in the process of moving in with him), when he cleared his throat to speak. "Keiko-chan, I have a proposition for you to consider."

"What is it, Joshua?"

"I have been called on another case, and I wonder if you would like to help me solve it."

Keiko shrugged. "That seems to be a common occurrence as of late. What's it about?"

There was a heavy pause. Joshua shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "It has to do with another serial killer, only this one kills tourists."

"Oooh, intriguing," she muttered dryly. "You're acting funny. What's the catch?"

He tilted his head and stared at her in his customary fashion. "Can't get anything past you. It's in Liverpool."

The following pause was so long, Keiko felt that there should have been a "Please stand by" sign floating above her head. Finally, she came to her senses and blurted out, "_Liverpool_?! As in, England?"

"That is correct."

"SWEETNESS!" she cried happily, abandoning her briefcase to jump into the air joyously. "I've always wanted to go to England!"

"There won't be much time for sightseeing, I'm afraid," said Joshua with a frown, which Keiko took as a cue to calm down.

"But they have the coolest accents there! I can expand my repertoire…" A far-off look crossed her face as she imagined the amazing possibilities. "And I would guess they have some pastry shops we can check out…" she added with a grin. "Something besides strawberry cake, eh, Joshua? By the way, what's your new alias?"

"I'd thought about 'Adrian.'"

"Nice. It's better than Joshua, anyway. You just aren't a Joshua." A few seconds passed, and it dawned on her, then... "Okay, if Watari and I are the only ones who even see you, why the heck are you changing names all the time?" She really was curious. "Do you just like changing names or something?"

The corners of his mouth curled up with amusement. "No, that is for security reasons."

"In case I 'let slip,' eh?" Keiko grinned and shook her head in resignation. "Get a grip, J—Adrian. Man… now I've gotta learn another one… you're too paranoid."

"I suppose I can be," he admitted at length, getting up to retrieve yet another slice of cake. "So, since you wish to accompany me after all… Watari?"

"Yes, Joshua?"

"It's _Adrian,_ now," Keiko informed him importantly, placing special emphasis on his name as though it implied something—though she wasn't quite sure what.

The elderly man corrected himself. "Adrian."

"Keiko-chan is coming to England. What are the details?"

Watari practically beamed and sat down across from the young woman, folding his hands together in a diplomatic fashion. "I trust you will be traveling with us?"

She shrugged. "Unless you have any objections."

"None at all. You can pack tonight; we'll be leaving tomorrow morning at eight." Watari cleared his throat to continue. "Meet us here at six."

"Six!?" she repeated incredulously. "Great… the freaking butt-crack of dawn…" Even so, she smiled. "Eh, whatever. I can always sleep on the plane, right? Okay. Count me in!"

* * *

Six o'clock. _It's too early…_ Keiko thought petulantly, dragging her feet as she walked from the taxi that had brought her there up to the hotel's front entrance. Wearily, she leaned up against one of the pillars that supported the overhang, backpack swinging from one shoulder. Beside her sat a rolling carry-on, appearing rather like a patient and loyal dog. She reached over to her purse and pressed the pin Adrian had given her—he'd said it would activate Watari's cell phone, and he'd instantly call her back. "I'm here," she grated as her cell rang—her voice was husky with nighttime disuse.

"Excellent," came Watari's peversely cheery voice—perversely, according to Keiko, in relation to the current time of day. "We'll be there shortly."

A few moments later, a sleek black Mercedes (circa 1940s) pulled up under the overhang. Adrian opened the back door from within, smiling. "Ready?"

* * *

"Yahoo!" Keiko cried, leaping onto the not-so-obviously English couch—this suite had been blessed with two bedrooms and a fold-out bed in the sofa (Adrian got that by default, since he'd ordered that she have privacy in her own room, and since he himself didn't really sleep at all). Keiko couldn't help grinning like crazy at Watari and Adrian—she was finally in England! "This is so cool!"

"Do remember, Keiko-chan, that we are here to catch a killer," Adrian said plaintively. "Don't get too excited."

"So? We already have a few leads as to the killer's probable location, based on what we said on the flight," she pointed out—they'd all flown over on a private jet, which was enough to make Keiko giddy with excitement, but there had been the addition of unlimited Coke and pineapple Ramune, cake, candy, AND the excitement of their destination as well… and thus, Keiko was pretty hyper.

Adrian sighed. "I suppose you'd like to go have some kind of celebratory dinner."

"That sounds amazing!" she said happily (still smiling). "We can go to an authentic pub and have draft beer and fish and chips!"

"Typical feminine cuisine," said Adrian in a flat, dry tone. He looked completely bored (which she correctly interpreted as slightly amused, mostly annoyed, patience with her current hyper state).

"Who says I can't have beer? Besides, fish-and-chips sounds like fun." Keiko did attempt to calm herself down, and went to busy herself with unpacking a few of her things, but Adrian sighed rather loudly, making her poke her head back out of her room to better hear him.

"All right." Adrian gave his consent with ample resignation. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this…?"

Watari did a quick search for the best-rated pubs in Liverpool, informed the two of his search results, then suddenly decided that he was tired and wanted to "take it easy." "You go have fun," he said in that old, grandfatherly voice of his. Keiko picked out one that was a nice compromise between price and quality, and off they went.

_That_ was how the two of them wound up there, at The Brewery Tap. Keiko was totally smashed, while Adrian was very evidently torn between laughter and disgust. The food was great, the beer was deemed much better than the American varieties; even the ambience was awesome—overall, Keiko had a blast. Finally, however, Adrian paid the bill and helped her off the bar stool. "It's time to go back to the hotel," he said with a half-smile, clutching Keiko's elbow to steady her.

"Hahaha," she laughed insanely, practicing a Cockney accent for no apparent reason. "Tha's right! We got t'go back… we got… things t'do."

Adrian sighed heavily and shook his head. The bartender gave a chuckle as Keiko leaned up against Adrian, sort of stumbling outside with him. The cool air hit them both like a sledgehammer—albeit a very _comfortable_ sledgehammer—it was quite nice out, despite the hour. "Heh heh… when we get back t'th' hotel, I'm gonna play Pacman on the computer. D'you know 'ow long ih's been since I played Pacman?"

"I expect it's been a long time."

She nodded emphatically, gesturing with her pointer finger dramatically. "'Hages'n ages! Centuries!"

"Look who's had a bit too much of Liverpool already," he muttered to himself. "Three hours, and you're completely drunk."

"And ih's so great!" she cried, laughing hysterically. "I feel wunnerful, wunnerful…"

"Enjoy it while you can," he advised dryly. "Tomorrow morning, you'll regret it."

"Is that s'posed to mean anything?" Keiko slurred, reverting to her more practiced American dialect, placing her chin on his shoulder to stare at him closely. A big, cheesy grin lit up her face. "Y'know, I totally wouldn't mind if we did it."

There was a long pause. "I'll remember that," he said blankly, turning bright crimson but maintaining his normal, stolid expression.

Adrian stared at the ground in confusion as he walked, toying with his lower lip. _Granted, she is drunk, but usually, that just means that you spill your guts to everyone… does this mean, then, that she has a __**crush**__ on __**me**__, or is it merely lust…? It's an odd thing… and I don't know what to make of it, either way._

"You look like a tomato," Keiko giggled, referring to his blush. "It looks fu-u-u-unny!" She wasn't paying attention to walking very much, and stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk.

Adrian caught her deftly in his arms before she could hit the ground. A bit startled at his close proximity, Keiko stared into his big grey eyes, entranced. _Dang, he's so hot... and so sweet. I wonder if his lips taste as sweet as all that sugar he eats...?_ Suddenly feeling adventurous, she darted upward to press her lips to his.

He pulled back immediately, only _mostly_ annoyed, and Keiko stood up slowly, unaided by him. "What are you doing, Keiko-chan?" he asked reprovingly.

"You're no fun, Adrian!" she whined. "I _like_ you!"

He shook his head in blatant resignation. "Come on. Let's go." Keiko was sufficiently saddened, and began to rant about how heartless he was and that he didn't like her at all—there was one point where she even touched on unrequited love, declaring stoutly that she was evidently fated to be an old maid…

"At least," she said softly, highly disappointed and a little teary-eyed, "you're nicer about it than Kenichi…" (1)

Like a gentleman, he kept his arm about Keiko's waist to keep her balanced as she walked, telling himself silently that it was _only_ to make sure she didn't fall anymore, and nothing beyond that…

* * *

Keiko stumbled through the door of the hotel room, giggling madly as she flopped onto the couch sloppily. "SOOOO MUCH FUN!!"

Adrian sighed heavily, not much liking the idea of dealing with Keiko at the moment. He had no experience with alcohol or drunkenness in general—this was completely new to him, and he didn't like it, to say the least. Keiko had degraded from "a rather pleasant companion and worker" to "an incredibly irritating someone with whom he was forced to associate". "Well, it's good to see that you've gotten over rejection," he muttered dryly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he shut the door behind him.

Again, a bubbly giggle spilled from her lips as she looked up at him, cheeks pink and smile broad.

He frowned in confusion as he stared at her, suddenly entranced by her beaming face. She sat on the couch, staring up at him with something akin to adoration, and every last thought in his head suddenly was lost for a brief moment. Confusion was imminent. _What just happened…? What in the world… What kind of feeling is this!? How is it that I can't think around her? It's not just that she's a distraction, for we've been able to work together spectacularly… Almost as though we were made to do so, as Watari said… _

_Dammit, Watari! Stop confusing me further! What's that supposed to mean, anyway, that we were "made to work together"?_

_Beyond that, it's only been happening recently, your confusion and decreased efficiency. Moreover, there's the question of why I even brought her here, when I could've just as easily—MORE easily, in fact—used someone here to do the job, someone else to help… _

_Not that very many officers or detectives are of much help, anyway. Most are useless. Keiko, on the other hand…_

_Now you praise her! For what? Look at her!_ Again, Adrian turned his eyes to Keiko, who was logging onto his laptop, for what purpose, he hadn't the faintest idea. Drunk as she was, she wouldn't be able to access anything of vital importance, but she could get onto the Internet without any problems whatsoever…

Which was exactly what she was doing.

Within about three seconds, Keiko was dancing around the room, singing at the top of her lungs, "I DRIVE REALLY SLOW IN THE ULTRA-FAST LANE AND PEOPLE BEHIND ME ARE GOING INSANE! I'M AN ASSHOLE, I'M AN ASSHOLE, I'M AN ASSHOLE!!"

Adrian stared in absolute shock and befuddlement for several seconds before asking, "What are you doing…!?"

Keiko laughed loudly. "BEING AN ASSHOLE, DUMMY!!"

"Yes, and you're doing a spectacular job," he returned sourly, turning to the laptop to close out of the Internet page she'd opened in order to gain access to the Denis Leary song, thereby killing the music.

"HU-U-U-UH!?" she gasped, finishing a few more rounds of "I'm an asshole" before registering the lack of music. "What was tha' for?"

"Keiko, we're on a serious case. You need to get some decent rest," he explained slowly, as though to a small child… though, arguably, thus was her current mindset, what with all the alcohol in her system. "Moreover, there are others staying in this hotel, and unless you want us to be thrown out for excessive volume, you should quiet down."

"Oh, you're so considerate!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

He glared at her reprovingly and gently pushed her away. "Keiko, _please_. Go to bed…"

"WANNA COME WITH ME?"

Adrian's eyes narrowed. "Not particularly… Furthermore, I'd like to know what would make you think that being… _an asshole_ would possibly attract me to you…?"

Without missing a beat, Keiko shot back with, "Cuz you're an asshole, too!"

Lo-o-o-o-ong pause…

"Forgive me if I think that your logic is rather _skewed_… Even if I am what you say, does that make me more apt to return your feelings if you become insensitive and selfish, as well?"

"That doesn't matter!!" She giggled at him inanely, obviously finding his reactions rather humorous. "If you want, I'll stop being an asshole…"

"If, at the very least, you cease to attack me and sing stupid songs, I will be grateful." He sighed. "But yes, refraining from being an asshole would be, indeed, preferable."

Grinning, she began bouncing up and down excitedly. "Come on, let's go to bed!!"

"No, Keiko."

"PLEEEEEZE?" She skipped up to him, most likely with the intention of kissing him again.

"Keiko," he said firmly, but gently, taking hold of her wrists and keeping her at arm's length. "I will not sleep with you."

And that was all it took. Keiko's eyes began to water, and she burst into tears. "WHO AM I KIDDING!? _YOU'RE_ THE ONLY ASSHOLE, HERE!! I could never measure up to your asshole-y ways…"

"Keiko, please calm down. You'll thank me for this later." When she wouldn't calm down, he grumbled something to himself and took her by the hands. "Come on, Keiko. Let's go to bed…"

"YAY!!" she cried.

_How… mercurial…_ He slowly led her to her room, and she burrowed her face in his neck. Adrian's breath caught in his throat as he felt her soft hair brushing him gently, her soft chuckles that sounded rather _pleasured_—for what reason, he could not imagine! She hugged him close, and then pressed her lips under his jaw. _Dammit, don't DO that, Keiko!!_ Finally, he managed to guide her to the bed, where he rolled her onto her side, and patiently suffered through everything she did, which, in her state, consisted only of _more _giggling and giving him what were obviously meant to be seductive looks. She burrowed under the covers and peeked out at him.

"I'll be back, Keiko," he assured her gently, and left the room.

He never said he was coming back _soon_…

Adrian shuffled into the living room area and slumped down on the couch, for once abandoning his signature knees-to-chest pose, silently vowing that he'd never offer her alcohol ever again—or, at least, anything more than a single shot or glassful…

Watari came into the parlor, then, looking a little disheveled in his white-and-red pinstriped pajamas. "Adrian, what in heaven's name is going on…?"

He looked up at him wearily. "I remember _now_ why I never consort with people." He closed his eyes and wearily ran a hand through his cow-licked tresses. "I'm not sure if I will request for Keiko's help after this…"

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Watari stood there impassively, attempting to be ready for whatever response Adrian gave.

After several seconds of pausing, he sighed. "Keiko… how shall I put this…? In so many words, insinuated that she has feelings for me and attempted to kiss me at least three times, and implied… other things…" He frowned and cleared his throat, only then pulling his knees up to chin height. "After this, she lectured me on how I have no feelings, and proceeded to prance about the room, singing vulgar songs at the top of her lungs. I practically had to trick her into going to bed…"

Watari was quiet for quite a while, mulling this over. Unbeknownst to his young charge, he was torn between amusement, disdain, and vitiated satisfaction. Amusement towards the compromising situation Adrian had just been in; disdain at Keiko's actions; and satisfaction at the fact that Adrian seemed to have found a someone with whom he could potentially fall in love. Like almost any father (and Watari was as good as to L), he wanted to see his son's happiness, and being the significantly more emotional being that he was, he was all for seeing L and Keiko together. However, _this_ probably was not the way to go about things… Aloud, he finally suggested in a rough voice, "Even so, she has never suggested such feelings while sober, and she is typically a wonderful help to you. What's more, the times that Keiko has been around have been the happiest I've seen you."

Adrian stared at Watari for a few moments and finally said, "I must assume that thus is your way of telling me that you want me to be with her. She is a distraction, a frivolity I can no longer afford. That is out of the question, whether you mean for her to be merely a friend, or a lover." He narrowed his gaze and bit down harshly on his thumb. "I care not for your motives in having us together, either, for my chief happiness comes from solving cases. I shall be happy without her rather easily. Moreover, I've known since you took me in that building relationships with others was just short of an impossibility. It isn't as though the sudden decision to live life alone will crush me." Adrian crossed his arm over his chest and gripped his bicep, still chewing on his thumb. This was not a good situation. He'd allowed his frustration with Keiko to spill over and direct itself at Watari. That was in no way fair to him. "I… apologize for my ranting, Watari."

The old man sighed heavily. Such a response had been expected, but there was the hope to the contrary… Then again, it could've just been the young man's obstinacy in the matter that drove him to respond so. Watari wondered what would happen when Adrian realized that he missed the young woman, wanted a companion, whether in an intimate way or merely as a friend. Of course, he knew full well that Adrian would never show or admit such a change of heart, but Watari knew his charge inside and out. Even if he couldn't fully understand what went on inside his head, he could always tell when something troubled him, or why he was confused about a particular… Would he attempt to track down Keiko and apologize or confess his feelings? Would she be willing to accept him, even two, three, four years from now? What if she was married or involved with someone when Adrian suddenly got the bright idea to admit to his (hypothetical) love for her…?

Watari nodded and bowed slightly. "I understand, Adrian."

The sudden coldness in Watari's manner unnerved the young detective! What had made him suddenly so disapproving? _It's probably only him being fatherly again,_ he realized calmly. _And Watari being who he is, of course he'd want to explain my seeming unhappiness as a lack of human interaction, at least with SOMEONE. Hm. I have THRIVED for years without speaking directly to anyone but Watari… and Misora-san, but that landed me at the bottom of a subway stairwell. Very uncomfortable. Why must females be such tiresome and confusing creatures…? They always jump to conclusions, and they're usually wrong._

_What about Keiko? She's typically only mistaken when it comes to trivial matters… Now that I think about it, her intelligence is enough to almost rival mine, albeit in different ways. She's as brilliant a psychoanalyst as I am a detective… I see where Watari would consider her a good match for me. She might be the only female in existence I could really stand for a given length of time, who could understand me…_ He stopped, then, realizing that he was making a lifetime choice in not working with Keiko anymore. If she moved on, out the window went any opportunity of building a relationship with her, possibly of any kind, romantic or otherwise, especially if she grew bitter over their separation. But he could never "dismiss" her with so little inconvenience as after this case—she'd be returning to Japan, soon… If he avoided Japanese cases over the next six months, minimum, she'd assume that he'd forgotten her…

_Forget? She knows how good a memory I have. That's unlikely. She'd be left wondering about the whys and wherefores of my failure to contact her again until she came to some remote conclusion or other. Would I really be satisfied, knowing that she might hate me for this…?_ Something within him felt a little sick at the thought. His one and only friend in this world, not counting Watari, thinking that he didn't want her around… Suddenly, Adrian felt small and slightly ashamed. _This clinches it,_ he told himself sternly. _The fact that you're considering her opinion of you above your work proves that the relationship needs to end._

When he looked up again, Watari was gone, and Adrian was completely alone and utterly lost. _Damn, why did I have to meet her face-to-face, anyway? Why? If only I'd never let myself become intrigued by her… _

_Things would be simpler, yes, but truth be told, I've enjoyed these past few cases working with Keiko. Maybe this is enough for me to be able to look back on in later days and remember… something to think on when I grow lonely in later days…_ Adrian sighed again and leaned his chin in his hand. A memory—a very fond one. That would be Keiko's place in his life from now on…

_"WHO AM I KIDDING!? _YOU'RE_ THE ASSHOLE, HERE!!"_

Adrian froze at the voice echoing in his head. _I'm an… asshole…?_ Earlier, he'd dismissed it as Keiko's drunkenness speaking, but perhaps there was some truth to that… He wasn't overly considerate or caring, and he wasn't a very good listener when it came to personal histories… he was selfish, insensitive, a slob, a pig, a chauvinist, even! And yet, he'd never considered himself an asshole… Well, he'd never needed to consider the possibility, living alone with only Watari.

But Keiko had put up with him, and she'd seemed wonderfully understanding. Did she really not regard him as such, but acknowledge it…?

_WHY!?_

He had no answer. _Damn… Keiko, you're a mystery, yourself!_

A sort of thrill went down his spine as he briefly envisioned her sticking around to help him out… He saw himself attempting to figure her out, knowing he'd find out new things each day. It was like the ultimate mystery, a female as seen through the eyes of a male. And Keiko more so—she was not only a female, but a _smart_ one, and something of a smart-aleck. There were many situations and past occurrences to which she'd alluded to during their times together, which he'd wanted to further explore, but had always refrained from doing… Surely she'd provide ample entertainment for him in his quest to better understand her!

_A distraction. A complete and thorough distraction that I cannot allow into my life any longer, if I am to continue my career as L. Letting her collaborate on future cases is out of the question._

He sat there, resolved to "forget" about her the moment they parted ways.

He wondered how he'd really cope when she was truly gone… With a melancholy sigh, he rose from the couch and retreated to his bedroom to go over some notes on the case, on which his thoughts were _supposed_ to be focused…

* * *

(1--Who is Kenichi, you ask? Heh heh… you'll find out later! For now, suffice it to say that he is one of Keiko's past boyfriends.)

_

* * *

_

So, so? How about it? REVIEW, please!! The entire part after they get back to the hotel is NEW, so I need to know opinions!! Please and thank you...


	5. To Kill a Mocking Girl

**_Disclaimer: If I owned _Death Note_, why the heck would I be writing FANFIC, for Pete's sake? You do the math._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - TO KILL A MOCKING-GIRL**

* * *

Keiko groaned as the first rays of sun hit her eyelids, slicing through the thin skin to pierce her retinas. "Urgh… evil!" She burrowed herr face in the pillows. "Crappy… freaking hangover." At long last, however, she got up and shuffled, hunch-backed, into the living room area.

The black-haired detective looked up from a binder of papers comprised of compiled clues and details, or so Keiko assumed were the contents of the papers. "Good morning, Keiko-chan," said Adrian cheerfully as he munched on a fancy-looking pastry. "I trust you slept well."

"Yeah, yeah… the 'good' part's debatable," she grumbled, flopping down beside him. "My head is killing me."

"I told you that you'd regret it today, but did you listen?" He took another bite of pastry, looking a little smug. "Anyway, I hope you enjoyed last night. For me, the whole thing was rather garish."

"Can this little chat wait until later?" she moaned, rubbing her eyelids tenderly.

"No, it will not," he responded imperiously. "You should learn that getting drunk doesn't do anything for you. Therefore, I will punish you by informing you of last night's goings-on and how badly you tortured me, in hopes that you will drink in moderation, next time."

Keiko swore blackly at him, her baggy, bloodshot eyes treating him to a menacing death-glare.

"I thought you'd feel that way." He didn't look at all put out. "Not only did you subject me to various ramblings on sundry topics, but you forced me to walk you home, _and_ you… how shall I put this…? You hit on me."

There was a very long pause. Keiko blinked. "Cra-a-a-ap," she said slowly, taking a deep breath. "Sorry about that. I've been told I'm an atrocious flirt when drunk," she added glibly—it wasn't at all true—in fact, it was the exact opposite! Normally while drunk, she alternated between despondant and giddy, and the slightest thoughts of actually flirting or being with someone intimately didn't even cross her mind. "Anyway, I promise I won't get drunk again—at least, not on this trip."

Adrian reached for his cup of tea, deciding not to elaborate on the obviously forgotten spiel on unrequited love. "All is forgiven."

Keiko rolled her eyes, returning to her grumpy—but sentient—world. "Thank you, Pardoner Adrian." She sat back into the couch with a sigh. "What's the game plan?"

"First, take something for that headache of yours," he said sensibly, "and then, Watari is going to the Liverpool Police Department. We will remain here."

"Sounds okay," she said dully, standing up. "Got any morphine?" After all, in England, something like eki-kyabe was too much to hope for. (1)

He knew that by "morphine," Keiko was referring to painkillers. "Knowing Watari, he's already unpacked the Tylenol. It should be in the bathroom."

"Thanks." She shuffled to the bathroom and instantly found them in a small sack of "essentials" by the sink. A small hotel mug helped her down two of the small pills, and she proceeded eat a donut from the box sitting before Adrian on the coffee table. After this, she headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. The warm shower did help some, as did the meds and breakfast, so when she emerged, one towel wrapped around her head like a turban and another around her body, she was considerably more cheerful.

Keiko slipped back to her room, thankfully unseen by either Watari or Adrian, and changed into some street clothes, then towel-dried her short hair to a semi-dry state before rejoining Adrian to go over the case files. Watari had already left by this point, so she plopped down on the floor and got to work, feet in the air, ankles crossed, thinking idly how beautiful his eyes looked in the soft sunlight streaming in from the window...

* * *

After a few more hours of research, Keiko was ordered to "patrol" certain areas of Liverpool as a tourist—the killer had apparently lured several sightseers to various places and disposed of them. Keiko was reminded briefly of Anne Rice's vampire novels. Before leaving, Adrian had instructed her to make sure that she still had that pin attached to her purse.

_

* * *

_

A FEW HOURS EARLIER...

"Ah, I see..." Adrian gave the slightest hint of a crafty smile around his index finger as he stared at his computer screen. "Keiko, I have come to a conclusion."

_"What?" She turned her head to gaze at him a little blearily._

_"It seems that many of the victims were seen around the plaza a block north of this hotel," he explained, raising one finger and curling it back toward himself, indicating that she should see whatever information he had displayed on his laptop. "The images are a little unclear, but there is are a few different persons seen in these camera shots each day before the victims' deaths." Keiko pushed herself off the floor and stumbled over to his side to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, there were a few different people recognizable in each of the windows on his monitor. "This woman," he mumbled as he pointed to one picture, "works in a small cafe nearby, as does this man. This man is seen passing through the square each time. And this man is always in the cafe or in the shop next door." His head swiveled up to allow him to gaze at her face as she contemplated the most likely suspects. _

_"I see..." She sighed. "Well, I guess this means I'm going to be the bait again, huh?"_

* * *

At first, she was a little sad to be parting with Adrian, but she mentally berated herself. _You aren't becoming so attached to him that you couldn't stand to be without him, are you?_ she demanded of herself.

_Of course not! And anyway, being out in the field gives me a great opportunity to a) study the accents around me, b) go shopping, and c) have some fun._

And, considering Keiko's rather questionable luck, it wasn't so surprising, but… Around noon, she had a run-in with a handsome, friendly-looking guy at a local café. The small, quaint establishment was rather busy, so he had the perfect excuse to approach her. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked with a charming grin, gesturing to the empty chair across from her. It was hard to tell... but Keiko got the distinct feeling that this was one of the men she'd seen on L's laptop! "Everywhere else is full."

Instantly on alert, she looked up from a novel she'd been pretending to read, and nodded. "Sure. No problem." She introduced herself as Ai Himura, not wishing to give out her real name in the event that he could somehow trace her back to the hotel. He didn't question her, and struck up a conversation; Keiko flirted back, just to see if she really could get anywhere in case he was the killer.

As it turned out, luck was on her side, this time; she chatted with the newcomer for a while, observing his behavior. His name, he said, was James Walker (a dreadfully unimaginative name, Keiko thought—probably an alias); several clues in his body language made him seem a little suspicious to her. _I'm going to regret this if he's not the killer,_ she thought sullenly, and pressed the pin.

A few seconds later, her cell rang. "Oh, excuse me a moment. Yeah? Oh, hey, Adrian!" (It was Watari, but Keiko couldn't risk saying Watari's name without sounding odd, and L's alias was the first thing that had popped into her head.)

"Miss Keiko?" said Watari calmly, though with a hint of concern.

"What's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"No… no, you're fine," she said reassuringly, trying to give him a hint. He remained quiet as she continued to speak. "Um… yeah, actually, I just finished lunch."

In an effort to ascertain Keiko's possible danger, Watari asked, "Are you safe? Are you in a position where you could make it back soon?"

"Yeah, sure. Yeah, I'll be back in a jiffy." Upon hanging up, she turned back to James. "Sorry. My brother and I are on holiday here, and we have some plans for this afternoon."

"Really? Do tell."

"Oh, we're going on a tour of… something or other—I'm not sure, he's the British expert—and then we're going to see a play tonight. Something Shakespearian, if I recall. I think it was _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"Sounds like fun." He sat back in his chair, nonchalant, but hesitated (clearly a well-done act; probably imperceptible to the common eye, Keiko decided). "I enjoyed our chat, Ai. Will… will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow night, say… out front of here?"

"Seven o'clock."

"I'll be waiting." With a wink and a tiny, flirtatious wave, Keiko turned to leave.

"Um… could I have the pleasure of escorting you to your destination?"

She looked at him blankly, then sighed. "Sorry… I cannot accept. My brother would have a fit if he knew I was with anyone, and he's only a couple blocks away." Silently, she thanked every divine entity that came to mind that the hotel was only a block from her current location. "It was nice talking to you."

Before James could do anything, Keiko lost him in the crowd; then, feeling thoroughly creeped out by the sensation of eyes following her, she hurriedly returned to the hotel, closing the door quickly behind her and falling back against it, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good, you're back, Miss Keiko," said Watari. "What was the phone call for?"

"Oh, that," she breathed. "I needed an excuse to leave, so I had you call me. Sorry about that—I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Not at all. We're glad you're safe."

Adrian looked up from his laptop. "Did you find anything?"

Wearily, she nodded. "Please tell me there's some tea in this place—I'm gonna kill something otherwise." Keiko trudged sullenly to the kitchenette, where she fixed yourself a mug of Lady Grey in the microwave. When, at last, the warm liquid touched her lips, she relaxed and sat down on the couch. "So, I met this guy at a café. He's a total lady's man, and I spent the entire time flirting with him to see if I could learn anything."

"Was he handsome?" wondered Adrian.

Keiko glared at him. "Why would you bother asking _that?_"

"Idle curiosity."

"Bull," she retorted, then sighed. "He was handsome—disgustingly so, and it only made me suspect him more. He was friendly, charming, funny, and he made chills run up and down my spine." She shivered and took an unladylike gulp of tea. "I've got a hunch that he's our man. He said he's gonna meet me tomorrow outside the café at seven."

Adrian paused and turned around to face her. "You certainly have a knack for luring psychotic men to their imprisonments," he remarked, staring with what seemed like fascination.

Keiko's brows furrowed. "Stop it. Please say you'll have the police here tail me or something. I'll ask him how to get to such-and-such a place, and he'll lead me to a deserted area before I could say 'Bob's your uncle,' and he'll slit my throat."

"And I seem to be out of Kevlar necklaces."

"Shut up, Adrian! This is serious!"

He gave a tiny smile. "I'm aware of that. I'm also aware of the fact that I don't get many opportunities to tease you, and so I am taking advantage of them when I can."

She looked up at him intenly. He was trying to cheer her up! She smiled, rather pleased by this. "What would I do without you, Adrian?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it, and she instantly tensed up, wondering what his reaction to this would be.

Thankfully, he averted the conversation toward a lighter direction. "Go about life as normal, I suppose."

"Which probably means 'dull.'"

"Certainly less life-threatening."

Keiko snorted with laughter. "Ha, right! But still—what's life without a little amusement? 'Sides, if I'd never met you, I wouldn't have gotten free Ramune on the plane, now, would I?"

* * *

The next night, she met James outside the same café, and he took her to dinner at a quaint little pub. Despite the fact that she was on edge, she noticed that he was an extraordinarily good conversationalist—probably how he got all these tourists to trust him. After walking around a bit afterwards, he led her into a back alley, laughing lightly at some joke she'd just told. However, Keiko continued playing the innocent, scared female upon entrance to the alley and asked softly, "Where are we?"

"Oh, just a shortcut I know back to the café," he responded.

_Liar,_ Keiko thought scathingly. _It's in the other direction._ Not that she said anything.

"Come on—there's nothing to be scared of," said James in a soft voice. He put his arm around the young woman's shoulders and guided her forward, out of the streetlights and view of pedestrians. He'd taken her maybe fifteen yards, when he tensed the nanosecond before turning—she had to fight not to react—and rammed his fist into Keiko's face. She felt her nose crack and break; blood gushed out in torrents as her head snapped back to collide with the brick wall. A strangled cry escaped her lips as James grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw her to the ground headfirst. Stars popped in Keiko's line of vision, impairing her ability to react.

Keiko was strangely calm as the sound of guns being cocked and aimed caught her ears. A beam of a flashlight sliced through the darkness, landing on James. A knife he'd been holding clattered to the ground by her head as he was seized by no less than six policemen.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now," she mumbled as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Adrian reached his laptop before the first echos of the _beep_ing sound had died. Someone was contacting him, and he had a good idea as to whom it was. "Yes?"

_"L? This is Captain O'Hare of the Liverpool Police,"_ came a gravelly voice, and the moving image of a jolly-looking, portly man appeared on the screen. _"The Miss Shintaro you used as a decoy is currently in the hospital due to injuries; the killer has been detained."_

"What kind of injuries, Captain?" he asked, slightly nervously.

_"Nothing life-threatening,"_ he responded seriously. _"She's unconscious, but she took quite a blow—two, actually—from the killer, who claims he's a James Walker… we haven't been able to confirm his identity just yet, but…"_ He blabbed on, but Adrian wasn't listening anymore. _Keiko-chan, what have you done? You said you'd be safe! You always say that! Why aren't you standing here talking to me, unscathed, then? Dammit!_ He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

_"L, sir…? Are you all right, sir?"_ O'Hare queried.

"Yes, Captain. Thank you very much for the report."

_"Cheerio!"_

Adrian snapped his laptop shut. "Watari, I'll need a ride to (SOMETHING-OR-OTHER) Hospital…" _Keiko, how could you do this…? Why?!_

_Stop it, Lawliet. Pull yourself together. She's going to be okay. I'm sure the nurses have informed the police, and they're better experts than you on the subject, especially when you haven't even seen the extent of the damage… Besides, you aren't supposed to care about her. You won't see her again after this…_

Even so, he could not fully suppress a bit of anger at the predicament at hand. She was his friend, and he did want to keep her safe…

_Hm… yes… my friend for two more days…_

* * *

Keiko awoke in the hospital with a pounding headache. Her left eye was swollen entirely shut, and her nose had reached roughly the size of Antarctica. Two half-bloodied, white gauze plugs stemmed the blood flow from her nose; a bandage traced the circumference of her head (she was bleeding from a scrape on the back from impact with the wall and above her right ear from the fall to the asphalt). She groaned miserably, wondering when her head would cease to feel as though it were clenched in a vice.

"Awake, love?" came a cheery voice. A plump little nurse with a Cornish accent bustled over to her, smiling benignly. "Quite a rough fall 'ee took. Ee's feeling a'right?"

Keiko smiled weakly in fascination. "Your accent is so captivating..."

There was a pause. She bent down to feel Keiko's forehead for a temperature.

"Sorry," Keiko rasped. "I like to study accents cuz I'm a freak."

"I see." She didn't, but she was cordial about it. "If 'ee needs anyfing, just call." The nurse bustled back for the door, where she exclaimed something. "'Ee has some visitors, love!"

"Huh?" Keiko didn't move. Her head felt like it was cracked in two.

A new voice sounded. "Adrian, I shall await you in the sitting room."

"Watari…?" she mumbled. "Adrian?"

"Yes, Keiko-chan," the latter said in Japanese—for her convenience, Keiko assumed. It certainly was nicer to be able to converse without thinking too hard about her words. She looked up blearily to see his figure looking down at her with concern. "When are you going to learn proper self-defense?" asked Adrian, a slight edge to his voice. "I thought you said you knew kendo and karate."

"I do," she protested thickly. "I have a black belt in karate and a five-dan in kendo!"

"Then how did this happen?"

"I'm trying to be the bait, remember?" she snapped. "If I hadn't gone down soon, both O'Conner and Walker would have held me hostage and I would've been killed. I'd rather get punched in the face than die."

"This is a far cry from simply getting punched," he said softly, glaring. It was odd—Keiko had never seen Adrian with that kind of look on his face before… it was so _odd_.

"Don't get mad at me!" she snapped. "I didn't do anything!"

"That's exactly the issue." He sighed and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. "I'm _not_ mad at you. I'm mad at myself for making you do this." He chewed his thumb distractedly. "This is the second time."

"I don't recall you ever _making_ me do anything," she mumbled crossly. "These guys are menaces to society and should be brought to justice for their crimes. I just helped speed up the process."

His eyes widened a bit in mild surprise—"awed astonishment" would be a good way to describe it. "I suppose you are right," he said slowly. "Justice should always prevail."

"How archaic," Keiko mumbled with a feeble grin. "But I agree wholeheartedly."

There was a pause where he gave her an almost _tender_ look. He brushed the hair back from her forehead gently, and Keiko found herself wishing that he wouldn't stop. "Get some rest. Watari and I will pick you up tomorrow; we can do some sightseeing, assuming you feel up to it, and leave the next day."

"Mm. Sounds cool to me. Too bad the photos from this trip'll be completely awful, due to my puffy face."

"You didn't bring a camera," said Adrian flatly, withdrawing his hand. "And even if you did, I would refuse to be in any of the pictures."

"Spoilsport," she teased. "I'll buy a disposable. And just one picture, _please?_" She gave him her biggest puppy-dog eyes—or eye, for her left orb was hidden beneath a wonderful shade of purple.

He frowned. "One picture."

"Yes!"

"Visiting hours are over," he said abruptly, rising to stand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night, Adrian." She reached out to grip his hand briefly as a farewell gesture of sorts.

He squeezed Keiko's hand in return and smiled wanly. "Sleep well."

After he left her to her pain, Keiko began to think. What would Adrian have done, were he in her place, back at the alley? Well, he might have quickly incapacitated the killer with a kick to the head… and that would have let the police take over easily. She sighed heavily. _Maybe I'm just not a good fighter… or detective…_

_You idiot,_ her sensible side told her snappily. _If you were a bad detective, would Adrian have asked you to help with the O'Conner case, and then for all those cases afterwards? Would he have asked you to come to Liverpool, for crying out loud?_

_Okay… I'm good, I guess._

_And that's still an understatement! Come on, Keiko, you're a _really_ good detective! Not as good as Adrian, but then… no one is._

_Second-best detective, then. Jizen keiji… that's me._ (2)

* * *

The next day, Keiko slept in before checking herself out of the hospital, then returned to the hotel. After lounging for a few hours, she and Adrian went out to do a little exploring in Liverpool; Keiko spent the time taking snapshots, window shopping, and ambling around aimlessly, whilst Adrian patiently shuffled along beside her, putting up with a good deal of her antics and suggestions. At last, she was able to get a picture of them both before an old stone fountain. The water glistened in the sun behind them; Adrian stared at the camera a little awkwardly, not used to having his picture taken, but Keiko, upon receiving the prints from the One-Hour Photo shop at a nearby convenience store, declared it a lovely snapshot. She even had doubles printed, and gave half of the pictures to Ryuzaki as a memento of their trip. He didn't say anything, but Keiko could tell he was pleased.

* * *

Keiko returned to LA and parted with Adrian and Watari, giving them both farewell hugs. "See you… sometime," she said with the cheerful grin of the optimistic, and left for her apartment. Once there, she began to listen to the phone messages while unpacking. "Konnichiwa, Keiko!" came a happy voice. Keiko did a double take at the machine. It was her mother. Chikako went on about how she was so excited to see her daughter in a few days; could she possibly pick up some American trifle as a souvenir for her; her younger sister would be home for summer vacation from college and was excited to see her…

Keiko felt a little numb inside. _How odd,_ she thought pensively as she took a quick glance at the calendar. _It's almost time to go back home… I forgot all about it._ She'd only agreed to be here to train for a total of three years… and now, it was almost over.

And she hadn't said a proper good-bye to Adrian or Watari… and it wasn't as though she could contact them.

Or could she…?

Excited, Keiko leapt up and grabbed her purse. Sure enough, the little button was still attached. She pressed it eagerly and awaited a reply from Watari. However, none came.

She cursed and stomped her foot. Of course Adrian wouldn't have forgotten about it. The slightest chance that she'd lose it meant the possibility of his identity's exposure.

"Well…" she said aloud, "I guess he's just gonna have to find out the hard way."

* * *

(1—Eki-kyabe is a typical remedy for a hangover in Japan.)

(2—_Jizen Keiji_ means "second-best detective" in Japanese.)

* * *

_AGAIN, I added new stuff, so PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	6. Back to Japan

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note_ or L (though I REALLY wish I did), but I do own any original bits of this story and my 10+ OCs, _****all of whom you will eventually meet, if you stick around...**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - BACK TO JAPAN**

* * *

Three days after the Liverpool case, Keiko moved back to Japan (not without some remorse), and neither saw L nor heard from him again—but she never forgot him (as if anyone _could_)… nor did her fondness for him lessen. If anything, it grew stronger. Was she upset that L hadn't contacted her in six months? No. She had guessed that his work would take him around the world, and that he, now the world's greatest detective, would be growing steadily more busy. She wouldn't necessarily be someone with whom he could always work. Moreover, after her drunken episode in Britain, she wondered if he would hesitate to call on her for help again. _Great. Shot yourself in the foot, Keiko... AGAIN. Well, that's your life. Move on. Forget about L. He didn't like you, anyway._

Until…

_December 5, 2003_

Keiko sighed as she bent over a small stack of papers at her desk in the NPA office. She reached for her coffee mug, but it was empty. Yawning widely she realized she'd been at work for a good twelve straight hours without so much as a bathroom break, and it was only eight in the morning… Groaning, she stood and stretched, taking her mug to the break room for a refill. It looked like _another_ all-nighter if she didn't get somewhere soon.

A few guys were crowded around the mini-TV, she saw, as she poured herself some fresh coffee. "What's on?" she asked, curiosity piqued, as she stared blearily at the small television.

"Something on the Kira case," someone murmured absently.

"We're going televised with that?!" she exclaimed, shocked. _But Uncle Soichiro said he didn't want a panic... _

_Well,_ she reasoned, _it makes sense that we WOULD go televised. Any idiot could figure out that SOMEONE'S behind all these heart attacks._ "But... even so, is this official or just newscaster junk?"

No one answered. That was a little weird. It must have been really interesting. Keiko, much to her chagrin, had been in the middle of another case when the Kira ordeal had begun, so she hadn't been assigned to the thing. Up till now, she hadn't paid much attention to it, trying to stay away from the news at home, and being too busy at work to know the details.

Keiko idly sipped at her coffee and joined the little throng about the screen. "…live, globally televised broadcast from Interpol with Japanese voiceover by interpreter Yoshio Anderson," came the voice from the speaker.

"Turn it up," she murmured slowly, staring at the image of a long-haired man. He looked professional in his own way, if a little stiff and… _smug_.

"I am Lind L. Tailor, more commonly known as 'L'—the sole person able to mobilize police in every country worldwide."

Keiko hid her frown by taking a quick sip of coffee. _What?! Unless L got plastic surgery, this guy's a total fake! What's going on…? L never shows his face, especially not as "L"… This has to be some kind of trick._

The distinguished _Mr. Lind L. Tailor_ continued. "Criminals have been the target of a killing spree, which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history. This monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs." It seemed like the Kira case was a much bigger deal than Keiko had previously anticipated. "'Kira,' as the perpetrator is commonly known, will be caught. I guarantee it." _Okay, you're just showing off, now,_ she thought to herself, directing the mental remark to the currently absent L. _And since you probably wrote the script for this guy…_ "Kira. I think I've got a pretty good idea of why you're doing this. But what you are doing… is _evil!_"

_Okay, that sounds like something L would say… but he didn't elaborate on WHY Kira's doing any of this. That's not good. Anyone with a lick of sense would know by now it's not really L._ Keiko stopped herself. That wasn't necessarily true—granted, _she _knew it was false because L would've expounded on his suppositions, but not everyone would pick up on that, since no one knew L.

Tailor continued in his doleful voice. "Police worldwide have launched a coordinated investigation…" There was a long pause. Tailor's eyes snapped wide open; he clutched his chest, jerking in agony, and collapsed on the desk, dead.

"I don't believe it…" came a new voice—a familiar garbled voice—as two men in suits came to remove Tailor's lifeless body from the camera's view. Keiko gave a tiny smile—she knew that synthesized voice quite well. "This man was an experiment to test a hunch I had, but I never really thought… Kira… you can actually kill people without direct contact. So… my hunch was correct. I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes, but you can… You'd have to, of course. It didn't make sense, otherwise…"

_Stop rambling and get to the point, L!_ she mentally ordered him—a useless action.

"Listen to me, Kira. If you just killed Lind L. Tailor, the man you saw on your TV, he was a condemned criminal scheduled to die today, at this hour. That wasn't me." Keiko could practically see the gloating look on L's face as she listened to the evident pleasure in his words. "His arrest and conviction were kept secret from the media, and went unreported even on the Internet. Even you had no way of knowing about him, it seems… But I, L, do, in fact, exist. So, come on! Kill me if you can!!"

Gripping the ceramic handle of her coffee mug, Keiko frowned deeply. _L must know that he can't be killed… he wouldn't do this, otherwise. So… that means… does Kira need just a name and face to kill? Or perhaps just one or the other…? No, it would have to be both… haha…_

"What are you waiting for?" taunted L. Confidence oozed from his words. "Come on! Go ahead and kill me!" Keiko began to smile, shaking her head in awed resignation. _Same old L…_ "I'm still here. Can't do it, Kira? Evidently, you _aren't _able to kill me. So there are people you can't kill. That's a valuable clue."

_Man, what Kira must be thinking by now! He's gotta be TICKED…_

_Heh heh, L is SO pwning you, Kira!!_

"Now I'll give you some information in return. Although it was announced that this was being televised globally…" His tone developed a patronizing quality. She grinned in realization before he could finish. "Actually, it was broadcast only in the Kanto region around Tokyo."

At this revelation, Keiko couldn't hold it back any longer. She cracked up laughing. The others glared at her quickly, a silent message to shut up. Feeling the burning anger in their stares, she complied, but still couldn't help grinning like a fox. "The plan was to broadcast live to other areas in turn, but that's no longer necessary. You are in the Kanto region of Japan, Kira.

"And although the police have missed this, your first victim was the Shinjuku killer who took eight people hostage…" He continued on, but Keiko had heard enough. L was back, and she _was going_ to be assigned to his case. Not only would this possibly give her a chance to see L again, but this case might even be fun, as difficult as it was turning out to be. The harder cases always were...

* * *

It wasn't until the end of the month, December 31st, that Keiko _finally_ finished all the cases she'd been assigned. Clutching a fat manilla file folder full of documents on her latest case, she marched up to Detective Superintendent Yagami, her direct superior, who'd been sitting in his office. "Sir, can I speak with you?"

"Of course, Shintaro-san." He motioned for you to close the door, and take a seat, which she did. Yagami sat there quietly for a few seconds, absently stroking his mustache. "What's on your mind?"

As the door was closed, Keiko was free to speak with him informally, the way she had as a kid. Even before she was born, her family and the Yagamis had been very close, due mostly to the fact that Yagami worked with her father and grandfather. In fact, her grandfather had once held Yagami's current position. "Uncle Soichiro," she said firmly, "I'd like to be transferred to the Kira case."

There was a stunned silence on his part. "Why!?"

"Well, not only are you guys _really_ hurting for help—I heard about the three guys who resigned during the meeting the other day—but I want to work with L. He's, well, he's like my role model, you know, and I figure I could learn a few things from him." That was close enough to the truth, she reasoned.

Yagami mulled this over. "And getting someone eager to work like you would be a real asset." He sighed wearily and propped his elbows up on his desk. "And, well, to be honest, no one trusts L yet…" he admitted, glaring at some corner of the room in bitterness over the squad's cowardice and over-the-top caution. "We could really use your willingness and expertise."

"What!?" Keiko exclaimed. Flashbacks of strawberry cake and huge grey eyes flooded her memory. "How can they NOT trust L!?" It was out of her mouth before she could think to check it.

"Very easily," responded Yagami, raising a brow at her. "He hides away somewhere, sending Watari in every time with a communication device. No one has ever seen him… there are too many unknowns in the picture. And with a case where the killer can inflict damage with just knowledge of a name and face… well…" There was another pause. "This isn't like you, Keiko. What aren't you telling me?"

She couldn't say now that she'd worked with L before—her excuse had been that she'd like to learn from him… then again, that was true no matter what. L always had new tricks up his sleeve. What the heck—Keiko knew she could trust Yagami. "Well, you see, I've actually worked with L seven times before… so, I know he's trustworthy."

"But… you just said…" He stopped, narrowing his gaze as the mild confusion sunk in.

"I _could_ still learn a lot from him," Keiko insisted. "Anyway, didn't you just say that you needed someone who was willing to work?" She gave him a dazzling smile. "Count me in."

At last, he consented. Yagami took Keiko to the task force headquarters and opened the door for her. Inside were about twenty guys and a computer… and Watari. She beamed at him upon seeing the familiar figure, despite the fact that she couldn't see past his shadowed hat brim. "Hey, Wa-tan! How's L-kun doing?" she asked brightly, excited to hear from her friend—and crush—again.

There was a buzz of murmuring going on in the room. Someone exclaimed quietly, "Wa-tan? L-_kun_?! Not L-sama or L-sempai?" Someone else answered, "She must've worked with him before…"

"Konnichiwa, Keiko-chan," came L's voice from the laptop—he sounded a little, well, amused, and rather pleased.

"L-kun!" Keiko cried, leaning for the mic with a crazy grin. "How are you?"

There was a pause. She heard some of the guys grumbling about her probable incompetency, but before she could muster up a retort, the voice from the computer came again. "We will discuss formalities another time," said L smoothly.

It was then that Keiko realized she was totally ruining L's image. Blushing, she backed away from the computer and headed for her seat, smiling faintly with embarrassment. "Oh. Right. Sorry." She sat down, ready to listen attentively to L's words.

However, L didn't speak, but Yagami. "All of us could be murdered by Kira. The deaths of the FBI agents tell us that Kira's targets are not restricted to criminals. He will kill anybody who tries to apprehend him…" He heaved a sigh as his grave gaze swept over the room. "Think about your own lives, and about your families and friends. If you want out of this investigation, you're free to leave. Quitting the task force will not lead to demotion. I've already spoken to the deputy-director general about this. Only those who are willing to sacrifice everything and fight, who are truly committed to stopping this psychopath, are asked to remain. I'll find out who you are when I return at five o'clock from my meeting upstairs."

After Yagami left, there was something of an exodus for the doors, until Keiko, Watari, the computer, and five others remained. Keiko bit back a snarky remark about how the NPA was full of yellow-bellied cowards, and wisely said nothing. Besides, it wasn't like this was a huge surprise or anything…

Bored, Keiko pulled out a notebook full of blank paper, having decided to wait patiently until five, determined to stay there until Yagami came back. To pass the time, she began to make paper cranes.

"You planning to make a thousand of those?" wondered Aizawa with a bored sort of condescension. (1)

Keiko shrugged, nonplused. "Why not? I could wish that none of us will die on this case. 'Sides, what else do I have to do? I can't talk to L or Watari, because you all will start going on about how incompetent I am—and possibly L, too—while we're talking. And I don't know any of you well enough to just chat like old friends." She paused. "And judging from your faces and body language, I don't think many of you are in the mood for a friendly conversation."

"I'll talk with you," said another voice. She turned. A man with short, slightly shaggy black hair peered at her with big, earnest eyes that sang honesty. He smiled. "I'm Touta Matsuda."

Keiko smiled in return, deciding to be a little naughty by confusing him. "My name's Ai Himura. Nice to meet you, Matsuda-san."

"Don't believe her," came L's voice with a touch of amusement as Aizawa rolled his eyes (he knew Keiko, too, from a previous case, but only vaguely). "Her name's Keiko Shintaro."

"Spoilsport," she called to the computer. "What if I want him to call me 'Ai?' As I recall, you have a certain fondness for changing your name every two hours or so."

"The only reason you'd want him to call you that would be to confuse him or to play 'spy' again. Besides that, I greeted you earlier as 'Keiko.' They could've easily picked up on that and you know it."

She sighed heavily and switched to English. "I was banking on the fact that they wouldn't remember that tiny detail. Curse your genius, L-kun!" She shook a melodramatic fist at the screen, gaining a laugh from L.

"Good to see you again, too, Keiko-chan," he said, also in English.

* * *

Five o'clock came, and Keiko, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, and Ukita remained with Watari and L's computer (and by that time, they'd all introduced themselves to one another; apparently, Keiko's statement had made some kind of impact upon them). Yagami walked back in. "Glad to have you back, Chief!" said Matsuda cheerily.

"What's the plan?" Keiko wondered, smiling slightly in anticipation.

There was a pause as he surveyed each and every one of them gravely. "Just six…" said Yagami. "No. I should say, as MANY as six of you are willing to lay your lives on the line. With myself, that's seven. How are we going to do this with just seven people…?"

"There's L, which makes eight," said Matsuda optimistically, "add Watari and we have nine, Chief."

"I have great faith in those of you who were brave and committed enough to remain," said L's voice solemnly—and truthfully.

"Uh… wait just a minute," said Aizawa. Keiko groaned softly, seeing what was coming. "L has great faith in us, but _WE_ don't have faith in _L_. We can't trust him!"

"Of course we can!" she protested. "I'm sorry, Aizawa-san, but I've worked with L before. We can trust him with our lives. He thinks of everything."

There was a long pause. "We've decided to risk _our_ lives to get Kira, L," said Ide. "You ought to know what that means. We're totally exposed."

"But you just order us around without ever showing your face," added Aizawa.

"We'll go after Kira, L, but we can't work with you," echoed Ukita.

"This is great. I said L was trustworthy," Keiko mumbled. "Look, don't you trust ME?"

"Sure we do!" said Matsuda.

"I trust you," said Yagami.

"As do I," finished L.

"As if we'd trust the one who started out introducing herself with an alias," muttered Aizawa. "Is that really trustworthy?"

"And 'L' isn't an alias?" she shot back.

"Great, TWO liars," growled Ide.

"Um… if we're both liars, why the hell would we trust each other?" she demanded hotly. "That would make absolutely no sense. And anyway, if WE can't trust each other, what are we doing here?" you continued, challenging them all with a glare.

There was a long silence. Yagami sighed and paused. "Keiko, don't condemn them for being cautious." He rubbed his eyelids tiredly. "It's also been suggested that L is Kira—in other words, that he has a split personality."

This made her stop. "Um… I highly doubt it. Actually, I CAN'T believe that. I've worked with him seven times, and he's never given me any reason to doubt his mental stability."

"They have a point, though, Shintaro-san," said Yagami wearily. Keiko twitched and backed down; the sudden switch to formality stung a little. "L, If you want to work with us and help us catch Kira, how about coming here to the task force in person?"

"Yeah!" said Ide. "If you show us yourself to us and promise to be part of the team, we'll trust you. We'll cooperate with you."

"As I said before," L said, apparently nonplused, "I have great faith in you. Watari…"

Watari turned the computer around to show L's message on the machine:

"I would like to meet the seven of you who have my trust as soon as possible. Do not speak of our meeting, or having met me, or what we will be doing, to anyone who is not in the room now. That includes anybody in the NPA, your families, and your friends. Please leave the NPA building to discuss whether you can swear to the above, and whether you can trust me. Only those who agree to work with me in this investigation shall return to the room, and I will send my further conditions for our meeting to this computer."

Seven detectives left the room, and six returned (Ide left). "I am now in a room at the Imperial Hotel," read L's message. "Every few days, I will move to a different hotel in the Tokyo area. I would like the task force office in the NPA building to serve as a front from now on with my hotel room serving as the de facto center of the investigation. Of course, this is a defensive measure to prevent Kira from learning what I look like, and I realize this means I will have an unfair advantage over all of you in that regard. However, this is as far as I am able to go at this point in order to gain your trust and work with you on the investigation. If you are able to cooperate with me on these terms, please split into two teams and come to my room by midnight, that is, by the year 2004, leaving at least a 30-minute interval between the two teams. Watari will hand you a memo with my room number. I'll be waiting."

* * *

Thus, Keiko arrived at the Imperial Hotel that night with Matsuda and Yagami. Predictably, she was ECSTATIC, and kept on blabbing nostalgically in her rather sleepy state, mostly to Matsuda, who was curious as to what Keiko knew of L already.

"What's he like? How smart is he? What's that box for?" He looked like a little, eager puppy, and his floppy black hair and wide brown eyes only enhanced this image.

She laughed at his inquisitive nature. "He's pretty weird, but he's nice… in a strange way. He likes to test people… like I do… and he likes cake." She gestured to the large white box she carried. "And… I've never met anyone who even came close to matching his intelligence." Her voice grew soft.

Yagami paused. "He sounds just like you."

Matsuda laughed. "Are you _in love_ with him?"

"Matsuda-san!" Keiko cried, feigning offense. "The very insolence!"

"Mind your tongue," said Yagami to Matsuda without any real bite.

Keiko did attempt to remain somewhat vague for L's sake as she continued to respond to Matsuda's never-ending line of questions, and when they finally got off the elevator, she added, "And anyway, what does it matter? You're meeting him in about thirty seconds."

"Still," said Matsuda, as though it justified his mini-interrogation.

Keiko chuckled to yourself. _Ah, Matsuda… he's just trying to look cool by knowing how to react._ "Oh, I almost forgot," she said then, handing Matsuda the cake and pulling a ski mask out of her coat pocket. She pulled it down so that no one could see her face, and took the cake back from your co-worker.

"What's THAT for!?" he demanded.

Keiko grinned wryly through the knitted material. "You'll see…"

The door was opened by Ukita, who let the trio into the room. The other task force members (Ide, Aizawa, and Mogi) stood there in the entryway, looking nervous. "We've been here for a whole half-hour with him," he said, eyes wide with dread and anxiety.

"Your point being…?" Keiko said flatly, sidling past him and into the room. "Geez—and you call yourselves cops. Look at you! Getting nervous just because L's a little on the eccentric side." She couldn't see L yet, and figured he'd gone elsewhere to eat some cake or play "building blocks" with his sugar cubes or something.

A snort of mirth sounded behind her. "You never change, do you, Keiko-chan?"

She turned around to see the source of the voice. L stood before her in all his frumpy glory (or lack thereof), unromantically scratching his leg with one bare foot. But Keiko didn't care at his apparent lack of dignity; L was her friend, and she was happy to see him once again. She grinned brightly. "Hey!"

His wide eyes were alight with amusement—and a strange emotion that Keiko couldn't place. "Keiko-chan…" He blinked. "What are you wearing…?"

"You'll see about the mask in a second, assuming my predictions are correct," she said with a shrug, then stepped forward to give him a loose, one-armed hug. "How have you been…?"

_I knew it—they are in love,_ Matsuda thought to himself, not without some triumphant arrogance.

"I have been better," he said at last.

"Oh, the whole Kira thing," she said with a sympathetic voice, knowing how much he hated to lose. "Will it help if I gave you this?" Keiko produced the cake in the large, white bakery box.

He stared at it momentarily before opening the lid with his fingertips to gaze at it. " 'Happy Birthday'…?"

She laughed apologetically. "Sorry about that. It was the only strawberry-flavored one I could find on such short notice…"

"Really!? You remembered!"

"How could I forget? I don't think I ever saw you without cake, except in Liverpool…" She chuckled again, smiling brightly at him. "So, what's your name this time around?"

(Matsuda looked completely confused by now.) L nodded at her, answering her question by saying "Ryuzaki."

"Oh, again?" and they both started to ramble on, heedless of the increasing confusion and annoyance from the task force members.

Yagami smiled to himself as he watched Keiko chatting openly with the strange-looking man. He could tell by the sparkle in her eyes and the ever-present smile on her face that she was very fond of L (or, as Sachiko, his wife, would put it, that "she adored him"). _Kei-Kei, you're finally opening up. I'm glad you've found something to fill the void that Kenichi created... Just... don't be too quick to give your heart away... not again..._

This continued for a few more moments, until Aizawa cleared his throat, annoyed.

L's head snapped up to look at him attentively, almost like a hound finally sighting its kill, or the crosshairs of a missile honing in on its target. "I am L," he said flatly (but by this point, it was rather self-explanatory). To Keiko, it seemed like a _threat_, the way he said it… albeit a very _lame_ threat.

"I'm Yagami, chief of police," said Yagami, showing his police ID.

"I'm Matsuda."

"Aizawa."

"Ukita."

"Mogi."

"And I'm Shizuka," Keiko finished, adjusting the ski mask a bit. It was rather stuffy…

L looked at them all darkly, and held up a hand that was pointing to Yagami, who was foremost of the group. "Bang!" he said loudly, and everyone looked completely thrown.

Keiko, on the other hand, sniggered; it seemed to everyone else that she was treating the whole thing like a child's game. "Can you say 'melodramatic'?"

"Wha—?!" cried Matsuda blankly.

Aizawa appeared thoroughly scandalized. "Is this your idea of a joke?!"

"If I was Kira, you'd be dead, Yagami-san," L said seriously. "All of you except 'Shizuka…'"

"Cha-ching!" she cried, making a fist and pulling it back smoothly. "That was what the mask was for, Matsuda-san," Keiko explained with a victorious gloat, yanking it off and stuffing it into her pocket.

L shook his head in resignation. "I don't believe it, Keiko-chan… six months withot contact and you still can follow my actions."

"You're pretty predictable, up to a point," she returned with a light shrug. "I'd guessed you would test us—it's your favorite game. So I thought I'd test you back and see if you'd really follow through."

"That…" he began slowly, "was very brilliant of you."

"Thank you, thank you…" Keiko grinned and bowed with a flourish.

"As you know, Kira needs a name and a face to kill," L said, addressing the task force. "We are the only ones left who are willing to fight Kira, so let's be careful with our names. Let's value our lives."

The task force started to argue in hushed tones amongst themselves, and Keiko rolled her eyes, stepping forward to join L as he moved ahead to the living room. She beamed up at him. "It's so good to see you again, L-kun!"

"And you, Keiko-chan." His smile was brief, but it pleased her, nonetheless, to see that he'd actually seemed to miss her… However, the moment was shattered as he abruptly turned back to the other task force members. "Let's get down to business, shall we? Turn off your cell phones and other electronic devices and place them over on that table," said L, suddenly solemn, "and call me 'Ryuzaki' from now on…"

Keiko hung her head a little, attempting to look contrite at her silly, girlish actions, and she set her phone on the checked table with the others. Still, she couldn't quite suppress a tiny smile of glee as she plopped down in a plush armchair. _Gosh, it's so good to see him again!_ _I've missed him… and he's not changed a bit, either…_

* * *

(1--making 1,000 paper cranes refers to an ancient Japanese folk tale that says if one makes a thousand paper cranes, that someone will get one wish.)

* * *

_Yayness, L and Keiko are together again... REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!!_


	7. Interrogation

******_Disclaimer: I do not own _Death Note_ or L (who, if I did, would be handcuffed to me, and not Light)._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 - INTERROGATION**

* * *

"Now, I am very sorry to do this," Ryuzaki began slowly, idly chewing a fingernail, "but I must interrogate each one of you alone—"

"Wha—!?" cried Matsuda suddenly, bounding to his feet. Keiko rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Calm down, Matsuda," murmured Yagami.

He looked sheepish as he resumed his seat. "Sorry."

"This is to ascertain any probability Kira being among us." His gaze lingered on each one of them in turn, landing on Keiko.

"Moi?" she exclaimed in false surprise, looking innocent. "You suspect _me_ of being Kira, Ryu-tan?"

"I won't know until after I interrogate you, will I?" he responded seriously, ignoring the nickname she'd given him. "Aizawa-san, you first."

* * *

Keiko was last—predictably. She knew L well enough to know that he would want to mess around with her head, picking at her thoughts for the maximum amount of time—and he knew that she would have played with the psychological states of those awaiting their turns, after he was done with her. "Well… let's see…" Keiko pulled a face of disappointment, but in her hand were three aces, a king, and a two. (To pass the time, she, Aizawa, Matsuda, and Ukita had begun playing a game of poker; meanwhile, Mogi read the newspaper on the couch.) "I guess one for me…" She laid down the two of clubs on the table and Ukita, cigarette clenched between his teeth, passed her a new card from the deck: the king of spades. Full house. Still, she maintained her poker face.

"Three for me," murmured Aizawa, looking intently at his hand.

"Two," said Matsuda worriedly.

"And I'll take one," said Ukita at last, looking completely neutral.

"Raisin' it four," Keiko announced, tossing four chips in the center.

"I'm in," said Aizawa.

"I'm out!" cried Matsuda, throwing down his cards.

"There's your raise," grumbled Ukita, "and I'll raise you three."

"Three more?" she said curiously, looking wide-eyed. "Oh, why not…"

"Geez! Mine's not that good…" exclaimed Aizawa.

"So what now?" said Ukita, looking shifty and crafty over the tops of his cards.

"Raisin' ya four more," Keiko said with a maniacal grin.

"That's the last of it," he said guardedly, pushing in the allotted chips. "Whatcha got?"

"Full house, baby!" she cried triumphantly.

"DAMMIT!" shouted Ukita, slapping his cards down. "Three queens! I was so close!!"

"Haha!" Keiko laughed cruelly as she collected the small fortune in plastic discs. "That's right, suckers! I totally owned you!" She began to deal the next hand.

"Gosh, Shintaro-chan, you don't have to be so loud," protested Aizawa with a grin. "You'll mess up Ryuzaki's concentration."

"Oh, he can manage," she said with a nod towards the hall. "He's freaking L. And call me 'Keiko.'"

"L and Keiko-chan, sittin' in a tree," chorused Matsuda with a giggle. (Keiko made a mental note on how men should never giggle, and to remind Matsuda of this sometime.)

"Shut up, Matsuda-kohai," she said with a disdainful sniff, continuing to deal the cards. However, a tiny hint of warmth rose in her cheeks, and she fervently hoped that they couldn't see.

They did. And they all laughed. "So it's true, Keiko-san!?" chuckled Ukita, extinguishing his cigarette in a crystal ashtray. "You've got a crush on _Ryuzaki!?_"

"I never said that, nor will you ever hear it from me," she announced loftily. "I am merely scandalized by the thought of being accused of having to kiss a coworker. It's just plain embarrassing. How would you like it, Matsu-chan, if I started singing that you and Mogi-san were an item?"

"That's a totally different matter!" he cried in protest, turning beet-red.

"What is this…?" Mogi wondered in his bass voice, looking up with a slightly scared expression from his newspaper.

"Haha!" Keiko cried, grinning at Matsuda's blush. "You see!? It's embarrassing!"

"And on a whole 'nother level!" sputtered Matsuda as he turned away with a glare. "Then I'd be accused of being yaoi, which I am NOT!! And I'm pretty sure Mogi-san isn't, either…" (At this, Mogi shook his head with quiet resignation and disappeared behind the paper once again.)

"Prove it," Keiko challenged evilly. Aizawa and Ukita were now howling with laughter.

"Wha—?! How do I prove that NOW?" he wondered in panic, running a hand through his hair, making it stand on end. His eyes darted around the room quickly. "I don't know…"

Keiko sat back down, still laughing. "I'm just kidding, Matsuda-kun. Don't get so defensive."

"It's so hard to tell with you," he muttered as he picked up his hand.

Keiko quieted for a moment before responding. "Oh. Sorry. I don't mean to confuse you, really… I just like messing with people, is all."

"Isn't that the same thing…?" wondered Aizawa with an uncomprehending stare.

"Sometimes," she said emphatically. "_Sometimes_ it is. Other times, messing with people consists of teasing and acting and stuff. It implies I'm joking and having fun, and people can tell. _Confusing_ implies a bit of cruelty in that the victims don't know if it's a joke or not."

"Which makes it just as hard to tell with you," muttered Ukita as he fiddled with a ballpoint pen—nervous habit.

"I'm sorry." Keiko got uncharacteristically quiet.

"Keiko-chan," Ryuzaki called from the hallway.

She threw down her hand of cards. As Yagami stepped past Ryuzaki and into the living room, Keiko stretched her arms above her head and stood slowly, crossing the room to follow the scruffy detective to the hall. "Carry on for me, will you, Yagami-san?" she asked, looking over at him. He sighed and nodded. Ryuzaki stopped at the entrance of his bedroom. Upon seeing that this was the interrogation chamber, her eyebrows shot up. "Oh-ho, Ryuzaki! It's a bit early for this, isn't it?"

He knew she was only teasing. "Where else should we go? It's not sensible to rent another room, nor can I reasonably interview anyone with an audience." He sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

She crossed the room to sit on the window ledge, actually relieved to be alone with him, rather than nervous—he was someone who could understand her without trying—or at least, he could understand her jokes and teasing, anyway. There weren't too many people about whom she could say the same… but Ryuzaki was an obvious genius. With a happy sigh, Keiko sat down on the cold, hard ledge. The chill penetrated her suit pants, making her jump back to her feet with a yelp. "Dang, it's cold! Can I have a pillow?" she asked.

"No." His eyes told her that he was completely serious.

"I wanna sit on something softer than this ledge!" she protested. "I'm not gonna use it to somehow hide my reactions to your questions, geez!" After mulling this over, he reached for a cushion and tossed it to her; Keiko, in turn, placed it on the ledge and sat back down. _Much_ better. "Thanks. Now, you may begin."

"Mm, I thought it was most appropriate for the interrogator to decide when to begin," Ryuzaki retorted softly, staring at her with those wide eyes. Seeing her cheeky grin, he sighed. "Are you _never_ serious?"

"Not when I can help it."

"This is one instance in which you should be."

Keiko sobered. "You're right. Sorry."

He shook his head in resignation as he reached over to hand her a few papers. "What do you make of these?"

She glanced down at the papers, then back at him. On the front sheet was a list of names, dates, and sets of details in graph format. Keiko flipped through to the rest of them, scanning over the pages quickly. "It's a list of the all the Kira victims thus far."

"What makes you say that?"

"I recognize many of them from news broadcasts or staff gossip. Well, besides the fact that most of these victims died of heart attacks, and the others died in jail. All are criminals… and despite their various forms of death, I think Kira may have controlled these. What other reason could there be? There's no other common link."

"Very good," he said with a tiny smile. "That is also my conclusion." He took the papers back and stared at Keiko for a few moments before handing her a small envelope.

Keko pulled out three high-gloss photographs of handwritten notes, which she thumbed through quickly. "I remember something about some of the prisoners writing suicide notes," she mumbled, "but I never saw them…" After staring at them for a few moments, she carefully read them. A sudden thought occurred to her, and she looked at the first words in each line. " 'L do you know… gods of death… love apples…?' Huh?" She looked at the backs of them and saw the printed numbers, and she quickly rearranged them in numerical order. " 'L do you know… love apples… gods of death…'" Keiko glanced back up at Ryuzaki. "That makes no sense, unless there are more notes…?"

He nodded for her to continue.

"Well, I mean, the most logical 'message' hidden in these would be 'L do you know gods of death love apples,' but since these are directed by Kira—why else would you show them to me—then he's either trying to test his powers and this is only a coincidence or he's taunting us; it's probably the latter. Unless there are more photos you're not showing me…?" Keiko scrutinized him carefully. His lips twitched slightly. "You ARE hiding another one!" she cried, pointing at him. "Show me!"

With a chuckle, he reached over into the bed stand's drawer and handed her a fourth picture. " 'L do you know love apples… gods of death have red hands.'" There was a long pause. "Yup. He's taunting us, all right." She handed the pictures back to Ryuzaki. "Either that, or you're taunting _me_ by making up stuff. It's hard to tell with you." She got a distinct sense of déjà vu…

"Excellent work, Keiko-chan."

"Do I get a cookie?" she asked dryly.

"Maybe later," he mused. "But your reasoning was flawless. I must say, I'm impressed."

"No compliments," she said in an commanding tone. "This is an interrogation."

"Fine," said Ryuzaki. "Who is Kira?"

"How should I know?" she snapped, totally caught off-guard.

He suppressed a chuckle at her unintentional vehemence, a result of her defensiveness. "What is your image of him, then?"

"Are you so sure it's a 'him?'" Keiko asked, shifting in her seat. "It could very well be a 'her.'"

"Is that relevant?"

"Perhaps. Most likely, no." A sigh escaped her lips. Ryuzaki stared at her openly, observing her actions. "Um… I'd guess he's someone really childish—perhaps a child himself (or herself). Kira hates losing, we know, but in order for him—or her—to really want to kill, he'd have to be something of an optimist. If there was a way to kill with heart attacks, how would _you_ use it, Ryuzaki?"

"I'm asking the questions, Keiko-chan."

"No, I'm serious, Ryuzaki. How would you use a power to kill, assuming you HAD to—and wanted to."

He frowned and thought for a few moments. "You know… I've never thought about it. Since I have such a strong sense of justice, I might do something like Kira… kill criminals, but as a penalty for caught criminals, ones on death row. It would be within the law."

"Darn," she muttered. "I _really _should have expected that, but it wasn't the answer I wanted in order to make a point. Well, MOST adults, anyway, would probably use it to somehow get money. And little kids would use it to kill people they didn't like." Keiko paused for a breath. "Now, people who are a) in law enforcement, b) have a rigid sense of right and wrong, or c) are disgusted by crime, might use such a power to kill off criminals. Capiche? Also, that person would have to think that the world COULD be a better place without crime. I'm thinking the person is a policeman or detective, or was at one point. Or… perhaps a high school kid with gung-ho ideals and good intentions gone sour. He or she would be young, somewhat naïve and impressionable about human nature OR an OCD control-freak, and a definite, charismatic leader. Like Hitler. But we all know what happened with him."

Ryuzaki's eyebrows shot up into his hair. "That… is a very good analysis, Keiko-chan. It could also explain why Kira hasn't killed any police as of yet. Very well… moving on. How would you catch Kira?"

She thought for a brief second, then smiled. "I'd trick him into giving something away, something only Kira would know. And if you had anything with which to bait me besides the photos, I'm sure you'd have used it on me by now, right?"

"That is correct." He smiled at the young woman. "Now… according to your analysis of Kira, the prime suspects thus far would be yourself, Matsuda-san, and me… not to mention various others in the NPA."

"Great," she sighed, leaning back against the cold window. "Now… how to convince you I'm not… because I'm 99.8 sure that YOU'RE not Kira, and no offense to him, but I don't think that Matsuda-san's smart enough to be Kira. Kira has already proven that he—or she—is very smart. Probably close to your level of thinking, Ryuzaki."

"So you are the top suspect at the moment. What do you say?"

"Um… I ain't _that_ smart."

Ryuzaki sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, if you please."

Keiko swiftly touched her index finger to her nose and blurted out, "Not it!"

As Ryuzaki blinked again and stared, she wilted slightly. "Aw, come on! I thought that was kind of funny…"

"Is that some sort of ritual I need to be aware of?"

"You've _NEVER_ played Not It?" Keiko gaped at him. "Geez! You must've had a very lonely childhood…" She sighed and decided to drop the issue. "Well, back on topic, just saying 'I'm not it' isn't going to convince anyone. However… it will become clear in time, so I'm not too worried." She shrugged, nonplused, and crossed her legs like she were right at home.

He looked at Keiko for a long time. She frowned slightly, and finally shrugged. He wasn't going to stop staring, and she refused to be bothered by it. She'd done nothing wrong, so why should his attempts to prove her innocence or guilt get under her skin? At last, he blinked and said, "You aren't Kira."

"Why do you say that?"

"You thought there might be a fourth photo. Really, there are only three, and your first guess—'what made sense'—was, in fact, correct. The phrases hidden in the notes read 'L do you know gods of death love apples.' Second, you weren't bothered by my suspecting you, which would make anyone angry, especially if he or she was the culprit. No actor is so good as to show no signs of rigidity or discomfort under that kind of pressure. Third," he said, pausing. His voice grew soft. "I already know you fairly well. I do not think you would have been capable of the things I've seen you do in the past if, in fact, you are Kira."

Keiko smiled and breathed a tiny sigh of relief. "Cool. Is that it?"

"That is it." He rose from the bed. "Mm, let's go back out to the others."

"Geez. What a pain in the neck this case is turning out to be. Ah, well. If I know you, you'll solve it in record time."

Ryuzaki chuckled as he opened the door for her. "We'll see. Kira is very smart, unfortunately, and will not give up very easily."

"True that," Keiko muttered, reentering the parlor. The others all looked up at her expectantly from their cards. "Don't look at me like that," she protested, miffed. "If Ryuzaki thought I was Kira, would I be as blithe as I am now?"

Ukita smiled and Aizawa snorted with mirth. Ryuzaki resumed his strange sitting position in the armchair and looked at them all gravely. "I'm very sorry for interrogating each of you like that. But now I can say… Kira is not here among us."

Yagami frowned. "Ryuzaki, what makes you so sure of that?"

"Well, to put it simply… I had prepared a little trick to test whether you were Kira… but I didn't even feel the need to use it on any of you, save for Keiko-chan."

There was a long silence. Keiko felt the others' eyes upon her, and wondered if they were thinking the same thing she was: Ryuzaki didn't think any of _them_ were smart enough to be Kira.

A high-pitched _bip_-ing noise sounded. A cell phone. "Oh, excuse me," said Ryuzaki, pulling a cell from his pocket.

Keiko rolled her eyes, but then chortled as she saw Matsuda's appalled look of shock.

"Fine. We've just finished, too," he said calmly to whoever was on the other end. "Use your own key to let yourself in."

_Oh, it's Watari._

Ryuzaki shut his phone and replaced it in his pocket. "Watari is here," he announced.

Everyone stared at the friendly-looking old man who strode through the doorway. "Good afternoon, gentlemen," he said in that warm voice of his, tipping his hat. He looked to Keiko, then. "And lady."

She grinned, stepping forward to give him a quick hug. "Nice to actually _see_ you, Wa-tan."

Everyone's shocked faces were most amusing to see; they all stared in shocked silence as Watari approached them. "Coming here dressed in _that_ getup," said he, "is like holding up a sign saying 'I'm Watari.' People would guess right away that Ryuzaki is in this hotel. The fact that I am able to show my face to you like this is proof that Ryuzaki trusts you."

"Uh, yes," said Matsuda nervously.

"I guess so," Aizawa murmured.

I've brought what you asked for, Ryuzaki," Watari said to his charge, holding a metal briefcase.

"Could you hand them out, please?" asked Ryuzaki politely.

Watari opened the case to reveal six shiny new badges. He explained that these were everyone's new police IDs. After a few questions pertaining to why such things were necessary, Ryuzaki explained that Kira "needs to know both name and face to commit murder. Sure we're risking our lives, but why make it easy for him? Or _her_," he amended with a wilting glance at Keiko. "This is an obvious step to take."

Everyone eventually agreed that fake IDs were a good preemptive measure and nodded in the affirmative.

"Good," said Ryuzaki. "Now, make sure you don't pull them out by mistake inside the NPA. That could cause problems. One more thing…" It was then that Watari produced five black belts with transmitters in each of their buckles, which would alert Watari if pressed twice, just like that pin given Keiko had done back in Liverpool. When Keiko wondered why she didn't get one, Watari handed her a silver bracelet with a charm-transmitter. She smiled broadly and fastened it around her wrist. At least she didn't have to wear one of those ugly belts…

As Matsuda put on his belt, he grinned and said excitedly, "This is so cool! It's like being an undercover cop!" Keiko had to giggle at that, but Yagami harshly told him to "mind his tongue" once again.

"Aw, come on, Uncle—I mean, Yagami-san!" Keiko protested. "It _is_ kind of cool…"

Ryuzaki halted further argument on the subject by speaking once more. "There's nobody in the NPA's task force office right now. That's no good."

"I can be over there in five minutes," volunteered Aizawa, jumping up and heading for the door.

Keiko sighed pensively as the group split up to look at the various papers of evidence and information, and headed over to the window. Her mind, for whatever reason, was elsewhere, and refused to be focused. A pair of conversing pedestrians caught her eye as Aizawa brusquely passed them: a brownish-haired boy and a woman with long black hair, both of whom looked vaguely familiar. The boy was writing something down on a scrap of paper and kept glancing at his watch. Finally, the woman jerked, turned on heel, and left. The boy looked… somehow pleased. "Jerk," Keiko muttered blackly.

"Keiko-chan," called Ryuzaki.

She turned back to work and reality with a sigh. "Coming," she said softly.

* * *

__

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! If you see anything that could be better or (dare I hope) if you just have a compliment, you know what that "Review" button is for!!


	8. Not So Much Later

__

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note**__._

EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 8 - NOT SO MUCH LATER

* * *

Three television sets sat on the coffee table in the parlor of Ryuzaki's hotel suite. Crudely labeled (if labeled at all) VHS tapes stood in ungainly stacks around the couches, strewn about the perimeter of the table and underfoot. Ryuzaki sat on the couch beside Aizawa, intently scrutinizing the screens. "That's all the security camera footage we managed to find showing the murdered FBI agents," announced Aizawa wearily. "We were lucky to find this much…" He went into a long treatise of which videos were showing currently: Knick Staek, Raye Penber, and Nikola Nasberg. Keiko sighed and turned to stare out the window as she thought. _How could this have happened…? Couldn't Ryuzaki have seen this coming, Kira killing the FBI agents? And now, Raye's dead and Light-o looks like the prime suspect…_

She remembered Raye vaguely… A brief image appeared in her mind of a handsome, strong-featured half-Japanese man… He'd seemed nice, if a little overbearing. Naomi had just started dating him when she'd introduced him to Keiko. And now, he was dead…

And as Light-kun, Chief Yagami's son, was placed under most suspicion… well, Keiko couldn't fault Ryuzaki for that. Based on the evidence, she'd have come to the same conclusion as well, however unwillingly. But she used to baby-sit Light as a teen. The Yagamis were practically her family. It was almost treasonous to suspect one of their members as a possible mass murderer! Granted, her little Light-o (as Keiko had nicknamed him when he was seven) was precocious—_too_ much so, in fact. Of course, she knew, he could easily plan all this out… but she had a hard time believing Light-o could be a criminal.

Then again, him being Light, he'd try to justify it any way he could. Keiko could just imagine him: _"I'm killing criminals, so isn't that the same as what the police are doing? I'm doing the NPA a favor as Kira…"_ (It didn't help the image any that she'd not seen him since before she had left for America, so he had the face and voice of a thirteen-year-old in her mind.)

"Man… this sure is getting intense," said Matsuda with a nervous laugh as he passed Keiko, his arms brimming with files and papers.

Keiko nodded fervently. "You're not kidding. I mean, if Kira found out he was being tailed… and if he's among those, that definitely narrows it down… of course he would've killed the agents before they reported their findings."

"But don't forget that there must not have been suspicious behavior, or someone would have reported something," Ryuzaki pointed out. He frowned to himself.

_Poor guy,_ she thought pityingly. _He's beating himself up over all this… Granted, he REALLY should've seen this coming, but still… it's not entirely his fault._

"Could you play back the parts where Raye Penber goes through the turnstile, where he gets on the train, and where he dies?" Ryuzaki requested politely, distractedly playing with his lower lip. Keiko guessed that Naomi had told Ryuzaki about Raye or that he figured it out himself (Ryuzaki had later explained to her that Naomi had helped him solve the LABB case). "I'd like to see those again, next to each other."

Yagami shot Ryuzaki a puzzled look as Aizawa complied immediately, albeit sluggishly—they'd all been awake for over thirty hours. Ryuzaki verbally walked himself through the tapes (taking the rest of the room along for the ride). "He enters through a turnstile on the west side of Shinjuku Station at 15:11. That matches what's printed on the back of his pass." He glanced at a wallet-sized photo of Raye held delicately in his hands, comparing it with the images on the tapes. "It's not the clearest image, but that's definitely Raye Penber. We don't have to send this to the lab to see that. He gets on the train at 15:13. Even if he was shadowing someone at the time, this image isn't clear enough to figure out who it might be." His gaze drifted to the last TV. "And right before he died… very strange…"

"What's strange?" Keiko wondered, finally looking over at the televisions.

Ryuzaki sighed and cupped his cheek with one hand pensively. "He gets on the train at 15:13. He dies the moment he gets off, at 16:45. One full circle on the Yamanote Line Loop takes an hour, and he was on there for an hour and a half… But no other ticket was found on him, and nothing is printed on his prepaid card to indicate that he got out and reentered."

"Maybe he was simply absent-minded and got lost in thought…?" she suggested lamely. "I did that once… got so lost in a new manga volume I'd just bought that I missed my stop and stayed on until it came around again."

"On the Yamanote Line?!" exclaimed Yagami. "Good grief… you stayed an extra hour?"

"Yeah. Course, I did have another two volumes of manga with me… so it was okay…"

Ryuzaki shook his head. "Only you, Keiko-chan, would be so careless…" He turned back to the TV screen and Keiko shrugged, rather unaffected by his statement. It was probably true, anyway. "Raye Penber received the file with the names and faces of all the FBI agents in Japan on his computer at 15:21. That's just eight minutes after he boarded. Penber sat on that train for an hour and a half with the file on him…" He sighed heavily, eyes seeing nothing as he lost himself to his own reveries. His voice grew softer, more absent… "Kira can control people's actions right before they die. So, I suppose we could say that's the reason any of the agents acted strangely that day, but…"

Keiko squinted closer to the TV, focusing in on the first and second screens. A large manila envelope caught her eye… and she looked to the third TV. There was no envelope on Penber.

"The envelope…" she breathed.

Something in Ryuzaki snapped at her words. He jerked up, staring at the TVs. "What happened to the envelope?!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Huh?!" wondered Aizawa.

"At the turnstile and on the platform, he's holding something like a manila envelope," Ryuzaki explained quickly, excitedly. Keiko grinned, unable to suppress her glee at a new clue.

"An envelope…?" repeated Aizawa, leaning forward to peer at the paused images. "Hey! You're right! He's definitely holding an envelope! And he's got it here, too. I can't believe you noticed that, Ryuzaki."

"Yeah, Ryuzaki!" she drawled sarcastically. "You're so observant…"

"It was Keiko-chan who saw it," Ryuzaki said quickly, waving her off. Frowning, she crossed her arms at his absent tone, but didn't bear it much more thought. There was so much more at stake here than her slightly dented pride.

"There was nothing like an envelope found on his body, though…" said Yagami slowly.

"Which would mean he left it on the train," she and Ryuzaki said in (unplanned) unison. Yagami, Matsuda, and Aizawa stared at them both.

"Maybe… that envelope contained a file of the FBI agents in Japan," Yagami suggested, brow furrowed in concentration.

Matsuda nodded in agreement. "And Kira got it from him, then made Penber get off the train and killed him."

"No," said Ryuzaki firmly. "Penber only got the file at 15:21, on the train. He couldn't have had it before he boarded."

"Oh, yeah…" said Matsuda in realization.

"But what if Kira made Penber write the names into it or something?" Keiko suggested, the gears in her head spinning at full speed.

"But how would Kira have gotten the pictures of the agents?" Ryuzaki shot back. "No. That's not it, either. Kira needs a name and a face to kill."

"Perhaps he somehow got the agents' pictures online, or by hacking into the FBI's database…?" She sighed, leaning against the wall. "Well, it was worth a try…"

Ryuzaki turned to Aizawa. "Get every station on the Yamanote Line to give you all the footage they have for December 27."

"Uh… okay."

"And…" He stopped, staring at the third screen. There was an image of Raye Penber lying on the ground, face away from the camera… "This last image of Raye Penber… to me… It looks like he's desperately trying to look into the train…"

Yagami shook his head. "And if he is, that's a clue?" he wondered blankly.

Ryuzaki glanced up at him. "Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was in there?"

Keiko nodded in affirmation. "I agree. And here…" She grabbed the remote and moved it forward a few frames, slowly. "See here? He's kind of twitching, like he just realized something… or recognized someone… Pity we don't have any sound with these."

Ryuzaki then proceeded to go into the probable whys and wherefores of Kira's thought process of the time, weighing the possible opportunity costs of staying or going. "Should I stay or should I go…" she sang softly to herself, crossing the room slowly. Ryuzaki's explanation to the others bored her, as she already knew what he was going to say, anyhow: _"Kira could've gone out into the open to take the risk of getting the envelope, thinking we would've figured he stayed away, or he could've gotten Penber to send him the file via Internet…"_ It was all reverse psychology and second guessing again… enough to make her head spin. Keiko sighed heavily. Would this case never end?

Then again… if it ended, she wouldn't get to see Ryuzaki—possibly ever again, depending…

_Don't be so pessimistic,_ she told herself firmly. _You'll see each other again. It might be a while, though… perhaps he would look you up again… and you'll do a repeat of Liverpool or something. That could be fun. So long as I don't get beat up._

_But… it might be years! That's not cool…_

It was finally time for Keiko to be completely honest with herself—a harder feat than she would've imagined.

She, Keiko Shintaro, was in love with Ryuzaki, the world-famous detective L.

Plain and simple. She loved him. It definitely was beyond the "crush" stage by this point in time. And if she wanted to be absolutely certain that she could see him again after this case was over, she had to say something to him about her feelings.

_But what if he rejects me!?_

_Bah! You'll have confessed it, won't you? Maybe he feels the same way._

_Yeah, but… what if he DOESN'T? He's L. He's so focused on his work that he doesn't have time for love, or even friendship. When was the last time I had a decent conversation with him, anyway…?_

_Ooh… good point._

_Yeah, but—_

_"Yeah, but—" what? You can talk to yourself all day long like this, debating over "he loves me, he loves me not" like a schoolgirl, or you can get your head out of the clouds and try to impress him by pulling your weight on the task force. Which is it gonna be?_

A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she resignedly turned back to the others, flopping down on the floor with a stack of papers and a pen, ready to get back to work.

Ryuzaki let out a sigh and stood, bare feet slapping on the wooden floor as he left for the kitchen to get some dessert or other. "Okay, so… Aizawa-san, Keiko-chan, you keep searching for connections between the 11 FBI agents and those heart attack victims, while Yagami-san and Matsuda-san concentrate on what Raye Penber was up to." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Keiko pushed herself up off the ground and crossed over to Aizawa, who was hefting a stack of tapes to another table, where Watari had already set up another trio of TVs. "Hey, Ryuu-chan, get me some of whatever you're having," she called to Ryuzaki as he opened the refrigerator.

"Orange sherbet," he answered loudly.

"Amazing, hon." For no apparent reason, Keiko decided to outfit her best Fran Drescher-style Brooklyn accent, reverting to English. "You're a doll." (The distant sound of his soft laughter caught your ears as the rest of the task force stared in confusion; English was hard enough for them to understand without the strange accent or the rapidity at which Keiko spoke.)

A beeping sound filled the room. Watari pulled out a cell phone and answered it. "Please wait a moment." He turned to Ryuzaki, who'd abandoned the fridge raid at the sound of the phone. "Ryuzaki, it's from Ukita-san at the other office. He says he's on the line with someone who has interesting information."

"All right," said Ryuzaki, hands shoved into his pockets. "Tell him the number for line 5, and have him ask the person to call back there." He turned abruptly to Matsuda. "Matsuda-san, you can turn your cell phone back on. That is, please turn it on."

"Huh?" he said, confused. "Oh… okay." A few seconds later, Matsuda's cell went off, playing a MIDI-style version of the opening theme to the first season of _Fullmetal Alchemist_, "Melissa" by Porno Graffitti. "Hey!" He jumped, almost dropping the phone with surprise.

Ryuzaki took advantage of Matsuda's sudden shock and snatched the cell away, answering it. "Yes, this is Suzuki, head of the information processing unit for the Kira case…" Keiko clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud at the look on Matsuda's face as he watched Ryuzaki speak on the phone as though he hadn't just stolen the object in question. But then, she frowned as she watched the change in Ryuzaki's posture. He stiffened, jerking slightly as he reacted to something on the other line. "Raye Penber's fiancée?! …Naomi Misora, I've heard that name before." He jerked his head to Watari, who instantly pulled up Naomi's file.

Ryuzaki stared dumbly at the photo, listening to whoever was on the other line—no doubt only half there. After several minutes, he closed the phone and gravely announced that Naomi Misora's mother had no idea of her whereabouts—she wasn't answering her phone, hadn't been back at the hotel, and hadn't contacted them in any way… and with the recent death of her fiancé, well…

Keiko had to admit that the reasonable conclusion was that she'd killed herself, but she shook her head against it before she even bothered to open your mouth. _Naomi-chan wouldn't have done that. She was too strong. She would've wanted to catch Kira, if she could've._

Matsuda brought up that very point. "Anybody would get depressed if her fiancé died. You don't think…"

"…She killed herself?" finished Aizawa.

Keiko shook her head as Ryuzaki voiced her response. "No. The Naomi Misora I knew had great inner strength. _And_ was an excellent FBI agent. I think she'd try and go after Kira…" He paused. The task force waited in silence for his next words. "She was with Raye Penber… She might have known something…"

"She didn't go after him _alone_, do you think…?" Keiko wondered nervously, pacing the room.

Ryuzaki shook his head, but then stopped. "I'm not sure… it would've been foolhardy… and her emotions were most likely going haywire…"

"But she was distressed at her fiancé's death," she pointed out. "Heck, I would've gone after Kira if I thought he killed my lover. Assuming I had one, that is."

"Yes, but you're impulsive that way," Ryuzaki retorted, chewing his thumb as he mulled over the facts. "I would expect you to do such a thing on your own, but not Misora-san."

She frowned, but returned to pacing.

Ryuzaki continued. "Haley Belle was the first one to receive the file. Penber called him minutes before that." He began to pace in a hurried, shuffling manner, hands thrust into his pockets. "Belle then sent Penber the file right away… so the one who _wanted_ the file could've been Penber… that's _very _significant. Then there's his unusual behavior on the Yamanote Line. And now, his fiancée's gone missing…"

"Hm…" Keiko said softly, nodding at this information, feet scuffing the plush rug.

"There's something…" said Matsuda quietly.

A long pause followed. "Would you two please stop pacing and weaving in and out of each other like that?" Aizawa said finally. "You're making me dizzy."

They both stopped. Sure enough, when Keiko looked down at the marks she'd made in the carpet from walking, she and Ryuzaki had made a strange figure-eight around each other and the table. With a heavy sigh, they both resumed their seats on the couch.

"Here's what we do," said Ryuzaki at long last. "We're narrowing down our investigation to those Raye Penber was probing before December 19, when Kira started conducting tests on prisoners. That's very few people. However… since it's quite possible that Kira is one of them, calling them in for questioning is not going to work. It's too dangerous." He paused dramatically. Keiko shifted on the couch, craning her neck closer in unconscious anticipation of his plan's revelation. "Our focus will be two NPA personnel and their families… Penber reported there were 'no grounds for suspicion' for any of them, but… nevertheless, inside those two homes…"

She paled before he even finished his sentence. _Oh, no… don't do this, Ryuzaki…_

"We will place secret cameras and listening devices."

A sort of mini-explosion followed. "What!?" cried Matsuda. "This is Japan! That's totally illegal!"

"Yeah… That's going too far, Ryuzaki…" echoed Aizawa. "If that got out, there'd be a huge scandal. We'd all be fired. Not just that, we'd be arrested…"

Ryuzaki silenced them with a level glare. "So you won't risk your jobs? I thought you were risking your _lives_ for this."

"That's completely different," Keiko snapped defensively, arms crossed as she jumped to her feet, challenging Ryuzaki with a stare of her own. "It's easier to give your life for something concrete, but to risk life without a job… that's worse. It's too uncertain, too scary to not know how you are going to pay for the next meal or support your family. With death, it's so much easier. You'd know that you wouldn't have to worry about anything. Except Yagami and Aizawa, who have families," she amended, giving them both nods.

Matsuda stared at you strangely. "That's messed up…"

"It's what's going through my mind," she admitted, shrugging. "That's the way I see it. I don't know about the rest of you."

"Y'know, it makes sense, in a twisted sort of way," Aizawa muttered.

Yagami frowned at Ryuzaki. "Who were the two NPA personnel Penber was probing?"

Matsuda crossed to the table with the files, searching through it until he fished out the right stack. "Let's see, that's before December 19…" He stopped abruptly, going pale.

Ryuzaki's face went blank, void of all emotion as he spoke in lieu of Matsuda. "Deputy-Director General Kitamura and his family. And Detective-Superintendent Yagami and his family. I'd like to place cameras in those two homes."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Sorry, I accidentally replaced this chapter with chapter 9 for a bit! Ugh... Had to go back and redo it, but I wasn't as careful. If you catch anything, let me know!!


	9. Continued from Last Time

**__**

**_Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note__._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 - ****CONTINUED FROM LAST TIME…**

* * *

Yagami frowned at Ryuzaki. "Who were the two NPA personnel Penber was probing?"

Matsuda crossed to the table with the files, searching through it until he fished out the right stack. "Let's see, that's before December 19…" He stopped abruptly, going pale.

Ryuzaki's face went blank, void of all emotion as he spoke in lieu of Matsuda. "Deputy-Director General Kitamura and his family. And Detective-Superintendent Yagami and his family. I'd like to place cameras in those two homes."

Keiko wanted to sink into the floor as she caught a glimpse of the sickened horror displayed on Yagami's face. He looked completely shocked… how could this be happening…? Even worse, Keiko had known about it—Ryuzaki had told her yesterday before she left. She felt like a traitor.

She winced, sinking back down into the couch. _Poor Yagami-san…_

"I promise you, nobody will find out," said Ryuzaki in a less-than-reassuring manner.

Yagami's breath came in ragged huffs as he suppressed his rage; his hands curled into tight fists. "Ryuzaki… what is the probability of Kira being in one of those families…?"

"Ten percent." He paused, shaking his head. "No, five percent."

Keiko groaned, knowing he was lying through his teeth. There was over a ninety percent probability of Kira being in Yagami's family alone, a.k.a., Light-o. "Ryuzaki… isn't there another way?" She knew full well that there wasn't, but the least she could do was attempt to spare Yagami some emotional turmoil—at least he'd know there was opposition to the idea.

Yagami's face was distorted by a snarling scowl at Ryuzaki, who looked completely unaffected by this. "I find it extremely galling, to say the least, to have my own family placed under suspicion. So very well, go ahead. You have my permission!" His look of fury deepened. He looked almost frightening… "But if you do this… I insist you go all the way. I want cameras in the bathrooms, hallways, every inch of the house so that nothing is missed!"

"Thank you," said Ryuzaki calmly. "That's exactly what I plan to do."

Matsuda started. "S-sir, are you serious?!"

"Do you really understand what this means?" cried Aizawa, following the chief as he stormed off.

"Think of your wife! And your daughter!"

Only Keiko was silent, twisting her hands in her lap and staring at them guiltily.

Yagami wheeled around at Matsuda and yelled, "I'm _fully_ aware of what this means! Including the fact that it's meaningless if it isn't done thoroughly! Now just _shut up!_" He whirled back around and stolidly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

A heavy silence pressed down on everyone in the room; Keiko felt extremely tired. "Sorry, sir," said Matsuda quietly.

"It's okay… I'm sorry, too…"

"As a courtesy to Yagami-san," said Ryuzaki as he sat down on the couch beside Keiko (she crossed her arms and glared half-heartedly at him), "surveillance of the Yagami home will be carried out by him, Keiko-chan, and myself only…"

Keiko started, snapping her head up so fast that there was a loud cracking sound; she wondered that she didn't get whiplash or do some kind of lasting damage to her neck muscles. "_What_?!"

"…While the rest of you take turns doing the following: two people keep watch over the Kitamura house, one person mans the NPA office… and one person looks through the Yamanote Line security videos to check if anyone from the Kitamura or Yagami families is pictured."

Wearily, Keiko sighed and slid down the couch. "Good lord… what have I gotten myself into, here?"

"You, Keiko-chan, and I will change places intermittently throughout the videos so that we can each have breaks and we can preserve the Yagamis' privacy as best as possible—and our own dignity, for that matter. You will monitor Sachiko-san and Sayu-san in their bedrooms and the bathroom, and I will do the same for Light-san. Agreed?"

"Voyeur," she spat, crossing her arms moodily. She still wasn't happy with his decision to spy on the chief's family, even while they were in the _bathroom_…

Unfortunately, that would be a prime opportunity for Kira (assuming he was in Yagami's family) to kill people, while in the bathroom, a time when they went unobserved—so they would think. She pretty much _had_ to look. "I'll do it, but I won't like it."

"Thank you, Keiko-chan."

She didn't say anything to him—love or no love, this was a little much for her self-control—and she moved over to Yagami, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Chief… I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Keiko," he said wearily. "It's not your fault."

"Would you like me to make some tea?"

There was a pause, and he sighed, the intense expression on his face alleviating slightly. "I'd like that, thank you."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "The cams'll only be in place for a week. I highly doubt anyone from your family is Kira. Ryuzaki will see that soon enough."

"So I hope…"

_On the other hand… if that five—or ninety—percent chance of Kira being in the Yagami family is true, and Kira is there—which would automatically make it Light—what will we do? That would KILL Yagami-san…_

Keiko sighed as she headed to the kitchen to make some tea—Ryuzaki was already there. "Oh, here is your sherbet, Keiko-chan," said he, holding out a fancy crystal bowl full of bright orange stuff.

A quick glance at it told her that she wasn't hungry anymore; her stomach was busy doing flip-flops. "Thanks, but no," she said softly. "I've lost my appetite." She replaced the bowl in the freezer. "I'll have it later." She couldn't bear to look at Ryuzaki's face and she instead took refuge in the task of searchin for the tea kettle, a sick swoop of guilt in her stomach making her feel heavy and disgruntled. "Thanks anyway."

Ryuzaki just shrugged. A tear rolled down Keiko's cheek as she stood straight, expressing her remorse over Yagami's plight. What could she say—he was her boss! What's more, he was like a second father than anything. Back when their families lived next door to one another, his house was hers, and vice versa: she used to have debates and discussions with Light-o, used to babysit him and Sayu (though that was a while back), and gossiped with Sachiko over coffee, even. He was like _family_. She didn't want to invade his privacy like this…

There was a clink as Ryuzaki set his bowl down on the counter. A thin arm wrapped around Keiko's waist, and she burrowed her face in his shoulder almost unconsciously, automatically, sniffing back her tears. "Sorry… sorry, I shouldn't be all worked up like this…"

"It's okay, Keiko-chan," he said softly, albeit dully. He felt extremely awkward, she could tell—he was stiff and hesitant, unaccustomed to this new form of comforting others. Keiko doubted he even knew the proper definition of the term "hug". "It's hard for me, too, to do this."

"He's not been your boss for the past year," she mumbled. "You've not known his family all your life. He's not your surrogate uncle."

"True, he's not. I don't like invading others' privacy, though—you should understand that well enough. After all, I'm enough of a recluse to feel strongly about such things."

Keiko nodded infinitesimally in understanding, backing away from him. She wiped the tears from her eyes rather hastily and gave a nervous laugh in an attempt to pull herself together. "I'm sorry. I—I've not been getting enough sleep lately and I… just, I'm just losing it. I'm just getting emotional over nothing, huh?"

Ryuzaki blinked. "I wouldn't call it 'nothing…'"

Keiko busied herself with preparing the tea. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki." She said nothing more, but turned her back to him. After a few moments of silence, Ryuzaki picked up his bowl of sherbet and slowly, reluctantly, padded out into the living room, leaving Keiko alone.

* * *

_L's POV_

He paused briefly as he left the kitchen, sherbet in hand. Had he, L, just hugged Keiko Shintaro…? _Why_!? Well, he knew why: she obviously was distressed and needed comforting. But as to why he'd _hugged_ her… well, that was another story. He could've easily said something, or patted her shoulder or the like, but he'd taken her in his arms and embraced her like a…

Like a friend, or a lover…

_No! Weren't you supposed to abandon your feelings for her? You know she has feelings for you..._

_But it seems that she's abandoned them, or at the least, swept them under the rug..._

_Keiko's a good actor, and she obviously considers me a friend. Of course she'd want to look like she's just a friend, nothing more. _

_That has little to do with it. What I want to know is how YOU feel about her. You consider her a friend—your greatest help and your greatest distraction. You see her as something familiar and warm, kind... she cares for you... And you HUGGED her. When was the last time you voluntarily and without prior suggestion or request, hugged anyone? Perhaps with your parents as a child?_

Ryuzaki tilted his head in his own confusion, but then continued his journey from the kitchen to the parlor and sat down on the couch, leaning forward and eating his treat. The cold, sugary substance helped him think more clearly. But his thoughts weren't on the Kira case or the FBI agents at all…

* * *

_YAGAMI'S POV_

Soichiro Yagami blinked in surprise as he caught a glimpse of Ryuzaki holding Keiko close. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what was between the two. Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. Yagami knew full well that Keiko was enormously smitten with the reclusive detective, but as to Ryuzaki's feelings for Keiko…

He sighed and shook his head for no real reason, folding his hands and staring into his lap. _Oh, Keiko, don't be so quick to give your heart to someone else… No one wants to see another repeat of the Kenichi incident… _

_But surely Ryuzaki would be a better match for her…?_

_Undoubtedly, but even so, what if he doesn't feel the same way for her? That's the problem…_ Yagami inhaled a deep breath as he thought back to his family and the camera situation. _Life's drama never ceases, does it?_ he mused silently. _Just when you think your troubles are gone for the most part, it all comes back in waves. Like a constant tide…_

But if life's troubles were a tide, then what would be his breaking point? When would the constant beating of the water wear him down into nothingness?

* * *

_Ooh, what's gonna happen next? (gasp) And so begins the lerve... haha. Sorry about the shortness of this one... next one will be longer. Also, I totally forget what I was going to say... (sigh) Um... okay, well, ja ne! Until next time..._


	10. Candid Camera

**_Disclaimer: Fanfic is written by those who do NOT own _Death Note_--hence the term FAN-fic. This here is a fanfic... therefore I own no part of _Death Note_._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 - CANDID CAMERA**

* * *

Keiko removed her purse and coat at the door before entering the hotel suite. " 'Lucy, I'm home,'" she called jokingly in a Ricky Ricardo sort of accent as she joined Yagami and Ryuzaki in the living room before the surveillance TVs, handing the former a cup of coffee and the latter a heavily iced cinnamon bun (she had, in fact, just returned from a quick break to the coffee shop down the street). "Find anything?"

"Nothing," murmured Ryuzaki, taking a huge bite of his cinnamon roll. Keiko noticed that all the screens were showing Yagami's house, and all were void of any movement or people.

"Wow… fascinating job, huh?" she said quietly, taking a seat on the floor and leaning up against the sofa. Immediately to her right, she noted with amusement, were Ryuzaki's feet at eye-level. (Unlike some people, feet didn't gross her out too much, so she was rather unperturbed by this.)

A faint "ka-chak" sounded from the speakers, and Keiko looked up to see Light stepping through the door of the Yagami household, a package marked "Books" under one arm. "Holy crow, he's grown up!" she exclaimed. "I mean… whoa!" It would've killed her to admit it, but Light, she saw, was rather… handsome! Not that it meant anything to her; a) he was too young, b) she still preferred Ryuzaki's endearingly disheveled look, and c) she'd always think of him as her little Light-o, and never potential dating material.

The trio stared silently at the screens as Light Yagami headed directly up the stairs to his bedroom—all without even passing Go or collecting 200 dollars. It was almost like he wanted to get up there quickly without anyone having noticed him, like he was doing something secret, urgent… He only stopped to replace the slip of paper in his doorframe, which made Keiko snort with laughter. "Oh, wow—how very like Light-o!"

"I never realized my son went to such lengths…" Yagami murmured in amazement.

"It's only normal," Ryuzaki said with a shrug. "When I was his age, I used to do things like that for no reason at all."

"And simply because _you_ did that, Ryu-chan," Keiko teased, "makes it _completely_ normal." He ignored her.

Light flopped down on his bed and opened the brown paper wrapping on the package, revealing… swimsuit magazines.

"Wha-a-a-at?!" Keiko exclaimed as Light flipped open one and began to stare at the pictures of a girl in a scanty bikini.

The look on Yagami's face was one of complete and utter shock. "This… is the last thing I ever imagined my son doing…" he said softly.

"True that," Keiko practically breathed in agreement. "I thought he was such a _good_ kid!"

"He's 17," Ryuzaki pointed out calmly, almost as though he were defending Light's actions. "It's only normal. But to me… it looks like he's making a show of saying 'I was checking my room because I have books like this stashed inside.'"

"Well, that would be a very plausible reason, don't you think?" Keiko retorted dully. "Look, if I was hiding almost-porn in my room, I'd check for intruders, too! Especially with the possibility of a mom or dad having been inside." But silently, she had to agree with him—not that she truly had any experience with such stuff, but if a guy was trying to get a rush by looking at scantily clad girls, Keiko reasoned that he'd probably, well, simulate a girl's presence by touching himself and whatnot… wouldn't he? It was at this realization that she thought about teasing Ryuzaki by saying that _of course_ he'd seen through Light's act because he'd looked at porn himself, but thought better of it, mostly because of Yagami. He'd only scold her and insist that young ladies didn't say things of that nature. That was the last thing Keiko wanted—a reprimand in front of her crush and ultimate superior…

"Ryuzaki," said Yagami slowly, turning to the black-haired detective. "Don't tell me… that my son is a suspect…?"

"Yes, he is." Keiko frowned at Ryuzaki's sanguine attitude about the whole thing. Couldn't he at least be a bit more sensitive? Then again, he'd never been one to really pander to people's emotions. "I've placed cameras and bugs in your house and the deputy-chief's because everyone in both homes is a suspect."

The three sat in silence for a vast majority of the time, watching Light's behavior (and Sachiko's and Sayu's, when they arrived home—at which time Light heard the door and immediately hid the dirty magazines on his bookshelf). Keiko, predictably, was the main conversationalist, occasionally pointing out things like "Oh, Sayu's gotten so pretty! I've not seen her for a while…" or, "Geez, doesn't Sachiko ever stop cleaning?"

Needless to say, neither Ryuzaki nor Yagami really wanted to talk much.

Once the Yagamis began eating supper, Keiko decided that she wanted some food of her own, and ordered a bowl of macaroni and cheese from room service. As Ryuzaki was lodging in a five-star hotel, the staff member manning the phone was a little puzzled at first, but he finally consented—it was all about the guests, after all… even if it was a lowly bowl of good ol' mac'n cheese.

While she awaited the stuff, Keiko plopped back down in front of the TV. "Your son is very intelligent," Ryuzaki commented to Yagami with a sort of pleased smile. He bit his nail, eyes glued to the screen.

"Hm?" said Yagami, turning to Ryuzaki. "Yes… well…"

"Of course he is," Keiko said bracingly. "He's _Light Yagami_. He's the number one student in Japan at the moment," she finished proudly, as though she could take any measure of credit for his brilliance. And she could, in fact, and didn't hesitate to say so. "And I used to help him with his algebra!"

Yagami gave a short chuckle at the memory. A few minutes passed as Sayu, Sachiko, and Light ate their meal. Light was the first to finish. He put his dishes in the sink and grabbed a bag of barbeque potato chips from a cabinet and made a mug of fresh coffee before going upstairs. "No way, Light," protested Sayu. "You're eating potato chips right after dinner? You're gonna get fat, you know…"

"It's for later," explained Light patiently. "I'm studying till late." With that, he ambled up the stairs with a sigh, looking resigned to his homework.

"Geez," Keiko muttered. "How much studying can he take?"

"Didn't you ever study?" Ryuzaki asked, giving her a funny look.

She shook her head truthfully. "Very rarely. I guess remembering things just came naturally… but I don't think I ever studied but once or twice. And Light's smarter than me… he should logically be the same way, unless he's really paranoid about staying number one or something…" she shrugged. "I don't get it. Uncle Soichiro—I mean, Yagami-san, do you know why?"

He shook his head. "I haven't the foggiest—save that I know he wants to do well." He leaned back leisurely. "He's got a good, hard work ethic. He's a smart kid and I'm proud of him."

"As you should be," Keiko agreed quickly.

After another ten minutes, there was a knock at the hotel suite's door. "Room service."

"Yahoo!" Keiko jumped up and dashed for the door and eagerly snatched her mac'n cheese from beneath the silver dome held by the hotel employee. "Food for the gods!"

"You didn't order any cake…" Ryuzaki said sadly, looking plaintively—pitifully—down at her as she shoveled forkfuls of the cheesy goodness into her mouth.

"Get your own cake," she slurred playfully around a mouthful, giving him a disapproving look. "You're a big boy… you can handle it."

The rest of the night passed in a similar fashion (when Sachiko took a bathroom break, Ryuzaki got up to order a parfait via room service; Keiko made him order three so that she and Yagami could have some, too). Eventually, Light opened his bag of potato chips. Keiko thought he took a little long in searching for chips, even noting his odd behavior as he looked into the bag each time. "I wonder why he's doing that…"

"Don't you look before you eat chips?" asked Yagami. "I look so I can eat the most flavor-covered chips first…"

Keiko stared at him for a few seconds, spoon clinking in the glass parfait bowl. "Um… No. That's weird. You look _after_ you pick up a chip, so you can be forewarned at how big a flavor punch you're gonna get. Looking in first… I don't do that."

"Just because you don't do it doesn't mean it's uncommon," Ryuzaki pointed out with a long-suffering sigh. "There is nothing truly suspicious about this."

"Maybe I'm just reading too much into this," she relented with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions about Light-o, Uncle Soichiro."

"That's all right," he said a little stiffly. It _was_ his son they were talking about…

* * *

Twelve past ten o'clock… "Your son hasn't turned on his TV or his computer since dinner," Ryuzaki pointed out. "He's studying really hard."

"Well, his entrance exams are in less than ten days…" Yagami pointed out.

"Ten days…?" Keiko repeated with a yawn. "That's a ways off. Good grief… he really is dedicated. Good ol' Light."

Yagami smiled in a fatherly manner. "Yes… good old Light."

She wearily leaned back against the couch, blinking hard to stay awake. "Um… man, am I tired."

"Sh—" said Ryuzaki quickly; Light was moving.

There was a crackling sound as he crumpled his empty potato chip bag into a ball and tossed it into the trash. He stretched his arms above his head and sighed heavily. "Okay! Just a few more to go…"

They all stared expectantly at the screen. "Well… that was eventful," Keiko said sarcastically. "C'mon. He's not doing anything."

"Does your son typically watch the news?" Ryuzaki asked Yagami.

"Well… I'm not sure. He's always up-to-date on current events, so I suppose he does." There was a pause as Yagami pondered this. "I don't really monitor him so much anymore. He's fairly independent."

"Yes, I see," Ryuzaki mused quietly. The gears turning in his head were so obvious they were almost audible.

"Ryuzaki," came Watari's voice as he marched into the room quickly.

"What is it, Watari?"

"A bank employee being questioned for suspected embezzlement and a purse snatcher being held in detention both just died of heart attacks. The nine o'clock news tonight was the first time either cases were reported," he finished matter-of-factly, almost coldly.

"It's Kira!" Yagami cried in alarm.

Watari continued solemnly. "Deputy Chief Kitamura's wife and eldest daughter watched those news reports."

Ryuzaki mulled over this. "Yagami-san's wife and daughter were watching a drama at that time…" he said slowly, absently, "after the drama ended, they turned off the TV and never turned it back on… His son Light started studying at seven-thirty or so, and has been doing nothing else all night…" He stroked his chin contemplatively. "Kira needs to know someone's name and face to kill them. So anyone who didn't see those broadcasts can't be Kira…"

"That means my family's innocent!" Yagami said triumphantly, standing up quickly.

Keiko shook her head slowly, sadly—something didn't fit. "A purse snatcher and an embezzler, eh…?"

"Kira's victims today were killed right away for extremely minor crimes," Ryuzaki voiced thoughtfully. "And even though the cameras were just installed, the Yagami family's behavior today was so clean it was almost funny…"

The look on Yagami's face made Keiko wince. He was shocked by Ryuzaki's still-doubtful attitude, but she couldn't fault him for that. She'd had the same impression… it was as though they were purposefully trying to avoid the news so that _of course_ none of them could be Kira…

"We'll know soon, Uncle Soi—ah, Yagami-san," she said reassuringly. "It's only once. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. It'll all blow over soon."

"I certainly hope so," he muttered into his hand, eyes wide with the shocked horror of the possibility of Kira being under his roof.

The night dragged on with nary a sign of suspicious activity from the Yagamis. Keiko was so... bored... And it didn't take long for her to fall asleep on the floor before Ryuzaki's couch, head resting in the crook of her arm. A tiny puddle of drool pooled on the floor as she breathed softly, almost inaudibly, slipping into the world of dreams…

_…Keiko laughed at a ten-year-old Light playing at the local playground as he persisted in giving her advice on what qualities she should look for in a boyfriend. She chuckled as she scuffed her feet in the dirt, sitting placidly in one of the vacant swings. "Why are you trying to tell me what a boyfriend should be like?" she asked him, grinning. She didn't have much interest in finding a new one, anyway, with as little romantic luck as she had._

_"I want to be able to say 'I told you so' later on, when you do find one!" He gave her a crooked smile as he flew past, back and forth, back and forth. "And of course, he should be taller than you," he announced matter-of-factly. Keiko grinned at his incorrigibility. "And smart. He'd have to be smart. Dumb guys aren't worth being with."_

_She laughed aloud. "Well, if I was the smarter one, how could he be interesting?" she wondered._

_"Besides that, you couldn't respect him," Light pointed out. "And he should have black hair… and heavy bags under his eyes."_

_It was then that Keiko stopped. "Huh?"_

_Light slowed himself by dragging his feet in the dirt as he swung; clouds of dirt came billowing up, choking the air with dust. "And he should be a detective. The world's greatest, in fact…"_

_"What makes you say that?" Was he talking about L? How would he know about L at age ten?_

_Light stopped swinging and looked gravely at Keiko. "If he's the world's greatest detective, I can surpass him…"_

_"Light-o…"_

_His eyes glowed orange, evilly glinting at you. He pulled out a black notebook. "Tell me, what's L's real name…?"_

_"I—I don't know that, Light-o!" She gave a nervous laugh. This kid wasn't Light-o anymore… he was scary… "What are you talking about?"_

_"I am Kira," he said softly._

_Keiko gasped, eyes widening in horror as she was suddenly unable to move from his freezing gaze._

_"What's the matter, Keiko-chan?" he asked. "I'm righteous…" He began writing something down… and a few seconds later, he turned the notebook to her. In it was her name, written boldly so that it stared at her piercingly. Something wasn't right… "Don't worry… you'll have some peace soon…"_

_A sharp pain lanced through her chest—she couldn't breathe! Keiko fell off the swing-set, but didn't hit the dirt—instead, she fell into a dark abyss, but there was nothing to check her fall. She just kept falling… falling…_

_Falling…_

"Huwaaaugh!" Keiko cried, jerking awake and scrambling futilely on the slick, wood floor.

Ryuzaki and Yagami looked down at her with concern.

"Are you all right, Keiko-chan?" Ryuzaki asked slowly. "You're rather pale."

It took a second to catch her breath. "Y—yeah… Ah… bad dream. Sorry." She chuckled rather self-consciously and sat up. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Close to midnight."

"Oh… um…" Needless to say, Keiko felt incredibly stupid. Warmth blossomed in her cheeks as she stood. "Wow. Perhaps I should go home…"

"You're helping us monitor the Yagamis," Ryuzaki reminded her calmly. "Do you need to get some rest? I can take over for you and sleep later…"

"Um… yeah… yeah, thanks… Sorry, I guess all this extra work is starting to get to me_…_" Keiko desperately needed time to clear her head. What was she even thinking? Light-o wasn't Kira…

"You can take my bedroom," Ryuzaki said flatly, keeping his eyes fixated on the screens. Sachiko and Sayu were asleep, but Light was studying… _still_.

"Come get me in four, five hours," she said absently. "Whenever." The room was the first on the right down the hall, she discovered quickly, and gratefully flopped down on the bed. _What is the matter with you?!_ Keiko demanded of herself. _Geez… way to make them wonder about your sanity._

_I couldn't help it! How am I supposed to tell myself what I can and cannot dream?_

_Well… what you can do is keep from doing is yelling when you wake up…_

_Good point._

_Just… just go to sleep. And don't dream about Light-o, about Kira, about Ryuzaki… about anyone. Just freaking… sleep._

_Sure… yeah. I'll just order my subconscious to turn off those possible dream options, like toggle switches. Yup…_

A long time passed before Keiko found the courage to fall back asleep. The digital clock read 2:40 AM… Finally, she resigned herself to the fact that she was just being paranoid. With a sigh, she burrowed under the covers. "Oh… why am I so complicated?" she whispered aloud as she drifted off to sleep…

* * *

_REVIEW, if you please! Hope you like..._


	11. Vagabond

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note_, and even wishing upon a star doesn't change that. Not that I've tried or anything, mind you..._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 - VAGABOND**

* * *

The chilly air wrapped around Keiko like a cloak as she walked down the streets of Tokyo toward her apartment, supremely thankful that today had been the last day of surveillance on the Yagamis. She hadn't enjoyed one bit of it, and moreover, her sleeping habits were now all out of whack. Taking two-hour long naps here and there didn't really qualify as a reasonable substitute for a solid block of eight hours. Nor did dozens of small snacks and desserts throughout the day suffice as proper nutrition. As a result, Keiko was becoming thinner, more gaunt, and noticably more haggard.

Keiko, as she trudged glumly down the next few blocks, began to imagine large cups of hot cocoa and big, furry blankets… warm slippers… curling up with a good book next to the fireplace. Well, candles, really, as she lived in an apartment. A fireplace was a commodity she couldn't exactly afford.

Sighing, she turned the key in the lock and opened the door to her apartment. A wave of cold air hit her like a ton of bricks. "What the—?" She stepped forward and flicked the light switch. Nothing happened.

The electricity had been turned off.

"NOOOOO!" Keiko cried angrily, sinking to the floor. "Why now?!" Growling, she punched the charm on her bracelet twice and waited for Watari to call her back whilst she busied herself with stuffing a backpack full of clothes, toiletries, and other essentials. _Thank heaven for these amazing transmitters,_ she thought gratefully. They certainly came in handy… though not necessarily at the times when Ryuzaki or Watari thought they might have…

Keiko's cell phone began vibrating against her hip, where she'd clipped it to her belt. "Yo, Watari, it's me. I'm completely safe—sorry for using this again."

"What can I do for you, Miss Keiko?"

"Can I talk to Ryuzaki for a second? I'll be brief about it, I promise."

"One moment."

"You're a diamond, Wa-tan."

There was a pause as Watari went to fetch his young charge, then the familiar voice of Ryuzaki, saying, "Haven't you ever heard the story of the boy who cried 'wolf?'"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Wow, I feel so loved, Ryuzaki—such a warm greeting just makes my heart soar."

"What do you want?"

"_Wa-a-a-ant?!_" she repeated, sounding innocent. Or trying to, anyway.

"Don't avoid the question. You'd never call on this unless you needed something."

A loud, long sigh escaped her throat. "Apparently, I've not been good about paying my bills on time, cuz my electricity's been turned off at my apartment and I have no heat. Can I crash at your place tonight?" Keiko gave a miserable groan, sitting down heavily on her mattress. "I can bring a sleeping bag and sleep on the floor of the living room or something… Heck, I'll settle for a drafty corner by the potted plant. Just somewhere with heat, running water, and light…"

"You sound fairly desperate."

"I can see my freaking breath!" It was true—Keiko's breath came out in white puffs that dissipated quickly as she watched. "I beg of you!"

"I suppose it's no problem…"

"YES!! Thank you, Ryuzaki!"

"On the condition that you bring some movies to watch."

Keiko paused slightly in surprise, but recovered well. "Done!" She grinned in relief. "I'll be over soon."

* * *

In another hour, Keiko was back at Ryuzaki's, clutching a filled-to-bursting backpack, a sleeping bag, and a pillow. As he opened the door for her, she attacked him, throwing her arms around him in a big hug of gratitude. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou, Ryuzaki!"

"I can't breathe, Keiko-chan!"

"Oh!" She backed off quickly, embarrassed. "Sorry. I brought the DVDs…"

"Which ones?" He brought his index finger up to his lips as his gaze zoomed in on the small stack of plastic cases in her arms.

Keiko placed the movies on the coffee table in the living room and gestured to them: _Mr. Smith Goes to Washington_, _The Untouchables_, _The Great Gatsby_, _The Matrix_, and _ชัตเตอร์_ _กดติดวิญญาณ_ (the 2004 Thai version of _Shutter_). "That's a nice variety," she declared with satisfaction. "If there's nothing there you like (or tolerate, at least), I'll go drink a quart of cyanide." A bright smile lit up her face, making him smile faintly in return.

He shuffled over and ruffled her hair. "Thanks."

Keiko grinned at this new treatment, but backed away reflexively. "No, thank _yer._ 'Ladies and gentlemen, thank _yer_.'" Hefting her backpack, she retreated to the bathroom. "I'm going to soak in the hot tub downstairs for a bit."

But Ryuzaki sounded hesitant. "Ah…"

"Don't have a problem, do you?" she asked, poking her head back out into the living room.

"No… no. Do what you want."

"Cool. Wanna come with?"

He shook his head, suddenly looking bland and emotionless. "No… it's safer up here."

At this, Keiko gave a cough that sounded oddly like "paranoid", and went back to change; she emerged a few minutes later in a bright pink, yellow, and orange bikini swimsuit, towel draped over one shoulder. "I'll be back," she called to Ryuzaki, who was on the couch, as she headed for the door. A loud hacking sound caught her ears and Keiko turned to see him coughing profusely, a plate of cake in his hand.

"S… sorry," he said hoarsely. "I swallowed wrong." But his eyes were bugged out as they roved her slender, scantily clad frame.

"Yeah…" she said slowly, doubtfully, and opened the door to leave. "Later, Voyeur-kun."

* * *

Down in the hot tub, Keiko heaved a sigh of pleasure. "This is living…" she murmured as the jets softened her stiff muscles. Having not gotten a chance to work out or do anything but deskwork, recently—and with the significant lack of desk at Ryuzaki's hotels—Keiko had been forced into rather unhealthy positions, leaning too far over on the couch, or on a too-short coffee table, or even on the floor, if nothing else was available. Consequently, her back and neck were feeling awful.

But why was Ryuzaki acting so strangely to seeing her in her swimsuit? It wasn't as if it showed anything, really… And she still hadn't given up on the theory that he looked at porn in secret, or once had, anyway (of this, there was a 23 percent chance he'd seen the stuff at least once, she was sure)—in which case, why would _she _be anything special? Could it be possible that he actually _liked_ her?

Instantly, Keiko dismissed the thought. _No, he probably wouldn't. Ryuzaki doesn't get emotionally involved with people. And even if he does happen to like you a little, it's probably best that you don't say anything; he's not going to be there forever…_

Whatever. She put it out of her mind and just relaxed. It was nice to be able to think of nothing for a change.

* * *

_L's POV_

Ryuzaki swallowed heavily, holding his plate in his now-shaking hand. Why had he reacted that way toward Keiko? She was just an employee, not anything special...

Or so he was attempting to convince himself. _No! I can't develop feelings for her, not in any way! The moment Kira suspects that she is somehow related to me, she'd be killed or used to get to me. It compromises both of our positions... _

_But you can't deny, that was just plain..._

He stopped himself. _Just plain WHAT!?_

_Sexy?_

_..._

If ever there was a time in which he'd wanted to smack himself, it was then. _Idiot, you can't allow such thoughts. The moment she sees your affection, she'll want to encourage it, because she loves you. _

_Really...?_

_That's beside the point. It doesn't matter, because nothing will happen. Even if it's the thought of starting something... No. She'll only end up hurt, and we may both end up dead. I... can't..._

But he didn't know how much longer he could suppress his ever-growing feelings...

* * *

After a nice long soak, Keiko headed back upstairs, towel wrapped around her as a ward against the comparatively cold air. She showered quickly and dressed in her PJs—for all it was only nine-thirty, it wasn't like she'd be going out any time soon. Her swimsuit she left to dry on the edge of the tub.

She emerged in a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, dragging her backpack behind her. Keiko yawned as she tossed the pack on the floor by the couch, and saw that Ryuzaki had set up the couch-bed for her already, pillows and all, with her sleeping bag rolled out and set up on top.

"Aw, thank you!" she said, plopping down next to him on the mattress. "That was nice of you."

He flushed a faint pink hue and cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Shall we watch a movie?"

Keiko grinned at him. He was so cute when he was being thoughtful! "I pick _The Matrix_." It was one of her favorites, and she thought that he would, at the least, find it captivating. After all, she'd never met anyone who didn't like _The Matrix_. Upon depositing the DVD in the player, Keiko flopped down on her stomach, feet up in the air. Ryuzaki scooted over next to her and lay down on his back, looking at the screen upside down. This act was nothing less than surprising, as Keiko recognized it—correctly—as a symbol of his trust in her. He could _afford _to let down his guard before her. "You know," she began conversationally as Morpheus proceeded to confuse Neo with details about the Matrix computers, "it's so nice knowing English. You can listen to the real dialogue on American-made movies, thereby taking in the real acting the way it was intended to be."

"That is one of the few benefits I can think of, and it's not even a very good one. English is so confusing sometimes," admitted Ryuzaki dully. "It is so much more complicated than any other language I know." He sounded like he was back to normal, now, instead of the stranger he'd been earlier… coughing, jittery, and self-conscious. It just wasn't him. Keiko liked his _normal_ self—the Ryuzaki he was now, the Ryuzaki showed only to her.

"And that repertoire includes…?"

"Japanese, English, French, Thai, Danish, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, and Russian."

She whistled appreciatively. "Very nice. But how're your accents?"

He frowned. "Let's not get into the nitty-gritty, shall we?"

This made her giggle. "But why _not_? It's the one category in which I can really, indisputably beat you, so I'm gonna hold it over your head, of course."

"How cruel."

"Hey, think about being constantly second-best, see how you like it." Keiko let your voice remain cheerful to show him that she was merely kidding… sort of: she really _was _second-best in almost everything—and he held first place in nine out of ten categories. But it didn't really bother her that she wasn't as smart. She'd long ago accepted it as a fact of life.

"That feels terrible," he said softly.

The seriousness of his tone made Keiko shake her head as she turned to him. "It's not _that_ bad being the jizen keiji. For one thing, my services aren't as highly demanded… I get less mental stress that way." She gave a playful grin. "Silver lining."

"I suppose…" Ryuzaki seemed pretty doubtful about this.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're so caught up in this whole 'I hate losing' attitude. It's good to have something to look up to; that way, you're always striving to improve yourself. If you're the best, how can you get better?"

"But if you're the best, _why_ do you need to improve?" he asked stubbornly, refuting her argument. "Then, everyone looks up to you."

"Bigot," she shot playfully, rolling over onto her back in an unintentional mimicry of him. "If you're at the top and you get lazy, you're apt to lose that keen edge, and then, some second-place nobody like me comes along and kicks you off your pedestal. Take that."

He snorted with mirth. "Mm, yes, but I work on so many cases that my intellect stays as sharp as ever."

"Oh, so it only puffs up your ego, is that it?" she jabbed with a cheeky grin. "That's another good thing about second place. You're not the best, so you can't be pompous. If you have a big head, no one likes you anymore."

He paused, plaintively thinking how this applied to him. "Do I have a big head…?" The incident at Liverpool came to mind, and he hoped that she didn't still feel that way about him. He did not relish the concept of being viewed as an asshole in her eyes.

"Only on occasion," Keiko said brightly. "Normally we don't talk about stuff like this, so it never has a chance to rear its ugly head… no pun intended."

His wordless reaction was more than enough make apparent his uneasiness.

"Ah, come on!" Keiko laughed. "You practically opened the door for that one. The opportunity was right there, dangling like a carrot in front of a starved donkey. I couldn't resist." When he didn't say anything, she sighed. "Okay, snap out of it, Ryuzaki. If you had such a large, suffocating ego, I wouldn't be here, now, would I?"

"Would you?"

"I'd hate being in the same room as you, for Pete's sake!"

"Well, that's more comforting, at any rate." His expression still hinted at his disappointment, a fact which amused Keiko greatly.

"Oh, you big softie!" she exclaimed, turning on her side to face him. "Would it cheer you up if I said I brought food?"

His eyes brightened visibly. "Mm, it might."

"As I suspected." She hopped off the bed and zipped open her backpack, digging through it to find the box of sata andagi (1) within, attempting to keep her underwear from peeking out where Ryuzaki might spy it. This was easier said than done, as she'd packed everything so tightly that several entangled items had to be removed in order for the snacks to be located. Finally, however, her hand made contact with something stiff and hollow-sounding: the box of confections. "Ah-HA!" Triumphantly, she yanked it out… only to send a half-attached electric blue bra flying across the room as she brandished the box in the air.

Time seemed to stop. Keiko could've sworn the temperature in her cheeks rose twenty degrees as she blushed profusely. Ryuzaki, however, stared at the blue undergarment for a few seconds, then looked to her, and bit his thumb to keep from laughing, but Keiko could see plain as day that he thought the situation hilarious. His wide eyes once again traveled to the bra, then back to her.

Still red as a bottle of Heinz ketchup, Keiko slowly crossed the room and picked it up daintily, then stuffed it back into her bag, tossing the box of andagi onto the bed. "Yeah, yeah, quit staring, you pervert," she muttered, tearing open the package of concentrated carbohydrates. "And it's not nice to laugh at other people's misfortune."

"That's not misfortune; that's an amusing accident."

She frowned at his grin. "And according to your reaction, the word 'amusing' hardly covers all the bases."

He calmed down, still smiling slightly as he reached inside the box for a pastry. "Come, now, Keiko-chan. I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing near you."

She snorted. "So you've seen _Dead Poets Society_, then?"

"It is a good movie."

"It is indeed. Back when you were younger, I take it?" she inquired, grateful for the subject change. "I daresay you've probably not watched any movies since then."

"No, not really."

"You really have no life, Ryuzaki," she informed him with firm conviction. "One of these days, I'm gonna take you to a theme park, and you can eat loads of cotton candy, ice cream, funnel cakes, elephant ears, and all sorts of disgustingly awesome junk food, and then throw it all up on the nearest roller coaster."

"It sounds like a bulimic's dream come true."

Keiko coughed as she laughed around a bite of cake. "Okay—ride first, then eating. Then you don't throw up."

"That's better."

She grinned at him and popped one of the fried goodies into her mouth. It hadn't been more than half a second, when… _KA-BLAM!!_

With a squeak, Keiko jerked back, scared to death, only then coming to the realization that the noise had come from the television's speakers. In the movie, Neo and the gang were trapped in the bathroom wall of the building, trying to escape the Matrix and its agents… but the agents had just found them and were shooting through the old tile wall at them. A nervous laugh escaped Keiko's lips as she realized how stupid she probably looked: scared away by a movie she'd only seen a hundred times. But it had caught her so off-guard… her heart was pounding in her chest, still.

Ryuzaki raised his nearly invisible eyebrows and licked a bit of sugar from his lips. "Well… that was interesting."

"Why'd you even request that I bring a movie?" Keiko wondered with a faint frown, trying to shift the blame in a most heavy-handed manner.

"I didn't think you'd bring a slasher flick."

She scowled. "It's not a flick! _The Matrix_ is a four-star movie, thank you very much, and one of my favorites. It's very well made."

He smirked, shaking his head as he turned over to lie on his stomach. "Yes, and I can tell that you've seen it so many times already."

"Oooh…" Keiko turned away from him and set her gaze on the television set, pretending to be captivated by the fast-action images that flitted across with explosive sounds that hailed each movement.

An arm draped itself across her waist and Keiko felt him scoot closer to her. A smile tugged at her lips, and she snuggled up against him. The warmth from his body penetrated her chilled skin as she lay there. The couch bed was so comfortably soft… the swishy Nylon fabric of her sleeping bag felt suddenly cushy and inviting. Keiko laid her head down on the mattress, tired eyes peering wordlessly at the screen until she could hold them open no longer…

* * *

(1—Sata andagi are a popular confection in Okinawa—they're rather like donuts, deep fried and all. The ones Keiko-chan brought were bought at a store, so they're lukewarm, rather than hot and fresh.)

* * *

_Okie dokie, all for now. Thanks for reading!! Review, please'n thank you!_


	12. Waking Moment

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but mildly psychotic thoughts and a handful of OCs. _**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 12 - WAKING MOMENT

* * *

When Keiko woke up, the first thing she saw was hair. Black hair. _What the hell is going on?_ she wondered, confused, butthen she realized that it was the top of Ryuzaki's head. _What?! He slept here with me? One, he SLEPT, two, with ME?! What is up with him?_ The whole thing had a surreal quality to it, and that same hesitancy to believe it might've been the only thing that kept her from going into shock. He was still in the previous day's clothes, too… and the TV was still on, playing the menu of _The Matrix_ DVD over and over and over… He must have fallen asleep during the movie, like she had also done.

He looked so peacefuland calm, there ashe lay beside her; his legs were slightly bent in a dim mockery of his usual sitting position and his thumb lay on the mattress next to his mouth, where it had presumably fallen out during the course of the night. A slight weight told Keiko that his other arm was still around her waist, draped there like a sweatshirt tossed casually over the back of a couch—like an old, practiced habit.

Staying here all day was virtually an impossibility. Not wanting to disturb him, however, Keiko slowly reached back with her legs and attempted to clench one of the unused pillows between her feet. When she'd finally succeeded in trapping one, she gently bent her legs, bringing the object up behind her, where she could reach back and place it underneath his arm. But… he felt her movements and stirred slightly. Keiko froze. His eyes creaked open slightly, then, upon seeing her there, snapped open to full capacity. "Keiko-chan!" he exclaimed roughly, voice rather husky. He rubbed his eyes and blinked twice. "I—uh… I apologize…"

"For what?" she wondered, sort of shrugging and bringing her legs back to a more comfortable position, abandoning the pillow. "Did you do anything that I need to be aware of?" (Apparently, that short amount of time between her awakening and his was enough to let her calm down.)

"Well, I did _sleep_ with you…"

"Let's call it an elongated nap," she lazily suggested with a yawn. "We didn't do anything, so in a colloquial sense, we didn't really _sleep together_. People would get the wrong idea. Of course, this is assuming we'd actually tell somebody, which I don't particularly recommend, at least without a reason…"

"I see." He seemed to agree to this, and withdrew his arm, stretching as he sat up. His hair was more matted than normal, which made Keiko smile. He was so kawaii, sometimes, without even meaning to be…

"Well… I see you enjoyed the movie," she said with a casual glance at the still-running television.

"I fell asleep sometime after Neo and Trinity were toting around Morpheus via helicopter."

"Hm. The action-packed part. How convenient."

"I'm not overly fond of senseless action."

Keiko chuckled. "It wasn't sens—sen—s…" She yawned expansively, covering her mouth with her hand. "Senseless. There was a plot behind it."

"I suppose so. I just wasn't paying enough attention to the story to know it very well."

"Obviously not." After a slight pause, she flopped back down on the bed. "Ugh… I feel awful. I'm stiff all over from sleeping in such a weird position."

"Get up and move around," suggested Ryuzaki. "That should help."

"Mm. But I'm lazy. And the floor's probably cold."

He sighed. "Turn around." Keiko complied, not really knowing what he was going to do. He then ordered her to sit up, so she did, turning her back to him. Moments after his fingers gripped her shoulders, she melted, reveling in the relaxation she got from his massage therapy.

"Oh, _mon dieu_, where did you learn this?"

"A girl at an orphanage taught me, years ago." He gently gripped and released Keiko's shoulders, repeating this over and over in a rhythmic cycle. She reflected that perhaps Ryuzaki himself was an orphan, considering the way he'd used the word "an" to describe it. He wasn't the type to randomly visit orphanages, and if he did for some reason, he wouldn't have stayed long enough to get to know anybody, much less learn massage therapy. He probably grew up in said orphanage with the girl in question.

After a while, Ryuzaki moved up to her neck, where his fingers made little undulating motions; Keiko reflexively pointed her chin up, craning her head back in response. At this, he moved down to her back, using his knuckles to press and roll over her muscles until Keiko was completely limp.

"Where were you all my life? I so needed this…" Keiko blinked blearily at the wall. "Oh my gosh, _thank_ you, Ryuzaki."

His gentle smile reflected in his warm grey eyes. "You're quite welcome. But you are getting a bill for that. I don't give my services out for nothing."

"Name it," she said quickly, at that moment, willing to do just about anything.

"I will settle for breakfast."

"I'll call room service straight away."

"Thank you."

Keiko immediately—but sluggishly—rolled off the mattress and shuffled over to the phone. (Sure enough, the rug was cold.) After calling breakfast, she flopped down on the bed once more, this time on her back. That felt painfully good… after sleeping on her stomach all night, Keiko's back was achy and sore, despite Ryuzaki's magic finger treatment. "Ooh… I wish we didn't have to work today. I would LOVE to just stay in my PJs all day long… do nothing, take catnaps… read a book… what I wouldn't do for that."

He sighed. "Unfortunately, Kira is still hard at work, so we must also work to counter his efforts."

"Yeah. Guess so." She sat up, yawning once more. "But still, I think I will stay in a pair of sweats all day. Why work in a suit when you can work in comfort?"

"That's what I tell myself every morning."

Keiko laughed asshelooked him up and down. "I dare you to just keep on wearing that. I'll bet no one would notice that you didn't change clothes."

"But they're wrinkled."

"Okay, Martha Stewart, whatever!"

Ryuzaki frowned at her. "I meant that they'd be able to tell I didn't change BECAUSE they're wrinkled, not that I particularly care."

"If you don't care, why bother?"

He tentatively pinched a section of his shirt and sniffed it. "It doesn't smell."

"Then don't bother."

He shrugged at last. "Fine. I won't."

"That's the spirit."

Ryuzaki gaveone of his raresmiles."It is interesting... I understand that most human females care a great deal about their appearances."

Keiko barked out a laugh. "HA! It's interesting that I don't?"

"Mm, yes, in fact."

"You're one to talk about appearance, Mr. I-Don't-Give-A-Bleep."

His gaze playfully narrowed down at her, and he finally turned to lay on his stomach beside her, leaning his chin on his crossed arms. Keiko smiled up at him cheekily, and he sighed. "You don't seem to, either, I might add."

"The world's more fun that way," she responded. But then, she sobered. "Well... admittedly, life's easier that way, also. If you don't care, people can't make fun of you for absolutely anything." Ryuzaki acknowledged this with a quiet "Hmm..." Keiko sighed. "Not that I actually got made fun of a lot as a kid," she added, "but... it's a fringe benefit, no?"

Ryuzaki mulled over this for a moment, and opened his mouth to speak. "It seems that there are... other reasons you have for apathy. I am curious: what are they?"

Keiko stared at him in shock. It seemed that he actually wanted to know something about her personally, as something beyond an employee? Outside of work? She blinked a few times, and wondered if she should really tell him about Kenichi. On the one hand, she knew he was trustworthy, but on the other hand... this was her sanity on the line, here! It was just too weird! L was her employer!

_Hold the phone,_ she thought then. _You've thought of him as a friend for years. Come on! You have the world's hugest freaking crush on him! _

_Yeah, but that's another reason why I don't want to tell him about my past: I don't want to look like a wimpy crybaby, like a na__ïve little idiot who can't see past the end of her nose... who sees only what she wishes..._ It never occurred to her that perhaps she'd already proven to him that she wasn't thus, and that maybe he would never consider her as such. She didn't think that he might just see her as something a little beyond a normal employee, as well, as a friend. _No, he'll only ever see me as a tool,_ she thought privately. _It's not like I expected anything different. He's L. And though he might've, ah, taken a shine to me, as it were, we'll probably never be anything more than what we are right now. Just be content with what you have, Keiko. It's better than nothing._

A few minutes of silence passed, and Ryuzaki began to wonder if she was even going to answer him at all, but she was saved by a knock soundingfromthe door. "Room service!"

"That was _quick_," she exclaimed, jumping up and crossing to the door. "Thanks a ton!" she said with a tired smile at the woman who'd delivered it.

Keiko and Ryuzaki continued to talk over their odd and internationally-confused breakfast of bacon, rice and coconut, and orange juice, giving Ryuzaki's plateful to Watari (Ryuzaki insisted upon having his usual smorgasbord of leftover cake and other sweets). "This is the way to live," Keiko sighed asshe took a gulp of the OJ. "Breakfast brought up to you every morning… soft bed, spacious room… housekeeping! Oooh, I could live here."

"The way I understand it, you are, until you get your electricity back."

"Oh, yeah…" Part of her wanted to conveniently "ignore" the rent and just get evicted so she could simply stay with Ryuzaki, but that wouldn't have been fair to him. "Actually, I'd thought about staying over at the chief's house after a few nights, so I wouldn't be such a complete mooch. Or, well, I'd be a well-rounded one, anyway."

His face hardened. "Don't."

Her eyes opened wide in surprise, both at his vehemence and his unwillingness to let her go. "But wh—oh. Light-o might be Kira… yeah…" Keiko sighed sorrowfully and wrapped her arms around her legs. "It's so hard. I mean, this is the kid I used to baby-sit and help with homework… and now he's suspected of being a mass murderer. He used to be such a sweet boy, too…" After a second, her gaze narrowed in realization. "Ryuzaki… I'll be safe if I go to the Yagamis'. I mean, if Light-o is Kira, he can't kill me _then_. For one, I'll be right there, and secondly, I know he'll have the decency not to kill me in front of his family. Thirdly… I'm not a criminal. He's laid off the police so far, except his search for L, in which he's not succeeded… and I don't think Kira's gonna change horses in the middle of the stream, as they say."

Ryuzaki's wide, gray eyes stared hesitantly at Keiko, who unrelentingly stared right back. Finally, he consented. "If you want to go so much, then go." He sighed and turned away, looking moody and rather put out.

Keiko stopped and almost went over to comfort him, to say that _of course _she wouldn't go… but then, she DID want to see the Yagamis, and Ryuzaki needed to grow up. She would be perfectly safe and he was just being selfish.

_But he was trying to save your life…_

_I mean besides that!!_

_I thought you loved him…_

_I do. It's just that he frustrates me when he gets into one of his funks!_

_Wait, SELFISH? How so? Why in the world would he want to keep me here out of SELFISHNESS?_

_To prove his point: Light is Kira._

_Oh... _

She sighed and let the matter drop. "I'm gonna go shower and get dressed," she said finally, grabbing her backpack from its spot beside the couch. She turned to look back at him… but he just stared out the window over the panorama of Tokyo, hands thrust deeply into his pockets, eyes suddenly flat and lifeless. Keiko frowned, wondering what in the world would cause such a change in his behavior, but could think of absolutely nothing. Finally, she gave up and disappeared to the bathroom...

* * *

Keiko got an early start on her work that morning, and was already focused on cross-referencing several documents when the task force members came trooping in. Matsuda stared at her grungy attire (sweats, socks, and baggy T-shirt). "Um… what's going on?" he asked slowly.

"My electricity's been turned off," she informed him brightly, "so I'm crashing here on the couch-bed. Then I wondered how I'd get a suit over here without any inconvenience, and I couldn't think of a way, so I just brought casual clothes. I figured, who cares?"

"You've got a good point," said Matsuda. "Why didn't I think of that...?"

"Because it's against regulations, unless extenuating circumstances arise," Yagami answered mechanically.

Matsuda sighed heavily. "Aw... lucky..."

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm lucky, Matsuda—I don't have any power at my apartment. That's the epitome of luckiness."

Ryuzaki snorted as Matsuda wilted. "Oh... sorry..."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Keiko decided to take a break. "I'm off for the hot tub for a bit,"sheannounced. "I need a break."

"The hot tub again?" wondered Ryuzaki in an idle, bored voice. "You'll shrivel up like a prune and your hair will turn green."

"That's a lovely mental image," Keiko laughed asshe headed for Ryuzaki's bathroom. "I'll bear that in mind as I soak."

Minutes later, she emerged in her swimsuit once again—only this time, in front of the entire task hadn't thought that anyone would really care—until Matsuda got a nosebleed, that is. Unsure how to react to that, having previously thought it was something that occurred in manga stories, Keiko was a little amused, but partially revolted at his not-so-discreet reaction. "Geez, Matsuda-kun, get a Kleenex," she muttered dryly as she headed for the helplessly, Ryuzaki stared at the way her hips subtly swayed as she walked...Sighing, Keiko wrapped the towel around herself, hiding everything from her armpits down to her mid-thighs. "Better?" (Ryuzaki gave an internal sigh of relief.)

"Significantly," said Matsuda with a pitiful look as he padded back to the bathroom for some toilet paper. He came back out (Keiko and Aizawa were trying not to laugh), nose pressed into a wad of tissue.

"Why don't you and Aizawa go with her?" suggested Yagami with a tiny (if vitiated) smile. "You need a break."

"Ah…" said Matsuda thickly from amid the tissues. "Okay. You've talked me into it."

"I guess," agreed Aizawa.

"You, too, Ryuzaki," urged Yagami. "Go on."

"Yeah, c'mon!" echoed Matsuda, suddenly brighter, now that his nose had stopped bleeding. "It'll be fun."

"I'm not sure of what you mean by 'fun,'" he said dryly.

"Fun," Keiko announced formally. "Noun. A feeling of pleasure derived from an activity or conversation; a positive emotion causing an increased output of endorphins in the brain, triggered by a time or feeling of enjoyment or mirth."

"That's not what I meant," Ryuzaki said dryly. "I just don't see how sitting in a vat of near-boiling chlorinated water, in my shorts, with others in similar attire, could be considered _fun_."

There was a long silence. "C'mon, Ryuzaki," she practically pleaded, walking over and pulling him out of his chair; he knew the second her hand touched his that he would do whatever she asked. His eyes surveyed her slender form, and he gulped. Keiko didn't notice this at all, and put her hands on her hips."You're coming, even if you just sit in one of those chairs and talk to us. It's more about the company than the chlorine, anyway."

"And the jets make you relax," Matsuda added.

"It's a kind of therapy," said Aizawa. "The heat is nice…"

There was a long silence. "I suppose so…" he finally relented, sounding thoroughly miserable. "Let me go change."

"Success!" Keiko cried playfully, slapping Matsuda and Aizawa high-fives. "What about you, Chief? You coming?"

He shook his head. "No, you youngsters go have fun."

"Youngsters, indeed," she repeated dully, but let it slide.

"Why can't I pull the age card?" Ryuzaki wondered as he sullenly trudged out of his bedroom, clad in his boxers and his long-sleeved shirt as a cover-up. A white fluffy towel was slung around his shoulders, almost like a feather boa.

"Because you're the youngest one here, dolt," she responded lightly, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"Stop it."

"What, afraid I'll mess up your 'do?"

He shook his head and sighed. "Let's just go…"

Not afew minutes later, the four of them were down in the hot tub—even Ryuzaki, but it took some persuasion to get him to remove his shirt. When Keiko finally warned him teasingly that the shirt would shrink and never come off again after he got it wet, he sighed. "You don't give up, do you?"

Keikoshook her head, grinning as she sat down in the swirling water. It did not escape the detective's keen eyes how the hot water embraced her half-exposed breasts as she slipped down into the tub. "Nope. Perseverance—that's my motto." Though she wasn't sure why she said this—it only insinuated that she was just trying to get a peek at the detective while shirtless… which _may_ have been part of it… not that she'd ever admit it…

"That's not a motto, that's a word," said Aizawa, sitting directly across from her.

"Same difference," she said lightly, waving it off.

"Why do people say that?" Ryuzaki wondered then, capping his knees with his hands, supremely glad for some excuse to use his brain. He'd had enough of this ridiculous helplessness each time he saw Keiko in that blasted swimsuit. "The difference is not the same at all—and since you're only describing two things, there's only one difference to begin with. The response should be phrased 'same thing,' but even that doesn't fully work. 'You know what I mean' is the correct response."

There was a long pause. Keiko responded by idly splashing him with a handful of water, catching him in the face. His bangs limply fell into his eyes, heavy with the weight of the water.

"Ooooh," she teased, "who's gonna have green hair _now!?_"

Matsuda laughed. "I can't believe it! She just splashed Eh—phmph!"

Instantly, Keiko clapped a hand over his mouth. "_Don't_… say it… there are others here AND cameras!" _He was going to say "L," I know it… phew! Ryuzaki would have died—possibly literally._

"Thank you, Keiko-chan," said Ryuzaki, eyes wide with something akin to terror as he stared at Matsuda. "Please—hold your tongue, Matsuda-san, or I shall have to return to my room."

Matsuda's face turned bright red at his almost-mistake. "Geez… you guys don't think that Kira's a housewife with her toddler kids at a hotel's swimming pool, do you?" He gestured behind him to a family of four, splashing in the water.

"It's possible," Ryuzaki shot back, looking ticked. "But I doubt it."

Aizawa fingered the bridge of his nose. "Never a dull moment, I suppose, but sometimes, I wish there were."

"I'll be glad when this case is over," Matsuda whined, running a wet hand through his hair, making it stand on end. "Everyone's so wound up over this whole thing." Keiko snickered at his mussed hair; he threw her a withering glance. "Except Keiko-chan, that is."

"Why be serious when you can be flippant?" she wondered with a shrug (it took Ryuzaki's last ounce of self-control to will himself not to stare at anything below her chin). "Life's so much more fun that way."

"There are times to be serious," Ryuzaki said softly as he turned his gaze to the ever-changing surface of the water.

"Yes, but I try and recognize those times," she returned, nonplused. "Come on—when did you ever see me not being serious when I should have been? DON'T answer that."

Aizawa chuckled. "Yeah, I was gonna say… I can think of five off the top of my head."

"Shut up."

"Shall we go back up?" Ryuzaki wondered, glancing at the door hopefully.

"What for?" Keiko and Matsuda asked at once. "We just got here!"she added.

He sighed testily, crossing his arms. "What _is_ the point of being down here?"

Keiko heaved a sigh of martyrdom. "I guess we better go, if Mister Spoilsport, here, wants to."

"Thank you." He rose and moved to put his towel about his waist, dripping all over the tile floor.

Keiko, too, followed suit, feet splashing in cold puddles left by previous users as they'd exited the tub. As she reached for her towel, Matsuda sighed grumpily. "I'm not going. I'm staying right here. Right, Aizawa?"

"Yeah… I don't really fancy going back up so soon."

"Suit yourselves," she said with a shrug, winking and grinning at them when Ryuzaki turned away. She pointed to Ryuzaki's back and mimed pushing him.

"OHHH!" said Matsuda loudly.

"Matsuda, you dummy!" snapped Aizawa.

Keiko just rolled your eyes and kept walking behind Ryuzaki. As she passed the pool, she noticed with ample excitement that it was vacated, so she decided to launch her plan by calling, "Hey, wait up…"

As expected, Ryuzaki complied, and she stepped up to him, then abruptly shoved him into the pool, creating a huge splash that covered her in water.

Keiko was laughing profusely as his head broke the surface. He sputtered, eyes wide. "What the hell was that for?" His hair was plastered to his head, eyes wide. He looked something like a toad with a wig, like that, which only made her laugh even harder. "I had my towel and shirt on and everything! And it's cold in here!" Keiko doubled over and clutched her sides in an effort to control herself. She wasn't even sure why it was so incredibly funny; perhaps it was due to the fact that she'd succeeded in playing now multiple tricks on the world's greatest detective since that morning, and he'd yet to outwit her even once that day.

"I should imagine," she giggled as he waded sluggishly to the nearest ladder; his white shirt clung to his thin frame like glue.

Suddenly, his gaze abruptly shifted to something else (Keiko couldn't tell what) but before she could react, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her andshe was suddenlyflying through the air. "BONZA-A-I-I-I-I-I!" cried Matsuda as he sprang for the pool, holding Keiko captive.

The water hit her like a ton of bricks on impact, sending her floundering under the surface. _Holy guacamole! It's freaking cold! Beyond cold, it's Arctic!_ Keiko inhaled sharply as she reached the air, gasping at the sudden temperature drop. Matsuda and Aizawa were both cracking up at _her_, now, and even Ryuzaki was smiling, holding his index finger to his lips as he stared like an idiot… but she wasn't done yet. As she pretended to recover, hugging herself in attempt to stay warm, she turned to face Matsuda. "Ooohh, y-you're gonna p-p-pay for th-that…" Instantly, she jumped up and shoved him under the surface, using his shoulders to push herself over his head, like a game of leap-frog.

He came back up, looking indignant. "Oooh, you did not!"

"I oh-so-totally did," she retorted, grinning cheekily.

"It's on!" he cried, splashing her with a wave of water. Ryuzaki, who was wrapped in a fresh towel by this point, wandered too close to the pool's edge, squatting down as he laughingly observed the battle, and Aizawa pushed him in, towel, shirt, and all.

"What!? That's another towel wasted!" he yelled at Aizawa upon resurfacing. Then, he dunked his arm under the water, and lashed it out, spraying Aizawa with chill droplets.

"Hey!" Aizawa bent to splash him back, but was pulled in by Keiko and Matsuda.

From then on, it turned into an all-out water fight, with the four of them splashing, laughing, dunking, yelling, and carrying on, until Matsuda finally copped out and left to sprawl out on one of the chairs nearby.

"Aw, c'mon, Matsu-chan!" she called with a smirk.

"I'm tired," he said plaintively, smiling. "I'll just watch you all from here."

"It's probably time we were getting back," Ryuzaki pointed out, turning serious.

"Hm. You're right," Aizawa agreed. "Let's go."

"Yeah, guess so," Keiko finally consented, pulling herself out onto the concrete ledge and into the comparatively frigid air. Ryuzaki forced himself not to stare at her, for he knew severe damage would occur that could never be undone if he did so. Instead, he busied himself with selecting a fresh towel. Keiko wrappedherself in the cotton folds of a new towel, and Ryuzaki practically fainted with relief."Watari and the chief are probably wondering if we drowned or something."

So they all headed back up, feeling more like a group of rowdy college students than a bunch of detectives trying to catch a mass murderer. Ryuzaki stood there placidly, staring as Matsudabanged on the door to request entrance; the detecive began absently toweling his hair dry with a spare towel. His hair looked almost normal that way, if a little more frizzy.

Keiko removed her own towel from around her waist (she'd switched it from her shoulders to her hips in the elevator) and rapidly rubbed it over her head, following suit. Once she emerged from the white, fluffy material, Matsuda laughed and pointed. "What?" she demanded.

"You look just like Ryuzaki!"

"Oh, the hair. Does this help?" Keiko began molding her short, damp hair upwards in the center of her head, forming a girl-hawk.

"Ni-i-i-ice," drawled Aizawa. "You look like one of the yakuza."

"Stow it, ya cheese-head," she snapped in her best Brooklyn accent. (1)"Shut your mouth a'fore I come back dere and make ya do it foh ya's!"

But Ryuzaki's hand flattened it, roughly matting her hair back to a state where it resembled his own. "That's not very flattering," he said simply, staring at the door. Keiko's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Why had he done that? Before she gotthe chance to ask, he frowned and knocked on it again. "Why don't they answer?"

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing Yagami. "Good grief, I thought you were never coming back," he said, rolling his eyes. "You were gone for the better part of two hours."

Keiko whistled appreciatively as she padded into the room after Ryuzaki. "Nice."

"We had a water fight!" said Matsuda eagerly. "It was so great!"

"Oh, it was!" Keiko agreed, degrading from college student-wannabe to excited ten-year-old. "I shoved Ryuzaki in the pool—"

"And then I grabbed Keiko-chan and dove in," added Matsuda. "And then after Ryuzaki got out, Aizawa pushed him back in…"

"And it became a war after that," Aizawa drawled in his matter-of-fact tone. "Although I did manage to get you back for that, Matsuda..."

"Don't even start!" laughed Matsuda. "That was a cheap shot!"

Yagami chuckled and raised his hand to signal the end of the conversation. "I'm glad you had fun, but you used up the rest of your time," he said seriously. "It's about time to go."

Keiko abandoned the attempt to dry her hair any further and turned toward her boss. "Uncle Soichiro," she began softly, guiding him away from Matsuda's prying ears, "I'm in a bit of a fix. My electricity's turned off, see, and—"

"Do you need a place to stay?" he asked kindly.

She nodded mutely.

"We'd be happy to have you," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You know you're always welcome under our roof."

"Thanks a million, sir!" she said with a grin. "You're off the hook for tonight, Ryuzaki!"

He glanced balefully in Keiko's direction as he reemerged into the living room; she hadn't even noticed his absence. He was already dressed and everything. "Oh. Okay." He looked a little glum, but said nothing as he went to sit down in his armchair. "Good night, Keiko-chan."

She was a little puzzled at his sudden mercurial mood swing, and gave him a funny look.

"You don't have to stay with us if you don't want to," said Yagami, putting a hand on her still-wet shoulder.

"Oh—no!" she protested quickly. "It's been so long since I've seen Sachiko-san and Sayu-chan—and I guess, Light-kun, too. It'll be fun!"

Yagami smiled at her beaming face. "All right. Hurry up and get dressed—Sachiko's expecting dinner at six."

But Keiko couldn't help take one last look at Ryuzaki's morose slouch as she went back to change… What was with him today?

* * *

(1--I'm not sure what the Japanese equivalent is to the Looney Tunes Brooklyn-style gangster accent; this was the best I could come up with.)

* * *

_I'm torn between "Aw, poor L!" and "Jeez, baka..." Wow. And any of you out there who've read that far (or have read the series at all), I'm starting to feel like maybe Keiko-chan's taking after the collective pack mind of the wolves in the Twilight Saga... lol._


	13. Temporary Departure

**_Disclaimer: I-ay oo-day oht-nay own-ay _Eth-day Oat-nay_._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 13 - TEMPORARY DEPARTURE

* * *

_L's POV_

Ryuzaki sighed heavily and sat in his armchair, staring plaintively out the window as Keiko went to the bathroom to change into street clothes. Why did he suddenly have that same sinking feeling in his gut as when he lost a match or a case? He wasn't really _losing_ Keiko, he knew. But why should he be upset if she wanted to spend time with her other friends? Was he really that jealous?

_Judging by my reaction, it would stand to reason that I am perhaps exceedingly fond of Keiko-chan… and if I add in my reaction to seeing her in her swimsuit last night…_ Ryuzaki shivered slightly at the memory. _She was so… alluring… and I know what women look like based on the drawings in my old anatomy books. And I know that I've considered her a friend for years, but… would this be a sign of romantic feelings? And if so, why? Why me, why now? Why do I suddenly want to keep her here, by my side, and not let her leave? That seems rather possessive…_

_Face it, Lawliet. You are starting to fall for her._

_I don't want to, though… Love would only put her in further danger because of my position as L—and me, as well! I don't want to be tempted to sacrifice myself for her sake… _

_Even though she can take care of herself?_

_Oh, yes, the incidents in LA and Liverpool DEFINITELY proved THAT…_

_But that still leaves me with the question of WHY…_

He finally resigned himself to the conclusion that for once, he didn't have an answer. But so deep in thought was Ryuzaki that he didn't notice Aizawa's surprised stare at the detective's expression…

* * *

_AIZAWA'S POV_

Aizawa shook his head and sighed as Keiko blithely left the room to change. _Irrepressible, that's what she is,_ he thought with an inner smile. Without knowing it, she'd wormed her way into all their lives, forging the once-dismal task force into something of a family—albeit an abnormal, analytical family… But as the cop began to towel his hair dry, he caught a glimpse of Ryuzaki sitting in his armchair, staring out the window with an expression of extreme melancholy. Aizawa couldn't help but gawk. This wasn't like Ryuzaki at all! Was he actually (unconsciously) admitting to liking, maybe loving, Keiko? _Oh, she'd love that,_ he thought with a smirk, but then, he stopped to remember Keiko's recent actions. She wanted to stay with the Yagamis… It was understandable that she wanted to see the chief and his family, considering how they were so close. It wasn't hard to tell—she did call the chief "Uncle" half the time without realizing it.

But then, Keiko was usually so good at recognizing and correctly interpreting others' reactions… So why did she miss Ryuzaki's? Was she honestly that blind to him? _And I thought she liked him, too… What is going on with her?_

* * *

Backpack slung over one shoulder, Keiko followed Yagami out of the hotel and out onto the streets. As they headed to the curb in hopes of hailing a taxi, however, Keiko's ears caught the sound of a yell behind her. "Shizuka! Shizuka-chan!" It was Aizawa, calling her by your fake name. She turned to see him running up behind you. "C—can I talk to you for… a second?" he breathed.

"Uncle Soichiro?" she said, looking to him questioningly. He nodded his understanding, to which she assured him, "I'll hurry." With that, she trotted over to Aizawa. "What's all the hubbub?"

"Can't you see what you're doing?" he demanded, looking at his colleague intensely. Keiko frowned. "Don't you know what you're doing to Ryuzaki up there?" He half-heartedly gestured up in the general direction of the hotel's upper stories. "You're rejecting him in front of everyone."

Keiko pulled a face, twitching a little in surprise. _Is that all he shouted at me for? I can't believe him!_

"You don't know, Shizuka… what it does to a guy when you do that."

"Ryuzaki's being stupid," she retorted. "No, he's being _selfish._ He has no legit reason why I can't go to the chief's house tonight. I've not seen the Yagamis in years."

"Besides the fact that Light—"

She shook her head quickly. "No, no, no, no. Even if Light-kun _is _Kira after all, he won't kill me in front of his family. And he won't touch police officers—Kira goes after criminals, people who endanger him, and L. I fit into none of those categories."

"You still could've handled it better," he spat. "Now Ryuzaki's all freaking depressed."

She froze, torn between disdain and crushed sorrow. The former won, with some misgivings. "Well, I'm staying over at the Yagamis' tonight, so Ryuzaki can just kiss my bum."

Aizawa shook his head reprovingly at her. "I hope you're not screwing things up too badly," he said softly.

He was right, she realized. Why hadn't she seen it sooner? And it wasn't like she could suddenly ignore her feelings for Ryuzaki and skip on out without at least acknowledging him… _I can't believe it,_ she thought. _Is Ryuzaki… actually worried for me? And if so, why? He knows full well that nothing will happen to me under the chief's supervision, and the only other reason would be… _Keiko froze. _Affection…?! But—RYUZAKI, and… what!? It doesn't fit… does it?_ She sighed, then looked back up at Aizawa. "Don't worry," she said with a reassuring smile. "I've got it all under control." Keiko turned her gaze to Yagami, still waiting patiently at the sidewalk. "Hey—you go on. I forgot something upstairs. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want you to have to pay for another taxi."

"I'm fine," she called back. "I'll be along in a few minutes." She turned back to Aizawa. "Lead the way."

So they headed all the way back upstairs to see Ryuzaki, briefly greeting Matsuda in the hall (Aizawa turned and left with him, so that when Keiko reached the room, she was alone). Her knuckles rapped softly on the door, which was answered by Ryuzaki himself. He blinked in surprise. "Keiko-chan… what are you doing here?"

"Bringing you to your senses, you idiot," she said softly and with no bite at all. Spontaneously, she threw one arm around his neck and hugged him briefly, pulling back and leaving her hand to rest on his shoulder. "I miss the Yagamis. That's why I'm going to stay with them tonight. Chief's got a family—I know I can't impose on them for too long, but I want to see them again, face-to-face."

His gaze narrowed. "Did I imply that I was upset?"

"Are you kidding me?" Keiko said dully, burying her face in her gloved hand. "You were sulking like a baby!" Unspoken was the fact that it was Aizawa who'd had to tell her that. She was rather unduly embarrassed by this fact—were she losing her touch? No matter—Ryuzaki didn't know that she'd not put two and two together properly. Besides, if he thought about it for a few seconds, he could've ascertained it for himself. She blushed as he seemed to wilt slightly, and knew instinctively that she'd had to be told about her faux pas.

"Oh…"

"Ye-e-e-es, _'oh.'_ I don't know what's come over you." She shook her head at him. "But Yagami-san's probably waiting on me, so I can't stay long."

"I could say the same to you," he murmured softly, unable to resist.

Keiko sighed and averted her gaze to the carpet. "Yeah... I know. But do you think I wouldn't come back and make sure you knew why before I skipped out on you?"

He gave a tiny smile, looking more hopeful. "Go on. I'll see you Monday. And Keiko-chan—" His hand gently wrapped around her arm, stopping her as she turned to leave. "Thank you... for explaining. I apologize—I can be... stubborn, sometimes."

"Obstinacy had little to do with it," Keiko replied enigmatically. "Don't tell me otherwise." She grinned cheekily at him, then. "Adios!"

Yagami was there in the lobby, awaiting Keiko upon her return. She bit her lip for a moment before trotting over to his side. "You didn't have to wait for me," she muttered, slightly guilty that he'd stayed for her sake.

"It's no problem. Did you find what you were looking for?"

For a second, she was puzzled. "Oh, yeah. Yes, I did."

He looked at her askance, but said nothing more. Keiko sensed that he knew she hadn't really retrieved any material item at all.

* * *

Yagami called Sachiko on his cell and informed her of their visitor, after which he had to convey to Keiko his wife's enthusiasm. She hadn't seen her in so long; she was so excited to have her; et cetera. Keiko laughed as Yagami told her this, and that she, too, was looking forward to seeing everyone again.

A half-hour later, Keiko and Yagami walked through the front door of the Yagami residence, whereupon Keiko was received with much warmth, hugging, and smiling, even Light (who smiled at her but stood there silently until _she _hugged _him_—he wasn't a hugging kind of guy).

Dinner was excellent; Keiko and Sayu had a nice long debate over the hottest pop stars (Sayu adamantly insisted that Hideki Ryuga was the best), and then Sachiko inquired after Keiko's latest endeavors (Soichiro went on about how impressive her work was on the task force and at the NPA in general, divulging only what details he could). Keiko flushed red with pleasure at his compliments, and Sachiko said that she always _knew_ that "our little Kei-Kei" would go far. At this, Light laughed and said, "Gosh, sounds like you've even surpassed me, _Kei-Kei_."

"Oh, I don't know, Mister Number-One-High-School-Student-in-All-Japan," she teased back. "I was _ONLY _second-best, in my day."

"Ouch, second-best!" Light said, wincing playfully. "That's a slap in the face."

"Nuh-uh!" Keiko retorted rather childishly. "It's danged impressive! Not compared to first, but still!"

"But it means you're the best of the losers," he said with a huge grin.

"Oh-ho-ho," she laughed. "But only _real_ losers can pull off a suit day after day." Keiko gestured meaningfully at his suit—technically, his school uniform.

Conceding, he gave a tiny smile and nodded his head towards her. "Touché."

"Haha, I win!" she said, raising her fist in triumph, gaining a giggle from Sayu and smiles from Yagami and Sachiko.

"I think Ryuzaki's rubbing off on you," observed Yagami wryly.

Rather taken off-guard, Keiko bit the inside of her cheek and sobered quickly, pulling a fake smile. "Next thing you know, I'll be sitting funny and stuffing my face with cake…" (Sayu, Sachiko, and Light were slightly confused, but said nothing.) Keiko had to wonder, was she really getting so close to Ryuzaki? The concept of closeness with the reclusive detective was simultaneously exciting and frightening… _Well, in one sense, you did sleep with him. That's kind of… rare among just plain friends…_ But she let the matter drop, keeping her thoughts to herself.

After dinner, Keiko and Sayu retreated to the living room to play a few rounds of Mario Golf. It was following her third consecutive loss that she admitted defeat and headed up to Light's room, promising that she'd be back down to talk to Sayu again and that they were going to have a quote-en-quote _smashing_ sleepover together… after she had a nice, intellectual discussion with her brother.

Keiko knocked on the door, and Light answered after a few seconds of what sounded like closing drawers. "Keiko?" He seemed a bit surprised.

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I wanna talk. S'that a crime? You gonna arrest me?"

Light opened the door to admit her entrance, and shut it behind her.

Keiko plopped down in his computer chair, spinning in a few circles with immature glee. He sat on the edge of his bed, grinning as he watched the young woman look around the room. "Wow… sure has changed," she said then, reminiscing (she felt like she had to say something, since she'd seen all this on the cameras, anyway, and wasn't allowed to say that it hadn't, in fact, changed at all since she'd seen it). "It's so distinguished. Like the true dutiful, college-bound senior's room. Oh, wait—you're in college, now."

He snorted his mirth. "I used to call myself that all the time. Ask Sayu." The very picture of ease, he fell back on his mattress, hands behind his head. "So… what's been going on at the task force office?"

"That's classified information, Light," Keiko said impishly, wagging a finger at him. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you, and I really don't want to be charged with murder."

"What if I told you I already knew what was going on?"

"And how would you know? Your dad's not spillin' the beans, I know," she said with absolute assurance in that fact. "_Why_ do you want to know, other than pure intellectual interest?"

"I'm trying to see if I can solve the Kira case on my own. With luck, I can do it before L."

Keiko snorted. "Whatever. You're smart, Light, but not _that_ smart. Nobody is."

"He's that good, eh?" Light's expression and tone both carried a world of implication as he grinned at her.

"As if!" she scoffed, looking playfully shocked at his perverted meaning. "Ours is a business relationship, you freak."

" 'Freak?' You're one to talk, Miss I-Like-To-Test-Everyone-Around-Me-For-No-Apparent-Reason."

"Haha, you've got a point, there… but _I'm_ not a perv, so…" Keiko picked up a pen that was on his desk and began fiddling with it idly.

"What have you been up to these past few years?" Light wondered, looking up at the ceiling from his reclined position. "You went over to America, didn't you?"

"Yeah—after I graduated, I went there for three years… and then came back."

"_How_ did you survive?" he asked teasingly.

Keiko laughed at that, spinning slowly once again in his swivel chair. "We-e-e-ell, I solved a handful of cases for L—half of which involved my getting beaten up by serial killers—I made friends with the FBI, and made a random trip to Liverpool somewhere in there..."

He sat up and stared at her blankly. "You're kidding, right?"

"Sadly, no. I've got the scars to prove it. Wanna see?" She brushed back the hair over her left ear to reveal the pearly, lumpy patch of skin from where she'd hit the asphalt in England after being shoved into a wall. All sorts of memories—some good, some bad—came flooding back. And yet, she was still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Light raised a single brow at her. "Okay, I can tell you're just itching to tell your stories. Want me to call Sayu up so you don't have to do any repeats?"

With a sigh, Keiko shook her head. "I'll tell her the edited version."

" 'Edited'?"

Nodding gravely, she responded, "Yes, edited for violent content. Not appropriate for children under thirteen."

"Sayu's fourteen."

"She still wouldn't like it."

"Good point."

Keiko cleared her throat dramatically; Light smirked at this and made a show of sitting up straight and looking attentive. This made her smile approvingly, and thus, she began. "I'd been in America for about a month, and was on this serial killer case in LA; there was a man who'd killed ten women in the slums of the city within a six-week period. It was at the death of the tenth woman that L took up the case. Now, you know that L never shows his face, but has his intermediary, Watari, come in with a laptop through which he will speak to his… clients, if you will."

Light nodded in understanding, then said dryly, "I suppose this is going somewhere."

"Shut up, Light-o."

"Oh, geez, not _that_ old nickname…"

An evil smile twisted her features. "Well now that I know you don't like it… Okay, so during one of our meetings discussing what course of action we should do, I came up with the bright idea to plant a trained female officer—a.k.a., me—in the slums and be noticed by the killer. I would then lure the killer up to her apartment, where a team of trained S.W.A.T. members would then incapacitate and arrest the killer before he could do any damage. L thought it was okay, so..."

"Why am I not surprised?" Light sighed, shifting on the bed so that his legs were crossed.

In response, Keiko had to smile. "Yeah… go figure, right? Anyways, Watari came up to me after that meeting and asked me to come see L. Yeah, I know." She stared with ample satisfaction at the expression on Light's face—surprised, disbelieving… _envious_, even, and more than a little ticked; she pretended not to notice, thinking to herself that his anger and jealousy might be stemming from an intense desire to know L, in which case he'd either want to become acquainted with L out of curiosity or as a rival, or have knowledge of his name and face to kill him as Kira. Ignoring this, she continued her tale as though she'd seen nothing. "So I actually got to meet L that day… and it was the weirdest thing: he told me that I'd 'figured him out' by the end of our meeting, which lasted all of twenty minutes."

He shrugged, looking somewhat calmer. "But that isn't so surprising, seeing as how it's _you._ You can figure out what any of us are thinking at any given time, based on our expressions and recent conversation."

"And let me guess—you want me to figure out what you're thinking now." He nodded. "Well, fancy that, I just did!"

Light rolled his eyes. "That's cheap."

"Never specified, so it counts."

An impish grin split Keiko's face, but Light sobered and asked then, "But what about L? You 'figured him out' in twenty minutes?"

"He's a fairly simple guy, just with a monumental IQ and a thought process that would make your head spin… and tactics that would throw you for a loop." It was true enough, really. "Watari called us 'kindred spirits'. How _Anne of Green Gables_ is that?"

"Anne of… what?"

"Oh, sorry," Keiko apologized, shrugging it off. "Another American reference. No, that one's Canadian… well, North American, anyway. Heh heh, sorry. I've got a tendency to do that—spontaneously quote or refer to seemingly random things. So, ah… where was I…? Oh, yes! After I left, it wasn't two days before the killer followed me home one night, but he held me hostage so that the S.W.A.T. team couldn't do anything. I was able to distract him enough to where I made him drop me, and upon unmasking him, who should we find but one of our colleagues."

"How clichéd," murmured Light, affecting a bored tone—but his eyes were shining with fascination (she guessed this had more to do with the subject content, a.k.a. L, than the stories themselves).

After this, Keiko proceeded to relate various tales of derring-do to her audience of one (and of course, you exaggerated when necessary, adding various embellishments and frills where you saw fit). Light added the odd comment here and there, laughing at all the right places. He looked surprised by none of it.

Finally, Keiko finished relating the highlights of her tenure in America and asked, "What about you? How's my little Light-o been doing?"

Light grimaced at the nickname, but said dully, "Absolutely nothing." Here, she was sure that he was holding something back, like he was purposefully putting on a calm façade so as not to be tempted to laugh at some gross irony.

"Oh, come on! You're a college student, now! Aren't you living it up at all?"

He laughed at that. "No… not really. You know me, 'good old Light.'" He chuckled, then, and said with close to no arrogance, "I got a perfect score in the placement exams and got into To-oh as freshman representative, tied for first, actually."

"Really? Congrats," she said with intense interest, despite the fact that she'd already known this. What could she say? After all, there _was _a time when she helped him with algebra, so he was partly her creation, in a skewed sense. "Who was the other?"

His eyes narrowed slightly at the memory. "A guy named Hideki Ryuga."

Keiko smirked with wry amusement. "You sound rather… miffed."

"Got me there," Light said a little darkly. "Guy's nuts. He comes to the opening ceremony in jeans and a T-shirt and sneakers, with _no socks_, mind you, and then mocks everyone there by riding off in a freaking 1940s Mercedes Benz. And then, he has the audacity to call himself 'L.' Is he really?"

Keiko had to fight to keep from reacting hugely, but blinked in appropriate surprise. She debated on whether or not to answer in the affirmative, and realized that he held no lie in his eyes, no "testing" air about him. Then, she remembered that Ryuzaki said that he'd told Light, and that his father had confirmed it. Besides, her hesitancy was proof enough that it was, in fact, L. _May as well tell him, then..._ "Yes, that's him."

"I can't believe L came out into the open…" mused Light. His mind was banging on all cylinders, to coin a phrase.

_Okay, time to change the subject… _After a pause, she gave him a questioning gaze. "That's it? Nothing else exciting has happened? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No." He blinked.

That made her smirk. "Liar."

He bridled at that, but composed himself in short order. "But… but…?"

" 'Son… I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?'" Light's gaze traveled to the ceiling as he rolled his eyes, and Keiko, too, turned her head upwards. "I don't see _anything_ up there."

A laugh escaped his throat. "You are so immature."

"And is that supposed to be an insult?" she wondered innocently. His remark didn't unduly bother her; rather, it amused her thoroughly. "But don't change the subject. Who is she? What's she look like? What kind of perfume does she wear?"

"What's perfume got to do with anything?"

"Oh, I have my reasons," she said mysteriously. "Now shoot."

"Well, I've had a few dates with a girl named Kiyomi Takada—"

"And…?"

There was a long pause. "She's fairly intelligent…"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Sounds boring. You're not very praising of her, either. Is she pretty?"

"Yeah." He glared at Keiko. "But that's got little to do with it."

"I'm guessing _she_ pursued _you,_ right?"

"How'd you know?"

"I know how to read you, Light. You forget that." Keiko stared at him intently as she leaned forward on the chair. "And what kind of perfume, did you say?"

"I don't know!" he protested lazily. "I don't make it a point to be familiar with types of women's perfume." He shook his head. "Enough on that." _That?_ "I want to know what the task force has been doing."

"Still on about that, eh?" Keiko wondered idly, looking bored and resigned. "I thought I told you, Light, I _can't_ tell you."

"Oh, come on."

She raised an eyebrow warily. "What are you, trying to recreate the Spanish Inquisition?" His look of insistence made her sigh heavily. He folded his hands together, gazing at her intently—like he was testing her (Keiko rolled her eyes). "All right, all right. If you really want to know about the case… tell me what you _do_ know. I can't hide from you what you've already learned."

"Okay…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Later, everyone!! Review for me, if you please!!_


	14. Spanish Inquisition Redo

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note_ is not mine at all, nor is anything but this laptop on which I'm writing this, an old car, and a can of Diet A&W beside me._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 - SPANISH INQUISITION REDO**

* * *

"I want to know what the task force has been doing."

"Still on about that, eh?" Keiko wondered idly, looking bored and resigned. "I thought I told you, Light, I _can't_ tell you."

"Oh, come on."

She raised an eyebrow at him warily. "What are you, trying to recreate the Spanish Inquisition?" At the look of persistence on his face, she sighed heavily. He folded his hands together, looking at her intently—like he was testing her (Keiko rolled her eyes). "All right, all right. If you really want to know about the case… tell me what you _do_ know. I can't hide from you what you've already learned."

"Okay… You've sent out more than one person known as 'L,' correct?"

Keiko blinked. "You're well-informed."

"And right now, I'm considered the top suspect in the Kira case."

"Yup."

"So is this an official interrogation or is this off the record?"

Keiko shook her head at his question. "Light, you should know by now that nothing is ever 'off the record' for a detective. Everything is fair game."

He sighed. "I should've known. In that case… why do you think I'm Kira?"

"It's nonsense to explain 'why' to a suspect!" she protested loudly. "What do you think I am? Ryuzaki—I mean, _Ryuga_—would have a fit if he found out I was even discussing this with you." Keiko paused, trying to organize and rephrase her thoughts in a reasonably acceptable manner. "You could learn from your mistakes and then end up on top, and we _definitely_ don't want Kira to do that."

"No, indeed," he murmured pensively. He had an air of falseness about him that she couldn't quite place. Seeing his slightly stiff mask, Keiko's heart sank a few notches. Even though this was Light-o, her long-time friend and ally, it was looking more and more like he really was Kira… and the thought didn't at all appeal to her. Keiko could see one side of why Ryuzaki stayed holed up in his room all the time… never meeting anyone would inevitably mean no heartache when something happened to someone—when someone turned out to be entirely different from what one previously thought. "But then, you could be a prime candidate, too," he said at last. "For Kira suspect."

"Do tell," Keiko prodded, all ears.

"Well, the part that stands out to me the most is your repeated failure before L on the cases you've had with him—granted, you've been successful with your legwork and your headwork—"

"And my elbowwork, and my Achilles tendonwork..." she added flippantly.

Light rolled his eyes, but gave a smirk of amusement. "_But_... the times when you tried to lure a killer somewhere, you failed miserably in defending yourself, and thus received unnecessary injuries. Not only this, but you are always in second place—except psychology, that is. It could be from a battered pride that you want to incapacitate killers before you have to do anything with them yourself—a sort of proof that you are, in fact, competent." He paused to gather his thoughts. "You typically only deal with criminals who'd end up with the death sentence, anyway, so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think, 'with this new power, I won't have to work as hard. I'll just be taking care of things more efficiently'."

"Except for the fact that the justice system is chucked out the window, by that point," she noted dryly.

"Ah, but not if you have enough evidence to pin on them already. If you think about it, most of them are condemned already, so why waste time and tax money on dragging them through the courts?" Light looked a heck of a lot more serious by now, and stared at Keiko with a fiery intensity that scared her… the recent dream came to mind…

**.:FLASHBACK MODE:.**

_"If he's the world's greatest detective, I can surpass him…"_

_"Light-o…"_

_His eyes glowed orange, evilly glinting at you. He pulled out a black notebook. "Tell me, __what's L's real name…?"_

_"I—I don't know that, Light-o!" You gave a nervous laugh. This kid wasn't Light-o anymore… he was scary… "What are you talking about?"_

_"I am Kira," he said softly._

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

Keiko shook off the unpleasant memory. "Um… I'm a cop. It's my job to nab the killers, not kill them myself."

"But it _is_ Kira's job to kill the killers before they can kill anyone else. And Kira's killed no police yet, so it stands to reason that Kira would have a close relative in the NPA, or would possibly be a member of the NPA him- or herself."

"Oooh, you think Kira might be a girl?"

"Perhaps."

"Does it matter?"

"Perhaps." He smiled slightly. "I'm thinking you might be Kira. You're smart enough, you have access to the task force data, you're in the NPA, and you have more than enough motive. Only thing is, you don't know L's name."

"No one does, I don't think," Keiko retorted. "I don't even think L himself knows it anymore, he's changed his freaking alias so many times."

Light chuckled at that. "But perhaps you're not… you know how to manipulate others, and as Ryuga is a guy, then if you were Kira, you could easily seduce him and trick him into giving you his name. You _are_ an actress."

Keiko's jaw dropped in surprise. "I can't believe you just said that, Light-o! Ugh!"

"But then, it's not like you to forcibly manipulate others into things that huge… so maybe not…"

"So I'm still a suspect, you're saying?"

"Yup."

"Well, so are you, Light-o. And Ryuga hasn't investigated me yet, may I remind you."

"But he has no need to. He's works with you."

"Good point." Keiko paused, turning on the offensive. "But hey, you're still suspect because you _also_ have access to NPA files—you can hack—and you _also_ have someone close in the NPA, you _also_ are smart enough, and you _also_ have ample incentive to kill criminals."

"And enlighten me: what are those motives?"

"Fear that your father will die in the line of duty. Hatred of immoral people. Love of justice. Showing the world that you've got a mind of your own and can think and act for yourself, as in, tired of being a stereotype. I can keep going, if you want..."

He didn't say anything, but just pondered this for a few moments, until Sayu stuck her head in the door. "Hey, you coming back down, Keiko-chan?"

She turned around. "Oh, yeah! Be right there." After Sayu left, Keiko turned back to Light a little ruefully. "Well, Light, guess I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded and stood to open the door for her like a gentleman. "Good night, Keiko-chan…"

* * *

Ryuzaki was sulking.

He'd been so sure that Keiko was attracted to him… and the sudden possibility that she wasn't… well, he was rather miffed. Not to mention upset. He kept telling himself that the whole thing was ridiculous (his ever-growing fondness for her, the fact that he was upset over her absence, and her desire to be under the same roof as Kira), but he could not shake the feeling of worry he got from the knowledge that Keiko and Light were together.

Not with him. Not under his supervision. Not with him…

You are an idiot, he told himself silently as he played with his lower lip. A fool for thinking that you could possibly develop feelings for someone… A fool for thinking that someone could love you back…

"Ryuzaki." Watari's voice came from across the room as the older man crossed over to the dispirited detective. "There is a call from Keiko-chan…"

Instantly, he perked up, and snatched the proffered cell phone from Watari's grasp. Watari chuckled silently at Ryuzaki's blatant show of affection, backing away to give him some privacy.

"Ye-e-e-es?" he said slowly, unable to hide a trace of playfulness from his tone. Why his mood had changed so suddenly, he wasn't sure.

Keiko's amusement could be heard as she chuckled. "You're in a surprisingly good mood. I didn't think you'd want to talk to me."

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"

She waited a few seconds.

"Mm, yes… I seem to recall you thinking that I was sulking like a baby." Ryuzaki slumped forward just slightly. "Where are you, currently?"

"On the porch. Everyone else is asleep."

Ryuzaki glanced up at the clock to see that it was after midnight. "I see. And why aren't you asleep?"

Keiko sighed into the phone. "For one, I don't have to wake up early tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep in. Second, I couldn't sleep. Third, I thought you'd want to know that I'm not dead. Fourth, because… I just wanted to talk. Are those good reasons?"

He paused. "You're very thorough."

"Am I right, though? On reason three, I mean."

"…Yes, you are." He gave a tiny smile. She knew him well… not that predicting that particular desire was very difficult… "About what do you wish to talk?"

Keiko giggled on the other end. "So formal…" But she smiled to herself. As much as she loved Yagami and his family, she sort of missed the hunchbacked detective. She looked forward to Monday, when she'd see him again…

* * *

_That Tuesday..._

Keiko leaned against a wall, wondering exactly what to do. Naomi had been missing for months, now, and Keiko was, needless to say, quite worried. Of course, this was added to her already-growing pile of mental stress from being on the Kira case, constantly holding back her feelings for L, Yagami's recent heart attack, and her no-electricity situation (Keiko had elected to stay with Ryuzaki since the weekend, a fact which made him seem a little more upbeat, she noticed with amusement).

"As for Naomi Misora-san…" continued Ukita slowly, gesturing with a half-burned-out cigarette. He stared at the floor in stolid petulance, lost in thought.

"Damn," Keiko whispered into her hand, fixing her gaze on a strange, abstract painting print on the hotel's wall. The bizarre swirls and shapes competed amongst themselves, each vying for Keiko's attention. It was rather ugly and ill-planned, she decided absently… Finally, she mused aloud, "I wonder what could have happened to her… she's smart, strong, and an ex-FBI agent… what could've outwitted her?"

"We only have the hotel employee's statement that she hasn't been back since late at night on December 27…" continued Ukita as he spared a glance at Ryuzaki, hoping for a word of theory on their lost quarry. "Isn't it time we started an official search?"

Ryuzaki sighed. "If we go public saying her disappearance is related to the Kira case, there's a chance Kira would kill her if she's still alive."

"Man," Ukita complained loudly, throwing his hands in the air. "This is really hard. If we don't tie it to the Kira case, people won't be interested. But if we do, they'll be interested all right, but they won't get involved because they're afraid of Kira." He slapped a handful of papers on the table to emphasize his frustration. Grumbling, he pulled a box of cigarettes out of his pocket and headed for the balcony.

"She can't be alive," murmured Aizawa, looking totally bored. Keiko growled to herself over his nonchalance. Her friend was missing, for Pete's sake!!

"Ryuzaki!!" barked Watari as he quickly walked in, scaring Keiko slightly and making everyone else's eyes turn to him. His expression was fixed and urgent… like something terrible was going on… Even Ukita tossed his only half-burned cigarette to the concrete floor of the balcony and came back inside. "Sakura TV, quick… you have to see this!"

A white background popped up on the screen with four black letters… K… I… R… A…

_"I am Kira,"_ came a distorted, fuzzy voice.

Keiko bit her thumbnail worriedly as she listened. "The gothic font… it's a blatant mockery of the one used by L… static-y, garbled voice… home-recorded… really cheap and absolutely crappy!" she finally exclaimed. "Is he screwing with us or what?" Ryuzaki gently hushed her so he could hear the rest of the Kira message.

_"If this video is aired exactly at 5:59 PM on April 18th,"_ said the Kira voice, _"it is now 5:59 and 38, 39, 40 seconds… Please switch the channels to Taiyo TV. The news anchor, Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima, will die of a heart attack at precisely 6 PM."_

Ryuzaki's eyes snapped wide open in horror as poor Mr. Hibima met his maker. "We have to make them stop this broadcast or something terrible is going to happen!" he cried urgently.

His words were like a big, red button that started a chain reaction: the task force members currently present sprang into action like busy little ants whose hill had just been knocked over.

"I'll get Sakura's number!" cried Matsuda as he leapt for the phone.

"I've got a friend at Sakura," called Aizawa, but after a few seconds, he cursed and stomped his foot. "He's got his cell off!"

"Every number I've tried in the entire station's busy," wailed Matsuda hopelessly.

"Dammit!" shouted Ukita, enraged. "Then I'm going over there to make them stop it myself!"

Keiko merely stood there, unable to think of anything useful to do, but watch.

_"I hate evil and love justice,"_ continued Kira calmly, as though purposefully creating a drastic irony against the scurry and scramble in the room. _"I do not consider the police my enemies, but my allies in my fight against evil."_

"That jerk," Keiko muttered angrily, pacing restlessly behind the couch, her gaze locked on the television. "Now he'll get people to think that the police created Kira as some plot to take over the world or something!" Watari busied himself with plugging in the TV sets, and Keiko turned her head to stare at the carpet as she proceeded to tread a furrow into the carpet.

_"Just imagine it—a world protected by the police and myself… a world with no place for evil…"_

_"This just in!"_ cried a voice from the second TV. _"Someone is reported to have collapsed in front of Sakura TV!"_

It was then Keiko realized it… _This isnot the Kira we've been after for the past four months…_ But she then registered _who_ it was lying before the entrance of Sakura.

"Ukita!" screamed Aizawa. "Oh my… god! Kira got him…?!" He jumped up and headed for the door, but Keiko was there first and aimed a high kick for his head, throwing him to the ground.

"Forget it, Aizawa-san," barked Ryuzaki from his chair. "Where do you think you're going?"

He groaned—growled, rather—and rubbed his chin as his glare turned up to Keiko. "To Ukita, where else?"

"If you go over there now, you'll get yourself killed, you idiot!" she cried, standing over him, eyes full of anxiety and worry. The tiniest hint of bitter sorrow twisted her features; moisture glistened in her eyes as she stared down at him.

"She's right," echoed Ryuzaki.

"You're trying to tell me to sit here and watch television!?"

"I'm _trying_ to tell you to calm down and be realistic," he replied calmly. "I want to stop that video as much as you do."

"But," Keiko added, voice strained, "if Ukita was murdered by Kira, whoever goes out there will die, too. It means either Kira's there, or he's got cameras telling who's there and when."

Aizawa's face grew red with suppressed fury. "Ukita was murdered by Kira!" he bellowed, spraying spittle every which way and lunging for Ryuzaki. He roughly grabbed Ryuzaki's shoulder, gripping him hard with frustration. "I thought we were risking our lives to arrest that bastard!"

"Stop it, Aizawa!" Keiko cried, lashing out with a forceful kick to his chest. When Aizawa didn't go down and instead began to fight back, she quickly aimed another kick at his ankle, throwing him off-balance, then grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards her waist. When he was partway down, she punched him to the ground quickly. It was all over in a matter of three or four seconds. Aizawa lay there on the ground, nursing his jaw.

"Stop, Shintaro-san," said Ryuzaki with unquestionable authority. He was ordering her as a superior, not as a friend. He then turned to Aizawa, voice rough with fury and mingled sorrow. "Risking your life and doing something that could easily rob you of your life are exact opposites." It struck Keiko that he was shaking, clutching his legs in effort to keep his fearful emotions in check. "I understand your feelings," he continued, teeth grinding, "but please—try to control yourself now. If you go over there and lose your life, too, Aizawa-san…"

Instantly, Keiko sat down beside Ryuzaki, biting her lip and gently clutching his shoulder in what she hoped was a consolatory manner. His hand moved up to grip hers tightly, but he didn't give her any other sign of acknowledgement at her presence. His tone made Aizawa and Matsuda stop. They reluctantly stood there, gazing helplessly at the three television sets.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a few moments, broken only when NHN's report exploded with sound as an armored van drove into the glass doors of Sakura TV Studio.

"What the—!?" Keiko exclaimed.

Ryuzaki's eyes went from wide to in danger of falling out of their sockets. "Well… that's certainly one way of entering without anyone seeing your face," he said slowly.

A few minutes of heavy silence passed, and a cop car skidded to a halt next to the wreckage. "We aren't alone in this," murmured Matsuda in awe. "There are other cops who're ready to stand up and fight Kira…"

It was a simple, yet profound, statement. A tiny smile crossed Keiko's lips. "No. We're not alone."

* * *

Forty minutes later, Detective Superintendent Yagami walked into the hotel room, supported by Watari. "Chief!" cried Matsuda. "You okay?" Instantly, Keiko whipped out her cell phone and dialed the Yagamis' number.

"I got the tapes," he rasped, holding up a bag, which Ryuzaki took eagerly. "I'm sorry… I couldn't help myself…"

"Lay down and rest, Yagami-san," said Ryuzaki calmly, sounding very slightly relieved. "We will make sure your actions are not in vain."

On the second ring, Light picked up the phone. _"Yagami residence,"_ he said quickly, trying to sound calm—but the recent Kira activity on Sakura made him a little stressed, regardless.

"Light-o," Keiko said breathlessly. "Good. Um… has your mom called you yet?"

There was a pause. _"Keiko-chan, is that you?"_

"Yeah. Long time, no see, huh? Listen Light—your dad is here at the hotel with the rest of the task force. He's okay."

_"Why's Dad out of the hospital!?"_ he said, raising his voice.

"Don't take that tone with me!" she snapped, frustrated. "He went to Sakura to get the tapes Kira sent. I trust you were watching the broadcast…?"

_"Of course… so he was in the armored van, then?"_

She nodded, though he couldn't hear her, and began idly pacing on the carpet. "Yeah. Anyway, I thought Sachiko—er, your mom—might've called about him being gone from the hospital or something."

_"You said 'hotel'…"_ Light began. _"Where?"_

"That's classified information, Light-o. Can't give it away."

_"What?!"_ He grumbled something.

Keiko sighed and shook her head at his useless consternation. "Anyway, just call your mom and tell her your dad's fine. Well, I'll see you later, Light."

_"Bye."_

She snapped the phone shut and turned back to reality. Seeing Yagami on the couch, she saw that he looked a little breathless. Keiko instantly hurried to the kitchenette to make a cup of tea for him, all the while thinking on his brave deeds. _Sometimes action MUST be taken,_ she mused silently. _Not everything can be solved by thought alone._

Finished, she brought the steaming mug over to the weakened chief. "Thank you," he said gratefully.

"Thank _you_, Uncle Soichiro," she said softly, giving a wan smile.

"Aizawa-san," Ryuzaki barked suddenly, "could you take these over to forensics?" He handed him the envelope that was in the sack, still staring at one of the tapes.

"Sure. I know a lot of people there. I'm sure they'll do a great job." He rambled on about what the forensics department could divine—most of it useless. He left with Matsuda.

Keiko flopped down on the loveseat, opposite Yagami-san. "Geez, what a night. Now we've got TWO to deal with."

Ryuzaki turned to her abruptly. "Two…? Explain."

She could tell he was merely testing her by the expression on his face. "Shove it, Ryuzaki. You know why," she muttered tonelessly, leaning back into the couch. Testily, Keiko sighed and crossed her arms. "And anyway, we should be thinking of how to use this to our advantage, not how it works."

"But how it works might be crucial to solving this case," he answered, chewing his thumbnail. "Explain. If nothing else, it will be good for your intellect." He shuffled over to sit beside her on the small couch, bringing his index finger up to distort his lips into strange positions.

"Fine. This isn't like Kira… first off, it's far too sloppy. Second, Kira hasn't really done anything like this yet—kill off Kira-haters and police officers, that is, because it ruins his image of a would-be peaceful rule. People will fear and hate him, now. Not only that, but giving it to Sakura TV? That makes sense, given the three victims this Kira specified… I think. Remember those three pop stars with drugs who died of heart attacks two days ago? That's probably the work of this new Kira."

"Yes. That is correct. However…" Keiko rolled her eyes. He ignored this and continued, "we should watch the other tapes to see if we can tell for sure whether this might be a new Kira."

"If it is," she said slowly, "perhaps we should see Light-kun's reaction. It might give us a clue…"

"Even if he is Kira, _especially_ if he is Kira," amended Ryuzaki, thoughtfully snacking on a truffle, "he might act, well, surprisingly."

"If I were Kira," she mused softly, "I'd want to keep the possibility of a second Kira a secret so I could use him to my advantage. This one seems more powerful, but stupid, also. He can kill with just a face…"

"So if he suggests the possibility, we should be less suspicious," declared Ryuzaki.

But Keiko was not so convinced. "No. In fact, I'd not suspect him more or less. Light-kun is brilliant, so he may have some kind of plan, even if it's merely reverse psychology to revert suspicion—in this case, announcing that there is a second Kira. If I were Light-o pretending to be Kira (or _actually_ being Kira, for that matter), I'd tell you all that it _was_ the work of a second Kira, predicting that we'd have figured that out already, and thus diverting possible suspicion."

"But I thought that you said if _you_ were Kira…" Ryuzaki began, but he didn't finish—didn't need to. Instead, he raised his teacup to his lips and drained it, making soft slurping noises.

"Because I'm not as smart as either of you," she finished sagely. "Hindsight is 20/20, and now that I really think about it, that's the sort of thing Light-o would do in Kira's place."

"Hm…" Ryuzaki poured yet himself another cup of tea. "We shall call in Light-kun and observe him. In my mind, he will avoid disclosing knowledge of a second Kira—if he is indeed Kira—and we can still observe his actions afterward when we say there is another at work."

Keiko crossed her arms. "I don't like it. But… you're the expert, I guess." She stood, stretching. "Ah… I'm gonna go take a walk. I need some fresh air."

He nodded and sighed after a second. "See you later, Keiko-chan."

* * *

_Ooh, the plot thickens!! REVIEW!!_


	15. Death by Kira

_**Disclaimer: **_**Death Note**_** be not mine.**_

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 - DEATH BY KIRA**

* * *

It hadn't even been a full thirty minutes…

Keiko had walked partway back to her apartment for the flimsy excuse of getting some fresh air (and, she told herself, to get some more money and fresh clothes); she was all but forced to take refuge in a small café to get out of the sudden rain that came pouring down from the heavens. Unfortunately, the rain did not let up for several minutes. Keiko decided to kill some time by ordering a latte and sitting down to just think about life, to reason with herself. Easier said than done…

_Should I tell him? Should I not…?_

It wasn't like she really _should_ tell him… come on, they were trying to solve a murder! Romance had nothing to do with it whatsoever.

But conversely, bottling up her feelings was only going to hurt her in the long run, and possibly any chance for a relationship with Ryuzaki.

_But won't he hate me for being… well, for being such a girl?_

_You don't know if he'll do that or not! Just tell him and see what he says. You might be surprised._

_Well… what's the worst that could happen, right? It's not like it can get any worse… Okay._

At last, Keiko decided that she could not afford to wait any longer…

She was going to tell Ryuzaki that she loved him.

_It can't go on any longer suppressing my feelings like this,_ she told herself firmly. _No matter whether or not he rejects me, I'll have felt infinitely better for saying it. I simply can't go on holding my feelings in like this. I'll just lose it because it's all I'll be focused on._

Finally, she stood and headed for the doors. The rain wasn't showing any signs of lessening, and she had to get back sometime. With that, she turned up the collar on her suit jacket, rather apathetic about how this affected her appearance, and trotted back to the hotel.

Presently, Keiko stood at Ryuzaki's door, knocking softly so as not to disturb the people in the neighboring suites. Rain dripped off her bedraggled form in puddles, soaking the hotel's carpet. After a few seconds of waiting (and freezing in the air conditioned hall), she was let into Ryuzaki's suite by Watari, who instantly warned her to be quiet by holding a finger to his lips; she glanced into the living room, where Ryuzaki was watching one of the confiscated Kira videos. Keiko gave Watari an understanding nod, sending droplets flying, and silently sneaked over to the couch… and the first words from the video that caught her ears just so happened to be: "As a penalty, I will take the life of the director-general of the NPA, which has formed a task force to find and capture me—" Keiko stared, wide-eyed, at the screen, unable to move or breathe. "…or the alleged mastermind leading the task force known only as L."

"WHAT!!" she cried, unable to hold back her sudden shock and terror.

Ryuzaki jumped and paused the tape. "Keiko-chan! I-I didn't know you were back…!"

She stared blankly at the TV in horror for a few seconds, then began swearing and carrying on in rapid French—most of her curses having something to do with damning Kira or anyone who came near Ryuzaki.

Instantly, Ryuzaki vaulted over the back of the couch (which, had she been less distracted, would've surprised the heck out of Keiko) and held her at arm's length, his stare boring into her. The warmth from his hands penetrated her chilled skin, snapping her painfully into stark reality. "Stop it, Keiko-chan," he said firmly, gently shaking her once to emphasize it. "If I must die, then I must. Better me than the director-general."

"Mais—but-but…" _("Mais" is French for "but.")_

"Don't make me regret this. I can't afford to be selfish, now."

Hot, angry tears escaped her eyes as she glared at him. "No! I can't let you! If… If you let yourself die at Kira's hands, so help me, I'll kill you!"

He paused, narrowing his gaze in confusion. "Er… right…"

Keiko's look softened into a sorrowful one… _damn_, and this was just after she'd decided to tell him her feelings! What now? She couldn't love a dead guy, and now, he was as good as dead… She choked up. "I don't _want_ you to die, Ryuzaki…"

"I can't say I relish the idea, myself." He shook his head in quiet resignation. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Make _me_ pose as L!" Keiko exclaimed on inspiration. "The fact that I'm a woman might be crazy enough for the fake Kira to believe it! Anything—just, I won't let _you_ go!"

"That's ridiculous, Keiko-chan. Why should you throw your life away?"

"Ask yourself the same thing!" she snapped, tears blurring her sight. Ryuzaki was now naught but a big blob of black and white. "If there's anyone who can solve the Kira case, it's you! You can solve it from the shadows, from underground—I'll be the one to die!"

"No," he said firmly, giving her a gentle shake. "I can't let you do that."

"WHY FREAKING NOT!? You _need_ to stay alive and solve this case!"

"_I SAID 'NO,' DAMMIT!_" he shouted at the floor, unable to meet her gaze. He trembled ever so slightly, lowering his voice. "No…"

A very long, pregnant pause followed Ryuzaki's outburst. Keiko's eyes snapped wide open with absolute, dumbfounded shock at his tone. She'd _never, _in the four years she'd known him, heard Ryuzaki raise his voice at all, let alone _shout_… So why the sudden volume? As if he was specially emphasizing something, trying to convey a point… but what?

Watari slipped out for some unexplained errand or other at Ryuzaki's sudden outburst... and Ryuzaki trembled just slightly with suppressed emotion, a turmoil that completely baffled him. Anger, sorrow, pain, longing, fear... and something else... something warm and comfortable, yet exciting, that seemed to fuel everything he felt at that moment. Somehow, he knew that if it came right down to it, he'd _have_ to make a television appearance. Keiko was a police officer, and as this new Kira had threatened to kill police around the world... even if there was a rather small chance that Keiko _would_ be killed, others would be killed, friends she'd made in both Los Angeles and in Tokyo. It wasn't that L particularly cared about the police, but seeing Keiko saddened, hurt, or... he refused to think of her dead... His head snapped back up to gaze at Keiko, his semi-angular features intense, but somehow gentle. "I cannot let you die, if at all it is in my power to protect you."

Keiko _flumped_ into him, hugging him tightly, tears still coming. "Well, _I_ won't let _you_ die!" She buried her face in his shoulder, her fingers clutching the baggy folds of his shirt. Ryuzaki jerked slightly as her cold nose pressed against the warm skin of his neck. "L… I can't let you go." Partially pulling herself together, Keiko sniffed and pulled back to look up at him.

A providentially theatric rumble of thunder filled the silence as they both stared mulishly at one another, neither willing to back down.

"You're soaked," he said softly at length. There was a long pause, during which Keiko didn't respond to his obvious statement; instead, she backed away from him ever so slightly. He didn't usually like to be touched, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to leave him. If she'd not been so upset, she might have noticed that he wasn't stiff or awkward about human contact, but seemingly at ease. "So, which of us will die, I wonder?"

"Neither freaking one," Keiko growled as she emerged from the newly dampened fabric of his shirt. "You're the most brilliant detective in existence—you'll think of something."

"What you mean to say is 'I really hope you'll think of something'," Ryuzaki corrected her softly. "I might not. Do not worry, however. _You_ will not be touched."

"It's not me I'm worried about!" she protested loudly. "I'm talking about _you_! I thought we'd established that."

He wiped her tears away with his thumb and gazed at her with a calm expression. "Shall we have some cake?"

Such an utterly absurd suggestion belonged in the happier past, when it was just Keiko and L and Watari together… not here and now, in the miserable, hopeless, Kira-twisted world.

The constant sound of pattering rain provided Keiko with enough white noise to drive all reasonable responses or arguments from her mind. She opened her mouth to protest, but sighed and nodded weakly. Neither said anything for the next several minutes, but rather, both settled for eating their cake in stolid silence on the couch. Ryuzaki kept making worried glances in Keiko's direction, and at last, finished playing the Kira video. He'd given up talking to her.

When the video ceased, there was a long pause. "We'd better think of something," she muttered furiously, "cuz there is no freaking way…"

" 'No freaking way' what?"

"No freaking way I'm gonna let Kira kill you." Keiko turned her gaze tiredly at the floor, the plate of half-consumed cake trembling in her shaking hands. "We've already lost Naomi and Ukita… and it's not too far-fetched to think that others among us might die."

Ryuzaki placed a hand on her still-damp shoulder. "Don't focus on that. Our goal is to catch Kira."

"You're so stoic," she grumbled angrily. "Can't you say anything even vaguely comforting?"

A crash of thunder sounded outside, making her jump. She'd nearly forgotten the storm… Having been sufficiently (if temporarily) shaken from their individual reveries, Keiko and Ryuzaki sat there, staring at one another in complete silence.

With a sigh of distress, Keiko flopped back into the cushions of the couch, no doubt soaking them with her wet clothing. "Man—I would kill for some sake," she said miserably. "Maybe I could forget about all this Kira crap."

"Would you settle for a jack-and-coke?" he offered. "I don't want a repeat of Liverpool."

"Anything," she wailed. "I'm desperate!"

* * *

Forty minutes later, Keiko lay sprawled out on the couch, eyes still leaking tears. She wasn't drunk, per se, but _was_ a little buzzed, which was enough to push her over the edge of decency (that is to say, she'd started sobbing about her life's troubles—most of which dealt with Kira and Ryuzaki—about fifteen minutes ago). Just before she slipped into unconsciousness, Ryuzaki covered her with a thick green blanket that had been folded up on the back of the couch.

Ryuzaki heaved a sigh of relief and swiftly retreated to his bedroom and laptop. "I never knew how tiring females could be," he said softly to himself. And the funny thing was… he was happy. _It's not that she's upset—I'd rather she wasn't. But what makes me feel so elated IS the fact that she's upset, indirectly. It proves that she worries about me, and maybe, just MAYBE, that she… likes me… as something beyond a friend…_

_Of course. It doesn't make sense, otherwise. Her reaction would be quite different if her affection extended to mere friendship… But that's about the only visible benefit in this mess. _

_And yet, it's also the worst possible development. I shouldn't be so happy that she has romantic feelings for me_—_yes, there is a ninety-four percent chance that this is the case. If so, I should be furious. But..._

_How can I be upset or angry with her? I know a rather significant part of me wants to be with her, wants to be able to comfort her, to hold her, just to let her know how much I care. But if knowledge of her relationship to me, whether as a mere friend or something more, were to fall into the wrong hands... that's something I'd rather not think about. Her position is compromised enough as it is. L should not have emotional feelings toward anything significant, and Keiko is decidedly_ very _significant to me..._

He closed the door behind himself and padded over to his desk, where he turned on his laptop computer and perched himself in the chair awkwardly before deciding that attempts at comfort were futile. Upon this realization, he moved the laptop to the middle of the floor and sat down before it, awaiting it to finish its routine bootup process. _No... Keiko should not be involved with me more than she is..._

_But how do I deny her that? I owe her rather a lot. And what's more, how could I resist her if she asks me how I feel? Would I really feel right in saying that I have no feelings for her?_

_Ha, she'd probably see through that. I haven't exactly been very careful about hiding the fact that I do, in fact, hold some measure of love and respect for her..._

_Love?!_

_Well, yes. Don't friends love one another?_

_You don't know the first thing about love!_

_Perhaps not a lot, but I know some things. I know that I love Keiko, and there is a strong portion of that love that will probably never die, even should things... not work between us. I also know that there is something that compels me to want to please her, to make her happy, to keep her safe... and that episode with the swimsuit..._ He had to pause a moment to recall every detail of her lean, slender, yet curvy, form... It was so... _perfect_... Even now, he still felt that alien heat in the pit of his stomach at the image of her, and fought valiantly to keep his imagination from going wild. While he'd never really had any experiences in the sexual realm, he knew enough to recognize the symptoms of sheer physical attraction and the reasons for it. If he said he'd not fantasized about Keiko (or rather, about doing certain activities with her, most of them involving a substantial lack of clothing), he'd be lying. But he'd also be lying if he said that was the majority, or even a vital part of his attraction to her. Ryuzaki sighed heavily. _It's strange... I never knew that one could hold someone else's feelings as such a high priority. After seeing her cry like that, I'm not sure if I could... could really deny her..._

He frowned. _You're pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. A female human you happen to be rather fond of undergoes a normal process of allowing fluid to escape her body via her tear ducts and you can't even attempt to protect her for her own wellbeing. _

_On the other hand, if no one knows about your relationship with her... Keiko is trustworthy. She wouldn't tell anyone she wouldn't trust, and even then, she'd keep it to a few select people_—_her family, probably. Hm... perhaps it could work..._

_After all, she is the only person since my parents (with the exception of Watari) who has truly had any amount of real, unselfish love for me. How in the world could I deny her...?_

_You're getting soft, L. And careless._

_Mm... perhaps it's time I allowed myself to be just a little reckless... Perhaps this could be the something I've been missing... When I'm around Keiko, I suddenly feel inexplicably whole. Perhaps I should make an endeavor at forming a romantic relationship with her._

* * *

Complete darkness greeted Keiko as she awoke. "What…?" she murmured groggily, sitting up. Where was she? Oh, right… she was in Ryuzaki's suite. Draped over her was a large, heavy blanket, which fell in a crumpled heap as she sat up and stretched. She'd fallen asleep at about six the previous night… there was no way she'd be able to go back to sleep now, after a straight ten-hour period of slumber. Great. What was she supposed to do _now_? It wasn't like she could go wake up Watari or Ryuzaki… But maybe…

A glance at the VCR told her that the Kira tape was still inside it. Keiko cautiously—quietly, so as not to awaken anyone—edged forward and began playing it. She'd not been paying much attention as it was shown previously, being too distraught to do so.

As she watched the tape, Keiko's mind began to work. What was going on with her, anyway? Sure, it was true that she had a huge crush on Ryuzaki, but that was _no_ reason to go all damsel-in-distress on him! Frankly, Keiko was disgusted with herself. _Come on, Keiko! Can't you just step back and leave romance out of this whole deal? It's the Kira case—there are lives on the line, here. You can confess your feelings in further detail to L AFTER it's over._

_But when will_ that _happen? I don't know how long it's gonna be! And L might not be alive by the end…_

_On the other hand, it_ is _L… so he might be able to think of a way out of this whole TV fiasco. Or… perhaps the G8 and the NPA will want to pick the director-general to die instead of L…?_

Immediately, she shook her head. No—that was impossible. She knew the bureaucrats who ran the NPA… they'd have L out on his hind end faster than she could blink—heck, they'd shoot L on the spot before they gave up the director-general.

With a sigh, Keiko shifted to lie down on her side. "Why can't the world just all be good…?" she mumbled softly to herself. "If people had morals, Kira wouldn't have to exist."

"If people had morals, you'd be out of a job," said Ryuzaki calmly.

Keiko yelped and fell off the couch instantly, entangling her feet in the blanket. "Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"I live here," he responded simply, staring at her from the over the back of the couch. She noted that he was still wearing his usual jeans-and-T combo, which made her wonder if he even _owned_ a pair of pajamas.

"Don't you ever sleep?" she asked him irritably.

"Not usually, no," he responded with a bored sort of nonchalance. He didn't elaborate.

Grumbling various meaningless condemnations in Portuguese, she dragged herself upright and back onto the couch, where she set about to extricating your feet from the blanket (a harder task than it seemed). "Um… lemme rephrase that. What are you doing out here at four in the morning?"

"I heard the TV."

"Oh. Sorry about that," she apologized, scratching her neck self-consciously. "I couldn't go back to sleep." Entwining her fingers together nervously, Keiko sighed, avoiding his gaze, beginning to feel a little guilty about the earlier waterworks. "And… I'm sorry I subjected you to the Chinese Water Torture last night. That wasn't fair to you. I lost control of myself, is all." She stopped, realizing what that could've sounded like, and jerked her head up to add quickly, "Not that I want you to die or anything! I still don't—but, I should've handled informing you of that fact in a better way."

He circled around to join her on the couch, raising his knees up to his chest, as was his wont. Keiko looked away with a sigh, pretending to fix her gaze on the paused screen. A gentle finger prompted her to turn her head back towards him; Keiko was too shocked at this gesture to do anything but comply. Ryuzaki's eyes were soft and warm, if tired, as he surveyed her. "You are far too hard on yourself to be conceivably ethical," he said quietly. "I realize that acting is your passion, but you don't have to put on an act for everyone around you."

_That _made her frowned. "Do you _want_ me to cry again?" she said threateningly. "Sometimes it's just best to just suppress your feelings. That way, you don't get embarrassed, you don't say anything stupid—you don't reveal secrets that are best left unsaid."

"I thought you liked taking chances."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, turning abruptly away, crossing her arms huffily. After a pause, her tense posture softened. She sighed. "Not always. I like preserving my own sanity more."

"Hmm, but you're not always very good at that."

Keiko whirled back around to face him. His expression was mild, but somehow alive. "Stop it, would you? You've already backed me into a metaphorical corner, here, so… lay off."

"I don't believe that's what you really want," said Ryuzaki. His hands, cupping his knees, slid down to wrap around his calves. "Sometimes, life requires that we take chances. You know the saying… 'no pain, no gain'. You have to take risks in order to gain or achieve certain things."

"Says the guy who never leaves his room," she retorted blackly, inadvertently copying his pose as she buried her nose in the valley between her knees. "What are you getting at?"

"Do you have romantic feelings for me, Keiko-chan?"

She stiffened with surprise, then snorted mirthlessly. "Well, that wasn't blunt or anything…"

"Just answer the question."

Keiko glanced angrily at him sideways, then let her breath out in a sigh. "Okay, fine. Yeah, that's plausible… I might have 'romantic feelings' for you. What's your point?" A sting in her eyes made her blink; her throat felt achy and stiff, and inexplicably hollow as she set your jaw against the impending tears. Damn him! Why'd he have to come out here and get her all riled up again, anyway?

He yawned suddenly, blinking against his own fatigue. "I'm trying to tell you that you never know what someone else thinks until you ask them. Sometimes it's best to say exactly what you think and just hope for the best."

"Yeah, well, I doubt this situation applies." Keiko busied herself with a corner of the blanket, twirling it in her fingers. It was a strange olive green, she noted, and several years old. Not that that mattered or anything… It was merely a distraction from her currently conflicted feelings. Let him go or continue to feed the ridiculous hopes of a relationship with him...?

Ryuzaki blinked, a strange expression flashing across his face for the briefest of moments. "Mm, what makes you say that?"

A glare silenced him. "_Why_, you ask? For one, you're completely beating around the bush with your response to my… revelation. If you liked me back, you might say something. Second, you're psychoanalyzing me up and down like a roller coaster—hardly a reasonable comeback to a romantic confession. And you don't typically test me—or at least, you haven't in some time. It seems to me that you're more curious than anything, and definitely cool as a cucumber. Third, you've never shown the slightest hint of attraction. Some days, even your friendship is a little… shall we say, doubtable. Fourth, you're freaking L. L doesn't get into relationships; it's not detective-like behavior. No, scratch that—it's not like L, especially when he's in the middle of a case in which he SHOULD be focused on saving lives." Keiko crossed her arms and stared obstinately at the floor. See him refute that. And now, he knew her secret. Great. _Maybe I'll wake up and this'll just be a bad dream._ Needless to say, this wasn't the confession she'd imagined. Her heart wasn't soaring over the moon in celebration, but neither was she facing cold, hard rejection: instead, the only thing she registered was a feeling of misery so deep that it made her whole body ache. She'd spent the past two, almost three years building up the possibility of being more than just a pawn or even a friend, only to have the door slammed in her face. Even the expectation of such an outcome didn't lessen the pain...

"Not true," said Ryuzaki stiffly. Something rather alien in his tone made Keiko turn back to him. "I thought you were better at analyzing others than this."

Her eyebrows drew together, puckering in confusion. For once, she had no comeback.

There was a fire in his eyes that Keiko had never seen before. When he spoke, it wasn't in his typical monotone, but with passion and feeling… as much passion or feeling that L could muster, or afford to show, at any rate. "Has it occurred to you that my 'beating around the bush' might be _shyness_ on my part? I've never been in a dating relationship, and frankly, the concept scares me beyond reason. Second, it's much easier to treat people as _people_ instead of men and women. Third, testing others is something I do best—it's the easiest way to ascertain people's motives and feelings. And no, I wouldn't have tested you on this subject yet. And is it so difficult to believe that I might be just as hesitant as you expose my feelings? Lastly… as I _am_ L, who better than L himself to say what L does and does not feel?" He, too, sighed. His frown was now thoroughly pronounced, and he looked more than a little ticked. The effort he put into calming himself was evident…

_But why am I angry?_ he asked himself silently, honestly torn about his feelings.

It was nearly a minute before he continued, looking war-weary and melancholy. "I know that you are scared… but so am I. More than you know."

Changing the subject abruptly, she then said, "How can you criticize me for hiding my feelings behind an iron mask while you do the same?"

"Don't switch topics, please," he retorted stiffly, gripping his legs more tightly.

"Ryuzaki…" Keiko whispered, now a little worried. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

He sighed slowly. "I know you didn't."

"Now I've insulted you," she muttered sourly, directing the bitterness to herself, and wishing fervently she could disappear. Was it too much to ask for a giant Acme anvil to come crashing through the ceiling on top of her? "I guess I'm still pretty immature. I mean, I keep telling myself that I should ignore all romance right now and focus on outwitting a killer, saving lives, and upholding justice." She sniffed, unable to hold back a single tear, as she gave a bitter chuckle. "But… I guess I'm not that great an actor, huh? I'm only driving myself mad."

"No," he said with a touch of authority. Keiko blinked. "No," he said again, more softly, this time. "You're not only driving yourself mad. You're driving me mad, too."

"Oh." Her face burned a bright crimson, and she turned to focus once more on the green blanket. "I'm sorry. Maybe it was a mistake for me to get involved with the Kira case… Should I inform Yagami-san that I'm quitting the task force?"

"Mm, that won't be necessary," said Ryuzaki. "I don't think you should go—that is, I'm not sure I _could_ let you go."

Keiko remained silent and completely still, unsure of how to react.

"Keiko-chan… you've been honest with me; now it's my turn. I've become fond of you. Very much so, as it happens." She felt his soft hand brush your cheek and relaxed. Slowly, she turned to look at him seriously. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

"I should be the one apologizing," she mumured. "I've been confusing the heck out of you, which was really mean of me. I swear it was unintentional."

"I didn't think any two people with such high IQ levels could be this stupid," he said quietly, a little sardonically.

"What is your IQ, anyway? Since we're on the topic," she asked quickly, glad to be off such a touchy subject.

His relief, too, was nearly tangible. "Mm, I was recorded at one hundred ninety-two," he admitted. "Yours?"

Keiko's jaw dropped. "Good grief! How is your head not, like, this big?" She held her arms a fair distance from her head in a pantomime of a huge brain. Shaking her head slightly, she finally said, "I'm a 170."

"Impressive."

"Not compared to bloody 192, it's not," she shot back with a voice full of jealous awe. "Geez… That's not even on the freaking chart!"

"Neither is yours." He sighed, a slight smile crossing his features.

A long silence followed. "So…" she said at last. "Should we try to direct our combined intellect to saving your life from the clutches of some Kira wannabe?"

"You've seen the entire tape, then?" Ryuzaki asked.

She responded with a nod.

He moved to rise. "Okay."

"And…" He stopped at the sound of her voice. Keiko cleared her throat before continuing. "With our new policy of holding sanity over a good reputation, can we continue the recent conversation sometime _after_ your impending death isn't an absolute certainty?"

"Agreed," said he. "Thank you, Keiko-chan."

"Ha! Don't thank the insane little doofus." She stood up, tossing the blanket on the couch. "I ought to be thanking you."

"I'd rather you don't mention it," droned Ryuzaki. "I feel bad enough putting you into a potentially harmful position, should someone discover my feelings for you." He slowly hefted himself up and off the couch, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around himself like a bat's wings.

Keiko stared at him flatly. "You know I don't care about that part, right?"

A rueful smile tugged at his lips. "Mm, yes, I'm well aware of that fact. That does not lessen my guilt in the slightest."

She heaved a sigh. "Give it up. I can take care of myself. And let's not even open _that_ box, please! We'll fight about that _later._"

With a single nod, Ryuzaki adjusted the blanket about his shoulders; his eyes drifted toward the kitchen. "Mm, I hope there's still some cake in the kitchen…"

Keiko laughed softly. Even after such a serious conversation, the first thing on his mind was cake. "Sorry. I think we ate the rest of it yesterday. But I can make pancakes if we have all the ingredients…"

"Hm. I'd like that."

* * *

_Okay, this might've been on the sappy/stupid side, but it had to get SOMEWHERE. They're both completely digging each other, and it seems like a waste of time not to have one of them initiate something... anyway, just saying that this might not have been the best chapter so far, but it'll get better eventually. Review for me, pretty please!!_


	16. A Few Hours Later, April 23

 **_Disclaimer: _Death Note_ belongs to a genius pair named Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, not me._**

_EDITED!!  NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 - A FEW HOURS LATER, APRIL 23**

* * *

"How did it go, Chief?" Aizawa asked as Yagami entered the hotel room, the last to show up that day due to the G8 meeting he'd attended earlier concerning the life of the director.

"Just as I thought, Ryuzaki," he said with a sigh, sort of ignoring Aizawa as he sat down opposite Keiko on the couch. "World leaders have talked it over among themselves, and…" Almost unconsciously, Keiko leaned forward, knowing the answer but hoping against hope that it wasn't true. "They're demanding that L… not a stand-in, but the real L… appear on TV. After doing almost nothing to help with the investigation, they don't even try to come up with some alternative. Kira says jump, they ask how high…"

"Their decision is both right and reasonable," said Ryuzaki placidly, looking over the rim of his teacup.

Keiko scowled and crossed her arms grumpily. "Bull-crap. You're smarter than the lot of 'em put together."

He gave her a look that was completely blank, and yet it spoke volumes. "Quiet, Keiko-chan. It's simply unacceptable for the police to work with Kira. And if it's between me and the NPA director-general, of course it should be me. I'm the one who challenged Kira and said I'd capture him. It's the right decision."

He seemed so calm about it all. Keiko snorted with disgust. How could he be so nonchalant about his own death!? It was unnatural! She sighed sadly and stood, pacing around the room as she thought.

"But that means… you'll be…" said Matsuda, leaving the sentence hanging.  Besides, he didn't need to say it.  Everyone knew the outcome...

Ryuzaki picked up his fork and idly speared a bite of cake on his plate. "What worries me more is that when I appear on TV, and I intend to…" He took a bite of the cake and stared up at the ceiling meditatively. "How do I get him to believe I'm L?"

Matsuda thoughtfully fingered his chin. "You've got a point…"

"Hey!" exclaimed Keiko and Aizawa together.

"Well, we have another three days. I'll try to come up with a way to prevent the whole thing. I don't want to die, either. It would be bad enough…" He slowly, absently, slid a bit of cake from his fork into his mouth, thinking, "…to be killed by Kira, but to die at the hands of an opportunist pretending to be Kira would really grate."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Keiko snapped. "If you're dead, you're dead!"

"You fail to grasp the gravity of the matter," he retorted, narrowing his gaze at her.  Romantic feelings or not, she was being rather reactive, in his opinion.  Then again, that was Keiko.  She wouldn't _be_ Keiko, otherwise.  In a way, he felt slightly gratified that she regarded him so highly... but not to the point where he would totally ignore her acting so childishly, so blatantly displaying her feelings, before the entire task force.

Belatedly, Yagami blurted out, "What!? What do you mean by that, Ryuzaki!?"

"It occurred to me as I was watching those videos… that this Kira is highly likely to be a fake. Or more precisely, a second Kira."

"A second Kira!?" echoed the force in theatric unison.  (Keiko rolled her eyes.)

"I was not convinced that the sender was Kira." Ryuzaki calmly—slightly smugly—took another bite of cake. Keiko smirked bitterly at the humorous reactions of the task force. "Didn't you get the feeling that the victims were completely different from Kira's past victims? TV celebrities caught with some drugs is something only women's magazines make a big fuss about… doesn't that strike you as strange?"

"Ryuzaki," Yagami began slowly, "what's the probability that this is a second Kira?"

"This time, I'd say it's over seventy percent," he announced. A sudden look of utter disdain came about him, and he frowned in disgust. "I don't like his style. It's not like Kira at all…"

"True that," Keiko echoed fervently, nodding. Matsuda and Aizawa were looking a little… _scared_, now, at his reaction. He was more upset with the second Kira's "style" than his probable death…

"So anyway," continued Ryuzaki, "I thought about it further on the assumption that it's a second Kira, and even if the two Kiras don't kill in the same way, I believe if we capture one, we'll gain some clues at least as to how to capture the other one."

Keiko turned her thoughts to possible outcomes that would occur if they _didn't _catch either of the Kiras and _couldn't _come up with anything to prevent Ryuzaki's appearance on television… what would happen if Ryuzaki died…

It didn't last long; she headed to the kitchen and began stuffing her face with cake (compliments of room service), but eventually just took the whole darn confection to the living room, where she sulked on the couch as she ate.

Aizawa and Matsuda stared at her and the humongous cake, until Keiko finally snapped. "What? I'm upset, here!" To punctuate the statement, she shoveled half a piece into her mouth at once, getting crumbs all over her sweatshirt and jeans.

"Now you see what I've been going through all these years," muttered Ryuzaki as he glared slightly.

"Shuh'p," Keiko grumbled around the cake. "You're practically on death row. I don't accept comments from guys on death row."

"However, since I'm not officially on death row," he pressed, "and since you insist upon being on your high horse…"

"Am not! I'm sulking."

"Okay, since you're _sulking_," he amended testily, "let's see if _you_ can come up with anything."

She took a bite of cake, viciously stabbing it with her fork. "Damn. If only Kira himself would keep the newbie from trying to kill you." There was a long pause. "D—wha!?" Keiko sat bolt upright, eyes wide in the aftershock of the revelation, almost knocking the cake over in the process. "We could compose a fake Kira message as a rebuttal to the second Kira's video!"

"And this would help… how?" wondered Aizawa doubtfully.

Ryuzaki stared at her with only partially veiled admiration. "That just might work! In that case, the only thing to worry about would be composing a convincing message…"

On impulse, she jumped up and started dancing gleefully (after setting the remains of the cake on the coffee table), twirling and spinning around the room with renewed hope. "It's so great! You won't have to die, we still have a hope of solving the case—it's too beautiful!"

"I still don't understand how this would solve anything," snapped Aizawa. "I mean, what if this alleged second Kira doesn't buy it?"

"Oh, he will," Keiko growled. "We'll pull together a realistic Kira message and he will buy it hook, line, and sinker." A maniacal grin crossed her face. "I love it!"

Matsuda shook his head. "But what if he doesn't? What if this isn't a second Kira, but the real one? There are too many 'what if's."

"It's true," she agreed then, "there are a lot of variables. But… I think it'll work. The second Kira's operating from the desire to meet the first Kira, and is trying to be his right-hand man, as it were. That's why his attempt sucked so much: it wasn't as good as what the real Kira could have done, because he's trying to imitate him, and he just isn't smart enough to do so."

"That's right," affirmed Ryuzaki, shifting in his chair and wrapping his arms around his knees. "This is all merely a result of some generic citizen attempting to get noticed."

"But he won't last very long, now, will he?" Keiko asked rhetorically. "Good."

"But…" said Ryuzaki, "we must see what Light-kun thinks…"

"Light?!" blurted out Yagami. "What's he got to do with this?"

"He's the top suspect," Keiko pointed out, catching on. "Let's see what he thinks. It could prove to be interesting."

Yagami frowned, but said no more. "No objections?" Ryuzaki said, just to check. When nothing was said in negation, he nodded. "Good. I shall make the call."

The others knew that this could be potential break-time for them, and they all left for the lobby to stretch their legs and possibly order something from the restaurant.  Keiko and Aizawa, however, remained behind, but Aizawa opted to head out to the balcony for some fresh air.

Keiko waited until Ryuzaki was finished talking to Light and sighed.  His large eyes honed in on her, and she gave him an apologetic look.  "Sorry.  I guess I overreacted a little."

He blinked once before responding, "I understand."

Her eyes narrowed.  "No, you don't, you liar.  You've never been in that kind of situation!"

"Haven't I?" he shot back calmly, hands gripping his knees as he continued to stare at her.  "Of course I haven't been in a situation where someone close to me was in danger of dying."  He gave her a pointed glare which seemed to bore into her brain.  It was then that she realized he was referring to the times she'd put herself into life-threatening situations just to help him out.

Keiko's brown eyes opened widely at him, now looking a little sad for some reason.  "Oh... I...  I didn't know that you..."  She left the sentence hanging, but it was obvious what she'd been getting at: _I didn't know that you cared, at least, not back then...  _"I'm sorry."

Ryuzaki nodded once and brought his thumb to his lips.  "Mm, I understand..."  She did not contradict him.

* * *

And so, everyone sat idly in Ryuzaki's hotel room for another forty-five minutes, waiting pensively for Light to arrive. Keiko wasn't exactly looking forward to it.  For all she'd agreed to attempt to be calm and neutral, Light was, in essence, her kid brother.  Considering him a suspect for a mass murderer was rather painful... But in a way, Keiko was also rather anxious to meet him in a pressurized environment, so to speak—a place where she wasn't sure how he'd react. "So, basically," she said, "all I'm here for is to see Light's reactions to various things…?"

"That is your main objective, yes." Ryuzaki nodded. "Your deductive skills are quite good—close to my own level, actually." A feeling of déjà vu swept over her. _Oh… so that's why he got defensive when I "downplayed" my intelligence that one time, _she recalled, thinking of the first time she'd met him. He took a slurp of tea. "Really, I hope you see some sort of sign from Light that may tell us whether he is the one to search."

"Yeah… but I can't come up with anything concrete based on reactions alone." Keiko gave a small laugh. "Guess I'm a pretty useless agent…"

"Not at all," said Ryuzaki, turning to face her. His wide eyes seemed to stare at her with a nearly defensive gleam. _Defensive? But that wouldn't make any sense! Why is he defending me against myself…?_ "You are possibly the most useful tool we have."

"Ha! And what if Light's not Kira, hm? Then I'm, what, demoted to spy?"

Ryuzaki set down his teacup and reached for a chocolate-covered cherry. "You misunderstand me. A spy is possibly the greatest asset we have, Keiko-chan. I really believe that, if Light-kun is Kira, you will be able to prod us to search in that direction. You are truly a great help."

Keiko snorted with sadistic doubt and flopped down on the couch. "Whatever… I have the feeling I'm going to be the stander-by in this case."

"Ryuzaki," began Yagami-san, switching the subject (he knew all too well that Keiko, if allowed to continue—and she would continue as long as Ryuzaki kept refuting her—would only work herself into a funk), "If my son brings up the possibility of a second Kira, then he will be cleared?"

"As I said before," murmured Ryuzaki, "MOSTLY cleared."

There was a _clack _as Light and Matsuda entered the room. The four of them—Aizawa, Yagami, Ryuzaki, and Keiko—turned to the newcomers. _So this is Light Yagami's public image,_ Keiko thought, staring at him with casual interest, giving him a welcoming, but slightly guilty, half-smile. _The son of the detective-superintendent, the genius who's just like L… the same boy I used to babysit… Light-o equals Light-kun. He looks too clean-cut, like he's trying to impress someone… but who? It can't be Ryuzaki, because he's already met him before. It's probably not any of the task force members, because Light wouldn't care enough to impress the "underlings…" and it's obviously not me. He could be covering up his "evil Kira image" with clothing associated with lawyers, innocents, and general 'good guys,' like in the movies. Wow… that's so clichéd! But he COULD just like to dress that way. Still…_ Keiko took a sip of her own tea, then set it on the table, continuing to smile as she stood to greet him. _And he looks pensive—his eyes are narrowed slightly, like he's got something constantly bugging him, something on his mind. If he is Kira, he'd have to be on his guard, so it stands to reason. However, he's also a serious college student, and masquerading as a boy who's avidly trying to catch Kira, so again, he might be trying to impress the others by keeping his mind on strategies and such._

Keiko caught the tail end of the exchange between Light and Ryuzaki: "Not at all, Ryuga. I want to catch Kira as much as you do." _Not enough conviction,_ she noted, though she doubted the others would have noticed.

"Please, call me 'Ryuzaki' here."

The others introduced themselves.

Matsuda: "I'm Matsui."

Aizawa: "I'm Aihara."

Keiko jumped in. "I'm Shizuka."

Yagami finished up with, "And I'm Asahi…"

"So should I be 'Light Asahi,' then?" asked Light with a slight smirk.

"That will be fine. I will call you 'Light-kun' here," said Ryuzaki.

"So the investigation team is only five members…?"

Ryuzaki turned away, leading Light to the television. "No, we have other trusted members on the outside. And among them is one who can only be contacted by me."

Keiko looked at Light out of the corner of her eye. She could only see his back, but she thought she saw him stiffen a little at Ryuzaki's statement. He definitely paused, but kept walking, as though he was affected a little… but why would he be affected negatively, unless he was Kira, or knew something…?

Light took Ryuzaki's usual seat and began sifting through the obtained data. Keiko returned to the couch, flipping through some fresh info Ryuzaki had delegated to her. It wasn't until Light started watching the Kira tapes that she really began to observe him. The expression on his face was almost comical! He looked utterly sickened by the tape… but whether that was from an avid hatred of Kira or because the tapes totally spoiled Kira's image, Keiko wasn't sure. And he was _tense_, like it was taking a lot of self-control to keep from doing something or reacting somehow… All the while, she saw the others in her peripheral vision, staring at him openly. Keiko wanted desperately to shoo them away; they were going to ruin the act! And of course, the crowning moment, when Ryuzaki shuffled over: "So, what do you think, Light-kun? Figure anything out?" _Too obvious,_ Keiko thought. _Now Light will KNOW you're testing him, as if he didn't already._

"Huh?" She didn't miss Light's glare. Of course he knew Ryuzaki was testing him—how could a genius like Light NOT notice that? "There may be more than one person with Kira's powers," he said dully, barely veiling his frustration.

"Kira's powers?! What do you mean, Light?" cried Yagami.

_NO! You're killing it! Bad acting! BAD ACTING!_ Keiko shouted in her head. _If only we could've held a dress rehearsal for this… _His father's excitement—obviously stemming from relief at his son's probable partial-clearance—would've immediately registered with Light. Keiko wasn't going to be able to divine _anything_ from the rest of the conversation…

"At the very least," began Light calmly, "there's a high chance that this isn't the same Kira. Up till now, Kira wouldn't use suspects like this to show he can predict their deaths."

"It's the same," murmured Aizawa.

"Exactly the same as L… I mean, Ryuzaki's reasoning," echoed Matsuda.

_ARGH! They'll spoil the whole thing! Now, Ryuzaki's excuse will OBVIOUSLY be a lie! And where do I come into play?! I was the first one to say out loud that there might be a second Kira!!_

She stopped herself.  _Calm down.  If Ryuzaki points that out, then Light will keep a closer watch on me and put on a better act; right now, he doesn't know how much I can really ascertain from anything he's doing.  This is for the best._

"And if Kira needs a name and face to kill someone, then how does it explain how the cops who showed up at the station were killed?" Light finished.

Ryuzaki blinked calmly. "Exactly, Light-kun. We are also assuming this is a second Kira."

Light paused before responding, "So you knew, Ryuga… I mean, Ryuzaki? You were testing me?" _And that pause could mean that he was annoyed with Ryuzaki's tests… not implausible… but then, that could mean anything. Most anyone would be ticked._

"It wasn't a test," insisted Ryuzaki. Keiko wanted to smack her forehead. _I am dealing with such AMATEURS!!_ "If I was the only one who came up with a second Kira theory, then it wouldn't be very persuasive. With you also thinking the same thing, the theory is greatly strengthened."

_And of course he knows they were all in on it._ Keiko tried not to clench her fists or show the tiniest sign of frustration. Now, she would be forced to act like all the other idiotically bad actors in order not to draw attention to herself, which Light would have, of course, picked up on… a disastrous thing if he was really Kira, a thought of which she was being more and more convinced with each second. _Oh, Light-o... why?  How!?  How could you think of doing something like this...?_

Returning to the present, Keiko watched Light's pause as he mulled over Ryuzaki's words. Yeah, he knew that Ryuzaki was just acting—or rather, lying through his teeth. Keiko snorted. _Obvious lie! "Wouldn't be very persuasive…" He's freaking L! If he says the sky is neon pink-and-green zebra-striped, they'll believe him. Light CAN'T not know that. If he doesn't, I regard him as a fool and shall ignore the fact that he might even POSSIBLY be Kira._

"…I want you to play the part of Kira," finished Ryuzaki.

_To be continued... _

* * *

_Oh, poor L and Keiko! The sword of Damocles hangs above their heads (but mostly L's)... Sorry this is shorter!_


	17. April 23, Continued

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _is not mine._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 17 - APRIL 23, CONTINUED

* * *

Ryuzaki blinked calmly. "Exactly, Light-kun. We are also assuming this is a second Kira."

Light paused before responding, "So you knew, Ryuga… I mean, Ryuzaki? You were testing me?" "It wasn't a test," said Ryuzaki. Keiko wanted to smack her forehead. _I am dealing with such AMATEURS!!_ "If I was the only one who came up with a second Kira theory, then it wouldn't be very persuasive. With you also thinking the same thing, the theory is greatly strengthened."

She watched Light's pause as he thought this over. Yeah, he knew that Ryuzaki was just acting—or rather, lying through his teeth. She snorted. _Obvious lie! "Wouldn't be very persuasive..." He's freaking L! If he says the sky is neon pink-and-green zebra-striped, they'll believe him. Light CAN'T not know that. If he doesn't, I regard him as a fool and shall ignore the fact that he might even POSSIBLY be Kira._

"…I want you to play the part of Kira," finished Ryuzaki.

Light started, eyes going wide for the first time. He looked sort of cute that way, with those wide, innocent-looking eyes… but that was suspicious as all heck. It showed that he was taken off guard, not only because he was being asked to play the part of a mass murderer, but also because it looked like the last thing he'd expected Ryuzaki to do… and Keiko was certain that, if he was Kira, he was thrown by—or thoroughly appreciative of—the beautiful irony presented by this request.

* * *

After everyone split up to work, Keiko and Ryuzaki headed to the kitchen to, ah, get some cake, as she'd explained. She dug in the fridge for the confection whilst Ryuzaki "quizzed" her… sort of. "So, it looks like there's something there…" Keiko muttered absently, looking at the cake's surface, but referring to Light. She fervently hoped that he would pick up on her inference; otherwise, she'd end up looking like an idiot. "It looks like it's been messed with a bit. You don't think that something foul got to it, do you?"

Ryuzaki peered at the cake; Keiko operated under the assumption that he knew she was referring to Light's behavior. "Definitely peculiar," he muttered. "I don't like it one bit. But it's awfully difficult to see what's so bad about it…"

"Well, the surface's okay… just a little smudged on the one side. And it's funny, I don't know if we'll be able to tell by a… taste-test, either."

At last, Ryuzaki sighed. "I'm getting paranoid, aren't I, Keiko-chan?" Because she knew him so well, Keiko could tell that he was adding this for the benefit of any possible eavesdropper.

She laughed lightly, playing along. "What, for thinking the cake's poisoned? Not really. However, the only way THAT could be the case was if the person making it knew you were L and decided to off you." She pushed a knife into the cake's surface with more force than necessary, in accordance with your Light-cake analogy—already she didn't like him. He was a completely different person from the Light-o she'd once known… and that was sad… Where was the cute, smart little boy who'd once looked up to her? Where was the boy who liked to please his father with good grades and tales of his "doing the right thing" at school?

_People grow up,_ she told yourself sorrowfully. _They grow, they change, they become completely different people. But… why can't things just stay the same forever?_

_But if things stayed the same, you'd still be in high school, Light would be six, and you'd never have met L,_ she reasoned. _Would you still have things be the same if that were the case?_

_So… I guess there is some good in things moving forward. But at what cost? _

Ryuzaki played with his lower lip idly, and stared at Keiko with a touch of concern. _What is she thinking?_ he wondered. _She looks so deep in thought… and sad. But why? This isn't just about me, I know… perhaps Light-kun? She has known him for several years—in which case, she now suspects him, too? At the least, I'm not alone… but poor Keiko-chan. Imagining what it would be like in her place… it feels terrible._

With a sigh, she continued aloud, "So, let's eat. Got some plates…?"

They both headed back out to the parlor room, where everyone had gone to various corners about the room to work. Keiko made her way over to Light and handed him a plate of cake. "Any ideas as to what you're gonna say?" she asked, sitting in an armchair beside him, sitting Indian-style.

Light gave her a single glance and took one bite of the cake, abandoning the rest of it. "Um, I was thinking about something along the lines of _granting leniency_," he murmured, staring at the paper before him (unlined, which irked him for some inexplicable reason). "Sounds like something Kira would say."

Keiko nodded, saying nothing immediately due to the large amount of cake in her mouth. "Mm-hm, makes sense. Kira probably sees himself as God's gift to humanity, and therefore in a position of authority to actually grant clemency or whatever. Yeah." She paused for a moment. "You think he'll be long-winded or what?"

Light shrugged. "Probably not, just a little verbose. I mean, he's obviously very intelligent, so he'll want to show that off. People have faith in those with high intelligence. But he can't sound _too _over-the-top, or people will think he's too distant and arrogant." As a final touch, he turned around to look at Keiko, one eyebrow raised in a question.

She thought about this for a brief moment, and finally gave a single, decisive nod. "I like it. Good analysis, Light-o."

He smirked and started to turn back to the desk, but hesitated. "Hey... why aren't you all dressed up? The landromat blow up or something?"

"Ha, no." Keiko grinned for a moment and slid another bite of cake between her lips. "No electricity, remember? I'm staying with Ryuzaki."

Keiko thought Light's eyebrows would disappear entirely if they rose any higher. "_Really_?"

She nodded. "I told you we've worked together before," she reminded him, and he nodded dismissively. "We're friends. He's just helping me out. I just sleep on the couch in here until my landlord turns the electricity back on."

Light stared at her for several seconds. "Ri-i-i-ight..."

Keiko's eyes narrowed and she smacked his arm playfully. "Shut up, Light! Geez, you perv..."

He chuckled in a low voice and turned back to the desk, sobering. "I'll call you back over if I need any ideas, okay?"

Keiko nodded and stood, heading over to the coffee table, where a small pile of papers awaited her...

* * *

Later that evening, everyone slowly left. Keiko was about to head out with Matsuda to grab some dinner, but Ryuzaki stopped her. "Keiko-chan? Would you stay? I'd like to discuss some things with you."

She shrugged. "Sure. Hey, sorry, Matsuda. Can we have dinner maybe some other time?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's cool. See you tomorrow, Keiko-chan!"

Keiko set her purse back down on the table and went back to the living room. "I'm guessing this is about Light-kun's behavior today, right?"

He nodded, pouring another cup of tea for himself, and one for her, which she took gratefully. "Tell me exactly what you observed."

"What, the cake analogy wasn't enough for you?" she teased.

"I'd like you to elaborate."

"Okay… this'll take a bit." Keiko sat down on the couch and removed her sweatshirt, rolling up her shirt sleeves like she was about to get to work and kicking off her shoes like she wanted to be comfortable—like she was going to stay a while. Ryuzaki saw this and gave a slight smile.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Um… to make a humorous point, yes." She tugged at the bottom hem of her baseball-style shirt, pulling it down to cover the top of her jeans, as removing her sweatshirt had caused it to ride up on her body.

"That shirt looks very good on you, Keiko-chan."

She raised a wry eyebrow, but blushed all the same. "Um… thank you for that assessment, Ryuzaki. Your hair looks as cow-licked as ever, if I may say so." She adjusted herself in her seat, not without some nervousness (partially stemming from his impromptu compliment; he'd never really commented on her appearance before). "Anyway, I thought we were discussing things of great importance, so let's get to it. Light was pretty suspicious today, from what I could see…" And she proceeded to explain all that she saw and how she'd interpreted it—and the other possible explanations.

There was a long pause as Ryuzaki mulled this over. "You are very skilled, Keiko-chan. That was far better than I could have hoped for."

Keiko smirked at him teasingly. "What, didn't think I was half that smart, huh?"

He twitched, as though she'd hit a nerve. _But if that were anyone else, he'd have reacted calmly, I'm sure of it! Why is he so embarrassed that I teased him about undermining my intelligence…? Well, I know he didn't like ME doing that, so if HE did that… perhaps it would be annoying._ "No, of course not—I merely found your report above my already high expectations. You are, as always, an excellent judge of character and a thorough psychoanalyst."

"It comes naturally," she said airily, smiling at him cheekily before taking a sip of tea. "And anyway, I'm glad to be of help. I told you, I'm beginning to feel useless already, and that's pretty sad. Before the end of this case, I'll be sitting around, just watching the rest of you work."

"And _I_ told _you_, you are far from useless. If Light-kun's behavior was any indication of guilt, you will be probably the biggest help to this case."

"Besides your own brilliant inferences, of course," she added sarcastically, crossing her legs.

"Mm, but what good is a hunch without a lead?"

"And how, exactly, am I giving you leads?"

"By telling me how Light-kun reacts to what things. If you can study his reactions and habits further, we may be able to corner him."

Keiko snorted. "Not likely. He's a damned genius, unfortunately."

"Am I also a damned genius?"

"Yup," she said casually, draining the contents of her teacup. "Fair damned."

" 'Fair…?'" he repeated, tilting his head at her. "What connotation do you mean with the word 'fair?'"

She paused. _Crap. Didn't think he'd pick up on that… but why wouldn't he have? He's 'freaking L,' as you said before…_ "Meh, I just meant that you're more amazing than Light-kun ever will be."

"In what sense?"

"Well, personal biases aside, you're genuine—at least when it comes to appearances… I'm not even mentioning all the freaky tests you perform on us poor guinea pigs. Did you notice how impeccably Light-o was dressed, like he was trying to impress someone? He was wearing expensive clothes from a company that inadvertently specializes in uncomfortable clothing. I know; I've tried their stuff. I mean, we caught him at home when we called him, yes? So he wouldn't have been lounging around in those. And he couldn't have known how long he was going to be, so dressing up for anything afterward would have been pointless—therefore, it was like he was trying to impress someone here. Not you, he knows you. Not his father, obviously, and neither would it have been 'the peons,' Aizawa or Matsuda (not that I think that, but Light-kun would)—and definitely not Watari, and not me, since he knows me so well already—knows I'd be able to see through his dressing up, if it was for my sake." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I think he's trying to divert suspicion with his very attire, a sort of psychological thing. First impressions and all that. Unless, of course, he _likes_ to dress like that, which I highly doubt. It's most unusual for anyone his age to enjoy dressing up like that. If he honestly does like it, perhaps further testing should be done to examine Light-kun's mental stability as well as the possibility of his being Kira."

"I take it you don't like dress clothes?" said Ryuzaki, shoving a small cookie into his mouth.

Keiko took a second to compose her response, shifting her eyes to the ceiling as she thought. "That's not _entirely_ true. I'm okay with suits and crap—I mean, I wear them all the time to work. I just prefer hoodies and fuzzy socks and stuff. Basically, if something's moderately comfortable, doesn't look all frou-frou, and doesn't involve a skirt, I'll probably be okay with it."

" 'Frou-frou'…?" he repeated askance, before she could continue. "Am I to presume that you are now quoting Sherlock Holmes?" (1)

She grinned. "Elementary. I hate wearing anything that might confuse me with a ditzy, Reece Witherspoon _Legally Blonde_ wannabe." Keiko shuddered, grimacing at the thought. "I can't _stand_ that movie. She's such a preppy cheerleader stereotype! And they pass her off as smart! There is no such thing as a smart ditz, at least, to that degree. It's such a bad cliché that it almost makes me want to question the existence of such people."

Ryuzaki began to laugh. At first, as his head was turned away from her, Keiko mistook it for him either choking on something or him crying… but then she heard him chuckling. A slow smile crossed her face. She'd never seen him _laugh_ before! Chuckle, perhaps, and definitely smile, but never outright _laugh_. "What…?"

"You are so amusing, Keiko-chan!" he laughed, panda-like eyes screwed shut with mirth. "I didn't realize that you were so adamantly opposed to people with lower intelligence levels…"

"Not entirely. I like Matsuda," she said, as if it were all the evidence needed. "Really, I just don't like people who are book-smart, then touted as intelligent little role models when they haven't a lick of street smarts or common sense. Then, once they've established themselves, they get all full of themselves and their not-smarts, which annoys the crap out of me, and anyone else who actually IS smart. Wisdom and savoir faire are so much more important than anything involving reading, writing, or 'rithmatic."

"You have a good point." Ryuzaki set his teacup on the coffee table. "Anyway, I thank you for your assessment. It was most helpful."

"Hey, like I said, glad to help out." Taking this as a cue that the conversation was over, Keiko rose to leave, this time to head to the grocery to pick up something for dinner, as the plans with Matsuda had been foiled, though she was contemplating returning briefly to her apartment to fetch a pair of flip-flops, and maybe her slippers for later on at night, when the floors at the hotel were all cold. Then again, for something so small and inexpensive, she might just try to purchase a new pair instead of heading halfway across the city. "Well, hopefully we'll have some sort of word soon as to whether or not you're going to survive this mess."

He tilted his head and stared at the tea in his cup pensively. "Yes. Well, good-bye, Keiko-chan."

Something made her pause on the way out. Already, Keiko was halfway out the door, and she just stopped there, one arm only partially through her jacket-sleeve; a heavy, weighing feeling made her sigh. Ryuzaki's life was in danger, and here she was, just pretending that it was another day. But what was she to do? If he died, she'd only feel bad for having let herself get attached to a dead guy—setting herself up for heartbreak, as it were. Besides that, they'd already agreed to only continued the "love" topic _later_… So Keiko was virtually stuck, unless she wanted to throw caution to the winds and then end up all emo later on…

"See you, Ryuzaki," she said quietly, and the clack of the door behind her echoed in her head like the death-knell of a bell.

* * *

(1--In "The Second Stain" from _The Return of Sherlock Holmes_, Doyle describes the women in all their grandiose attire as "frou-frou".)

_

* * *

_

Oh, the drama!! (Wow, I totally love how I hate these kinds of scenarios on TV, but I write them all the time... sigh...) REVIEW!!


	18. Rebuttal

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note, _and neither do I own _Moulin Rouge!_. Well, I do own the manga of the former and the DVD of the latter, if it counts for anything, tchya!!_**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

_Oh, and_ **Reading Again**_, the first little tidbit from L's POV is for you. Thanks for the idea!! :)_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 18 - REBUTTAL

* * *

_L's POV_

Ryuzaki absently began stacking a tower of sugar cubes as he sat in his armchair. The rest of the task force was on a lunch break, including Keiko. To be honest, he rather enjoyed the sudden silence… It was something he didn't get a lot of anymore. But he found his thoughts drifting to Keiko…

_I wonder if she's really as okay with my impending death as she lets on—which is rather saying something, because she doesn't even LOOK okay. I simply don't know what I can do to comfort her, though—in the event that the second Kira does not go with our Kira's plan and I for some reason can't think of any method of escape, I will regret having gotten too close to her, for she'd feel my loss that much more… and as for distancing myself, I know she'd hate that._

_Quit thinking about Keiko and just solve the damn case._

_But that's getting increasingly harder… it's almost as though she unconsciously forces my thinking to center on her… I suppose that's why she was able to think of the false Kira message idea before I could… _

_You're losing your touch, Lawliet. Big time._

_Yes, I realize that. And I wonder, is it because of Keiko…?_

_No, it's because of your incredibly stupid infatuation with her. You need to rid yourself of this ridiculous obsession with LOVE, of all things! Since when did you ever want to love anything or anyone, besides Watari? Since… Hm. I thought you'd trained yourself to forget about love so that you wouldn't endanger or be endangered by anyone near you…_

_But the funny thing about that is, Keiko has a way of making you like her. Magnetic, almost… And I find myself not wanting to fight it anymore. I think this is the first time that losing has become a desirable option._

Ryuzaki's musings were interrupted as the task force returned from lunch, Keiko being the first—and loudest—to walk through the door. Ryuzaki shook his head and sighed, suppressing a small smile. Despite her sometimes-annoying volume, he couldn't help but be amused by her zany jokes and simple charisma. His last non-Kira thought before turning back to work was, _If "folly is the direct pursuit of happiness and beauty," then let me be a fool for just once in this miserable existence…_

* * *

_KEIKO'S POV_

"We have startling news," came the announcer's voice from NHN 7 o'clock News. Keiko sat back on the couch in Ryuzaki's room, which, aside from the two of them, was vacated; she frowned as she surveyed the report. Adrenaline coursed through her system, making her alert and edgy. _"Reacting to the video broadcast on Sakura TV the other day, another Kira has appeared stating he is the real one! The police have agreed to let us show this video. Was it Kira? Is this also Kira? Let's first watch the message itself."_

A new screen popped up, this one much more professional looking than its counterpart two days ago. A frilly script ran fluidly across the screen, proclaiming "KIRA" in bold letters. _"I am Kira,"_ came the clear—but unidentifiable—voice. _"I am the true Kira, and the creator of the video shown on Sakura TV is not Kira. At this time, I will show leniency to the person who claimed to be me by assuming he did it out of an attempt to help me achieve my goals. However, killing and threatening the lives of police officers goes against my will. It only causes chaos and interferes with my desire for people to understand my purpose. If the person who claimed to be me empathizes with my goals and wishes to assist me, then I ask that they first try to understand my will. If they do not heed my warning and continue to act in this manner, then I will be forced to pass judgment on him."_

The message was over. Ryuzaki shut off the TV. "Light-kun and the others did a good job," Keiko said softly, looking at the floor.

"Indeed," said Ryuzaki. "I am most impressed."

"Hm." She shifted and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. Silence filled the air for a bit, until Ryuzaki changed the subject.

"Have you worked out anything with your electricity?"

"Oh, that…" Keiko shrugged noncommittally. "I guess. I talked to my landlord and I've paid everything I've missed so far, so that's taken care of. It's getting switched back on, tomorrow."

"Ah. How were you able to pay all that?"

She snorted in dry amusement. "I only forgot. It's not like I can't afford it or anything. Having no car really does save a lot of cash, you know."

He smirked and gave a soft snort of amusement. "For all your intelligence, you're quite a scatter-brain, Keiko."

"I know." Keiko sighed, thinking back on the Kira message; it seemed like a game of verbal ping-pong over television… and no one wouldn't knew how the second Kira would respond yet… or if Ryuzaki would have to make a TV appearance. "I hope the second Kira gets back with us soon…"

"So do I." Ryuzaki looked over at Keiko from his seat on the other side of the couch. "Are you really all right? You seem… upset."

"Ya think?" she retorted, eyes a little red and misty. "I'm stressed out my head! Not only is this case über-hard, but there's the added emotional trauma of possibly losing you, Ryuzaki! Of course I'm upset!"

"Mm, if you just put it out of your mind—"

"Oh, shut up. I've tried that already." She sighed wearily and flopped over on her side limply, bouncing slightly upon impact with the soft couch cushions. "I don't mean to be snappy… I'm sorry. I just… I don't know."

Ryuzaki's fingers reached over and brushed her hair gently. Keiko's eyes popped open in shock at this new sign of affection, but she carefully didn't react beyond that, instead telling herself to relax and enjoy it. "I understand." He smiled faintly as Keiko looked up at him. "Isn't it odd that you're more upset about this than I am?"

She snorted, and cracked a smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Huh?"

"A game," he repeated. "Perhaps chess, unless you have another suggestion."

"How? We don't have games here."

"Mm, Watari tells me that the hotel keeps a few board games down at the front desk. I could send him down for one, if you wish to play something."

Keiko mulled over this for a few seconds. Finally, she smiled. "Okay. See if they have some kind of strategy game down there, something that'll keep me occupied for the time being. I need to stop thinking so much on serious subjects. It's really starting to wear me down."

"Ergo my suggestion," replied Ryuzaki. He practically sprang off the couch, looking somewhat cheery (probably due to his successfully having averted her thought process) and went in search of Watari.

_It's nice to know he really cares,_ she thought with a tiny smile as Ryuzaki explained his wishes to his companion and mediator. _He's the one whose life is on the line, and yet, I'm the one freaking out. I wonder how that makes him feel…? I really should lighten up, for his sake. If he does die, the last few days of his life will have been really… depressing. Very well. I'll try and focus on the game._

A few minutes later, Watari presented to them both a long, flat cardboard box full of plastic chess pieces and a flimsy board, which Keiko and Ryuzaki proceeded to set up with a nearly tangible eagerness.

"You may go first," said he, staring at her over the assembled pieces.

Keiko knew as well as he that he'd beat the socks off of her; nevertheless, she grinned with false bravura. "You're going down, L!"

"Say that when you're playing me." He motioned for her to make the first move—she had the white set, he had the black—and Keiko began by moving a pawn with a tiny clack that heralded the end of her turn as the plastic hit the cardboard. He moved a knight out; she paused, thinking of all his possible moves. She did know the six-step checkmate, but knew he'd see through it easily. What about a modified version later on, where she could set it up so that he'd back himself into a corner? This would be difficult—she'd have to be tricky, playing a poker face as well as hiding her actions on the chessboard. Perhaps… it would be worth all that extra thinking to see the look on Ryuzaki's face as he lost.

As they played, he began to take more and more time thinking through various strategies as the plays became more complex and hard to see through.

He knocked Keiko's queen over with a rook. "Check, Keiko-chan," he said.

She bit your lip, gazing at the board with a falsely nervous face. _Good. He fell for it. But he used his rook, like I thought… that means he thought that I was going to use the bishop to set up a check on the king's right side… but what he doesn't realize is that when I use my knight these next two turns, it'll be too late…_ Picking up one of her pawns between forefinger and thumb (in a blatant imitation of Ryuzaki), she moved it forward, a red herring to lure his rook further away. He didn't fall for it, as she'd planned for him not to, but instead, used his knight to take her bishop.

He was underestimating her, and she was now taking full advantage of it. Once she moved her knight, he'd be trapped—he'd get one more move, she'd moved her knight again, and it'd be checkmate. He was done. "Check, yourself," Keiko sang, sliding your knight close to his bishop. He stared at the board. In two more turns, it would be over… it was as good as done.

His piercing gaze scrutinized the board and all his possible moves for a full minute. "You're very good," he said at length. "Very well. My loss is inevitable at this point. You've cornered me. Very well done, Keiko-chan."

"Wahoo!" Keiko shouted happily, flicking over his king. "THAT'S right! WHO'S good? I should go running through the halls, telling everyone like Paul Revere. Where's my camera? I need to remember this moment!"

"Never mind the fact that I underestimated you," he muttered, slumping back in his chair. "Two more turns and I would have won, had you not used your pawn. How demeaning—beaten by a pawn."

"No excuses. I am the queen of chess!"

She grinned at him fiercely, and finally he could not resist. He smiled back at her. "I concede. But do not believe that this shall be a common occurrence."

"Oh, I didn't think so… but still, I can hold this over your head for life."

He grinned and chuckled, shaking his head in resignation. "I can tell there will be no living with you after this."

"No pun intended, I'm sure," she drawled.

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. "Good point."

The two of them stayed up until late, playing chess and laughing and chatting; Keiko never won another match, and he beat her three times total. Not that that mattered; however, she teased him about having gotten beat by a girl, even if it was only once, which made him chuckle. "Oh, _how_ will I survive the embarrassment?" he said with a smile. "I was beaten by a female!"

Keiko grinned, which quickly turned into a yawn. "I really don't know how you'll manage. I'm gonna tell everyone about this tomorrow… count on it." The funny thing was, he hated to lose so much, she'd expected him to sulk or mope around, even if just a little, but he seemed strangely upbeat about it. She knew he hadn't _let_ her win, so… what was making him so happy?

He glanced at her casually, and yet somehow meaningfully, and set the game's box over on the table. "It's late. You should get some sleep."

"Hm." Keiko nodded and grabbed her backpack, moving to the bathroom to change into her PJs. "G'night, Ryuzaki. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For cheering me up." A faint smile emerged on her lips as she looked at him from across the room.

He seemed a little surprised that she was actually taking the time to thank him for such an act, but relaxed and gave a small smile in return. "Mm, you're welcome, Keiko-chan."

_

* * *

_

L's POV

Ryuzaki stayed on the couch for a few more minutes, contemplatively chewing his thumbnail. He really liked Keiko, but how to say it, especially if he was going to die in a few days…? Confessing his affection in further detail would be cruel, at this stage—if he were to die, she'd be even more heartbroken.

_But what about that one quote, "Tis better to have loved and lost than never have loved at all…?"_

_Now, you're just being selfish,_ he said to himself. _You're saying if you really do die, you'd want to go out after "living it up," so to speak._

_Maybe so… but it's flat-out selfish, no matter what way I slice it. And if I truly love her, I'd want to spare her the pain. Which is the entire goal, here._

Ryuzaki sighed and flopped back into the couch cushions. "Why must life be so complicated?" he mumbled to himself.

_Oh, well. Whatever. Just get your mind off of it, like you told Keiko-chan. Go set up her bed for her, or something. Yeah—that sounds good._

And so he set about to his task, putting all other thoughts out of his mind. When he was finished with that, he sat down and put a movie in the DVD player—_Moulin Rouge!_, of all things. The disc had gotten into one of your cases, and he'd come across it a few days ago; curious, he decided to play it. It failed to grab his interest, and he laid back on the fold-out mattress, staring at the ceiling, translating various songs into Czech, his latest pick-me-up language.

* * *

_KEIKO'S POV_

When she emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her PJs and toying with her wet hair, the unmistakable dialogue from the crazy slap-stick romance caught her ears, and Keiko spied Ryuzaki's tousled black hair on the bed, already made for her. She let out a loud "_HA!!_" and collapsed on the floor, overcome with giggles.

Ryuzaki's head popped up over the back of the couch. "Mm, whatever is so funny, I'd _like_ to know," he said slowly.

"Y—yeh-hahaha!! You! Watching _Mou—_haHA! _Moulin Rouge!_, that's what!!" She theatrically wiped away a tear and turned her head to stare at the screen.

"I wasn't really watching it," he said dully. Keiko knew that he was telling the truth based on his tone and expression and said nothing more.

Ewan MacGregor—or Christian, rather—was amid one of his valiant attempts to impress Nichole Kidman, Satine, with his poetry whilst she still was under the impression that he was the illustrious duke, and proceeded to throw herself into dramatic raptures.

Keiko chuckled to herself, and then, Christian stuttered out with, _"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside—I'm not one of those who can easily hide…"_

_"Ah, poetry!"_ gushed Satine, sitting up a little more. _"Yes, this is what I want—naughty words…"_

He continued to try to present his poem, and Satine kept confusing it with perversion, until… _"My gift is my song, and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody that this is your song… It may be quite simple, but now that it's done…"_

Keiko closed her eyes, allowing herself to be swept away by his beautiful words, singing softly with the movie. "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words… How wonderful life is, now you're in the world…" A picture of Ryuzaki came into her head with those words, and what a perfect caption to accompany it: "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world." In that moment, her deepest desire was for him to remain always by her side, always her friend, ally, and maybe, just maybe, her lover…

After a minute or five of enchanted music, the television came back with a burst of sound as Christian and Satine were about to be discovered by Zidler and the Duke; the spell was broken, and Keiko got up and padded over to the sofa-bed, where she sat cross-legged beside Ryuzaki, leaning her head against his shoulder. He allowed her to stay there, indifferent to the whole thing… so Keiko thought (he was inwardly trying to convince himself that he _was_ indifferent, or at least for the next few days).

As the movie progressed, Keiko began to think about how much the situation could be compared to real life… she'd fallen in love, and while she and Ryuzaki were trying to ignore the problems in life—namely the trauma caused by the Kira case—they inevitably kept resurfacing, and in the end… should someone die…

Ryuzaki, for instance…

Satine coughed, staring at the just-bloodied handkerchief, evidence of her illness. The doctor solemnly left her with Zidler and Marie._ "You're dying,"_ said Zidler softly.

Keiko bit her lip and sniffed, tears streaming down her face. Ryuzaki turned to her, looking rather surprised. "Keiko-chan…" he said, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry…" she croaked, sniffing again, but she grabbed his hand tightly, entwining her fingers in his, biting her other thumbnail distractedly. She wasn't going to admit that she was, in reality, comparing her life to a movie, for heaven's sake… This was probably the first time she'd ever cried during a movie. It just figured that it would be in front of Ryuzaki.

Surprisingly, he didn't fight her as she continued to hold his hand the rest of the movie. He knew she needed it, and as neither of them really minded that casual touch…

_"…The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return…"_

As those last few bars of hauntingly sweet music faded away, Keiko sighed. Time to return to reality. She hated when movies got to her like that; for an hour or so, she'd pretended to be in a fairy tale, and then, with the finish of the film, she suddenly wasn't. Such a stark contrast annoyed her—she'd been foolish and emotional enough to think that happily-ever-afters were possible, even if only for a brief time…

But there was a monumental truth to that… _the greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return._ Even if Ryuzaki was going to die, maybe he should be happy in his last few days… maybe she _should _confess her feelings in further detail, right then, just to make him feel better…

"Get some sleep, Keiko-chan," Ryuzaki said softly then, removing his hand from her grasp and standing awkwardly. "Don't dream about me, please…"

With that, he slowly, silently shuffled out of the room, leaving Keiko alone on the mattress, with only the dim glow of the TV to keep her company; the music from the credits drifted to catch her ears, only it wasn't music anymore, but meaningless noise. _Yes,_ she thought, _it's best not to think about Ryuzaki. Not until I know he will live…_

And so, Keiko flopped back on the mattress, scared to turn off the television for fear that she'd be lost in her own thoughts… so the music washed over her—music from the credits and then the scrolling menu, over and over like a hypnotic wave, until she lost herself to oblivion.

* * *

_Whew, lots of emo-ness going on... yeesh. And fluff. But you know what? Fluff and emo help a story not get too deep too quickly, gosh-darn-it!_


	19. Response

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note, _but I do own a handful of OCs and a deviantART page chock full o' stuff about this story!! URL's on my profile, if you wanna check it out._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 - RESPONSE**

* * *

A day passed. Keiko had actually slept in her own apartment last night, so that day, she showed up to the hotel in a suit. "You look nice," said Ryuzaki dryly as she stepped in.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," she groaned. In all actuality, Keiko didn't look nice at all, despite the suit: she couldn't sleep last night, due to the suspense inflicted by the second Kira. Would L live or die? So, with nothing to take her mind off the impending decision, she set about to cleaning out the refrigerator. This wasn't the wisest idea she'd ever had; having been without electricity for about a week, everything inside both the fridge and freezer had... died. Several times amid the tedious and rather disturbing job, she'd emptied the contents of her stomach several times over. Due to her current weakness and unwillingness to eat anything for the next several hours and compounded emotional/intellectual stress _and_ lack of sleep, Keiko was gaunt, pale, and sort of hunched over. A brief thought occurred to her to tease Ryuzaki about how his opinion on her appearance was based off her unintentional similarity in appearance to him, but she bit back her retort.

"Why are you so late? It's nearly noon."

"Oh—I was cleaning out the fridge," she explained. "That sucked. A week and a half without power does nothing good for perishable items, I discovered."

Aizawa winced. "Ouch. No wonder."

"You look a little pale," said Yagami, drawing his brows together.

"Oh," Keiko acknowledged reluctantly. "That. Um… let's just say that things as gross as that have a tendency to make me… ah… lose it—hence my tardiness." She shrugged, crossing over to the others, who were sitting on the couches by the window. "Well, thank goodness it's over now. I'm fine." She passed the laptop on a small table opposite the only free spot on the couch, so she would have a good view of it. The computer, Keiko saw, had that large calligraphic L in the center. "Any word from the second Kira?"

"None just yet," said Ryuzaki, biting his thumb, which you noticed was red—almost raw—and the nail was close to nonexistent. A line of blood ran down his thumb as he bit too hard.

"Stop that," Keiko chided him firmly. "Where are the bandages?"

"That's unnecessary," said Ryuzaki. He looked up at her with a mix of mild frustration and childish fear, looking like a little boy who didn't want to take his medicine.

Nevertheless, Keiko went back to the bathroom and found the "essentials" kit, from which she procured a bandage. _Eureka... _She brandished her prize and returned to Ryuzaki to wrap his thumb up. "Stop that. You're hurting yourself."

"But—"

Keiko cuffed him upside the head. "I said 'stop it!'" It was not the time to mess with her at all. Being sick just made her über-grumpy and hypersensitive to things that otherwise would have been tolerable.

Finished with her task, Keiko flopped back down on the couch. Ryuzaki's hand moved to remove the bandage as he deliberately stared at her with unchecked obstinacy. She sprang up and slapped him—hard. "That's unhealthy, Ryuzaki! Stop it!"

Ryuzaki, stunned, recovered quickly and turned to narrow his gaze at her. "Ouch. That was unnecessary. And I hate bandages."

"That's no excuse! Be glad I didn't put any hydrogen-peroxide on it!"

He glared softly up at her. "I don't like it."

"You big baby." Keiko adopted a deeper voice, hunching over in mimicry of him. " 'Oh, dying for the sake of justice, mmm, yes, that's perfectly fine. But a bandage? I'd rather die by Kira's hand.'" She rolled her eyes as she straightened. "Come on!"

There was a slight pause. "Are you my mother?" asked Ryuzaki dully.

"Oh, lord," muttered Light, hiding a smirk behind his hand.

"Argh!" Keiko cried, rolling her eyes and ignoring her body's protests at how she was spending excessive energy that she didn't have. "Can't I take care of your stupid thumb without getting questioned?" But her light-headedness was too much to really ignore, and she ceased arguing.

It was then that Keiko noticed the sudden silence in the room. She paused, and took a second to glance around at the others, who looked at both her and Ryuzaki strangely. Keiko and Ryuzaki turned to look back at them… and she moved to sit back down. "Sorry…" she mumbled to no one in particular as she resumed her seat, face flushed red.

Before anything else could occur, however, there came a _bipp_ing sound from the laptop, and Mogi's voice sounded, full of urgency and excitement. _"Ryuzaki! We've received a reply from the second Kira."_

"What?!" exclaimed Yagami.

"Huwaah!" Keiko cried, sliding over to the computer table, clutching its edge in effort to contain frazzled nerves.

_"Judging by the envelope, tape, the way it was sealed, handwriting, and visual quality, there's little doubt it's from the same person,"_ continued Mogi. _"The materials are on the way to you, but… I will now send you a copy of what's on the tape."_

"Agh! Shut up, Mogi-kun, and send it already!" Keiko cried, pounding the table with a fist.

"Control yourself, Keiko-chan," said Ryuzaki tonelessly.

She ignored him, staring intently at the screen as it changed to the fake Kira's hand-drawn emblem._ "Kira, thank you for responding,"_ said the garbled voice. Keiko's heart leapt into her throat. _"I will do as you say."_

That was all the more she really needed to hear. Keiko heaved a sigh of relief, unable to keep a childish smile from tugging at her lips as she nearly collapsed on the floor—_nearly. _It wouldn't have been cool if she had.

_"I want to meet you, Kira. I don't think you have the eyes, but I won't kill you. Don't worry."_

"Having the eyes…?" Ryuzaki mused softly as he frowned, fingering his chin. "What does that mean?"

Keiko caught a brief glimpse of Light—he was sweating… he looked awfully strange, as though affected by something… but she couldn't tell exactly how he felt about any of this. Sweating was too generic a reaction—that, and Keiko was too overcome with relief to really try and figure anything out at the moment.

_"Please think of a way we can meet without the police knowing,"_ continued the second Kira._ "We can confirm each other when we meet by showing our shinigami."_

_Shinigami?! Gods of death?_ Keiko's brows knit together as she thought. That was the end of the Kira message, but… _Shinigami… like in those suicide notes… "L do you know gods of death love apples…" _Her thoughts were interrupted by a yelp and a loud clatter as Ryuzaki fell to the floor.

"Are you okay, Ryuzaki…?" asked Matsuda as he and Aizawa hovered over him.

Ryuzaki scrambled like a crab away from the laptop in something like panic. "Sh-shinigami…? Are we supposed to accept the existence of such a thing…?"

"Shinigami?" repeated Matsuda. "No way…"

"You're right, Ryuzaki," said Light with utmost decorum, as though he hadn't just heard the suggestion of gods of death being reality—or seen L behave like a complete idiot. "Shinigami can't possibly exist."

Ryuzaki's head twisted around to gaze up at Light… _Could he have possibly caught something I didn't?_ Keiko thought with a touch of frustration. "Kira also made a prisoner write something that seemed to suggest the existence of shinigami," he announced slowly.

"Then should we assume this is the same Kira?" asked Yagami. "The same person using the same word?"

Keiko and Ryuzaki both opened their mouths to reply, but Light beat them both to the punch. "That's not possible, Dad," said he. "If this was the same Kira, then, there's no way he'd reply to our video tape. Why would Kira go along with our plan to stop L from going on TV?"

"The the real and second Kiras have joined forces and are trying to confuse the investigation with the word 'shinigami?'" wondered Aizawa.

"That's also not possible," said Ryuzaki as he moved to set his chair to rights. "As Light-kun said, if they were working together, then they wouldn't stop their plan to kill me. The second Kira is acting from his own feelings, not Kira's ideals. The second Kira's own feelings… the desire to meet Kira."

Silence greeted his words as he sat up in the chair, resuming his former position.

"That's right," Light agreed. "But maybe this 'shinigami' term is describing the ability to kill?" he suggested, crossing his arms. " 'Confirming each other by showing our shinigami.' We could think of that as meaning that they will show each other their abilities to kill people."

Ryuzaki pondered this, capping his knees with his hands. "Yes… at the very least, we know that the word 'shinigami' has some kind of meaning between the two of them. We can try to set things up in order to learn more about this."

"Then we'll send another message?" Light guessed. He shook his head. "If we fish around too much without knowing anything, we'll reveal that we're not really Kira."

"No, from now on…" began Ryuzaki, "we'll let Kira and the second Kira handle everything. We can assume that the second Kira is very happy right now after receiving a reply from Kira… even if he knows it was created by the police. He's succeeded in getting Kira's attention. And he's used terms only the two of them would understand. We'll run this reply on tonight's 6 o'clock news on Sakura TV."

* * *

Keiko was the last to leave Ryuzaki's hotel room, but once again, she didn't care. She didn't want to linger, though (as it would look weird), so she slowly ambled over to retrieve her purse by the door, hinting in a not-so-subtle way that she wanted to stay, after all. After a quick search for her coat, she remembered that she hadn't worn it today. "Thank goodness the weather's getting nice," she said lightly as she moved to the door.

"Mm. I hadn't noticed," answered Ryuzaki.

"Well, seeing as how you're never outside, I'm not surprised," Keiko said with a shrug. "You know, I think I'll walk home."

"You seem in a good mood."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I just found out that one of my best friends is going to survive, after all," you explained with a tiny smile. "Of course I'm in a better mood."

"How is it that I am one of your best friends?" he wondered, tilting his head to one side.

Keiko bit down meditatively on her tongue as she thought of how to respond. "Well… probably because I've spent so much time with you recently—not to mention over the past few years. And we're a lot alike. Plus we work together, forcing us into an environment where we'd pretty much have to get along, anyway, so that didn't hurt anything. I dunno… Do you have any objections, may I ask?"

"None at all." He put his index finger up to play with his lower lip. _She doesn't ask how I feel, though... Is that out of respect for me, not wanting to put me on the spot, or is it self-preservation, as though she wouldn't want to face the possibility of me lying to her? Or does she assume, or perhaps already see that I care?_

_No, it seems very unlikely that she sees entirely how much I care. But she's got some idea. I admitted my fondness for her, after all. _"And speaking of spending time together…" A strange look came over Ryuzaki's face—softer, somehow. "There was a certain conversation we promised to continue when my death 'wasn't an absolute certainty', quote you."

"Oh, yes…" Keiko's cheeks flushed pink and she set her purse back down by the door before following him into the living room. Upon seating herself, she clutched a pillow to her chest and sat cross-legged upon one of the sofa cushions. "Shoot."

"Age before beauty."

Keiko's brows shot up. He was obviously trying not to smile, and she realized it… _Is he TEASING!? This is a momentous occasion, indeed!_ Rather ridiculously enchanted by this, Keiko couldn't help but laugh at him, and she shook her head with resignation in response. "Um… where were we?"

"I don't remember."

"Liar." She racked her brain, but no words could come to her. "Ah… you go."

"Okay…" he said slowly, mulling over the words in his head. "I don't know."

"Well, I don't know, either!" Keiko sputtered. "Let's face it—we'll get nowhere if we don't just say it, so I will: we like each other."

"That about sums it up," agreed Ryuzaki with gravity. "The question is, what do we do about that?"

A laugh came unbidden to her lips. "You make it sound like a termite infestation. 'What do we do about that?'"

Ryuzaki smiled ruefully. "I apologize. I've never been in this situation before."

"And I haven't for years," Keiko admitted at length.

"Why not?" asked Ryuzaki. He looked like a curious little chipmunk, an analogy which made her grin, but she sobered.

"Well…" Keiko blushed. _Should I fully explain about… Kenichi? That he's the reason I don't date anymore? Or do I go with the lighter—but also true—explanation that it's because I'm a freak who's been crushin' on him for the past four damn years?! But… I can't lie to him, either… Geez, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place on this one…_ "It's complicated," she finally answered diplomatically.

"By which you mean that you've had feelings for me for the past few years, and didn't want to be with anyone else," Ryuzaki supplied. His gray eyes surveyed her reaction, which was rather comical.

"You—wha—but… did I… Well, I never!"

"There's no point in hiding it, Keiko-chan!" he said with a triumphant look.

Keiko glowered—sort of. It looked more like a cross between a puppy-dog look and a questioning defiance that made him smile. "Okay, fine. You win."

"Mm, don't be embarrassed," he said. "I care for you, much more than I should. Thus, why would such news upset me? As I said, you don't have to put on an act for me."

"Well, then, let me just rewind the past three years to Liverpool," she said sarcastically, but Keiko knew he sensed her levity. "Do I recall something about my having hit on you while I was drunk? This… thing… has been going on for a while, now…"

"Yes," he said with amusement. "I recall specifically you saying that you 'totally wouldn't mind if we did it.'"

_Huh?! I don't remember saying that to his FACE...! _Keiko sucked in her breath and winced. "Oooh… ouch. I'm sorry." After a second, you frowned. "Hey, where are you going with this?"

"I have no idea."

"Then how about I verbally attack _you_ with tales of past humiliation?" she suggested with an evil grin, a look which lasted all of two seconds before she slumped back down. "Oh, that's right—I don't have any fodder for an attack of that magnitude."

"Lucky me." He smiled cheerily. "Well, now that we've managed to forget our original objective… how about this. Perhaps we should take a night off and do something… fun. Watari says that I need more time to relax…"

"He's right," Keiko said sharply, looking at the heavy rings beneath his eyes. "You look like a panda."

"I like pandas," he said simply, tilting his head one way.

She shook her head resignedly, smiling. "Ryuzaki… that's the dumbest thing you've said all day. Not that that's saying much…"

"Mm, but I like you, as well, if it helps," he said, blinking owlishly.

Her heart skipped a beat. "More than pandas, I hope." Warmth crept up into her cheeks as she blushed. "And I like you, too, Ryuzaki."

There was a pause. "Since I have declared tonight off," he said (Keiko chuckled), "would you like to go on a date with me?"

Her jaw dropped. _JACKPOT!!_ "Alex—L—Ryuzaki_—_you sitting there..." He smirked in amusement at her sudden trouble speaking. "Um… yeah! I'd love to!"

"Good. If you don't mind staying here, that is. I can't go outside."

Keiko shrugged, recovering her wits. "Wow, I totally didn't see THAT one coming." She rolled her eyes, smiling. "And anyway, that doesn't matter. What'll we do?"

He capped his knees with his hands once again, staring over at her curiously. "Mm, I was hoping you would tell me. I have no experience in this area."

"Well, in that case…" she began, smiling, "the stereotypical stay-at-home date consists of a few different choices: take-out or home-cooked whatever at a candlelit table (dark atmosphere, of course), movies, and talking, mostly about things like books and music and movies and such for a first date, but it could also consist of whatever came up… or about each other, or about… well, anything, really. Then, there's the possibility of playing board games and such... Put that way, it's a little lackluster, but then, you aren't exactly what I'd call _typical,_ so those options could be rather intriguing… but feel free to make suggestions."

He paused. "You talk a lot, Keiko."

Not only was this the first time Keiko had heard him address her without a suffix of some sort, but she realized he was right—she _was _talking quite a bit… She immediately blushed and began to protest. "What!? You're the one who asked!"

Ryuzaki smiled ever so slightly, almost mockingly, but a funny sort of light in his eyes softened the expression. "I did ask. And judging by your incessant rambling, you're nervous." Keiko paused, trying to remain unaffected by his comment (as though it DIDN'T hit home), but she began to breathe more slowly, in a much more controlled manner, in an effort to calm herself. Unfortunately, he noticed. "Your breathing's changed, too. I am right, then." He couldn't resist smiling at her (and Keiko frowned at herself—he was beating her at her own game). "Back on topic, however… I shall ask Watari to get a movie—"

"Don't ask Watari to do anything, if you can help it," Keiko said quickly. "You ask him to do too much. I'll get the movie on the way here."

"You're leaving?" He was aware enough of himself to hide his look of disappointment.

"I shouldn't go on a date in _this_, should I?" Keiko gestured to her business suit. "I'd like to change into jeans and a T-shirt, if you don't mind. Wait—forget I said that last bit. You're always in jeans-and-T combo, so you can't tell me off for the same. And anyway, I'm a whole four-and-a-half months older than you, so I can pull the seniority card."

"Your point is well-taken. However, technically speaking, I have seniority in the workplace, and I am also your boss."

Keiko narrowed her gaze, glaring at him jokingly. "But if you don't let me go home and change—such a simple task, mind you—I can sue you for being an overbearing jerk and possibly even harassment."

"Harassment?" He blinked. "I only asked if you would go on a date, and you agreed."

"Hey, I'm a good actress. I can ham up my report." She grinned at him. "Relax; I'm joking. I'd never do that unless I actually had a reason to." A smile tugged at his lips and he shook his head. "So… what kinds of movies do you want to watch? I need to switch the ones I brought earlier for some new ones."

He blinked a few times, and then let out his breath a little huffily as he frowned. "I don't know. I don't watch movies, like I said."

"Oh. Go figure, you nerd," Keiko teased him, grinning happily. "I'll just use my better judgment and bring a few of my own movies. All old, of course—and classics. Like _Casablanca_… or _Citizen Kane_, or… perhaps_ Dr. Zhivago_. Y'know, classic Golden Hollywood." She gave a passing thought to bringing a bunch of anime videos, but decided against it for the sake of Ryuzaki's sanity.

"I have heard of _Casablanca_."

Keiko giggled at this. "It's only purported to be the second-best American movie of all time; of course you have."

"Very well. I trust your judgment. I shall see you tonight, then."

She grabbed her purse, staring down at her watch, which read 5:47. "I'll be back at seven," she infomed him with a smile, and exited, heart fairly soaring. She was going on a date with L…! _Haha,_ she thought, amused, a_nd it only took me four years._

_

* * *

_

Well, at last they're free to like each other, now. Review, please'n thanks!!


	20. First Date

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _is not mine. This fanfic, however, is._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 - FIRST DATE**

* * *

Ryuzaki, having heard Keiko's soft footsteps coming down the hall, opened the door for her as she returned. "Hey!" She greeted him with a smile as she stepped in, comfortably clad in an open zip-up hoodie, a black spaghetti-strap tank top, and her most flattering pair of jeans (hey, why not try and look good? It _was_ a date, after all).

"Hello," he said slowly. He'd definitely noticed the tank top—it was slightly tight and low-cut compared to her typical attire. Nothing too immodest or anything—just enough to accentuate her lean, shapely form. He stared silently for a few moments at her, index finger toying with his lips as he thought desperately for something to say to her. "Long time, no see."

Keiko, recognizing his slight nervousness, gave a laugh as she removed her sweatshirt, tying it around her waist, and placed a small stack of DVDs she'd brought on the parlor table. "I _know_! A whole hour and ten minutes—I missed you sooooo much!" Flippantly, she leapt forward and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

He sighed. "Okay, okay, Keiko-chan—enough." He gently pushed her away. "What shall we do first?"

"Let's make a cake!" Keiko had already planned that part out, it seemed. "I'm hungry."

"Cake sounds good. But… I must ask, how does one make a cake?"

Keiko's eyes grew wide. "You don't even know in theory?"

He thought for a second. "Mm, no."

Bowing, Keiko squinted like an old American-style Japanese sensei. "You must learn, young grasshopper. Come, I teach." Taking hold of his wrist, she led him to the kitchenette. "Wait… do we even have ingredients?"

"Watari likes to cook on occasion, so there is a strong possibility," said Ryuzaki calmly. "Though I'm not sure where he keeps everything…"

"Okay," she said, snapping into master-mode. This was her element, perhaps more than psychoanalysis or police work; after all, Chikako was a brilliant cook, so Keiko had practically grown up knowing various tricks and tips for use in the kitchen. Perhaps the only reason she'd not pursued a career as a chef was because it was boring, in her opinion. Brandishing a wooden spoon, Keiko whirled about to face him. "Go look up a recipe online, if you would. I don't care what kind, as long as it's cake."

"How does German chocolate sound?" he asked as he padded into the living room.

"Amazing," she responded dryly, poking her head into some of the cabinets, "especially considering the fact that we totally don't have any cocoa." Frowning, she kept searching, keeping a mental list of various ingredients she found. "We have vanilla and strawberry icing. So… pick something that works with that." After gathering some basic ingredients, measuring cups and spoons, and mixing bowls on the counter, Keiko joined him in the living room, peering over his shoulder at the computer screen as she stood behind him.

"Mm…" he hummed slowly, drumming his fingers on the table as he thought. Pulled up was the Google homepage, the cursor flashing in the dialog box as he thought. "For once, strawberry cake doesn't seem terribly appealing. How does plain white sound?"

Keiko shook her head and sighed, resting her elbow on his shoulder as she stroked her chin theatrically. "Too plain. How about… okay, search for cake recipes."

He clicked on the "Search" bar and typed in "cake." His fingers whizzed across the keyboard, and within a few seconds, the "results" page was up. Sadly, it took longer for the computer to load the screen than it had taken him to find the search engine and type in his query.

Keiko whistled appreciatively as she glanced at the results. "Wow. Um… let's see… scroll down." On the second page, a nice recipe for apple cake caught her eye—this one was particularly noteworthy because all the ingredients were on hand.

"It says that it's 'intermediate level,'" he said, turning to face Keiko as it printed.

"Ppfft!" She scoffed at him as she grabbed the paper from the printer. "We'll be _fine_. Trust me."

They both headed for the kitchen and began to peel and core the apples whilst Ryuzaki mixed the other ingredients in a mixing bowl. He dipped his finger into the batter to test it, but Keiko smacked it away. "Ah-ah-ah—no taste testing!" She grinned up at him, only teasing, but as her attention was averted from her job of peeling apples, her hand slipped on the apple. The paring knife skidded across the slick skin and sliced open her finger. "Ach!" Keiko growled something unintelligible and calmly reached for the sink, wetting a towel to put on her bloodied finger. It wasn't a particularly bad cut, just… long and shallow and messy. Not to mention annoying; she hadn't hurt herself while cooking in the longest time.

"Are you okay, Keiko-chan?" asked Ryuzaki urgently, setting the bowl on the counter. He sort of hovered around her, trying to make himself available to do whatever was needed.

Keiko nodded, wincing as she looked at the previously spotless towel; it would never be the same bright white again. "Can you get a Band-Aid or something?"

Unfortunately, Ryuzaki took her grimace as an expression of pain at her injury. "Of course." He disappeared briefly and returned with a first aid kit.

Eying the small white case, Keiko sputtered with laughter. "Aren't you over-reacting a bit, Ryuzaki? I'm not dying, and I've had _way_ worse, as you know."

He put down the kit to pick her up by the waist, setting her up on the counter, and gently guided her hands to the sink, instructing her to wash the cut with soap and warm water. It stung a bit, but Keiko reminded herself she'd gone through _much_ more serious pain (Liverpool came to mind). She remained silent as he patted her hand dry with another towel, then pulled out some gauze and medical tape, which he used to wrap up her finger.

"Thanks," she said, a little surprised. "How efficient of you."

"It would have taken too many Band-Aids," he explained as he packed up the first aid kit, looking a little self-conscious.

"That's… not exactly what I meant," Keiko said with a slight smile, jumping off the counter. Picking up the last apple (the one that had slipped her up), she resumed peeling and coring it. "This cake's not gonna bake itself. Let's finish this thing up." Quickly, she spread the bottom of the pan with bread crumbs and the apple slices, according to the directions, then coated that with the fresh batter.

"ONE HOUR!?" Ryuzaki exclaimed as he read the recipe, wondering at how long the cake would have to bake.

"Yes," she said, nonplused, as she slid the cake pan into the oven. "Most cakes bake for about that amount of time… Come on, don't you know your basic chemistry?"

His eyes narrowed slightly at the jibe. "That's a long time…"

Keiko had to laugh. Was cake the only thing that actually got him excited...? _Probably,_ she reasoned. "I'll keep you company. You'll barely notice the time going by and it'll be done before you know it." Taking his hand like it was an old habit (he flinched; she ignored that), Keiko led him out to the parlor and plopped down on the couch beside him. "Now. Talk."

"About what?" He looked a little confused.

"This is what dating couples do," she explained loftily, thinking of her four previous (and only) boyfriends, all back in high school and college—a _cornucopia_ of experience, right there, to quote _Even Stevens_. She hadn't dated anyone for a few years, either… not since college. Or more accurately, not since Kenichi. "They talk. About each other, their pasts, um… hobbies… something. We're supposed to get to know each other better."

"Mm, I must ask, is this all recorded in some kind of dating manual?" he queried at length. "You sound so methodical about it."

This made her laugh out loud. "No! I'm trying to improve your conversational skills—and it certainly doesn't hurt to inform you of typical relationship behavior, since you're in one, now. Perhaps you'd feel better if we played some music in the background…?" He shook his head. Keiko drew yourself up, clearing her throat and looking him in the eye. "Speak."

"What about?" he asked.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," she muttered, thinking quickly . "Perhaps… tell me about your childhood. That's a start."

There was a slight pause, and he blinked. His expression softened. "My parents died when I was four in a car accident."

Well, _that_ certainly wasn't what she'd expected! Keiko bit her lip as she gave him a look of sympathy. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ryuzaki…"

Ryuzaki shook his head to dismiss the matter. "It was a long time ago. It was then that I was put into an orphanage in northern Hokkaido, where I was discovered by Watari at age eleven."

"How'd he get you from up there?" she asked, confused. "I mean, was he just randomly passing through or something?"

"No, it was one of his orphanages. Watari… this is classified information, Keiko-chan."

She clamped her mouth shut and mimed locking it, tossing the nonexistent key over her shoulder.

"Good. Watari is actually the founder and sponsor of several orphanages throughout the world. He is, in fact, an inventor, which is how he acquired the funds to be able to do this." Ryuzaki's eyes glazed over, and he adopted a faraway look as he fell into the recesses of his memory. "The orphanage I ended up at was actually one of his. My records stood out—presumably because of my intellect—and he transferred me to another orphanage in England when I was twelve. I spent the next five years in a place called Wammy's House."

"What's that?"

"It's an orphanage for especially gifted children. Currently lodged there are two who are vying to be my successor—among others."

"No way!" Keiko said with a tiny, awed smile. "Successors? Wow. So then, you've pretty much known Watari most of your life?"

"That's right. He's like a benevolent uncle, but in other ways, like a father to me." He paused, caught up in his reminiscing. A far-off gleam made his eyes sparkle; Keiko was entranced. "I began solving cases since I was twelve, and I left England at sixteen to become L."

"That's really young," she said softly, leaning her chin on her palm as she looked up at him with a new respect. "So you've been L for eight years, now!?"

"Yes."

Keiko shook her head in sheer incredulity. "Wow… I mean, you're so young! I've only been a detective for what, a year… Ha, not even…"

"You're twenty-four," said Ryuzaki, switching the subject. "You went to college, I take it?"

She nodded. "Yup. To-oh University, funnily enough. Graduated with a Bachelor's in Criminology, _summa cum laude_, (1) and went to America for field training, which you already know."

"If you've been a detective for one year and a police officer for three, then you graduated from To-oh at age twenty." He regarded her closely as he perched his hands on his knees. "So, that means you graduated high school at a younger age, doesn't it?"

"Yeah—sixteen." Keiko waved it off, feigning nonchalance.

"Mm that's fairly impressive," he said seriously, teeth worrying his thumbnail as a tiny smile tugged at his lips. "How many people can say that?"

Keiko dodged the question. "When did you start becoming such a recluse?"

"Mm, I suppose—hey! I asked _you_ a question, first." Ryuzaki tilted his head at her, looking quite miffed that she'd almost succeeded in sidetracking him.

"Well, I don't know the answer to a rhetorical question!" she protested. "Besides, I don't exactly love playing up my résumé, however impressive it might be. It's… well, it makes me a little uncomfortable."

"Why is that?"

"Cuz it's bragging…? I don't know!" Keiko let it drop there, blinking in sudden shock. Their faces were about two inches apart. After a pause, she cleared her throat and drew back. "Well… the cake's half-done…"

"Do you think it will turn out okay?"

"Of course!" she said loftily. "_I_ helped make it."

"And you probably got blood all in it."

"Don't worry—I'm not HIV positive or anything."

Ryuzaki absently chewed on his thumbnail. "I should hope not. It would be such a shame if you died."

After a few seconds of slightly stunned silence, she shrugged and affected a tone of sarcastic concurrence. "Oh, yes, that was evident—back in LA and Liverpool, oh, I felt so incredibly loved, let me tell you. 'Of course you shouldn't go out to catch a killer by yourself, Keiko-chan! Let me go with you!' Some of the sweetest moments of my life."

He didn't exactly catch the sarcasm, but rather, sighed. "You voluntarily took charge of your own actions on both occasions, if I recall."

"I'm just giving you a rough time, Ryuzaki," she explained with a smile. "I don't mean it."

"Oh."

Keiko sighed and readjusted her position, flopping back to slide halfway down the couch in a very sloppy, undignified matter. Her head was about stomach-level to him. "I really hope that cake comes out soon. I'm starving. Wait a minute!!" Leaping up, she dashed into the kitchen and grabbed the still-messy rubber scraper from the bowl on the counter. It was covered in batter. "Yippee!" she cried, suddenly happier, as she ran back to the couch, licking it enthusiastically.

Ryuzaki looked a little sad. "You told me not to do that."

"Oh. Changed my mind. Wanna share?" She held it out to him. "Come on… you know you want to!" When he hesitated, she sighed huffily. "Get a grip! I don't have cooties!"

He snatched it up and licked it once—quickly—then gave it back, after which he paused, mulling over the flavor. "Not bad." He leaned in to get another taste.

"Not bad at all," she agreed, licking the other side of it. This began a short few seconds, in which they both took turns licking the batter off the utensil, each only tasting their own side of the rubber scraper. This didn't take long, and as she pulled back from the utensil, Keiko noticed a small dab of batter smeared onto Ryuzaki's nose. He looked so cute!! She held back a fangirl-style scream and instead leaned forward to brush it off with her finger. Instead of looking repulsed or violated as she'd expected, he calmly (albeit with seemingly great fascination) took her hand in his and slid his pink tongue across her fingertip, effectively licking it free of the batter, looking deep into her eyes.

Keiko's breath caught in her throat. Was this Ryuzaki?! But he wasn't supposed to be remotely intimate or sensual! (Not that she hadn't imagined him being so… just the reality of him suddenly acting in such a manner was duly surprising!) A pink tinge blossomed across her cheeks as she looked back at him.

There was a lo-o-o-o-o-ong pause.

"And cut scene," Keiko said finally, recovering her wits. "That… was probably the most romantically cheesy and cinematic moment of my short life."

He raised his practically nonexistent eyebrows (which she couldn't see—his hair always hid them) and released her hand. "Oh. I see."

They both chuckled nervously for a bit. "Well, now that that's over… um… how's about we get the plates and stuff ready for the cake?"

"It gives us something to do, anyway."

"And I will leave it up to _you_ to create conversation, Ryuzaki," Keiko informed him over her shoulder as they headed for the kitchen once more.

"Mm, your logic is impeccable as ever. Leave the conversation to the socially inept one," he mumbled.

"You need practice!"

"Like hell I do," he retorted quietly. "When will I ever be out and about, needing such skills?"

She stopped to contemplate this. "Good point. Um… whatever."

"Tell me about the movies you brought," he said, rather proud of himself for coming up with such a good question so quickly.

"_Charade_, _Citizen Kane_, _The Maltese Falcon_, and _The Manchurian Candidate_." Keiko hopped off the counter and began to fill the kettle with tap water, listening to the rushing sound of the water as it hit the container. An idle thought popped up in her head. "Since we're on the subject of pop culture, what was the last song you listened to, Ryuzaki? I'm curious, now."

He blushed and turned away as she put the kettle on the stovetop to heat up for tea. "You don't want to know."

"Oooh!" Keiko was suddenly very excited, a devilish gleam in her eyes as she peered at him. "Tell me! Tell me! If it's that bad, I've _gotta_ know, now!"

"It was back at Wammy's House…"

"Well…?"

"I was something by Chumbawamba… I don't remember-r-r..."

THIS was too much. Keiko burst into laughter, clutching the counter for support. "Those bloody anarchists? Oh my gosh, I freaking _love_ you, Ryuzaki! Hahaha! The song 'Amnesia,' you say?"

He gave a brief smile. "Ah. I take it you listen to them, as well."

"Yes, indeed... Good band. Gives you something to think about." The tea kettle began to whistle. Still chuckling, Keiko grabbed the kettle and poured the water into two teacups, already loaded with teabags and sugar. Not two minutes later, the cake was done. They waited ten or so minutes until it cooled, chatting idly in the kitchen about whatever came to mind, and Keiko placed two small slices of it onto plates. It was all right; nothing particularly special, but it wasn't bad by any means.

"For a first cake, I suppose it is fair," said Ryuzaki. "It isn't very sweet, though…"

"Hm," she grunted in agreement, grabbing some cinnamon, sugar, and butter, and began mixing them in a bowl with a fork.

"What's that?" He leaned over and poked at the bowl.

"Streusel topping," she announced, grinning. "Makes it _so_ much better."

The cake went back into the oven for another fifteen minutes or so, and more was served. The streusel made a definite improvement, which Ryuzaki acknowledged. "How do you know how to do these things?" he wondered, looking at her with newfound respect.

"Years of practice," she said sagely. "And my mom. She's like Rachael Ray on crack—twice as peppy, twice as good at cooking." She paused. "I miss her. I should visit her sometime. Ha ha, I haven't called her cuz she's always going on about how skinny I am or how I'm not taking care of myself. I guess it's because she cares, but it can get annoying in excess."

Ryuzaki shuffled out to the living room, cake in hand; Keiko followed silently. "It's nice to know you have someone who cares, isn't it?"

She caught his inference and smiled shyly, flushing pink. "Yeah. It is."

* * *

They both remained in the living room long after the cake was gone, and after a few hours, began watching _The Manchurian Candidate. _Well, they weren't watching it so much as talking over it. But as the film dragged on, the conversation slowly began to die out. Keiko began to feel a churning uneasiness in her stomach, suddenly nauseous. She wondered if it might have been the onigiri (2) she'd had for lunch… However, her stomach didn't care whether or not she knew the cause of the ailment. In a particularly queasy fit of weakness, she leaned her head against Ryuzaki's shoulder. "Ugh… I don't feel so good. Darn it, and I was just sick this morning, too!" The _last _thing she wanted was to get sick on a first date. How embarrassing!

But his next words made her feel a little better. "I do not feel well, either…" He slowly put his plate on the table with a _clank_, a half-finished slice of cake still on it.

"Maybe I should go home…"

He sighed. "It might be best… unless you're too sick to go."

Keiko shook her head. "Unnh… don't think so. I can get a taxi."

"I wonder if it was something we ate?"

"Like the cake?"

"Oh, great, now we've got food poisoning."

"No doubt... the effects of your blood."

She managed a weak smile. "Boo. It is not. I'm trying to think back… I never did check any of the expiration dates on the food products, so there's a possibility…" Her lips stuck out in an unintentionally pouty face as her stomach churned. "Great... some date. I'm sorry... I killed it..."

There was a bit of feverish (literally) silence for a few moments before he responded in a miserable tone, "The fault... may lie with you, but it was... an accident."

"Have you ever... ugh... ever _had_ food poisoning... L?"

"Ryu-u-u-u..."

"Whatever..."

"Mmnh... no..."

"Then you're gonna hate me after this..." Slowly, sluggishly, she rose from the couch, attempting to quell the swirling feeling of sickness in her stomach. She barely reached the doorway when she stopped, gripping the doorframe and slowly sank to her knees. "On second thought, let's not stand up..." she muttered, flopping over limply on the floor. "Ugh... Where's Wa-tan... when you need him...?"

Ryuzaki closed his eyes wearily, as though it might somehow help to ease the pain. "I sent him away." It was explanation enough; he didn't want an extra person around on a date to make things even more awkward. "He's in... the next suite over..."

"Why... an extra... suite?" she mumbled.

"Why not...?"

A few blinks was all the amusement she could really stand to show, at this point. Her stomach made some strangely audible gurgling sound, and Keiko groaned, cursing softly as she got to her feet. Once standing, she hobbled down the hall, her speed suddenly increasing as she neared the bathroom. The slam of a door followed, and Ryuzaki clenched his jaw. Hearing the faint retching sounds from Keiko started a chain reaction, almost. Shortly after, he was making his way to the other bathroom connected to his own unused bedroom.

_DUE TO THE DISGUSTING AND GRAPHIC DETAILS OF THIS SCENE, IT HAS BEEN OMITTED OUT OF RESPECT FOR THE READER_

Soon after, however, Ryuzaki was able to crawl away from the porcelain bowl and weakly pull the cell phone from his pocket. "Wa... Watari... could you come over...?" In no time at all, poor Watari was back, trying to aid the two ailing detectives in whatever ways he could, from preparing warm, damp washclothes to place on their foreheads between bouts of digestive tract ejection to refilling glasses of water with which they rinsed out their mouths.

Keiko spent that miserable night in Watari's bed whilst the intermediary-cum-butler dozed in an armchair in the hall so that he might hear any possible requests for anything else from either Keiko or Ryuzaki. A terrible night on all accounts...

"Some first date," Keiko muttered to herself as she flopped back down on the pillows after another trip to the restroom. "Great job, Keiko. Brilliant..."

* * *

(1—The Japanese do not use the Latin system to describe college undergraduate honors, but I'm not sure what they really use, so this was the best I could do.)

(2—Onigiri are rice balls, and the Japanese equivalent to our sandwiches. They take fish or fruit or veggies and put them into rice balls and wrap them up with seaweed. Perfect for picnics or sack lunches, so I've read.)

* * *

_Okay, so maybe this was slightly OOC for L, but then again, it is L on a date... slight OOC-ness is almost inevitable. Review/message me if you think otherwise, or see anything specifically wrong/OOC that I could avoid in the future. Anyway, yah! Later!_


	21. May: the Diary Page

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _does not belong to me. _**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

** CHAPTER 21 - MAY: THE DIARY PAGE**

* * *

It had scarcely been a week since the first, disastrous date (after which neither of them could stomach any sort of food for three days), and nothing had really changed in Keiko and Ryuzaki's relationship… not officially, anyhow. He'd not asked her to stay after anymore, and she hadn't tried to get closer. Whether or not the lack of action was because Ryuzaki was sore over the food poisoning episode, Keiko had no idea. It wasn't that Keiko was exactly happy in "limbo," but she was convinced that taking things too far too fast would've been disastrous, so Keiko had decided to let him set the pace, as it were.

Which got them… nowhere. Suffice it to say that Keiko was _not_ happy, but dwelling on his sudden seeming indifference too much wouldn't exactly do a whole lot to rectify her unhappiness… For this reason, Keiko tried very hard not to think about the neutral ground upon which they stood, but despite her attempts to do so, it kept coming back to haunt her. She wondered if he still had any ounce of affection left for her at all…

The entire task force was abuzz about the latest bit of news from the second Kira: a diary page from May, 2003… this sheet of paper covered minimally described events from the entire month.

"The second Kira wants us to show the diary on TV?" wondered Light doubtfully as he studied it.

"Check the entry for the thirtieth," said Yagami gravely, handing it to his son.

" '30th—We confirmed our shinigami at the Giants game at the Tokyo Dome,'" read Light aloud.

"What do you think, Light-kun?" asked Ryuzaki, standing and padding across the carpet to him.

"Huh?" There was a pause where he mulled over something, and then replied, "For now… all I can say is that this person is stupid."

"Exactly," said Matsuda emphatically. "Wanting us to broadcast this diary is obviously a message to Kira. Even if it is written as a diary from last year, it's clear they plan to meet with Kira at the Giants game that happens to be on the same day this year."

"Does this mean the person can't even figure out that once we broadcast this, the game will be cancelled…?" Yagami wondered incredulously.

"It'd be a total panic," said Matsuda informatively, as if the rest of them couldn't figure it out by themselves. "The media would be screaming that going to the game would get you killed by Kira, and other nonsense."

"Frankly," Ryuzaki began, "it seems idiotic, but… that also makes it difficult to react to." He delicately picked up a chocolate from a half-eaten box on the coffee table, and popped it into his mouth, pondering a few of the various scenarios that could occur as a result of the diary page; he resumed his seat in the contemporary-style armchair. "If we broadcast the diary, then we'll also have to announce that the game is cancelled. If we don't broadcast the diary, then the second Kira won't act."

"Yeah, but—if the game is cancelled, he may get angry and do who knows what…" Matsuda pointed out.

Ryuzaki shook his head. "That shouldn't be a problem. The second Kira seems to revere Kira. Let's assume that he's sworn to the Kira we created not to kill unnecessarily anymore…"

"What if it's a red herring?" Keiko mused aloud. "I mean, if Kira Two was trying to throw us off the scent by blatantly putting the word 'shinigami' right there in the middle of a diary entry. If he or she had any smarts at all, he or she would put that in there to make us react to that first. I think it's either Aoyama or Shibuya that we should be looking at… probably Aoyama, because as Shibuya mentions clothes shopping—a fairly typical event, especially for girls—then perhaps it would be considered normal, and it might be there to disguise the other. But Aoyama… 'showed off our notebooks?' What does that mean? 'Let's see how many guys' names I can attach at the end of my own! Mrs. Teppei Koike! Mrs. Tsuyoshi Domoto! Mrs. Hideki Ryuga!!' The language is just too weird, 'show off.' Why would they go to another district just to 'show them' to one another?" She sighed heavily, surveying the others' bemused expressions. "I have come to two conclusions: one, that there is something up with notebooks, especially in Aoyama, and two, that the second Kira may be a fairly young girl. Kira Two's actions are rather similar to those of a schoolgirl with a crush—not too bright, not too thoughtful or deep, and definitely besotted with the prospect of Kira noticing her."

Following her speech was a long silence, during which Matsuda's jaw dropped open, Aizawa's brows drew together in confusion, and Light's expression remained guarded (but Keiko thought she caught a glimpse of burning frustration in the way he held his jaw). "You're not making any sense at all," said Matsuda slowly.

Keiko shrugged, knowing that Ryuzaki would explain things in a moment.

Ryuzaki, however, mulled this over and said at last, "I'm really not sure about that… I suppose you may have something there, but…" There followed a pause, wherein Keiko searched Ryuzaki's expression. The slightest flickering of his dark eyes in her direction as they widened only minimally told her that he was secretly interested in looking into that possibility further. "For now, let's broadcast the diary and announce the cancellation of the game. And also, that we will be closing off the streets around the Tokyo Dome and conducting an investigation there. Then we'll create a reply from the 'real' Kira saying, 'understood, let's meet.'"

"THAT should be interesting," Keiko muttered languidly, sarcastically, laying sideways across the armchair adjacent to Ryuzaki, tilting her head back to see him from upside down. _This isn't like Ryuzaki. He's acting differently. I doubt any of the others noticed it, but he's become, well, guarded… somehow. I'll just wait until I can talk with him alone to bring it back up._

_Yeah, after all, it's probably just the fact that he wants to look into Aoyama and think about the possibility of the second Kira being a girl, anyway. _

"You're not thinking they'd come after it's announced that there will be police presence around the Tokyo Dome?" Yagami wondered. "They'd have to be incredibly stupid…"

"Which is what we're banking on," Keiko explained with a sigh, adding for the task force's benefit, "but _I_ still think that Aoyama's our place…"

Ryuzaki nodded dismissively, and picked up his cup of tea, talking into it; his voice was muffled and hollow-sounding. "I don't think Kira will come, but… I'm not sure about the second Kira. I don't know how stupid he is… Also, let's assume that he isn't that stupid and think about whether there are any other hidden messages located in this diary." He held the sheet up by the tips of his fingers, showing everyone its contents. Slyly, Keiko glanced in Light's direction. His face was utterly blank… _Dammit, why doesn't he show some sign!? Can't he be any dumber…?_

_If he was any dumber,_ she reasoned with herself, _he'd have been caught by now for sure. Shoot, why can't he just have been a normal boy? None of this would've happened—probably._

"…and on 'the 22nd, my friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama.' '24th—I met a friend in Shibuya. We bought some clothes to wear this summer.'" Keiko realized Ryuzaki was naming off entries with locations in the diary. "This may be a waste of time, but let's put our attention on people holding notebooks in Aoyama and clothes stores in Shibuya."

He launched into a soliloquy on the whys and wherefores of what might happen in either place, and how they were going to send in plainclothesmen patrolling the places. Light and Matsuda would both go on the 22nd to Aoyama… and Keiko ceased to listen. She knew she'd probably be sent into one of the two, if not both… Idly, she reached over to the table for one of the chocolates, chewing it meditatively and playing with the little brown paper cup it had been in.

"…Also," continued Ryuzaki, "and this is very important… it's true that this is a chance to catch Kira, or at least the second Kira. But at this point we also must think about Kira and the second Kira joining forces. I want to strengthen our security even more."

"What do you mean?" wondered Aizawa.

_"Strengthen our security?" That can only mean he wants all pictures deleted… I mean, we've done just about everything else, save for lock ourselves indoors...! _Keiko groaned loudly. "Oh, no, Ryuzaki! Not my memories…"

"Do be quiet, Keiko-chan," he said. "You're only confusing them. That's the second time today you've predicted what I was going to say."

"So explain, dummy," she shot back. "It ain't my fault you're easy to read."

Ryuzaki picked up his teacup, but merely held it absently as he explained. "Don't reveal that you are working on this case to anyone, of course. Avoid going outside as police officers as much as possible, and I want you to destroy all photos of yourselves but the ones on your person."

"Ergo my 'lost memories,'" she muttered sullenly. Keiko had several pictures of her with her family and friends, and she was rather fond of those photos. The various times they brought to mind… the happy and sad times, the good and bad times alike—all were precious to her. Why did she have to let them _all_ go…? But then, she reasoned, she _could_ just scan them all onto a computer and then transfer them onto a jump drive or something… Yes. That would work. But all the hours she'd spent on scrapbooking… Oh, well. Like, say life.

"I've left no photos of myself anywhere. Even at To-oh University, where I'm registered," Ryuzaki continued. "Even the security cameras at the hotels have been made to deactivate when we enter or leave. I want you to gather up all your files at the police headquarters, all your photos at home, and ones you've given away… and dispose of them."

"Easier said than done…" Keiko sighed. "And you forget that I still have one picture of you."

"That picture doesn't count."

"Ryuzaki, does that mean you still suspect my son?" asked Yagami warily.

"Unfortunately, he's not totally in the clear, and that's part of it, but… this is because we're assuming that the second Kira only needs a face to kill the person."

"You're right, Ryuzaki," said Light suddenly. "It's impressive that you were able to think that far ahead."

"How's that impressive?" Keiko wondered idly, testing him. "He's _L_, may I remind you… and second of all, it wasn't that hard to figure out, once you saw how the police died in the Sakura TV incident. I'm guessing either the second Kira is VERY well informed of the police staff's names and faces, or can kill by just knowledge of their face. Come now…"

Wordlessly, Light frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets.

_Nervous sign,_ Keiko instantly registered. _He knows something, obviously… how else would he have been able to say "impressive?" It really wasn't too hard! If he is Kira and knows the second Kira, or at least how they got that power… Or does he honestly think he's that far ahead of the game, even as a detective and not Kira? That addle-brained twit! The nerve…_

Light sighed. "Never mind. If Kira and the second Kira join hands and want to wipe out the investigation team… all they'd need is our pictures to kill us all. Even Ryuzaki, whose name is unknown to anyone."

"Unknown to anyone but the infinite universe," she replied easily, still playing with the chocolate wrapper. Absently, Keiko began to flatten it out over knee, smoothing the wrinkles out slowly so as not to tear it. "And even then, the universe might be a little confused—he changes his name more often than he washes his clothes."

Ryuzaki ignored her. "Yes, I only showed myself to all of you because I assumed Kira needed both a name and face to kill… the situation has changed, now. A second Kira has appeared and Kira may also gain this ability. In order to prevent that, I would like to at least capture the second Kira during this opportunity."

Again, Keiko looked to see Light's expression, glancing up from her candy wrapper preoccupation. His face was pensive, but somehow unreadable. He was getting smarter…

After everyone left, Keiko stayed, claiming to have a few things to say to Ryuzaki. Of course, he allowed her to stay, and she plopped down on the couch beside him. "Hey… Ryuzaki? Am I really not going to Aoyama with Light and Matsuda?"

"Weren't you listening? I would have thought you could have figured it out."

She shook her head. "You're long-winded and I sorta tuned you out."

"Mm. You are, as always, a true friend," he replied sarcastically.

"I would've listened if it was something important!" she protested.

Ryuzaki blinked. "The lives of hundreds are on the line and you don't think it's important?"

"That's not your motive for doing any of this," she retorted. "Don't tell me otherwise. And my attention span is—ooh, look! Shiny!!"

"Your point is duly noted. Yes, you're going to Aoyama. Just watch what you say. I don't want any genius-sounding slips."

Keiko gave him a leveling stare, raising her eyebrows. "C'mon. It's ME. I'll… I'll go as…" She stood up and gave a big, cheesy grin, clasping her hands behind her back and bouncing on the soles of her feet, giggling girlishly. "Hi! I'm Ai! Teehee—that rhymes!"

"How revolting…"

"And I like ice cream, and tacos, and dancing, and little kids, and…"

"Do shut up."

"…_Jump_ comics, and plaid skirts, and…"

"You're getting carried away…"

She giggled annoyingly once again and glomped him. "And I like YOU, Ryu-chan!!"

"Keiko! Get off me!" He shoved her away, and she fell back on the floor, staring blankly up at him.

She blinked at him for a few seconds, dredging up some fake crocodile tears. "Ryu-chan doesn't like Ai-tan?"

"No, Ryu-chan likes _Keiko_. Ai-tan is annoying and brainless."

"Ha!" she cried triumphantly, back to her normal self. "So you DO like me for my brains!"

"I can't stand idiocy. It's so demeaning to have to explain yourself multiple times."

She looked away for a second, a little embarrassed for her inattention to him earlier. "Oops. Sorry about that. But in all seriousness, I know the feeling," she added, nodding in agreement as he helped her to her feet. "Bigot."

Ryuzaki blinked. "Freeloader."

"Prosaic."

"Schizophrenic."

"Why, thank you!" Keiko bowed deeply. "Quite a compliment for a brilliant actress like myself. Speaking of acting…" She began to idly pace around the room. "The diary entry. 'Shinigami…' 'Notebook…' 'Clothing…' What's your opinion?"

"I think you were right earlier," he answered, resuming his seat on the couch. "I think that Aoyama is the key. However, I didn't want you to go with Light and Matsuda, which is why I said earlier that you weren't going at all. Matsuda is too easily fooled and you work best on your own—especially without Light to keep an eye on you. I want you to go to Aoyama ahead of time and check out any spots that catch your attention."

"What excuse will I give?" she wondered. "I'm assuming I'll be taking off work for a few days."

"Say that you're going with your family on vacation. Say that you're going skiing, perhaps…"

"Maybe we should actually send my family over to a ski resort," Keiko suggested, coming back around to plop down beside him on the couch. "That way, we can actually get a feel for telling more… well-fabricated lies as to what the trip was like, when people ask, and then, we'll come up with some amusing story of something that happened… I'll end up doing a face-plant after tripping over Mizuki's skis, or something."

"Mm, who is Mizuki?"

"My younger sister. Five-foot-two, age twenty-one, a senior at To-oh, double-majoring in Photography and Fashion Design."

"I take it you're total opposites…?" said Ryuzaki. She shrugged in response. This made him smile slightly. "Is she smart?"

"Why, trying to get someone younger than you?" Keiko asked lazily, leaning back against the arm of the couch and propping one foot up on his knee. "Got a Lolita complex?"

He frowned at her. "No. I'm curious."

"S'what killed the cat, y'know."

"I am not a cat."

"Seriously, though?"

Ryuzaki blinked his big, owlish eyes at her, and said, "I have very few memories of my family. I have no siblings; my parents are gone… I have no idea what it's like to have a family of my own."

"Didn't you try to research your grandparents?" she wondered seriously.

He looked out the window, turning away from Keiko to gaze unseeingly upon the skyscrapers of Tokyo. Something in his eyes and voice spoke of a great sadness, but only apathy was visible upon his face, like he'd supposedly let it go… Keiko knew better. "From the time I was seven until I was ten, I did all the research I could. I spent hours alone with only a computer in hopes of trying to find my family. I only knew the names of my parents from the records given to the orphanage. No grandparents, nothing. I finally discovered that my maternal grandparents had died in an internment camp, but I found nothing on my father's parents. His last name was Smith, you see… and that posed something of a problem."

She whistled. "Yeah… I can see that as a dead end…" Even if he wasn't lying about his father's last name, that didn't tell Keiko anything. "So… anyway, about Aoyama," she began slowly, switching subjects. Having never been in that situation, nor any experience with friends in similar circumstances, she didn't exactly know how to handle such a subject as lost family, especially if Ryuzaki was lying about it… "So what, in order to make this convincing, I'll have to take off about two days or something prior to it… and I'll spend the first scoping out the scene, and the second… well, I'll see whether or not I'd need to look anymore on the second day."

"Mm, please call me if you find anything. And I will book hotel reservations for you in Aoyama, so you don't have to inconvenience yourself with traveling back and forth."

A hotel room? Call him? "You act like money grows on trees… yeesh," Keiko muttered. "But sure."

"Won't you need to write my number down somewhere?" he pointed out, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Oh…" That certainly surprised her! For one, Keiko _did _have that bracelet that would connect her to Watari. And Ryuzaki's personal cell phone number…? "Okay. I was gonna just call Watari with that bracelet thing, but this works, too."

He read the number from his cell (because, apparently, it was too trivial for him to remember on his own), and she punched it into her contact list, grinning hugely as she stumbled across an idea. "Now, I'm gonna prank call you all the time…"

"Only you, Light-kun, and Watari have that number. I'll know it's you."

"Spoilsport…" she shot back. "In that case, I'll just call you randomly at work, in the middle of the afternoon, at midnight…"

"I wish you wouldn't."

"You should've thought of that before you gave me your number. I'll send you obscene text messages… that should be fun."

"Just stick to business calls, if you please," he said, straight-faced.

Keiko sighed dramatically, playing the martyr. "All right… if you insist. So, I guess… Thursday after next, I'll be going 'skiing' with my family."

"I guess so."

She nodded decisively. "Sounds like a plan." With that, you got to your feet and headed for the door. "I'm out. See you tomorrow."

But she stopped as he spoke her name. "Keiko-chan?"

"Yah?"

"Bye." Ryuzaki padded over to her and gave her a brief, one-armed hug, which seemed a tad awkward, but nonetheless, Keiko was extremely pleased by this gesture. It wasn't really like him to do such things—he wasn't exactly a touchy-feely guy—and to a degree, it showed he still possessed some measure of affection for her.

Happily, she smiled and stood on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned bright red, at which she laughed. "See you later, L-igator," Keiko sang, practically skipping out the door, leaving behind a slightly confounded Ryuzaki.

He held his hand up to his cheek dumbly, as though in disbelief, and smiled to himself as he closed the door, locking himself away from the rest of the world. He, L, had been kissed... it was a nice feeling...

* * *

_Review, please! Thanks for reading!_


	22. Pre Aoyama

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note.**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 22 - PRE-AOYAMA**

* * *

Days passed without incident. Kira attacks came daily whilst the task force labored on tirelessly, trying to corner the murderer, but to no avail.

Finally, it came time for Keiko to go on her "skiing trip"—or more accurately, her venture to Aoyama to scout out the local scene.

Keiko fiddled with her hat, lounging on the couch. All the others had left for the day, but she'd taken to staying after to hang out with Ryuzaki (since he wouldn't ask her to do so, and she simply had to do _something_ about their relationship, or lack thereof). She considered this a test for him, to see whether or not he would take action—and how long it would take.

A light, playful sigh escaped her lips. "Twas the night 'fore Aoyama and all thru the force, not a cop wasn't nervous—except me, of course." Cheekily, she grinned at him from across the room.

He took a sip of his tea and treated her to an amused look. "Moore would be turning in his grave if he heard you." (1)

"Nonsense. For a spur-of-the-moment rhyme, I think it was pretty good." Keiko returned to playing with her hat, absently thinking of the next day's events. She wasn't particularly excited about the trip; it was going to be _boring_. She'd told Ryuzaki as much.

"This isn't supposed to be _fun_," was his response. "We're doing this for the good of mankind."

"Ha!" Keiko scoffed. "That's not _your_ reason for doing it. Perhaps it is for the others…"

"What is my reason for doing this, then?" Ryuzaki reached for a cookie on the silver tea tray before him, keeping his dark eyes focused on her.

She watched him as he bit into the cookie, gaze calculating. "You're doing it for yourself. To you, this is something like a game. It's your hobby, solving mysteries, so this is just a no-holds-barred rat race to the finish."

He frowned. "Those aren't exactly the terms I'd have picked…"

"But I'm right, aren't I?" Keiko finished with a grin.

"Yes. And now, I'll tell you why _you're_ doing this."

Keiko instantly sat up straight. "Ooh, this'll be good." For effect, she scooted up to the edge of her seat, giving the impression of rapt attention.

"You'd do anything for a laugh, wouldn't you?" he asked dryly, setting his teacup down on the coffee table. "Now. I'd guess that you wouldn't have joined the Kira case if I hadn't been working on it, correct?"

She shook her head. "Not saying anything." An impish grin crossed her face. "Figure this one out yourself."

"All right…" He stopped, thinking. "Yes, that's right. And based on that, I can only conclude that you are still here mainly for two reasons: one, because I'm still here, and two, because your pride would be dented if you were to quit."

"And since we're both still here…" she continued, trailing off. Then, she sobered, adopting a serious look. "Ryuzaki, something's been bothering me a lot lately." Keiko stopped. _I thought you wanted to let him take charge of our relationship…!_

_Well, that would've been a bit more romantic, but I can't stand it anymore! He's obviously not going to do anything more if I don't, and someone has to jumpstart things…_

"Yes?" said Ryuzaki, giving her a quizzical look. "Keiko?"

She shook her head. "Yeah. Sorry." Despite your misgivings… you cleared your throat. "Okay. We've admitted to one another our feelings. We've gone on a date. And then everything went cold. Why?"

Ryuzaki blinked thrice in quick succession. "That… took longer than expected…"

"Huh?" She looked askance at him. "No comprendo."

"I was testing you, to see if you still felt the same way." Obviously without any uneasiness whatsoever, he demurely poured himself another cup of tea, stirring in a handful of sugar cubes.

Keiko's jaw dropped open cartoonishly. There followed a long silence. Then she began to giggle uncontrollably.

Ryuzaki tilted his head, now confused. "Keiko? What's so funny?"

"Hahaha! Ah hahaha! You dummy! _I_ was testing _YOU!_" She gave a loud snort of laughter and clutched her sides, laughing even harder.

Ryuzaki gave a sort of smirk, then chuckled; for him, this was actually a big reaction.

"Oh, geez—what a couple of idiots we are…" she chortled as the laughter died down.

"Great minds think alike?" he responded with a shrug.

"Boy, oh boy…" she sighed, still grinning. "I take it this is a good sign, though."

"Yes," he said with a nod. "That said, please be safe these next few days. I'd really prefer you returned in one piece."

"Me, too," Keiko agreed with dry amusement, the mischievous glint in her eyes telling him that she was about to give another ridiculous joke (or at least, make an attempt at levity). "So… on _that _subject, tell me what you think about my plan, first off. I'm thinking about heading over there first as myself, then on the 22nd as a German photographer if I see anything noteworthy. No pun intended…" she added.

Ryuzaki, knowing that she was skirting the "romance" subject for the time being, thought about this. "A German photographer?" he repeated. "Do you know what would happen if Matsuda-san and Light-kun caught you there?"

Keiko pondered this for a moment. "That could be potentially interesting… but of course, you're right. I need to have some kind of camera, though, for evidences of anything I might find."

"I can have Watari take care of that," said Ryuzaki calmly. "Anything else?"

She pretended to think about this for a few moments. "Now that you mention it… I think a date is jolly well in order. One where we don't cook anything."

He appeared rather amused by this statement, and set down the spoon with which he'd been stirring his tea. "Mm, I suppose so. Yes. When you return from Aoyama, then?"

She smiled softly, obviously looking forward to this date. "Sounds okay to me."

"Then it's settled." He set his tea down and with his arms levered himself out of the chair to head for the kitchen. Keiko paid this no heed, as he was always going to the kitchen for some snack or other, and returned her attentions to her hat. The thing was an army-green denim cabbie-style cap, casual and cute simultaneously. She placed it over her index finger and began twirling it in circles mindlessly, unable to keep a small, triumphant smile from lighting up her features.

He returned in a few moments with two plates of cake heaped with strawberry slices and a bottle of lemon Ramune, which he set before her (the soda and one slice of cake, that is), and sat down beside her on the couch, bringing his legs up to his chest, as always. "I've already made reservations for you at the (whatever) Hotel. You'll be staying there tomorrow night and Friday night as well, and if you wish, I can arrange for Saturday night, should you prefer to stay there instead of returning home that day."

"That's awfully expensive," Keiko mumbled. "I'll just come home that night."

"If you change your mind, you know how to reach me. And…" He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a cell phone, handing it to her. "It has a restricted number, like mine, so no one will be able to read it if you call them with this."

"Sweet deal," Keiko appraised, nodding appreciatively. She opened the seal on the Ramune and pulled out the plastic device, turning it over and punching it into place, forcing the marble down in the neck so that she could drink it.

"It's yours to keep."

Keiko noticed then that he stared poignantly at the wall as he said this; she looked at the cell, then at him, and once more at the phone. Her surprise made her speechless for a moment or two. Did he really like her that much?! _Then again, he probably has enough money to feed all of Nigeria steak dinners for a year... so this probably isn't supposed to be a huge gesture. _"Wow. Thanks…" Keiko flipped it open—it was a fairly slim, sleek model, and lime green, which she fell in love with (not only was this color appealing, but it also served as a distraction to any potential spies—they'd remember the phone more than her face). The small LCD screen displayed the date, time, service strength, et cetera… Further inspection revealed it to be a camera phone, and Keiko immediately took a shot of Ryuzaki.

He blinked at the flash. "Hey! What was that?"

"Camera," she said with a smile, and set the picture as the wallpaper. "Look, it's nice."

"Take that off."

"Oh, like anyone'll know it's you," she drawled, rolling her eyes. "Besides, your black hair makes a nice contrast with the white letters. I can read them more easily."

"You can probably change the color of that…"

"I don't wanna!" she cried, holding the phone away from him. "I like this background." Having said that, Keiko got up to retrieve her old phone out from her purse and copied Ryuzaki's number into the contact list, then called him.

Ryuzaki jumped as his phone began vibrating and beeping. "I'm right here, you know!"

"Just checking it," she said primly, shutting both of her phones and placing them in her purse. "Thanks, Ryu-chan." She smiled brightly at him. _Dang… he BOUGHT me a phone. A top-of-the-line cell phone with a restricted number. How insane…_

_It's for your safety—and his._

_Still, it's sweet. It shows he cares about me._

"What are you saying to yourself?" Ryuzaki asked suspiciously.

"How could you tell?" she wondered, looking a little surprised.

"To quote you, I'm 'freaking L.'"

This made her grin. "Touché."

The next hour or so was spent in conversation, and then Keiko returned home to pack for her trip to Aoyama.

"Holy schiznit," she murmured to herself as she sank into the couch. Pollux, her gray tabby cat, came prancing into the room and leapt up beside her on the couch. He sat and looked up at her quizzically, then patted her arm with one white paw. His big, golden eyes implored her for an answer to her dazed attitude. "Hey, guy," Keiko said absently, scratching him behind the ears. She smiled and picked him up, cradling him to her chest. "You'll never guess what happened today, Polly…"

Pollux purred and thrust his head up to rub beneath her chin, as if sharing his mistress's buoyant mood. But then, as cats are wont to do, he wriggled out of her grasp and silently ran into the kitchen, standing expectantly before his empty food bowl. She sighed, but smiled, and set about getting his dinner and fresh water, then proceeded to pack her bags. And it was all Keiko could do to keep from singing out "I'm in love with a wonderful guy!" (2) but she eventually decided that singing Rodgers and Hammerstein tunes by her lonesome wasn't exactly the height of dignity… and thus settled to whistling it…

…but later on, she watched _South Pacific_ to make up for it.

* * *

The following day, Keiko flopped down on the bed of her hotel suite (Ryuzaki had gone a little out of his way to ensure her comfort, she noted). This was a place that would rival the quality of his typical hotel comfort. Having realized this, Keiko had sent him a text message when she'd first arrived that morning, saying "thnx 4 teh room."

Keiko sighed and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. It had been a LO-O-ONG day; she'd spent the past eight hours exploring the Aoyama district of Tokyo on foot, and was, needless to say, rather tired and footsore. At last, however, she pulled out her laptop and plugged it into the wall, booting it up. To her relief, there was a Wi-Fi connection, so Keiko immediately got onto the Internet and began searching various restaurants, hotels, and attractions in Aoyama, just in case… but nothing interesting or eye-catching met her attention. She was about to head off to take a long, hot shower, when her phone vibrated. It was Ryuzaki. "Heya, pal," she said with a yawn.

There was a slight chuckle from the other end. "Wake up, Keiko. How was today?"

"All right," she replied, flopping back into the mattress once more. "I'm pretty tired, though."

"How long did you spend searching?"

"Eight hours. Eight freaking hours, and there's nothing interesting here." She groaned. "It might be interesting if I had something to do besides just STARE at stuff…"

"Only one more day," he said pacifically.

"Two!" she cried in protest. "You said I had to stick around to spy on Light-o & Company!"

Ryuzaki sighed. "Yes, but you'll be better occupied during that time," he said, resigned. "That will be an activity that will engage your entire brain, rather than just your eyes."

"I guess…" Keiko exhaled and paused for a moment. "Well… I'm gonna go take a nice long soak in the bathtub. I'm beat."

"Good night, Keiko."

"Later, Super Detective Man."

"Hunh?"

She snickered and hung up. _That should keep him occupied for a few minutes, at least,_ she reasoned. _I can see it now, that vacant expression, just staring into space…_ The image brought a laugh to her lips as she headed into the spacious bathroom for that long-awaited soak…

* * *

The next day, as Keiko was walking around Aoyama, she came across a club that managed to catch her eye. It looked fairly new, and rather nice. Small, a limestone building with a huge window facing the street. A small sign stood propped up on the sidewalk, proclaiming some kind of local band performing that evening, as well as a special on some kind of coffee. She almost went in, but stopped. The name of the place made her do a double-take: Aoi Noto… _Note Blue_… (3)

Keiko instantly snapped a shot of the place with her camera phone, and set about to hailing a taxi, a task which took a few minutes; once back at the hotel, she whipped out her green cell. "Ryuzaki!" she barked into the phone. "We gotta talk!"

_"Keiko?! What's going on?"_

"Are you with the task force?" she asked urgently.

_"Yes…"_

A sinking feeling made her sit down slowly. _Idiot! You should've thought of that! _"Oh…"

_"Yes, well… that's unfortunate."_

She paused, frowning. "Okay… you need a story for them now that you've blown my cover, right?" she asked sullenly.

_"Mm, yes."_

"Ugh…" she groaned, running a hand through her hair. _Okay, think. He does need acting lessons, so reactions included..._ "All right… um… I'm supposedly skiing, right? So we'll pretend that this long pause where you're not talking is a story I'm telling. Widen your eyes just slightly, like I'm telling something completely off-subject, and you're kind of trying to be patient with me, but think this whole thing is stupid. Um… while I'm talking, maybe make a bland face, like you think this is ridiculous—be über-inconvenienced by it all. Then, sigh very softly at the end." Keiko would've paid big bucks to see Ryuzaki's act right then… "So, the basic story is that I went skiing and fell flat on my face and think it's funny… and I wanted to say 'hi' to you and stuff." She wrinkled her brow. At the moment, Keiko's was running at top speed, spurred on by her recent blunder. She should've _known _that the task force was there…! "Okay, so, I apologize for any… awkwardness, but bear with me. It'll make everyone believe it. First, walk slightly away, almost to another room but not quite… walk slowly… amble like you've got all day… Okay, repeat after me in a bored voice: Keiko, I realize you're my girlfriend, but that doesn't give you license to call me during work."

_"Keiko, just because we are dating,"_ he said with a sigh (Keiko cheered inwardly—it was a nice effect), _"doesn't give you license to call me during work, you know."_

"And I give you full permission to complain about my phone call when I hang up. Actually, it would be a good thing if you did… and maybe add something like 'What can I do? She's my girlfriend…' And now, I'll be the slightly hyper and _annoying_ girlfriend," she announced. "Oh, but I _so_ wanted to tell you that!! Don't you think that's funny?!" she cried into the phone, hoping he'd somehow react, like a wince or something. "Hey, put me on speaker so I can say 'hi' to everyone!"

_"Not now, Keiko. I'll call you after work. Now, please—just go have fun skiing."_

"Oh…" she pouted. "All right. Tell the others I said 'hi,' then."

_"Understood."_

"But will you do it?"

At this, there was a slight pause, and Ryuzaki gave an involuntary chuckle. _"Good point. Yes, I will. Okay. I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye, Panda-chan!"

She heard his phone snap shut, and the call was over. With a groan, Keiko fell back onto her bed. "Damn… I'm such an idiot…"

_But there's little you can do about that now…_

_Yeah, but I should've thought of that sooner._

_Thank heaven for your improv skills._

_Hai._

It was close to two o'clock then, so Keiko pulled out her laptop and researched the Note Blue club. There wasn't much on the webpage; just some basic info. It was just an ordinary club… that happened to coincide with both "notebook" and "Aoyama." It was too perfect to really be an accident—the second Kira had planned this.

After a few minutes of brooding and staring at the webpage, she closed Internet Explorer and played Solitaire until Ryuzaki called around six-ten.

_"Keiko?"_

"Gah! Ryuzaki! You've gotta see this… Here. Hang up and I'll send you a picture." She snapped her phone shut and reopened it to send him via text message the picture she'd taken of the Note Blue earlier. Four minutes later, he called back—and there was a distinct hint of urgency in his voice.

_"Excellent, Keiko. Really excellent."_

"Yeah. That second Kira really did his homework on this one."

_"Indeed. I suggest you hang around the general vicinity for a good majority of the day. I'll call you if or when Light-kun and the others go near it."_

"You gonna set some cams up near it?"

_"I don't have much of a choice, now, do I?"_

Keiko smiled slightly. "Not if you want to solve this thing ASAP, no…"

_"Well, then."_ There was a pause, and she heard him moving to sit down. _"Your act today was impressive."_

"Eh," she said with a shrug, blowing it off. "It was a rush job, but whatevs. I wish I could've seen how you pulled that one off…"

_"Oh, it was something, Watari tells me."_

"Is he within hearing distance?" she hazarded.

_"Ah. That subject,"_ he said understandingly, telling her that yes, Watari was still around (that he didn't actually mention the words aloud was clue enough). _"Well… I don't mind at all. Actually, I was planning on asking you that when you returned."_

Keiko giggled and went over to lie back on the bed, both at his vague wording and the hidden subject thereof. "I totally love how we can understand each other without touching on the subject directly."

_"Mm, yes. Cake, anyone?"_ (4)

Keiko sat up and gasped. "Wow! Ryuzaki made a funny!"

_"Aren't you so proud?"_ he wondered dryly.

She could practically see his expression, which made her laugh again. "So… then we're officially together?"

_"As of one fifty-four this afternoon."_

Keiko didn't exactly know how to seriously react to that line, so she glanced over it by whistling and saying, "You're precise."

_"I happened to be looking at a clock at the time, and it just stuck in my memory."_

"You're like a sponge," she commented lightly. "Every bit of knowledge that comes your way gets sucked into your spongy head. I believe I'll start calling you 'Spongebob' from now on."

_"A character whose personality couldn't be farther from my own."_ There was a pause. _"How many different names are you going to call me by, anyway?"_

"One hundred," you answered promptly, "by June 17."

_"Why that date?"_

"I'ono," she said with a shrug. "Just 'cuz. Does it matter, Curious George?"

Audible was the slight static that accompanied his sigh. _"Clever, and yet, not."_

"As per usual," she returned comfortably. Keiko began compiling a mental list of all the nicknames she'd given him thus far (and it DID matter, because she'd phrased her bet the way she did for a reason—it could arguably include the names she'd already given him): L-dono, L-sama, L-san, L-kun, L, Alexander-dono, Alexander-san, Alex, Joshua, Kevin, Adrian, Pardoner Adrian, L-inator, Super Detective Man, Ryuzaki, Ryu-chan, Ryu-tan, Panda-chan, nerd, freak, Spongebob, Curious George, boy-o, lad, Martha Stewart, hon, doll, voyeur, freaking voyeur, freaking L, spoilsport, Mister Spoilsport, Hideki Ryuga, Hideki, Ryuga-kun, idiot, dummy, Stoic, damned genius, young grasshopper, recluse, bigot, prosaic… That was 43 already. You grinned evilly. Twenty-seven days and fifty-three names to go.

It didn't matter to Keiko that theirs was probably the least romantic dating relationship in the world. What mattered was that Ryuzaki was her boyfriend… And that made her very happy.

* * *

(1—Moore refers to Clement Clarke Moore, the author of "The Night Before Christmas" poem. You know… "Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring—not even a mouse…" et cetera, et cetera.)

(2 "A Wonderful Guy" is a song from the Rodgers and Hammerstein musical _South Pacific_.)

(3—"Notebook" in Japanese can be translated as "no'to," "noto," or "noto"; "blue" can be translated as "ao" or "aoi"—the first syllable/kanji in "Aoyama," the name of the district. As the name of the club in Japanese is "Aoi No'to," what comes to Keiko's mind instantly is "Aoyama Notebook.")

(4—This whole sequence translates to them talking about how Keiko earlier asked him to refer to her as his girlfriend, and then, Ryuzaki referred to the cake-Light analogy from chapter 16.)

* * *

_Haha, I thought that Ryuzaki should be as unconventional with the relationship as he is with everything else._


	23. L'incident dans la Note Bleu

**_Disclaimer: Fanfic implies no ownership, therefore, _Death Note **_**is not mine.**_

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 23 - L'INCIDENT DANS LA NOTE BLEU**

* * *

Keiko sat at a small table inside the Note Blue club, absently pretending to read a novel; in reality, she wasn't taking in a single bit of text on the page. Her mind was running at a million miles an hour, and she couldn't seem to slow it down. Perhaps it had something to do with the espresso she'd had that morning…? Or was it really the result of nerves? The second Kira was supposedly going to be here, today, after all.

The interesting thing was that most people came and went rather quickly. Keiko had been there for about an hour—so had a bespectacled schoolgirl with short, black hair. She was absently staring out the window with a clearly optimistic smile on her face… Keiko frowned to herself. She'd been like that since before Keiko had gotten there. She couldn't be waiting for someone to meet her, Keiko told herself. _That can't be it. She looks too happy—and for her to have been here this long, whoever it is would have to be late. She's not checking her watch or the clock, either… But something about her screams out "I'm waiting." Like for a celebrity… How very odd…_

Interrupting her thoughts was her vibrating cell phone, which Keiko immediately answered. "Yo."

_"You've got company,"_ came Ryuzaki's voice.

"Oh, sweet, Himawari-chan," Keiko exclaimed softly with a smile, trying to sound casual—like she was addressing a close friend; incidentally, the first name that popped into her mind was Watanuki's crush from _xxxHOLiC_, the book in her hands. "No way! Well, I guess I'll see you soon, then."

Keiko hung up just in time to catch a glimpse of Light and a crowd of about seven other people walking past the window. She noticed the black-haired girl look up slightly and adjust her glasses. The girl murmured something to herself happily, and Keiko couldn't help it—she snapped a picture with her cell (without the flash) of the schoolgirl. Not a moment too soon, either—the next second, the black-haired girl got up; her lips moved almost imperceptibly. It was obvious by the way she paused slightly between whispers that she was talking to _someone…_ If she'd been talking to herself, there would've been no pauses.

After waiting a safe amount of time following the suspicious schoolgirl's departure, Keiko up and left, hailing a taxi back to her hotel, where she packed your few belongings and headed back for Ryuzaki's hotel.

* * *

Keiko knocked at the door almost breathlessly, eagerly waiting for someone to open the door. Watari let her in with a bit of surprise. "Keiko-chan! I didn't expect you back this soon…"

"Mission accomplished," she announced with a mixture of satisfaction and edginess.

"Ah, Keiko," came Ryuzaki's voice from the other room. She went to join him. "Good news?"

"Yeah," she breathed, flopping down on the couch, dropping her bags down on the floor (and trying to ignore the little swoop of excitement in her stomach that occurred upon seeing the look of anticipation on his face). "Here." She tossed him the cell phone, which he missed, but it bounced off his hand and slid down into the cushions of his chair.

He dug a hand down in the deep recesses of the chair until he found the cell, and flipped it open. "What am I looking for? A picture?"

"Yup yup," she said softly. "I'm getting some cake."

"Bring me back some, will you…?" he asked absently, engrossed in the search for the picture in the phone's memory.

"Sure…" Keiko stood lazily and trudged to the phone, where she ordered a strawberry cake on room service. Halfway through the call, she heard Ryuzaki murmur something about having found the picture. Afterward, she returned to stand over his shoulder and explain what had transpired there. "So, this girl was there before I got there, and stayed for an hour, at least. It was incredible. She couldn't have been more obvious, sitting there and staring out the window like so…" She imitated her easily, staring past Ryuzaki and out over Tokyo, resting her elbows on the arm of his chair. "And then, when Light walked past, she whispered something to herself, or to a microphone, or… maybe Casper… but then, she stood, and waited a beat, and said something else. It was like she was carrying on a conversation with something nonexistent."

"Mm, _something_ like a shinigami," mused Ryuzaki.

Keiko raised her brows. "Ooh. Possibly. Good one, Ryuzaki. And then, she left. It was stupidly obvious."

"And you managed to get this shot of her?" Ryuzaki looked at the picture. "The quality isn't too high… it's hard to make out any details."

"I'd be able to identify her, if need be," she said easily, and crossed over to the couch once more, where she laid back, arms behind her head. "And maybe we can upload that to your computer and see if we can't mess around with it to get some clearer details. I can Photoshop it, if necessary…"

He gave her a _look_. "We're trying to identify it, not edit it."

"Hey, just do a 'save as,' then fiddle with the gamma, the colors, et cetera," Keiko explained. "Seriously, you'd be amazed at how much clearer pictures can get when you don't do anything but filter work."

"Hm. It's worth a try, I suppose."

Without further ado, Keiko set about to hooking it up to Ryuzaki's laptop and transferring the picture file. After enlarging the image, raising the contrast level, and upping the gamma, Keiko stared at the image closely. "Strange… she looks so familiar… and yet, I can't place her."

"Think, Keiko," said Ryuzaki quietly as he rose and crossed over to stand behind her. Veritable waves of urgency were flowing off of him. He placed his hand on her shoulder bracingly. "Think… anything that you might associate with her."

She furrowed her brow and pulled up her legs to sit cross-legged on the chair before the computer. Absently, she fingered the bridge of her nose in concentration. "Oh… the colors black and pink come to mind… and for some reason, cyan and canary yellow." (1)

Ryuzaki said nothing, but thought silently, _Oddly specific… but I don't see how those might be associated with such a girl. Nor do I see any connection between those colors and anything else, except printer ink. But then again, knowing Keiko… it could mean anything._

"And gum. I don't know why, but she makes me think of chewing gum." A sigh came from behind her, and Keiko slumped down, abandoning the whole enterprise. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm really not much use…"

"Don't say that," said Ryuzaki, a little sharply. "You tracked down quite a bit of vital information these past few days, and I'm very proud of you."

"You sound like my father," she muttered dully.

"You don't know how good this information is, Keiko." Ryuzaki looked down at her (he was still standing) with wide eyes, and blinked. "Thank you for all your work."

"Yeah… thanks for the ski trip for my fam," she responded lightly. "I think I'll go over there tonight and ask my sister how it was."

"You do that. You deserve a break."

"Sweet deal."

A knock came from the door. "Room service."

"HAI!" Keiko cried with renewed joy, and dashed over to snatch the cake from the white-jacketed man standing there.

* * *

Keiko and Ryuzaki had their cake, and while they ate, the other members of the task force came back from their lunch hour. Keiko greeted them warmly, then bid them all farewell after a few minutes—she had to return her bags to her apartment, and then head out to her parents' place.

All through the afternoon, doubt was gnawing at her insides. _Why can't I place that girl? Where have I seen her before? _She angrily paced her bedroom, thinking at maximum capacity. _What's wrong with me? My memory's usually excellent…_

_Relax. You're not losing it; you're just tired and overworked._

_Whatevs! How can I be overworked? I haven't really been working very hard for a month. It's just because I'm not that great of a detective, is all._

_Not that great—? You're a spectacular detective! Granted, "second-best," but what are you going to do about that?_

_"Second-best" means "could be TONS better." I'm not that good._

_Okay, whatever. Focus on the problem at hand…_

But nothing came to mind. By the time Keiko was aboard the train to her family's house, she'd beaten herself up so that she was on the verge of furious tears.

She raised her fist to knock on the door, feeling slightly downhearted, but that mood was soon alleviated by her mother answering it. "OOOH, KEIKO!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" She swept her up in a bone-crushing hug (Major Armstrong came to mind) and Keiko yelped. (2)

"Mom!! Lemme go!"

She released her (Keiko gasped), and smiled widely. "It's so good to see you, Keiko…"

"Yeah, you too, Mom."

"What HAVE you been doing to yourself?" she then asked, looking at her daughter critically, hands on her hips. "You're thin as a bean sprout! And you've not been getting enough sleep, either…"

"Mom, I'm okay—"

"Chikako?" came a deeper voice, and Keiko's father appeared at the door. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!"

"Thanks, Dad," Keiko muttered, but she couldn't keep a smile from her face. He was only teasing.

"TELL your daughter to eat something!" cried Chikako, her mother. "She's wasting away to nothing!"

"You do look a little peaked," agreed her father, Hideyoshi. "Come on in." Chikako left to go fix dinner in the kitchen.

Upon Keiko's entrance into the familiar living room, a loud squeal came from the top of the stairs. "Keiko!!" cried a shrill voice, and a blur of black hair obscured her vision as her sister, Mizuki, hugged her tightly.

"Ow! Geez, Mizuki! Don't kill me!"

"Sorry…" she said as she let go.

Keiko looked at her sister's slender figure. Mizuki was the pretty one (always had been). She even looked good tan. (3) She flashed Keiko a brilliant smile. "What's been going on? How are you doing? What's work like? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Hideyoshi laughed and said, "I think I'll join your mother in the kitchen… leave me out of this girl talk."

With that, Mizuki dragged Keiko up to her bedroom, where the latter sat down in the chair before Mizuki's computer. Mizuki flopped down on the bed and stared, grinningly, knowingly, at Keiko. "So…? Tell me everything."

"In exchange for details on the ski trip, yes." So she began to relate what had been going on (but Keiko left Ryuzaki and Kira out of it).

When she finished, Mizuki gave her a look of derision. "Are you kidding me? You're such a liar."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Keiko said primly. "I can't give away certain things for the safety of the case. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Oh. That explains a lot…" Mizuki was obviously disappointed. "But you didn't answer my earlier question: do you have a boyfriend?"

Keiko answered her stare with one of her own. "Do _you_?"

Mizuki laughed. "Well, there's this one guy from one of my photography classes… and he's pretty cute…"

_Yay for rabbit trails,_ Keiko thought to herself. "Really? Have you been out yet?"

"Twice… but I don't know how he really feels yet," she confessed. "_I_ like him. Now, what about you?"

"Damn," she muttered, slumping down in her chair. "Yeah… I have a boyfriend."

"Oh-ho!" cried Mizuki triumphantly, pointing an accusatory finger. "At last, the truth comes out!"

" 'The truth? You can't handle the truth!'" This gained a laugh from Mizuki, as Keiko had intended. "I can't tell you who he is, either…"

"Another secret you've sworn to keep?"

"Yup, and I'll have to make you swear, too."

She sighed. "Okay, fine, I swear I won't tell anyone. Now at least give me hints!"

"He's a detective," Keiko supplied easily.

"Do I know him?"

"You've heard of him, almost certainly."

Mizuki's brows furrowed, and she began to think aloud. "Well… if he's a detective I've actually 'heard of'… he must be famous. Not only did you say 'heard of' instead of 'know,' but it's only a probability, so I haven't met him. Is he… _L_!?"

"Bravo!" Keiko said with a smile, clapping for Mizuki's benefit.

"Oh… my… gosh…" gasped Mizuki. "You're going out… with _L!? SERIOUSLY?!_"

Keiko's smile widened and she shrugged. "He's actually a few months younger than me."

"No way?!"

"Way!"

"What's he look like?"

"Kawaii!" Keiko exclaimed. "You remember the freshman orientation ceremony for To-oh, right?"

"Yes…" Mizuki grumbled audibly. "I had to be there, even though I'm a senior. Talk about boring…"

"Remember the freshman rep, Hideki Ryuga?"

A pause followed. "_That's_ him!?"

"Sure as you're born," she replied, laughing at her sister's dubious look. She obviously thought he wasn't very "kawaii," as Keiko had said. _Then again,_ Keiko told herself, _probably many would think that Light was much cuter._

"But why did L come out in public?" Mizuki asked, looking puzzled.

"You wanna ask him yourself?"

"Can I?"

"I think my sister should at least meet my boyfriend," Keiko agreed with a grin. "Come on. Give me a second." She pulled out her green cell phone and found Ryuzaki's number in the contact list.

A few moments later, his voice was audible on the opposite end. _"Keiko? What is it?"_

"Aw, nothing much, Hide-chan. My sister wants to talk to you, is all."

_"Mm, I take it that I'm Hideki Ryuga to her._

"Yup yup. And L—but she guessed that part."

_"She knows about our relationship, then, or else you would not have called me."_

"Bing-bing-bing!! We have a winner."

_"Mm, I suppose so."_

"Don't worry. She's as talky as a jaybird, so you won't have to think up new things to talk about. But she can keep a secret, I can promise you that."

_"That's somewhat comforting, I suppose…"_

"All right. Mizuki?" Keiko called her over. "Mm-kay. Later, Hideki." After handing the phone over to her sister, Keiko plopped down onto the mattress, surveying Mizuki's room with a smirk. Typical Mizuki… everything was covered in photos and posters of people and objects, all artistically arranged, of course. Everything else in the room was either pink or coordinating with it. _She never changes,_ Keiko thought fondly, but she stopped. Her gaze landed on a magazine laying on the nightstand… it was the March issue of _Eighteen_. Keiko took a good look at the person featured on the cover: Misa Amane, dressed in black, surrounded by tidbits alluding to the contents of the monthly serialization, colored in cyan, canary yellow, and pink.

Suddenly, everything clicked. "Oh my gosh…" she whispered to herself, eyes wide. The black-haired girl from the Note Blue looked exactly like her… at least, her facial shape and basic features, anyway. Keiko recalled the way she'd looked then… It was certainly a very good job, the disguise. Not only was the Note Blue girl's hair much shorter, but she'd dressed inconspicuously and done her makeup in a totally different manner than Amane's usual pictures… and the glasses added a nice touch. But still, it was definitely Misa Amane.

Keiko leapt up and snatched the phone away from Mizuki with a rushed "sorry!" and gasped. "Hideki!!"

_"Huh—what is it, Keiko?"_

"I just realized who that girl at the club was, today!"

_"Really?"_

Keiko nodded, then realized he couldn't hear that. "Yeah. I think it was Misa Amane!" She gave a little laugh, and looked completely in awe for Mizuki's benefit. "I'm serious!"

_"Mm, I'm not familiar with that name."_

"You know, the young model? The girl on the front of the March edition of _Eighteen_…"

_"One moment…"_ There was a pause, wherein Ryuzaki was, presumably, looking it up on the Internet. _"She does look extraordinarily similar…"_

"You saw Misa Amane!?" exclaimed Mizuki.

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome!?" Keiko cried. "I saw a someone famous!"

"You say that like you aren't going out with L," answered Mizuki dryly. "Now, can I go back to talking with him?"

"Yeah… Sorry about all that, Mizuki. Hey, Hide-chan, I'm giving you back to my sister."

_"Mm, fine."_

Wordlessly, Keiko handed her the phone once more, and Mizuki picked up where she left off in the conversation with Ryuzaki. Keiko managed to listen in on Mizuki's part of it: "I know… Yeah, Keiko's like that a lot." She glanced teasingly over at Keiko. "Huh? Oh, no, she's always been crazy."

"Shuddup!" she yelled playfully at them. But then, Keiko returned to her own world… Was Misa Amane really the second Kira? Could it really be that simple…? Or else, not so simple. She probably had bodyguards and managers and such to protect her, and it wasn't going to be easy to get in touch with her… but not unmanageable. At least, not with L's resources and connections, anyway…

Keiko sighed. _I can't believe it, though. I couldn't remember Misa's face! My memory's not what it used to be…_

_Dang, you sound so old!_

_But it's true! I couldn't remember something simple as a face…_

_It happens to everyone, right?_

She crossed her arms and lay there on Mizuki's bed. _Not to L's girlfriend, it doesn't. He likes me for my smarts, right? What would happen if I wasn't as smart as he thought…?_

* * *

(1--Cyan blue, canary yellow, and gum are what I think of when I think of tabloids and magazines and things at the check-out… that's what I was TRYING to convey…)

(2--Major Armstrong, for those of you who don't know/remember, is the overly-muscled strong-man from _Fullmetal Alchemist_.)

(3--In many places in Asia, "tan" is considered "out," and "pale" is "in.")

* * *

_REVIEWZ, please...!_


	24. New Developments on the Romance Front

**_Disclaimer: Notes of the Death variety do not belong to me, for I am not a shinigami, or Kira, Misa, or Mikami... nor am I Tsugumi Ohba. I am Timekeeper101, charged with custody of several OCs, one of which you shall meet in this chapter. Review/message me with your opinions of him._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 24 - NEW DEVELOPMENTS ON THE ROMANCE FRONT

* * *

After returning home from her family's house that night, Keiko flopped down on her bed, sighing heavily. "I just don't have what it takes, do I…?" A dismal feeling of disappointment with herself loomed up within her, threatening to submerge her in a wave of misery. She shook her head against the feeling. It was ridiculous that she should feel this way. It was just a little mistake, that was all... and everything had turned out okay after all...

Pollux jumped up onto her pillow and purred, edging his way over to his mistress. He nuzzled Keiko's hand until she caved and began to pet him, shaking her head at him and sighing. "You're so needy, Polly," she told him sullenly, but she smiled, nonetheless. At least Pollux needed her.

Keiko scowled to herself. "What am I thinking, Polly? This is so stupid. I shouldn't get so worked up about something so trivial as my forgetting something for a few hours."

Pollux looked at her quizzically as she sat up, still scratching him behind his ears. "Mreow?"

Keiko sighed. "You're right; I'm just getting paranoid. I mean, yeah, I messed up, but it's all right, isn't it? I'm human. I'm allowed to make mistakes."

"Mrehow."

"I'm glad you think so, too. Nice to know someone cares." Her smile faded as she recalled Ryuzaki's own words... _"It's nice to know you have someone who cares, isn't it?" _It was unbelieveably nice. But would Ryuzaki be so caring after this little incident? Undoubtedly, his opinion of her had dropped several notches after this little blunder. He was probably extremely disappointed in her...

Unbidden, a quote came to Keiko's mind… _"The difference between you and me is that you can leave any time you choose. But this is my home." _(1)

And thinking about how L so often traveled like a nomad, going wherever a case took him… it left a bitter taste in Keiko's mouth. She wanted him to stay with her, or for her to travel with him… but how realistic was that?

_Especially when you can't remember squat._

Keiko paled. _I thought I said I was only human, and that mistakes were okay…_

_See how long that lasts with L._

_Yeah, but he makes mistakes… and L's got feelings, too…_

_And who's to say they're not different from yours?_

_Shut… up…_

_Oh, avoiding the question, eh? You're not perfect. Face it. And you're not as smart as L._

_No one is, I think…_

_Maybe Light…_

_Besides him._

_Okay, now you're just stalling._

Keiko growled to herself. Pollux froze up, a little puzzled by his mistress's behavior. "Stop backing me into a corner, dammit!" she yelled to the nothingness. "There's nothing worse than being cornered by yourself!"

Pollux meowed and rubbed himself up against her in an attempt to comfort her (so Keiko judged, anyway). She picked him up and nuzzled him. "Thanks, Polly. At least I can trust you not to give away my mad secrets, right?"

"Meowr."

"Thanks."

* * *

**_The following Monday—May 24_**

A full month had passed since Keiko had been to the NPA building. Her presence there had not been required, as the task force continually met at Ryuzaki's hotels, and as Yagami had picked up her paycheck two weeks ago. The time had come to return to the NPA Headquarters to a) pick up her newest paycheck, and b) make sure that no new notices were in her mailbox or on her desk. It was odd, walking into the building… She was no longer in the habit of going there every day. Walking through those familiar glass doors induced a strange feeling of alien nostalgia, like she didn't belong there anymore. Why this was, Keiko could not begin to say. She knew it should not be so. She should feel like normal; she'd been working there for nearly a year, now.

But Takahashi at the front desk smiled and waved at her, as though not a day had gone by since she'd last been there. "Konnichiwa, Shintaro-san! You're back from the dead!"

"Mornin,' Takahashi-san," Keiko returned with a smile and a wave of her own. "Yeah, it's been a while… How's tricks?"

"Same as always."

"Ouch, that sucks," she joked. "Any mail?"

"It's probably on your desk, if you have any," he explained.

"Well, then I'm off. Sayonara!"

"Later."

With that, she went off to her cubicle on the fifth floor, and (thankfully) there was very little on her desk. Keiko absently shuffled through the envelopes… "Junk… not takin' it… freakin' jury duty… hello, what's this?" In her hand was an unmarked envelope; Keiko opened it with ample curiosity and read its contents.

_Psycho-chan: _

_Haven't seen you in a while. And you aren't checking your work email… How are you? I miss talking to you. When you get this, come see me. We could get some coffee or something sometime—my treat. _

_Well… later. _

_—Kohaku._

Keiko blinked three times in quick succession. "Oh… my… Kohaku Mizushima!? Psycho-chan… _that_ brings back some memories…"

Kohaku was one of her co-workers, a teasing, joking, laidback sort of guy, clean-cut and smart. They were actually good friends, and had worked on a few cases together: he was one rank above Keiko, and three years older… not to mention he was considered hot by many of her girl-friends (and his long, silky black hair was undeniably pretty amazing…).

It was then, providentially, that a familiar, deep voice sounded from the entrance of her cubicle. "Long time, no see, Psycho-chan."

Keiko looked up to see Kohaku standing there, leaning against the partition. His long legs were crossed at the ankles and his one hand rested in his pocket, giving an air of absolute nonchalance. An easy—albeit bright—smile showed off his bright white teeth, and he lazily shook his long tresses from his blue eyes. His dark grey suit looked admittedly very good on his lean, well-built frame. "Kohaku-kun!" Keiko exclaimed happily, rising to greet him properly with a hug. "Hey… I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy…"

"So I gathered," he answered with a chuckle. "How the hell could you take the Kira case, anyway? I thought you had some sense… guess I was wrong."

Keiko rolled her eyes. "It was a chance to work with L… I couldn't pass it up. He's bloody brilliant, y'know," she added, resisting the urge to snicker. Kohaku had no idea…

"Pretty high praise, coming from you," he observed. "What, are you going out with him or something?"

_…_

_Oh, dear…_

"Me? Going out? With L? Where did you come up with such a ridiculous idea?"

"Good point. Kinda far-fetched, you having a boyfriend in the first place." He laughed. "Ah, I'm just teasing."

Keiko treated him to a _look_. "For your information, Mizushima-san, I _do_ have a boyfriend. His name is Ryuzaki Ryuga." _Well, I guess if he asks more about him, I can claim I met him at Light's entrance ceremony at To-oh, as Hideki's older brother who looks just like him…_

Kohaku blinked. "R-really?"

_AW, SHOOT!! Does he honestly have a crush on me!? Please, God, no!!_ She nodded proudly. "Yeah… he's kind of strange, but… I suppose that's fitting, seeing as it's me and all…"

This made him laugh a little. "That's cool. Is he smart?"

"Ha!" she barked. "Whaddaya think? Could I be with anyone who wasn't at least as smart as me?"

"He's that smart, aye?"

Keiko nodded, somewhat over the shock of his having guessed the truth about her and L. "So, you said something about coffee…" She waved the note at him.

His blue eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! How's tonight sound?"

"Can't. More Kira work. It's awful… I'm so freakin' busy."

He winced in sympathy. "Ouch. Getting anywhere solid?"

"Nah… Kira's harder to catch than a greased watermelon at a pool party."

His boisterous laugh sounded loudly, making Keiko cringe just slightly. _I'd forgotten how LOUD he can be… but it's so nice to see him again!_ "Right. Well, how's four o'clock tomorrow night sound?"

"Sounds okie-dokie to me."

"Smashing." He ruffled her short hair with a gigantic hand, and winked. "See you then. Hope you can get some rest…"

"Yeah, me too."

It struck her then. _He bloody wants to go out with me. He's smart (didn't he say that his IQ was 160?), he's funny, tall, dark, 'n handsome… he's a detective… and we're going out together tomorrow night for coffee. I REALLY hope Ryuzaki doesn't find out about this. He'd sulk his head off._

Even though Keiko felt nothing beyond friendship for Kohaku, she wasn't so sure that Ryuzaki would be convinced. _Stupid jealousy. Always screwing up everybody's lives… let's just hope this doesn't get out. Then no one'll be hurt._

* * *

Keiko arrived at Ryuzaki's hotel right on time. The others greeted her, asking about the ski trip, et cetera. "Oh, it was so awesome!" Keiko said, beaming, and started babbling on about events that her sister had fabricated for her on Saturday night.

"Keiko. You're later than normal," remarked Ryuzaki simply as he plucked a white sugar cube from a bowl, setting it down delicately atop a growing tower of the stuff.

"Nice to see you, too," Keiko muttered, rolling her eyes. "I had to stop by the NPA office to check my mail and stuff." She tried to forget about her conversation with Kohaku, and her _appointment_ with him tomorrow night (she refused to consider it a date, for her sake as well as Ryuzaki's). "Besides, I'm not technically late, just later than usual."

"That's all I said. You're getting a little defensive," Ryuzaki calmly pointed out. "What happened?"

"N-nothing," she said confidently, but her stammer betrayed her. She silently cursed. _Dammit! Now my acting's failing me… I'm bloody useless!_

_Calm down. You won't get anywhere all riled up like that._

There was a pause. Ryuzaki said nothing to this, but his body language and failure to speak further or look up at her all but screamed "You're hiding something, and I want to know what it is."

But he said nothing, for which Keiko was supremely grateful.

* * *

During the lunch hour (today, Ryuzaki ordered everyone room service—or rather, had Watari order room service), Keiko organized a poker game with Aizawa, Matsuda, Yagami, and Ryuzaki (she'd brightly insisted that he join), which did help to lighten her spirits—quite a lot, actually. She was actually doing fairly well, having won four out of ten rounds, until it came down to her, Matsuda, and Ryuzaki on the eleventh round. In her hand, she held four aces, king high, and was fervently hoping that Matsuda was only bluffing as he continued to raise the stakes. As for Ryuzaki… well, it was impossible to tell whether or not he was pretending. He had such a good poker face…

"Raise you four," Keiko announced with a sly smile at him.

"If you insist." He picked up a few of his chips, holding them by the tips of his fingers (like with everything else) and dropped them in the center of the table. Even the way he held his cards was different: he held them from the top, not from the bottom, like everyone else did. This amused Keiko.

But not in the heat of a poker game.

Matsuda joined (and Keiko caught a slip in his poker face, revealing his bluff). He probably only had a pair of something.

"All right," Keiko said (finally) when Matsuda was out of chips. "The moment of truth." She laid down her hand. "Four aces, baby. Put _that_ in your pipe and smoke it."

"Oooh," groaned Matsuda. "I actually did have something fairly good…" He laid down three jacks. "What about you, Ryuzaki?"

He looked at Keiko with heavy-lidded eyes. "Straight flush, in clubs."

Keiko banged her head on the table in defeat. "No! Forgive me, Mother… I tried…" she gasped dramatically, clutching her chest as she slid off her seat, sprawling out on the floor as though she was dead.

"Control yourself, Keiko," muttered Ryuzaki, extending his hand to help her up.

A small voice in her head sneered at her. _See? You can't even play a simple game of poker…_

_I say that as if poker really matters in the long run._

_It says "I'm worthless. I can't even play a game without getting beaten."_

_So? I'm supposed to be the second best at everything, right? So, what's wrong with that?_

_The fact that you're _not_ indispensable. You can be replaced. If Ryuzaki's the one who's better than you, you could, at any time, be out on your ass. Ryuzaki is the driving force, here. He's L. If you can't even pair someone's name to their face, how are you going to keep your job? Or L's affection, for that matter. If all you're good for is legwork, you could easily be replaced by someone like Matsuda or… even Light, the college student-slash-Kira suspect._

Keiko shuddered.

"Keiko?" said Ryuzaki, looking confused.

"Huh?" She shook her head vigorously and looked up at him. His hand was still stretched out to her, waiting for her to take it. She took a strange glance at it before grasping it; he helped to pull her up. "Thanks. Sorry… I was spacing out."

"Yes, I saw. You're a little pale. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine," she responded, too quickly and too blithely.

Ryuzaki said nothing, but gazed at her for a few seconds before turning to the others. "We should get back to work."

_Damn, he almost caught me! If he were to find out my state… no telling what he'd say to me. And I don't want a lecture from my boyfriend… or for him to find out that I can't trust myself. That could be… disastrous. He'd probably dump me. I remember him saying that he hated it when people doubted themselves… but I can't help but doubt myself when my skills—and my sanity—are beginning to slip…_

_Oh, what should I do!?_

* * *

"…Yeah, see you later, guys," Keiko called to Aizawa and Matsuda as they left the hotel.

She, herself, was only moments away from departure, when Ryuzaki's hand gently landed on her arm. "Keiko, could I have a word?"

"Sure. How's this one: 'honorificabilitudinitatibus.'" (2)

There was a pause. "That wasn't what I meant."

She crossed her arms. "So I gathered." Casually, Keiko took a seat next to him on the couch. "Whatcha want?"

"I rather wished to know what was going on with you earlier today."

"What? You mean my spacing out?" She laughed it off. "Oh, that! Haven't you known me long enough to know that I'll sometimes just get lost in my own world?"

He nodded. "Yes, but it was the expression on your face that worried me."

_Now_, she paused. "How so?"

"Mm, don't beat around the bush. What are you thinking about? What's troubling you?" Ryuzaki began to chew on his thumbnail as he sat there, staring levelly at her as though he could divine her thoughts by peering into her eyes.

Keiko decided to bluff her way out of this. After all, she had so much to lose—Ryuzaki, for instance. "I… I guess I'm just still a little worried about this whole Kira thing…"

"Liar."

She stuck out her tongue out at him. "Fine." Why not part of the truth? That would work. She paused and shifted, hugging herself and averting her gaze, glaring slightly at the wall for effect. "When I went back to work this morning, an old friend—or so I thought, anyway—talked to me, and he looked like he had a crush on me or something. He invited me out to coffee tomorrow night, and I agreed… since he didn't say it was a date. I do miss talking with him and all, and I can handle him if he gets too touchy-feely or whatever… but I didn't want you to get jealous, because my feelings for him go to those of 'good friend' and stop there."

There was a bit of silence where Ryuzaki studied her for a few seconds. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." She nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry. It was stupid to think that if I didn't tell you, you wouldn't find out, and nothing would happen. I swear, Ryuzaki, I didn't tell you BECAUSE I think nothing will happen with Kohaku. If I thought he was going to honestly turn it into a romantic date, I wouldn't have agreed."

"You're nervous," Ryuzaki observed calmly.

Keiko started. "Huh?!"

"You're rambling. You ramble when you're nervous."

She cursed silently and bit her lip.

"That's not all that's bothering you, is it?" wondered Ryuzaki, staring at her intently as he leaned over his knees toward her.

Keiko had _tried _not to give anything away… but apparently, concentrating on doing nothing gave away the fact that she wasn't doing _anything_, and Ryuzaki interpreted it as "yes, there's more bothering me." He was right.

Still scrambling for a quick response, she was caught off guard by Ryuzaki's hand on her cheek, and jumped again. "I don't like seeing you when you're hurt or distressed," he murmured. "It's bothersome."

Keiko was almost indignant at the phrasing of his words, but she knew what he meant. However, she kept her face frozen in shock, playing along with the "surprised" card.

"You do know you can tell me what's going on," said Ryuzaki quietly.

Dumbly, she nodded. "Thanks, Ryuzaki. But… it's nothing, really. I'm just making a mountain out of a molehill."

His expression didn't change, but his doubt was nearly palpable. He knew she was holding something back. His hand dropped back to his side, then came up to rest upon his knee. "Mmm... I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose."

Keiko stood, but was even further surprised when Ryuzaki's cool fingers curled around her own. Keiko turned back to face him, only to see that his face was inches away from her own. She blushed heavily at his close proximity, but he just leaned in further, slowly... so slowly... Her breath was surely thunderous as she fought to keep from hyperventilating, and her heart beat wickedly in her chest.

His soft lips pressed gently down on hers.

Keiko started, jerking with the shock of it all. This wasn't like him! Was he testing her? Was he just trying to cheer her up? Was he… honestly wanting to kiss her because he loved her? A sudden rush of emotion flooded her system, fueled slightly by adrenaline at the possibility of his reaction when he realized the _true _Keiko, the faulty Keiko. What if he discovered her faults? What if he saw that she was a failure, a has-been, a cocky and worthless idiot after all...?

At this, she realized she had to get away. But when he pulled back, she just stood there numbly, unable to move or think rationally.

Ryuzaki tilted his head and frowned, then, waved his hand before her eyes. She didn't even blink. "Mm, Keiko? Hello? This wasn't quite the reaction I'd imagined…"

She shook her head vigorously to clear it. "Um… sorry. I just… who are you and what have you done with Ryuzaki?"

"You didn't like it?" Keiko was vaguely amused to see that he looked slightly disappointed.

"No, it was nice, but… odd."

"Oh." He blinked a few times and recovered his wits. "I suppose you shouldn't be trying to… _foresee_ my actions anymore… I've never been in a romantic relationship, and it's a strange thing. I'm… finding myself acting more impulsively than I would've thought possible."

_Aw, so kawaii!_ she thought with a small grin. _At least it helped to distract me._ She silently thanked him for lightening her mood. "Oh, I see." Despite her own inner conflict, Keiko smiled brilliantly at him and wrapped her arms around him briefly.

He cleared his throat and blushed red. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Ryuzaki." But a brief thought came to Keiko's head as the door clacked shut behind her. _Would he still be in love with you if he found out your incompetence?_

_I'M NOT INCOMPETENT!! Just slow._

_Yeah, say that after your next failure._

_Everyone fails._

_You more than most._

_Just… shut up._ Keiko refused to talk to herself anymore, so she just pressed her lips firmly together and walked stolidly home, valiantly trying to get a mindless song stuck in her head to keep her thoughts occupied.

* * *

_L's POV_

Ryuzaki frowned as he sat back down in his chair. What could be troubling Keiko so much that she failed to be distracted by him, by a kiss? If he knew Keiko, she should've been _far_ more excited... or at the least, she would've pretended not to be excited, but her reaction should've showed more in her eyes. Keiko's mind was on something serious, and he wanted to know what it was.

He sighed as he peered out the window over the skyscrapers that jutted out from the horizon to the stars. "Keiko... please don't do anything foolish. I would hate to lose you, now..."

But there was only a four percent chance that she would do anything serious. If anything, she'd probably go home and drown her sorrows, whatever they were, in a bottle of sake. The thought made his frown deepen. _Ridiculous notion, using alcohol to prolong the inevitability of having to face the consequences of one's actions. Keiko, I wish you'd just talk to me. Isn't that what people in relationships do, tell each other things? Why won't you open up to me...?_

* * *

(1--One of Satine's lines from _Moulin Rouge!_.)

(2--Means "with honor." For more information, google it, cuz, apparently, I can't write out the full URL on this for whatever reason...)

_

* * *

_

Okay, so this little sequence may not be as good... Keiko-chan is overreacting (a trait she gets from her mother, by the way), but even though she knows that, she can't seem to stop it. There's a purpose for this, I promise.


	25. Coffee Shop Romance

**_Disclaimer: I own neither _Death Note _nor the French language... but I don't think anyone owns a language..._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 25 - COFFEE SHOP ROMANCE**

* * *

Keiko took a sip of her iced mocha latte, trying not to spray Kohaku with coffee as she held back her laughter at one of his many jokes. He was so funny—she couldn't help but laugh!

As her chuckles died down, Kohaku smiled at Keiko for a few seconds, softly, and then, sobering, said, "Is he nice?"

There was a pause. _Well, that wasn't random or anything_... she thought, irked. "Huh? You mean Ryuzaki?"

"Yeah… _Ryuga_." Keiko noticed that he didn't use any honorifics with Ryuzaki's "name." (1)

"Extremely."

"Do… do you like him?"

She heaved a sigh. "Yes… Kohaku-kun, why are you asking me this?"

"Can't you figure it out, Psycho-chan?"

His bright blue stare bored into her. Of course she'd figured it out. How could she not have? "Please don't, Kohaku-kun…"

"I can't help it!" he said in protest, his face twisting into one of helpless attraction against which he so obviously fought... "You're… amazing, Keiko-chan. You're smart, you're funny, you're not afraid to stick up for yourself… and you're not like other women. You're _you_, and that's what I love." He reached over suavely to place his hand over Keiko's; she jerked it away.

_Damn him to the seventh circle of hell!_ she cursed mentally. _He knows just how to freaking stir me up… I can't believe it. Why is my heart beating so wildly…? I'm in love with RYUZAKI, not Sir Imbecile Mizushima, the gallant idiot knight… ARGH!! Why did I ever agree to this?_

_Isn't it obvious? It's not like Ryuzaki ever shows his affection... if he has any for you, that is..._

_SHUT UP!!_

"Kohaku, please…" she whispered in a strained, tired voice. "Don't do this. If you really care about me, you'll let me choose for myself."

He leaned back in his chair, looking sad and slightly hopeful. "And…?"

"I choose Ryuzaki."

"You really do love him, don't you?" He laughed mirthlessly, shaking a lock of his long, dark hair from his face as he leaned back in his chair. "Does he love _you_?"

There was the barest pause before she spoke. "It's what he said," was the first thing out of Keiko's mouth. The problem was, Ryuzaki had said nothing of the sort to Keiko, ever. She valiantly hoped that she'd be able to pull it off... Unfortunately, a reply such as she offered was easily be misinterpreted and twisted, based on words alone, not on tone or delivery… and that was exactly what Kohaku did.

"That might not be true. You said he was very smart—perhaps he's smart enough to make you believe his lies."

"That's not possible," Keiko retorted with a hint of malice frosting her already cool tone. "Ryuzaki loves me and I know it."

Kohaku was skeptical. He tilted his head back cockily and raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Not only did he say it, but I can see it in the way he acts and how he talks to me." _Lies, lies, lies... oh, good lord, WHY!?_

"Is he a gentleman?"

There was another pause. "Sorta kinda… He's a bit unorthodox in his methods…"

"Does he open doors for you? Pull out your chair for you? Pick up the tab on dates?"

Keiko gritted her teeth. Did those things really matter? What the heck was he playing at?! As a womanizer himself, of _course _he knew that such actions weren't always significant! "No, no, and yes. That has little to do with it," she snapped, staring at him pointedly. "I know plenty of rotten _slimeballs_ who do all those things without batting an eye."

"Someone's getting defensive."

"That's cuz _someone's_ attacking me," Keiko spat back. "Honestly, Kohaku! I thought we were just going to come out here and drink some coffee, and have a nice long chat as old friends. Why can't THAT be what we're doing? It's not very _gentlemanly_ of you to analyze my boyfriend through me! 'Sides, you should know I'd give you a biased viewpoint. I'm looking at him with love, not logic."

But he laughed. "You, without logic? That's something I'd like to see. You're smarter than that, Keiko-chan."

Keiko groaned loudly. "Why can't you be rational for once?"

"I'm looking at you with love, not logic."

"(INSERT WORD OF CHOICE) you," she snapped icily. "Way to turn on the charm. Look, can't you just respect the fact that I'm happily in love and back down? Read my flapping lips: I don't like you that way." To hell with niceties! To hell with etiquette and politeness! Kohaku was stepping on her last nerve with his persistence, and she wanted to make sure he got the message.

"But _I_ do."

"Narcissist."

"Meaning _you_, not me."

"Bull crap."

Kohaku grasped Keiko's hand again, this time trapping it in his grasp; she tugged away, but to no avail. His grip was like iron, and she couldn't cause a scene in a coffee shop by kicking him off. Dammit, he knew exactly what he was doing! The entire group of people crowding the small cafe was solid insurance against her desire to respond with violence. "Please… just…" But as he stared into Keiko's resolute brown eyes, he dropped her hand, a look of dejection crossing his face to be quickly replaced by stoic impassivity. "I see. I'm sorry… you're right. Can… can we still hang out tonight if I back off?"

But Keiko remained wary, and rightly so. She narrowed her gaze at him. "We aren't going to bring up this topic again? Ever?"

His hesitancy was plain to see. "I… all right. I won't bring it up again."

"Okay." She gave a tiny, vitiated smile. "In that case… what now?"

"Here. Let's take a walk."

"Where?"

He shrugged, rising to help Keiko from out of your chair (she groaned inwardly). "How about to this neat little pocket park I know…?"

_Another stupid romantic location. At least, in a huge city like this. Damn him...! _"Sure. Sounds fine." Keiko sighed quietly. _You probably shouldn't have agreed to that, you know… _she thought privately, the start of another insane little inner chat. She very nearly scowled at herself. Couldn't her mind just shut up for once?!

_Yeah, but he's still my friend. I like hanging out with him._

_Are you sure you don't just like others buttering you up?_

_Oh, be quiet. I don't want his compliments._

_But they do make you feel better about yourself, you know…_

_That doesn't matter to me! He's one of my best friends and all I want to do is have a nice conversation with him. Is that too much to ask for?_

_Yes… when he has an annoying crush on you._ But before much more could continue, Kohaku began to speak, which then pushed Keiko's inner debate to the side. She would not think about it at all, just focus on keeping things going, like old times.

And to her surprise, it really was a lot of fun… just Keiko and Kohaku, joking and teasing one another all evening long, just like they'd done for the past year. Chats about anything and everything, from teasing fellow coworkers to gossiping like old women to discussing (and debating over how to improve) the economic situation of India. He didn't broach the subject of romance again (for which Keiko was extremely grateful: she had been getting dangerously close to punching him in the face if he even hinted at it).

But later…

Again, Keiko was laughing at one of Kohaku's many (and usually vaguely perverted) jokes as they sat on a park bench beneath the unseen stars, still in the park to which Kohaku had taken them. The little bit of green seemed akin to an oasis in the middle of the desert that was Tokyo—quieter, simpler, slower… away from the hustle and bustle of monotonous urban life. They both gazed up lazily at the night sky. The stars were invisible, due to the bright orange glow of the city's many lights. Still, it was beautiful, in a strangely urban way. "Thanks for all this, Kohaku," Keiko said with a soft smile. "I had a good time."

"Me, too." There was a pause, and he looked at her seriously—silently. After a second, he leaned in closer… closer…

And for a moment, Keiko was lost. She relaxed easily into his embrace. He was so warm and compelling…

Only _then _did she remember: kissing her was Kohaku Mizushima, not Ryuzaki. Keiko cursed herself for having been played like a fiddle. How could she have betrayed Ryuzaki so? He didn't deserve anything of the sort, and there she was, virtually shattering his trust in her like a bullet through an old glass window—the trust she should have cherished. Ryuzaki trusted no one! The fact that he trusted her should have made her honored, priveleged—and yet, she took it for granted. Kohaku's lips were no longer warm and sweet, but icy and decadent and nauseating. Keiko squeaked in shock and horror of her own actions, and _flipped out_. She leapt up and slapped Kohaku hard enough to leave an angry red mark across his cheek. Instantly, he backed off, blue eyes wide with surprise. "I-I'm sorry, Keiko…"

" 'Sorry,' my foot!" she cried. "I thought we were going to stay off this subject ENTIRELY!!"

"You're right… I wasn't thinking." He looked so contrite… the perfect act.

For that's what it was: an act. Keiko glared as she got to her feet, stomping them on the concrete. "You total jerk! Of course… and I actually _believed_ you. You've been acting all night. Kohaku Mizushima, good freaking night!" Her resolute steps sounded loudly as she turned away from him.

"Psycho-chan…" His voice was pleading. A strong hand closed about her arm, and Keiko was forced to halt. "Don't go away mad…"

"Easier said than done," she snapped. "Look, I have a boyfriend, and I love him. Not you."

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

And Keiko froze up. She should have expected some kind of comeback like that… The look in his eyes was completely serious, and utterly commanding… Words failed her. For a few moments, Keiko mouthed the beginnings of sentences soundlessly, unable to utter them. "Well… I… you…" But was she honestly going to explain to him that she had, for a few moments, imagined that it was _Ryuzaki_ kissing her? _Oh, yeah, that's gonna work,_ she muttered sullenly to herself. _You total idiot! I can't believe you…_

_Sorry! I like kissing… is that a crime?_

_Well, no, but Ryuzaki might beg to differ…_

_Not if he doesn't find out…_ But could she really keep something like that from him? At that moment, all Keiko wanted was to feel his arms—Ryuzaki's thin, strong, warm, cotton-sheathed arms—around her, for him to comfort her and say that it was okay and that it wasn't her fault. But when he heard the details of the situation, would he honestly think that it _wasn't_ her fault?

No, Keiko could never tell him. He'd blow a gasket. Ryuzaki was a very jealous person... very protective. He'd never take Keiko's betrayal so easily. She sighed heavily, hanging her head down to the sidewalk for a few moments in utter defeat. But then, she raised her eyes to stare up at him. "I'm sorry, Kohaku, but I don't love you."

"But I love you."

"Then let me go."

There was a pause. His bright blue eyes revealed his inner struggle: to let her go, or to continue to persue her... and he finally relented. His hand released her arm, and she stumbled a few steps away. "All right," he said. "Go. I'm sorry."

Oooh, that was it! She wasn't even sure whether or not this was an act, and for a moment, almost didn't care… but then, Keiko took one last glance at his haunted eyes… and she found that she simply _couldn't _yell at him. He was still her friend, even after all that had transpired… "Yeah. I'll see you later, Kohaku."

And with that, they parted.

Keiko managed to make it to the train station and board the inner Yamanote line before she let herself break down again. Alone, even amid the crowds of people heading off to the night shift, she cursed herself once again. _I can't believe it. You totally should've smacked him again! He was so acting on that last bit…_

_But he looked so sad…_

_An ACT, Keiko! AN ACT! Can you not recognize an act when you see it? Hm, Miss I'm-The-Best-Actress-In-Existence?_

_Yeah… but…_

_No excuses! You just liked his touch too much, and on top, you're a sucker for guys with blue eyes and long black hair._

_Wh… what's wrong with that?_

_Everything, when you have a boyfriend!_

And compounded with the recent "Misa" blunder at the task force, Keiko's guilt multiplied. It was her fault they were behind. It was her fault that Ryuzaki didn't really love her. It was her fault that she was so incompetent, her fault that she couldn't get a decent boyfriend, her fault that Kenichi had turned into the jerk he'd ended up to be...

Her fault that life was so screwed up. She must've done _something _wrong for things to get this dismal, this hopeless...

And thus, Keiko arrived back at her apartment, thoroughly miserable. She flopped down on the couch and began to cry softly, burying her face in a pillow, as though to block her tears from the world around her. Pollux leapt softly up onto her back and began to nuzzle his mistress's neck, mewing gently.

"Oh, go away, furball!" she snapped, waving him off.

Startled, Pollux jumped away and retreated across the room. Instantly, she regretted it. "Great, now even the cat hates me," she grumbled to herself, and went to refill his food dish and clean out the litter box for him as a sort of apology… but Pollux didn't return to her.

And at last, Keiko could stand it no longer. Finally, she trudged to the kitchen and poured herself some sake. And at the end of the bottle, she conked out at the table, drunk and tired and forlorn—and most of all, alone.

* * *

The next morning, Keiko awoke to a splitting headache from a dreadful hangover and a sore back from sleeping hunched over at the kitchen table. "Ugh…" she growled, but the soft vibrations of her throat, even from barely speaking, rattled her to the point where she decided to shut up. And the screech of the chair's legs against the floor as Keiko stood would surely make your head explode! Angrily, she shuffled into the bathroom to fetch herself some eki-kyabe (2), which _did _improve her head somewhat, but her mood was still sour, and that meant obstinacy. Keiko knew then that she'd be contrary as a cat all morning. (Mentally, she apologized to Pollux for the analogy; he wasn't as bad as most cats when it came to being fickle and selfish.)

In no mood for walking or dealing with a subway train full of people, Keiko got herself a taxi to Ryuzaki's hotel, attempting to construct a false mask of happiness for the sake of everyone else on the ride there. The last thing she wanted was Ryuzaki asking if anything _else_ was wrong and subjecting her to another emotionless kiss of torture—she was still trying to convince herself that everything was fine, and that she was, as usual, overreacting. In fact, she _knew _she was. And yet, she couldn't manage to drive her failures from her thoughts.

**(A/N: The translation for the following scene can be found at the end, all you non-French speakers!)**

Keiko opened the door to the room and smiled brightly at everyone. "Bonjour! Quelle est sur l'agenda, aujourd'hui?"

Matsuda blinked his confusion, not bothering to hide his ignorance about the situation. "Um… I don't speak Thai."

Keiko rolled her eyes. "C'est _français_, imbécile. Je ne parle pas _thaï_ maintenant. Mais je peux, si ça voudriez-vous…"

Ryuzaki sighed. "C'est assez, Mademoiselle Shintaro. Ne le trouble pas."

"Aw, come on… it's so much fun!" she protested in a falsely bright tone.

"ASSEZ."

"All right." She sat down on the couch and turned to Matsuda. "Je regrette."

"Keiko…" came Ryuzaki's voice, wearily. "J'ai chantage contre toi, tu sais…"

"Which means 'I'm sorry,'" she supplied quickly for Matsuda, referring to her previous statement. "I meant to ask what we're doing today."

"Merci," muttered Ryuzaki.

"À votre service," Keiko muttered, clenching her fists in her coat pockets to hold back her obtusely fiery desire to lash out at him.

"C'est intéressant, 'chantage,'" Light interjected, sounding curious, and Keiko groaned. He wasn't supposed to know French that well! "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Fermez la bouche, Lumière!" she snapped back, getting dangerously close to the breaking point. "Ne troublez pas vous-même avec les situations que ne vous concernent pas!"

"Ah… je vois votre colère…"

Keiko childishly stuck out her tongue at him. "J'ai beaucoup des raisons pour mon colère, merci!"

"J'essayerai ne vous contrarier pas, dans ce cas."

"Merci, bien _sur_…" she growled, as Ryuzaki snorted. "Zut. J'entres avec trouble, et _c'est_ quel je reçois: un argument. Vous êtes méchant!"

Light shrugged. "C'est la vie."

" 'Trouble?'" Ryuzaki quizzed, turning to face Keiko; she avoided his wide, dark eyes. "Qu'est-ce que ce 'trouble?'"

"Non!" Keiko cried, then sighed in effort to calm herself. Her raging headache did help lower her level of demonstrative vehemence. "Non. Il est MON problème, Ryuzaki, PAS le tien."

But he paused to study Keiko for a few moments. "Je parlerai avec toi dans un moment." He sighed and turned back to the task force. "Well, now that _that's_ over… let's get to work, shall we? You all know what you're doing."

"Except me—" Keiko began, crossing her arms in a borderline sulk.

"Come with me, Keiko," he said blandly, padding across the room to another door, which led to what appeared to be a bedroom. Probably his, and therefore it would be unused. Keiko's conjecture on that, at least, proved correct. The covers were only slightly rumpled, indicating that he'd sat there all last night, working on his laptop, presumably.

Once alone, he shut the door and turned back to Keiko. "What is going on? It isn't like you to explode in such a manner, especially in front of the task force."

"It was a very controlled explosion, thank you," Keiko returned coldly, crossing her arms again, more tightly, this time, as though in an unconsciously defensive manner. "And I didn't know Light-o knew French. If I had, I would've used something more obscure… like Swahili."

"I don't know Swahili."

"Well, that's your fault, not mine," she said huffily. "Why can't you freaking know everything?"

"If I did, I'd know the reason for your current mood, which is, admittedly, rather acerbic," he responded. "As it is, I am left in the dark, which is ridiculously infuriating."

"I'm sorry," she said with an unrepentant shrug. "Shall we go back? Kira's not gonna catch himself, you know."

Ryuzaki shook his head, never removing his eyes from her for a moment. "Not until you tell me what is upsetting you."

"I have the right to remain silent," she snapped archly. "Besides, it doesn't really concern you."

" 'Doesn't really…?' What about it _does_ concern me, then?"

"Damn your IQ," she spat. "And damn you, too."

Now, he was confused. "What did I do, may I ask?"

"Nothing you need to know. _You_ didn't do _anything_." _Which is part of the problem exactly._

_Yes, but it's your fault. He probably doesn't know how to get out of a relationship, having never been in one before, so of course he can't break up with you yet. That explains everything._

He sighed and perched on the edge of his bed, clutching his arms over his knees. "I am not leaving until I hear the entire truth from you."

Keiko glared at him. "Then you'll be in here all day, because I'm going back out there."

As she moved to the doorknob, she just caught his soft words: "Don't make me fight you."

She paused. "You wouldn't dare hit a girl."

"You're a woman. There's a difference. And I'm not sexist, so it doesn't matter."

"You jerk!"

"Please stay," said Ryuzaki quietly. "I really don't know what is wrong with you, but it's clearly not anything good, and you're clearly not 'preserving your sanity.'"

"This is as good as I got," she responded coldly, her back towards him. She would not look at him... doing so might make her break down. "Deal with it. Besides, it's not your business."

"It becomes my business when my girlfriend is distraught and I'm unable to comfort her."

"That's just the problem. You wouldn't be able to, anyway."

"Then I'm a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend."

"Maybe that's true."

" 'Maybe' isn't a good enough reason for me to leave."

"Look…" she said at length, heaving a sigh, "could we talk about this after work? This is hardly the time."

"It is if you cannot think properly. If your judgement is impaired, there is little point in you going back out there to work."

Keiko stopped at that. He had a point, anyways... "Maybe I should just take the day off… I dunno…" She turned back to look at him, eyes full of dull, weary sorrow. "Could I?"

"Will you promise not to do anything rash, including to yourself?"

"I promise," she assured him. He didn't appear to be convinced in the slightest. "Look, I'm not gonna go and cut myself or anything, if that's what you're thinking."

He looked aimlessly at the ceiling as he pondered this. "There is a thirty-four percent chance of that…"

"Whatever."

"You are impulsive enough, when provoked, to do such a thing, you know. And I recognize your tone. You are hungover. Just why were you drinking last night?"

"Can't I drink without being attacked?! There's no law against it!"

"Why are you being defensive?"

"I AM NOT BEING DEFENSIVE!"

"Perhaps you could answer my question, then?"

Keiko rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, finally giving in. "Ryuzaki, cutting myself is pretty darn extreme. What's more, it's just plain idiotic. There is a ZERO percent chance that I will cut myself. Intentionally. There, happy?"

"Slightly more so, yes." He stood, and gently wrapped his wiry arms around her waist (rather awkwardly, granted—but unlike the kiss he'd given her the previous night, this gesture was authentic). Keiko stiffened, completely confounded. Why was he now deciding to show his affection? Or was he?! He was probably only manipulating her again, and she would not be fooled! No, she would not give into him! So she stood there, stiff as a board, while his eyes filled slowly with his own confusion. His arms dropped back to his sides. "Go on home, then. Take a sick day."

Keiko gave a twisted, melancholy sort of laugh. "Huh… yeah. Sick in the head."

"I very much hope not," Ryuzaki responded gravely. He then moved to open the door, gesturing for her to leave first.

Sighing, Keiko explained to everyone that she wasn't feeling well, and went home (after first assuring everyone that it would be okay and it was nothing life-threatening). Upon reaching her own apartment, Keiko flopped down on her bed and started to cry silently, softly, into her pillow until she fell asleep once again.

_To be continued…_

* * *

(1—Lack of honorifics when addressing or referring to someone with whom one does not have permission to speak intimately is considered extremely rude. Kohaku's making a point by saying "I REALLY don't like this Ryuga.")

(2—Eki-kyabe is a common Japanese medicine for indigestion and hangovers alike. The correlation? I have no idea…)

_**French Translation:**_

_Keiko opened the door to the room and smiled brightly at everyone. "Hello! What's on the schedule today?"_

_Matsuda blinked his confusion, not bothering to hide his ignorance about the situation. "Um… I don't speak Thai."_

_Keiko rolled her eyes. "This is French, you idiot. I'm not speaking Thai. But I could, if you want…"_

_Ryuzaki sighed. "That's enough, Miss Shintaro. Don't trouble him."_

_"Aw, come on… it's so much fun!" she protested in a falsely bright tone._

_"ENOUGH."_

_"All right." She sat down on the couch and turned to Matsuda. "Sorry."_

_"Keiko…" came Ryuzaki's voice, wearily. "I have blackmail against you, you know…"_

_"Which means 'I'm sorry,'" she supplied quickly for Matsuda, referring to her previous statement. "I meant to ask what we're doing today."_

_"Thank you," muttered Ryuzaki._

_"You're welcome," Keiko muttered, clenching her fists in her coat pockets to hold back her obtusely fiery desire to lash out at him._

_"That's interesting, 'blackmail,'" Light interjected, sounding curious, and Keiko groaned. He wasn't supposed to know French that well! "What is it?"_

_"Shut up, Light!" she snapped back, getting dangerously close to the breaking point. "Don't trouble yourself with situations that don't concern you!"_

_"Ah… I see your anger…"_

_Keiko childishly stuck out her tongue at him. "I have plenty of reasons for my anger, thank you!"_

_"I will try not to get in your way, then."_

_"Thanks I'm SURE…" she growled, as Ryuzaki snorted. "Damn. I come in with trouble, and THIS is what I get, an argument. You're mean!"_

_Light shrugged. "That's life."_

_" 'Trouble?'" Ryuzaki quizzed, turning to face Keiko; she avoided his wide, dark eyes. "What is this 'trouble?'"_

_"No!" Keiko cried, then sighed in effort to calm herself. Her raging headache did help lower her level of demonstrative vehemence. "No. It's MY problem, Ryuzaki, NOT yours."_

_But he paused to study Keiko for a few moments. "I will speak with you in a moment."_

_

* * *

_

_Ooh, I hope I got all that French right... I'm a little rusty. And I hope that the improvements on this chapter were worthwhile! REVIEW FOR ME, PLEASE!!_

* * *


	26. Unpromising Solution

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _ain't mine._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 26 - UNPROMISING SOLUTION**

* * *

Keiko awoke to silence. What in the world was going on…?

Oh… right… she was back at her apartment because she'd been sent home to attempt to pull herself together.

So far, the endeavor wasn't working.

And apparently, Keiko had been getting far too little sleep lately, because it was now close to 12:30. She sighed heavily and got up to change from your now-wrinkled suit into a pair of flannel pants and a tank top. _You're pathetic,_ she told herself scathingly. _You're supposed to be solving a murder case, but instead, you're crying your eyes out over yourself. How selfish can you get? Just put it out of your head, for Pete's sake!_

_Easier said than done._

With a sigh, she went to her bookshelf and grabbed a volume of _Vampire Knight _with which she hoped to distract herself, but for some reason, it just wouldn't grab Keiko's attention. Frustrated, Keiko abandoned the volume and headed over to the computer for some mindless entertainment of Solitaire while listening to some GazettE while she was at it.

This passed the time for about ten minutes, and Keiko then realized that she hadn't eaten anything for a good fifteen hours or so. She fixed herself a TV dinner, which did make her feel a little better. But she had no dessert. Dessert reminded her of Ryuzaki, and she didn't think she could take that sort of reminder in her worked-up condition.

After eating, Keiko sat at the kitchen table for several minutes, and finally remembered the hair dye she'd been meaning to use for a while. That would give her something to do, anyway, and it might even afford her some amusement when she saw the reactions of the task force—it was bright, shocking, deep purple. Bored enough to do anything, Keiko began by bleaching her hair a couple times (_A/N: YIKES!!_), then dyed it all purple, and proceeded to cut her hair into a very chunky pixie cut. After deciding that such a look was simply too tame, she re-bleached random streaks of her hair to give her an interesting colorblind tiger sort of look.

Then, coincidentally, her cell phone rang, beeping stoutly the theme song of _Bleach _just as she was finishing cleaning up the mess she'd made in the bathroom. Keiko fumbled to pick it up, and saw the number displayed on the front. Ryuzaki. She flipped it open, expecting it to be either him or Watari, but not wanting to embarrass herself with a wrong guess (especially if it was a task force member using one of Ryuzaki's phones), she simply said, "Yeah?" in a bland voice.

_"You really aren't feeling your best, are you?"_ wondered Ryuzaki. _"You didn't guess who it was."_

"Did you call me up just to harass me?" she snapped rather dully, flopping down on the couch.

_"No, I called you to ask why you weren't here."_

Keiko glanced over at the clock. 18:27. "Good question," she remarked slowly, remembering her agreement to have returned to the hotel at six to discuss… herself. But she didn't want to do that much anymore… it was too weird to discuss her own screwed up psyche. "Probably because I was just in a bad mood this morning. It's making a mountain out of a molehill, is all…" she said blithely, hoping that Ryuzaki would believe this. Up 'til then, she'd managed to push it out of her thoughts… and bringing that up again was like he'd poured lemon juice over a paper cut.

There was a pause. _"Mm, that you continue to lie is starting to worry me,"_ he said at length. _"If you aren't here in the next hour, Watari will come drag you back here, kicking and screaming, or with a tranquilizer dart in your neck, whichever you prefer."_

Keiko frowned. "I don't really fancy either of those options…"

_"Then make sure you're here within the hour,"_ he said simply, and hung up without so much as a _goodbye._

With that, Keiko snapped her phone shut and grabbed a giant, hooded sweatshirt she'd gotten from To-oh, back in the day. It was old, worn, comfortable, and warm. What more could she ask from a sweatshirt? She grabbed her keys, purse, and some cash on the way out, and locked the door behind herself, before attempting to hail another taxicab.

The whole ride there, Keiko brainstormed about how she was going to worm your way out of this one…

Not much came to mind.

When she arrived at the hotel, it was after seven-fifteen. Keiko trudged up the stairs, hoping to stall a bit, but upon reaching the fourth floor with a dully burning sort of pain in her legs, she switched to the elevator. It wasn't worth the climb up twenty more stories.

With a heavy heart, Keiko knocked on the door. She had a distinct feeling that she was walking to the executioner's block…

Watari opened the door for her, letting her in with that sweet, old smile of his, but he said nothing as to her wild hair. Ryuzaki heard Keiko's entrance, and nodded cordially, escorting her into the living room. "Now…" he began without preamble as he sat himself in an armchair, adjacent to Keiko's seat on the sofa, "what is going on? And what did you do to your hair…?"

"Oh, do you like it?" she wondered, smiling brightly.

There was a long pause. His look of distaste made it obvious what he thought about it. She didn't care. "It's very… different," he offered at last. After another long silence, during which Keiko grinned perversely at his mostly speechless reaction, he finally said, "What is going on with you?"

Keiko inhaled a deep breath, then let it out. "Very little. I'm okay. Honestly."

"I don't trust you."

"Then why'd you bother asking, if you didn't think I was going to speak truthfully?"

He watched as Keiko crossed her arms belligerently. "I don't understand you at all," he said finally. "You come up here this morning with something on your mind, which you allude to in rapid French, knowing full well that no one else could understand it. Then you won't tell me what has happened when I ask, and you go home for the day, but instead of coming back, you have a mind to stay at home, dying your hair and doing Lord knows what, and still, you persist on keeping your secrets. Just what is going on?"

"You don't need to know. I'm just a fool."

"Watari, can you get out that lie detector?" called Ryuzaki in an almost lazy tone.

"You wouldn't dare," Keiko hissed, glaring mutinously.

"Mm, yes I would," he responded blandly, never removing his eyes from her.

"He's being facetious," Keiko yelled. "We don't need one."

"Do you honestly want to test me on that?" Ryuzaki asked coolly. "Don't toy with me. I will hook you up to a lie detector and quiz you on every subject possible until I find what the problem is."

_Should I tell him?_ she wondered, panicking. _It'll save him the trouble of having to give me that damn test… _

_What are you talking about? You can't tell him! And you can keep your reactions under control. He'll never find out._

_Wha—!? He's L!_

_And you're Keiko Shintaro._

_That has nothing to do with it!_

_On the contrary, it has everything to do with it, Miss Jizen Keiji. You could easily fool a lie detector._

_Well, maybe not easily…_

_But you could still do it._

_True._

_But…_

_What?_

_Eventually, you'll end up just spilling your guts anyway, so why not just tell him and get it over with?_

_And give him the satisfaction of knowing that I'm a weakling who'll give in to his every freakin' whim? I think not!_

_But you do need to tell someone…_

_Give me one good reason why I should._

_You'll feel better._

_Besides that._

_Masochist._

_Blabber-mouth._

"Keiko…?" said Ryuzaki slowly.

"What?"

"Are you… ah… there?"

"Not entirely, though you could've ascertained that for yourself," she snapped. "Anyway, I'm not telling you anything."

"Watari, bring out that lie detector, please."

"One moment." Watari bowed and disappeared into one of the rooms.

"Now we'll see what's going on," he said smoothly, crossing his arms over his knees as he stared blandly at Keiko.

"I won't tell you anything," she declared stoutly, giving him an evil stare and making a point of calming herself down, so as to better fool the machine. He didn't react to this at all.

Thankfully, her state of absolute numbness rolled over her, and she took solace in the familiarity of the lack of feeling. For once, it was her greatest ally. The last thing she needed was a jolt of sorrow, a burst of adrenaline to give her away. To give her love away...

In a few minutes, Keiko was completely hooked up to the contraption, covered in nodes, indicators, wires, and other various devices. Watari left for the other room after that, knowing in advance that Ryuzaki would have asked it of him.

Ryuzaki looked up at Keiko across the lie-detector. "Tell me a lie."

Keiko knew it was to check the machine's integrity, so she sighed and announced, "The sky is orange with blue polka dots."

He frowned as he looked at the indicators on the device—nothing. "This isn't going to be easy. Could you tell me something that's obviously a lie that you would kindly react to?"

"How about 'I _really_ wanted to come over here tonight,'" Keiko muttered scathingly.

Ryuzaki's eyes probed the dials and graphs. "Thank you." A hint of something untraceable became audible in his voice, but that was exactly the problem—Keiko couldn't identify it.

He interrupted her thoughts by plunging directly into the interrogation. "It doesn't seem like someone close to you has died," he mused then, gray-black eyes boring into her.

"No, they haven't." _Unless you count my sanity and will to work on this case._

"And it doesn't seem like anything is physically the matter; you look fine."

Keiko didn't bother responding.

"So it must be something emotional," he mused. "Have any of your friends done something against you recently?"

"If they had, I would've clocked 'em," Keiko told him flatly, trying not to think about the kiss she and Kohaku had shared (her heart would've started racing out of sheer nervousness, especially in front of Ryuzaki, since she was trying to keep that little dirty secret from him… and what's more, she was still confused).

"A fact which gives me little surprise," he replied smoothly. After a few seconds of thought, he tilted his head and moved his thumb up to his mouth, expression twisting into one of meditative thought. After a few seconds, the tiniest flick of his eyes told Keiko that a light bulb had gone off in his head. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that you messed up the other day, when you couldn't remember Misa Amane's name?" Ryuzaki asked.

_Like a bloodhound,_ she thought sullenly as she focused on maintaining a normal façade. "No, it doesn't," she said archly.

"Yes, it does," he said, looking bemused. _Funny,_ he thought silently, _the charts don't say ANYTHING. And yet, I can tell when she's lying…_ His mind began to wander, and he explained everything aloud, for Keiko's benefit, presumably. "If that is the case, it could be that you… are self-conscious to a very unhealthy degree—to the point of self-apathy, I would guess. I wouldn't put it past you. I remember some minor signs of that back in Los Angeles and Liverpool… so this must be a sort of build-up, as it were. You've been harboring feelings similar to these for months, possibly years."

" 'Signs?'" Keiko repeated dully, sounding languid and bored. She was NOT going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hit the nail on the head. "What _signs_?"

He exhaled quietly in growing exasperation and readjusted himself. "Mm, when we first met, you said a few things about how your answers weren't 'anything anyone else wouldn't have thought of,' and 'I can't think of why you'd say I think like you. I'm not _that_ smart.'

"Furthermore, you mentioned that you'd rather be dead than unemployed, earlier in the case. And I recall something along the lines of 'I don't like playing up my résumé,' because it made you uncomfortable." His lips twisted into a sort of smile—albeit a vitiated, strained sort of smile. "You don't like yourself, do you?"

That was it. Keiko's façade slipped for the briefest second, and her heart rate sped up, a result of the suppressed nerves. The beeping sound from the detector increased in frequency, and Ryuzaki's eyes honed in on a flashing light. His eyes bugged out, surprised, alternating between the machine and Keiko—she looked extremely calm… stony, even, inwardly angered over the failure of her plans.

Keiko was left reeling in the after-effects of her body's hormonal and chemical responses to the simple revelation. It was back, that horrible guilt, worse than ever... almost to the point where it was physically sickening. All she wanted at that moment was to squeeze something... to unleash her own self-directed flurry of emotion onto something else. She'd used pillows before, and even a teddy bear (though she felt a little guilty about inflicting "pain" upon such an innocent thing, later). The lack of response from these objects, however, was very faintly displeasing. But for a brief moment, Keiko understood why a body could be driven to murder... Instantly, she shook her head to clear it. Despite the fact that these thoughts and perverse desires lasted only a few seconds, it felt like a lifetime. "So what?" she asked coolly, her voice calm in contrast to the chaos that threatened to make her chest constrict to the point of implosion.

"So it's unhealthy, that's what," he retorted, turning off the machine.

Keiko set about stripping off all the wires and sensors associated with said contraption, and crossed her arms huffily. "I can take care of myself." The strange ache in her chest grew in intensity, almost as if it was trying to evoke some kind of penitent response from her.

"I beg to differ."

"I don't have time for this," she growled, rising to her feet. "I have _better_ things to do."

Ryuzaki tilted his head and simply stared at her innocently. "Really? I can't think of a single one."

_That_ made Keiko pause—she obviously did not comprehend that declaration. Again, the alien swoop of guilt and anticipation in her gut... Keiko swallowed heavily. As was habit, by now, after nearly seven years... seven bittersweet years since she'd been so thoroughly and publically spurned... she fell behind her mask of comedian. "That does not compute," she said brokenly, like a cartoon robot, making Ryuzaki smirk sadly. His amusement did make her feel marginally better, but not enough to fully alleviate the growing turmoil that had taken root within her.

"I'm saying right now that I am more concerned about your wellbeing than I am about 'whatever else' you wish to do—or think you should be doing, anyway."

Keiko's eyes cornered over to him as she crossed her arms belligerently. "As my boss or as my friend?"

"Both," he replied, blinking once. "And… as your boyfriend." _That_ didn't make her feel ANY better at all. There was very little between them that truly resembled a couple in love, and Keiko wanted to seriously doubt any affection he had for her.

Her eyes narrowed, and her gaze turned to the floor, lest she see some false sign of supposed "affection" and deceive herself into the ridiculous notion that Ryuzaki loved her, wanted her, needed her... "You say that like you're contractually obligated to ensure my happiness."

Ryuzaki shook his head. "Mmm, no, but I would _like_ to ensure your happiness." He didn't give any explanation as to why this was so, but Keiko, betraying her curiosity, glanced up to see again that strange flicker in his eyes. He lifted his thumb to his mouth, inserting his jagged nail between his teeth. "What's been troubling you?"

"I thought we'd ascertained that."

"I meant in further detail." He waited patiently for Keiko to sit back down, which she finally, slowly did, never breaking the gaze that connected them.

Keiko snatched a faux-velvet pillow and hugged it tightly to her chest, whereupon she decided to tear down her boundaries. Not only had Ryuzaki managed to get this far to determine the source of her distress, but something in his demeanor implored her to speak… and it was too hard to go on any longer over something so dumb. Better to just lay her irrational stupidity out in the open and put herself out of her misery. Yup, this was it—Keiko's last few moments as Ryuzaki's girlfriend_._ And it hadn't even been that much fun while it had lasted. She sighed sadly and looked down again. His piercing stare was too much for her to take. "Okay. When… when I messed up the other day, I felt really stupid, and… I don't know…" But she stopped. What, was she going to tell him about her little inner duels? That conflict within threatened to engulf her about every second of every day? That these facts mad her as good as a lunatic in an asylum? That Kohaku had kissed her, and she'd kind of liked it? That this made her only wish for Ryuzaki to act that way towards her?

"But that was merely the catalyst," he theorized. "Just the fact that your pride was a little marred from a simple mistake couldn't have taken you this far. You're much stronger than that."

"I'm a fair actor," Keiko countered with a noncommittal shrug. _I'm not strong… not at all… It's ridiculous for him to think so._

_But isn't that a good sign?_

_Really? Ryuzaki is L, and the world's greatest liar, to boot! It wouldn't be hard for him to fool someone like you into thinking something false._

He rose from his chair and began to pace the room, muttering quietly to himself as he thought. At last, he padded off to the kitchen for Lord knew what, emerging a few moments later with two pint-sized cartons of Häagen Dazs ice cream and a pair of spoons. He handed one to Keiko—cookies'n cream flavored—and took a strawberry one for himself. After settling down beside her on the couch and taking a bite of the stuff, he returned his gaze to her. "I have reached a conclusion. You apparently haven't been overly fond of yourself since before you even took up that case in Los Angeles, five years ago. And so, with this little mishap, you feel angry with yourself for having been upset at your embarrassment, because you should have just dealt with it, but instead, you allowed yourself to think that you were more important than you believe you are, and now, you're a mess, because you're just compounding your guilt. You don't want to admit to me the reasons why because it would seem selfish, especially during a case in which we're focused on trying to save others."

There followed a long, _loud_ silence. "That's about the long and short of it, yeah…" And Keiko blinked back a tear, staring into her ice cream. _Please… don't cry! That's the last thing you need right now… He's got enough to deal with at the moment besides your sanity._

_But isn't that what I'm trying to fix—my cracked sanity?_

_No, it's what HE'S trying to fix. You don't have to meddle with it._

_Since when did it become his affair?_

_Since you decided to leave it be, I suppose. Either way, don't try and bother with it. You'll just get yourself hurt._

The cold of the ice cream numbed her hands, and she focused herself on the numbness. _I must be like the ice cream: numb to my feelings and cold to anyone who's dumb enough to get close and aesthetically pleasing on the outside, like on the carton, so that nothing appears out of place. Maybe then he'll leave me alone._

_"No one could ever love a cocky, worthless idiot like you…"_

_NO!! SHUT UP!! GO AWAY!!_

_Face it, Keiko—you WANT to break up with Ryuzaki. You know it would save you heartache later on, when he got bored with the relationship…_

_Maybe I should… even though I love him…_

"Stop it," said Ryuzaki softly. "You're doing it again."

There was virtually no escape, so Keiko just turned away from him and took a bite of ice cream, stolidly.

In an instant, he was before her, holding her shoulders so that she was forced to face him. "Talk to me, not that voice inside your head."

"I'm not insane, you know," she said guardedly.

"Mm, not technically speaking, no," he said in agreement. "It's not a _voice_, per se, more like your shoulder angel and your shoulder demon."

"Oh, how appropriate," Keiko scowled.

"The real Keiko is stuck in the center of all that conflict… and I want to see her again."

"She doesn't want to come out," Keiko murmured quietly.

"Don't tell me that," said Ryuzaki. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, softly—comfortingly. _Really._

Keiko stiffened, panicking inwardly. _Ryuzaki, Kohaku—kiss, no, why?! ACH!! NO! He CAN'T find out about Kohaku!!_

_He will if you keep acting like this. Besides, isn't this what you wanted him to do all along?_

_Not like this, no!! Kohaku wasn't supposed to be in the picture at all! _

_So forget about him._

_BUT I CAN'T!!_

_So tell Ryuzaki about him._

_AND BE DUMPED?!_

_You love him, don't you? Doesn't he deserve to know the truth? That you're a lying, conniving two-timer who betrayed his trust?_

Keiko was lost.

When Ryuzaki pulled back, he stared at her for a few moments, surveying her reaction. Keiko stared back, completely motionless. Her eyes didn't even follow him... she just stared into space... and his head happened to be in her line of vision. She was rendered completely speechless. Was this RYUZAKI, the world-famous detective L, showing her affection!? Was he actually kissing her without any sort of ulterior motive, not even testing her?! But in another ten seconds, all questions fled her mind and Keiko collapsed into him tearfully, grasping his shirt tightly. He squatted down before her, which was a much less awkward position for them both, and hesitantly put his arms around her trembling frame.

She knew that she should've pulled back and run from him then, run as far as she could... but he was so warm and comforting... and Keiko was tired of running. It never got her anywhere; she just ended up running back into herself wherever she ran.

"Ryuzaki," she sniffed, pulling back just slightly; one fist continued to clutch a handful of his white cotton shirt, and she stared down at the floor, tears coursing down her nose. "I... am really flattered... that you'd even want to... to be with me at all..." she began softly, hesitantly, forming a diplomatic reply as she went, "but... I..."

"Am I to presume that you _aren't _trying to suggest that we go our seperate ways?"

Keiko shook her head. "No... but you might want to after you hear..."

"Mm, I doubt it, but, hear what?"

Again, she shook her head, more furiously. Hot tears stung her eyes, and she grimaced. "No, no, no, no, no! You haven't heard what I did!"

Ryuzaki's gentle hand ran through her wild purple hair once before coming back down to her chin, lifting it so that she looked into his eyes, but she jerked away. "Mm, Keiko, calm yourself down. You're working yourself up over nothing."

"But it's not nothing!"

"If you do not wish to tell me, or do not wish to tell me yet, I will understand."

"Huh-uh... you deserve to know." Keiko took in a calming breath. "There's no easy way to say this... but I... kissed Kohaku..."

Silence followed, as she'd hypothesized, and Keiko slowly turned to look him in the eye. He did appear to be a little saddened, but not nearly as much as she'd thought he'd be! Then again, maybe he was just trying not to scare her away... in which case, did he still have some liking for her?! "I think in this instance, it would be best if you told me the entire story."

In a few moments, the entire story was spilled (from a very skewed and negatively biased point of view), and Ryuzaki listened with an impassive expression. Finally, he gave a slight breath. "Did he initiate the contact?"

"Huh?"

"Did he kiss you first?"

Keiko paused. "Well, maybe..."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"No!" she exclaimed adamantly. "No, no, no! It's like I told you last night, he's a great friend_—_well, he _used_ to be," she finished scathingly. "I don't think I'll be inclined to want to see him much for a while, the arrogant pinhead..."

"Mm, then I would advise you to cease working yourself into an unnecessary fit."

Keiko blinked in confusion. "What? You_—_you're not mad?!"

Ryuzaki shook his head. "I do not expect for you to be perfect. And while knowledge of this sort is rather disconcerting and disheartening, I admit, it is not the end of the world, nor will I ultimately be discouraged." He neglected to say aloud that for the first time in his young life, his jealousy was prompting him to inflict rather violent acts upon someone (namely, Kohaku Mizushima). But not only out of jealousy. No, he was also sorely tempted to punish Kohaku for having hurt his Keiko. Instead of voicing these urges (he deduced that it would only further upset Keiko), he continued his explanation of his reaction. "If it was your fault, then you are correct, it would upset me. But as the fault lies with another, that does not affect how I view you." _No, how I view you is affected by your own overreaction and hypersensitivity, Keiko. I wish you would not torture yourself so needlessly... What occurrence could have prompted you to be so adamantly inclined to hate yourself?_ At her blank stare, he spoke further, this time, in a softer tone. "Keiko, I am... very fond of you. It would be a shame for something so ridiculous to destroy my relationship with my best friend."

"B-best... friend...?"

He gave a tiny nod. "I suppose that isn't saying very much, considering that you are one of my two friends." He didn't have to explain that his only other "friend" was Watari.

"Huh-uh," she slurred, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I... well... I'm... flattered..."

Ryuzaki blinked quickly, seeming just faintly self-conscious, but he recovered before Keiko could really tell if she'd seen any kind of change in him at all. "Mm, well... that said, is it safe for me to think that you are, at the least, somewhat better?"

Keiko gave a colossal sniff and nodded. "Why do I always end up in tears?" she mumbled thickly, peering at him with bleary red eyes.

"Hm, I would like to think it's because crying is a sort of self-therapy, and I just help you get the courage to do it."

"I'm sorry," she muttered then, looking down. "I shouldn't be… you probably think I'm really stupid and dumb and weak…"

"No, I don't." His eyes were calm as they explored her face. "I think you're just lonely and confused."

She snorted in derision. "Yeah—'confused' is the word. I'm such a dumbass—I'm sorry…"

"Don't say that." His tone was soft, but adamant, and his hands held Keiko's face gently, but firmly. "I recall having said to you on our first meeting that I dislike it when people downplay their own intelligence, as you are so blatantly doing. You are one of the most brilliant minds I know."

"Oh…" She realized he was right (at least, the first part)—but by now, it was a force of habit. "Whoops…" A tiny smile managed to peak at her lips.

His eyes searched her face for a sign that she'd really taken in his words. "I know it seems out of character for me… but I really do care about you, and I can't stand it when you are… out of sorts. And I believe I mentioned before how much I hate it when people downplay their intelligence. You are a GENIUS, and if I hear anything contrary to that from you, I shall resort to shoving broccoli down your throat."

Keiko gave a weak half-smile. There was a pause, broken by a small sniff from her. "Gosh… you're like a boyfriend and psychiatrist_—_and sometimes a drill sergeant_—_in one. And I'm like a mental patient."

"That's not entirely true," he said slowly. Ryuzaki blinked at her. "You just pretend you're tougher than you are, but when something shakes your world, you turn back into your sensitive self."

"Yeah…" She wiped her eyes, rubbing her mascara across her face. After a glimpse at her blackened hand, Keiko sighed. "Oh, well." She wiped the stuff off on her sweatshirt carelessly. More than anything, she wanted to just forget that she'd just been a total, over-sensitive imbecile, and move on with life, so she hazarded a suggestion. "Ryuzaki… C-can I stay for a bit? Can we play cards or something?"

He frowned slightly. "I don't have a deck of cards." But she took his lack of argument as his understanding her feelings—that is, that he realized that she was finally… _okay_, at the least.

"I have one in my purse," she said, brightening. That was all it had taken to pierce that concrete shell around your heart _(A/N: Ha! "All"… Just a lie-detector test, that's all. No big.)_ And Keiko began to feel whole, more complete… like something nightmarish and dark had just left her. In a way, it had.

"You're the kind of person who'd carry cards with them at all times…" He smiled softly. "I'm glad to see you're back to normal."

"Me, too." Keiko, rather touched by his smile, sat back down next to him, cards in hand. "Thank you, Ryuzaki."

"Not at all," he responded, turning a pale shade of pink, which made her chortle as she dealt the cards, wondering if he'd ever get used to the concept of being in a relationship. Probably not…

"Keiko?" Ryuzaki began tentatively.

She looked up at him slowly. "Yeah?"

He hesitated... "Are you ever going to dye your hair back to normal?"

And Keiko laughed and laughed, happily letting her relief spill past her lips in an audible form. After such an emotional experience, her mirth turned to sheer giddiness. _Oh, dear heaven! Ryuzaki… I freakin' love you._ When she calmed down, she shrugged. "Maybe. I thought I just needed a change, I guess. Now… any threes?" she asked him, peering over the top of her hand.

"Go fish…"

* * *

_Okay, so call it melodramatic, but this chapter is actually important... Thanks for the reviews and those who put this on alerts/favorites!! You guys rock my socks clean off. Seriously--my feet are as bare as the day I was born. Review, if you please! It would make my day!_


	27. Class Act or Class Clown?

**_Disclaimer: I own zilch. (sigh...)_**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 27 - CLASS ACT OR CLASS CLOWN?**

* * *

The next day, Keiko woke up _happy_. That was the first time in a few days, and at the same time, it felt like ages. The feeling of lazy contentedness that overwhelmed her as she awoke, before she opened her eyes, even... Life felt good again. She gave a relaxed sigh as Pollux mewed and purred, rubbing his fluffy tail in her face. Keiko sputtered and coughed. "Back off, Polly! I don't eat your cat hair!"

Pollux leapt off the bed and trotted into the kitchen, and Keiko followed to pour him some fresh water and cat food.

As she fixed herself a breakfast of a plum and some unadorned white rice, Keiko spontaneously decided to go in early to talk with Ryuzaki—and for once, it was merely for joy of conversation, not on business (or for depressing self-doubt, either). At least, that's what she thought, for when she entered, Ryuzaki immediately sat her down before the television and to watch the latest video from the second Kira.

"Wha—?" she cried, a little indignant. "I just got here—"

"I know," he said distractedly. "Watch this." He switched on the television and proceeded to play the tape.

The now-familiar garbled voice began. _"I have decided to not contact Kira. I thank the police for warning me. But I will help Kira and rid the world of evil until Kira accepts me. I will first pass judgment on the criminals that Kira hasn't yet punished. And then I will spread this power to those who deserve it, and make the world a better place."_

Static heralded the finale of this last video, and Keiko sat there silently for a few moments, organizing her observations into verbal form. "Wow," she said softly. "So, this is just a red herring, huh?"

Ryuzaki sat down beside Keiko in his typical crouch, nodding. "Yes… I think that, too. It seems to me that the second Kira and Kira have joined forces and are now working against us. What was it that made you think so?" He looked at her intently.

Keiko took a second to think back. "Well, first, she suddenly doesn't want to work with Kira after wanting to so badly for _how long?_ And not only was the overall feel rather… odd, but 'I will first pass judgment on those Kira hasn't yet punished'? Why hadn't she done that before?" Keiko sighed. "And I'm not entirely sure, but if this is correct and is really a message ordained by Kira himself through the second Kira, then they can't really 'spread the power,' either… or at least not _easily_ or of their own accord. But it is possible, since the second Kira did show up this late in the game…"

"Those were the conclusions I came to, as well. And as for this _spreading the power, _I wasn't too sure about that, myself," he agreed, nodding and chewing on one of his nails. "Judging by past patterns, he's just saying that to make us jump."

"Yeah—'showing off our shinigami at the Giants game' comes to mind." Keiko frowned and sat back into the cushy couch, crossing her arms. "Man. Things are getting complicated…"

"Should we tell Light-kun and see his reaction?" Ryuzaki asked quietly.

"I think so," she responded, equally soft. "I'll watch him all through the video and tell you what I think."

"Sounds like a plan." Ryuzaki turned and kissed her suddenly, surprising Keiko (but pleasantly so). "It's so nice having a brilliant girlfriend," he said with a minimal smile.

A little confused (albeit flattered), Keiko tilted her head at him. "Th-thanks… Hey, Ryu-chan, you wouldn't happen to be testing me at all, would you?" she asked suspiciously.

"And what would I be testing you on?"

_Clue number one—random kiss. _

_Clue number two—dodging the question. _

_Clue number three—his not having said anything about my purple hair this morning._

_The first and last ones are major hints. He didn't even give my hair a weird look. And the kiss, well... he probably just wants to butter me up. And I'm certain this isn't related to last night; he wouldn't bring that up again without reason. So... probably..._

Keiko grinned maniacally. "About whether or not I'd actually agree with anything you say or suggest, just because _you_ said it. I really hope you're not going to try to romance me into incoherence and thus obedience just so you can win against Kira."

"Well, I was curious," he admitted, "as to how far you might go, but I suppose I can give up testing you on that, now." Ryuzaki blinked, smiling his trademark "creepy" smile, indicating that he was rather pleased she managed to see through him, despite the failure of his "experiment."

"Oooh, you chauvinist," she said with obviously false irritation—he wouldn't force her to do anything that went against her best interests (in the long run) or her will (for the most part). But now, it meant war. Keiko would have to fight fire with fire, and test him back on something… but that would be saved that for later. Or…

_I wonder if puppy eyes would work on L,_ she thought mischievously. _If I could get him to actually… first, get me cake, and second, maybe take me out somewhere… and we'll see where that leads._

_And it would be so great! It would be like giving him a taste of his own medicine!!_

Grinning inwardly at the prospect, Keiko leaned her head up against his shoulder, one hand reaching down to sort of play with his spidery fingers. "Ryuzaki…"

"Yes?"

Turning up to him, she flashed him her biggest puppy-dog eyes, utilizing her chocolate-brown irises to their fullest potential, even dredging up some false tears to make her eyes extra shiny. "Can you go get me some cake?"

He paused, staring wordlessly at her pleading face. Keiko saw his frown; but then, he hesitated. She hugged his arm tight against her chest, holding his hand up to her face. Once his gaze was focused back on her expression, she put all her insane cuteness into one last barely-pouty look, lightly tracing circles into his palm with one fingertip.

At lenghth, Ryuzaki sighed. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Panda-chan!" Keiko cried happily, releasing his arm as he got to his feet. _Score one for the visiting team! Haha, fear my new weapon, L-sama!!_

_Dang, that really worked..._

While he was gone, Keiko removed her suit jacket and flung it across the back of the couch, basking in her own triumph. Today was going to be a good day...

A few minutes later, Ryuzaki returned with some of yesterday's cake on a plate and two forks. This made her… confused. "There's only one plate," she pointed out.

"Mm, yes."

He didn't elaborate. "So… then… what, do we have to battle for it?" she wondered.

"Well, that wasn't my plan…" Ryuzaki handed her one fork and held the plate out between them. "I thought we'd share it."

_Oh, he's so kawaii!_ Keiko squealed in her head, and she couldn't suppress a big grin. _Haha, he should be grateful that I won't overuse this..._ "Okay!" And she sank her fork into the huge cake, removing a large bite. It was delicious.

And so they both ate until the lone cherry that had once adorned the slice sat forlornly on the otherwise-empty plate. Keiko and Ryuzaki exchanged glances with one another and the berry. There was the fleeting thought about using the puppy-dog eyes again, but she decided against it. If it was overused, its effectiveness would diminish and Keiko would be powerless—at least, in that way. Instead, Keiko came up with a different plan. As she looked from the cherry back up to him, she realized that his face was only a few inches away… _Oh, he looks so hot with his hair in his face like that..._ Keiko almost lost her sentience just by looking at him, but she recalled her "mission". Allowing her expression remain one of contentment and half-sappy adoration, she leaned in to kiss him.

Instantly, Ryuzaki's eyes closed, and he let himself be absorbed in her touch.

That was exactly what Keiko had been counting on. While he wasn't looking, she sneakily stabbed the fruit onto her fork and snatched it quite literally from under his nose.

The kiss, while passionate, was innocent, but Ryuzaki, having so little experience in the area, was practically gone. Keiko couldn't help but grin at that. He was oh-so kawaii... Not wanting him to get too lost while the task force was on the way, she pulled back after a short bit—this all took place within seven seconds. "Thanks, Ryu-chan," she said softly, and quickly stuffed the cherry into her mouth, a gloating smile painting her lips.

Ryuzaki instantly reacted. His eyes widened and he affected a slightly shocked look. The cherry?! Anything but that...! "You sneaky little—" And he pushed Keiko back onto the couch and reunited their lips, attempting to "seduce" her into giving up the "treasure." Keiko laughed loudly, keeping her mouth clamped shut.

"Oh, that's how it is?" he teased, and proceeded to tickle her. Leave it to L to stoop that low to get what he wanted.

"Ah!" Keiko cried, giggling, squirming and writhing as his fingers tickled her. She jerked back and sat halfway up, making a valiant attempt to escape. "Ah—no! No, Ryuzaki!!" But it was too late, for he'd already succeeded in catching her mid-squeal. His tongue sneaked into her open mouth and pulled out the cherry, surprising the heck out of Keiko. Ryuzaki, being that sensual? What was this nonsense? (Not that she really _minded_…)

"No, Ryuzaki!" she laughed, and tried to retrieve it, but he'd already begun chewing. Well, that evened the score, somewhat. Keiko: 1, Ryuzaki: 1.

He shook his head and smiled triumphantly, then swallowed. "As the saying goes, if you snooze, you will lose," he said dramatically.

"You think you're so clever! Oh, you're going down, L!" Keiko shoved him off the couch and onto the floor, where he landed with a _thump!_ Keiko followed, and she playfully began to subject him to the same torture he'd put her through earlier: tickling.

"AH! Hahahaaa! No, Keiko, stop it, please! I—hahahaha! I beg of you!"

"Not a chance, you little meanie!" She was taking obvious pleasure in his "misfortune," and this knowledge only pleased her even more. She proceeded to tickle him further, laughing insanely from her position atop him.

It was then, unfortunately, that the door opened, and the task force came trooping in, with Keiko and Ryuzaki in the middle of their tickling war—and with Keiko straddling his waist. She hadn't stopped to consider how much that position implied, especially considering how innocent her intentions were (_never mind what Ryuzaki might've inadvertantly made of it,_ she added sarcastically as she mentally berated herself), until Aizawa said, "What… the… hell?"

Everything stopped. Keiko and Ryuzaki looked up at the task force and paused.

For several moments, silence reigned.

Rather heavily.

"Um… hello, Aizawa-san, Yagami-san, Matsuda-san," said Ryuzaki (somewhat less confidently than he would have under normal circumstances).

Keiko, who had not moved at all, looked down at Ryuzaki and noticed he had some of her lip gloss smeared across his own lips, and she had to snicker at that. After getting to her own feet, she reached down and offered him a hand up. "It's… ah… _probably_ not what you think," she slowly announced to the task force.

"What do you think we think?" asked Yagami sternly, sounding like a reproving father. His eyes were narrowed, and he obviously didn't like what he was seeing.

"Um… I'm not going to answer that," Keiko declared aloud. "Instead, I shall tell you what we _were_ doing. I was gaining revenge for his having filched my rightfully stolen cherry."

This gained you three very _odd_ looks, and Keiko blushed heavily, only then realizing the implied meaning of her words.

"The cherry atop the cake we were eating," Ryuzaki explained, still unaware of the lip gloss.

Matsuda gave you both a sly (or what he thought was "sly"), _knowing_ look. "Oh, I see," he said, voice full of implication. His gigantic grin made Keiko want to slap him. "Your _cherry._"

"Shove it, Matsu-kun," she growled at him. "It was a piece of fruit bought from a grocery. A maraschino cherry, not anything like that! Anyway, let's get to business, shall we?"

"Yes, well, first off—" Ryuzaki began, but Keiko grabbed his shoulders and spun him to face her.

"Ryu-chan," she murmured in a lower voice, "hold still." Quickly, Keiko yanked her handkerchief from her pocket (_A/N: hush, I know that carrying handkerchiefs is not typical anymore, but Keiko's not a typical girl_) and began to wipe at his lips.

"Do I…?" he asked you.

"Oh, yeah," she said, nodding.

He blushed profusely and held still as Keiko wiped his lips free of the offending substance.

"I didn't know Ryuzaki had a human side," whispered Matsuda in fascinated awe. The comment was obviously not intended for Keiko or Ryuzaki to hear, but they both did. Ryuzaki then surprised Keiko by looking very slightly disappointed, like Matsuda's comment had affected him. It was doubtful that the others noticed his sudden mood change, but Keiko instantly recognized it. It struck her, then. _Ryuzaki is lonely. He wants to be understood... but after so much time of isolation, he's not sure how to make friends anymore... And what's more, even if he did know, he's in such a compromising position that it would be extremely hard to make friendships except on his own terms, and very, very few would agree to that._

But she gave him a reassuring smile and a quick kiss, whereupon he relaxed a bit. Thankfully, no untoward comments followed that.

Aizawa turned to Yagami and Matsuda and said in a low whisper, "I don't know which is more disturbing, Keiko's hair, or what she and Ryuzaki were doing a minute ago."

"I heard that," she called loudly for Aizawa's benefit. "There. All done, Ryu-chan." She reached up and tousled his hair even further, returning to sit on the couch. "Well… _quelle est sur l'agenda aujourd'hui?_"

Matsuda groaned pitifully. "Here we go again…"

* * *

That afternoon, Light Yagami came to the hotel to continue his involvement in the investigation. Keiko sat on the chair against the wall, adjacent from Ryuzaki's seat, while Light stood slightly behind him and peered at the television as it played the second Kira's message. As Keiko watched, she sighed quietly to herself. No, she wasn't sad, per se, just... disappointed. _I know Light is Kira; I've known for a few months, now. It's just... why?! Why, Light? Little bro...? Didn't you think of your friends and family when you started this killing spree? Did you think of anyone but yourself?!_

She quieted her inner self for a moment. _Maybe he did. Maybe he's got good intentions. After all, there's still some vestiges of the same little kid I used to babysit..._

_Well... perhaps I should stop thinking about Light being Kira and just think of Kira as... _

_I can't do it!_

Keiko refused to think of _that _any longer. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it, and instead focused her attentions on Light's possible underlying messages in his expressions and actions.

But she received no interesting or revealing facial reactions from Light during the entire afternoon, until close to the end of the day. Ryuzaki's words triggered the entire thing…

"Seeing this…" he began slowly, meditatively, gesturing minimally with his fork at the television, "makes me feel that Kira and the second Kira have joined forces."

Light looked shocked and taken aback, but he recovered quickly—if "recovery" could be used to describe it. His look immediately turned dark and…

Keiko recognized that look. She'd worn it herself in the past few days. It was self-disappointment hidden sloppily behind a mask of indifference. But of course, that wouldn't matter so much, if Ryuzaki wasn't looking at him... "Why do you think so?" Light asked calmly.

"You didn't feel it?" Ryuzaki said in mild surprise (and with a touch of admittedly well-deserved arrogance) as he reached for a donut in the box on the end table beside him. "I figured you'd get the same impression I did, Light. First, after wanting to meet Kira that much, the sudden one-eighty. Also… the thing about passing judgment on criminals…Kira hasn't," Ryuzaki sank his teeth slowly into the donut, "in order to be accepted. Why wasn't this done before? He just didn't think to do it? Most likely, the person was told by Kira to do it. And Kira ordered that their cooperation be kept secret." He adopted a rather triumphant look as he munched on his donut, the crumbs falling off his knees and down into the crevices of the chair.

Meanwhile, Light stood behind him, his expression a mixture of hatred towards L, self-frustration, and surprise. "I see…" he said slowly. Ryuzaki's eyes flicked up to glance at him. "If that's true, then Kira's acting without thinking very much."

_Wow!_ Keiko thought in awe to herself. _If Light-o is Kira, then this is a HUGE blow to his ego, right now! __Oh, he's in a world of trouble..._

"Yes. Was the situation one where he wasn't able to put much thought into things…?" Ryuzaki began to ponder various reasons aloud, for Light's benefit, Keiko assumed. _And of course, he's going to rub Light's mistake in his face._ _And that's obviously the right thing to do, as it may show us some clue as to Light's guilt… and if not, then, well, he's just musing aloud for his own benefit._ "Or does he want us to know they have joined forces to see how we'd react? Since this is a serious blow to us… Though this makes it even less likely that Light-kun is Kira."

Keiko started from her position lying sideways across her armchair. _Come again…? That wasn't part of the plan...! Where's he getting this?!_

"What do you mean, Ryuzaki?" bellowed the chief, suddenly excited at his son's partial clearance.

"If Light-kun was Kira," Ryuzaki began, "then I think he would have the second Kira threaten me to appear on TV again, instead of sending a message like this… if we don't know if they're working together, then we'd just assume it was only the second Kira's doing. The second Kira could just say, 'I cancelled this the first time because Kira told me to. But now I no longer think that the warning came from Kira himself,' or something like that."

Keiko had to fight to keep from showing her excitement at this skillful move. _BOO-FREAKING-YAH!! Ryuzaki, you ROCK! Oh, that was a brilliant touch… If Light's Kira, he CAN'T let that one slip past without reacting SOMEHOW…_

_But then... if he's Kira... then..._

_No. Shut up._

There followed a pause where Light's expression began to turn rather nasty—haughty and defensive, if only mildly so. "Ryuzaki…"

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were Kira."

_Oh, really?! _thought Keiko. _This ought to be interesting._

"Why not?"

"If you're L, then I know L's personality." Light glared down at his rival. "No matter the threat, there's no way L would appear on TV. And there's no way he'd let someone else take his place. You would definitely think of a way out of it."

There followed a very long pause. "Heh, can't get anything by you," said Ryuzaki with a strange look.

"Light," said Yagami, "even if you're just making a point, stop saying things like 'if I were Kira.' Even though I know you're not Kira, it doesn't sit very well with me." Yagami, you noticed, look a little unsettled.

"Yeah… sorry, Dad," said Light in return. He didn't look too repentant. "I only say things like that because I'm not Kira… You're worrying too much."

"Well, you're right, but…" Yagami trailed off as he and his son looked at one another seriously.

The silence was broken by Ryuzaki plopping some sugar cubes into his tea. "Yes… Light-kun isn't Kira…"

_This _made Keiko sit up straight (and she had to force herself to do so slowly, like she was merely readjusting her position, rather than acting surprised out of your mind). "Or rather," he continued (Keiko leaned forward), "I don't want Light-kun to be Kira. Because… Light-kun is my first-ever friend." He raised his teacup to his lips delicately and flicked his gaze in Keiko's direction briefly and winked. Light didn't see this, as he was directly behind Ryuzaki, but Keiko got the hint and knew that Ryuzaki was only testing Light. She immediately glanced up at Light's astonished expression, adding a theatric touch of jealousy and hatred that he definitely didn't miss. _That should fool him._ Their gaze met for a tiny second, but Keiko abruptly turned away. _Especially since Light-o doesn't know that we're going out yet… or that we're as close as we are, as we've hardly maintained even an outward semblance of friendship while he's been here._

_Then again, Light is very perceptive. He probably knows there's something between us... and I know he can see my affection for him..._

_Now… It looks more like he's shocked that L considers him, Kira, a friend, rather than being surprised that L doesn't have any friends. Oh, Kira, we're closing in on you now,_ you thought with a note of bittersweet success. _It's only a matter of time until you're hanging from a gallows… so to speak._ But that made Keiko stop. As much as she wanted Kira brought to justice, she didn't want _Light-o_ to be executed or even arrested. But then, he _wasn't_ the same boy she'd always known. He was different, now. Manipulative. Sneaky. Diabolical.

Kira.

And the thought made her extremely weary and sorrowful… Would things _ever_ be back to normal?

_Depends on your definition of the word, and whether or not being in love with L counts as "normal._"

After an ample pause, Light responded in a slightly quiet voice. "Yeah… you're a good friend to me, too, Ryuzaki…"

"Thanks."

"I miss you at school. I'd like to play tennis with you again."

Ryuzaki turned to match Light's small smile. "Yes. Same here…" He sighed and raised his teacup. "But Kira and the second Kira… once we solve this case and rid the world of them, I'd enjoy that. I hope that day comes soon." He took a sip and lowered the cup again. "But right now, I'm afraid to go outside or even show my face to anyone." He punctuated the statement by turning to face the television and hunkering down further in his seat. "It may be wise to go back into hiding again…"

There followed a long, pregnant pause. No one knew how to respond to this… least of all, Keiko. She frowned. _I can't even tell if he's still testing Light or not… and I don't think puppy-dog eyes will get me to convince him to stay here with me, either. Though maybe, if he does go back into hiding, I can go with him…_

But then, she stopped. _Would you really give up EVERYTHING you have right now to go live with Ryuzaki in secrecy, only talking to him and Watari in person, everyone else through a computer? Would you still be happy?_

_But… I love Ryuzaki… I really do…_

_But do you really love him that much?_

_…_

_And you love a lot of other people, too. Your family, your friends at the NPA, your girl-friends… What about them? You'd hardly ever see them again…_

_Hey, just because L's face never sees the light of day doesn't mean you can't go out and hang with your friends. You'd just do that whenever you could. And L's got the funds to be able to send you wherever you wanted to go, so even if he doesn't live around here anywhere, you could still see your friends from time to time… maybe it wouldn't be so bad…_

_Don't make rash decisions based on an infatuation. Wait until you really know that you want to go with him before you even start thinking about stuff like that. It's ridiculous, otherwise, for it only makes you warm up to an idea that you might regret later._

_Anyway, just talk to him after everyone leaves today. It's not definite that he's going into hiding right now. Maybe that's just to throw Light-o off the scent. Or even idly throwing the idea out into the open to see how everyone would react… including me._

_But… I don't know… if I could let him go and stay here, myself. Leaving him for long, indefinite periods of time, even at this stage, would hurt. A lot._

_Okay, stop it, now. You don't know if he's leaving or not, so just shut up and don't jump to conclusions. Remember, a good detective doesn't get emotionally involved, and neither should you._

_Heh, it's a bit late for that._

_Be that as it may… you know what I mean!! Don't let your social life take too much precedence over your work, at least during work hours. Just talk to him later and see._

After everyone left, Keiko stuck around to talk with Ryuzaki about what he meant by his talk of going back into hiding. "You didn't really mean that, did you?" she wondered softly, sitting on the corner of the end table beside his chair. After a second, Keiko grabbed a donut and took a huge bite of it, spilling crumbs all over her shirt and pants.

Ryuzaki tilted his head and played absently with his upper lip. "Mm, you wouldn't like that too much, would you?" he mused aloud.

"Quih avoi'ing vuh kweh-chun!" (Translation: "Quit avoiding the question!") she snapped a little harshly, but her tone was a little marred by her mouthful of donut. "And no, I wouldn't like it, for your information."

"Hm. I really don't know," he finally admitted, looking slightly downcast. "Things were so much simpler that way, and I never got emotionally involved in my work."

Keiko gazed at him quietly. He usually didn't open up like this. She began to wonder if he regretted becoming involved with her… but his everyday actions pointed to the contrary. (Then again, it _was _L, so as to whether or not he really was being genuine would be difficult to tell.) Even so… it did make her a little saddened.

"But at the same time, it's so much easier to get information this way. Light-kun doesn't realize that you're doing most of the work observing him." Ryuzaki looked up at Keiko. "And if I go into hiding, that compromises your position. You're the best I have at analyzing others' actions and words… I'd lose a huge advantage by doing that."

"There are ways around that and you know it," she pointed out dully. "Mogi's following him right now—he could wear a buttonhole cam and I could observe him through that. Not only that, but you've taken me halfway around the globe to work on cases before. You say that also like you wouldn't be able to figure out how to get in touch with me."

Ryuzaki sighed again. "I really don't know what to do, Keiko. What would you do?"

Suffice it to say that Keiko was stunned. Ryuzaki never asked her what her opinion was—never asked for advice. _But why would he ask you now?_

_Well, he is in a tough situation… and two heads are better than one…_

_Maybe he's testing you…_

_This is a test I don't mind taking._

"If it were me," she began slowly, mulling over some ideas, "I might stay here."

"Is that because you want me to stay here with you?"

That made Keiko grin. "Partially. But you know, you'd have to let me know where you were if you went back into hiding. It would be the safest way to relay information, face-to-face."

"Ha, 'safest,'" scoffed Ryuzaki, but he said nothing more, despite the obvious flaws in the plan.

"Mostly, it's because we still have a few tricks we can pull," she said with dawning comprehension. "I have an idea. Ryuzaki, if you die very soon, Light would have to be Kira. He should know that by now. And we already suspect Misa Amane as his accomplice, who can kill with just a face… and so, perhaps we could surprise Light at To-oh by having you go back there, out in the open, without having informed Light ahead of time. This will catch him off-guard. But then, you'd have to wear a camera. I'd want to know what went on."

"Hmm, yes, I had considered such a move myself, but hadn't thought about it too much." He turned to look at her, eyes wide and slightly mischievous. "Would this entail a microphone, also, so that you could hear the dialogue?"

"Duh."

"And perhaps an earpiece for you to give me advice or point out certain details while in the field, if necessary?"

Keiko smiled softly. "It's like you're reading my mind."

"You do know that I can work perfectly well without your help."

"Yeah, but maybe you think working with me is just more fun than working alone. And two heads are better than one, as they say. And you've already admitted to my being a big help… I think you're bluffing."

"It's possible." Ryuzaki smiled and shifted in his seat. "What all would I say to Light-kun?"

"Oh… maybe that if you die soon, he'll be basically confirmed as Kira."

Ryuzaki thought about this for a few moments. "Mm… and there are two outcomes I can think of if Light-kun is, indeed, Kira… one, he'll be completely thrown and might give something away. Two, he'll understate his reaction by thinking that if he kept a calm façade, suspicion could be drawn away from himself, and he could manage to kill me after that."

Keiko frowned. "What are the odds of each of those, considering how Amane, who can kill with just a face, isn't a college student?"

"The first one, Light's shocked reaction… I'd say it's 76 percent… no, closer to eighty. And the second, around sixteen percent."

"And the remaining four percent?" Keiko wondered, crossing her arms with amusement.

"The first option has an eighty-four-percent chance of occurring." Ryuzaki blinked and reached for another donut, which was consumed in about fifteen seconds. He licked the glaze from his fingers, staring into space. "And perhaps I could throw in the fact that the L name is shared by a group of investigators. That should surprise him even further."

Keiko snorted. "That might be fun to watch. But then, Light did the same thing to us by saying that the second Kira would 'spread the power.' He should know that would be a bluff."

Ryuzaki nodded and stood. "Yes… but if he is Kira, then he's getting too emotional with his 'work.' He's getting desperate. He may not catch it and get more nervous…"

"That would be... wonderful," she said with a vitiated smile, looking into Ryuzaki's dark eyes. His hair fell rakishly forward, blocking a full view of his face. _Damn, he looks so hot like that,_ she thought to herself. "Not that Light's Kira, but that Kira would finally be able to be defeated." _And if Kira is defeated, the odds that I'll end up staying with Ryuzaki (or at least, continuing this relationship) go up considerably..._

"Yes…" Ryuzaki mused. He ran a gentle, curious hand through Keiko's short purple-and-white hair. "I'm glad you're back to normal," he said softly. "And your hair… isn't too terrible."

She smirked and leaned her head in closer so as to better whisper in his ear. "Thanks," she muttered sarcastically. "And guess what? You owe me a date."

"I _owe_ you?"

"Yup yup. You said we'd go on one after I got back from Aoyama," she reminded him, "and we haven't just yet."

"I suppose we can arrange that…"

"How's Friday night sound?"

"Mm, that sounds all right. Friday evening after work," he agreed with a tiny smile. "I look forward to it."

* * *

_Yay, things are okay again in the lovely world of Keiko and L. Ja ne, everyone!_


	28. Breaker Breaker One Nine—Over

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _is not in any way, shape, or form mine._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 28 - BREAKER BREAKER ONE-NINE—OVER**

* * *

" 'Commander Skywalker, Captain Solo, do you copy? This is Rogue Two.'"

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes, though Keiko couldn't see this from the other room. She could, however, see the dresser in front of him, via the camera hidden—funnily enough—in his shaggy hair. "Enough with the pop culture references," he muttered a little sullenly.

Keiko grinned impishly at him from her "station." She could communicate with him perfectly well, due to the microphone that connected to Ryuzaki's earpiece, and his own microphone that projected his speech from the television's speakers. "Oh, but they're so much fun!" she protested playfully. "Okay, let's see how well I can hear Uncle Soi—ah, Yagami-san from there."

She watched as Yagami moved into view and he began to speak… or rather, saying the alphabet. Keiko snickered. "Loud'n clear… Commander Skywalker."

Ryuzaki sighed. "Keiko… All right, Yagami-san, could you please walk around me and continue speaking?"

Yagami did so, and Keiko nodded. A few moments passed, and Ryuzaki said, "Ah… Keiko? Are you still there?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. Yes, I still hear you." Quietly, she switched off the mic and tiptoed back to the other room with the intention of leaping onto Ryuzaki's back to scare him. Just as she was about to jump…

He whirled around and pinned her arms behind her back before she could blink, scaring _her_ instead. "Hyaaah!! Ryu-chan, lemme go!"

"Don't do that again, please," he requested politely, releasing her, but Keiko thought she saw a flicker of amusement on his face.

"All right, Panda-chan; it's time to go." Yagami left silently, then; Keiko wrapped her arms about Ryuzaki in a tight hug that lasted a few seconds. She knew full well that he risked his life going out in the open, and they both HATED that knowledge. However, there was only a small-ish chance of that, she reasoned, so she held back any ghost of emotion that threatened to show. Besides, she was trying to forget her little "episode" concerning doubt, and her _implied_ fear of loss of love. That, Ryuzaki had explained, was her underlying fear. He'd told her then that he did not know what the future held, and that they would play everything by ear, but also that he would never intentionally hurt her.

_Remember, no negative emotion. Be strong for him, Keiko. He's not TRYING to die. Besides, this needs to be done._ "I'll see you later."

"Mm, yes, you will." He raised a hand to lightly brush her cheek with the back of his finger. "Goodbye, Keiko."

She followed him to the front door, and just as he was about to leave, took hold of his hand. She knew she couldn't be long; Watari was already out in the parking lot by now, presumably. "Hey, Ryu-chan… be safe."

He gave the tiniest hint of a smile and nodded. "I'll try."

Keiko frowned deeply as he closed the door. "That's not good enough, dammit!" she growled into the mic. His answering laugh sounded from the speakers across the room. "Oh… you good-for-nothing dum-dum!"

She watched as his finger pressed the button in the elevator car. Surprisingly, he was alone. "I like Dum-Dums…"

This made her chuckle. _Thanks for that, Ryuzaki,_ she silently thought. Whether or not he knew it, he was very good at finding just the right moments to cheer her up when she was upset—even if the mood was fairly mild.

After a few moments of silence, Keiko resignedly took a seat in the armchair before the television that was wirelessly connected to his camera and listened to the elevator music as it played through his mic. Amused, she began moving in time with the music, just because she could. Being quirky in such ways always cheered her up. Being quirky was, in her words, ridiculously amusing.

"Keiko," Ryuzaki began slowly, "are you dancing to this music?"

"How did you know!?"

"I'm you-know-who, remember?"

She gasped. "AAHH!! LORD VOLDEMORT HAS RETURNED!!"

"Keiko…" Ryuzaki sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

She snickered. "Like I care. I can find entertainment wherever I go." At this, she rose from the chair and strolled into the kitchen for some cake. Ryuzaki said nothing, knowing not her actions... until she took a bite of cake, that is.

"Is that… cake?" Ryuzaki asked, perking up as he listened to her eat. By now, he was getting into the back of his 1940s Mercedes, chauffeured by Watari. "Keiko… why must you torture me so?"

The realization made her laugh evilly. She took another bite and proceeded to throw herself into raptures, moaning in ecstasy at the taste. "Mmm… oohhh… _sooo_ good! Oh, man, Ryuzaki! You don't know what you're missing… _mmm!_"

There followed something of a pause, and Ryuzaki sighed heavily. "Damn… you…" he said in a low voice. "Oh, not you, Watari, I'm talking to Keiko," he explained to the older man.

Keiko laughed hysterically at that. "Hey, I'll get you a nice big cake when you get back, and you can eat it all in front of me. Is that satisfactory?"

"I suppose…"

_Let him think he can torture me like that,_ she thought happily. _I never said I wouldn't have a cake of my own to eat, too…_

_Ha,_ thought Ryuzaki dully. _She'll probably purchase a cake of her own to eat, as well. No matter. I'll have my own cake._

* * *

Ryuzaki reached To-oh's campus and shuffled over to a bench beneath a tree, and proceeded to read a book. "I should've bought you _Detective Work for Dummies_," Keiko sighed. "But, I guess it's too late, now…"

"Do shut up," he muttered. "I can't talk right now."

"Right." She clammed up and read the words on the pages of his book as they both waited, then, for Light's arrival on the scene.

Suddenly, Ryuzaki's "vision" twitched and turned upwards to show a person in view. "Oh, hello, Yagami-kun," he said in a cordial tone. Light and a tall-ish girl with short, dark hair stood there; the girl looked mildly repulsed at the sight of the slouching detective.

Light paused. "Takada," he said to the girl, "I'd like to talk to him in private for a moment. Can I see you later?"

She looked slightly offended, but obviously tried not to show it. "Huh? Oh… sure…" And she walked off.

"Ooh, the infamous Kiyomi Takada-chan," Keiko exclaimed with a note of perverse glee. "So _sorry_, Light-o…"

"You sure that was okay?" Ryuzaki asked Light.

He nodded casually and shifted his books under his arm. "Never mind her. Are you sure _you_ should be out here? I thought you were worried about being seen."

Light's head moved up and down the screen as Ryuzaki nodded. Keiko growled into the mic. "Damn! You're giving me seasickness!"

Ignoring her, Ryuzaki gave a sort of noncommittal shrug. "I realized it would be fine as long as you're not Kira…" he said quietly, "since you're the only one on the outside who knows I'm L. And so, if I'm killed during the next few days, I've told Yagami-san, the task force members, and the other Ls, to assume that 'Light Yagami is Kira.'"

Light kind of glared down at him slightly, which made Keiko smirk. "If you ask me, his face is suspicious enough," she muttered.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Ryuzaki said innocently. "I'm not the only one who calls himself L. Let's just say that L is a whole group of investigators." Another pause followed, and Light didn't look any happier. "You were saying how you missed me at school," Ryuzaki continued, switching the subject glibly, "so I thought this would be a good change of pace. College is fun as long as you don't die."

_This_ made Keiko crack up, so much that she had to cover her mouth to keep from distracting Ryuzaki from his performance.

"Yeah, it's boring without you; nobody on my level," Light agreed dully, nodding as he looked away. It was impossible to tell whether he truly felt like this, or was merely saying it for effect. It was very plausible, though.

"And thus the brilliant Takada-san?" Ryuzaki guessed smoothly, but Keiko caught a hint of doubt as he said "brilliant."

"Something like that," Light said, nodding. He looked a little calmer, now—more like himself. Or Kira. Or both.

There was a pause, and Light continued to stare slightly impetuously down at Ryuzaki. "His expression looks like bloody Hitler," Keiko observed a little bitterly, "if only he'd grow a mustache and dye his hair black…" She wondered if her running commentary was in any way distracting to him. Probably not; his brain had enough capacity to listen to probably four television shows at the same time and be able to keep track of them all.

"Shall we get some cake from the cafeteria?" Ryuzaki suggested, moving to put his shoes back on. Light didn't say a word, but Keiko assumed he agreed, as he voiced no objections. As they both headed in silence for the cafeteria, there came a piercing shriek.

"LIGHT!! THERE YOU ARE!!"

Light and Ryuzaki both whirled about to see none other than Misa Amane. At this, Keiko gasped and pounded a fist on the table. "NO FREAKING WAY!" she cried in jubilation. "YES!" She imagined Ryuzaki being similarly pleased, if less demonstrative about it.

Amane smiled in the most adorable manner and explained, "I have a shoot near here, so I came by. I have to be back before 2 o'clock, though." She looked around in awe. "So… just anyone can walk onto this campus…"

There was a pause where Light twitched. Ryuzaki, Keiko imagined, treated the Kira suspect to his blank, wide-eyed stare.

Misa broke the silence by directing the conversation towards Ryuzaki. "One of your friends, Light? He's really unique and cool!" (Keiko gave a hysterical snort of laughter. _Wait'll she learns he's after her darling Light-kun..._)

"I'm Hideki Ryuga," Ryuzaki said unremarkably. From the corner of the camera, Keiko saw Light go absolutely still as he realized something (so she assumed). He looked at Misa, who at that moment looked extremely confused. It was like she didn't know how she got there or what was going on… or if she understood the concept of an alias…

"Huh? Hideki Ryuga?"

It was then that Light grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, as though to spoon-feed her each and every one of his hints. "Yeah, he's got the same name as that idol singer. Funny, isn't it?" he said, a little too quickly for Keiko's liking.

_It's like he's trying to hide her reaction. This pretty much makes it definitive—at least, as far as solidifying her suspiciousness…_

Light looked at Ryuzaki with something like scared surprise; Keiko assumed he was suddenly smiling in that absent way of his that made people want to squirm. "Yagami-kun…" he said slowly. Light looked like he was sweating. Would he make a conjecture, then? Had he discovered Misa's involvement? No... that was not it. "…I'm so jealous."

_DOIK._

Misa and Light (and Keiko, as well) all looked really taken aback by this absurd statement. "WHAT!?" Keiko cried, not daring to believe it.

"I've been a huge fan since the March issue of _Eighteen_!" Ryuzaki continued, and she could hear the smile in his voice. Keiko didn't even have a comeback for something as ridiculous as that… he HAD to be acting... but even so, it was so incredibly absurd! The very suggestion of Ryuzaki knowing anything related to pop culture on his own was unbelievable...

"Really?!" cried Misa cheerily, clapping her hands, oblivious to Light's dumbstruck expression. "I'm so happy!"

The look on Light's face at Ryuzaki's "revelation" was _priceless_. Keiko flicked off the mic so as to keep from distracting Ryuzaki and roared with laughter, clutching her sides with mirth. From the other room, Keiko could hear Aizawa yelling at her to be quiet. She ignored him.

A few more exclamations of excitement could be heard distantly from the speakers. "Hey, is that Misa-Misa?" "She's so cute!" "Oh, why's a model here at To-oh?"

"Wow, I'm getting so popular!" Misa squealed giddily.

"This is bad…" groaned Light as Keiko flipped her microphone back on, still chortling at the expression on Light's face. Despite her constant sorrow at him being Kira, she could not help but laugh when his face looked _that_ ridiculous...

Suddenly, Ryuzaki's camera flicked a little to Misa, and Keiko watched in growing horror as his hand shot out behind her, reaching for her backside. "Hey! Who just touched my butt?!" she cried suddenly.

"YOU PERV!" Keiko yelled into the mic, not caring about whether or not Ryuzaki screwed up his performance.

Ryuzaki, however, remained cool as a cucumber. "How imprudent!" he exclaimed, pointing his customary Sherlock Holmes index finger into the air. "That's unforgiveable. I shall catch the culprit!"

"Catch him, my foot," Keiko snarled. "I realize you stole her phone for the case, but intentionally touching her butt was going _too _far…" Never mind that in order to obtain the phone undetected, he _had_ to distract her by grazing her with his hand. She was just jealous. The thought probably amused Ryuzaki to no end.

Misa laughed, though. _She doesn't remain down for long,_ Keiko thought pessimistically.

Light frowned at Ryuzaki. Keiko wondered if he'd seen Ryuzaki's little "escapade."

Suddenly, the camera's view jerked to Misa, who was grabbed by a woman in a pinstriped shirt. "Misa, we need to go to the studio NOW! Do you want to be late again?!"

"Oh, sorry, Yoshi!" Misa apologized as she was dragged off by who was presumably her manager. "Later, Light! See you after work?" Light didn't respond, which Keiko thought terribly rude. Especially when Misa was so cute… even if she _was_ the second Kira, Light, as Kira himself, should've said _something_. But then, that only increased Keiko's suspicions. Light had been raised to be a gentleman, and if he was neglecting his manners, either he was so focused on maintaining a calm façade before Ryuzaki that he couldn't muster the moxie to remember his etiquette, or he REALLY hated Misa, which would've made sense if she'd blackmailed him into seeing her, a fact which would also only make sense if she was the second Kira (why else would Light be forced to deal with her on such a level as lover?).

"Well, then," Ryuzaki said with a tired sigh. "I'll be heading to class. We have Psychology together, right?"

Light walked off in the opposite direction, waving casually. "Yeah. I'll see you there after I go to the bathroom."

With that, Ryuzaki turned in the direction of what you presumed was the Psychology building. It was then, however, that a cell phone ringtone came blaring out of nowhere, peeping out "Caramelldansen." (1) Ryuzaki's head (and camera) jerked downward, where Keiko then glimped Misa's cell phone (who else could it belong to? It was black and shiny and had a Franken-chibi Misa hanging from it as an ornament) being pulled out of his pocket. "Smooth, Ryuzaki," Keiko said with a laugh. "Real smooth."

Ryuzaki chuckled a little as he stared at it, amused by both Keiko's turnaround and the speed at which the results from his "outing" were occurring.

"Yeah, yeah, open it," Keiko urged him. "Quit gloating!"

"Yes?" he said, opening the phone to answer it. "Hello?"

"Ryuga," said Light slowly. "That's not funny."

"Oh, looks like someone dropped this in the crowd earlier," Ryuzaki said innocently. "Ah… hello?"

"Yeah, that's Misa's phone," Light answered with a sigh. "So I'll return it to her."

"Oh, sure."

L and Kira turned toward one another and the former gave the latter the cell phone, holding it out by his fingertips. Keiko could've sworn that the frown on Light's face was cold enough to freeze alcohol. _Every second, Light-o, you're looking more and more like Kira. Why, WHY did you have to do this...?_ Not for the first time, she was taken by that now-familiar feeling of dread. Her Light-o, a hardened criminal...

A beeping sound came again—but a much more practical, unglamorous tone. "Oh, now it's my phone," Ryuzaki stated plainly, pulling it out of his pants pocket. The way Ryuzaki held his phone this time made it difficult for Keiko to hear the other speaker's voice. "Yes… yes… So you did it. Understood." He turned to Light and snapped his phone shut. "I believe this will be a case of good news and bad news for you, Yagami-kun, but… Misa Amane has been apprehended on the suspicion of being the second Kira." _Yeah,_ Keiko thought, _good if it means he doesn't have to talk to Misa anymore…_

Light's face went into complete shock mode.

Ryuzaki continued to speak. "The arrest of a suspected second Kira would cause a worldwide frenzy, so we will keep it secret for now. But we have arrested her." There followed a predictable pause where Light glared at Ryuzaki. "Are you all right, Yagami-kun?" He snaked his head up into Light's line of vision, which earned him an annoyed look from the teen. "Suddenly hearing about your girlfriend being apprehended as the second Kira…" Ryuzaki continued in what was supposed to be a sympathetic tone. "I can understand the emotions you must be going through…"

"But the question is," Keiko murmured softly, "why couldn't he have figured that out and told you, if he was close enough to her…? If he _isn't_ Kira?"

But Light merely glared at Ryuzaki, who said nothing more.

"Pull out, Charlie," Keiko said with a hint of snappishness. "Wrap it up. The second Kira's seen your face and could kill you if she puts everything together…" Ryuzaki was, doubtless, aware of this fact; however, Keiko could not keep herself from reminding him, if only to calm her own nerves a bit.

"Well… I'm sorry, Yagami-kun. I'll see you in Psychology class." Keiko knew he would, too. Light wasn't one to let his emotions get the better of him and drag him down.

"Yeah," he said, turning abruptly and casually tossing his hand into the air. "Later."

A few seconds passed where Ryuzaki kept his focus (and the camera's) on Light's retreating back, but then he turned around and moved in the direction of the Psychology building.

"Score one for the Justice League," Keiko said with a strained smile audible in her voice. There was no answer from Ryuzaki. "Hey? You there, Panda-chan?"

There was no answer, but she saw him pull out his cell phone and dial her number. "Oh. Half a minute," she mumbled, running to get her own phone from her purse. Just as she reached it, it began to ring. "Hey," she answered with a false air of cheeriness.

"Ah, yes, Keiko. Congratulations on your wonderful intuitive work at Aoyama."

"Thanks, Ryu-chama," she returned, lying down sideways in the armchair, crossing her legs over the one arm and resting her head on the other. "Hey… you were just kidding about that 'jealous' bit… weren't you?"

Ryuzaki chuckled softly, and the sound staggered from the speakers and phone. "What do you think?"

Keiko smiled slightly, trying to suppress her blush. "Good. Just checking. You can be rather tricky sometimes, you know? I'm still going to let you have it when you get back for touching Misa's butt."

"Oh?"

"To coin a phrase, 'how imprudent' of you."

"I see. You do know that I did that merely for the sake of furthering our work, and got no pleasure out of it whatsoever…?"

Keiko paused. "Yeah, I'm sure. Well, listen. I did promise you an entire cake, so I'm gonna go get that now. If I'm not there when you get back, you know why."

"All right. We shall continue speaking at a later time."

"Adios, chum." With that, Keiko hung up and grabbed her purse. "Hey, see you in a bit, Yagami-san, Aizawa-kun, Matsuda-kun," she called to her co-workers, all of whom were in the other room doing paperwork. "I'm getting a cake for Ryu-chan. You guys need anything?"

Aizawa shook his head, not even glancing up at her. Yagami met her gaze and politely declined, but Matsuda wanted some iced coffee and a donut, so Keiko agreed. "You're payin' me when I get back, though," she informed him seriously as she headed for the door.

* * *

Keiko reached the corner bakery and specially ordered a cake bearing the slogan "Most Impressive, Young Skywalker" (in accordance with her earlier nickname for Ryuzaki), then went home to change into something a bit more sporty and comfortable. She made a resolution to wear street clothes to Ryuzaki's from then on, because she was rapidly tiring of suits, and no one on the task force cared (well, and it wouldn't hurt to wear something a bit more flattering in front of Ryuzaki...). So Keiko emerged from her apartment wearing a grey tank top emblazoned with a chibi skull with a pink bow, a pair of denim shorts, and black flip-flops. She felt much more at home.

By the time she returned to the bakery, the cake was finished (getting around Tokyo really did take up a fair chunk of time) and Keiko stopped by the coffee shop to get Matsuda's order on the way back, grabbing another box of donuts for herself, Matsuda, and Watari (as well as another coffee for Watari, and a handful of coffee creamers for Ryuzaki).

Keiko used her head to knock on the door to Ryuzaki's suite when she finally returned—about an hour and a half after she'd left. Matsuda let her in. "Yours is the one on the left," she told him immediately. He grabbed the coffee cup that sat on the left side of the cake box. "And take a donut from the box," she told him. "Any one."

"Sweet! Thanks, Keiko-chan!" he said happily, taking a sip of the cold liquid. "I love you!"

She giggled. "Okay, okay, Matsu-chan." That finished, she padded over to the TV, where Ryuzaki and Watari were conversing. "Special delivery," she announced with a smile. "Watari, you get coffee and a donut. Ryuzaki, you get NO donut…"

"How nice of you…"

Keiko responded first by poking her tongue out at him. "Shut your pie-hole. You get the cake."

"I've been looking forward to this all morning," Ryuzaki murmured with vague relish, relieving Keiko of the cake box.

"Thank you very much, Keiko," Watari said kindly, declining the offer of a donut, but taking the coffee. "You are generous."

"Not at all!" she said with a grin. "After all you and Skywalker-sempai here have done for me, this is the absolute least I could do."

She turned to Ryuzaki, then, who stared expressionlessly at the cake. "Well… at least it's cake."

"Haha!" she laughed. "Like it? It's fresh."

"Really?" His eyes sparked a bit with excitement.

That was all the thanks Keiko needed. She smiled fondly and skipped to the kitchen to get a fork for him and a plate for herself. "Oh, and to wash it down…" She retrieved from her purse the coffee creamer—all ten mini-tubs of it. "There you go."

"Thanks." He instantly opened one and sipped at it.

Keiko instantly began to crack up laughing at this! She'd originally brought them as a joke, and hadn't thought that he'd actually drink them…! "How can you drink that stuff straight!?" Aizawa blurted out with disgust. "I can't even stand it in coffee!"

"Ew, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda echoed. "That's nasty!"

Yagami said nothing, but rolled his eyes.

Keiko, on the other hand, hugged Ryuzaki's head to her own. "Aw, he looks cute like that. Stop giving him a hard time."

"Get a room," Matsuda teased. Keiko stuck her tongue out at him in return.

"Someone's in an extraordinarily good mood," Ryuzaki pointed out, blushing, as Keiko took the donut box and took a seat in the chair beside him, "considering I'm going to eat this entire cake in front of you. Then again, you _do _have donuts…" He delicately picked up his fork and transferred a slice of cake onto a small plate. "I knew there was a likelihood of your purchasing something for yourself, but one should never look a gift horse in the mouth…"

"I love loopholes," Keiko said happily, taking a bite of donut.

* * *

(1—"Caramelldansen" is a funny song, I think… look it up on Youtube and you'll see what I mean.)

_

* * *

_

_Woot woot on another chappie. Chappie, like the rabbit from the Soul Candy in_ Bleach_... lol. Review?_


	29. Hostage

**_Disclaimer: This fanfic is all I truly own, not _Death Note.**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 29 - HOSTAGE**

* * *

"Ryuzaki, the evidence all makes sense, now," Aizawa said later that evening. "It really does point to Misa Amane."

Matsuda looked rather saddened by this bit of news; he hung his head and sighed, a look of disappointment on his face. "That's such a shame. She was so cute…"

Keiko gave a dry snort of amusement. "Matsuda, you say that as if you'd have had a chance with Misa. Besides, you'd be sad if you found out _anyone_ was the second Kira, even if it was Sauron from _The Lord of the Rings_."

"I wouldn't put it past him," he returned, slightly more seriously than necessary. There was a pause. "Hey! I didn't mean it that way! I don't want to go out with her... N-not that she isn't pretty or anything, but she... just... I don't know!!"

Keiko chuckled at his over-reaction, then. "Lighten up, Matsu... I'm just teasing."

Ryuzaki, across the room, was amid an attempt to ignore Keiko. Did she honestly not see the effect she had over him? Right now, he was extremely distracted... and he had no idea why. It wasn't as if she was wearing something that showed off her figure, neither had she said anything to him during the course of the day that he'd really taken to heart. No, just... her being there... He blinked his owlish eyes and turned away toward the computer. _The best way to keep from focusing on one thing is to actively focus on another._ With that, his thoughts turned to Misa Amane. "Watari, has she said anything yet?" he asked his laptop as he padded over to it.

"I'm sorry… she hasn't said a word, not even about being held up."

"Send me the image." Thinking absently that Keiko could keep the room sufficiently distracted (not that it would matter if she didn't; the task force would find out eventually, anyway), Ryuzaki didn't think twice about Misa's current position.

"Are you sure…?" Something about Watari's voice spoke of immense hesitation, as though it was highly disturbing or blatantly illegal. At this, Keiko's curiosity was piqued, though in a decidedly negative way. Watari's tone made her very wary. With her attention diverted, Aizawa, Matsuda, and Yagami all turned toward the laptop, as well.

"It'll be fine," came the confident response from the shaggy-haired detective. "Just do it."

Instantaneously, a slightly lower-than-expected-quality live image filled the screen, taking over the familiar "L" page. There was Misa Amane, blindfolded and tied down to a large, vertical, oversized papoose board, wearing a _straitjacket_ to prevent movement.

Matsuda and Aizawa about had a fit. "WHAT!?"

Keiko fell out of her chair with a slight yelp, shocked at the sight on the computer screen. "Oh my… Ryuzaki! How can you do this?! It makes sense, but…"

Yagami frowned in major disapproval. "Ryuzaki… this is…" He knew it was illegal; they all knew it was illegal. L had kidnapped her and was holding her (presumably) at his own _house_ (where else could he put her?).

Ryuzaki seemed unperturbed as he pulled a chair over in front of the computer. "She's the prime suspect for the second Kira. It's only logical to restrain her like this. If she is innocent, then this will have been a very bad idea, but I'm positive it's her."

"The evidence all fits," Aizawa gravely admitted. "Even though the fingerprints don't match, we found that her notebook has the same kind of paper as that of the diary entry, and she has the same stamps as those on the envelopes, and the ink in one of her pens is identical. The tape from Osaka had the same kind of flower pollen as that of her residence during April, and there is no such flower around Kanto."

"She also has the ticket stubs from the trains the days she went to Nagano and Tokyo to send the tapes, and we still have the security footage from those days," added Matsuda, a little forlornly. "There's no way out for her…"

Yagami gulped. "With all that evidence… there's almost no doubt that she did it."

Ryuzaki's eyes were still glued to the screen. "Yes. It is her."

"It all fits," Keiko murmured in agreement. "But… I have a hard time condoning this." She sighed. It was obvious that she'd forgotten to think ahead this far ahead—that is, what was to be done with Amane once she was caught. "Well… she is a mass murderer… so I suppose this even this isn't a fitting punishment…"

Ryuzaki stared at the image of the unmoving Misa. The only evidence that this wasn't a picture, but real footage, was the fact that she was visibly moving just slightly as she breathed. "All that remains," Ryuzaki mused quietly as Keiko slowly walked over to join him, "is to find out how she killed all those people… and whether or not she knows Kira. If she does, we _have_ to make her talk." He frowned slightly and then began speaking to the microphone: "Watari, do whatever it takes to get her to talk."

"Yes, sir."

The entire task force gasped in horror. Keiko, in contrast, remained stolidly by Ryuzaki's side, but her eyes narrowed coldly and she crossed her arms over her chest. Although Misa had had it coming, the sight _was _a little much.

But it begged the question, _why?_ Why was she not in greater turmoil? Why was she being so tight-lipped?

_But why would she be so devoted to such a cause?_ Keiko wondered silently. _I mean, I could understand Light-o throwing himself heart and soul into such a charade, but anyone else? ESPECIALLY a young girl like Misa-Misa. I hate to be sexist, but it's kinda true that most women would be a bit more scared to take a life, let alone a few dozen… and for someone so young…_

_The degree of absolute devotion is staggering. I wonder what could be the catalyst for such a strong conviction?_

_If you assume that she and Kira have met, and Light is Kira, then when she and Light first met… if she was attracted to him that deeply, she could've suggested that they go out in the first place._

_That would make sense. Light-o is usually the one pursued by girls, not the other way around._

_And if it was her idea, she could've blackmailed him into it. The second Kira is stronger, but stupider. It could be that she'd do ANYTHING to get his attention, even threaten to kill off other "competitors" like Takada-san… and you did say before that the second Kira was acting like a silly schoolgirl with a crush... and that might seem ridiculous that love is the reason behind all her work, but love is a very strong emotion,_ she reflected sagely. Keiko thought on how much she herself had longed for Ryuzaki's attention during these few months—during these past few years. She was even resorting to being more outlandish and daring than normal, sometimes…

Thinking back, from the start, she'd been vying for L's approval…

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_"What would happen if we were to use someone as a decoy-slash-bait? This killer's gone after women in the downtown slums from the beginning. We could plant a trained policewoman in one of these areas, walking home one day after work... and have her lure him to her apartment, where she has S.W.A.T. members hiding, waiting for him to strike..."_

_"That is rather dangerous... we couldn't just assign this to anyone. She'd have to be willing."_

_"That's okay, I'll do it. I'm an okay actress... and I got top notch scores in kendo and karate, back in Japan. I can do it, no problem."_

_"That's dangerous!" whispered Naomi Misora from next to her. "Why are you doing something like this, Keiko?"_

_"We need to catch this guy. It's not exactly foolproof, but it's a fairly simple plan, to lure the guy to an enclosed place where he won't be able to escape without getting killed. I mean, he has to be present in order to kill me, right?"_

_L spoke. "It is a good plan. You'll have to make yourself be seen, though, as you head 'home,' and it will take a few days for him to take notice..."_

_"Yeah, but that's okay. I can do it..."_

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

For whose sake was it that she'd endangered her life, multiple times? Ryuzaki. Who was the first person she'd thought to call when her electricity had gone out? Ryuzaki. About whom had she been worried sick at the thought of impending death? Ryuzaki. For whom had she ordered cakes, made stupid jokes, and whose instructions had she followed to the _N_th degree to ensure their absolute accuracy? Whose plans had she critiqued and assessed to improve? Who was it she'd been trying to _impress_ all these five years…?

_Yes,_ Keiko thought sadly, _I can see how Misa might be motivated to kill people for the sake of the one she loved… if indeed that is Light Yagami._

_That might not be it. It could be that he is holding one of her friends hostage or something…_

_No. That can't be it. She might even give up, or… No. She wouldn't have started it in the first place, because he DEFINITELY wouldn't have made her start that whole Sakura TV incident. She did that on her own. She's been wanting his attention all this time._

"Wow," Keiko murmured softly, bringing one hand up to cover her mouth in the mild surprise that accompanied her revelation. "She really loves him…"

"…may be worrying that he will draw attention to himself if he acts now," Ryuzaki finished.

"Mm," Keiko said with a nod, pretending to have listened. "He can't act, now. He's one of the few who actually know she's apprehended."

Ryuzaki tilted his head to look at her. "I just said that."

"Oh, sorry," she apologized quickly with a shrug. "I was off in my own world."

"Thinking what, pray tell?"

"About her motivation for this whole… Kira business," she explained. "She's, ah, hopelessly devoted to Light."

"Elaborate, please."

Keiko moved to sit on the edge of the table on which the laptop sat so that she was facing Ryuzaki. "All along, her actions have been driven by the motivation to get to know Kira and hopefully gain his approval. You've said so yourself. _I've_ thought that Kira Two's actions have been like those of a schoolgirl with a crush—remember? And that makes perfect sense. Out of the sheer desire to make Kira love her, even just _approve_ of her, she'd obediently do anything he'd tell her to do, without question. She's even going out with Light—and I dunno about you, but that strikes me as a very ODD pairing. She's not… Light's type. And if we say hypothetically that Light is Kira, she'd probably try to blackmail him into dating her by saying that she'd kill off his current girlfriends if he didn't agree… and he'd agree to it as an excuse to talk to her more frequently without restrictions and without the added suspicion of girls suddenly dying around him. There are tons of women who would do, honestly, almost ANYTHING to get a man to notice them."

"Even so far that they'd kill people…?" Aizawa wondered doubtfully.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Keiko admitted seriously. The others gawped at her.

"Why not?"

"Ugh… It kills me to say this, but…" Keiko blushed, but forced herself to continue. If they were to be convinced of Misa's motives, she had to _come clean_, as it were. "I've put my own life in mortal danger more than once over the past five years to gain Noh Mask's approval, here." Ryuaki's eyes widened ever so slightly as Keiko jerked her thumb in his direction, but he said nothing and allowed her to continue. "_That_ is the power of desperate, overly-emotional love. I know it sounds sappy, but that's probably why she didn't cop out on him sooner, after she first killed a few people. Most would freak out after that. And then, she kept on killing to make him like her."

"You… did that… for my approval?" Ryuzaki asked slowly, not caring that the whole task force was privy to this conversation.

Keiko rolled her eyes, blushed, and smacked him lightly on the head. "Stay on the subject, dork. We'll talk about that later."

"What… what if Kira is holding someone close to her hostage?" Aizawa guessed, attempting to shy away from the Light-Kira subject in front of the chief—so Keiko assumed.

"Not possible," said Keiko and Ryuzaki simultaneously. She smirked slightly and continued to explain. "No… I'd considered that as well, but the real Kira NEVER would've given his endorsement to an escapade the likes of the Sakura TV incident. From the first, Kira Two's motive has been to gain approval from the real Kira, but she's been off a bit. She's gotten his attention, but little more."

"After they supposedly _didn't meet_," Ryuzaki continued, "it seemed to me that that was a cover-up, and the second Kira was merely doing what the real Kira ordered. She would not have so many willing ties to Light-kun, if indeed he held someone hostage as blackmail, nor would she be so protective. She wouldn't have shown up at To-oh today, either—she'd avoid him as much as possible."

"And we KNOW Light-o didn't invite her there, or suggest it in the least," Keiko added. A brief glance at the chief's face made her cringe, and all the remorse over Light's probable guilt came rushing back. She hung her head and stared at the carpet. "I'm sorry, Soichiro-kun, but it really looks like Light-o's turning out to be Kira… as much as I don't like the idea. I want him to be innocent just as much as you…"

He nodded silently and turned away. "I know you do, Keiko…"

At this, she looked up. Seeing his pained face, she stepped around Ryuzaki's chair to give him a brief hug. "It'll all be over soon, with luck," she said softly, looking up at him in empathetic sorrow. "Let's hope Misa gives us some evidence that will point _away_ from Light."

"Thank you, Keiko." Yagami gave you a brief kiss atop her head, like he used to do when she was much younger, back when Sachiko used to babysit _her_—back when he was really "Uncle Soichiro," and one of her all-time heroes. That made her smile.

"You're welcome, Uncle Soichiro."

After a bit, Keiko headed off to the kitchen to fetch herself a bottle of Ramune (melon-flavored), and plopped down on the couch beside Matsuda before opening the soda. "How long have you and the chief known each other?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, gosh, since I was a baby," she exclaimed with emphasis. It had been a long time… "His wife used to babysit me while my dad and grandpa were off at the NPA, and my mom was out working at her little shop—she used to run a small bakery that specialized in making cakes back then, before she had my sister."

"Wow," Matsuda said in awe. "What did it feel like when he became your boss?"

"It was pretty cool." Keiko grinned and took a swig of the soda, smiling at the feeling of the fizzy drink as it burned her nostrils. "I've had very few complaints, and I'm motivated to work harder, because he's a boss I understand and like. That's worth a lot, working under someone you're loyal to. But it was odd at first when he went from 'uncle' to 'taicho', I will admit…" (1)

"Mind your tongue, Keiko," Yagami said with a weary smile from across the room. "I have all sorts of embarrassing stories I could tell about you…"

"Fire away!" she challenged cockily. "There ain't much that can embarrass me!"

"Tell us!" begged Matsuda with wide eyes.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Oh, joy, story time at my expense."

"You are setting yourself up for shame, Keiko," Ryuzaki warned her softly from across the room. Keiko stuck her tongue out at him and held her hand up before her face, thumb at her nose, waggling her fingers.

Yagami leaned forward in his seat and looked to see whose attention he had, which amounted to everyone in the room. Keiko refused to be intimidated. She crossed her arms with a touch of arrogance and practically dared him with her gaze to continue. Yagami smiled almost _wickedly_ and looked at his audience. Even Ryuzaki shuffled closer and squatted down in a nearby chair to listen in. "Oh, there are several stories to chose from… the time you made your mother dirt pudding with real dirt… when you spent three whole days making a pair of wood-and-paper wings because you thought you could fly… when your father took you to work once and you yelled at Watanabe-san, 'You're too fat!' in front of the entire department… or when you accidentally tried to eat a strawberry filled with ants…"

Ryuzaki winced at that. Keiko shook her head sadly. "That was traumatizing. It was three long years before I ate another strawberry." Matsuda and Aizawa looked rather amused by these little snippets, and Ryuzaki actually grinned, but Keiko just snickered at their faces. "You ain't even getting close to _embarrassing_ me, Uncle."

Yagami smiled benignly and leaned back in his chair. "I'm getting to it. The story I remember is something that happened at your old house, when you lived next door to us."

"Ooh, wow, that was a while back," she acknowledged, whistling. "What, almost twenty years ago? _Damn_, I feel old..."

Yagami chuckled. "Wait until you get to be my age. Anyway, you were about five or six at the time, too old _not_ to know better… Do you remember the garden between our two houses?"

Keiko nodded. "The vegetable garden, yeah. My mom actually grew corn there, once…"

"Twice," Yagami corrected her; Keiko's eyebrows rose, as if to say _Is that right?_ He nodded. "And it was always shared between your family and ours. Sachiko would buy half of the seeds and do half the work, sharing the load with Chikako, your mother. Anyway, you were out helping Chikako and Sachiko pull weeds, and you heard them discussing different types of fertilizer and what was cheapest versus how effective they were. I was there, at the time, doing lawn work, and I looked over to see you pulling down your pants to do your business right there, in plain sight of the God and everybody." He paused dramatically, allowing for laughter on the task force's part, and a genuinely scandalized look from Keiko. She couldn't remember this story at _all_… "And when your mother scolded you, you just looked up at her and said in the most innocent voice, 'You said you wanted a good _ferlitizer_, Mommy.'"

Matsuda was nearly in tears, he was laughing so hard; Aizawa was laughing loudly at the look on Keiko's face; Ryuzaki… well, his face broke out into a huge smile, and began to chuckle, teasing her with his expressions.

And Keiko stood frozen for a few seconds, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. "HOW COME I'VE NEVER HEARD THAT STORY BEFORE!?" she cried with utmost indignation. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I did that… oh my gosh…" A part of her wanted to just retort that he was making that up; it wasn't true... but she knew that none of them would've believed her. Besides, she didn't even know if the story was truly legitimate...

Yagami chuckled warmly. "I told you I had some good stories."

"Yeah, shut up," Keiko muttered dully, staring with disdain at Ryuzaki, who was now red-faced with suppressed mirth. He took one look at her sullen expression and collapsed under a new "flood" of laughter (which was a very subdued reaction, compared to the rest of the task force). Matsuda was still guffawing. Keiko, too, was beginning to turn red. "What a load of crap! Shove it, you over-exaggerating, traitorous nut-jobs!"

" 'But Mommy,'" said Aizawa, recovering, " 'that's what _ferlitizer's_ made of…'"

"That was low," she snapped, trying visibly not to smile, but this point. No matter the embarrassment, it _was_ funny… "I'll make you into fertilizer, Aizawa!" Keiko grinned, jumping to attack him with a killer noogie.

"You should SEE your face!" Matsuda cried, pointing and grinning.

"Shut the heck up! I will make you ALL into _ferlitizer_!!"

"Ha hahaha… oh, calm down, Keiko," Ryuzaki chuckled, standing behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "It is in the past."

"Yeah, but they'll bring it back to haunt me," she retorted in a considerably less fiery tone than before, still refusing to acknowledge the smile on her face. "Ya'll are a lot of shameless hyenas," she called to Aizawa and Matsuda.

"Oh, consider this payback for all the times you've teased us," Aizawa said with a dying laugh. He grinned at her, for once—he usually never showed any signs of amusement at all.

Keiko glowered. "It's easier to take in small doses…"

"Come, now," said Ryuzaki softly in her ear, " 'we're not laughing at you; we're laughing near you.'" He kissed her cheek softly.

"Oh…" she mumbled, flushing pink, but it still brought about a surrender. "I guess it's _kind of_ funny…"

"Hey-hey, look at that," Matsuda said with glee, pointing to Keiko and Ryuzaki, both. "A tiny bit of romance and she's anyone's."

Now, _this _was a bit much. Keiko trotted away from Ryuzaki's grasp, heading in the direction of the kitchen. "Ooh, you guys are all cruel. Never mind you all; I'M going to go eat some cake." You primly strode toward the refrigerator to fix herself a slice of the stuff. Despite all the laughter at her expense, she still thought, _It's good to have a family._ She allowed herself a tiny giggle. _I'm so glad there are times of laughter, even in such a bleak case. Maybe we'll all get through this, after all..._

* * *

(1—"Taicho" can mean "commanding officer" in Japanese.)

* * *

_Today's random act: yesterday, I played a game of solitaire on my computer using only my foot to guide the mouse. I won it in 214 seconds. :D_


	30. Hello, Stalker san

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _me no own._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 30 - HELLO, STALKER-SAN**

* * *

It was going up on two o'clock. Everyone was asleep, each in his own chair or couch, except for Keiko, who was curled up next to Ryuzaki in his enormous armchair, one hand feebly clutching a section of his shirt fabric, her head resting on his shoulder. Ryuzaki wrapped his arm around her shoulders, almost protectively, keeping her close.

_It is rather strange to think that Keiko would risk her life merely to gain my approval… _

He paused. _Then again, it isn't so shocking. She is a fairly extreme person, and would do quite a bit to get the right amount of positive attention. She's so apathetic about herself that it might not seem as huge a risk to her… No, she would believe that she would somehow benefit from risking her life, no matter what the outcome, whether she was injured, unscathed, threatened, or even killed… What a… strange sense of self-preservation… How could she not value her life?_

_Don't compare her own self-love (or lack thereof) to your feelings for her. _

_Even so… shouldn't she be afraid to die?_

_Mm, no... Not if she isn't who she lives for… that is, if she doesn't live for herself and her own pleasure._

_Then she must have someone or something she lives for…_

Ryuzaki thought and thought. It could be so many things, though… her family, her friends, her ambitions… even him, Ryuzaki.

_But… I shouldn't flatter myself by assuming that. Perhaps when she awakens, I can ask her…_ He gently rubbed his hand up and down across Keiko's arm.

She stirred, feeling Ryuzaki's movement. Groggily, Keiko grated out a soft moan, then yawned and blinked as she sat up a little, releasing her grip on his shirt. Ryuzaki noticed that she kept her hand at his chest, suppressing the urge to smile at that. "Huh…? Whah's going on?"

"Oh, did I wake you?" asked Ryuzaki softly. "My apologies. That was not my intent."

Keiko nodded and stretched slightly, too tired to give him a snarky comeback. "It's okay… I was probably sleeping too long, anyway." Turning, she looked at him, studying the strange expression on his face. She frowned. "What are you thinking about?" she wondered huskily.

"You," he said simply.

Keiko exhaled slowly. His candor made a strange warmth seep through her chest, and Keiko felt instantly a little more secure. She used to fall asleep on Kenichi's shoulder all the time, and he'd never been so gentle or kind when she awoke. No, he'd been stoic and a little gruff in comparision; at the time, Keiko had taken it for slight embarrassment on his part at being in a "lovey-dovey" situation. She now recognized it as irritation, in retrospect. She sensed none of this in Ryuzaki's demeanor, however. He was just... warm, somehow, in a way that she could not define or place. Lulled by his presence, she closed her eyes, telling herself to relax and enjoy his presence while he was still there. Who knew, after all, how long they had together? Somehow, someway, _someday_, they would have to part, whether by accident or design, or by intention.

"Mmm... more specifically," she mumbled in response.

"What do you live for?" he asked seriously. "Who or what is your purpose for living?"

Keiko blinked. _Well, THAT was unexpected…_ "Uh… what prompted this?" she wondered, stalling.

"Mm, I was thinking on your earlier admission about risking your life for me."

"No," murmured Keiko softly, shaking her head. "It wasn't exactly for _you_, per se… it was for your _attention_. Technically, that was selfish, because it was for my own self-gratification."

_Mm... you always abase yourself, Keiko,_ Ryuzaki thought resignedly. _What could have warped your brain to make you assume that people do not like you?_ "Personally, I find it a combination of amazing and deplorable, but not selfish," he finally relented.

Keiko said nothing.

"Back to the original question…" he reminded her softly, searching her face with his big eyes.

Reluctance showed in her sigh and the pause before she next spoke. "What do I live for? Is that supposed to be a question of what brings me the most joy out of life, then?"

"If that is how you interpret it."

"To see those I love smile," she finally murmured. "To be a source of amusement to people, to be able to cheer them up… to show everyone that the world isn't entirely rotten."

Ryuzaki smiled softly and ran his left hand through her short hair, stroking it fondly (it seemed he'd ceased caring about the odd purple shade of her tresses). "That… is beautiful."

Color rose in Keiko's cheeks; she attempted to hide it by curling up against him more closely, burrowing her face into the folds of his overlarge cotton shirt. "Aw… it's kinda sappy… It probably doesn't seem like a very good motivation to _live_…"

"On the contrary, it's rather noble of you." She felt his lips press gently against her crown. "The fact that you consider others' happiness above your own is quite admirable... u-u-u-until you disregard yourself completely, in which case it is rather ridiculous and self-destructive of you."

"Well, I'm glad you think so, at any rate... the first part, anyway," she muttered, yawning. Her hands tightened to grip his shirt like a security blanket.

Ryuzaki rubbed his hand up and down her arm slowly, enjoying how Keiko turned nearly limp in relaxation. It meant that she felt safe with him, that she trusted him. Somewhere in his mind, he wondered that she was able to do so... He lied constantly, and tricked her into things. Hell, she didn't even know his name! And yet, she trusted him. Having come to the conclusion that something in her past made her want to belittle herself, the realization of her trust made him feel rather small... how could she find the courage to do that? How had he merited such an honor?

_Honor? Why is it an honor?_

_I do not know. But I cannot shake the feeling that I have earned something special... _

"Mm, do you know what?"

"Hm…?"

"According to my observations and your words, part of the happiness of those around you depends on your _own _happiness," he whispered, "and since you must be happy in order to amuse others, I will do whatever I can to keep you happy."

Almost asleep again, Keiko smiled and snuggled close to him. "Mmm… thank you, Ryuzaki…"

She did not hear his inaudible response... _"You are welcome, my sweet…"_

Just as Keiko reached dreamland, Watari's voice, made louder by the silence in the room, sounded from the laptop. "Ryuzaki, Amane is speaking."

"What?"

Keiko jerked into wakefulness, staring wildly about the room in her surprise and the recollection that she was supposed to be alert. "Wha… huh? I'm awake!"

"Ungh…" slurred Matsuda as he sat up, wiping a line of drool from his lips. The others all sat up, startled out of their slumbering states.

"Audio and visuals, please!" Ryuzaki barked, the only one who wasn't half-unconscious.

That image of Misa came back up again. Keiko blinked, rubbing her eyes blearily, then squinted at the screen in effort to better see the image through her unfocused eyes. "I can't take it anymore…" Misa moaned miserably. "_Kill me!_"

"What…?" Keiko breathed, shocked. Her grip on Ryuzaki's shirt tightened as she tensed up. Ryuzaki, too, was stiff as a board, and more than a little befuddled at Amane's words.

"Kill me," Misa pleaded again, pitifully. "Please, kill me now!"

"She hasn't had any water for three days," Aizawa said with something like affected shock. It did explain part of why she was suffering so much…

"It's too cruel for a 20-year-old girl," Matsuda interjected. "She's probably at her limit…"

Ryuzaki leaned forward, removing his arm from Keiko's shoulders, and pushed a toggle switch at the base of the microphone. "Misa-san, can you hear me?"

"Yes… I beg you, please kill me!"

Ryuzaki did not back down. "Are you admitting to your identity as the second Kira?" He placed his hands atop his knees in his customary position.

"I… don't know anything about the second Kira," she whimpered. For some inexplicable reason, Keiko wanted to doubt that, but her suspicion was not based on the contrary evidence, but rather on her tone, inflection, and hesitation. It definitely added up. She knew quite a bit. Keiko knew then that Misa was the second Kira. She had to be.

Amane's voice dropped in volume and intensity. "Death would be better than this… I can't take it anymore…" And she strengthened her voice and cried out, "Come on! Kill me right now!"

There followed a slight pause, and she gulped. It looked and sounded like she was listening to someone else speaking… but Keiko simply couldn't imagine _who_… But before Keiko could say anything to Ryuzaki, Misa continued in a softer tone, "Yes, kill me…" Pause… "Yes. Do it." Longer pause. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! KILL ME!!"

"It's like at Aoyama," Keiko whispered. "See how she's pausing? It looks and kind of sounds like she's talking with someone else…"

The young actress choked back a sob. "No, no… just kill me," Misa breathed.

"See?"

Ryuzaki frowned.

Misa raised her head and sniffed. Keiko wished desperately to see her expression, so as to better ascertain whether or not she was talking to someone else, or to herself… "Misa was supposed to die at that time, anyway…" she said softly.

Aizawa frowned. "Is she talking about the robbery…?"

"Poor kid…" Matsuda mumbled.

Yagami remained silent.

"If I die now, I'll be happy," she continued. "Kill me while I'm still young and pretty!"

"Oh, bad idea," Keiko muttered, staring wide-eyed at the depicted image of Misa.

"JUST DO IT!" she screamed. "If you won't do it, then I will!"

Ryuzaki started at her words and barked, "Watari, make sure she can't bite her tongue off!"

"Yes, sir." Watari came into view and gagged Misa.

Keiko slowly shook her head and sighed heavily. "Damn… if she wasn't a murderer, I'd say you were torturing her outside the law, Ryuzaki."

"This_ is_ outside the law," he retorted.

"Yeah, but she kind of deserves this…"

Ryuzaki's head pivoted toward her, calculating. "So you're saying that murderers deserve to be punished?"

Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at him. "I'm not Kira."

"Answer the question."

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Duh! Of course they deserve punishment!! There's no way in hell anyone has any right to take another person's life… except if the person in question has killed someone else; then they should die for their own crimes."

"So you approve of Kira."

"NO!!" she cried, giving him such a wide-eyed look of disbelief and disgust. "Ugh… I'm saying that murderers and rapists and such need to be taken through the justice system and given the death penalty, _legally_, and other criminals incarcerated, at the least. Kira's operating outside that system and is a murderer himself, as is anyone who takes anyone's life for any reason outside any legal system. I don't care if it's for revenge, or whatever… the death penalty is the only consequence I will support as fitting punishment for murderers." A little fed up, Keiko stretched and stood, and leaned against the back of his chair. She didn't feeling so lovey-dovey anymore—he was in one of his analytic "L" moods…

* * *

The next day (or technically later that day, as they'd all slept over at Ryuzaki's), Misa began speaking again. "Mr. Stalker, kidnapping is a serious crime! Let me go! If you let me go, I won't tell anyone—I promise!"

Keiko frowned as she sipped a cup of black coffee (with about a dozen sugars—the extra caffeine and glucose was becoming necessary in order to remain reasonably lucid). "Whoa… 'Mr. Stalker?' What is this nonsense?"

"She really changed after last night," Aizawa observed with mild surprise.

"Maybe she's trying to play innocent…?" Matsuda guessed.

"It's the only explanation I can think of," Keiko mumbled with a shrug. "Last night, it was almost certain that she was the second Kira, and now… it's like she's forgotten why she's in that position."

"How about at least removing my blindfold?" she hazarded. "I at least want to see Mr. Stalker's face…"

"This doesn't make sense," Keiko murmured, mostly to Ryuzaki. "We talked to Mogi earlier, and he told why she was being arrested and everything… What's going on?"

"I'll give you my autograph!" Misa wailed. "I'll shake your hand! I'll… I'll even give you a kiss on the cheek!! I won't run away—I promise!" Her voice rose a few octaves out of sheer nervousness and desperation.

Ryuzaki leaned forward in his seat and pressed the button on the microphone. "Misa-san."

"What is it, Mr. Stalker? Are you going to release me?"

"Before you fell asleep, you were screaming for me to kill you. Why are you putting up such a worthless struggle _now?_"

"What are you talking about!?" she shot back, voice quavering. "You knocked me out and dragged me here! Wait—are you doing an interrogation?"

There was a long, confused silence from the task force.

"Why are you tied up here?" Ryuzaki asked slowly.

She gave a small utterance of frustration and desperation. "Because I'm your idol…? I don't know!"

Keiko's jaw actually dropped open.

"You're the first stalker to go this far!"

At this, Matsuda grabbed the mic away from Ryuzaki and shouted, "Stop joking around, Amane! This is serious!" Keiko was briefly reminded of Aizawa's frustration towards the high-pitched teen idol, but Matsuda's motives were much different—he probably wanted to gain approval in the force's eyes by appearing to "test" her.

"Uh… ah… this is scary!" Misa cried—actually cried. Tears began streaming down her cheeks and sobs shook her voice. "What do you want from me!? Lemme go!! The bathroom… that's it! I have to go to the bathroom!"

"You just went four minutes ago," Ryuzaki said flatly, seeing straight through her act. "Hold it in."

"You want me to go _here!?_ You just want to see me pee!! You're a PERVERT!" she shouted through her tears.

Ryuzaki blinked. "I'm a… _pervert?_" he whispered, almost incredulously.

"Normally, I'd refute that, but from her point of view, _duh_," Keiko shot back quietly.

There was a pause, and Ryuzaki seemed to momentarily recover. "Let's continue our talk from before you fell asleep last night," he suggested in an even less expressive tone than usual—which was saying something. "Do you know Light Yagami? How did you meet him? Don't tell me you don't know him."

"Why wouldn't I know my own boyfriend?" she wondered, distracted from her tears somewhat. This did make Keiko feel supremely confused, because now, if she didn't know any better, she'd say Misa was innocent. "You really did your homework, Mr. Stalker… But Light is way cooler than you!" (Keiko quickly quieted her chuckle.)

Right then, Ryuzaki's cell began to beep. He turned away from the television moniter and pried the phone from his pocket. "It's Light-kun," he said in faint surprise, looking at the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil," Keiko muttered.

"Turn off the off audio and visuals," Ryuzaki mumbled distractedly to Watari via the mic.

"Yes, sir."

Ryuzaki answered his still-beeping phone. "Yes…" He paused. "Yes… that's all right. Okay. I understand. We're in K-2801." And with that, he terminated the call and closed his phone. Keiko said nothing, already assuming that Light was coming. _This is a rather impromptu call,_ she registered. _I wonder why he's coming... Common sense says it would be because he has something to say, but what? Something vaguely surprising, but not TOO surprising. Ryuzaki hardly looked affected. Perhaps he wants to "admit" that he's Kira...? Why would he do that?_

_Well, at the least, he's got something up his sleeve... _Keiko sighed, staring at the wall, but not really seeing it as she thought.

"My son is coming?" Yagami wondered in surprise as Ryuzaki replaced the phone in his pocket.

"Yes." Further explanation was not offered, but rather, Ryuzaki returned to his own world of musings and hypotheses.

The others saw that there was no talking to him when he was in one of his "L" moods again, so they all turned away to do their own thing. Matsuda suggested that they all go for a quick walk, which he and Yagami proceeded to do. Aizawa stayed behind to take a nap. Keiko, however, stayed by Ryuzaki's side in hopes of extracting the details of his conversation with Light.

She sat carefully on the edge of the armchair and rubbed a hand across his back and shoulders in a sort of half-massage. "What are you thinking?" she asked him quietly.

"Light-kun… how far ahead has he planned?" he wondered softly. "He says he suspects _himself_ of being Kira and wants to come over and discuss it."

Keiko sighed. "I suspected as much... but why? What's his motive?"

"Mmm... that is what I want you to find out when he arrives," Ryuzaki responded. "I don't believe he would be doing these things unconsciously… but then… that's only a theory."

"A theory that I share because it makes perfect sense," Keiko retorted. "Gosh-darn it… that little weasel…" But she couldn't put as much venom into her words as she might have felt…

Ryuzaki's big eyes turned to rest on her, imploring. "You don't want him to be Kira, do you?"

"Gee, where'd you figure that one out?" she retorted with heavy sarcasm. "I used to babysit him! He used to be so cute… and innocent… and I miss _that_ Light-o. The Light we're dealing with is mean, conniving, manipulative, aloof, and downright dirty. And a womanizer, the lowest kind of non-criminal life-form."

Ryuzaki sighed and took Keiko's hand, which rested on his shoulder. "It's much harder to solve cases when you get emotionally involved. Personal feelings will only get in the way…"

"Whaddaya call this?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"With coworkers… is a slightly different matter. I meant when you get involved with the suspects or victims."

"But getting 'involved' with an employee could lead to rash decisions or biases," she pointed out sagely. "Isn't it best to remain unattached to anyone involved?"

Ryuzaki mulled over this, bringing one finger up to his lips. "Yes… I suppose you're right… but there are two things I'd like to point out: it's a bit late to keep the emotions from interfering, and I stopped considering you an _employee_ long ago."

"Technically, you're still my boss."

He nodded. "Yes, I'm aware of that, but I've come to consider you as my equal."

_Long_ pause. Keiko scoffed, shrugging off his comment. "Eh, whatever. I'm not even close to _that_."

"You've observed things I never would've noticed," he insisted gravely. "And not only that, but I've begun to use you as a crutch. You are always observing Light-kun for me… something I'd never be able to do quite so quickly or efficiently as you. The fact of the matter is… I trust you. You and Watari are the only ones I've ever trusted since my childhood."

Keiko blinked as she gazed at his almost lonely, sad profile (he stared at the far wall pointedly). "I… really don't know what to say, Ryuzaki…" she murmured in surprise. "Um… wow…"

"You are not required to say anything."

"Then I won't." With a contented smile, she slid off the arm of the chair to squeeze in beside him, suppressing a tiny grin at how easily they both could sit in that enormous armchair. She pressed her lips to his cheek, and he instantly turned pink. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you for all the work you've done for me thus far," he murmured, bringing one hand up to briefly touch the spot where she'd kissed him. "You're a great asset."

"I'm glad," she returned, equally softly, a grin making her features warmer. "Hey, Ryu-chan, we scheduled a date for tonight, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did."

"Why not come over to my apartment?" she suggested. "You've never been there, and it's time you got out of the hotels every once in a while."

He seemed to ponder this, and finally agreed. "All right. Shall I follow you home?"

"Or you could come with me," she said in a voice that basically said, "duh…"

"I could get us a taxi."

"Or that could work, too…" Keiko yawned, despite her attempts to stifle it, and took a sip of her coffee, which she'd set down beside the computer. Apparently, caffeine and sugar were not quite enough to keep her awake in this instance.

He smiled crookedly at her. "You should get some sleep. You may use my bed, if you wish."

"Mmm. That would be amazing." Keiko rose to her feet. "Geez, I'm beat. I'm not used to this two-hours-of-sleep-a-night or work-til-you-literally-drop kind of lifestyle… but it seems like I'm napping all the time..."

"Mm, several naps are required to make up for a proper night's sleep. Go and rest."

"Okay. Thanks, Ryu-chan." She bent down to give him a soft kiss atop his fuzzy head and then shuffled to the door on the right of the room. "Through here…?"

He nodded. "Sleep as long as you wish."

"Thanks, Ryuu..."

* * *

_Haha. Personally, I prefer the OneManga online translated manga's version of this chapter, in which Amane calls L "Stalker-san." I think it's better than "Mr. Stalker." On that note, I discovered something new a few days ago... if you aren't sure of your status as otaku, you'll know, as I did, when you almost call someone "-san," and then when you stop yourself, wonder why "Miss" (etc.) sounds weird... (True story, folks, so now it's official, if it wasn't already known. I, Timekeeper101, am an otaku. As if merely writing fanfiction alone didn't tell me that already.)_


	31. Dateology and the Art of Sweet Talk

**_Disclaimer: If you think _Death Note _is mine, you're crazy._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 31 - DATEOLOGY AND THE ART OF "SWEET" TALK**

* * *

When Keiko awoke from her nap, she saw that only an hour remained until the workday ended. The time passed rather slowly... the anticipation of the date made each tick of the clock seem about five times slower than it actually was. Finally, however, the task force left, and it was all Keiko could do to keep herself from dragging Ryuzaki outside with her to find a taxi.

Another slow task. It took her exactly six minutes and forty-one seconds to do so (so Ryuzaki reported once the yellow-colored cab stopped in front of the hotel).

From Ryuzaki's current hotel, the estimated ride back to Keiko's apartment was forty minutes. If it hadn't been for Ryuzaki's fat wallet, Keiko would've stepped out of the taxi then and there. Being inside a taxi for forty minutes wasn't exactly easy on a pocketbook.

"So… did Light come over this afternoon?" Keiko asked Ryuzaki, nervously eyeing the cabbie to see if he was listening.

Ryuzaki adopted a guarded look. "Yes, he did. He… admitted that he _might_ have… put that laxative in the cake's icing…"

At his improvisation (for it could be nothing else), Keiko almost cracked up laughing. _Good old Ryuzaki, reverting to that cake analogy once more… If he just thought up that laxative-in-the-icing trick, he might not make a bad prankster…_

_Of course not. He's L. He thinks well on his feet AND he's diabolical._

Keiko cleared her throat, reminding herself that the topic of conversation was so much more serious than any prank. For effect, she responded in a voice of heavy relief, "Oh, gosh… it's a good thing we noticed that. Ugh… I shudder to think of the consequences…" She paused slightly and continued. "So what happened?"

"I sent him to his room."

_So he's in confinement, too… I wonder why he didn't wake me up for Light's arrival…_ "For how long?"

"Until he confesses or until I release him," he said at last.

"Ah." She sobered completely and sighed.

Ryuzaki (rather hesitantly) took her hand in his and squeezed gently, giving Keiko a reassuring half-smile, but said nothing. In a charade such as this, no guarantees could be made…

Finally, Ryuzaki (after a bit of persuasion for Keiko to allow him to do so) paid the cabbie and walked across the weed-infested lot to her apartment building, an old, refurbished meat-packing factory building, made of brick and riddled with mysteriously hinting secrets. The place had a sort of morbid romance about it—so Keiko thought, anyway. On stormy nights, she liked to imagine it was once a base of operations of some mafia-like organization.

She led him up three flights of iron stairs to the top floor. There were only two apartments per floor, and they were actually rather spacious, not to mention inexpensive. Keiko _loved_ it here. But… the downside was, it got a bit drafty sometimes. It was an old building, after all. Not only that, but noise traveled rather easily. Even so, it was a nice place to live, considering the alternatives.

Keiko opened the door to her apartment and dropped her key ring in a little glass dish on the kitchen counter, tossing her purse down beside it. But, surprisingly, she did not stop there, but ran quickly down the hall to another room, and emerged in a few seconds, smiling at him brightly as though she'd not just done something obviously secretive. But before he could ask, she spoke. "Well, this is it," she announced with a shrug, looking to Ryuzaki to hear his thoughts about it.

"It suits you very well," he said, deciding to drop the matter for the time being. His eyes drank in every last detail, from the old-fashioned brick walls to the tall ceiling (where all the steel rafters were visible) to the large panel of windows on the far wall. The living room was mostly a big, empty space with a small TV and an enormous bean bag chair, while the couch was pushed up against the wall opposite the kitchenette, beyond which could be seen a small hallway that led to the coat closet, bedroom and bathroom. Near the TV was a large bookcase overflowing with volumes, and beside that were several large racks of DVDs and CDs.

"It ain't much, but it's home," she said, leaning against the kitchen counters. "Make yourself comfy, _Monsieur Joshua_." She then ambled over to the CDs and put in "Timeless," one of UVERworld's first albums, half-dancing, half-walking back to Ryuzaki with a cheesy smile on her face.

"You haven't called me by that name for some time."

"Huh?" Keiko paused, wondering at his meaning. "Oh, I was making a _Charade_ reference. I _knew_ I should've added the line about the pajamas."

"I see."

"That should be _our_ movie," she informed him archly. "I'm serious; it fits our situation so well. We should watch it tonight."

"If you say so." He was still staring at his surroundings, which made her grin. His index finger unconsciously made its way up to his lips in that musing way of his; his line of vision connected with a large section of the open living room wall filled with photographs. "Mm, who are these?"

"Oh…" Keiko padded over to join him, easily slipping her hand into his. She began to point at all the various pictures, explaining where and when they were taken, and the inhabitants of each one. "That's Mizuki, my sister... it's her senior picture... haha. Her hair's a bit longer, now. That one's me and a few of my friends at Tokyo Disneyland during college... That's Kohaku and me, back when we were on friendlier terms…" She trailed on like so for a while, until she reached the final portrait, the largest one on the wall and the center of all the pictures. "That's me, Mizuki, my mom and dad, and Gramps." A fond smile tugged at her lips. It was one of her favorite pictures. "It's my family. You'd like them. They'd like you. I know Mizuki already does."

"I'll take your word for it," he said a bit too quickly. Keiko knew he was merely nervous about showing his face to anyone else.

"Relax, Panda-chan. I'm not going to make you meet them… yet. Although maybe I could bribe you with my mom's cake…" She backed away and skipped over to the kitchen. "Speaking of, you hungry?"

He followed, but was "attacked" by a ball of grey-and-white fur that came pouncing out of nowhere. "What's this?"

"Oh, that's Pollux," she explained. "I think he's hungry, too. Don't worry. He won't bite you. He's a big teddy bear." Indeed, Pollux was rubbing himself up against Ryuzaki's ankles, purring audibly. "Though, one time he scratched Kohaku. _That_ was funny…"

"Kohaku-san has come up a few times now, tonight," Ryuzaki observed neutrally as Pollux padded over to greet his mistress.

Keiko wasn't sure if his tone implied anything at all, but she just shrugged it off. "Well, he _was_ one of my best buds, before he started hitting on me… We used to talk all the time, like when you and I talked back in LA when we got distracted." After filling Pollux's food dish, she turned to glare at Ryuzaki teasingly, reaching down to get a pan from one of the cabinets. "And then, you ran off without giving me your email address, you jerk!" While her tone was light and teasing, something about her words implied a slight sadness over the whole ordeal.

"If I recall, you were the one who left."

"Yeah, but you knew when I was leaving, AND you let me go without saying a proper goodbye."

"You didn't ask for contact information."

"You wouldn't have given it to me anyway, so it was a moot point." Keiko removed some raw chicken from the fridge and began chopping it with some fresh vegetables for tempura.

"You're right," said Ryuzaki quietly.

Keiko smirked in a slightly vitiated manner, and then chuckled. "I win."

Ryuzaki sighed and padded over to stand beside her, watching her hands swiftly work the knife over the vegetables and meat. "Mm, it worked out all right, I suppose. I am here now, am I not?"

"I guess that's the point," Keiko agreed, her smile softening. "Speaking of 'points,' why didn't you wake me up when Light came over?"

"You needed the rest," he said simply. "I didn't figure that his acting would be of ultimate consequence. He is Kira. We merely need the evidence."

"Sigh…" (Yes, she actually said the word.)

He raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Does his performance matter?"

"Ja." Keiko nodded her head infinitesimally. "It matters, all right, on whether or not he really was conscious of the whole thing, whether or not he was setting us all up like this. Not that I should be worrying when it was _you_ he confessed this to… Then again… I don't know… I mean," she stopped to pop a slice of carrot into her mouth, "Light's so… conniving. I wouldn't put it past him to plan out the next seven months of this whole thing."

Ryuzaki gave her a doubtful look. "The chances anyone could map out the next seven months on a scale such as this are less than one percent…"

At this, Keiko raised her brows in surprise. "Have these past few months taught you anything at all? Read my flapping lips: _nothing is impossible_, Ryuzaki. If someone on earth can kill with heart attacks and without touching the victim or being in the general vicinity, I'd say something supernatural's afoot. Planning out something with the aid of the supernatural would be a whole 'nother ball of wax than just planning out events."

There was a deep silence, during which they both hummed thoughtfully.

There was a pause, and Ryuzaki asked, "Do I get a tour of your apartment at all?"

_Finally, an easier subject._ Keiko laughed out loud. "Not a chance! Unless you _wanna_ go see my bathroom… and my bedroom's a mess." She perked up theatrically. "I know! I can show you my hall closet."

"No… thank you…"

Keiko giggled and turned her gaze toward him briefly. There he stood, slouched over, watching her intently. But he was _standing..._ Instantly, Keiko set down her knife and gave a muffled sort of cry. "Oh, I'm being so rude; I'm sorry! I didn't offer you a seat or something to drink or anything! Do you want something? I've got green tea, white tea, Earl Grey, Ceylon tea, Calpis, milk, Ramune (in four different flavors), water, orange juice… and if you want something stronger, I've got a nice stash in my liquor cabinet, even though I know you'll decline that, but it's still nice to ask. Oh! And here…" She flounce-ran into the living room to drag the bean bag chair back to him, plopping it down on the kitchen floor.

"I'm all right," he told her with a faint smile. He tilted his head and stared at her strangely. "You're acting differently—nervously…"

"Sit down," she said, ignoring him and fairly shoving him into the bean bag. Pollux leapt up into Ryuzaki's lap and curled up there comfortably, purring like a motor.

"And I hope you don't mind tempura for dinner! It's about all I have right now—I need to go shopping again… but I do have ingredients for a cake, but I can also make a strawberry pie, and I might have stuff for green tea cookies…"

"Keiko," Ryuzaki said quietly.

At his tone, she turned to look at him. "Yeah?" A faint red hue darkened her cheeks just slightly.

He pretty well _hauled_ himself out of the bean bag and padded over to Keiko, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Relax. You do not have to be a hostess, or try to impress me, for that matter. Although it is amusing when you try."

Again, she blushed. "Oh. Well… in that case…" she stuttered, "maybe I'll just go pick up something from the little oden down the street, and I can bake those cookies later. I kinda don't want to make tempura right now…"

"If that is what you wish. I shall be saving my appetite for whatever desserts you plan on purchasing or making." Ryuzaki released her and backed up a step. "Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

Keiko shook her head as she began using her knife to scoop the vegetables into one container, and the chicken into another. "I know how paranoid you are. I don't mind going alone." After placing these into the refrigerator, she headed over to the counter to retrieve her purse and keys, then slowly made her way to the door. "Just make yourself at home. I'll be right back." She smiled one last time. "Haha, I probably could've planned this better, huh?"

"It is of little consequence." He gave her a reassuring half-smile. "I shall await your return." With that, she left.

Ryuzaki sighed as the door closed. _She is strangely endearing when she is worried about something..._ A smile peaked at his lips, and he looked around the room, studying all the details of Keiko's home. Eaten up with curiosity, Ryuzaki shuffled back into her bedroom, wondering what she could possibly be embarrassed about. A simple mess? There had to be more to it than that. Pollux trotted at his heels like a dog, then jumped onto the bed as the door was opened. The room was small, but it seemed to fit Keiko perfectly. The walls were a simple, pale yellow color, cheery and bright, but not _too_ bright, and covered in posters, certificates, and photographs. Something on the night stand by her small, twin-sized bed that caught his eye—a slightly wrinkled and worn picture of himself, held captive by Keiko, who was covered in bandages and bruises. In the background, a fountain sparkled in the sunlight, giving a weirdly ethereal look to the scene. He gave a smile at the memory of Liverpool, the location of the photo. Judging by the state of wear on the picture, Keiko had been carrying it around with her, either in her pocket or in her purse. So... she'd taken extra care to keep his picture on her person, just as he'd requested. It also explained why she'd hurried back to this particular room after she'd arrived. She was taking the picture out of her pocket. And of course she wouldn't necessarily want to broadcast that, as it would seem very like a lover's token, or (as they were only newly dating) a sign of obsession. He doubted that, but it was obvious (and not just because of the photograph) that her feelings for him ran deep.

Ryuzaki left the picture (and his thoughts) there and looked at the posters on the walls of TAKUYA∞, Teppei Kioke, Spongebob Squarepants, Orlando Bloom as Legolas (_A/N: this is 2004, remember…?_), and a completely white one with a gigantic, gothic-style L on it. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he saw this, and Pollux meowed in what seemed like disdainful concurrence from the bed. Perhaps _that_ was what she wished to keep hidden... He gave a passing thought of perhaps signing the poster, just to see how she would react, but quickly dismissed the idea.

Then, there was the mess. _She wasn't lying, at any rate,_ he observed calmly. Dirty—or perhaps not; it was hard to tell—clothes scattered the room: draped over chairs, tossed on the floor, strewn on the bed and mingled with the still-unmade sheets… including undergarments. "Sata andagi, anyone?" he murmured, catching sight of a yellow-and-pink sports bra. (1)

A thought struck him, then, and he wondered if she kept a diary or a journal of some kind. His curiosity getting the better of him, he began to poke about the room, peeking in drawers, lifting articles of clothing, checking atop the dresser, under the mattress... but to no avail. He sighed. Keiko didn't exactly seem like the kind of person who _would_ keep a diary; she probably just held everything in. It would make sense, given how upset she could get over the simplest things.

It was then he decided that he'd done enough snooping in her bedroom, and went over to the bookshelf in the living room to browse the various titles she had in stock. The first two shelves were home to modern gothic fiction and various classics (American, French, British, Chinese, and Japanese), but the rest of the bookshelf was dedicated solely to manga. Of course. He noticed that many of the manga volumes lay in stacks and heaps on top of the books already on the shelves, or in very neat stacks on the floor. All of the books appeared to be in excellent condition. She obviously took very good care of them, and probably never took them outside the apartment.

On the DVD rack was a mixture of anime, American classics or four-star films, and Thai horror movies, with a few others dispersed here and there.

Amongst the CDs were many different genres, including rock, punk, light rock, oldies, soundtracks, and a little pop, metal, and techno… and every Chumbawamba album released to date. "Well, that's better," he admitted aloud to Pollux, who'd decided to join him. "At least her taste in music's better than her taste in books."

However, he grew quite curious, and pulled a random manga volume from the shelf: _Fullmetal Alchemist_, volume one. _I've heard her speak of this "_Fullmetal"_ before… And now I'm curious._ So he dragged the bean bag back over to its former position before the bookshelf, sat down, and began to read it.

Thus, L began reading _FMA_.

Keiko returned a half-hour later with her dinner, only to find Ryuzaki engrossed in a manga, of all things. She busted out laughing before she could stop herself, and asked in a disbelieving tone, "What are you reading?"

He looked up. "_Fullmetal Alchemist_."

"Ah! Good series!! Very good series." Still grinning, Keiko carried the sacks of food over to the kitchen counter, one carrying a few bowls from the street oden, and one full of various desserts for Ryuzaki; Pollux leapt up and began nosing the bags curiously. "Down, kitty," she chided him mildly, picking him up and dropping him on the floor (as a cat, he landed squarely on his feet). "I'll give you some later." Keiko instantly set about to putting the food into bowls for herself and Ryuzaki, but at Pollux's loud, yowling protest, she finally picked up a few bits of chicken from her bowl and placed them in his open mouth. "You are such a beggar, Polly," she scolded him with absolutely no bite at all. Pollux just licked his chops contentedly.

Keiko then joined Ryuzaki in the living room, carrying the two bowls of food: one of the oden's fare for herself, and one of vanilla ice cream and fresh fruit for Ryuzaki. "Whatcha wanna watch?" she asked him, standing before her DVD rack. "I'm guessing you've already been through it, right?"

He nodded. "Guilty as charged. I really don't know—you pick something."

Keiko grinned evilly and almost picked _Titanic_ just to torture him, but decided against it. Instead, she chose _Star Wars: A New Hope_. He had to see it sometime, right?

He sat down in the gigantic bean bag; Keiko nestled down beside him and crossed her legs over his, since he'd actually deigned to straighten his legs like a normal person, thereby sacrificing forty percent of his intellectual capacity. From there, they both proceeded to eat, whilst watching the movie. Pollux eventually joined them there, purring and cuddling like crazy. Keiko had to grin at her cat's behavior.

"He is very like you," Ryuzaki observed.

She tilted her head questioningly. "How so?"

"I'm surprised you do not see the similarities."

Keiko shrugged. "More like I don't feel like analyzing him right now."

Ryuzaki nodded understandingly. "Mm, you both crave positive attention, and will resort to increased volume or being physical to get it, if necessary…" At this, Keiko looked to how she and Ryuzaki were seated; she was leaning into his side, their bodies pressed together from the bean bag's amorphous shape. Keiko froze. "Mm, I do not mind," he told her, amused (though his straight face did not immediately hint at this).

"Of course you don't," Keiko muttered, but she couldn't help smiling ever so slightly.

"You both break typical many stereotypes… you both like street oden… and you are both fond of me."

At this, she giggled. "I knew he was a good judge of character! Thah's my Pollux!" She leaned down and nuzzled the cat's nose happily. He jerked back and rolled over so that his back lay on Ryuzaki's lap, and he batted at her nose playfully.

"Ah—ppf! Polly!" Keiko groaned, sitting back up. "Contrary old bat. Oh, speaking of…" She scrambled to her feet and ran for the kitchen. "The cookies!"

There was a pause, and Ryuzaki turned back to gaze at her. "And how is the subject of your cat's behavior related to baking cookies?"

"I'ono," she responded with a shrug, pulling out the necessary ingredients and materials from various cabinets.

Ryuzaki paused the DVD and slowly stood to join Keiko in the kitchen. Standing directly behind her as she began to measure the ingredients into a mixing bowl, he noticed that there was no recipe sheet to guide her. It seemed that she'd made these before. "Shall I assume that you are fond of these particular cookies?"

Keiko grinned. "I've probably made them a hundred times... I love this recipe. And since it involves sugar, I'm guessing you will, too."

"Mm, I likely will." He watched her silently as her hands quickly and efficiently moved, switching from one ingredient to the next. Her expression, though, grew pensive, and perhaps a little despondant. What was she thinking...?

"Ryuzaki…" Keiko finally began as she cracked an eggs into a second bowl, "what happens when this case is done?"

"Are you inquiring after the possibility of our parting ways?" Keiko bobbed her head up and down. "I'm not sure…"

She frowned. "Then if I'm not going to see you, why are we doing this? If things are going to go back to the way they were, where we won't see each other for months at a time… what's the point?" Keiko sighed. The last thing she wanted was for them to grow so attached to one another that she would be left heartbroken when he left. Of course, he would be able to survive. He was L; his emotions were entirely under control. He could handle being by himself. Keiko... well, she would get on, but not without pain.

"Hm…" Ryuzaki mused slowly. He didn't speak for a few moments. "I'll just have to marry you, I suppose."

Keiko knew he was only saying that right then to appease her, and that he didn't seriously mean it; they'd been dating for just over a week. Marriage was much too big a step, at this stage. "Ooooh… let's just hop a plane and go to Vegas, then," she shot back flippantly. But her heartbeats quickened. _That would be so cool!_ she thought giddily. _I think I'd actually like that… a LOT… _

_But then again… you have other friends and interests, remember, Keiko? Don't be too hasty to neglect them for Ryuzaki… not until you're absolutely sure that you really love him, and that he loves you back._ Switching the subject, she offered him the batter-covered spoon. "Here, try this."

A single finger reached out and swiped off a bit of the stuff. Licking it off delicately, he nodded in approval. "Are you sure you checked the expiration dates?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ryu-chan. I'm positive."

"Then I like it."

"You big ol' tease," she said, elbowing him gently in the ribs. "First you toy with my emotions, then you tease me mercilessly when I'm vulnerable. You are so mean." Before he could form a reply, Keiko bopped him over the head with the spoon, getting cookie dough all in his hair. "Haha!" she cried, breaking away from his grasp and brandishing the spoon and bowl. "Revenge, my dear L!"

He gave her a shocked look. "Y-you… messed up my hair?!"

Keiko raised an eyebrow dryly. "Oh, you had it styled that way? I thought you just woke up like that."

"I mean, you got _high-viscocity foreign matter _in it!"

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at this. _Being scientific about cookie dough_…_ how typical!_ "Come over here." She took him by the hand and sat him down before the couch, and disappeared to the bathroom to retrieve a spray bottle of water, a comb, and a washcloth. Seated cross-legged on the couch just above him, Keiko gently picked out the dough with her fingers and the comb, wiping the bits off on the washcloth. When this was done, she sprayed his hair with the water and ran the comb through it, catching anything else that might've been lodged in his tangled tresses. Finally, she ruffled his hair playfully, standing. "Done, Panda-chan."

They resumed watching _Star Wars_ (but mostly talked) whilst the cookies baked, and finished the movie while eating the freshly baked goodies (every last one of them). But when it came down to the last cookie...

Keiko looked up to Ryuzaki to possibly get some kind of indication of his mood from his expression—whether or not she'd give it to him or steal it was up to his current state of mind. A tiny smile was visible at the corners of his mouth. Smiling evilly, Keiko snatched it up, laughing, leaping away to safety on the couch. Not about to let her win, Ryuzaki followed, and they both proceeded to run about the room, laughing, both attempting to hold the cookie just long enough to eat it (which wasn't possible, as it was being taken multiple times and within seconds of obtaining it). But Ryuzaki managed to get it between his teeth at one point, and just as Keiko reached for it, he tripped backward over Pollux. They both went crashing to the floor (Pollux darted to safety beneath the couch).

There Keiko lay atop Ryuzaki, staring at the cookie still sticking out of his mouth. Her cheeks burned red from their sudden closeness. Her every curve was pressed against his lean body... Keiko's heart pounded in her chest. With a shy smile, Keiko bit off half of the cookie, eyes shining. He looked so cute like that… so innocent… so _human_. And at that moment, as Ryuzaki gazed up at Keiko, he was not the world-famous detective L. He was simply L Lawliet, a regular (if quirky) young man, on a date with his girlfriend. He was thoroughly _content_.

The cookie was easily gone between the two of them (literally) within seconds. Keiko gulped. Ryuzaki was so warm, and so surprisingly _comfortable_… Not only this, but so CLOSE… For a long moment, she could do nothing but stare into his obsidian eyes that took in her every detail, just as she were doing with him. She wanted to remember him like this: the way his untidy hair swept over and across his eyes, the dark shadows beneath his penetrating orbs, the flush of his cheeks, the angle of his sloping nose, the way his lips curled up just slightly in a self-conscious smile…

Keiko licked her lips nervously. Neither of them could move. _What do I do next?! What now? _ Her mind suddenly was blank. But his eyes flicked downward to her mouth... and instinctively, she leaned in…

_BRRRING!_

Keiko actually jerked with surprise as the phone rang. "Gosh-darnit!" she grumbled, hastily getting up, her heart now pounding with the sudden start of the telephone's volume. "Why now…? Ah, hello?"

"Keiko, it's Mizuki!" cried her sister in an urgent tone.

She paled and looked toward Ryuzaki, her eyes wide. "What is it!?" she exclaimed. "What's going on!?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

(1—Reference to chapter 11, wherein Keiko brought a box of the Japanese donuts in her backpack, and when she pulled them out, brought an electric blue bra, unwittingly.)

* * *

_Woot! And so, the romance develops further... Yippee skippee for the pseudo-codetalk. Laters, everyone!! See you next time on_ Jizen Keiji (yet another_ Death Note_ love story)_!_

_Speaking of... did I ever tell you all that the full title of _Jizen _is actually that? _Jizen Keiji (yet another _Death Note_ love story)_, I mean. That's the full title. :)_


	32. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _does not belong to me. At all._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 32 - I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND**

_

* * *

_

BRRRING!

Keiko actually jerked with surprise as the phone rang. "Gosh-darnit!" she grumbled, hastily getting up, her heart now pounding with the sudden start of the telephone's volume. "Why now…? Ah, hello?"

"Keiko, it's Mizuki!" cried her sister in an urgent tone.

She paled and looked toward Ryuzaki, her eyes wide. "What is it!?" she exclaimed. "What's going on!?"

"Guesswhatguesswhat?"

Keiko gasped, clutching her chest with one hand as though to slow her rapidly beating heart. "Geez, don't _scare_ me like that! My heart was going a million miles an hour—I thought you were hurt!"

Mizuki scoffed. "No! Why would I call _you_ if I was hurt?"

"Shut up…" Keiko couldn't keep a smile from her features as she shook her head in resignation. "Now, what's going on?"

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!"

Ryuzaki watched intently as her brown eyes lit up. "Really!?" A small but joyful giggle escaped her lips in a mini-celebration for her sister. "Is it what's-his-face, the guy you told me about earlier?"

"Yeah! OMG, he's so cute!"

Keiko paused. "Did you just say 'oh-em-gee?'" Ryuzaki gave a small grunt of amusement, tilting his head as he surveyed the woman before him. She really was quite entrancing... she'd captured his full attention without even noticing.

"So what?" Mizuki shot back, but she made no further comment on the subject. "Anyways, he just took me to…" As she trailed on, Keiko smiled fondly, then looked over at Ryuzaki, apologizing silently by mouthing who the speaker was while pointing to the phone, then indicating with rather rough made-up sign language that she was going to keep it short.

"…and, ahh! It was just so romantic!!"

"Good for you, Mizuki."

She must have sensed a slight lack of enthusiasm, for she paused. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"Sorta kinda," Keiko admitted hesitantly.

Suddenly, her sister was all ears. "What's going on?"

"We-e-e-e-e-ell," she began slowly, "I'm on a date."

Mizuki gasped. "OMG! At your APARTMENT!? With who?"

" 'With _whom_,'" Keiko corrected her. "My boyfriend."

"Well, gee, I never would've guessed! Who is your boyfriend?"

Keiko paused for several seconds. "And you could forget this… _how_, again?"

"OH, YEAH, YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH YOU-KNOW-WHO!! OMG, OMG, _OMG_!" she squealed. Keiko could picture her bouncing like a hyper bunny at the news…

…So she mimicked her sister by obnoxiously jumping up and down and saying in her shrill tone, "YES, YES, _YES_!!"

Mizuki giggled despite her indignation. "Shut up! How's it going?"

"Brilliantly," Keiko reported happily.

"Oh, did I interrupt anything?"

"Let's put it this way: if you were here, I'd kick you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she gushed, suddenly repentant. "You have to tell me EVERYTHING that happened later! I mean a minute-by-minute account of EVERY—"

"Whoa, hold up! I may not! I don't always kiss and tell, you know." Keiko exchanged amused glances with Ryuzaki, who looked a little grateful that she wasn't going to divulge _everything_.

"So you've lied to me!?" she gasped in a mock-scandalized tone.

Keiko thought about this for a moment and grinned. "Yes, I did. My first kiss was really in seventh grade, not in high school."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes, _way_. What does it matter, now? Hey, look, I'll tell you about SOME of the details AFTER it's over," Keiko assured her. "I PROMISE."

"The second he leaves?"

"Well, the same hour, at any rate," Keiko agreed with a nod. "Okay. I'll talk to you later, imoto-chan." (1)

"Sayonara, nee-chan!"

"Hey, Mizuki—I'm happy for you."

She giggled. "Thanks! Back atcha!"

"Arigato. 'Kay. Bye." Keiko hung up the phone with a laughing sigh, giving Ryuzaki an apologetic look. "Ah… what can I do? She's the only sister I've got."

"So, Mizuki has a new boyfriend," Ryuzaki said with a half-interested look. "Who is he?"

"Oh, you heard?"

"It was impossible not to."

Keiko snorted. Mizuki was pretty loud… "Good point. I don't know his name—he's some guy from To-oh in her Photography class. She's been out with him before, and she seems really excited."

"Mm, so I gathered. I also got the distinct feeling that you were talking about me."

"And the fact that I mentioned 'my boyfriend' had _nothing_ to do with THAT, I'm sure," she drawled, ambling over to return to the couch. "She just wanted to know what I was doing, so I told her, in so many words."

Ryuzaki nodded and followed her to the couch, squatting down beside her. "Why would you have kicked her, had she been here?" he asked quizzically.

Keiko chuckled at the memory. "For interrupting us. My sister has horrible timing..." Ryuzaki was amused to see a reddened hue blossom in her cheeks as she turned away just slightly.

"And _when_ was your first kiss?" While there was absolutely no surprise in his voice (only teasing), he affected a mock-incredulous tone.

"ARGH!" Keiko cried, slumping over and clutching her head theatrically between her hands. "Nooo, bad memories…"

Ryuzaki grinned widely at her embarrassment and poked her head repeatedly with his index finger. "Shall I continue to poke you, or shall you tell me...?"

Keiko sat back up quickly, suddenly, and smacked his finger away. "All right, all right! But bear in mind that I was thirteen and naïve and stupid." She sighed, allowing her mind to take her on a stroll down Memory Lane. A quick giggle escaped her lips, and she began her tale. "I guess it's kind of funny, now, though... We were on a field trip, and back then, it was the most romantic thing _ever_ to be on a field trip with your boyfriend, and me being _me_, I made this guy in my class sneak off to the back of the bus with me while everyone was getting off, and I kissed him."

"How scandalous," Ryuzaki commented flatly.

"Ha! I know. And then, we held hands for the rest of the day when the teacher had her back turned." Keiko sighed and grinned in nostalgia. "The epitome of romance in seventh grade. Oh, good times…"

"Whatever happened?" Ryuzaki wanted to know.

Keiko gave him a _look_. "I suppose I should ask why you even care, but it turned out that we weren't too compatible—plus boys were still slightly icky back then—so we broke up after three days. Oh, the drama was incredible…" Contentedly, she leaned her head against Ryuzaki's shoulder. "I think after the drama from _that_ little escapade died down, I decided that I didn't want to kiss anyone unless I thought I was in love."

"I suppose this might be an intrusive question—"

"As if that's ever stopped you before," Keiko interjected wryly.

Ryuzaki paused. "Hmm, no, that hasn't ever stopped me. But... how many men have you kissed?"

Keiko thrust her tongue into her cheek, making it bulge outward slightly. "Not including you... four. I've had five boyfriends, and actually, they've all dumped me... except the one I didn't kiss, because when he tried to... well, I guess I can only say that he tried to take advantage of me, I completely got rid of him."

"Just as well," Ryuzaki responded calmly as he focused on concealing his seething rage. Someone tried to take advantage of her?! _Calm yourself. She doesn't seem to be affected by it in the least._ "You would not want to end up with such a person."

Keiko had felt it when he went stiff as a board, and chortled quietly. "Don't worry about it, Ryu-chan! I blacked his eye and kneed him for his efforts, and he was so furious... haha, more like his pride was so tarnished, that he wouldn't look at me for a month! He tried to spread a few rumors about me, but they totally didn't work. He wasn't very smart, either."

At this, Ryuzaki felt a bit more placated, and he seemed to relax, much to Keiko's amusement and simultaneous adoration. _He was worried about me... that's so kawaii!_

A few moments of silence passed, and Keiko switched the subject to him. "When was your first kiss?"

"If the incident three hundred-fifty-five days ago does not count..." He paused. "It occurred in a hotel room four days ago."

"What happened three hundred—" Keiko suddenly gasped, letting go of the whole unknown incident for the more interesting prospect of teasing him... at least, for the time being. "_You kissed the cleaning maid_!? For shame, Ryuzaki!"

He frowned. "No, it was you."

"I know. I'm just teasing." She paused. "Two things... one, what happened three hundred fifty-five days ago, and second, are you intentionally forgetting what happened a week ago?"

Ryuzaki blinked. "Starting with your second query, that does not count, either. That was a test of sorts."

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Mm, I realize that such a move was rather churlish and quite possibly insensitive, but it was, in part, an attempt to raise your spirits. However, contrary to my hope, you were rather too depressed to be much affected." A feather-light brush made Keiko's hand twitch; she glanced down quickly to see Ryuzaki's fingers slowly move forward, entwining his long, spidery digits into hers. She allowed him to do so, even encouraging him by squeezing his hand gently. His thumb, warm and wet, rubbed back and forth over the top her her hand, leaving an alien chill behind as the air naturally coolled her skin. It was then that she realized with vague amusement and faint disgust that it was the result of his saliva; he'd been playing with his mouth again. She didn't mind it much. According to her own unconscious analysis of L's behavior, mannerisms, and history of actions and reactions, it meant that his first thought was to attempt to comfort her or be available to her for emotional support, rather than an attempt to romance her. If _that_ was his goal, he'd have wiped his thumb on his shirt or something before holding her hand. It was an extremely reassuring gesture...

_Ha, _she thought silently, _that may be the first time anyone's really been _glad_ to have their boyfriend's saliva on her hand._

_Well, even in sex, who's really happy at the thought of saliva touching them?_

_You'd better start talking, and soon, Einstein, or Ryuzaki will suspect you're thinking something weird and pry it out of you. If he somehow gets the idea that you had any sort of positive reaction to his saliva, you'll never live it down._

_Relax. I'll just start talking about his first kiss. Besides, he hasn't told me what happened 355 days ago._

"What are you saying to yourself?" Ryuzaki asked warily.

_Toldja. _"Oh, nothing important."

"Mm, the last time you said that, it was _very_ important."

"Oh, yeah…" Keiko cleared her throat. "Only if you answer my other question."

"Ah. Very well. You, first."

Keiko nodded. "I'm a bit surprised—no, not surprised, _flattered_—that I was your first kiss." She gave a slightly self-conscious grin, and looked over to him. He nodded for her to continue. "It's like... well, I know you've never had much of a social life, but I guess I'd always thought that you'd have had someone you liked, maybe when you were a teenager or something. I don't know... I'm so used to people practically turning into date-whores, if you will, that it seems so weird for someone to have never been kissed for so long."

Ryuzaki nodded slowly. "It is rather ridiculous that people make games out of romance. And especially considering Japanese culture, it does not surprise me that you would consider a life devoid of romance in such a way."

"Yeah," Keiko said fervently. "But I'm rambling. Talk!" She turned to him, making her voice playfully harsh, as though to impersonate an interrogator.

Ryuzaki could not ignore how Keiko continued to hold his hand a little tightly. "Mm, think back. Where were you June 11, 2003?"

Keiko paused to think. _If I went back home from America right before my birthday, then I would've still been in the States... but... no... No! I was in Liverpool! But that would imply that I kissed him there, since that was the subject, and he said it didn't count..._ Her eyes widened. "Oh, crap, I didn't kiss you when I was drunk did I?"

"If I recall, you kissed me no less than three times."

A squeaky sort of gasp escaped her throat as a blush rose in her cheeks again. "You said I only flirted!"

"Mm, no. I did say that you flirted with me. But I did not say that that was the extent of your actions." A wry smile tugged at his lips, and he brought his unoccupied hand to his mouth, sliding his index finger between his gums and his upper lip.

"Oh, no!!" Keiko drew herself into a little ball, bringing her knees upward and withdrawing from Ryuzaki to hold her head down with both hands, burying her face into her thighs. "No! Oh, that doesn't make me look like a whore at all!"

Ryuzaki reached over delicately to grasp one of her fingers between two of his, gently lifting it up, silently coaxing her to come out of her threatened-hedgehog position. Slowly, she raised her head, looking up at him questioningly as he maneuvered her hand so that he was holding it within his once more. "People do strange things when intoxicated. I have never once thought of you as what you say. Rather, it tells me that your feelings for me are not new or superficial, or else they would not have lasted this long."

Keiko gradually sat back up, but her head hung a little lower than it had before, and she was no longer sitting up straight, but leaning forward. She gave a soft laugh. "Actually, this might be the most serious relationship I've ever had, in more ways than one, I suppose. And we've only been together for a few days."

"It is for me, as well."

This earned him the desired laugh, but she retaliated by swatting him with a nearby pillow. "I'm aware of that, you dummy…"

He smirked briefly and plucked the pillow from her grasp as his face returned to its typically serious expression, capping his knees with both of his hands. It seemed that she could not (or would not, perhaps) keep holding his hand for more than a minute or two. Very well; he would not force her to do so. "Then you should be aware of how... strange... it will be for me to truly open up to you. I have had... mixed feelings ever since I allowed you to see me face-to-face..." He paused, turning to watch her expression. "The negative feelings have nothing to do with you, personally, Keiko; please do not misunderstand me. What I mean to say is that I have attempted to keep my identity a secret for so long, both for my protection as well as others', and the more you know about me, the more dangerous the situation becomes."

Keiko nodded her comprehension, a faint frown making a dimple between her furrowed eyebrows. "Yeah... I know..." But her expression softened, and she slowly, sneakily raised her hand to grasp his own. Mildly startled by this gesture, he blinked and studied her face. She smiled. "As for myself, I don't particularly care. The chances that anyone dangerous, with the exception of Light, will find out that I'm connected to you at all are super-low. And it's okay. I knew from the start that you'd be hesitant about the whole thing, which is why I didn't say anything about how much I liked you for the longest time. I figured that you'd think it a waste of time..."

Gently, he squeezed her hand. "Thank you for understanding. But..." He stopped and leaned close to speak into her ear. Keiko giggled as his warm breath ruffled her hair so that it tickled her. "I could never consider you a waste of time. Quite the opposite."

"Hence why you're still here, I guess," she assumed, unable to keep from smiling. She had to admire his growing skill in the art of romance, despite his lack of knowledge on the subject. Either that, or he was merely reacting to her... which, knowing him, could've been the case.

"Mm, indeed."

Keiko grinned. They'd been officially a couple for eleven days, now, and already, they were starting to sound like they'd been together for months... already discussing deep topics and exploring one another's pasts in detail... Then again, what did she expect from L?

At that point, Pollux jumped up onto Keiko's lap and crawled up to her chest, effectively prompting her to break the silence that had fallen upon them. "Fwaah! Ppff! Polly, you imbecile!" she coughed as his tail brushed across her face. He sat up to rub his head up under Ryuzaki's chin as he purred.

"Your cat is as needy as you are," he teased mildly.

"Polly, _get_!" Keiko told him, reaching over to scoop him up. She practically threw the poor cat onto the floor, where, of course, he landed on all fours. The grey tabby looked back up at her with big, blue eyes that pleaded for her to let him stay.

"There's another similarity," Ryuzaki observed, "you and Pollux are both skilled in the art of what you once called 'puppy dog eyes.'"

"I taught him all he knows," Keiko said dryly. "Oh, fine, you stupid cat," she relented, and Pollux somehow knew that he was allowed to be with the two humans once again, for he jumped onto the arm of the couch, climbing from there to the back of the furniture to Ryuzaki's shoulders, where he draped himself like a mink, purring loudly.

"Mmm," said Ryuzaki hesitantly, going a little stiff as he attempted to adjust to the new weight around his neck. "Now _that's_ something you've never done before."

"I don't want to break your neck," Keiko explained lightly.

"How considerate of you."

She laughed and sighed. " 'Ah… we never seem to get a break, do we, Indy?'"

" 'Indy?'"

"As in, _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_," she explained. "You've never seen the Indiana Jones movies, either, have you?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, so many movies, so little time," Keiko murmured. "Oh, well. Seeing as how we always talk instead of watching them, anyway…" Finally, you said, "Hey, say something, Fuzzykins. I've been doing a lot of the talking tonight."

He adopted a look of uncontrolled revulsion. "Please don't call me _Fuzzykins_."

Keiko grinned evilly. "I'm not going to promise that…"

Ryuzaki sighed and brought his hand to toy with her hair idly as he talked. "Well… it's going up on ten-thirty…"

"Already!?" Keiko exclaimed, sitting up quickly. Ryuzaki started at her sudden movement, but after a moment, she relaxed and laid her head down on his shoulder. "Oh, well. You _can_ stay the night, if you want. I've got extra pillows and blankets if you're actually going to sleep, or you can always use my computer." She paused. "I understand if you want to go back; I mean, you've got casework to do, and I know my computer's firewalls and stuff don't even hold a candle to yours... Whatever you wanna do, I guess."

"I'll have to inform Watari of the change in plans," he mused slowly, "but staying here is preferable to going back."

Keiko gave a snort of mirth upon realizing something else. "If you don't mind third-rate food for breakfast."

"Pray tell, what is on the menu?"

"Angel food cake and strawberry sauce I bought tonight."

Ryuzaki nodded. He hadn't eaten actual store-bought food since he was eleven; always, it was prepared from scratch. From the fancy hotels he lodged in to the Wammy's House to Watari's own meals to the cookies Keiko had just baked, everything had been homemade. He recalled that store-bought food, with all the additives, artificial flavors, and overprocessed ingredients, wasn't even half as good as homemade food. Nevertheless, his impromptu desire to remain near Keiko outweighed his desire for "real" food. Besides, it was only one meal. "Mm, that sounds all right."

Keiko gave a single, decisive nod. "Great. Now, talk."

"What about _Fullmetal Alchemist_?" Ryuzaki wondered on inspiration, running seemingly fascinated fingers through Keiko's purple hair. Playing with her hair seemed to be something he enjoyed unconsciously, for he it was an action he performed increasingly more often.

"What about it? I could go on all day about it if you asked me to."

"Who is your favorite character?"

"Either Al, Roy, or Granny Pinako," Keiko declared with a grin. "But Ed is really smart and determined, which I also like. There are so many awesome characters in that series... I guess I don't have a favorite. Oh, Lin! I love Lin! Lin's pretty cool, too... until that incident with Greed," she added as an afterthought. "And Maes Hughes… he totally rocks my socks."

"Later characters, I assume."

"Oh, they don't show up in the first volume much, do they? Except Al and Ed and Roy," she mused. "Hm… you'll come across them sooner or later. And you'll see Roy's good side later, too…"

They both stayed there on the couch, talking til late night about all things near and sundry… and finally, around one o'clock, Keiko began to yawn. She'd long since given up on having Ryuzaki lead the conversation and had begun to prattle on about whatever came to mind. Apparently, her current subject was rather dull, because she received no response from the reclusive detective. Looking over at him, she saw that he'd fallen asleep while sitting like he usually did, in that strange sort of crouch. His hand, however, continued to hold hers tightly, as though holding onto a security blanket or favorite teddy bear.

_Aw, he looks so kawaii when he's asleep!_ Keiko thought happily, ignoring the fact that he was, in fact, SLEEPING, but she was getting tired, as well… and so, Keiko laid her head back against the couch as comfortably as she could, and within minutes, she, too, was traveling through the Land of Nod…

* * *

(1--"Imoto" is basically "younger sister" in Japanese. "Nee-" is "sister," but it's typically used for older siblings.)

(2--Reference to Liverpool sequence (circa chapters 4 and 5) when Keiko is drunk and confesses her feelings to L.)

* * *

_So this one was a tad bit shorter. Sorry. Next one picks up in the morning... Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I love you all!!_


	33. Keiko Shintaro and the Skirt of Doom

**_Disclaimer: .enim ton si _etoN htaeD**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 33 - KEIKO SHINTARO AND THE SKIRT OF DOOM**

* * *

Keiko awoke to the soft sound of rain pattering against the windows and a dull pain throbbing in her back and shoulders. She sat up in her bed, wondering distantly why she felt so disoriented and incoherent. Her wits seemed to have deserted her, however, so she was left with no answer.

Groggily, she stood and stumbled to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Keiko opened the refrigerator door and stared inside it like she couldn't comprehend at all what was inside. As fogged as her brain was, though, she probably couldn't take in the contents of her fridge.

"Ah, good morning."

Instantly, Keiko let out a terrified shriek and stumbled backward, losing her balance and falling flat on her rear end. The refrigerator door closed on its own and Keiko saw Ryuzaki sitting in her beanbag chair in the living room. A smirk crossed his face and he stood slowly before shuffling toward her. She just sat there, utterly confused, and stared blankly at his hand as he offered it to her. After a moment, Keiko's expression changed to one of confusion as she took in his presence. "What are you doing here?"

Ryuzaki withdrew his hand and squatted down before her. "Do you not remember?"

She stopped and looked down at the linoleum floor, but her gaze caught also the denim capri pants she'd worn the day before. "I'm still in yesterday's clothes...?" A few seconds passed, and she thought long and hard about what had happened the night before. She recalled the taxi ride with Ryuzaki to her apartment and the batch of cookies she'd made... they'd watched _Star Wars_... and it all came rushing back. "OHHH!" she cried in sudden comprehension. "I remember, now!!" But then, she frowned. "Wait... today's Saturday... I have to work today... What time is it?"

Ryuzaki's glance turned to the clock on the microwave oven. "Nine-twelve?!" There was a long pause, and Keiko groaned. "Oh, no…" Ryuzaki said softly. "Keiko, is the clock in the other room broken, perchance…?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed in horror. "How did this HAPPEN?!"

Ryuzaki sighed. "I woke up at precisely three twenty-three this morning and carried you back to your bedroom. I assumed that I would awaken you at the proper time, but as the other clock was telling me the wrong time..."

"That clock's over three hours behind! (INSERT EXPLETIVE OF CHOICE)!!" Keiko cried. Instantly, there was something of a panic, wherein Keiko scrambled about the apartment to get ready and Ryuzaki swiftly attempted to get in touch with Watari at the hotel.

"And I had the volume on my cell phone off, so I didn't get any messages…" Ryuzaki muttered with something akin to self-directed disdain as he saw that he had four new voicemail messages and a text message, all from Watari.

"No shower, no shower…" she whined as she raced in and out of her bedroom and bathroom. "No breakfast… um… clothes… face washed… deodorant… teeth brushed… hair—eh, just wear a hat…"

"Can I help with something, Keiko?" Ryuzaki wondered, padding down the hall . "It is all right; the fault is mine. You do not need to rush yourself."

"Oh, but we should've been there over an _hour_ ago, and now, it could be close to two more hours before we're there!" she moaned from within the bathroom. A loud clattering sound could be heard from within, followed by a shouted curse. "DAMMIT!" Keiko continued to swear under her breath as she gathered up all the pain-relievers, tubes, jars, and bottles that had fallen out of the medicine cabinet in her search for the toothpaste.

"It is all right," Ryuzaki said pacifically. "You should not worry about it. Take your time. No one's going to be angry with you."

"Yeah, but with you, it's a different story. You're the brains of the operation!"

"It is my fault that I failed to awaken you when I should have done so, or that I should have been more attentive to the fact that your clock was off," Ryuzaki responded calmly. "I shall take the blame."

"Buh thah's mah damm clockh," Keiko retorted rapidly through a mouthful of suds. The rushing sound of tap water from the sink could be heard, and she quickly ran out of the bathroom, only narrowly avoiding a collision with Ryuzaki. She caught the doorframe to her bedroom and twisted her momentum so that she skidded into the room, slamming the door in his face with a quick apology. "And I should've gotten it fixed ages ago!"

"Mmm, that is an honest mistake that could happen to anyone," he explained slowly, calmly. "You are accustomed to the clock, and therefore automatically translate the true time in your head when you see it."

"Yeah, it _could _happen to anyone, but it _usually_ happens to me, and now I've dragged you into this nonsense," Keiko said grudgingly behind the bedroom door. "Ugh… I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that…"

"Keiko, listen to me," Ryuzaki said loudly. "_It's all… right…_"

The door swung open and Ryuzaki stepped back to see Keiko clad in only a silvery-gray halter top, besides her undergarments. Oblivious, she threw her arms around his neck and sighed. "You're so nice!!"

"Keiko, please," Ryuzaki responded firmly. He fought not to react to the fact that her entire body was pressed tightly against him and gently pushed her away. "You're merely uptight. Please, finished getting ready. I shall call for a taxicab, and we can order you a brunch via room service. After, of course, you put on some pants."

Keiko looked down to see that her legs were entirely bare. "Oh! Geez—sorry!" She blushed heavily and retreated back into her room, not even bothering to close the door when her hand failed to reach it in her rush. "A-a-a-a-and don't look in here!!"

"Why not? Is it because of the mess, or that L poster on the wall?"

"Both!" Keiko shouted back, but she paused. "YOU'VE BEEN IN HERE!?"

"Last night while you were getting dinner. I couldn't resist. Moreover, I saw it again when I put you to bed this morning."

"You creep!"

"Mm, I suppose... but I'm a creep who will buy your lunch and transportation."

"Touché."

Five minutes passed, wherein Keiko continued to mumble various obscenities and other odd phrases, and finally, she emerged wearing a short jean skirt. A deep red blush painted her cheeks, and she looked like Christmas had been cancelled. "I don't have anything else to wear…" she complained, looking down at it with unadulterated horror. She _hated_ that skirt. It was a living reminder of what had transpired in LA and Liverpool… with the serial killers… She wasn't entirely certain at that moment why she'd kept it; she remembered thinking that it was a reminder of "happier" times (as in times spent with L), and simultaneously a reminder that she would never again volunteer to "be the bait." But the first seemed like a moot point, as Ryuzaki stood before her, and the second seemed like a stupid idea. Surely she didn't need to be reminded that she was almost raped and killed twice.

"It looks…" Ryuzaki paused, searching for the word.

"Awful," Keiko finished, grumbling.

"That wasn't exactly the word I was searching for," he said finally. His dark eyes roved her long, lean thighs. _Actually, the word I'm supposedly searching for is something along the lines of "sexy," but I'm not sure how well that might go over,_ he admitted to himself.

Keiko paused, realizing by his guarded expression his true thoughts. A huge, cheeky grin crossed her face, and she began to playfully dance up close to him. " 'You think I'm _go-o-o-orgeous._ You want to _ki-i-i-iss_ me. You want to _hu-u-u-ug_ me—'" (1)

"And what of it?" he said quickly in a vain attempt to quiet her. Keiko sniggered at his admission (and blush). "Please finish readying yourself…"

"Heehee! L's in love!" Keiko chorused, skipping away to the bathroom with evident glee. "_L's_ in _lerve_! Oh, I can hold this over your head…!"

"Do shut up, Keiko." With a faint note of amusement, he wondered at her sudden mood change from panicky and horrified to teasing and rather ecstatic.

"Mwahahaha! Never!!" Still laughing maniacally, Keiko quickly shut the bathroom door, latching it behind her. L leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting. _Yes, I'm in love,_ he thought to himself. _And I damn well like it._

A bit less than ten minutes later, Keiko was entirely ready to go, and had even shoved into her purse some shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and body spray, claiming that they could save time in getting L to the task force headquarters if she showered at the hotel. Instead of fixing her hair, she jammed onto her head a black beret. Her umbrella (predictably, a bright, cheery green thing designed with the likeness of a frog), was fetched by the door. "All right," she said to Ryuzaki. "Let's hit it."

* * *

They reached the hotel at around eleven o'clock. Ryuzaki admitted them both with his key, only to be met with the open stares of the task force members. Keiko turned bright red and gave them all a death glare that would've melted solid steel. "_Nothing… happened…_"

"It's not that so much as the skirt," Matsuda giggled. Keiko reminded herself that she _really_ had to tell him to not giggle anymore.

Her expression never wavered as she raised her right foot up behind her, removed her shoe, and threw it at Matsuda's head. It bounced off the cop's cranium and landed on the other side of the couch. "OUCH! What was that for!?" he protested as he nursed his skull, staring back at her in a mixture of shock and repentence.

"For your dirty mind and making fun of my attire. I will wear what I darn well please." _Sexist pig!! Oh, he will burn in hell!!_ It seemed that Keiko's mood had returned to _extremely volatile_, and for what reasons, she was not sure… Perhaps it was a mixture of the weather, her tardiness, and the thoughts of what the task force was likely imagining went on between Ryuzaki and herself the previous night.

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Aizawa murmured, keeping his eyes on his work.

Ryuzaki took hold of Keiko's shoulders from behind; Keiko started, having not remembered that he was still there. His head tilted downward to whisper in her ear. "Calm down, tenshi. He's just being Matsuda-san," he whispered, and kissed her cheek quickly. Aloud, he said, "I'm going to change into some clean clothes." He left for his room.

For a moment, Keiko was stunned. Had he just called her _tenshi_?! As in, a term of endearment...? One that really didn't quite fit her personality at all...?! But she realized she was staring with shock and incredulity in front of the task force and brought herself back to the present.

"Sorry about that, Matsuda-kun," Keiko said in a softer tone. "I just… hate skirts, and… well, it's a somewhat sensitive subject with me." _Do I honestly need to mention that the last two times I wore this skirt were when I was confronting serial killers?_ Keiko shuddered at the memories and hugged herself tightly as she moved to sit stiffly in one of the many armchairs in the room. She'd been about to bring her knees up to her chest as an unconscious sign of vulnerability, but she caught herself, remembering the skirt. _Stupid effing skirts! They're torture devices invented by men so that we women have to either sit in a stupid, stiff way or show off everything we'd rather leave hidden!_ To be honest, Keiko hadn't even remembered that she'd even kept the skirt until that morning. _Ha, so much for a "reminder"..._

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but, why's that?" Matsuda wondered timidly.

Keiko sighed heavily. "Skirts bring me bad luck. The last two times I wore this, I was almost raped and killed."

There was a heavy silence and everyone stared at her. Keiko blushed and adopted a rather pouty (if irked) expression. "Yeah, and I did that all for freakin' Ryu-chan. _I HOPE HE'S DAMN WELL GRATEFUL!!_" she shouted down the hall.

Ryuzaki emerged from his room and looked askance at her. "For what, pray tell?"

"For all the hard work I did for you." Keiko stared up at him, wondering if telepathy was a valid form of communication. _You should be getting déjà vu from looking at this skirt, Ryuzaki… or should I say, L-dono…?_

"Mm, that skirt looks familiar," he said, as if on cue. "Did you not wear that in America and in Britain?"

"Yup," she said tonelessly.

"Why did you keep such a catalyst of bad memories?"

"I told you, everything else was disgustingly dirty! I mean, needed to be washed, dirty." This was very true; everything else had been worn at least three times since the last washing.

Ryuzaki sighed heavily. "Mmm… Well, to work, I suppose."

Keiko stood, grabbing her purse full of toiletries. "I'm taking a shower, first, since I didn't have time for one this morning. I'll be back." Ryuzaki said nothing to this and allowed her to go.

Thirty minutes later, Keiko emerged, refreshed and smelling of strawberries-and-cream. Ryuzaki's eyes actually brightened as she walked by, and Keiko could tell by the way his breathing slowed wa-a-a-a-ay down that he was enjoying her scent, gulping in huge breaths of air at a time. She grinned in wry amusement as she caught his eyes flicking down to her legs, seemingly hopeful of catching a glimpse of what he'd so apparently deemed to be beautiful, only to see him blink in mild shock. She'd raided his dresser and "borrowed" a pair of his own jeans! He knew her motives in doing so, and Keiko knew that he obviously didn't care, but even so, it was odd that she'd not asked him, first. Then again, maybe not.

"WAAH!!" There came a loud _thud!_ as she tripped and fell to the floor in an ungainly heap.

Amused, Ryuzaki leaned forward over his kneecaps and stared at her. "A-a-a-a-are you okay?"

She growled softly to herself and cursed the jeans, which were not only too long, but too big in the waist—as she attempted to stand in a more graceful manner, he caught sight of her underwear (which was white and emblazoned with a repeating pattern of cherries, much to his interest) as the jeans began to slip downward. She hastily hooked her fingers through the beltloops and yanked up, which only proceeded to make her fall forward again as she lost her balance. "I'm _peachy_," she mumbled as she stood, more slowly this time, and demurely sat down on the other side of the couch as if nothing had happened. He grinned to himself while biting harshly down upon his thumb, attempting to hide his expression.

Not as well as he'd thought, as it turned out. Keiko caught a glimpse of his smile and couldn't quite manage to suppress a blush. So he liked what he'd seen...? Well... how... _flattering_...

* * *

After lunch, Ryuzaki switched on the TV monitor and looked at both Misa and Light as they were in confinement… but Light wasn't blindfolded, nor strapped down to a board. He was in what appeared to be a small, windowless jail cell, his hands cuffed behind his back. There was a toilet, sink, and bed in the room… and that's where his luxuries ended. It was a pretty bad life. He had to go to the bathroom before everyone, take sink-baths… nothing was secret or private (though Light did try to keep his restroom/wash breaks at a short minimum, and Keiko always turned away during such times). So it would be until he either confessed or Ryuzaki decided one way or t'other.

And strangely enough… Keiko seemed to feel next to no emotion towards Light's sentence (at least, not that day). She had already decided upon his guilt. No, the sorrow, frustration, and tears would come _later_, where Ryuzaki could not see them.

"Ryuzaki…" Yagami said after a few moments, stepping up to the young detective. "Please remove me from the investigation."

"Chief!?" cried Matsuda and Aizawa. But in truth, Keiko had been expecting that kind of move. Yagami wasn't one to sit by on the sidelines. He was too empathetic; he just _had_ to bring himself down when other people were down, too...

Keiko bit her lip and sighed as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Don't do this to yourself, Yagami-san," she begged quietly, turning her gaze upward to him. She knew he wouldn't listen, though.

"My son is the number-one Kira suspect. I have no right to be here. Even when we were deciding whether or not to detain him, I was the only one allowing my personal feelings to get in the way."

"Yeah, personal feelings shouldn't be involved," Ryuzaki said, glancing briefly up at him in agreement.

"And if my son is convicted as a mass murderer… I don't know what actions I might take."

"Yes, I could imagine you killing your son and then killing yourself." Ryuzaki took a bite of his cantaloupe. "But whatever happens… don't resign from the police. Since the only people who know about your son's confinement are in this room—besides Watari—don't resign until after we've confirmed that Light-kun is Kira."

Yagami looked carefully at the screens, at his son. "But at this rate…" He suddenly whipped his head around to face Ryuzaki. "Will you confine me, too?!"

Keiko raised her eyebrows at his tone. He was so… adamant! She'd never seen him lose his cool like that… But then, nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

"I thought you might say that, so I had Watari make preparations for you."

Yagami bowed calmly, regaining his composure. "Thank you, Ryuzaki."

In short order, Yagami was ready to be taken away. "Uncle Soichiro," Keiko murmured, following him to the door of the suite. He turned back towards her. "I'm so sorry," she said softly, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. She buried her nose in his clothing, that familiar scent of what she always thought of as "old-man cologne." Keiko sniffed, trying not to cry. "I'll talk to you every day," she promised, "so you won't get lonely."

"Thank you, Keiko," he said with a bitter smile. "You're a good girl—no, you're a woman, now. You're like a daughter to me. I thank you for all you've done for me and for the investigation."

Keiko shrugged, blinking back tears. "It's nothing, really. No matter what happens with this case," she whispered huskily, "I love you, Uncle Soichiro. I hope Light isn't Kira, for your sake as well as Sachiko's and Sayu's. I'll stop by and see them, too."

"Thank you," he said again, hugging her one last time.

Keiko watched sadly as Yagami left with Aizawa, who was to drive him to… who knew where—wherever Light and Misa were kept, presumably.

"What a miserable mess this whole thing is turning out to be," she muttered after the door closed. A heavy sigh escaped her throat as she turned back to Ryuzaki and Matsuda, the only other two guys left in the place. "So now… we wait."

"Correct," said Ryuzaki. He stared almost coldly at the table, thinking about… whatever L-ish thoughts he had. It was sometimes hard to say with Ryuzaki.

Keiko sat down on the couch across the room and sprawled out, digging her mp3 player out of her purse and switching it on full blast. Some screamo music was badly needed in order to calm her down—this time, to drive all bitterness, anger, and sorrow from her head, to turn her numb. Finally, Keiko lost herself to the hard rock and somewhat violent and/or depressing lyrics (not that she was paying much attention to those; she was merely in need of some white noise).

After an hour, Aizawa returned with a plastic grocery sack, which he tossed at the base of the couch where Keiko lay. She paused the music and glanced up at him curiously, flicking her gaze down to the bag. "Watari told me to give that to you," he said, plopping down in an armchair with a sigh and loosening his tie with one finger. "Said it was Ryuzaki's request or something…"

"Arigato…" Keiko carefully took the sack and opened it slowly; disturbing the silence of the room with the swishing, crackling sound of the bag was a little embarrassing... though for what reason, she wasn't sure. Inside the bag was a pair of army-camouflage patterned capri pants. Gingerly, Keiko shucked off the sack and held up her prize, eyes shining. "Sweet!! No more skirt!!" She eagerly leapt off the couch and promptly tripped on the extra-long pant-legs, falling flat on her face for the umpteenth time that day. Growling and trying to ignore the chuckling from Aizawa and Matsuda, she managed to stumble into the bathroom to change. They fit perfectly.

She emerged donning the new pants, feeling like her old self again. Ryuzaki's fuzzy black hair caught her attention as it peeked over the back of his armchair.

The next thing Ryuzaki felt was a pair of arms encircling his neck and a loud voice crying, "Thank you, Ryuu!" Keiko nuzzled her cheek against the top of his head, suddenly cheery, despite the grave circumstances.

"Oh…" He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "You're welcome."

"You're so sweet..." Keiko leaned over to kiss his cheek softly. "Thank you, Ryuzaki." With that, she practically skipped back to her seat on the couch, her mood much improved. "Who's up for cards?"

"I'm in," Aizawa said, shrugging.

"Me!" Matsuda grinned.

Ryuzaki shifted to survey them all. Silence hung in the air for a few moments, and he gradually stood, levering himself out of his chair with his arms. "I suppose… what are we playing?"

"That's the spirit! Come on, Panda-chan!"

Life would have to go on, even with the Yagamis' temporary absence. Despite the slight loneliness and weary grief everyone felt over the chief's predicament especially, they'd have to continue on with their lives. It did not pay to mope constantly, as Keiko had well learned over the past few days…

* * *

(1—_Miss Congeniality_, anyone…? X3)

* * *

_Please to be review???? *hopeful eyes*_


	34. XTreme Boredom

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note.**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 34 - X-TREME BOREDOM**

* * *

Things passed… slowly. There was very little to do at Ryuzaki's place, in all honesty, especially with no new info coming in—there were no more mysterious heart attacks occurring, with Light in prison. The whole situation looked to be Light's fault... that Light was Kira… _Poor Uncle,_ Keiko thought sadly. _His own son betrayed him. The NPA's detective superintendent's son is a mass murderer. And why must it be Soichiro's son? Uncle's so sweet… and Light's… so NOT. Ugh… it's freaking unfair. What'd Soichiro ever do to deserve such a thing?_

But outside the task force life, there was Keiko's love life, so to speak, and that was doing better than ever. The task force only came in for a few hours each day, now, so she and Ryuzaki were able to be alone much more often than before. Dates occurred multiple times in a week. Ryuzaki was able to kiss her without blushing (she was very proud of him). He even bought her a few "trifles", on occasion… including an _autographed_ copy of the newest _FMA_ tankoban… _three days prior to its official release_. Keiko was so stymied, she could hardly speak…

Every once in a while, Keiko made him a cake or a batch of cookies, by way of thanks for his attentions and his gifts.

* * *

Day 7—Light's "change." He blurted out that he had no business being detained, because _of course_ he couldn't be Kira without knowing it. Ryuzaki agreed… but would not agree to his release. Light would remain in confinement until his guilt or innocence was proven.

Day 15—the killings resumed. _That_ caused quite a stir amongst the four task force members (minus Mogi, who was always at the NPA headquarters, still answering the phone and holding up the facade that the work was being done there in the NPA instead of at a lot of hotels). The chief was nearly elated at the news, but Keiko and Ryuzaki were highly suspicious. Granted, Keiko was glad for Yagami—but about the new murders by Kira… what was going on? Everyone had been so sure that Light was Kira, and now… Keiko didn't know what to think. So she let things unfold as the search for common links between the new victims and the old began. Something might be revealed about the pattern... Time would tell all.

* * *

A soft _thump_ing sound made Keiko stir in her sleep. It was late at night, a few days after the killings had resumed. She groggily opened her eyes to complete darkness, feeling quite uneasy…

These _feelings_… call them a sixth sense, but it was one of the things that made Keiko a better-than-average cop. The hair on the back of her neck prickled cinematically as she rose silently from her bed. Slowly, she pulled open the drawer of her bed stand to retrieve the NPA-standard handgun within, and carefully, stealthily, she tiptoed from her bedroom to the main kitchen/living room area. The thin, watery light from the quarter moon barely illuminated enough of the surroundings for her to move about properly, and Keiko hoped that she wouldn't trip on Pollux. She frowned as she paused, then, wondering where Pollux was… Then, a slight movement in the kitchen caught her eye. At the table, where she'd left your laptop, last night... _there was someone there._

Instantly, Keiko flicked on the light-switch and cocked the gun at the figure, who jumped about a mile. "Holy smokes!" came a startled female voice. The sudden light made her go temporarily blind, so Keiko couldn't see who was speaking; she assumed that the intruder couldn't see her, either.) Keiko blinked and stared suspiciously as the character came into focus and visibility. She—it was obviously female; her chest was the size of Brazil—smiled sheepishly. Dressed in sleek black leather that revealed everything from the neck up, she had pockets all over her suit that housed anything, Keiko assumed, from duct tape to twine to laser pointers to a pocket knife. This was a seasoned burglar—or at least, someone skilled at breaking into people's residences. Her obviously American face was heart-shaped, pale (but a nice pink tinge bloomed in her cheeks) and pleasant to look at; her bright blue eyes housed a guilty look. Red hair that hung to her shoulders gleamed in the light. A small, pert little nose stuck out over full, pouty lips. She was a beautiful woman, probably in her early-to-mid-twenties. "I'm so sorry, Shintaro-san. I didn't mean to frighten you and I swear, I mean you no harm and oh my gosh I love your pajamas…" 

(For the record, Keiko was wearing a pair of deep purple flannel pants covered in chibi pictures of Dark and Daisuke's faces and Wiz the fluffball; her shirt was medium blue and was emblazoned with a purple portrait of Dark and Daisuke standing back to back. _D._ _N. Angel _was one of Keiko's favorite manga/anime series that she followed on a regular basis.)

Keiko's instincts told her that she was speaking the truth. But she still didn't lower the gun. Better safe than sorry, and Keiko was very grouchy at present. "Um… thanks… Who are you and what the hell are you doing at my computer, in my house, with no invitation, at three in the damn morning?"

"Let me introduce myself."

"What…!?"

She nodded understandingly. "I know, this must seem like I'm a burglar or a hacker or… some kind of enemy, but let me assure you, I'm here out of mere curiosity."

"Oh, that just makes me immediately inclined to forgive you, of _course_," she snarled.

She sighed and continued. "You see, L hired me to work on a case, and he said I'd be working with you and two others—Touta Matsuda and Shuichi Aizawa." She slowly backed away from the computer, hands in the air. "This is the kind of thing I specialize in—breaking in to steal information. I was seeing who I was getting involved with and stuff…"

"How did he contact you?"

"He called me up and I found out where he was located from the GPS in his phone, so I thought I'd pay him a visit."

Doubtful, Keiko began firing questions at her. "What's L's current alias? Do you know what he looks like, his obvious mannerisms? Can you explain your assignment and the case?" Keiko quizzed—or rather, demanded. "And where's my cat!?"

"Oh, he's fine. I just gave him a sedative that should wear off in an hour or two."

Her eyes narrowed and she aimed the gun at the redhead. "Start explaining… _now_. NO ONE touches my cat or breaks into my house without my say so and gets away with it."

She gulped. "Okay. I go by Amy Sinclair—an alias, you understand. Can't give out my name when Kira's on the prowl, you know. I was hired by L—who told me to call him 'Ryuzaki' or 'Hideki Ryuga'—to help out with an underground guy, the Black Viper, who's been robbing private art collections for the past few months. He's stolen approximately three to six billion dollars in masterpieces, and I'm supposed to stop him somehow. He's a good burglar—so good that Kira doesn't even know his name or face. He's like a phantom… But anyway, that aside, this Ryuzaki… L… is a few inches under six feet when he hunches over. He's got black, shaggy hair, and dark eyes. He appears to be an insomniac, and thus has the look of a panda." She giggled slightly at the memory of her employer. "And he sits with his knees up to his chest, I've noticed… he's got _very_ strong legs…" At Keiko's enraged look, she expounded upon that. "No, no—I mean, when I tried to get into his hotel room, but he kicked me across the room and pinned me down. It _hurt…_" She rubbed one side of her jaw, which looked a little more swollen than the other side. "And he was eating ice cream at four in the morning, yesterday, after I broke in," she complained, and shuddered. "I don't know how people can eat _ice cream_ that early in the day."

Keiko scowled at her. "Geez… what did he say to you?"

Amy cringed. "Um… I don't remember his exact words, but he was so… formal… no, it was more like bored condescension… and something about him suggested a background from high society, but maybe that was the fancy room and his careful wording. He explained that I'd most likely find you companionable… assuming I didn't wake you up."

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Dammit… typical Ryuzaki, that." But one thing she wanted to know was why Ryuzaki hadn't been more angry at this woman for intruding upon him; and on top of that, letting her go when he knew full-well she could not be trusted to keep her mitts out of other people's homes. The only conclusion she drew from that was that he trusted her… but WHY!? And on what grounds?

She sighed and kept her gun pointed at Amy. "Give me a moment, Sinclair-san." Without removing her eyes or aim from the woman, Keiko picked up her green cell phone on the counter and called Ryuzaki. He answered almost immediately.

"Keiko, what is it!?"

"Ryuu, what the hell is this Amy Sinclair chick doing here?"

There was a long pause. "I told her not to go to any of your houses… Specifically not to yours."

"Ryuzaki, rule number one I've learned in the law enforcement trade… _never trust a criminal_. Don't you know anything? And by telling her that she shouldn't have come here, you challenged her. You dimwit…"

"Didn't you consider the possibility of her being a decoy while an accomplice came in through your bedroom…?" He chuckled softly. "She must've just awakened you, or you'd have thought of that. _And_ you seem rather irritable at present."

Keiko blushed. She _hadn't _thought of that… and she _was _tired and sleep-deprived. Mostly nonplused, she continued. It'd worked out all right, hadn't it? "She was able to describe you perfectly. I assumed she was telling the truth."

"And I assume she's there right now…"

"Bingo."

"Hand her over. And lower your gun."

"_HOW DO YOU BLOODY KNOW THAT!?_"

"Your mouth isn't fully over the speaker because you're holding it between your shoulder and cheek while aiming with both hands."

"Screw your IQ," Keiko growled, lowering her weapon and turning on the safety before setting it on the table. "One second. Ryuzaki wants to talk to you, _Amy-san_," she grumbled at the woman.

She reached over to take the phone from Keiko. "Ryuzaki-kun, I—" She was cut off by his words, which were inaudible to Keiko, but visible was Amy's expression as it changed from one of guilt to one of extreme surprise. "Oh, I-I-I had n-no idea that… I mean… yes, I… No, nothing. She's very perceptive." Amy glanced up at Keiko with a mixture of admiration, apology, and frustration. "No. No, I've not been to their places, yet… Yeah, sure. Yes, I'll be there first thing. I'm sorry, Ryuzaki-kun… All right. Okay. See you later, then. Bye." Keiko silently had to wonder where she got the right to call him anything _–kun_.

Amy hung up and handed you the phone. "That's a cute cell. I love the color. Where'd you get it?"

Keiko narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Huh?"

"I suppose it doesn't matter," she amended quickly. "It's just, I…"

"No, no… that's not it. Just… random…" Keiko shook her head and sighed. "Ryuzaki got it for me."

"Oh—how long have you been going out?"

"How'd you know?"

"He just told me." She laughed nervously. "He seemed pretty PO'd about my having broken into your apartment."

"Good," Keiko muttered acidically. "Geez… sorry, but I'm kind of ticked at you both right now… you for obvious reasons, and him for telling you our names upfront. I thought we were supposed to use the aliases… But then… I guess that means he trusts you to not do anything really stupid…"

"Actually… I figured them out after breaking into Ryuzaki's laptop."

Keiko's jaw dropped wide open.

"I mean… since I was there—this was before he attacked me—I got onto his computer and looked up as much as I could. _That's_ when his foot came flying out of nowhere and collided with my face." Amy shrugged (her massive chest jiggled; Keiko had to bite back a look of revulsion). "But I guess the reason I'm still here is because he does trust me… somewhat… I mean, he's known me for years; he caught me in the middle of a heist when I was sixteen, but he didn't turn me in. I kind of wondered why until he called me up a few days ago, requesting my… services."

"Ungh…" Keiko groaned and moved to sit down at the table, burying her face in her hands wearily. She reached over and shut the laptop's lid before Amy could collect any further info. "Great. Um… since we're coworkers now… you want something to drink?"

"Do you have Ceylon tea?"

Keiko raised her head to meet her gaze. Incredulous, she blinked and said, "Uh… yeah…" At this, Keiko filled a kettle with tap water and put it on the stove to boil. "I didn't think many people really liked it anymore… Leastwise, not on this part of the globe."

"Are you kidding?! I _love_ tea. Especially Ceylon tea—perfect smoothness. A little stronger than Lady Grey, but less so than Earl Grey. And somehow exotic..." She grinned crookedly, revealing straight, white teeth. "I guess that means we have similar taste… in tea, at any rate…"

"And manga, apparently," Keiko said with a yawn as she remembered her comment about her pajamas, getting out the box of tea bags. "Any sugar or milk?"

"Nah," she said. "Ruins the flavor of tea. Now coffee, on the other hand…"

Keiko briefly raised her eyebrows. _She's got good taste._ "Down to business… what information were you trying to extract from my laptop in the middle of the night?"

"Basic background info… what kinds of files you had on your computer, your Internet history… You can tell a lot about a person by their accounts online. I mean, take Quizilla, for instance. You like writing _D. N. Angel_, _FMA_, and _Vampire Knight_ fanfic, and you read others' stories, as well. These should prove that you like intelligent stories, and while you are practical most of the time, you are something of a romantic." She stopped and gazed at Keiko. "It kind of reminds me of myself, actually."

"Oh?"

"Heh heh…" Amy laughed. "I see. You're just like L. You wouldn't believe me on that if I tried to convince you about my own character."

"Damn straight," Keiko replied. "I'll find out for myself, though."

"But anyway, the point is, I've already mapped out your basic character."

The kettle began to whistle as the water boiled, and Keiko turned off the stove and poured the liquid into two mugs, which were already equipped with teabags. She handed one of the mugs and a spoon to Amy and sat down at the table, waiting for the tea to steep. "Hm. So you're also something of a psychoanalyst, like me," she murmured. "You like to be able to predict people's actions based on their characters."

Amy nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah… guilty as charged."

"Speaking of, how'd you get in here?"

"Through the front door. Your lock was easy to pick."

"Note to self, have Watari install a security system…" Keiko idly stirred her tea and fished the bag out with the spoon, taking a tentative sip. Perfect.

"Well… after this tea, I should get going…"

"Nothing doing," Keiko said loudly. "You're coming with me to Ryuzaki's place right after this, and I'll let him deal with you."

"Ooh, gonna sic big, bad boyfriend on me?" she almost… taunted. She wasn't as sweet as Keiko had taken her for. _But then,_ Keiko told herself, _if she breaks into people's houses out of curiosity, she's not too sweet to begin with._

Keiko's brown eyes narrowed. "Want me to do it instead?" Her hand reached for the gun. "Or we could do it the old-fashioned way. I'd _love_ to have a good smack-down."

There was a pause and Amy smirked. "Hm. This'll be interesting." But instead, she relaxed and sipped her tea. "No. I'll come with you. Simmer down, girl…"

Keiko quickly finished her tea and grabbed her purse, cell phone, and jacket before dragging Amy back to her bedroom to dress her in more… inconspicuous clothing. Baggy flannel pants and a large hoodie went over her leather jumpsuit, and Keiko proceeded to drag her out the door to the train station and over to Ryuzaki's hotel.

The short pause between Keiko's banging on the door and his opening it was evidence that he'd still been up, probably working on that new case. His eyes widened in surprise. "Keiko? Sinclair-san… Come in…"

Sullenly, they both complied. Everything Keiko did or said for the next few hours would be sullen and/or short. She hated being awakened and humiliated, and to have both happen to her at once was downright infuriating. She passed by Ryuzaki and into the living room, plopping down on the couch, crossing her legs and arms.

"Why did you bring her here?" he asked Keiko a little sharply as he glanced at Amy.

"What else am I to do with her?" she retorted with a scowl. "It's my job to turn in criminals, so I'm turning her in. Whether or not you do anything with her is up to you."

Ryuzaki frowned. He looked over to Amy and said in explanation, "She's much nicer during the daytime, I assure you…"

"I think we just got off on the wrong foot," she said in a higher tone than what she used with Keiko, and giggled nervously. Keiko instantly sat up, face darkening. _Is she… hitting on him? Not really, but… subtly. By making her voice more high-pitched, she's creating a girly-girl image. And coupled with her intelligence… she thinks that might be attractive to him—which she's at least somewhat right on. Plus her amazing, curvy body…_ Keiko noticed that she held her shoulders back so that her chest stuck out a bit more. _That little wench!_

_Then_, the kicker was, she started to take off her sweatshirt and pants right in front of them both! Granted, she did have that leather suit on beneath it, so she was fully clothed, but the black leather hugged her form tightly; Keiko noticed that she already had it unzipped down to her chest to show off her cleavage. She'd not noticed that it unzipped before… Amy must've done it in the elevator or something. It was enough to make Keiko's blood boil. "I'm sorry, it's just so warm in here," she said apologetically. "Leather's not the most breathable thing in the world…"

Keiko would hear none of it. She was obviously trying to be slinky. "Back off, Hooker Barbie; he's mine," she snarled before she could stop herself.

Amy looked shocked—and innocent. Too innocent. Ryuzaki tilted his head and stared at Keiko incredulously.

"Wh… what? Why would I try to steal your boyfriend?" Amy wondered, looking sad and surprised, like the idea had never occurred to her. "And I'm not a hooker… nor a Barbie…"

And Keiko _growled_ at her.

Ryuzaki blinked. "Keiko, I understand that you're tired and therefore lacking in self-control right now, but please… don't jump to conclusions."

Ouch. That stung.

Keiko immediately clammed up. _Just go to bed. You can discuss it rationally later, when you're not so sleepy and you've had a chance to cool off._

Then, she stopped. _I can't go to sleep right now… leastwise, not with Little Miss Spy-Harlot here with Ryuzaki… I have to stay out here and make sure she doesn't try anything potentially stupid._ Her experience with men had been that if there was a sexy lady around, they tended to forget all other women in their lives, and she had no reason to think Ryuzaki would be any different. With a slight pang, Keiko recalled standing in front of To-oh, staring at Kenichi's arms around Ayako... Keiko cleared her throat and shook her head vigorously, as though to awaken herself further. "Yeah… ah, sorry about that. Call me jealous or whatever, but… yeah. I'm protective to begin with, and when I'm tired, I can misconstrue things. I apologize, Amy-san." At this, she shrugged and smiled, as though to assure herself it was okay, but in her heart, she'd still not forgiven her at all. The apology was merely a front. With a sigh, Keiko turned and sat down on the couch.

She tried very hard to stay awake as Amy and Ryuzaki began to discuss the new case in hushed tones over by his computer. Keiko laid back on the couch and stared at the ceiling… holding her eyes wide open so that she'd not be tempted to sleep…

But her eyelids drooped…

Further…

Until her eyes closed completely, and she fell into oblivion.

* * *

Keiko awoke to see Ryuzaki's face beside hers, eyes closed peacefully as he slept. He was sprawled out next to her on the bed (which surprised Keiko—both the bed and his presence), lying on his stomach. His mouth was slightly agape; a thin line of drool was soaking into his pillow. But most noticeable was his arm over her waist.

Keiko softened. He looked so vulnerable and peaceful there, so unlike the over-worked, unappreciated detective super-genius he really was. Smiling fondly, she reached out with delicate fingertips to stroke his hair. She wasn't going to disturb him at all; rather, she wanted to lie there with him until he woke up, too. He got so little sleep as it was, and the only sleep he ever seemed to get was when she was around.

That lasted all of an hour, and Keiko grew so bored, she decided to just get up. Very slowly, she slid out from under his arm and rolled off the bed. He was still fast asleep, thank heaven. Keiko slowly rose and silently left the room. As she closed the door behind her, and leaned against it, and gave a tiny smile. _Dang… he's so kawaii, even when he's asleep…_

A tiny noise on the other side of the room made her look over. Amy was at L's laptop, and it looked like she was hacking into something.

"What are you up to?" Keiko asked her suspiciously. She noticed then that she was wearing more normal street clothes—but _normal_ came in a semi-punk, partially gothic, very unique style. She wore black jeans that were tight at her curvy hips, but loose at the legs, and covered in zippers and chains. A tight grey-and-hot pink shirt showed off her trim midriff and ample cleavage (_She'd have cleavage showing in a turtleneck sweater,_ Keiko thought dully); a white (but covered in bright neon paint splatters) zip-up hoodie lay open over this. Her red hair was pulled back into purposefully messy pigtails. Even her makeup… She was heavy on dark eyeliner and mascara, and her lips were coated in shiny, clear gloss. At least three earrings were visible on each ear, and at least two of these were large, gaudy, and dangly. A plethora of bracelets covered her forearms; five heavy silver rings adorned her fingers. And to top it all off, she wore a black pinstriped fedora. Keiko glared at her. She was too freakin' sexy for any conceivable ethic. And she liked her outfit. That only made her further jealous.

"Morning!" Amy said cheerily. Her seemingly good-natured smile did soften Keiko's mood a bit. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah…" She ran a hand through her hair and crossed the room to sit beside her. _Come on, the least you can do is act cordial…_ "Sorry I held a gun to your head last night."

"Oh, come on, that's a normal reaction," Amy returned lightly, obviously forgiving. "I broke into your house. I should be apologizing for that."

"Then why aren't you?" Keiko shot back, only half-teasing.

This made Amy grin. "Fair point."

"Any luck on this art-thief?"

She shook her head. "If this guy was any better, he'd be Dark from _D. N. Angel_. I'm having such a hard time even figuring out how he does it."

"Set up a trap on the most valuable artwork in Tokyo," Keiko suggested. "Actually, the top three or four. And organize some kind of high-society party for the owners to attend, so that he'll be sure to come and attempt to steal the paintings, or statues… whatever."

Amy nodded. "Sounds good… but of course, we'll have to make this soiree public, but not flaunt it, or else our thief will know it's a trap."

"Exactly."

Her smile was borderline devilish. "I like this plan."

"Now, you just have to tell Ryuu back there so he can set it all up."

She sighed with a contented smile and closed Ryuzaki's laptop, lying back on the floor. She reminded Keiko of a feline… pure agility and grace, poised, slightly diabolical, and very fierce. "I guess that makes my job easier. Tell me, have you ever thought of becoming a criminal?"

Keiko frowned. "I'm a detective. Whaddaya think?"

Amy shrugged. "I'm just saying that you'd make my job a lot easier if you were my partner. It pays well, you know."

"I'll sic my boyfriend on you if you offer me anymore perks to thievery. And remember, my boyfriend is L. He's got ample evidence against you."

"Point taken," Amy said, in a slightly disgusted tone.

Keiko's gaze narrowed. "Why are you suddenly… less friendly?"

Amy opened one eye to peer up at her. "I just hate it when girls rely on their boyfriends to do all the dirty work. A woman should be able to stand up for herself."

"Oh, I can," Keiko assured her, "but my methods are far more painful than his."

The thief smirked. "Really? I'd like to have a play-fight with you, sometime. You sound so confident."

"Oh, I'm a fair shot at karate and kendo," she said, affecting nonchalance. "I just wonder what you're going to do to me in hand-to-hand combat. Smother me with your boobs?"

Amy burst out laughing. She grinned at Keiko and sat up. "Don't tempt me. No, I've had a bit of training, myself… and anyway, muscle isn't needed. Just a bit of skill and smarts." (1)

Keiko raised her eyebrows. "Well put."

"So… how about we have a girls' day out today?" Amy suggested. "We can go shopping, get to know each other… how about it?"

"Does it include a trip to the arcade?" Keiko asked with the beginnings of a smile.

"Definitely!"

"Count me in!"

* * *

(1—Reference to chapter 2, when Keiko says basically the same thing to L.)

* * *

_It's rather flattering that you guys are wanting more than 2 chapters a day! I'se so happy... But I'm trying desperately to come up with new and better chapters, and I MUST be in some kind of writing slump, cuz I can't think of anything!! ARGH!! Maybe cuz I'm not entirely sure where it's going... at least, where each arc takes me... I've made most of this up on random impulses (back when I wrote it) and just ran with it... But I can't really say what problems I'm having without giving away spoilers for the fanfic story... But if all goes well, suffice it to say that lots more excitement are on the way, and many more OCs!! Stay tuned!!_


	35. Dance Dance Mêlée Royale

_**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** Death Note **_**or **_**DDRMax2**_**. Or any of the**_** DDR **_**games. Konami is in charge of that.**_

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 35 - DANCE DANCE MÊLÉE ROYALE

* * *

After leaving Ryuzaki a note explaining their location and plans for the day, Keiko and Amy left for the former's apartment so that she could change into some more presentable street clothes, and then left for Harajuku—the ultimate shopping district.

They spent a good deal of the day laughing and pointing at the frilly, lacy outfits they saw in store windows, and then oohing and ahhing over the more punk-style clothes. Neither bought very much, but Keiko did get a few outfits she found on sale, and a pair of amazing Oxford-styled slip-on shoes with little red bows at the toes. It turned out that Keiko and Amy _were_ reasonably compatible, and they quickly grew to enjoy one another's presence, despite the difference in age—Amy was nineteen to Keiko's twenty-four years.

After lunch at a small street-side café, Keiko proposed a trip to the arcade, where they could battle one another on racing games, shoot-em-up, ski-ball, and… DDR.

As they'd been evenly matched on every other game, when Keiko spotted the DDR machine, she nearly flipped with excitement. She'd been itching for some good competition, having easily defeated most of her friends at the game already.

"Come on, Amy-chan! Let's go!" Keiko dragged her over and pulled her onto the platform before shoving a handful of coins in the metal slot. Keiko selected "heavy" mode, and was surprised when Amy selected the same, but quite pleased. "You're going down, amateur," Keiko bragged, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "But to be fair, you may select the song."

"Oh, if you insist," she said with a huge smile, and proceeded to select "Kakumei." That was one of Keiko's favorites, but it was hard…

A drop of sweat coursed down Keiko's cheek as the music began. All too soon, her feet were practically a blur over the squares as a stomping, jumping, dancing spree commenced. Towards the end of the song, Keiko had a 300+ combo going towards the end of the song. "Not bad," Amy panted—her own skill matched Keiko's.

"Back atcha," she gasped.

…And, it was done. Keiko smirked, ready to see the results. "Double A, boo-yah!!" She'd missed only two beats and had received a "good" instead of "great" or "perfect." And she saw that Amy had the same; nevertheless, Keiko still beat her by a mere twelve thousand points. And two more stages of the game remained…

In the end, Amy managed to beat Keiko by all of five thousand points. Keiko didn't care—they'd both done excellently, and were exhausted for their efforts, so Keiko suggested that they sit down for a few minutes and get something to drink. In a nearby shop, they discussed all sorts of DDR stories—from past tournaments to the "early days" when you were still learning the ropes—over fruit smoothies.

Following this, Keiko decided that they'd both had enough, and so they returned to Ryuzaki's hotel. Keiko knocked on the door, whistling blithely. Watari opened it for them. They both smiled and thanked him as they strolled in. "Oh, Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki—wherefore art thou, Ryuzaki?" Keiko called. Behind her, Amy made fake retching noises; Matsuda sniggered and Aizawa groaned.

Ryuzaki, on the other side of the room, rolled his eyes. "Overdramatic, as always."

"It wouldn't be _me,_ otherwise," Keiko retorted. "What's shakin', ya'll?"

"Nothing, as usual," Aizawa said in a bored tone. "This must be Amy Sinclair, huh?"

"Hai," chirped Amy brightly. "Who's who, here?"

"I'm Touta Matsuda."

"Aizawa."

"Nice to meet you guys," she said with a bright smile, bowing to each of the men in turn. Keiko quickly turned her laugh into a cough when Matsuda got a nosebleed and retreated to the bathroom for some Kleenex.

Ryuzaki turned to look at them both. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yup yup!" they answered in unison. They grinned at each other and laughed. "Wanna see what we got?" Amy wondered, skipping around the room.

Keiko laughed at her antics. "And you still have energy to do that after DDR?"

"DDR!?" Matsuda cried thickly from behind a wad of toilet paper. "How come you didn't invite me!?"

"It was a girls' day out," Keiko explained languidly, sitting down on the couch behind Ryuzaki's chair. "Don't worry. I've got some DDR mats at my house. We can have a party sometime, and a dance-off." At this, Matsuda looked significantly placated.

"Anyhoo," Amy continued, flourishing her shopping bags. "We found the best deals, and some of the cutest clothes."

Wisely, Keiko refrained from showing off her own purchases. Guys weren't into that kind of thing, she knew, so she just lay there on the couch, chuckling softly as the incorrigible 19-year-old showed off her new clothes to the men who were only, no doubt, paying zero attention to her (except Matsuda, who was more helplessly staring than listening). "But we didn't go to the electronics store," she whined.

Keiko gave a single laugh. "Ha! I'm not taking you to Thieves 'R' Us so you can stock up. I'm surprised you didn't use the five-finger-discount today."

"In front of a cop? Are you kidding me?" she shot back. "But oh, well. I'll just ask Ryu-chan to get me some supplies."

Keiko frowned, but said nothing.

Ryuzaki looked back for a brief second and shrugged. "As long as it's for this case… I'm not pandering to your so-called 'arts.'"

"They ARE arts!" she protested in a high-pitched voice. Keiko ground her teeth together. She really was immature… or very interested in stealing Ryuzaki, at the least… "I'm serious! How many people in this room could pull off what I do?"

"Maybe Keiko could," Matsuda said brightly, volunteering her without permission.

Keiko sat bolt upright. "Huh?"

"In that case," Amy drawled, "you'll have to accompany me on the night of the crime. I'll see what you can do when we catch Black Viper."

"I'm doing no such thing!" she cried in protest.

"Unless you just can't do it because you're… afraid," Amy continued.

_Oh, that little… She definitely knows what she's doing!_ Keiko glared at her. "Fine. Got a spare jumpsuit?"

Amy beamed. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

Keiko and Amy lay in wait at the mansion of Maximilian Sato, a half-Japanese, half-English multibillionaire. Keiko hadn't exactly taken a great liking to the guy… he was a fat, pompous old coot who smoked cigars. Keiko didn't approve of smoking, so it just made her think ill of someone when she already didn't like them. For Ukita's sake, she'd put up with them out of friendship (when he'd still been alive), but on the whole…

Keiko shook her head. _Focus, Keiko, focus… we're trying to catch a thief._ The object she and Amy were guarding was a ten-inch statuette of marble—some nude Italian lady. Keiko couldn't have cared less about the art; she was bored out of her head. And the leather was supremely uncomfortable. But she had to admit, it _did_ help her blend into the shadows… and the pockets did have their uses.

The room in which they were hiding was a large, ornate circular structure topped by a cupola that easily carried sound, forcing them all to remain nearly motionless in order to stay hidden; the high, domed ceiling was made of stained glass, and the walls, columns, and arches were tiled and painted in high Renaissance style. The statuette stood on a pedestal in the center of the room. Keiko, high up on one of the arches, hidden from the moonlight, perched close to the wall; the height provided her with a bird's-eye view of the room. But from her motionless state, her muscles had begun to cramp up. She'd tried to tense and release them individually, so as to prevent your becoming stiff, in the event of a fight or chase, but it was easier said than done. The leather made quiet squeaking noises that echoed in the otherwise silent space.

Keiko stared at the rope that was tied to the center of the arch on which she precariously sat; the other end of the rope ran along the top of the arch within easy reach. It was a necessary precaution, and a means to get down, if nothing else. She was only the backup. Amy and her partner, Juro Kawaguchi (a white-haired, lanky fellow a year or two younger than Keiko), were the stars of the show.

_Oh, why doesn't he just show up?!_ Keiko growled inwardly. _I've had enough of this nonsense!_

The knowledge that it might be several hours—or not at all—made her shudder.

_And to think I had to dye my hair back to normal for this…_

A torturous hour and a half later, Keiko tensed as a shadow crept into the room. The Black Viper… She readied herself for action and gripped the rope, wishing she'd thought to ask for a tranquilizer gun… Her vantage point was a perfect location for a sniper.

The shadow stealthily stepped over and around the fake laser beams and toward the pedestal that held the statuette. As he set about to disarming the security system protecting the artwork, Keiko couldn't help but be amazed at his skill and dexterity—he had it completely shut down in five seconds flat. He even avoided getting caught in the infrared laser that remained hidden without special goggles…

It was then that Keiko noticed Amy slinking up to block the exit while Juro was busy circling around to the other side of the thief. Together, they were closing in on the masked menace. Of course, that was where Keiko was going to come in…

The thief stopped as he neared Amy. Spotting her, he halted. Keiko jumped, swinging on the cord to connect her feet with his head. The statue flew from his grasp, and Juro leapt to catch it. Keiko released the rope and landed, cat-like, on the floor as Amy moved in on the thief, pinning him to the ground while he was still dazed. "Nice work, team," Keiko breathed, smiling until a cool sensation against the back of her neck made her freeze. The click of a gun being cocked made her go absolutely still. "Uh-oh…"

"Hand over the statue and no one gets hurt," came a gruff voice.

"Shizuka-san!" cried Juro, referring to Keiko's fake identity.

"I suggest you give him the statue and we try this another night," Keiko announced with a note of theatrical nervousness. But then… Simultaneously, she ducked and kicked out behind her to knock the man off-balance. A shot rang out in the room as he fired over her head; tile exploded as the bullet hit. Keiko whirled around and kicked the gun from his grasp, then connected her fist with his face. Two teeth went flying and she congratulated herself on her punch.

However, there were three more robbers to deal with…

Juro was already engaged with one, but he could only operate with one hand, as he held the statue safe. His cry of pain echoed in the room as he was punched in the gut, then in the nose. Two of the Viper group were upon him. Instantly, Keiko ran to his aid to grant the one a flying kick to the head. He was out instantly.

"Thanks," Juro breathed to Keiko, parrying a blow from the other with his forearm. A slice opened his leather suit. This man had a knife…

Keiko cursed and drew her own knife from a sheath on her thigh. Steel clashed upon steel, jarring her at the force of impact as she fought to protect Juro and the statue. The other sounds in the room told her that Amy was in the midst of a battle herself, and it was all Juro could do to continue fighting the first man who'd appeared in the room. Keiko was alone.

With a snarl, she held the man's knife high up with her own, muscles trembling as he attempted to bring the weapon down whilst she pushed up. But finally, Keiko buckled and rolled to the right; his knife grazed her forehead before she could completely dodge him and the weapon struck the floor with a _clang!_ Instantly, Keiko saw her chance and kicked the weapon across the room, then brought her other heel down atop his head. The man stumbled and cursed, but his hand went back to his jacket. Keiko growled as he pulled out not another knife, but—she instantly brought her right leg down on his arm, forcing it down at the last second.

_KA-BANG!!_

A gun.

Pain and blood exploded above Keiko's left knee, and she crumpled to the ground. "DAMMIT!" she cried, and kicked up with her good leg, catching the man in the groin. He, too, went down, and received about twelve consecutive punches from Keiko. He lay there, motionless.

And Keiko collapsed on the floor, panting, and aimed her previous assailant's gun at Amy's opponent. He backed up for just a moment as Amy pushed him back, and Keiko fired almost lazily. The bullet caught him in the shoulder, and he went down with a cry. Amy was able to knock him unconscious, then, and move on to Juro's enemy, whom she finished off with a kick to the head from behind.

An aching, fiery throb flashed through Keiko's leg as she shifted just slightly, and she hissed. It already hurt badly enough when she just lay there… Angrily, she looked around for something that might stem the blood flow. She clutched her left leg in agony as she stretched for the nearby form of the thief and tore off a strip of his shirt to wrap it tightly around her leg, trying desperately to ignore the pain. The knowledge that a second's pause in kicking the man's gun arm downward might've killed her… well, that made Keiko shudder.

Amy's triumphant laughter sounded behind her. "That's for messing with us, Viper scum!" She turned to Keiko's supine form and grinned. "You weren't half bad! In fact, you—Keiko-chan!? You're hurt!"

"Wow, brilliant observation," she muttered through clenched teeth as she finished tying the makeshift bandage around her bleeding leg, gritting her teeth against the pain. "I'm _shot_. Get me a damned doctor. And go look at Juro-san. He's got a nice cut along his arm." Something about the world seemed hazy, and Keiko could feel the temperature of the room growing colder… She knew she was losing too much blood…

"Huh? Juro!!"

"I'm fine, Amy," he panted. "Just need a few stitches is all. I've had worse."

"So have I," Keiko added. A light-headedness made her vision go blurry and spin, but she forced herself to stay awake. "But I still want a doctor! WHY ISN'T THERE A DOCTOR HERE!?"

"Give me a second, Keiko-chan!" Amy cried as she whipped a cell from one of her pockets. "Hello? Yes, we need an ambulance…"

In a few minutes, the ambulance rolled up. As Keiko was carried out of the mansion on a stretcher, she caught a glimpse of a black limo across the street and perked up slightly.

* * *

Ryuzaki sat in his car, waiting for someone to emerge from the building. His heart was already pounding from the sight of the ambulances! Why had they needed to call an ambulance?! If anything, they should've needed the police to transport the culprit to prison…

Needless to say, he was extremely worried. What if Keiko…?

In the front seat, Watari said nothing, silently observing the young man's silhouetted form through the side-view mirror. He was obviously tense, and extremely nervous. This was not to say that Watari himself didn't have any misgivings about the situation! But while Watari did fear for the young woman's state, he was more worried about Keiko's safety for the sake of Ryuzaki. He'd grown so attached to her… If something were to happen to her now…

He didn't want another version of B or A. And with L's already delicate psyche from having suffered so much damage in his past, there was no telling _what_ he might do if Keiko was fatally injured.

At last, the forms of the medics could be seen carrying someone out of the mansion on a stretcher, but it was impossible to tell who. Ryuzaki impatiently shifted, squinting to get a better look.

That familiar dark hair…

An icy terror seized his heart and he threw open the door to the limousine, suddenly ceasing to care about who saw his face. No, he cast aside all thoughts of himself and ran across the pavement toward the ambulances.

A shout alerted the young woman on the stretcher to a familiar presence. She turned and craned her neck to see Ryuzaki running into view. "Keiko!!"

"Oh, hello, Hideki!" she rasped in a vaguely cheerful tone. She looked rather pale and dizzy from shock and loss of blood, and there was no water to be had for her parched throat from all that heavy breathing from the exertion during the fight. To give her credit, Amy had _tried_ to find the kitchen, but failed miserably, due to the size of the mansion and the small amount of time allotted to search for it, after trying to (clumsily) clean Juro's and Keiko's injuries as best she could.

Ryuzaki's wide eyes followed her as she neared the ambulance. "What happened?"

"Oh, the usual: swinging from the rafters… getting into knife fights… protecting famous works of art… getting shot… Nothing out of the ordinary."

"SHOT!?"

"Don't… shout…" Keiko's vision started to grow dark again. She felt a queasy, unsettled sensation in her stomach, and tasted bile. Disgusted, she swallowed the acerbic _stuff_, trying not to actually throw up.

But the medics jarred the stretcher against the side of the van as they loaded Keiko into the vehicle. That last jolt sent a fiery pain lancing up her leg, and she blacked out entirely.

Ryuzaki turned to the medics. "May I accompany her?" He was only relieved that her injury did not appear to be life-threatening. She would live and have many, many days left to spend with him…

One of them paused, about to respond in the negative, but one of his coworkers shrugged and cut him off. "It's fine, I guess… Just stay out of the way."

After climbing in, he grasped Keiko's hand tightly in his own. Juro lithely leaped in beside him. "Hey, can you guys do anything for this?" he asked with a lopsided smile, holding up his bleeding arm. Amy followed him in and shook her head resignedly. The medics glared at them both and told him to sit and wait for them to tend to Keiko.

A warm, damp cloth cleaned the shallow cut on Keiko's forehead. The vehicle rumbled off and Ryuzaki looked at her still form with worried eyes. "Why did you put yourself in danger again?" He cradled her hand gently and sighed heavily. "Damn… _again_…" _I can't ever protect her!! Why is that?_

_I don't know—perhaps because you never leave the hotel…?_

_If only I'd stopped her from going…_

_She isn't on her deathbed, you know._

_But the woman I… I think I love… is badly injured!_ Ryuzaki cringed and bit his tongue in anxiety. _Dammit… why don't I talk her out of these things?_

_Because she likes to do what she wants, and that is not always best for her. She needs to learn to slow down and think on the consequences of her actions._

_Perhaps you should tell her so when she wakes up._

_She'd probably try to hit me._ At this thought, Ryuzaki gave a bitter smirk. _Ha ha… I wouldn't doubt it. She acts like she's so tough… and yet, she's so sensitive and vulnerable. If only she knew how much I want to be there for her… but she still won't tell me half of what she feels. Not just about us, but about her life and how she thinks. I still don't know her too well—that's made evident each time she talks to Yagami-san or Mizuki-chan. I don't know her favorite color, her favorite food, or her favorite singer… I don't know what her childhood was like, or her favorite pastime on rainy days… There is so much I don't know._ _But I do know one thing: there is a 96-percent chance that she truly loves me back. _He made a resolution to ask her about everything when she woke up…

His thumb gently stroked Keiko's hand as he held it. "At least she's alive."

* * *

Keiko was told that she'd have to stay the night—and the rest of the week—at the hospital after getting the bullet removed. She'd be in a wheelchair for the duration of her stay there, and would have a pair of crutches for three weeks afterward, and even then, would have a limp for a while. She was NOT happy about that.

But Ryuzaki stayed by her side all through that first night, after Keiko had pleaded with the nurse… and after Watari had come in wearing his Watari-garb and convinced her to let him stay.

"Do you know how much sleep I'm going to lose worrying about you?" Ryuzaki asked her. His voice was teetering on the edge of betraying his anger at the situation.

"None—you never sleep anyway," Keiko shot back. "And next time, don't hire someone who uses such reckless methods. But I take it you arrested Black Viper."

"Mm, yes, at long last. Watari called me five minutes ago saying that they'd made it to the NPA."

Keiko smiled at him wearily. "See? We got something accomplished."

"Mm, I would rather have Black Viper still at large and you unharmed."

At this, Keiko sighed. "Ryuzaki… give it a rest, will you? I'm not dead, and the doctors say it'll heal."

"You can't tell me fairly that you aren't seething with fury…"

"True…" She frowned. She'd only been trying to cheer him up with her blithe attitude… inside, Keiko raged with anger at the thought of having a limp. "I'm absolutely _sick_… I won't be independent for weeks. I _hate_ depending on others."

"As much as you may hate it, it is necessary. And I promise, I will take care of you." There was a slight pause. Hesitantly, he spoke. "Keiko… what is your favorite color?"

She looked at him questioningly and said, "Yellow." Before she could inquire after his motives for asking such an inexorably _random_ thing, a knock sounded on the door and a nurse poked her head in.

"You need to get some sleep to heal," she said a little sharply, then looked to Ryuzaki. "If you don't let her sleep, I WILL kick you out, Ryuga-san. I don't care if you're Buddha, Shintaro-san has to get her rest."

Ryuzaki nodded. "Mm, understood."

Slightly satisfied, the nurse curtly nodded and left.

Ryuzaki's soft lips pressed down on Keiko's. "You heard her."

Keiko wrapped her hand around his; he twisted instinctively to hold her hand instead of the other way around. "Stay here with me?" she pleaded.

"Of course." He settled into his chair and stared at her with concern as she closed her eyes and lost herself to consciousness.

_

* * *

_

So, not what you expected, was it? He he he... well, I hope you still liked it! And I know Amy might seem like a Mary-Sue… well, that's sort of her purpose, in a weird way. But she has other purposes later on. Don't worry! I know what I'm doing! I think…

_Over'n out, my peeps! Hugs and chocolate-chip cookies to you all!_


	36. À L’hôpital

**_Disclaimer: I don't have any legal rights to _Death Note.**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 36 - À L'HÔPITAL

* * *

The first thing Keiko saw was a pair of brown eyes, then a black, silky mane of hair that obscured her vision. A pair of arms squeezed her tightly, and a loud cry sounded. "Kei-kei!!"

"ACH!" Keiko croaked, startled into total wakefulness. "Mom!? Lemme go!"

"OH, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!!"

"Chikako," her father, Hideyoshi, said gently. "Let her breathe."

She complied, and backed off. "Geez," Keiko muttered. "Good thing I'm not on life support or anything…"

"But my baby's been shot!" Chikako wailed. "And you're too skinny! You've not been eating properly… Don't you get paid enough to eat properly!? And you definitely are not getting enough sleep! Who's your boss? I want to speak to him—he's overworking you!! Oh, I knew a job as a police officer was too dangerous! And just who is this _ragamuffin boy_!?" She pointed to Ryuzaki, who was asleep in the chair beside the bed, still sitting with his knees up to his chest. He stirred slightly and uttered some incoherent noise, then fell back into his fitful slumber. Keiko couldn't help but smile at this; he probably hadn't slept in four days and thus had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Mizuki rolled her eyes and groaned. "Mom, I _told_ you, that's Hideki Ryuga-san, Keiko's boyfriend. He called me to tell us what happened."

Chikako scowled. "That's not possible!! Keiko, I want to know who he is!"

Keiko smiled and blushed faintly. "He's really my boyfriend, Mom."

"Your… _boyfriend_!?" Chikako whispered, scandalized, as though she was just now getting the concept. "And he stayed with you ALL NIGHT?!"

"Chikako, it's not that big a deal," Hideyoshi said calmly. "I'm sure nothing happened."

"Like the nurse would've let us if we tried anything," Keiko muttered, snorting with laughter. "She practically yelled at him for talking. It was quite comical. But beyond that, Ryu-chan would never take advantage of me." _At least physically, he wouldn't… although he might try to finagle ways for me to end up performing some ridiculous task for him in the Kira case…_

Mizuki giggled as she surveyed Ryuzaki's sleeping form. "You're right; he's very kawaii."

Keiko's smile grew wider and her cheeks redder.

"What's he do for a living?" Noburu, Keiko's grandfather, wanted to know.

"He's a detective," Keiko explained simply. Mizuki had to stifle her laughter.

"Something you'd like to add, Mizuki?" Noburu asked with a suspicious look.

"Nothing," she said with a giggle. "I just think it's funny how she fell for a detective, herself. I must not have inherited the love-of-law-enforcement gene."

"Back on the subject of _you_," Hideyoshi said to Keiko, a little sternly, "how did this happen?"

"Oh." She sighed heavily. "I was helping to catch the Black Viper, but I got shot in the process. We captured them, though…"

"That's the case that L was in charge of!" Noburu exclaimed quickly, sitting up straighter. He absolutely idolized L, a fact which gave you no end of amusement. "Someday, I'd like to shake that man's hand!" (You and Mizuki had to work to keep from laughing—he said that all the time.) "What's he like, Keiko?"

"Who, L?" Keiko shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, you could just _ask_ him…" Noburu frowned, as did Hideyoshi. Keiko wordlessly pointed to Ryuzaki, then raised her index finger to her lips in an indication of silence. "Don't tell anyone. I wasn't really supposed to tell you, but… I figured you'd have to meet sooner or later. Now, watch this…" She reached over in an effort to poke him, but as he was on her left side, she couldn't reach him very well. "Mizuki, wake him up and whisper 'L' in his ear. See what he does."

She did so, and Ryuzaki stirred again. "Mm… no… s'posed to call… me… 'Ryuzaki'… for safety… Watari… choc'late gateau for breakfast… please…" He finally opened his eyes and looked at Keiko blearily, blinking at the flourescent lighting of the hospital.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she said cheerily, smiling at him. He blinked again, this time in mild surprise at having been caught sleeping. "My family's here."

He slowly turned his head toward the Shintaro family, noting their stares of shock and confusion. "Oh, yes… I called you last night, Mizuki-san…"

"Technically, it was this morning," she said with a shrug. "But, yeah. Thank you, by the way!"

"Not at all." He silently stared at Keiko's family, taking them all in.

After a bit, Keiko rolled her eyes at their prolonged silence. "Sorry. That's my father, Hideyoshi; my mother, Chikako; and my grandfather, Noburu. And you already know Mizuki, my sister." Chikako and Mizuki were the only ones who smiled and acknowledged him, though Chikako's expression was a little miffed. Hideyoshi and Noburu were both in shock. "Snap out of it," Keiko told them both softly. "It's not nice to goggle."

Ryuzaki attempted to stifle a yawn, to Keiko's amusement. It was obvious that he'd caught onto the notion that Keiko had told them of his true identity. "I thought you promised not to tell anyone…" he mumbled, but the conviction in his voice trailed off. It seemed that the inevitability of it all was starting to click with him. They would've found out sooner or later, anyway. "Well, I suppose it's of no consequence. Please, call me Ryuzaki," he said balefully.

"Oh, lighten up, Ryuu," Keiko said brightly. "I think they might be actually in awe of your lack of detective-y appearance. And lack of footwear."

Ryuzaki sighed.

"L…?" Noburu said then, shocked. "_The _L!?"

"Yes," he said simply, chewing on his thumbnail.

"How do you know it's L?" Gramps asked Keiko suspiciously.

She frowned, but Ryuzaki looked pleased, despite the lack of smile. "I like him already," he said to Keiko, a little more happily.

"Trust you to like someone who doesn't trust anyone, either…" she retorted. "I've known him for almost four years, Gramps. And Watari. And worked with him on multiple cases. I think I'd know if he wasn't L."

"Ask me whatever you wish," Ryuzaki said to Noburu. Obviously, he trusted Noburu to not ask anything ridiculous or out-of-the-question, such as his name (but he never said he'd answer truthfully, or even at all...).

Ryuzaki was greeted with a squinting stare. "Why do you sit like that?"

"If I don't, it decreases my reasoning ability by 40 percent," he answered calmly, unruffled.

"Do you expect us to believe that L is a _kid?_"

"Um…" Keiko and Mizuki said slowly.

"If I _wasn't_ L," Ryuzaki answered, "I wouldn't bother to impersonate him, because it seems so ridiculous."

"Is there some way you could prove that you _are_ L?"

Ryuzaki thought about this for a few moments. "Would a confirmation by Mr. Soichiro Yagami be satisfactory?"

It was a good suggestion, though it made Keiko cringe inwardly to say such a thing whilst he was imprisoned of his own accord. Nevertheless, the idea was acceptible to Noburu and Hideyoshi both. Ryuzaki pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed detective superintendent's number before switching to speaker phone. _"Yagami here."_

"Yes, hello, Yagami-san."

_"Ryuzaki?"_

"Hi, Uncle Soichiro!" Keiko said cheerily. "Gramps is wondering who Ryuzaki is."

_"Noburu?!"_ Yagami blurted out, a little surprised that Ryuzaki had bothered to venture out into the open.

"Soichiro! How are things?"

There was a pause. _"They've been better. My current case is… taking a lot out of me."_

"Who is this 'Ryuzaki'?" Noburu asked (or rather, demanded), then.

"He actually wants you to confirm that, if you can believe it, Uncle Soichiro," Keiko added in a mildly surprised tone.

"Mm, yes," Ryuzaki said slowly. "Who am I?"

_"Well, if that's the case, then he truly is... who he says he is. There's no doubt about that." _Keiko and Ryuzaki were both relieved that he'd had the sense to not say L's identity aloud.

Noburu began laughing boisterously. "Ha! Wonderful! It looks like you've snagged a good one, Keiko!"

"Gramps, please," she protested quietly, blushing to such a degree that she wondered her face didn't catch on fire. "I haven't _snagged_ anything." Ryuzaki matched Keiko's deep shade of red.

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_ Yagami asked.

"Well, you know we're an item," Keiko told him. "But the family only just found out." She sighed to herself and wished immediately that she hadn't explained that much. _Aw, crap. Now he's gonna ask why…_

_"So this is 'meet the parents' night?" _wondered Yagami, sounding much better than he had earlier. Keiko supposed it was because he liked to know what was going on outside the jail cell every once in a while… and because he was happy for his Kei-Kei.

Without skipping a beat, Keiko nodded in affirmation. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

"We're in the hospital!" Chikako wailed. "Kei-kei got SHOT!!"

"_SHOT!?_"

"Calm down, Uncle, please," Keiko said in a flat tone. "I'm perfectly fine. I just took a bullet to the leg—it's merely a graze. I'll be fine in a few weeks."

_"Then why are you in the hospital!?"_

Keiko cringed at the volume and handed the phone over to Ryuzaki, who was now frowning his displeasure at the situation. "Because it _isn't_ a mere graze; the muscle and nervous structures of her leg were partially obliterated."

_"WHAT!?"_

"Objection!" Keiko cried.

"Overruled," Ryuzaki returned flatly, if a little more sharply than necessary.

Keiko crossed her arms belligerently. "He exaggerates."

"She _understates_."

"Gimme that!" Mizuki snapped, leaning over Keiko to snatching the phone away. "Neither of them are right. Keiko just got a smallish, clean wound and it's healing at a good pace, but she'll be hospitalized for a week, and then have crutches for a few weeks after. The doctors say she'll heal completely, given time."

Keiko stuck her tongue out at Ryuzaki. "Fussbudget."

"Masochist," he whispered back testily.

They were both jerked out of their side conversation by Noburu's boisterous tone. "Indeed. Say hello to Sachiko and the kids for me, will ya?" he asked—or rather, bellowed—at the phone.

Again, there was a pause on Yagami's part. _"Yes, I will."_

"Thank you, Yagami-san," Ryuzaki said calmly.

"We'll see you later," Keiko said, falsely happy.

_"Yes, good-bye."_

Ryuzaki pocketed his phone. "Is that ample evidence, Ojiisan?"

Noburu was now smiling fit to burst. "Yes!" Keiko idly wondered why he was more willing to believe Soichiro Yagami than her, especially as Keiko obviously had more experience working with L, but she said nothing about this.

But after analyzing the expression on her grandfather's face, Keiko beckoned Mizuki forward and whispered to her, "Bet you ¥5,000 he wants to shake his hand."

He stepped forward to Ryuzaki, hand extended. "May I shake your hand?"

Keiko and Mizuki practically fell over, laughing uproariously. "I told you!" Keiko howled as Noburu and Ryuzaki shook hands.

"Mizuki, you don't seem at all surprised at this," Hideyoshi observed in a highly suspicious tone as he pointed at Keiko and Ryuzaki.

"Keiko told me when she last visited," she said, nonplused.

"What can I say? She drilled me," Keiko explained, "and I didn't have the heart to lie to my little sister when she _guessed_ it. And since I was sworn to secrecy, I thought I probably shouldn't tell you all, since you didn't ask… but now that you're here, I figured that it was as good a time to learn as any."

Ryuzaki turned his face a few degrees toward the floor and looked a little _miffed_. "You could have told them."

Keiko didn't know what to think, at first, while gazing at his strange expression. She'd never seen Ryuzaki act like this before... but perhaps that was what it was: an act. It would explain things. And yet, the expression looked so real... She doubted her family would've noticed. Most of Ryuzaki's expressions looked the same, anyway. But Keiko gave a soft sigh and shrugged helplessly. "What was I to think? I promised five years ago I wouldn't, and again back in January."

A pause ensued, and finally, Hideyoshi broke the ice by looking up at Ryuzaki. "I must say, Ryuzaki-sama, it's an honor."

Keiko attempted to hide her smile with one hand as Ryuzaki, Hideyoshi, and Noburu began engaging in "detective-talk." They all stood and slowly meandered to the other side of the room to leave the women to talk amongst themselves. Chikako shook her head, smiling, and took Ryuzaki's vacated chair by her daughter's bedside. "Well, at least they like him," she said softly.

"Ha, yeah!" Keiko laughed. "That's an awfully nice bonus."

Mizuki giggled and leaned on the back of her mother's chair, brushing a lock of her long, silky hair behind an ear. "It's so exciting!! Have you moved in with him yet?"

Chikako balked at this statement. "Mizuki!"

Keiko giggled at this, however. "No, no. It's a bit early for anything like _that_…"

Mizuki looked slightly disappointed, to Keiko's extreme amusement. "Nothing's happened, huh? I'll give it a week once you're outta here," she mumbled.

"How long _have_ you been dating?" Chikako asked, eyes wide with interest and accusation, no doubt sparked by Keiko's recent mention of things being "too early."

"Um… you're gonna hate this," Keiko said softly. "Four days shy of a month. But we've known each other for close to four years, we're with each other for at least eight hours a day, and we've been officially 'interested' since mid-April, though unofficially, that's been going on since… a year ago."

Chikako frowned at the description given, which sounded much more like a defensive statement than anything. "How… specific of you."

Keiko smiled. "Oh, it gets better. Ask Ryuu when we officially became a couple… and if you're _really_ curious, ask him _how_. It's a funny story."

"Can't we ask you?" Mizuki queried, sitting on the bed next to her. "He's kind of occupied right now…"

Indeed, he was. A glance over showed him deep in conversation with Hideyoshi and Noburu, explaining something to them (but there was a telltale gleam in his eye that told Keiko he was playing his signature game of testing). "Hey, play nice, Ryuu!" she called to him. "Don't test them too much."

His invisible brows disappeared further into his shaggy hair. For a few seconds, he stared silently, unblinkingly, at Keiko, obviously a little thrown that she managed to uncover his ploy. She'd not been paying attention, a moment ago! "Do shut up," he finally said in a miffed tone as he chewed on his index fingernail.

Noburu didn't even try to hide his amusement, and bellowed, "Oh, that's my Keiko! Sharp as a tack."

"Yes, she is," Ryuzaki said with a strange look in her direction that made Keiko blush.

Mizuki giggled at that. "Oooh! Keiko's in _lo-o-o-ove_!" she sang softly, so that only Chikako and Keiko. "I've never seen you this taken with anyone before!"

"Just be careful," Chikako said in her worrying tone. "You've only been dating him for a month—not even! I don't want you to get hurt again."

Keiko fought to keep from cringing, instead, forcing her face to show only neutrality. _Oh, dammit, Mom! Don't bring that up again…_

* * *

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_Kenichi had been the best thing that had happened to Keiko. They'd been dating for almost two years and were now entering To-oh University together as the first and second-best students in the university and the nation. It was just before the start of freshman year… Keiko couldn't keep from smiling. _Can things get any better? _she wondered silently. _I've got a steady, SMART boyfriend, I just graduated valedictorian of my high school, I'm going to a prestigious college… Things are looking good.

_Until after the freshman orientation…_

_Keiko skipped out of the hall and into the bright sunlight, eyes scanning for the familiar, tall figure of her boyfriend. At last, she spotted him and trotted up behind him. "That was a great speech, Ken-chan!" she said with a big grin, but then, she stopped. Kenichi's arms were wrapped around the waist of another girl—Ayako-something, one of the top ten of Keiko's graduating class. "Ken…!?" she blurted out in surprise._

_Kenichi turned to look down at his so-called girlfriend, and the look in his eyes was far from repentant. He didn't even try to lie his way out of it. He just glared down at her with cold condescension and a smug smirk. "Keiko, you're such a dumb bitch."_

_Kenichi, as it turned out, had been cheating on her for four months with this Ayako girl._

_The shock was too much to bear in the moment—and in full public, no less!__ Keiko completely shattered right there. No rage was felt—only a blank, numb, incomprehension. "Oh… Forgive me, Kenichi." She bowed to him and walked away, like it was entirely her own fault. For the next few months, Keiko persisted in thinking that it was, of course, her fault! She was sixteen; he was eighteen. Was it because she was too young? Too immature? Not smart enough…? Not shapely enough…? Not feminine enough…? Not a blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty, like Ayako? Keiko was unable to place it._

_Couldn't he have just told her _before _he'd started seeing Ayako? Maybe then, it wouldn't have been so crushing… at least Keiko wouldn't have been living a lie. Why did he have to break her heart…?_

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

* * *

Keiko winced inwardly at the memory but smiled at Chikako bracingly. "Mom, it'll be fine." Her tone was soft, reminded of her vow to never overestimate herself again. Quickly, she did a mental rundown of all her recent actions and words. Had she been too cocky, too confident lately?

Probably...

Keiko gulped back the bile that rose in her throat and stared down at her hands, twisting and twiddling restlessly in her lap.

"And if I'm any judge of character and behavior," Mizuki interjected, steering clear of dangerous waters, "he's as much in love with her as she is with him…"

"Howya figure?" Keiko asked. She couldn't resist the opportunity for proof of Ryuzaki's feelings from an outside source.

"Oh, just the way he sounded on the phone," she said lightly.

Keiko raised an eyebrow at her. "An act?"

"Are you kidding? He couldn't act to save his life." She straightened her posture a little self-importantly, and gave a tiny "hmph!" of arrogance. "I could tell after I talked with him last month on that oh-so-cute cell of yours."

Keiko grinned. "You are right." _That is, when someone's really paying attention to HIM._

"Toldja so."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. Keiko slept on her luxurious cot, dozing in a patch of sunlight that came from the window. Ryuzaki squatted on his chair, staring at her motionlessly. She looked so beautiful to him, lying there peacefully, despite her injury…

All afternoon, her family had been coming and going, talking with some of the other visitors that came, going down to the cafeteria every once in a while to get something to eat or drink… Currently, the only ones occupying the room were Keiko (who was asleep), Mizuki (who was engrossed in a magazine), and Ryuzaki, who was left to his own thoughts and devices. But Ryuzaki's mind was wandering... _When will Keiko open up to me, willingly? Presently, she will only tell me anything if I pressure her, or if the object or circumstance in question is inconsequential._

_Not that you have room to talk._

_I have an excuse. If she, too, has one, then she has yet to explain it._

_Hmm... you could manipulate or blackmail her into saying certain things, if you wished._

_I'd rather not. Keiko would not agree to that, and it might discourage her from continuing our relationship._

_God, she's beautiful..._

"Ryuzaki-kun," Mizuki said slowly, jerking him out of his reverie, "you seem pensive, lost in your thoughts."

Ryuzaki adjusted himself. "M'yes, I suppose I am."

"Care to enlighten me?"

He paused. Was he going to tell her that he was completely head-over-heels for her sister? That he wished to know more about Keiko, but was unsure of how to go about doing so?

Finally, he relented. "Mizuki-chan… I am in need of advice. I admit that I do not know much about Keiko yet. I find myself wanting to know more about her." _Her childhood, her favorite school subject, whom she admires most, her favorite food, favorite place to be—_

"Get her daffodils. Yellow and orange daffodils and some champagne."

Ryuzaki treated her to a blank look that prompted her to explain.

Mizuki giggled at her. "Oh, geez, you're so easy to read! Are you kidding me?" She laughed again, and he tilted his head, slightly perturbed at her reaction to his expression. _Just like Keiko…_ "You obviously want to get closer to her, but don't know how. Am I right?"

"Yes…"

Mizuki tossed her head to remove a few strands of hair from her line of vision. "Okay. Keiko can be an idiot sometimes. She tries to think of herself as unimportant, but at the same time, she wants to make people happy, make them laugh, and so she knows she's got some kind of purpose in the world. However, she doesn't like opening up to people because she's afraid of being rejected. She's been rejected before, you know. Back in college, there was this one jerk…" Mizuki sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her expression grew dark at the memory. "He broke her heart. And it's kind of been ever since then that she's struggled with liking herself, or rather, believing that others beyond our family actually like her. That's kind of why she hates opening up, and why she likes being independent. If she's self-sufficient, she tells herself, then she's okay. She doesn't need anyone's love, and no one has to feel compelled to love her back or take care of her, either. She can't be abandoned or lied to, that way."

Ryuzaki mulled this over. That made _several_ things fall into place. He began chewing his thumbnail. _"No one has to feel compelled to love her back or take care of her." Keiko, what if I want to? She hasn't stopped to think about that…_

At that moment, Keiko stirred. Ryuzaki momentarily tensed up, not wanting her to hear the content of the _t__ê__te-__à__-t__ê__te_ between himself and her sister, but when she didn't move further, he relaxed. Mizuki smiled at her sleeping sister. "It's good she's getting some rest. She never gets enough sleep. Of course," she said, looking over at Ryuzaki, "neither do you, by the looks of things…"

When Ryuzaki didn't say anything, Mizuki continued. "I also heard about the whole lie detector episode…" That explained a lot. "That was a good start on your part. You've made her feel unconsciously closer to you. But you're rushing in too quickly. You both know how to read one another's basic thoughts, but you don't know much about each other's personal histories, _why_ you've come to be the way you are. And _of course_ that would be a pressing problem for you: getting to know her better… especially with Keiko being Keiko. But I suggest you ask _her_, not me. She wouldn't like it if you just _knew _things out of the blue. I'll just tell you how to soften her up a tad."

A minimal frown crossed his features and he shifted in his chair. "Daffodils and champagne, you say?"

Mizuki nodded. "Daffodils are her favorite flower, and you probably know that she likes alcohol, but she also likes fancy things. She'd probably never tell you that out loud for fear of sounding too frivolous and too… girly. She hates being classified as girly."

"I've noticed that," Ryuzaki admitted with a hint of vague amusement. "Then… how should I approach her about this?"

"I'll leave that to you," she said. Ryuzaki blinked again. "She's _your_ girlfriend, and if you can't figure out how to ask her a few simple questions, then you're not fit to be with her."

Well, Mizuki was right about _that_. "Thank you, Mizuki-chan."

"No prob."

Meanwhile, Keiko fought to keep a straight face. _Ryuzaki is so cute!_ she thought to herself. A part of her wanted to make things difficult by not answering anything he asked and playing hard-to-get, but Keiko decided that was a bit too cruel. Ryuzaki wasn't such a romantic, and he really was starting to actually worry about how he appeared to her, unlike the old, uncaring Ryuzaki she used to know—the one who didn't give a whit as to how others, including Keiko, viewed him and his opinions. But now… he was trying to impress her, trying to find out more about her...? Slightly out of left field, but adorable, nonetheless.

And then, Keiko had to wonder if Mizuki _knew_ she wasn't asleep and was telling Ryuzaki to "find out for himself" because of that. Mizuki would've spilled a few details, at least, if Keiko wasn't around at all. _Ha, she knows me so well._

Keiko weighed her options. _Well, I suppose I could spare Ryuu the trouble… _So she rolled over and looked at him, smiling crookedly. "My favorite subject in school was lunch, if you wanna know." _Even though he probably could care less…_

_YOU IDIOT!! Don't start that again! You just heard him, didn't you? Aren't you just scared to believe that someone might actually want to be with you? The guy freaking loves you!_

_He… loves… Do I dare hope that?_

_YES!! He cares!! Just believe it! We're not dealing with Kenichi, here… just let it go. It's in the past._

_…All right. Carefully… I don't want… to be rejected… again…_

Ryuzaki froze and stared at Keiko, but he composed himself, and comprehension dawned on him as he realized that Mizuki had, in a way, set this up. Then, he frowned. "Lunch does not count as an official subject."

Keiko grinned. "French class, then."

"Much better."

Mizuki fought to hide her smile and stood up. "Oh, gosh—I'm getting a text. I'll see you guys."

Keiko's gaze followed her. " 'Liar, liar, plants for hire.'"

She turned around to grin at her sister. " 'It's "pants on fire," Patrick.'"

" 'You would know… liar.'" (1)

She laughed and shut the door behind her. "Later."

* * *

(1—I love _Spongebob_. X3)

* * *

_All right, so this chapter was a bit more sappy and angsty. I couldn't help it. It just makes sense. Next chapter continues the non-DN storyline, but it's during the 50 days!! Gimme a break!! I've got BIG things planned, and most of them before the 50 days of Light's confinement are up..._


	37. Kenichi

**_Disclaimer: I don't see how I COULD own_ Death Note_._**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 37 - KENICHI**

* * *

Following Ryuzaki's conversation with Mizuki on how to deepen his relationship with Keiko, the two sat in Keiko's room all day; Ryuzaki asked her a myriad of questions, including her favorite things, what her childhood was like, and her dislikes. Of course, this knowledge was not wheedled from her without some persuasion (finally, she promised to answer his questions after getting the green light for asking her own questions in return). The game of Twenty Questions extended to much longer than the number allotted, and the sun began to sink in the sky. Sporadically, they were interrupted by various guests to see Keiko (whereupon Ryuzaki would mumble something about wishing he could hide under the bed). Keiko sighed after the departure of a trio her mother's friends—Ryuzaki had been a little short with them, even rude, but in such a subtle way that only Keiko had noticed (or rather, in such a _highly intelligent_ way that only Keiko was able to notice). "Ryuzaki, if you wanna go back to the hotel, I don't mind, honestly! You shouldn't have to worry about your identity, and it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon..."

But Ryuzaki remained seated in the chair beside her. "Mm, yes, but that would result our separation, however temporary." His sweet words made Keiko want to melt. "I suppose it would be a good idea... but I shall not leave until visiting hours are through." His fingers brushed her cheek gently, inducing a smile and a blush from her. "People in dating relationships are supposed to spend time together, are they not?"

Keiko wondered that she was able to feel like this again: giddy, lost, joyous, and so utterly content, all at once. Was this how it had felt when she'd first been dating Kenichi...? Part of her argued that yes, it was, but her more truthful side told her that this seemed, somehow, so much deeper, more real... so... so... _true_... Kenichi had made her feel giddy, yes, but in retrospect (or was it from her clouded memory...?), a guy had never made her feel this giddy before. And then, she paused. Even the thought of Kenichi didn't hurt so badly while Ryuzaki was near... but maybe that was because she was on such a high...

"Thank you, Ryuzaki," she said softly; her eyes shone at him, conveying more thanks than her voice alone was able to do.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent chatting with mainly Keiko's family, and Ryuzaki, to Keiko's partial surprise, participated actively in the conversations (though at times, Keiko had to act as interpreter, as his words were often either over everyone's heads or just not well-structured enough from a social standpoint). For Keiko, it was a wonderful distraction from her injury and immobility both.

Later that evening, Aizawa and Matsuda (wearing _street clothes_, much to Keiko's amusement) came walking in the door of Keiko's hospital room, looking a little shocked, and behind them trailed Amy and Juro, who looked kind of sheepish. "Sorry," Juro said apologetically. "I made us get lost." Ryuzaki mumbled something incoherent, for which Keiko was tempted to chastise him—it could mean nothing nice—but she refrained.

Aizawa gave him a half-hearted glare. "Shortcut, my eye… He made us go the opposite direction, and we took a nice little jaunt around Tokyo, and by the time we found our way back to someplace familiar, we got stuck in a traffic jam!"

"How many hours were you driving…?" Keiko asked nervously.

"Only about _SIX_," Aizawa muttered with another cold glance at Juro.

"Sorry, man," said Juro, shrugging.

Keiko chuckled. "Nice. Well, I'm glad you got through _that_ okay."

"_Okay?_" Amy groaned. She buried her face in one hand and dragged it through her red tresses in an exasperated manner. "Ugh… no! When they _weren't_ yelling at each other, Matsuda was forcing us to listen to techno…"

"Oooh!!" Keiko exclaimed with a grimace. "Dang! I am so sorry!"

"What's wrong with techno?" Matsuda wanted to know. Aizawa rolled his eyes and Juro groaned.

"Nothing," Keiko said quickly, "unless you're listening to it for more than twenty-seven minutes straight without being at a club or playing DDR." A pause followed, and she sighed. "So, I take it you know the story?"

Aizawa nodded. "You got… _shot_…?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Why the hell did you do something like that?"

Ryuzaki's stare bored into Keiko's head. "Yes, enlighten us."

Keiko paused and, after giving Ryuzaki a withering glance, stared at Aizawa, trying to keep the _duh_ factor from surfacing on her face. "Look, if I'd _wanted_ to get shot, I'd have done it myself."

"You know what I mean!!"

"Then it's because I didn't dodge the bullet fast enough."

"That's not it, either..." Aizawa added, rolling his eyes. "You're a detective, right? You technically don't have to go on missions like that..."

"Blame Matsu-chan," Keiko said with a shrug. "He's the one who volunteered me."

"Nuh-uh!" he protested loudly. "You were the one who finally agreed!" It didn't take a genius to see that he was rather hurt by the accusation; he'd already been suffering from his self-imposed guilt since he'd heard of Keiko's injury.

But Keiko gave him a tired smile and waved her hand at him noncommittally. "It's _fine_, Matsuda. The whole thing was my fault and you have _nothing_ to do with it. My fault… except for getting shot… that was that Viper-dude's fault."

Mizuki poked her head back into the room. "Hey, Keiko-nee-chan, we're heading out—who the heck are these guys?"

"That's a nice welcome, I must say!" Amy exclaimed jokingly as Mizuki came in. "What's up? I'm Amy."

"I'm Juro."

"Shuichi Aizawa."

"Touta Matsuda—charmed!" He stepped forward and smiled in what Keiko assumed he considered a disarming manner. She snickered. So, Matsuda was smitten with her sister, and she'd not even spoken to him yet! _Ah, Matsuda's so easy to please,_ Keiko thought with amusement. _Poor guy probably hasn't ever had a real, lasting relationship before..._

"These are my co-workers, Mizuki. Guys, this is my little sister, Mizuki. Don't you lay a finger on her, Matsu-chan. She's got a boyfriend."

The man fairly wilted. "Awww…"

Mizuki laughed at this. "Sorry…"

"He's sweet," Keiko told her truthfully. (At this, Matsuda scratched the back of his head nervously and pulled a confused face. "Uh... thanks?") Keiko continued. "Set him up with one of your friends and he'll be happy."

"Why not? Aiko-chan's looking for a boyfriend right now…"

Matsuda's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"A little desperate, eh, Matsuda?" Aizawa drawled, looking both amused and disdainful. Ryuzaki hummed meditatively, as though in agreement.

"Facebook me and I'll give you more details," Mizuki said, ignoring Aizawa. "You have a Facebook, don't you?"

"Yeah! Will you be on tonight?"

"Of course."

"Cool."

Mizuki laughed again and came over to hug her sister. "Bye, nee-chan. Sleep well."

"Night, Mizuki." Keiko returned the embrace and smiled at her. "Thanks for coming."

"We'll be back tomorrow."

"See you then."

She headed for the door. "'Kay. Bye, Keiko. Bye, Ryuzaki-kun. Bye, guys!"

"Bye!" Keiko called one last time. After she left, she turned back to Matsuda, who turned bright red. "You look like a freakin' tomato!" Keiko laughed, pointing at Matsuda's face.

"What? I can't help it…"

"What, can't help being a dunce?" Juro shot back with a wide grin. "Because if so, then no, you can't help it."

"Hey!!"

* * *

Keiko was taken to your apartment by Ryuzaki (or rather, by Watari; Ryuzaki just escorted her), who helped her up the stairs to the door (or rather, carried her up piggyback-style whilst Watari carried her crutches). Keiko reflexively reached into her purse for her keys, when she noticed the yellow slip of paper taped to her door. She frowned and squinted at it as Ryuzaki carried her up the last few steps and closer to the object of her curiosity. With all care, he set her down before her door and Watari handed her the crutches. Only then did Keiko get a chance to read the words featured in bold print…

**EVICTION NOTICE**

Keiko was silent for five long seconds before her first coherent thought broke the silence in her mind.

_…!?_

_Nani!?_

_No! I forgot to pay the rent AGAIN!! This makes it, what, the seventh time in two years? It's no freaking wonder…_

_How is it,_ came her harsher, more logical side, _that you can remember exactly how many times you've missed the rent, you can recall verbatim what L said the first time you ever met him, you can soak up random trivia like a sponge, you can throw out clever… well… somewhat clever… jokes left and right, but you CAN'T remember a simple thing like the monthly rent?_

_Maybe it's a factor of importance?_

_Bull-freaking-crap! You could remember it if you wanted to!_

_So… am I just losing my touch?_

It was true. Over the past few days—weeks, actually—since she and L had been dating, her intelligence (well, at least the way it displayed itself, so Keiko thought) had been on the decline. She hadn't been as analytical, nor as quick to predict outcomes of various situations based on the people involved. She'd done close to nothing overly specialized in over two months—probably longer. Sure, Aoyama came back to mind, but she'd failed then, too… and ended up in a funk, to boot. So what was going on? What was making her less sharp, less perceptive, less… there?

Was it Ryuzaki?

_Nonsense! If anything, you'd think he'd spur me to improve my game._

_It's true that such was a typical occurrence back in the day, when the relationship between us was a cross between "boss and employer" and "friends." Even when he used me like a tool, a human weapon, I wanted to keep up. What happened to that drive?_

_Was it replaced by the desire to be loved?_ And if so, which was more important?

_So… this proves that there's more to me, at least in L's eyes, than just my intelligence… but what is it? I can't see a single dang-blasted thing! And that's not coming from mere self-doubt, either…_

_But you can't ask him flat-out, can you?_

_…No._

_Urgh…_ Keiko almost began to babble out her worries, but remembered that Ryuzaki and Watari were right there. She had to maintain an alert façade, and the easiest one at present was her typical blank, apathetic mode. She frowned as she stared at the sign, almost as if uncomprehending. Keiko went pale. "E-eviction notice…?!"

Ryuzaki's face went carefully, guardedly blank as he looked over at the paper. "Why...?" he wondered in a nearly inaudible tone, as though he were only half-interested; Keiko knew from his expression, however, that he was very much interested in the little yellow notice. He ripped the paper off the door and read the explanation, as given by Keiko's landlord. " 'Due to your failure to pay your utilities and rent in a timely manner and your lack of compliance with the rules as outlined in the lease…'" His voice trailed off as he skimmed over the lease. "It's circled. And it says next to that 'no pets allowed' and 'volume level'."

Keiko groaned and slumped over on her crutches, feeling supremely discouraged. "Ugh… I guess that's because of the late hours… And the building's so old, sound travels really easily… I've _tried_ to be quiet…" An achy sort of feeling climbed into her throat and Keiko bit back the urge to cry. _NO! NO TEARS!! Old, non-sappy, smarter self, remember!? How would crying help? Why do you want to cry, anyway!?_

Instead, she sighed and began to voice aloud a few of her misgivings. "Why me? Now I have to find a new apartment that's close enough to the NPA headquarters to walk there so I can survive after the case is finished, and that's if we ever finish it intact… and I have to find somewhere for Pollux to go where he'll be treated well and I won't have to worry… and this just means more confusion and entanglements and finding a place to stay in the meantime, and how am I going to cope with that? And what do I do with my stuff? And when do I have to leave, because I can't stay here until I find a new place… and all this while I'm practically crippled! I can hardly manage to get around and take care of my freaking self, much less move myself out and find a place to stay. For Pete's sake, I don't even own a car! Or a bike! And then, there's the meals to worry about in the meantime, because I'm not made of money… and I can't ask my mom for either money or a place to stay, because she'll flip out again, and that's the last thing I need!! Oh, dang it all! Why can't I just be rich like you, Ryuu?"

There followed a pause, during which Keiko reflected that it might have been smarter to say fewer words… but they came out in a rush that was almost inevitable. She could hardly stop them. _Hey… am I turning into my mom? Ugh…_ Or maybe it was the pain meds…? Possibly her current stress level, which was rather high, due to Kira, her love life (unconventional as it was), having nothing to do, and being "crippled"…?

But the feeling of Ryuzaki's cool hands on her cheeks brought her back to stark reality. "Calm down, tenshi," he said softly, cradling her face in his fingers and leaning his forehead on hers. "It will be okay. You can always stay with me, if you wish, or if this is disagreeable to you, I can find a new apartment for you." His quiet voice penetrated her miserable mood and calmed her down—or was that the result of his having shocked her out of her panic by being so theatrically sweet with his close proximity and soft voice?

A sigh escaped her lungs. "This _sucks!_ I don't want to be a burden…" Instantly, she caught herself and her mouth clacked shut. _Shoot! I should be trying harder to predict his actions… maybe then, I wouldn't feel like such an idiot._

"Nonsense," said Ryuzaki and Watari together. The former continued as he stood back just enough to look at her, though he still kept one hand occupied with a strand of her hair. "And what is it," he continued in a softer tone, "that made you suddenly nervous? Or to think that you're a _burden_?! You've stayed with me before with no inhibitions whatsoever, even asked me rather bluntly if I could provide you with a place to stay. What is it that's making you feel differently about it now?"

How to answer _that_ one? The funny thing was, Keiko didn't have a clear answer. "I don't know…"

"You could never be a burden," he assured her, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Then… I guess so… But what about all my stuff?"

"Except what items you need, your belongings can be stored at my estate," Ryuzaki finished.

"So… what now?"

"We go in and start packing." He held out his hand for the keys and unlocked the door, letting the three of you in. A quick phone call and an hour later, the other task force members were there, helping to pack up… or more accurately, gather and pile things into organized stacks and throwing out other useless stuff until Keiko could obtain cardboard boxes in which to put her belongings.

And Keiko couldn't help but think, _It's so wonderful to have friends who care…_

* * *

Ryuzaki decided to stay the night after the others left, giving the excuse that he didn't want Keiko to be helpless, should something happen.

_"Should something happen?"_ What was that nonsense? Keiko demanded an explanation about it later on, wondering how he could say such a thing, then realized halfway through the question what it meant. He wanted to stay with her not because he was worried—or rather, not _only_ because he was worried—but simply because he wanted to do so. He wanted to remain near her. This realization made her soften significantly, and she felt that now-familiar giddy feeling in her chest.

"Thanks, Ryuu. You're nice." Keiko leaned over and kissed him briefly.

His expression changed almost imperceptibly: his look just softened, and Keiko saw him relax slightly. With a grin, she snuggled up beside him and sighed contentedly. "So… what now?"

"You could tell me what's on your mind."

"Mmm… I dunno, Ryuu…" Keiko feigned nonchalant reluctance and pressed her nose to his chest as she hugged his arm.

That was clue enough that something was up. "Please, Keiko. I'd like to know what your thoughts are about everything right now—about the Black Viper situation and now your eviction…"

She paused, and finally exhaled heavily. "I'm pretty ticked. Why?"

Ryuzaki sighed, his breath ruffling her hair a little. His arms moved to encircle her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Tenshi, the last time this sort of thing happened, you got so worked up that—"

"I know, I know," she murmured, cutting him off. "Just… why?"

"I'm curious."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"That's not an answer."

"Because I want to know more about you. You never tell me anything…"

"And you do?"

"I'm beginning to think that the daffodils-and-champagne combination was a good idea…"

Keiko nodded sagely. "It might've been, yes."

Ryuzaki swallowed. _Keiko, you're smarter than this. I shouldn't have to spell it out for you. What in the world made you so doubtful of yourself?_ "Keiko, I don't want you to ever, _ever_, think that you are a nuisance, a burden, or disinteresting to me. I… you're very special to me, and I want to know you better."

After a very long pause (so long that even Ryuzaki began to doubt if his admission had a positive effect), she said softly, hesitantly, "If you… agree to begin telling me things, too… then I will tell you more about myself."

Ryuzaki squeezed her tightly once. "Okay. What are you thinking?"

It was a little hard, but not so hard as she would've previously thought—_un-_repressing your spirit. That meant spilling the beans on one thing.

Kenichi.

Keiko thrust her tongue into her cheek and inhaled. "I'm thinking how I don't wanna have someone else take care of me," she said softly as she stared at the floor. "I... I don't know why I can't help it, but I don't want to cause trouble for anyone else. I know you say I'm not imposing or anything, but I still can't help but think that to be dependent on someone... is kinda..." She trailed off and silence hung in the air.

Ryuzaki frowned. "Something happened to you in your past."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Lots of things happened in my past." A sinking feeling told her that this conversation was going to be rough on her self-esteem. Her heart thumped a little faster and she fought off the effects of the tiny bite of adrenaline that made her want to curl up in a ball and forget the world around her.

His black eyes zeroed in on her as though looking at her more sharply might enable him to see into her very mind to find what had warped her thought process so. _I have a hard time believing that anyone could truly be so... snarky... without the freedom to be a little impertinent. Keiko's inherently playful spirit is easily evident despite her bent toward self-repression and doubt. I would imagine that this "incident" was little more than a small misunderstanding that Keiko spun out of proportion and thus created within her the mindset that she should never presume upon anything, especially not other people's feelings for her. _"Something happened to make you doubt yourself and your standing in others' eyes. I would very much like to know what that incident is."

Keiko went rigid. Why? Why did he have to know about that?! "You don't need to know that, Ryuzaki," she said quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"I would disagree. I believe such knowledge is essential not only to better understand you, but so that you can use it as a sort of therapy," he explained. "To hold in one's problems only makes those problems worse. You should not go through life believing that no one cares for you."

At this, she was indignant. Keiko backed up and looked at him with a hint of mixed anger and fear in her expression. "This coming from the one who never tells anyone anything and who almost _wants _to go through life without any contact with anyone else, let alone anyone else's care...!"

Ryuzaki tilted his head. Such a reaction only further affirmed his hypothesis. _This must be a very painful memory for her to so adamently want to avoid the topic entirely._ "I am here, now, am I not? If I truly wanted to go through life without others, I would not have met you in the first place." A tiny smile crossed his face, and he thought about how comical it was that he was acting so out-of-character just for her sake. "One could even argue that the desire for company was subconscious. And as long as Watari is here, I will not be entirely alone."

Keiko, had she been in a better mood, might have argued further that as long as he was willing to accept her presence, he would never be alone. As it was, her point was just shattered and she was left alone, defenseless.

"Would you tell me, please, about this... incident?" Ryuzaki slowly leaned in to plant a kiss at her temple. His dextrous hands combed through her hair. The more he worked, the more he felt her will to give into his desire for further knowledge.

_No! No one can know!_

_You don't have to tell him about all of it..._ she reasoned.

That was it. _Think about it, if you only tell him half the story, it won't be so bad. Come on._

_He'll notice I'm only telling him half the thing._

_So tell him you're only willing to give away half of the incident!_

She inhaled slowly and carefully leaned forward. "I won't tell you all of what happened... but..." Ryuzaki was very still, almost like he was afraid to upset her delicacy with his presence, like a hunter trying not to scare away a skittish deer. "I was fourteen when I met Kenichi. He was sixteen... he was the number one-ranked high school student in Japan, and I was second. We went to different high schools, and we only met at a summer camp thing for top scorers on the tests. But we got along very well, and by the end of that week, we'd exchanged phone numbers. We talked on the phone all the time, and after about a month, he asked me out. We started dating, and I was quickly smitten with him. I was too young to have been in such a relationship, I guess... too immature in body and mind... I'm not really sure when it happened, but he started growing more stoic and everything, y'know? I thought he was just bashful, but... no." She paused, and Ryuzaki remained frozen. He sensed the turning point of the story was coming. "We'd been dating not quite two years when we both got into To-oh. He gave the entrance speech, and afterwards, I went outside to find him, and I saw him with his arms around another girl. She was older and prettier... not to mention, she was kind of a slut... I... well, I kinda froze up, and I... I don't know, I just snapped..."

Keiko stared at the floor. She wasn't quite as upset as she'd thought she'd be, but at the same time, her mood was now rather suppressed and melancholic. She'd done a good job of distancing herself from the story... that'd probably helped.

Silence hung in the air. Neither one of them said anything for a long while.

_I see why this would be upsetting to her,_ Ryuzaki mused, _not only because it would upset anyone, but because Keiko prides herself on being able to interpret others' actions and motives. She's now afraid to get to close to anyone for fear of a similar occurrence, and she constantly reminds herself of this in order to keep herself distanced. It makes so much more sense, now..._

Ryuzaki's arms wrapped around her waist carefully, and he laid his chin on the top of her head. "This Kenichi… what was his last name?" he asked softly.

"Ashida. Why, you gonna make a wara ningyo for him or something?" Keiko wondered sadistically. (1)

There was a slight pause on Ryuzaki's part where she assumed he recalled something vaguely unwanted before he bit his thumb at an almost furious pace. "Mm, no. No, I don't think I will…"

"That was supposed to be a joke, Ryuu," she said softly.

"Hm? Oh. I apologize."

Keiko frowned, but said nothing further. He was off in his own world.

"Thank you for telling me, Keiko."

"Hm." She gave a soft grunt. "Do I make more sense, now?"

"Much more, actually... though I'm afraid my list of questions has now lengthened."

"Gre-e-e-a-at," she mumbled, but a tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips. So, he didn't think her a lunatic... he still wanted to stick around... and that made her feel infinitely more secure.

"You should get some sleep," he said softly. "This is the most taxing day you've had in a week."

"But I'm not—no-n-nhaaaaugh!" Keiko yawned. "Not tired," she finished in glum defeat. "Crap."

"Really?" he asked innocently, as though he hadn't heard her yawn at all. "Is yawning something you typically do when you're wide awake?"

"Yes."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Why don't you trus-truh…" Yawn. "Dang it…"

He gave the barest smirk. "What will it take for you to go to sleep?"

"A heck of a lot less determination than I thought…" After a pause, she continued. "I'd settle for your presence." Keiko grabbed a handful of his white shirt and leaned in against him, pressing her nose to his chest. "Hm… you smell nice…" she murmured softly, tiredly. "Like printer paper and strawberry cake and hotel soap…"

Paper, cake, and soap? What was he supposed to say to that? Instead, he decided that silence was best, at least, as a response, and held Keiko for a few minutes, until he was sure she was tired enough to go to bed without a fight. Gently, he held her against his chest and carried her back to her bedroom, which was the only room that hadn't been touched in the process of moving, and lay her down on the mattress before squeezing atop the covers onto the small space beside her.

His eyes were drawn to the "L" poster on the wall. _I suppose this is one of the closest things she'd have of a photograph of me, excepting the one she already has._ He sighed. _Why am I thinking about this ridiculous, homemade piece of paper on a wall?_

More staring at the L on the wall.

He decided to turn away where he couldn't see it, forcing it out of his thoughts. _Maybe I should try and actually sleep for once. I haven't gotten but six hours' worth in the past week…_

_Still, it's not likely._ Which was true. He didn't sleep at all that night.

However, this only gave him ample opportunity to think, as usual. It was one of the reasons why he knew so much—he had more time on his hands than most anyone else, due to lack of sleep. (2)

_Kenichi Ashida… that sounds awfully familiar… but I can't place it…_

_Do I detect the beginnings of a diabolical plot…?_

_Hm, perhaps so, but you know full well you can't do anything yourself, lest you arouse suspicion against yourself… Keiko did say that he'd been the number-one high school student in Japan in his time…_

_That IS a shame... why must intelligence be wasted among the criminal class...? _

_His status matters not. Criminal or no (and you've no proof of any kind that he is), I'd love nothing more than to give him a good thrashing after what he did to my Keiko…_

_YOUR Keiko? Possessive already, eh?_

_…_

_Never mind. But I wonder what I can do to make her feel really, truly loved again…_

Just when he thought she was asleep (Ryuzaki couldn't make himself sleep so easily, so he just stared into the darkness, contemplating the various Kenichi-related "incidents" running through his brain, most of which involved Keiko retaliating at Kenichi both verbally and physically, and a few fantasies where he was kicking the living daylights out of said ex), Keiko stirred and curled up closer to him. "L… I love you…" she whispered, obviously not conscious enough to have really thought of saying it.

Nevertheless, he was pleased with this. A warm sort of feeling seeped into his chest, and he relaxed as she slept in his embrace. Ryuzaki held her tight in his arms and said in an almost inaudible voice, "Sleep well, waga kanbashii." (3)

* * *

(1—A wara ningyo is a sort of voodoo doll in Japanese culture, and they played a significant role in _Death Note: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Files_. Excellent book, btw. I love how things so insignificant can mean the entire plot… like—(_INSERT SOUNDS OF CAR CRASH AND SPLINTERING GLASS_)… yeah. That kind of thing.)

(2—Edward Cullen, much? lol…)

(3—"Waga kanbashii" means "my sweet.")

* * *

_I am officially hooked on "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay!! I really must thank my sister so very much for introducing it to me… even tho, if she was into manga and subsequently_ Death Note_, she'd probably be a Light fangirl… Her personality is too much like his. Oh, the joys of life, no? (haha, lol. Thank heaven she HASN'T read_ Death Note _yet, or we'd be living in a house divided.)_


	38. Memories in the Rain

**_Disclaimer: As far as ownership goes, my rights extend only to Keiko and my OCs. I don't own _Death Note.**

_EDITED!! NOW IN 3rd PERSON POV!!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 38 - MEMORIES IN THE RAIN**

_**

* * *

**_

A few days later…

Keiko wasn't happy. Well, that stood to reason. She _was _in the process of eviction, after all… But another contributing factor to her unhappiness was Amy. Oooh, Amy… The little (okay, not so little…) jerk-face who kept trying to steal Ryuzaki's attentions! Didn't she understand anything? Keiko loved Ryuzaki and he loved her back, and there was no room for a third party. The concept didn't seem to be able to penetrate her brain.

Finally, whilst the guys were all moving Keiko's things (and Ryuzaki was back at his hotel monitoring the Kira suspects), Keiko and Amy were alone in the near-empty apartment. The question had been gnawing at Keiko for days, and she had to get it off your chest. She turned to her sometime-friend and asked her, "Hey, Amy-chan, I know this might seem really… insensitive, but I have to know. What is your relationship with Ryuzaki?"

Amy blinked at her and tilted her head askance. "Whatever do you mean?"

Keiko stared at her big, innocent-seeming eyes, refusing to be fooled. "Oh, stop beating around the bush! Ever since I met you, you've been trying to steal Ryuzaki from me, flirting around him and all… Frankly, it's annoying."

She snorted. "That's putting it mildly, I must say."

Keiko's jaw dropped. "What!? Why do you do it, then? If you've noticed my irritation, why do… Ugh! Okay—what do you _want_ him to be to you, perhaps? Answer me _that_."

At this, the young thief softened. "I really do like him, and I know we could probably never be anything, but… there's the dream of it. He's so CUTE!! I love his little quirks, his messy hair, and the way he talks… And it never ceases to amaze me how smart he is… And he's always polite to me… He always has been. He's been my friend for a very long time, now…"

Keiko glanced at her sideways. "How long is 'long'?"

She grinned. "Since we were in that orphanage in Hokkaido together. A year later, we were both admitted to Wammy's House… And for a few months, we were the only ones who'd even speak to one another. The kids at Wammy's might be smart, but they aren't always the most socially inclined. I've kind of had a crush on him since I was ten or eleven," she admitted softly, staring at the wood floor. "And… a year after that, he left to become the famous detective L. I was devastated… but I learned to live with it. After all," she added with a touch of bitterness, "he was seventeen and I was twelve. And three years later, I ran away. With no money and no family, I was forced to live on the streets or go back to the orphanage, and I didn't want to be back there. Kids would make fun of me for the color of my hair, or how I always seemed depressed since L left. They teased me about liking him, which didn't help matters any…"

Keiko stopped her. "Hold up a second—your hair color? Red's not that unnatural…"

Amy smirked bitterly. "My real hair color's white. My eyes are red. What you see are just contacts and hair dye…"

Keiko raised her eyebrows. "Are you albino or something?"

She nodded. "And colored lotions help with my skin color, too, so I don't look like such a ghost."

_I'll bet she'd look even more stunning as her normal self,_ Keiko thought silently. _And… I recognize in her the same need for acceptance that I have… Maybe if I can convince her to stop hiding behind a mask, she'll see herself better, and the others will accept her, too…_

But that made her pause. Was this the sort of thing Ryuzaki had been trying to tell her all along, that she was special and should try to stop hiding behind a mask? The thought made Keiko's head spin. _That can't be right. Amy's obviously very talented and beautiful and… well… so freaking perfect!! WHY does my competition have to be so danged FLAWLESS!?_

_Don't you dare let Ryuzaki catch you thinking that way. He'd have a cow._

_I'll deal with you later, stupid other half of me!!_ It dawned on Keiko then how utterly absurd her thoughts were…

"Anyway," Amy continued, "about a year after I ran away, I got caught up in a huge drug ring scandal. I got hired by some guy to steal a porcelain doll from someone, and I just assumed that it was a very valuable doll, like something made in the 19th century or something. But no, the doll was stuffed with packets of heroin and cocaine, and the police caught me with it. But… that's when L came and 'saved' me, if you could call it that. Since I pointed to the culprits of the drug ring, I was offered amnesty, and Watari took me to L. He talked to me, told me he was disappointed in me… Frankly, I'm surprised he didn't say more than he did, but I think he understood what I was thinking. I was desperate. I didn't want to go back and be teased so much, and I'd finally found a home on the streets of London, with a bunch of other street rats like myself. Soon, I was the leader of my own gang of sorts, but we'd only steal from people who could afford it, and only when we needed it. That's where I met Juro. His real name's Percy, if you'll believe it."

Keiko laughed at that. "Juro!? Oh, geez, I can't even imagine him being a _Percy_!"

Amy giggled. "It gets worse—Percy Fitzhugh Rollins."

At this, Keiko couldn't help but gawk. "No freaking way!!"

She, too, was grinning. "Yeah! And he's a natural albino… perhaps that's why we grew so close. We both understood the ridicule the other had experienced, and we vowed to protect one another for as long as we were together."

_Could it be possible that she's got feelings for Juro, but doesn't realize it yet?_ Keiko wondered. _I mean, look at how devoted they are to one another…_ But she didn't say a word about this aloud. "Wow… How long have you known him?"

"Over three years," she said with a shrug. "He's like my older brother… He's twenty-one, you know."

Keiko nodded, but smirked inwardly. _Sounds to me like she's almost pointing out that of COURSE she could never be with him, cuz he's too old for her! Ha, and L's three years older than Juro... But Juro's only two years her senior, and they're so close already… _

_Dang, if only Amy knew how defensive she sounded, pointing out his age! _

_And it sounds more like she's in love with the IDEA of Ryuzaki rather than Ryuzaki himself, someone smarter, protective, and quirky… And an old friend she already knows… _

_Funny thing is, Juro's got many of the same qualities. He's very smart, he's protective (at least, of Amy), and he's got quirks of his own—like the way he'll move his head about and lick his lips when he's off in his own world, or how he's got a tendency to chew on the inside of his cheek when he's thinking, or the way he crosses his arms and shuffles his feet around when he's trying to pretend he's not mad… The way he always tosses his hair from his face… Tell me those aren't quirks!! Just… not as pronounced as Ryuzaki's. _

_And Juro's more apt to fully understand Amy—to fully WANT to understand her—than Ryuzaki ever will be. She and Juro have gone through the same hardships together, and survived. Ryuzaki… can't ever understand that. Not to the extent that Amy or Juro can. And Juro already accepts her… Ryuzaki is justice personified, even if he is practically a kid. And Juro… he's like fairness personified. He sees need and takes action. Ryuzaki sees deeds and takes action. Emotion versus fact; family versus society. Juro may be nobler, but L is bound to be unbiased, unlike Juro. That's why Amy can't ever be with L… _

Amy sighed slowly and echoed Keiko's thoughts. "But I guess Ryuzaki and I can never be…"

Keiko shook her head resolutely. "Not as long as he's with me, you can't. I may not mind sharing some things, but Ryuzaki is not one of them."

Amy smirked at that. "I guess you're right…"

Composing herself, Keiko looked at Amy and smiled faintly. "Thanks for telling me. Now, can I ask you something else? A favor…?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Will you PLEASE stop hitting on my boyfriend?"

The thief smirked. "Sure… I guess."

Keiko scowled. "And I realize that his reactions—or lack thereof—are hilarious, but that is no excuse! If you flirt with Ryuzaki, I will flirt with Juro-kun. End of story. Not happy, call our 24-hour comments hotline: 1-800-I-DON'T-GIVE-A-CRAP."

Amy rolled her eyes carelessly, but Keiko caught a quick second of wary panic in her eyes… Operation Matchmaker—Phase One complete.

_

* * *

_

Just across Tokyo...

L sat at his computer unblinkingly, unseeingly. His mind was in a completely different world, one where it was just him and Keiko and Watari, the only other people for whom he had any real affection in this world… well, excepting Sarah, but in a sense, she didn't exist anymore. That was long ago… like his parents. That very night, Keiko would be coming to stay at the hotel with him. There had been some unspoken agreement between them that this was to be rather close to the time a few months prior, wherein Keiko had stayed with him after her electricity had been shut off. (Being the antisocial being he was, the concept of _moving in together_, unlike the definition of it for the rest of the world, didn't have the slightest sexual ring to it. He'd just assumed that Keiko would now sleep in his unused bed and that he would be with her almost all hours of the day.)

But that morning, Matsuda had made some comment that had confused him...

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_"Sooo, Ryuzaki," Matsuda grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "You and Keiko are _moving in together_."_

_L stared back at him blankly for several seconds before finally responding with, "You seem to wish to say something else in conjunction with the matter."_

_Matsuda frowned at him. "So doesn't that mean that you're... gonna... y'know..."_

_Apparently, Matsuda had yet to realize that L was not clairvoyant, merely highly intelligent. L, with his good intentions, had not even thought of the possibility of deepening his physical relationship with Keiko through something like sex. "Matsuda, if you are going to continue to dance around the subject, then I'm afraid you will be disappointed in my responses. What, precisely, are you trying to insinuate?"_

_Of course, it may not have been simply a lack of social skills as a lack of knowledge about the ways of the world._

_Matsuda's eyes widened for a moment and he scratched the back of his head. "Uh... aren't you two sleeping together?"_

_"Mm, not exactly. Tell me, do my eyes look like those of a man's who typically spends time sleeping...?"_

_"No, no... I mean... well..." Matsuda cleared his throat and flushed just faintly pink. He'd thought that L would've been at least more knowledgeable about common colloquialisms than this! It wouldn't have been so embarrassing if he hadn't had to spell it out for one of the most brilliant minds on the planet. However, L's piercing gaze and haughty demeanor left poor Matsuda no room to gloat over knowing something that L didn't. "Aren't you guys... having sex?"_

_L froze up. His eyes grew just slightly wider as he stared at the television monitor displaying Light, Misa, and Yagami. A long silence ensued before he finally had the nerve to lift his teacup to his lips to consume some of the comforting liquid. "If we were, do you think that I would be likely to give that information away? However, to clear up this little suspicion, no, we are not. By our _moving in together_, I am providing Keiko with shelter and food; that is all."_

_"Oh..." Matsuda looked rather disappointed, but that could've been the result of conversation itself and not its content_—_after all, L was not the easiest person to talk to, not if he didn't want to talk, anyway. "Sorry... I, ah... I guess... never mind. Sorry!" Matsuda was gone in a hurry._

_If L was prone to showing his emotions, he would've frowned deeply. As it was, his face remained impassive as he continued to monitor the Kira suspects. His thoughts remained on his conversation with Matsuda. _Am I supposed to... sleep with, have sex with, Keiko? Is this some kind of social expectation that she has? Does Keiko _expect _me to have sex with her now that we're _moving in together_?

_He wasn't sure. But he knew there was one person he could ask about it..._

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

L sighed. "Watari," he said softly, "answer me something?"

Watari looked over from the other side of the room. He'd been filing papers and organizing the mess L had left. "Yes, sir?"

"Why is there such a thing as love in this world?" The detective sighed. "It's infuriating, knowing that now, if anything happened to Keiko, I won't function properly for months—perhaps for life. Why is her smile the most important thing to me? Why is my mind wandering to her all the time? It's completely irrational. It's as though I'm no longer L, or Coil, or Deneuve… I'm just L Lawliet… And suddenly, that's all I've ever wanted to be."

Watari patiently heard all of L's speech, listening to the distinct note of solemnity in his voice, mulling over the words of his young charge in his head. "I'm sure you've learned that fame and fortune bring no happiness."

"I care not for those things, Watari. I am L because I solve cases."

Watari nodded. "Yes. My point is that only other humans can truly bring any sort of joy that lasts longer than a few minutes. If you wonder why you love her smile, it's because you want to see _her_ happiness above your own. It's because you love _her._ She makes you happy, and that is also why you strive to merely be yourself around her, rather than a famous detective."

"I feel as though I would jump off of the Empire State Building if she gave the slightest implication that doing so would please her," L said quietly, furiously biting down on his thumbnail. "It's so irrational! It's maddening… and simultaneously the best thing that's ever happened to me… Why can't I figure this out?"

"Because it's impossible," Watari said simply. He slowly walked over to face L and sat down on the couch across from him. "L, no man has ever figured out _why_ we humans love anything at all, so when two people love _each other_, it becomes even more unpredictable. We find ourselves wondering more about what the other person would like rather than attempting to satisfy our own desires." Watari gave the ghost of a smile, making L tilt his head and bite his thumb furiously.

For several moments, neither said anything. Finally, as Watari was about to stand and leave, L began to speak again. "Is there a typical expectation hinged onto the concept of _moving in together_?"

Watari blinked and paused to try and explain in a dignified manner. Trust L to be completely nonchalant about the topic of sex, at least, as an abstract concept. "If by _expectation_ you mean... sexual intercourse... then, yes, there is that implication. I am not sure about any _expectation_ unless it has already been discussed by the two parties concerned." It was obvious that the young detective's thoughts were centered on Keiko and what she might think.

"Mm."

"May I ask why this crossed your mind?"

L tilted his head back to stare with disinterest at the ceiling as he tugged at his lower lip. "Something Matsuda-san said."

Watari stood and silently resumed his organizing, leaving L to just sit there and stew.

Finally, he had an idea. His hands hovered over the keyboard… but he stopped. _No, she'd like a hand-written note better,_ he thought to himself, and got up to search for a notepad. Who knew that there was none to be had? Grumbling about how he had untold piles of cash and not a single notepad to his name, he made do with a sheet of blank printer paper and began to write with a simple ink pen.

Close to an hour later, he folded up his work and wrote Keiko's name on it in his jerky, staccato hand. He would leave it for her to find it somewhere—somewhere where he wouldn't have to watch her reaction. He didn't think he could stand it…

_

* * *

_

The next day, June 17, 2004

_…_

Keiko awoke on her own, as usual, but beneath the covers of a hotel bed. Her apartment was entirely abandoned by this point, and she was now comfortably lodged in L's expansive suite.

As Keiko flipped over to switch off the alarm clock, her fingers met paper instead of plastic. She frowned and groped for the clock itself. _SHUT UP, you piece of junk!!_ Finally, she succeeded in unplugging the clock (as the button was unable to be located) and grabbed the paper. "What's this…?" she mumbled hoarsely as she opened it.

_Keiko—_

_I love you. It occurred to me that, as the object of my affection, you are entitled to share this knowledge._

_Please enjoy the cake. I checked all the expiration dates on the ingredients; therefore, nothing should go amiss in the way of food poisoning._

—_L_

Keiko smiled broadly at the letter—it was so sweet!! Suddenly, she was over the moon, and the day had hardly started! If things kept on like this, it was going to be the best birthday ever.

_Oh, cake!_ Keiko looked up at the desk and saw a large, chocolated-iced cake sitting beside her laptop, which was open and on. But she'd not left it on… Curiously, she levered herself out of bed with her crutches and hopped over to jiggle the mouse. The screen saver disappeared, revealing a new background on her desktop done in MS Paint (rather sloppily created, she noticed). However, the gesture was truly adorable. It read "Happy Birthday, Keiko!" in bright kanji letters, adorned with spray paint effects and what appeared to be balloons. _THAT'S SO KAWAII!!_ Keiko squealed in her mind. But her attention turned to the cake. A fork lay nearby, with which she could consume said confection. A single bite told her that it was delicious. The strawberry flavor filled her mouth with its mild taste, and the smooth chocolate icing was a nice compliment.

Happily, Keiko abandoned her cake and letter to enter the bathroom, where she showered and performed her typical morning routine with considerably more cheer than normal; after this, she dressed, carefully picked up the cake, and hobbled out to the main room without the aid of the crutches. Ryuzaki was waiting on the couch, perched at his laptop, working away. He was talking to someone as L, so Keiko remained silent, making sure not to disturb him. He saw her and acknowledged her presence with a small flick of his hand as he continued to speak into his microphone without missing a beat. Keiko rolled her eyes and stood there, eating forkfuls of cake. In a few short minutes, however, he wrapped up his conversation with whomever he'd been speaking, and turned to her. "Happy birthday," he said with his adorable, rare smile. "I would mention your obvious lack of crutches, but you would not use them if I asked, anyway."

"Not right _now_, no." Keiko practically beamed at him. "I don't even know what to say! Thank you, Ryuzaki!"

"You're entirely welcome," came the response, and he shuffled over to properly greet her. "Does the cake taste all right?"

"It's delicious," she informed him as he removed his hands from his pockets to wrap his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Have a bite." She shoveled a liberal amount onto her fork and offered it to him. He craned his head across her shoulder and ate it, _mmm_ing with evident approval.

"Are… you really going to eat it all?" he wondered hesitantly.

Keiko laughed out loud. "No, probably not… Get another fork and we'll share it."

"Arigato," he whispered in her ear before disappearing to retrieve another fork.

"Isn't making cake a little out of character for you?" Keiko called to him.

He tilted his head askance. "Perhaps… However, it is a birthday present, so ignore the fact that it is out of character and just accept it."

They both sat down on the couch and proceeded to share the cake. While not fancy, it _was_ good… and apparently, it met Ryuzaki's own standards, which said a lot. Keiko had seen him throw out cakes before because he claimed that they didn't taste right.

After a while, Keiko began to wonder why the task force wasn't present. "I told them to take the day off," Ryuzaki responded, making her stare at him in open surprise. "It is a holiday," he said simply.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Geez, Ryuzaki! I doubt that the Japanese government would really make my birthday a _holiday_."

"Mm, no… but I might declare it a holiday in my own book."

"You do that," Keiko said dryly, laughing mirthlessly around a bite of cake. "I doubt too many people would care."

There was a knock on the door.

"I take it that means that _someone_ cares—besides me," Ryuzaki said then. "It's open," he called.

Her curiosity rose. _It's already open? So, he'd been expecting someone, had he…? Hm…_

At the door was Amy. She came bounding in and hugged Keiko tightly. "Oh, happy birthday, Keiko-chan!" she cried with a squeal. "Come on! Let's go shopping!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses, Amy-chan!" Keiko laughed, pulling back. "Slow down and explain, please."

She sat down in the armchair across from them, totally ignoring Ryuzaki. That made Keiko smile inwardly, as it meant she was sticking to her word. "Okay, it's your birthday," she said, slowing her voice _wa-a-a-ay_ down, "so I'm going to take you on a shopping spree. Is that okay?"

Keiko turned her gaze to Ryuzaki, who gave an infinitesimal nod, indicating that he had not planned anything in particular that would conflict with such an outing. Keiko turned back to Amy and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome! Another girls' day out!"

Keiko grinned and stood. "Here, let me change into something more presentable. I don't want to look like a total frump."

"Could've fooled me," Ryuzaki muttered for her benefit.

Keiko smacked his arm playfully. "Shut up! Just for that, I think I'll _really_ dress up."

"That's the spirit!" Amy cheered. "Here, let me help!"

Amy helped Keiko pick out some clothes and fix her hair, and Keiko swiftly applied a few touches of eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss before heading out into the living room. Her ensemble consisted of a pair of ripped jeans, a form-fitting black tank top under an army-green denim jacket, a pair of dangly old-gold earrings and a set of matching bracelets. Keiko grinned broadly as Ryuzaki's eyes surveyed her form with utmost interest. He swallowed his cake and stood to bid her a proper goodbye.

"See you later, Ryuu," she said, giving him a quick kiss.

"One moment," he said, stopping her. His voice dropped to a low whisper. "The task force has planned a birthday party for you at six, so be back by then." He gave her another quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sure thing," Keiko returned with a smile, grabbing her purse as she headed for the door.

"Have a good day, tenshi," he added belatedly, sitting down on the couch to finish up the cake.

So Keiko and Amy went out shopping at Shinjuku (taking it slow, due to Keiko's still-present and still-painful injury—she was still on crutches, after all). Their first destination was a Starbucks, where they could sit down, relax for a moment with some coffee, and come up with a game plan for the day. However, upon paying for her iced mocha latte, Keiko discovered a rather foreign credit card amongst her own plastic. She frowned after handing the cashier a five thousand yen bill, and scrutinized the small Post-It flag that was attached. "Happy b-day. ¥5,000,000 limit on card; have fun. –L" (1)

Keiko was nothing short of astonished. "Holy gee-whiz! He doesn't think I'll really spend that _much_, does he?" she gasped aloud.

"What?" Amy asked, stepping over to peer at the card. "NO WAY!! Oh my gosh, you're so lucky to have a rich boyfriend…"

"I guess so…" Keiko was thrown. She had never expected such a move on his part… not that it bothered her; it was just… surprising! She'd never mentioned anything about Ryuzaki's money, mostly because she really didn't care… Ryuzaki would've meant the world to her even if he was dirt poor, though she couldn't have teased him so much about expensive tea-cakes and high-class hotel suites.

So the next five or six hours were spent by Keiko and Amy running all over Tokyo, buying things that struck their fancy without regard to price. What did it matter when they had five million yen? Their purchases were ordered to be shipped back to the hotel for Keiko (and Amy's apartment, in her case). Both felt rich and important—on top of the world. They even went to an arcade later on, and blew a few thousand yen there on ski-ball, 2 Fast 2 Furious, Whack-A-Mole, and the like (Keiko was disappointed about the lack of DDR due to her injury, but said nothing). It was a fine time, and both wer laughing up a storm at each other's carefree jokes and hilarious antics. Around four-thirty, Keiko began to grow rather tired, and they both decided to call it a day…

But Amy wanted to show her _something_ _else_.

"Come with me!" she said happily. "I want to show you my apartment!"

Keiko stopped. "I don't know, Amy-chan. I mean, I'm not sure we can make it back to the hotel in time for the party…"

"Oh, it's _your_ birthday," she insisted. "They'll be obliged to put up with whatever the heck you want. Who cares if you're a few minutes late? Besides, I can lend you that really cute jacket you wanted to borrow… And I have a present for you back there! Ple-e-e-e-ease?"

Keiko thought about it for a while. "Yeah, I guess… just give me a second; I'll have to call Ryuzaki and tell him I'll be late." She whipped out her familiar green cell phone and called Ryuzaki, who answered on the second ring. "Hey, Ryuu!" she greeted cheerily.

_"Are you having a good time?"_

"Oh, yeah," Keiko assured him. "A _blast_. Thank you so much, by the way, for the credit card! You're freaking crazy, you know that?"

_"Well, I prefer to think of it as merely extreme, but I'll make allowances, since it is a holiday."_

Keiko rolled her eyes. "There you go with that 'holiday' thing again. Well, since you said you'd make allowances, perhaps you could make one more…?"

_"And what is that?"_

"Well, Amy-chan wants to take me over to her apartment for a bit so I can borrow some stuff and she says she's got something for me over there, and I might not be able to get back until a little bit after six… Is that okay? I'll probably only be ten or fifteen minutes late; she only lives in Ichigaya." (2)

There was a slight pause and Keiko thought she heard something vague in the background, but that may have been Ryuzaki tugging at his lip. _"Things won't go drastically awry, no…"_

"You sure?"

_"One hundred percent positive."_

"Thank you, Ryuu!" Keiko said happily. "I'll be there as soon as I can be! I love you."

_"Yes, I love you, tenshi."_

Keiko grinned irrepressibly and blushed like a tomato. "Bye!"

_"Goodbye."_

She hung up and turned back to Amy, who asked if everything was okay, that Keiko looked kind of weird.

"Well, for a moment," Keiko mused, "I thought Ryuzaki wasn't alone, and I wondered if someone else was there, but then, he called me 'tenshi,' which he only ever does if no one else can hear, so…" She shook her head. "It's probably only Watari or something."

Amy scoffed. "You can't think Ryuzaki would be dumb enough to invite some other girl over, and on your birthday, no less?"

"I wasn't even thinking of _that_."

Amy grinned. "Come on. It's fine. Maybe it's one of the task-force members putting up balloons or something ahead of time."

"Yeah, you're right." Keiko smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm just paranoid. He sounded kind of funny, was all."

It took two different trains to get to Amy's district, and finally, they got in the elevator to her fifth floor apartment that she shared with Juro (with two distinctly separate and sacred bedrooms, of course). The place wasn't junky, but neither was it Buckingham Palace. It was, well, a happy medium.

Amy opened the door for Keiko, who swung herself in on her crutches. "Hey, make yourself at home."

The door shut behind her, and as Keiko turned to see the apartment itself, she was met with a few loud shouts of "Surprise!!"

Keiko practically jumped and gave a yelp as she lost her balance and fell back into Amy. "GEEZ!! What the heck...!?"

Amy helped Keiko right herself and Mizuki ran over to hug her sister tightly. "Happy birthday, Keiko!"

But Keiko's heart was still pounding as she saw all who were present. There was Mizuki, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Kohaku Mizushima, Sayu Yagami, Juro, her parents and grandfather, and… Keiko looked over in the corner and saw the perpetrator, Ryuzaki, standing there, hunched over, hands shoved into his pockets, as usual. "Oh my gosh…" Keiko murmured, laughing. "This is the first time anyone's ever given me a surprise party…!"

"Blame Ryuzaki-kun," said Juro with a grin and a shrug, gesturing to the slouching detective. "It was his idea."

"But Amy-chan did most of the work," Ryuzaki said quietly, shuffling his feet. He obviously didn't like the direct limelight.

"Well, gosh, thank you all!" Keiko said with a grin as she exchanged hugs with her family. "This is great…"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all sappy on us, Psycho-chan," said Kohaku. Keiko looked at him and grinned. _This_ was her old buddy Kohaku, not the strange guy who'd attempted to romance her.

"Nice to see you back, Kohaku-kun," she greeted him with a big smile, punching him playfully in the shoulder (balanced precariously on one foot).

His returning grin lit up his face. "Good to be back, Psycho."

* * *

(1—¥5,000,000 is very roughly equal to $50,000.)

(2—Ichigaya is one of the "cities" within the Shinjuku district of Tokyo.)

* * *

_Some more fluff-tastic goodness. And yes, Kohaku is back!! He'll be making more appearances throughout the story, as will Mizuki. Well, anyway, I hope you all liked!!_


	39. Party Like it's Your Birthday

**_Disclaimer: Me? Own _Death Note_? Are you crazy?!_**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 39 - PARTY LIKE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY

_**

* * *

**_

Continued from last time…

With Kohaku back to normal and her very best friends and family surrounding her, Keiko had an absolute blast. Amy had set up a schedule of activities, ranging from video game wars (Guitar Hero being the main battle, which Matsuda won eventually, after a heated duel between Keiko and Kohaku) to Twister to board games, then cake and ice cream, and the opening of the gifts. Keiko received the entire set of _Akazukin Chacha_ from Mizuki and their parents (which made Ryuzaki grin; he then asked if he would be permitted to read them later), a brown fedora and a GazettE CD from Kohaku, the complete first season of _Fullmetal Alchemist_ on DVD from Matsuda and Aizawa, four volumes of _xxxHOLiC_ manga from Juro and Amy, and a chibi-style purple-and-white plush panda bear from Ryuzaki (this gained him a resounding _awww!_ from Keiko and a kiss on the cheek).

Around nine-thirty, Keiko's family left, but the others were game for sticking around a while longer, so everyone sat down to play Have You Ever, which Ryuzaki, predictably, won, and Truth or Dare, which soon became a battle for the title of craziest stunts/admissions. It was funny enough when Keiko dared Aizawa to wear Amy's lacy underwear on his head for the rest of the game, but after a while, with four and a half geniuses and five crazy "kids," it just turned into another version of Have You Ever. And predictably, again, Ryuzaki was one of the prime targets for questioning. Luckily for him, Keiko, Aizawa, Mogi, and Kohaku tried to spread the questions out a bit, so as to avoid Ryuzaki's utter misery.

Matsuda grinned evilly as he turned to the brilliant detective. "Ryuzaki… truth or dare?"

Funnily enough, Ryuzaki was ill-suited to pick either. He didn't want to have to strip down naked or eat a jar of olives in under a minute or have to make out with someone in a closet… but neither did he really want to reveal too much about L's identity. "Truth," he said, sounding bored and miserable. "As long as it doesn't involve my giving away too much information about myself."

"Um… that's the point of the game," Kohaku said in a "duh" voice. What he didn't know was that he was the only one present without the knowledge of Ryuzaki/L's true identity.

"Okay," said Matsuda, thinking for a short while, "how about… what was your most embarrassing moment?"

Keiko raised her eyebrows. It was so simple! Why hadn't anyone thought of such a question yet? But she settled down to listen to Ryuzaki's story.

"I don't get embarrassed," he said slowly, dully, "rather, _you_, Matsuda-san, embarrass me by your refusal to be embarrassed by your own lack of social tact."

"Aw, come on, Ryuu!" Keiko protested, laughing nonetheless. "You don't have any social tact, either…"

"Perhaps not, but at the least, the slipups I make have reasons behind them."

"Ouch," Aizawa said, glancing in a slightly sympathetic way at Matsuda.

"Um… half the time, that's true," Keiko said to Ryuzaki with an "oh, really?" look. "But let's face it. You have zero social skills. You say things at random that make the rest of us have those weird anime-sweat-drop moments, and you're completely oblivious."

There was a pause. "Really?"

"Exhibit A," she groaned, smacking her forehead with a hand.

Ryuzaki grumbled something to himself and mumbled, "Then _this _is my most embarrassing moment."

"I should call up Wa-tan and have him negate that," she muttered under her breath before she could remember that Kohaku was there. (Thankfully, "Wa-tan" could not be indisputably connected to "Watari," so it was easily covered up.)

"Who's Wa-tan?" asked Kohaku, then, raising an eyebrow. Even if he didn't have a crush on Keiko anymore, she could tell he was still going to be overprotective.

She rolled her eyes. "Relax, Kohaku-kun. He's just Ryuzaki's uncle."

Aizawa rolled his eyes, Amy coughed, and Matsuda tilted his head in a sort of "huh?" look, whilst Mogi looked… impassive. As usual.

"Ri-i-i-ight," Kohaku said, obviously not believing it. "Well, if you say so…"

"I believe it is my turn to choose," Ryuzaki said then, switching the subject as he played with his lip. "Truth or dare… Keiko?"

"Oooh, his girlfriend," teased Juro. "Whatcha gonna do, _dare_ her to sleep with you?"

Ryuzaki raised a calm eyebrow at him (Keiko noticed Amy biting her lip, torn between laughter and offense). "Mm, no. Besides, she hasn't chosen truth or dare."

"Just for that, Juro-kun," she snapped, pausing dramatically, "…_dare_."

Whistles came from the rest of the group and Ryuzaki tried to keep a look of disdain from his face. But then, he smiled softly, and looked down at her, a look of testing in his eyes. "I dare you to make love to me."

Keiko saw Kohaku tense up out of the corner of your eye amid all the wildly amusing reactions from the rest of the task force. She tried very hard not to laugh. "Right now?"

He nodded. "Yes." Ryuzaki was only barely suppressing a smile as he toyed with his lip.

"Fine." She snuggled up close to him. "Is that satisfactory?"

"Hai."

Crickets were audibly chirping in the background; Keiko rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on!" she complained to the others. "Get your minds out of the gutter. I took it that he wanted me to 'make room to him,' and as you can typically make room _for_ someone, I simply added my own spin and made room _to_ him, which is why I scooted closer to him. See? It doesn't take a genius." (1)

"Oh, that's cheap!" cried Juro loudly whilst Amy was practically in gales.

"Not at all," she said archly. "Don't you remember the Rule of Substitution from math class? If A is equal to B and B is equal to C, then C must be equal to A. Therefore, if love is equal to suki, and suki is equal to room, then room is equal to love. It's elementary." Keiko and Ryuzaki both grinned at everyone as they tried to wonder why this was so amusing to them.

Kohaku did allow himself a chuckle, still a little sore from Ryuzaki's "dare."

"Okay, new subject; you guys are scaring me," Keiko said dryly, detaching herself from Ryuzaki. "Amy-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmmm…" Keiko thought about having her reveal her first crush, but it would've been Ryuzaki, she knew, and therefore would've been a little painful for her to have put that fact into plain view. Then again… she could always twist it… "Who was your first crush?"

"A raccoon," she responded immediately. Everyone gawked at her, but Keiko just laughed and laughed. "When I was fifteen, I stole a motorcycle and was driving through the back roads of southern England near London, and a raccoon came trundling across the road. I couldn't swerve without killing myself, nor could I move in time, so I just ran over it. Thus, my first _crush_. Bah-dum-chsh!"

"Loopholes rock," Keiko laughed, slapping the girl a high-five.

"Hell, yeah!" she said with a grin. "Now, who is my next victim…?" Amy eyed the group like a cat hungrily inspecting a group of trapped mice. "Hmm…? Keiko-chan!"

"What!? I just went… oh, fine… truth," she muttered.

"Who's your idol?"

A muffled curse slipped past Keiko's lips and she grumbled. "Should've known that was coming… It's Johnny Depp. He's a kick-butt actor."

"The _truth_, if you please," Amy said with a wolfish grin.

Keiko blushed deeply. "You suck, Amy-chan. You _really, rea-a-a-a-ally _suck."

"I know," she said angelically.

"L," she mumbled, so quietly that no one could hear her.

Amy smiled sweetly. "What was that?"

"It's Sherlock Holmes! Get off my back!"

Amy shook her head. "No, that's not it, either, Keiko-chan! Now, share with the class, or I'll say it for you."

"I'm never telling you anything from now on," she growled, still blushing. "Fine. Rub it in. My idol is L."

At _this_ revelation, the task force all began howling with laughter. Kohaku chuckled, but failed to see what was so hilarious. He leaned forward and patted Keiko's head, completely missing the perverted grin on L's face. "It's okay, Psycho-chan. We all know by now that amazing deductive skills turn you on."

"Can I go cut my wrists now?" Keiko grumbled. "Now that you've all stomped my ego into the dust…"

"Lighten up," Aizawa said with a grin. "We all could've figured that out earlier, anyway."

"Although Sherlock Holmes was a nice cover-up," Ryuzaki said with a lingering smile. He idly brushed his fingers through her hair as she sat beside him, slumped over and glowering.

"I'll deal with you later," she hissed at him, but without quite as much venom as she'd had previously. "Mr. 'Obsessed with Being Number One.'"

The task force was still snickering heartily, and Kohaku frowned. "I fail to see what is _that_ funny," he said, raising his brows. "Come on; let me in on it."

Aizawa took over. "It's just… she talks to L over a computer connection everyday…"

"And he's got no manners!" Amy added, giggling. (Keiko tried to hold back her laughter at that.) "Genius? Yes. Slightly offensive in his wordings and mannerisms? Oh, yeah…" (At that, Keiko bit her lip to hold in a laugh, and Ryuzaki's hand, still running through her short brown tresses, faltered.)

"Whoa, hold the phone," Kohaku said quickly, holding up his hand for Amy to stop. "His _mannerisms_? You talk about him like you've seen him."

"Hooo, boy," Keiko muttered, rolling her eyes. "Let's see ya get outta this one, Amy-chan."

Instead of responding immediately, she groaned loudly and exclaimed in a sing-song voice, "Pie Iesu Domine, dona eis requiem…" and banged her head down on the floor. (2)

"We're waiting, Amy-chan," Juro said in an overly sweet voice that came out in a perfect taunt.

"Well…?" Kohaku said, wondering. It was obvious by now that she'd seen L's face, but Ryuzaki was doing a good job of not reacting at all.

"Okay, fine. I know L. He's gotten me in trouble and then pulled me out of it more times than I can count." Amy sighed. "If you want, I can get his autograph for you, Keiko-chan," she added with a sly smile.

While still mildly insulting, Keiko had to admit, it was a nice touch to the act (and a WONDERFUL addition of irony). "I'm good, thanks," she said dryly, leaning back into Ryuzaki's chest.

Kohaku mulled over this for a moment, then looked directly at Ryuzaki. "If my reasoning adds up correctly, then you are L himself," he said, staring into Ryuzaki's eyes.

"That's absurd," said Ryuzaki calmly. "How could I be L? And if I was, why would I admit to it?"

"Yeah, you're L," said Kohaku after a second.

Ryuzaki glared at Amy for a brief second and turned back to Kohaku. Ryuzaki didn't bother refuting it; it would be to no avail, for he saw the same look in Kohaku's eyes as he'd seen in Keiko's eyes a thousand times: cold, hard determination and rock-solid belief. Instead, he asked, "What other information brought you to this conclusion?"

"Mostly a lot of minor, vague details that very few would've remotely picked up on, let alone pieced together…"

Keiko stuck her tongue out at him. "Get to the point, you megalomaniac."

"That's a little harsh, Psycho," he whined. "Okay, fine. First of all, _your_ little 'act' at the NPA office a couple weeks back. Remember, when you said your reason for working on the Kira task force was because of working with L, and I teased you about liking him? Your hesitation gave it away—even though it was only about a nanosecond. Second, your high praise of him. Third, the fact that everyone here thought it was so hilarious when you said your idol is L, and that would make it extremely awkward and a little ironic at the same time. Fourth, Amy's obvious mention of his mannerisms, and fifth, the fact that you didn't want L's autograph, at the same time getting closer to your boyfriend, which could subconsciously convey the idea that 'I have something better.' Sixth, upon my guess, not only was your reply too calm, Ryuzaki, but the way you looked at Amy-chan a second later further supported my hypothesis. Seventh, the way all of you practically attacked him in Have You Ever and Truth or Dare. Add these up together, and you can easily come to the conclusion that Ryuzaki here is L himself."

"Darn," Keiko said in a monotone. "Sorry, Ryuu."

"It's not _entirely_ your fault," he said slowly, looking quickly at the others present. "Besides, the chances of Mizushima-san here being connected to Kira are rather low."

"True," she agreed, nodding, comfortably twisting around so that Ryuzaki could put his arm around her more easily. "Tell me, Kohaku-kun, who was Kira's first victim?"

"That guy who held eight people hostage in a day care," he answered lazily. "L said that over the TV."

"Oh, yeah…" she muttered, deflating. "Curses. Um… What do shinigamis love?"

"Death…?" he said slowly. "You're not making any sense at all."

Keiko stared at Kohaku for a few moments, searching for any traces of a lie in his eyes, then nodded with satisfaction. "Nope, you're not Kira."

"I shouldn't wonder about that," he said cockily, leaning back on his hands. "None of the evidence points to me, y'know."

"No, but what little bits of evidence we _do_ have hardly pointed to anyone in the first place," Ryuzaki murmured, more to himself than anyone. _Aw, crap,_ you thought. _His "L" mode's kicked in._ Though, to be sure, Keiko thought his analytical side _was_ kind of hot… Kohaku had been right earlier in his assumption that amazing deductive skills turned her on (well, at the least, they were attractive). Ryuzaki raised his thumb to his lips and began to chew on it meditatively.

With a sigh, Keiko turned to look up at him. "Hey, wake up, Panda-chan," she said in his ear. "You're thinking out loud again."

He seemed to jerk himself out of his own little world; a glance down at her made him sigh slightly. "I apologize." Keiko just shrugged as she yawned and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, Ryuzaki, regular work schedule again tomorrow?" Matsuda wondered, switching topics.

Ryuzaki nodded. "Why wouldn't there be?"

Matsuda shrugged. "I dunno… just checking, I guess."

Aizawa nodded, looking down at his watch. "It's getting late. My wife'll kill me if I'm not home soon…"

"The old battle-ax, huh?" Kohaku laughed as he moved to his feet.

Aizawa laughed a little. "Yeah, that's got a fair degree of accuracy to it…" With that, they all stood to leave.

What surprised everyone, then, was Kohaku moving over to Ryuzaki (towering over him), and bowing. "It was very good to meet you, Ryuzaki-sama. Hey, do me a favor and keep Psycho-chan out of trouble, willya?" He grinned and ruffled Keiko's hair.

"I can take care of myself!" she snapped without much bite. It was clear that Keiko's voice lacked conviction. Ryuzaki, Kohaku, Amy, and Aizawa all stared at her with skeptical looks. Her shoulders drooped. "Thanks for the confidence boost, everyone," she said dully. "I'm getting these irrepressible warm, fuzzy feelings toward you all…"

"Ah, we love you and you know it," Matsuda said brightly. "Hey, happy birthday. We'll see you tomorrow."

Keiko smiled and returned the goodbyes before turning to Amy. "Can we help clean up anything?"

"Not _you_," she responded, shaking her head. "It's _your_ birthday, so you won't lift a finger. And anyway, Juro and I can take care of it. It's fine."

"Okay. Thank you so much, guys," Keiko said gratefully to everyone remaining as she attempted to herd her gifts into an arrangement that she could carry. Juro chuckled and handed her a large paper bag, which Ryuzaki then helped to fill. "I'll see you all tomorrow—and Kohaku-kun, I'll see you later."

Ryuzaki took Keiko back to the hotel via taxi, sitting normally, for once. Keiko leaned up against the window as she looked over at his pensive expression. "Why so serious?" (3)

Big black-and-grey eyes turned to her slowly, shadowed by his unkempt tresses. "Mm? Oh… just some of my own ruminations. Why?"

"I'm curious," she responded, lifting her feet up into his lap. "Y'know, you make a super footrest."

"How wonderful it is that you possess such a talent for flattering, and with such tact, I might add." Ryuzaki looked sideways at her with a wryly amused expression, though he did not smile.

"It comes naturally," she giggled.

After a few seconds of easy silence, Ryuzaki slipped off Keiko's shoes and socks and began to massage her feet. "Mmm, Ryuzaki… Where is the girl from Wammy's who taught you how to do this kind of stuff? I want to hug her…"

Ryuzaki smiled slightly at her words. "But you already know her. Amy-chan."

Keiko's eyes snapped open. "Seriously? She said you guys were both at the orphanage together, and the one in Hokkaido, too, but she didn't elaborate too much…"

"Then neither shall I," Ryuzaki said quietly. "I do not wish for her to feel betrayed or exposed in any way."

Keiko's gaze narrowed. "How big a secret are we talking, here?"

"Not extremely large… but enough of one that I'd wish for someone else to keep it for me, too…"

"Perhaps her old crush on you…?" she guessed. "Anything having to do with that…?"

"Yes, in point of fact. She was young and naïve, and made some rash decisions regarding her feelings for me."

"Especially considering your age differences at the time, I'm assuming," Keiko muttered. "Anything I should be worried about?"

"No. If you ask Amy-chan, she might tell you, even…" Ryuzaki continued to work his "magic" on Keiko's feet, which made her melt like butter. "So tell me… How much did you spend today?"

"Heck, we hardly spent any of it," she laughed. "Although, expect a few packages arriving in the next few days. We did order a lot. Mostly clothes and stuff… nothing big."

"Do tell me about them…"

And in this manner, they both rode back to the hotel, contented with life and love… for the time being.

* * *

(1--In Japanese, there are many different characters that can be translated with different pronunciations, and different pronunciations have different meanings. One word, kumo, means either _spider_ or _cloud_—vastly different meanings. Similarly, one version of the word "love," _suki_, can also mean "room." Keiko-chan uses her inner thesaurus to say "love" (whichever version Ryuzaki uses here) equals "suki" equals "room.")

(2--The Latin words here can be seen in the movie _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ which I also do not own during the scenes where the monks randomly come in and hit their heads on their wooden boards for no apparent reason.)

(3--No correlation whatsoever to Heath Ledger's Joker. Though the Joker completely kicks butt.)

* * *

_Alrighty, that's it for now!! Anyway, thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed the fluff!!_


	40. Realization

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _is still not mine._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 40 - REALIZATION**

* * *

Within two days, Keiko was completely at home with L. It was as though she were living someone else's life—too good to be really true… and at the same time, there were certain drawbacks, such as Ryuzaki hogging all the sweets, Watari's inability to take care of all the conveniences (he was over at Ryuzaki's mansion taking care of Light, Misa, and Yagami; Keiko mentally scolded herself for becoming so spoiled as to regret the kindly old man's absence and just dealt with his absence accordingly), and the fact that Ryuzaki hardly ever slept, so… nothing exciting really happened.

Nothing may have happened, but it didn't take too long for Keiko and Ryuzaki to—separately and unbeknownst to the other—begin to analyze their feelings for one another in further detail, and ask themselves why things weren't progressing at a faster or more typical rate. Keiko already had her own answer: she was afraid of her own uselessness, and the fact that she would be putting their relationship above the Kira case, something she knew he wouldn't appreciate.

Ryuzaki, too, came up with his answer…

_I'm falling head over heels for this woman,_ he thought dazedly to himself one day as he surveyed Light and the others in their cells (doing nothing, as usual—well, Soichiro _was_ pacing his cell like a caged tiger, but that was beside the point) with an uncharacteristic touch of distraction. _I don't know what it is about her… To be sure, she is intelligent—very much so—and has helped me out enormously in the past, and on this case. I really don't think I could've solved some of the cases I've taken on without her help... at least, I could not have solved them as quickly as I have. Keiko makes working on cases so easy, with her incredible intelligence, willing spirit, and disregard for her own safety and sanity. _

_But what puzzles me is her own deplorable lack of self-esteem. While she is confident in her joke-making abilities, I wonder if her having been around… someone of higher caliber… namely, me… has made her doubt herself__. No, it's not me, or at least, not entirely—although I might have spurred it on… _

_Moreover, what's happened to my own deductive abilities? Every time I'm around Keiko, I lose a significant amount of my reasoning skills, on such a scale that it almost negates the forty percent I gain from sitting the way I do. It almost seems as though she becomes the focus of my thoughts whenever she's around, and sometimes when she's not. I worry about her more than I should. Yes… I think about her sixty-seven percent of the time when I __**shouldn't**__ be… AND there's a seventy-two percent chance that my priorities will eventually get mixed up—putting her above catching Kira._

_The question is, is it worth it to put my heart above my reputation? Or rather, is it right for me to put my position as L on hiatus so that I can spend more time with Keiko?_

_And why would you do that?_

_…Marriage? It was Watari's idea, and he's never steered me wrong…_

_But he isn't quite as insightful as you are. He might not see all the possibilities. Also, he is more emotionally driven then you are. He's the one who wanted you to befriend Keiko in the first place._

_Do I regret that? No. And would I regret marrying her? Absolutely not._

_But are you willing to put her in further danger through marriage? The last thing I want to do is expose her to probable harm..._

_But what is the point of worrying about that if no one finds out? If no one finds out we're married, then this could be a good thing. If she would change her last name to mine, then Light-kun have no knowledge of her real name. She would be protected from Kira for a time. _

_But would she be content with that? Would she still want to be with me even if she could tell no one about our relationship? And what of the second Kira—if Amane is the second Kira, then marriage for the sake of changing her name is a moot point… if she knows Keiko's face…_

_This is if Keiko agrees to marry me in the first place. Isn't it too soon to be asking that? She may not want that just yet, or at all. But then again, Watari purchased the ring only yesterday..._

_Mmm…_ He was getting frustrated. Emotions had never been much of a problem for him before… _I see how emotions can drive one to make rash decisions. Perhaps Mello isn't such a good candidate for successor. Then again, Near is a little_ too _comfortable and naïve… _

_Back on subject… Marriage: yes or no?_

He didn't have an answer. For the first time in ages, there was no clear path to take. There was now a grey area that blended his desire to gratify himself and his drive to continue the case (and simultaneously protect Keiko in the process).

Such deep thinking required more sugar, so Ryuzaki levered himself out of his armchair and shuffled to the kitchen, where Keiko was working away making something.

"Hey," she said brightly as he made his way to the tiny fridge. "I'm making some cheesecake, but if you can't wait, go ahead."

"Cheesecake?" he repeated, perking up. _Oooh, that sounds delicious…_

"With a wonderfully sweet cherry sauce," she added, pouring a thick, creamy liquid into a spring-form pan, presumably the cheesecake itself. Some of the batter dripped onto her thumb, and after staring at it for a second, she thoughtfully licked it off. "The ratio of sugar to… other ingredients in the sauce is a ridiculous eight-to-seven. Took me forever to make it dissolve…"

He looked considerably brighter at this prospect, but still grabbed a bowl of sliced peaches (leftover from earlier that day) and a carton of half-and-half from the fridge, then a five-pound bag of sugar with which to coat the fruit.

Keiko frowned slightly. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you eat so much sugar since… I don't think I've EVER seen you eat that much straight sugar!"

Ryuzaki shook his head. "Nothing—a mental stimulant is merely in order." He tilted his head at her and stared at her quietly for a few seconds before heading back to the living room with a slightly disappointed look. Keiko was baffled at that, but said nothing. He'd just tested her… something he hadn't done in a long while, and she didn't have the faintest idea as to what he'd even want to know by now without asking upfront…

Once he'd returned to his armchair, he scooped out a handful of the grainy sucrose and unceremoniously stuffed it into his mouth, showering some down his chin and onto his clothes. "Hmm…" he mused aloud. _Well, now I recall why I prefer sugar cubes to this stuff…_

"Whoa, you must be really thinking!" exclaimed Keiko from the kitchen as she watched this display. "Wanna share with the class, or must you keep secrets?"

He remained silent for a bit as he ground the sugar between his teeth, making it dissolve more quickly, then turned to face her. "Mmm, no, I don't believe I shall tell you yet… Perhaps later, once I've figured it out for myself."

Ryuzaki returned to his inner debate. _Isn't it far too soon to even mention marriage?_

_Do you think she'd be opposed to the idea?_

_No, but I do not wish to scare her off. Such a decision should come with much more thought._

_Which for you would take all of two hours, tops. Two minutes, minimum, by this stage…_

_Mmm…_

_What if there exists another way to tie her to me inexorably without proposing matrimony…? There's always an alternative. __I would __have to think of something so blatantly obvious or so unalterably devious and underhanded that she'll never figure it out. Suppose I purposefully impregnate her. She'd have to stay here with me._

_No. That could easily backfire. In today's society, having a child out of wedlock does NOT ensure marriage between the perpetrators. If she loathed me for such an act—something I wouldn't blame her for—then she could very well just leave. That's not the goal. Moreover, I wouldn't be protecting her very well. Then, there's always abortion or adoption as a way out for her, which is undoubtedly something I do not want, should we ever have children. No, whatever plan I design must be foolproof._

_Don't you feel the slightest bit of remorse for going behind her back like this? She'd react much better if you simply asked her to marry you._

_So soon?_

_She'd understand that you would obviously be sincere. Haven't you already told her that you love her? She knows that you aren't fickle, that you don't go back on your word. _

_Hm. Suppose I merely put that question on hold for the moment and come back to it in a month. Ideally, she'd agree if I asked now, but she might think it far too soon._

_Perhaps you could ask her to be your permanent assistant or coworker._

_She'd see through it. If I truly wanted her to work with me, I could simply call her and ask whenever a new case came to me. What would be the purpose, in her eyes, of my asking her to remain with me? It would obviously be only a question of her staying with me, purely outside of work-related purposes. _

_Damn it all, just ask her to marry you or don't! That's all there is to it. There are no other alternatives_…

_Fine. Later. But it will be after giving her a chance to see more of my love for her, part of which she is obviously blind to. Therefore, while there is still very little to do on the Kira case, I shall take her to my estate for a few days and let her see me in my own house, where I will pretend to let my guard down before her simply passing it off as I am "at ease" in my house, and in a position where I am alone with her for a vast majority of the day—and night. She will very hopefully see the depth of my affection for her at this point in time. So tomorrow, I will ask her sometime, and have Watari come to pick us up._

* * *

Keiko sighed as she began to clean some of the dishes while leaning heavily against the counter in lieu of crutches. Thankfully, her leg wasn't being so troublesome today, so her mind was free to think on Ryuzaki's puzzling behavior rather than focusing on her pain. _What's got him so worked up?_ she wondered thoughtfully. _He's usually not this vulnerable, even if he doesn't think he looks like that now. When he eats that much sugar and is only thinking, something's wrong… I wonder what's got him upset?_

_Seeing as how he doesn't want to talk about it NOW—oh, that's a key factor. He'll tell me later. So either he's protecting me, or he's formulating a cover-up for something, or he's afraid of my reaction, or perhaps he's just sorting out his own speculations, like he's mid-theory on something._

_But on what…?_

_What are the chances that he's thinking of each of these, then? Protecting me: seventy-two percent. Lying: thirty-six percent. Afraid of my reaction: sixty-one percent. Sorting out his theories: oh, that's one hundred percent, because he mentioned it earlier. So that means, logically, he's possibly doing more than one of the above… So he could be afraid of my __reaction and is therefore attempting to protect me, but from what? Chances are, with this thinking, he's also contemplating lying to me about it… BUT WHAT IS IT!?_

_It's very unlikely that it's some new lead on the case, or has anything to do with detectiving at all._

_That's not even a word._

_It is now._

_Nerd._

_Anyways… If it doesn't have to do with work, but he'll tell me LATER… Could it be about us? So… Does he want to take things further, or does he want to break up with me? Those are the only two conclusions I can reasonably draw from that. It can't be that he wants to keep things at a standstill. That would be a dumb assumption—he can't be_ debating _over whether or not to break up with me… If he doesn't want me, it wouldn't take so long to figure it out—unless he just wants to protect me, and I THINK I could see through that…_

_So thinking back to his expression when he said he'd tell me later… He was sort of soft and distant… Not harsh or sad, really, just pensive. And I did conclude earlier that he looks vulnerable like that… In either case, I should look back on his recent actions. And thinking back, I can't see any signs saying that he's_ not _liking our relationship, so I'm assuming it can only be the other option… So perhaps he does want to take things further? But in what direction…? Sex or engagement? Only logical options for going "further." Well, "both" could be another feasible answer… Hmm…_

_Would you mind either one?_ Keiko grinned to herself and blushed faintly. _Not really… Either option does have a great deal of appeal…_ Abandoning her dishwashing, Keiko hobbled out into the living room with the help of her crutches, which had been leaning against the door frame, awaiting her. "Hey, Ryuu…"

"Mmm?" He couldn't properly answer because his mouth was packed full of cream-and-sugar-covered peaches.

Keiko laughed helplessly at the image. His cheeks bulged slightly, and he wore a comical look of frustration that furrowed his brow. "Um… wow… Okay, I was going to ask you a serious question, but I can't ask it when you look like that…!"

"Hmm…" He chewed silently for a few moments, making her giggle; it took longer than expected. At last, he swallowed, and looked at her solemnly. "Yes?"

"There! Um… I don't know how to ask this, Ryuzaki, but…" Keiko paused. "Well… I… wondered about us. And where we're ultimately going. So…" She stopped, trying to give her head a chance to catch up with her speech. "How far are we going, and how soon?"

Pause.

Keiko floundered. "I mean, I assume that's what you're thinking about! Correct me if I'm wrong, please!"

Ryuzaki began to smile widely, holding his index finger up to his lips.

Then it occurred to her. "And if you're thinking about trying to test me or manipulate me into something, DON'T. You'll regret it, trust me."

"It seems there is little I can hide from you," he said mysteriously, and he continued to smile. "Please let me know which direction you would like most to pursue." The only reason Keiko let this slide was because she knew his only motive for manipulating her into either option (sex or engagement) would be that he was scared to ask her upfront.

Which direction…? Oh. Well. That required some thought… If she said _engagement_, would he freak out? (As much as L could freak out, that is.) What if he wasn't thinking of engagement as a possibility? He might only be thinking of whether or not to deepen their physical relationship. He _was_ a _guy_, after all. But then again, would he think her a slut if she answered with _sex_?

_But at the same time, does he expect me to give him sex? I wouldn't have expected that from him, but... maybe that really was why Kenichi didn't like me... Ayako was famous for sleeping around. I only had sex with Kenichi twice, and there was a month in between those times. It took me almost two years to sleep with him in the first place... So... if that's what he wanted, why didn't he tell me?_

_Who cares about Kenichi?! What about Ryuzaki?_

_...Does... he expect me to have sex with him?_

She swallowed. _If that's what he wants... if it keeps us together..._

_Rather, if having sex with ME will keep him from trying to find another outlet for that..._

"Um… I'm thinking of two options," she said slowly, stalling. "And I'm not sure if I'm ready for either one at this point… But that's subject to change, obviously, thinking back on what happened yesterday and all… I mean, I guess the one is inevitable, but the other's slightly like '_wha-a-a-at?!_', you know?"

"Ah… I _think_ I see what you mean, yes… but it helps if you use the correct terms…"

Keiko blushed. "Tell me what two 'terms' you have in mind. If I'm correct in my assumptions, you're thinking the same things I am."

"Physical intimacy and eventual matrimony."

"Ha-_HA!_ I was correct!"

Ryuzaki gave her a dry but amused look. "What else would they have possibly been, may I ask?"

"Two possible vacation locations…" Keiko said slowly, only half-joking.

"And what, exactly, are your thoughts on those options?"

Keiko swallowed. _Should I tell him the truth...? Or what he probably wants to hear...?_

_Oh, come on! You're Japanese! Sex shouldn't be a big deal for you..._

_Maybe my head's not screwed on straight. I don't know... I just... Sex? I... I don't want to sleep with him, only to have him break up with me, later. Besides, he even mentioned marriage, so doesn't that mean he's willing to marry you?!_

_Not necessarily. This is L. He could be testing me to see if my desires line up with his. If they don't, then... out the window goes the relationship._

_Oh, geez. Just talk to him about it, for Pete's sake! Communication!! Talk!!_

_How about... just dodging the question...?_

"I... kind of... think it's a bit soon for either one," Keiko said at last, "but I'm really glad that you want to take things further." She gave him a soft smile.

After a moment, Ryuzaki nodded and took another bite of peach. "I understand and respect your hesitancy on both matters."

"But…" Keiko smiled and moved to sit on the arm of his chair, "I wouldn't at all be opposed to a date… There'll be cherry cheesecake and peaches and cream…"

He got the hint and rolled his eyes, affecting bored condescension, but Keiko sensed his eagerness. "I suppose I could make time for that… How does next week sound?"

"Oh, bah!" Keiko darted forward and crashed her lips onto his—which, to her amusement, were coated in sugar. She licked off the sweet stuff and felt him weaken beneath her touch. She giggled and pulled back. "How does _now_ sound?"

"Perfect…"

But inwardly, Keiko knew she'd have to give in. She'd have to answer him eventually, and when she did, it would have to be with the answer he wanted most. She did love him, after all...

* * *

_The next day..._

Keiko was restless. Every fiber of her being absolutely itched to get up and _do_ something. Unfortunately, Ryuzaki was of the exact opposite frame of mind… then again, he always was. Keiko kept fidgeting, adjusting her position on the couch; when at last Keiko flipped her pen across the room at his head, he looked over at her. "Whatever is the matter?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"Can't we _do_ something?" she whined. "I wanna just get up and go, but there's nowhere to go _to_… and simply burning energy by running on the treadmill or something just won't cut it! Besides, my leg would give out, anyway... So I can't actually exercise... but I wanna do something! Can we go somewhere?"

He looked over at Keiko and sighed with affected boredom and nonchalance. _That's it—golden opportunity._ "Do you want me to call Watari and have him take us to my estate?" he asked, and Keiko shouted "YES!!" so quickly that it almost cut him off.

Within a few hours, Keiko and Ryuzaki had arrived at his estate. Keiko had to admire the size of the place, but it had the look of an institution: cold, unfeeling, featureless, and foreboding, like some giant hulk of steel someone dropped by accident.

"Um… it's shiny?" she said, looking up at it through the car window. It really was shiny: the sun glinted off of steel and glass, throwing its reflection back into her eyes, making her squint.

"It was built more for security than for aesthetic pleasure," he said tonelessly as they passed by the front entrance, which looked something like Fort Knox.

"Geez, you really are paranoid," Keiko observed as Watari rolled the car into the garage.

Ryuzaki ignored her as he exited the car and padded up to the door of the mansion, where he typed in a code on a key pad (the number 99 was the code; "reverse psychology," he explained; she'd responded, "Pendragon much?" (1)), performed a retina scan, and walked through a metal detector. When Keiko walked up to the detector, she paused; she had her cell phone, her belt, her jewelry, a few pens, hairclips, zippers, and the underwire in her bra (icing on the cake, right there). The last thing she wanted to do was strip down, so she gave him a "look," and sighed. "I'm _not_ stripping for this. You _know_ I'm not packing heat or anything; just give the override code, all right?"

He put his finger to his lips and gave a slightly perverted smile.

Keiko glared at him. "Ryuzaki!!"

"All right," he said, still grinning. He turned to the keypad and punched in a long number. There was a long, loud _BEEEEP!_ and Keiko stepped through the metal detector unscathed.

"_THANK_ you." She stood there primly, feeling slightly disgruntled, and waited for him to lead the way. "I outta smack you, you know that?" _Never mind the fact that this pretty much points to the notion that he just wants sex..._

"But you won't."

"Oh, just you wait til my leg gets better, hot shot. I'll whup your skinny white butt."

He opened the door and shuffled inside. "You haven't seen me fight, though. You cannot say that in fairness."

She paused. "No, but I can say that in bravura." She grinned cheekily. "And… you haven't seen me in action, so don't be so sure of yourself, either."

Ryuzaki stopped and flipped on a light switch to reveal a long, plain hallway with über-plush carpet, into which her toes sank as she removed her sandals. Giddily, Keiko massaged her feet into the carpet. "I could just stand here all day!" she giggled.

He smiled in amusement. "Yes, but this kind of carpet goes throughout a good deal of the house, so there's no need to."

"Oh. Lead the way, then," she said, motioning for him to move ahead. He led her down the hall and through another password-protected door, which led to the living room.

"Oh… my… can you say 'happiness?'" Keiko exclaimed with a grin. "Victorian" was the word—squashy carpets, ornate wallpaper, fancy tapestries, old-fashioned furniture (which all looked dreadfully comfortable and wonderfully sprawled throughout the wide space of the room: chaises longues, winged armchairs, long sofas, and delicate wooden end tables)… it was beautiful. Keiko suspected that there was a television somewhere in there, but guessed that it was behind some kind of panel, simply for the sake of décor, though that wouldn't have been of Ryuzaki's doing. _Maybe it was Watari's idea,_ she guessed.

Ryuzaki shrugged. "It is very comfortable," he admitted. "But come on." He took Keiko's hand and led her through a few other rooms, then up a steel staircase to the second level. His house, Keiko noticed, was a very odd combination of modern stainless steel and contemporary and old-timey Victorian and Edwardian styles…

"This is the weirdest house I've ever seen," she remarked slowly as he stopped before a door.

"Close your eyes," he said, starting to give his oh-so-cute smile that Keiko loved. She complied. A faint _click_ sounded as he opened the door. Warm hands took hers, and she was led slowly into the mysterious room that he so obviously wanted her to see… Keiko was distinctly reminded of _Beauty and the Beast_. "Okay… open."

But before she could do so, something soft brushed against her legs, and she felt something vibrating there. Keiko looked down to see, first of all, Pollux, purring his heart out. She gasped and bent to pick up her "long-lost" pet and cuddle him. "Polly, baby!" she cooed as the cat purred in her arms, nuzzling her back. "Oh, I've missed you!" Her delight was obvious at just the sight of him alone, but then she took in her surroundings. These were all her things… only some of the items had changed slightly, or were missing completely (like the bed, dresser, and kitchenware). But her book collection was present, as were her DVDs and CDs, her games… and instead of her old, dinky television set, there was a high-tech projector on one side of the room positioned between two beanbag chairs. Ryuzaki explained that the projector _was_ the TV… that it took up ninety percent of the wall with its image. "No way!" Keiko said with a huge grin. "THANK you, Ryuu!!" She turned around and kissed him happily, still holding Pollux (it felt like a _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ moment, sans the rain and drama). "You're so sweet!"

He looked flattered, but he handled it awkwardly by shoving his hands in his pockets and retreating within himself; however, his eyes were shining. "Um… come on and see the rest of the house," he said gruffly.

Keiko giggled. "Ryuzaki, you're so funny. Lighten up."

"I don't know what this emotion is called, let alone how to portray it," he said a little defensively, looking rueful. "Um… come on."

"It's probably called '_happiness_,' judging by the look on your face," she told him as she linked her arm in his, carrying Pollux in the other. "And I'm pleased, too. Thank you."

_To be continued…!_

* * *

(1--Pendragon, as in the Pendragon novel series by D.J. MacHale. EXCELLENT books, and I'd highly recommend them. The reference to the code comes from the fourth book, _The Reality Bug_.)

* * *

_Okie, part one of "Weekend at Ryuzaki's" has officially begun! Stay tuned for parts 2 and 3!!_


	41. Video Games and Real Names

_**Disclaimer: ...And I STILL don't own **_**Death Note. **_**I never shall.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 41 - VIDEO GAMES AND REAL NAMES**

* * *

"Close your eyes," he said, starting to give his oh-so-cute smile that Keiko loved. She complied. A faint _click_ sounded as he opened the door. Warm hands took hers, and she was led slowly into the mysterious room that he so obviously wanted her to see… Keiko was distinctly reminded of _Beauty and the Beast_. "Okay… open."

But before she could do so, something soft brushed against her legs, and she felt something vibrating there. Keiko looked down to see, first of all, Pollux, purring his heart out. She gasped and bent to pick up her "long-lost" pet and cuddle him. "Polly, baby!" she cooed as the cat purred in her arms, nuzzling her back. "Oh, I've missed you!" Her delight was obvious at just the sight of him alone, but then she took in her surroundings. These were all her things… only some of the items had changed slightly, or were missing completely (like the bed, dresser, and kitchenware). But her book collection was present, as were her DVDs and CDs, her games… and instead of her old, dinky television set, there was a high-tech projector on one side of the room positioned between two beanbag chairs. Ryuzaki explained that the projector _was_ the TV… that it took up ninety percent of the wall with its image. "No way!" Keiko said with a huge grin. "THANK you, Ryuu!!" She turned around and kissed him happily, still holding Pollux (it felt like a _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ moment, sans the rain and drama). "You're so sweet!"

He looked flattered, but he handled it awkwardly by shoving his hands in his pockets and retreating within himself; however, his eyes were shining. "Um… come on and see the rest of the house," he said gruffly.

Keiko giggled. "Ryuzaki, you're so funny. Lighten up."

"I don't know what this emotion is called, let alone how to portray it," he said a little defensively, looking rueful. "Um… come on."

"It's probably called '_happiness_,' judging by the look on your face," she told him as she linked her arm in his, carrying Pollux in the other. "And I'm pleased, too. Thank you."

"I told you I'd try to make you happy no matter what," he responded, recovering himself.

"You do a good job of that." Keiko smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "So what's the next room?"

He stopped her in front of another door. "This is my bedroom, but there's little of interest within. However, knowing you, you'll want to see it anyway." Without further ado, he opened the door to reveal a very simple, if large, room with the basics (deluxe package): a bed, dresser, closet, bed-side table, mirror, bookcase, desk, computer, and television. It might've seemed like a typical teenager's bedroom, with the exception of one thing: everything was huge and/or of the highest quality… and the fact that there were no posters at all adorning the walls, nor any photographs, or any distinguishing feature, for that matter. The only thing anyone could really have learned about Ryuzaki by looking at his room, had he/she not known him before, was that he liked the colors blue, white, and black. And he liked law: the bookcase was full of law books from different countries and in various different languages, and _Akazukin Chacha_. Apparently, he'd purchased a set of the manga himself after seeing Keiko's own set at her birthday party. Keiko wondered how the bookshelf didn't collapse under the weight of all the fat tomes… "Dear heaven," she muttered as she looked throughout the room. She placed Pollux on the floor and stared. The TV was a huge plasma model; the computer was a model Keiko had never seen before, but recognized as high-tech; the bed was an enormous, king-sized model with a very squashy-looking comforter and so many pillows that Keiko thought she'd accidentally end up burying herself if she lay down on them.

With a half-smile, Keiko stepped forward and fell back on the bed, sinking an inch or two into the mattress. "OOOH!" she cooed happily. "It's soft for fun and games!"

Ryuzaki blinked calmly at her. "I thought you didn't want to take things that far just yet. Not that I have objections if you've changed your mind…"

"Oh, what a dirty mind you have, Grandma," she commented lightly. "Back on subject, I meant for stuff like _jumping_ on the bed, like so!" Which she then proceeded to do, scattering pillows left and right, before flopping down and sitting cross-legged in the center of the mattress. "And there's enough ammunition for an epic pillow fight!"

"No pillow fights, please," he said dully, and shuffled over to sit next to her on the bed, bringing his legs up (as usual) to perch there. "Well?"

"It's very _you_: nothing added to make it stand out or show off what you're into—the design is just simple and plain. But it's all built for comfort rather than fashion or looks, which is very nice." Keiko looked around the room from her suppine position, and then sat up. Something on his desk caught her eye… apparently, he _did_ have _one_ personal item on display. She meandered over to see a small, cheap plastic frame that housed a single, faded photograph of a woman and a man, the latter of whom was holding a small child. The trio wore summer yukatas, though the colors and patterns of the fabrics were rather outdated, as were the haircuts of the adults; the child, however, looked a little scruffy, but absolutely timeless (as all children tend to look at that age). (1) Keiko took a closer look at the people therein. The woman was smiling happily at the camera through her sunglasses; her dark brown hair shone in the sun as one hand rested on her swollen belly. She was very attractive and petite, despite her pregnancy. The man beside her had one arm around her waist; he looked proud and happy as a clam with the two other occupants of the photo. His medium-brown hair and grey eyes indicated his western European roots, and he stood a full head and shoulders above the woman.

The child had inherited his mother's dark, almost black hair and both his parents' pale skin, and clung to his dad, beaming, one hand outstretched to wave at the cameraman, brandishing a gigantic lollipop. He looked so joyful at being with these people—his parents, Keiko assumed…

Keiko saw it, then—these people shared Ryuzaki's features, or rather, Ryuzaki took after them, for it was obvious that these were his parents, and he was the small child in his father's arms.

"That's… me and my family," he said softly, shuffling toward the desk to join her. "The photo was taken about two months before they died."

Keiko wrapped an arm around his waist and hugged him. "You look so happy, here… and your mom's so pretty…"

"She kept reminding me that I was about to get two baby sisters—twins. I was incredibly excited…" He looked at the photo sadly, his mind obviously in the far distant past. "And my mother _was_ beautiful, yes… My father worshipped her. And Father… he was my hero. There was nothing he couldn't do, nothing he didn't think of… except the possibility of an accident. It will be twenty years in September since they died." Ryuzaki heaved a sigh. "I have a few more photos of them, but they're in storage." He seemed to pull out of his reverie, looking like his old self, but Keiko knew better.

It still hurt to think of them.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki," she said softly, setting down the picture and wrapping her arms around him comfortingly. There was little she could say—yes, she herself had lost her grandmother when she'd been eight, but Keiko hadn't been as close to her grandmother as Ryuzaki had been to his parents. "It hurts… to lose someone," she said, thinking back to her grandma… Haruka-obaasan. She'd been the one Keiko had run to for hugs and kisses if Mom or Dad were either too busy at the time, or "too mean." Obaasan would give Keiko a warm hug, explain things, and fix something sweet to eat. Keiko remembered the feel of her old, wrinkled arms around her, and the aroma of sweet orchids… Obaasan had an orchid garden… Aloud, she murmured, "The pain never dies…"

Keiko recalled hearing that Obaasan would never come back…

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

"_She's gone, ," said Chikako with tears in her eyes. "Obaasan has gone away forever."_

"_But why did she go?" Keiko cried, childishly stomping her foot. "Couldn't she think to say goodbye?"_

"_Honey," Hideyoshi said solemnly, looking like he'd just been through a war, "she couldn't. She died last night in her sleep."_

"_No…" Keiko said softly. "No… no, no, NO, __**NO!**__ She CAN'T be gone! She promised she'd always be there!! SO WHY'D SHE HAVE TO GO!?" With that, she ran from the room and down the street to Obaasan's house, and yanked the spare key out from its place, taped to the underside of the mailbox. She swiftly unlocked the door and ran throughout the house, screaming her name. "OBAASAN? OBAASAN!! __**OBAASA-A-A-A-AN!!**__" It was then that Keiko broke down, crying on her grandmother's floor. She wasn't there. She would never be there anymore._

"_God… Why did she have to die…?"_

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

But then, Keiko returned to the present. It didn't do to dwell on the past. "Who have you lost?" Ryuzaki asked quietly, sensing that she knew his pain from personal experience.

"Haruka-obaasan," Keiko told him, smiling softly at the fond memories she'd had of her. "She was one of my _friends_, not just my grandmother. She always let me eat dessert first, and taught me how to keep a flower garden. That's one thing I'll always remember her for: her orchids. They were so beautiful… and she told me so many things—things about the past and the world in general… or about why Mom and Dad sometimes got angry with me… or why I couldn't _always_ go to a friend's house on a Friday night. She died when I was eight."

"Hm." Ryuzaki's head tilted slightly to one side as he surveyed her. "You miss her very much."

"Yeah." Keiko sighed. "You miss your parents."

He nodded. "Tenshi…"

"Hm?"

He paused for a moment, and let out a breath. "Nothing." Keiko let it slide, not wanting to pressure him into saying something he didn't want to say. "Thank you… for understanding."

She smiled. "It feels better when you can talk to someone about it and they've been through the same thing." Keiko reached up and ruffled his ever-scruffy hair.

A soft peeping sound came from seemingly nowhere. Ryuzaki's ears perked, and he left her to go to the table by his bed, above which there was a small panel built into the wall. He pressed a button on it, and spoke: "Yes, Watari?"

"Is there something specific you'd like for dinner?"

Ryuzaki looked to her.

"Something good," Keiko said with a shrug.

Ryuzaki nodded and returned to the speaker. " 'Something good,' Keiko says. I'll take the usual, please."

Watari's chuckle could be heard clearly and without static—Ryuzaki had a very good sound system. "As opposed to something _bad,_ Keiko-chan? Understood."

Ryuzaki released the button and turned back to Keiko. By this time, she had the picture out of its frame and was looking at the back. He started to protest, but then sighed. "You… you weren't supposed to do that," he said; his voice lacked conviction.

On the back was printed:

Ai, Jamie, and L  
July '83

By process of elimination—and use of logic—"Your _real_ name is L?" Keiko looked up at him with shining eyes and a soft smile.

He sighed. "It is. Just… don't tell Kira."

Keiko raised her eyebrows. "Duh! I won't tell _anyone_, L." There followed a moment where she mulled over the sound, the feel of his name. "What's your family name?" she wondered aloud. "Or last name, whatever."

"Technically," he murmured, "my full name is 'L Lawliet.'" To Keiko's extreme surprise, she saw no lie, no hint of deceit in his face as he spoke.

Keiko smiled up at him and plopped down on the floor, lying down and basking in a patch of pleasantly warm sunlight that came in from the window, filtered through the thin curtains. "L Lawliet… Lawliet…" She said his name slowly, softly, tasting the name on her lips, mulling over the sound of it. Like a wine taster sampling a bouquet. It wasn't lost on her how much of a privelege this was, knowing his true name. Even so, she didn't make a big deal out of it, instead pretending like nothing incredibly special had happened. Her smile, however, gave everything away. She patted the carpet beside her. "Have a seat, Lawls."

"Already coming up with nicknames for me," he said with amusement, lying down on his back beside her, but keeping his knees bent. "Can't you just say my name?"

"Alias or real?" she wondered with a yawn, bringing her hands back behind her head. There was a pause, and Keiko grinned, already knowing the answer. "Okay, L," she said before he responded.

"I'm curious, how did you know?"

"I know you," she said lazily. "But what I _don't_ know is why you didn't tell me you didn't like nicknames _earlier_."

"I don't mind them so much with my aliases," he said slowly. "They are but combinations of syllables that I've learned to respond to. And it makes our relationship seem more realistic to those who know you, thereby enhancing the credibility of my charade. But here, since no one can hear you speaking to me…" He turned on his side to look at her imploringly. "No nicknames, please?"

Keiko smiled. "Of course."

He paused before continuing. "And… call me Lawliet, please. No one but Watari knows that name, but _everyone_ knows 'L.' That… feels more like a mask than a name."

Again, she agreed. "Of course, Lawliet." She leaned over and kissed him gently. His arms wound their way around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Without warning, Keiko was lost, completely overcome with an incredible wave of security and love… his arms holding her tight; the knowledge that he would always be there for her… his sudden, heart-melting willingness to break down his walls around her… To feel him pulling her protectively close to him… to feel his lips softly seducing her into a trance-like state… to feel the warmth of his body so near to hers—to know that she was _his_…

Keiko's deepest wish at that moment was to stay there in his arms forever…

Just then, a peeping noise sounded loudly, and they both heard Watari's voice, saying, "Yes? Ryuzaki…?"

The pulled apart and Keiko glanced up and over Lawliet's hair to see Pollux batting at the intercom system above his bed stand. He mewed curiously into the speaker, and Keiko stumbled quickly over, saying, "Pollux, no! No, we don't do that! Sorry, Watari! Pollux just… somehow managed to operate the intercom!" She pulled the still meowing cat into her arms, snuggling him close, yet still gently reprimanding him. "You're such a bad kitty, Pollux, yes, you are…" Keiko sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his thick fur.

Lawliet padded over to sit beside her on the bed. "That is a smart cat." His index finger pointed to his grey fur.

"No," Keiko said, "merely curious. And that's what killed that one cat in that proverb!" She frowned at Pollux. "I don't want that to happen to you!" She looked away from Lawliet, hoping he didn't hear her heart thudding in her chest.

"Despite the fact that satisfaction brought it back?" Lawliet smiled at her faintly. His hand guided her face back to his, and he leaned his forehead on hers. _I don't even have to pretend to let my guard down in front of her; it happens naturally. I find that I do not mind at all._

_Is it just me,_ Keiko thought, _or is he smiling a lot more than normal…?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his voice. "I believe we left off here…" He brought his lips within a breath of hers, and Keiko closed the gap between them.

_Hamana hamana hamana…_ she thought crazily, unable to fully function with her typical intellectual attentiveness. A delicate hand came up to play with her hair, and after a few seconds, they'd both flopped backward onto the bed, catching each other in a passionate embrace. Pollux managed to escape both Keiko's grasp and thoughts as her sentience went down the tubes. Suddenly, however, Lawliet pulled back with something of a yowl. Keiko frowned, looking to see what the trouble was, and glimpsed—with ample horror—Pollux chewing on Lawliet's hair, attacking it with his claws.

"No, Pollux, you freak!" she scolded sharply, grabbing the cat away from Lawliet, who was nursing his skull. "He's not a bad guy; he's a _friend!_ Do you hear me?!" She held Pollux out none too gently this time, and he clawed her in his attempts to escape. She ignored him and tossed him in the hall, quickly closing the door behind her, but not before calling out, "Stupid cat!" after him. "I'm so sorry, Lawliet," she said with ample exasperation as she returned, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"It's… all right," he said hesitantly. "I did not know that your cat was prone to fits of jealousy."

"Hm." Keiko gently took hold of his head and examined it up close. "Well, there's no damage, I'll say that…"

Lawliet huffed and pointed to where his head had been lying. "Look at that!" A few meager clumps of black hair lay strewn about, littering the blue comforter. "If he keeps this up, I'll go bald…"

Keiko laughed. "And I'll be a gigantic scab." She looked at her arms, which bore a few lacerations from Pollux's claws.

Lawliet's brows furrowed and he took hold of her face, turning it to the side. "It appears that he also managed to scratch your face, as well…"

"Did he now?" she wondered idly. "I hardly noticed… ow!" She winced slightly as he touched the scratch gently with his long, dexterous fingers. "I noticed it then!"

"So I gathered." He sighed, and glanced at his pillows, which were a mixture of blue, black, and cream. "Don't sleep on a white pillow," he said warningly, bringing his index finger up to his lips.

"Is that all you can say?" Keiko wondered dryly.

"I just remember the last time I got blood on the sheets," he mused, thinking back. "I'd had a bloody nose and it got all on the pillows. Watari wasn't too happy…"

She giggled. "What is he, your all-around butler?"

"More like a combination of assistant, butler, confidante, and father." He gave a shrug. "I don't trust anyone else… save for you," he added with another heart-melting smile. "But I don't intend to make you work for me."

Keiko raised her eyebrows. "I thought I already was…"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I…?" She grinned suggestively, almost seductively, gently pushing him back onto the bed and leaned over him. "What if I _want_ to work for you?" She kissed him then, lips parted in an open invitation.

Lawliet was long gone. _Dash it all, she is so… enticing… I can almost feel my deductive skills dropping by the second… H-how does she do it…? And, am I to understand that she's changed her mind, now?_ He tried to keep their contact at a relatively PG-13 level, but no matter how hard he tried, something unexplainable made him want to up it to something WAY beyond an R rating… Lawliet moaned softly as her hands slid beneath his shirt to rub his abdomen. Her touch sent such fire raging through his body… What kind of effect was she wielding over him!? What was it about her that was so addictive? More than just her body… Something that drew him to her magnetically, something that made him feel like they simply _fit_, like puzzle pieces. With Keiko, there was _that infuriating SOMETHING_ that made him want to ask her to stay with him forever. But he also knew that she would be put in danger… and he wanted to pull back and sulk in a corner for allowing himself to go as far as he had. But he knew by now that such an option would be unforgiveable. Keiko would likely a) take it the wrong way and get another inferiority complex; b) get extremely angry with him and attempt to fight him; or c) insist otherwise, knowing his feelings to be nothing more than a cover-up for his desire for her safety. Or d) all of the above.

_But at the same time, I can't help but want to put her in a certain kind of "danger" myself…_

_NO!! Nasty, perverted thoughts… oh, damn… that's good… NO!! Stop it NOW!_

Keiko pulled back. "What is it?"

Lawliet blinked. Best to simply state _part _of the truth. "I have realized that I may be putting you in a more… emotionally compromising position than I really wish," he admitted. "I will not always be there for you, Keiko, with my career—especially the Kira case…" He paused and blinked at her. "As long as I am L…" _And Eraldo Coil and Deneuve_, he silently added, "I will, at least eighty-five percent of the time, have to ignore you on the job, _for your own protection_. News of L's wife would be incredibly tempting for many criminals…" he trailed off, eyes widening at what he'd just said. L had _slipped up_!! _I cannot believe that I just said that out loud,_ he thought morosely. _She's got to know by now the effect she has on me… and to think that it's to the degree where I really "let slip" things? How utterly pitiful… I'm smarter than that…_

_Apparently not…_

Meanwhile, Keiko's eyes opened wide. _WIFE!?_ But to Lawliet's surprise, she just snuggled right up to his chest with a soft smile. "Even though I answered negatively yesterday… I can't deny that the idea is extremely exciting and tempting… but I'm not sure I'm ready for it yet. And about your ignoring me… I could always help you out by looking up information or helping you go through papers and evidence and such, so I could be of some use, and you wouldn't have to _completely _ignore me. Does that sound any better?"

"Mm, yes it does," he practically _purred_, and pressed his lips onto Keiko's once again. She melted like butter into his arms, returning his fervor and passion…

* * *

Approximately seven and a half minutes later, that soft beep sounded again, and both Lawliet and Keiko froze up. Lawliet slid his hands out of Keiko's shirt (his hands, in effort to feel more of her soft skin, had slipped under her shirt to hold her waist and to gently rub up and down over her lean stomach; he'd not wanted to injure her by going any farther north than the bottom of her rib cage) and moved past her to press the button on the intercom, highly irritated. Even so, he managed to adequately veil the annoyance in his voice. "Yes…?"

"Ryuzaki, dinner is ready, whenever you wish it."

Lawliet looked back at Keiko. Her stomach growled plaintively, and she sighed. He smiled, albeit in a slightly resigned, slightly amused way, and nodded. "We'll be right down, Watari. Thank you." He turned to Keiko once more, looking infinitesimally disappointed.

Her attempts at masking her amusement—and disappointment—failed, so she turned away and busied herself with smoothing the wrinkles from her shirt. "I'm sorry," she said with a tiny smile. "But… I'm really hungry…"

He nodded understandingly and pulled his shirt over his head, hiding from view his rather well-built (if lean) chest. "Yes… I rather am, as well."

"Hey… where are the rest of my clothes?" she asked him.

"In the left side of the chest of drawers," he informed her, pointing, "and some are in the closet over there."

"So you assumed I'd be sleeping here."

"I hoped for it, yes."

A tiny grin brightened her expression. "You assumed correctly. Then again, you _usually_ do…" She went to the dresser and rummaged through it until she found exactly what she'd been looking for: a pair of über-short army-green shorts that showed off a good majority of your thighs, leaving the rest of the clothes that had hindered her search for the shorts strewn about the base of the dresser. She disappeared momentarily behind the dresser to switch from her jeans to the shorts. Keiko grinned at him as she emerged moments later with the new attire. "You like?"

"Yes and no," he said with a slight frown. "I do not like that mess." He pointed. "Please?"

Keiko deflated slightly. "Awww… Lawliet…"

"But…" He shuffled toward her and held her close, teasing her by holding his lips a few millimeters away from her own. "I love the shorts." He gently brushed his fingers up and down her thigh and his lips brushed hers, sending an electric sensation through her body. "Does anyone ever tell you… that your legs are gorgeous… sexy, even…"

"L-Low… lih… i-i-ite…" Keiko stuttered weakly as his fingers ran lightly across her skin, giving her a mere taste, making her fairly ache for his touch. Her breathing became shallow, erratic; Lawliet tried not to shiver as her breath tumbled across his neck. He smiled mischievously at her reaction, though, and cupped her chin with his other hand, meeting her gaze with his own. His eyes, black with a faint rim of steely grey, regarded her with an intensity that made Keiko squirm. She could practically see his thoughts, just then, and they all involved less clothing and a distinct lack of supervision…

At last, Keiko couldn't stand it anymore and practically attacked him, but he backed off, chuckling. "No, no, no…" he said reprovingly. "I don't kiss messy women by principle." His grey eyes watched with amusement as she deflated.

"Fine…" she moaned, and picked up everything, stuffing it back into the drawer carelessly. "You're killin' me, Lawls…" she said miserably.

"I do what it takes." He took her hand and kissed her cheek as she pushed the drawer shut. "Come. Dinner is served."

"The highlight of my night," she assured him facetiously. On the way down the stairs, she asked, "Hey… later, can I persuade you to play some video games with me?"

"Perhaps…"

* * *

(1--A yukata is a traditional Japanese kimono-esque robe worn by both men and women during the summer time. It's loose, light-weight, and ideal for wearing to outdoor festivals and such.)

_(Whew! Gosh, is it warm in here, or is it just me...? I don't typically write stuff like this...) Next comes the anti-climactic climax of the "Weekend at Ryuzaki's" arc! Stay tuned for part three..._

_Oh, and apparently, his name, Lawliet, is pronounced "Low-light"...? Hence the freaky pronunciation above. (Ironic, yes, but I personally preferred "Law-lee-et.")_

* * *

_Wow, yeah, Ryuzaki was pretty weird in the last chapter!! But I simply HAD to put in other possibilities besides marriage, cuz that's the way Ryuzaki's mind works. Thank goodness he won't end up trying to get her pregnant!!_


	42. Dinner and a Movie

**_Disclaimer:  
_****_Roses are red,  
But sometimes they're pink;  
_****_Do I own _Death Note_?__  
What the heck do you think!?_**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 42 - DINNER AND A MOVIE

* * *

Dinner that night was frozen pizza. "Watari, you're a _psychic_!" Keiko cried, giving the old man a huge hug. "It's perfect!!" But this was very un-Lawliet-like food, and she knew then that this entire weekend had been planned in advance.

Watari chuckled. "I'm glad you're pleased…"

Keiko took a plate (to her amusement, it was fine china) and piled four pieces onto it, then fetched a single bottle of light beer from the fridge. "You so know me," she said with a grin at Lawliet. "Thanks."

"I will never understand how or why you drink," he said with a frown, collecting his own plate full of cookies, strawberries, cream puffs, mini-soufflés, and the like. Silently, he grabbed a box of cake from the counter, set his plate on top, and headed for the stairs. "Watari, could you bring up some tea, please?" he asked politely.

"Of course," he said with a nod, and retrieved a silver tea set from the counter. "I have a tray already prepared."

"How very psychic of you!" Keiko said with a big grin, limping backwards behind Lawliet. "I swear, Wa-tan, you are one in a million-gazillion."

"Thank you. Perhaps, Keiko-chan, you should turn around, that way you're less likely to fall."

"Oh! Good point." She turned to walk normally up the stairs (albeit slowly, allowing for her injury) and followed Lawliet not to his room, but to the room full of her belongings. She happily sat down on the floor before the TV, and Watari placed the tea set down beside her. A furry blur streaked for Keiko's plate, and she tackled Pollux to the floor, trapping him beneath her. "Oh, no you don't, ya little furball! This is MY pizza!" Pollux practically wailed as she picked him up. "Hey, Wa-tan, where's the cat food? This little brat wants his supper."

He led her back downstairs, and Pollux, sensing what was going on, weaved his way between her legs, purring, as she opened the refrigerator to get a carton of cream and a package of raw chunks of meat, which Watari assured her was purchased as cat food. "Geez, Polly, you're gettin' spoiled…" Keiko found on the floor two porcelain dishes, edged with silver. "I hope you're satisfied. You're going to get fat, you know, and then you'll never find a nice lady cat to bear your children, you big ol' slob," she muttered to the animal, pouring some cream into one of the dishes. He'd already started on the meat, and when Keiko finished pouring, switched to the cream. He emerged with a white nose and whiskers, making her grin. "Yes, yes… now, thank Watari, not me." She pointed at the elderly man, who was sitting at the counter watching a drama on a small television set as he ate his own supper, his jacket draped over the back of his chair. Pollux trotted over and rubbed against Watari's ankles.

He looked down and smiled benignly. "You're quite welcome, young master Pollux."

Keiko laughed. "Oh, geez, now he's gonna think he's king of the world…" She moved for the staircase once more. "Thanks, Wa-tan."

She slowly mounted the stairs for the third time that day, feeling a significantly growing burn in her left leg where she was still healing, and rejoined Lawliet in what she already thought of as the "rec room." Keiko flopped down on her stomach and sank her teeth into a slice of Meat Lover's pizza. "Oh, my gosh, this is heaven," she said contentedly, rolling onto her side. "I am now in love with this place, Lawliet, and I think with Watari, too… he rocks my socks."

He chuckled at her, taking a sip of tea. "Yes—I don't know what I'd do without him."

"No, seriously," she insisted, "he's the epitome of awesomeness." She got to her feet to browse the rack of DVDs. "Mmkay… what are we going to watch until dinner's over, when I shall completely pwn you at Grand Theft Auto…? Hm, maybe I should pick another game, though… I don't see L condoning a video game based on law-breaking…"

"You're right. However, my knowledge is severely limited when it comes to media. I suggest you pick something."

"Something funny…" Keiko mused. "Sound okay?"

He shrugged. "You're the one picking."

Finally Keiko turned around from the DVD rack, brandishing a case labeled _Wedding Crashers_. She grinned hugely. "Completely dumb and absolutely inappropriate… until the halfway point, when it becomes little more than a dramatic romance… but we won't be watching it that long."

Sadly, however, they were…

It got to the point where John was at Chaz's house, and he yelled at his mother for a meatloaf. Keiko reflected that it may not have been the best idea to suggest such a stupid movie as _Wedding Crashers_, but it had given her an opportunity to test Lawliet. Near the beginning, when shots of topless women were falling onto various hotel beds to the time of the song "Shout," Keiko noticed with ample pleasure that Lawliet had looked pointedly down at his cake and had not looked up again until the song was over. Moreover, whenever anyone on the screen made some kind of comment referring to past or prospective sexual endeavors with different partners, he would sigh and take a bite of cake while wearing a faintly disgusted look. It was enought to make Keiko want to glomp him then and there.

On the screen (or wall, rather), Chaz, in his crimson silk robe, began to speak once again as a young woman in black left his house. _"Yeah, her boyfriend just died. Dude died in a hang-gliding accident! What an idiot! 'Aaaahhh, I'm hang-gliding! Take a good picture, honey, I'm dead!'"_

Keiko sighed heavily. "Geez… you see what I mean? It's totally worthless by this point. So predictable."

Lawliet nodded, rather bored with the whole thing. "It's rather obvious as to what the ending will be…"

"Of course," she said, nodding. "Guy shows up just in time to convince girl otherwise, but they don't end up marrying each other just yet, because that would just be _too_ unrealistic…" She rolled over onto her back and stared at the TV upside down. "But then, sometimes, it's not the end result that matters… it's how you get there."

With a look of mild surprise, Lawliet glanced at the amount of beer still left in Keiko's bottle, then down at her. _Well, she's obviously still sober…_ "Please, do explain."

She smiled. "Well, you know there are certain inevitable things in life, like death and taxes. Then, there are almost-certainties, like annoying people wanting to hang around, and stepping in dog poop at least once in your life." Lawliet raised his brows at this, and Keiko grinned at him. "And… then, there are the things that you never know whether or not you'll ever experience, like real, lasting friendship, or true love, or… Liverpool… And so, you have to figure, what makes these things so cool? It's not always just that they happen… it's how you got there in the first place. Granted, some things are most enjoyed in the moment, like food… or beer… or hugs… But then, you take things like graduating from college or high school. Stuff like that is memorable and special because of all the good times and hard work that got you to that point when you're crossing the stage with a goofy hat. You know…?"

He blinked and nodded slowly, uncertainly. "Maybe…"

"Well, then… how about relating it to you. Why do you feel so awesome when you finally close a case? It's not just another notch in the belt, is it? It's more like, 'I've done all this work to get me here, and now, it's done with. I've accomplished this goal through intuition and careful planning, and that makes it worthwhile.' This is what makes victory all the sweeter for those tougher cases." Keiko sat up and leaned her hands and chin on his shoulder. "And… take us, for instance. Why is it so cool for us to be together? Is it because we understand and love each other? Yes. But why is _that?_ Because of the time we spent together getting to know one another. Think about it—each time you learn something new about me, and when I learn something new about you, there's that initial reaction of shock, then sympathy or understanding, then a little surge of love. 'Oh, that's so cool (or whatever)! It makes me want to know you more and more.' Well, that's a cheesy way of putting it, but, you know what I mean? All the things we've been through brought us closer, which made our relationship that much more sweet… which, by extension, increases the happiness in the moment." She smiled at him. "It's not the end that counts; it's the journey there."

There was a pause. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

Keiko shrugged and sat back, stretching a little. "Oh, a bit. Maybe a few weeks."

"Do you have nothing better to do than contemplate the meanings behind things?"

"No, not really." She sighed and sat with her knees bent outwardly, and grasped her ankles, leaning forward slightly. "Hey, let's play something, Lawls. I'm tired of talking psychology on a Friday night."

"What shall we play?" he asked, reaching for a fancy cake on the tea tray.

"Mortal Kombat," she said instantly. "Deadly Alliance." She crawled over to the rack of games and pulled it out, inserted the disc into the PlayStation 2 console, and tossed Lawliet a controller. "I claim Kitana."

He looked askance at her as he inwardly pondered which cake he would next eat. "I'm afraid you'll have to explain further…"

"Oh. In Mortal Kombat, at least in Duel mode, or whatever it's called, you just… fight. And you try to beat your opponent, a.k.a., moi. I'll go easy on you the first round, _then_ I'll show you what it's like to go up against a trained warrior." Keiko pulled a smug face and nodded cockily.

He gave her a skeptical look. "Your vote of confidence is overwhelming."

Keiko laughed cruelly. "Just you wait and see, laddy." She navigated the menu quickly and easily, and selected Kitana, mainly due to her number-one fatality in Deadly Alliance: the Kiss of Death. Keiko was going to have fun with this one. Lawliet sat there, staring at the screen blankly. "Um… which character do you recommend?"

"Raiden, Johnny Cage, or Reptile," she said lazily. "But Sub-Zero's pretty good, too… I don't care. I'll kick your butt no matter what you choose."

"You said that you'd _go easy_ on me during the first round," he said slowly, selecting Raiden. He placed his controller on the ground and delicately held his fingers above the buttons and mini-joysticks, readying himself to play.

"Well… we'll just see," Keiko said with a grin. "I might just go easy next round and pound you into the dust now…" The round began. Keiko instantly took the opportunity to catch him off-guard and kick his avatar in the face several times in rapid succession. "Take that, Raiden!!"

"How do I retaliate?" he asked with evident frustration, punching various buttons at random with his fingertips in his usual strange manner, wrists high in the air, as the controller rested on the floor.

"Just keep doing what you're doing," she said with a vicious grin, whipping out her steel fans for more lethal attacks. He glanced over at her and saw how she held the controller, and decided that this might possibly be a more efficient way to play. He was right, and began discovering various combos and moves that Keiko wouldn't have thought he'd figure out on the first go. Keiko managed to evade all but two of his blows (one of which was a lightning bolt, which he stumbled across on accident), but in less than a minute, she performed a Fan Toss; the steel fan caught him unawares, and he lost the rest of his health points. Keiko grinned. "Take that, sucker! Now, for the fatality… the Kiss of Death!! Mwahahahaha!" Kitana came close to kiss Raiden on the screen; Raiden appeared to grow larger and distorted, until he finally exploded in a shower of gore. Keiko laughed. "THAT is how it's done!"

Lawliet looked at her slowly. "I cannot believe that you enjoy this game."

"Oh, it's so much fun!" you cried. "Hey, if you'd like to switch characters, fine by me. Even pick mine for me. I care not."

"That isn't the issue," he said, exasperated, "it's just… it's so violent… and pointless. Why?"

"Just cuz," Keiko said lazily. "You want we should play something else? I can still kick your butt at Mario Kart and DDR."

"Mario Kart, I suppose…" he said slowly. "That's something like go-carts, is it not?"

Keiko nodded and grabbed the case, inserting the disc into the Nintendo GameCube. "But just so you know, I still will beat you at this."

"Yes, but the pointless violence is dramatically decreased."

"Oooh!" Keiko squealed, just to annoy him. "Lawlzie likes chibi!!"

"Anything is better than that stupid Kiss of Death," he grumbled. When the time came, he selected Toad almost instantly, and Keiko picked Yoshi.

"Man…" she mused slowly, "I wish they had Shy Guy on this. That would rock so much." Lawliet said nothing. The subject was quickly dropped as Keiko raced him through the beach, the jungle, and the city, and won all of them, until he managed to win on the haunted track; from there, it became an all-out battle, and they were both tied for the number of games won when they reached the Rainbow Road.

"You're goin' down, Toady-kins," Keiko said with an evil smile. But she wasn't as confident, it seemed, as he'd just won the Bowser Castle last round.

"I beg to differ, Yoshi-chan…" With that, the track began. They both concentrated on the various hairpin turns and multifarious obstacles, neither saying a word. Just as they neared the teleporting tube, Keiko saw with ample excitement that she was passing Lawliet. She eagerly put on a precarious burst of speed, and began the turn right before—

She flew off the road.

"WHA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!?" Keiko cried, unbelieving. "I _SO_ HAD THAT DOWN!!" She looked forward to see the cable of her controller _unplugged_, wrapped around Lawliet's foot, and a telltale grin on his face. He'd pulled it out, allowing him to move ahead.

"You lousy cheat!" she cried, fairly attacking him.

He chuckled as Keiko tackled him to the ground, but then rolled over and pinned her arms to your sides. "Don't be so confident in thinking that you can beat me," he said with a faintly mischievous grin.

"Who said this was a contest?" she asked innocently. With that, Keiko wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over, holding his arms together at the wrists and sitting on his knees so that he couldn't move his legs so easily. "Take that, thou knave!"

"Knave…?" He quickly sat up, catching her unawares, and shot his hands forward to begin tickling her. Keiko shrieked her laughter and jerked, rolling onto the floor, thrashing as he continued to "torture" her.

"No! NOOO! Hahahahaha—n-no, Lawliet, plea-a-ha-ha-hahaha! Please!"

"Things would go easier if you would just surrender…"

"Ne-he-he-ever! Ah hahahaha!"

He finally managed to pin her wrists to the ground and hovered over her, kneeling so that his knees were on each side of her waist. "Do you give up now?"

Keiko looked up at him and sighed. "It looks like ya beat me. Darn." _Is this it...?_

Triumphantly, Lawliet lowered his head and kissed her softly; a smile adorned his face when he pulled back. "It's not the end result, it's how you get there."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Keiko said quickly. "This part is all about the moment." He gave her a questioning look. _Is... is this it...?_

Keiko nodded; Lawliet thought he caught a hint of shy coyness in her smile.

"It really _didn't_ take too long to make up your mind," he said, a little dryly, but Keiko saw the flicker of excitement in his eyes. _So he did want sex..._

_Why else would he have brought it up as an option? Besides, he's a guy. Of course he wants sex._

"I discovered something in the meantime," Keiko informed him sagely.

"Why do I suddenly feel like another bit of your half-baked philosophy is about to be revealed?"

Keiko sighed and rolled her eyes. "_So_ supportive of you. I discovered that love doesn't magically happen; instead, it's a choice we make to unconditionally forever remain by someone's side through thick and thin, to be willing to see to the other's needs or wants above your own, to scold or support, depending on the situation. To always be willing to sacrifice your own desires for the other, even if it means your own life… Need I say more?"

In a second, his lips crashed down upon hers, slowly making Keiko's insides smolder with passion. _Oh, I get it…_ she realized. _But I didn't even MEAN to allude to my having put my life on the line just because he asked me… _What she _didn't_ know were Lawliet's thoughts on the subject:

_By that definition, she's been showing me love all this time and I hardly even noticed until recently. How deplorable! _

_You're lucky, Lawliet, for her determination and dedication. If it had been almost anyone else, they would've given up by now… Instead, she continues to love you, even when it sometimes seems like you're indifferent…_

_So I must SHOW her that I'm not indifferent, but as serious as she is._ He pulled her closer and kissed her more fervently, determined to make it up to her. _I suppose I should thank Matsuda for his advice. I never would have thought that Keiko would choose sex over marriage, given a choice on her own..._

Meanwhile, Keiko was swept away by the power of the moment. She relaxed completely, just happy knowing that Lawliet loved her. And part of her wondered what she ever did to deserve him… he was so generous, so thoughtful, so… so cute, not just in appearance, but in his actions, what he did to and for her. He was absolutely everything Keiko had ever wanted in a man, everything that either paralleled or surpassed her in ability (his love of justice and deductive work, his obsession with sweet foods, his outstanding intellect) or complimented her (his downplayed emotions to her demonstrativeness, his desire for absolute privacy to her more social bent, his practicality to her outrageousness). And he was so gentle, so understanding, so downright _caring_ about what she was doing or thinking—definitely the opposite of what Kenichi had been! When Lawliet was around, Keiko couldn't help but feel loved and cherished, to a degree that exceeded anything she could ever remember. Tender hands caressed her body in a way that said she was wanted, needed… his soft lips molded to hers, moving sensually in a way that made her heart pound and gut clench.

After a few minutes, though, Keiko pulled back, breathless. "Hey… let's head over… to your room," she suggested softly.

He nodded, and quickly got to his feet, then helped her up. They left the TV running, the plates out, and the lights on. They could afford to sit for a while. But before Keiko could walk off to his room, Lawliet swept her off her feet (literally) and carried her bridal-style, making her giggle girlishly. Once they'd reached their destination, he kicked the door closed, locked it, and quickly led her to the enormous bed, where Keiko was dropped into the oh-so-soft mountain of pillows. She gave a short laugh and reached for him (she couldn't see him, though, because it was so dark). Suddenly, a bit of light softly illumined vague outlines throughout the room, and Keiko saw that he'd opened the curtain so they could at least partially see what was going on via the moonlight. He quickly joined Keiko on the bed and kissed her with heavy passion, making her go limp into the pillows as she was once again overcome with love and longing. _Is this what it means to make love? It seems like so much more than lust… yes… it's an ACT of love… _Keiko threw her arms around his back and held him close as his lips trailed down her neck, down to her collarbone…

He chuckled as he kissed her lips once more, and reached down, running one hand up and down her thigh. Keiko's embrace tightened reflexively, pulling him closer to her beating heart…

"L Lawliet, I love you more than anything…"

Those were the last words she said before his lips closed against hers, sealing their fate for that night…

_

* * *

_

Yeah… I think you get what happens here. If you want a lemon, then go search somewhere else. I adamantly refuse to go past a mild-but-full-of-implications "lime" level.

_Geez, neither one of them realize that they BOTH want marriage over sex (though apparently they're both willing enough to do that, too). Although it is slightly ironic that they first, well, "do it" in chapter 42 (and for those _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _fans out there, you know what I mean!! XD)._


	43. Inspector

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _and its characters are not mine._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 43 - INSPECTOR**

* * *

Suffice it to say that Keiko and Lawliet were now _very_ close, and were, by unspoken mutual consent, continuing to get closer every night after the task force's departure. And the funny thing was, _he_ was the frisky one. Apparently, his habits of "testing" and "observing" others applied to bedroom activities, as well. Before Keiko really knew it, he was trying new things: toying with the levels of intensity, speed, touch, length of time, position, et cetera… _(A/N: I'm blushing as I type this…)_

Which may have been the reason that Keiko couldn't stop smiling or turning beet red whenever he was nearby…

Even when it might've seemed creepy or out-of-place…

Even when it gave away what they were so obviously doing after hours…

She didn't care.

However, during the workday, Keiko was feeling increasingly more useless by the second. And Lawliet didn't help matters any by saying that of _course_ she was useful… and then walking away to somehow barely avoid sinking into a diabetic coma without elaborating. Keiko (incorrectly) took that to mean that her sole purpose in life was to, well, be his whore. That concept, while it did hold _some_ measure of appeal, was nonetheless far, FAR too much for her ego to bear… mostly the part about that being her sole purpose. That, and the title (even if it was only in her head) was rather demeaning, to say the least. Keiko was going to show him that she _was _competent, and soon! Thus, the idea of quitting the Kira task force to return to the NPA was conceived.

Of course, everyone (most pointedly, _Matsuda_, of all people) protested, but—another surprise—Lawliet actually supported it. "It would be good for you to challenge yourself more," he'd said… Keiko secretly suspected that he wasn't too jazzed about the idea, but had agreed because he desired her happiness. And as he trusted her, she was able to still hear all the goings-on concerning Kira… not that there was much to hear, seeing as how Light and Misa were still behind bars. But that new Kira wasn't something to be treated lightly.

The week following the adventure at Lawliet's estate, Keiko dressed herself in a suit (which no longer held the same level of comfort for her as it once had) and headed over to the NPA headquarters, where she was assigned by the deputy detective superintendent (in Yagami's stead) a case of her own.

_A case of her own!_ Keiko could practically see the flashing lights and hear the "Hallelujah Chorus" playing. Keiko was now in charge of her own case, which meant that she was now _an inspector!_ The brief thought occurred to her that someone may have pulled some strings to get her there, but wondered if it was Yagami, Kohaku, or Lawliet that had done it… So Keiko, in search of answers, approached the deputy detective superintendent that day in her office and asked about it.

She was a woman of middle age, with dark brown graying hair and hard hazel eyes. Her appearance, according to Keiko, resembled more an old, crotchety librarian than a detective… "No, Shintaro-san," she said with something of a smile (she wasn't _always_ cold, Keiko had come to realize). "No one 'pulled any strings,' as you put it. You got the promotion on your own merit."

Keiko's brows shot up. _Holy shoot, wait til Lawliet and the others hear this!!_ "R-really? I'm honored, Inoue-sempai!"

"I realize how much this means to you, Shintaro-san," Inoue said with a slightly rueful glance over the tops of her bifocals, "and I truly am happy for you, but I must ask that you not let your enthusiasm run away with you. You're the youngest person in the NPA as of right now, and the youngest one in our history to reach inspector-level. You have a huge potential. However, if you get complacent and end up getting yourself or another officer hurt, well… The consequences won't be pretty."

Keiko nodded eagerly, eyes shining. "I understand! But… now I have to ask, Inoue-sempai… If no one person really arranged anything—"

"Deputy-Director Kitamura arranged it," Inoue said smoothly. "He is the one in charge of the reports on the Kira case, and saw your progress, dedication, and skill… though how he could ascertain anything from that useless pile of drabble is beyond me… Those reports are more devoid of information than American public schools…" (1)

She laughed at that. "Well, it's a good thing he did…"

"It's a good thing you asked to transfer to the Kira case," Inoue corrected her, jogging a stack of papers on her desk. "All I can say is, working with L has done more for your resume than you know. Huh… _five times_, and three additional times on _request_… It's unreal…"

With that, Keiko darted over to her new desk to call Lawliet on her lime green cell. "Hey, Ryuu!" she chirped as soon as he picked up. "Guesswhatguesswhat?"

_"Am I to assume that you're in a positive mood due to some recent circumstance or other?"_ Lawliet wondered sarcastically, but with amusement evident in his voice nonetheless.

"I got promoted!!"

He seemed quite pleased, but not too surprised at the news. _"Excellent. So you're now an inspector?"_

"Uh-huh, and one in charge of my own case, now…" Keiko did a little dance in her new office, grinning happily. "Youngest inspector in the history of the NPA… Not that I should be talking in front of _you_, Frank Hardy…"

Lawliet chuckled lightly on the other end, and Keiko heard Matsuda exclaim, "Hey, Ryuzaki's laughing!" _"But that doesn't lessen your accomplishment at all,"_ he said.

"Hey, I can't talk long; I'm due at a meeting in five minutes… Holy crap!" Keiko exclaimed, jumping from her seat. "I'm in charge of that meeting! I gotta go!"

_"I'll let you go, then. Stay calm. And congratulations."_

"Love ya! Tell the others I said 'hi'! Bye!" Keiko hung up and grabbed her notes for the case, skimming them as she hurried to the conference room. It all seemed pretty simple (at least, the method of execution—she would have to visit the scene of the crime for more details), and Keiko wondered if they'd given her an "easy" case merely because it was her first time heading one. In fact, by the time the meeting started, she already had a to-do list of things to inspect more closely. And so, Keiko took another step toward her ambitions and called her first meeting of her first case to order…

* * *

Lawliet snapped his cell phone shut with his fingertips, carefully replacing the object in his pocket. "If you haven't already ascertained the details of my conversation for yourselves, Keiko is now an inspector and heading her own case," he announced to the others, which consisted of Matsuda and Mogi (Aizawa was at the task force headquarters in the NPA building, answering phones, and Juro and Amy were off restocking some of their supplies).

"_Inspector_!?" Matsuda cried. "But she's only 25! Most people don't even become _detectives_ until they're 27 at _least_… And I've never known any inspectors who were under 40…"

"Keiko-chan is very intelligent," Mogi rumbled from the corner. "It's not very surprising."

"B-but," he sputtered, "don't you have to have at least five years of police experience? That would mean that—"

He was cut off by Lawliet. "Yes, that _should _mean that she has worked for five years in law enforcement. She has worked in law enforcement for four years and eleven days." He wasn't entirely sure of how many minutes or seconds she'd been working...

"No way!" Matsuda exclaimed loudly, leaning forward. "Gosh… some people get all the luck… She's got brains, talent, charisma, _and_ beauty… _AND_ she got a promotion most people twice her age would never get… And talk about _connections_…"

"Are you, perhaps, jealous, Matsuda-san?" Lawliet wondered, allowing himself the barest hint of a teasing grin as he mocked the over-enthusiastic cop.

"I—ah, yeh—_no_! Nononono! Sort of… okay, well, maybe slightly…" he admitted at last. Suddenly, he turned to look suspiciously at Lawliet, adopting a critical tone. "And I'm not _saying_ anything, but I didn't know any better, I'd _guess_ that _you_ might've done something to _get_ her there, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda crossed his arms and stared at Lawliet accusingly, unrelenting, but completely un-daunting-ly.

Mogi gave a deep chuckle, as if to say "You're not getting anywhere like that, Matsuda-kun…"

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" Lawliet finally asked, enjoying toying with Matsuda. He pretended to not know what the young man was trying to figure out.

"You didn't pull any strings just because she's your girlfriend, did you?"

Lawliet began stirring his tea noisily with his spoon, purposefully making it _clink_ as he blended a plethora of sugar cubes into the hot brown liquid. "While it is admirable for you to be concerned for my girlfriend, I must ask, Matsuda-san, if you think I'm that short-sighted? No. I did not. If Keiko would ever find out that I _was_ for some reason behind her promotion, the consequences would be nothing short of disastrous." He slurped at his tea, pausing. "Mm, no, Keiko earned this on her own."

"Yeah, you're right…" Matsuda mulled over this information and nodded. "Oh… I remember the last time she got depressed… she dyed her hair purple and started talking in French…"

"Mm, yes…" Lawliet suppressed a sigh. Matsuda didn't even know the _half_ of it…

* * *

At the end of the day, Keiko headed home to the hotel, tired, but happy. Between herself and her little conclave of cops, she'd established quite a few prospective leads, and was pretty pleased with her progress for one afternoon. Tomorrow, she decided, she'd check out the scene of the crime.

With a loud entrance, Keiko burst into their shared hotel room. "Look away, O Un-enlightened Beings, for in steppeth a full-fledged Inspector! Thy darkened eyes cannot behold the splendor of one such as myself without being scorched by my radiance…"

"They've all left, Keiko," Lawliet said dully from his seat by the television.

Keiko slumped over. "Aw, ruin my fun! Not even cool…" Still, she was not to be deterred, and happily shuffled over to kiss him briefly.

Surprising her, Lawliet's arms held her captive, not allowing her escape. His tongue parted her lips easily and began to explore her mouth, making Keiko shiver. Finally, he permitted her to back up just enough for her to breathe and speak. "I should get promoted more often," she murmured softly, attempting to keep her breathing at a slow pace.

"Did I ever tell you that your intelligence is quite the turn-on…?" he wondered idly, absently running his index finger up and down her spine as he moved his legs down to a normal position, allowing Keiko to sit on his lap.

Keiko tried hard to avoid going limp, but she was fighting a losing battle. "Um… no…" She gasped as his hands traveled further down to caress the curve of her body where her thighs met her torso. "No… you di-didn't mention that…"

"Mm, it _is_…" He kissed her softly, barely meeting her lips. "And so, I think a celebration is in order…"

"Hmn… what?" she wondered. By now, it was all Keiko could do to keep from degrading into a mindless lump. For someone with as little previous experience as Lawliet, he had a lot of skill…

"Some champagne," he whispered, moving his lips to nibble at the soft skin of her neck. "And cake…"

Keiko giggled. "Trust you to find an occasion to get more cake."

"Mm, yes…" he mused between kisses. "I rather did take advantage of that…"

They both stayed like that for a few more minutes until Lawliet pointed out that the champagne would be getting warm, and the cake stale. Reluctantly, Keiko stood and went to the kitchen for some plates and flatware while he retrieved a pair of glass flutes. The components of their little celebratory "meal" were already out on the counter, and Keiko paused for a moment to look at the cake. It was a small round cake topped with smooth white icing, and a single scanned photograph peering out at her: two familiar, smiling faces looked at the camera, one having just been recently beaten to a pulp, and the other looking extremely camera-shy and wary, but happy, all the same. It was the picture of Keiko and Lawliet back at Liverpool. And to top it all off, there was a red icing umbrella that was positioned so that it "shaded" both the picture's occupants. (2)

This was obviously a professionally made cake; Keiko was very surprised and pleased with the gesture. Instantly, she set down the plates and hugged Lawliet tightly. "That's so sweet!!"

"Yes, I thought you'd like it…" He seemed a little thrown by her reaction, but she could tell that he was happy. "It appears my earlier deduction was correct."

"Hai…" Keiko backed off and smiled at him. "Thank you…"

"It's nothing…"

With that, she sliced the cake into two unequal halves and gave him the larger portion with Keiko's face; she took the half that bore his likeness. They both resumed their seats on the couch in the parlor.

However, after a few seconds of looking at her slice, Keiko decided she couldn't eat it. "I feel like a cannibal," she muttered.

Lawliet dragged his fork across the surface of his photographed face, distorting it beyond reason. "Better? Or if you still can't eat it, I'll do it for you…"

A quick glance over at his plate showed Keiko that he'd already eaten most of his half. She rolled her eyes and held her cake out of his reach. "No! My cake." With that, she shoved a very large portion of it into her mouth. The taste was so familiar… nostalgic, even… Only then did it hit her. "Whiff hvv mm _mmv_ ckkh," she slurred around the cake.

Lawliet blinked at her calmly. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that…"

Keiko swallowed and continued. "Sorry… This is my mom's cake, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Mm, yes it is. It is surprising what the Internet can tell you, but I was able to discover your mother's old bakery business and persuade her out of retirement for my sake." He smiled widely at her. "I must inform you, the fact that your mother makes such wonderful cake is only further incentive for me to remain close to you."

"Go figure," she laughed, taking a sip of champagne. "Wow, this is excellent stuff!"

"You like it? I took the liberty of ordering a few more bottles, but they're back at the estate…"

"We can find some use for them later," she said with a shrug. "Namely, after I solve my first case as an inspector…"

His arm wrapped around her waist and held her close to him. Black, messy hair tickled her cheek as he brought his head near her ear. "I take it that means you don't want my help on it?"

"Ooh, free advice from an expert!" Keiko said happily. "Is that offer available as a rain-check?" At his nod, she smiled. "Then, no, not at the moment. I want to solve as many cases as I can on my own."

"An admirable ambition," he mused in agreement, nodding his head; his silky black hair brushed against your skin, giving her the distinct impression that Keiko was cuddling an enormous, animated plush toy. "In that case, I shall stay back and let you work."

"Thank you. Wanna watch a movie or two and head to bed?"

Lawliet shook his head. "Apologies, tenshi. Not only do Light-kun and Amane-san need looking after, but there are some things I need to research concerning the new Kira."

Keiko sighed. "Darn. But you do need to keep up on the Kira case, and I suppose I could stand to work on mine…" She gave him a soft kiss, which he eagerly returned, and then got up to head to his computer. It was rather disappointing, but Keiko knew that she had to let him do this. He _had_ been sacrificing a good deal of time on her as of late… And besides, forcing him to focus on her was really quite selfish. Resigned, Keiko stood to collect her binder of information on the case and headed to the bedroom, where her own laptop sat… and thus began Keiko Shintaro's first case.

* * *

(1--I couldn't resist. :P And y'know, it is all too true. And heck, I'm an American, myself...)

(2--In Japanese culture, two people sharing an umbrella is a sort of symbol of closeness and intimacy, one reason that instead of two names being conjoined by a heart symbol or inscribed within a heart, in Japan, a symbol of love is two people's names beneath an umbrella.)

* * *

_Haha, guess what? I found out on this chapter that if I sit like L, I actually DO think better!! But DEFINITELY not by forty percent. More like five. But my laptop IS on the floor, so that might have something to do with it… :) Even so, I found it REALLY weird. My sister walked into the room and was all, "Why in the WORLD are you sitting like that?" And I looked down, and my reaction was something like this: "..." I think I was really creeped out by myself._


	44. Do You Trust Me?

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _ain't mine at all..._**

_

* * *

_

_Warning: I skimmed over the Kenichi episode. I really did try to write a scene between him and Keiko, but I just couldn't... they all ended up becoming stupid. I honestly gave my darnedest in my attempts, though!! That, and I need to get this thing going!! I have no more that needs to happen during the 50-day confinement, and I'm not gonna make up fillers just because. I'll only put in fillers/fluff if there's a purpose behind it. Besides, I need to get to the GOOD parts. And yes, this will have you all probably goggling at me after you're through reading it... But WE FREAKING HAVE TO MOVE ON TO THE HQ ARC, DARN IT!! If you have complaints, you know where the message button is. I'll gladly explain why things are the way they are. Except flamers. I won't respond to those, just laugh._

**Reading Again**_, you're right--Kenichi is a "quick villain." Possibly one of the worst ever spawned in that he has no depth whatsoever, and if he has motives for his actions, he keeps them to himself and doesn't even tell the author what they are..._

_Warning 2: The following chapter is sappier than a tapped maple tree, so... just be prepared..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 44 - "DO YOU TRUST ME?"**

* * *

_Approximately one month after the weekend at Lawliet's estate…_

The weeks passed. Keiko's success at the NPA rose daily—if she'd plotted it on a graph, it would've resembled Google's stock value during 2005.

On another note altogether, Keiko noticed a familiar name in the Kira's "killed off" list one day: Kenichi Ashida. _That_ was extremely surprising, not to mention anticlimactic. She admitted to Lawliet that she'd in no way expected that… Apparently, he'd been arrested for abusing his girlfriend and her four-year-old son. "Yeah, I knew he was turning nasty, but I didn't think he'd go _that_ bad…"

"Can you honestly say that you feel sorry for him?"

She thought about this for a while, and shook her head. "If he beat up a little kid, I'd say to hell with him, in the very literal sense."

Other notable events: Matsuda gained and lost a girlfriend within a week's time; Juro bought himself a motorcycle (Keiko, he, and Amy fought over who got turns taking it for a spin around the city); her relationship with Kohaku as buddies was restored to its former level of alacrity; she got Lawliet to sit through the entire movie of _Titanic_ (but afterwards, he pronounced that while it was well-made, he hated it and would never again be subjected to that kind of psychological torture, did he make himself clear?). Keiko had laughed and laughed and laughed at his expression…

* * *

Keiko sat there at your desk, feet propped up on her paperwork, leaning back in her chair as she savored the taste of the anchovies chilled by the orange sherbet in which she'd mixed them. "Finally… another case over. Onto the next…"

"Hey, Psycho, just thought you'd like some notes on your next case," came Kohaku's rushed voice as he tossed a folder full of documents at her carelessly. The papers slapped down on the desk, and he stopped, noticing what she was eating. His blue eyes grew horrifically wide. "Um… Keiko-chan… I realize that you're strange to begin with, but… what the heck are you eating?"

"Mm!" Keiko swallowed and smiled. "Orange sherbet and anchovies. The saltiness of the anchovies nicely offsets and enhances the sweetness in the sherbet. Want a bite?"

Kohaku looked a little green. "Um… No, thanks. Hey, do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"No. Come in."

The detective did so and sat down on the edge of her desk, leaning in close to her so that she could hear his whispered tones. "What is going on with you!?" he hissed.

Keiko's eyes narrowed icily. Ordinarily, something like that wouldn't have bothered her, but… for some reason, this was just plain infuriating. "_Nothing's_ the matter with me! Why?!"

He paused, gazing at her strangely. "Um… How far have you gone in your relationship with Ryuzaki…?" he asked tentatively.

"None of your business; why?"

Kohaku paused, trying to get his head wrapped around his crazy idea. For a moment, his mouth opened and closed wordlessly; he tried to form his thought into coherency—easier thought than said. He steepled his fingers and sighed heavily—this wasn't going to be fun. At length, he said in a soft tone, "Have you gone all the way?"

Keiko raised a calm eyebrow at him. "Whether we have or not is, again, none of your business! Why are you interrogating me!?"

He ran a hand through his hair, distracted. "Oh, boy… Um, Psycho-chan… Just please, answer 'yes' or 'no.' Have you had sex with him?"

This infuriated Keiko. _If I answer you, will you shut up? _"Yes, gosh-darn it, why!?"

He cursed softly. "Sorry to intrude, but… how long ago was your first time?"

"Little over four weeks." Her chocolate brown gaze narrowed. "Why are you asking me this!?"

"I think you might be pregnant." Kohaku sat there calmly, waiting for the tide of anger that should've been directed at him right then.

Instead, there followed a very _long_ silence. Keiko carefully placed the cup of half-eaten fish-and-sherbet treat down on her desk and sat up more attentively. "What… makes you think that?"

"Think about it," said he. "You've had a bit of mild nausea recently; you're having freakishly weird food cravings; you're getting upset by things that wouldn't have bothered you a month ago. Are you really so sure that you're _not_ pregnant?"

_Oh… please, no… No, NO, **NO!!** This CAN'T be happening!! Please say that's not true and I'm just going through a phase! PLEASE!!_

Calmly—or at least, under a vague semblance of calm—Keiko stood. "I'll… I'll be back…" With that, she took off, out of the office and down the street to the nearest drug store, then back to the NPA, where she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Positive.

The damnable device said "positive." With none too little emotion, Keiko shoved the cursed thing back into its flimsy cardboard box, which went into her purse. Biting back a tear, she yanked out her green cell phone and called Ryuzaki. He answered on the first ring. "Hey, Ryuu," she said softly, "I'm at the NPA. Can you come pick me up?"

He sensed something was wrong by her tone of voice, and didn't ask questions. "I shall be there as soon as I possibly can. I'll call you when I get there."

With that, Keiko hung up and sighed, slumping forward to lean on the smooth countertop that formed the sink area in the bathroom. "Dammit…" she whispered to your reflection. "Why _now_?" She fought against the urge to begin hyperventilating and babbling on like an idiot about what the problem was. It wouldn't help matters any, she told yourself, and would only increase her level of panic.

After a few minutes of calming herself down, she returned to her office and slumped down at the desk, dejected. Idly, her fingers strayed to a pencil and began toying with it, tapping the desk with the eraser.

"Psycho…?" came Kohaku's voice. "Am I correct, then…?"

She nodded. "Kohaku, what do I do? This can't be happening to me… not now, while I'm at the top of my career, I'm in the middle of two investigations, the father is L, who's in charge of the Kira case, which looks like it's _never_ gonna end… I'll have to go on maternity leave and Ryuzaki won't let me participate in the Kira investigation, so I'll be sitting on my hind end all day long with nothing to do, nowhere to go, and no one to talk to… I will be so freaking USELESS!! Ugh… and I don't know the first thing about kids! I can't have a baby! It's ME we're talking about! This is so ridiculous… But then, I can't get an abortion cuz that would crush Ryuzaki, and I know I'd hate myself for it later, and I can't give it up for adoption for the same reasons… Why did I have to be so stupid?"

So much for not babbling like an idiot.

Kohaku sat on the edge of the desk and sighed. "Look at me, Keiko." She peered up at him through teary eyes that blurred his figure. "Is Ryuzaki on his way right now?" Nod. "Does he know why he's coming?" Shake. "I thought not. Do you trust him?"

"Well, yeah… I'd trust him with my life!"

"What about your sanity? Would you trust him with that?"

That made her pause. The fair answer would be "yes," because he'd done more to protect her than she herself had done during the past several months. Even so, she wasn't sure…

"I see. Do you trust him with your emotional wellbeing?"

"Yes…" _But what subtle differences there are between that and my sanity, I don't even want to think about._

"Do you think he'll take care of you and your kid no matter what happens?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then you've got nothing to worry about." Kohaku gave a small smile. "Buck up, Keiko. If what you say about him jives with the image I got of him at your birthday party, then Ryuzaki will take very good care of you. Both of you. If he doesn't, just come to me and I'll give him what-for."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks, Kohaku. What would I do without you?"

"Ah, don't get all mushy on me, Psycho. I get enough of that from my girlfriends."

You rolled your eyes. "Heartbreaker."

He shrugged. "Not really… more like I just don't know when to quit."

But as soon as Kohaku left, Keiko slumped back over onto her desk. She stared at the pink eraser on the end of her pencil and exhaled. Pregnant. How in the world had that happened? The only night they'd _not _used a condom had been on her first night at Lawliet's estate. It had to have happened then…

Pregnant.

How would Lawliet take the news? He was not a father. He couldn't be. His job wouldn't permit it. No, she couldn't tell him…

Then again, how could she not?

As her inner turmoil raged on, Keiko began to regret her decision to call him. That had been a kneejerk reaction—call the hero-boyfriend over so that he can swoop in and save the day with hugs and kisses and poetic words… But was that really realistic? Hardly. It was L, the world's greatest detective. No, his _job_ was his life. She, Keiko, was just the entertainment on the side.

Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. She was important to him, yes… but how long would that stage of importance last? He had other things to attend to, like saving the world. And as a non-social being… well, he'd be more likely to shun the very idea of a child than anyone.

Pregnant.

Besides, how much longer would she last as his plaything? How much longer would it be before he grew tired of her, or before she began to irritate him, or before she would compromise his safety? It wasn't much time. And anyway, everyone grew tired of her. They always did. It was only a matter of time.

Pregnant.

No… she would have to ensure a good, solid life for herself and her child, outside of L and his wealth. She could not depend on him any longer. Nothing was certain, especially when L was involved…

And especially when she was pregnant…

* * *

As soon as Keiko's cell phone vibrated, heralding the arrival of her rescuer, she slowly walked outside, one hand rubbing the back of her neck self-consciously as she hung her head and approached Lawliet. "I'm sorry I made you guys come out here… I… I really don't feel well at all…" It was a true enough statement. She sluggishly slid into the backseat of the limo.

Lawliet's eyes narrowed at her as he joined her in the back. "How so?" She couldn't have just been sick. That was not the issue. There was something serious eating away at her, and he desperately wanted to know what it was. Keiko's behavior was rather worrisome, to say the least.

She hung her head and sat there, composed—if melancholic—and made no attempt to get close to Lawliet. Rather, when he snaked his head towards her, she recoiled. "Keiko, it would please me greatly if you would tell me what is truly bothering you."

Keiko said nothing at first. "Um… it's nothing that concerns you. I just… I need to… think about some things for a while."

If he'd not been suspicious before, he was now. "Are… you all right…?"

As it is with any depressed person, the question "Are you all right" only made things worse. "Yes!" she snapped and crossed her arms under her chest, as though she were almost closing herself off from the world. "Sorry… can you just… leave me alone for a bit…?"

With a frown, he nodded and backed away. "Know, however, that if you wish to talk to me, I am at your disposal."

If she'd not been upset, Keiko would've marveled at that gesture. He was at her disposal? That was like handing her a Golden Ticket.

Instead, she gulped back a wave of tears and exhaled a shuddering breath. Her hands curled tightly around the sides of her purse to rein in her turbulent emotions. She would not let him know that she was pregnant…! Not yet! No…

Besides, she knew he wouldn't want a child of his own. Seeing L as a father…? The idea didn't make any sense. She bit her tongue and tasted her own coppery blood. No. L could not be a father. And if she was pregnant… she'd slip away from him quietly. In the middle of the night, she'd pack her things and leave, unnoticed. She just needed to figure out a way to get him out of her bedroom _and_ the living room both…

* * *

The entire suite was quiet. Not a sound in the entire place except her nearly inaudible breath and her furiously beating heart. Keiko lugged her two suitcases at her sides, taking wide, careful steps to get from her bedroom to the door.

That evening had been horribly awkward. She'd stayed mostly in her room, plotting her escape and life beyond L—she would move to Kyoto and find a quiet job there under a different name, and get enough money to raise the child on her own. If she was lucky, she might find a nice enough guy to marry and live with, who would support her and her child financially… Not that she was banking on that. A man was probably too much to hope for: even if she didn't really love him, getting someone she could trust with her child was going to be difficult.

And L… he'd been courteous enough to stay out of her way, but she could tell he was worried about her. While she felt flattered at that (not to mention that his concern had nearly prompted her to jump into his arms at least three times that night), she told herself to remain calm and emotionless. It had sort of worked, anyway.

Keiko paused before turning the corner to the front door of the suite and took one last look at the room. That hesitation was her first mistake.

"Mm, before you leave, I would like to have a word with you," came a soft, yet forceful, voice. Keiko froze. This was _not_ part of the plan! Then again, she should've known better than to try to fool L. Slowly, she turned around to see his silhouette near the window—she'd not seen him at first because he'd hidden in the shadow near the curtains. "First, may I ask why you are leaving?"

Keiko lowered her luggage to the floor and heaved a sigh. "You may ask. That doesn't mean you'll get a straight answer."

"I see." He shuffled over toward her. "May I ask what you believe you will gain out there that I cannot give you?"

_Love for my child,_ she answered rebelliously inside her head. "Again, I'm not going to say."

"Hm." He paused and reached into his back pocket. "I suppose this has nothing to do with it…?" In his hand was the pregnancy test.

Keiko cursed herself silently. She'd taken half the trash out of the rubbish bin and then replaced everything atop it, effectively hiding the evidence of her problem. But apparently, she hadn't replaced the trash in the most convincing way, for L had discovered it. "The contents of the trash were completely rearranged," he explained. "I took that to mean that you were hiding something." Trust L to remember the arrangement of garbage in the trash can.

Her eyes flicked from the blue box in his hand to his calm, dark eyes… those black, unassuming (and somehow accusatory) eyes that bored into her soul…

"It might…" she said hoarsely.

"I will ask it again, what is it that you believe you will gain in the world that I cannot give you?"

Inside, Keiko was panicking. _No… no! He can't have figured it out! This isn't happening to me! No… He hasn't found the test…_

_Oh, but he has, and now, he wants to know what you're doing. So… I'd suggest you come up with some convincing story and get the heck out of here before anything else happens._

_Before I get hurt any more than I already am…_

Keiko swallowed heavily and exhaled. "That… is what I'm going to find out."

_Oh, come on! What was that? Is that the best you can do?! Like he'll buy that…_

"Do you truly intend to become a single mother?" His soft voice was somehow darker, quieter. It penetrated her flimsy barriers and burrowed deep into her mind. "Do you intend to leave with what is presumably my child to attempt to raise it in some rundown apartment with a minimum wage salary?"

"You know I can give it better than that!"

"Tell me that you did not have every intention of leaving for another city, under another name, where you would live in anonymity. Tell me that you had delusions of grandeur as a single mother."

Silence met his demands, and the weight of that pause stretched out into several seconds, wherein it pressed down upon them mercilessly. Lawliet seemed not to mind it much, but Keiko's resolve cracked just a little more with each tick of the clock on the wall. "I'm… I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'll give it the best that I can. I guess… since you know about it now… I won't have to worry about hiding myself. I'll just stay in Tokyo, then, and earn as much as I can to help support it."

"But why are you moving anywhere?" he asked softly. He blinked once.

"I'd think it would be obvious," she murmured, hanging her head for a moment as she inhaled slowly. _No! Don't cry, Keiko. You're stronger than that._

_Apparently not._

_Just don't cry!_

Too late. Two tears spilled from her closed eyes, and she swallowed hard. "I… should go," she whispered.

She didn't move.

"The only reason you should leave is if you do not love me," he told her softly. "I can think of nothing that I am not able to give you. I love you, and I can and will provide you with every material comfort possible." His hand emerged from his front pocket with a small, black velvet box, which he opened for her. "Will you please… stay with me?"

Keiko's legs gave out, and she flopped into a strange seated position on the floor. Her tears obscured her vision of the carpet, but she made no noise until nearly a minute later. Lawliet knelt before her, intently observing her reaction. "How can I?" _He's hardly father material any more than I'm cut out to be a mother. Moreover, he's L. I can't take that away from him. And… and… I can't. I can't stay here. It won't last. L may trust me all his life, but this romance… it's just a phase. It always is. And then, eventually, I'll be turned out in lieu of some newer, fresher, more intelligent or shapely model._

Lawliet's brows drew together in the beginnings of a frown. "Do you… not love me?"

Keiko honestly tried to lie. She did. But she could not… She just couldn't tell him that she'd never loved him! "…I do love you, Lawliet. You know that."

"Then marry me."

"No…"

"Why not?" His thumb reached out to gently wipe a tear from her cheek as he stared up at her (he was squatting down lower to better see her face). "I can think of no reason why you could not do so."

"I… I can't…" She sniffed, and the choked sound of a sob escaped her lips. "I don't get it…" she said softly. "You aren't making sense, L… If you really meant it, you'd probably concoct some elaborate plan to get me to come running into your arms… and this… just isn't like you…" Somehow, she couldn't escape the idea that it was nothing more than a quick fix, a way to cover his tracks. He'd gotten her pregnant, and _now_ he wanted to marry her?! Why not before? Why had he not persisted in the idea? She'd thought he'd given up on the notion after his first mention of it a month ago...

"Mm, I did tell you not to predict my actions, did I not? I've never been in love before now, and I am acting spontaneously."

The same words he'd said before he'd kissed her to test her. So was he just testing her now?! What was his motive behind all this!?

"No, L!" She spoke louder. "No. Stop trying to chase me. Let me go."

"I refuse to do that."

"If you love me, let me go!"

"Because I love you, I refuse to let you go," he responded softly. "I do not wish to track you down again. I've left you once, and I didn't like it. Do not ask me to repeat that, not after we've gotten so close."

Keiko turned to stand, but Lawliet was quick. His arms clamped around her waist and pulled her into himself forcefully. "Let the past go, Keiko," he said softly, yet firmly, in her ear. "Let Kenichi go. I am not him, nor will I spurn you or trade you for anyone else. I love _you_. I want _you_. I know it seems out of character for me, but I know that I can't let you walk out that door."

"If… if you're… just trying… to pretend… that engagement… jus… justifies pregnancy…" she gasped between words as she attempted to quiet her sobs.

"No, I'm not," he said resolutely. "I've carried this ring in my pocket for nearly a month. I purchased it the day before I took you to my estate. I've been waiting for an appropriate time… and… frankly, I'd pictured a much happier scenario, but I know that I cannot wait any longer to offer it."

"Tell me… the truth, Lawliet!"

"That is the truth. I told Watari exactly what to get and he purchased it. He will testify to that, and you know him well enough to know that he will not lie."

But Keiko didn't want to believe the possibility of a happy truth. She didn't want to get her hopes up… if she did, the fall back to cold, hard reality would be that much more painful.

"Do you trust me?" he breathed in her ear.

She felt the faint, erratic tattoo of his heart through the back of her shirt. The same question that Kohaku had asked about L…

_"Do you trust him?"_

_"Well, yeah… I'd trust him with my life!"_

_"What about your sanity?"_

_"…"_

_"Do you trust him with your emotional wellbeing?"_

_"Yes…"_

Did she trust him with everything? Did she really?

"I don't know…" Wearily, she sighed and slumped forward; Lawliet tightened his grip about her waist to ensure that she didn't leave. "I don't know anything anymore… I want to trust you…"

"Then do. You are what keeps you from trusting me."

A terrible, horrifying, mind-numbing pause hovered in the air between them. Lawliet wondered if she would ever answer…

Finally, she twisted in his grasp to allow herself to face him. Her soft brown eyes gazed at his desperately, pleadingly. "Will you… be patient… if I'm hesitant…?"

He nodded slowly. "Every second."

"Will you help raise our child?"

Without skipping a beat, he nodded again. "Of course."

"Then… yes."

Lawliet's lips pressed against her own soft mouth, tenderly, just enough to allow that chaste and intimate contact, and no more. "Thank you."

* * *

_Well, it may seem soon for L to be popping the question, but I'm banking on the fact that he makes decisions very quickly most of the time. Besides, if you've been to my deviantart page, you could've easily seen it was coming. (The link is on my profile page; username is same as this one: Timekeeper101.) Again, this may see like a substandard chapter--concerning the content and situations, not the writing style or how the characters handle themselves within said situations. If you want to point out the flaws in this chapter, whatever, but don't just say 'it sucked.' Please. Tell me EXACTLY WHAT SUCKED. Otherwise the same mistakes will inevitably occur later on down the road once again. Whatever. If you so have the urge, please hold off on hunting me down and killing me until after I finish the series, please._


	45. One Last Kiss

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _doth not have any connection to myself, save for this lowly tale before you. Alas, I have no claim to it... (okay, enough Shakespeare-style crap)._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 45 - ONE LAST KISS**

* * *

Keiko spent the remainder of that night held securely in Lawliet's arms. He'd slipped the ring onto her finger, and her tears began to subside as a shy smile broke out across her face. Lawliet helped her to the couch and wrapped his arms around her. As they sat there, he whispered in her ear. "I suppose we shall have to find a permanent residence soon enough. I do not believe anyone has enough energy to care for a newborn child and travel the world at the same time."

"Probably not," she'd responded in a husky sort of tone, no doubt the aftereffect of her earlier tears. "I… I didn't think you'd want to have kids…"

He paused. "The thought scares me beyond reason. I probably would not have suggested it in the first place. However, as such a concept will soon become reality, I suppose I should warm up to the idea. It _is_ rather intriguing, admittedly."

Keiko allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. "Good…" Her eyes closed. "Thank you, Lawliet. I love you…" She was asleep rather quickly.

Lawliet exhaled. Even if he was given to sleep, he knew he would not have slept a wink that night. His brain was still on alert—to think that Keiko had almost left him… and with his child! Even though they were both safe in his grasp, he was acutely aware that if he made one wrong move, Keiko could be out the door in a split second. The thought did not bring him much comfort.

But a tiny smile flitted around his lips as he breathed deep the scent left by her strawberry shampoo. She was not gone, and neither was his child.

He, L, was going to have a son or daughter. A surprising notion, to be sure, but it made him feel a little warm-and-fuzzy, maybe slightly embarrassed, and rather wary.

His stomach growled audibly for more sugar, and Keiko mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled closer. Lawliet hummed meditatively, wondering if there was a way to obtain sugar without awakening Keiko… Upon deciding that there wasn't a way, he contented himself with waiting.

Besides, Keiko was enough like sugar to him that he could perhaps forget his hunger for the rest of the night…

* * *

Three days passed, three golden days with a hazy, dreamlike quality that Keiko cherised. She and Lawliet began to make vague plans for their future, which now included a third party. Their discussions never traveled past the "what if" stage, except for setting up a schedule of appointments at Ibaraki Hospital with a doctor. Lawliet cared for her with utmost patience and gentleness, even so far as occasionally talking to her stomach (an idea he'd gotten from the Internet). Keiko, it seemed to Lawliet, had never been more beautiful. She practically glowed—in turn, he'd never been happier.

But this phase of bliss soon ended after something of a spat between Aizawa and Lawliet; the former insisted that Light, Misa, and Yagami could not be locked up forever, and that L was holding out on an impossibility. Lawliet, miffed, gave in.

The next day, Yagami-san was released and given the rather heavy assignment of taking Light and Misa to their "execution sight." Alone, Keiko and Ryuzaki watched the entire spectacle (all the while, Keiko squeezed the life out of a stress ball that Ryuzaki had purchased the day before, anticipating her reaction and not desiring to be squeezed himself) with bated breath.

When Ryuzaki admitted that Light _may_ have figured out that it was all an act before the end, Keiko had to speak up. "That's not possible. Uncle Soichiro, your acting was perfect. Very scary, but perfect."

Upon the conversation's end, Ryuzaki sighed morosely and turned to her. "I'm sure you know that I still suspect Light-kun and Misa-san…"

Keiko nodded. "Yeah, I know. And I take it this means some form of surveillance and/or supervision?"

"Yes. I've told you about the new headquarters I'm building?" He stood and continued to survey her expression, as though expecting something…

Keiko's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Yes… and that Misa will be under constant supervision by camera… but what about Light? What aren't you telling me?"

He paused. _Huge_ red flag right there—if he was pausing, unsure of himself, then he was gonna say something _bad_. "I will be keeping Light Yagami under twenty-four hour supervision, also. But you understand that he must be kept under closer scrutiny than Misa-san."

"Spit it out, Lawliet," she exclaimed, frustrated.

"He will be handcuffed to me until I can ascertain his guilt or innocence."

Time seemed to stop and Keiko felt a little confused. The air around her seemed to swirl into a vortex; she felt a little dizzy—was she just tired from being pregnant...? This _had_ to be some kind of joke, right? _Right?!_ But deep down, Keiko knew that he was dead serious. The thought was… angering… _WHAT!? Doesn't he want to spend time with me!? Now we'll never be alone!_

_Of course he wants to be with you… but this is for the good of mankind (oh, how clichéd). This is his sacrifice as L. You knew there would be hardships. You accepted their probability the moment you accepted his ring._

_Yeah, but… I didn't think they'd involve not being able to communicate at all! This is just plain WRONG! Lawliet's gonna be chained to a murderer, a wolf in sheep's clothing, and I'm pregnant with his kid, we're engaged… He thinks I can just grin and bear it!? What the heck kind of a jerk is he!?_

"I realize this will be extremely difficult, Keiko," Lawliet whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms about her from behind; one hand gently rubbed her stomach, as he'd been frequently doing over the past few days. "But it has to be done. You know that. You also should know that I _hate_ this decision… but it's the most thorough and effective method of determining his degree of guilt. Light-kun is clever…"

Keiko sighed, feeling her anger dissipate as it gave way to melancholy. "A little _too_ clever. Yeah, I know you have to… but… ugh, I just hate that it has to happen at all. And _now_, of all times… great. It's like a freaking _soap opera_. So much _drama_…"

He nodded. "Yes… but we have some time before they arrive."

"Not enough."

"Even so, I am more than willing to take advantage of what little time is allotted us. That is, if you are, as well."

"Yes." Keiko relaxed into his arms. "How much time…?"

"About two hours before the task force arrives, and another hour after that, Light-kun and Misa-san will be here."

It wasn't much time, but Keiko wasn't about to sit around talking about how that was too short. They were wasting precious seconds, here!! She craned her head up to Lawliet's, lips searching for solace in a kiss. He accommodated her easily, and then wondered aloud how she wanted to spend the two hours.

"I want us to just _be_," she responded, a little enigmatically. Lawliet comically raised an eyebrow, and she elaborated. "Come over here. We can just sit on the couch and talk and stuff…"

For the time remaining, he held her tightly in his arms, and they both chatted softly about whatever came to mind, occasionally pausing for a kiss or caress. Keiko savored every second of it—every last touch, each minimal brush of skin on skin was magnified by a thousand as she remembered that it would be the last time such a liberty would be permissible—perhaps for months. That the concept didn't appeal to her in the least was a gross understatement.

"Lawliet…" she whispered after a particularly long, passionate, lingering kiss, "I love you. You don't know how much I'm gonna miss times like this…" Keiko paused. "Well, maybe you _do _know, but the sentiment still applies."

His hands, normally teasing and light, had abandoned that luxury and were now slowly memorizing every last inch of her body with a meticulousness that surprised her a little. Rather than awakening desire within her, however, it was a grim reminder of how little time they had left together. "I see what you mean, yes… No matter what happens from here on out, I love you very much, Keiko. Never doubt that."

For some reason, this sounded like a warning of sorts… _Perhaps it's because we won't be able to be ourselves around each other for a potentially very long time… and it may not seem like he loves me as much during some moments…_ That seemed as good an explanation as any for the foreboding quality to his voice, and Keiko let the matter fall.

All too soon, however, there came a knock on the door, and Keiko slid off of Lawliet, seating herself upright on the couch, but he kept his arm around your shoulders, almost as though he was claiming her as _his_. "It's open…"

* * *

An hour passed, during which L, Keiko, and the task force discussed the events that had transpired that morning and the situation at hand. Forty minutes passed, and Ryuzaki received a call from Watari on his cell phone. He excused himself and rose, but left the room without explanation. He emerged in another quick minute, instructing Aizawa and Matsuda to follow him. They headed for the hallway.

Ryuzaki, however, reentered and gripped Keiko by the shoulders a little roughly, kissing her desperately one last time.

The look in his eyes as he pulled back was enough to make Keiko want to cry, but she knew that was her pregnant hormones taking over. "Bye, Lawliet," she whispered to him, and he nodded, smiling almost imperceptibly.

"Goodbye, Keiko." And just like that, he was gone, and she was alone.

* * *

Fifteen or so minutes later, Misa was escorted through the door and into the suite by Ryuzaki, who then left with Light for another room. The young actress looked at Keiko and _beamed_. Seriously, she glowed. "Hi! I'm Misa-Misa!" As if she needed to explain it.

"I'm Keiko-Keiko," she said slowly, falteringly.

"Konnichiwa, Keiko-Keiko!" squealed Misa, completely unaware that Keiko had been mocking her. "Let's be friends, okay? That pervert Ryuzaki says we're gonna be the only two girls in the building…"

"Well, Amy-chan might be joining us," she added smoothly, dodging the offer. Keiko knew it was a bad idea to refuse Misa's friendship, but she wasn't in the best of moods at that moment. Her fiancé (the thought gave her a slight thrill of anticipation, which was quickly quelled by the recollection of the predicament) was going to be chained to another guy for the next several weeks—maybe months.

"Is Keiko-Keiko okay?" Misa asked with concern, seeing her frown.

"Hm?" Keiko turned back to her and gave a half-hearted smile. "I've been better." She moved to sit down on the couch. "I'm just mad at Ryuzaki, is all."

"Why?"

_Cuz the man I'm gonna marry has just turned out to be attached indefinitely to a mass murderer!_ Instead of this snappy retort, Keiko calmed herself, remembering that Misa didn't know the situation. "For the same reason _you're_ mad at him, I'm guessing," she said with a heavy sigh. "You and I are in the same boat, Misa. Yes—let's be friends."

She grasped Keiko's hands and gave an adorable chibi smile. Keiko had thought it impossible for a real person to look like a chibi character, but Misa proved, apparently, that this assumption was wrong. "Yay! I'm sure we'll get along just fine!" she chirped.

The sounds of approaching male voices caught Keiko's ears, and Matsuda, Yagami, and Aizawa entered the room. "Hey, guys," she said with a half-smile. "I'm sure you all know—"

"I'm Misa-Misa!!"

"I'm Aizawa…"

"Hi, Mr. Aizawa!"

"Wow!! I'm Matsuda!! It's really cool to actually meet you, Misa-Misa! Gosh, you're so much cuter in person!" Matsuda looked like a hyper puppy. Nothing surprising about that…

Misa giggled a little and clasped her hands behind her back. "Thank you, Mr. Matsuda!"

"And you already know me…" finished Yagami, moving over to the couch.

"Oh, yeah, hi, Light's dad!"

"He's got a name, you know," Keiko muttered, stifling a dry chuckle.

Light and Ryuzaki came through the door, then, the former looking like he was trying NOT to show how upset he was, and the latter looking supremely unbothered, which irked Keiko excrutiatingly. "LI-I-IGHT!!" squealed Misa, and she ran forward to hug him, but then stopped upon seeing the chain.

"Is this really necessary, Ryuzaki?" asked Light, staring with unmasked horror at the chain that connected them.

"I'm not doing this because I want to," he said, peering at Light with those big eyes.

"Huh…?" mused Misa. "This is what you meant by being together 24 hours a day? Two guys chained together is gross… _This_ is what you're into? You were with Light at school, too…"

"I must say," Keiko added, surveying the chained pair with something like revulsion, fingers stroking her chin. "I agree with Amane-san on this one. This is probably the most uncool thing I've seen in a long time…"

"I'm NOT doing this because I want to," repeated Ryuzaki, sounding a little testy at this point.

"Amane-san," Keiko whispered loudly, trying to be facetiously conspiratorial, "I think our boyfriends have just been effectively stolen from us. They're leaving us for EACH OTHER…"

"But Light belongs to me," said Misa defensively, turning back to Ryuzaki. "And if you're always together, when are we supposed to go on dates?"

"The dates will naturally be with the three of us," he said simply.

"Or not-so-naturally," you muttered darkly. "And anyway, what am I, an eggplant?"

"Apparently," said Matsuda with an uneasy grin.

Misa balked. "You're saying we have to kiss in front of you?" she cried.

"I didn't say you have to do anything," said Ryuzaki calmly, "but I will be watching…"

"Voyeur," Keiko shot at him with a straight face. While she absolutely hated this situation, she understood his motives, and carefully kept from showing this in her face. Verbal teasing she knew she could get away with, but one wrong expression might make Lawliet assume that she was sinking into depression once more.

"Huh? What the hell?! I knew it! You ARE a pervert!" echoed Misa. Suddenly, then, her eyes grew wide in shock and she turned to Keiko. "_You're _going out with _Ryuzaki_!?" With a heavy sigh, Keiko nodded. "But you're so _pretty_!" (Keiko couldn't help but groan rather loudly and smack her forehead at this.)

"Misa..." Keiko said slowly, "when you date someone, you do it because you like the _person_, not their _looks_. Looks are just a bonus. I'd be dating Ryuzaki if he looked like a mudkip!"

"Oooh, I like mudkips!" Misa cried happily. (1)

There was a long pause. "Light-kun, please shut Misa-san up," said Ryuzaki with an unintentionally comical expression.

Keiko chuckled quietly despite the bleak situation. _Oh my gosh, Ryuzaki's face!_ she thought hysterically. _He's so wonderfully serious!_

He turned to her. "Are you in any position to laugh, Keiko?"

Keiko sobered immediately, returning his semi-angry stare. "Says the one who had the bright idea to chain himself to Kira."

"I'm not Kira!" protested Light.

Yagami groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Sorry, Chief," Keiko said seriously. "That's not something I should joke about…"

"Yes, refraining from that would be preferable."

Sighing, she turned back to Ryuzaki and Light. "Please, Light, don't do ANYTHING remotely Kira-esque! And since there's only a half a percent chance you really ARE Kira… let's hope that means that you'll be cleared in a few days. So… 'don't move, and don't breathe—don't do anything, except _pray_.'" (2)

"That won't happen," Ryuzaki said calmly. "This chain will remain for at least two months… it will be virtually impossible until then, at the least, in order to ascertain Light-kun's innocence."

"Argh!" Keiko slumped down onto the floor. Two months?! That hadn't been discussed...! (Then again, she shouldn't have been surprised, she told herself.) "Amane-san, we're stuck like this."

"I agree with Keiko-Keiko!" she cried decisively as she sat down beside her (she cringed visibly as Misa called her that). "Misa-Misa says this sucks!"

"You can say that again," Keiko agreed. "So… let's make sure Light-kun isn't Kira so we can prove it to Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki," said Light slowly, turning to his companion, "can you shut _Keiko-Keiko_ up?"

Keiko scowled at him. "Shut up, _Lumière__._"

"That makes him Cogsworth," came the retort as Light jerked his thumb at Ryuzaki.

"So what, then I'm Mrs. Potts?" she drawled. "Misa here can just _be our guest_ in the _enchanted headquarters_, but since there's no Beast and no Belle, we'll all be stuck like this for freaking _ever_ until the _tale is as old as time itself_, singing and dancing Disney tunes for no apparent reason. Though as that sounds pretty stupid, I'd settle for _whistling while we work_." Slightly reworded though they were, Keiko was proud that she could fit that many Disney references into such a short spiel.

There was a pause. "Be serious, please?" Ryuzaki asked calmly.

"Oh, fine. Spoilsport."

There followed a long silence where Keiko (discreetly) and Misa (not so discreetly) descended back to the depths of despair. Light sighed in a long-suffering manner as Misa pouted unhappily. "Misa, don't be so difficult. Be grateful that you're allowed this much freedom."

She grew wide-eyed and horrified. "Hey, what are you saying, Light? I'm your girlfriend, right? You don't trust your lover?"

Light adopted a sort of confused look and bit his lip. "Girlfriend…? All I know is that you say you fell in love with me at first sight and now you won't leave me alone…"

"Then you took advantage of that and kissed me…?!" she squealed, running forward to pound her angry (and very ineffective) fists on his chest.

Keiko's eyebrows shot up. _So all this time he's been leading her on? Wow, I feel sorry for Amane… she seemed so devoted to him! But as to HOW they got together… if neither is connected to Kira, it wouldn't make sense…_

"About this love at first sight…" Ryuzaki began, "it was in Aoyama on May 22nd, correct?"

"Yes," said Misa simply.

_No freaking way…!_ Keiko exclaimed in her head. _This almost clinches it… Amane has to be the second Kira… but then, what of Light?_

Ryuzaki persisted in his interrogation of Misa, getting closer and closer to her, almost unconsciously. "Why did you go to Aoyama that day? What were you wearing?"

"How many times to I have to tell you?" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips in a very Barbie-esque way. "I just went there because I felt like it. How should I be able to remember exactly what clothes I was wearing? I'm not allowed to hang out in Aoyama without a reason?"

"So you went to Aoyama and when you got home you were in love with Light-kun and knew his name?"

"Yes."

He was now close enough to kiss her if he wanted to. Keiko growled and yanked on the chain connecting him to Light, feeling minimally grateful for the stupid thing. Ryuzaki gave her a brief glance of annoyance before continuing. "But you don't know how you learned his name."

"That's right."

He paused and backed up slightly, staring at the young model with his wide eyes. Even though Keiko knew he wasn't checking her out, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous that it wasn't _her _he was staring at. _Stop it, Keiko. You're letting your emotions get out of control. He's not STARING at her, he's just... being peculiar. As per usual. _"Then… how would you feel if Light-kun was Kira?"

Misa latched onto Light's arm (who ignored her). "If Light was Kira…?" She paused, pretending to think about this for a few seconds. A tiny smile crossed her face. "Awesome."

Talk about an awkward moment…

"Oh, lord," Keiko muttered, burying her face into her hand.

"I've always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man who killed my parents," Misa openly admitted, but her voice had an almost _happy_ note to it. She rubbed her head against Light's arm in a very feline manner, and Keiko fought against laughter—especially at the horrified look on Light's face. "If Light was Kira, then I'd like him even more. Though I already like him so much, there might not be any more room," she added with a giggle, grinning up at Light, who looked as though he wanted to hurl.

Ryuzaki blinked in confusion. Keiko saw from his expression that the only thought running through his head was "What the hell!?" _You and me both, _she mentally added. "We're talking about Kira here…? You'd like Kira more…? Aren't you afraid at all?"

"We're talking about if Light was Kira, right? I wouldn't be scared at all. Misa is pro-Kira! I'd think of ways I could help him."

"Oh, _that_ I would pay to see," Keiko mumbled so that no one else could hear.

Again, Ryuzaki was obviously of the same mind, as he then stated matter-of-factly, "You'd probably only get in his way…" Misa attempted to look furious, but only succeeded in looking cute. Go figure. "But according to this, there's no mistake that you're the second Kira," Ryuzaki concluded, placing his index finger on his lower lip. He leaned toward Misa once again. "It's actually so definitive that it makes me question it…"

"Good, because Misa isn't Kira!" she retorted, ducking behind "her precious Light."

Growling audibly now, Keiko grabbed Ryuzaki by his shirt collar and jerked him away from Misa. When he looked askance at her, Keiko snorted. "You're freaking the poor girl out," she said lamely.

He blinked several times, not even pretending to buy it. "Keiko, do abandon your feelings for once, _please_," he finally told her in a nearly inaudible tone.

Keiko glowered. "Well, I'm _sorry_ my hormones are making me go insane over the fact that you're repeatedly getting close enough to kiss a beautiful young model while plain old me gets jealous on the sidelines!" she shot back in a heated whisper, crossing her arms belligerently.

"Don't be ridiculous. Misa is terribly unattractive." Ryuzaki sighed and turned away from Keiko. "Anyway…" he continued, circling Light until he had Misa in his sights, "you will be put under surveillance. As you've seen, I've gone out of my way and given you a room that connects to Light-kun's. So try to bear with us."

"Geez, you make it sound as though you went to considerable trouble, when it was probably Watari who took care of the damn thing!" Keiko snapped, not being able to resist throwing her two cents in. She was beginning to feel left out… "Stop being a martyr, Ryuu."

"I will say the same back to you."

Instead of being offended, Keiko took the opportunity to throw the ball back in his court yet again. "Oh, yeah? When are you going to say it, huh?" Matsuda gave a short, quiet laugh.

Ryuzaki ignored Keiko altogether and proceeded to give an unnecessarily long soliloquy on what Misa's life was to be like from here on out, explaining everything from the card key that opened her room to her new manager, Matsuda, alias Taro Matsui.

"Huh!?" Misa exclaimed upon the last revelation. "I don't want this guy as my manager!"

Matsuda looked shocked and even a little crushed. He was always being snubbed, either by Ryuzaki or the task force in general, and now Misa… Keiko felt sorry for the poor guy. "Hey… what's wrong with me, Misa-Misa?" he asked, voice rising an octave as he worried.

"Oh, come on, Amane-san," Keiko protested, not being able to resist sticking up for her friend. "Matsu's a great guy! He's got a sense of humor, he's fun, and he'll play the part well. He even has that puppy-dog look! What's not to like?"

"Well, he's sort of hyper…"

"Oh, and that's not at all the pot calling the kettle 'black,'" she muttered for Matsuda's benefit. He seemed to feel a little better, knowing that Keiko was on his side. "Just give him a chance, would you?" she said more loudly so that the model could hear. "I realize you're a little upset at the current situation, Amane-san. I am, too. But don't take it out on poor Matsu-chan…"

Misa pouted. "I want to go on a date with Light!" she whined.

Keiko slapped her forehead and grimaced, unable to hold back her frustration with the girl any longer. "I give up…!"

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were?" she protested, tearing up a little bit. Light rolled his eyes and held back a groan, seeing where this was going. "I'm not Kira, so I don't see why I can't be able to go on dates with Light and have my old manager and live at my own house!! It's unfair!"

Keiko was about to say something when Aizawa saved her the trouble. "Give it a freakin' rest with all this dating and kissing and Misa-Misa talk!!" he bellowed, leaning across the coffee table with an expression that implied something like fury, or at least, in that ballpark. "This is the KIRA CASE, damn it! Take it seriously!"

Keiko wanted to shout out, "Hear, hear!" but knew that she'd be extremely hypocritical in doing so. She'd not been taking the thing completely seriously since the beginning—though that was mostly a façade. Inwardly the whole thing both scared her to death and outraged her.

"S… sorry," Matsuda stammered, scratching the back of his head.

Aizawa calmed slightly and sighed. "Oh… sorry about that… I know we're taking it seriously, but…" He stood and stomped over to Misa, grabbing her arm and prying her away from Light. "Anyway… go to your room, Amane."

"What?" she protested. As she was shoved through the door, she squeaked out, "Light, let's go on a date even if it's the three of us…"

"_FOUR _of us!!" Keiko shouted after her as Aizawa locked the door.

_To be continued..._

* * *

(1--XDDDD Mudkips. I herd u liek them.)

(2--_Atlantis: The Lost Empire_ fans, anyone?? :D)

* * *

_Aw, poor L and Keiko... And poor Matsuda... Hope it was good, and not too sad/sappy... cuz the final goodbye thing sort of was..._


	46. A Date and a Glimpse

**_Disclaimer: I DO own _Death Note_! (Psyche!! I totally don't.)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 46 - A DATE AND A GLIMPSE**

* * *

_Continued from last time..._

Misa pouted. "I want to go on a date with Light!" she whined.

Keiko slapped her forehead and grimaced, unable to hold back her frustration with the girl any longer. "I give up…!"

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were?" she protested, tearing up a little bit. Light rolled his eyes and held back a groan, seeing where this was going. "I'm not Kira, so I don't see why I can't be able to go on dates with Light and have my old manager and live at my own house!! It's unfair!"

Keiko was about to say something when Aizawa saved her the trouble. "Give it a freakin' rest with all this dating and kissing and Misa-Misa talk!!" he bellowed, leaning across the coffee table with an expression that implied something like fury, or at least, in that ballpark. "This is the KIRA CASE, damn it! Take it seriously!"

Keiko wanted to shout out, "Hear, hear!" but knew that she'd be extremely hypocritical in doing so. She'd not been taking the thing completely seriously since the beginning—though that was mostly a façade. Inwardly the whole thing both scared her to death and outraged her.

"S… sorry," Matsuda stammered, scratching the back of his head.

Aizawa calmed slightly and sighed. "Oh… sorry about that… I know we're taking it seriously, but…" He stood and stomped over to Misa, grabbing her arm and prying her away from Light. "Anyway… go to your room, Amane."

"What?" she protested. As she was shoved through the door, she squeaked out, "Light, let's go on a date even if it's the three of us…"

"_FOUR _of us!!" Keiko shouted after her as Aizawa locked the door. "Geez… what am I, invisible?"

"Light-kun," Ryuzaki said, turning to the handcuffed boy.

"Evidently, yes," Matsuda said to her.

"Are you serious about Amane?" Ryuzaki slowly inched forward as though gaining closer proximity to Light would yield more answers to his question.

"No… as I said, it's all one-sided."

"Eh?" Keiko exclaimed. _Then if Light's not Kira, then WHY IN HEAVEN'S NAME would he be involved with Misa…? And since she IS the second Kira, how else could she have met him? So what did she do to introduce herself, then, if Light ISN'T Kira, go up and say, "Hi, I'm a famous teen model and I love you out of the blue for no apparent reason! Let's go out, huh?" No. If Misa is the second Kira, Light almost HAS to be Kira, in my mind. It wouldn't make sense, otherwise… But he seems all right, now. So does Misa. WHAT IN THE HECK IS GOING ON, HERE!?_

Ryuzaki mulled over Light's admission of his lack of feelings for Misa and began to pace. "Then could you act like you're serious about her? We know she's involved with the second Kira from the videotape evidence… and also that she loves you…"

Keiko had to admit it was low, but an effective method for extorting information as well as gaining a willing puppet out of Misa.

"You want me to get close to her and make her reveal things about the second Kira?"

"Yes, I think you are capable of doing it, Light-kun. This is one of the reasons that I released the two of you."

But Light surprised Keiko—big time. "Ryuzaki… even if it's to solve the Kira case, I could never play with a woman's emotions like that."

Both Keiko and Ryuzaki stopped and stared. The two of them exchanged confused glances. A sort of pained look on Yagami's face made Keiko turn to him a bit, but she ignored him for the most part. He hadn't been paying close attention to his son, it seemed—probably out of trust more than anything. Maybe that was misplaced…

"I'm sorry," Light continued, "but you need to understand. To me, taking advantage of a person's feelings like that is the most despicable thing a person can do."

_Whoa, is this really Light, here?_ Keiko wondered silently, tilting her head with befuddlement. _This isn't the same Light I talked to back in his room a few months ago, the same Light who's been helping us on the case… the same Light as the Kira suspect… It's as though he's suddenly had a change of heart or something! But why? Can Kira control people and make them forget…? That could explain Amane's actions, too…_

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki?" Light wondered genuinely.

"Geez, I've gotta sit down," Keiko said to no one in particular, and took a seat beside Matsuda on the couch, staring in shock at the floor.

Ryuzaki turned away from Light and continued pacing. "Nothing. You're right, Light-kun… but I'd appreciate it if you could remind her to make sure she doesn't reveal things about our investigation to anyone."

Light nodded in compliance. That, he could do. "Hey, Ryuzaki, is there anything that can be done about this constant need to change hotels? I think it would be better if we could stay in one location."

"Yes, I've already thought about that…" The detective yanked Light by the chain (literally) and over to his laptop, where he began typing away, nearly drowning out his words with his constant clacking on the keyboard. "And so… construction started when I first met face to face with Yagami-san and the others. It should be completed in a few days. Take a look." He stepped away from the laptop to reveal a picture that filled the entire screen: a building of medium-tall height, looking nondescript and a little foreboding… and somehow reminiscent of Ryuzaki's own estate in that it was cold, featureless, and boring.

Light and Matsuda both came forward to stare at the image as Ryuzaki explained. "There are 23 floors above ground, two floors below. You can't see from the outside, but the roof is equipped with two helicopters."

"Huh?" exclaimed Matsuda in surprise.

"Wow…" echoed Light softly, appreciatively.

Outlined in the next several seconds were the specs of the building. It was all very impressive, but Keiko was too worked up to care. That, and he'd already told her about the new headquarters.

"Misa-san will get her own floor," Ryuzaki added blandly. "That should keep her happy."

Keiko snorted at his low opinion of her. _He makes her seem so shallow… Well, he does have a point…_

"Oh, yeah," Light agreed, a little unwillingly. Along with his new personality, it seemed like he also didn't like even subtly slamming people behind their backs. "But to go this far…"

"Actually, where are you getting the money for this, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked with a hint of suspicion.

"So as you can see," Ryuzaki concluded, "I want to solve this case no matter what. That's what this means…"

"No, that's what the _cuffs_ mean," she corrected him.

"You didn't answer the question," Aizawa protested.

"He's a freaking kazillionnaire," Keiko responded for Ryuzaki, seeing as how he was suddenly too high-and-mighty to do so himself. "He could probably pay for a vacation to the moon, if he wanted…"

She saw the detective smirk slightly. "Oh, a smile after all!" she said with a grin. "I was beginning to think the aliens on the moon had switched you for a robot or something on your last visit there."

"No. That is not the case."

Keiko snorted with mirth. "Glad to hear it…"

* * *

Later that evening, after the task force's departure, Misa called, wanting to know if she could go on a date with Light. Needless to say, no one was really in much of a dating mood, but the other three—Keiko, Light, and Ryuzaki—consented anyway. Keiko made a huge bowl of caramel popcorn so that everyone's various tastes were satisfied, from Light's love of salty foods to Ryuzaki's penchant for sweets, and everyone got comfortable on the couch to watch a movie.

Only Keiko and Ryuzaki weren't watching the movie. Instead, they were discussing a few things in whispered tones so that Light or Misa couldn't overhear.

"Hey, Ryuu, you okay? You didn't seem in the best of moods today."

"I'll survive."

"Anything other than the cuffs that's bothering you?"

"The fact that we can't talk freely anymore is certainly a weight on my mind." He sighed and shifted his arm so that it wound around her waist. "It's just now starting to set in just how much I'll be missing you for the duration of this phase…"

"Hm…" She leaned into his warm frame. "Same here. But it seems like there's something else bothering you. What is it?"

"Did it seem odd to you that Light-kun suddenly has a strict moral code of conduct that contradicts everything we've been seeing for the past seven months?"

"_No-o-o-o-o_, not at _a-a-a-all_," Keiko retorted frivolously. "Maybe he's just going through menopause or something. I hear you change a lot during that…"

Ryuzaki grinned at that and bit down on his thumb to keep in his laughter. "I'm glad to see that you're somewhat back to normal as well, tenshi."

"Like I said, it's these crazy hormones! It's going to be hard to control myself for the next month or so; I can tell…"

" 'Control yourself' how?" he queried, lowering his voice to something like a purr in her ear. Keiko sensed his smile. "Not that I'll allow it very often, but if you ever have the urge to quarrel with me, I have the key to the handcuffs in my pocket…"

"Ho-ho, yes," Keiko whispered with a huge grin. "Why do I get the idea that these quarrels according to this conversation, are going to center around _bedroom activities_…?"

"Why do I get the feeling that we'll be so desperate for physical contact that we won't much argue about that…?"

"Hm, fair point, there."

"Mmm… You have no idea how badly I want this case to just end."

"_You_ want it to end?!"

Ryuzaki's hand crept up Keiko's spine to finger the fine chain that hung around her neck, the chain on which hung her engagement ring. "Yes."

A slow smile crept across her face. He was so cute sometimes. "Just so you know, since I may have given you the wrong idea today, I'm really glad you don't look like a mudkip."

"Oh?"

"Mudkips aren't sexy, unlike a certain fuzzy-haired insomniac I know..."

Ryuzaki grinned. "I wouldn't have imagined that I'd have such a strong urge to use that key so soon..."

"Crap on to-o-oa-ast," Keiko whined softly. "If only it weren't for Thing One and Thing Two…"

"Hey, could you two shut up?" Light asked with only the barest hint of agitation. "I'm kind of liking this movie, here…"

"So turn the volume up," Keiko returned blithely.

"So turn _your_ volume _down_."

"Oh, what a clever comeback. Really witty, that."

Light sighed heavily and carefully kept his composure. He said nothing more.

Ryuzaki held Keiko close, arm around her midriff, and let his hand rest on her upper thigh. That was about all the more intimacy they could afford for the time being, and the thought wasn't very comforting. "I miss you already," Keiko murmured plaintively.

"And I, you." He removed his eyes from Keiko and focused on the television screen… _focused_ being a very loose term. He hardly paid it any heed. Neither did Keiko.

* * *

When it was time for bed, Keiko reluctantly stood, intending to take refuge in the shower in hopes of steaming out her fears… but she knew it was futile. Keiko had grown dependent enough upon Ryuzaki (at least, emotionally) to be rather saddened at the prospect of sleeping alone—or without the reassurance that he would be right by her side in an instant if something happened… His arms around her had come to symbolize a feeling of irreplaceable protection and comfort that would be sorely missed. It just wouldn't be the same…

So that night Keiko began a ritual that would get her through the next several nights: after a long, hot shower that induced a somewhat soporific effect, she pulled on her headphones and switched her mp3 on high volume. What songs she played varied, depending on her mood.

Tonight, she listened to heavy metal, in attempt to drive every thought from her brain.

* * *

After two full hours of attempting—and evading—sleep, Keiko gave up and retreated to the living room. To her mild surprise, the lamp was still casting a soft glow about the room. Sure enough, Ryuzaki was wide awake, with the attached Light looking a little dazed and numb from staying up later than normal. Keiko rather suspected that he had some kind of typical routine that he followed, especially after the 50 days of confinement, and when he didn't follow that routine, he crashed.

Ryuzaki's head turned swiftly in her direction as she stepped into view, and immediately gave a slight noise of disapproval colored with a hint of sympathy at your plight. "What are you doing up so late?"

Light raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing on Ryuzaki's seemingly misplaced concern.

"Duh," Keiko grunted. "I can't sleep… it's actually hard without you, sadly enough." She finally made her way over to where he sat and stared down at him from behind the couch.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, looking up at her . "Would it help if I bought you another stuffed panda bear…?"

Keiko chuckled but shook her head and took a seat next to him on the couch. "Probably not enough. I don't think plush toys have _quite_ the comforting presence you possess."

"I _so_ do not need to be hearing this conversation," Light groaned. The poor boy sounded fairly tortured.

"Does our love life interest you, Light?" Keiko and Ryuzaki asked together; they both smiled a little wolfishly.

"Ah, no, but you're subjecting me to the nasty details, anyway. I don't need to hear about what disgusting activities you do together after hours."

"Ha ha!" Keiko barked, a little louder than necessary. "Did we imply a sexual relationship in any way?"

"We only said anything about _sleeping_, in the very literal, normal sense," Ryuzaki finished.

"So get your mind out of the gutter, Light-o!"

Light was looking a little creeped out by how the two were tag-teaming against him. "Geez… shut up and let me sleep, willya?"

Keiko chuckled. "I suppose that's a good idea," she finally relented, despite her perverse desire to further torment the young man.

"_Thank_ you."

With that, Ryuzaki slipped off the couch and onto the floor; Keiko followed suit, and Light sprawled out on the couch, turning his back to them both. Keiko hopped up and grabbed a blanket from the other couch to toss it over Light, who murmured his thanks. Silently, she reflected how un-Kira-like he seemed just then: tired, normal, and just a little vulnerable… Keiko was hit with a strong sense of déjà vu, remembering the days when she used to babysit him. A fond grin spread across her face as she looked down at him… With that, she went to the closet by the front door and retrieved the second spare blanket before taking it over to Ryuzaki and draping it around his shoulders. She settled herself between his knees and leaned against his right shoulder, wrapping the extra folds of the blanket around her toes. _This_ was where she belonged, not in some empty bedroom.

Keiko snuggled more deeply into Ryuzaki's chest and contentedly laid her head on his shoulder, her nose barely skimming the skin of his neck.

He looked down at her, mildly surprised and rather amused. "I do not believe I remember ever becoming a pillow, tenshi."

"You are now."

"Since when?"

"Since I decided you were, Fluffy."

"Your nicknames are getting increasingly more ridiculous, you know."

Keiko grinned but protested softly so as not to awaken Light. "Oh, yeah? Well… so is your face…" After gaining a tiny smile and a huge sigh from him by way of reaction, Keiko sobered. "Your hair _is_ fluffy, you know, so that one wasn't quite as ridiculous as you might think."

"Mm… if you say so…"

Keiko sighed with lamentation and spoke slowly. "You know what's the scariest thing about you and Light being hooked together…?"

"What is it?"

"The fact that I don't know _when_ the cuffs will come off. If I knew you were removing them, say, in precisely four months, I would only have to ride it out. Instead, I have to sit there on the sidelines, not knowing when anything would be resolved."

"Mm, that makes sense." He paused and turned to her. The glow of the computer screen glittered on his black eyes; unconsciously, Keiko began to toy with a few strands of his unkempt hair. "What if I made you a promise that once a month, we could spend a few hours together by ourselves, to do whatever we please? Would that help?"

Keiko nodded and smiled. "That helps a lot."

"Would the third Saturday of the month be satisfactory?"

"Hai."

He twisted his head to kiss her briefly and redirected his attention to his laptop computer. "Let me know if you ever need me. I detest these handcuffs just as much as—if not more than—you do."

Several minutes of easy silence passed, and Keiko closed her eyes, not caring much about what he had pulled up on the screen of his laptop, or the bright glow from it that reflected off Ryuzaki's pale skin. Keiko was tired… Suddenly, there in his warm embrace, sleep didn't seem so far off…

_

* * *

_

A dark, lanky figure stood there at the edge of the rooftop—Keiko realized with some surprise that she was on the roof of the new headquarters… though she wasn't sure how she'd identified it as that. Keiko had never seen any of it in person, let alone the roof. But what intrigued her even more was that strange silhouette that stood out from the many night lights of Tokyo…

He was tall—close to seven feet in height, in fact—and donned what looked like a tuxedo, sans the jacket, so that he was clad in pants, shirt, and vest. Shiny, black leather shoes levitated an inch or two above the concrete… His head was crowned with spiky black hair, but nothing like Ryuzaki's. This was somehow styled…

_But what unnerved Keiko most was a pair of gray-black wings sprouting from his back. Great, monstrous entities, like leathery bat wings, still and unmoving, as though they were completely unnecessary to sustain flight—or hover-dom. _

_The figure chuckled, though as he had his back to her, Keiko wasn't sure why he was laughing… His sing-song tenor voice was almost lost in the winds that roared about their heads… Keiko noticed something, then. The winged figure wasn't affected at all by the wind. Not a single hair strayed from its place._

_"Notebooks in Aoyama ain't fair to L-sama; detectives are wise but they don't have the eyes… shinigami, shinigami, you smell of salami!"_

_If she hadn't known better, Keiko would have taken this for nonsense verse… except she _did _know. It had all come from various bits of evidence from the Kira case. Keiko frowned at the figure, who slowly turned to her, turning away from the light so that she couldn't quite see him…_

_"Take my notebook, if you dare, but the nightmares will come, so best beware…" The thing cackled again, and right as Keiko thought she was about to catch a glimpse of its face—_

* * *

Keiko awoke with the echo of the _thing's_ evil-sounding laughter in her ears. A pair of arms wrapped around her, and she wondered briefly why her buttocks hurt so badly. _Oh, yes,_ she reminded herself. She'd been sleeping while sitting upright on a hardwood floor. Of course. "Tenshi, are you all right?" came Ryuzaki's voice in her ear. He held her tightly, and she heard the clink of the handcuffs as he did so.

She let out a breath she'd not realized she'd been holding in. "Yeah… I'm fine… just had a funny dream, was all. Not bad, just… _weird_…" She smirked a bit. "Remind me to never eat caramel popcorn before going to bed again." A yawn opened her mouth wide open, and she blinked slowly, blearily, already falling asleep once more.

"Would you stand up for a moment, Keiko?"

Immediately, Keiko did so, stretching a bit, and Ryuzaki spread the blanket previously wrapped around them onto the floor, and snatched a pillow from the couch. He then got down on the blanket and motioned for Keiko to also lie down, holding his arms open in an invitation. With a soft smile, Keiko accepted, and laid her head against his chest. "Just go to sleep, tenshi. I will be your pillow for as long as you desire it."

Those were the last words Keiko heard before she slipped into a dreamless slumber…

* * *

_Yay! :D I rather liked this chapter: fluffy and non-fluffy at once. THANK YOU,_ **Volital (Three Books in the Fire)**_, FOR THE L-PILLOW IDEA!! That scene where L first jokingly protests at becoming a pillow was her idea. THANKS AGAIN!! XD Also, thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed! You people rock!_


	47. HQ Depression

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _isn't mine._**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 47 - HQ DEPRESSION

* * *

Two days passed. Everyone was now moved into the headquarters (with the exceptions of Yagami and Aizawa, both of whom left to be with their families each night). The virtual dead-end on the case was driving everyone mad…

Well, everyone but Keiko, it seemed. But then, she _did_ work at the NPA, still, so she had things with which to occupy herself. With all the crazy hours everyone worked, it was a little difficult to get everyone's schedules straight, especially for double dates between Keiko and Ryuzaki and Light and Misa. (Aizawa would come in from eleven to seven; Yagami would be there from eight AM to ten PM; Misa worked sporadic hours as a model; and Keiko, as an inspector, had some leeway in her schedule. Mostly, she worked from eight to twelve, then from two to six, and her extra hours were either spent on the Kira case or on lounging around the headquarters.)

Keiko, Light, and Ryuzaki all sat in Misa's room while awaiting her return from a late-night photo shoot, lounging and chatting. Since Keiko had TRIED to drop her presuppositions about Light over the past two days, things were seemingly better—but they still couldn't resist baiting one another. It seemed to be a brother-sister sibling rivalry kind of relationship. Each time he teased Keiko about the handcuffs (which she thought was rich coming from him), she shot back with some kind of yaoi joke. At last, Light mentioned that "my being gay would only mean that your boyfriend is, too."

"Nonsense," Keiko scoffed. "Haven't you read _Princess Ai_? Kent and Hikaru are roommates, and only _one_ of them is gay. Therefore you are gay and Ryuzaki is straight!"

Ryuzaki muttered incoherent phrases to himself and bit his thumb before speaking up. "If only we could reroute your enthusiasm for manga to the Kira case…" He remembered her bookcase, which was rather well-stocked.

"What kinds of manga do you read, anyway?" wondered Light.

Keiko sighed, thinking back to list them all. "Let's see… _D. N. Angel_, _Wallflower_, _Bleach_, _Princess_ _Ai_, _Chobits_, _Vampire Knight_, _Black Cat_, _Fullmetal__ Alchemist_, _Tokyo Mew Mew_, _Cardcaptor Sakura_, _Azumanga__ Daioh_, _Claymore_, _Demon Diary_, _Her__ Majesty's Dog_, _Meru Puri_, _Blood+_, _Legal Drug_, _Peacemaker_, _Peacemaker Kurogane_, _Chibi Vampire_, _Nana_, _Negima_, _xxxHOLiC_, _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_…"

"Geez, Keiko," said Light with mocking appreciation. "You're quite the otaku."

"Shove it, yaoi. No one asked you to come up here, anyway."

"Not that I could help it once Ryuzaki decided to come."

"Don't we have an axe inside a glass 'break in case of fire' case…?" Keiko mused, glancing around the room hopefully. "I'll bet that'll chop through that stupid chain, like on _Titanic_."

"I can't allow that," said Ryuzaki seriously.

Keiko made a raspberry noise and joined them on the couch, sitting beside Ryuzaki. "Unfortunately. I'll be glad when this case is over. I never want to see another murder stat again. Not that they're particularly exciting at the best of times…"

"Nor another stock market chart," added Light, stretching his arms lazily above his head.

"Nor indeed a company listing of employees," finished Ryuzaki. "I, too, will be glad when I can get a full night's sleep."

Light rolled his eyes, snorting. "You never sleep in the first place!"

"It will be nice to have the luxury of that option… and to be able to sleep without your presence will be an added comfort."

Keiko laughed at that. "Shut it, Keiko," Light snapped.

"But seriously, I have to admit," she muttered, "a full night of sleep sounds awesome. I'm running on six hours or so on average…"

Ryuzaki turned to her and ran a gentle hand down her cheek. "You should get more sleep, Panda-chan…"

"You're one to talk," Keiko responded quietly, giving him a rueful smile. Indeed, she was beginning to resemble Ryuzaki in the fact that they both had constant bags beneath their eyes. "Afraid I'm stealing your 'look?'"

"No, but I worry for your health." Unspoken was the added (but implied) phrase, "and that of the baby…" as his eyes flicked down to her still-lean stomach.

Keiko noticed Light staring pointedly at the wall, a bored and tortured look on his face, so she steered the subject away from dangerous waters. "That's sweet of you, Ryuzaki, but I told you not to worry. I'm right across the hall from you, for Pete's sake. And I can take care of myself. Besides, you should get some more sleep yourself before you go criticizing my sleep habits."

He sighed, looking at her with concern. "Be that as it may…"

"You love me too much to care," she finished, kissing him lightly.

"You're taking that for granted."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist in a playful hug. "And it's not true? I dare you to contradict it." She kissed him again, tenderly, elongating it.

"Stop it, will you?" muttered Light in a testy voice. "That's disgusting."

"A pox upon this damned chain!" Keiko cried, pulling back. "It's not MY fault you're chained to the world's sexiest detective."

This made Light laugh without mirth. "Oh, I _so_ did not need to hear that…"

"Actually… come to think of it, it was the WORLD'S SEXIEST DETECTIVE'S idea, wasn't it?" Keiko yelled in Ryuzaki's ear.

Ryuzaki frowned at her. "I beg you to remember that the task force is observing us."

"Yeah… but we're surrounded with witnesses any way you slice it. I can't stand it anymore…"

"Huh," laughed Light, "at least I don't have to deal with that particular feeling…"

"LI-I-I-IGHT!" came a shrill voice by the door. Misa-Misa ran across the room and flung herself at Light, who made a muffled cry of distress.

Keiko howled with laughter; Ryuzaki looked blank, but she could feel the waves of dislike flowing off him like a constant tide. "You were saying, Yaoi-chan?" she said sweetly, grinning like a wolf at Light as he was in the process of being glomped by Misa.

He glared and gave her a rude gesture while Misa couldn't see (Keiko sniggered).

"Misa's Light is not gay," she said haughtily, frowning at her.

"S'what she thinks," Keiko whispered to Ryuzaki, who gave the hint of a smile and put one arm around her shoulders. "Say, why don't we play a game of Twister…"

"No," cried Ryuzaki and Light at once. "No way."

Keiko and Misa laughed ferociously—they were sure that the guys at the video monitors were howling, too.

"Aw, why not?" Keiko asked innocently. "It could be fun."

"How about euchre?" suggested Light calmly (a single drop of sweat coursed down the side of his face at the mere thought of playing Twister while chained to Ryuzaki).

"Okay," Keiko said in resignation, but you couldn't suppress a chuckle. "I was only kidding, really."

"Kidding, my ass," muttered Light. "Misa, get the cards?"

"Of course!!"

"Yeah! We'll take 'em on, Misa!" Keiko said with enthusiasm. "Against you and me, these two don't stand a chance."

So the four of them sat down to play the game—it certainly was interesting, especially when the girls began to mess with the geniuses' heads by giving false signals and table-talk, then by acting nervous when one of them suggested a trump suit. So, Keiko and Misa won, ten to seven.

"And that is how it's done," Keiko announced triumphantly, collecting the last hand played. "In your face, geniuses! Right, Misa-chan?" She slapped her a high-five.

"Absolutely! Misa-Misa is good at acting!" The model raised both hands in the air and formed V's with her fingers (inadvertently resembling Richard Nixon). "Victory!"

Ryuzaki and Light stared sullenly at them both, though Keiko doubted anyone could really tell that the former was in any way sulking. "How the hell did they manage that?" wondered Light, exchanging glances with his partner. "I didn't think it was remotely possible to win a game of euchre with acting alone…"

"I never knew you were so good at faking, Keiko," said Ryuzaki curiously, tilting his head. "Usually I can tell when you're acting…"

"It's called 'table talk,'" Keiko said archly. "Would you like to see my skills hard at work in a round of kemps? But as to faking… perhaps BS?" she asked, smiling devilishly. "That could be fun. We could invite Matsuda up to play, too…"

"Thanks, but no," said Light. "You'd smash us all."

"Total annihilation," Keiko said, grinning. "You wouldn't last a minute."

"Ruthless fangirl."

"Shameless yaoi."

As there was no room for her on one couch for all four of them, Misa sat down on the couch across from Light; Keiko followed suit, not wanting Misa to feel lonely and awkward. There was silence as Ryuzaki ate the strawberry off his cake. "Umm… this doesn't feel like a date at all," said Misa after a few moments of silence. It seemed that without a game to focus on, they didn't have a whole lot in common.

"Pay no attention to me," responded Ryuzaki blandly.

"Uh… hi, my boyfriend," Keiko said slowly. "It's called a double date."

Ryuzaki either pretended not to hear her or had nothing to say in response. He looked at Misa and pointed at her cake, which remained untouched. "By the way, will you be eating that cake?"

Keiko snorted as Misa shook her head. "Sweets are fattening. No thanks."

He put the fork up to his mouth, biting down on it absently. "If you use your head, you can eat sweets without gaining weight, though…"

"Ah! You're making fun of me again!" wailed Misa. "Fine! I'll give you the cake. So, can Light and I be alone?"

"Even if you're alone," began Ryuzaki as he stood on the couch and reached across the table for Misa's cake, "I'll be watching on the monitors, so it won't make any difference."

"Why are you such a pervert?!" she cried. "Stop these sick hobbies of yours!"

"You may call me whatever you wish, but I'm taking your cake."

Keiko chuckled at that. Irrepressible.

"Fine, then," said Misa with an air of smug self-satisfaction. "When Light and I are alone, I'll close the curtains and turn off the lights."

"There are infrared cameras, too," said Ryuzaki in a flat tone.

"Then we'll get under the covers, right, Light?" She looked at him with a semi-seductive look—she succeeded more in looking mischievous and funny.

"Whatever," he said quickly, turning to Ryuzaki. "We have this great facility now, yet you don't seem very into it, Ryuzaki."

" 'Whatever…?' Meanie…" grumbled Misa. You gave her a consolatory pat on the shoulder.

"Into it…?" Ryuzaki paused. "Not really. I'm actually kind of depressed."

"Huh!?" Keiko exclaimed. "What? You've not been showing any kinds of signs of that! Why didn't you tell me!?"

" 'Depressed?'" repeated Light, wide-eyed.

"Yes. For the longest time, I thought you were Kira." He shoved the entire slice of cake into his mouth as he spoke, dropping crumbs everywhere. "I'm a little shocked that I was wrong…" His face adopted a bored, resigned look, and he spoke in a melancholy tone, gesturing half-heartedly with his fork. "But Kira could control people's actions… meaning, Kira controlled you to make me think that you were Kira. Light-kun and Misa-san were both controlled by Kira… Everything fits in my mind if I assume that to be fact."

"That's right," Keiko said quietly. Everyone looked at her. "Well, it does make sense. I mean, Light-kun, you were always a little too perfect, and even up to the point where you were imprisoned for suspicion, it looked like you could have engineered the whole thing. And… you were in a prime position. You were even among the category you suggested—affluent child, remember? Your behavior was too suspicious… I caught many facial and behavioral signs that pointed to you being guilty." She stopped. "Well, besides all the actual evidence that Ryuzaki piled against you."

"The only thing I don't understand," Ryuzaki continued, "is why the two of you weren't killed… if you were being controlled and killed people without being conscious of it, then you are nothing more than a victim. I have to start the investigation over from scratch… we're back to the beginning."

Keiko winced. "How disappointing." While outwardly, she was semi-sympathetic, inwardly, she was rather confused and a little dubious. _Geez! I've never seen Ryuzaki like this! He's so… I don't know, so not him… Is this what he meant by "I'm childish and hate losing…?" Talk about childish—it's flat-out bratty! Completely unbecoming at the age of 24._

_Would you act any differently, were you in his position? He's never lost a case before, you know…_

_Well… I'd still be mad, and certainly disappointed, but I'd like to think I'd only be motivated to work harder to catch whoever Kira is…_

_Yeah, says the girl who got depressed over forgetting Amane's name._

_But that hung on my reputation in Ryuzaki's eyes, not the world's…_

_You were also disappointed in yourself, you know. That had a lot to do with it._

_Yeah, I guess I'd be depressed, too… But if I was depressed, I'd want someone to motivate me to do better. Maybe I should try and help Ryuzaki regain his drive to catch Kira again…_

Ryuzaki's voice continued. "If Kira took an interest in Light-kun because he had access to police information and then controlled you to make you a suspect in my eyes… that's a pretty big shock to me… very frustrating."

"Ryuzaki," said Light slowly, looking at him sideways with worried eyes, "with that line of thinking, it means that while we were being controlled, Misa and I were Kiras…"

"Yes. I don't think there's any mistake there," he agreed seriously. "You're both Kiras."

Misa and Light glared at Ryuzaki. Keiko easily saw what was coming from Light—it was obvious he would try and fight Ryuzaki on that, to get him to snap out of his senses—at least, if Ryuzaki kept this up. Light's hands curled into white-knuckled fists in attempt to suppress his indignant rage.

"The way I see it," continued Ryuzaki, "when you went into confinement, you were Kira. And then the killings stopped… Up until then, it makes sense that you were Kira. But after two weeks, the killings resumed. Based on that, my thinking is that Kira's power passes from person to person. The second Kira's video even mentioned that the power could be shared."

"That does make sense," Keiko agreed, nodding her head slowly. "I mean, Light-kun, you remember when you told us that you 'realized you weren't Kira?' _Your eyes changed._ I'm serious—you were always having this squinty, shifty-eyed look about you, like you were deep in thought—no, like you were plotting something—and suddenly in the jail cell, you snapped. Your eyes got wide and innocent-looking—and suddenly, you 'weren't Kira.' It's totally not like you to do that." She shifted and sighed heavily. "I think Ryuzaki's right on this one." _He may be right, but he's acting like a spoiled brat._

_He's probably never failed before in his life..._

_Then this should be a learning experience! Let him feel what the rest of us go through! It's healthy to be wrong every once in a while! _Inwardly, Keiko was getting madder and madder... Her desire to motivate him to improve still remained, but staying calm and composed was also becoming rather difficult. If only she was able to speak to him privately, she might be able to do some good, but on a double date—and as the _fourth_ wheel—she was going almost unheard.

"That's an interesting theory," agreed Light slowly, hesitantly, "but if that is the case—if Kira's power shifts from one person to the next—then catching Kira will be difficult."

"Yes. That's why I'm depressed."

This was ridiculous! Keiko couldn't stand staying silent anymore. "For heaven's sake, snap out of it, Ryuzaki!" she cried. "What is with you? Are you giving up just because someone beat you? I thought you were better than that!" She paused and forcibly calmed herself a bit to continue the rest of her speech. "Sorry... What I mean to say is, I can understand your disappointment, but you're taking this a little far, don't you think? You'll solve it; I know you will... just, it'll take some more work."

He turned sharply to her, eyebrows furrowed. He was far from happy. "You control someone and use them to kill the criminals, then when that person is caught, you transfer the power to someone else, and the first person loses all their memories… this would make capture impossible."

"But that's not definite yet," interrupted Light with a grave face. "There are too many things that we don't understand about Kira right now. Come on, show some energy." He gave an encouraging smile and patted his friend-cum-captor's shoulder.

"Energy…?" repeated Ryuzaki. "I'm just not feeling it. Why even bother…?" He toyed with his lower lip absently, looking at the ceiling. By now, Keiko and Light were staring in angry disappointment and amazement. "Trying hard to go after him just puts us in danger… don't you agree?"

"Ryuzaki, what the hell!?" Keiko exclaimed. "Shouldn't you just be more motivated to try and capture Kira? He's a menace and needs to be stopped! Criminals shouldn't be murdered, they should be brought to justice—murder just makes the one killing them no better than a common killer."

"Hm…" He stared now at the floor, looking haggard and… old. Defeated. "I don't know. I've thought I was going to die so many times already…"

This was WAY beyond mere immaturity; this was flat-out selfishness, to the point of ridiculousness. At least, back when Keiko had been depressed, it was based on what someone else thought of her competency, rather than sheer cowardice… "Are you honestly that selfish!?" Keiko cried with shocked fury. "I don't be_lieve_ you!"

At this, he looked up at her mutinously. "You, too, became upset, just because you always came in second place. Because you didn't think you could measure up, you, too, wanted to quit."

Keiko set her jaw in rage and clenched her hands into fists. She felt her face grow red with warmth as she stood and leaned over the table to bring her face close to his. That was _low_, exposing the underlying motive for her depression, back when she'd failed to recognize Misa Amane's face... Despite the fact that it was true, he'd never said anything of the sort to her! And _now_ he was bringing it up, in front of _everyone_?! "I don't care if you're my boyfriend," she growled, "say that again and I WILL take you out." Hot tears stung her eyes, but it was no use trying to blink them away.

"Just try," he muttered so that only she could hear, glaring. "It shouldn't be too hard to beat an _oversensitive_ _cripple_."

By this point, Keiko was so angry with him that she trembled. All Keiko had been trying to do was provoke him to action with her words, obviously not meaning any of it until the 'selfish' line, which he _did _admittedly deserve… and then, he attacked where she was the most vulnerable—_wa-a-a-ay_ below the belt. Keiko was both stunned and livid.

"Ryuzaki…" said Light, rising. Without further preamble, he socked Ryuzaki in the jaw, sending him flying across the room. Misa gave a loud exclamation of shrieked fear, covering her mouth with her hands. Keiko instantly sprang into action and grabbed her, taking her to the corner of the room where neither of them would be touched.

"Go, Light-o!" Keiko shouted at him.

They watched as Light followed Ryuzaki to the floor, dragged down by the chain that connected them. A potted plant fell over upon collision with Ryuzaki's head. The latter righted himself, sitting up, staring openly at Light. "Ouch," he whined softly, staring in surprise and upset shock.

"How eloquent," Keiko muttered to herself.

"Don't be ridiculous!" cried Light roughly. "Just because I'm not the true Kira… just because you were wrong, you want to give up?! You gonna sulk like a baby?! You gonna just sit there and insult your girlfriend for trying to help you!?"

"I may have worded it poorly, but… I'm saying that continuing this isn't going to get us anywhere good, so maybe we should stop…"

"Worded it poorly, my eye!" Keiko cried, standing and stomping her foot testily. "You're bloody sulking! You're giving up! Light-kun, if this is what it takes to bring him to his senses, by all means, continue beating him up. You've got my okay."

Ryuzaki narrowed his gaze. "What are you playing at, Miss Jizen Keiji?" The muscles in Keiko's jaw tightened with rage. She'd said that in jest over a _year _ago! "We can't catch an entity that switches from person to person, leaving no trace of memory behind… If we chase it, it'll just flee…"

"What are you talking about?" snapped Light. "UNLESS we chase him, there's no way we'll _ever_ catch Kira! Who's the one who swore to send Kira to his execution, anyway?!" He grabbed the front of Ryuzaki's shirt and pulled him upward. "The police, the FBI agents, TV announcers, how many innocent people do you think have been victimized?! You're the one who put Misa and me into confinement!!"

"I understand that," said Ryuzaki wearily, calmly. "But whatever the reason…" He dropped to the floor and swung his leg out to connect with Light's chin, sending the latter flying backward. "Once is once!"

_Once is once…?_ Keiko thought, confused, as she and Misa watched Ryuzaki tumble after Light. _Idiots. Don't they realize they can't force the other one down with that chain? They'll both go flying._

"It's not just that my reasoning was wrong," began Ryuzaki with a new edge to his voice, "it's the fact that the case can't be solved as 'Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira.' So I'm a little disappointed. I'm human—that's not allowed?"

"A _little_," Keiko repeated with scathing doubt.

Light got to his feet slowly, grinding his teeth audibly. "No, it's not. The way you talk, it's like you won't be satisfied _unless_ I'm Kira."

" 'Not satisfied unless you're Kira…'" repeated Ryuzaki slowly, rising to a cat-like crouch. "Yes, that may be true…" There was a pause. His expression grew more intense. "I have just realized something… I _wanted_ you to be Kira."

Light responded with a punch to his face.

"Once is once," repeated Ryuzaki as he resisted falling backward, resisted yielding to Light's fist. "I'll have you know that I'm quite strong."

"Oh, that's evident," Keiko muttered sourly as Ryuzaki spun around and used his opponent's momentum to deliver a kick to Light's jaw.

"Keiko-chan, make them stop!" cried Misa miserably, clutching the older woman's shirt.

"Nonsense," Keiko retorted, grabbing Misa's wrists and gently pushing her away. "Do I look like Bruce Willis to you?"

"Misa-Misa doesn't like it when Light fights!" she insisted. "_You_ know how to fight!"

Keiko sighed. "Fine, enough with the puppy-dog eyes. I'll be back…" She leapt over the couch for the two of them, kicking Ryuzaki down with her right foot and spinning in midair to send Light down with her left—and slightly weaker—foot (she wasn't as angry with him). _THWACK—SMACK!! _"What have you two idiots got to say for yourselves?!" Keiko shouted at them angrily. They stared up at her, startled. "You're acting like a pair of kids fighting over the remote control!"

"Will you please let us be, Keiko?" Ryuzaki snarled at her as he wiped a smear of blood from his lower lip, making her raise her eyebrows at his harsh tone. "There is more at stake here than a remote!"

Thoroughly incensed, Keiko drew back her fist and treated him to a punch in the eye and backed away before he could return the blow (even though she knew he wouldn't, especially when she was pregnant). She glowered at him. " 'More at stake…?' Oh, like your precious pride," she spat, hands on her hips as she glared down at him. "If you wanna exchange blows, fine by me, but a) you're scaring the crap out of poor Misa-chan, and b) you're getting nowhere with anything, except making fools of yourselves in front of the entire freaking task force, and c) you are _very_ quickly losing all credibility with me, Ryuzaki." Having said this, she calmly retreated to the other side of the room (Misa grabbed her tightly). "Now, if you wish to resume, go ahead."

Ryuzaki and Light actually were posed to give one another simultaneous blows, when the phone rang. How it was still in its cradle after all the jostling it had received, Keiko had no idea.

Ryuzaki sighed and picked it up, squatting like a frog on the floor. "Yes…? What happened?" There followed a long pause, and he dropped the phone back into the receiver.

"What was it?" asked Light.

"Oh, nothing—just Matsuda being an idiot again," said the former as he stood up, brushing himself off theatrically.

Keiko gave a snort of mirth as Light responded in agreement, "Well, Matsuda can be a little slow…"

"You guys know they can hear you, right…?" she said slowly. She turned to one of the cameras. "Sorry 'bout that, Matsuda! The real idiot's right here!" She pointed at Ryuzaki. He glared.

"Does this mean you're done fighting?" Misa asked timidly.

Light sighed wearily. "Yes, Misa, we're done."

"Good," Keiko said, surveying the floor's disarray. The two couches were overturned, the coffee table was knocked over, as were the plates and silverware; the large plant in the corner was lying sideways, spilling some dirt over the rug amidst the shards of its broken pot. The phone was on the floor, its designated table somewhere against a wall. "Now, you two get to clean this up until it's spotless." Keiko gave them a cheerful, yet menacing, smile. It was understood that she would not hesitate to continue administering blows if necessary.

Light and Ryuzaki stared at her, then at the room, then back; Keiko nearly laughed at how similar their actions were. "Um… no," said Light.

"Don't talk back to me, boy-o!" Keiko shouted, lashing out with a kick to his head, making sure it was more of a soft, warning blow than an actual attempt at incapacitation. His head snapped to the left, and he glared back at her. "Clean it up or I'll kick you again! Don't mess with me—I've got reached fifth dan in kendo!"

"B-but you just told us off for fighting…!" he protested angrily, staring up at her with something akin to fear and shock.

"_That_ was discipline, not petty fighting," she explained calmly. "And while I do commend you, Light-kun, for attempting to discipline Ryuzaki earlier… since it turned into a catfight which destroyed Misa's nice room, you two, the perpetrators of this wreckage, will CLEAN… IT… UP… _NOW._ Got that?"

"Geez, Ryuzaki—you're girlfriend's scary," whispered Light, almost inaudibly.

"Thanks for that, Light-kun," Keiko said sweetly, batting her eyelashes in an overly-girly manner.

"And her hearing's amazing, too."

_

* * *

_

Whew, that was long... Okay, so we enter another two-part arc of slightly depressing events, but things will inevitably be sorted out. Review and tell me whatcha think!!


	48. Makeup and Cake

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note._ I do, however, own an extremely awesome pic of Keiko and L that I drew, if I do say so myself. :) View it on my deviantart account (link's on my profile)!!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 48 - MAKE-UP AND CAKE**

* * *

Keiko left the room to take a walk outside with the excuse of getting some fresh air (as _someone_ reeked of jerkiness, selfishness, and insensitivity). Out on the streets of Tokyo, Keiko roamed around aimlessly for several minutes until she finally decided to go to her favorite bakery.

Mom's.

After nearly an hour by two different trains, Keiko finally arrived in Harajuku, where she speed-walked to her family's house. Not even bothering with the doorbell, she discovered that the house was locked. "Geez, Mom! Why are you never home when I need you?!" With that, Keiko angrily located the spare key, which was taped beneath the eaves trough, and let herself in. Her mother had made yakitori recently, by the look of the leftovers in the fridge, and so she heated up a nice healthy plateful, which she ate while scowling at the television (watching a dramatic made-for-TV romance, starring Hideki Ryuga, no less).

_"I'll always love you… til the day I die…"_

Keiko snorted. So sappy. But then, she thought about the words… Despite their inherent cheesiness (and the bad acting), there was a little something to that statement. Keiko knew, somehow, that she would always love Lawliet, even if she didn't always _like_ him. As she did now, for instance.

Frustrated, Keiko drew back her fist and thrust it into a nearby pillow. Why did she have to feel this way!? She _knew_ she should be furious with him for all the things he said, but at the same time, she felt bad for him… loved him…

"Why do you make me love you, jerk?" she wondered aloud, feeling absently at the chain about her neck, on which hung her engagement ring. Slowly, almost cautiously, she drew the ring out of her shirt and toyed with it, taking special note of the way it glittered in the light. It was such a beautiful ring, and a symbol of their love.

_So how is this a symbol of love?_ Keiko wondered sullenly as she stared at it, shifting it different directions to see the various ways it caught the light. _Whoever thought of a diamond ring as a marriage symbol was a dummy. Love brings more tears than smiles, so marriage rings should be made with pearls, not diamonds!_

_True, but diamonds are more durable, more eternal, if you want a proper allegory._

Keiko thought about that for a few seconds, then belligerently snapped back, _Well, love isn't shiny and pretty all the time, so it's still a bad representation._

She laid down sideways on the couch, resting her head in the recently pummeled pillow. Somehow, the ring ended up sitting right beside her nose, directly in line with her vision. Keiko stared at it again. "Dang it all, I still love you. Why can't I be mad at you for very long…? It makes me feel like such a mindless idiot who can't _live_ without her lover…"

And in that position, while staring with ample boredom and melancholy at the Hideki Ryuga movie, she dropped off into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Silently, Ryuzaki sulked. Today was turning out to be one of the worst days of his life. First, his theory was wrong. Second, he'd had to move heavy furniture! Third…

Keiko was gone.

He tried not to dwell on the possibility of Keiko's failure to return to him, but with his quick, analytic mind and high intellect, that very idea was unfolding in his mind without his given permission. _She could decide not to put up with you anymore, which would mean that she would likely want to move out, quit the Kira case and her job as an inspector, and try to raise the child on her own. She's been hurt badly enough in the past—and one of Kenichi Ashida's mistakes was insulting her intellect, which I also have done…_

His coffee, now cold, sat before him, untouched, along with an uneaten plate of ohagi (4). _Keiko, please come back…_ There was a ninety-four percent chance that she'd return, which put the odds in his favor, but even so, the fact that it wasn't a one hundred percent certainty ate away at his mind.

Beside him, Light observed the sulking detective. He was obviously upset over Keiko's absence—it couldn't have been just the mistaken theory—she'd been gone for nearly five hours, now. Light noted with rather perverse amusement that Ryuzaki's depression was as obvious as a sulking puppy with drooping ears and tail. He sighed. "She'll be back," he said to the black-haired detective as he turned to his computer.

"Hunh?" Ryuzaki turned back to the suspect. "Oh… yes."

Light rolled his eyes. _The man is utterly smitten,_ he mused. _Either that, or completely whipped._

* * *

"…her sleep, Chikako."

"But look at her, Hideyoshi! She's so _thin_! And you can't deny that fact. This time, I'm not exaggerating. And did you see the bags under her eyes? She is starting to look like that ragamuffin boy! I hope he notices how fragile she's becoming… And that RING! Don't tell me she's marrying him ALREADY!!"

"Calm down, honey. She's trying to sleep. And it's probably very recent, since she's not told us yet." Her father's soothing voice calmed Keiko, as she fluttered her eyelids. A quick glance to the left told her that someone had shut off the television recently. Feeling groggy and stiff from her long nap, Keiko sat up slowly and blinked at her parents, who were standing in the kitchen.

Chikako caught a glimpse of her awakened daughter and jumped up. "What in heaven's name has happened to you!?"

"Um… I'm a hard-working girl?" Keiko said slowly. "Mom, don't panic. I know I look like a diseased twig…"

"AN _ENGAGED_ TWIG!!"

Keiko groaned and collapsed, landing face-first in the pillow, which effectively muffled her voice. "Guh reef, moh, ih oh ee haa'n oar ayz oh!"

"Speak up, Keiko," said Hideyoshi calmly.

"It only happened four days ago!" Keiko cried, sniffing. _DAMMIT! NO… I don't wanna cry! STUPID FREAKING HORMONES!! Why can't I just act like normal…?_

"What's wrong?" Chikako demanded softly. "Did that _boy_ do something to you?"

"You could say that, yes," she admitted hesitantly. Why did she have to tell them like _this_? Keiko lamented the fact that she couldn't hide ANYTHING from her parents… they'd learned her tricks long ago and saw right through them… Vexed, she bit down on her lower lip. "Um… I don't wanna tell you because you'll yell at me… and a twenty-five-year-old getting yelled at by her parents is nothing short of humiliating…"

"What happened?" Hideyoshi hissed, suddenly angry. "If he got you pregnant…"

Keiko thought with wry amusement how it was interesting, the phrasing her father had used. Apparently, Lawliet was some kind of criminal who impregnated her, like she'd had no say in the matter of sleeping with him at all. Like it was solely Lawliet's fault and Keiko had not wanted to have sex in the first place. _Haha, along those lines it sounds like Dad thinks he raped me or something, which is interesting considering how I'm not sobbing my head off and I didn't break up with him the moment he tried, if that was the case… Wow, I'd love to see the look on Lawliet's face if he heard that accusation…_

But now, Keiko was stuck between a rock and a hard place. How to respond…? "Well… um… funny you should mention that…" she mumbled awkwardly, fiddling with her ring and avoiding his gaze. "How do you think Gramps would feel about becoming the great-grandfather of L's kids?"

Hideyoshi sat there, completely still, for several seconds, and buried his face in one hand; the other was clenched into a tight fist. He trembled silently.

Chikako's reaction was almost scarier, if that was possible. She paled and slowly sat back down, covering her mouth with one hand. For once, she was rendered speechless instead of babbling her worries like an unstoppable freight train.

Guiltily, Keiko hung her head, wishing impossibly—irrationally—that Lawliet was there to hold her hand. Then she felt even more confused, because she was _supposed_ to be mad at him still for saying what he had… But perhaps she wasn't as angry because she knew he didn't mean it…? Keiko shook her head vigorously, screwing her eyes shut against the bewilderment, pain, and parental anger. "I know… I'm a total idiot…"

Hideyoshi was seething. "You got _pregnant_!? How could _you_ get PREGNANT!?"

_Oh, so suddenly it's MY fault?! This is injustice!!_ "Well, last time I checked, it takes two people, so it's half his fault, you know," she muttered. "I know I shouldn't have slept with him in the first place… that was so _dumb_… but still, it's made me happier than I've ever been," she said quietly. It was true—for the most part. The month she'd spent with Lawliet while the Kira suspects were confined was a period filled with a wonderful, tangible ecstasy that had kept Keiko in gloriously high spirits; those two days between their engagement and Lawliet's decision to handcuff himself to Light were filled with an even deeper, somehow ethereal joy… And just being with Lawliet was enough to put Keiko in a better mood (about 95-percent of the time, anyway—the other five percent, he was either infuriating or annoying her or purposefully driving her insane). "And I know… that doesn't excuse my idiocy, and I'm…" Keiko paused. "No, I'm _not_ sorry. I'm glad, because I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loves me, and always will."

Briefly, Keiko wondered how she sounded so sure of herself, so confident that Lawliet reciprocated her feelings exactly.

"Oh, just like you thought Kenichi did?"

Keiko's eyes widened, then narrowed at her father. A dull pang in her chest registered the mere mention of Kenichi's name by her father, but… somehow, the fact that Kenichi was brought up wasn't upsetting her half as much as the fact that her _father_ was the one who'd introduced the topic. Keiko glared at him mutinously. His intentions of protecting her may have been good, but _that_ was too low. "This is incredibly different," Keiko said firmly. "He's reacting to me in a completely different way. Back then, I was young and naïve. I didn't see that he didn't like me as much. But La—Ryuzaki _loves me_. If you'd seen…" She paused to take in a calming breath. "If you'd seen him when he proposed… I wanted to leave him. _Me_! _He_ had to persuade _me _that he wasn't just trying to marry me because I was pregnant or because he wanted to raise the kid!"

Chikako's eyes opened with what looked like new respect for Ryuzaki. Keiko inhaled again, relishing the cool air in her lungs. "If that doesn't say anything, I don't know what will."

Slowly, ever so slowly, you saw Hideyoshi's fist relax. He sighed heavily. "Keiko… you're our daughter, and we'll always love you. But that doesn't lessen our disappointment in you. You _know_ better."

"I do know," Keiko said softly. "But it's a bit late to remember that…"

"You're an adult, now, so you can live your life the way you want to," Chikako relented. Keiko's eyebrows shot up. Suddenly, Mom WASN'T worrying about her?! She was letting her go?? Talk about _surprising_… A tear appeared in her eye. "As long as you're not doing anything dangerous or harmful… if you're happy, then we are, too…"

There followed a long pause. "Is this a dream?" Keiko wondered slowly, "cuz you guys are acting REALLY weird right now, and it's kinda freaking me out…"

Chikako gave a tiny smile. "Keiko, we trust you…"

"Not anymore," Hideyoshi muttered blackly. Keiko swallowed heavily. _This _was what she'd been afraid of in telling her parents. She didn't want her father to disown her or something equally drastic! She wanted his approval… was that too much to ask? _It is when you got pregnant outside of wedlock and your parents are old-fashioned,_ she thought sullenly.

"Oh, stop it, Hide!" snapped Chikako. Again, Keiko's eyes widened in shock. This was so out of character for her!! "It's not a crime to have children, or to get married. Are we disappointed that you didn't wait, Keiko? Yes. Are we feeling a little conflicted because we want to send you to your room, but we can't? Yes. But are we pleased?"

"I wouldn't use _that_ term…"

Chikako glared at her husband. "We're certainly happy for her! And you'll be a grandfather. Haven't you been saying for years that you've wanted a grandson?"

"Well, I kind of don't know what it is, yet," Keiko mumbled softly, placing a hand on her stomach. She sniffed once against the impending tears. "It's a bit early to tell."

Chikako stood and crossed over into the living room, wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter. Keiko hugged her back and let her tears flow unchecked.

"It's okay, Keiko," she whispered comfortingly. "It's okay…"

Keiko sniffed. "But I'm such an idiot!" she blubbered. "Not only did I have to go and get pregnant, but… augh!" She stopped there before her most recent problems (most pointedly, the handcuff situation and the fight in Misa's room) were revealed; she didn't want to involve her parents… especially when the problems would be resolved with time…

Time…

What if Lawliet never made it out of the Kira case alive…? His words about his own father came to mind… _"There was nothing he couldn't do, nothing he didn't think of… except the possibility of an accident…"_ So what if he was taken from her by the hand of Kira? Keiko had to think of that probability…

And that hurt. Big time.

She hugged her mother tightly and sniffed. "I'm sorry… I'm just so worked up right now…"

"Come on, Keiko. Sit down and tell me what's going on."

She sighed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I can't do that, Mom."

Her brows furrowed. "Why not?"

"Because I don't think Ryuzaki would appreciate it very much if I did tell you," Keiko finally admitted. That was true enough... Besides, she didn't want them to think she was getting married to a psychotic freak who thought it was _fun_ to chain himself to probable criminals... "It's nothing we can't handle, I assure you."

"If you say so, Kei-Kei. We trust you," Chikako said with a solemn sigh. She never liked being kept in the dark, but she was just beginning to realize that Keiko was not under her jurisdiction any longer, that she had her own life and could live it how she wanted.

"But we don't trust that _boy_," muttered Hideyoshi.

Keiko, a little placated by her mother's kindness, giggled softly at her father's sudden reluctance to trust her fiancé; before today, he'd fallen in love with Ryuzaki. "He's a good enough guy, just... lacking in social niceties, to say the least." Well, that was putting it mildly... "But he always treats me like a lady—and like an equal. It's an interesting combination, but he pulls it off well. I digress... I was trying to tell you that he's not going to hurt me and he's definitely worthy of your trust. He's helped me out so much... and... well, don't be mad at him."

"I can't promise that, but it also depends on the circumstances under when we next meet..." was the menacing retort.

Keiko shuddered at Hideyoshi's partial-threat. "Well, that's better, I suppose..." After all, she could always act as a mediator...

After that, Chikako brought out some imagawayaki that she'd made just the day before, and then gave Keiko a basket filled with her homemade goodies: anpan, castella, and some more imagawayaki to take to Ryuzaki. (1,2,3) This made Keiko hesitate a little, but she wondered if she could use it as a peace offering or a bribe, even... Perhaps that wasn't the wisest thing to do, but Keiko was beyond caring. If it softened Lawliet at all, it would make her happy.

* * *

By the time she returned to the task force headquarters, the sun had set, and everyone was back at work—including Ryuzaki. "Hey, everyone," Keiko announced with a sigh as she strolled into the main monitoring room. "I'll be right back down, I—"

"_Where the hell were you!?_" Aizawa hissed quietly with a note of desperation.

Keiko turned in confusion and noticed everyone staring at her intently.

"What? Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a zombie movie?"

"You've been gone for nearly eight hours..." Yagami finally said, a little quietly. "None of us knew where you were..."

_What!? I'm an adult, now. I can do as I please! Don't they think I can't take care of myself?_ But Keiko saw the look on Ryuzaki's face... He'd so obviously been worried about her... But then she noticed the horrendous black eye coloring his face. _That_ was very clearly her fault.

Keiko cringed inwardly. "Talk about a guilt trip..." she murmured to herself with a nervous laugh. "Ah... I was at my parents' house... and I guess my nap was a little longer than I planned it to be..."

"It's true, you _haven't_ been getting enough sleep, lately," Ryuzaki grudgingly admitted, sipping his tea and avoiding her gaze. Despite his calm demeanor, it was evident that he was extremely worked-up—probably the cause of all the worry on the task force—over her absence. _They_ probably wouldn't have gotten worried about her... at least, not after only eight hours without any prior notice. If it had been overnight, that would've been another story.

"I'm sorry I was the cause for concern, here," Keiko said, loudly enough for everyone to hear, "but maybe Panda-chan has learned his lesson, hm?" She slowly meandered over to him, hiding the large basket of sweets from his view.

Ryuzaki didn't turn to acknowledge her until she stood directly next to his chair, looking down at him. There was a pause, and he suddenly stood up in his chair and kissed her—hard.

Passionately.

Like he loved her from the bottom of his heart.

Keiko gave an "mmf!" of surprise. She didn't exactly know what to think... Weren't they just this morning ripping at each other's throats? Wasn't there supposed to be an apology BEFORE this? But... but... he was so warm, so enticing, and after a few seconds of debating, she kissed him back. _May as well enjoy it,_ she thought with amusement.

After a moment, Aizawa turned on heel. "See you guys tomorrow," he said dully.

"That's disgusting, Ryuzaki," said Light without emotion.

Yagami sighed and turned back to his work.

"And everything's back to normal," said Matsuda with satisfaction.

Keiko pulled back with a quiet chuckle. "Good to see you, too, Ryuzaki," she said, a giddy smile tugging at her lips; she was rather happy in spite of herself.

He said nothing for a few moments, but looked at her with an intensity that made her heart pound. "How could you think I wouldn't worry about you?" he asked softly, just loud enough for her to hear, stroking her cheek with his hand like he couldn't believe you were really there. "I _love_ you. After what I said... I wondered if you hadn't done something rash... or if you were ever coming back..."

"_Something rash?_ Like what, pray tell?" Keiko rolled her eyes. "Look, Ryuu, I may bet über-depressed or angry over things, but in case you haven't noticed, I haven't killed myself yet, so I certainly won't do so over _you_. As for the other allegation, of my never coming back..." She paused and smiled. "Well, I thought about ending it, but then I thought—somebody's gotta look after you." It was a reasonable attempt at levity.

Silence reigned for a few moments, and Ryuzaki sat down, motioning for her to do the same. Somehow, she knew she was forgiven, and she saw the repentance in his eyes for his own actions, but Ryuzaki was too prideful to allow himself to say so aloud. That fact annoyed Keiko a little, but she let it slide. He was still her fuzzy little detective, and she loved him.

"Hey, my mom made me bring this because she didn't know that we got into a fight this morning," Keiko began, "so I am duty-bound to deliver them to you. Even though you don't deserve them. Though it's enough sugar to maybe get your brain going, so it's probably a good idea."

Ryuzaki's eyes lit up as she produced the basket of confections. "Keiko, I do believe your mother is now number one on my 'favorite persons' list."

She laughed. "Oh, boy. Well, go on. Help yourself."

He did just that, selecting first a mini peach-flavored castella, sinking his teeth into the treat. Visibly, he melted. "Your mother is unquestionably the best baker I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Send her my thanks..."

"Send it yourself, jerkface," Keiko muttered with a sardonic laugh. "My mom would appreciate it more if the thanks came from you, not me."

"I suppose... could you dial her number for me?"

"That, I'll do," she agreed, pulling out her cell phone. A few rings later, and Chikako picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Omaesan, Mom! It's Keiko."

_"What's wrong? Is that_ ragamuffin boy _harassing you?! For Pete's sake, you were just here!! Oh, don't marry him, Keiko, please!!"_

Keiko laughed heartily at how quickly her mother's moods could change. "Mom, calm down. Sir Cast-L-a wants to thank you, actually..."

_"Oh, well, put him on!" _Exhibit A.

"Okay. Bye, Mom."

She handed Ryuzaki the phone, which he held by his fingertips, dangling it next to his ear. "Hello, Shintaro-sama? Thank you for the cakes," he said blandly, lamely.

"Elaborate," Keiko hissed. "She likes it when people know what they're talking about."

"The... ah... texture of the icing on the castellas is very smooth..." He paused; Keiko assumed her mother was rattling on about some cooking method or other. Ryuzaki frowned slightly, almost in confusion, and gave her a puzzled glance. After a pause, he asked, "Ah... yes... there isn't any apple cake here, is there?" He relaxed after a moment. "Oh, good. No, it doesn't matter..."

"Gimme that!" Keiko snapped, snatching the phone away from him as he grinned at her. "Geez... blabbermouth."

_"Oh, Keiko?"_ said Chikako, a little surprised at the change in conversationalists. _"Where is that darling boy?"_

Keiko smacked her forehead. "How'd you go from 'darling' to 'ragamuffin'?" she wondered with incredulity (across the room, Yagami chuckled; Ryuzaki grinned triumphantly at the idea of Chikako calling him _darling_). "Geez... Wipe that smirk off your face, Panda-chan!" Ryuzaki was obviously enjoying himself... "Freaking ham." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Chikako, sensing the conversation's end, prompted her with, _"Is that all, Keiko?"_

"Yeah. Thanks for the cakes, Mom. Can you make some more for next week, enough for a few more people?" Ryuzaki looked unduly excited by the prospect.

_"Would it be better if I just made a cake for everyone? How many more people are we talking?"_

"Seven." Misa wouldn't eat her share, but Ryuzaki would do that for her.

_"A cake it is. When should I have it ready?"_

"Is Monday okay?"

_"It is. I'll see you then, Keiko."_

"Okay. Bye, Mom!"

Ryuzaki leaned his head up right next to Keiko's and echoed, "Goodbye, Shintaro-sama."

Keiko snapped the phone shut and turned to Ryuzaki with an annoyed expression. "You'll be pleased to know that my mother adores you."

"And as that prospect most likely entails more of your mother's excellent cooking, yes, you deduce correctly. I am pleased."

_Wow, he REALLY is!_ Keiko rolled her eyes. "You are absolutely preposterous."

"Pre-_what_?" Matsuda wondered, pulling a face.

It means 'ridiculous,'" Yagami explained. "And did I hear that we'll be having some of Chikako's famous cake on Monday?"

"Yup yup."

"Your mom's cake is famous?" Matsuda exclaimed. "Wow..."

"Not _that_ famous," Keiko responded gently. "But it is said that those who have tasted it seldom try other cakes again..."

Light snorted with mirth. "Yeah, your mom's cake is good, but cake is cake, and that's not something you just turn down for no reason."

"I will second that, Light-kun," Ryuzaki agreed.

"Hm... can I try a _kasutera_?" Matsuda wondered, curiosity peaked. (see 3)

Ryuzaki frowned, unwilling.

"I guess not, since they are his, and he doesn't want to," Keiko announced dully. But when Ryuzaki turned back to his computer, she winked at Matsuda.

"Hey, it's nice to see you a little more cheerful, Ryuu," Keiko said with a tiny smile, and leaned in to kiss him, which he willingly accepted. As he was absorbed in the kiss, Keiko reached into the basket and pulled out a castella, holding it above her head for Matsuda. Several seconds passed, and she waved the cake around in the air furiously. Finally, she pulled back from Ryuzaki. "Gosh-darn it, Matsuda! You're supposed to take the cake while I'm distracting him!"

"Oh..."

Ryuzaki sighed heavily with resignation. "Eat the cake, Matsuda."

And so for a while, everything was fine once more... _Heh, but not for long,_ Keiko thought with a bitter smirk. _Light and Lawliet in close proximity for too long never means anything good..._

* * *

(1—Imagawayaki is a sort of Japanese dessert: a cylindrical pastry filled with azuki bean paste. It's made with a sort of waffle-iron-esque mold, only it's taller and hollows the thing out and has no criss-cross pattern. With Keiko's mom having once owned a bakery/sweet shop, she'd have one of these tools lying around the house, though I'm not sure if it's common to be able to make these…)

(2—Anpan is a sweet bun filled with red bean paste. Also explainable due to Chikako being a baker.)

(3—Castella is a sort of flavored sponge cake; it's very commonly sold at festivals—same as the anpan and imagawayaki. But Chikako likes to bake (good grief, how many times will I remind you of this!?), so she made some on a whim. In Japanese, castella is referred to as "kasutera".)

(4—Ohagi is a dessert made by soaking sweet rice for six (or so) hours, cooking said rice, then forming it into balls by hand and coating it with thick azuki red bean paste and sprinkling it with a bit of flour.)

* * *

_Yay, they made up. :) Review?_


	49. Date, Dream, Drive, in that Order

**_Disclaimer: Me no own _Death Note.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 49 - DATE, DREAM, DRIVE, IN THAT ORDER**

* * *

A month passed in the new headquarters. Keiko went to the NPA six days each week and worked on numerous other cases, sometimes with Kohaku or other inspectors like herself, and other times with a team of cops and detectives. Each night, she helped out on the Kira case where she was able to do so… and tried to keep Ryuzaki's spirits afloat. Occasionally, Amy and Juro would stop in to give reports on a case that Ryuzaki had apparently assigned them.

When it finally came around to seven o'clock in the evening, on the third Saturday of August, Keiko and Ryuzaki got their much-desired and much-needed date. Just the two of them, all alone.

After transferring his end of the cuffs to the computer table, effectively chaining Light in place, Ryuzaki led Keiko down the hall to his private bedroom, which would serve as a private haven for the two of them once each month. As soon as the door was closed, Lawliet shuffled over to his bed and curled up in a ball, chewing on his thumbnail. "Keiko, what am I doing here?"

She frowned and sat down on the bed beside him. "What in the world do you mean?"

"I am getting _nowhere_ on this case. We cannot catch Kira. I'm thinking very seriously about stopping."

Having learned her lesson last time, Keiko knew that she would need to take a different approach to motivate him to do better. Perhaps she should try comforting him...? "Don't quit, Lawliet…" Keiko leaned over to lie on her side and delicately ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes closed slowly—another sign of vulnerability. He trusted her … entirely. "I know it's hard, but keep going. Kira _can_ be caught. And if there's anyone who can catch him, it's you. There's got to be _some_ kind of new lead…"

"But how do I find it? Never have I needed to investigate the same crime twice… I've always been right. Why is it that on this case, I've been outwitted?" Lawliet sighed. "The feeling is rather strange…" He winced as he bit down too far on his thumbnail; Keiko reached up to pull his hand away from his chin and began to brush his dark bangs from his eyes. Stubbornly, he proceeded to chew on his index fingernail in lieu of his thumb.

"I can definitely see where that would, throw you for a loop," she admitted softly. _Having never lost in your life, only to fail on a case when you thought for sure you were winning? And on top of that, to be not comforted by the one you loved, but first ignored and then humiliated?_ Keiko suddenly felt bad for not having paid attention to Lawliet more carefully… "Hey, I owe you an apology for not being there when you needed me…"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Her mouth curled into a tiny, sad smile. "When you let Light and Misa out of confinement, I didn't even think of the possibility of you feeling depressed or let down in any way. I took for granted that you would just move on and continue… and with me being pregnant and all, I was sorta preoccupied… and then when I yelled at you in Misa's room a couple weeks ago… you were right. I didn't think about how you might feel through all this. I forgot how much you hate losing."

Lawliet's eyes opened to stare at her for several seconds, and then he sighed, relaxing. He stretched out his legs so that they were mostly straight, sending his deductive skills down the tubes. "I understand why you were somewhat preoccupied, as you put it."

It was as close to an admission of forgiveness as she was going to get. Keiko leaned forward and kissed him softly. "So what can I do to help this time?"

"Can you help me relieve my stress somewhat?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How so…?"

His lips softly molded to hers, but as their touch became more intimate, he became rougher, more dominant. And yet, that new edge made it all the more seductive. Keiko finally pulled back and smirked. "Oh, is that how?" In response, he kissed her once again. "I promise we can do that as much as you like... after dinner and a movie," she added.

"Mm, I suppose that would be best," he conceded. "The child does need nourishment."

Keiko nodded and emitted a tiny moan as she stretched out her arms; she then relaxed her arms in an embrace around his back. "I'd say to skip the movie, too, only I'm pretty tired today. I just want to unwind for a bit before that." She yawned as if to punctuate her point. "Knowing you, you'll keep me up all night long."

"No, I won't," he insisted softly as he nuzzled her cheek. "But your request is reasonable. I shall inform Watari of your desire for dinner..."

He led her by the hand to the living room of their suite, where they began to watch _The Great Mouse Detective_. "An animated film?" mused Lawliet.

"Yes," Keiko declared stoutly, cuddling up to her lover. "You need to get used to watching kids' movies for when our own child arrives."

"I find it hard to believe that you would say such a thing when there are seven months to go before you give birth. I therefore conclude that you actually wanted to watch this film and are trying to hide this by using the excuse of your pregnancy."

"Dang..." Keiko muttered, but she didn't look too terribly put out by his deduction. "Okay, fine, you're right. As usual."

"I do not mind watching a children's film, tenshi," he said then, "so long as it is reasonably engaging. I do recall this film from my childhood," he continued, averting his gaze to the ceiling as he recalled some distant memory. "I was nine when they brought the film to the orphanage in Hokkaido, and Sarah forced me to watch it with her."

"Oh, she did not," Keiko argued with amusement. "She's six years younger than you. She would've been three."

"She asked me to watch it."

"And you agreed."

Lawliet nodded. "I suppose so."

Shortly thereafter, dinner was brought up by Watari on a silver tray: katsudon (1) for Keiko, pound cake and chocolate sauce for Lawliet, and ohagi for them both to share afterwards. Keiko teased him assiduously about having dessert for his dessert. Also on the tray was a pot of green tea and a pair of lit candles, at which Keiko "aww"ed and thanked Watari. He was truly sweet and thoughtful.

After dinner was finished, Keiko fell asleep on Lawliet, who did not attempt to move her. She awoke on her own halfway through the credits at the end of the movie, and berated herself for having done so. "You are too hard on yourself, Keiko," Lawliet told her matter-of-factly. "You are entitled to sleep."

"But I told you that—"

"Sh, tenshi. The film hasn't even finished."

"Lawliet, the credits are running. It's past over."

"The running time includes the credits," he said absently, "and therefore, the film has not yet finished. You have broken no promises that I can think of."

She shut her mouth and paused to think about his logic. "Okay..." She thrust her tongue into her cheek. "In that case... I think I'll take a _really_ quick shower to wake myself up and _then_... yeah..."

Lawliet's lips softly brushed the sensitive spot on her neck, just an inch below her left ear. "If that is what you desire." He lowered his voice to a seductive purr and ran his hand along her side, up and down, softly, enjoying how she reacted to his touch. After a moment, Lawliet removed his arm from its hold about her shoulders and rose from the couch to shuffle in the general direction of their bedroom. "Take your time."

Keiko's eyes widened at the sudden absence of his presence. Needless to say, she didn't take long in the shower.

* * *

_An hour or two later…_

Keiko yawned widely. "Mmmngh… Lawliet… I'm tired…"

"Was I too forceful?"

That made her chuckle. While Lawliet could be oblivious sometimes and a little rough around the edges, he always, _always_ cared for her. "No, not at all, but it's been a long day. I just… need some sleep… unlike you, Count Dracula."

He tilted his head at her. "Dracula sleeps in the daytime."

Keiko paused to think about this for a moment. "Then you'll be Alucard or something… no, wait, he's the guy from _Hellsing_… I didn't know that was Dracula backwards… Maybe you can be Adracula, since in English, the prefix _a-_ means 'not' or 'opposite of.'" Keiko's mouth stretched wide in another yawn and she snuggled up against Lawliet's warm chest, using him instead of a pillow.

"Perhaps I could just be Lawliet," he suggested softly, sounding amused and at ease.

"That could work, too…" she mumbled sleepily. "I think the name _Lawliet_ is derived from the Yiddish for 'never freaking sleeps'…"

She was so tired that she wasn't even aware of her words, which were becoming dangerously close to sheer nonsense in her wearied state. Lawliet's fingers combed her hair tenderly and Keiko relaxed completely. "Sleep, tenshi. I love you."

"Mm… love you…"

_

* * *

_

_The strange, winged figure appeared in Keiko's dreams again, only this time, he was facing her. His face, however, remained shadowed… __A high-pitched cackle sounded from the thing's throat, making the bowtie at his neck bob up and down in the most ridiculous fashion. "Ah kakakaka! So, have y' decided, yet? Huh?"_

_"Oh, so you've stopped rhyming," Keiko said casually, feigning nonchalance. "Tell me, do shinigami really smell like salami?"_

_"Um… there's this one named Sidoh who kind of does, but he smells more like bologna…"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that. Speaking of, what's your name? And am I to presume that you are, indeed, a shinigami?"_

_"Sorry, kiddo! I'm only tellin' my name to my human."_

_"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"_

_"Yeah, I'm a god of death. What's it to ya?"_

_"Are you with Kira?"_

_The shinigami barked out a laugh. "Ha! No way! I'm on L's side."_

_This interested Keiko immensely. "So… do you know how Kira kills, or why he's mentioned 'shinigami' a few times?"_

_"Yeah…" The figure rocked back and forth on his heels. "Ain't tellin' unless ya want my notebook…"_

_"Why would I want your notebook, of all things?"_

_The shinigami slowly backed away, chuckling. "Hmm… well, I'm not tellin' ya that, either. Nyahaha!" _

_As he withdrew further from the light and into the shadows, Keiko ran forward after him. "Wait!" But as she took another step, __she was held back by some unknown force. Keiko__ whirled around in frustration, only to see that she was handcuffed to something cold and stiff and heavy… With great effort, she dragged whatever it was towards the single light on that roof, and as she did so, she thought she caught a whiff of fancy hotel soap… and something vaguely metallic? Finally, she saw…_

_It was Lawliet… dead. His white shirt was stained crimson with blood, and he still clutched a fork in his fingers… His cold eyes bored into her with a mildly shocked expression. A cold, loud laughter echoed faintly around her, half-muted by the sudden sound of high winds. __Keiko dropped to the ground, hands covering her mouth. "No… no… no, this can't be happening! This isn't right…" She began to shake his shoulder. Surely he wasn't dead... he couldn't be! He was only pretending! "No, Lawliet, wake up! Wake UP!!"_

* * *

"Wake _up,_ Lawliet…!"

"Keiko! Keiko, I _am_ awake." His long hands clamped down over her wrists to restrain her a little better.

Keiko stopped shaking him and paused to take in her situation. Lawliet was lying right next to her in bed… and he was very plainly alive. She threw her arms around him tightly. "Oh, it's you…"

"Yes. Would you mind telling me what's got you so upset?"

"N-nothing…" She instantly felt stupid. It was only a dream… but that image of his dead body still haunted her thoughts. That dream was most definitely not a good sign at _all_. "I'm just being stupid. It was just a dream, that's all. I think I'll go back to sleep…" She turned over so that her back was to him, but his arms were still wrapped around her. She could not escape.

"Don't shut me out, Keiko. Not again. Tell me what happened in your dream?"

Well, it _was_ only a dream… Over and over, Keiko reminded yourself that it wasn't real, that Lawliet was right there next to you, alive and well. To drive the point home, She breathed deep his defining scent of paper, soap, and cake… and sex, at the moment… Well, it really _was_ him… "Pinch me or something, please," she murmured, stalling. "I need to know I'm awake, here…"

"I have a better alternative." His arms squeezed her tightly and he planted his lips on her neck. Reflexively, Keiko smiled and defensively shrugged her shoulder up towards her head so that he could no longer reach her there. But Lawliet was not to be denied. She felt him smile against her skin and she giggled at the feel of his long hair, warm breath, soft lips, and gentle tongue against her neck.

"Trust you to come up with that…" she chuckled. But Keiko was a little too shaken to be actually relaxed by this or turned on.

After a few more seconds of this treatment, Keiko finally relented. "Okay, I'm awake." But to her amusement, his lips never broke contact with her skin. After a moment's thought, she decided to omit the part about the shinigami, as it may or may not have been absolute nonsense, and proceeded to explain. "I… dreamed that you were dead…"

He ceased his actions and raised his head so that it was parallel with hers, lips positioned near her ear. "Yes, I see why that might make you a little upset…"

"I keep telling myself that it was only a bad dream and you're still here, but I'm childish enough to still be afraid. I mean, my heart's going a hundred miles an hour…" Keiko rolled over to face him, and he peered at her through his serious ebony eyes. "But on the bright, side, I'm not crying!" She grinned at him half-heartedly.

"There is more to your dream that you aren't telling me," he finally said. _The fact that she isn't crying is a red flag right there,_ he thought to himself. _She isn't terribly scared. If it was my death that scared her, she would most likely be crying right now. __Not that I'm complaining at her lack of tears, mind you… _

_It seems that there was something in her subconscious that confused her. I wonder what it was that distracted her so much from my "death" that she isn't upset… It might even be vaguely important. __Yes, there's a sixty-four percent chance that it is important; otherwise, it wouldn't keep her so occupied._

_But important in what way…?_

Keiko deflated. "No, but what I told you was why I was so worked up…" There was no point in hiding the fact that there was more. She needed only to hide WHAT was "more."

"Tell me about it," he encouraged softly, shifting to lie on his back once again; Keiko turned to lie beside him, propped up on her elbows.

She shook her head. "Just strange dream nonsense… flying shoes and a hat topped with spaghetti…"

Lawliet frowned and sighed. "Keiko… you're a wonderful liar around everyone but me. Don't try it."

She shook her head more vigorously and buried her face in his chest. "It's nonsense!"

"That whatever _nonsense_ this is distracted you from my 'death' to the degree it did makes me wonder how nonsensical it really is."

"But…" Keiko looked into his eyes for a moment or two, and finally sighed. "Fine. If you must know, I dreamed about a shinigami."

"Oh?" It was a prompt to continue.

"And he said he's on your side (but as you showed up dead seconds later, I have my doubts…), and that he knows how Kira kills, and how he'll tell all if I accept his notebook, whatever that means. And this is the second dream I've had about this shinigami talking to me about notebooks, so I wonder if there isn't something behind it all…" She paused to collect her thoughts and Lawliet remained patiently silent and attentive. "But then, the rational side of me wants to dismiss it as nothing _because_ it's a dream. It could just be my subconscious throwing random pictures together with words I've seen and heard during the case… It's so hard to tell…"

Lawliet nodded in acknowledgment and began to think. "I'm not an expert on dreams… I don't know if this meant anything or not. But in the event that it _did_, I don't want to have overlooked a possibility of a new angle and have regretted the fact that I _didn't_ think of it later."

Keiko stayed silent for a second, blinking blandly at him. "Just say you wanna cover your ass. It's simpler."

"I suppose that is one way of putting it, yes," he agreed. "At any rate, if you meet this shinigami again, in life or in a dream, then ask about the notebook. If it seems profitable—and if you won't be hurt in any way by doing so—then accept it."

"But… he said he's on your side, and then you show up dead," she protested stolidly. "That's a bad omen. You dead equals our kid without a father, and I'm _not_ letting that happen."

He didn't respond to her last declaration. "I don't believe in omens."

"But you just…" Keiko stopped, confused. "But you want me to follow a dream, is that it? You are so backwards."

"But that particular trait has won me many a case." He gave a hint of a mischievous smile and reached up to toy with the ends of her hair.

Keiko sighed and relented. "Fine. I'll see about it. But just you watch, now that I've told you about it, I won't ever see the shinigami again." With that, she nestled back down into the sheets beside Lawliet, pressed against his warm skin. "Are you done interrogating me?"

"Yes, tenshi."

"Good. I'm getting what little rest I can before morning…"

"Tomorrow is Sunday. You may sleep as late as you so desire."

"Oh, well good, then. Goodnight…"

"Mm, pleasant dreams…?"

She smiled at his hesitancy. "That'll work. Better yet, _no_ dreams."

* * *

_One night in early October…_

Keiko sat in her swiveling computer chair, a moody expression puckering her brow. Her arms wrapped around her knees as she spun around.

"Geez, Keiko-chan, you're making me dizzy," muttered Light, who never removed his gaze from his computer screen.

"Shut up, Kira-kohai." (2)

Ryuzaki gave a snort of mirth, but said gently, "Don't call him 'Kira' until we've ascertained that."

"Don't defend him, either," she shot back grumpily.

"You really don't like me, do you, Keiko-chan?" Light asked, a slight smile of amusement twisting one corner of his mouth.

She scowled at him, grumpiness and restlessness resulting from one of her random mood swings—pregnancy was beginning to show some of its stranger effects. Besides the emotional roller coaster, Keiko's chest was beginning to ache strangely and swell, even (nor had she missed Ryuzaki's sidelong glances); she was craving even more strange foods, which, considering that her palate was accustomed to both Western and Japanese cuisine, always proved to be interesting; her body looked noticeably healthier, from her light-tan skin tone to her now-gleaming hair to her smooth and non-ridged fingernails. But most of all, Keiko just missed spending time with Lawliet, and was therefore also a little depressed. _This is the time we're supposed to spend together, right?_ she thought morosely to herself. _He's supposed to attend doctor's visits with me, and talk about possible baby names, and talk to my stomach, and be extra-affectionate, and get up in the middle of the night to mix random leftovers together to satisfy my cravings, and help me stay happy through my mood swings, and__... and... just be there for me..._

It wasn't as though she was truly _depressed_, but she was a little disappointed. This was their time to prepare themselves for life with a child, and they were working on solving a murder case, masquerading as merely boyfriend and girlfriend who occasionally pined for one another, but overall, were coping with separation well. But when Ryuzaki was depressed over his failed conclusion and Keiko was coping with pregnancy alone, well... that was easier said than done.

To help ease some of her troubles, Ryuzaki had taken to ordering her a myriad of small gifts, which would be left outside her bedroom door. Each morning was something different, a new trifle of some kind. Once, it was a box of sata andagi (she'd laughed at that), another time, a package of three pairs of fuzzy socks in three different colors (a response to a complaint of the cold tile floors in the building); one morning, it was a bouquet of daffodils (this had gained him a kiss on the cheek). Sometimes, they were gifts for the baby. So far, she had a set of bibs, a small assortment of pacifiers, and a miniature copy of Lawliet's "uniform" of a white long-sleeved T-shirt and jeans. But Ryuzaki had mostly focused on gifts for _her_, as the point was to cheer her up in his absence. Keiko had sent him an email concerning the subject of the gifts, protesting that she didn't need more "things," and that his presence could hardly be replaced with store-bought items; Ryuzaki had replied with "I am aware of this fact, but I like purchasing gifts for you. It is quite an engaging pastime and I enjoy it." Her first reaction had been to think _Aw, he's so cute!_ but she said nothing aloud. Men did not typically like to be called "cute," in her experience. She showed her thanks for his generosity later by a huge hug and the whispered promise of her cherry cheesecake.

Keiko turned to Light. "I don't know what to make of you! Before you come here, you're a too-perfect creep, a wannabe Abercrombie & Fitch model, dodgy, and a shameless womanizer," she spat, putting a heavy dose of venom into the last word. "That makes you an A-list low-life in my book. However, when you came here, you totally changed. I don't know why! You're suddenly really nice to everyone, and you're whole-heartedly going after Kira. It's like you're not even the same person. Two-faced people are bad news, so I don't like them. I hope that answers your question, Light-o."

Ryuzaki was listening intently, Keiko knew, even though he adopted an attentive stare at his computer screen, chewing on a nail absently. The clue was that his eyes weren't moving as quickly as they normally would have if he really were reading. Keiko made a mental note to tell him that later.

"Womanizer!?" protested Light. "Hey, don't you remember when Ryuzaki asked me to use Misa?"

"Yes, and I know you're also a better actor than Misa-chan will EVER be," she retorted. "I can't trust you at all!"

He frowned and returned to his computer. Finally, he chuckled. "I think you're just jealous that you aren't the one handcuffed to Ryuzaki."

"AAARGH!" Keiko cried, banging her head against the desk while Ryuzaki tried not to sigh in exasperation. "Yaoi alert! Yaoi alert!!" Keiko yelled, pointing avidly at Light. "Light's a flaming homosexual!"

Matsuda, on the other side of the room, started cracking up. "Shut up!" Aizawa shouted at her; Yagami just sighed heavily.

Ryuzaki stared numbly at his computer screen. "Shintaro-san, please stop harassing Light-kun."

Shintaro-san. That stung.

"Sorry," she mumbled, turning red. "I apologize, Light-kun." She meant it, too—she'd just flown off the handle for no apparent reason, having let her mind and emotions take control of her yet again. "I admit, it's easier to like you like this, but it's so _confusing…_"

He looked at her for a few moments, then nodded. "It's okay. It's got to be hard, not being able to see your boyfriend alone."

"That's no excuse," Keiko protested. "There's no reason I should take it out on you."

"Other than the fact that you don't like me."

She paused. "Well, other than that…"

He grinned and shook his head. "I still think you'd rather be handcuffed to Ryuzaki…"

Keiko laughed, only half-offended. "Shut up!"

"Is this a truce?"

"Truce," she said, extending her hand. "I'll try not to judge you so quickly, Light-kun." Having said this, they both stared at one another in attempt to determine whether the other was genuine, then both returned to their respective work.

At length, he asked, "Wouldn't you rather work over there by Ryuzaki?"

Keiko pretended to be hurt. "You're just trying to get rid of me!"

He smiled. "It's hard enough not to see him alone, so you at least might want to sit next to him, I thought."

"We'll rearrange the seating order later—we're all working right now, so it's inconvenient." Instead, she leaned back around Light's chair and called, "How's the weather down there, Ryuzaki?"

He glanced at her and, after a quick moment, returned to his computer, emotionless and blank. Keiko read the vague despondance in his actions, though. "A little cloudy. I'm not getting very far."

"Don't you dare punch him, Light-o," she muttered darkly; he shrugged and began tapping furiously at the keyboard. Keiko pushed herself away from the table and wheeled over to her secret fiancé, around whose neck she draped her arms, leaning her chin on his shoulder. "You're just having a bad day, is all. It'll get better."

He moved his hand up to cover one of her own and sighed. "I just don't feel it… I was so sure I had a lead with Light-kun as Kira… and now, I have nothing."

"Yes, well, don't call him Kira until we've ascertained that," she said dryly. "Come on, cheer up! Want me to get you some cake?"

He looked at her hopefully. "Would you?"

"Why else would I offer? Ha. And you're supposed to be the world's greatest detective."

He rolled his eyes and returned to the computer screen.

"Hey, Ryuzaki," said Light suddenly. "I know you're kind of out of it, but come look at this for a minute."

Ryuzaki reluctantly slid his chair closer, and leaned across Light to see his screen properly. Curious, Keiko had to come see for herself. Simultaneously, Ryuzaki's and her faces lit up. "Yagami-kun…" murmured Ryuzaki, eyes wide. A hopeful smile crossed his features.

"What do you think? Are you motivated now?" Light smiled.

Keiko shouted, "YES!!" with enthusiastic glee, making a fist and jabbing the air. "This definitely calls for cake! You want some, Light-kun?"

He laughed. "So _now _you're friendly, is that it?"

"Well, I'm over some of my frustration, if it counts for anything."

"Sure," he said, chuckling. "I'll take some cake."

"Matsu-chan? Yagami-san? Aizawa-kun? Cake, anyone?"

Aizawa muttered something incoherent (Keiko took that for a "no"); Yagami looked up and shook his head; Matsuda shrugged, saying, "Sure."

"Excellent!" she said happily, running for the kitchen. But unfortunately for her, Keiko was wearing a pair of purple fuzzy socks which Ryuzaki had given her; she slipped as she ran and fell straight to the ground with a loud yelp.

Everyone looked over to her and proceeded to laugh. "Hence my hatred of socks," muttered Ryuzaki as he sat perched on his chair. She caught a trace of worry and annoyance in his voice, probably because she was acting like her normal, wild self, and in her condition, that wasn't the smartest thing.

"You okay, Keiko-chan?" asked Matsuda, snickering.

"Yeah," she said with a blush and a smile. "I think I'll walk…"

A few minutes later, Keiko returned with the cake: one plate balanced on her head, one in each hand, and one balanced against her chest with her wrist. She slowly walked to Matsuda first. "Take the top," she said quickly, and he stood to remove it.

"Wouldn't it be smarter to take two trips…?" he said with confusion.

"Yeah, but I'm lazy," she returned casually, walking carefully over to the handcuffed pair by the computers. "Hey, Light, take this one," she said, holding a plate out to him. He took it, raising an eyebrow at her. "Shut up," she said without any bite, turning to Ryuzaki. "Sorry," she apologized quickly, taking hold of the plate against her chest and handing it to him.

"Hey, why didn't you get us any forks?" called Matsuda from the other side of the room.

"Oh! Sorry." She pulled one out of your front pants pocket (tines free and not in the confines of her lint-ridden pocket) and ran it over to him, sliding across the slick floor, making him chuckle. The excitement of the new lead was inciting her more playful, active side. She slid back over, humming and dancing as she gave Light and Ryuzaki their forks (and the latter a kiss on his fuzzy black head) before sitting down to eat her own cake with gusto as she peered at Light's computer screen… "So it's Yotsuba Group, hm…? Interesting…"

* * *

(1--Katsudon is a donburi (cooked rice with meat/veggie topping) dish served with tonkatsu (deep fried breaded pork cutlet), egg and onions on top of the rice.)

(2--The suffix "-kohai" is the opposite of "-sempai," but is rather rude, and is almost NEVER used to someone's face. Usually if a person uses "-kohai" in reference to someone, they have little-to-no respect for that someone, and they are usually referring to someone younger and with less experience, like a senior talking about a particular, annoying freshman, for instance.)

* * *

_Haha, the part where it says he "peered at her through serious ebony eyes," I almost put "serious, black eyes." I wonder how many of you would've noticed anything potentially funny about that… as in, maybe, Serius Black... haha. Anyway, hope you liked it! I'd love to hear what you thought... (and that's just a fancy way of saying "PLEASE REVIEW!!")_


	50. Emotional Roller Coaster

**_Disclaimer: ?yzarc uoy erA ?_etoN htaeD _nwO (.sdrawkcab ti enod t'nevah tub ,erofeb remialcsid siht enod ev'I wonk I)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 50 - EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER**

* * *

The strong smell of antiseptic hit her as she opened the door to the hallway of the hospital. Keiko's geta sandals clonked strangely on the tile floor, echoing a little ominously in the relative quiet of the maternity wing. While the task force was under the impression that she was working all day, in reality, she was visiting the doctor's office in the morning and going into work late. She'd called ahead to inform Deputy Detective Superintendent Inoue about her temporary absence and had explained everything—including her pregnancy and need for secrecy. She just remained mum about L.

_That_ had been an… _interesting _conversation when Inoue had brought up the question of whom it was she was seeing, with whom she was having a child. Keiko had given her the same story she'd first given Kohaku, only slightly twisted. "Hideki Ryuga, freshman at To-oh. He's my age, just… didn't go to university until later than most." Funnily enough, it was true, to a degree. Lawliet had never attended college or university until To-oh, having been so adequately trained by Watari before he'd even reached sixteen.

Keiko opened the door to the waiting room and took a seat near a small rack of magazines, which she ignored. Around the room were a myriad of people, all waiting to see the doctor. A woman in her mid thirties tightly held her husband's hand, smiling; but her eyes spoke of her fear, worry, apprehension, and joy that she also felt. Another woman, about Keiko's age, sat beside a young man. No rings graced their fingers; Keiko assumed they were only seeing each other, perhaps living together. She smirked—just like herself and Lawliet. Yet another young woman, adorned with piercings and tattoos, held the hand of another woman; their intimately intertwined fingers, furtive glances about the room and at one another, and their posture (leaning closely in toward one another), all pointed out that they were likely lesbians. Keiko wasn't sure how a lesbian would've gone about getting pregnant, but guessed that the woman would've been artificially inseminated.

But not everyone in the room was so lucky to have a partner beside them…

A single woman sat in a secluded corner, staring morosely at the floor as though in a daze. No ring on her finger. A sorrowful-looking teenage girl sat beside her mother, whose arm was wound about her shoulders comfortingly, protectively. While Keiko sympathized with her loneliness, she also felt rather happy for her—at least her mother was supportive enough to accompany her to the doctor. Many mothers would have shunned their pregnant teenage daughters or told them to work it out on their own.

Keiko tried to remove the others from her thoughts. It wasn't polite to stare at others. _Dang it, I'm adopting Lawliet's habits already_, she thought in frustration.

But it still made her smile slightly. Despite the fact that Lawliet had been nice enough to set up a series of doctor's appointments for her over a month ago, this was her first visit—and a little late, at that. She was about ten weeks along.

But her musings were interrupted as a voice called out, "Shintaro-san?"

Keiko turned and rose. The nurse smiled at her. "Right this way, please…"

* * *

Keiko stepped out of the hospital feeling a little conflicted. Was she happy? Definitely. There was something about the knowledge, the sudden confirmation about having a child with Lawliet, that made her giddy and excited. Sure, there was a little fear and anxiety mixed in there, but at the moment, she felt gloriously keyed up.

However…

There was a sense of dread at having a child with a man who was handcuffed to a mass murderer—who could very well be cuffed to said murderer for an indefinite period. To say that Keiko was anxious at that… was a dreadful understatement.

But for the moment, all she could do was force the thought from her mind. She had to go to work…

Following work (which she'd left early), Keiko took the train, as always, back to the station five blocks from HQ. But today, her heart felt heavy and burdened down within her chest. She vaguely wished she had longer hair, if only to use it as a curtain to block out the world whilst she sat there…

Her talk with Kohaku had certainly sobered her up…

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_"Heya, Psycho! I heard you had some kind of appointment this morning… Oh…" Concern showed itself as he frowned at her dismal expression, and Kohaku entered her office to talk with his friend. "Hey, what happened? Don't tell me you've suddenly come down with a bad case of gonorrhea…?"_

_Keiko rolled her eyes. "No, you twit. It's just… ugh…" She paused and shook her head slowly. "You don't need to be burdened down with all my troubles."_

_Kohaku's eyes narrowed at his friend, and he shut the door behind him. Why in heaven's name was she sitting on the floor of her office instead of at her desk, for one, and second, why was she wearing her infamous "neutral" face? What had happened to force her into "self-preservation" mode? Kohaku kept from grinding his teeth together with anger._ If that stupid L did anything to her…_ He casually took a seat across from her, leaning against the other wall and stretching his legs straight out toward hers. "What's up?"_

_Keiko reached up to her desk to grope around for her coffee mug, which she lowered to her lips. Quickly, she gathered her papers from the floor and tucked them under her arm and placed them on the desk as she stood. "Nothing, nothing… don't worry about it, Kohaku. I'm just a little stressed, is all." But she avoided his gaze._

_"Uh-huh…" His tone exuded sarcastic distrust. "Right. And hell's already frozen over. What is going on with you?"_

_Her eyes narrowed at him. "It's… nothing, nothing. I really should talk to Ryuzaki about it before I start spouting all our own problems…"_

_"Hey, wait a minute—did he do something to you?" Kohaku stood and gently grasped her arm, urging her to turn to him. His eyes studied her expression carefully, trying to ascertain the truth, or some hint of it._

_A faint blush spread across her cheeks from his proximity; Kohaku cleared his throat and backed away, telling himself that if someone found them together, rumors would be spread, and her reputation would be injured… Keiko sighed and flopped down in her desk chair. "It's… more of what he's_ not _doing… or_ won't _do, anyway."_

_"I don't get it."_

_"It's… hard to explain."_

_"I got time."_

_She felt guilty about revealing her minor misgivings about L when she'd not discussed them with L himself beforehand. It seemed like a kind of infidelity, that she wasn't being intimate with Lawliet at all, but Kohaku. _Oh, just get over it, _she told herself. If she just told him everything when she got back, how nervous she was, he'd understand, and everything would be okay. The story spilled out… L's "indisposed" state, the cover story that he and Keiko were only first dating, Keiko's apprehensions… "Kohaku, I'm sorry for involving you in this," Keiko said wearily. "You've already got enough social drama with your following of women, I'm sure… ugh…"_

_"That's not the issue," he said gently. "Not a one of them is as important to me as you are. You're actually my friend… they're just…" He paused. _

_"Faceless sluts?" Keiko supplied, a wry smile on her lips._

_"Yeah…" Kohaku gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his neck. Keiko reflected silently that he seemed so different from normal—subtly uneasy, but caring… not at all his typical, boisterous, cocky self. "Anyway," he continued, "the point is that I'm here for you." He smiled bracingly at her. "Hey, I'm sure everything's going to be fine. You just have to stick it out, right?"_

_She nodded. "I'm not sure if I can do that…"_

_Kohaku stared hungrily at the faintly sad expression on her otherwise-neutral face._ Don't do it, man… don't try to comfort her like that…_ Oh, how he longed to wrap his arms around her and kiss her fears away, tell her that everything was going to be just fine, that he was there for her no matter what… that he loved her…_ She'd never forgive me for that,_ he knew. "Of course you can, Psycho. I know it's going to be hard. But you're strong. You can do it." He paused. "You know he loves you, right? That's all you need."_

_Keiko sighed and nodded. A tiny smile stretched her lips. "You're right. I'm just getting all hormonal…" She stared down at her stomach. "I'm scared as all heck, too. This kid… well, he's affecting me emotionally in every which way. It's going to be hard to deal with everything without someone to give me a shoulder to cry on… without a shoulder to cry on… without constant encouragement—DAMN, I sound so weak!" She laughed nervously. _

_"No, you're not," he reaffirmed. "You're just nervous. You're about to be a mother—that'd make me scared as all hell," he admitted._

_Keiko turned to look into the blue eyes of her friend, and she gulped. He was so close… so kind… so…_ there… _The door was closed…_

_Immediately, she stood and cleared her throat. "I… thanks, Kohaku." She smiled at him. Ridiculous—she couldn't start anything with her friend. The ring around her neck was proof of Lawliet's love. _

_Wasn't it…?_

_Keiko was confused. He'd agreed to marry her, yes—but she was pregnant with his child. That was reason enough to try and cover things up. But not only this, he was hardly showing any form of affection due to constant witnesses. Wasn't love supposed to not care about watching eyes…? Even if it was just holding hands, a quick smile, a tender gaze, or a whispered "I love you" when no one was paying attention… ANYTHING! Anything would've been better…_

_"I… I gotta go run some copies," Keiko said hurriedly, and she fled the room._

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

Keiko was extremely lost. She was in love with L Lawliet, the world's greatest detective, arguably (and very likely) the world's most intelligent man… He was cute, smart, quirky… rich…

She shook her head. What did that have to do with anything?

_Well, if you're trying to think of all the reasons for you to stay with him… ALL of them…_

She felt incredibly guilty for even having to justify being with Lawliet. He loved her; she loved him. That was enough.

But she was scared… and she needed support to so much as carry their child in her womb. "Ugh…" She hissed softly to herself and almost missed her stop at the train station. _I'm so weak. I can't even be pregnant for a day without panicking. What is wrong with me…?_

She came to the unhappy conclusion that there must be _something_, but wasn't sure what, and left it at that. After all, Lawliet would make her feel better when she returned. If he didn't… well, it was understandable. He _was_ busy with the Kira case, and she had distractions for herself.

* * *

Keiko returned to headquarters with a feeling of general apathy induced by her apprehensions and her fears over admitting all said apprehensions to Kohaku instead of Lawliet. But she was further disgusted by the fact that her conversation with Kohaku seemed to work.

Torn up by her inner despondency, Keiko was in no mood to tolerate any form of nonsense from anyone. Thus, when Amy stumbled in later, drunk as anything, Keiko was furious.

How she managed to get through all the security check points was beyond Keiko… and at that moment, she didn't particularly care. All Keiko wanted was for Amy to _leave_. She burst through the doors to the main monitor room with a loud shout: "HEY, EVERYONE! WHATCHA DOIN'?!"

Keiko growled softly to herself at her computer and smacked her forehead. "Amy, go away," she retorted grumpily, not in any mood to deal with her, drunk or sober.

"Awwww, you're no fun, Keiko…!" But ignoring her from that point on, she waltzed on over to Ryuzaki and hugged him from behind. If the situation weren't so disturbing to Keiko (or if she wasn't so upset), she would've laughed out loud and teased Ryuzaki about being a magnet for drunken chicks. "Hi-i-i-i-i-i, E-e-e-e-ehl!" she chorused, making her greeting and his name ridiculously elongated. "Whatcha do-o-o-oin'?"

Light's snigger was audible as Ryuzaki turned to face Amy, wresting himself from her grasp. "I am working, Amy. Please be kind enough to let me alone…"

"But we're going out!" she cried, upset. "You said we would tonight!!"

_That_ was the final straw. Whether or not Ryuzaki had said any such thing, Keiko wouldn't stand for it. She'd deal with him later… "Amy, get the _hell_ out of here before I go crazy psycho girlfriend on you!!"

"Wha-a-a-aht? I don' wanna go out with _yo-o-o-ou_!"

"NOT YOU, YOU IDIOT!! GET OUT OF HERE, _NOW!!_" Keiko stomped over to shove Amy away from Ryuzaki, who stood and gently put one hand around Keiko's shoulders while entwining his fingers with hers with his other.

"Calm down, Keiko. I can handle this, and I assure you, I promised no such thing. I haven't promised it in years…"

"So she's going on about a memory?" Keiko affirmed, still rather rankled.

"Yes." He let go of her and padded over to Amy. "_Amy_, you are living in the past. Please understand, I did not agree to go out with you tonight."

"Stupid, my name's not Amy! It's _Sa-a-a-arah!_" Amy gasped loudly. "You mistook me f'rnother girl! You're going out with someone else, aren'tchoo?! You lousy cheater! I hatechoo!!"

"Oh, boy…" Keiko muttered, burying her face in one hand. This would not end well…

Ryuzaki sighed, and she saw from his expression that he was trying very hard not to kick her (but Keiko doubted anyone else could tell… well, perhaps Light, but it was unlikely). "Sarah, you cannot cheat on someone with whom you have no dating relationship. I did not, nor will I ever, date anyone behind your back."

It was then, conveniently enough, that Juro arrived, looking thoroughly exasperated. "Amy, what the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed, and strode across the room to hold her by the shoulders firmly. "Amy, snap out of it. Ryuzaki's done nothing."

"Who's _Ree-oozakee!?_"

"Aw, crap!" Keiko muttered, seeing where this was going. "Juro-kun, get her out of here before—"

"His name's _Wah-w'eh!_" Keiko thanked every divine entity that came to mind that Juro clapped his hand over her mouth at the last second. "Hey, what was _that_ for!?" Amy/Sarah glared up at Juro. "Stop it, Percy! You're treating me like a li'l kid!"

"Because you're acting like a kid," he retorted, and picked up the girl, slinging her over his shoulders. "Come on. Hey, someone show us the nearest bedroom…? She needs to crash."

Keiko and Aizawa stepped forward, but it was Matsuda who got there first, and had the "honor" of performing this task. Once Amy and Juro were out of sight, Keiko slumped forward onto the counter with a loud utterance of worry. "Oh, _damn_, that was close…"

"You can say that again," Ryuzaki muttered in agreement. After a second, he resumed his seat and began working.

Aizawa sighed heavily. "Wow… I don't ever wanna see anything like that again."

"Me, neither," Light voiced from his seat at his computer. "Me, neither…"

"Make that four of us," Keiko added, speaking for herself and Ryuzaki.

"Five," Mogi rumbled. "That was most disturbing."

In a few moments, Matsuda returned to the room and sighed. "Whew! Well, that was interesting…"

Keiko sighed heavily. She glanced over at Ryuzaki as she sat back down beside him. _Look at him... cool as a cucumber. Perfectly normal. He doesn't even need me to comfort him at all! _While she wanted to smile at this, her fear was also heightened. _He doesn't need me._

_You dolt, he's never NEEDED you. He's L; he's self-sufficient and can fend for himself._

_Then why am I here...?_

Then again, was marriage _supposed_ to imply that the two participants _needed_ each other? Keiko had no doubts that Ryuzaki could survive quite well if she weren't there. She wondered idly if he might even be better off without her...

The old expression for a demanding, nagging, stereotypical wife came to her mind: _the old ball-and-chain..._

She shuddered. _I'm not going to weigh him down. I can't. He doesn't deserve that. Be strong, Keiko, like Kohaku said. You can do it._

For the better part of an hour, Keiko tried to come up with a way to explain to Ryuzaki that she wanted more of his attention, more of his support, more of his love (rather, she wanted his love to be presented in a more demonstrative manner). It didn't matter if it wasn't in front of the task force, but... if only there was some way he could communicate his feelings...

But her own fear held her back: _No, you're not going to put any more burdens on his shoulders! He's busy enough as it is. He would appreciate it if you were strong for him. After the case is over, then he can devote more of his time and energy to you. Just... wait. It'll work out. Just pay attention to him—this is his time as L. Look at HIM. If he's upset, sad, or depressed, you need to be there for him, Keiko. Don't forget the last "incident..."_

_Stop it. Just... stop it. You're just having a bad day; that's all. It'll get better._

And strangely enough, that realization seemed to make everything a little brighter. There was a light at the end of the tunnel, after all. Ryuzaki _was _supportive of her; he _did_ love her immensely, and he _did_ need her, but perhaps not as much or as often as she might need him. He was far more independent than she was, and it was one of the admirable qualities about him.

As the numbers of the clock at the bottom of Keiko's computer screen hit 7:14 PM, Yagami and Mogi came tromping through the door. Matsuda smiled. "Chief! And Mogi, too, welcome back. Things are going great," he assured them, obviously glancing over Amy's shenanigans. "Thanks to Light and my heroics, we've determined that Kira may be connected to the Yotsuba Group!"

"Yotsuba!?" Yagami exclaimed loudly, looking shocked—but also as though a light-bulb had gone off. Keiko and Ryuzaki instantly listened in without turning around.

"Y-yes…"

"That must be it. Well done." Yagami clapped Matsuda on the shoulder with an air of grim satisfaction.

Matsuda, however, was (predictably) confused. "Huh?"

Yagami turned to Keiko. "There you are. We couldn't find you..."

"Oh? Sorry... I left a bit early," she explained with a shrug.

Matsuda's curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. "What's the deal, Chief?"

"I just heard from the director that Kira has started bribing politicians."

Aizawa frowned and joined Yagami, Matsuda, and Mogi in the center of the room. "Bribes? Using Yotsuba's money?"

But far from being pensive, upset, or disheartened, Matsuda looked rather pleased. "Wow, this must all be connected! No wonder you had such a serious look on your face, Chief!"

_Hm…_ Keiko thought silently. _Interesting… Yotsuba and Kira are bribing politicians…? But for what? So that…_ She stopped. _So that the police will stop investigating…_ The thought made her instantly frown. _So either we have to stop altogether, or can only investigate on our own. So be it._

"…police have officially given up," Yagami affirmed in a dour tone.

Matsuda and Aizawa were shocked. "HUH?!"

Light stood up from his chair and turned to his father. Keiko looked over, far from surprised, but she sighed, nonetheless. "I knew it…"

"I've talked it over with Mogi," Yagami continued, "and he seems determined to remain here."

_Remain here? Then… are we not allowed to work on the Kira case unless we're fired?_

"Matsuda, Aizawa, Keiko, if you want to continue going after Kira, you need to join Mogi and me… and resign from the NPA."

For several seconds, a stunned silence held sway over everyone present. "I take it that means we're unable to continue working with L…?" Keiko wondered quietly.

"It's simple," Yagami said. "I was told we would be fired if we continue to work with L. They may have been threatened by Kira, but that's the decision from the top."

"Oh, yeah!?" Keiko exclaimed loudly as she stood. "They can't fire me! I freaking _quit!_"

Ryuzaki looked over at her with a baleful expression. "Keiko… you don't need to quit on my account…"

She stared at him dully for several seconds until he finally relented. "But I suppose it's your decision, and not mine…"

"The way I see it," she explained, "they'll have to take us back when we solve the case. Not _if_, but _when_. Furthermore, we're cared for well back here. What incentive do I have to leave? I mean, I don't even have a home to go back to."

"I can fix that, you know," Ryuzaki said softly.

"No, you won't, because it's not necessary. Anyway, enough of that. It's decided."

"You'd give up being an _investigator_ for _this guy_?!" Light exclaimed with forced surprise, grinning as he ruffled Ryuzaki's hair.

Ryuzaki twisted his head to glare murderously at Light for that, which made her smile a bit. "Yeah… of course I would."

"You do know that you could still live here and associate with me," Ryuzaki suggested. "If only you didn't work with me."

"Oh, you can twist Kitamura-san's words all you want," Keiko returned with a wave of her hand, "but I'm making it perfectly clear where I stand on the 'Kira versus L' issue. I'm siding with L, because there isn't a neutral ground for me. Maybe there is for some people, but I have to choose a side…"

"As do I," Yagami agreed. "I'm too involved, now."

Keiko grinned. " 'You jump, I jump.'" (1)

"Don't speak of that movie again," Ryuzaki muttered sullenly. Keiko sniggered with perverse pleasure.

"You've seen _Titanic_?" Light asked Ryuzaki with evident surprise. "Wow… I never would've guessed…"

"Keiko deceived me, saying that it was a good movie…"

Again, she couldn't suppress her laughter. "I know, I was being cruel. I thought it would be fun to see your reaction…"

Keiko knew far too well that the three of them were just attempting to make light of the bleak situation. After all, they were definitely going to be together for a while, as Light had nothing to lose, and he wouldn't have wanted to quit, anyway. That, and Ryuzaki wouldn't have let him go until he was innocent or guilty, come hell or high water. And there was no _way_ that Keiko was leaving.

Silence hung again for a few moments, and Matsuda asked the chief, "You really intend to quit, Chief?"

Yagami solemnly nodded. "Yes. In a few hours, I will no longer be the chief. Each of you has your own life. Take your time to decide. We aren't just risking our lives, now…"

"Yeah," Matsuda agreed softly, "especially if you have a wife and kids."

Aizawa froze, standing stock-still. Matsuda's statement hit home with him.

Ryuzaki, facing the computers, spoke up. "I think you should all go back to the police." Keiko balked at that, but stayed silent. "I was all alone in the beginning. Almost every police officer turned their backs to me when the threat of losing their lives became reality… With the support of you guys gave me until now… I'll be able to continue this investigation on my own. And…" He paused slightly, voice dropping in volume but growing in intensity. "I swear to return and see you guys one day with Kira's head."

Keiko stared at him blankly for what seemed like an eternity, but Ryuzaki didn't even meet her gaze. Instead, he stared at his keyboard in a very melancholy sort of way. Like he didn't want to be left alone… But he'd endure it. Keiko knew him well enough to know that he'd grown used to seeing the task force, grown used to having friends…

"Ryuzaki," she said softly, "don't try to make me leave. I'm not going anywhere."

"You really should go back…" Ryuzaki plucked a cherry from a bowl beside the computer desk.

"When pigs fly or they accept my working with you. Whichever comes first."

The corners of his lips curled up ever so slightly. "And Ryuzaki, as long as I'm around," Light added, gesturing to the chain that connected them, "you won't be alone. Don't forget about this." Keiko laughed at how his words "you won't be alone" sounded more like a thinly veiled threat than anything.

"Right, you will be with me until we catch Kira, Yagami-kun. But the rest of you should return to the police…"

"It's true that if we quit the police we won't be of much help to you," Yagami agreed slowly, "but what about our feelings? Whether we quit the police and pursue Kira or return to the police and give up, I think we at least deserve to make that decision ourselves."

"You're right," said Ryuzaki calmly, removing from his mouth the stem of a cherry, tied into a knot. Keiko rolled her eyes and smirked ever so slightly. "Then please choose."

"But Chief…" Aizawa began, "frankly, if we quit the force, then we're unemployed… even if we do catch Kira, what about the future? I know, Keiko, that you think they'll take us back, but they might _not_. As Matsuda said, you and I, Chief, have families. I don't know if I can sacrifice them for…"

Yagami mulled this over. "The future, eh? I haven't thought about it, but… after I catch Kira…" He turned and smiled. "There's always a new career!" His confidence seemed so well-placed, so infectious… and yet, no one really wanted to risk it. Keiko didn't blame them; it was a scary thing to be unemployed, and as she'd said earlier on the case, risking one's life and risking one's job, one's _security_, were two entirely different things.

"All right!" Matsuda cried with a grin. "I'm gonna quit the police and go after Kira with you, Chief! It would be pathetic to quit before catching Kira…"

"Matsuda, watch what you say!" Yagami snapped, and Matsuda stood there in confusion for a few moments. Aizawa looked down at the ground, eyes wide with the weight of indecision.

"A-Aizawa…" Matsuda said slowly, apologetically. It was evident that he hadn't thought before speaking… then again, he usually didn't.

"Ryuzaki," Aizawa began, "how about if I return to the police, but help out in my spare time?"

Ryuzaki bit down on a cherry. "Mm, no good. If you're going back to the police, then please do not return here." He'd said _please_, but his voice hinted that Aizawa—or anyone who returned to the police—would under almost no circumstance be welcome back at the headquarters. "With this current situation, I will have to assume that anyone with the police is an enemy…"

_Huh?! He'd suggested that I do basically the same thing!_ Keiko inwardly yelled. _Lawliet, you callous idiot! What if I had tried to do that? Would the same rules that apply to Aizawa apply to me, as well?! If so, then Aizawa would only feel belittled and singled out. That's so not fair!!_

Aizawa protested, but he knew that L had a point. Either he, Aizawa, would be given false information, or the other officers simply wouldn't trust him. There would be no way that L could trust anything from Aizawa, even if he meant well… And even if Aizawa acted as L's spy, he wouldn't be able to receive information from the task force—well, ex-task force, now. Aizawa would be left in the dark.

"Yeah, you're right, Ryuzaki…" he finally said with a hint of defeat in his voice. "Sorry for the lame suggestions."

"No one will blame you if you quit now, Aizawa," Yagami said bracingly.

"Yeah," Matsuda echoed, "we won't think of you as a traitor."

"I would do the exact same thing in your position, Aizawa," Keiko added.

"You _are_ doing the exact same thing," Ryuzaki muttered. Light looked at them both suspiciously from the corner of his eye, but said nothing.

"It's not fair, damn it…" Aizawa grated through clenched teeth. He was shaking slightly, as if he were trying desperately to hide his emotions. "And… if I quit now, how will I ever be able to face Ukita…? DAMN IT! Why the hell can't a detective on the police force go after a criminal?!"

"Ryuzaki…" came a scrambled voice from the computer. The infamous "L" screen popped up.

"What is it, Watari?" Ryuzaki asked.

"In the beginning, you had me make preparations so that everyone on the task force and their families would be financially secure no matter what happened, including if they were fired from the police force. Why are you not mentioning that?"

There was a stunned, dazed pause on the part of the task force. Keiko's eyes flew wide open with fury. Her fists curled tightly by her sides. "Who asked you, Watari…?" Ryuzaki wondered idly in a slightly annoyed, very guarded voice.

"Oh… sorry," Watari responded, subdued. "I just couldn't bear to listen anymore…"

"Whoa!" Matsuda exclaimed. "So we've already been taken care of financially?" He grinned and turned to Aizawa. "As long as you're okay with giving up the title of detective, you can continue the case now!"

But Aizawa was not so convinced. He stood there as if frozen, and slowly turned around. "Ryuzaki…"

"Yes?"

"You were watching to see whether I'd quit the force or not, weren't you?"

Keiko turned to glare murderously at Ryuzaki. He was such a damned son of a gun, sometimes…

While Matsuda and Yagami tried to pass it off as Ryuzaki "being weird" again, Ryuzaki spoke up. "No. I was testing him." He raised his teacup to his lips slowly. "I wanted to see which he'd choose."

Aizawa's gaze narrowed at the detective from behind. "All right… I'm quitting here to return to the NPA!"

"Don't take it personally…" Matsuda protested lamely.

But the cantankerous detective would have none of it. "No, I'm quitting. This just makes things crystal clear. I don't like Ryuzaki. I don't like the way he works."

"I don't like him, either, just now," Keiko echoed, grumbling and crossing her arms as she scooted away from him infinitesimally.

"That's a normal reaction, Aizawa-san," Ryuzaki finally said quietly. "Though I like people like you."

_That_ made Aizawa angry. "I also hate how you say corny stuff like that! I'm leaving!"

"Take care," Ryuzaki said as his parting farewell.

Silence hung in the air for several seconds, even after the echo's of the door's slam ceased to reverberate throughout the room. Keiko turned to Ryuzaki, looking absolutely livid. "What the hell was that for!? If I'd have been in Aizawa's position, you know full well I'd do the same thing—_did_ do the same thing! I chose my fam over my job! And you even encouraged me to continue my job and just come back here, yet you deny Aizawa the same opportunity!? How _could_ you!?"

Ryuzaki said nothing for a few seconds. "It isn't the same thing. You have two different situations. Secondly, your family _is_ comprised of the task force members."

"Ryuzaki, shut up. Keiko's right," Light drawled, sounding bored, from his seat. "Even if you'd been willing to let her work at the NPA and come back here, whether it was because of her ability to spy well, or your trust in her… you shouldn't have said it before Aizawa and then slammed that door in his face. You're lucky Keiko didn't take that opportunity." With a heavy sigh, he stood. "Just stretching…" But he walked over to Keiko and slipped his hand to her neck, deftly lifting the chain that held her engagement ring. "What is this, Keiko?" he asked innocently.

She twitched the moment she felt his touch—it was freaking awkward! Secondly, he'd just exposed her secret… "Oh…" She fished the chain out of her shirt and showed it off. "It's something my grandmother left me in her will after she died. It was her wedding ring… and I always loved it, y'know? So when I was eighteen, my mom finally let me wear it."

Light paused. "Uh huh…" He wasn't convinced. "Nice rock. And _family_, you said earlier…? Yeah. Congrats, guys."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Keiko persisted in a rather convincing manner. "If you think Ryuzaki and I are engaged... that's absurd. We've not even been together that long."

"Wait—what!?" Matsuda wondered, lost.

Light sighed. "They're engaged." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Keiko and L.

"Huh!? When!?" he cried in excitement.

"Ugh! Why does everyone assume we're engaged?" Keiko cried defensively. Not only was she still mad at Ryuzaki, but now, their secret engagement was now public. "You're jumping to conclusions…"

"Do leave us alone, Light-kun…?" Ryuzaki requested. "This isn't a good time…"

Keiko exhaled slowly. "Hm… I'm going upstairs, so don't bother me for the next two hours." She stood and stomped up the steps to her own private bedroom, wondering if or when things would improve, from Ryuzaki's freaky ways to Aizawa's absence to Light's annoying habit of prying to her lonely pregnancy to her state of confusion over having told Kohaku all about her relationship with L…

Would things ever be remotely happy for five entire minutes? Was that honestly too much to ask?

_When your fiancé is the great detective L (who is chained to a mass murderer who you used to babysit) and you're mildly depressed for no apparent reason… probably not. At least, not for a while…_

* * *

(1—A quote from _Titanic_. Earlier, Yagami mentions that he's "involved," another _Titanic _reference. Keiko's following line is basically the next line in the movie script.)

* * *

_Wow… so I'm at college now, and I'm still recovering from food poisoning, and everything's really weird. So my updates are going to be… MAYBE once a week. If they're more often, then yippee skippee, but I'm not making any promises. College is freaking BUSY!! Especially as a freshman… So anyway, sorry for the slow update, but I was moving in and getting packed and attending activities and getting sick… and all that fun jazz. So, yeah!! Hope this chapter was actually worth the wait!!_


	51. Change of Pace

**_Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I'll EVER own _Death Note_?_**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 51 - CHANGE OF PACE

* * *

Sullenly, you went up to your room to be alone for a while. It would've been more dramatic if the springs on your mattress creaked as you flopped down on the bed, but Ryuzaki had been thorough. There were no spring mattresses here, only those foamy TempurPedic-type things. Comfy, but not dramatic.

_Crap… Aizawa's gone, I'm pregnant, Ryuzaki's being stupid and stubborn again, and we still can't kiss and make up (not in that order, mind you) without SOMEONE seeing… namely, Light-o. And now, everyone knows we're engaged. Stupid Light. Why'd he have to go and be Kira in the first place!?_

_And dammit, Ryuzaki! Why the heck did you have to practically shove Aizawa out the door!? You freak!!_

Your pent-up emotion now wanted to vent itself in the form of anger, and that was all too difficult, with absolutely nothing to do. Ryuzaki likely wouldn't let you go anywhere (and you didn't want to start a bigger fight than currently presented), you couldn't drink (pregnant), you couldn't beat someone up (which applied everyday), and you didn't feel like doing anything else.

_Hm. Perhaps I could just sleep…_

With that, you angrily curled up in a ball and decided to at least attempt to sink into a self-induced daze…

It sorta worked. What seemed like five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Keiko, may I come in?"

Ryuzaki's voice. But for him to ask permission, he must have still been chained to Light. "I thought I told you not to bother me for two hours!!" you called.

There was a pause. "It's been three hours…"

You frowned and glanced at your watch. "Oh. My bad."

Ryuzaki took that as an admission pass and opened the door. You continued to stare at the opposite wall with a stolid silence that was broken very suddenly by Ryuzaki's voice: "I came to see if you were all right."

You about jumped a mile when he spoke, but he was just _there_, sitting on the edge of the bed, with no announcement!! "You _really_ need to get a spring mattress," you muttered dully at his words.

There was a moment of confused silence, and he continued. "I see… however, that does not answer my question."

"Yeah, I am, no thanks to you."

"She has a point, Ryuzaki," Light threw in.

"Shut up, Light," you and Ryuu said simultaneously.

"Why is it that whenever you and I say the same exact thing together unintentionally, I feel as if suddenly we're allies again…?" you finally wondered with a frown. "I'm supposed to be mad, here!"

"Because you can never stay mad at each other for too long," Light drawled. He rolled his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, you guys are too freaking close for any conceivable sanity…"

"Yeah, but that's not convenient when I wanna be mad at him!" you protested, pointing at Ryuzaki. "I should be furious at him for what he just did to Aizawa! Wait… never mind; I still am." You gave something like a twisted smile. _Yay, my fury's returned!_

"But you can't stay like that for long because to you lovebirds, nothing else matters but each other," Light snapped back. He heaved a sigh. "Come on! It's so damn obvious!"

"Why is it that I have no say in this matter…?" Ryuzaki wondered then.

"Because you don't know the meaning of the word 'happiness,'" you replied, "let alone how to portray it… or define love, for that matter." You sighed, then, and sat up, hugging your knees. "That really wasn't fair, Ryuzaki, making Aizawa go."

"Keiko…" Ryuzaki ran his hand through your hair slowly. You looked up. That was unexpected… given the circumstance and your current mood, anyway. "You do not look far enough into the future. Having someone as dedicated as Aizawa on the outside could prove useful in the days to come."

"That's code for 'Ryuzaki has a plan,'" Light added in a loud whisper.

You narrowed your gaze at Ryuzaki. "Smart as that is…" You punched him in the arm. "Why the hell do you have to play with people's emotions like that!? That's just plain LOW!!"

"Ouch!!"

"She has a point, Ryuzaki," Light agreed with a smile. "That is _very_ low… But I actually didn't see that possibility before, that Aizawa might be useful…"

You flopped down on your stomach and hugged a pillow tightly. "Ryuu… can I ask you to leave me alone for another couple hours…? I need to let the relative genius of your plan sink in before I come to grips with the fact that it might actually outweigh the emotional consequences on everyone's part…"

His voice sounded a little hesitant, but that was to be expected. "Of course…" He got up quietly. "I am sorry that I hurt you, Keiko… even if I don't know how…"

"Cuz you don't understand humans properly."

Ryuzaki let the matter rest and left the room.

_

* * *

_

LIGHT'S POV

The young Kira suspect shook his head. "Geez… you two are impossible," he muttered.

"I would appreciate your silence in the matter, Light-kun."

Light rolled his eyes and smirked. "I know how you two could stop being at odds…" He waited for Ryuzaki's grudging "How?" before continuing. "Just let me off this chain, and all will be well."

"While that is _true_, Light-kun, it is not an option."

"I'm starting to think that _you're_ the damn yaoi in this mess."

Light ducked almost lazily as Ryuzaki's foot came flying out of nowhere. "Don't say that again, Light-kun…"

_Hm… both Ryuzaki and Keiko have seemed more edgy lately, since they came to HQ. In fact, Keiko almost seems volatile… her moods shift much more easily and at the slightest provocation…_

_Well, that could be due to the handcuffs,_ Light reasoned. _I mean, anyone would get grumpy from prolonged absence from their fiancé, especially after (probably) becoming extremely close during my confinement…_

_Or…_

_Keiko has been acting strangely beyond that. Her patterns of habit change frequently, and that's not like her. It's almost as if she's got a bad case of PMS…_

_But constantly? Sounds more like she's…_

Light froze. "Almost as if she's pregnant…"

The words were spoken so softly that Ryuzaki couldn't make them out properly. "Whatever are you mumbling about, Light-kun?" he asked with a long-suffering sigh as they reached the elevator.

"Is Keiko pregnant…?" _It would make sense, given their evident closeness. Of course, it would also make Keiko more angry for not being able to see him alone—this should be their time together. And what's more, it would be a very good reason to propose so soon…_

Ryuzaki close his eyes and sighed again. "No, she isn't, Light-kun, and I would appreciate your not butting into our affairs, thank you."

Light stared at the slouching detective. "Hm. Congrats."

"There is nothing to be congratulated on, Light-kun, now _do_ shut up."

"Whatever…"

_

* * *

_

AMY'S POV

Amy raised her head slowly, groggily. "Hunh…? Where the hell…?" She took in her surroundings. It all seemed very posh, like one of L's hotels. It was then that it hit her: she was in one of the HQ bedrooms.

"You're at HQ, you idiot," came a voice right beside her.

"WAAAUGH!" Amy jumped and lost her balance, falling off the bed. "Don't DO that, Juro!"

"Yeah, well, don't you get drunk like that again," he retorted a little angrily.

Amy rolled her eyes and smirked. "You're just jealous cuz I can get drunk without getting a hangover and you can't."

"Yeah, well, that's cuz all the alcohol just goes to your boobs." Juro sat up on the bed slowly, and Amy stared at him strangely.

"Why did you sleep next to me?"

"I didn't sleep, and I didn't have a choice. You were clinging to my shirt." He gave her a "look," biting the inside of his cheek. "This is one of my favorite shirts, yo!"

"Oh, right…" But Amy frowned. _He's biting his cheek… what's he thinking?_ "Sorry about that."

"No prob." But he lacked his usual air of levity… "Hey, you hungry?"

"Yeah, kinda…"

"I'll go get us something." With that, Juro stood and left, his lanky strides taking him about half the time to get to the door as it would've for anyone else.

_

* * *

_

JURO'S POV

The door made a soft _clack_ as he closed it behind him. _Dammit… why does she have to be sweet on L?_

_Heh heh! Are you perhaps jealous, Perce?_

_Nah, just wondering…_

_WHY?_

_…shut up._

But Juro kept attempting to convince himself that the cause behind his ruminations was because he wanted his best friend happy, and currently, she was chasing after dreams. L was pretty much Keiko's property, not hers (if he was anyone's at all). Sarah would always, on some level, be attracted to L's intelligence and the idea of being his… but the fact of the matter was, L hardly thought of her as a best friend anymore.

It was maddening! Juro gave a bitter chuckle as he rounded the corner to the kitchens. Sarah was so blind to human interactions. She meant well, but was so damn oblivious! Always chasing the wind, off in her own world…

_Yeah, my little dreamer…_ That was what he used to call her when they were out on the streets of London. He'd been fifteen and she was thirteen… heartsick over her crush/best friend's departure, and sullen from the comments on her appearance.

Only problem was, all Sarah had seen him as was an older brother figure and nothing more. She loved him to death and would do anything for him—as he would for her—but why the hell couldn't she figure out that L didn't love her!?

_Oh, and I suppose you do?_

He didn't answer himself—refused to answer.

"Hey, Juro-kun. Why the long face?" Matsuda's voice came from the end of the hallway, which was otherwise deserted. "How's Amy-chan doing?"

"She's awake," he said with a sigh and a shrug. "I'm going to get her something to eat."

"So, ah, what was that episode in the monitor room about?" Matsuda wanted to know.

Juro ground his teeth and tried to remain composed. _Stop shoving your nose into places where it doesn't belong!_ "Oh… Amy just got worked up after going down memory lane, y'know? She and L kinda grew up together, and… yeah. This one time, he asked her out to appease her, and she refused him, knowing that he didn't want to, but she's always regretted it."

"Oh, I see." Matsuda grinned. "A romance, eh?"

"Shut up." Juro forced a smile, feigning nonchalance. "It's Amy's business, not mine, y'know?"

Matsuda raised an eyebrow like he knew otherwise, and nodded. "Of course… Well, later, Juro-kun."

"See you, Touta-kun."

With that, Matsuda went his separate way and Juro continued to the kitchen. "Dammit… why does she have to like _him_!?"

_

* * *

_

YOUR POV

_Two days later…_

"One less person…" Matsuda mused idly as he stared at his computer screen, breaking the peaceful—and work-filled—silence. "It's sad with such a large building."

Everyone's concentration was so focused, it hardly faltered.

Well, except for yours, that is. You sat on the couch with a stack of papers, idly going through a few of the Yotsuba employees whilst you snacked on a raspberry tart. Your head wandered, but inwardly, you had to agree with Matsuda. It was a little more lonely without Aizawa. He'd been a silent driving force, always working tirelessly, and always working hard. His sharp instinct usually helped out somehow or other.

And now, he was gone.

"Plus Mogi hardly even speaks," Matsuda added with resentment. You snorted with laughter, but said nothing. Neither did Mogi.

"I found another one, Ryuzaki," Light said in a slightly raspy tone from lack of regular speech. He rattled off the names of some famous company CEOs and presidents who had died recently… You paid no heed.

"September 10th was a Friday, correct?" Yagami wondered, peering over a paper in the middle of the room. You looked up, fork hanging out of your mouth in a mimicry of Ryuzaki. "We've overlooked a simple thing. I reexamined our data and noticed that the deaths convenient to Yotsuba are concentrated on the weekend."

Everyone turned to look at Yagami with open admiration, including you. You turned around on the couch, leaning on your knees as you peered over the tops of the cushions.

"Wow, great work, Chief!" Matsuda praised happily. "Light and Ryuzaki hadn't even noticed that!"

"How many times must I tell you that I'm no longer the chief…?" Yagami wondered in mild surprise.

"You'll always be the chief to me!" Matsuda returned lightly, smiling like it was April Fool's or something.

Ryuzaki pondered this new information softly, toying idly with his lower lip. "That's odd… If these deaths are connected to Kira, then Kira can kill by other means than heart attack. If that were the case, then he'd spread them out randomly to make them harder to detect… Is there a meaning behind this? Is this not Kira's work…?"

"Hm…" you pondered, standing and abandoning your Yotsuba employee search to pad over by Ryuzaki. "I wonder about that… It just doesn't seem like Kira at all. He's not being cautious enough."

Light grinned up at his father. "I totally missed this… it could be valuable info, Dad."

"I'm not going to take a backseat to you and Ryuzaki just yet. I need to pull my weight."

You grew very quiet after Yagami said this, realizing that you'd not really been pulling your weight at all… Not only this, but no one had said anything about it. Matsuda, you noticed, also grew silent. You both exchanged listless glances and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"…will investigate Yotsuba _thoroughly_." Ryuzaki finished with that note of iron-clad determination.

Mogi came stomping out of nowhere, bearing a huge stack of papers in his arms. "I've finished the Yotsuba employee list, home and abroad," he announced. Matsuda practically leapt out of the way so that Mogi could set the papers down on the counter. You glanced back to the couch and noticed that your own papers were gone—apparently, Mogi had finished them, too. Your pride felt rather battered at that…

"Thank you for doing the unglamorous work, Mogi-san," Ryuzaki said blandly as he stared at the stack of papers that was taller than his head. "Over 300,000… Amazing that Mogi could complete the task so quickly. Great work."

Light shrugged. "Mogi has always been surprisingly efficient."

You faltered a bit while Matsuda floundered aloud. "All right… then I better start… uh…" A beeping noise interrupted him and he reached for his pocket. "Oh, my manager phone…"

"Let's get going, Matsu!!" Misa's voice echoed from the speakers. You cringed.

Matsuda replaced his phone in his pocket and headed for the door, hoping that someone would notice. "I'd like to help, but I have to go…" he said suggestively.

"Bye, Matsu," you called, turning to wave at him.

He returned the gesture. "Bye, Keiko-chan…"

The others completely ignored him.

You frowned after Matsuda left. No one had even noticed the poor guy. As a matter of fact, hardly anyone was paying attention to you, either… Not that you were fishing for attention, but it was something you noticed. _Have Matsuda and I become completely useless to the case in general…?_

Ryuzaki barked out a name to the computer, throwing you off-guard. "Watari."

"Yes?"

"Can you call Aiber and Wedy?"

There followed a pause and you perked up silently. "Huh? I know their current locations," Watari admitted, sounding thoroughly confused; his voice practically dripped with doubt and indecision, "but do you plan to show your face to them?"

"We already have a level of trust between us," Ryuzaki explained sagely. "And with a big case like Yotsuba, it would be complicated to have to contact them through you. I wouldn't be able to explain my thoughts as well."

"Which is code for 'I don't want to put you in danger,' yes?" you wondered with a small smile.

"I understand," Watari said smoothly, and you imagined him nodding and clapping his hands together with that funny little half-bow he did. "I'll get right on it."

Your grin grew more pronounced. "Wedy's the lady we snagged from that case in LA, right?" you wanted to know. "That car-theft one… where Brad Pitt's Lamborghini was stolen, along with Johnny Depp's Lotus?"

"Yes, and Julia Roberts' Ferrari…" Ryuzaki mused with a tiny smile and a far-off look.

"I miss those days…"

"Mm, I do, also…" You both sighed at the same time, and Light rolled his eyes. "Yes, Wedy was the hand at work behind that scandal," Ryuzaki finished, seemingly more business-like. "She will be aiding us, this time."

"That should be interesting," you muttered. "What are we running, here, an independent law enforcement center or a ruddy crime ring?" You smiled, but as you returned to the couch to sit down, you wondered about how much more uselessness on your part you'd have to endure before actually 

getting some semblance of a job back. _Oh, how I miss being an inspector! Doesn't he know how hard I worked for that, how long I've wanted it?_

_Well, it wasn't his fault you lost it, you dimwit. That WAS your own doing._

_Still… he could at least pretend to care…_

_Your fault, again, for shoving him away._

_Oh… fine. No one to blame but myself, I guess._ You shut up, but still felt rather saddened. _When will work come back…?_

_

* * *

_

Okay, so this might not have been the best chapter, but I'm sick and freaking tired of having to go over it and improve it. It's a filler, so get over it. The next chapter will be fun, I promise. And things'll get back to insanity soon enough... so bear with me.


	52. Charades

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 52 - "CHARADES" or "MATSU-MISA"

* * *

You sighed as you lay back on your bed, feeling utterly useless. Ryuzaki had given you leave to do whatever you felt like, between working and relaxing, so long as you didn't leave HQ (not wanting you to do "something rash or impulsive" or risking possible danger). However, you were thinking… _I'm still not showing yet, nor have I made any personal enemies lately, so why can't I go outside? Walking never hurt anybody, even a pregnant mother who's almost four months along._

_Has it really been four months…? _

_It can't be, can it? Freaky…_

A glance at the clock told you that Mogi would be leaving soon to run the once-a-fortnight errands, which mostly consisted of grocery shopping. You hurried downstairs and to the main room, where you slid in on your socks, almost falling over (Matsuda caught you before you hit the floor). Ryuzaki did not like this at all, and made everyone present aware of this fact. "Keiko, please watch where you're going!" He pulled a moody face and his grip on his kneecaps tightened.

"Oh…" you said, frustrated, thinking that if he was going to be more obvious about your condition, he may as well shout to the world that you were carrying his child. "I just wanted to ask, why can't I go outside to do the errands? I can't do anything else (or you won't let me)… And I'm sick of being useless!"

"Join the club," muttered Matsuda. "If I wore a disguise, could I go, too?"

_Wow,_ you thought with a nod of approval, _that was a nice insight on Matsuda's part…_

There was a long pause. Light looked curiously at Ryuzaki, one brow raised. "Well…?"

"Come, now, Ryuzaki," said Yagami. "I don't particularly like running the errands, and neither does Mogi, even if he won't say anything. And Matsuda and Keiko-chan need something to do," he insisted. "They're bored to death."

"Ha, haha," you laughed forcefully.

"Perhaps I shouldn't use that phrase anymore," he agreed with a half-smile.

Ryuzaki sighed at length. "I suppose. Make sure you are unrecognizable, Matsuda-san. And please, keep Keiko from accidentally killing herself."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," you muttered. "I know I can be clumsy, but what are the odds that something is going to happen to me, or that Kira will know of our relationship, or my being on the task force? Well, ex-task force…"

"Less than one percent," he shot back, "but still, there is a chance, and I don't like that." Ryuzaki turned back to his screen and plate of cake. "Mogi-san has the shopping list."

"YESSS!" you cried. "ARI-FREAKING-GATO!" (Ryuzaki rolled his eyes at this.)

"Hallelujah!" shouted Matsuda, giving you a hug. You laughed, hugging him back—what could you say? You were both extremely happy that you were being let out of the house (or parking garage-wannabe building).

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, you were out on the streets of Tokyo, heading for the supermarket. "Matsuda-kun, you look hilarious like that," you said with a grin, looking at him sideways. "The soul patch is a nice touch." He was wearing the same outfit you'd seen him wearing a week previously: a pair of plastic-framed glasses with yellow lenses, a bright green sock hat (out of which stuck a fringe of his black hair), and casual—but somewhat gothic in style and color—street clothes. To top it all off, a fake soul patch beneath his lip and a silver lip ring. Apparently, Ryuzaki hadn't wanted Misa's manager to be seen with you—you might be connected to "Taro Matsui" and trouble might come of it later… (You'd scoffed at Ryuzaki, calling him a pedantic worrywart, but Matsuda finally agreed to disguise himself in the end.)

"Meh," he said with a half-grimace. "You don't have to use the '-kun' part. I don't like having to hide the fact that I'm me. It's no fun. And then, I'm so useless at HQ… what am I supposed to do?"

You sighed. "I know the feeling. I'm feeling pretty useless, too… But you're Misa's manager! At least you can do _something!_"

"But you're so smart!" cried Matsuda. "Ryuzaki obviously thinks you're useful."

"At first, I was, but I'm no good until I have solid leads—or I'm a spy. As a spy, I can get close to people and observe their reactions pretty well… and since Light-kun apparently ISN'T Kira," you said with a doubtful tone, "I'm good for very little. And I can't just waltz into Yotsuba and get a job as a secretary because Ryuu would start griping about how I'm putting myself in unnecessary danger, and blah, blah, blah. I'm lucky I got out to do the damn shopping, which is really quite sad. He's turning into an overprotective ass."

"Yeah," said Matsuda sadly. "I guess so. Maybe we could play cards with Misa-Misa all day tomorrow," he suggested with a laugh. "That'll be useful—we'll keep her off Light's back."

You laughed, too. "Ha—let's do it." After a second, a thought came to you. "We're basically surviving off frozen TV dinners and cake, right?" _(A/N: Remember that Light still doesn't know who Watari is, so he's not there to fix the meals...)_

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why don't we buy real ingredients, so I can cook fresh stuff for everyone? You can help, too. And I'm sure the others will appreciate it more, having home-cooked meals. At the least, it'll give us something to do."

Matsuda seemed to light up. "Okay. It's so much better than nothing."

"We'll have to revamp the list, though… Here. Let's sit down." You sat down on a nearby bench, where you made up a list of ingredients you might need for various recipes, most of which were suggested by Matsuda, then headed to the supermarket.

At the supermarket, you collected the necessary groceries, enjoying every moment of it (sadly). You and Matsuda made it a race to see who could collect their half of the grocery list the fastest. Every time you saw him, you laughed and charged to cut him off with your cart. At one point, you actually were able to steal an item from his cart, enabling you to win in the end. Matsuda stood leaning against his cart casually—cockily—by the checkout, waiting for you. "I win!" he said with a grin.

"Think again, Matsuda," you said, laughing, holding up a bag of green peppers. "Haha! You don't have all the veggies, do you?"

He checked his cart, which was void of rice. "Ah! That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war—war, in this case." You grinned at him. "Hey, I still have a few more things to get after this. Wanna grab a bite somewhere after that?"

"Sure thing!"

You both checked out and asked to have them delivered to Yagami's place, where he would then collect them and bring them to HQ, and left for the streets once more. "Okay," you said, checking your own list. "There was a bakery I saw on the way here. Let's go there and get a box of donuts or anpan or something."

"You really do love Ryuzaki, don't you?" he said wryly, raising an eyebrow as he grinned. He loved romance in every form and fashion. "You're spoiling him with all that cake."

You laughed. "I'm not buying _him_ a cake; I'm slightly ticked at him right now for not letting me do anything. I'm buying some fresh bread and a box of donuts for everyone to share. Although we do need to stock up on cake for later…"

Matsuda laughed. "Oh, yeah—he's keeping you on a short leash, huh?"

" 'Short' is an understatement," you returned. "But I guess we're in the same boat when it comes to that, eh?"

"Yeah, guess so. Hey, let's buy everyone else _but_ him a cake!"

You had to bite back a laugh. "That's just plain mean, Matsuda. As tempting as that sounds… that's just cruel."

He pouted. "Aw… It might've been fun, seeing the look on his face."

"Until Yagami or Mogi gave up theirs for him," you pointed out. "Besides, I'd get bored later and have to bake him one, anyway, so it's a moot point."

This made the young officer think for a few seconds. There _had_ to be another way... "Well, can we get him a fifty-pound sack of sugar for dinner, while the rest of us get take-out?" he suggested, looking hopeful.

"That might be fun," you said, mulling this over. "And we'll save him something, so he won't starve. It'll just be inconvenient for him."

Matsuda chuckled. "Let's do it!"

"You're carrying the sugar," you told him. "Anyway, I'm a little tired. Let's get some coffee or something, ne?"

You got some hot coffee at a local café, then got a few loaves of bread and a box of cupcakes (in lieu of donuts) at a bakery nearby while Matsuda returned to the supermarket to buy the sugar. Your own errand took less time, so you called a pizza parlor for dinner while you waited. Matsuda came back soon, hefting a huge bag of sugar over his shoulder. "This is heavy," he complained as he dragged his feet across the sidewalk.

"It was your idea," you said chidingly. "And anyway, it's not far to HQ. It'll be about ten more minutes until the pizzas are ready for pick-up… so let's head over there. I think that's it, unless you need to grab something…?"

"Nah, I'm good."

You got to the pizza parlor with a few minutes to spare. A bookstore across the street caught your eye, so you eagerly entered and purchased a good ten manga books with Ryuzaki's cash (that'd teach him to lock you up… but you knew he wouldn't care at all) before returning to Matsuda to pick up the pizzas, which you carried, arms draped with sacks of books, bread, and cupcakes.

* * *

When you returned to HQ, Matsuda announced happily, "Dinner's ready!"

"Pizza!?" cried Light in surprise. "Wow… it's been a while since I've had actual pizza…" His eyes hungrily followed you and the pizzas to the coffee table; he waited impatiently for Ryuzaki to get up.

"Here you go, Ryuzaki," said Matsuda happily, setting the fifty pounds of sugar before the detective. "Bon appétit!"

Ryuzaki stared wordlessly at the sugar for a few moments, blinking widely. Everyone saw the look on his face, and started cracking up. "Nice one, Matsuda!" laughed Light, clutching his sides. You stood beside him, snickering at Ryuzaki.

Finally, he responded. "What was that for?"

"Oh, but you _like_ sugar!" you said in fake surprise. "We thought you'd enjoy it!"

He stared at you in frustration. "Not particularly."

"Oh, can't you take a joke, Ryuzaki?" Yagami said, opening a box of mushroom pizza. "Lighten up. You're too young to be as serious as you are."

"You can't say that fairly when you have Light-kun as a son," muttered Ryuzaki, miffed that he was being treated as a child and not as a great detective. You didn't blame him for feeling frustrated, but then again, if you were almost Soichiro's daughter, then Ryuzaki would soon be something of a son. He had to be inducted into your "family" sometime, right?

You and Matsuda kept on laughing at his changing expressions. "You don't have to eat it," you said in a "duh" sort of tone. "We just thought we'd tease you a bit."

He sighed. "I suppose I do eat a lot of sugar and WHAT is in that box?" he asked suddenly, staring at the box in one of the sacks over your arm.

"Like a bloodhound, isn't he?" you remarked to the others, opening the box of cupcakes for everyone. "Easy, Fido," you said dryly as he took one out. "Share…"

"Haha, leave it to Ryuzaki to find the cupcakes first," laughed Light. "Hey, come on. I want some of that pizza!" He tugged at the chain between them until Ryuzaki sighed and shuffled behind him to the pizza boxes, where he sat beside Light on the couch (knees up) happily eating the cupcakes.

Everyone crowded around the boxes, eating their fill. You and Matsuda fought over last few pieces of pepperoni by a duel: you both began to do impressions of others, everyone from famous actors to people you all knew (Light gave running commentary and ultimately was the judge). After you began doing your interpretation of Henry XIII, Ryuzaki sighed. "Matsuda-san, let Keiko have the pizza."

"No way!" you cried. "I'm gonna _win_ this one fair and square…!"

"Last ones," announced Light. "Matsuda-kun, you first."

"Anyone have any rubber bands?" he asked, taking off his sweatshirt. "No? Oh, well, this'll work!" He rolled up his shirt so it revealed half of his lean stomach, then popped his foot up behind him and clasped his hands together, giggling in falsetto as he gyrated in a few circles. "I'm Misa-Misa! I _love_ Light!" Having said this, Matsuda jumped over the armrest beside Light and hugged the young man tightly. "Light is Misa's knight in shining armor!"

Gales of laughter went around, and Light shoved Matsuda over the armrest and onto the floor, where he laughingly replaced his shirt and hoodie. "That's disgusting, Matsuda-kun," he chuckled.

"Good thing Misa-chan's still upstairs," you said jokingly.

"Your turn, Keiko," announced Ryuzaki, sighing and looking rather annoyed at Matsuda's imitation of Misa.

You adjusted yourself, sitting in mimicry of Ryuzaki, and pretended to think. After a second, you mussed your hair quickly and snatched Ryuzaki's cupcake from him and held it between your index finger and thumb above your head, staring at it with wide eyes. Clearing your throat, you announced, "Mogi-san, send this to forensics and have them run full diagnostics… there is a five-point-two-three percent probability that the chef is Kira…"

This gained several laughs from everyone—including a small chuckle from Ryuzaki, to whom you returned the cupcake. "An uncanny resemblance," chuckled Light. "You even got his voice right! You win, Keiko-chan."

"What!?" cried Matsuda, feigning insult. "My Misa was so much better!"

"He has a point," you muttered, giving credit where it was due. "Now, if we'd _both_ been impersonating Misa, that would've been another story..."

"Yeah, but Matsuda glomping me doesn't make me want to pick him, does it?" Light said flatly as he grabbed another slice of mushroom.

You nodded sagely. "Yeah, Matsuda—you need to know how to read people, then how to please them. Light would logically find a ridiculous imitation of Ryuzaki more humorous than that of Misa, judging by his relations with them both."

"How's that?" Matsuda asked. "I don't get it."

Ryuzaki decided to explain. "As I am chained to Light-kun and therefore something of an annoyance, there is a high potential for him to enjoy a mockery of me at _my_ expense. However," he continued, finishing the slice that you'd briefly stolen from him, "making fun of Misa at _Light-kun's_ expense wouldn't be half so amusing to him."

"In other words, know who to please, and when," you said triumphantly, biting off a huge chunk of the victory pizza. "You lose, Matsuda!" You deliberately coughed all over the pizza, which effectively deterred him from any attempts of stealing it.

"That's disgusting."

You laughed. "Work smarter, not harder," you said sensibly. "I didn't feel like stuffing it in my mouth all at once." You swallowed another bite of pizza, then suggested that they all play a game of Charades. "We need a night off once in a while. Come on, let's play!"

"Well, you just proved you're a force to be reckoned with," said Matsuda good-naturedly. "But I'm on for a rematch!"

"I'm in," said Light. "Which means you are, too, Ryuzaki."

He groaned, his mouth full of cupcake. "Oh, no…"

"Oh, come on, Ryuzaki!" you cried. "We'll dump those fifty pounds of sugar on your head if you don't!"

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't, but I can think of three guys next to me who would be willing to help…" Matsuda snickered evilly as you continued. "Light-kun can hold you down and Soichiro-kun and Matsuda can dump the sugar. Or Mogi-san, if we can persuade him to come out from behind his newspaper. I'll stay right here and take the pictures."

Light and Yagami were laughing at the idea.

"Fine, you've talked me into it."

"YES!" you cried in triumph, jabbing the air with a fist.

"I suppose I'll join," said Yagami, surprising you all.

"Wow, Chief!" said Matsuda happily. "This'll be great! Let's call Misa down to play, too!"

"Dinner!" chorused Misa as she flounced down the stairs, making a phone call completely unnecessary. "Oh, pizza!" She skipped over to join you all. "Can I have some?"

"No one's stopping you," you said amiably, scooting over to make room for her. You waited until she had a piece up to her mouth. "But Ryuzaki sneezed on all of it."

Misa flipped, nearly dropping the pizza as you all laughed again. "EEEWWWW! That's nasty, Ryuzaki!"

"I did nothing of the sort," he said calmly, staring at you with a strange expression.

"Ah, he didn't do anything," Light added. "That's just Keiko-chan messing with you."

"Oh!" Misa hesitantly took a bite of it. "How do I know he didn't!?"

"I'll eat it if you don't want it," said Matsuda hopefully.

She held her slice away from him and said loftily, "No! Misa-Misa will eat the pizza."

"Hey, we were about to play Charades," you said. "You in?"

Her eyes went wide with anticipation. "Of course! Misa-Misa is a good actress! And Mochi must play, too!" she cried. "Mochi will have fun playing Charades!" Apparently, she still didn't know Mogi very well.

"Um…" said Mogi, a.k.a. Mochi, from across the room. He shook his head.

"That's okay, Mogi-san," you said. "You can still watch if you want, though."

"Okay, teams!" Matsuda said enthusiastically. "Light and Ryuzaki are on different teams!"

"This should be interesting," you chuckled. "Why don't they pick their teams?"

"We can all guess how it will turn out," Ryuzaki said simply. "I'll pick you, Light-kun will pick Misa, I will pick Yagami-san, and Light-kun will be left with Matsuda-san."

" '_Left_ with me…?'"

"But what if I were to pick first?" Light challenged. "I want Keiko-chan on my team."

"Yeah!" you said, nodding your head at Ryuzaki. "Take that!"

"In that case, I will take Misa-san," said Ryuzaki.

"NOO!" cried Misa. "I want to be on Light's team!"

"Misa-san, you do realize that Ryuzaki's probably got a strategy up his sleeve and will therefore win, don't you?" said Yagami.

"Dad!? Who's side are you on, anyway?" exclaimed Light. "Fine. I'll take Matsuda."

"I shall take Yagami-san," said Ryuzaki. "Now then, who shall go first?"

"Pick a number between one and a hundred," you said. "I'm writing my number on my hand so Mogi-san can vouch for me. Whoever's team is closest gets to go first."

"Ryuzaki knows you well enough to guess," Light said flatly.

"That's what makes it fair," he said.

"Um… not," you said. "And actually, there are a hundred numbers to choose from. You've got an equal chance of getting it." You wrote the number 59 on your hand and showed it to Mogi.

"Seventy-four," said Ryuzaki immediately.

"Thirteen," said Light.

"One hundred," said Misa.

"Twenty-eight," said Yagami.

There was a pause as Matsuda thought. "I'm pulling a _Price Is Right_. Seventy-three."

"Haha!" you said, showing them all your hand. "Bam! Go Matsuda! You were saying, Light-kun?"

"Cool," he said with a smile. "Which one of us is going first?" He looked at you and Matsuda.

"You are," Ryuzaki said flatly, a little ticked at himself for not having thought of going last when it came to guessing numbers.

Light shrugged. "Whatever." He stood, trailing Ryuzaki, and thought for a moment before putting his hand to about the level of his waist.

"Something short," said Matsuda.

He then pulled an awful frown and crossed his arms.

"Anger? Angry?" you mused, still unsure.

Light nodded, and pointed to his right arm, then his left leg, and began doing the Robot dance.

"A robot…?" Yagami said slowly, uncomprehending.

Light frowned slightly, and mimed drawing a circle on the floor, clapped his hands together, then outstretched his arms to the interior of the invisible circle and lifted them slowly, like he was raising something from the floor without contact with his hands.

"Oh, oh, I know this one!" cried Matsuda. "Edward Elric!"

You barked out a laugh. "HA! That's awesome, Light-o!"

"Know who to please and when," he said with a grin.

Ryuzaki stared at Light openly. "Hm…" He took Light's place and stood there, motionless, for a few moments.

"A lamppost," you guessed in jest.

Light laughed, but Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. Instantly, he began to smooth his hair back and straighten his posture. He put a finger sideways above his upper lip in mockery of a mustache and squinted in a cheery sort of way, then began to mime something. It looked like he was setting up a computer. Silence reigned for a few seconds, until he frowned and shook his head at himself. He began to make motions over the top of his head, like a hat.

"Watari!" barked Yagami.

"That is correct." Ryuzaki and Light both sat down once more.

"Good one, Ryuzaki," said Light. "But you're going down."

"Try to beat us," returned the detective. "Just try."

"Okay, we will," you said, taking the "stage." You already had your idea. You stood there, staring at the far wall, mouth stretched wide laterally in a serious expression of stolidity; your arms were bent at small angles, held slightly out to the sides.

"That's Mogi-san!" cried Matsuda with a laugh.

"Yeah!" you said with a grin.

"Oh, I get it!" said Misa, laughing at the impression. "Silent like Mochi!" Mogi, over by the computers, peeked out from behind his newspaper and gave a half-hearted smile, which was something, coming from Mogi, the man who NEVER smiled.

"Why don't you go next, Yagami-san?" suggested Ryuzaki.

Yagami stood and went to the front of the table. He thought for a moment, then sat still on the ground, looking around expectantly.

"Oh, dear," you said, eyes narrowing as you thought.

After a few seconds of silence, he scratched behind his ear, then looked at his watch.

"A lost child…?" said Light, confused.

"You scratched behind your ear… A dog…?" echoed Matsuda.

"Ooh, subtle…" you acknowledged. Really, it was. There was no arguing with that.

"Hachiko," said Ryuzaki immediately.

As the ex-deputy-director nodded, you stared at Ryuzaki with unveiled surprise. "You are, most definitely, a force to be reckoned with," you said nodding at him with respect and playful dislike. You pointed to him, then pointed to your eyes with two fingers and back at Ryuzaki again, mouthing, "I'm watching you…"

He snorted and shook his head in resignation. "Me next!" said Matsuda as he got to the front. "This is a good one." He sat down and did the same exact thing.

"Oh, oh!" you cried. "Soichiro-kun imitating Hachiko!" at the same time that Light shouted, "Dad's impersonation of Hachiko!"

"Haha!" laughed Matsuda as he sat down. "Take that, guys!"

"Ooh!" said Misa. "Misa-Misa's got a good one!" She FLOUNCED to the front and pretended to read something avidly.

Ryuzaki tilted his head to one side, biting his thumb. You could see the gears turning in his head. That's it! Think like L, and you may just get to the conclusion before he did… But reading was something that you, Aizawa, Light, and Yagami all liked doing, and Matsuda liked reading comics. Seeing everyone's confusion, Misa thought for a moment, then pointed to everyone in turn, doing quick mini-interpretations of each of them, then laughing silently after each one.

"Making fun of someone," Light said.

Misa shook her head. She then pointed to Light and Ryuzaki, and clasped her chest tightly in an overly dramatic fashion.

"A soap opera!" Matsuda blurted out with an eager smile.

"Keiko Shintaro," said Light and Ryuzaki simultaneously. The latter smiled widely.

"Yay!" said Misa happily. "Light got Misa's clue!"

"Misa, Light's not on your team," said Yagami slowly as Misa sat down.

"I'm not a soap opera, Matsu!" you said in protest. "And I'm not _that_ mean, am I?"

"That was merely an exaggeration," said Ryuzaki. "You like teasing us."

* * *

And so the game went on, until finally, Misa wormed her way under Light's arm so that it draped across her shoulders and fell asleep on his chest; Yagami then announced that he should leave, as Sachiko and Sayu were expecting him. "Who won?" Matsuda wanted to know.

"Light's team," said Mogi, brandishing a pad of paper.

"Take that, L," you said playfully, dancing and bobbing around. "We won! We won!"

"And that's why I picked Keiko," said Light simply. "Night, Dad." He turned to Misa and shook her shoulder gently, whispering, "Hey, Misa, wake up. You should go to bed."

"Huh…? Light…"

"Yes. Go to bed, Misa." You had to admit, Light did stick to his word. He didn't lead her on at all by hugging her or even moving his hand against her arm or anything. He just let her stand.

"Okay…" She got up and headed for the stairs wearily.

"See ya, Yagami-san," you said as he headed out.

"Night, Chief," added Matsuda.

He ignored Matsuda's insistence upon calling him "chief" and headed for the door. "Good night, everyone."

You stood, stretching. "Oooh, I'm going to bed, too."

Ryuzaki stood beside you and took your face gently between his hands, giving you a soft kiss. "Good night, Keiko."

"Night, Ryuu. Night, Matsu. Night, Mogi-san. Nightlight. Haha." You grabbed the sack full of new manga you'd bought earlier and headed for the stairs, listening for Light's reaction.

"Shut up, Keiko!"

Laughing, you climbed the stairs slowly, suppressing a yawn. Once in your room, you flopped down on your bed and began reading one of the newly purchased books—the latest _Wallflower_ volume. You fell asleep halfway through.

* * *

Down in the monitor room, Light groaned from within the circle of his arms, which were crossed on the table. "Ryuzaki, it's two in the morning. Everyone's gone to bed already… what are you doing?" His voice had assumed a rough, grating quality and he spoke slowly, sleepily. "I wanna go to bed…"

L tapped in a few things on the keypad and sighed. _I suppose it is late… I'll just check on Keiko quickly before heading upstairs… _"One moment, Light-kun…" He typed in a command on his computer and the monitors switched from Misa's room to Keiko's. He saw her sleeping, the manga book flat against her stomach, one arm loosely around the stuffed panda he'd given her a few days ago as a sort of apologetic gesture from one of their many "squabbles." One of the cameras, however, was different. There was a piece of paper taped before it, bearing a message scrawled in marker: "Voyeurism is a crime, L."

Ryuzaki started, grey eyes wide, and Light laughed tiredly. "Hahaha… She knows you well, Ryuzaki. Come on, she's fine. Can we go to bed already?"

He paused and switched back to Misa's room's view. "Yes. Let's go."

_

* * *

_

Okay, so this was a "long-o" chapter, as Jar-Jar Binks would say. (Whoa, that was slightly random, ne?) Anyway, It was some fun fluff. Up next, Aiber and Wedy!! XD Great section. I loved adding Amy and Juro to that scene... it should be up in a few days. Hope you liked "Charades"!!


	53. Deals and Steals

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _never has, nor will it ever, belong to me._**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 53 - DEALS AND STEALS

* * *

"I'm Aiber, professional con artist. Nice to meet you."

"Wedy. I'm a thief."

"A con man and a thief…?" repeated Yagami, stunned as he stared at the two seemingly normal-looking people standing before the ex-task force. Well, that is if Wedy's outlandish getup could be considered "normal..."

"Mm, yes," said Ryuzaki, sounding vaguely proud. "Aiber is an expert when it comes to languages, psychology and personality transformation. He possesses the skills to blend into all levels of society, and can always forge a strong bond with his target."

You didn't show any sign of respect or surprise—even though you really wanted to glomp this newcomer out of sheer admiration for his acting skills. Instead, you raised a doubtful eyebrow and snorted. "Him, too? Just how MANY con artists are NECESSARY for this case?"

Ryuzaki paused and decided to play along with you. "We'll use _him_ to get close."

You rolled your eyes. "Whatever. I still think I can do it all right myself. Sorry, Aiber—I'm forgetting my manners," you drawled. "Working name's Shizuka. Nice to meetcha."

"Shizuka, huh?" His eyes flicked to the others, who were looking at you guardedly, as though unsure or confused. "Never heard of you."

"You wouldn't have," you responded airily, leaning back against the computer table, next to Ryuzaki. "I go by different aliases. Shizuka's the name of the month. And Panda-chan here's tryin' to keep my gigs at a minimum." You ruffled his black hair for effect.

"Please stop that, Shizuka-san," he said, sounding testy.

"Oh, you're no fun, Panda-chan."

"And don't call me that."

You pouted a tiny bit as Ryuzaki continued the introductions.

"Wedy is a thief who can get past any lock, security system, and vault. The proof of her skills is that she was able to get into this building without any of us knowing. They're both seasoned… criminals."

" 'Criminals,' Ryuu?" you repeated, looking slightly offended. "That's a bit harsh… I mean, a nicer term would be 'Modern-Day Robin Hoods.'"

Aiber smirked. "Really? What's your trade?"

You smirked in return, crossing your arms. "Conning." _Boy, am I glad I decided to wear this outfit…_ you thought. (For the record, you were wearing a pair of dark jeans full of rips; a white tank top that was tight around your chest but flowing from there on down to allow room for your soon-to-be-growing belly, a black-and-green pinstriped suit jacket, and a black fedora. You hair—short and spiky—was extra-tousled today. All in all, you were quite pleased with the effect it gave, especially given your pregnancy. You didn't look "enceinte" in the _least_.)

"Really?" said Aiber, interested. "What's your specialty?"

"Oh, this and that," you said modestly, waving a hand. "I'm good with business deals; I'm fluent in Japanese, English, French, and Mandarin Chinese, and proficient in Thai, Spanish, Swahili, and Portuguese; I'm an expert in accents and dialects; acting's my strongest suit (go figure); I can get along well with almost anyone and then break down their basic psychological motives and threads within a day; I'm creative and can improvise well…"

"Which, roughly translated, means that she's a pathological liar and an unrepentant player," muttered Ryuzaki glumly.

"Oh, go on!" you said, looking pleased. "It'll all go to my head."

Aiber laughed, a deep, friendly sound. "If I might ask… what's your max?"

"Ooh… I hate to brag, but… I once nabbed two million bucks off NE-Time Studios while posing as a manager." You grinned like you couldn't help it. Aiber whistled in appreciation.

"Yes, and unfortunately, when you tried to get close to Lucasfilm…" Ryuzaki butted in.

_Oh, nice touch, Lawls!!_ "Oh, that was gonna be the best one yet!" you gushed, looking away with a dazed expression of fond nostalgia. "Twenty million for a shipment of new computers, OS's, and graphic editing software from Apple to ILM… two companies at once…" You suddenly glared at Ryuzaki playfully. "Then this goon came and apprehended me." You gave him a soft, teasing punch in the arm.

"But I never turned you in, did I?" he returned archly, rubbing the spot you'd just hit. "Be thankful."

"So now, I'm just hanging around. Right now, we're supposed to get close to Yotsuba. I'm currently there," you added with a wicked gleam, "as a Sales rep and presentations organizer… and getting CLOSE to Namikawa, the VP of Sales, if you catch my drift…"

Aiber laughed. "Ho ho, you're wicked!"

You smiled with false modesty. "Oh, I wouldn't exactly put it THAT way…"

"Cut the act, Keiko," sighed Yagami as Light chuckled. "This is serious business, here."

You shrugged, nonplused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"She's a simple detective," Light said with a chuckle.

"Detective?" exclaimed Wedy, a little disgusted and slightly confused.

"SIMPLE!? Oooh, how degrading…" you remarked with a colossal glare. "And I'm not a detective! I'm an _inspector_, thank you very much!" But after a few seconds, you sighed. "Okay, fine. Well, I _was_ an inspector. Geez, you're all a bunch of spoilsports. I'm not a con artist at all, Aiber-san. I was just playing around."

"Wow… very good," said Aiber appreciatively. "You had me going for a bit, there… though I had my doubts…"

"What was wrong with it?" you asked, honestly wanting to know.

"You were a little vague on the heist details and some names, but were detailed enough to make me almost believe it. And L here kept glancing at you with a strange look… to say nothing of the rest of them!" Aiber gestured at the rest. "What clinched it was how strongly the others reacted to our presence. Of course they wouldn't have been too used to criminals—namely con artists—from the look on… was it Mr. Yagami's…? face." He paused with a smile before nodding in respect. "YOUR acting was dead on, though. And the outfit makes a nice effect."

"THANK you!" you said, smiling. "These party poopers didn't like it."

Ryuzaki sighed heavily and cleared his throat. "If we can get back to the Kira case…"

"Sorry, Panda-chan." You turned back to Aiber. "We've gotta talk sometime—Ryuzaki's told me about your impressive resume… I must say, I'm in awe."

"It was nothing," he said modestly, tilting his head and waving his hand airily. You smiled at this imitation of your previous act.

"Um… Ryuzaki, we'll be working with _criminals_?" said Yagami, worried.

He nodded. "They're slightly different from the criminals Kira punishes, though…" He went on to discuss the various details of the case and Wedy's and Aiber's roles. You began to think through the various signs and clues you'd have to pick up on once you went back to the field—like the ones Aiber had just told you. _How careless, forgetting about the others' reactions. That could mean the difference between life and death, in something as serious as this._ After all, spies and con artists were essentially the same, except their end goals… and the obvious moral canyons between them.

Finally, it was agreed that Aiber and Wedy would be helping out. You decided at the last minute that it may not be the wisest thing to tell Wedy that you'd actually helped to uncover her identity. However, at that moment, Juro and Amy came walking through the main doors, having just returned from who knew where. "Hey, guys," you called, lazily waving a hand at them. "Oh, just so you know, these are Aiber and Wedy. They'll be helping us crack Yotsuba. Aiber, Wedy, these are Amy and Juro."

Amy and Juro stood there, staring, slack-jawed and completely in awe. Amy's eyes grew wider than you'd ever seen them—which was saying something, for she had large eyes to begin with. "Oh my gosh, I never expected to meet someone with your expertise…" she breathed. "Tell me, would either of you take an apprentice…?"

"Make that two apprentices…" Juro added dazedly. "Holy mother of pearl…"

"Hey, you guys are cleaning up any drool that falls on the floor," you warned the two young crooks, both of whom looked as though they were in diabetic comas, twitching and slack-jawed.

"Wait a second, wait…" Wedy shook her head. "You two—your real names, if you please?"

"That won't help at all," Ryuzaki said, hearing the tenor of the conversation. "I have also apprehended these two, and they are currently… although I'm not entirely sure why, at this point… under my roof…"

"We just helped capture Black Viper a few months back," you explained.

"_You_ helped?!" Amy exclaimed, suddenly snapping out of her funk. "Who set up all the traps? Who did most of the work?"

"I'll admit you set up the traps, Amy-chan," you began slowly, testily, "but don't even try to boost your own image before your sempais. I did most of the work when it came to capturing them, and may I remind you, _WHO_ was the one who got SHOT in the process? Hmmmmm?" Amy's gaze flicked to the side. "So don't even go there."

Juro swiftly clamped his arms around Amy and pinned her to himself, one arm covering her mouth and simultaneously holding her head whilst the other held her about her stomach. Amy's arms flailed wildly, to no avail. "Amy, shut up before you hurt yourself." He looked back up at Aiber and Wedy (the former of whom was amid a valiant attempt to refrain from laughter, the latter of whom looked slightly repulsed). "Really, you guys are, like, our idols… but I'm not gonna make you risk getting glomped by this little freak." He picked up Amy and carried her out of the room. "IT WAS REALLY GREAT TO MEET YOU!!"

Wedy blinked twice and buried her face in the palm of one hand. Aiber began laughing uproariously. "Where did you find those two, Ryuzaki?" he queried between bouts of laughter.

"Amy-chan grew up with me for several years and then resorted to a life of crime in the streets of London after I moved away. She found Juro-kun there, and the two have been quite nearly inseparable ever since. I apprehended them four years later."

"Hey…" you mused, "that would've been the year we first met…"

"It was also the year he apprehended me," Aiber recalled with a far-off look, his brow furrowed in concentration. "A lot happened that year, it seems…"

"Mm…" Ryuzaki mused, standing there for a few moments. "Certainly an _interesting_ year…"

"And hey, now we can all have a big ol' happy reunion," you said with jokingly false enthusiasm. "Break out the champagne…"

"Eh, break out the handcuffs," Light corrected. "I mean, come on—we're trying to catch the world's worst mass murderer, here…" He tugged on the chain that linked them impatiently. "Ryuzaki…"

The detective turned to face him. "Yagami-kun, I beg you to remember the manners taught you by your parents…"

Light looked extremely confused (not that you blamed him). "Manners?!"

"Yes. There is such a word as 'please.' I'm in the middle of a conversation."

You rolled your eyes and shoved Ryuzaki into Light in the direction of the computers. "Hey, get going, Emily Post. Besides, you're one to talk!" (1)

"So, when's the wedding?" Aiber asked casually, and Wedy smirked, pulling out a cigarette.

"Hey, um, do you mind, Wedy-san?" you said cautiously. "I mean… I'm allergic to cigarette smoke."

Her eyes narrowed in disbelief, but she replaced the cigarette in a box in her tiny handbag, and sighed her frustration.

"Anyway, you were saying something about a _wedding_, Aiber-san?" You frowned. "I'm sorry, but I haven't the faintest idea as to what you're taking about…"

"Come, now, Keiko-san…" He leveled his gaze.

"If you wanna keep an engagement a secret," Wedy muttered, "you might want to refrain from wearing stuff like this." She held up a silver chain and a white-gold diamond ring…

You froze momentarily and felt at your neck. The chain was missing…! "What the hell—!? GIVE ME BACK MY RING!!" you cried, growling.

"Keiko, please lower your volume," Ryuzaki called from the computer. "Wedy-san, would you _please_ not steal, take, or in any other way _purloin_ any item or items from the premises, by which I mean the entire grounds…? That includes my fiancée's ring…"

"So _now_ he openly admits it!" Light exclaimed dully, gesturing half-heartedly with his hand. "Yeah, admit it to black-market hotshots, but don't tell me, the innocent college student…"

"Light-kun, may I remind you, this chain is in place for a reason." Ryuzaki sighed and turned away from the boy, a flat-out refusal to continue the conversation.

Behind the ex-task force's backs, you mimed slitting your wrists before Wedy and Aiber, who smirked. "This is what we deal with on a daily basis…"

"You have my condolences," Aiber said, nodding for emphasis as he placed one hand on your shoulder. "Seriously…"

Ryuzaki's voice came from across the room. "Keiko…"

You inhaled deeply before exhaling and answering simultaneously, "Yeah…?"

"Come look at these statistics…"

Rolling your eyes, you nodded a brief farewell to the two criminals and headed back over to Ryuzaki.

"What about your ring…?" Wedy wondered, a little befuddled.

"What about it?" You turned around to face her, already fastening the chain about your neck once again as you walked backwards. A slightly devious smile twisted your lips upward.

Wedy just stared at you blankly for several seconds before turning to leave with Aiber, an expression of burning frustration coloring her fair features.

**

* * *

**

HIDDEN IDENTITIES

A few days passed. Matsuda and Misa were constantly gone, as she was the lead in director Nishinaka's new film, _Spring Eighteen_. Meanwhile, you'd neither seen nor heard from Aiber or Wedy, and you were doing a few odd things here and there—double-checking stats and helping with guess work when you weren't cooking for everyone. That job got you so much thanks and praise from everyone that you found you didn't much mind having to perform such a menial task, as no one took you for granted.

One lazy day, you were all sitting about the monitor room, working at a sluggish pace. It was just one of those days where everyone felt more like meaninglessly pondering the mysteries of life—or simply nothing at all—rather than do actual work. Light, in particular, seemed vulnerable to this, as he hadn't touched his keyboard (or his entire computer, for that matter) for five whole minutes. You frowned, but said nothing. You'd had days like that, too…

But Ryuzaki, apparently, thought that he needed a reason. "What's with the serious face?" he asked.

Light shook his head ever so slightly, and sat up, removing his chin from his hand, where he'd been leaning. "Oh… nothing, just tired from staring at the monitor all day."

"Liar," you muttered aloud. Everyone knew it—he stared at a computer screen for several hours every day. At least no one cared about this lie.

"I've hacked into the Yotsuba company computer," he continued, "but there's nothing here that leads to Kira… whoa!"

Ryuzaki leaned across him almost laterally, staring widely at Light's monitor (and mildly surprising the boy). "Wo-o-ow! With skills like this, I bet you could've hacked into the police system too."

You smirked at his childish and erratic behavior. One minute, he was deadly serious and all business, and the next, he was squirrely and restless and completely immature.

"Ryuzaki…" came a new voice. You all turned to the computers, one of which now bore the "L" symbol. "Detective Eraldo Coil has been asked to 'uncover L's identity…'" Watari reported calmly and without any inhibitions whatsoever.

His sanguine attitude—and Ryuzaki's, to boot—made you suspicious. When were they ever so confident that they were safe…? There _had_ to be some kind of trick or secret you were missing…

"I've determined that the request came from Yotsuba Group's Tokyo office VP of Rights and Planning, Masahiko Kida."

"Great work, Watari," Ryuzaki said in a no-nonsense voice, nodding curtly.

You frowned. "Um… Ryuu… why are you so calm about this…? I know you're number one and Coil is number two, but… you're usually paranoid that _regular people_ will discover your identity, so why aren't you worried about the world's second-best detective?"

"This is _bad_," Yagami agreed in a grave tone, stroking his chin meditatively. "We're already short-handed here and now we also have to worry about Coil… And nobody knows what Coil looks like, either…"

"There's nothing to worry about," Ryuzaki said in a flat, bored voice. "Eraldo Coil… is also me."

_Huh!? WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!?_ Your mind was swimming. _How many identities does Lawliet have, for Pete's sake!? This is ridiculous… How can someone be the world's top TWO detectives…?_

_SMACK!!_

Your ruminations were interrupted as you slipped from your spot on the couch to land on the floor in a sprawling heap.

Everyone looked back over to see if you were okay. "I'm cool…" you managed to say weakly. "No need to ask if I'm okay… I'm just having an out-of-body experience, here."

"You're Coil!?" Yagami exclaimed loudly, eyes wide open.

"The top three detectives in the world, L, Coil, and Deneuve are all me. Please don't tell anyone, though."

"Hunhehnungevehleuh…?" you blabbered. "Howihthah…? Whahya…?! _HUH!?_"

"You're not handling this well at all, Keiko," Ryuzaki remarked with amusement as he held a teacup delicately.

"Heh… nice one, Ryuzaki," Light appraised with a grin. But he let the knowledge just sink into his brain and continued with the search for Masahiko Kida, Yotsuba's vice president of Rights and Planning.

You, on the other hand, were still in shock. Sitting there on the cold metal floor, legs akimbo and arms limp at your sides, you stared at the floor in your own world. _Holy freaking crap…_

_The top… three… detectives… I'm marrying the top… three… detectives… in the world…_

_Hamana hamana hamana…_

"Haha, looks like Keiko's having trouble processing a 'three for the price of one' deal, here," Light commented, turning around to look at you. "I think she's blown a fuse…"

You twitched, which didn't help the image. Finally, after everyone lost interest in staring at you, your head whirled around to them. "Ryuzaki, when in the world did this happen!?"

"I've been Coil and Deneuve for five years, now."

"You've been running around the world, masquerading as three über-famous detectives for all this time, and you've never told me!?"

"It was irrelevant."

" 'Irrelevant…?!'" That threw you. You shook your head vigorously. "Okay… I think you've finally managed to genuinely and thoroughly confuse me. Congratulations."

"And it only took me five years."

"Ha, _only_," echoed Light, grinning from ear to ear. "Geez, Keiko, you're reminding me of the time we got a Sega Genesis."

Yagami smiled broadly and laughed at that. "Ah, yes, the look on your face is rather similar to the one you had back then…"

"It's good to know that I'm reduced to the relative level of a discontinued 1990s gaming platform," Ryuzaki muttered, deflating slightly. "The worth of three famous detectives is equivalent to one outdated video game system. I am unduly flattered, Keiko. Thank you."

You twitched again. "Th-three detectives…"

* * *

(1—Emily Post is the author of _Emily Post's Etiquette_. Her name has become synonymous with good manners in N. America, but no one knows that anymore… Search her on Wikipedia. There's not much, but there's enough there to explain.)

_

* * *

_

_And stay tuned for next chapter, from whence the series will be titled _Yon Ichiban Keiji_, Fourth-best Detective!_


	54. Yotsuba

_Holy cow, I feel so dumb!! THANK YOU, __**MushroomCap**__, FOR INFORMING ME OF THE WHOLE IQ MISTAKE!! Okay, so I just now realized how high IQs can go, and I've made some alterations. Keiko's IQ is now 170, and L's is 192. Yeah, 135 is sorta low for Keiko, cuz she's way freaking smarter than that..._

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter except the original text, Mizuki, and Keiko.

**_

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 54 - YOTSUBA

* * *

Groggily, you sat up on your bed. "Whah time izit…?" You glanced at your watch, which was still on, as you'd only been taking a nap. 7:17 PM. Rubbing your eyes seemed to stimulate them into true working order, and you looked about the room…

SEVEN SEVENTEEN!?

"Aw, crap!" you cried to yourself. You were supposed to have left with Matsuda and Misa to tag along for the movie shoot two hours ago. Guess that option for the evening's entertainment was shot down…

Rather grumpy, you threw your legs over the side of the bed and shuffled downstairs to the monitor room. "Hey, everybody…" Your voice came out in a strange sort of groan.

"Hm, have a nice nap?" Ryuzaki asked innocently. Standing there were Yagami, Light and Ryuzaki, Mogi, Wedy, and Aiber.

"Oh, denizens of the underworld, how lovely," you joked. "Shall I call for some tea?"

"Use the second-best tea set, if you would," Ryuzaki clarified, making Light snicker and Aiber smirk. Wedy just shook her head.

"Hey, Ryuu-chan made a funny!" you laughed, strolling over to sit on the table next to his chair.

"Mm, yes." He looked a little pleased with himself and rolled his shoulders, but then continued. "As I was saying, we will _only_ catch the person behind this whole Kira escapade when we have enough evidence to sufficiently prove the existence of this power to kill and that the suspect was indeed using it. Undercover evidence without being noticed… that's our only chance. Please do not act out of panic or take matters into your own hands without my instruction."

You didn't contest him on the matter, as you knew the chances that you'd actually be involved were extremely low. The thought didn't appeal to you, but you'd grown used to it and decided to just make the best of the time given to you. _Geez, I must be getting lazy… I'm not even trying to think of ways around his restrictions!_

"In order not to be detected, first Aiber and Wedy will…"

He was interrupted, however, as Watari beeped in on the communication laptop. That seemed to be a recurring pattern as of late. "Ryuzaki! Matsuda-san is sending a distress signal from his belt buckle. It seems to be coming from the Yotsuba Tokyo office…"

You cursed and buried your face in your hand; Ryuzaki groaned, simultaneously, scratching his head. "Forget everything I just said… We'll need to rethink our plan…" he muttered.

"Stupid Matsuda," you and he growled at once. Honestly, why did he have to get himself into trouble like this?

Yagami pulled out his cell at Ryuzaki's instruction. "Yagami-san, please call Matsui's cell," Ryuzaki said formally, snatching the device away the second the ex-chief finished dialing. A few seconds passed where you all listened with bated breath as Ryuzaki waited for Matsuda to answer. When he spoke, you all relaxed, but then tensed up a second later, knowing that it wasn't over yet… "Yo, Matsui! It's Asahi! Asahi!!" There was a pause as Matsuda responded. "Oh, doesn't sound like you're outside; you at home?" You had to stop yourself from laughing—perhaps it was because you knew him so well, but colloquial language sounded so funny coming from Ryuzaki! "You alone?" After a second, he covered the receiver and said, "Matsuda and Amane have separated and Matsuda is in Yotsuba by himself." He abruptly returned to the conversation. "Wanna go drinking?" (You covered your mouth with a hand to keep from cracking up; Ryuzaki NEVER drank. The only exception you'd seen to this was when he had one whole glass of champagne following your promotion.) "…Why? Is your wallet… IN TROUBLE AGAIN?" With a frown, he turned back to you all. "Matsuda's in trouble. …I'll invite you again next time then. Later." He grumbled something unintelligible and handed the cell back to Yagami, then requested Light to call Misa.

_Crud,_ you thought, sobering. _Matsuda's done it again, the idiot. Huh… well, guess this means we'll have to recalibrate the plan…_

"…Misa, it's me," Light spoke, recording his message on her voicemail. "Call me when you can, I'll leave my cell on."

"What should we do, Ryuzaki?" Yagami wondered plaintively, albeit stiffly. This was a very… uncomfortable situation. You also hated the fact that it was probably caused due to Matsuda's overeager willingness to help out where he could. He was so sick of being useless that he finally took action. Then again, you couldn't blame him, because you would've done the exact same thing in his place… "…from the sound of that call, it seems like there was someone listening in."

Ryuzaki, now facing the computer screen as he stared down the keyboard, sighed. "Yes, he seems to be in big trouble." The gears turning in his head were nearly audible as he thought… and thought… "Though if Matsuda-san dies now, that will substantiate suspicion against Yotsuba." He paused, obviously trying to think up a plan. "Anway, any drastic actions right now would cause them to notice us. Let's wait and see for now."

Your brow furrowed as you tried desperately to think of a plan to save your friend. _How's he gonna make it out of this one? I mean, he'll probably be killed… _

_Unless…_

_What if he dies before he's killed…? But how do we monitor the Yotsuba guys' reactions…?_

_Cameras._

_… HOW!?_

_Maybe we can have them come over here… I'm assuming if Matsuda got busted, he'd attempt to do a sales pitch of sorts on Misa's behalf… That's if he kept his head on straight. He must have done that; otherwise, he'd be dead by now or they never would've allowed him to answer his phone… And he must've been discovered, or else he wouldn't have used the distress signal… Geez… So if Yotsuba accepts and wants to see Misa, then we have her invite everyone over here to her room for a party… maybe with some other models or something… Alcohol is a good cover-up for details, so it may just work!_

"Wait a second, Ryuzaki," you said suddenly, perking up. "The sun is coming up… I think I've got an idea!"

"Please, do enlighten me," he said, all ears as he swiveled in his chair to you.

"We need to get them over here so we can observe their actions and make sure everyone's safe. This should be fun, with Wedy-san and Aiber-san here… but anyway, we watch the Yotsuba guys' actions through Misa's room's cameras, and then we kill off Matsui."

There was a slight pause, and Ryuzaki's eyes widened even further (if that was humanly possible) and he grinned hugely, which looked, to the others, rather creepy. "Of course…!"

"What!?" exclaimed Yagami.

" 'Kill him off…?'" repeated Light doubtfully.

"How will we 'get them over here'?" Mogi wondered.

"We get Matsuda to fake his death so they won't have to tip off Kira," you said simply. "They'll obviously want to kill him for the slightest possibility of hearing their conversation…"

"But how do we do that?" Wedy asked suddenly, lighting up another cigarette.

"Sorry, Wedy-san, but do you mind?" you said politely. "Allergies…" _Dammit, I'm looking so lame right now! Allergies, my foot… not only that, but if Light hasn't figured out the reason behind this (my pregnancy), the others might have, as I tolerated smoking from Ukita…_

There was a pause. "Sorry." She dropped it and extinguished it with her high-heeled shoe.

"Thanks. And as to how we're gonna 'kill' Matsui, I don't know."

"Or how we're gonna get them over here," added Light darkly, restating Mogi's sentiment.

"Well, for that, we can just have Misa bring them over and pretend like this is her high-security home, and invite some models over for a party with the Yotsuba dudes. They'll go for it if we play our cards right… or rather, if Misa and Matsuda play their cards right."

Ryuzaki chewed on his thumb meditatively. "I've got it," he said at last. "Now everyone, here's what we do…" He outlined the plan thoroughly, basically expounding on your skeletal plan's framework—and for the benefit of everyone, exactly why it would (probably) work. "Any questions?"

"What a crappy role…" muttered Aiber with a small scowl. "I'll do it, but what a crappy role!"

You smirked bitterly, taking a seat on the counter. "At least you get one."

"No matter," said Ryuzaki, turning to you; he grasped your hand and gave you a tiny smile. "You came up with most of the plan—which is brilliant, if I do say so myself. You don't need to put yourself in danger, so be grateful for that."

"That's not why I became a cop, to _avoid_ danger," you muttered, looking slightly pleased, nonetheless, at his compliment.

"That is completely irrelevant as you are no longer employed by the NPA."

You frowned and smacked his arm. "Way to rub it in…"

"I am merely stating a fact, but I do concede that it was rather insensitive. It was not my intent to 'rub it in,' as you said." His thumb gently rubbed back and forth across the back of your hand, and came to stop at your ring, which you'd taken to wearing when Misa wasn't around, just because you could. The secret was out, so your logic was "may as well…" You smiled softly at this as he then began to finger it distractedly. "Well then, let's hope that Misa calls back _soon_…"

You snorted. "Yeah, or else Matsuda's toast."

Close to an hour passed. Light began to fret, saying that Misa's safety should be a priority. You raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you'd be willing to send in some regular Joe to do the job, but not Misa…? Assuming it would've worked with a nameless, faceless somebody?"

Light frowned. "No. I'm saying that it would be preferable if we could find a SAFE way to fix this."

"We're dealing with Kira," Ryuzaki affirmed dully. "Safety is a luxury we can no longer afford."

_Or at least, none of US can afford_, you added mentally. Ryuzaki would, of course, remain the safest of all, since he never showed his face. "Exactly," you agreed. "I admit, sending in Misa is not the ideal situation; however, she's the only one who can make this work. Otherwise, I would be there doing this in her place. But I'm no model."

"No, you wouldn't be," Ryuzaki returned quickly.

You glared at him. "You gonna lock me in a cage, now, too?" He tilted his head and bit his thumb, making a show of thinking, but before he could snap back with "yes," you shook your head. "Never mind, that's not the issue right now. Back on subject…"

"Light-kun, this entire plan is a gamble, at best," Ryuzaki sighed. "It's either lose Matsuda-san, or possibly lose both Matsuda-san and Misa-san. The worst-case scenario for the latter is that we'd lose Matsuda-san certainly and Misa-san would be rejected by Yotsuba Group. She might receive negative publicity."

Light's brows puckered in an expression of indecisive frustration. "I don't know…"

"Okay, Light-o," you said loudly, grasping him by the shoulders and shaking once. "Are you focused on saving lives in general or saving Misa, who you don't even really like…?"

He bridled at that. "Hey, I never said I _didn't_ like Misa…"

You rolled your eyes. "Oh, stop it. We all know you don't like her the way she likes you…"

"That doesn't mean I don't like her, generally speaking… Geez! I just know I'd feel bad for not having tried to protect those whom I could have, later on."

"Like Matsuda-san?" you and Ryuzaki said together.

"Would you saying the same things at the same time!?" Light protested loudly. "It's creepy…"

"Oh, and Kira's just a fairytale villain," you retorted.

Conveniently, Light's cell went off then. A quick look at the caller ID told him it was the model in question, and he answered. "Misa, it's me. Where's Matsuda?" Several seconds later, Light frowned. "Misa just received a call from Matsuda."

Again, a long pause followed while she talked with Matsuda, and Light waited. You drummed your fingers on the table impatiently, until Ryuzaki's hand reached out to take yours, squeezing in a consolatory manner. "This'd better work…" you mumbled.

"The whole thing was your idea…"

"I know. That's why it had better work!" You shuddered. "I don't want to be responsible for the death of one of my coworkers…"

"Yeah… Misa," Light began, and you all grew quiet and returned your attention to the young man. "Listen carefully… don't go to Yotsuba. …No, it's not that…"

Ryuzaki spoke up, and Light's bronze-colored head turned to him. "Light-kun, let's have Misa-san go. We may be able to save Matsuda-san."

"Come on, Light," you added softly. "Dead Matsuda or maybe _not_-dead Matsuda…?"

"Yes. Misa-san will do as you tell her," Ryuzaki pressed, turning away as though to say, "Well, it's your decision…"

Light grumbled something and then said aloud, "Hold the line for a second, Misa."

"_We… can save… Matsuda!_" you said softly but emphatically, smacking the back of one hand into the palm of the other with each word. "It's not that we're not concerned for Misa, but there's not a huge risk in her going over there. Even if Kira knows she's the second Kira, or even connected with him, then he would probably want to know more about Kira's powers and what to do with them…" Finally, you sighed heavily and waved your hand erratically in the air. "Do what you will."

"Misa, listen," Light said with a new expression of grim determination as he returned to the phone. "You need to… aw, hell, here. Talk to Keiko."

You grabbed the phone. "Misa-chan?"

"Keiko-Keiko!!"

You grimaced, but said nothing to address the nickname. "Yeah, listen, Misa-chan. Go to Yotsuba. We're in an attempt to save Matsuda's hide, because he got discovered by who we think is Kira, who's at Yotsuba. So, go there and talk to the reps about the possibility of doing a Yotsuba commercial or whatever, and then say that you got permission to throw a party at your place, seeing as how Yotsuba's such a big, important company. You and Matsuda will bring them back here, and we'll call some models over, and you'll host this little shindig up in your room here at HQ. Got it so far?"

"Yes!"

"And then, Matsuda will pretend to die somehow, and we'll have everyone leave. Everyone will be safe. We hope."

"Why does Matsu need saving…?"

You sighed. Misa was sweet, but could be really thick sometimes. "Because he discovered Kira, and we think that he'll be killed unless they think he dies before they can get to him."

"Oooooh! I see!"

"Good." You nodded decisively. "Okay, here's Light."

Light practically snatched the cell away from you and spoke again. "Understood, Misa? We'll handle everything with Yoshida Productions and the security measures. With your beauty, it should work."

You snorted and covered your laughter with your hand. _Her beauty? What was he trying to do, butter her up for no reason…?_

_Ah, that's just basic encouragement, I guess. Makes sense._

Once the call ended, Light turned back to you and glared. "This had better work…"

"Hm, déjà vu," you muttered.

* * *

After a bit, you ran up to your room to get a sweatshirt, as it was rather chilly in the monitor room. You had to take the stairs, as the elevators were in use due to the models being escorted in by Mogi and Misa, who'd just arrived. "Matsui" was currently en route with the Yotsuba reps.

You pulled the hoodie over your head and headed for the door, but stopped as you passed the floor-length mirror in your suite. You pulled up your sweatshirt and tee, looking at your reflection. Your stomach was slightly larger than you'd remembered… but you doubted anyone would really notice, save for Lawliet. He noticed everything. It was an odd sensation, like the concept of pregnancy had just fully set in. _I'm actually going to have a kid… Lawliet and I are going to be PARENTS…_

Before you could further excite/upset yourself, you pulled the fleecy garment back down and trotted downstairs.

As you came back from your room, feeling much warmer in your hoodie, a myriad of squeals and giggles from the posse of models in Misa's room caught your ears. Your gaze flicked up to the giant monitor, and you gasped loudly, halting right in the middle of the floor; a split second later, Yagami ran into you, knocking the both of you over. "Sorry," you murmured, then continued looking at the camera with nothing less than horror. "_MIZUKI_!?" Yagami's voice (and shocked tone) echoed yours in the large room. "What the heck is she doing here?!" Instantly, you jumped up and ran over to the control panel. As they were only prepping for the Yotsuba group, you figured it was okay to call… Besides, Ryuzaki wasn't present (a quick glance around the room told you as much).

Misa answered on the second ring. "Moshi moshi!" she said happily.

"Misa, get me Mizuki… NOW," you demanded in a dark voice.

The young model looked more than a little shocked and scared at your tone of voice, and you backpedaled. "Sorry… just, I'm scared, Misa. I don't like this situation at all."

She nodded gravely and sighed. "Misa doesn't, either. But don't worry! Our two resident geniuses have everything figured out, right?" With that, she called your sister over to the phone, and handed her over.

The dulcet tones of your sister's voice flooded the room, both from the speakers and from the receiver of the telephone you held. "Yes…?"

"Mizuki, it's Keiko."

Your sister gasped. "How did you know Misa's number? How did you know I was _here_!?"

"Long story short, I have connections," you grumbled. "More importantly, what in the name of all that is good and holy are you doing here?! Do you have a death wish!?"

"What are you talking about?" Mizuki asked, sounding slightly worried, mostly annoyed. You saw that she was conflicted at the moment, and trying very hard to ignore the hubbub of her fellow models behind her.

You released a sigh, rubbing the bridge of your nose worriedly. You knew you couldn't just leave her up there… she was the only sister you had! And even though you'd just given the okay for Misa to go through with this, when it came to actual family, it was a different matter. You had to be up there with her, just to be safe. "I'll tell you later. I'll be up in a minute."

" 'Up'…?" she repeated slowly.

"Just shut up and keep a model-like demeanor until later tonight," you ordered her sternly. "I promise I'll explain everything later." With that, you hung up the phone and groaned, burying your face in your hands, running your fingers through your hair distractedly. "Ugh…"

"What was that about, Keiko?" wondered Yagami. "You don't actually intend upon going up there, do you?"

"Yes, I do…"

His reaction, sensed by you as you stared at the desk before you, nearly congealed the air around you in a tangible concoction of anger, fear, and shock. "I don't approve of this at all! And you know full well that Ryuzaki won't, either!"

A dull, dry chuckle escaped your lips. "I am aware of that, Yagami-san… but I'm sure you are also aware that I don't approve of Mizuki being up there with a bunch of Kira co-conspirators, unsupervised and unprotected?" He paused and grunted noncommittally, making you smirk. "Yes, I know it's dangerous, but that's why I need to be there with my sister. If I lost her, I don't know what I'd do… Surely you know this?"

After what seemed like years, he sighed. "Yes… yes, I know."

"Now, if you don't mind, I gotta chivvy along before the Cookie Monster returns and handcuffs me to the table or something equally non-subtle and domineering." You jumped off the chair and headed for the elevator, and before you knew it, you were up in Misa's suite, surrounded by gorgeous models.

You smiled brightly at everyone. "Hi, I'm Ai!"

One model with dark hair and big eyes giggled at that. "Teehee! That rhymes!" (1)

You had to fight not to smack your forehead or burst into mocking laughter. "I guess it does," you agreed, returning the brunette model's laugh with a giggle of your own, holding your hand to your mouth as though to hold in your reaction. "Anyway, I guess Matsui-kun, your manager," you began, looking at Misa, "wanted me to spread my wings and see how I did with the Yotsuba guys. I'm a new to the business, girls, so if I'm not that good at this… well, cut me some slack."

"You don't have any wings," the brunette pointed out in a spacey tone. "Oh, wait—are you doing cosplay? Très kawaii!"

You instantly labeled her "Stupid Bimbo." Were _all_ models this stupid…?

"It's a figure of speech," you explained. "No, I'm not doing cosplay. I mean I'm just going to try this whole hosting and modeling thing without a lot of practice." From your peripheral vision, you caught Mizuki sticking a finger jokingly down her throat, her eyes wide with mocking disdain.

Bimbo tilted her head at you and seriously said, "Oh… That's nice."

Without another word, you walked over to Misa and smiled. "Got any extra outfits?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" she said, beaming as she dragged you away to her spacious walk-in closet.

After dressing, you stared at yourself with utter disgust. A purple skirt and shirt combo looked very… slutty, for lack of a better term, on your still-trim (and mostly non-pregnant-looking) figure, showing off most of your thighs, part of your stomach, and an advantageous bit of your cleavage through a heart-shaped hole in the shirt. Thigh-high leggings colored your legs, matching your purple outfit, and semi-formal high heels forced you to outfit a hip-swinging runway walk, making you cringe inwardly every time you took a step.

Misa scrutinized the result and frowned, then dragged you to her bathroom to fix your makeup and hair.

"Misa, no!" you cried as she forced you to sit on the toilet (with the lid down, of course).

"Hush, Ai-chan!" she said firmly. "Hold still while I'm fixing you."

Oh, how utterly flattering, _fixing you._

Her expert eye soon had you looking like another model yourself, and you were amazed at the results. The cosmetics were lightly applied to create a natural look, just barely dusting you with extra color, and even then, only enough to smooth your complexion or bring out the pink in your cheeks. The only exceptions were your eyes (which were very barely touched with green and lavender eye shadow) and lips (coated in a shiny pink gloss). Your hair was tousled into your typical messy look, but this was stylized in a way you couldn't define. With awe, you turned to Misa. "Wow… you're good!"

She fairly glowed with the compliment. "Nah, I just brought out your natural beauty. It wasn't much."

"But I could never do this," you insisted. "You have… a gift for this… even though it sounds weird to say that…"

Misa glomped you tightly, making you gasp for air. "AI-CHAN IS SO SWEET!!"

"Can't… breathe…"

"Oh, sorry!" Instantly, she retreated and smiled, giving you a peace sign with her fingers. "Let's knock 'em dead!"

"Um… I don't think that's the goal, Misa…"

* * *

(1—Refers to chapter 21, when Keiko-chan said the exact same thing to Ryuzaki.)

_

* * *

_

Oh, this one's long! Well, hopefully, you guys all like it... Tell me what you think! The number of hits I've received has gone down, as has the average number of reviews per chapter. I want to know what I'm doing wrong... Or maybe it's just the start of school, and everyone's busy...? Either way, I'm curious to know what you all think!!


	55. My Sister the Model

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 55 - MY SISTER THE MODEL

* * *

After dressing, you stared at yourself with utter disgust. A purple skirt and shirt combo looked very… slutty, for lack of a better term, on your still-trim (and non-pregnant-looking) figure, showing off most of your thighs, part of your stomach, and an advantageous bit of your cleavage through a heart-shaped hole in the shirt. Thigh-high stiletto boots forced you to outfit a hip-swinging runway walk, making you cringe inwardly every time you took a step.

Misa scrutinized the result and frowned, then dragged you to her bathroom to fix your makeup and hair.

"Misa, no!" you cried as she forced you to sit on the toilet (with the lid down, of course).

"Hush, Ai-chan!" she said firmly. "Hold still while I'm fixing you."

Oh, how utterly flattering, _fixing you._

Her expert eye soon had you looking like another model yourself, and you were amazed at the results. The cosmetics were lightly applied to create a natural look, just barely dusting you with extra color, and even then, only enough to smooth your complexion or bring out the pink in your cheeks. The only exceptions were your eyes (which were very barely touched with green and lavender eye shadow) and lips (coated in a shiny pink gloss). Your hair was tousled into your typical messy look, but this was stylized in a way you couldn't define. With awe, you turned to Misa. "Wow… you're good!"

She fairly glowed with the compliment. "Nah, I just brought out your natural beauty. It wasn't much."

"But I could never do this," you insisted. "You have… a gift for this… even though it sounds weird to say that…"

Misa glomped you tightly, making you gasp for air. "AI-CHAN IS SO SWEET!!"

"Can't… breathe…"

"Oh, sorry!" Instantly, she retreated and smiled, giving you a peace sign with her fingers. "Let's knock 'em dead!"

"Um… I don't think that's the goal, Misa…"

* * *

So you, Mizuki, Misa, Bimbo, and the rest of the gang waited a few more minutes until the Yotsuba guys arrived in all their splendor (which was a mask for their perverted desires, you noted), at which point you all got cozy with random guys and flirted. You remembered at the last second your engagement ring, and slipped into the other room to attach it to your anklet before returning. You weren't even missed, thankfully.

You were lucky enough to not get a guy at all, and were about to content yourself with serving drinks, when a figure caught your eye. He was a long-haired fellow, and you recognized him as Reiji Namikawa, the vice president of Sales in Yotsuba. He was definitely the most attractive of the group (followed closely by Shingo Mido, who looked like Light fifteen years down the road), but seemed lost in his own world. It was the sort of mood you were familiar with, having seen Ryuzaki lapse into these pensive episodes rather often. Taking a drink in hand, you walked over to stand next to him, your back to the rest of the room's occupants. "So… this is a total blast, huh?" you offered dully as you handed him the glass of sake.

Namikawa looked at you and gave the barest hint of a smirk. "Oh, I'm having the time of my life… ahm… I don't believe I caught your name…"

"I don't believe I threw it," you returned glibly. "I'm Ai Himura."

"Reiji Namikawa."

"Nice to meet you, Namikawa-sama."

"Likewise, Himura-san." He gestured to you with his glass and took a sip. "So, why aren't you over there with my… oversexed coworkers?"

You gave a dry bark of laughter. "Ha! You hold them in _such_ high esteem, I see… I'm not the best at flirting, if you must know. I can do it if I have to, but I prefer not to. It's nice to have a simple conversation. And I could ask the same of you."

Namikawa nodded respectfully. "I quite agree. I… just don't think it's really right to have one-night flings, even if nothing really happens… It's pointless. And I'm not much for flirting, either."

You grinned. "Wow, it's my lucky night. A gentleman who respects prudence and chastity."

"And a high vocabulary, if you must know," he added with a smile. "I wouldn't have expected it from a model."

Far from being offended, you chuckled. "Oh, you should've heard one of the girls earlier… her intelligence—or lack thereof—was simply hysterical. You wouldn't believe how difficult it was to keep from cracking up." With that, you related the story of Bimbo and her cluelessness, which did get Namikawa to laugh. He had a nice-sounding laugh, you reflected: deep, throaty, and slow, like he had all the time in the world to enjoy himself… but there was a hint of melancholy behind him… or was it his constant air of seriousness that all but screamed "rich, cultured, and alert"? At any rate, you recognized in him a strong sense of the same job-oriented focus that Ryuzaki also possessed.

"Dear lord, that's absolutely nauseating," he chuckled, referring to the tale you'd just been telling (about Stupid Bimbo).

"Was it ever…" you echoed. "But it makes for a funny story, so I suppose I benefited from it, after all."

He looked at you for a few seconds, eyes traveling down your body and then resting upon your face. "Hm." But then, he looked through the window out over the skyline of Tokyo, illumined by the millions of tiny lights that made it appear as though all the stars had just come down from the sky to settle among the people.

"Hey," you said softly, sort of sinking down inside. You knew Ryuzaki was watching, and you really didn't want to have to do this, but you wondered if Namikawa might possibly fall for it… the good old "false sense of security" trick. "I don't really mind. Loosen up a bit, Namikawa-sama. You look so stressed…"

The muscles in his face twitched slightly, hinting at his mild confusion, but he softened. "Call me 'Reiji.'"

"Reiji-san," you affirmed.

He smiled infinitesimally and held open his arm, inviting you to his side, which you (reluctantly) accepted; you gently ran your knuckles over his back in an attempt to make him loosen up. "Yeah, I am pretty stressed," he finally sighed, looking out the window.

"Anything you wanna share with the class?" you wondered idly, pretending to feel right at home with an old lover. Which he most certainly was not. _Just pretend he's Ryuzaki… but why do I keep thinking of Kohaku!? Well, he IS rather like him in voice and appearance… Okay, pretend he's Kohaku. …Ew._ "It's okay if you don't want to say, either," you added. "I just know that venting can help, sometimes."

"Suffice it to say that work can be murder," he admitted. You wanted to laugh, but didn't.

"Overworked, underpaid, unappreciated?" you guessed.

After a moment, he agreed. "Yes… yes, there's that."

"I know the feeling," you said, sighing and feigning sympathy, "all too well… only I'm overpaid. I'd almost rather be underpaid but appreciated, you know?"

He smiled in concurrence. "Indeed. And I must empathize with you on that. I, too, make far too much money. It's… frivolous, is what it is. I don't need to make millions. Not that I'm complaining, but it would be nicer if I actually didn't have to play second fiddle."

"Mm… My… _fellow coworkers_… tend to outshine me, too… I'm the low man on the totem pole. I've not been with Yoshida very long, if you couldn't tell."

"Actually, no, I couldn't."

You grinned and tried to relax slightly. "Oh, well, good."

You both fell silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Companionable. "I love seeing Tokyo at night," Namikawa finally stated quietly. "To know that it's one of the biggest centers of technology, finance, and knowledge in the world—if not _the _biggest… and the fact that it looks so, frankly, beautiful… well, call me arrogant, but it makes me feel like I am a part of something, like I can make a difference."

"That's not arrogant," you responded, looking up at him for the first time in several minutes. "It's actually kind of… well… I imagine the feeling is inspiring. How's that?"

He chuckled. "You think I'm arrogant."

"I do not!" You pulled back enough to look him in the eye, and saw his grin. "I just don't know how to describe what I _do_ think you are."

"So much for your high vocabulary."

Childishly, you stuck your tongue out at him. "How's this… sappy!"

"Oh-ho, name-calling, now, is it?"

The ice was broken from there on out, and you proceeded to talk about all sorts of shallow, meaningless things, from funny stories you had to share, to tales from the workplace, to crazy family reunions… and everything in between, keeping everything vague or making stuff up as you went.

After another half-hour or so, you caught sight of Matsuda standing. "Heh heh… gotta pee," he admitted, face looking slightly flushed as he wobbled over to the bathroom.

_About time,_ you thought. _Although this wasn't as quite bad as I thought it was…_

_Oh?_

_No—it's only 89-percent as bad as I envisioned. On the bright side, I'm not being helplessly molested in view of my fiancé._

After another minute or two, Matsuda burst out of the restroom. "Man, am I drunk!" he exclaimed, heading over to the balcony. "Feels great…"

You snorted with laughter. "He's gonna regret _that_ tomorrow morning…"

"You can say that again," Namikawa agreed as Matsuda hoisted himself up onto the concrete half-wall that surrounded the balcony as a guardrail.

"Hey, everyone, look at me! It's the Taro Matsui Show!" Matsuda exclaimed, opening his arms wide to the sky.

A creepy-looking man (Higuchi, but you'd nicknamed him Pedophile) who was feeling up Bimbo laughed. "Oh, you know some tricks?"

"Yay! Go, Matsui-san!" Misa cheered.

"All righty," said Matuda, teetering as he stood on the railing, trying his hand at balance-beam walking.

Exclamations of alarm were heard amongst the Yotsuba members. One man (who made you think of Chad from _Bleach_), actually got up and followed Matsuda out onto the balcony. "Hey, you're drunk, be careful!"

Matsuda only laughed as he flipped his weight over to stand on his hands. "He he he, I'm always doing this… Don't worry." He hiccoughed theatrically and continued his ridiculous act.

"I hope he's got good insurance," Namikawa muttered, "or the company does, at least…"

"Aw, man, he might not _ever _get a chance to regret his hangover," you moaned, slapping your forehead with your hand. "Geez, what an idiot!"

"Stop, you idiot!" cried Hatori, the light-haired one, echoing your thoughts. But his sudden cry seemed to startle Matsuda, for he wobbled crazily and toppled over the side with a cry.

"AAHH! HE FELL!!" cried Takahashi, the long-haired one that looked impossibly like a well-groomed hippie.

"Chad" and the bespectacled Light Yagami-lookalike hurried to the side of the railing to peer down to the body eight stories below.

"OH SHIT!" cried Mido, rather surprising you. You'd taken him for a soft-spoken, refined sort of guy… guess you were wrong.

"Chad" cried out in panic, and hastily retreated back into the room.

Pandemonium ensued, and the girls started screaming. "Aw, that's just _GREAT_…!" you exclaimed, and began pacing hurriedly in circles like you were all worked up. "GREAT!! Now, what are we gonna do?"

Bimbo started shrieking and crying at once, and you groaned. "Excuse me," you said apologetically to Namikawa, surreptitiously slipping your email address into his pocket before heading across the room to _try _to calm Bimbo down.

"Umm… guys… this could be bad…" Misa said loudly over all the noise. She suddenly appeared to be the voice of reason, apparently, as everyone turned to her. "So maybe you should leave… we'll handle things," she assured the Yotsuba men as they all moved to head out. "Don't worry; I look forward to hearing from you about the commercial," she added, but there was a quaver in her voice.

"Later, Reiji-san," you said, giving him a baleful look from your position beside Bimbo, who was now sobbing into your shoulder.

He nodded politely and gave a nervous look of apology before following his co-conspirators out the door.

* * *

Once you FINALLY managed to detach Bimbo from you and send her in a taxi with another pair of models, you returned to the building with Misa and Mizuki, who looked extremely shaken up. "Oi, glad _that's_ over," you muttered as you headed for the elevator.

"Oh, that was kind of scary!" Misa agreed as she stepped into the lift, abandoning her usual peppiness in the seriousness of the moment. "I actually thought he was really falling…"

Mizuki paused. "Okay, I want that explanation, Keiko!" she said sharply, frowning. "What was all that about? And why are you so calm!? One of our managers just DIED!! And was it just me, but did that guy look freakishly like the guy who hit on me at the hospital…?"

To her extreme surprise, you actually began to chuckle. "Oh, Mizuki, Mizuki… I'll explain everything once everyone gets back to the monitor room."

"Wait—_what_!?"

"Just wait a minute…"

The elevator dumped you off in the main room, and you flopped down on the couch, spread-eagling your limbs with a loud, explosive "AUUGH!" And you were totally oblivious to the fact that you provided Mogi, Matsuda, and Yagami with a nice view up your short skirt (not that they looked or anything…).

"Um… Keiko…" Mizuki said, crossing her arms. "Sit up and put your legs together. That's not lady-like behavior."

You started and blushed angrily as you did so. "Dammit, I _hate_ skirts!" you grumbled, crossing your arms.

Mizuki saw Matsuda standing there and stared for a few seconds. "How… how did you… you fell… and… _what_!? And I know you!!"

"So you DO remember me! Yeah… My name's Matsuda. And about the fall… it's complicated," Matsuda said quickly, looking jittery. "Ask the chief…" He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"I told you, Matsuda, I'm not the chief anymore…"

"Uncle Soichiro!?" Mizuki exclaimed, catching sight of the ex-chief. She ran over and hugged him tightly, smiling. "OMG! How are you?"

He chuckled. "Mizuki! I'm… fair. How are you?"

"Kinda scared right now, but I'll live…" She shrugged. "I'm _still_ waiting for an explanation, Keiko!"

"Yes, and I'm still waiting for my security blanket," you retorted, biting your thumbnail as you sulked. "I never want to touch another man outside the family again…"

"And none of them were remotely all over you," Mizuki shot at you. "Besides, you got the hot one."

"I got the _polite_ one," you asserted. "I was lucky enough not to be Bimbo-san, who ended up with What's-His-Face Higuchi-the-Pedophile man…"

Misa and Mizuki started cracking up. " 'Bimbo-san?'" Mizuki laughed. "Wow!!"

"Her name's Midori," Misa giggled. "She's _really_ dumb!"

"I noticed that," you said with a nod. "And she was shallow and ditzy and completely okay with a strange, perverted (and frankly _unattractive_ and _creepy_) man having his hands all over her…" You shuddered. "I think I actually feel sorry for her…"

There was a _ding!_ from the elevator, signaling the return of Wedy, Aiber, Light, and Ryuzaki, the last of whom you ran over to hug tightly. "PLEASE say that I never have to do anything like that again!" you pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" he retorted, seeming a little on edge himself as he hugged you back, holding you securely in his arms. "You did what you did of your own accord." He whispered in your ear, "Do you even know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry," you said quietly, "but Mizuki was up there, and I couldn't stay down here and watch…"

"I understand," he said softly. "Just… don't do that again. And _please_ say that I never have to see another man's arms around you again…"

"Oh, trust me, you WON'T. Ugh… I feel so _icky_…" Ryuzaki's dexterous fingers moved to your barely-clad thighs, and began to gently move up and down, playfully teasing. You didn't mind so much until he moved up under your skirt and—

"Hey, _not_ in public, Panda-chan," you whispered, taking his wrist and removing it from your general premises, noting his near-silent whimper with amusement. You noticed then that he was still wearing his EMT uniform, which made you chuckle as you pulled back to survey him. "Wow, don't you look… different…"

He frowned, looking completely miserable. "It's stiff and uncomfortable…"

"What _I_ want to know is how you obtained it on such short notice," you shot back, returning to the couch as he and Light retrieved their rolling computer chairs. _Geez, he must be dying in that thing! And especially after he had to wheel away Aiber's body on a gurney in front of a lot of Kira suspects... What he must be thinking right now..._

"Hello, Mizuki-chan," said Ryuzaki, biting his thumbnail sullenly.

"Mizuki-chan," Light said with a smile, nodding politely. "How are you?"

"LIGHT-O!?" she exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing here? And why… why, for the love of all things holy, are you handcuffed to Keiko's boyfriend…!?"

"It's simple," you said flatly. "It's a torture device designed to make Misa and me thoroughly miserable."

"Very _very_ miserable," Misa echoed, crossing her arms grumpily. "Misa-Misa hates it!"

"To put it bluntly," Light drawled, removing his EMT helmet, "I'm the main Kira suspect, and Ryuzaki won't let me out of his sight. Literally."

"You _had_ to go and date a world-famous detective," Mizuki grumbled at you. "And on top of that, he's _bi_!?"

Ryuzaki stiffened, indignant, and Light paled at the very idea. "No…" you said with a long-suffering air. "He's just… completely psychotic and has a death wish."

Matsuda laughed nervously. "Eh heh… Psychotic? You can say that again… I could've died for _real_!"

"Actually, you can blame that on Keiko-chan," Light said calmly. "It was her idea."

"WHAT!?"

"Hey, I was trying to save your life!" you snapped. "Leave me alone… I'm tired, frustrated, emotionally drained, and distinctly disgusted… _ugh_… I feel like I need a shower…"

"Would someone _please_ explain what's going on!?" Mizuki cried, stomping her foot on the tiled floor.

"Oh, sorry, sis," you sighed. "Ryuzaki, you wanna do the honors?"

Without further ado, he briefed Mizuki on the situation, then finished with, "But now that you know all that, I have no choice but to detain you here for your own safety.

"NO WAY!!" you exclaimed loudly, glaring at him. "No way am I putting her in further danger by making her _stay_ involved! She can't live here!!"

"Oh, can't I?" Mizuki crossed her arms and stared down at you (she was still standing). "I'm fairly smart. I can help out. And I _can_ take care of myself, thank you!"

"Aw… what'll Mom and Dad and Gramps say?" you whined, burying your face in a pillow. "Ugh… great. Now _I'll_ be blamed for all this…"

"It _is_ your fault," said Mizuki and Light at the same time.

"Well, you _did_ get her involved," Ryuzaki said solemnly. "Light-kun and Mizuki-chan are right. And while I do not doubt your intelligence, Mizuki-chan, I must insist that you do not take part in the investigation."

This time, it was your turn to be the calm one; you stood and held Mizuki's arms behind her back, restraining her before she could go crazy and hit something… not that she packed much of a punch in the first place, but she was something of a fireball when incensed. "Hold it, nee-chan," you said softly. "He's right. Just listen to him. I don't want you to die, either…"

"But if… ARGH!" she screamed. "NO! This—aaah! First of all, how the hell can Light-o be Kira?"

"_Thank_ you!" he said loudly; at last, someone agreed with him!

"Second, if he _is_ Kira and you think that so much that you chained him to yourself, Ryuzaki-kun, _why_ would I be any safer here than outside?"

"Because there's another Kira."

"Oh, is _that_ all? Just _another_ _Kira_," she said with heavy sarcasm. "That's just great! Totally great! Now, I'll have to stay here and stew, I don't have anything useful to do, I can't see my boyfriend, and I promised Aiko-chan we'd go see a movie tomorrow, and I was supposed to have a dentist appointment, then a doctor's appointment to—"

"Hey, hey! Mizuki!" you said loudly, gripping her shoulders so that she faced you. "Calm down. Come with me. I'll get you a nice cup of sugar-free low-fat hot chocolate (and a cup of the real, sugary stuff for myself), and we'll discuss this calmly and rationally. It will be all right…" You took her off to the kitchen, leaving the rest of the task force (plus Aiber and Wedy) silent in your wake.

_

* * *

_

Another chapter. And Mizuki's back, yay!! (Well, at least I HOPE it's "yay"...)


	56. Trouble with a Capital T

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _does not belong to me._**

_

* * *

_

Okay, there will be some lime in the chapter... sorta mild and pretty short, but limey, all the same. I've had some requests and I said I might, so... here ya go. But I expect to know what you think from this!!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 56 - TROUBLE WITH A CAPITAL "T"

* * *

It turned out that Mizuki was more than a little stressed about her life in general: she couldn't get a job as a photographer and had to settle for a dreaded modeling job instead, not to mention that her relationship with her boyfriend was starting to sour, so she thought, and her friends wouldn't ever stop arguing… it was a mess. You calmed her down, giving her advice and assuring her that everything would be fine in the end.

"Oh, yeah!" Mizuki scoffed, sarcastically nodding and overemphasizing her expression. "Of course it's easy for _you_ to say that! You're happy in love; you have a job; you have a life! For Pete's sake, you're a freaking genius! It's easy for you to sit here calmly and give me advice! No, you don't know what hell I've been through, so just leave me alone!!"

"Mizuki," you said quietly, putting a hand over hers as she stared pointedly down at the kitchen table, hot tears refusing to travel past her eyelids. "I _have_ been through hell. I know what it's like to have a bad relationship with a guy. Remember Kenichi, way back when? Did I ever tell you the full story?"

Mizuki's eyes narrowed. "_Full_ story…?"

You nodded. "Yeah. Things were _way_ worse than you thought. I told you that I caught him with Ayako in full public and what he called me when I saw them, but it was what he said after that killed me. He called me…" You paused, trying to dredge up the strength to revisit the painful memory. And the funny thing was, it wasn't painful _because_ of Kenichi… it was painful because of his words. "He told Ayako he'd meet her later, and he came up to me. 'You are by far the dumbest girl I've ever met,' he said. 'You think you're so great at figuring other people out—well, I just proved you wrong.' And I looked back at him and asked him why, you know, because this was after he'd said that he loved me. You remember; you met him… And he just shot back with, 'You know what? You should just put yourself out of your misery. No one could ever love a cocky, worthless idiot like you.'"

Mizuki's jaw dropped wide open and she stared at you. "H-he said all that…?"

You nodded and took a deep breath. _Mizuki… please, don't make the same mistakes I did. I think I finally realize what I did to anger Kenichi so… and I don't even care anymore—I have someone much better who definitely loves me__. But, yeah, I WAS a cocky idiot. But I learned from it… and I'll never overestimate myself again._ "Yes. I moved on. Things got better. But life isn't always perfect. I feel useless on the task force, because Ryuzaki won't let me work too hard, and everyone else more than makes up for what I can't do… or don't… The fact that I may as well be under unintentional 24/7 surveillance is also a major bonus. And as for being happy in love, well, yes, except for the tiny little bit about Ryuzaki being chained to a guy who is probably a partially crazed ex-mass murderer that I used to babysit. Yeah, life's good for me, Mizuki. I'm just happy as a clam."

"I'm sorry, Keiko—I didn't mean…"

"I realize that, and it's okay. I know you just needed to vent. Just know that we all have loads of problems, but we have to learn to deal with it." Your head tilted up to look at her, take in her muddy brown eyes. "Mizuki… just breathe. I know it's hard to deal with your problems, and that it's easier to run away, but you'll regret it later. For instance," you laughed a little, "I regret not slugging Kenichi right there when he said that stuff…"

This made Mizuki giggle a bit. "Oh… okay. Thanks, nee-san." A few seconds later, she frowned in mild confusion. "Hey, nee-san… about Ryuzaki…"

"What about him?"

"You two seem awfully close for only having gone out for a few months…"

"Your point being…?"

She scowled at your dodging the question and clinked her spoon against the table. "What's the deal between you two? I want the dirty details, now."

"Well, I'm not getting into the nitty-gritty," you said slowly, "but I can tell you a few things… For instance…" You leaned down to roll down your leggings and motioned for her to look beneath the table, for the charm in your anklet wasn't a charm at all, but an engagement ring. She gasped loudly and came back up with a look of shock. "And… come here." She leaned forward and you whispered in her ear, "I'm pregnant."

"Huh… what…?" she gasped, looking completely taken aback with shock. "Not… with…? This… doesn't make any sense, and yet it does… Oh my gosh…"

"It does seem really weird," you agreed, nodding softly. "But it's kind of nice, in a way… and don't tell anyone. I don't want them to know we're that close until the case is finished, what with Light being the main Kira suspect and all…"

"Mm," said Mizuki in agreement.

_

* * *

_

L's POV

Ryuzaki sat in the monitor room, watching the whole ordeal on his computer screen (Misa was being viewed on the large monitors) and listening to the conversation between the sisters on a set of headphones, where no one else could hear. His heart went out to poor Keiko… All the things she'd been through!! He wanted so much to be there for her, and yet here he was, chained to Light…

_Ah, Keiko… now, I think I understand…_ Yes. That made sense—if someone didn't truly know Keiko, her everyday demeanor and the meanings behind her actions and words, he or she might conceivably misconstrue them for cockiness. It wasn't cockiness, though—merely bravura.

He sighed heavily and removed his headphones. The key to the handcuffs was in his pocket, and the metal nuisance was off in a few quick seconds. Ryuzaki then cuffed Light to the table, so there was no escape. "I'll be back," he said softly, and padded to the elevator.

Light stared after him, knowing vaguely his errand—to comfort Keiko (and possibly do more than comfort her). The youth gave a smile. It was about time the detective started showing real affection for his lover…

_

* * *

_

YOUR POV

You heard the knock on the door and saw Ryuzaki standing there, _without Light_. You blinked at him. "Where's the ball-and-chain?" you asked with a wry smirk. "Don't tell me you got hungry and ate him?"

Ryuzaki smiled slightly and shuffled into the kitchen toward you and Mizuki; both of you were smiling contentedly. "Hey, Ryuu-kun, what's up?" chirped your sister, much more cheerily now that she'd vented and received some advice. It was nice to be back with family…

"May I speak with Keiko, please?" he asked Mizuki, taking your hand as you stood.

Mizuki shrugged, but couldn't keep a devilish smile from appearing on her gorgeous features. "She's a-a-a-all yours." With that, she left for the monitor room, leaving you and Ryuzaki alone.

Ryuzaki led you out of the kitchen and up the staircase that led to his room—his own personal room that could not be monitored. There weren't any cameras. Upon enclosing the both of you into solitude and privacy, Lawliet (for now you could safely refer to him as such) wrapped his arms around your waist tightly, holding you close. "I'm so sorry…" He pressed his lips to your neck, right below your ear, stroking your hair with his other hand.

"So you heard all that, did you?" you asked with a tiny sigh. You didn't want him to have to leave his work for your sake… and being in Ryuzaki's presence for the past several months had taught you how to let go of Kenichi, if nothing else. You noticed it didn't cause you the same pain it would have six months back.

"Mm, yes, and I don't mind abandoning Light-kun or the Kira case for a bit. It's rather refreshing, being alone with you…"

You faltered at the look in his eyes… they were glazed over, and a faint pink flush in his cheeks told you easily that just the prospect of being alone with you was extremely intoxicating.

Lawliet's grey-black eyes implored you. "Do you realize now that this is the first time we've spoken privately in three weeks?"

"Hai." You gave him a squeeze. "We're not in public anymore, you know…"

Almost instantly, one hand was up your skirt, caressing you eagerly. You moaned happily and nuzzled the juncture of his neck and chest, lazily brushing his skin with your lips teasingly. "Yes, you were saying?"

Lawliet's first response came out in a soft, "Mmm…" He wrapped his free arm around your waist and pinned your body against him. Whatever it was he'd been about to say to you, it was quickly forgotten. Within a few seconds, he'd hiked your skirt up around your hips and was then stroking your curves. A single hand encouraged one leg to wrap around his own waist, and you jumped up, clinging to him with both legs and both arms, kissing his mouth ardently. Lawliet groaned roughly, excitedly, as he continued to hold you up. But then he was suddenly carrying you over to his bed, where you both collapsed. You licked his lips lightly, tantalizing him with your fingertips as you played with the hem of his shirt, but failed to remove it.

His next actions all but screamed "well, two can play that game," as a finger traced the heart-shaped hole that showed off your chest, accidentally-on-purpose brushing your skin just once or twice, awakening your nerves so that each infinitesimal touch felt heightened. He began sucking at your neck, making you squirm as his lips and tongue worked their magic. Instead of teasing you, now, his hand was now occupied elsewhere: namely, up your skirt.

Well, that lasted all of forty-five seconds or so, until you finally recovered your coherence. You pulled back a bit and whispered, "Lawliet…?"

"Mmm?"

"St-stop for a second, will you?"

He reluctantly ceased his actions, but persisted on holding you close—you didn't object to that. "Okay. I've… got a couple things to… to tell you." You took a deep breath and let it out. "Do you notice anything different about me at all…?"

"Am I to understand that you aren't referring to your rather eye-catching choice of clothing?"

A grin crossed your face, and you shook your head. "No, I'm not. I'm talking about my weight… Or rather, waist."

Lawliet's eyes flicked down to your midriff, and widened slightly at the almost imperceptible growth. He was silent for several seconds, but then smiled adorably at you, kissing you again with sheer giddiness. "Mm, that is wonderful news, tenshi."

"Yeah," you agreed with a smile, "but what are we going to do if the case is still going on in a few months? I mean, we _really_ don't want them to know I'm pregnant, do we? Well, Mizuki and Kohaku know, but I think we're safe there."

Lawliet was pensive. He thought for a few moments, and sighed. "I'm not sure… I don't want to have to send you away, and it will be suspicious if I do…"

"I'm not leaving Tokyo," you warned. "I don't care what you say; I'm staying right here. Besides, it's a wonder they aren't already suspicious. I've been dropping hints left and right…"

"No, you've not been particularly careful… but I suppose as far as the blatancy of your condition, we'll think about what to do in the meantime, and cross that bridge when we come to it."

You brushed a strand of his black locks from his eyes. "Wow… that's not like you…"

"The case is rather trying, I suppose… And if my calculations are in any way accurate, the current Kira will be caught within two months at the most. That is, if his power doesn't flee to someone else in the meantime. And after this Kira is caught…" He sighed. "I'll almost _have_ to take Light-kun off of the handcuffs…"

"But that means we can actually get married, though, right?" you pointed out hopefully. "I'd really like the satisfaction of our kid knowing that its parents were married when it was born…"

Lawliet chuckled slightly. "And of course, that's the _only_ benefit."

"Well, it's the biggest one, admittedly," you drawled playfully, nonchalantly.

He again laughed, and kissed you deeply, slowly turning you limp. "Mm, no, I beg to differ. The biggest benefit in my mind is the fact that you would be mine and no one else's…"

"Oh?" You raised a brow. "Well, you'd be _mine_, so I guess it's a fair trade."

"Indeed…" he whispered as he lowered his lips to your skin once more…

_(A/N: Betcha know what happens here…)_

* * *

You both stayed holed up in your little haven all night long, until Lawliet caught a glimpse of the first rays of sunlight streaming in through the window. "This night was not nearly long enough," he mumbled grumpily, glaring at the window as though doing so might discourage the sun to retreat.

"Be reasonable, Lawliet," you yawned, cuddling him warmly. "Enjoyable as this was, how much more could the baby and I take? I'm not Super Woman…"

"Mm, no, but I'd like to think you are…" He kissed your forehead gently and sighed. "This was wonderful. Thank you."

You just shrugged frivolously and said jokingly, "It's nothing."

Lawliet's soft lips left a trail of kisses down your neck and back, making you shiver. "Mm, this _nothing_ is rather intoxicating."

You smiled softly, closing your eyes with contentment. "And to think you _almost_ didn't let me see you face-to-face, five years ago…"

"Doing so was the best decision I've ever made," he murmured, closing his eyes and nestling down amid the blankets, holding you close to him. "You do know that we should try to get some sleep…?"

Your eyes snapped open with surprise at the suggestion of him _sleeping._ "_I _should, but I can sleep all day. You can't."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because Kira's still at work out there."

"But I have to sleep sometime, don't I?" he asserted. "You've said so yourself many times. I pick now. I won't sleep all day, just for a few hours. It's only five o'clock. Give me four hours and I'll be downstairs by nine-ten, only slightly late. Besides, I'm in charge of the investigation. I've been working very hard. I think I deserve a break; don't you?"

You chuckled, stifling a yawn as you closed your eyes. "Hm. It's nicer with you here, anyway. Go ahead and sleep."

"That's precisely my intention."

* * *

Around ten-thirty or so, you both stumbled down into the monitor room, sleepy and sluggish. Everyone was already working away in silence, just like every morning, and you rolled your eyes, smirking. Place was a well-oiled machine.

Silently, Ryuzaki strolled over to Light, where he was still attached to the computer table, and locked the cuff around his own wrist. "Good morning, Light-kun. I apologize for last night."

Light gave him a death glare. "Room. Clothes. Shower. _Now_."

Apparently, Ryuzaki couldn't resist the temptation, for he then gave Light a quizzical look and wondered, "Are you referring to me or yourself...?"

"ME, you idiot!!" But Light's gaze surveyed the detective. "Although you could use some cleaning up, yourself..."

You knew you couldn't begin to imagine how Ryuzaki felt just now, though you pictured it as though his recent night of… _entertainment_ with you had basically left his mood like a balloon, buoyant and uplifted, and the sudden switch to being alone with a very _angry_ Light-kun was like puncturing said balloon with a very sharp pin.

Ryuzaki threw you a pitifully pained glance as he was very nearly dragged away; you had to stifle a laugh. He'd known what he was getting himself into the second he chained Light to the table last night; therefore, it was his fault. Still, you couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him…

_

* * *

_

_So this was shorter. Sorry! But on the bright side, _Jizen Keiji_ is now more than 200,000 words long! (You'd think I'd devote such time/energy to something potentially worthwhile in the long run, wouldn't you?)_


	57. Mental Scarring

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 57 - MENTAL SCARRING

* * *

Rather unfortunately, you ended up having to leave Ryuzaki back at HQ to get your ultrasound at the hospital. On the bright side, you got to take Mizuki with you (who had teased you assiduously when you returned from your overnight siesta with Ryuzaki) for moral support.

You and Mizuki were taken to a room on the 4th floor of Ibaraki Hospital, where a nurse left you to undress in peace. Mizuki held your jeans for you as you threw on a luxurious cover-up and sat on a luxurious vinyl-covered table. "Geez… I'm actually kind of relieved that Ryuu isn't here," you confessed, running a hand through your hand nervously. "I mean… he would've made this über-awkward. That, and I don't know if I could've kept from crying later…"

Mizuki laughed at that. "You won't be able to keep from crying, anyway! I know you."

You snorted. "Bah! Watch me."

"Bet you five hundred yen…"

"You're on." You drew yourself up proudly, refusing to give in to any future tears resulting from the knowledge of the ultrasound.

A nurse entered the room, then, and underwent all the procedures, so that fifteen minutes passed, and an fuzzy monochromatic image appeared on the computer screen across the small room. You stared at it for a few seconds, tightly grasping Mizuki's hand as you attempted to discern which parts of the image were what…

It hit you with the nurse's words.

"As you can see, there are two fetuses, one male and one female, which would explain your early growth. Both are perfectly healthy…"

You tuned out the nurse. _Twins!? WHAT!? Oh… my… This is just too weird! I never thought… I mean, I was prepared for one, but two? Holy cow…_

_Well, you should've figured it might be a possibility; Lawliet does have a history of twins in his family, if he's telling the truth, and I see no reason for him NOT to have._

_Oh… my… gosh…_

Mizuki grinned broadly and squealed giddily. "KYAAA!! Oh, this is so COOL, Keiko!"

"Oh… my… gosh…"

The nurse gave an amused smile, and politely stood from her position at the computer. "I'll let you be for a bit. Just push the button when you're ready for me."

"Arigato…" you managed weakly.

The door shut quietly, and you felt like you were going to fall off the table in pure shock. "This… this can't be happening…" you murmured, expression flashing between confusion, giddiness, and joy. This would undoubtedly mean more work and pain on your part, but you figured you were up to both (mostly), especially with Lawliet there to help you through everything emotionally. You laughed outright, then, as you got an unlikely mental picture of him staring helplessly at a gurgling baby atop a changing table, patiently awaiting a fresh diaper. You doubted he would ever be part of _that_… Maybe Watari would help out… yes, you could see that. You imagined, however, that you'd be doing the majority of the dirty work.

"If he's not gonna help me, then gosh-darn it, we're getting a nanny!" you exclaimed then, pounding a fist down half-heartedly on the vinyl-cushioned table.

Mizuki raised her eyebrows. "Where did _that_ come from…?"

"I just realized that Ryuu won't be changing diapers…"

"So make him!" she retorted. "That's not fair to you, especially with you having _twins_…"

"Hm… I could, but I don't think he'd ever…" You trailed off as another image filled your head of Lawliet gagging at the sight of a messy diaper. "No," you decided. "It's impossible. I think he might rather be chained to Light… but that's a guess on my part."

"Hm," Mizuki grunted, planning inwardly to smack some sense into the panda-esque detective upon their return to HQ.

You spotted the plotting gleam in her eye and frowned. "Don't you do anything to him, Mizuki!"

"I wasn't going to _do_ anything!!"

"Yes, you were. Leave my panda-man alone!"

"Ugh…" She slapped her forehead. "Geez, you're a freak. A SAPPY freak."

You shrugged and smiled. "That's how I roll."

Mizuki pressed the call button and the nurse returned, whereupon you were briefed on all the steps you should take to ensure a healthy pregnancy and birth, including exercises, diet, and most importantly, the due date. It was toward the end of March, she explained, but as you were carrying twins, that was probably irrelevant—you'd most likely have to have a cesarean section a month or so ahead of then. You half-listened, making sure you'd stored all the useful/important information deep within your brain for future reference, but for the most part, you were on cloud nine, picturing the look on Lawliet's face when you told him…

Which then brought up the question, _how_ would you tell him? You frowned as you and Mizuki left the hospital, photographs of the sonogram in your coat pocket. "What now?" she wondered, staring at you curiously, but with an irrepressible expression of underlying buoyancy.

"How… do I tell him without letting anyone else hear…?"

Mizuki's brows puckered. "Um… why does it matter? Light's not Kira, so why worry?"

You sighed. "Misa might be… his accomplice, who can kill with just a face, not a name." Placing an arm around her shoulder, you guided your sister to a bench on the sidewalk. "I'm especially worried about her. We think she's forgotten how, but even so, that's why she's under 24/7 surveillance."

"Then… why isn't she chained to you?"

You shuddered at the thought. "That's partially because she doesn't pose a threat without Light's schemes. She's not the sharpest tool in the shed, and we think she follows Light's direct orders… _think_ being the key word, there."

Mizuki huffed, sending a white fog spiraling into the crisp air. You blinked, suddenly captivated by the simple sight, an escape from your thought-clogged mind. The last time you'd seen your breath was last spring, when you'd called Ryuzaki to ask if you could lodge at his multiple hotel rooms until your electricity was turned back on. You gave a tiny smile at the memory. So much had happened since then… _too_ much, almost. Turmoil, emotional strife, murder, blackmail, trickery, immeasurable stress, chaos, and peace, hate, and love…

Death…

…and life…

Your own breath puffed outward in a miniature cloud that quickly dissipated in the not-quite-wintry air. A sudden feeling of age descended on your shoulders, and you wished more than ever that Lawliet would either solve the freaking case or just quit.

_No, that's not gonna happen…_ A sigh made your chest rise and fall quietly. _Lawliet will stick with this stupid Kira case or die trying to solve it. Which isn't too far-fetched…_ You hung your head and sat forward, leaning your elbows on your knees and clasping your bare hands together. They seemed so cold just then, with the absence of warm gloves… and you tried hard not to cry right then and there. _So help me, if he gets himself killed…_

_"Do you want a notebook…?"_

You stopped, face clouding in confusion. Suddenly, it was as if the world around you had halted, and you wondered if the voice you'd heard was in your head or not. _Well, Lawliet told me to take the notebook, but… I'll need to know more about it…_

A phantom chuckle touched your ears, and you searched wildly for the source of that frankly disturbing sound. You only succeeded in making Mizuki contemplate your actual sanity. "You okay, nee-chan?"

"Huh?" A car horn sounded, and you were very sharply pulled back to reality. The laugh was gone; the voice disappeared. All the sights, sounds, and smells of everyday Tokyo life flooded your senses in a whirlwind, making you shake your head to clear it. "Yeah… just… got lost in my own world. Sorry. Got a lot on my mind, you know…"

"Hm." She shrugged. It was a fair enough argument. "Okay. I'll get us a cab."

"Wait a sec," you said, feeling the cold feel of metal around your right wrist… the distress-signal given you by Ryuzaki in lieu of a belt. Hesitating before pressing it, you remembered Matsuda's use of it… then again, you'd used it before, and figured that Watari would know you were probably physically okay. Especially with the detector inside pinpointing your exact whereabouts at all times… Sure enough, a few seconds later, your cell phone rang, and you answered. "Watari?"

"Yes, Keiko-chan. What can I do for you?"

You inhaled deeply, letting the chilled air cleanse you, rejuvenate your body… "I've got some… _interesting_ news concerning Ryuzaki and me…"

"Ah, yes. How did your hospital visit fare?"

That made you laugh. "Wa-tan, you make it sound like an outing in the park! Ah… well, apparently, we're having twins…"

A pause followed—but only the briefest one. Watari's alacrity was evidently genuine when next he spoke. "That is fantastic news! I'm sure Ryuzaki will be very pleased."

"Well, that's what I'm hoping, yes," you chuckled. "One boy and one girl. Um… do you have any idea as to how I'm supposed to break the news to him without making the task force wonder?"

This did pose a problem. "Well, no matter how much you might want to relay that news as soon as possible… and no matter how badly Ryuzaki might want to know," added the elderly gentleman, "it doesn't seem to be a very _sensible_ option to tell him right now."

"That's what I was afraid of," you groaned, shoulders slumping. "I suppose I could wait til…" You gasped. "I've got it! His birthday! It's perfect, only ten days away!"

Watari chuckled on his end of the line. "I imagine he'd find that a wonderful birthday present. And ten days seems a reasonable waiting period…"

"All right; we've got a plan!" you announced giddily. "And perhaps… hey, I have another idea. Would you please tell the 'gang' that Mizuki and I are going to go shopping for a while, get some fresh air?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"No, that's it." You smiled then, without any real reason. "Okay, thanks, Watari! I'll see you later, ne?"

"Indeed, you will. My heartiest congratulations, Keiko."

You felt a slight flutter of happiness that he'd finally addressed you without the use of any title or honorifics, sort of accepting you as part of a strange family. "Thanks. Bye, Wa-tan!"

"Goodbye."

You snapped the lime green cell phone shut, reflecting back to the time when Ryuzaki had given it to you… He'd been worried about you going to Aoyama, and wanted you to have a means to call someone without them being able to somehow pinpoint your location… or without being able to trace you in any way. You remembered the semi-stoic look on his face when he'd turned toward the wall… Lawliet really was quite a character, but he had his moments of absolute sweetness that were simply kawaii, and while he was something of an enigma, you had to love him anyway. "Hey, Mizuki," you said slowly, turning to her, "wanna go to Mom and Dad's…? Let 'em hear the news?"

Mizuki shrugged. "Why not? Wait a sec… do they already know…?"

"Yeah…" You recalled your last… _awkward_ meeting with them. "I think Dad's had some time to cool down…"

"Show him the pics and he'll simply melt," Mizuki suddenly realized, grinning hugely. "Come on, let's go!"

Rather than take a cab all the way over and have to pay an arm and a leg, Mizuki suggested taking the train, which you agreed upon, and within a half-hour, you were at your parents', knocking on the door. Chikako saw you and squealed happily, hugging you both. "Oh, Kei-Kei, you're finally putting on some weight!"

Your brows shot up. "Well… there's a reason for that, you know?"

"Oh, yes, I DO know!" Your mother was "all of a dither," to coin a phrase. She ushered you inside, where she made you some hot chocolate and green tea cookies whilst your father came in to greet you, followed closely by Gramps.

"What's this I hear about a great-grandkid?" he asked, weathered face crinkling into a smile.

"Yes, yes!" you said excitedly, sitting up. "That's pretty much why we came…" You dug into your pocket and extracted the photos, handing them to your grandfather unceremoniously. "Ryuu's gonna be ticked that I didn't tell him sooner…"

"Not like you _could_," Mizuki muttered.

"Sh!" You were lucky your parents didn't hear that…

"Chikako, you'll want to see this!" Hideyoshi called, and your mother bustled out of the kitchen with a tray of cocoa and cookies, setting that down on the coffee table. A huge smile split your father's face in two as Mizuki explained the "one boy and one girl" concept.

"A _grandson!_" Hideyoshi cried in ecstasy, suddenly jubilant.

Noburu laughed boisterously. "Ha _HA!_ Oh, I knew that L was a brilliant guy…"

You rolled your eyes and smacked your forehead. "Thanks, Gramps… thanks a lot…"

* * *

After this, you decided to actually go shopping, and what better place to do that than Harajuku, your home district? Happily, you and Mizuki visited several costume shops in honor of the upcoming Halloween, and browsed through various store windows in search of an idea for Ryuzaki's prospective birthday presents. However, you were at a loss on that one. What could you really get him that he didn't already have, or have the means to get?

It struck you, then: you'd have to make him something, give him something no one else could or had access to, or take him somewhere. Well, the last one was out of the question, as the Kira case was still going, and as he was so paranoid. But as for making something… or giving…

You could bake him a cake, but that was pretty much a given. You weren't going to wait on him all day, as that would just be freaking awkward (not to mention degrading). Now, you might be extra nice to him… but again, that was a given.

Giving…

What did he enjoy most?

You.

That particular answer—and the natural ease at which it came to you—both was pleasing and scary at once, as you remembered that you were _supposed_ to not flatter yourself… but there was no point in denying it by now, which did make you smile.

But then, knowing Lawliet, he'd end up working right through his birthday if Kira wasn't caught by then (which looked doubtful), so you might not get the chance to spend the entire day with him (and it was then that you made the decision that your body was sexually off-limits until you gave birth, from that point on; seeing the sonogram pics had pretty much solidified that). But if he _did_, through some crazy train of events, manage to catch Kira, then Lawliet would be able to spend his birthday just talking to you… That thought made you grin. Time for heart-to-heart talks were hard to come by anymore.

So… if you couldn't be physically pleasing to him, perhaps you should be aesthetically pleasing.

Halloween.

Lawliet's birthday.

You grinned widely. You knew exactly what you were going to do…

* * *

You returned to HQ with a slightly hyper Mizuki in tow, and happily skipped through the room to Ryuzaki, hugging his neck tightly with one arm; your other was occupied with holding a large, brown paper bag that housed your Halloween costume, candy corn, two tennis rackets, and a few other items. "Hello, hello!"

"I would say there is a ninety-nine percent chance you had a good time today," he said, amused.

"Indeed!" you sang. "Oh, wait til you see what we found…!"

"And am I to assume that I must wait ten days before you show me…?"

"Of course!"

Mizuki giggled at the peculiar exchange. "You two are the worst!"

"If you mean 'worst' in the context of attempting to mold to society's general idea of normalcy," Ryuzaki began slowly, chewing his thumbnail, "then yes, you'd be right."

"However," you continued, "if you didn't, then please inform us of what you _did_ mean, and we'll judge then."

This elicited a groan from Mizuki. "INCORRIGIBLE!! That's what you both are…"

Light laughed aloud. "That about sums it up, Mizuki…"

After a few minutes, Misa came running downstairs and wanted to know if you all could watch a movie. Ryuzaki _finally_ relented and you, Mizuki, and Misa ran to your room to pick out a DVD. Still on an emotional high, you were just as giggly and girly as your two companions, and it was decided that you would watch _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ as a joke on Ryuzaki. Funnily enough, it was Misa's suggestion, but you and Mizuki were more than happy to oblige her in this matter. So when the film was finally playing on the large monitor, Matsuda and Light moved the two couches up before the computer table whilst you and Mizuki moved the chairs out of the way (Misa and Ryuzaki both silently refused to work, but that wasn't too surprising). However, Misa did make herself useful by skipping off to make a snack, whereupon you followed, not wanting some disaster in _your_ kitchen.

Popcorn was made for Mizuki, Matsuda, Misa, and Light, whilst you and Ryuzaki would share a lovely chocolate cake you'd made yesterday evening. Finally, you all settled down: Mizuki and Matsuda got a couch all to themselves, whilst you and Misa, through unspoken terms, rebuffed the idea of being parted from your respective lovers (or in Misa's case, her victim). The opening credits to the seventies musical were rolling whilst seating arrangements were taking place, but as Ryuzaki finally turned his attentions from the cake to the movie, his eyes grew wide. Delicately, he dug his fork into the cake with uncanny precision for such an odd grip on the utensil, and took a huge bite. "I see that I'm going to need this cake to keep from drooling throughout the movie," he mused, which made you giggle.

At first, you saw that Ryuzaki was fairly indifferent to the movie—he liked the idea, but was annoyed at the continuous singing, _and _knew the overall plot. Of course Charlie would find a Golden Ticket, and of course there would be a happy ending. Both were inevitable. But he never would've guessed bits of what went on in between…

Following Augustus Gloop's removal from the factory via the chocolate pipes, Ryuzaki stiffened noticeably. "Is this _supposed_ to be a horror film…?" he asked you gravely, eyes wide.

You stifled your laughter by burying your head in his shoulder, and didn't come out for several minutes. "N-no… pfft!" And you dissolved helplessly into laughter. It was Ryuzaki's own personal hell: little orange men singing out how avarice—especially in connection with confectionary delights—would never end well… all while surrounded by delicious-looking temptations. No, of course he wouldn't like it. Misa and Mizuki, you saw, were also trying valiantly to contain their mirth, but to no avail, for when Light started teasing Ryuzaki, too, Misa lost it, and that started a chain reaction. (Matsuda was, however, clueless, having been absorbed in the movie, and wondered "What…?" when the laughter began to die down…)

Finally, the ending credits scrolled over the screen to the tune of "Pure Imagination," and Ryuzaki stood. "No… more… _please_…"

"Aw, c'mon, Ryuu!" you said, laughing. "It's just a movie."

"It associates sweets with _bad things_," he protested quietly, seriously. "That is never good. I'm mentally scarred."

"FICTION," you said firmly, grasping his face between your hands. "And overall, it was a good thing. It's like power: some people can use it for bad things, and they never win. It's like you said, the good guys always win. And in this case, the prize was an entire chocolate factory."

"The next time I sleep, I will be plagued with nightmares about turning into a blueberry or being shrunk to the size of a chocolate bar…"

Misa and Mizuki burst into giggles, and you couldn't help but chuckle yourself. "You realize you've just set yourself up for weeks of teasing by admitting your fears out loud…?" you informed him, grinning.

"Mm, I'm relying on my knowledge of whoever is teasing me to come up with a decent rebuttal."

He had a point there, you had to admit.

Light stretched his arms lazily, and the accursed chain clinked softly. "Hey, I'm tired. I wanna go get some shuteye."

Ryuzaki nodded at him and kissed you briefly before following the young man to the staircase. "Good night, Keiko."

"Night, Panda-chan. Nightlight."

"For the hundredth time… ah, screw it," Light muttered.

"VICTORY!!" you cried, making double Vs with your fingers and thrusting them up in the air. "Speaking of victory... you owe me five hundred yen, Mizuki!!"

Her brown eyes widened. "Aw, you've got to be kidding me!!"

"Like I said, _victory._"

_

* * *

_

_Hey, _**Princess de la Luna**_, the girl twin idea is for you. :) (For the record, she wanted them to have a girl, and I was originally planning on two twin boys, but she mentioned it twice, and I thought about it... and I did like the idea. So there you have it! One girl, one boy. Yay... (confetti))_

_And... yeah. Totally didn't get eight reviews. But I'm sick and tired of waiting (and I'm not sure that the sight was working properly on Monday, as I got no hits then at all, but there were reviews... IDK. Anyway, I've resigned myself to the fact that nobody likes reviewing or giving constructive criticism or encouraging words or even flames anymore, and to just ignore everyone)._

_For the record, I'm TRYING to give you non-reviewers a guilt-trip, but it probably won't work. That, and school has started, so I realize many of you are much busier (I'm not harping at any of you who fall under that category, just so you know)._

_Also, I realize that the ultrasound scene might not have been stellar, but if for pity's sake, I've never even had a boyfriend before, so how the heck should I know about all the emotion that goes into something like pregnancy and childbirth...? Sigh... I keep writing situations that are over my head. That's a bad habit._


	58. Instant Message on Route 66

_Okay, so I just saw clips of the infamous episode 25 from the anime… where L offers to wipe off Light's feet after they were out in the rain… Yeah. That part where L gives Keiko a massage from chapter 12… I had no idea he knew how to give massages in the anime!! I don't watch the anime! I read the manga!! I just thought that was sorta funny… :P_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Boy, how I WISH I owned_** **Death Note_..._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 58 - INSTANT MESSAGE ON ROUTE 66**

* * *

_L's POV_

Ryuzaki sighed quietly at the figure beside him sleeping soundlessly on the bed. Light-kun… he hated how much the handcuffs limited his mobility. On the bright side, Ryuzaki had gotten into the habit of bringing his laptop computer to bed with him, so he sat up all night and worked whilst the young man slept.

Pensive, Ryuzaki thought back to the day's events, which were numerous indeed! They'd monitored a Yotsuba "Kira" meeting; Light had successfully deterred the seven executives and presidents from killing another innocent victim and simultaneously bought them all some time to investigate; he'd formulated a plan to get closer to Yotsuba through Aiber and Amane… and he'd "gained another friend" and received a kiss from a positively lurid young model by the name of Misa Amane. Shuddering at the memory, Ryuzaki could only be glad that Keiko hadn't been there to see it; if she had, Amane wouldn't have lived to tell the tale. Neither would he, for that matter, as he'd then responded with a tiny blush that he could potentially fall for her. Granted, the blush was real, for he didn't get a lot of attention from different girls. But saying that he could fall for Amane was a definite lie. Amane was driven by friendship and affection; therefore, it could make her warm up to him more and be further inclined to follow his instructions…

Ryuzaki then wondered what Keiko had hidden in that brown paper bag Keiko had brought back from "shopping". It didn't appear heavy, and it also looked to be full of something rather soft, from the way the package had bulged—and from how it bumped against her leg and gave way before repelling itself ever so slightly. Cloth, perhaps? That might mean a costume of sorts. Well, Halloween was in ten days… Ryuzaki smiled. It would be very like Keiko to dress up for Halloween AND somehow personalize her costume so that it would be amusing or pleasing in some way to him. But unless he was mistaken, that was too much material for a costume… perhaps she'd gotten some maternity clothes… But what ELSE was stored in that bag…?

He didn't give it much more thought. After all, it _was_ supposed to be a surprise.

Ryuzaki smiled at this very uncharacteristic move. At one point in time, he'd have made every effort to determine the bag's contents. Now, he found himself _wanting_ to be surprised.

Surprises…

_What happened at the hospital today!?_ he wondered silently, suddenly itching to know. _Well, if Keiko's behavior is any indication, she's happy about whatever it is. But… she'd have been happy no matter what the baby's gender. Damn, I can't tell anything from her actions!_

Sullen, he opened his computer and checked the instant messenger service he'd made specifically for late-night use between himself and Keiko—a fairly new program (he'd just implemented it last week), it was completely private and linked only his computer to hers without the use of the Internet. A 192-bit encryption protected all the information sent between the two-computer network, which he deemed strong enough for his purposes. It wasn't as if they were exchanging vital information that others might want to steal. Besides, Light was the one he was worried about, and he was within plain sight.

Sure enough, Keiko was online. He smiled crookedly to himself and typed in "hello, tenshi" under his screen name (_justice79_, which he'd made with the purpose of making Keiko smile; it had worked).

**policegrrl:** heya handsome

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes, very probably the exact reaction Keiko had desired.

**policegrrl**: and dont u roll ur at eyes me XP  
**justice79**: even when you can't see me, you can still ascertain my reactions and thoughts  
**policegrrl**: yup yup :D  
**justice79**: you seem to be in a very good mood.  
**policegrrl**: how'd u guess :)  
**justice79**: ...  
**policegrrl**: rhetorical question, sir justice  
**justice79**: oh  
**policegrrl**: haha u lost ur sense of sarcasm  
**justice79**: yes, well, that aside, must I wrest the information from you? what happened today?  
**policegrrl**: /devilish grin/  
**justice79**: what is that supposed to mean?  
**policegrrl**: i aint telling!

There was a long pause, wherein Ryuzaki gaped at Keiko's words. How could she withhold such information from him!? That was completely unwarranted and unfair to boot! He frowned as the next message popped up.

**policegrrl**: cat got ur tongue?  
**justice79**: you are merciless, tenshi. completely merciless. would it help if I made those ridiculous puppy dog eyes?  
**policegrrl**: maybe if i could see them  
**justice79**: what should I do, then, to elicit this information from you?  
**policegrrl**: not telling nothing. tis a birthday surprise  
**justice79**: I'd be /surprised/ no matter what.  
**policegrrl**: oh trust me, u'll be SURPRISED

That merited some thought. So… how was it a bigger surprise than a _regular_ kid? A surprise… Was there something special about her condition? Something especially different? Ryuzaki racked his brain. _What's better than one child, no matter what the gender…?_

_A… second… child…?!_

Instantly, his fingers flew across the keyboard, but Keiko beat him to the punch on the next message, so he hesitated on pressing the Return key. Sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed.

**policegrrl**: oh crap i think i just gave it away  
**justice79**: if, perhaps, you have reference to the idea that you're carrying /twins, then yes, you did!

Ryuzaki grinned widely, suddenly over the moon with excitement. Twins…?! That _was_ a surprise! But such a welcome one…

**justice79**: judging by your stunned silence, I'm right. You needn't worry, tenshi. I believe "happiness" is the name of this emotion...?

He knew she'd get the joke, referring to the time he'd showed her the room he'd given her at his house, full of her old belongings, and her beloved cat, Pollux. Sure enough, in a few seconds, a reply came back.

**policegrrl**: so much for surprises, but im glad ur happy cuz im ecstatic  
**justice79**: what are they?  
**policegrrl**: 1 girl and 1 boy  
**justice79**: !!  
**justice79**: you haven't the faintest idea as to how much I'm in love with the idea of our will-be family...  
**policegrrl**: aw, yay!  
**justice79**: you know, as happy as I am, I can't help but notice how utterly unsatisfying this method of communication is, especially for news such as yours.

Ryuzaki sighed. As excited as he was, it was more _nerve-wracking_ than anything to know that he was having kids. Not just one, but two, in one fell swoop. He didn't have the faintest idea as to what kids were even like! The whole concept was rather foreign to him. However, if Keiko was there with him, then perhaps he could make it through in one piece, after all...

**policegrrl**: u have a point but what can we do? besides i told u to wait til ur birthday panda-chan  
**justice79**: I'm curious, what does that make the overall count for nicknames?  
**policegrrl**: well i was thinking we should think of names for r kids but fyi it's... 1 sec

Patiently, he waited, pushing his lip into various distortions with his index finger.

**policegrrl**: /devilish smile/ ninety-nine  
**justice79**: impressive.  
**policegrrl**: i sense a hint of sarcasm  
**policegrrl**: o so u havent lost it after all yay  
**justice79**: that I had lost it was another of your strange notions, completely ungrounded.  
**policegrrl**: ...  
**justice79**: all right; well, not completely ungrounded, but close.  
**policegrrl**: at least u admit it now what about names  
**justice79**: do you have any ideas?  
**policegrrl**: id thot about Ai 4 the girl

Ryuzaki almost forgot to breathe. This was exactly the sort of thing he loved Keiko for. Naming his daughter after his mother. He grinned, but stopped before agreeing to this immediately. He had a better suggestion…

**justice79**: I love you, tenshi. however, I believe I have an alternative. Aiko?  
**policegrrl**: if u got the "ko" part from me ill strangle u  
**justice79**: a difficult feat over a computer connection. I wonder how you'll manage...?  
**policegrrl**: i knew it! uncool!!  
**justice79**: what makes you so opposed to the idea, may I ask? don't give me the ridiculous notion that you aren't worth it, for I will fight back until you concede. and saying that you aren't worth it is an insult to my judgment, you know.  
**policegrrl**: wow ur thorough  
**justice79**: is that a surrender?  
**policegrrl**: may as well be  
**justice79**: just so you know, I'm smiling in victory.  
**policegrrl**: ill bet u r. XP ok fine Aiko now what about the boy  
**justice79**: I like the name Aiko.  
**policegrrl**: thats kinda cruel naming her "love child" (1)  
**justice79**: we'll use the kanji for "affection", not "love".  
**policegrrl**: ok now the boy  
**justice79**: I beg of you, don't curse our son with the name "L"...  
**policegrrl**: damn  
**justice79**: you have to admit, tenshi, that it's just plain cruel to name your child a single letter of the Roman alphabet.  
**policegrrl**: not 2 mention it sounds like the french for "she"  
**justice79**: like I haven't heard that one before.  
**policegrrl**: it seems like if we r naming our daughter (yaaaay!!) after someone then we should do the same for the boy  
**justice79**: that seems reasonable. after whom should he be named?  
**policegrrl**: srry but not "Jamie" cuz that would be cruel to name the twins after both YOUR parents  
**justice79**: I was actually going to suggest "Hideyoshi"  
**policegrrl**: if my dad was dead then yeah but he isnt so its awkward  
**justice79**: what funny notions you have!  
**policegrrl**: and not "Noburu" either but maybe "Soichiro"...? nah again weird plus uncle would get all weepy  
**justice79**: that is true, but if you want that, I'd say that someone else's tears of happiness is a trivial matter.  
**policegrrl**: i wonder about "Ryuzaki"...  
**justice79**: ... perhaps...  
**policegrrl**: judging by ur awkward silence u now see why i didnt like u naming r kid after me  
**justice79**: it isn't that; it's just... odd... yes, perhaps that is an option...  
**policegrrl**: unless u want 2 name him "Alexander" after the name i 1st met u under  
**justice79**: again, a possibility, but I'm not saying anything just yet.  
**policegrrl**: aw hes self-conscious!!  
**justice79**: ...  
**policegrrl**: he he  
**justice79**: we do have some time to decide, you know.  
**policegrrl**: i guess  
**justice79**: we'll decide later. for now, you should sleep. you're already starting to look like me and I won't have my children unhealthy because their mother refused to care for herself. you're sleeping for three, now.  
**policegrrl**: u have no confidence in me at all do u  
**justice79**: it wasn't my intention to come across that way, no...  
**policegrrl**: whats Watari's name  
**justice79**: Quillish Wammy  
**policegrrl**: never mind  
**justice79**: you agree to "love child" but protest to "Quillish"?  
**policegrrl**: yes

Ryuzaki laughed silently, biting down on his index finger to hold in his mirth. _Ah, tenshi… you really can be ridiculous!_

**justice79**: good night, tenshi  
**policegrrl**: good night father of my children thats 100 haha i win!!  
**policegrrl**: USER HAS SIGNED OFF

There was a brief moment of initial confusion on Ryuzaki's part before he grinned and shook his head in resignation. _You never change, Keiko. And I hope you never will._

He closed his laptop, then, after severing the connection and deleting the history. Light stirred beside him as the sleepless detective shifted to sit against the headboard of the bed to ponder aimlessly for the duration of the night. Ryuzaki spared Light a glance before sighing. If all went as planned, he'd have the current Kira caught and at least behind bars within two weeks. He hoped he could survive a two-week wait to be alone with Keiko again…

_

* * *

_

YOUR POV

With a grin, you shut your laptop and left your room, heading for his. He probably wouldn't be expecting your presence anytime soon… The soft rap of your knuckles on his bedroom door echoed loudly in the silence. A few long seconds passed, and then the door swung open to reveal Ryuzaki. "Hey," you said softly. "Whoa, you're not handcuffed!"

"Sh, tenshi…" He captured you into a warm embrace, and ushered you into the room, where he attached the slumbering Light's chain to the bedpost. With the both of you nearby, you'd be able to stop him from doing anything potentially destructive. That done, he settled himself down in a corner with a few pillows, and you sat down in his lap (for once, he deigned to sit like a normal human being). "Why the impromptu visit?" he wondered softly, gently kissing your neck, tickling your skin with his ersatz hair.

"I wanted to talk to you," you asserted. "It gets lonely…"

"Mm… I must confess, it does take some getting used to…" He sighed. "It's lonely with _him_ around, believe it or not."

"Oh, I believe it," you whispered with a laugh. "You don't really like each other…"

But Ryuzaki did not answer this… You frowned, and were about to ask if this was true or not, but he finally spoke. "It's actually not that… If Light-kun had never been remotely connected with Kira, we might have been friends… He really is brilliant, you know…"

"Okay, what did I miss today?" you demanded. "I really gotta know."

"What makes you think that—"

"That doesn't matter; now what'd I miss?" You stared at him fiercely. He wasn't telling you something, and you wanted to know what…

Ryuzaki sighed. "I suppose I should just give in and tell you, but that does go against my better judgment…"

That made you frown. "Law_—L,_ I can take it, okay? Just… I'm trying to figure out why you're suddenly viewing Light-o differently."

His nose pressed the side of your neck and you felt his warm breath skim over your skin as he sighed. "Mm… I suppose you can handle it… I'd just rather not deal with the consequences."

You stiffened. "I'll be extra careful not to overreact."

"That's better…" Finally, he relented. "We monitored one of those Yotsuba meetings today," he admitted, but you knew that was only the beginning. "It certainly was informative… I'm 96-percent sure that Kira is among them. But I have no real proof yet…"

"Mm, gotta love _that_," you muttered in empathy. "You'll find it, though."

"Yes, that's what I'm getting to." Ryuzaki brought his right thumb up to his lips and bit down. "Light-kun and Yagami-san wanted to arrest the seven—one of them was killed, we think—based on the footage from the meeting, but…" You nodded understandingly. "Yes, you see the problem. And I proposed that we wait for one of the people they discussed killing to die."

You sighed. "I see where this is going… Light-kun thought of a better idea, didn't he?" you asked softly. "Funny thing is, normally, I'd have agreed to that plan, though!"

"Hm. I didn't see a better alternative, either, at the time, but Light-kun called Namikawa-san, that man you were with at the 'party'…" Ryuzaki's grip tightened possessively around you, and you smiled almost acrimoniously. "He basically stole the 'L' name and said that if Namikawa could stall the killings for a month, then he could offer amnesty to all who were not actually Kira."

"And by doing this, you can now use Namikawa as a conduit for information," you mused, brows furrowing. "Hm… wow…! I don't know that I could've thought of that one…"

"His actions were very like what mine might've been, had I been thinking properly." Again, Ryuzaki sighed, and seemed to slump over a bit.

You shifted to face him, and gently ran your fingers through his hair, brushing a few strands out of his eyes. "Do I want to know what you were thinking of at the time…?"

"You… and what the results were…"

"Dammit, I knew I should've rescheduled," you muttered in frustration. "I knew it when I broke my pair of favorite sandals this morning." (2)

Ryuzaki smirked sadly. "Mere coincidence."

"I know… but it's sorta weird," you admitted. "Anyway, continue."

"I attempted to catch Light-kun by saying that if I died, he might become my successor. He told me not to talk like that…"

"I agree," you shot back quickly, crossing your arms.

"Mm. But then, he realized that I was testing him, and we started fighting again."

"Oh." That made you relax a bit… at least he hadn't been serious about his death. "Don't talk about your death. It's not a nice topic of conversation."

"You're taking this much better than I expected. Thank you, tenshi." He kissed your cheek softly and brushed it with his fingers.

"I'm not taking it well at _all_," you corrected him. "I'm just good at acting. Actually, I could say the same about you."

"Yes, that's true…"

"But…" You grinned as you leaned up to kiss him. "What say we take advantage of the time we've got and cheer one another up…?"

"A wise idea," he agreed with a smile, and tilted his head as he brought his lips to yours, this time, and you twisted to push him to the ground so that you were on top. From there, you entwined your fingers with his, and kept your lips locked together. He smirked into the kiss, and you were suddenly flipped over. He hovered over you, smiling wickedly at you. "Hm, no, I believe you should know that engaging in such an activity right in front of poor Light-kun would only give him an aneurism."

You blinked. "Since when did you give a damn about what anyone thought? Besides, it's just a kiss. It's not like we're gonna be going at it hot 'n heavy right before his eyes. The only way he'll see us is if he wakes up."

"While you have a valid argument, you need your sleep."

"I really shouldn't be taking advice from you on sleep," you returned, "but you're right. As usual." Ryuzaki smirked and laid down beside you, taking you into his arms. "Mm… good night, Ryuu," you murmured softly. "Love you…"

"I love you, Keiko…"

That's when it happened. As if in protest, there was a slight lurch in your stomach, and a sort of thump came from within you. Your eyes snapped wide open. "Did what I think just happened, just happen…?"

Ryuzaki had frozen, as well. "If you're referring to that funny little bump in your stomach, then yes…"

You and Ryuzaki stared at one another in awe. "I think one of them just kicked me…!"

"Mm, no," Ryuzaki corrected you, smiling widely, "I think it was a chastisement targeted at me for neglecting to mention the rest of our family…"

Another kick replicated the sensation, and you suppressed the urge to squeal excitedly, instead settling for squeezing Ryuzaki to death. "It's so weird but so awesome!!"

He kissed you tenderly, moving his lips against yours in what was undoubtedly a manifestation of his happiness. "I must agree with you there! Mm… I love all three of you."

"Night, _Daddy_."

He chuckled. "Go to sleep, Keiko…"

"I'm… not sleepy anymore…" You yawned widely in spite of your words.

Ryuzaki sighed. "I realize your mind may be running at top speed; you have much to think about. But you need to get some rest. Please try…?"

"It might help if I were more comfortable," you murmured, pointing out that you were both lying on the hard floor with no pillows or blankets.

"Ah, yes, it might…" Ryuzaki stood and led you over to the couch (he didn't want any awkward situations resulting from Keiko's added presence in bed when Light woke up), where he set up several pillows and blankets on, beneath, and around the two of you, creating a little nest of sorts. Considerably more cozy, you relaxed into Ryuzaki's arms and began to nod off as he stroked your hair gently…

* * *

(1—"Ai" means love or affection, and "ko" means child. Therefore, "Aiko" can be "love child.")

(2—there is a Japanese superstition that says if one breaks the straps of their wooden geta sandals, it's bad luck.)


	59. Dating: Epic Failure

_OVER TEN THOUSAND HITS!! THANK YOU, GUYS!! HUGS AND COOKIES FOR ALL!! AND MAYBE STRAWBERRY PIE... Oh, that sounds good..._

_Now, if only I could get ten thousand reviews…_

_So it's one-thirty in the morning when I'm starting this… and my roommate and I just sat here for an hour figuring out what the heck the plot in this chapter was gonna be. She's awesome, btw, and also has a account. Check out her stuff: BlueHarpy. But don't tell her I mentioned her name!! Warning, though--she's like my evil doppelganger. I kid you not. She rocks. :D_

**_

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: _Death Note _doesn't belong to me at all. All I own are pics and bits of story and my OCs._

* * *

**CHAPTER 59 - DATING: EPIC FAILURE**

* * *

Funnily enough, that's when it happened. The next morning, you received an email from Reiji Namikawa, the Byakuya Kuchiki-lookalike from Yotsuba, asking if you wanted to go on a date with him that weekend… three days away. You asked Ryuzaki about this almost immediately—and before the entire task force, too. Not that it mattered; they already knew of your engagement and by extension your mutual affection, so it was only to be expected that there were objections to the idea.

"Absolutely not." He didn't even turn around to look at you, but rather, glared at his computer screen with an expression of utmost consternation that bordered on the depressed.

You bit your lip and sat down in the neighboring chair, scooting up close to him so as to avoid causing a scene with your volume. "Ryuzaki, you do know that this is an ample opportunity to get close to someone in Yotsuba, someone with whom we've already made contact. This is a GOOD thing! And besides, I'm about ninety-seven percent certain that he won't harm me in any way. And if it has to do with jealousy, he doesn't hold a candle to you. Even in the 'looks' category, if you must know." You gave him a bright smile, and held his limp hand in both of yours as you devoted yourself to pleading for this opportunity. For heaven's sake, it was an opportunity to get out of the headquarters, a chance to do something potentially useful! Of COURSE you wanted to go!

Ryuzaki slowly turned his flat gaze to you, leaning his face in his other hand. Silently, he assessed your possible motives for doing this, and sighed. He had cards he could play, too… "Fine. But I am to know exactly where you are going, what you will be doing, and you are never to be in someplace where there isn't at least one other person who can see you both. If he attempts to take you somewhere other than where he specified in the first place, then you are to call me. Is that clear…?"

"Protective, much?" Light wondered with a chuckle. He didn't elaborate further, understanding the detective's reasons for protecting his fiancée.

Sure enough, Ryuzaki turned around and unleashed the full power of his dull, depressed, defeated gaze on the young man, almost daring him to say anything else on the matter. After a few seconds, Light shrugged and returned to work. Ryuzaki sighed and swiveled in his chair to face you. With a tiny smile, you kissed him and held his shoulders, laughing with amusement as you felt him wilt beneath you. He'd just lost that battle, big time. Funnily enough, he'd almost been powerless… not only were your arguments just too good, but any ability to fight back had been lost when he saw the look in your eyes.

Well, not entirely…

Inside, he knew it wasn't over. He may have lost the battle, but he would win the war. Of course he wouldn't send his fiancée out unprotected into the great wilds of Tokyo with a Kira on the loose! It was time to call on Juro and Amy again…

"Thanks, Panda-chan," you said with a smile. "I'll be perfectly fine."

"You'd better be." The surprise of these words was by whom they were spoken. Light turned to you seriously, his gaze boring into you. "You… had better be fine, Keiko, cuz if you come back with so much as a paper cut, Quasimodo here will take his anger out on me and I'll end up getting the death penalty, even though I'm NOT Kira."

That made you laugh. "No worries, Light-o. You'll see. What are the odds?"

"Now that you say that, why do I get an inexplicable feeling of dread…?" Ryuzaki wondered plaintively, reaching for his nearby plate of cake and shoving it down his throat, spilling crumbs everywhere.

You rolled your eyes. "Geez, Ryuu, you're a bigger emotional eater than I am…!"

"That's because," he retorted after he swallowed, "you're not an emotional eater; you're an emotional drinker."

"Not recently!" you said defensively. "Haven't had a drop of alcohol since the champagne we had when I got my promotion…" You tilted your head and reminisced. It seemed so long ago, in another universe, almost! You'd gotten the opportunity to spend every day AND every night with Lawliet back then, and had taken it entirely for granted. Now, of course, it was something you constantly longed for, just five minutes alone… was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was…

"Anyway, it was never an addiction, so it wasn't that hard to do, y'know."

Ryuzaki sighed heavily. "Keiko, just… promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Okay, okay, I promise!"

He gave you a long, sad, rather well-constructed mask of desperation, and stroked your cheek with the back of his fingers, and turned back to his computer.

Your eyes narrowed. "You're planning something, aren't you…?"

"I am L. I always plan things."

"Don't you play ignorant with me!"

"It's his favorite façade to fall behind, Keiko," Light pointed out. "Of course he'll use it on you, too. Besides, it's not important that he's hiding something; it's only important that you don't find out WHAT he's hiding."

"Oh…!" you exclaimed, crossing your arms huffily whilst Ryuzaki gave a tiny smile of victory. "Yeah, just keep smiling, Ryuu. Keep smiling."

"I'm afraid that won't last," he admitted as he stood. "It appears that Aiber is here…" He gestured up at the monitors, one of which showed the blond con artist going through the security system. "We now must give Misa some acting lessons."

"Ah, that's not so bad," you insisted. Over the duration of your stay here, you'd grown rather fond of the girl, even if she was über-hyper and bubbly… and a little dim. Even so, she was a sweet girl with a good heart… and the only girl to talk to who wasn't competition for your fiancé (the only girl until Mizuki came, that is).

"All right," you relented, standing and stretching. "Let's go…"

_

* * *

_

**THREE DAYS LATER… the day Misa Amane goes to Yotsuba and regains her memories…**

Going through your closet, you couldn't believe that there was nothing to wear. Ryuzaki had enough money to get you anything you wanted to wear, but you couldn't come up with a single piece of formalwear that didn't showcase your pregnancy. It wasn't like those pesky five pounds you could suck in by holding your breath or anything; no, this was a _very_ noticeable bump, and you hated it (well, at the moment, anyway). And you couldn't call anyone else in, as you were trying to keep your pregnancy a secret (you were resorting to wearing flannel pants with elastic waistbands and baggy sweatshirts to camouflage your condition, blaming your attire on the colder weather).

With a growl, you finally called Mizuki upstairs to help you look for something to wear, trying to remain unobtrusive about your request… but it wasn't like you to stress out over clothing. Everyone noticed anyway, and wondered WHY… but their questions were all met by disappointing silence.

Finally, Mizuki decided that an outing was in order, and that you'd have to go buy a new dress.

Needless to say, you were TICKED.

Ryuzaki, however, was thoroughly amused, having accurately guessed the reason behind your impromptu outing. You growled at him and left with Mizuki… after which everyone threw him a questioning glance. He, predictably, refused to answer.

Meanwhile, Mizuki took you to at least seven different shops and boutiques until you _finally_ found a slightly baggy dress that basically hung on your shoulders… The straps held it so that the navy material draped over your chest and basically went straight to the ground from there. It sort of reminded you of non-empire-waist-style Victorian era dress, only navy-colored, and you purchased a very thin scarf to go with it, and a pair of silver stiletto heels. Even though you used the credit card L had given you (which you hardly ever used, aside from groceries or the occasional book or CD), you still felt extremely guilty, for the total price was… well, a heck of a lot more expensive than it needed to be. You spent roughly ¥100,000 on the ensemble, which you'd probably only end up wearing once. You resolved to later alter the dress to fit your non-pregnant form so that it would, at the least, fit you…

Or maybe you'd sell it on eBay…

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE…

_L's POV_

"Sure thing, Ryuzaki," Amy said with a wink. "No prob. It'll be fun, right Juro?"

"Uh, sure…" He scratched his head nervously, not really sharing her opinion on the situation.

"Good," Ryuzaki said, turning back around in his seat. "All you have to do is make sure Keiko doesn't get into any trouble. Keep your distance so she doesn't see you."

"We've gotcha covered," Amy assured him.

"Y-yeah…"

Ryuzaki handed Juro a credit card. "Watari has already made reservations for you both at the restaurant Namikawa is taking her to. I don't care how much dinner or any of their other activities cost. Just don't… lose… her…"

**

* * *

**

SIX O'CLOCK

_ALTERNATING POVs…_

Six o'clock came, and you were waiting with Matsuda and your sister at Mizuki's apartment. Ryuzaki was letting up a little on his restriction rules, it seemed. You were just happy that you both were able to get out of the house! Mizuki had to stay there with Matsuda, who'd volunteered to keep her company, until Namikawa brought you back. You had to admit, you had your misgivings about entrusting your sister to the care of Matsuda, but you knew he wouldn't REALLY do anything… He was smart enough to know he'd suffer your wrath if you caught him doing anything with her, even if she HAD broken up with her boyfriend last week.

At last, six-thirty arrived, and Namikawa stood behind the door. You sort of hobbled to the door, wishing you'd spent more time practicing walking in your stilettos. When you were pregnant and the wound you'd received in June was still making you limp when you didn't walk normally… it wasn't a good combination. _Geez, calm down, Keiko. Don't be so nervous. Hell, WHY are you nervous!? It's not like it'll be anything new if you fall on your face, or particularly humiliating. You've been through worse. Sides, you may not ever see him again._ Finally, you reached the door, and opened it for the business man, who looked VERY elegant in his obviously tailored suit. He looked at you and smiled softly. "good evening, Ai-chan. Don't you look nice…"

"Thanks." You smiled back at him and closed the door behind you. "Well, shall we…?" You didn't risk inviting him in, even if for a few seconds… with Matsuda's presence, well, it wouldn't have been a good idea at ALL.

"I hope you don't mind," he began as he escorted you to his rather sleek Jaguar, "I have to stop by my lawyer's office to pick up some papers… It was a last minute thing, and I wouldn't normally do this. But the rep who was supposed to pick them up got into a car wreck, and there wasn't enough time to delegate the task to someone else. I hope it isn't too much trouble…?"

You laughed at that. "Reiji-kun, it's not a big deal. It happens. And you're asking _me_ if it's too much trouble…? You're the one driving."

Namikawa cracked a smile as he pulled out onto the busy streets. "Fair point. All right…"

* * *

Amy hopped onto the back of Juro's motorcycle. "I can't believe this," she grumbled. "Guy's got a freaking Jaguar. And you're taking me to the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo on a damn _Suzuki_. You've got to be kidding me…" She sat behind him on the seat and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Juro blushed under his helmet at the close contact with her monstrous chest and gulped. "Yeah, well… um… I'm not a millionaire. Sorry." He revved the engine. "Hang on…"

* * *

Namikawa stopped briefly at his lawyer's office for the aforementioned documents. The practicing lawyers were, apparently, Mikami & Hiratasuka. The names didn't ring any bells…

You opted to stay in the car, as Namikawa assured you that he wouldn't be long at all. As you waited in the vehicle, you spotted a vaguely familiar motorcycle and two very familiar figures atop it…

It couldn't be…

Juro and Amy!? You growled softly and glared at them from within the car's tinted windows. Juro pulled up and parked a little ways away, probably so as not to attract attention. As you observed them, you noticed also that they were wearing formal attire…

_Are they TAILING me!?_

_Dammit, Lawliet, I'm not that incapable!_

_Augh… and he wonders why I have doubts about my competency…_

* * *

Soon, Namikawa returned to the car and drove his date towards their first destination: the finest restaurant in Tokyo. They'd been having a fairly decent conversation—with his easy-yet-refined demeanor and her evident sense of humor, they both got along just fine. Namikawa grinned at Keiko. She certainly was amusing… not to mention extremely nice. He looked at her sideways, and noticed a slight curve to her abdomen that certainly hadn't been there when he'd last seen her!

_Is she pregnant? Wow… she's doing a good job of hiding it. She seems to be coping with it well… I wonder, is the man who did this to her staying with her? She's not wearing a ring…_

_Just ask her. Wait a bit, so that she seems more at home with you, then ask._

* * *

You glanced surreptitiously in the side mirror and spotted the motorcycle a few cars back. Inwardly, you seethed. They WERE following you! Why…!? Well, it was obvious that Ryuzaki no longer trusted you…

_You know, that could just be worry. He loves you…_

_But… but! He should've known how I'd react to that!_

_Oh… he cares more about your safety than your actual feelings. You ought to know THAT by now!_

So you attempted to lose them in the busy streets. "Hey, Reiji-kun… when are our reservations…?"

"Seven-thirty." He looked over at you. "Why?"

It was currently seven-twenty, and you were stuck in a traffic jam. "It doesn't look like we're going to get there in time if we keep sitting like this…"

"Yes, but what can we do?"

"Park the car and walk the rest of the way."

Namikawa gave you a wide-eyed look. "Are you serious?"

You shrugged. "Why not? It will take less time…"

"Hm… perhaps…" Namikawa abruptly turned into a nearby parking garage and (somehow… miraculously) found a parking spot on the first level. With an evil grin at the riders of the motorcycle that pulled in as they saw the evident lack of available parking spots, you took Namikawa's proffered arm and strolled on out onto the even busier (but still more quickly-moving) sidewalks.

* * *

As Juro passed the seventh level of the parking garage, Amy pulled her cell phone out of her handbag. "Commander Skywalker, we've lost the target. Repeat, we've lost the target…"

There was a long pause from the other end. "Find… them… _now_…"

Amy shuddered. "Y-yes, sir…"

* * *

Ryuzaki snapped his own cell phone shut and glared menacingly at the computer screen, as if it was all its fault for losing sight of his pregnant fiancé. In all actuality, his glare managed to more resemble a look of intense petulance.

"Geez, Ryuzaki," Light muttered softly with a glance at his "friend." "You look like someone just took away your entire supply of sugar…"

"They may as well have," he snapped back, hands grasping his kneecaps tightly. Light raised his brows in surprise, knowing that Ryuzaki probably wasn't aware of how incredibly suggestive of how that sentence sounded. "I _can't_ believe this. Is it _honestly_ so hard to keep one woman in sight?"

"Well, it _is_ Keiko," Light pointed out. "If she saw them, she could lose them in about point-five seconds…"

"Dammit, I knew I should've sent Wedy after her instead," Ryuzaki grumbled, stuffing an entire slice of cake into his mouth at once…

* * *

You laughed to yourself as the waitress seated you and Namikawa at a corner table. The place had a romantically dark, sensual atmosphere of burgundies, browns, and blacks, accented with hints of cream here and there. A single candle burned at your table, creating a soft glow. The waitress poured you both some red wine, and left you to pick your meal.

In a few minutes, your meal was ordered, and Namikawa leaned his elbows on the table as he watched you. "Ai-chan… I noticed something tonight, and… forgive me if this seems a bit too personal, but… are you pregnant?"

You blinked at him for a few seconds, and Namikawa waited patiently. "I'll take your stunned silence as a 'yes'…"

"Is it that obvious?" you wondered in defeat.

"Not really… well, it's not terribly noticeable. But it's not hidden, either." He shifted a little uncomfortably. "You can't tell unless you look from the side."

"Yeah…" You blushed… and instantly wondered _why_. It certainly made a nice effect, but… WHY!? _Ugh, stupid bishies with their long hair and blue eyes…_ "Yeah. I'm about four months along, now."

Namikawa remained gloriously polite and non-awkward about it. "So what are your plans, then? What about your fiancé…?"

Your eyes snapped wide open in surprise. "H-how do you know…!?" _NOO!! SHUT UP!! He doesn't know WHO your fiancé is!!_

_He probably thought of that because you told him that you didn't really like "one-night flings" and figured you were at least dating someone; the way you acted at the party, he probably could've easily figured out that you'd opt for near-commitment before engaging in that sort of... activity..._

_Dammit! That freaking jerk! How did he end up outsmarting me!? ARGH!! Stupid hormones, screwing up my ablility to act properly!!_

_Geez... never thought that something you said earlier would come back to bite you in the butt later, huh? Hm. Kenichi was right: I AM kind of cocky._

"Oh, so you _are_ engaged." Namikawa smiled, intertwining his fingers together on the table and leaning over them.

_Okay, that was so Ryuzaki-esque, it was creepy…_ "You're a good guesser."

"May I ask, who is he? Does he know about… us?"

You laughed. "You speak as though we're really doing anything! Yeah, he knows. And he also knows that there's nothing between us, so he's fine with it."

Namikawa took a sip of his wine. "You didn't tell me _who_ he is…"

_Damn._ "Kohaku Mizushima. He's a detective."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Kohaku!? He's engaged?!"

You blinked. _Oh, (EXPLITIVE)!!_ "Do you know him?"

"He's my cousin…"

_Oh_…_ crap on freaking toast_…

* * *

"I'm sorry, but we give away our reserved tables if the party is not present within ten minutes," said the hostess simply.

Amy's jaw dropped. Juro twitched uncomfortably. "Ah… we couldn't persuade you to let us in for some extra cash, could we…?"

"I'm sorry, Kawaguchi-san, but there are no tables open for the duration of the night. It just isn't possible."

Dejected, Juro and Amy returned to the street. Amy whipped out her cell phone and called Ryuzaki again. "Um… Ryuu… don't hate me…"

"What… happened… now…?"

She bit her lip in vexation and fright. "They gave away our table and we can't observe Keiko-o-o-o-o!!"

"If anything happens to her, I'm personally going to throw you in the nearest prison for sixteen years. BOTH of you."

"Y-y-y-yes, s-s-sir…" Amy hung up, trembling. "Our fates are on the line, Juro. It's sink or swim, now… And I hate to go all timid anime girl on you, but…" She clung to him in terror. "Ryuzaki's scary!!"

Juro tried not to overreact as his buxom crush pressed herself to him. "Relax, Sarah," he said softly, if a little tonelessly. "What are the odds, anyway…?"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Sorry it took me so long to update!! This week was crazy. I had three essays, a ton of reading, a crapload of French homework, including reading in an all-French novel… and confusing math that I don't get. I'll start on the next chapter right away, and hopefully it'll be up in the next day or two… HOPEFULLY.


	60. Family Ties

_Warning, a bit o' language in this chapter. Just so you know. And some slightly suggestive content... but that part's kinda funny. :D_

**_

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own no _Death Note_, dude!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 60 - FAMILY TIES**

* * *

"KOHAKU!" you practically cried into your cell phone. A few minutes after Namikawa's familial revelation, you retreated to the bathroom to call your friend and warn him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Psycho-chan!" he quickly said. "Breathe. Just breathe."

You did so and tried to suppress the feeling that you were now a ditzy, hyperventilating Barbie girl. "Sorry… I'm freaking out, here. Do you happen to have a cousin by the name of Reiji Namikawa…?"

"Yeah… why?"

"He thinks I'm engaged to you, and that you knocked me up, and that my name is Ai Himura. If he calls you about that soon… yeah…"

"Wait, wait… hold up! Why are you with him?"

"It's a long story and I'll explain later. Right now, we're unofficially on a date, but I'm supposed to be an undercover agent cuz he's somehow connected to Kira. Ryuu knows all about it. He's probably not happy, cuz I tried to shrug off the guys tailing me…"

Kohaku sighed heavily. "Keiko… what am I going to do with you…?"

"I'm just warning you… I'm in the bathroom, so I have to go soon or he'll get suspicious."

"Does he know you're with L…?"

"He thinks I'm a model."

Long pause…

"Yeah. I know," you muttered, pinching the bridge of your nose. "Stupid, right? I'll explain later."

"Geez… the situations you get yourself in, Keiko…"

"Shut up."

"Good luck…"

"Thanks. I'll need it…"

With that, you ran your hands under the water and half-dried them off, and returned to your table. "Miss me?" you asked with a smile as you sat back down.

Namikawa chuckled. "Oh, excruciatingly. I nearly died of grief."

"So, I was going to ask you how your work's been coming, lately. I remember you were kind of stressed out…"

He shifted in his seat. "Well, it's got its ups and downs, but… it's getting a little better. At the least, it seems I'm getting a little more appreciation from the higher-ups…"

"Really? That's good! It just plain sucks when you're taken for granted."

"Indeed. And… how is your work coming?"

You laughed. "Aw, heck, I'm on maternity leave! The slightest hint of pregnancy visibility, and you get… a boot to the head." (1)

Namikawa raised an eyebrow. "Um… Am I to understand that 'a boot to the head' means you were temporarily laid off…?"

You sighed. "Ah, that's a bad reference to The Frantics. Although, frankly, some of the remakes of that particular skit were funnier…" You shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Yeah, they told me to come back in a year or so when I had everything settled and I didn't look like a mom anymore."

Before Namikawa had a chance to respond, several clicking noises and a few screams came from around you. You and Namikawa looked up to see several men in pinstriped suits, hats pulled down low so that their eyes were shaded, guns pointed at random people in the restaurant. "All right, everyone remain calm and no one gets hurt…"

* * *

Matsuda sighed heavily. Mizuki was so… pretty… And she was so smart and cute and she was an awesome photographer! She knew all the latest fashions (she WAS a model, after all), but she wasn't easy. He didn't just want her body (although that was part of it); Matsuda _liked _Mizuki. How could he ever get someone like her? Especially without Keiko blowing up at him?

Meanwhile, Mizuki came back into the living room with two bottles of Ramune, a bag of sour cream and onion chips, and a box of fruit snacks. "Sorry… this is dinner," she admitted, handing him one of the sodas and tossing the other items on the couch between them.

"Aren't models supposed to eat healthy and stuff…?"

Mizuki raised her eyebrows. "I have a high metabolism. But yeah, I can't eat this stuff all the time. This is like a 'once every two weeks' kind of thing."

"That makes more sense," Matsuda said, nodding. "Misa refused to eat cake because 'sweets make you fat'." He spoke in falsetto, attempting to imitate the up-and-coming model.

Mizuki laughed at that, licking some sour cream and onion flavoring off her fingers. Matsuda stared at the way her lips curved around her finger… _Dang, I need something to distract me,_ he thought wildly. "Hey, wanna watch a movie or play a game or something…?"

"Sure." Mizuki stood, and Matsuda nearly swooned as Mizuki stood and knelt before her cabinet full of games and movies. Her short skirt hiked up a little in the back as she squatted down… _If I get out of this nosebleed-free, I'll be forever happy…_ "Whaddaya want to watch?"

He knew without a doubt that if she chose a movie, he'd be staring at her the whole time, not at the television. "Uh… how about a game? Do you have DDR?"

Mizuki's eyes lit up. "Ohmigosh, I LOVE DDR! Yeah! Keiko and I used to have dance-offs all the time…" She rummaged around in the cabinet until she produced DDRMax 2.

"Oh, sweet!" He jumped off the couch as Mizuki set about to plugging in the mats and everything. "It's my favorite game…"

"Mine, too." She grinned at him as they navigated their way through the menu. "Heavy Mode…"

Matsuda picked Challenge Mode. Mizuki raised her carefully manicured brows at him. He grinned back sloppily. "What? I play this a lot."

"Sure, sure…"

Yeah, Matsuda was only trying to impress her. He couldn't do anything past Standard Mode, typically… He licked his lips nervously and hoped she wouldn't notice his lack of skill. Yeah, right. She was as observant as her sister…

As though to taunt him (well, she WAS testing him), Mizuki selected "Hysteria", easily the hardest song on the disc. Matsuda failed within ten seconds, and Mizuki laughed so hard, she was doubled over, clutching her stomach. His expression fell, and he whined, "Aw, couldn't you have picked an easier song…?"

"Oh, geez, that was hilarious! Go back to Standard, boy!"

"Wha—Standard? That's an insult!" It wasn't lost on him how beautiful she looked when her eyes sparkled so with mirth…

"You can't handle Heavy Mode. That's evident."

"Okay…"

"I knew it." She grinned at him. "It's cool. You don't have to try to impress me, Matsuda-san."

"You can call me Touta…"

"Touta-kun."

He smiled. "Okay. Let's try an easier song, ne?"

* * *

"Okay, I want all cash to go to my associates, here…" The leader of the gunmen, a shorter, stocky man with an especially wide hat brim and a neatly trimmed beard, calmly pulled a cigar out of a case and lit it with utmost nonchalance. The others (there were about five other men), spread out through the room and began to stuff cash, jewelry, and other valuables into their pockets and jackets.

Namikawa sat there calmly (well, that's what it looked like; you recognized it as a state of pure shock). One of the men approached you and asked for your cash. You emptied your purse. "Sorry… none on me."

"I'll take dem earrings, den, babycakes…" The man tapped your earrings with the barrel of his gun. A quick look at it told you he only had one shot, and his associates likely had the same. _Stupid criminals,_ you thought with disdain as you removed the jewelry, glaring at him. The bandit chuckled. "Dem's de brakes, doll-face."

"Please don't call me that, you bastard," you calmly requested, putting no special emphasis on the insult.

His eyes narrowed a second later… delayed reaction. He stuffed the earrings into his pocket and growled. "You'll pay for that, you dumb broad!" He cocked the gun and pointed it at you.

You adopted a completely panicked expression and began to whimper pitifully. "D-d-don't kill me, please!!"

"I might hafta make an example of you for de rest of dese folk, here…" he mused, smiling wickedly like a clichéd villain.

Watching his finger on the trigger, you threw your upper body to the right and he shot… The bullet hit the far wall and left a smoking crater (it wasn't smoking so much as spouting drywall dust).

"Inahara!" barked the leader, pulling out his own gun. "What did I say earlier…?"

"Sorry, taicho…"

"That was your last bullet, wasn't it…?" you wondered, standing up casually. You turned your gaze to the leader. "Nice to see you again, Sammiya-sama."

Sammiya, the boss, paused and stared at you. "Ah, it's _you_, Shintaro-san." He took a long pull on his cigar. "Carry on, Inahara. This bitch needs taken down."

You watched as a few of the other gangsters approached you on two sides. "Hm… that's not very nice, Sammiya-sama. I'm a poor, defenseless woman…"

"Ha, _you_, defenseless. Defenseless, my ass."

"Hey, all I'm asking, Sammiya, is that you stop terrorizing these poor people. All they want is to enjoy a nice meal."

"Yeah, and this," Sammiya grabbed a handful of cash from one of his lackeys and waved it for emphasis, "is how I'm gettin' my next meal."

You slapped a hand to your forehead. "Oh, haven't you ever heard of getting a job…?"

"How do you know them…?" Namikawa asked quietly.

"Later," you whispered, never removing your eyes from your soon-to-be assailants. "All right, Sammiya. You want me, take me. Leave everyone else alone."

"Tempting offer…"

"Shall we take her out, boss?"

There was a pause. "Hmm… no. Just take her down a few pegs. Two shots should do it."

So they didn't plan to kill you…?

"Ha, I see your confusion," Sammiya laughed. "You amuse me, Shintaro. I'm letting you live… Besides, you do the housekeeping for me, as it were. Anyone dumb enough to get caught isn't worth keeping, so I suppose I owe you something for that…"

"Ha, except Black Viper, right…?"

Sammiya shrugged. "Viper was useful for a while, but their allegiance was never solid." He sighed heavily and blew out a cloud of acrid smoke. "Fire at will, boys."

"Hold a sec," you barked. "Out of the range of other citizens, if you please…"

The men rolled their eyes. "Move it, people," ordered one of them, and everyone instantly complied, needing no second warning.

_Dammit, I really got myself into a fix this time,_ you thought wildly. _Point-blank range… not good! I probably can't dodge either of these without doing some kind of damage to the kids… no! I can't sacrifice either of them… but… Oh, why do I get myself into these situations!?_

You readied yourself… but the shots never came. The first man clutched his chest and fell over with a strangled cry, followed by the rest of them, one by one. You stared in morbid fascination, and then turned your eyes to Sammiya, who looked rather unnerved. "Well, how interesting," he murmured quietly before he, too, jerked abruptly and sank to his knees. He flopped onto the floor and looked up at you, giving you a weak salute before he joined his associates in oblivion.

A heavy silence filled the restaurant, and you sat back down in your chair. "Someone put out Sammiya's cigar… 'fore it sets the place on fire…" you breathed weakly, trying not to hyperventilate. Adrenaline pumped through your veins crazily, and you gulped back bile.

Namikawa got up and crossed over to you quickly. "Are you okay…?"

"Um… I'd kinda like to go home," you breathed with a mirthless chuckle, one hand protectively over your stomach. "Oh, boy… Let's get outta here before the fuzz and the press show up…"

Within ten minutes, Namikawa was driving you back to your apartment. "What was going _on_ back there? _Shintaro-san_…? You aren't a model. Who are you?"

You sighed. "I guess I can tell you some. My family name is Shintaro. I'm not spilling my first name, so just keep calling me Ai for now. I'm an ex-investigator… and I caught several of Sammiya's little gang over the past couple of years, so he's got plenty of reason to want me dead…"

"Are you actually engaged to my cousin…?"

"No… but he is a really good friend of mine."

Namikawa paused meditatively. "I see. Why… am I not permitted to know your first name…?"

"You honestly think I'd tell _you_? After L basically told you that he was closing in on you all…? I don't have a death wish, even if you aren't Kira." You crossed your arms grumpily. "Geez… L's gonna kill me as it is…"

"For revealing yourself to me, yes, I see…" Namikawa mused slowly. "Well… I suppose I could assure you that your half-secret is safe with me, but I don't think you'll believe me at this point…"

You smiled. "Actually, I do. If anything happens to me, I know for a fact that L would throw you in jail without hesitation. He's got the evidence against you and can do it… Probably you and the other six."

Namikawa frowned. "Yes, that's incentive to make sure I don't try to pass your name onto Kira…"

"I don't suppose you know who he is…?" you wondered hopefully.

"No…"

"Well, I tried…"

Inside, you were seething. _DAMMIT! This means I OWE Kira!! He saved my LIFE! That bastard!_

_Oh, to see the look on Lawliet's face when he finds out…_

_Ugh, I don't fancy seeing him tonight… He's gonna be so TICKED when he finds out what all I did…_

_Kira… WHY!? So, how do I reconcile trying to capture him, now…? He saved my life! That's not something to be taken lightly… Crap. _

_Just stop thinking about it. You'll give yourself an aneurism._

_Hm… okay…_

* * *

"Thanks, Reiji-kun," you murmured as he walked you up to your door. Even after learning your true "identity", he still played the gentleman. "Even though our night was sort of ruined…"

"I apologize for that…"

"It wasn't your fault," you insisted. "No harm, no foul… just one shaken-up girl…"

He smiled half-heartedly. "Good night, Ai-chan."

"Later, Reiji-kun. When we apprehend Kira, I'll come see you, and maybe we can hang out again… somewhere less high-class, so as not to risk the presence of the mafia, eh?"

"Perhaps. I admit, your conversation is rather stimulating."

"Likewise. It's nice to have an intelligent conversation that doesn't pertain to work every once in a while…" You shrugged and smiled again. "So… good night."

You slipped inside Mizuki's apartment (very grumpily) and flopped back against the closed door. "UGH!!" you exclaimed loudly, and then looked across the room in time to hear Matsuda yelp as he jumped off the couch. "What… the… hell…?"

"Uh… hey, Keiko!" Mizuki squeaked.

You gave them both a death glare. Matsuda, shirt unbuttoned, was dressed otherwise only in his boxers. His hair stuck up at odd angles, evidence of Mizuki's fingers having combed through it erratically; his reddened cheeks gave testimony to his embarrassment. He even had lipstick smearing his mouth. Mizuki's button-up shirt was only partially undone, revealing a good deal of her cleavage, and her skirt was gathered up around her waist. She looked a little woozy, but she was grinning like mad. "Have a good time with the… Byakuya guy?"

"Uh… no, actually…"

"You weren't supposed to be back for another four hours," Matsuda pointed out unwisely. You turned and growled at him; he took a step back and toppled back onto the couch. "Uh… sorry!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!" you shouted at him, in no mood for his antics. At this point, you didn't care if the feeling between them was mutual: no one touched your sister and got away with it!

"Keiko, he wasn't doing anything wrong…"

"Oh, nothing wrong, huh!?" You gestured wildly to her wrinkled, undone outfit. "You're only ALMOST violated."

"Don't lecture me," she retorted, temper flaring. "You slept with Ryuzaki!"

"Huh!?" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Yeah," Mizuki said, nodding emphatically. "He shacked her up, too!"

"No way!"

"Mizuki, button up your shirt," you said softly, burying your face in your hand. "And pull down your skirt. Go wipe your face and make yourself decent."

"You won't kill Touta-kun…?"

"_Touta-kun's_ a big boy. He can fend for himself. Now, go."

She left for the bathroom and sighed.

You turned to Matsuda and glared. "Put your pants back on, for the love of CLAMP… And wipe that silly smirk off your face." (2)

"I think I'm in love…"

"Geez, you really don't know when to shut your mouth, do you?"

"Keiko, you know, I'm not gonna apologize for this," he said firmly, surprising you. "Because I don't regret it. Mizuki started it, actually… ask her!"

"That doesn't mean I won't deal with her later. You, on the other hand…" You gave him "the look-down," surveying him from head to toe. "I expected SO much more of you, Matsuda!"

"Be nice, Keiko!" came Mizuki's voice from the bathroom.

"Shut up and get out here, Mizuki!"

"I'm not done cleaning up, yet…!"

"You can clean up in the car! We're going back to HQ, NOW!!"

* * *

You stomped back into the main monitor room, tailed by a very meek and still-disheveled Mizuki and Matsuda. Everyone could tell by the look on your face that something horribly wrong had occurred. "Keiko…" Ryuzaki said slowly, under a semblance of forced calm, "would you mind explaining in painstaking detail what happened…?" He turned around in his chair and stared intensely at you.

"Oh, no problem," you snapped testily. "I just got tailed by two _goons_ who don't know which direction is up, ditched 'em, had to explain to Namikawa that I'm engaged to Kohaku Mizushima (who allegedly knocked me up), got involved in a _shooting_ with my arch-enemy, Daichi Sammiya (so shrugging my tails came back to bite me in the butt), almost got shot myself, got SAVED FROM POINT-BLANK RANGE GUNMEN BY FREAKING KIRA, and came home while having to explain _half_ of my true identity to Namikawa, only to find Matsuda playing TONSIL HOCKEY with my sister. AND I didn't get dinner! I'm NOT HAPPY!!"

"I thought you were keeping your pregnancy a secret…?" Mizuki wondered quietly.

Everyone stared. You couldn't have cared less.

"You know what, I DON'T FREAKING GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE!" you shouted. "To HELL with keeping all these secrets! I'm sick and freaking tired of lying all the time! Besides, Namikawa only knows my last name and oh, crap, I have to call Kohaku and update him on that Namikawa no longer thinks I'm engaged to him…" You ran a hand through your hair and groaned loudly. "Okay… if that's everything, I'm going to bed. I say 'screw life' right now… I'm going to go change into something that remotely embodies comfort, and attempt to forget that I exist."

"Keiko, that's not all," Ryuzaki began softly, standing and tugging his wrist, urging Light to follow, but Light refused to comply.

"No, Ryuzaki. Leave her alone," he said softly. "She's been through a lot, tonight…"

"Yes, and that's exactly the problem…"

It was at that opportune moment that Juro and Amy returned. "RYUZAKI-DONO, I'M SO SORRY; PLEASE DON'T KILL US!!" Amy wailed. "THE RESTAURANT WAS IN A SHAMBLES AND CRAWLING WITH AUTHORITIES AND THERE WAS NO SIGN OF KEIKO—_**KEIKO!?**_" The young thief stared across the room at you. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?"

"You suck at tailing people," you muttered darkly, crossing your arms. "I saved a restaurant full of people and almost got killed in the process."

"Why'd you have to lose us?" Juro wondered with ample frustration. His eyes were wide as he stared furiously at you. "That was freaking low! You knew why Ryuzaki sent us the moment you saw us!"

"Be more discreet next time," you muttered. "I saw you all the way back at Mikami's office."

Ryuzaki glared at both Juro and Amy, hands thrust deeply into his pockets. "Yes, you could've been more careful…"

"SHE didn't have to smile all innocently when she managed to lose us!" Juro shot back, frowning at you. You could tell there'd be no speaking to him for the next few days.

"Please don't throw us in jail…" Amy begged, almost whimpered.

He shook his head. "No…" His head snapped up to stare at you. "Keiko…" After a few seconds, he shook his head once again and sighed. He about-faced and sat back into his chair, sulking like a kid. "Go eat something."

You snorted in derision and marched for the elevator to change into sweats and a T-shirt—clothes that actually fit your growing figure.

Matsuda scratched the back of his head nervously. Mizuki decided to beat feet out of the room. "Well… goodnight, Mizuki," said Matsuda, watching as she left.

"Night, Touta…"

Amy and Juro quickly fled the room while they still could. Matsuda crossed the room and slumped down on the couch, his emotions a mixed bag of giddiness, joy, and dejectedness. Yagami sighed and joined the young man, shaking his head. Light and Ryuzaki stayed over by the computers, both in absolute silence for the next five minutes or so.

Ryuzaki clinked his spoon on the side of the table, muttering various condemnations under his breath. "Well, you handled _that_ well," Light snapped sardonically. "Geez! Way to be nice to your fiancée!"

"Light-kun," Ryuzaki began slowly, quietly, _dangerously_, "I would shut up, if I were you…"

The teen shrugged and rolled his eyes. "You're a baka, Ryuzaki. Take off this stupid chain and go up there!"

"I don't much fancy another black eye, thank you."

"You deserve one…"

"Do you expect me to be calm when the mother of my child has just been shot at and had her true identity revealed, not to mention all the other various nuisances that occurred tonight, while her hormones are most likely fueling her anger…?"

"…Yes."

"You're the baka."

"I take it back," Light began slowly, "you're not a baka. You're an asshole." Ryuzaki stiffened with indignation. "Wait, sorry. I meant _asshole-sama_."

That was the last straw. Ryuzaki turned and lashed out with his legs, catching Light in the chest as the teen simultaneously threw the detective a punch, which landed in his face. Light went flying back at the force of Ryuzaki's kick, and yanked him out of his chair with the chain.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" cried Matsuda, running over to call a "cease-fire". "That's enough! No more fights, _please!_"

Yagami's miserable groan was audible from the couch as he ran a hand through his hair with ample exasperation. "Light, please stop punching Ryuzaki. And Ryuzaki, Keiko wouldn't like you fighting very much."

The two separated, but glared daggers at one another. "Feel better…?" Light spat darkly.

"Not enough…" Ryuzaki turned away and switched on the microphone before him. "Watari, could you make Keiko something to eat? I'd approach her with caution; she's highly volatile at the moment."

There was a pause. "Understood, Ryuzaki…"

Light raised a single brow as he gave the detective a sideways glance. _Hm,_ he thought, _well, at least he's got some shred of decency left…_

* * *

Namikawa sighed as he returned to his house. He plopped down on the couch and loosened his tie with one finger. Why had he done that…? The moment Ai had been threatened by the first gunman, he'd texted the other Yotsuba members with a message reading: "Whoever's Kira, kill the Sammiya faction of the yakuza NOW."

Why… why had he wanted to save her life so badly? It wasn't as though she really meant something to him… and it wasn't just that he didn't want to see her die before his eyes, either. No, he'd had enough of THAT when he'd watched Taro Matsui fall eight stories to his death.

He frowned and dialed Kohaku Mizushima's number. "Hey, Kohaku…? Konnichiwa. This is Reiji…"

* * *

(1--Look up "boot to the head" on Youtube. There are some hilarious renditions of this skit... one with _Death Note_ characters combined with _Avatar_, _Kingdom Hearts_, and others... it's great.)

(2--CLAMP is a famous manga-ka, a group of four women who've written such anime/manga mainstays as _Chobits_, _Cardcaptor Sakura_, _xxxHOLiC_, _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_, etc.)

* * *

_Hm, well... OPINIONS, PLEASE!! WHICH MEANS "REVIEW!!" Oh, and message BlueHarpy, who helped me out on this chapter, too. She deserves some credit! Or at least give her a shout-out in your review. I'll make sure she reads 'em!!_


	61. Miserable Contemplation

_BlueHarpy, THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!! (She and I mapped out the rest of _Jizen Keiji _in about a two-hour period this afternoon... and so, well... you guys have some wicked awesome chapter to look forward to, if her ideas are any indication!! I hope I can do them justice.) Be sure to thank her, too, cuz she's now officially my coauthor for the rest of the series!_

_WARNING: More language, but only occasional. That trend will continue for the next few chapters._

**_

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Death Note.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 61 - MISERABLE CONTEMPLATION**

_**

* * *

**_

KOHAKU'S POV

"Reiji!?" Kohaku started as he answered his phone (thank heaven he was at home…). It was a good act on his part… He thanked his lucky stars that Keiko had forewarned him about the possibility of his cousin calling.

"Yeah, I know this might seem… out of the blue… I have a question. Are you engaged?"

Kohaku nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Uh… yeah…"

"To whom…?"

"Her name's Ai Himura. She's a model…"

Namikawa paused. "Do you know anyone by the name of Shintaro…? A coworker, perhaps…?"

Kohaku gulped. "Uh… What the hell are you talking about…?"

"Look, Kohaku, this _Ai_ admitted that her name was Shintaro."

Still, Kohaku wasn't sure how to respond to this. "Um, yeah. I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Great," muttered Namikawa. "My own family doesn't trust me."

"Well, duh, you freaking Kira!"

"I'm not Kira."

"Could've fooled me…"

"Look, I'll admit that I have ties to Kira, but L's already on my tail," Namikawa shot back, feeling a little ticked. It was an enormous testimony to his trust in Kohaku that he was admitting all of this, for Kohaku _was_ a detective… then again, it could've been due to the fact that Kohaku was powerless. The police had given up; therefore, Kira could not be convicted without L. "Don't believe me? Ask Shintaro, or Ai, or whoever she is."

Kohaku sighed. "Geez… the situations she gets herself into… I swear…"

"Oh, so she hasn't told her _fiancé_ about tonight's _incident_, yet?"

"What did you do to her!?"

Namikawa chuckled darkly. "I only saved her life, is all. I took her to dinner, and the restaurant was attacked by some yakuza gunmen, and I notified Kira, telling him to kill the men immediately. A few minutes later, they're dead. She owes me, now. I wonder what L would say…?"

Kohaku pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You… bastard…"

"You condemn me for saving her life? Even if you're not engaged, and even if you didn't get her pregnant, you're obviously very close to this Shintaro woman."

"If _you're _not Kira, then how can you say _you_ saved her life? Your part was indirect."

"Don't contest me on this matter, Kohaku. I saved her life."

Kohaku balled one hand into a fist and made a valiant effort to not cuss his cousin out right then and there. "Okay… I'm gonna give her a call and see what's going on. Then I'll see what I can and cannot tell you…"

"All right."

Kohaku snapped his phone shut and dialed Keiko's number…

_

* * *

_

YOUR POV

Your cell phone began beeping annoyingly, and you sat up on your bed. "Urgh… I DON'T WANNA TALK TO ANYONE!" you shouted to the empty room, and snatched up the phone to see who was bothering to call. Upon realizing who it was, you instantly answered. "Kohaku!?"

"Okay, I want an explanation. What all happened tonight!? Reiji's saying how he saved your life and a bunch of crap! Did you really give him your name?!"

You sighed heavily. "The _mafia_ gave him my family name, but he doesn't know my first name. He knows I used to be an inspector, and that I know you. Sorry for telling him that we were engaged, but… you understand…?"

"Yeah… Damn, the things you do for L…"

"I know, right?" You gave a dry chuckle. "But what's this about Reiji-kun saving…" You paused for an epiphany. The only way he could've saved you would've been because he somehow contacted Kira and informed him of the situation… So _that_ explained the close call! "Yeah, maybe he did save me… the bastard…"

"That's what I said." Kohaku laughed. "Anyway, he's trying to get info out of me, and I don't know what all I can and can't tell him…"

"What all has he said?"

Kohaku briefed you on the conversation, and you silently mulled over this. "Okay… you can tell him we're not engaged, that's cool. Just don't tell him my first name… Um, he knows I'm an agent for L, but he doesn't know that I actually know what he looks like."

"Hm. Is that all…?"

"I think so." You flopped back on the bed and groaned. "Geez… this sucks. I can't even take a sleeping pill to put myself out of my misery…"

"Please say you're referring to a temporary solution to your current feelings…?"

"Why does everyone automatically assume I'm about to commit suicide?!" you snapped angrily. "I'm not depressed!"

"But you _are_ oversensitive and high-strung," Kohaku pointed out calmly. "The smallest things make you upset, and you've just been through a harrowing experience."

"Yeah, but working in law enforcement kind of desensitizes you to that stuff," you countered. "Look, I want nothing more than to drown my troubles for the next twelve hours in the nearest bar, but that's not an option in my condition. I'm just upset, is all. It'll blow over eventually…"

"L's upset, isn't he?"

"That's the understatement of the century. Yeah…" You gave a long-suffering sigh and continued. "He railed on me when I got back tonight, cuz I shrugged the tails he'd put on me, and because of what'd happened. Not fun… and now, the task force knows L knocked me up… He's not too happy with me right now."

Kohaku remained silent for a few moments. "Well… I'm really sorry… But right now, I've gotta call Reiji back and finish covering your ass, or else, Kira's gonna do you in."

"Later. Thanks, Kohaku. I owe you for this…"

"Damn straight. See ya."

You snapped your phone shut and collapsed back on the bed. A knock sounded on the door, and you called out, "Who is it?"

"It's Watari."

With a sigh, you rolled off the bed and shuffled over to open the door for him. "Hey, Wa-tan…"

"I came to see if you needed something. Perhaps dinner…?"

You gave him a small, sad smile. "Dinner sounds amazing."

"Is there anything particular you desire?"

"Not really," you lied, but you didn't want to bother him too much. Besides, food was food.

"Understood. I'll return post-haste."

_Sad,_ you reflected as you headed back to your bed, _that Watari is the only one I can speak to at the moment._

**

* * *

**

NEXT DAY

You sat on the counter that held all the computers and equipment in the monitor room, uncharacteristically quiet. You and Ryuzaki were still not speaking to each other, but the tension had lessened quite a bit. Misa was off at the movie shoot, but she was expected to return within the hour, whereupon there was to be a date. You were still debating with yourself over whether or not you were actually going to attend that…

Watari's voice from the computer made you jump, breaking the silence of the room. "Ryuzaki, a call from Mogi-san."

"Yes."

Mogi's voice sounded a little… _timid_! It was most surprising… "I'm sorry, but Amane tricked me and got away." Your jaw dropped open and your heart thudded in what you were sure was an audible manner. _What!? Not only has Misa managed to outsmart Mogi, but now…_ You bit your lip. Yeah, you didn't want to talk to Ryuzaki, but that didn't mean you didn't still love him! After talking briefly with Misa that morning, you noticed how she'd become subtly different, a little more cautious, and less flamboyant than usual. And… she'd tried to avoid you. That was enough of a warning sign, right there… You hadn't ruled out the possibility of her having retained or remembered her Kira powers… or at least having come up with a plan (hey, maybe she never lost her power in the first place!).

Matsuda gasped and leaned over Ryuzaki's shoulder to see the computer screen (even though the only visible thing was the gigantic L). "What's Misa-Misa doing?" he wondered urgently.

"More like what's Mogi doing?" Yagami added. He had a point. Normally, Mogi would've been able to keep Misa in line…

"Well…" Ryuzaki began slowly, also quietly, "I can understand if she wants to have some fun without being under surveillance, but…"

"I hope that's all it is," Light agreed, pulling out his cell. He dialed Misa's number, but got her voicemail. "She's turned off the phone she told me she'd always leave on in case I called…" he said in surprised shock.

Needless to say, the situation didn't look too good to you. You bit your thumbnail worriedly, looking over sideways at Ryuzaki and the others. "I hope she knows what she's doing," you murmured, sliding off the countertop to join the others. "In my mind, the probability of her being the second Kira has just risen by about twelve percent, and it's steadily growing."

"That's ridiculous!" Light blurted out.

"Is it?" you shot back. "Explain her odd behavior this morning. She was deliberately avoiding me, staying MUCH quieter than normal, and was acting very… weird. It was like she wasn't Misa anymore."

"She was probably thinking about her plans for her little jaunt right now," Light replied. "It's the sort of thing that would make her feel guilty enough to not want to talk too much, and she's smart enough to know that she wears her emotions out on her sleeve, and didn't want to give anything away."

You shook your head. "She's a better actress than that. I'm not sure…"

Ryuzaki looked up at you from the corner of his eye, and began chewing his thumbnail furiously as he thought. It appeared as though he was starting to agree with you on the Misa-Kira theory—or at least, contemplating it.

The hours passed in agony. You knew it was a distinct possibility that Ryuzaki could die sometime soon… After the first hour and a half passed, you asked Ryuu if you could talk to him for a moment; he looked up at you for a few seconds in an attempt to see what you were thinking, and unlocked the handcuffs, chaining Light to the computer table. "Ten minutes, tops, I promise," you told Light, who relaxed at that. He still hadn't forgotten the times you'd both abandoned him there all night long…

The closest room in which you could ensure your privacy was what you called "techie heaven," the room that housed all the switches, routers, servers, and the other technological stuff. Racks of switches and other machines draped cables, creating the look of a modern, multicolored, rather domestic jungle, complete with whirrs, beeps, flashing lights, cable vines, and patches of heat around the machines themselves. Once you'd closed the door, you hugged Lawliet tightly. "I'm sorry, Lawliet, I'm sorry… And I'm worried…"

"Worried for whom?" he retorted, sounding affectionately concerned. "Namikawa knows your family name and your old job. It wouldn't be too hard to find you on the Internet and gain your full name and obtain a picture of you for Kira…" He held you close and brought his head next to yours. His sigh ruffled your hair, and you gave a tiny smile.

"Yeah, but I think Misa's back to her Kira ways. But she can't kill yet cuz she's under surveillance…"

Lawliet silently brought one hand up to stroke your hair, happy that you'd started speaking to him again. He didn't bother apologizing for having sent Juro and Amy after you, surmising that as you'd admitted your own guilt on the incidents of the previous night, you'd forgiven him for it and seen his motives behind the move. You had, in fact.

"I guess you sent Cheech and Chong after me just to make sure the kids and I were safe, and I shouldn't have tried to lose them," you whispered. "And I can't stay mad at you for it. Not only do I get why you did it, but as both of our deaths are distinct possibilities, it's stupid to hold pointless grudges. I'm… scared…" You paused to take a deep breath, calming yourself down. "We should run away to Singapore or somewhere and live the rest of our lives in peace…"

He pulled back and lifted your chin with one finger, prompting you to look at him. "To run away is to quit."

"So? If quitting means longevity and the chance to raise a family, I don't care!"

Lawliet kissed you softly, tenderly. "It thrills me to hear you say that, Keiko. But…" His mouth uncharacteristically opened and shut like a fish out of water, but no words came forth.

So he was finally feeling slightly guilty over his simple refusal to quit…? The realization gave you a rather perverse sense of victory, and yet, you were extremely sad. "But you just _can't_ quit," you finished softly, dejectedly. "Yeah… I figured as much." A dull ache made your chest constrict, and you tried to keep from crying… tried…

"Please don't cry, Keiko," whispered Lawliet, wiping your eyes with his thumbs gently. But he didn't elaborate! Did this mean that you weren't number one on his priority list…?! That you played second fiddle to a damn case!?

_No,_ you told yourself, feeling that familiar inner conflict resurfacing. _It means that he's so used to having to look out for himself, being so… so SELFISH that he doesn't know how to deny himself anymore! So it may be out of sheer convenience that he wants to marry me… like that would only be gratifying his own desires… So… what AM I to him, anyway…?_

_Do you honestly want to know?_

_Rather, do I honestly want to ask?_

_But on the other hand, how can you NOT ask him? We're supposed to be open and honest with one another. That's how relationships work: they thrive on communication._

_… How come you couldn't come up with this sooner, like when he made you take that lie detector test?_

_… No comment._

It didn't help at all that the song "Bad Boy" by Cascada was bouncing around in your head… _"Be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need you again… No I don't need you again…"_ You shook your head crazily, almost as though doing so would shake the lyrics from your mind, because you were pretty darn sure you needed him. You took a deep breath and sighed, looking up into Lawliet's eyes as you placed your hands squarely on his shoulders. "L Lawliet… I have to have a straight answer. Which do you need more, me or the solution to this case? For that matter, where do the kids fit into this picture? And would you honestly be okay with dying at Kira's hand, leaving me behind to fend for myself, jobless and homeless, with no help to raise the kids? _What do YOU live for?_"

There was a long pause. He obviously didn't know how to answer, but whether that was because he knew the answer and didn't want to admit it or because he didn't have an answer, you couldn't tell. "I… don't… know…"

He seemed to slouch further down under the weight of your gaze and the question you'd posed. "Well," you said quietly, "you _did_ warn me that you were selfish, but this takes the cake, Ryuzaki." He flinched visibly as you used his alias rather than his real name. You stared numbly, calmly, unblinkingly at his now-wearied and haggard expression. "Well, it's nothing I'm not used to."

Very painful silence.

"We should get back to the task force," you said in a neutral tone, smoothly slipping from his grasp and heading for the door. "Want me to get you some strawberries or something?"

You caught a glimpse from your peripheral of Lawliet's hands balling up into fists, a pained grimace twisting his face. He soon composed himself and shuffled after you, back hunched over like normal. "No… I'm… not hungry." It seemed oddly absurd to be discussing the state of his hunger after such a heavy conversation.

"Mmm…" You vaguely acknowledged this, and registered mentally how _weird_ it was for him to turn down an offer of his favorite fruit. It was a blatant sign of guilt on his part. So he very obviously loved you, but he loved himself more. You took second once again.

Light's words came to mind… _"Ouch, second-best! That's a slap in the face… it means you're the best of the losers…"_

Unlike rejection in the past, it wasn't as painful. You were simply numb. Numb, like someone had turned off a switch for registering emotion within your head and heart. Your thoughts, actions, words, were robotic and mechanical; merely out of decorum was the motive for whatever you did. Lawliet instantly noticed the change and hung his head, hands stuffed into his pockets. He knew he'd blown it, big time. But he'd been cornered the moment you'd asked him the question, for you would've been able to see through his lies easily.

Was Ryuzaki—Lawliet—really only your "bad boy," your "week-end lover" and "not your friend"…? You walked calmly into the monitor room and didn't even acknowledge anyone as you made your way to the hall so you could take refuge in your own room.

Once you shut the door, a torrent of emotions cascaded over you, manifesting themselves in the form of a single crystal tear that slid down your cheek. Strangely, your foremost thought was on Mizuki and Matsuda… and your guilt for having blown up at them. Why did you condemn them for being so happy…? If anything, you should've congratulated them (well, probably only inwardly, given the awkward position you'd caught them in) for finding one another.

_No, no, no,_ you corrected yourself, crossing to your bed and plopping down on it, hugging close the plush panda toy from Lawliet. _No. I was right to be harsh with them. I wish I'd actually told them the truth, that love brings a hell of a lot more pain than it does joy. _

_Does it bring anything, ultimately…? Think. Have you honestly had a real friend, ever? Someone who you truly loved and cared for you, regardless of romantic feelings?_

_No._

_Correction,_ you thought after a moment. _Kohaku has been a good friend, overall. He wasn't perfect, granted, but he did just save my butt. He always checks up on how I'm doing, always prods me in the right direction, and always cares. He might be my one real friend in this world…_

_But he tried to take advantage of you—both emotionally and sexually._

_Oh. Well, then, no. I don't have a true friend._

It was then that it dawned on you… _Friendship is an illusion. Love is an illusion. Neither exist in this world, except within the confines of a family. Even then, it's not always present. I'm lucky to have the family I do…_

But what about the family you were about to start with Lawliet? What did that count for?

_The loveless kind of family._

_At least I still have Mom, Dad, Gramps, and Mizuki…_ You squeezed the toy panda tightly and sighed, war-weary and tired of _life_. What had happened to that picture of a dashing life of adventure and romance you'd envisioned not so long ago, the image where you fought evil villains, arrested the bad guys and brought them to justice, where you had some faceless, long-haired, blue-eyed hottie worshipping the ground you walked on…?

_Such are the fruits of a vivid imagination and the foolish wishes of a naïve girl. Sometimes, dreams just aren't meant to come true._

Suddenly, that vision was replaced by you washing dishes, cake pans, and yellow-stained Tupperware in the kitchen sink whilst a pair of rowdy children tracked mud through the house and defiled everything with their sticky, jammy fingers and a hunch-backed, slightly fatter, shaggy-haired (but now graying) detective emotionlessly solved cases in the den while he impatiently awaited a supper of sugar, at which, of course, the kids would inevitably complain: why couldn't they have dessert instead of Brussels sprouts and cauliflower, too? You wondered, then, if you were fated to have to ignore your own feelings for the happiness of everyone around you.

_Oh, Keiko, what in the name of everything good and holy have you gotten yourself into? Whoever would've thought that one night of pizza, video games, and lovemaking would've snowballed into a mechanical life of silent misery hidden behind a mask of premature wrinkles and hardworking "contentment"? _

_Certainly not me…_

_

* * *

_

Okay, so I know this chapter is a little shorter than normal. But the series is gonna get kinda depressing and dark very soon... you may be inclined to send me flamers and hate mail... just don't kill me. Not until I finish the series!!


	62. Unguarded Heart

_CO-AUTHORED BY **BlueHarpy**! Also, you may be inclined to hate me/us during these next few chapters. BlueHarpy welcomes flames; I prefer to get nice reviews. Critiques/complaints are cool, but I'd prefer you had something potentially constructive to say. That, and the rest of the series is basically set in stone, now, so... yeah. Just a warning._

_WARNING: Also, remember the language thing. Emotions are running high at the moment, as is the tension between L and Keiko, so there is a somewhat justified cause for language. Just so you know._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: I have no ownership whatsoever in the genius work that is_ ****Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 62 - UNGUARDED HEART

* * *

A few minutes after your "revelation," you grabbed two pieces of notebook paper and scrawled two separate signs, one saying "No food or drink" and the other "No shirt, no shoes, no service", and taped them to the outside of the door, retreating then back within your room to just exist… in a rather painful manner, despite your current numbness…

You weren't sure how long it had been that you'd lain there in your room, clutching your panda toy, and not thinking a single thought. A soft rap sounded from the door, and you called out, "Name and purpose, please."

"It's Soichiro," came the voice, and he paused. "May I come in?"

In concurrence with your new policy of constant apathy, you responded in the affirmative. You'd left the door unlocked, so he just let himself in and moved to sit next to you on the bed. "Keiko… what's been going on? And… what are the signs for…?"

"Oh, the signs," you said dully, staring up at the ceiling. "The signs are to keep out everyone, but most pointedly Watari and L. Watari because I know I won't be able to eat anything, and I don't want him to have to bother, and L… because… well, _because_."

You heard Yagami sigh, and imagined the look on his face, but didn't dare look at him. It seemed that he was included in the "illusion" category, and you didn't want to injure him with your blank stare, because you knew you still loved Yagami… but why hurt someone who didn't love you as much as you thought they did, just because you desired more affection from them? Wasn't that pure selfishness? "Did Ryuzaki hurt you, Keiko?"

_What's it matter?_

_Well, no point in hiding it, either._ "Yes."

There was an awkward silence that followed your admission, and Yagami finally prompted, "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing," you sighed airily. "He just pulled a Kenichi, is all. Nothing I'm not used to. I'll be fine; don't worry."

Unbeknownst to you, Yagami frowned, his features twisting into an expression of fury and shock. "He… doesn't love you?!"

"That's not entirely true," you countered simply. "Just, in essence, he doesn't love me very much. However, if he is the one who sent you up here to find out my reaction to his little 'confession,' then I'll have to remain silent and divulge no further information, as doing so is highly dangerous." You saw Yagami twitch out of the corner of your eye, and judged that to mean that he _was_, in fact, sent in Ryuzaki's stead. "I see. Then, I'm sorry, Chief. Go back downstairs and tell Ryuzaki what I've just told you. Wait until Light-o punches him, and thank him for me."

Yagami slowly stood and made his way towards the door. "Keiko," he said softly, "I wanted to come up here, if you must know. Ryuzaki merely requested that I also attempt to determine the depth of your reaction…"

You sighed and rolled over so that your back was to him. "J-just go…"

Thus, you began to break.

_

* * *

_

L's POV

Yagami returned to the room only a few minutes later, which surprised him. Ryuzaki instantly set down the coffee cup he'd been about to drink, not bothering to turn his head to look at the man.

"She says, _Ryuzaki_…" began the former chief, "that you, and I quote verbatim, 'pulled a Kenichi', and that it's nothing she's not used to. Also on her door is a sign saying 'No shirt, no shoes, no service.' I doubt she's very much inclined to talk to you right now." His voice dropped to something akin to a growl as he glared menacingly at Ryuzaki. Keiko was so much more than a family friend; she was like a daughter to him, and he loved her very much. That she was hurt so badly as to be afraid to show no emotion whatsoever AGAIN was enough to make his blood boil.

Ryuzaki froze in his seat and stared, horrified, at the computer screen before him, not taking in anything on the screen. _D-did I honestly hurt her that badly…!? I… no! NO! I can't have! Granted, she may as well hate me from now on, seeing as how I so much as told her that I'm too selfish to truly love her… but…_

_But…_

_I still do love her!_

_Please explain._

_I love her… just… I don't know how to reconcile my priority list…_

_You can't have your cake and eat it, too. Either Keiko and having a family is number one, or solving cases is. What's it gonna be?_ And that put him in a quandary, for while he loved Keiko, he was L. And Deneuve. And Coil. How could there be—_would_ there be room for both family and case-work?

" 'Pulled a Kenichi', huh?" Light repeated calmly.

A second later, Light's fist connected with Ryuzaki's face, and the detective was sent flying from his chair to land on the ground in a heap. Not even another second passed until Ryuzaki was hauled up by the front of his shirt so that he was staring up into Light's furious brown eyes. "Light-kun, could you please put me down?"

"No, you absolute bastard!!" Light snarled. "Do you have the slightest idea of what you've just done to Keiko?!"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do," Ryuzaki said calmly, rather sadly. He sighed heavily. "I am well aware of the meaning behind 'the Kenichi incident'."

"By the way," Yagami said curtly as he looked up from a stack of papers across the room, "Keiko says to thank you, Light, for punching Ryuzaki."

Light gave a half-amused snort, and Ryuzaki practically wilted. That was not a good sign.

It was very unfortunately then that Mizuki decided to come into the room. She saw Light glowering at Ryuzaki and she frowned. "What's going on? Where's Keiko?"

"She's up in her room," Light answered flatly. "It seems that she says that this useless lump—" Light shook Ryuzaki roughly once, and dropped him onto the floor abruptly, "has 'pulled a Kenichi'."

There was a long pause, and Mizuki's eyes narrowed. Her expression was almost evil! For once, Ryuzaki was actually scared. "I… trusted… you…" she growled, taking slow steps closer to the disheveled detective; he crab-walked backward to the wall, so as to prolong the inevitability of an attack from the enraged sister. "I trusted you, my parents and grandfather trusted you—_admired_ you—the Yagamis trusted you… We _all_ trusted you with Keiko's life and her sanity! And you take advantage of her like this!? What kind of _low-life, conniving, scheming, selfish, EVIL, HORNY BASTARD ARE YOU!?_"

Ryuzaki didn't respond for several seconds. He knew that everyone was about ready to kill him for having broken Keiko's heart. He knew what he had to do… he just didn't know how he was going to survive it in one piece, unscathed. Surprising everyone, he slowly rose to his feet and shuffled over to the computers. " 'No shirt, no shoes, no service', you say, Yagami-san?" he mumbled absently as he turned on his microphone. "Watari, where are my shoes…?"

_

* * *

_

YOUR POV

_A few hours later…_

Another knock sounded on your door. "Who and what?" you yelled, not very inclined to answer at the moment.

The dull grate of a key entering the tumblers of the lock caught your ears, and you instantly sat up. It had to be someone unwanted for something of that magnitude; otherwise, no one would've bothered. _Freaking L,_ you thought sourly. Sure enough, Lawliet opened the door and shuffled in, bearing a tray of food, and wearing _shoes_. You stared. "Just because you've randomly decided to cover your feet with something doesn't mean I want to talk to you," you said calmly.

"Yes, but it was a loophole I had to exploit. May I come in?"

You glanced at the tray to see the variety it offered: steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, a roll, a small, single cake with pink icing, and some iced tea. You raised a brow at him. "Since when did you become a health nut?" you wondered dully, otherwise ignoring the food.

"This is for you. You may not be hungry, but I'm certain that the twins need food whether you like it or not."

_First thing he mentions is the twins. Great. What am I, some kind of breeding machine…? Is that all he wants, the kids?!_

_Think about it. He _did_ wait until you told him about your pregnancy to propose. And as he IS L, he might've figured it out before he came to get me at the NPA that day. _

_But funny, I can't see L with kids at all. If that's all he wants, then… why? What's the purpose?_

_To have offspring, maybe. To produce heirs._

_And maybe he only wanted to get married because he doesn't want to sully his reputation with bastard children… That would be so like him. And if I leave now, then all he'd need would be a nanny to care for them. There you have it, instant offspring. It didn't even have to be me. It could've been Misa, if she'd spread her legs for him… _

_Nah, he'd never want Misa… He can't stand her. But he could've picked Amy; she was more than willing, I KNOW._ A dull anger rose in your chest, and you felt the calm you'd had only moments before slipping away. But then, it was replaced by a cold wave of heartbreak at the realization: _he didn't want or need you at all._

"Keiko, I'm sorry," he said softly, staring at the floor as he sat on the bed next to you. "I… I know I've been dedicated to this case. I am L… and I _have_ to finish this. Surely you understand? This is no longer a hobby for me. This is… something I _must _do, a compulsory task… and there are thousands of lives at stake… Do you understand?"

For Pete's sake, he was speaking to you as he would to a small child, as if you didn't get his words. _So, then, I'm NOT intelligent. He's basically just insulted me, in so many words… Not only is he saying that I'm not important, but he's saying that I'm not smart enough to understand. I KNEW WHY HE DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE! But noooo, he insists on explaining as if I didn't know! As if I didn't remember that he was the oh-so great L, lord and master of Ego Land!! So all this time, I've been used as a sex toy, a transitory form of entertainment, a source of semi-intelligent conversation, a diversion from his work, and a breeder. No. No! Oh, he's led me on all this time… You know what, L? That's the last straw._

"L…" you said softly, trying to maintain your expression—now façade—of sanguinity. "I apologize if I sound… well, over-reactive, but there is no point in talking to me at the moment. I would suggest that you leave. Thank you for the food." You flopped back down on the bed and ignored the meal he'd brought you, feeling a slight twinge of guilt for Watari's having made you such a splendid fare that would now be wasted, but… you just couldn't eat—just _couldn't_.

Ryuzaki blinked and rose to his feet after a few seconds. Silently, he crossed over to the door and left, giving you a worried look before leaving you in solitude.

After another five minutes of undisturbed quiet, you got up to grab your mp3 player, being too distraught to listen to L's voice in your head.

It was a long time until you fell asleep…

* * *

Ten o'clock… Apparently, your mp3 hadn't been on full battery, because it had died between then and now. Blearily, you opened your eyes, and sat up. The phone rang… and you knew it was L. He'd used the landline and had obviously been spying on you through the cameras. It was the room you didn't share with him, after all. Listening to the phone's evilly cacophonous ringing, you glared at the camera in the corner of the room and flipped it off. The second the ringing stopped, you yanked the cable out of the jack in the wall so that no one could call you. After that, you fetched a roll of duct tape and covered each and every one of the cameras with a piece, being careful not to touch the lenses so they wouldn't have to be replaced. You were well aware of the fact that Watari probably made them all himself and didn't want to injure him with your having ruined his handiwork. You just didn't want to be spied on by _him_.

About a half-hour later, you finally decided that perhaps you should at least go downstairs to see if there was anything you could do to help further the case. No point in letting innocent citizens live in fear of a psychopath whilst you could do something about it. But as you descended the staircase in the monitor room, you saw Matsuda and Mizuki on the couch, laughing quietly at something. He was flirting with her shamelessly, and you seethed inwardly. "Matsuda, get the hell away from her!" you snapped angrily. Everyone turned to see your strangely blank expression. Granted, there was a slight dimple between your brows, threatening to deepen in a frown, and your eyes were narrowed, but overall, your face was neutral.

Matsuda started to protest, but you would have none of it. "Stop flirting and touching and _thinking_! For heaven's sake, she just broke up with her boyfriend less than a week ago!"

"Keiko-chan," Matsuda said, standing and facing you, "please leave us alone. Mizuki-chan is a grown woman and can make her own decisions. Not only this, but I like her. A lot. And if I want to spend time with her, as long as she doesn't object, I think I should be able to!"

"Touta-kun…" Mizuki mumbled, blushing cherry-red, but smiling softly, all the same. She was quite obviously smitten with him.

"And you know what?" Matsuda continued unnecessarily, "Just because you're not happy in love doesn't mean _we_ can't be. You don't—"

"Matsuda-san…" Ryuzaki interrupted in a very menacing voice, warning him that if he continued, there would be severe consequences. The feckless young man stopped and bit his lip, knowing all too well that he'd just crossed the line.

"Ah. I see," you said calmly, retreating back within your shell. "You're entirely right. I apologize." With that, you robotically marched back up the stairs and slammed shut the door. A call , came in on your green cell phone, but you whipped it out of your pocket and turned it off, cursing Ryuzaki blackly as you did so.

It was then that the idea occurred to you…

You began packing your bags that second.

* * *

"Dammit, now look what you've done!" Ryuzaki muttered darkly at Matsuda so that no one could hear him, not even the target of his vehemence. "And she was actually starting to calm down…" He began to stack together some sugar cubes, allowing himself to visualize scenes of him kicking Matsuda off the building where the young man would have no mattress to save him from falling to his death.

* * *

It was one in the morning when you arrived at Kohaku's front door, ringing the doorbell. There was a loud stumbling sound from within the house, and you waited impatiently for him to show up, watching your breath turn white in the chill air. "Come on… answer the freaking door!" It didn't occur to you that he might still be asleep.

About a minute later, Kohaku yanked the door open and stared blankly at you for a few seconds. He was the most ragged you'd ever seen him, with his usually silky hair mussed, his eyes half-shut and bloodshot, and his robe was half-tied around him. "Keiko? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey, Kohaku," you murmured quietly. "I'm really sorry about the timing, but… L's being a bastard and I need a place to crash. You're the first person I thought of…"

He wordlessly held the door open for you and led you into the living room. "Uh… you can sleep on the couch, if that's okay…"

"It's fine," you said quickly, setting your things down on the floor and giving him a huge hug of thanks.

"What did he do?" he asked sharply, heading into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. "This isn't just some petty argument if I know you."

"No…" You grabbed your sleeping bag and began setting it up on the couch as you spoke. "In so many not-words, he basically inferred that he didn't love me, and when I probed him further about his feelings, he confirmed my suspicions."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute here, Psycho!" Kohaku blinked and held up his hands to signal you to stop. "What exactly happened? Verbatim, or close to it, if you don't mind…"

A quick explanation of the day's events and conversations followed, and Kohaku sat down on the couch in shock. "Damn… damn that bastard!" he growled. "I'll _(INSERT ADJECTIVE OF CHOICE)_ kill that _(INSERT SIMILAR ADJECTIVE)_ son of a whore!"

You sighed. "Yeah. So… as this is basically the second time in my life I've had to deal with this, I just decided to hell with love. I'm not even going to try anymore."

"And yet, you still wear his ring," he said slowly, uncomprehendingly. "Do you expect him to come 'round in a day or two, or what?"

"I'm thinking of a few options," you explained tonelessly. "If he calls or contacts me within two days and begs sufficiently, I _may_ go back. _May_ being the key word. If, however, he doesn't, then I'm going to find a new place and start over."

Kohaku's blue eyes narrowed. "Psycho, you're _pregnant_. Do you expect to have a decent job when you'll be going on maternity leave in another couple months? And what about when the kid's born? You won't be able to go back to work for another… what, three months, minimum? So we're talking about seven months of unemployment, here! And the NPA might take you back, but probably as a general cop: a street-side, nightstick-bearing, help-old-ladies-cross-the-street, traffic-control kind of cop! You quit on them. The road back to inspector's gonna be hell… And how do you intend to support your family? Having a kid's expensive!"

"Twins," you said softly. "I'm carrying twins."

Kohaku quietly stared at you, dumbfounded. "Are you mad?! Without someone to help you out, you oughta be thinking of putting 'em up for adoption!"

"Hmm, that might be ample revenge on L," you mused dully. "I don't want to do that, but it might be my only option, if he doesn't come round and I don't take him back…"

_Funnily enough, they'd probably end up at Wammy's House, the center for genius orphans. How interesting… it all goes back to where it started… And then, he'll get to see them from time to time…_

_Dammit, I don't want him to see our kids if I can't! And especially if he's gonna be a jerk about it! I forbid them from ever going to the Wammy's House!_

_And deny them the opportunity for greatness…? Would you really do that to your children…?_

Sighing, you sat down and hung your head. "Kohaku, what am I going to do…?"

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I honestly don't know." After about thirty seconds of silence, he got up and disappeared into the kitchen to fetch some coffee, which he then brought back out to you, bearing a mug for himself. "But… you can stay here as long as you need."

You gave him a sad smile of gratitude. "Thanks." Maybe you did have a true friend, after all…

_

* * *

_

Yeah... so... poor Keiko! And L... sort of... you'll see why I say "poor L" in the next few chapters. Also, to those of you I said that L would come to his senses in this chapter, sorry. It'll happen soon, anyway!


	63. Flashback Heaven

_Co-authored by _**BlueHarpy**_! Also, I altered a bit of chapter 58, right before Keiko says she's engaged to Kohaku. I was alerted by one of my Quizilla readers, who said that Keiko was OOC and would've thought of something better, so I put in her thought process at the time to show that... well, she couldn't... at least, not as quickly. THANKS AGIAN, _**TensiTsukiTenshi**_!!_

**_

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Death Note_. I don't own Chumbawamba or any of their songs, either._

_Oh, and_ **BlueHarpy**_ welcomes flames, if any of you feel the urge._

* * *

**CHAPTER 63 - FLASHBACK HEAVEN**

**

* * *

**

.:FLASHBACK:.

_"Isn't it curious, Lawliet," you said softly, smiling, "that we're going to be parents?" You held your hand to your stomach, though your pregnancy would not be visibly apparent to anyone at all. It was one of those lazy Sunday afternoons you cherished, just you and him, together at one of the many hotels he used as the de facto centers for the Kira case. You'd just found out you were pregnant yesterday. The ring—oh, that beautiful ring—encircled your finger in cool metal, its weight a constant reminder of the future and the events to come. _

_"Mm, yes," he answered, looking up from his chair. A tiny smile peaked at his lips. "But I don't think I'll mind it if it will be with someone I love and trust." He stood and shuffled over to you, gently taking your face in his hands and bringing you close to meet his lips. "Tenshi… do you know how happy I am?"_

_That made you laugh, as such rhetorical questions were usually not something he'd ask. "I'll hazard a guess and say 'quite a bit.'"_

_"Yes." Lawliet's lips gently pressed to yours again and pulled back, merely giving you a taste of him. "I admit, you surprise me with your acceptance of the idea of motherhood."_

_"I'd say the same to you," you returned, "but I can't see you being a mother."_

_There was a pause, and Lawliet sighed. "Your jokes get worse by the day."_

_You laughed, unaffected by his comment. "I know. At least I can make them, though, right?"_

_"Very true." His lips descended onto your again, and you were lost in some otherworldly state of bliss as you melted. He moved his wiry arms around you so that you wouldn't fall, chuckling into the kiss at your reaction. "Although, at times, your giddiness gets the better of you."_

_"At… at least one of us has the coherency to keep standing," you murmured crazily, leaning into him. It was like you were completely drunk on his presence, intoxicated by the way he made you feel. "Lawliet… I don't think you're very healthy for me," you giggled._

_His answering expression of confusion was very endearing. "Please, do explain."_

_"You make me lose most of my intelligent thought, being this close. You make me get all weak and unable to stand. I end up spouting nonsense and acting like I'm high on life—high on YOU."_

_"That's an… odd way of putting it…"_

_"Shut up."_

_"I find it rather amusing that I affect you thus," he whispered back, grinning crookedly. "It rather reminds me of the time in Liverpool when you were drunk…"_

_"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" you shot back flatly, sighing. "I thought you said it was 'garish'."_

_"Mm, at the time it was, yes," he responded reminiscently, "but in retrospect, I can laugh all I want. You were rather amusing." There was a slight pause. "You do know that you'll have to drink more cautiously and significantly less after the child is born…?"_

_"You make it sound like I'm an alcoholic. I hardly touch the stuff unless I'm really upset or just get the craving for a glassful of whatever."_

_"I apologize."_

_You shrugged. "With you, I won't need alcohol. Just being around you is enough to produce the same effect, only without the emotional crash afterwards…"_

_He'd laughed at that and kissed you sweetly, giving silent promises communicated through touch and expression saying he'd always, always love you…_

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

_

* * *

_

So much for "no emotional crash"

, you thought miserably as you opened your eyes. It was only a dream… a dream that took you back in time. You recalled his words verbatim, even in your subconscious, it seemed, for his words were worth taking to heart.

_Were. Had been._ No longer…

You sat up blearily and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Eleven-thirty-five?" you grated sleepily. "Ugh…" It stood to reason that you'd slept in so late; after all, you'd been getting far less than you should've at the task force… not to mention the fact that you'd gotten to bed close to one-thirty…

Task force. A nearly overwhelming stab of sorrow ramrodded through your chest as your eyes took in the way the slotted sunlight (the blinds were down and partially closed) fell across Kohaku's furniture. He wouldn't be here now; he was probably at work. You slowly got up and made your way into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what was available… but the first thing you saw was a solitary slice of cake on the top shelf. Feeling sick, you shut the door immediately. Thankfully, a distraction appeared in the form of a note taped to the door of the fridge. You peeled it off and read it.

_Psycho:_

_I'm at the NPA. I might not be home til six or seven… Anyway, the cake is for you—I know you like cake… but help yourself to whatever. When I get back, if you feel up to it, we can talk more or I'll take you to dinner or something._

_—Kohaku_

You gave a small smirk and shook your head. _But… I'm not hungry, and that cake… reminds me too much of… Thanks, though, Kohaku…_

It didn't even occur to you that you hadn't eaten for over twenty-four hours and that you were also providing nutrients to your unborn children…

* * *

At eight o'clock sharp, Ryuzaki and Light made their way down to the monitor room. Ryuzaki looked even more hunched and haggard than ever before, and he desperately needed to see Keiko downstairs, waiting for him. He'd gladly beg for her to take him back in front of the entire task force if he thought it would've helped. His entire night was spent weaving in and out of dazed nightmares… not that he ever truly slept, nor had he even tried. However, he had let his imagination take over as he dozed…

The consequences of that were rather unpleasant. Even now, Ryuzaki gave a shudder at the thought…

…_Beyond returning, bloodthirsty and completely mad; he raised a bloody knife and stepped through the gory remains of the task force members as he advanced on him, L…_

_…Watari dying of a heart attack as Light Yagami laughed insanely from nearby, watching the whole spectacle…_

_…Keiko… dying in labor… taking both the twins into death with her, leaving him completely and utterly alone…_

As Light sat down before his computer, he frowned. A paper caught his eye, and after a quick glance at it, shoved it to Ryuzaki. "Here, you damn baka."

Ryuzaki grabbed the paper and read it carefully.

_L:_

_I'm leaving. Duh, hence the note and not my presence. Anyway, I'd advise you not to try and find me. You're not healthy for me…  
__Good luck on the case. Don't die.  
__Tell Matsu to stay the hell away from Mizuki or I'll kill him._

_—K_

He blinked and reread the note and swallowed heavily. It was so matter-of-fact, so calm… there wasn't even a quaver in her handwriting, or any tears that blurred the ink. No, it was just… there… some kind of mixture of a to-do list and a note one might find from a spouse, saying they'd gone to restock on some groceries or something equally "everyday."

As if in a fog, he dazedly unchained himself and cuffed Light to the table. Slowly, he left, not hearing Light's questions and protests whilst he made his way to the elevator.

After a few moments, he reached their floor. Ryuzaki punched in the code on the keypad next to the door, unlocking it and letting himself in. No… she couldn't be gone… just couldn't! She had to still be here… had to…

Ryuzaki searched in vain. He found no trace of Keiko anywhere there… but as he searched the space beneath their bed, he saw several packages stowed away there. Curious, he pulled one out…

A birthday present.

"Happy Birthday, Lawliet!" it proclaimed in Keiko's loopy handwriting, accompanied by a little drawing of a happy face and a heart. It was… oh, what was the style… chibi, was it? Ryuzaki nodded to himself, but then wilted. It almost seemed that in Keiko's absence, he wasn't Lawliet anymore; he was just L, a bland, faceless detective of international fame, but no real significance to anyone…

He reached beneath the bed and pulled out the rest of the packages. All but one were birthday presents, it seemed, and they were all for him. Frowning, he reflected how he'd not celebrated his birthday in years. It was just another day, after all… But this year, he'd been looking forward to it. Keiko had kept hinting at the various surprises she'd had in store for him, taunting him with the ideas of fun and presents and cake and… being together…

Shoving that thought out of his head was difficult, but Ryuzaki focused on unwrapping the first gift. A plain, dark grey hooded sweatshirt. His memory kicked in once again…

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_"You look so cold," said Keiko with a slight frown, looking over at him. _

_"Hm? I do?" he wondered, confused._

_"Yes." She walked over to him and sat down beside him, taking his hands in hers. "Yeah, you're cold. Your fingers feel like ice!"_

_"I'm all right, tenshi…"_

_She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and "hmm"ed thoughtfully. "You FEEL cold all over! You need a sweatshirt."_

_"Like I said, I'm all right…" He smiled slyly. "I wonder if you're just using it as an excuse to hug me."_

_Keiko laughed merrily. "If that was the case, I wouldn't suggest you get a sweatshirt; I'd suggest sharing our body heat or getting in bed to warm up or something."_

_"I'm not opposed to either of those options…"_

_"Ha! Why am I not surprised…?"_

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

Ryuzaki bit his thumb harshly, but not enough to draw blood. He ripped the tags off the sweatshirt and tugged it over his head. It was very comfortable… and it _was_ warm, but it was hardly a substitute for Keiko's embrace.

The next package he opened held a fancy new tennis racket that must've cost a fortune! He wondered how she'd managed to pay for it… _Ha, she probably used my money and would've argued that since I didn't have the initiative to buy it for myself that she'd get it for me… _He smiled bitterly and set it aside. The next package was a large box packed full of candy corn, Halloween Peeps, melocreme pumpkins, and Dum-Dums…

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_Keiko wrapped her arms tightly around Ryuzaki, as though afraid to let him go out to To-oh one last time. Displaying a strength that only mildly surprised him, she backed away and gave a tiny smile. "I'll see you later."_

_"Yes." He raised a hand to stroke her cheek gently, silently thanking her for letting him go this easily. She followed him to the door. He didn't want to keep Watari waiting… but Keiko stopped him by grasping his hand gently. "Hey, Ryu-chan… be safe."_

_It made him smile faintly. "I'll try."_

_After he closed the door, he heard her voice in his earpiece snarling, "That's not good enough, dammit!" He laughed quietly, and she responded, "Oh… you good-for-nothing dum-dum!" in sheer frustration at his seeming nonchalance._

_He pressed the button to call the elevator to his floor and tilted his head reflectively. "I like Dum-Dums…"_

_She'd laughed at that, helplessly. He recalled how pleasant her laughter was to him, how precious it was…_

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

Her laughter was but a memory, now.

Casting that thought aside, he unwrapped one of the suckers and popped it into his mouth before reaching for the last gift.

A compact-disc… the newest Chumbawamba release, Un. Keiko had a good memory for detail, when she deemed something important enough: he'd mentioned on their first date that the last music he'd listened to was by Chumbawamba; she had then inferred that he liked that particular band. She'd been right.

The last package, the non-gift, was a large paper shopping bag containing… a female tennis player's outfit, the clichéd white sleeveless shirt and pleated white skirt, white visor, and white socks. Also included was another tennis racket, a match for his own new one. So she'd been planning to dress up as a tennis player both for Halloween and his birthday. Ryuzaki sighed heavily. _Keiko… you're as perfect a match as possible for me. I'm… sorry… Is it too late to say I'll give up the case for you, fabricate some kind of accident that made it look like we both died, and run off for a year or two, solve the case then…? I love you, Keiko…_

_It's all your fault, Lawliet. Your fault for not paying attention to her. She's been basically looking out for herself over the past few months_… _looking after YOU_…_ Couldn't you have paid attention to her for five minutes? It would've been enough to see how she was doing_… _I wonder if she was displaying any signs of discontent before_…_?_

_I_… _don't remember_…

_Shows how pathetic you are, Lawliet. Let her go. She deserves better._

Significantly more plaintive at Keiko's apparent absence, Ryuzaki stuffed several packages of candy into his hoodie pocket, grabbed the CD, and shuffled to the room he shared with Light. He knew exactly where the teenage boy had placed his CD player…

* * *

A few moments later, he emerged in the monitor room, wearing his dark sweatshirt, candy-stuffed pocket stretching the material to the ground, headphones in his ears as the British music played loudly. His tousled black hair, pale skin, and dark, haunted eyes only enhanced the emo image as he sat down and slouched in his chair, reattaching the handcuffs to his own wrist. Light gave him a very strange look and said hesitantly, "Hey, Ryuzaki? You okay?"

Ryuzaki threw him a level glare. "What do you think, Light-kun…?"

Light eyed the CD player with a single raised brow. "That's mine…"

"Do find a _real_ problem, Light-kun." With that, he turned up the volume on his music.

"R-Ryuzaki…?"

The sorrowful detective didn't answer him, being completely drowned in "The Wizard of Menlo Park"…

_Each jump in the dark we claim as our own  
We know it's a lie; we never acted alone…_

He instantly switched to the next song, titled "Just Desserts." He skipped that after the first two lines. Also skipped within the same span were "On eBay" and "Everything You Know is Wrong," until he got to the fifth track, "Be With You."

Ryuzaki slumped down further in his chair and listened to the lyrics…

_The future glints like the moon on an old slate roof  
And everything you say sounds like the truth  
The things you did made half my dreams come true  
And I wanted to be with you  
And I wanted to be with you…_

His finger lingered around the "next" button, but he didn't press it.

_  
Sing your songs of what could be  
Of all the things you brought back home to me  
And I wonder what the papers are going to say  
Another actress, another war, another day  
But everything's changed, the world woke up today  
And I wanted to be with you…_

That was it. Ryuzaki leaned forward, planting his legs on the floor and leaning his chin on the table, arms dangling to the floor almost helplessly.

"Yo, Ryuzaki," Light said, a little louder.

No response.

"Hey, L! Eraldo Coil? Deneuve… Ryuga?" He snorted in derision. "Anyone home?" He waved a hand in front of Ryuzaki's face, and _still_ received no response. "Geez…" Out of sheer frustration, Light snatched the headphones from the detective and placed them over his own ears, but before he could catch more than a slight snippet of the lyrics, a bare foot connected with his jaw, and the boy went flying.

Ryuzaki stumbled after the boy and yanked his headphones back, jamming them over his head and resuming his seat.

Light stared blankly up at the shaggy-haired man and blinked several times in disbelief. "I… cannot believe you! Wha—what band is that?"

"It does not matter, Light-kun."

"What's going on?" Matsuda had to ask.

"L's going emo," Light responded coolly, standing. "He's listening to some crazy American music—"

"British," Ryuzaki interrupted dully.

"_British_ music," Light corrected himself in frustration, obviously uncaring about the band's nationality, "and it's something about 'I wanted to be with you'… So he's thinking of _Keiko_…"

"Brilliant deduction," muttered Ryuzaki with a sideways glare.

"What band is he listening to?"

"He won't tell me," Light said with a shrug. "Here…" He leaned over the table to grab his CD player, but Ryuzaki whirled around and thrust his feet into the young man's stomach, which inevitably yanked him out of his chair, where he fell _SMACK!_ on the ground. The CD player clattered to the ground and popped open, revealing the disc within.

Matsuda stepped closer and peered at the disc. "Chu-muu-bah-wa-mu-ba…? Uunu…" Ryuzaki dimly reflected how Keiko would've teased Matsuda on his butchering of the English words and sighed.

"That's _Chumbawamba_," Light corrected. "Hm… doesn't ring any bells…"

Ryuzaki grabbed the CD player and snapped it shut, yanking off his headphones, miffed. "Does it matter?"

"No, not really," Matsuda said with a shrug.

Light growled something unintelligible and reached for the phone, dialing Keiko's parents' number.

"Moshi moshi," came Chikako's overly cheerful voice.

"Omaesan, Chikako-san," Light said in a half-cheery voice.

"Oh, Light-kun, dear! How is everything?" she responded happily, but then began to ramble. "Do you need some more cakes over there? Is Keiko doing all right? Where is she? Is she eating enough? Are you? You're too skinny to begin with! With all the sweets I make for you all, it's a wonder you're not huge by now! You're not getting enough sleep, either—neither of you are, I know it! Tell Keiko—"

"Chikako-san?"

"Yes…?"

The teen sighed. "Chikako-san… I am flattered by your concern for me… and as for the cakes, sugar, and the comment about not getting enough sleep… are you sure you're not confusing me with Keiko's fiancé?"

"You know him!?"

Light ignored Chikako's ignorance on the subject of L's recent work habits. "Long story short, I'm helping everyone on the case." He paused for a moment. "And while I'm sure Ryuzaki wants more cake, I'm afraid we're not going to let him any time soon. Keiko's missing and we're not sure where she went, but we're all blaming _him_ indirectly for her disappearance."

"WHAT!?"

Light held the phone a few inches away from his ear for another few seconds before saying, "Chikako-san? Yeah. Okay, we're just checking to see if she's at someone else's place. Ryuzaki's being a complete jerk, so we're thinking she's around somewhere… just… not here."

"Did you check Mizuki's apartment? What's his name… ah, Mizushima? His house, too?"

"We'll check. Call us if she shows up?"

"Of course! And you'll tell us when she comes back…?"

"The very instant," Light promised. "Yeah, sorry to worry you, Chikako-san…"

"It's… it's fine, Light-o. Sayonara…"

"Sayonara…" He hung up. "Well, one down…"

* * *

After another hour, Yagami showed up and soon after. Mizuki stayed up in her room all day, as she was completely ticked at Matsuda for having said such unforgiveable things to Keiko the previous night… that, and she still refused to face Ryuzaki for similar crimes. All in all, it was a very depressing day…

_Keiko,_ Ryuzaki moaned inwardly. _Where are you…!? Give me a chance to apologize! Please… just come back…_ "Right," he said after calling Kohaku Mizushima's house, to no avail. "We're going to search for her. She has to be somewhere…"

"Mizuki's apartment is closer," Light said, looking at a map online. "And Mizushima's place isn't too far from there…"

"I don't care. She's more likely to be at Mizushima-san's house." Ryuzaki nodded resolutely, effectively ending any further discussion on the subject. "Yagami-san, could you please drive us…?"

* * *

Kohaku thought to himself furiously. He knew that if there was ever a time to secure a relationship with Keiko, it was now. She was separated from her fiancé, in the middle of a potentially marriage-to-be-wrecking fight, and all he had to do was play his cards right. She'd be eating out of the palm of his hand.

_Oh, come on!_ his more realistic side protested loudly. _No. She'd never fall for that, nor will she fall for _you_. You're entertaining a fantasy, Kohaku. You can... not... have... her. She does not love you._

_The best thing you can do for her right now is to just be there for her. If you just care for her like a good friend, she'll be happier._

_Never mind the fact that it'll be easier to attract her..._

_That shouldn't be part of your motive!!_

He sighed heavily. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do. Keiko... was wonderful. Beautiful. Sexy. Snarky. Funny. Incredibly smart and with brilliant prospects for a fantastic career... The world was her oyster. And frankly, she was one of the most incredible females he'd ever known. Despite his tendency to date multiple girls for short periods of time, that was little more than a cover-up, something to satiate his immediate desires.

What he wouldn't do to have Keiko holding his hand, attending dinner with him, sharing his bed with him, instead of one of those ridiculous girly-girls...

But she was distraught, and that mere fact tore him to pieces inside! Just because he was selfish in his desire to be with Keiko didn't mean that he was completely heartless. She _was_ his best friend, and he really did love her. The trick was staving off his animalistic urges long enough to get a ring of his own around her finger.

Whether or not that would happen was dependant upon his self-control.

* * *

_Oooh... depression and KOHAKU WHO WANTS TO STEAL KEIKO AWAY!! On a slightly more interesting note, next chapter shall include a playlist of very depressing emo songs, mixed by Matsuda... so stay tuned!! Review/message!! Don't forget to thank_ **BlueHarpy**_for her very helpful help on the story!!_


	64. Home Away from Home

_Okay, from now on, I'll try and be keeping everything in neutral point-of-view, third person omniscient. Apparently, it's true: says it's "against the rules" to do a second person or "you" POV… But if you see switching points of view for Keiko, from "you" to "her" and back… it's out of habit. Or an already-written chapter, like the ending... heh heh heh... I posted a notice in the first chapter saying I'm gonna switch everything over, but… I'm gonna wait til I get the whole series done before I go back there. Anyway, there you have it!_

**_

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Death Note.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 64 - HOME AWAY FROM HOME

* * *

Kohaku sighed as he stepped out of his car to fish his keys to his house from his pocket. Inwardly, he still dwelt on the constant problem of whether or not to try to woo Keiko. It was infuriating that she be with such a twit of a human being as L...

L, that inconsiderate, arrogant, selfish bit of pond scum with a hidden agenda...

But she loved him... That meant that he, as her best friend, was supposed to approve of him, didn't it?

Of course not! He was supposed to despise him and tell her how unworthy he was, that she deserved better! Especially since L had the gall to break her heart into a thousand tiny pieces and stomp the remains into the dust...

Well. He, Kohaku, would surely be a better match for her. She would be incredibly happy with _him_.

But...

He groaned softly to himself as he inserted his key into the lock and turned. He'd just have to be careful, lest he upset Keiko further. _That's all you should focus on, cheering her up. If you care about her at all, just try and make sure she's happy. Once she's out of this confounded depression, THEN I'll see about "us."_

He opened the door.

Keiko looked up forlornly as Kohaku returned home around noon. "Hey…" she grunted.

He frowned at her in genuine concern. "You're not looking so good… Whatcha been doing all morning?"

"Mmm…" She groaned and rolled over on the couch so that she lay on her back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. "I feel like going out 'n killing myself, y'know? I feel so damn _pathetic_…"

"If you do that, Psycho," Kohaku responded lightly, "I'll have to kill myself, too, and chase you around hell with a pickaxe, asking you why in the world you'd do something so stupid."

Keiko gave a bitter chuckle at that. "Hm… thanks, Kohaku. It's… only indirectly connected to L, if you must know. Part of the reason I'm so miserable is because I let myself go when he said he didn't love me, and I violated my own vow. I… just can't understand myself…" (1)

Kohaku sighed heavily. "Keiko, you're so hard on yourself, it's… unreal! You've got to learn to lighten up!"

"Heh… L said the same thing…"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Mmph… about a half-hour or so. Not too long."

"You eaten?"

"Nah… not hungry." She shrugged lazily and sprawled her arms out at odd angles, looking vaguely feline in her stretched indolence. "Why are you home, anyway?"

"I got to a good stopping point in my case." He affected nonchalance, which she easily saw through. "I got most of the report written out and got my guys to finish it up for me. The arrest is supposed to take place in a few hours."

"Huh. Awesome." Keiko's voice lacked its typical happiness for her former coworker's victory, instead taking on a listless, despondent quality.

Kohaku's brows pulled together sharply as he listened to her tone. _Dear lord… she sounds just like L… Next to no inflection, bored, monotonous…_ He shrugged off her "compliment" and gave her a small smile of expectancy. "Hey, want to go out for lunch? My treat. Come on."

"Anywhere I want…?"

"Within reason, yeah." He nodded. "I mean, I obviously can't take you to someplace like Reiji did, y'know…"

Her expression fell a little, for that was a fresh wound, still, that had led to another argument with L… He instantly felt bad, but refused to backpedal. It would only make things worse.

"Okay," she said softly, huskily. "Um… street oden…?"

"If that's what you want," he said without skipping a beat.

But Keiko then sighed. "No… reminds me of him." Flipping over to lie on her stomach, she began to distractedly trace patterns in the carpet. "No… um… no pizza… no desserts… No coffee or tea… and nothing Western or American… Can we just get some soba?"

He nodded. "Sure thing. Go get ready and we'll go."

For good measure, she not only got dressed, but cleaned up so that it looked as if she had never even been there, hiding all her clothes and toiletries in her sleeping bag and storing that in a closet, along with her backpack. Her purse, shoes, and other noticeable items came with them. She wasn't quite sure _why_ she did this, but… then again, she _was_ sure. In the event that Lawliet came looking for her, she wasn't so sure she wanted to be found just yet…

No. He couldn't merely _want_ her back. He had to be desperate. And he surely wouldn't be desperate yet, as she'd only been gone for less than twelve hours; judging by the amount of affection he _truly_ had for her… well, the odds he missed her that much weren't high. _Geez… I just don't want to be tricked by him again. I'm not sure how much more rejection I can take before I've finally had enough and take a bullet to the head…_

_No, don't kill yourself. The least you can do is stick around and attempt to lower the world's crime rate or something… or even be a greeter at that one blue store… what was it… Wal-mart? Yeah. At least it makes people smile ten percent of the time… Surely that's enough purpose to stick around…?_

_Are you really so sure that you can still conjure up the moxie to smile at others? You might not even be fit for greeting._

_Hm… I'm sure L would refute that if he were here…_

_Or maybe not. After all, he does think I'm just a dumb chick, incapable of surviving on her own without sinking into depression…_

_Am I really that dependent on others!? No! I CAN'T be!! I've made others look after me all this time… No…_

_It's okay… just breathe. Just back off slowly so no one notices, and fend for yourself. You can do it; you've got the street savvy and the knowhow._

_And so when the twins are born, send them to Wammy's as I stay back here and try to scrounge together a living for myself, away from anyone who could potentially break my heart and everyone upon whom I'd become dependent, whether emotionally or physically or whatever…_

_That sounds like a good plan. And I'll only have to come out of my hole for Christmas and Mother's Day to see my family… and on birthdays._

"Ready to go, Psycho?" Kohaku asked cheerily, as though pretending the whole world was perfect and pretty.

Keiko nodded infinitesimally. "Yeah…" _If only you knew…_

"You know, you look almost human."

"Ha, _almost_." With a half-hearted smile in acknowledgement of his joke, Keiko sidled past him out the door where she shuffled to his car, head hung low as she surveyed the cracks in the sidewalk.

"Buck up, Keiko. There're better guys out there."

"We've not broken up yet, you know…"

"Not officially," he said in a perversely optimistic voice. "But after he said he didn't love you—"

"_Didn't _say," she corrected him.

"_Implied_ that he didn't love you… then I'm thinking he's a heartless bastard who doesn't deserve to live in the same world as people like you—doesn't deserve to live, _period_. So why spend your life with such a dumbass?"

Keiko sighed sadly. "Cuz I can't shake my feelings for the baka. I know I shouldn't… it's illogical… but I can't help it!" She idly kicked a pebble and watched it bounce across the concrete and into the grass. "And… I can't believe he doesn't love me _somewhere_ in his twisted little heart… I mean, if you knew what he's done for me… it's hard to believe he doesn't love me _at all_…"

"Okay," he murmured, running a hand through his hair in frustration, "so you're still 'together', in the loosest possible sense. How do you reconcile his 'detachment'?"

"I don't know…" Keiko stopped and looked up at the sky. "Hm. Come on. No more thinking about him for now, please…?"

"Come on, it's already twelve forty-five. Let's get some soba," said Kohaku softly. He closed his eyes. Deep down, he knew he was too _afraid_ to try and woo her.

Perhaps that was a good thing...

"Okay."

* * *

The renowned detective practically leapt from the car the second it pulled into Mizushima's driveway. It had taken him all of five minutes to locate the house, but Yagami had taken more of the main roads to get there, rather than the back streets, so Ryuzaki's estimated time of arrival had been off by about an hour due to lunch traffic; thus, they arrived closer to one than noon (twelve fifty-two, to be exact). He strode up to the door and knocked once. After waiting five whole seconds, out of sheer impatience, he knocked again.

Light arrived at the door a few seconds later (Ryuzaki had grudgingly agreed to remove the handcuffs to avoid public notice) and frowned. "He's probably at work. And if she's there, she'll figure it's you. Of course she wouldn't answer the door!"

With that, Ryuzaki grumbled something and pulled a bobby pin and a pen cap out of his pocket. "I really didn't want to have to use this… Keep a lookout, Light-kun…" With that, he went straight to work.

Within thirty seconds, the door was open and Ryuzaki was frantically searching the house, desperate for some clue as to Keiko's presence.

But none could be found.

Light and Yagami calmly waited in the living room, sitting on the couch whilst L proceeded to break about seventeen different laws at once in his pursuit of Keiko. "Man, I've never seen him this vulnerable," Light mumbled in nearly sympathetic awe. "It's like he's a completely different person…"

"Keiko's wrong," Yagami sighed sadly. "He _does_ love her. But Ryuzaki being Ryuzaki, he probably doesn't know how to express it properly, and Keiko misconstrued it."

"Aw, geez… this is what happens when two geniuses get together," Light grumbled, burying his hand in his face. "They both overanalyze each other to the point where they misunderstand one another and no one is happy in the end."

"Are you advocating a relationship between yourself and Misa, perhaps…?" Yagami laughed at his son's look of partial shock. "I guess not."

"Misa's nice enough," Light said guardedly, "but… I'm not sure I'd be entirely happy with her. She's too… hyper."

"At least you're honest." Yagami chuckled again. "What about the girl you were dating at To-oh… Takada, was it?"

"New subject, please," said Light with an embarrassed frown. "If you want a straight answer, I don't have my eye on anyone right now. End of discussion."

"As you like," Yagami replied with a grin. So like Light to avoid discussing his own love life, and not only that, but speaking politely of others whom he disliked or even despised.

Ryuzaki soon shuffled back into the room, hands in his pockets, slumped over like some modern-day version of Atlas, sans the globe. "Nothing," he murmured, looking incredibly gloomy. "Let's try Mizuki-chan's apartment…"

"Hey, perk up, Ryuzaki," Light said bracingly as they headed out to the car. "She has to come back to get her clothes and stuff, right…? If you stay in the monitor room, you're bound to see her when she returns."

* * *

The same verdict was declared at Mizuki's apartment (no sign of her whatever), so they returned to the task force headquarters. "I'll take it you didn't find her, then…?" Matsuda said glumly as Ryuzaki and the Yagamis returned (the former looking like he'd just been sentenced to eat only vegetables for the rest of his life).

"Now whatever brought you to that conclusion…?" Ryuzaki wondered, grabbing Light's CD player and jamming the headphones over his ears. But as he hit the "play" button, the music that flowed into his ears was not that of Chumbawamba, but of… what…? _That melody sounds so familiar…_ Ryuzaki thought as he listened to the song. When the first few words came…

_There was a boy  
__A very strange, enchanted boy_

A flicker of realization crossed his face and he frowned deeply. While the artist and style of music were different, it was, nonetheless, the same song as that of the opening to the movie _Moulin Rouge_. Irked, he opened the CD player to reveal a silver disc labeled "From Matsuda to L" in black Sharpie, added to a quick drawing of a person sticking its tongue out and flipping off whoever looked at it.

That Ryuzaki was extremely aggravated was a gross understatement. He angrily slapped the CD player's lid shut and began to listen to the rest of the songs to divine whatever message was trying to be conveyed; this way, he could avoid actually talking to the imbecilic cop. He skipped the first song, and continued to the second.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
__I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
__I need somebody and always  
__This sick strange darkness  
__Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed as he continued listening.

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
__Stop this pain tonight_

He instantly skipped a few songs ahead, as though putting a song or two between him and that would've helped drive the lyrics from his mind. Unfortunately, _that_ song didn't help anything at all…

_You cry alone and then he swear he loves you…_

That got his left eye to twitch uncontrollably. _Honestly, Matsuda, do you think I'm not enough affected by Keiko's absence as it is…?!_ He continued (unwisely) to listen to the song.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
__Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
__as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Skip… skip… skip… skip… skip…

_But I don't care what they say  
__I'm in love with you  
__They try to pull me away  
__But they don't know the truth  
__My heart's crippled by the vein  
__That I keep on closing  
__You cut me open and I  
__Keep bleeding  
__Keep, keep bleeding love_

Ryuzaki tried valiantly to keep from killing something then and there, and had to content himself with viciously stabbing the "skip" button five more times…

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
__And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending  
__So much for my happy ending…_

With half a mind to wring Matsuda's neck, he finally skipped to the last song on the damnable CD.

_Talk to her, don't leave her behind  
__You shut her out for too long  
__I know, 'cause I've seen her cry  
__If you keep her down she'll get up and move on…_

Ryuzaki furiously tore the headphones off his head and abruptly turned around in his chair to face the young cop (or rather, glare murderously). "Matsuda-san… I must ask if you think this is… funny?"

"N-no…"

"Then, again, I must ask… do you honestly have a death wish…?!"

If looks could kill…!! Matsuda paled and ducked down behind the couch. "I figured it'd be better than talking to you! Please don't kill me, Ryuzaki! I finally have a potential girlfriend!"

A great deal of effort went into composing himself down, and Ryuzaki sighed heavily. After standing stock-still in one place for close to a full minute, taking in deep, calming breaths, he finally unlocked the handcuffs and sullenly quitted the room, leaving Yagami, Light, and Matsuda staring openly after him. The door slammed shut behind him, and Yagami turned to look at Matsuda. "What in the world did you do…?"

"I was trying to bring him to his senses," he mumbled. "So I burned him a CD…"

"Oh, boy," Light muttered, taking the CD from the player and inserting it into one of the many computers on the table. Opening Windows Media Player, he began to listen to the music of the first song, but there were no words.

"Oh… the first one doesn't have any words until about forty-five seconds into it," Matsuda warned him.

Light skipped ahead accordingly and listened to the lyrics for a bit. "Wh-what…!? 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn…' Oh, Matsuda, you've done it now…"

It was then that the computer finally registered the real titles and artists for each track, and Light read them silently:

"Nature Boy" – David Bowie and Massive Attack  
"I Miss You" – Blink 182  
"Ocean Avenue" – Yellowcard  
"Face Down" – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
"Wish I had an Angel" – Nightwish  
"The Thief" – Relient K  
"So I Thought" – Flyleaf  
"Going Under" – Evanescence  
"Bleeding Love" – Leona Lewis  
"Forgotten" – Avril Lavigne  
"Hold Me When I'm Gone" – 3 Doors Down  
"Say Goodbye" – Skillet  
"Learn to be Lonely" – Minnie Driver  
"My Happy Ending" – Avril Lavigne  
"Slipped Away" – Avril Lavigne  
"Headlights" – The Classic Crime  
"Talk to Her" – Priestess

Slowly, oh so slowly, Light turned his head back to Matsuda. "You've got to be kidding me… You really _do_ have a death wish! Baka…"

"I knew he wouldn't talk to me, so I thought if I made him listen to this, the pain would be too much to bear and he'd try and find her…"

"What the heck do you think we've been doing all morning!?"

"Oh…" Matsuda slumped down on the couch. "Dang… I blew it, didn't I?"

"That's putting it mildly," Light muttered darkly, flopping down in his chair and crossing his legs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "Matsuda… one more question… do you have some kind of fetish for Avril Lavigne or something…?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind. Just… go talk to Mizuki or something, unless you wanna get decimated when L gets back."

Matsuda stood and chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah… good idea, Light…"

After the feckless cop left, Light sighed and began to ponder. "I wonder if we should call Namikawa, see if he's got anything to do with this…"

"Even if he did," Yagami pointed out, "wouldn't we be revealing who she is and who she works for? It would be like handing Yotsuba a hostage…"

"I know… but I'm trying to think if Ryuzaki would consider knowing her whereabouts better or worse than her being in the hands of someone connected to Kira. He could probably think of a way for her to get out of a situation like that…"

"That's true…"

Light pulled out his cell phone and called Ryuzaki's number. "Hey, L… I know you're kind of out of it right now, but I wonder if we should call Namikawa and see if he has her…"

There came a sigh from the other end. "Don't you know that she could be used as a hostage or a bargaining chip if he _doesn't_…?"

Light sighed. "Yeah. Sorry. Go back to sulking…" He snapped his phone shut and pondered. "I don't think that Namikawa is Kira; nor would he betray us. We'd still have to be careful…"

_

* * *

_

A few hours later…

Matsuda sat sullenly on the edge of his bed, as everyone basically refused to talk to him… especially Mizuki, who was avoiding him like the plague. And for the life of him, he couldn't tell why! All he'd done was burn Ryuzaki a mix of songs _in memoriam_ and volunteer to be on Sakura TV in order to catch Kira…

He wanted to talk to her. Oh, he wanted to talk to Mizuki so badly and ask what in the world was going on! But every time he'd tried had resulted in his left cheek turning an even darker shade of red-purple due to her incessant habit of slapping him each time he attempted to ask for an explanation.

And it _hurt_…

Resorting this time to a different tactic, he wrote out a note of partial apology:

_Mizuki:_

_Whatever it was I did, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what's wrong. If you'll tell me, I'll try and make it better… I really like you and I don't want you to be mad at me for something that was probably my own stupid fault. I don't know how much more my face can take…_

_—Touta_

Matsuda quietly sneaked up the stairs and tactfully slipped it under her door, and swiftly fled the premises for the comparative safety of his bedroom…

* * *

Keiko sighed dejectedly as Kohaku poked his head in the room to check on her again. "Oh… This is terrible…" she moaned, staring at the floor as she lay on her side on the couch.

Kohaku raised a single eyebrow. "Noooo, I thought it was _fun_, being split up from your fiancé because he so much as told you he didn't love you!"

"You're no help at all," she moaned, flopping rolling over so that her back was to him. "Gosh… d'you think he'll ever come back for me…?"

He sighed sadly. "It's hard to say, Psycho. I really can't tell you. You could always call him…"

"Let's see if he called my cell phone…" She sat up and reached for her purse to pull out the lime green object and turned it on, waiting patiently until it was finally up and running. "Lemme see… messages… voicemail…"

_"You have eight new messages,"_ beeped a mechanical voice.

"Eight?!" However, she didn't allow herself to think for a moment that any of them might've been from Ryuzaki. _Don't flatter yourself, Keiko. You know full well that you've taken second place once again, and he probably won't call you for another few days, if he calls you at all._

_"First new message: Today, at nine-twelve AM…"_ She listened, and the recording of Ryuzaki's monotonous voice began to play. "Keiko… it's me. It would very much lessen my worry if I at least knew your whereabouts. Please call me when you get this message… and stay safe.

_"Second new message: Today, at nine-thirty-two AM._ Hey, Keiko, it's Light. Ryuzaki's freaking out, and we all want you back, cuz we miss you… and L's pretty much unbearable right now. Give us a call when you can. Bye.

_"Third new message: Today, at ten-fifteen AM._ Kei-Kei, where _are_ you!? You're driving everyone mad! We're so worried for you! The least you could've done was leave a note saying where you were going… Please tell us where you are soon! We want to know if you're okay!" She began to soften at her mother's words. At least she knew _someone_ was worried…

_"Fourth new message: Today, at twelve-fifty-five PM. _Keiko… please call back soon." Ryuzaki's voice was quiet and despondent, and Keiko wondered who or what was the cause of his worry: the kids, her absence as a worker, or simply _her_. She was inclined to guess it was the first cause.

_"Fifth new message: Today, at one-forty-seven PM. _Hey, nee-chan—where are you? We're all going nuts over here, and Ryuzaki looks ready to blow up!

_"Sixth new message: Today, at two o'clock PM._ KEIKOWHEREAREYOUWE'RESOWORRIED!!" Keiko felt a stab of guilt at her mom's second panicked speech, and decided to call her back… but first, she'd finish listening to her messages.

_"Seventh new message: Today, at four-oh-two PM._ Keiko… this is Matsuda… um… could you come back…? Ryuzaki's really mad at me cuz I told him to go look for you… and Mizuki won't talk to me… and we're all kinda worried… yeah… and Ryuzaki's gone emo. It's kinda scary… Well, bye, I guess…

_"Eighth new message: Today, at four-eighteen PM. _Keiko…" Ryuzaki sighed heavily and continued softly. "Keiko, this is Lawliet. Please come back… I… I love you…

_"End of messages. Main menu: to listen, press one. To delete, press seven. To save a message, press nine…"_

She snapped her phone shut and sighed. _Lawliet, you damn liar… you don't want me back at all. If you really wanted me back, you'd have come over or called Kohaku or something, not just call my cell._

_But he DID call somewhere else, according to the messages. How else would your mom have known to call you…?_

_Mizuki or Matsuda or Light or Yagami…_

_Mm. Good point._

_Well, he did sound desperate, by the way everyone was talking…_

_Eh, who needs him? If he wants you back, he'll come look for you. Otherwise, he's still just worried about his kids, the pig! I'm staying right here!!_

Mind made up, Keiko crossed her arms huffily and sat back on the couch. "That jerk… freaking liar… I'm not going back at all. And if he doesn't show me he misses me by tomorrow, I swear, I'm freaking well moving out!"

* * *

(1—refers to post-Kenichi incident, when she vowed never to overestimate herself again, or show emotion, get too close to anyone, etc.)

_

* * *

_

Sh, I know that not all those songs were actually produced in 2004!! I'm just trying to make a point, and I didn't want to go through and have to find other songs. BlueHarpy and I worked hard enough to compile those… whereupon we each burned a CD of the mix… There's actually a pic pertaining to this chapter on my deviantART page called "Funny?". Check it out! (Link to my dA account's on my profile!)

_Also... _**Marisol Akyri**_, I'm getting frustrated with Keiko, too. Dunno if anyone else is, yet... I feel more sorry for L than Keiko!_

**_REVIEW!!_**


	65. Crown Royal and Detectives Don't Mix

_CO-AUTHORED BY _**BlueHarpy**_!! Also, you may feel inclined to send flames at the end of this... just a warning... but, on a GOOD note, I have just received 12,000 hits! In honor of this (and cuz I don't wanna die...) I am announcing that I WILL be posting some HAPPY omake chapters at the end of the series, so no matter how bad things may appear in the meantime, there will be some happiness!! I PROMISE!! _

**_

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: Neither BlueHarpy nor I own_ Death Note. _The closest things I own are a pair of L and Light nendoroid figures... and they're SO CUTE!! _

* * *

**CHAPTER 65 - CROWN ROYAL AND DETECTIVES DON'T MIX**

* * *

Kohaku shook his head at the realization of what he was about to do. Seeing Keiko so constantly miserable was really grating on him. Not annoying him, but... seeing just how blasted much she loved that dolt of a detective...

She would never be with him, Kohaku, ever.

She would never get over L.

He had to send her back.

_Nonchalance, Kohaku, nonchalance_, he said silently to himself as he trudged down the hall and toward the staircase.

* * *

Keiko sighed as she lay on that same cursed couch, staring at the ceiling aimlessly. She'd been there for basically two days, eating little in her general despondence. Kohaku had finally managed to get her up that day (and that was an accomplishment in and of itself, for she'd cried her head off yesterday after L hadn't called at all) to search for new apartments. They'd found one and had managed to talk to the landlord, who'd agreed to meet her the next day.

"Just move on, Keiko," she murmured quietly to herself, sighing, one hand over her stomach. "He's not worth it…" But convincing herself of this was supremely difficult, for she'd spent months attempting to tell herself that _she_ wasn't good enough for _him_, not the other way around!

Kohaku came bounding downstairs, clad in jeans and a sweatshirt, hair tied back in a ponytail. "Hey, Psycho, when are you going back to get your stuff?"

"Ungh… I dunno… maybe tomorrow while I'm out and about." It was true, she needed more clothes. Her last outfit would be for tomorrow, and then she'd be either in dirty clothes or a birthday suit.

He nodded. "It'll be good for you to actually get out of the house. Get some fresh air. And it'll be good for you to face _him_. You need to let go of him, Psycho. He's no good for you!"

"I guess you're right," she agreed glumly. "I just don't want to. It's gonna be hell seeing him again."

"I know. But you have to do it."

Keiko sighed again, pausing to just imagine what their reunion would be like… and she didn't like what she "saw." "Yeah… you're right…"

* * *

L sighed as he stared at the plate of strawberry cake in front of him. Normally, such a thing would at least count as sustenance, if not enjoyment… but not today. Keiko had been gone for three days, now, and he was completely depressed. He thought back to the time when he'd once mentioned to Watari that he'd jump off the Empire State Building if Keiko willed it… and wondered if she might possibly request it now. If so, he wouldn't have to put up with any of this crap any longer. He wouldn't have to deal with the depressing idea of living without an identity, living without meaning anything to anyone… Granted, Watari loved him like a son, but… he didn't see Watari much anymore, and without Keiko…

"Cake brings me no pleasure without you…" he murmured, almost inaudibly, and pushed the plate away from him. He gave a fleeting thought toward possibly eating broccoli, but decided that such an act was going _too_ far. Well, if there was any remote possibility that eating broccoli would bring Keiko back, then he'd eat as much as he could get his hands on… but…

L thought. _Cake, keko… Keiko… Cake, Keiko… _(1) Totally unbothered by the fact that he was, more or less, chanting nonsense inside his head, he continued on his morose train of thought. _Cake reminds me of her… so does sherbet… and donuts and ice cream and cookies and chocolates and strawberries and peaches and cherries… _

_So my diet is now limited to lollipops, jelly beans, sugar cubes, Koala March, Pocky, pineapple, anmitsu, coffee, crepes, bean jam jelly, and bananas._

_I wonder, though… whenever Keiko was extremely upset, she'd drink. I wonder what that tastes like… wonder why she liked it so much…_

_You do realize that it's quite probably because it made her temporarily forget what was going on, and Keiko being Keiko, also because she was then forced to snap out of it and focus on the world around her afterwards…?_

_Perhaps it will work for me._

_You're just setting yourself up for trouble, now…_

_True. I've ceased to care. Life doesn't hold much meaning for me, anymore… Kira's as good as captured, right now… I don't even want to solve it anymore. I know Light Yagami is Kira; I know Kyosuke __Higuchi is the Yotsuba Kira; I know Misa Amane is the second Kira. That's good enough, I suppose… Under normal circumstances, I'd like to see them all behind bars before calling it quits, but… _

_I've figured it out. That's the main thing. And now, without Keiko to celebrate with me, why bother with a proper victory…?_

_Aren't you even remotely curious as to HOW Kira kills, or using what method…? Don't you want to know what these notebooks and shinigami and eyes are all about…?_

_Not really._

_I never should have showed her my face in the first place. Meeting her in person five years ago… that was my first mistake. If I'd never grown close to her back then… none of this would've happened. She never would've requested to be on this case. I'd have been able to investigate Kira uninhibited, undistracted… Keiko would not be pregnant, I wouldn't have screwed up so badly… _

_But at the same time, Keiko's the best thing that's ever happened to me… I do believe that I've lived a better life, having been loved by her, even if only for a short time, than if I'd never have met her. I… don't regret it. _

_But DAMN, I miss her…! It's as though I'm missing something… she completed me…_ L blinked at himself in surprise. Having previously thought of such lines as prosaic, overplayed, and unrealistic, suddenly applying it to himself was something of a shock. But he finally understood it…

_Maybe if I'd let her see a few things about myself once in a while, she'd have seen how and why I love her so much…_

_Then again, maybe not. She might've just ignored it, somehow managing to twist it into something different._ He almost chuckled at the memories that flooded his brain… _Keiko, you were always slow to believe you were of any real value to anyone. And that's exactly the trouble…_

_Will she ever truly see how I feel about her…?_

Sighing, L dug into his pocket and produced the key to the handcuffs. Wordlessly, he latched Light to the table and walked off in silence. Light didn't even bother questioning him…

Once he'd vacated the monitor room, he shuffled into the kitchen in search of something to eat… or possibly drink (though if he found the latter, he'd lock himself in his room so as to prevent the possibility of him blabbing something to the task force, such as his name, or embarrassing details about his life).

His prize? A single bottle of Crown Royal whiskey, measuring 750 milliliters in volume. He stared at the amber-colored liquid for almost a full minute before plucking it from the cabinet and retreating to the bedroom he and Keiko had once shared. As Keiko slept here every night, he wasn't surprised to know that the room smelled very like her, that sweet aroma of honey, cloves, strawberries, and something he couldn't ever identify, some scent that was universally unique to Keiko…

The soft scent hit him—hard—and L sat against the wall and sulked. He removed the cap of the glass bottle and hesitated, bracing himself for something nasty. He took a swig of the whiskey, and realized… it wasn't bad… Granted, it did burn, but it wasn't unbearable. Crown Royal XR… he'd have to request more of the stuff from Watari for future use.

A few swigs later, L felt almost as though the world had new depth. It wasn't overly colored or extra vivid… no, rather, he felt like it was suddenly multifaceted, causing him to think about certain aspects of life he'd never wanted to before, never had cause to… That there was beauty in sorrow, and a melancholy twinge to love… sadness in joy, and a wild sort of pleasure to be found in sin. Life was flawed—_he _was flawed, and would never fully understand anything. But suddenly, everything seemed to make sense, and seem simpler at that moment…

_Ah, Keiko, I think I understand what you meant about "it's not the end result, it's the journey there"… It is very true. _

_If we get back together after this, not a day will pass by when I won't remind you that I love you…_

L raised the bottle to his lips again, gulping back the liquid that burned his throat as he swallowed. The burn kept him somewhat alert (so he thought)…

_Keiko… Why aren't you here with me…? I thought you, too, loved me… What am I to you? I want to hear your voice, feel your soft skin, look into your eyes… know that I mean the world to you… I could be the world to you, too, if you'd give me a chance…_

_Damn it all, we were gonna get married and everything! _

_Wait, she still has my ring, so perhaps she IS still planning on that… maybe she DIDN'T really think that I don't love her…_

_HOW could she believe I don't love her!? That's completely unfair! I've been loving her since day one! She couldn't see that?! She's so BLIND! I oughta call her and tell her that she's an idiot… That's what she is, an idiot… I love her!!_

_Love her…_

_She's so smart and beautiful and funny and… so… so perfect. So why'd she go? Dammit… Keiko, I need a hug… and you're not here… you're not helping at all!_

_Oh… great… now I feel sick…_ He paused for a moment, and chugged the remaining third of the whiskey before curling into a ball on the floor. "Urgh… maybe this wasn' sucha good idea…"

* * *

As she sat in the train that took her beneath Tokyo, Keiko thought about the consequences of going back. Of course, she'd have to go back to get all her stuff…

But then, she thought deeper.

_I said I was going to put Kira behind bars. By telling the chief that I wanted to join, I was swearing to catch Kira and see him put to justice. I have to go back… not just to grab my stuff… but to finish the Kira case, no matter how much it hurts… no matter how long it takes. I… must… finish it…_

* * *

A rancid stench pervaded his nostrils, making him wrinkle his nose, and an acrid taste coated the inside of his mouth. L's eyes opened, but the light shot through his retinas, searing his nerves with the brightness. He squinted and sat up… only to feel the worst physical regret he'd ever experienced. His head began pounding crazily, and his vision spun. He held a hand to his head in effort to calm his ache, but to no avail. He had a massive hangover…

Grumpily, he surveyed the room through narrowed eyes, and spotted the pool of vomit nearby, the source of the horrendous odor, and presumably the bitter taste, as well. A quick glance at the empty Crown Royal bottle made him curious, and he looked at the label. Forty percent alcohol. Eighty-proof.

Great.

What a wonderful way to start the morning.

What time was it, anyway…? L slowly, very slowly got to his feet, and looked around for the clock… Two-sixteen PM.

Wonderful way to start the _afternoon_.

_Dammit, I didn't think a hangover would impede my deductive skills so much…! Such a pain is unbearably distracting… I won't be able to get much done today…_

_However, at least now I know the folly of my actions. If I ever see another ounce of alcohol, it will be too soon._ He rose to his feet and slowly, oh-so slowly, made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where he made himself a pot of hot coffee. He simply couldn't wait for someone to make him some coffee, for he was in no mood to deal with anyone at all…

_Well, I do think I might be able to see Keiko, but that's a very small likelihood… She might come back soon to at least pack up her things. But even then, she probably wouldn't want to face me. She hasn't called me at all, so I can assume that she STILL doesn't want to talk to me…_

_Still believes I don't love her…_

Silently, he resolved that if she did come back, he'd find a way to talk to her, absolutely alone, where he could assure her in whatever way possible that she was everything to him.

Armed with an entire pot of black coffee, a trivet, and a mug, L shuffled out to the main room and slumped down in his chair, ignoring everyone present, especially Light and his annoying clanking chain; it sounded to L as though he were almost deliberately making it his personal mission to irritate him by exaggerating every move he made with the hand attached to the chain. _Clink! Clink!! CLINK!!_

L took a tentative sip of the coffee, and winced when it scalded his mouth. Light turned to look at him sideways. "Where the hell were you last night? Ah, damn… You reek!" The young man paused, sniffing again, and sorting out the various scents that hit his nose. "Don't tell me you got _drunk_ last night…!"

"Light Yagami, I would greatly appreciate it if you did not raise your voice," he groaned softly, running a hand through his wild ebony tresses. "And may I also add that as I left you here last night, perhaps it should have occurred to you that whatever it was I did, I did alone because maybe, _just maybe_, I did not want to make public my actions…?"

Light frowned and lowered his voice. "Hey, I'm just worried for you, Ryuzaki! You're obviously upset over Keiko's absence, and you seem to be making some pretty dumb decisions…"

"You sound like a concerned parent. I assure you, I am completely aware of my actions and the negative effects that may or may not accompany them."

Light's eyes narrowed at the detective. "Fine. Whatever. But Keiko would rail on you if she saw what was going on…"

Ignoring him completely, L sipped at his coffee, which had cooled somewhat, and reached for the phone. He dialed Kohaku Mizushima's phone number from memory, impatiently awaiting the man to pick it up…

"Mizushima here."

L had to hold in a sigh of relief, but his respite lasted only a moment, to be replaced with his next question: "This is L. Is Keiko there…?"

He heard a slight grumble on the other end and tensed up. "_No_, she's not. She's been gone for hours. And did you honestly expect me to tell you if she _was_ here, after what you did to her?! She came to me because she needed someone who actually _cared_, unlike _you_, _L-sama_."

"Yes, I realize that I was… less than reasonable." L sighed heavily, trying not to break down in disappointment then and there. "However, I would still like to speak with her about a matter of urgency."

"Yeah, well, she's not here. And she basically hates you. I wouldn't be surprised if she never saw you again."

The man's cold nonchalance irked the detective to no end. "Hm. I see. Thank you." L replaced the phone in its cradle and sighed, sinking back into "slump-mode". _Keiko, where are you…? I don't want to, but if I must, I'll file a "missing person" notice and track you down! What is it going to take to get you back?_

L ignored the dull _whirr_ of the door opening behind him and the sudden silence in the room behind him. He could've heard a pin drop, had he been listening. As it was, he was sitting there, wallowing, his face buried in one hand.

A hand slammed down on the table beside him, and instantly, he turned to glare up at the source of the noise. Didn't they know he had a damn hangover!?

But then, he stopped as he saw the hand, simultaneously strong and delicate, with the tapered digits of a female. The arm, as his gaze slowly moved up, was clad in a blue fleece sweatshirt. Short, choppy brown hair framed a heart-shaped face with brown eyes and long, dark lashes. She stared coolly down at him, and yet… there was no emotion whatsoever in her gaze.

"K-Keiko…?!" he murmured, scarcely daring to believe it. But he couldn't say anything, couldn't move, couldn't _breathe_… It was as if time had frozen, and he just sat there dumbly.

"Wow, you still recognize me," she shot back, unfazed.

"Wh-wha—why—you… K-Kei…" _DAMMIT, THIS IS RIDICULOUS!! THE WOMAN YOU LOVE COMES BACK THINKING YOU DON'T LOVE HER, YOU'RE TRYING TO CONFESS THAT YOU LOVE HER AND APOLOGIZE FOR YOUR STUPIDITY, AND __**YOU CAN'T EVEN **__(INSERT ADVERB OF CHOICE)_ _**FORM A COHERENT SENTENCE!? YOU BAKA!!**_

There was a long pause, and Keiko looked down at the floor.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened mutely, and he held his breath. _Is she…? Does she still…? Oh, please let her still love me… I'll do whatever you want, Keiko, just… please…_

Her head came back up to regard him softly. "I'm back…"

_YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!! _But though he was rejoicing inside, completely ecstatic, he kept a composed face. He didn't want to scare her off by appearing suddenly too eager; she'd instantly write it off as a lie, that he was only happy that she was back so he could gratify some undoubtedly stupid and selfish desire within him… How he wished that everyone in the room would just melt away… then, he could talk to her openly, freely, tell her exactly how he felt about her and take as long as needed to convince her of his love…! As it was, if he dismissed everyone, she would be spooked. Right now, the audience was her only insurance against him…

"I told you I'd finish this case," she said quietly, and it was then that Ryuzaki noticed the hard edge to her voice. His heart sank a few notches… "I understand, now, Ryuzaki… I see now why you have to bring Kira to justice. That is our number one priority."

"So you're back to stay, then…?" It took all of his willpower to keep a straight face, remain in his seat and not take her in his arms right then… But then again, he didn't know if he really had the energy… His head pounded furiously, and he grunted softly, running a hand through his hair.

Silence followed. "I'm sticking around until Kira's caught, yeah."

"Keiko… may I talk to you…?"

She blinked at him. "Yeah, let me drop my stuff off in my room first." With that, she leaned down and picked up her sleeping bag and backpack, and disappeared. _Oh (EXPLETIVE)… that's not a good sign…_

Ryuzaki calmly looked down at the spot on the table where her hand had just been. There sat a white-gold diamond ring, looking cold and perversely bright as it threw the fluorescent light back into his eyes.

And something in L died at that moment…

* * *

(1--"Keko" is Japanese for "cake".)

* * *

_REMEMBER: HAPPY OMAKE CHAPTERS AWAIT AT THE END OF THE SERIES!! INCENTIVE FOR READING AND NOT FLAMING!!_


	66. Gloom and Doom

_Just another thing I'd like to point out in honor of chapter 66... I, Timekeeper101, am lord and master of the world of _Jizen Keiji_. BlueHarpy is its devil... Just to let you all know. :D_

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _belongs neither to me nor to _BlueHarpy_._**

* * *

Co-authored by **BlueHarpy.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 66 - GLOOM AND DOOM

* * *

Keiko sighed as she entered her room, but then, she halted. "UGH!! What the hell!?" A foul, tangy stench reached her nose, and she winced. The only other person who had access to this room was L; therefore, it was a high likelihood that the vomit pooled on the floor was his. Keiko balled her hands into fists and growled. "Ryuzaki…!"

"Yes?"

Keiko jumped as she saw said detective standing directly behind her. "Geez, don't do that!" She stepped away, and he padded into the room. "And what the heck is that!?" She pointed to the sick mess.

He blinked at it, nostrils flaring slightly. "Oh, yes. I… didn't feel well last night."

She raised an eyebrow at him doubtfully. "And that explains _exactly_ why it smells like alcohol." She rounded on him. "You idiot! Did you get _drunk_ last night!?"

Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed defensively, feeling distinctly attacked. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle 'black'? Do not lecture me on partaking in an activity that you yourself take part in, Keiko."

"I'm not as important. Whether or not I drink has little to no bearing on the rest of the world. I'm not _L_." Keiko's brown eyes flicked to the malodorous mess on the floor. "Now, could you _please_ clean that up? It's making me nauseous."

Ryuzaki sighed quietly, and nodded after a pause.

A few moments later, Keiko was spraying Febreeze around the room whilst Ryuzaki mopped up the mess (with none too little frustration and disgust). After Keiko finished with her half of the task, she walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. "So… you wanted to talk to me about something."

Ryuzaki stopped, avoiding her gaze to peer at the half-cleaned floor. "Why did you leave, Keiko?"

She barked a laugh that lacked depth. "Isn't it obvious, Sir L?"

He exhaled quietly, inwardly slumping over. "Yes, I suppose it is… I am sorry."

It was so tempting to shoot back "Sorry for what!?" but Keiko refrained. Instead, she sat there, lying back and staring at the ceiling.

"Were you at Mizushima-san's house the entire time?"

Keiko sat up a little, propping herself up on the pillows. "Yeah."

Ryuzaki frowned and continued to scrub the floor, silently loathing the harsh sound of his rubber gloves squeaking against the tiles… It seemed that then, the only sound he could tolerate was that of Keiko's voice. _Oh… that's why… she's been speaking more softly, knowing that I have a hangover…! Keiko… why? Does that mean she feels sorry for me (and if so, is it purely empathetic due to my physical pain, or is it because she sees that I'm struggling without her…?), or is it because she still somehow has some measure of affection for me…?_

_Don't assume anything. Just keep talking and see if you can tell what she's thinking…_ "Keiko…" He licked his lips nervously and turned his head to regard her calmly—within, he was broken. "What do you plan to do, now? What will happen to your children?"

Keiko crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look out the window. "Well… first I plan to finish the Kira case. I owe you that much. After that, I'll probably take the kids to… what was it, Wammy's House? Yeah. I can't handle them on my own, and I can't handle them with you, either. But I want to give them the best opportunity available, and that seems to be it."

_No, it's not! The best option for our kids to be raised by the both of us, happily! An orphanage… it seems so… Well, at least I'll get to see them sometimes… But Keiko, no… being an orphan was bad enough. Knowing that your parents couldn't reconcile their differences and chose to abandon you…? That's undoubtedly worse. Unthinkable!_

_But I can't refute you._

"Ah. Yes, they'd receive an excellent education there…" His voice was quiet; Keiko almost didn't hear him.

_So,_ she thought, confused, _are the kids NOT what he wants most…? He said "your children," not "mine," so maybe…_

_But then, he seemed so utterly forlorn when he agreed that Wammy's would be a good option… So he wants to raise them himself? But if he doesn't claim them AND wants to raise them… It doesn't make sense, doesn't add up! I don't understand…_

_Maybe he wants to raise them himself, raise his own heirs…? Hm, I can't see him doing that. He'd hate solitary childcare. And I don't see him approving a nanny for them. He'd want someone trustworthy with them at all times, and to reveal his face to someone else… I doubt it. I might be able to persuade him otherwise, but that would only be if I was there, too…_

_Maybe he just feels guilty, putting his kids in an orphanage, since he was deprived of parents most of his life. He'd want them to grow up in a family… Of course! And he'd obviously feel even worse when he couldn't give them the best possible childhood when both of us are alive and well… I don't mean to make you feel like this, Lawliet… but I can't do it. I just can't marry someone who doesn't love me. Maybe if I find someone who does, I can adopt the kids… He'd undoubtedly be happier with that decision. I'm sorry, Lawliet._

_No, HE should be sorry! It's his fault, after all!_

_Not entirely. You wanted to sleep with him._

_His fault for leading me on all this time…_

_Hm… but you should've noticed his waning affection…!_

_But I didn't notice any signs of that…_

_Damn… So that's TWICE I've been duped by a guy, thinking that he loved me… when I've been deluding myself… Who's to say it won't happen again? There is no such thing as REAL true love, choice or no choice. Why bother searching for another guy…? No. That's it. I'm calling it quits. I'll have to content myself with visiting the kids on birthdays and Christmases… No more dating. No more men. I'm sick of it._

_No more love…_

"Hm. So what's new here?" Keiko wondered idly. "Any new developments…?"

Ryuzaki looked up at her balefully, very nearly finished with his chore. "Misa Amane has ascertained that the Yotsuba-Kira is Higuchi…"

"Oh, Pedophile-san?" Keiko reiterated. "Hm. Figures. Wait a second—_MISA!?_"

"Mm, yes. She recorded his confession on her cell phone that night she ran away from Mogi-san. She tricked him into telling by admitting to being the second Kira herself…"

Keiko mulled this over. It was so simple, it was brilliant! And yet, how did she narrow it down to Higuchi on her _own_? That was… unexpected…! "I see… so what's the plan of action?"

"Matsuda-san is going to go on television tonight and tell the entire story. He'll be hidden behind a panel, of course, as he explains everything, until he 'accidentally' bumps it over, revealing his face to the entire audience and Kira himself. After that, Sakura TV will cut to a commercial and dummies will be set into place. From there, we shall lead Kira on a wild goose chase so that he can obtain Matsuda's true name, which he will not get. He will then use the fake name he finds to kill Matsuda, and while he thinks that Matsuda has died, we will proceed to corner him at the TV station and capture him."

Ryuzaki seemed so incredibly matter-of-fact about it, so emotionless… Keiko frowned. Where was the L she knew, the L who anticipated the thrill of the win…? Granted, hardly anyone could tell. It seemed that only she and Watari could truly sense his excitement. It wasn't very obvious… _This_, here and now, was so matter-of-fact, so calm and emotionless… it just wasn't L anymore. The sight of him scrubbing his own vomit off the floor just drove the point home, in Keiko's mind…

"Lawliet," she whispered, "what's happened to you? You're… different…"

He gave her a bitter grimace. "I _wonder_ why, Keiko."

She winced at that. _But no. I refuse to be affected by it! I will not. Just because he misses me doesn't mean he loves me. It could just mean that he likes me. That's not enough of a relationship on which two people can base a marriage._

Keiko turned her gaze to the window and solemnly gazed out over Tokyo, taking in the shapes and structures, memorizing the color scheme. It distracted her, numbed her mind, allowed her to think without bias. The city was like a jungle. Out there, it was survival of the fittest. If you were homeless or broke, no one cared. No one stopped to pat you on the shoulder or offer you a shelter for the night. They just passed on by, each one looking out for himself. Certainly a simpler existence—no emotional entanglements resulted if no one else cared. It was you against the world.

"Hm… I'm very sorry to have caused you pain, Lawliet," she said softly. "But you broke my heart." She averted her gaze to the floor, unable to bear his devastated expression. "I can't allow myself to be close to you anymore. That's why I'll be commuting, after a few days." He turned his dark eyes to her, expression shocked and—dismayed? Even betrayed… Keiko had to fight to not react to that. _No, Keiko… let him go. He's no good for you. Let… him… go._ "I got a deal on an apartment this afternoon. I'll be moving there in three days."

"Oh." He shucked off his rubber gloves and dropped them into the trash can along with the nasty contents of his stomach. He then tied the trash bag tightly, replaced it in the plastic bin, and set the thing by the door. Numbly, he stood, hands shoved into his pockets. "I see…" _She's moving out on my birthday? That's undoubtedly the worst present I've ever received…_ The hand in his pocket fingered the ring Keiko had left on the table downstairs. He wanted so much to see it back on her finger, to know that she loved him freely and without inhibition… To have her know and _believe_ that he loved her back…

A long, uncomfortable silence passed, then, where Lawliet awkwardly scratched his leg with his foot, much like the day she'd been reunited with him on this case… The day she'd offered him cake, seen him smile again for the first time in years… Keiko closed her eyes and remembered how warm she'd felt when he smiled at her, when he told her that he was happy to see her again. How she wished it was the same! Keiko's deepest desire at the moment was for him to just wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly, for him to kiss her and tell her that she was the most important thing in his life… that he never wanted to let her go… just that he was happy to see her!

What she didn't know was that those exact actions perfectly described what _he_ wanted to do most, as well! "Then… I won't trouble you anymore," said L mechanically. He abruptly turned and headed for the closet, where he removed a grey, hooded sweatshirt, shrugging it on.

Keiko froze. _So he found the birthday presents…_ "What're you wearing that for?"

He turned to look at her, expression vacant and haunted, almost a mirror of what he'd looked like when she'd first met him. He had no purpose in life, other than solving cases. He was a loner, a loveless, lifeless hero who meant the world to everyone, and meant everything to no one. He was a blank face, a letter on a computer, a garbled voice of wisdom. A mastermind who worked behind the scenes; nothing more. "I'm cold," was all he said before taking the trashcan and shuffling out of the room.

The _clack!_ of the closing door echoed in his ears, making him wince as his head pounded. _And it feels like I'll never be warm again,_ he thought drearily…

* * *

It was basically waiting time until the plan was set into action, now. Everyone sat or paced the monitor room, not a single person NOT on edge… save for Ryuzaki. At about five in the evening, only a half hour before departure time, Matsuda approached Keiko nervously. "Hey, Keiko-chan…? Can I talk to you?"

She looked up at him. She'd been pacing for a while, but had begun to feel tired and overworked. _Freaking extra weight,_ she thought glumly, cursing the concept of pregnancy. _Why can't we just give birth through eggs? Then we wouldn't have to be weighed down all the time…_ "Sure, Matsuda. Yeah." Keiko heaved herself off the couch and followed him out into the hallway. "Whatcha want?"

He ran a hand through his floppy black tresses, sighing heavily. "Mizuki won't talk to me. She's really upset… and she won't tell me why! She hasn't been out of her room since you left…"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Matsuda, maybe it's because you basically told me to go screw myself…?"

"Huh!?" He stared at her, oblivious.

She sighed heavily and groaned. "Matsuda… remember, before I left you said something about 'just because you're not happy in love doesn't mean we can't be'?"

His eyes widened dramatically as the gravity of his faux-pas finally registered. "Oh…"

"Yeah. And… you've also just volunteered to go on Sakura TV, right…?"

"Yes…"

Keiko nodded and headed for the elevator. "Yeah. There's your answer, dummy."

"Wha… is that it!?" Matsuda let out a miserable moan of self-disgust and exasperation. "Oh!! Why couldn't she tell me that…?"

"You could've been more persistent," Keiko offered flatly, allowing him to join her in the elevator. "She's probably more stubborn than I am… You've got to be tough with her sometimes. She doesn't always know what's best for her and does stupid stuff…"

"Kinda like you, huh?" Matsuda added with a chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

Keiko's head snapped to the side to peer at him closely. "What!?"

Unconsciously, Matsuda took a step back, holding up his hands in defensive surrender. "Hey, hey, it's true! Ryuzaki thinks so, too…"

That made her sigh and back off. "Yeah. I'll bet he does. Now shut up, Matsuda."

"Okay…"

They reached Mizuki's floor after another twenty seconds of uncomfortable silence, and Keiko was the first out the door. "She won't answer," Matsuda warned her sadly.

Nevertheless, Keiko pounded on the door. "Mizuki? Open up!"

"Go _away_, Touta-kun!"

Keiko paused. "I'm not Matsuda! I'm your _sister!_"

"Beat it!"

"No." Keiko stood there, arms crossed over her chest, thoroughly expecting Mizuki to come stomping out to smack her across the face or something… But the feisty young model did nothing.

"Mizuki…?" Matsuda called tentatively.

"I'm not coming out!"

Keiko knocked again, and Mizuki's voice called out, "I don't wanna talk to you!"

This made Keiko frown. She thought for a few moments. Something didn't seem quite right… first of all, how had she mixed up Keiko's voice with Matsuda's? Second of all, why didn't she come out to reprimand her older sister when she'd stayed persistent…? Time to try a third test… "Mizu-zu, don't make me tell Matsuda about the time you blew up the high school chemistry lab with magnesium…"

It was one of Mizuki's most embarrassing moments, owing to the fact that no one EVER let her forget it. If she'd been there, she would've, at the very least, shouted out something along the lines of "_SHUT UP!!_"

_If_ she was there.

Keiko's brow creased in frustration and worry as she heard her sister's voice call out, "I'm not hungry, either, in case you're wondering…"

"Stand back, Matsuda," Keiko said flatly, and she stepped to the other side of the hall. Bracing herself, she charged the whole three-and-a-half feet of the hall and threw herself into the door. The thing was made of _solid wood_. The stunned ex-inspector bounced off the door and fell to the floor, where she lay there limply, clutching her bruised right arm. "Oww…"

"Go _away_, Touta-kun!"

"You okay?!"

"What's it look like!?"

Matsuda winced and looked at the door. "Maybe we could pick the lock…"

"Doubtful." Keiko sat up slowly, painfully. "L's got tighter security than that…" She hissed as she rubbed her arm and cursed softly. "Call Ryuzaki and ask him to open the door…"

"O-okay…"

Less than three minutes later, the door was unlocked. Keiko hauled herself off the floor and opened the door. "Beat it!" cried her sister's shrill voice, with no noticeable source. The confused pair looked around for a bit, until Keiko found it… A machine that played back her voice at any sound loud enough to trigger it.

"Ferris Bueller, much?" Keiko muttered in consternation as she flipped the "off" switch. "Dammit, where's she gone?!" She turned to find Matsuda, who was standing in the doorway, clutching two pieces of paper. He looked white as a ghost… _Scratch that,_ Keiko thought privately, _as white as L._

"K-Keiko-chan…" He looked up at her, eyes betraying the extent of his terror. His hand shook as he held out the papers…

Warily, Keiko took them, knowing that nothing good could come of this… She looked at the first note and read it hastily. "Mizuki: Whatever it was I did, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what's wrong. If you'll tell me, I'll try and make it better… I really like you and I don't want you to be mad at me for something that was probably my own stupid fault. I don't know how much more my face can take… Signed 'Touta'…

"When did you write this…?"

"Two days ago…"

Keiko proceeded to the next one. This one was written in her sister's familiar sloppy script. Keiko had always teased Mizuki about her un-glamorous handwriting, so unlike the rest of her character… She choked slightly in sheer anxiety and worry as she began to read the note…

_L:_

_I can't stand seeing my sister like this. You're a complete ass for what you did, leading her on all this time! That's why I'm leaving. I have to find Higuchi as soon as humanly possible, and take away his power to kill—so Keiko can be free of you and this stupid case. She never deserved to go through something like that at all, and now it's happened twice!? No. You're not coming near her again, and I'll make sure of it. I hope that mix Matsuda made you sticks in your head and haunts you for life._

_Oh, Touta-kun… I'm sorry. I really do like you… but I can't deal with you going to Sakura TV, either._

_—Mizuki_

Keiko was flying down the stairs before Matsuda could blink. She reached the task force room and bounded down the floating staircase, only to trip over her own feet and fall headlong down at least three feet of steps before she caught herself on the rail attached to the wall. Her feet hung over the edge of the staircase precariously, still several feet above the floor.

Ryuzaki's eyes were wide as he surveyed her. "Keiko, what are you doing!?"

"Get me down from here!!" she screamed in fury, kicking the air fruitlessly. "GET ME DOWN!!"

"Keiko, what's going on?" Light demanded. "You're pregnant! Don't go crashing about aimlessly!"

"MIZUKI'S GONE, DAMMIT!! WE'VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!!"

"Keiko!!" Matsuda came tromping down the stairs, helping her up onto the stairs themselves. She quickly got to her feet and continued to descend wantonly until she reached the ground, tripping several more times in her haste (but never really falling). Ryuzaki frowned at her, obviously concerned for at least the children's sake. Yagami, however, was the first to reach her, holding her arms gently but firmly.

"Breathe, Kei-Kei. You're getting hysterical." His kind, quiet, yet authoritative voice seemed to bring her back to her senses somewhat, and she stood there in his grasp for a few moments, attempting to calm herself down. "Now, what's the matter?"

"M-Mizuki's gone!" she cried, unable to hide the note of desperation from her voice. "Sh-she wrote a… a note… and…"

Ryuzaki was almost instantly at her side. He plucked the paper from her hands and read it quickly. His eyes screwed shut with self-loathing and he trembled with suppressed rage. Silently, but with a tense air that made the room seem several degrees colder, he returned to his computer. "Dammit… let's hope this doesn't mess up our plans…"

"_You selfish jerk! Who cares about the plans!?_" Keiko screeched at him, infuriated, as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Her attempts to blink them away were failing miserably. "_My sister is missing!!_"

"Calm down, Keiko," Ryuzaki ordered stiffly. "I realize it's hard for you, but slow down and think. If the plan works, we can reach Mizuki while she's still unharmed."

"_How do you know she's still okay!? SHE COULD BE DEAD BY NOW!!_"

"I highly doubt it," Ryuzaki replied confidently, staring at his computer monitor in the same manner that he treated everyone else. "Higuchi may be stupid, but he's not entirely unintelligent. He probably kept whatever method of killing Kira uses a secret from her. It's unlikely that she discovered it yet… and the odds that he would harm her without her having found out his secret are extraordinarily low. He has no idea that she's affiliated with me in any way."

Keiko drew in a shuddering breath as she calmed herself down. "Yeah… sorry. Okay."

Ryuzaki didn't respond.

Matsuda, on the other hand, had to leave in about ten minutes, and was so shaken up, it was unreal. His face was chalk-white, and his hands had yet to cease trembling. Even his voice: whenever he spoke, it was about five octaves higher than normal.

Needless to say, it was a relief for everyone when he and Yagami finally left for Sakura TV…

* * *

Keiko sat on the couch, hands so tightly clasped together that her knuckles were white, slouching over so that her elbows on her knees, leaning forward and staring at the floor dismally. Not only was her whole life crashing down around her ears, but Mizuki was definitely in mortal danger—_could_ be dead. No one could blame her for her current state.

When at last seven o'clock drew near, Misa came downstairs to watch the "fun" (Keiko had hissed in loud defiance at her words). "This is _far_ from _fun_, Amane-san," Ryuzaki retorted flatly, refusing to look at her.

"Well, ex-_cuse_ me, Ryuzaki!!" She attacked him by fluffing his hair, and he jerked away, only narrowly escaping the urge to use the young model for capoeira practice. "Misa-Misa was only joking!"

"Light-kun, please remove your hyperactive girlfriend from me!" Ryuzaki snapped, irked, and Light sighed.

"Misa… leave him alone. And no more jokes…"

"Okay, Light!" Misa turned and saw Keiko sitting there on the couch. "Oh, hey, Keiko-chan. Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a couple days."

She looked up at Misa. Had she honestly not known of her absence…? Keiko finally mustered up the guts to respond to the suspicious model. "Yeah, I've not been feeling well. Sorry."

Misa shrugged and skipped back over to Light as if she didn't have a care in the world. She probably didn't.

Light picked up the phone. After a few moments, you heard him speak. "Namikawa-san, it's L. Are you alone?"

Namikawa's voice echoed from the speakers. "Nope."

There was a pause, and Light continued. "Then just act like it's a regular call again."

"That's not necessary," drawled the Yotsuba VP. Keiko finally conjured the last vestiges of her curiosity and shuffled over to stand beside Misa, biting down on her thumbnail nervously. "There's a person here who's noticed that something was odd about your last call during the meeting." Another pause followed, and you caught a slight garble of someone else speaking on Namikawa's end. "It's L," he responded casually.

Light froze, unable to speak, turning to the real L desperately. _"What now?" _his gaze seemed to ask as he implored the detective silently.

He was saved the trouble by Namikawa's continued explanation. "L, Mido and Shimura are with me, but I can't imagine they are Kira. They say they are sick of what's going on. They will definitely go along and merely watch the battle between L and Kira."

"I'll second that," Keiko murmured softly. "Divining from what I saw of them at Misa's 'party'…"

With a shrug of his shoulders that indicated acknowledgement of your words, Light continued. "We're going to capture Kira tonight. I want your help."

Namikawa sighed. "So Higuchi's finished…"

Light balked. "You knew?"

Laughter echoed throughout the room, and for a moment, Keiko saw Reiji's face before her. She gave a twisted smile and snorted her amusement at Light's slip. "Ha ha, so even L falls for stuff," chuckled Namikawa in a leisurely voice. "After your reaction I'm now 100 percent sure it's Higuchi."

Misa giggled. "Namikawa's pretty good. Considering his looks, I was expecting that." Keiko rolled her eyes at that.

Ryuzaki glared at Light sideways. "No, that was a screw-up by Yagami-kun."

Light ignored him. "We're going to control Higuchi with a special on Sakura TV tonight, starting at seven. I want you to call Higuchi a few minutes after it starts and have him watch the show. I won't do anything to the other six of you. Please stop Kida, Takahashi, and Ooi if they start to do anything."

Namikawa considered this and inhaled deeply. "All right. I trust you. The six of us will watch the show."

The call ended at that, and Keiko flopped down in one of the computer chairs, bringing up Sakura TV on one of the smaller screens so that they could watch it in the meantime. Currently, a commercial break played; it was only six-fifty. All that remained was the wait…

Keiko sighed as she leaned her face in her hand, peering up at the screen. "Any minute now…" Light murmured slowly.

Sure enough, in less than thirty seconds, Matsuda knocked the protective matte glass panel over with his elbow, gasping at the camera as very well-constructed terror shown in his eyes. There were some shouts at the studio, and Matsuda scrambled to cover his face while some regular Joes hastily set up the screen once again. "That unfortunate accident we had… are you okay?" asked the interviewer nervously. "Should we continue?"

Matsuda, hidden once more by the screen, held his head up bravely. _You're doing great, Matsuda,_ Keiko thought approvingly. "No, I know the danger," he said calmly. "I'm doing this for the good of mankind. I'll go till the end!"

"Then we'll make the announcement soon. Don't change the channel!"

As a commercial for Misa-Misa's Pure Lips lipstick was playing (Misa giggled and pointed excitedly), Watari called into Ryuzaki's computer. "Ryuzaki, Higuchi has just called Mogi-san's phone."

The detective tightened his grip on his kneecaps briefly. "Yes, as expected."

_"Moji, where's Misa?!"_ came Higuchi's frantic voice over the speakers.

"Oh, Mr. Higuchi." Mogi sounded supremely sanguine and rather undisturbed by anything in particular at the moment. "Misa is on a vacation right now, she had a few days off for the first time in a while. She should be back by tomorrow morning."

_"I'm asking you where she is!!"_

"That's a private matter, she said she didn't want anyone to know… I deeply apologize, please contact her tomorrow."

_"Hey, Misa's last manager, was he a former actor?"_

"What?"

_"Taro Matsui, know him?"_

"Oh… I'm new here so… You should ask our office… Oh, but everyone's in Okinawa right now. Would you like to call the boss?"

A mechanical woman's voice announced coolly, "Relaying the call to Yoshida Productions' president."

Light leaned over the table anxiously as he listened. "It's going so perfectly that it's scary."

"Let's be happy not scared, Yagami-kun," Ryuzaki returned blandly.

Misa giggled at Higuchi's attempts to ascertain Matsuda's real name from her boss. Ryuzaki pointed out that it was "proof that he's starting to panic."

Keiko sighed heavily as she listened. She wasn't pumped full of adrenaline or even remotely excited… just extremely apprehensive for Mizuki's sake! Where was she? How did she fit into all this…?

Her question was answered soon, when Ryuzaki switched the monitors' views to the interior of Higuchi's car. Within five minutes, Higuchi opened the door of his red Porsche 911, and shoved into the passenger seat…

Keiko's eyes snapped open and she screamed. "_MIZUKI!!_"

_

* * *

_

Don't kill me. REVIEW. Reviews make the fanfic world go round, and what goes up must come down. And vice versa. Remember that. I know, this was a really long chapter... but you see that the Kira capture is in full swing!! STAY TUNED!!

I realize that L was a bit OOC in the last chapter. My defense: most of his crazy reactions were in his HEAD, not aloud or demonstrative. He kept a calm, L-like demeanor on the outside. Also, Sorry for rushing through Matsu's interview and Higuchi's phone calls... but they're boring!! XD


	67. Hostage, Superman Remix

_Hey, hey, y'all!! I got some extra time today, so I wrote a new chappie for you guys!! AND GUESS WHAT...!? Well, there's a surprise... hehehehe!! Read to find out!!_

_

* * *

__**  
Disclaimer: We don't own **_**Death Note.**

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy_._**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 67 - HOSTAGE, SUPERMAN REMIX

* * *

Keiko's eyes snapped open and she screamed. "_MIZUKI!!_"

She stared in horror as her sister, wrists and ankles bound with cord, mouth gagged and sealed shut with duct tape, blindfolded, was unceremoniously shoved onto the floor of the passenger's side. Her grunt of pain was audible.

Seeing Mizuki like this… Keiko's sanity cracked. Not two seconds had passed before she was bolting for the doors. Someone grabbed her in a bear hug from behind, holding her tightly.

Keiko stumbled, struggling with all her might, screaming and shouting at whoever restrained her. "_LET GO OF ME!! LEMME GO! KIRA'S HOLDING MY SISTER HOSTAGE!! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT HERE AND WATCH!? __**LET ME GO!!**_"

"Keiko! KEIKO!!" Her violent protests let up slightly as she realized it was Ryuzaki holding her… and everything came crashing down around her ears. She slumped over and collapsed, landing hard on her knees. Ryuzaki never once lessened his hold on her, keeping her in his arms as she sobbed furiously. "Shh, Keiko… We're going to save Mizuki. It will be fine. He won't kill her. He needs her alive… Do you understand? Mizuki is going to make it back here tonight… Everything is going to be okay…"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Keiko relaxed a bit, tears still blurring her vision. She sat there on the floor as she gasped repeatedly in the failing attempt to stop hyperventilating. Ryuzaki softly brought his head up next to hers, his warm breath ruffling her hair. "I'm here, Keiko. I'm here…"

At his words, she slowly turned around and threw her arms around his neck, and proceeded to sob into his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back, holding her close to him like he knew she needed to be held. The sounds of Keiko's muffled crying was a very nearly macabre accompaniment to the staccato backdrop of Matsuda's interview.

At last, Ryuzaki was gently able to persuade her to stand (mostly after showing her that poor Light was standing there awkwardly, unable to escape the leash-like handcuffs), and he slowly guided her back over to the computer table, keeping his arms around her, and helped her sit down. "I'm following Higuchi," came Wedy's voice over the speakers. He's only carrying a bag. Going as expected."

"Yes," Ryuzaki answered slowly as he resumed his seat, keeping one arm around Keiko and gently moving his hand up and down her arm, making sure she knew he was there for her. "Although we must keep him alive and intact at all costs. He has a hostage by the name of Mizuki Shintaro…"

"Understood," barked the thief. "I'm following him from a safe distance."

Matsuda's interview continued to be heard throughout the room. _"So then I ended up drinking with the eight of them…"_

_"Haha, that's interesting…"_

Keiko drew in a shuddering breath, hugging herself tightly. So worried was she for Mizuki that she didn't even register how odd or out of place it was for Ryuzaki to be holding her. She turned her gaze to the screens. The main one showed Higuchi's snarling face as he drove through Tokyo in search of "Taro Matsui's" real name, while the others showed the office at Yoshida Productions, two of Matsuda's interview, Soichiro and Director Demegawa at Sakura TV, two panels of flashing arrows along the main roads showing the current locations of Wedy and Higuchi, and one of Mizuki, bound and gagged on the floor.

_"So that means you were face to face with Kira?"_ exclaimed the interviewer on Sakura.

"_Yes, though I didn't know which of them was Kira at the time,"_ Matsuda explained.

_But it seems incredibly brave of you to be doing this after Kira has seen your face. Are you sure it's okay?"_

_"Yes, while I was investigating I learned that there's two things that Kira needs to kill someone. There's been a lot of rumors about that but I confirmed it. And Kira is missing one of those things."_

Higuchi's eyes flicked down to the mini TV in his car as he listened to the interview, and his brows creased in a frown. "Rem… what do you think?"

Mizuki trembled slightly on one of the cameras, and Keiko frowned deeply, snapping back into protector mode. "Rem… that doesn't sound familiar…"

Light twitched noticeably. "Rem? Who's that? Besides Mizuki, he went into the car alone and I can't imagine someone else hiding in there. He's not on a phone… is there a radio in there?"

Ryuzaki leaned forward, narrowing his gaze contemplatively at the man on the screen. "No, there's nothing of the sort in that car, only what Wedy installed in there. She would have found it."

Higuchi spoke again. "You think his résumé will be at Yoshida Productions?"

"He's talking to himself?" Light wondered speculatively.

You shook your head. "No. It's like what I saw at Aoyama and what we saw over the cams when Ryuu was interrogating Mi… that one suspect. He's talking to _someone_. Perhaps a shinigami?"

You saw Misa's eyes snap open at your accusation, and Ryuzaki's lips curled up just slightly, almost maniacally, out of the corner of your eye. At least he approved of your theory…

"A smart guy," Higuchi mused gruffly, "wouldn't appear on TV until he'd eradicated everything connected to his name… The whole thing about letting me just enter their building… isn't that a bit careless? Well, if something was stolen they'd know I did it…"

Ryuzaki stared at him, as though telling the man that his days—hours, really—were numbered. The clock was ticking. "Don't worry, he'll definitely go there."

"What if his résumé is there but it's another fake name?" he wondered with a glare at the road ahead. "There's a good chance that's the case." A pause followed, and Ryuzaki's hand stroked Keiko's hunched back softly, reassuringly. "Yeah, I know that," Higuchi snapped back to the invisible, inaudible _something-or-other_. "But after that I should kill the Yoshida Production people I talked to on the phone and Misa and Mizuki, just in case…"

"Wha?! Kill me… No!" cried Misa, and Mizuki rolled back and forth, grunting in vain.

Keiko's jaw clenched and she grit her teeth. "He will _not!!_"

"Don't worry," Ryuzaki said to both you and Misa. "He said 'after,' as in after he kills Matsuda-san. If he can't kill Matsuda-san then there's no point in the rest."

Light winced, still skeptical. "That's true, but…"

"Right… you're smart, Rem…" Higuchi said, nodding slightly in agreement. His grip on the steering wheel relaxed a bit. "So I'll control them to delete their cell records and then kill them."

Light stood and leaned both palms on the table. "He's not just talking to himself… Who's Rem? Who's he talking to?"

Delicately, Ryuzaki picked up a banana in his fingertips and began to peel it. "If he _is_ talking to someone right now… a shinigami… perhaps?" He bit off a mouthful of the soft fruit.

"I just said that, dolt," Keiko shot back, miffed.

"No," Higuchi responded to the maybe-shinigami, "that would end miserably for me. He's saying he has evidence. And if you compare Yotsuba's growth to the killings, it will be obvious that he's telling the truth. Nobody would doubt him. Whoever he says is Kira will be Kira."

With that, Higuchi pulled out his cell phone and called Misa yet again, and cursed when she didn't answer. Ryuzaki ordered Light to show all cameras at Yoshida Productions, and in a few quick clicks, his wish was granted, showing Higuchi from multiple angles, running like a madman up into the building and through the offices. He finally reached his destination desk, opened a drawer, and began examining the files within quickly. At last, he found the one labeled "Taro Matsui," and saw that his "real" name was Taichiro Yamashita." The relief and arrogant gloating in his actions was all too obvious as he sighed and relaxed.

Ryuzaki, however, narrowed his gaze and glared up at the murderer on the screen.

Higuchi pulled a black, college-ruled notebook out of his satchel and scrawled the name down on a random page, replaced the file, packed up his things, and proceeded to leave.

Silence hung in the air. Light's face screwed up in confusion. "No good!" he cried, sounding like an avid reader complaining about a movie's butchered version of a novel. "He just wrote the name down and he's leaving. He's not going to kill him here?"

Keiko watched him leave the building slowly, almost leisurely, as he got back into his car. _Judging by his air and manner, I'd say he's already done it… Notebooks… shinigami… name and face… Just looking at him, you can tell he's at ease! So is the notebook really the murder weapon!?_

_Seems a little far-fetched, dontcha think?_

_If a person can kill using a heart attack, then a notebook wouldn't be so far-fetched, really. It could be it. It certainly jives with all the evidence so far…_

A full two minutes passed, and Higuchi glared at the TV screen in his car. "Damn it! He's not dying!!" he exclaimed vehemently. Mizuki twitched and cringed in fear.

Light jumped to his feet, excited and enraged. "What's going on?"

"So he already did the killing ritual?" Ryuzaki wondered, more musing aloud than anything. "Is writing the name down the method of killing…?"

"It has to be," Keiko murmured softly.

Ryuzaki gave her a quick sideways glance, seeing her stony, serious expression. She really believed it… The wheels turning in his head were practically visible as he stared at the seemingly insane psycho killer…

With a brutishly ugly, leering snarl twisting his face, Higuchi said very crisply, clearly, "Rem, I make the trade…"

Now, _that_ was confusing.

Light gave his "WTF?!" face, completely at a loss to explain this. "Trade? What is this Rem he keeps mentioning? Is Kira's power really from the heavens?"

"I'd rather not think that," Ryuzaki muttered.

"Then who's Rem?"

"A shinigami," he and Keiko answered simultaneously. He turned to her, giving a brief smile, and reached down to squeeze her hand briefly. To his complete and utter surprise, she continued to hold onto his hand, not wanting to let go.

He returned his gaze to the screen, however; now was not the time to dwell on Keiko's sudden signs of seeming affection. "Anyway, let's keep watching what happens. Looks like he's up to something and we might be able to verify the method of killing."

Meanwhile, Higuchi's eyes turned a terrifying blood red. Keiko twitched, wrinkling her nose in disgusted horror. "Dude, he looks like Dracula on crack…" Inside, she was thinking fast. _Eyes… trade… "I don't think you have the eyes…" Make the trade… _

Mizuki squirmed and whimpered on the floor, struggling at her bonds. "Shaddap!" Higuchi snapped at her, but he smiled like a maniac, hunching over the steering wheel.

Sirens could be heard, and the flashing green dot that was Wedy slowed slightly on the screens. Light, with a few quick clicks of his mouse, switched a few of the cameras' views to show Higuchi grumbling as he slowed to a stop. A police officer came up and he said firmly, but a little apologetically, "Sir, let me see your license. You were speeding."

"Yeah, yeah," Higuchi muttered grumpily.

"Bad news," Wedy barked on her mic as she passed the stationary Porsche. "Higuchi's been pulled over by a cop. I'll wait up ahead. You guys keep your eyes on him."

"Where did I put my license…" Higuchi mumbled, turning so that the officer could not see Mizuki on the floor. He dug into his satchel for a few moments, and Keiko felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"He's smiling… he's smiling! That's not good, guys…"

"Hey," said the officer quickly, "what's that…? Dear god, what's that girl doing there—" He pulled out a gun, but before the poor policeman could react further, Higuchi slammed on the gas, threw the car into gear, and the Porsche 911 sped ahead. The cop leapt back just in time to avoid having his toes squashed.

Mogi's voice came rumbling over the speakers. "What the—?! Higuchi's on the run from a motorcycle cop!"

A few seconds later, Higuchi was laughing like an insane psychopath, and Mogi swerved. "R-Ryuzaki… the bike just crashed into a truck… It's a horrible accident!"

"This is bad," Ryuzaki stated bluntly, hardly batting an eye.

Light, on the other hand, twitched in shock. "What? Killed in an accident!?"

"Aw, dammit…" Keiko murmured quietly, eyes widening in shock.

"Rem… trade…" whispered Light over and over, as though racking his brain for any possible connections to the words, but to no avail.

"Everyone!" Ryuzaki barked into the microphone. "I've determined that it's too dangerous to allow further action by Higuchi! We haven't verified the method of killing yet, but we will assume that he has evidence on him and will switch to capture mode! But like the second Kira, assume that Higuchi can kill with just a person's face!" Gravely, but swiftly, urgently, he leaned forward and added, "Watari, get me the director of the NPA."

"Yes."

A few seconds later… "This is L, we've concluded that Kira is a certain individual. He's currently traveling on Freeway 1 from Hibiya, headed to the Shibuya area in a red Porsche 911, license plate number…"

Keiko stared sideways at him in awe and confusion. _I've never seen him this serious… this nervous, this… _

_PROTECTIVE!?_

_But it doesn't make sense…! Why would he be protective of those… I mean, he wasn't half as worked up at the second Kira's Sakura incident as he is now…_

_Heh, ironic… the true gravity of this mess started with Sakura, and now it's ending with it, with them as our allies…_

_Oh, enough of that!! Anyway, the point is, there's something different about this, something that's out of place… why would he be defensive or more serious about this than…?_

_You mean, besides the fact that there's a greater risk here for possible death than before?_

_Oh._

_No… that's not it… _

_Mizuki…?_

_WHY!? He's only ever cared about Mizuki because of—_

Keiko stopped, eyes snapping wide open in shock of her epiphany. _Because of me… But… if he didn't love me, or even if we were just friends, she wouldn't mean THIS much to him… He'd act differently because he'd still want her to live, but her life wouldn't matter as much overall… So is this just to prove that he still…_

_Still… lo… still lov…_

The clink of a chain echoed in the mostly-empty room as Ryuzaki stood, releasing Keiko's hand. "Well, Yagami-kun, shall we go too…?"

"Yeah…"

Keiko, too, stood. "Where're we going?"

Ryuzaki knelt down to clamp a pair of normal handcuffs around Misa's feet, having already restrained her wrists together with another identical pair. Where he'd obtained all these handcuffs, Keiko wasn't sure she wanted to know… "_We_ are not going anywhere. You are to stay behind with Amane-san, while Yagami-kun and I shall join the chase via helicopter."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't make me fight you, Ryuzaki. I'm coming!"

"You're just taking advantage of the fact that I can't rightfully hit you back," he grumbled, eyes narrowing.

"Darn straight," Keiko shot back with a smile. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way… which is it gonna be?"

"Hey, Kei-Kei, I'll hold him, and you punch!" Light offered, grinning as he grabbed Ryuzaki's shoulders from behind.

That made her grin as Ryuzaki scowled, halfway through the task of chaining Misa to her chair.

"Now that I think about it," Keiko said slowly, making a show of thinking, "_Ryuzaki_ wouldn't willingly put himself in actual _danger_, so if I come along, I should be perfectly safe! What do you think, Light-o?"

"Oh, I concur," he said immediately, rather blithely, enjoying the tag-team teasing against Ryuzaki, who actually paused in his endeavor of chaining Misa up and sighed heavily.

_Keiko,_ he thought sullenly, _is there some part about the whole "love" concept that you fail to grasp? First you doubt me, and now you won't let me protect you!_ "Fine," he muttered, or rather, growled, finally applying the lock to hold Misa's chains together. "Come on."

"Victory, Ryuzaki," Keiko gloated, holding her head high as she trotted after them on the way to the door.

"Do shut up…"

"Be careful, Light!" Misa squealed from her spot by the computer. "And Ryuzaki, too! And Keiko-Keiko!!"

"Thanks, Misa," Light responded.

"Yeah, thanks!"

Ryuzaki slumped even further over. "If we don't return, someone should come and free you in 24 hours."

Rather quickly, the sense of levity the trio briefly had was lost as they stepped into the elevator. Silence reigned until the eighth floor, when Keiko sighed. "Ryuzaki…"

"Mm, yes…?"

She wanted to question him over his feelings for her, really… If she really, truly thought about it, all evidence over the past few days pointed toward his unconditional love for her… But she had to be sure before she gave into her feelings! She wouldn't be hurt again, no sir…

Her mouth bobbed open and shut wordlessly, and she toyed with her hands, feeling the bare spot around her left ring finger. His sharp gaze saw her actions and guessed her unspoken question easily. "Keiko…" He raised a hand to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand, staring into deeply into her eyes. But… "I promise you, Mizuki will be all right. She will be back at the headquarters tonight."

_Oh… but… that he "doesn't love me" doesn't jive with his actions downstairs. Maybe he, too, wants to ascertain the depth of my feeling and conviction? Or maybe he just doesn't want to admit his feelings in front of Light-o…_

Blinking and swallowing, Keiko nodded resolutely, turning to stare at the glowing number that displayed which floor they were currently passing… 20… 21… 22… 23. The doors opened with a characteristic _ping!_ and they all disembarked on the top floor. Down the hall and on the left were the stairs that led to the doors to the roof, which Ryuzaki and Light opened quickly. Keiko set her gaze ahead, looking for the chopper, but there was none in sight…

Before she could utter a word, Ryuzaki guided her around and to the back of the roof, where two helicopters sat, ready to go. Watari, clad in a bulletproof vest and bits of armor and clutching a sniper rifle, was standing before the closer one, opening the door and beckoning them. He spoke not a greeting or quip of wisdom, as the loud _whirr!_ of the chopper blades was far too loud. Keiko shielded her face from the swirling air by holding up an arm against the airborne grit and debris. As they reached the gigantic machine, Light climbed in first, and Ryuzaki second, who then turned to help Keiko inside. Watari then joined them (a little more slowly), and helped Keiko untangle all the various seatbelts before strapping himself in. "It's very nice to see you looking so lively, Keiko," he said kindly, smiling at her.

She gave a small smile in return. "Thanks, Wa-tan. It's good to be back." Maybe it was just her, but as she glanced up to the cockpit, she thought she stole a glimpse of Ryuzaki's own smile…

After both Ryuzaki and Light had donned their headsets and harnesses properly, Ryuzaki set about to flicking a few switches and set a few dials, punching in coordinates and other helicopterly information, and as he pulled back on the joysticks, the copter lifted into the air smoothly. Keiko sat back in her seat across from Watari, drawing in her breath sharply. "Whoa…"

"A-a-a-are you all right?" came Ryuzaki's voice a little frivolously, almost mischievously, and Keiko could sense that he rather enjoyed piloting the helicopter.

"Just a little weirded out," came the response. "I've never been in a chopper before…"

"Join the club," Light added, turning back to look at her as the device began to pick up momentum. The roof of HQ was behind them, now, and a breathtaking view of Tokyo lay sprawled beneath them.

Keiko sighed as she remembered Mizuki's plight… "Please… please let her be all right…" She bit her lip in vexation and leaned forward as far as she could go in the harness, and pinched the bridge of her nose, screwing her eyes shut as though if she saw no evil, it would not occur. If she didn't see it, it would not exist.

Ryuzaki caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye, and turned solemn. _I suddenly have new incentive to make sure Mizuki-chan is returned intact, for my relationship with Keiko may well hang on her safety…_

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Yay, HAPPIER THINGS!! Okay, all of you to whom I said the resolution was gonna be in chapter 72 (at least, between L and Keiko), well... yeah. Not really. BUT I SACRIFICED THAT FOR MORE (sorta) DRAMA LATER AND HAPPIER HAPPENINGS NOW!! YAY!! THERE IS HOPE!! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME AND DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING THEM MISERABLE IN THE PAST FEW CHAPTERS!!


	68. To the Rescue, et al

_Hey, I'm now going to open it up to you guys!! I said I'd be writing some omake (or "bonus") chapters… if you have any ideas, send them in a review or PM. I won't promise to take any of them, but I am opening up to consideration, so if there's something you guys would like to see happen between any of the characters (not just L and Keiko), tell me and I'll see what I can do!! (It doesn't even have to be canon to DN or Jizen—it can be if Keiko/L are engaged but she's not pregnant, for example… or "what if Keiko goes to To-oh with L to spy on Light" or something. Can be past or future. This is also a good time to ask questions, like "Whatever happened to the time when Keiko wanted to have a play-fight with L in the dojo?" Whatever. Anything goes! Except my standing non-lemon rule. That's always gonna be there.) And I'll be taking requests up until the end of the series, so if you come up with something a little later, then tell me then!_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Disclaimer:_ Death Note _n'est pas mien._**

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy**_!!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 68 - TO THE RESCUE, ET AL.

* * *

_"Ryuzaki!"_ Mogi's voice blasted through L and Light's headphones as they flew over Tokyo. _"We're sorry. Higuchi pulled out a gun and shot the chief. He's on the run!"_

_"I'm all right,"_ Yagami asserted roughly. _"Sorry, Ryuzaki, he just nicked my shoulder. We'll be able to follow him if we follow him."_

Meanwhile, Keiko heard none of this—only Light's exclamation as he heard the news: "Damn! He's escaped Sakura TV."

"What's happened!?" Keiko asked urgently from the back. "What's going on!?"

"Yagami-san was shot by Kira, but only suffered a minor injury," Ryuzaki answered mechanically, almost stiffly, as he began to turn the helicopter's route in a different direction. "No choice, we'll join the pursuit. Watari, are you ready?"

"Yes." Watari had already pulled a slate blue ski mask over his face, which served as protection against windburn and Kira's knowledge of his face. The doors of the helicopter opened, allowing the loud, rushing wind to come billowing inside. Keiko hung onto the edges of her seat tightly, afraid to let go for fear of falling to her death, despite her safety harness.

Ryuzaki turned to the passenger side and offered Light a handgun, held between his fingertips. "Can you handle one of these, Yagami-kun? Well, hold onto it for protection. This is Kira we're up against."

But the young man refused. "No, those aren't allowed in Japan."

Ryuzaki sighed. "I bet Yagami-san said the same thing…"

"Yeah," Light agreed, and Keiko gave a wan smile. Good old Uncle Soichiro…

"Keiko," said Ryuzaki, turning to offer her the gun.

Without hesitation, she took it, knowing that it would offer Ryuzaki some peace of mind… That, and she wasn't going to hesitate to shoot if it meant saving her own skin. Well, not so much herself as her children's lives. If they were killed or terminally injured in some way because she couldn't defend herself, well… Keiko valued life over honor almost any day.

Presently, Keiko looked out the window and down to see Higuchi racing down the freeway…

…And no less than twelve police cars, led by a familiar Nissan sedan, came charging over the highway to cut him off. Her eyes widened. "What is this…!?"

"I thought you told the police to stay out of this," Watari shouted to Ryuzaki at the front.

Light and Keiko began to smile slowly as the genius behind _this _plan dawned on them. "Then the person behind this must be…" he trailed off.

"Yes, you're right…" Ryuzaki agreed calmly, tonelessly.

"Aizawa-kun!" Keiko shouted with glee. "HAI!! We're coming, Mizuki!!"

Higuchi swerved and one-eightied, attempting to escape from whence he'd come, only to find himself cornered by a helicopter and two other cars. He was well and truly trapped.

Watari leaned out of the helicopter and aimed his sniper rifle at the Porsche. For a moment, Keiko wondered what in the world he was doing—didn't he know that her sister was in that car!?

She shouldn't have doubted, for Watari made a perfect shot into his left rear tire, causing Higuchi to lose control of the car. It spiraled and came to a crashing halt upon impact with the guard wall.

Not a minute later, Higuchi grabbed his handgun and pointed it to his head. "Stay back, everyone! Stay back!!"

Keiko smacked her forehead with the heel of her palm. "You utter imbecile, use your hostage, not yourself!!"

"This is bad," Light murmured softly.

"So stupid," echoed Ryuzaki in concurrence with Keiko.

Again, Watari saved the day by expertly shooting the gun from Kira's hand. Higuchi slumped over, recognizing defeat as he nursed his jarred hand.

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki smoothly landed the chopper on the asphalt before Higuchi's car as the police pulled up around the Porsche, completely cutting it off. "It's over…" Light sighed.

"Yes…" Ryuzaki said calmly, "yes, it is…" But Keiko (and she assumed that Watari did, as well) noticed the hint of pride and predatory glee that made his eyes narrow. He pulled his knees up to his chest in a most leisurely manner and leaned forward as though to peer more closely at Higuchi, the perpetrator of the Yotsuba killings.

Keiko unbuckled her harness and stood, ruffling Ryuzaki's hair with a tiny smile. "There's my detective," she whispered quietly, and she could've sworn she saw him sit up a little straighter at that, as though more proud of catching Kira for Keiko's sake than for his own.

Yagami's voice came in. "Ryuzaki, allow me to go."

"Chief!" echoed Mogi a beat later. "I'll go too."

"All right," he responded willingly, "but Yagami-san, Mogi-san, this is Kira. Make sure he doesn't see your face, no matter what." He added to his manservant, "Watari, if Higuchi makes the slightest move, you know what to do."

"Yes, stop him without killing him."

Keiko placed a hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder and squeezed. "Hey, let me go, too. My sister's in there."

Ryuzaki sighed. "Yes. There's a helmet in the back for you. Just be careful…" He turned to look up at her with worried eyes.

She smiled faintly, bracingly. "Don't worry; I'll be fine. I'm a cop, remember?"

"Yes, but I don't recall your title alone saving you from O'Conner or Walker," he shot back softly, blinking at her.

"I've got tons more experience since then. Plus I have a gun, now." She sighed. "Come on, I wouldn't let our kids die just because I was careless, would I…?" With that, Keiko made her way to the back of the helicopter in search of the tinted helmet.

_

* * *

_

L's POV

_Did she just say "our children", emphasis on the "our"!?_ He couldn't help but give a tiny smile. This was turning out to be the best ending to a day he'd ever had: not only was Kira caught, but Keiko was (very possibly) back to stay… Gone were all thoughts of her commuting; gone was the memory of her returning his ring; gone was her hatred and anger!!

_Dammit, was a hug all it took!?_ he thought to himself jokingly._ I should've figured that out sooner…_

_

* * *

_

KEIKO'S POV

Her feet couldn't seem to carry her to Higuchi's car quickly enough! She ran across the pavement toward the banged-up Porsche, not even stopping to wave or smile at Aizawa on the way there. By the time she'd reached the car, Higuchi was already handcuffed and blindfolded. She instantly vaulted into the back seat and began speaking to Mizuki softly. "Hey, Mizuki, I'm right here!"

She began whimpering and squirming crazily, desperate to be freed from her cramped position.

"Hey! Who the hell is that!?" shouted one of the cops surrounding Higuchi. Keiko ignored him at first, but as she reached to untie Mizuki's wrists, a rough hand grabbed her from behind to yank her out of the car.

Keiko squeaked in surprise as she was very literally pulled out. The first second she was out of the car, she threw herself to the ground, snapping her right leg out to catch the man in the chest. He went careening back into his comrades.

_

* * *

_

L's POV

While he didn't usually allow much emotion to surface around others (save Watari and Keiko), Ryuzaki began to chuckle at Keiko's imitation of his capoeira. It worked like a charm, and the man attempting to apprehend her was knocked backwards. His fellow policemen toppled into each other like a set of ninepins, amusing him even further. Light looked over to see the smiling detective. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Yagami-kun…"

_

* * *

_

KEIKO'S POV

_Wow, that capoeira stuff really works… I'll have to learn that later, maybe after the kids are born,_ she thought as she turned around. "Don't mess with me!" she cried.

"Who the heck are you!?" demanded the man who'd tried to extract her from the car and Mizuki.

Keiko rolled her eyes, unseen by anyone, due to the tinted glass visor on her helmet. "Do you honestly think I'd announce my name in front of Kira? Now, Higuchi-kohai, here, knows me as _Ai Himura…_"

Higuchi twitched visibly and grunted something from behind the duct tape that sealed his mouth shut. She laughed at that. "Yeah, yeah, didn't think a model would be working to catch Kira, huh?" After a short chuckle, she continued. "Yagami-san can vouch for me. I have every right to be here. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a hostage needs rescuing…" Without further ado, she scrambled back into the car and ripped the duct tape off of Mizuki's face. _It shouldn't hurt much more than getting a wax, so this shouldn't be anything she's not used to,_ she reasoned.

She was right. Mizuki barely flinched, and Keiko reached over to pull the gag out of her mouth. The young woman coughed and gulped in air, bobbing her mouth open and shut like a fish. "K-Keiko…?"

"I'm right here, Mizuki. Let's get you out of this mess." In less than thirty seconds, thanks to Keiko's pocket knife, her bonds were gone, and Keiko was helping her out of the car, letting Mizuki lean on her for support; her stiff muscles wouldn't hold her up right now.

Keiko kept her arms around Mizuki at all times, making sure she knew she was safe. Mizuki blinked against the many headlights and blue and red strobes that topped the police cars, and finally screwed her eyes shut. Having been blinded for the past seven hours (not that Keiko knew that), the light was too much for her to take that quickly.

A little surprisingly, Keiko could hear Light and Ryuzaki's every word inside her helmet, having forgotten the headsets and mics built into each of them. _"Mogi,"_ ordered Light a little stiffly, _"give Higuchi a headset as planned."_

"Yes…" Mogi removed the duct tape that hindered Higuchi's speech, and placed a headset around his skull.

_"Higuchi, how have you been killing?"_ Ryuzaki asked firmly. Keiko smiled at how he suddenly slipped into "interrogator" mode, thinking privately how he'd probably never sound very fierce or aggressive to her. His flat, thin, tenor sounded too _nerdy_ to be that of a full-fledged cop. _"I'm asking how you've killed people as Kira! Spill it!"_

Keiko had to bite back her laughter. _"Spill it?"_ she thought._ You dork…_ Now that things were momentarily at relatively _okay_ plateau, Keiko was fine—Ryuzaki most likely loved her, Mizuki was safe, and Kira was caught. What more did she want at that moment in time, after the past ten months?

_"If you won't talk," _Ryuzaki added calmly, _"I'll do whatever it takes to make you."_ Audible through the headphones was the sound of some liquid being poured, and Keiko imagined him having brought a Thermos of hot coffee for his luxurious convenience. _Trust him to do something like that, bring COFFEE to the arrest of the century as though it were naught but a game…_

"The notebook," Higuchi said in a low voice, hanging his head. It was over for him, and he knew it.

_"Notebook?"_

Keiko just couldn't resist. "Toldja so, Ryuzaki."

_"Quiet, Himura-san."_

Sweat dripped down the criminal's face as he shakily began to explain. "You probably won't believe it, but there's a notebook that kills whoever's name you write in it, if you know what they look like… It's in my bag in the car!"

A short pause followed, and Ryuzaki faltered. _"Y-Yagami-san, please check to see if such a thing is in the car…"_

Shortly after, Yagami had produced the notebook, and squatted on the ground as he flipped through its pages. It appeared to be the same one that Higuchi had pulled out whilst he was at Yoshida Productions: a simple, black, college-ruled notebook. "Ryuzaki," he said skeptically, "I found a notebook, but I don't see anything odd about it… There are names written in it, but…" He moved to stand back up, but his eye caught _something_, and he screamed bloody murder! "AAAAHHHHH!"

Keiko and the other task force members flinched at the sudden cry in their earpieces.

"Uncle Soichiro!?" Keiko cried urgently.

_"What is it, Yagami-san?"_ Ryuzaki asked, as confused as the rest of the task force, for once.

"M-monster…" he gasped crazily, crab-stepping away from Higuchi's car, notebook abandoned beside him on the asphalt.

He must have stuck his hand in his jacket for his gun, for Ryuzaki next said, _"Yagami-san, please calm down. You are not armed at the moment."_

"O-oh, yeah…" He pointed to something—not the car, Keiko realized, but _above_ it…

Mogi knelt beside the former chief to help him up. "Relax, Chief."

"Mogi… can you see it…?"

Mogi picked up the notebook and chuckled sadly. "You must be tired, Chief. But we've caught Higuchi, now, so… _WAAAA!!_"

_"What's going on?"_ Light asked, unable to fully suppress the tone of urgency from his voice. _"Dad? Mogi?"_

"Mizuki, are you all right?" Keiko asked her sister softly.

"Y-yeah…"

"I'm gonna go see what all this is about," she told her, and slowly walked over to Yagami and Mogi, both of whom were still panting and making soft exclamations as they stared at the space above the Porsche.

"K—Ai, don't… You don't want to see it!!"

"I'll be fine, Mizuki."

"O-okay…"

_"Be careful, Himura-san…"_

"Ten-four, Ryuzaki," she responded in a no-nonsense tone. Keiko squatted down and poked the notebook with her index finger, keeping her gaze fixed at the same focal point at which Mogi and Yagami were staring.

A humanoid, white, skeletal _thing_ hovered above Higuchi's car. Long, white limbs hung towards the ground, knees half bent, back hunched. It must have been close to nine feet tall when standing straight up and down… Blue-tipped, wormy forms flopped into its rather flat, skull-like face, reminding Keiko of some strange, slug-like Medusa. Intelligent, yellow eyes peered into hers, as though her visor weren't even in place.

Having been warned, Keiko hardly even twitched, but finally nodded her understanding after her minute-long survey of the creature. "Interesting… _very_ interesting… So this is a shinigami, ne?"

Ryuzaki's voice was slower, softer, almost hesitant as he next spoke. _"Please bring the notebook to the helicopter…"_

"All right," Yagami agreed, shakily getting to his feet. "Mogi, can you stand? Take that notebook to Ryuzaki…"

The stocky officer at last managed to calm himself to the point where he could perform said task (Keiko would've offered to do it, but she was back with Mizuki), and slowly brought the notebook over to the chopper. Ryuzaki leaned out of the cockpit to pluck the morbid weapon from Mogi's grasp. "Here it is, Ryuzaki…"

Several seconds passed whilst Keiko assumed that Ryuzaki was staring at the shinigami; she decided to think about her sister and get Mizuki out of there, back to the relative safety of the chopper.

_"A shinigami… so they really exist…"_ he murmured, torn between fascination and revulsion.

"Ha," Keiko laughed as she helped Mizuki into the helicopter, removing her helmet. "So you didn't fall over, this time!" He shot her a disparaging glance and returned to his observation of the scene.

Light, however, was getting grabby. "Is this true, Ryuzaki? Let me touch it, too!" He yanked the notebook from the detective's grasp.

Looking highly irritated at this, Ryuzaki remained sitting in the same position, fingers held out as though he were still holding the notebook. But his head snapped around to his young captive as Light unleashed a bloodcurdling, pained cry…

"_**AAAAHHHHHH!!**_"

Keiko's and Mizuki's heads both whipped up to stare in shock at their childhood friend, who, from the sound of it, was being tortured brutally!

"Light!?" Mizuki squeaked nervously as the young man's scream died down.

Keiko saw that he was bent forward over the notebook, clutching it like a security blanket, gasping for lost breath. "Light, you all right!?" she asked in genuine concern.

"Are you okay…?" Ryuzaki asked, sounding significantly surprised, but rather less concerned than Keiko or Mizuki had. "Anyone would be surprised by a monster like that…"

Light swallowed heavily, still not raising his head. At length, he finally spoke in a soft, hoarse voice. "Writing someone's name in this kills them…? Can you believe that?"

Ryuzaki's head tilted to one side in confusion. "Huh? It is hard to believe, but…" He began to think aloud about their next course of action, but Keiko ceased to listen, turning her attention to Mizuki, who was very clearly going into shock. Her wide eyes didn't seem to take in much of her surroundings, including Keiko, and she was hyperventilating, her now-pallid skin slick with sweat.

"Hey, Mizuki, it's all right, now," she murmured, wrapping her arms around the shivering girl.

"So… cold…"

"Hey, Light-o, gimme your jacket!" Keiko barked, turning to the cockpit.

Silence. Light twitched, and Keiko frowned, poking her head past his seat to see what he was doing. He gulped and turned to her. "Sorry, one second…"

The furrow between Keiko's brows deepened as she surveyed the look on Light's face. His eyes were narrowed once again, like they'd been months ago, prior to his confinement… The corners of his lips twitched upward, as though he couldn't hold back a grin at some joke.

"What happened to your finger?" she asked slowly as he attempted to wriggle out of the jacket in the confined area. "It's bleeding…!"

"Oh, paper cut," he responded easily. "This Death Note's out to get me… ha ha… first confinement, then the handcuffs, and now this!"

Keiko was not convinced. _Making a joke about something that's killed thousands of people…? What's with him? And what's with the smile? _She grabbed hold of one sleeve to help him remove the jacket more easily, but shook her head at him. "It's not like you to joke like that, Light-o…"

"Oh… Guess I'm just excited to have Kira caught…" He finally crumpled the jacket into a ball and handed it to Keiko. "There you go."

She gave him one last look of skepticism before helping Mizuki into Light's jacket. Mizuki was truly in shock by this point, but she snuggled into the warm coat a bit, which somewhat eased Keiko's nerves.

"Hey, Ryuu, let's blow this place," Keiko suggested softly. "Mizuki's not doing so hot, and we've gotta get that notebook examined—"

"W-what!?" Light exclaimed in surprise. "What's happening!?"

"Huh!?" Keiko blurted out, leaning back into the cockpit, clutching the fabric of Ryuzaki's white shirt in one hand as she saw Higuchi slump over in the arms of his captors. "What the—!?"

_

* * *

_

L's POV

Ryuzaki just blinked at the whole thing as it played out before his eyes. Higuchi was very clearly dead of a heart attack… What was going on? Who had orchestrated such an act? Surely not the shinigami, who hadn't done as much as blink…

But then, shinigami were gods of death…

Still, he had a feeling that this wasn't the god's idea or will. His gaze returned to Light, who was blinking with surprise, eyes narrowed slightly as though racking his brain for possible persons who could've caused this. There was another Kira out there, he knew… and he was going to make sure he was caught.

As soon as he got some time alone with Keiko… she deserved—_needed_—that much…

"Mm, yes," he murmured softly. "Let's return to headquarters…"

_

* * *

_

Happier, peeps? You guys didn't seem to like the separation between Keiko and L all that much... not that I blame you... it was depressing enough to write... Anyway, slightly happier times are just ahead, but it's still gonna be a little rocky, what with the whole "Light's Kira once again" thing... REVIEW!!


	69. Return to Sender

_Sorry about the delay in getting this up. I've had so much going on, it's crazy... Oi vey, college... :( But hopefully this was worth the wait. REVIEW, PLEASE!! (Like "Amanda, please"? Does anyone else remember that little blast from the past...? Oh, well. Random, sorry.)_

_More randomness!! 300 reviews exactly!! (Resists putting in lame joke about the Battle of Thermopylae__ and Sparta...)_

_

* * *

_**_  
Disclaimer: Neither I nor_ BlueHarpy _own_ Death Note.**

_Coauthored by_ **BlueHarpy**.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 69 - RETURN TO SENDER**

_**

* * *

**_

Upon their return to headquarters, Mizuki was sent back up to her room by Keiko _tout de suite_ and wrapped up in about five blankets; soon followed a tray of food sent up with Matsuda, who was adamant about at least seeing her briefly upon her return. Fortunately for him, she was too much in shock to really register much—this gave him a cast-iron excuse to remain with her. And surprisingly, Keiko did not refuse…

He sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her close-to-comatose state with worry, biting his lip in vexation, as he was virtually powerless in this situation. Nervously, he pressed a spoonful of soup to her lips, prompting her to open her mouth and accept the nourishment. Mechanically, she did so… but she didn't eat much more than three spoonfuls. "Hey, Mizuki," he said softly, brushing her cheek with his fingertips. "Mizuki, you're safe…"

"Touta-kun…" She obviously registered her present company, which was a good sign. Even so, she didn't really let it sink in. At the moment, her almost-boyfriend was, in effect, the same as anyone else who could potentially be there.

"Yeah," he said with a small smile, trying to sound cheerful for her. "Are you okay? Higuchi's caught, now. I'm fine. We're all okay."

"Oh…" She seemed fairly dazed, and blinked. For the first time, she began to look around, taking in her surroundings. "I'm… back…"

"Uh-huh." Matsuda smiled at her hopefully. "Are you comfortable? Is there anything you want?"

She turned her gaze on him, her brown eyes full of surprised sorrow, as though it was hitting home for the first time that she and Matsuda were both safe, and that Kira was caught. "Keiko… Is Keiko all right? Where's Ryuzaki!?"

When Mizuki attempted to get out of bed, Matsuda held her back, keeping her in place. "Hey, hey, not just yet!! You're still really cold! Keiko's back…"

"_Back!?_"

"Yeah, and I _think_ she's putting up with Ryuzaki, but I don't know how well that's going… I only saw them for about five seconds…" He shook his head dismissively, continuing to hold her in place. "Anyway, they don't really matter right now. You shouldn't be getting up and moving about…"

Finally, she relented, and relaxed into the nest of blankets and pillows he'd created for her. "Tou-chan…?"

"Yeah?"

Mizuki paused and looked down at the blankets a little guiltily. "Um… I'm really sorry for making you think I was mad at you…"

His eyes widened. "Who said—"

"Oh, don't try to hide it," she returned softly, if a bit authoritatively. "You must've thought I hated you… and I don't… I still like you…" She avoided his gaze and stared at her hands in her lap, which were fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Really?! I mean, it's okay."

She grinned at his irrepressible enthusiasm. "Oh, Tou-chan, you're so funny!"

He smiled at her shyly, but happily. "I'm just happy that you're really NOT mad at me for going on Sakura TV! I was bracing myself for some kind of rant when you, uh, woke up."

"Oh, trust me, the only person gonna be ranted at is freaking Ryuzaki, the jerk!"

Matsuda's brows shot up at her vehemence, but he didn't refute her. He'd have felt the same way, if Keiko were his sister. "I'd let you go do that, but I don't wanna get yelled at by Keiko for letting you get up…"

Mizuki sighed, and turned her eyes to the bowl of soup. "Maybe I should eat something…"

"That would be a good idea," he said quickly, handing her the bowl and sloshing some over the side. The hot liquid dripped onto Mizuki's lap, making her squeak a bit as it soaked through the blankets to settle on her skin. "OH!! Sorry, sorry!" He continued to hold the bowl tightly, but he didn't move, afraid to spill the stuff again.

She giggled. "It's okay. It's not all that hot." It was then that she decided that perhaps relieving him of the soup would be a good idea, and she took it herself. "Hey… what time is it?"

"About one-thirty in the morning; why?"

Mizuki slurped at her soup quietly, holding the bowl to her lips impatiently. "Just cuz." After a few more seconds of thinking, she set the bowl on the nightstand beside her and sighed. "Hey, you know, it was really brave of you to go on TV like that," she said softly, a tiny smile peaking at her lips.

"It was nothin'," he said with a smile and a tiny blush, looking away.

_Aw, he's so KAWAII!_ she squealed inwardly. Smiling widely now, she leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

After a few seconds, Matsuda pulled back. "N-no, Mizuki-chan! You're supposed to keep warm…"

She shrugged. "You can keep me warm. Besides, look at how many blankets we have."

Was she serious!? Matsuda gulped nervously and tugged at his collar as he blushed. "A-are you sure you wanna…?"

"Why not?"

"Oh… okay…"

And that was all the further persuasion it took…

* * *

Seven forty-eight in the morning, and everyone was working tirelessly on the evidence—had been since returning to HQ—going over photos of suspects and evidence, the notebook itself, graphs and charts, and other bits of paraphernalia. Matsuda hadn't been seen since one or so, when he'd disappeared to Mizuki's room, and Keiko gave a fleeting thought to what they were doing up there… and frowned. They could've been doing any number of things, most of which she'd rather not think about…

On the brighter side of things, it seemed that they were all going to regain their old positions at the NPA, seeing as how Kira was really caught and all. Keiko had been ecstatic about the news of becoming an inspector once again, but remained silent. Who knew what was going to happen between her and Lawliet? What if they did get back together—for real—which looked more and more like a distinct probability…? If so, what would happen? Would they move off together, away from Japan, or to his estate here? Would he continue to travel the world to solve cases? Would she get a real job, or become a stay-at-home mother? Then again, what if they _didn't_ resolve everything and hook up again? What if they stayed separate? She'd want her job, still… but she'd be on maternity leave soon, anyway, so it was all up in the air, at the moment…

Turning her mind back to the case, Keiko looked up at the gigantic white shinigami floating aimlessly about the room, and shuddered. She wasn't overly fond of the creature; it gave her the willies!! Something about Rem's air—for thus she had called herself—seemed to be menacing, but quietly protective, and even a little expectant, like she was waiting for something… Keiko couldn't place it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Aizawa came walking through the doors. "Ohmigosh, Aizawa-kun!" she cried, jumping up to greet him for the first time in a few weeks. "How are you!?"

"Keiko-chan!" he laughed as he hugged her back, patting her on the back companionably. "I'm fine. How's everything going over here? Find anything out since last night?"

She shook her head. Mogi and Yagami looked up from the table of evidence, nodding and smiling at him (well, Mogi just grunted in his Mogi-ish way). "No, we haven't," Yagami answered. "Nothing at all…"

Keiko and Aizawa headed over to them to rifle through the disorganized piles of stuff. "What've we got here…?" After a second, he looked around the room. "Where's Matsuda? Kira didn't kill him, did he?"

This made Keiko and Light chuckle (for two entirely different reasons), and she shook her head. "He's up in Mizuki's room doing who knows what…" She shuddered. "I'd rather not know."

Aizawa frowned. "Who's Mizuki?"

"Huh? Oh… She's my sister."

Yagami's brows knitted together. "This lack of concern isn't like you, Keiko…"

Keiko was quiet for several moments before responding softly in a subdued tone, "Matsuda was right. I can't control her life, nor can I protect her forever… especially against someone who has no evil intent. However, that's not gonna stop me from beating the crap out of Matsuda when he comes down here!"

"Please refrain from overexerting yourself, Keiko," Ryuzaki said dully from the computers.

"Nyaah!" She thrust her tongue out at him childishly, waggling her fingers at him as she brought her thumb up to the tip of her nose.

"I see little's changed since I left…" Aizawa muttered with a sardonic grin.

No one really bothered to contradict him…

"Rem-san…" Ryuzaki began as he set about to stacking tubs of coffee creamer atop one another. "There are more notebooks in the human world, aren't there?"

The shinigami looked impassive as she responded. "Who knows? There might be and there might not be. The only notebook I'm required to watch over is this one here."

Keiko's brows furrowed at that. _Her answers are always so vague, _she thought to herself. _It's almost as though she's hiding something… but what? And for whom? And for what purpose? Dang it all, you slippery shinigami!!_

"If there were other notebooks, would they all have the same rules?" Ryuzaki asked then.

Rem stole a glance at the main monitors, which displayed Misa reading a magazine in her room, an unusually placid expression on her face. "Yeah, they're all the same. There are tons of notebooks in the shinigami world," she explained tonelessly, "but the rules are all the same. And it's the same rules when a human uses it. There's no mistake."

_Funny,_ Keiko registered silently, _but it seems that Rem-san's getting nervous! She keeps repeating the phrase "it's the same." Repetition is a sign of nervousness, of covering a lie, like she's trying to convince herself that it really IS true whilst she's lying… Something about that book's not right. I'll have to talk to Ryuzaki about that later… Of course, it doesn't look like it'll be too long, cuz with these rules, it "can't" be Light or Misa. He'll have to let Light-o off the cuffs._

Matsuda came stumbling into the room at that point, a stupid grin pasted on his face. His hair was slightly mussed and his suit was all wrinkled—even the buttons on his shirt were misaligned, and his tie was askew. No one bothered to ask. "Hey, guys," he said a little wearily. "Hey, Aizawa!"

Aizawa gave Matsuda the lookdown and sighed. "Hello, Matsuda," he said dully, as if he'd just seen his coworker yesterday rather than two weeks prior.

"What'd I miss?"

"Not much," Keiko muttered sullenly. "_Rem-san_ isn't saying anything, and the notebook's certainly not talking…" After having explained all this, she walked over to the table and snatched up a binder, and after carefully removing its contents, she began walloping Matsuda with it. "YOU IDIOT!!"

"_Waaah!_ Idiot? What did I do!?"

"I don't know and I don't wanna know!"

"Then why are you hitting me!?"

"Cuz you're a horny little doofus, that's why!!"

Trying not to laugh, Ryuzaki sipped at his tea calmly. "Keiko, please stop hitting Matsuda-san."

Grumbling, she hit Matsuda one last time, and replaced the files in the binder.

Matsuda was briefed on the rules of the notebook, and after going over these again, Aizawa looked at Ryuzaki as he stood behind the slouching detective's chair. "Ryuzaki, the suspicion against Light and Amane has been cleared," he said with a note of exasperation. It seemed that things were still a bit touchy between the two, especially given their last real meeting… or parting, anyway. "The surveillance of them should end."

"Yeah, it's crystal clear," echoed Matsuda, now focused on his work at least _somewhat_.

There was a pause. "I understand…" he said slowly, staring closely at a small serving of the creamer as he held it between his thumb and index finger. "Sorry for all the trouble…"

"Thank God," Yagami said gratefully, letting his hand rest on Light's shoulder, who nodded in the affirmative.

Ryuzaki hunched over further, as though disappointed that he had to release Light. Keiko knew better: it was frustration that something was so inexplicably _wrong _with the situation! Light just _had_ to be Kira… at least at one point in time. So much reasoning, logic, evidence, and interpretation from the top world's _three_ detectives and the (arguably) top female detective in the world had to add up to _something_.

Light stood up, still attached to the detective, but he spoke up. "But we can't say this case has been completely solved. Right, Ryuzaki? There must be multiple copies of the notebook. But if there's another notebook, where is it?" He sighed. "These handcuffs will be removed, but it's okay if I stay here and investigate, right?"

"Yes…" came the quiet, absent response. "So I'll be saying farewell to Misa-san, then?"

Keiko was a little surprised at Ryuzaki's odd question. Since when did he have any affection whatsoever for the blonde model?

"We won't have her under surveillance, anymore," he murmured as he continued stacking the tubs of creamer, this time into a pyramid. "We can't keep her here. She's an outsider, now, so we don't want her to be involved… Mogi-san will stop acting as her manager, as well…" He seemed to be more talking to himself than anyone else.

"I'll only be seeing Misa outside of here, then," Light said with a long-suffering sigh.

Keiko and Ryuzaki's heads both snapped towards Light, their two sets of eyes widened in shock. "Oh, you _want_ to keep seeing her?" Ryuzaki exclaimed, obviously astounded. Keiko caught a glimpse of Yagami's pained expression at their lack of faith in his son.

Light's gaze narrowed slightly at him. "Ryuzaki, we're talking about a woman who not only says she loves me, but risked her life to help me out."

Ryuzaki's eyes were still large and bugged out with sheer astonishment. "Indeed… So you've developed feelings for her…?"

"Yeah… maybe I just hadn't noticed it till now," he admitted quietly.

_He's being too matter-of-fact about it,_ Keiko thought. _Almost mathematical. Light hasn't changed in his feelings toward Misa, at least romantically… He still doesn't love her… But what's changed about him? I thought he said that he hated it when people used others for their own selfish ends! It's as though he's become the OLD Light, the one originally suspected of being Kira… _But that begged the question, What happens when someone loses one of those atrocious Death Notes…? Did they lose their memory, or was it the delegation of it to another that made them lose the memory, or did they even lose their memories at all…? She stored that in her mind for later, deciding to first talk to Ryuzaki about the wisdom in interroating the shinigami mercilessly before actually doing so.

Matsuda took Light's hand in his to shake it and smiled at him heartily. "Misa-Misa will jump with joy when she hears that! Congratulations, Light!!"

"Congratulations…?" he wondered, a little confused.

* * *

Twenty minutes, twenty questions, and zero answers later, Ryuzaki unlocked the handcuffs for the last time, removing also the chain from Light's wrist. The first thing Light did was walk laps around the room, which amused Keiko greatly, but then, Ryuzaki took her by the hand and led her to the elevator without explaining a single thing. Not that he needed to do so; Keiko knew perfectly well what he wanted to talk about.

In silence, they traveled to their floor, and in silence, they entered their quarters. It wasn't until Lawliet had placed the now-unusable handcuffs on his desk in the other room that either one of them really said anything.

"So…" Keiko said, acknowledging the awkward situation. "Yeah, what's going to happen to us?"

Lawliet frowned at her casual air, which he deduced to be only half-real. "I'm not exactly sure how to say this," he admitted, scratching the back of his head in nervousness. His black eyes searched her. "I should say that all I want is for you to be happy, but that's not entirely true. I also want our kids to be happy, and I am ninety-seven percent certain that the greatest chance of that occurring is for the two of us to raise them together." He paused, and Keiko waited for him to finish. Before he said anything, he looked away and sighed, scratching his leg with his foot. He couldn't seem to stop fidgeting! "What's more… I still love you. I've never stopped loving you… and I miss you. I miss seeing your smile…"

Keiko stared at him for almost two full minutes, keeping her expression carefully neutral. Two opposing outcomes came to Lawliet's mind: one of rising hope that she was going to take him back, for why else would she bother testing him so? The second was of agonizing loss and sorrow, wondering if she'd be convinced by his words. He'd hoped that she'd had enough time to think on it and analyze every last action he'd done or word he'd said to her, especially over the past few days—maybe it was enough to determine the extent of his love for her…?

So he fervently hoped.

After a moment, Keiko felt a kick in her stomach, and she instantly reacted. "Ow! Hey, stop it!" She'd certainly been growing: her midriff now stuck out noticeably. Her only options of clothing consisted of overlarge T-shirts and flannel pants or sweats. "Oh—I thought I just told you to quit it!!"

Lawliet smiled in amusement. He couldn't help it. Keiko was so adorable when she talked to her stomach… Unable to resist, he hazarded a comment. "Perhaps they are of the same opinion as I…?"

"So it seems," she said, relenting. With that, she looked up at him and sighed. "It seems I'm outnumbered."

"Even so, I do not wish for you to come back unless you truly desire it," he told her then. "It was never my intention to break your heart, Keiko. Your question caught me off-guard…"

She nodded. "I know, and yeah, I'll come back—WHOA!!" Before she even finished speaking, Lawliet was hugging her tightly, trailing kisses up and down the side of her neck and her cheeks as she continued falteringly. "…And I w-was… What I mean to say is… I don't… aw, heck, never mind."

"I apologize, tenshi," he said, drawing back but continuing to hold her in his arms tightly. "What were you saying?" He smiled broadly at her, as though Christmas had come early (_Or as if Halloween had come early,_ Keiko thought privately).

"I was going to say that perhaps we should take it a little slower, this time," she began, "but maybe I'm mistaken on that…"

"Inform me of your desires, and I shall follow them explicitly," he assured her.

Keiko paused to ponder this for a moment. "Well, I guess… don't be surprised if I seem hesitant at times," she said finally. "I can't say it's really me or you. You don't communicate very well," she accused, poking a finger at his chest, "and now that there's room for doubt, I'm apt to be slow to trust you _entirely_. I realize a lot of it's just me being irrational… but I'm scared. And us being together is the third scariest thing I can think of."

Lawliet nodded his comprehension, moving one arm from about her waist to her shoulders, where he began to stroke her hair gently, just like he used to when he was happy about something. "I understand. What, may I ask, are the first and second most scary things…?"

She blushed. "First is your death. Second is us _not_ being together. Fourth place is the possibility of the kids dying."

He blinked at her for a few moments before saying, "You're very confusing sometimes. Is there anything else...?"

Keiko nodded, almost bashfully. She twisted her hands together and began to fidget restlessly. "I... I want a set of yellowed Tupperware and dirty footprints in the kitchen...! I want a husband who's old, fat, and grey! I want a sink full of dirty dishes and a kitchen with a horrible seventies paint job!!" Her eyes were earnest as she looked up at him. "I want a family, Lawliet. And I want you in that family."

He blinked once. "I realize that I will one day grow old, but must I be fat...?"

"No, not really. It's just a picture I had in mind earlier, and now, it looks like heaven." She chuckled quietly. "Okay, I know I'm weird. But seriously… I'm beginning to understand why I might take backseat to the Kira case. I was selfish to demand that I be first… and I'm sorry."

"Mm, no," he refuted her quietly. "I believe that _I_ was wrong to not assure you that you were, and are, and always will be, the most important thing in my life. I'm sure by now you've guessed bits of what occurred during your absence…?" Keiko nodded, then shook her head, and stared in confusion as she waited for him to explain. "You are aware of what happened the night before last after I consumed an entire bottle of Crown Royal…"

Keiko's eyes widened at that. "Holy cow, boy! It's a wonder you actually finished _half_ of it… Well, I suppose the sugar in your system would've helped out with that…" She moved her index finger down to poke his stomach, this time, and he gave her a bittersweet smile.

"Yes, I suppose so…" He paused for a moment, knowing the next few words would be hard to admit. "I… grew extremely depressed while you were gone…" He couldn't really meet her gaze and looked instead to the side. "I realized then the truth of the axiom 'you never know what you've got until it's gone'…" Again, a long silence followed, wherein he seemed to be attempting to muster up the courage to say what he next desired. "I… I love you, Keiko… And frankly… I am tempted to handcuff you to myself to ensure that you never leave again."

"Ah, you're into bondage, then, eh?" Keiko laughed as she teased him. "Wouldn't that draw more questions from the task force?"

"I don't care about them," he murmured, bringing his lips to her neck, judging her mood light enough to tolerate him. If she wasn't, he reasoned, she'd just have to push him away. "And if you still desire, I shall formulate some kind of plot so that it appears that we've both died, and we can run away together, solving the case 'from the shadows', as you put it."

She grinned at this. "Tempting, but no. We've got to finish the case—_you've_ got to finish it. And I have to stick around and see it done, too. I said I would, remember?"

"Hm, solving it in secret would still be solving it…"

Keiko sighed quietly. "No. We're staying right here. But _you_ are going back down there to find out what you can from that stupid shinigami."

Lawliet pulled away to peer at her once more. "I see. On that subject… about the shinigami… Have you noticed anything about her behavior?"

"In point of fact, I have," said Keiko, smiling broadly, but then, her face fell. "Okay, I shouldn't be happy about that… Anyway, she seems to be hiding a lot, and she doesn't seem to want to tell us what the deal is. I don't believe the rules are all accurate…"

"We are of similar opinion, then," he murmured, nodding. Unable to resist, he gently pulled her close and began to slowly kiss her again, this time starting with her cheeks and making his way up to her forehead. He breathed deeply the scent of strawberries, and relaxed entirely… she was truly back. "Ah… where were we…?"

Keiko laughed. "The shinigami…?"

"Mm, yes. We shall have to question it further in attempts to ascertain anything we can from it. In the meantime…" he kissed her lips briefly, then, "is it too much to request that you get some sleep…? I am positive that so much excitement and so little rest is not healthy for an expecting mother."

This elicited a sigh from her, but she nodded. "Guess you're right. I _am_ getting kind of tired…"

"One last thing, tenshi." His hand slipped into his pocket to pull out the ring she'd returned to him; wordlessly, he held it up before her.

No words were spoken—none were needed. Keiko automatically took it and slid it onto her finger, where it belonged. "Thanks."

"Thank _you_." Grinning fit to burst, he leaned in and kissed her again. "Feel free to join us downstairs later, if you so wish. If not, then I will be back tonight, tenshi."

Keiko nodded and hugged him to herself, leaning up to kiss beneath his earlobe. This surprised him, and they both turned a light shade of pink. She slipped away from him and slid under the covers on the bed. "Bye, Lawliet. Be safe."

"I—I will, Keiko."

"Get to work!" she called at him jokingly, pointing to the door. "Quit loitering!"

He smiled at her, and nodded. "Yes, ma'am…"

* * *

As he padded back into the monitor room, Ryuzaki smiled brightly, a fact which made nearly everyone wonder what had just happened… Light, however, figured it out easily. He turned to look at the uplifted expression on the hunchbacked detective's face. "Hm. Everything's resolved, now, I take it?"

Ryuzaki ignored him to pluck a strawberry from a bowl that sat before his computer station, signaling that Watari had been there recently. He pulled the keyboard to himself and gripped the edge of the table with his toes as he began to type, obviously happier than he'd been in weeks.

Light just shook his head. "You're both the two biggest dumbasses I've ever known," he muttered so that only Ryuzaki could hear.

"Hmmm…" Now, _that_ comment registered with Ryuzaki, and he shot out his foot toward Light's head, who ducked at the last second. "Please do not insult my fiancée again, if you please…"

"Geez…" The young man shook his head. "Whatever you say…" Inwardly, Light was conflicted, however. _Dammit! Now that they're back together, if I kill one, I'll have to kill them both! I didn't want to have to kill Keiko… I will if I must, but I don't want to. However, she foolishly stands in the way of Kira's rule! It is a crime to oppose the will of God. She will pay the ultimate price for such stupidity. I'm sorry, Keiko… you chose your allies poorly._

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki softly began humming to himself more Chumbawamba songs, so that only he could hear himself…

"_Don't ask me what needs doin' when there is so much to do  
__Don't ask me where I'm goin', cuz I'm just following you, following you  
__We took back this bit of space  
__And made it into a different place  
__Now there's a promise in your eyes  
__And there'll be breakfast when you rise…"_

_

* * *

_

Also, apparently the Japanese are more… casual about sex than Americans are (or than we MOSTLY are, or CAN be, I should say). So Mizuki and Matsuda's actions weren't too random. Okay, yeah, they were, but not unheard of or even atypical for the Japanese!! Don't believe me? Google "Japanese dating, roadjunky" and go to the one that says "Japanese Dating - Guys & Girls". That, or read

Wallflower_ by Tomoko Hayakawa-sensei._

_Haha, Matsuda finally got some. And (happy dance) Keiko and L are officially back together at last! About time, huh? REVIEWWWW!!_


	70. Moving Day

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _isn't ours._**

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy**_._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 70 - MOVING DAY**

_**

* * *

**_

October 31, 2004

It had been two days since Kira was caught… two days since Keiko had returned. She'd helped out with the investigation and the piecing together of evidence all yesterday, and had been so exhausted at the end of the day that she all but collapsed onto her bed when she finally headed upstairs with Ryuzaki. Granted, it _had_ been close to one in the morning when they actually went to bed… perhaps that had something to do with it…

Keiko and Mizuki had talked some after the former's nap the day after Higuchi's capture; she explained her desire to use the apartment and her hesitancy to move out on Ryuzaki after they'd just gotten back together. Brightly, Mizuki had suggested that she terminate the lease on her current apartment and move to the one Keiko had rented, making that her permanent (for now) residence. Of course, she would compensate Keiko and pay for the place herself, but the apartment wouldn't go to waste. Ryuzaki had agreed to the plan and wondered idly if Matsuda was going to move in, too, after which Keiko attacked him with a nearby binder of information; Matsuda then said that he wasn't sure and that he'd have to discuss it with Mizuki—Keiko then turned her wrath upon him, once again calling him 'a horny little doofus' amid thwacks. Finally, it was decided that Matsuda would not be really living there, but would be visiting frequently. Keiko's next question was "Why don't you just move in, already?"

"I can't!" he'd protested, looking surprised at her inquiry.

"Why not?"

"Cuz it'd look weird! We're not even dating…"

"Yes, you are."

"Says who?"

"I do, because in order for you to be that close to my sister without a real relationship being there is nothing short of whorish. Mizuki's better than that. At least ask her out, come on…"

Matsuda's eyes widened. "Really? Are you saying it's okay?"

Her gaze narrowed at him dangerously. "No. I'm saying it's a must if you want to keep seeing her. And I'm not giving my blessing, either! But if Mizuki wants you, fine. I can't control who she likes and doesn't like. The only reason I haven't beaten you to a pulp is because you're my friend. Consider yourself grateful."

The next morning, Keiko, Mizuki, and Matsuda were all up bright and early—five o'clock, to be exact—so that the move from Apartment A (and partially HQ) to Apartment B wouldn't take more than a day. Keiko was _not_ happy, to say the least, being not only deprived of sleep, but also of the prospect of Matsuda staying the night with Mizuki… again… Well, that, and the fact that it was Lawliet's twenty-fifth birthday, and she wasn't even there to celebrate it!! She'd greeted him warmly enough that morning…

_

* * *

_

The alarm clock shrieked at her furiously, and Keiko's hand thrashed about for the mechanism on her bedside table. It took her all of 0.2 seconds to do so, and she retreated beneath the blankets. Lawliet's chuckle made her soften a bit, and she slowly emerged from her little haven. She opened her eyes to see his own dark orbs peering at her. His expression instantly lit up when he saw that she was really awake and happy to see him. "Ah! Good morning, tenshi!"

_She stretched lazily, stifling a yawn, and smiled at him sweetly. "Happy birthday, Lawliet. You're now a quarter of a century old."_

_"Mm, yes, I am." His tiny smile widened a bit. "I must say, this is a very agreeable way to start my birthday."_

_"What, me thrashing around like I'm having a seizure?"_

_"Not exactly…"_

_"You haven't even gotten out of bed," Keiko pointed out seriously. "Wait until the day really starts."_

_"Ah, yes. Am I to assume you have something else planned for me…?"_

_"Well… no…" Keiko looked away sheepishly. "The cake I tried to bake the day before yesterday failed, cuz I was trying a new recipe…" It was true. There was still a faint smell of charcoal and bits of raspberry could be found in various nooks and crannies around the kitchen. It had taken Keiko four rounds of shampoo to clean all the goo out of her hair. "And yesterday I was working on the case all day…"_

_Lawliet chuckled at that, slightly disappointed, but his amusement at her attempts far outweighed that. "Ah, well, I suppose it's a good thing that I didn't eat it, or else I would've gotten another bout of food poisoning, by the sound of it."_

_"Shut up." Despite her indignation, she grinned, unable to stay mad when he was in such a good mood. "I'll bake another one when I come back tonight. In the meantime, I suppose I could give you a kiss as a present…"_

_"Mm, that sounds extremely nice." _

_He leaned in, and right when their lips were a breath apart, Keiko sat up quickly. "NO!!"_

_Needless to say, his surprise was evident, but he sat up next to her. "Pray tell, what did you just remember?"_

_"ONE SEC!!" With that, she leapt out of the bed, but as her feet were tangled in the sheets, she lost her balance. Lawliet had to dive and twist himself crazily around to cushion her fall, in the process banging his shoulder on the bedside table. _

_He hissed quietly. "Keiko, I would appreciate it if you were more careful. Sacrificing myself for your sake and that of the twins is not something I'm opposed to doing for a truly legitimate reason; however, for something as ridiculous as your apparent impatience, it goes without saying that I'd prefer living through such fits…"_

_"Sorry!" But she scrambled to her feet and disappeared into the other room to retrieve some item or other. Muffled curses and thumping sounds could be heard, and Lawliet stood, ignoring yesterday's dirtied shirt on the floor to retrieve a new one from the dresser as he waited for her to return._

_"OWCH!! STUPID—"_

_"Keiko…? Do I recall having requested that you be more careful…?"_

_"I'M FINE!"_

Somehow, I doubt that,_ he thought silently as he shuffled through the other rooms in pursuit of his reckless fiancée. _

_Keiko came running around the corner and ran straight into his grasp, knocking them both to the ground. Lawliet sighed heavily. "Keiko… I love you, truly, I do… but if you insist upon using me as a buffer between yourself and the floor, I will be forced to tie you to a chair."_

_The apology in her eyes was evident. "Sorry! I'm not being very nice to you on your birthday, am I…?"_

_He paused. "That all depends. The word 'nice' has a broad meaning." He looked at the file folder in her hands. "May I ask what that is…?"_

_Instantly, her euphoria returned, and she grinned. "Here! Here!"_

_After gently hinting for her to move so that he could sit up, Lawliet plucked the folder from her hands and opened it. Inside was a stiff sheet of high-gloss paper printed with an indistinct, fuzzy image. Despite its obscurity, however, he knew instantly what it was: the photograph from her ultrasound, showing both of the twins growing within her body. His eyes widened to the size of tennis balls and he smiled broadly, thumb at his lips. "I do believe that for once… I'm speechless…!" He looked up at her. "Thank you!"_

_"Happy birthday, 'Dad'!" she teased, hugging him with glee…_

* * *

…but even so, Keiko felt rather guilty about abandoning Lawliet on his birthday. He'd been so wonderful on her birthday, planning a splendid party and baking her a cake—Keiko paused to think about that odd statement. _L_ baked her a _cake_.

But she was stuck there, at Mizuki's new apartment, hefting furniture and unloading and unpacking boxes. She released a sigh, and plopped down on the couch she'd just helped Matsuda bring up.

"Hey, what's up?" Matsuda asked. The strange thing was, he was wearing street clothes: a grey T-shirt and carpenter jeans; a navy bandana held his floppy hair out of his eyes. Keiko had to remind herself that it was still Matsuda, no matter how different he looked. "Maybe having you help us move stuff in was a bad idea," he finally realized. "I don't think you're supposed to do heavy labor in your condition…"

Keiko shook her head. "You're right, yeah, but that's not the problem…"

"Oh… well, what is?"

She didn't know if she could bring herself to tell him the situation. After all, she knew that he wouldn't want a big deal made out of his birthday, an unavoidable occurrence if Matsuda was aware of it. "Ah… nothing. Just thinking. Well, I'm gonna stop carrying stuff in. I did promise Ryuzaki that I wouldn't…"

Mizuki rolled her eyes from across the room. "And you all wonder why he doesn't trust anyone…"

Keiko strolled down the single flight of stairs to Watari, who was helping them unload the boxes and things from a large van, no doubt provided by L and his enormous hoards of cash. "Hey, Wa-tan… do you have any cash on you…? I can pay you back when we return…"

"There's no need for that, my dear," he said genially, reaching into his back pocket (another oddity of the day: Watari wearing overalls and a plaid flannel shirt!). "How much will suffice? And, if I may ask, where are you going…?"

"I need to get Ryuzaki something for his birthday, so it goes without saying that you can't tell him I'm running off for a bit."

"Of course."

"I'm heading over to the strip of shops and stuff we saw a couple blocks back. Shouldn't take me long… And three thousand yen should cover it…"

_

* * *

_

L's POV

Ryuzaki spun around in his chair before the computers, thinking intently of the Kira case… sort of. At intervals, his mind would unavoidably travel to Keiko, the pictures he'd seen just this morning… his birthday… and her absence. He _had_ known she would be gone for most of the day, but still—he was getting rather lonely. And without anyone to really tease (namely Matsuda), he was bored. His attempts to find some kind of amusement resulted in building a castle out of sugar cubes, making fun of Light, and clinking his spoon loudly in his teacup, thoroughly enjoying the increasingly annoyed looks he received from everyone—and the occasional twitch from Yagami and Aizawa. That was always fun.

Finally, Light snapped. His fist lashed out and caught Ryuzaki in the shoulder—incidentally the same shoulder that had hit the table that morning when he'd tried to keep Keiko from falling. He recoiled with an exclamation, glaring at the young man and kicking at him furiously. On his birthday, of all days! Really! Was one day of peace too much to request!?

"What is _with_ you today?" Light demanded. "And stop rubbing your shoulder. It doesn't hurt _that_ badly."

"It was already previously injured," he grunted, wishing Watari was there to prepare him a bag of ice. Happily, though, this gave him the opportunity to retreat into temporary solitude. "Excuse me…"

The five minutes he spent getting ice was really stretching it, but Ryuzaki, in his desperation, was forced to milk it for all it was worth. Even his martyr act was an excuse to disappear behind his shell when he rejoined everyone in the monitor room.

"You freak," Light shot at him only semi-scathingly as he eyed the bag of ice that the detective was now attempting to balance atop his shoulder, with mixed results.

"Mm, I care not for your opinions of me, Light-kun," he returned carelessly, waving a hand at him.

The young man sighed wearily. "Ryuzaki, you're not doing anything useful, y'know?"

"Mmm…" He spun around in his chair and stared upward, distracted by thoughts of how he would spend his time with Keiko that night.

"Y'know," Light finally mused, "I think he's attempting to turn into Jughead Jones…"

There was a pause. No one really got the joke, except for Ryuzaki, who seemed to think about this momentarily before staring sideways at Light. "Jughead doesn't like girls."

"Neither do you. You like Keiko."

"Wrong again!" Ryuzaki smirked as he turned away, gripping the edge of the table with his toes. _Oh, so wrong, Light-kun… I LOVE Keiko._

Light shook his head and returned to work. "You're hopeless."

"Mm, in some ways, I suppose I am…" This didn't seem to bother him very much at all. But he knew he was getting restless. His twitching and jerky movements were getting progressively more frequent and harder to suppress. _Great… what a way to spend my birthday! I suppose this jitteriness is the result of Keiko's having showed me that picture this morning. I can't stop thinking about it!_

_Mm… call Watari. Perhaps he could distract me for a few moments whilst I figure out what to do…_

With a shrug, Ryuzaki pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Watari's number. After the first ring, there was an answer. _"Yes, Ryuzaki?"_

"Ah, yes, hello, Watari."

There was a pause. _"What can I do for you?"_

"Oh, sorry. I am curious—is Keiko holding up to her promise?"

_"Not as well as we would have hoped, but I can assure you that she has in no way overexerted herself."_

"Damn…" Ryuzaki bit on his thumb, glaring at Light's smirk from the corner of his eye. "I see. In that case, could you let me speak with her for a moment? I will be brief."

A second pause ensued, wherein Watari wondered why he didn't just call Keiko's cell phone, but then, perhaps he didn't quite trust her to tell him exactly where she was. Rightly so, for she was currently off shopping, leaving Matsuda and Mizuki quite alone and unsupervised…

_"You have impeccable timing, Ryuzaki, I must admit. She is currently purchasing you another birthday present."_

Ryuzaki almost fell out of his chair. "WHAT…!?" That was NOT a part of the plan! Growling, he stood and began to pace the room, his unoccupied hand jammed into his pocket. "Yes… I shall call her, then. Th-thank you, Watari…" His voice carried a rather unobtrusive (yet somehow distinct) tone of sarcasm. He snapped his phone shut and reopened it to call his wayward fiancée…

_"Hey, Ryuu! How's your birthday going?"_

"Not the best day. Why are you not helping your sister move in?"

_"I was restless and I had to do something. And I'm assuming the cat's out of the bag, so may as well explain. I thought I should get you something for your ACTUAL birthday, this time."_ She paused to look at something, and gasped delightedly. _"Oh, how perfect! I can't wait to get back home tonight!"_

Her evident joy was enough to soften him, and it didn't help that he was still on something of an emotional high. "That was… unnecessary…"

Keiko laughed at that. _"I find it perfectly mandatory! It's nothing really big, but can you blame me if I want to give you something and watch you open it…?"_

"I suppose not…" He sighed. "Just… be careful…"

_"Geez, what's gonna happen to me in a bakery, for Pete's sake? You worrywart…"_

His eyes widened in anticipation and he smiled. So perhaps he'd get a cake, after all…! It obviously wouldn't be _half_ as good as either Keiko's or Chikako's cooking, but still, a cake was a cake. "Chocolate!"

_"Oh, not strawberry…? Okay…"_ She seemed surprised, but rather amused by his request.

Light sighed at the computer, and Ryuzaki got the hint. "Yes, well, it seems that Light-kun is getting impatient at my temporary refusal to work…"

_"Just tell him it's your birthday and he'll understand!"_ Keiko pointed out, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, to her, it was…

"I don't really wish to do that…"

_"Whatever… Well, I'll let you go and be back as soon as I can. Later!"_

"Goodbye, Keiko." With that, he returned to his chair and reapplied the ice pack, setting about to building a new structure of sugar cubes…

_

* * *

_

LATER THAT EVENING

It wasn't until after eight-forty that Keiko and Watari returned. Yagami and Aizawa had returned to their respective homes, and Light and Mogi had gone up to their separate rooms. Ryuzaki amused himself by playing online games. He'd become rather engrossed in a game of Wiki-tag with himself, which was only vaguely amusing… (1) Aimlessly, he navigated the site with the hopes of ending at "Bell Pepper" (he'd started with "Chumbawamba" and was currently on "Sodium Hypochlorite"). Keiko padded softly into the room and made her way to his side. "Hey…" she said huskily. "Bored at all?"

"You've no idea…" He looked up at her and stood, hugging her warmly. "I've done absolutely nothing all day but annoy everyone."

This got him a desired laugh, and she shook her head in resignation. "Good for you…? Hey, I have a few things for you… You wanna head upstairs?"

When they got to their room, Keiko pulled Lawliet onto the bed and smiled up at him. "Here you go." She handed him a box and a small plastic sack.

Opened first was the sack; inside was the special edition version of _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ DVD. This made him chuckle, and he sighed. "I should've expected something like this."

Keiko grinned at him. "I don't know why you didn't. Open the next one."

With his fingertips, he opened the lid of the white box to reveal a rather large chocolate cupcake topped with orange icing, a licorice bat, and an ornate "25" in white icing. "Thank you, tenshi. Should I assume that you wish to watch this, now…?" He gestured to the DVD, but stopped, surveying her vacant expression. "Keiko? Are you feeling all right? You didn't work too hard today, did you…?" His dark eyes brimmed with concern for her as he watched her woozy expression turn to him slowly.

"Oh… sorry. I'm just tired, that's all." She leaned against him, nestling comfortably into his chest. "Mm… I'm sorry I'm not going to stay awake for your birthday…"

"It's perfectly fine, tenshi. Go to sleep." He slowly began to peel off her overcoat and socks, helped her move down to a reclining position on the bed, and drew the covers up to her chin. "Good night, Keiko. I love you."

"Mm… happy… birth-th-th…" She trailed off and was asleep almost instantly.

Lawliet sighed. _She's so peacefully beautiful when asleep…_ He placed the DVD and the cupcake on the table and slid beneath the covers beside her… and proceeded to devour the cupcake before cradling her to his chest and sinking into a light doze himself.

* * *

(1--Wiki-tag... not sure who invented/thought of it, but in a game of Wiki-tag, one person or a group of people start out at one page on Wikipedia, such as "Chumbawamba", like L did above. Then, using only the hyperlinks within the text, each person playing attempts to navigate their way around Wikipedia until someone reaches the ultimate destination, which should be agreed upon beforehand--in this case, "Bell Pepper". Whoever gets to the end first, wins, although it's always fun to see who reached the most random pages...)

_

* * *

_

_Hmmm... (sigh of contentment) Thanks for all the reviews!! Y'all are awesome. And I know, this chapter was pure fluff. It was really odd to write fluff after all the hard stuff I just put everyone through... I hope it was kinda nice, or at least enjoyable, to read something a little less heavy. (Doc: You keep using that word! Is everything heavy in the future?) Haha, I love_ Back to the Future...


	71. A Feast Fit for an L

_I just realized that I forgot to explain Wiki-tag in the previous chapter! For those of you who didn't see this and want to know what the heck it is, here's the explanation…_

_(1--Wiki-tag... not sure who invented/thought of it, but in a game of Wiki-tag, one person or a group of people start out at one page on Wikipedia, such as "Chumbawamba", like L did above. Then, using only the hyperlinks within the text, each person playing attempts to navigate their way around Wikipedia until someone reaches the ultimate destination, which should be agreed upon beforehand--in this case, "Bell Pepper". Whoever gets to the end first, wins, although it's always fun to see who reached the most random pages...)_

**

* * *

**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note.**

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 71 - "A FEAST FIT FOR AN L", or "GRAND NIGHT FOR THIEVING, OLD SCHOOL CLICHÉ REMIX"

* * *

Upon waking up at midnight, Keiko saw that Lawliet was asleep beside her. Her first reaction was a soft smile, for he never looked more innocent than when he was thus, completely unburdened by thoughts of Kira or murders, relieved from all the stresses of life, if only temporarily. Keiko almost was half-inclined to believe that so much thinking was unhealthy, but she knew she'd be accused instantly of hypocrisy if she ever stated such a fact aloud and thus kept her mouth shut; the last thing she wanted was to start _yet another_ argument over her relative worth not only to him, but to the world. And he'd win, of course. He always did.

Damn him and his stupid circular logic that always made too much sense…

Very, very slowly and carefully, she slid out of his grasp and got out of bed, watching with amusement as he blindly clutched at the spot she'd previously been, searching in vain for her. Even in slumber, he frowned, recognizing her absence, and his eyes fluttered. Keiko bent down over him and whispered, "It's okay. I'll be right back."

He relaxed and returned to his rest.

Softly, Keiko padded out the door, down the hall to the elevator, and into the kitchen, her sock-clad feet making no noise on the tiled or carpeted flooring. She, of course, had no intention of going "right back" to bed—there was food to be made!

While her mind was in a fog from compounded lack of food and sleep over the past week, Keiko bustled mechanically about the kitchen for the proper ingredients for the raspberry-filled cake (with three layers) she'd attempted to make two days prior.

Several minutes passed in absolute silence, and Keiko finally decided that she should play some music, if only to make her feel somewhat more alive… With the intention of grabbing Lawliet's new Chumbawamba album, she left the kitchen for the monitor room. As expected, it wasn't to be found, but she DID find a curious disc in Lawliet's preferred computer station. Silver and labeled in Sharpie, it was obviously a burned disc, but the message inscribed upon it caught her eye: "Matsu's Mix, to L".

Her brows creased in a frown as she saw that. _Great, now I HAVE to listen to it…_ With the distinct feeling that it couldn't mean anything good, she brought it back to the kitchen and placed it in the stereo. Instantly, a rather hypnotic blend of notes reached her ears, and she frowned. Not what she'd been expecting… However, she decided to simply let it be, and kept on listening.

It wasn't long until she realized it was the original version of the opening song from _Moulin Rouge!_, the version by David Bowie. Shrugging, she hummed along as she continued her cake-baking process, which seemed to be going rather well thus far. The raspberry jelly was cooking up nicely on the stovetop, avoiding both scorching and bubbling over, for which Keiko was rather pleased.

The next song rolled around on the disc, and she recognized the familiar tones of Blink 182. But the song… "I Miss You"? Now, why in heaven's name would Matsuda have—

_I'm going to kill the bastard,_ she growled in her head as she realized Matsuda's intent in making L such a mix of songs. To confirm her point, she listened to brief clips of each one of them, finally ending with "Talk to Her".

"Oh, that boy better stay over at Mizuki's, cuz the second he walks in those front doors, he'll wish he was never born!!" She was _furious_ that he'd attempt to give her Lawliet such a thing, no doubt with the purpose of provoking him to actually talk to her while during their temporary split.

"Who'll wish he was never born…?"

Keiko turned to see Amy standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking sleepy and incoherent. "What're you doing up?"

Amy rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Ungh… gettin' a midnight snack for me 'n Juro…"

"Mm." Keiko tested the jelly on the stove, lifting the spoon and tentatively reaching her finger to it as though it might bite her—well, it _would_ burn her if she wasn't careful. Finally, she managed to retrieve a sample of it and licked it off thoughtfully. "Perfect…" She set it aside and moved to create the actual cake batter.

"You didn't answer my question…" Amy groaned. "And what're you making…?"

"Oh, I was gonna kill Matsuda when he got here for making Ryuu such a terrible mix. Have you heard about that yet?"

Amy shook her head. "No…"

"Ah, well, apparently, he thought it was a good idea to make Ryuu miserable by burning him a mix of really depressing songs that basically said that he screwed me over and is therefore an idiot, and that he should come apologize, when in fact, it's not entirely his fault." Keiko cracked four eggs swiftly into a small bowl and whisked them together. "And as to your other question, I'm making Ryuu a cake."

"Oh, for his birthday…?"

Keiko nodded, remembering that Amy would've known his birthday. "Oh, yeah… yeah, you grew up with him… that's right…"

Amy smiled. "Mm. And he was my best friend. I… really miss him…" She sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table and slumped over, resting her cheek against the cool wood surface. "He used to tell me all kinds of things, and when I hit about eleven, he stopped… I realize now that he saw I liked him as more than a friend, but I thought I wasn't that obvious. I tried to not be…"

Keiko silently listened, knowing that Amy's state of fatigue was loosening her tongue; she never would've heard any of this, otherwise.

"Well, yeah. There's not a ton that happened between us until it was time for him to leave, and he asked if I wanted to go on a date. That was a year and a half later," Amy—or rather, Sarah—explained. "He was seventeen and I was twelve. And… he promised me he would, but I turned him down, knowing that he really didn't want to. He left two days later, and I couldn't even bring myself to say goodbye until after he was in the car. I ran after him, waving like crazy… and I wonder if he even noticed. He probably did," she said softly. "He notices everything."

Keiko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he does…" Idly, she gave a brief thought to whether or not he'd notice her own absence, and shrugged it off. "Sarah… that's your name, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm." She bobbed her head up and down—or rather, side to side, as she was still leaning her head on the table. "Sarah Summers. Is Keiko your real name?"

"Yeah. Can't hide it as Light and the chief knew me as a kid."

Silence hung in the air for a bit, and Sarah finally said, in English, "Lawliet's really lucky to have you. Promise me you'll take care of him?"

The question almost made Keiko laugh, for it seemed that he was the one taking care of her. But then, they'd have to look out for one another when they finally did get married… Neither could really carry all the weight in their strange little family of soon-to-be four. She turned her brown eyes onto Sarah's red ones, and nodded. "I promise."

Sarah relaxed. "Good. Now, to convince Juro that I've let Lawliet go…"

_That_ made her chuckle. "You've yet to convince me!"

"I think I still have to convince myself…" She gave a bitter smile, puffing softly at her red hair as it fell in graceful strands into her face. "Maybe I should stop dying my hair. Maybe that would do it…"

It suddenly registered with Keiko that she wasn't wearing her contacts, for once. Her eyes, eerie though they were, gleamed a beautiful crimson. "That would be a good idea, I think."

"Mm. Maybe I will…" Sarah yawned and stretched. "I've got to get back upstairs. Percy's probably getting—"

"Hungry?" he finished for her, standing in the doorway, shirtless. Keiko had to tell herself not to stare at his well-sculpted muscles. He looked like a Greek god, standing there… only wearing navy sweat pants instead of a toga. _Geez, they're definitely excellent for one another,_ Keiko thought incredulously. _Not only do they both have perfect bodies, but they're both albino, they're both borderline geniuses, they both love each other but don't see it, and they're both thieves. Something about their personalities, though… it just clicks… Not to mention the fact that they both look out for one another to an almost obsessive degree…_

"Yeah," Juro/Percy said a little grumpily, "I thought you were coming right back up… And I _thought_ I told you not to call me _Percy_. I hate that name."

Amy stuck her tongue out at him and padded over to the fridge. "Keiko and I started talking. Is that a crime…?"

"You think I'd care about the _legality_ of it if it was…?"

"Good point." Amy sighed and threw her hands up into the air. "Ah, pick something yourself, you mangy git."

"Shut up, you sad arse…" He idly poked around in the refrigerator while Keiko tried valiantly not to crack up at their British accents and insults as they continued their own conversation in English. "Why do you always make me do everyth—" Juro looked over at Sarah and stopped. "You're not wearing your contacts. You feeling okay?"

"Fine," came the response. "Why, got a problem with it?" She crossed her arms over her buxom chest. Keiko noticed with mixed amusement and melancholy that she was still sensitive about it—especially as it was Juro who was pointing it out, and in the tone of voice he'd done so. "The one time I decide it's okay to look like you, and you ask if I'm _okay_. Does this tell you ANYTHING about yourself?"

Keiko snorted with laughter at that. _Well, it tells me that Sarah's too much like Lawliet in that they both have a tendency to point out the slightest hint of low-ish self-esteem in the ones they care about… and that Juro and I are rather alike in that respect, that we both tend to want to focus more on others than ourselves…_

"…if you'd only shut up about me and focus on what I'm trying to tell you, sometimes! GEEZ!!" Juro growled something unintelligible after his little rant.

How things had progressed to such a serious stage while she'd only had a few thoughts to herself, Keiko would never know. She turned around and sighed. "Oh, for _pity's_ sake, just kiss already…!"

"Now, _why_ would we do that!?" Sarah demanded, totally missing the wounded look on Juro's face.

Keiko's eyes snapped wide open, and there was an uncomfortable pause. "Oh… um… well…"

"I think I'll take it from here, Keiko," said Juro in a carefully neutral tone. "Sarah… if you'd come with me…?"

"What for—hey!!"

They were gone in an instant, and Keiko stared blankly at the space where they'd been not a moment before. "Well… that was interesting…"

He sighed exasperatedly as he pulled Sarah out into the hall. "Look… I know you're blind as a bat, but would you _please_ try to see things from my point of view for a moment?"

Sarah blinked. "Is she trying to insinuate that we like each other, or something…? Cuz that's just ridiculous!"

Juro paused. "Nothing I say matters to you, does it…?"

Her red eyes widened. "Huh?!"

"Nothing." He sighed heavily and turned his back to her, walking back up to their room.

Her eyes followed his straight back as it disappeared down the hall, and her shoulders drooped. "Juro…? Ah… do you still want a snack…?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Juro, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Juro—"

"Look, just _shut up_, all right!?" He whirled around to face her, staring at her with his own eyes of scarlet, which were blazing with fury at the moment. Her stunned silence softened him slightly, and he sighed. "Geez… same old Sarah… still my little dreamer." He turned on foot and continued on his way to the elevator. "You never see what's right in front of your nose unless someone smacks you upside the head with it."

Blankly, she stared after him, still uncomprehending.

"You know, you really are blind as a bat."

"EEK!! Don't _do_ that, Keiko!"

Keiko chuckled at that. "I'm telling you, girl, he freaking loves you, and you can't even see it."

"He… _what!?_"

"Oh, boy… Now, I see why he calls you a dreamer." Keiko shook her head slowly. "Sarah, wake up and smell the coffee! Everyone else knows he loves you! Why haven't you figured it out? You know him better than anyone!"

The slack-jawed expression of sheer shock on Sarah's face was enough to make Keiko want to crack up laughing. "Oh, come on! Look. Go back upstairs and talk to him."

"I… can't…"

"Why not?"

She twisted her fingers together nervously. "Because… he's mad at me. He always needs to be left alone when he's upset…"

Keiko frowned. "Well… whatever. It's not my affair. I just hope you know what you're doing…"

"Mm." Sarah's breathing grew quiet, and she paused. "I think I'm going to go for a walk…"

"You do that."

* * *

Keiko stayed up all night creating cakes, pies, and sweets for Lawliet in her attempt to create a day-late birthday feast for him. She knew he'd like it… but it was hard work! She wished she'd asked Sarah to stick around and help out. By the time eight o'clock rolled around, Keiko was exhausted, having worked for eight straight hours, baking and cooking and boiling and frying and whatnot… The fruits of her labor? A sugar cream pie, an apple cinnamon pie, six cherry pastries, a plateful of freshly fried sata andagi, ten little castella cakes in various flavors, three dozen green tea cookies, a bowl of chocolate-dipped strawberries, a vat of butterscotch pudding, and _la pièce de resistance_, an enormous white cake, three layers tall, filled with raspberry jelly, and frosted in a perfect chocolate icing. Its edges were rimed in white icing buds and swirls, pink icing roses with green leaves, and little yellow embellishments where she'd deemed it had needed more color.

_So it turns out those fifty pounds of sugar came in handy,_ she mused silently, rather amused by that fact as she recalled the joke she and Matsuda had tried to pull on Ryuzaki.

"Bloody hell…!"

Keiko turned to see Lawliet standing in the doorway, staring open-mouthed at all the food on the table… and the mess of dishes that overflowed from the sink to the countertop… and the mess that coated the rest of the kitchen and Keiko, too. She'd managed to coat her hair in flour, smear jam on her cheek, drip batter all down her front, and her fingers were caked with dough. "Hey, sleepyhead!" she greeted him happily, albeit wearily. "Happy slightly late birthday…"

"H-how… what… good lord…!"

Keiko smiled triumphantly at him. "Eight freaking hours, man! I think we ought to call Guinness, don't you?"

Lawliet stared helplessly at the huge spread of goodies, all for him. "If I live a thousand years, I'll never understand why you do things like this for me…"

"Just to see the look on your face," she responded easily. "I think this will be a once-every-five-years kind of thing, though… I'm beat!"

"I expect so!" His grin was all the reward she'd wanted as he stared hungrily at the fare; soon after, though, his smile faded to be replaced by a wary look. "Out of curiosity, do you expect me to eat this all today?"

"Nah. It's yours; do what you want with it. I _would_, however, like for you to sample everything today."

"That's a more reasonable request."

Watari strolled into the kitchen, then, presumably to fetch Ryuzaki some coffee and breakfast, but he stood stock still in the doorframe as he surveyed the damage—from where Keiko and Lawliet were standing, he couldn't really see the food-laden table, just the mess. "What in the world…?" In his shock, he'd reverted to English, which made Keiko laugh.

"Hey, I'll clean all this up," she said hoarsely, pointing to the dishes. "But I'm taking a shower, first."

"Watari, would you _see_ this!" Lawliet stepped to one side of the kitchen and gestured at the table laden like a Thanksgiving dinner of pure sugar.

The elderly man's eyes actually opened to a degree past that of a squint, and he adjusted his spectacles as he took in the magnificent sight. "Keiko…!?"

"Ah, the sound of speechlessness," she sighed happily. "It makes my heart soar…"

"I must say, you truly went all out, my dear…" The manservant stepped into the kitchen to more closely survey the fruits of her labor, particularly captivated by the castellas and the gigantic cake. "I'm sure we'll have to restock on groceries, now…"

Keiko laughed at that. "Well, yeah. I used up about all the basic stuff…"

Watari smiled at her warmly. "I must say, you've really outdone yourself." The whole time, Lawliet stood there, a silly grin pasted on his face. Watari noticed this, and how he kept turning his gaze to Keiko in excitement, and bowed. "Well, I shall go and compile the grocery list, then, shall I?" Within a moment, he was gone, and Lawliet was kissing Keiko like there was no tomorrow. She relaxed into his grip as he ran his long, dextrous fingers through her short brown hair, his lips molding sensually to hers.

"If there was the slightest doubt in my mind that I wasn't the luckiest man in the world, it's entirely gone, now!"

Keiko giggled helplessly at his silliness and blushed. "You're welcome."

Still smiling like the Cheshire cat, he leaned in again and licked the raspberry smear from her cheek. "Mm…! Did you make that, too?"

She nodded. "My mom's recipe for her homemade raspberry jam. It rocks."

"I can tell that even if I get food poisoning from this, it will have been worth it…" He shuffled over to the table and plucked a pineapple castella from the plate. "These are exquisite! It almost hurts me to eat them…"

"I took plenty of pictures," she said with a yawn. "Don't worry about it."

His eyes closed in sheer bliss as he sank his teeth into the small cake. "I do believe that you've finally surpassed your mother, Keiko…"

"I'd suggest possibly having her test all this," she began, "but I don't think you'll be willing to part with any of your precious sweets."

"No, indeed!" He shoved the remainder of the castella into his mouth, showering crumbs over the floor (Keiko had to hide a look of horror as the mess grew; _Dammit, I should've known he wouldn't eat these without making another mess!!_ But she relaxed—watching him enjoy everything she'd made was worth it). "I'll have to tell Watari that I'm not going to be joining the task force until much later…"

Keiko's head began to spin crazily and she leaned up against the counter, pressing her fingers to her temples. Lawliet looked up at her and frowned, abandoning his feast. "Are you all right, tenshi…?"

"Yeah… just a little tired. Don't worry 'bout me."

"You should know by now that I will always worry about you." He padded over to her, eyes darkened with concern, and twisted his head so that he was staring into her eyes, which were pointed to the ground.

"I told you, I'm just…" she paused, feeling rather overwhelmed by a wave of weakness and sheer emptiness in her stomach, remembering that she hadn't eaten for almost twenty hours. "…Just tired. I'm okay." A feeble kick from one of the kids reminded her that she _really_ should've eaten since yesterday's lunch.

He frowned and took her face gently in his fingertips, tilting her head up so that he could stand comfortably and still look at her. "Your eyes are bloodshot… there are bags under your eyes… you look pale, and a bit thinner…" Lawliet's gaze narrowed angrily. "Dammit, it's bad enough that you're not taking care of yourself, but you've got to think of the twins! If you aren't healthy, they aren't healthy!"

"Lawliet… would you stand still…?"

"I _am_ standing still…" He moved his arms around her waist to hold her steady, feeling his stomach drop in fear.

"I'm… I'm just tired, that's all…" She yawned to punctuate her statement, and after breaking loose from his arms, made her way to the door. "I'm gonna go sleep…"

"Keiko…?"

"Hmm?"

"A-a-a-are you feeling okay?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'll be down in the monitor room later…"

With the distinct feeling that she was hiding something, Lawliet finally managed to let her go.

Keiko stumbled to the elevator and made her way upstairs in a fog. She felt so… weak… Feeling supremely grateful that Lawliet wasn't there to see her like this, she almost managed to make it to their bed when she blacked out…

_

* * *

_

_YAYNESS!!_ **Madeline Cullen**_, my dear nee-chan, has made a lovely AMV for_ Jizen Keiji_!! Search "AMV Jizen Keiji" on youtube and it should come up. XD I'm so happy..._

_Second of all, there is an awesome _Fullmetal Alchemist _fic called "Differences Made" by _**alchemichelper101**_. Read and REVIEW!!_


	72. Abuse?

_GO SEE THE LOVELY VID THAT _**Madeline Cullen **_(ffnet) / joansohma (youtube) MADE FOR ME ON YOUTUBE!! SEARCH "AMV Jizen Keiji" AND IT SHOULD COME UP. IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!_

**_

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own_ Death Note _or _Another Note.

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

**_

* * *

_**

_SPOILER WARNING!! Contains massive spoilers to_ Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases!!  
_(Don't worry - we warn you when they occur.)_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 72 - ABUSE?

* * *

Keiko's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Her head ached like hell… She remembered that she had made it to the bed…

No, she hadn't. She'd passed out right before she reached the bed, and from the feel of it, she'd hit her head on the wooden frame on the way down. She looked at her watch and realized it was getting close to seven-thirty at night… Had she really been out for that long!? _Great, another day of uselessness!_ she grumbled to herself angrily. _Can I do nothing here!?_

_Oh, crap… Lawliet'll be up soon… I can't let him see me like this! That's it. Pull it together, Keiko… breathe… Just get up and act like you've been asleep… _

_And freaking get some dinner. NOW._

With that, she stood a little shakily and realized that going down to get a meal wouldn't be a good idea… _Maybe I should pretend I'm still asleep and act like he woke me up…? Then ask for him to get me something to eat. Yeah, yeah…_ It seemed like the air was suddenly made of Jell-o, it was so hard to climb up onto the bed. She groaned softly and flopped down on the mattress, wrinkling the blankets around her and hugging a pillow to herself. Sure enough, not two minutes later, the tiny beeping sound of a card key being approved caught her ears, and Lawliet stepped through the doorway. She imagined his eyes widening ever so slightly as he realized she'd been sleeping like that all day.

Without opening her eyes, Keiko moaned and stirred, burying her face into her pillow. That was a sign that she was awake, but only barely. Lawliet sat beside her, pulling his legs up to his chest, and began to stroke her hair gently. She intentionally relaxed and nuzzled against his hand, which elicited a low chuckle from him. "Good evening," he said quietly.

"Hey…" she said hoarsely. "How was the cake?"

"The best I've ever tasted." He smiled when she squinted at him through one eye, and nodded. "I mean it. It's superb. You should try some."

"Mm… 'M hungry," she mumbled, allowing herself to sink back into the pillows. "Can you get me some food?"

"Of course, tenshi." He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and called… "Yes, Watari, can you please get Keiko something to eat? …Yes. Thank you."

"How much of the stuff did you eat?" she asked softly, turning over on her back to stare up at him more easily.

"Maybe a third of it," he admitted, continuing to run his fingers through her soft brown locks. "It was the best birthday present I've ever had. It makes me wonder if I really deserved it—I didn't do a lot for your birthday…"

Keiko smiled at that. "It's okay. Besides, you get me stuff and do things for me all year round, and I kind of don't…" Her mouth opened widely in a yawn. "Consider it practice for when I become a mom…"

"Tenshi?"

"Mm?"

"Did you ever envision yourself having a family?"

"Are you perhaps testing me as to whether or not I regret abandoning my career to have kids?"

Lawliet gave a half-smile, then. "Perhaps."

"Haha, I win," she said softly, grinning. "But as to your question… no." Keiko's expression shifted to one of deep contemplation as she recalled her past. "I never really saw myself having a family. Getting married, _maybe_, but I never did think I'd have time for kids. I… always thought I'd be like Dad and Gramps, being a detective for life… and now… well, mostly because of Kira, that's been shot down, so it's not as big a deal, I guess, that I have to at least go on maternity leave… But do I regret starting a family? Surprisingly, no. In some ways, I'm a little sad, but I don't regret it."

At that, he seemed to relax slightly, and he allowed his eyes to close momentarily as he thought on this. "Ah. Good."

"Do you regret it…?"

"Mm, I believe I feel something similar to you," he responded slowly. "While I am rather reluctant to limit myself to the number of cases I will be taking in the future, I must admit that the idea of a family is rather… intriguing."

" 'Intriguing'?"

"Indeed." He smiled briefly and elaborated as he began to play with his upper lip. "Are you opposed at all to living in England?"

_That_ was unexpected! Keiko blinked a few times at that. "Where would we live? I'm assuming you have some place in mind…"

"Mm, I do. There is a decent-sized house built just outside the grounds of the Wammy's House, which was used in the past as a residence for the headmaster. If it seems agreeable to you, I would suggest living there." Before she could ask further after his reasons for that particular location, he explained. "The children could attend classes at the House, but live within walking distance, even in the winter. This would also keep us close to Watari, who lives in the House itself, and my two successors."

Keiko sat bolt upright, instantly regretting this a moment later. "_Successors!?_"

"Yes, tenshi." Lawliet chuckled as she leaned over onto his shoulder. "In the event that something should happen to L, I have two successors at the orphanage. I believe I mentioned them to you once before."

"Oh, yeah… I'd forgotten…"

"So I gathered." He quieted for a moment, chewing meditatively on his thumb. "Mm, perhaps I should introduce you to them…"

"Maybe."

"Then again, they've never seen me, either…"

"Geez, you're paranoid."

"There is a reason for that, tenshi." Lawliet's eyes grew a shade darker as memories flooded his brain. "The first attempt at creating my successor began when I was fifteen. Watari saw that I had the potential to become one of the greatest detectives in the world—"

"Or all three," Keiko interjected dully, unable to resist.

"Yes, or all three. Thus, Beyond, the main contender for the title, came to be known as B for 'backup'."

Keiko's brows crinkled into a tiny frown. "Well _that's_ not at all demeaning…"

**SPOILER ALERT**

"Mm, the purpose of becoming the next L was not to be coddled, but to become emotionally bankrupt, for it can be exceedingly rough to abandon all feeling or hope of friendship… However, this allows for fewer occupational hazards in the future. It can be… very lonely at times…" Thin arms snaked about his waist and squeezed gently, letting him know that she was still there for him. His lips curled upward faintly. "Thank you, Keiko. I wish that B would've allowed himself a friend… or rather, I wish I would've forced myself to be more friendly. B looked up to me—he _knew_ me. We shared a few of the same classes, and I was, in a sense, a very distant mentor of sorts. He became obsessed with my title as my renowned success grew day by day… and he began to dress like me, sit like me, eat like me, walk and talk like me. It was rather… depressing… I am certain that he did not allow himself the luxury of friends merely because I denied myself the same. He grew to be even more strange than I am today, and beneath all the mental strain of his studies and the weight of my burden, he snapped."

Lawliet paused, gathering his thoughts. "About eight months after I met you in Los Angeles, B began committing murders—four in all. You might remember this case from the news… This particular case was one of the hardest I've ever solved, and was called by two names: the Wara Ningyo Murders, by the LAPD, and by myself in my later records, the Los Angeles BB Murder Case. It all boiled down to a simple game: B wanted to outsmart me. If he could manage to carry out the fourth murder, which wasn't a murder at all, but a suicide, then he would've won. Naomi Misora-san worked with me on this… she finally figured that B, or Rue Ryuzaki, as he called himself, was actually the perpetrator. I was virtually powerless due to my own unwillingness to go out in public and arrest him myself, and I figured out that B was the murderer on the day he was to commit suicide. But I also wished for Misora-san to regain her standing in the FBI, regain her own confidence in herself, and as I predicted, she deduced that B was the murderer, and kept him alive. He was imprisoned, and this January, Beyond Birthday died of a heart attack."

**SPOILER END**

Keiko took a moment to drink in all this information, mulling over it slowly, its various depths and facets… "So you didn't show yourself to your next successors for fear that they'd turn out like B…"

"Correct. I want for one of them to become the next L, but in deduction skills only. There are multiple ways to solve a given case, and as long as they can solve it correctly and in a very quick fashion, what does it matter how they act or in what way they solve it? That is my reasoning. B, on the other hand, wanted to mimic me in every way."

"Should've called him 'C' for 'copycat'," Keiko quipped. "And poor thing, who names their kid 'Beyond Birthday'?"

"The same sort that name their children Quarter Queen and Backyard Bottomslash." He sighed quietly and looked upward at the spot where the wall met the ceiling on the far side of the room, absently running his teeth along his index fingernail. "I suppose, though, that Mello and Near are both old enough to have become set in their ways. It probably wouldn't be much of a danger to show myself to them… or you, for that matter."

She grinned softly at that. "How old are they?"

"Mello is fourteen and Near is thirteen."

Keiko was about to respond to this, but Watari opened the door, carrying a tray of food—far too much for Keiko alone to eat, but then she realized that half of it was purely dessert, and that it must've been for Lawliet. "Watari, you're amazing," she said softly, head still lolled over onto Lawliet's shoulder as she peered up at the elderly man.

"Thank you, my dear. Enjoy." He smiled, and with a small half-bow, he left the room.

Dinner was superb, and Keiko ate every last bite of her portion, feeling much better afterwards, if a little loopy from the sudden influx of sugar and calories into her system. She then wondered if they could watch _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, which he (of course) agreed to, if only so that he could spend time with her. Having never seen the movie prior to this, he was mildly interested, but overly critical. Then again, he was thus with most movies. He at last decided that the claymation was done rather well, and that it would probably be amusing for children, for even the concept was rather interesting, but it was rather too simple in its plot and score.

After this, Keiko curled up into Lawliet's arms, where she stayed for the remainder of the night. From ten o'clock until eight the next morning, they talked quietly about meaningless nothings, both rather too afraid to speak on anything serious. What's more, they both needed that simple outlet, a bit of levity to take their minds off life in general.

But once Lawliet went downstairs to resume questioning Rem, Keiko decided to go to the doctor's office to determine what was the problem with her. She'd been sure to notify Lawliet the night before, passing it off as a routine checkup of the kids. He'd agreed that it was a good idea, and suggested that she go with Yagami.

So she did.

Ten o'clock saw Keiko in the doctor's office, being examined for every little thing. And judging by the doctor's grave face, things didn't look so good…

_

* * *

_

JURO'S POV

"I can't believe you let him talk us into this!" Amy grumbled at Juro as they exited the train near Shinjuku station. "We're gonna get in trouble with Keiko again!"

"_She_ can't put us in jail, smart-aleck," he snapped back softly, thankful that the scrubs they were wearing were at least more comfortable than the formal attire they'd been forced into wearing the previous week. They'd decided to put their earlier argument on hold temporarily, and to just pretend that nothing had happened until after the job was over and done.

"Shut up."

Their current mission was to obtain the records of Keiko's visit and report back to Ryuzaki their findings. Ryuzaki's advice in gaining access to the records? Sex appeal. Both Amy and Juro were absolutely livid. "I can't believe it," she muttered for the umpteenth time. "Sex appeal. I ask you!!"

_Well, he's got a point,_ Juro thought to himself. _One button down on that nurse's outfit and it's a view to the valley of the gods…_

"Well, if it works…" he muttered.

Amy punched him in the arm, only to have him chuckle at her attempts. "Work on your fists more," he whispered. "You're better with your legs."

"Rephrase that or I'll smack you."

"Your kicks are much more powerful than your punches; how's that?"

"Better."

_

* * *

_

KEIKO'S POV

"Shintaro-san, it seems that you are suffering from malnutrition and a significant lack of sleep," the doctor informed her rather solemnly. She was a mocha-skinned woman of middle age, with short, curly black hair that reminded Keiko of Aizawa. This woman, however, had a rather kinder air about her than the often cantankerous detective. "You're about fifteen pounds under what your weight should be, at this stage of your pregnancy. It's not uncommon for women to be highly emotional, depressed, or have inferiority complexes while expecting, and thus lose weight, which seems to be the case with you. And there's a large bruise on the side of your head…" She looked over the rims of her glasses at Keiko and gave her a grave, but somewhat sympathetic look. "If you're being abused, you should get some help…"

At that, Keiko almost laughed out loud. "I'm not being abused, ma'am. And I'm an inspector for the NPA, if that tells you anything about how I'd deal with an abusive fiancé. I got that bruise when I fell and hit my head."

"Emotional abuse is still abuse," the doctor told her sagely, jogging her files together. "I'll have the nurse bring you a sheet of recommended exercises and a sample diet. Other than that, make sure you get at least seven to eight hours of sleep a night, and eat whenever you feel the slightest hunger… Well, for the next two weeks, I'd say eat even when you don't feel hungry! At least three balanced meals a day, or you'll risk serious damage to your children, possibly even death."

"Thank you, doctor. I will."

The door clacked shut after the doctor left, and Keiko sighed heavily, looking down at her slightly bulging stomach. _Where have I been? What's with me? I can't believe I've been that careless! I should have more sense than that—even if I thought Lawliet didn't love me during those few days with Kohaku, I should've had the common sense to at least feed the kids…!_

_Dammit, I'm so selfish… so STUPID!! I just hope Lawliet doesn't find out about this…_

_

* * *

_

AMY'S POV

_Dang, I hope I don't have to report anything bad to Lawliet…_ With another heavy sigh, she rounded a corner, head held high and feet moving quickly like they had a purpose. She'd bleached her hair back to its almost-white natural color, which not only made Juro rather suspicious, but had the added bonus of doubling as a disguise. She'd purposefully selected a set of scrubs that was a size too small (or at least, a size that would've fit her otherwise petite frame, if not for her not-so-petite chest). Stretched tight across her bosom and unbuttoned perhaps a little lower than necessary, it made every male in the vicinity stop and stare. She ignored them all outwardly, cursing the male anatomy in her mind.

Juro, of course, was nowhere to be found. They'd split up before they even reached the hospital, and he was probably somewhere in the building…

Slightly out of breath when she reached the Employees Only section, she leaned on the front desk, giving the man (she inwardly rejoiced, then groaned at that) a spectacular view of her cleavage. "Hey," she panted, chest rising and falling subtly. "I forgot… to fill out… some records for… one of my patients," she breathed. "And I forgot… forgot my ID…"

The man's gaze fell down to the part of her body which the scrubs did not cover. For several seconds, all he could do was gape wordlessly, all thoughts of work or rules gone. "No problem, beautiful," he said with a lopsided smile, gesturing to a plastic bin of hanging files. "Right in here…"

"Arigato!"

_

* * *

_

JURO'S POV

Juro, who was just coming down the hall, caught a glimpse of Amy at the counter… and he also caught a similar vista as presented to the man at reception. Instantly, Juro turned tail and fled to the bathroom, where a wad of tissues could stem his sudden nosebleed…

_

* * *

_

AMY'S POV

_I'm gonna kill somebody, I SWEAR I will!_ she growled inside her head as she rifled through the records on Keiko Shintaro. When she finally reached the most recent record, skimmed over the doctor's assessment, not truly caring about it… The word "twins" seemed to pop off the page at her, and she grinned. _Oh, I would pay quite a bit to see him raising twins,_ she thought wickedly, until the words "starvation" and "possible abuse??" and "underweight" caught her eye. Suddenly worried, she sped through the report and balked at it in simultaneous fury and confusion. _She promised she'd take care of Lawliet! HOW can she take care of Lawliet if she can't even take care of herself!? Doesn't she know that the only way he's really happy is if everything in life is running smoothly? Only a select few things are allowed to go wrong!! Damn you, Keiko, you don't know him!!_

Grumbling, she pretended to scribble a few notes down and replaced the records in the bin and high-tailed it out of there. "What's the matter, doll face?" asked the man at the desk, desiring another view of her glorious assets.

"Got another patient in five minutes! Sorry!!" Instead, she retreated to the ground floor and outside, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

During the second ring, Ryuzaki's monotonous voice sounded. _"Yes, Amy?"_

"Ryuzaki… you'll want to go to another room to hear this," Amy warned, biting her lip. She knew him well enough to know that much. He'd appreciate the freedom to react without restraint granted by privacy. She heard him sigh in mild frustration, and some muffled syllables that she assumed signaled him excusing himself from the task force.

_"All right, Sarah. What is it?"_

She inhaled deeply, bracing herself. "Don't kill me. It's not my fault. I found her records…" Amy paused, biting her lip. Dang, this was hard! Much harder than she'd realized… "She's starving herself and the kids. She's fifteen pounds under, and is in danger of killing the kids if she doesn't start eating more and sleeping more and they think you're abusing her and it's not go-o-o-od!!" she practically wailed.

Complete silence greeted this revelation on the other end of the line. Worried, Amy hazarded saying her childhood nickname for him. "Lawn…? (1) You okay…? I'm so sorry…" _Why am I apologizing? I've done nothing wrong…! Why should I be happy that SHE'S with him, the witch!? OH, I'm SOOO going to kill her when I get back—that is, if she doesn't starve herself first!!_

The sound of Ryuzaki breathing in and out slowly, purposefully, was enough to make Amy long to be by his side, long to be able to comfort him as she had as a child. _"Thank you, Sarah,"_ he said softly in English, a faint trace of melancholy in his voice. _"Do you know where she is?"_

"If I did, she wouldn't be living anymore," Amy growled. "I can't believe she's doing this to you—to your kids!! Ugh… _stupid_ woman…"

_"I can see your point, Sarah, but if you allow your feelings for me to take you that far, or even as far as verbally berating Keiko, I shall not be pleased. I shall talk some sense into her and see what provoked her to ignore herself thus."_

Amy closed her eyes and let it go, albeit reluctantly. "Ha-a-a-ahh… Okay. Once I find Juro, we'll head on back. Hey, I'm sorry…"

_"I'll see you shortly."_

Again, Amy worried her lip between her teeth in vexation for Ryuzaki. _Dang… I truly am sorry for him… Dammit, Keiko… why?_

_

* * *

_

KEIKO'S POV

As she sat in the passenger seat beside Yagami on the car ride back to HQ, she sighed, clutching herself tightly. She hadn't felt either of the kids kick her for over twenty-four hours. Usually, they kicked far more often… that was NOT a good sign. Needless to say, Yagami had wheedled the report out of her, and the ride was spent in uncomfortable silence that followed the mini-lecture he'd given her. Keiko felt rather duly infantile and subdued at this, wanting nothing more than to just drown her sorrows in some form of alcohol. And yet, because of the twins, she couldn't. _Heh, the very reason I can't drink is the reason I want to… how's that for sucky irony?_

"Keiko…" She turned her head to look at Yagami. "You realize this is only because I'm worried about you? I don't want to see you hurt, especially because of yourself or Ryuzaki."

Her head bobbed up and down sadly, and she sniffed loudly. "Yeah… I know… that's what makes it worse." Nervously, she giggled softly, and sighed for about the hundredth time that day. "This'll kill Ryuzaki… dang it… I'm such an idiot…"

"This is one instance where I can't argue with you on that," said Yagami softly, staring stolidly out the windshield. "I realize it's hard for you to accept love and affection from others, Keiko, but you must understand that we—your family, my family, the task force, and Ryuzaki—we all care for you very much. When you let yourself go because you think we _don't_, it hurts us."

A single tear coursed down her cheek to land silently in her lap. "Is it too strange to believe," she asked softly, "that it's easier for me to accept life if I believe that no one cares…?" A bitter grin twisted her face, and she stared out the window. "If no one cares about you, you don't have to care about the world—it doesn't matter what you do. You're free to help the world and nothing anyone does can hurt you…"

"Keiko, that's _selfishness_," Yagami said a little sharply. Shocked, Keiko whirled around to face him. "To believe that you can do what you want since no one gives a damn about what you do? That's your way of saying you can hide in your corner and do whatever suits your fancy—it allows you more freedom. Yes, it takes work to maintain friendships and relationships with others, but you gain love from others that makes it all worthwhile. To refuse love is to insult those who offer it."

Her brown—and presently red—eyes widened at her surrogate uncle. "R-really…?" _Come to think of it, Ryuzaki said something similar to me when we were IMing that one night… What was it, "Saying that you aren't worth it is an insult to my judgment, you know"… He was right… But… how can that be? All this time, I've been deceiving myself… How… what?_ She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the concept. Something didn't seem to fit…

"You aren't perfect, Keiko, so don't try to be," Yagami said softly. "You'll probably call me clichéd and old-fashioned for saying this, but we love you just the way you are."

That made her smile. "Yeah… that's a pretty bad cliché…"

"But there's a lot of truth to that. I guarantee Ryuzaki will say the same thing if you ask."

"Yeah… I'll bet he will…"

"So, please, take care of yourself, for everyone else's sake, if not your own." His brown eyes met hers briefly, as he couldn't remove his gaze from the road for very long, but in that short moment, he implored her to believe him, or at least try.

"Okay…"

"Good girl." His face softened, and he reached over to briefly squeeze her hand once before returning his grip to the steering wheel. "What are you going to tell Ryuzaki?"

"As little as possible," she said instantly. "I'm going to try to be as vague as possible…"

There was a pause. "Do you really expect that to work?"

"No… But I can try, can't I?"

"Why not make things easier on the both of you and tell him everything when he asks? You know he will."

Keiko hung her head. "Cuz I'm stubborn like that… He had to use a lie detector on me to get me to tell him why I was upset, once…"

Yagami chuckled at that. "Kei-Kei…"

"Yeah, I know…" She gulped. "Okay. I'll tell him when we get back."

After another minute or so of silence, Yagami wondered quietly, "What will you do when I'm not around to talk some sense into you?"

Her lips curled up into a smile of amusement. "Lie through my teeth."

* * *

(1—In keeping with my desire for realistic storylines, I have created Lawliet's childhood nickname, which, according to this fanfic, is hereby declared to be Lawn. This is derived from Amy's discovery of his true last name, spelled with the word "law" in it, and she jokingly called him "Law and Order" after the phrase, not the show. This got to be tiresome, so it was shortened to "Lawn Order", which became further shortened to "Lawn". This entire scheme is based on the spelling of his name, not the pronunciation.)

_

* * *

_

Dun-dun-dun... the plot thickens... I'll try to have the next chapter up before the weekend, but I don't know if I can manage that, with all my homework. Review more and I'll try harder to get it out sooner... hint, hint!!


	73. Snips, Snails, and Game Boy Advances

_Sorry things are going slowly, but there's a huge gap from when Higuchi's caught/killed (Oct. 28) til L's death in the manga (Nov. 5). I have to wrap up Keiko's depression and the residual effects of such before getting to the REALLY interesting stuff. Be happy, darn it—you get to see more of L!! AND MELLO, MATT, AND NEAR!! Rejoice and be glad. Throw confetti and play Nightmare music. Twirl those clicky things… does anyone know what they're called…? Ah, whatever. Just read the chapter._

**_

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Death Note.

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 73 - SNIPS, SNAILS, AND GAME BOY ADVANCES

_

* * *

_

L's POV

Lawliet, alone in his room, sat almost helplessly on the bed. Three sides of his brain were warring within him, the first being the most coherent and sarcastic part: _Well, if that isn't the biggest piece of irony I've seen in a long time! The thought of L abusing his fiancée…_

Meanwhile, the newest portion of him—the most emotional part—was completely numb and shocked beyond reason: _Abused…? STARVING!? Keiko…!!_

And the rest of him was seething with absolute rage. _How could I have let this happen? I saw that she wasn't eating enough, not getting enough sleep, and I did nothing about it! This is probably a direct result of her recent depression. If I know Keiko, she would have stopped eating during that time, and because she ate so little, she ceased to feel hunger at all, so that when she returned and still didn't eat, she "forgot" to do so… _

_Dammit… I'm such an idiot…_

_ABUSED?!_

_Keiko…_

_

* * *

_

KEIKO'S POV

Yagami held open the door to the monitor room as Keiko stepped through, almost timidly. She was in no way looking forward to breaking the news to Ryuzaki… Yet, there he was, his back towards her as he stared at his LCD monitor. Taking a deep breath, she affected total nonchalance, heading toward the stairs so as to leave her coat and gloves in her room before joining everyone in the investigation. "Hey, guys…"

Ryuzaki's head perked up and swiveled around to peer at her almost fiercely, and he slowly hefted himself out of his chair to follow her upstairs. Keiko didn't question this, knowing that he wanted to hear the verdict, but she shuddered, nonetheless, at his mere presence. She did NOT want to tell him anything!! And it killed her to know that she'd probably end up apologizing… _again_. Then again, perhaps an apology was in order, this time—the kids were half his, after all.

All too quickly, they reached the elevator, alone, and she flopped into his chest, abandoning all pretenses or façades of calm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!"

Sighing, he allowed her to leak out one or two tears onto his shirt before he held her tightly. For several seconds, he said nothing. "Why don't you take care of yourself? Must I really force-feed you to get you to eat?"

This gained a weak chuckle from her, and she sighed heavily. "I know I'm an idiot… but seeing as how you're going to be force-feeding me anyway, you may as well shove that broccoli down my throat while you're at it…" (1)

He said nothing to the contrary, and Keiko noted this dryly: "You seem to agree with that sentiment…"

"I apologize profusely, Keiko, but I must admit," he said softly as the elevator shuddered to a stop, "that while you are exceedingly brilliant, you _have_ been something of an idiot."

"Yeah…" Tightly grasping his hand as they exited the elevator, Keiko allowed herself a rather sardonic grin. "Well, that said, is there any food around here?"

Lawliet seemed to be slightly more content with her query. "Mm, I will have Watari bring you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, with which he dialed Watari and requested a Monte Cristo sandwich for Keiko—one of her favorites. A smile spread wryly across her face at that, realizing that she was stupidly lucky in that Lawliet would probably never forget a birthday or anniversary, ever, nor would he fail to remember her favorite dishes, flowers, or pastimes. In that respect, he was more like a computer than a human being…

After this, he gently led her to their bed and instructed her to lie down, sitting down beside her as she did so. "I am fully aware that you may hate me for this, tenshi, but I must ask that you eat every last bit of what Watari brings you, and then go to sleep. I do not want to see you downstairs for anything less than impending death until eight o'clock tonight."

Keiko sighed and curled up under the covers. "I won't ever hate you, Lawliet. I didn't even hate you when I was over at Kohaku's. Now, I may get _mad_…"

His dark eyes peered down at her and he nodded. "Mm, that is very good to know. That established, will you do what I asked?"

"You mean 'demanded'?" Keiko grinned at him cheekily. "Hai, I will. Now go solve the Kira case."

"Hmm, yes, that is the plan…" Lawliet bent down over her and kissed her softly before standing to leave. "Sleep well, tenshi."

"Bon chance, Lawliet…" (2)

* * *

Keiko spent the next two days recuperating, alternating between eating rather copious amounts of food and sleeping for at least a third of the day, under Lawliet's orders—she would've definitely protested if not for the sake of the twins. Day by day, her apprehension inexplicably grew; she had mentioned this to Lawliet, and he'd gently dismissed it as some maternal hormonal impulse. Keiko, however, knew better: something was drawing near—something disastrous. Her fear for Lawliet's life began to grow, reminding her distinctly of the time when the second Kira had demanded that he appear on television… only this time, the threat was lurking unseen, implacable…

* * *

As Keiko attempted to readjust her schedule back to where she was sleeping at night so as to hopefully at least be able to join the task force downstairs, if not work, her time alone—and conscious—with Lawliet was becoming slowly less with each night. The second night, after she awoke around two in the morning, she was slightly surprised to feel nothing but air beside her. The mattress was faintly warm, indicating that he hadn't been gone long, but long enough that it wasn't for a mere bathroom break. Curious, Keiko rolled back the covers and sauntered out into the living room, where Lawliet sat in the middle of the floor with his laptop. He turned and smiled up at her sweetly. "Mm, good morning, tenshi."

"Hey. Whatcha doing?" Keiko took a good look at the screen of the laptop, which was occupied by three young boys: a redhead with goggles and a ragged brown vest, a blond with black clothing and a wooden rosary about his neck, and a smaller boy in all white—even his hair—who was solving a completely blank puzzle.

Ignoring her question momentarily, he picked up the microphone and spoke. "Mm, one moment." The blond boy protested with a loud cluck of derision, but the other two barely acknowledged him. Having said this, Lawliet turned to kiss her softly, and then gestured to his computer. "I apologize, tenshi; I am in the middle of a conversation…"

"Oh? With whom?" Keiko plopped down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Usually, if he was talking, he was not having a conversation (at least, for recreational purposes), but rather, he was speaking to some police chief or someone equally case-related, and he almost never allowed himself to speak to her while the other speakers could hear him.

"Mm, my successors. Would you like to meet them?" He nibbled his thumbnail softly, turning his grey-black eyes to her, keeping his other arm securely around her waist.

Keiko nodded vigorously, but this was broken by a yawn. Sheepishly, she smiled. "Hai… if I can stay awake."

"Feel free to sleep if you so desire," he said seemingly indifferently, and flicked the microphone back on. "Mm, I apologize. I would like you to meet someone."

"Konnichiwa!" Keiko said brightly.

The redhead whistled. "The sound of your voice is beautiful! You've gotta be every bit as gorgeous as you sound…" (She realized then that he hadn't been using the voice synthesizer, for which she was grateful—she hated that thing with a passion.)

"I like him," Keiko decided happily.

"Who's the dame?" the blond wondered dully in English.

At the word _dame_, her brows shot up. "While I'd normally protest to being addressed as such, I'll overlook it this time. I'm Keiko, L's fiancée."

"Congratulations," the white-haired boy intoned blandly.

"Aw, taken!" complained the redheaded boy, his disappointment evident even through his goggles. "I could die happy just listening to you!"

"Thanks, guys," Keiko returned with a smile, ignoring the lack of emotion in the first boy's voice.

"Mm, yes, thank you, Near," Lawliet added softly, if a little belatedly.

"Ahem…?" The blond one apparently didn't just love being ignored or left out, even if briefly.

Lawliet nodded. "Yes. Introductions first. The one on the left is Mello, and the one with the puzzle is Near. They are my successors. Matt is the one with the handheld electronic entertainment device."

"It's called a Game Boy Advance SP," Keiko corrected him automatically.

"Are you sure you won't consider marrying me instead, gorgeous?" Matt wondered hopefully.

Keiko laughed merrily. "Sorry, kiddo. Oh, I'm sorry; I'm being extremely rude. Hola! Como estas?"

"What nationality _is_ she…?" Mello snapped, crossing his arms.

"Shweet," Keiko exclaimed with a grin. "I'll take that as a compliment—you can't hear my native accent at all!"

"You're Japanese, aren't you?" Near guessed. "There is a slight mincing around the way you pronounce the letter _L_, something vaguely exotic… and your vowels are a little skewed. However, there are close to no traces of your accent at all. That, and your name was a dead giveaway."

"Oooh, you're good," she returned appreciatively. His knowledge of accents was _quite_ thorough, indeed.

"Oh, brother," Mello complained loudly, rolling his eyes and making a show of his displeasure at being outwitted again; Matt just sighed.

"Well, back to our internationally diverse conversation… Ah, how about this," Keiko murmured. "Comment allez-vous?"

"Ça va," Near replied monotonously. "Et vous, Madame L?"

"Ça va très bien, merci, Monsieur Near. Et vous, Messieurs Matt, Mello?"

"Awesometastical," Matt responded, smiling.

Mello paused, narrowed eyes still staring at the camera. "Dude… why?"

"Dude," she responded, "why not?"

"Let it go, Mello," Near drawled tonelessly, never once removing his gaze from his oh-so important puzzle. The belligerent blond crossed his arms and grumbled something about the world-famous L falling for an airhead.

"_WHAT_ was that…!?" Keiko asked, snapping. Lawliet leaned over and kissed her cheek sweetly, a silent reassurance that it was fine; he was not of similar opinion; and to ignore his successor's Mello-ish-ness. Needless to say, Keiko did not. "Call me an _airhead_ ONE more time and I'll beat you so hard, when you wake up, your hair will actually be in style again!"

The corner of Near's mouth twitched upwards at that, and Matt snorted with laughter, turning pink as he tried to suppress his mirth. Mello, however, looked on the verge of exploding. His face turned beet red and he began to tremble with suppressed rage. "Bring it, _airhead_! Shouldn't be too hard to beat a _stupid female_!"

"WHO'S THE _STUPID _FEMALE HERE, DRAG QUEEN!? _PHMPH!!_" Lawliet's hand clapped over Keiko's mouth and he held her tightly in place. Matt guffawed, unable to keep from doing so, and he clutched the nearby doorframe for support. Keiko noticed with a huge sense of triumph that Near actually smirked at this, refusing to laugh outright as he continued to twirl his hair, but any form of amusement seemed like a notable moment for the boy.

Mello's face grew dangerously dark, and he trembled with speechless rage.

Lawliet sighed. "Mello, I'd advise you not to upset her. She's a genius who is, believe it or not, actually at my level of intellect, and she has extensive martial arts training, as well. I would not anger her, if I were you."

"Yes," came Near's calm (but still amused) voice. "Do you honestly think that L would fall for a… how shall I put this…? A _bimbo_?" Keiko laughed inwardly.

"Never know," Mello said with a shrug, glaring at the younger boy. "Sex appeal's a powerful thing."

Lawliet wisely kept his hand over her mouth; Matt whistled and shook his head, a silent indication that this was definitely the _wrong_ thing to say. "No, man, no."

"Yes, well, be that as it may," Lawliet continued, "I am not as entirely weak-minded as you wish I was, Mello. Remember also that I have two potential successors, and if you continue to rashly insult my fiancée, I may be less inclined to select you."

Keiko resisted the temptation to shout out, "Ooooh! Burn!" but composed herself (besides, Matt chorused "PWNED!" instead). "Sorry I blew up, Mello-san. I just REALLY don't like people undermining my intelligence… especially just because I am, indeed, female. That has nothing to do with it."

Lawliet nodded once curtly, as if in agreement, but it seemed a little like he was merely signaling to himself that the current topic of conversation was over. "Yes, well, that wraps up our business for now. If all goes well, I'll see you within the month."

"Later, L," said Mello in a dull voice, stalking off-screen.

"Bye, gorgeous!!" Matt trotted off after his blond friend. "Congrats, L, you lucky dog!" (Keiko shook her head in silent resignation.)

"Yes, goodbye, L-sama," Near said quietly, looking at the camera for once. Keiko saw that his eyes greatly resembled Lawliet's own in that they were severely dilated and therefore seemed black (but with a digital connection, it was impossible to tell what color his eyes were). "It was nice to meet you, Keiko-sama."

"Back atcha, Near-san. I'll probably see you in a month, too…"

"Oh, Keiko-sama…?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't mind Mello. Roger took away his chocolate supply today, so he's rather volatile at the moment. It has nothing to do with you."

She grinned and shook her head. "Thanks, Near-san. Later!"

"Goodbye."

Lawliet severed the connection and turned to look at Keiko. "Well… that was interesting…"

She chuckled. "You know, I rather like Mello."

Lawliet's eyes opened wide and he stared. "And what brought on the change of heart, may I ask?"

"He's fun to mess with," she explained with a grin, "and he seems to be a lot like me: more emotional than necessary, and likes to have fun… and typically in second place…" Near's parting comment came to her mind, and she frowned. "So… is chocolate to Mello what sugar in general is to you?"

"In many respects, yes." Lawliet wrapped his arms around Keiko and lowered his legs as he pulled her into his lap. "Mm, now you've met my successors."

"Near's more like you," she said immediately. "But he's a million times more stoic."

"The trouble with Near," Lawliet mused slowly, "is that he is too cautious in his actions. He thinks that if he takes no action at all, even if that means sending others to carry out his plans, he is safe. The orphanage has spoiled him thus. Mello, on the other hand, is extremely unpredictable, and his emotions often spur him to greater heights. He's not as insightful as Near, but he is more prone to that same action-driven bent that you also have… If he's aggressive enough, he'll surely win. That is his mentality."

"Hmm…" Keiko pondered this for a moment. "It seems that they're both rather opposed to one another…"

Lawliet chuckled at this. "Mm, indeed! Mello loathes Near. Near doesn't _like_ Mello, but he isn't as violently opposed to Mello as he is to him." He kissed Keiko's neck softly. "I can't help but think that they're a strange and rather exaggerated version of us, if you'd decided to resent my more public success."

"Why resent your smarts…?" she wondered idly. "Intelligence is sexy." With that, she grinned and turned to kiss him.

He smiled adorably, and toyed with the ends of her dark hair. "Mmm… I must say that I agree with you, there."

Abruptly, Keiko asked, "So, where's Matt fit into all this?"

"Hm, I suppose his flattery captured your interest."

His dry tone made Keiko giggle softly. "Don't tell me you're jealous…"

"Not when you look at what he has as compared what I have." Again, he pressed his lips to the spot just beneath her ear (she twitched). "He has a handheld electronic device, and I have you."

_KYAAA!_ Keiko squealed in her head. _SO KAWAII!!_ Her white teeth flashed in a brilliant smile. "Point taken. Are you, perchance, taking cues from a teenage boy on flattery…?"

"Mm, age means nothing; experience and expertise are all that count. I should think you'd have figured this out by now…" Keiko's breath caught as his teeth began to playfully nip at her ear, and she jerked. He chuckled softly. "A-a-are you all right, waga tenshi?"

"Yeah…" Her hands fisted into her nightshirt as he continued his treatment, laying soft kisses down the side of her neck. "You're so mean…"

"Mmmm… how so?"

"Because this is about as far as we can go, dummy!" With a grand display of self-control, Keiko twisted away. "You didn't forget I'm four-and-a-half months along, did you…?" As if to punctuate this, her hands rested on her ever-enlarging (though still somewhat concealable) stomach, over which her nightshirt—one of Lawliet's shirts, incidentally—was beginning to grow tight. "I need to get some new clothes," she mourned sadly.

"Mm, that would be beneficial," he murmured in agreement. "My shirt won't last forever."

There was a moment of silence, and Keiko sighed. "You know what sounds amazing? Tuna noodle casserole…"

Lawliet's eyes widened in complete and utter befuddlement. "Why… that, tenshi?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and smiled. "But if I have to hop a plane to America, I'm getting my casserole!"

"How about I just ask Watari to make you one?" Lawliet suggested, pulling out his cell phone. "I do believe that would be preferable to you leaving the country on your own…"

"Mmm… yeah, it is…" The dull rumble of thunder sounded in the background, reminding Keiko of earlier days—it had thundered like that when she first learned that the second Kira planned to kill him, when they'd both decided firmly that neither would let the other die. She was just as committed to that now as she'd been then, and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was the same. "Hey, L… I still won't let you die, but it's gonna be a lot harder to make sure that doesn't happen when I'm pregnant, so… promise me you'll try your damnedest not to die?"

He exhaled softly, ruffling her hair. "I will _try_."

"Thanks." After a few moments of silence, she stood. "Hey, wanna watch a movie while we wait for breakfast?"

"Am I allowed to pick one this time?"

Keiko smiled softly. "Of course."

"Then, yes."

* * *

(1—Refers to chapter 26, when Ryuzaki asserts that if Keiko doubts herself or her own intelligence again, he would "resort to shoving broccoli down her throat" as a punishment.)

(2—"Bon chance" is French for "good luck".)

* * *

_Also, I know that my portrayal of Matt is scarily similar to _Mel1983's_ version of him. BlueHarpy's idea, not mine. She thinks that's the way Matt truly is, which is very arguably true... I just think he's more fun this way. :) REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED IN THE EXTREME!!_


	74. Silence

**_Disclaimer: Le Death Note n'est pas le mien! Quand découvrirez-vous cela?_**

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy **_(and major credit also to _**Madeline Cullen**_ in this chapter for proofreading/critiquing!! THANKS SO MUCH!! But sorry, I don't know how to fit in anyone else... sigh...)._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 74 - "SILENCE" or "EPISODE 25"**

_**

* * *

**_

THAT EVENING…

Ryuzaki stood out on the roof as the rain came down in sheets, pounding him with torrents of water from the heavens. His dark eyes peered despondently at the sky, looking peculiarly melancholy…

Keiko saw Light standing at the window, staring at his rival, his so-called "friend," with evident annoyance and mingled curiosity. "What the hell's he doing…?" he muttered.

"I haven't the faintest idea…" Keiko returned, equally concerned (well, that was an unfair statement, as she was probably MUCH more concerned about him than Light ever was or would be). "He's been acting strangely lately… You have any clue what's been going on…?"

"He's your fiancé," Light returned dryly. "Come on. Let's go see what he's doing…"

Light held the door open, and they both stood under the overhang to avoid getting wet. It was extremely cold… Keiko hugged herself tightly in effort to retain her warmth. "What are you doing standing out there by yourself?" Light asked Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki turned to them both and tilted his head, bringing his left hand up to his ear in a request for Light to speak up.

With a sigh, Light repeated his question, projecting his voice a little more. "What are you doing standing out there by yourself?"

Yet again, Ryuzaki's hand cupped around his ear, and he leaned closer to Light, as though those few inches might make a difference in the thrashing rain.

Light groaned, readied himself, and stepped out into the rain. Keiko followed. Ryuzaki gave her a slightly confused look (which she took to be code for "What the heck are _you_ doing out here!?").

When the young man finally was near enough to be heard, he asked with a somewhat withering tone, "What are you doing out here, Ryuzaki?"

"Oh," Came the reply, and he sounded extremely downhearted; for what reasons, Keiko hadn't the faintest idea. "I'm not doing anything in particular… it's just… I hear the bell…" he finished cryptically.

Keiko tilted her head, genuinely wanting to understand him. "The… bell…?"

"The bell?" Light repeated skeptically.

"Yes… the sound of a bell has been unusually loud today…" Ryuzaki turned away to look up at the rain-laden clouds.

There was a pause. For a moment, Keiko actually thought she heard something, and wondered if it was in any way symbolic…

"Hm? Well, I don't hear anything," Light scoffed, as though if _he_ couldn't hear something, then of course, it must've been a figment of L's imagination.

Ryuzaki turned his hawk-like gaze back onto the former Kira suspect. "Really? You can't hear it? It's been ringing nonstop all day. I find it ve-e-ery distracting. I wonder if it's a church," he mused, looking out over Tokyo, "or a wedding, or a…"

_A funeral…?_ Keiko added inwardly, clutching herself more tightly. Things were not looking good right now, and she wondered briefly if her decision to agree to marry Lawliet was a mistake, in the event that he died…

_No,_ she instantly knew. _No, because then Lawliet will have died feeling just a little better. I can know that I did this for his sake… He knows I love him. This was just a manifestation of that love, a legal declaration of the fact—or an agreement to make it legal, anyway. He'd have wanted it this way, no matter how much he might protest…_

_Ha, you speak as though he's already died…_

_NO! No… don't think like that. Just… make each moment count… for his sake… Make his last days as pleasant for him as possible._

Keiko knew by now—knew that Lawliet also knew—there was a very strong likelihood that the case would claim his life. It was as though that foreboding Sword of Damocles had returned, and was hovering now not just over Lawliet, but both of them.

She redirected her thoughts back to the present, back to the rushing rain and the distant thunder.

"What are you getting at, Ryuzaki?" Light wondered, sounding doubtful of his sanity. Then again, it wasn't unusual for Light to sound so condescending… back when he'd been a Kira suspect…that is… "Come on, cut it out. Let's get back inside. Keiko's freezing her butt off!"

It was true… her teeth were chattering. But neither Light nor Ryuzaki showed any signs of being affected by the elements.

Ryuzaki sighed at his fiancée, then looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry… Nothing I say makes sense, anyway…"

_Yes, it does make sense… and that's just the trouble,_ Keiko thought morosely.

"…If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it."

"You sound like a crazy sage, spouting off both nonsense and wisdom at once," she murmured with a crooked, sad smile, stepping a little closer to Ryuzaki. He turned to her, and the full force of his sorrow hit Keiko in that one solemn gaze.

A few moments later, he returned his gaze to the ground, seeming disappointed.

She wanted so much to comfort him, but had no idea how! Lawliet had never truly opened up to her… and while he had told her briefly of his past and she'd seen tiny glimpses of his pre-orphanage life, despite his trust in her, he hadn't really shown her anything. Keiko knew next to nothing about his past, especially at the Wammy's House. Besides location and overall chronological order, all she knew was that he'd been solving cases since he was a preteen and had known Amy for years and had indirectly caused B to go insane…

"You know, you're totally right," Light said with the barest hint of amusement. "Honestly, most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense. There'd be no end to my troubles if I actually took you seriously all the time. I probably know that better than anyone… well, except Keiko."

She chuckled at that. "Kid's got a point…"

"Yes…" Ryuzaki finally relented sadly, "I would say that's a fair assessment…" For some reason, he didn't feel like joking much. His own self-pity (which was, admittedly, well-deserved) was too deep at this moment for such levity. "But… I could say the same about you."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Ryuzaki's "game face" was back on, but it was twisted by some strange pensiveness. "Tell me, Light, from the moment you were born, has there ever been a time where you told the truth?"

There was an uncomfortable pause. "Where's this coming from, Ryuzaki…? I do admit, I stretch the truth here and there. However, find me one person in this world who's never told a lie. It wouldn't be easy. Human beings just aren't made to be perfect like that. And everybody lies from time to time. Even so, I've always made a conscious effort not to tell a lie that would hurt others. That's my answer…" he finished lamely.

"Hm… I had a feeling you'd say something like that…"

Keiko frowned and wondered if Ryuzaki was thinking about the time when Light had actually called him a "friend." She knew that was a lie. …But… wishful thinking on Ryuzaki's part? That was the surprise!

A strangely comfortable silence settled upon the three, until Ryuzaki sensibly said, "Let's go back inside. We're all drenched…"

"Yeah," Light agreed with a short laugh.

Ryuzaki's arm instantly hooked around Keiko's waist and pulled her close, presumably to warm her via his body heat. The cold was beginning to make her tremble… "Why did you come out here, tenshi?"

"Why did _you_?" she shot back. "I came to see you. I was worried!"

He sighed again, and seemed all the more eager to get her into the warm building. "Let's get you warmed up…"

"You should call Watari and ask for some hot chocolate," Keiko suggested as they reached the overhang. Again, Light held the door open for them both, and she thanked him softly, sniffing in the effects of the chill damp.

Keiko sneezed loudly, and Ryuzaki groaned. "If you get sick from that, so help me, you'll be staying in bed for a month."

"Nothing doing!" Keiko shot back thickly, sniffing again. "I'm just a little cold, is all. I'll take some Nyquil tonight… geez…"

"Hey, how convenient," Light laughed, spotting the towels on the floor by the door, obviously left by Watari. He bent down and tossed one to her, which she caught.

It wasn't a bath towel; it was a bath sheet! The thing fully enveloped Keiko like a blanket, and she nuzzled into its fuzzy folds. Ryuzaki delicately picked up one by his fingertips and slung it laterally across his head before pulling her close and rubbing his hands up and down her back, using friction in attempt to keep her warm. "Keiko, why…?"

"Back atcha!"

With a loud sigh, Light strolled out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"Yes, but in your condition, being subjected to the rain and cold is not a wise idea." His lips gently brushed her forehead.

After a few seconds, she pulled away from his grasp and sat down, sprawled out, against the wall. "That seems to be a trend as of late. Have a seat."

He squatted down next to her and bit his thumb, still ignoring his own soaked state.

"So," she wondered quietly, sobering, "what does this 'bell' mean…?"

Ryuzaki paused. "It's… a memory of my childhood, partially. When Watari first brought me to Wammy's, there was a bell ringing… it seemed to signal that part of my life was over… I was finally abandoning my parents' death and leaving behind my home country… I did not want to be there. I did go through a mild state of depression, then, where I did idly contemplate suicide, but not enough to truly consider carrying it out. Instead, I attempted to train myself to lose all emotion and all thoughts of friendship. If I didn't care about anything or anyone and no one cared about me, then there would be no harm in anything. I could be left to my own devices without interference, and no one would be bothered…"

Keiko nodded. "Yes, I know the feeling well…"

"And so today, when I heard that bell… I wondered if, perhaps, another phase of my life is over… or if it will be soon altogether over."

It was Keiko's turn to sigh. "That's the vibe I keep getting," she confessed finally, "an overwhelming sense of apprehension, and it seems like, yes, you may, in fact, die…" Again, she sniffed, but this had nothing to do with the cold or wet. "I'm scared, Lawliet. Probably just as scared as you…"

He smiled bitterly. "Yes… as you can imagine, I'm positively terrified of leaving you behind. I never… never in fourteen years did I think that I might actually gain a friend, let alone a wife and children…" He lowered his legs slowly to lean against the wall, stretching out his feet as far as they could go.

"I never thought I'd find someone to love me for me, love me enough to want to be with me…"

"Mm… Ironic, is it not, tenshi, to think that just when we'd both finally accepted loneliness, we found each other…?"

She turned to lean against his shoulder. "Life has a funny way of doing stuff like that. Damn Murphy's Law."

Still dripping, Lawliet turned, kissing her once briefly before standing. "I should go see what Light-kun is up to…"

"Oh… okay," she responded softly, remaining still. "Later…"

"I will see you tonight, tenshi."

* * *

Only minutes later, Watari came into view, whistling "God Save the Queen" and bearing a tray, atop which sat one mug of steaming hot cocoa. "Hello, Keiko," he said cheerily. "You seem rather frigid."

The young woman's gaze jerked up to him, and she cracked a vitiated smile that did not capture all of her usual alacrity. "Yeah… guess I am…"

"Come along, my dear. If you were to catch a head cold now, Ryuzaki would be most displeased."

After a few moments of inner debating, she at last got to her feet—albeit in a very wobbly manner: she had to lean on the wall to steady herself. Her other hand went instinctively to cover her stomach. With no grip on it, the enormous towel slipped down her back so that her leg instinctively bent up backwards to catch it, and she sighed. "Being pregnant sucks."

Watari chuckled. "It certainly has its disadvantages, yes. But it is entirely worth it in the end."

" 'The end,' meaning eighteen years and nine months later, yes…?"

He nodded. "Hasn't Ryuzaki told you my true profession?"

"Yeah." Keiko suddenly brightened. "Heck, I've been looking for someone to help me with parenting, and you've been standing here the whole time! I never even thought of it!" She laughed. "What a fool I'm turning out to be…" But with that, she sighed yet again, recalling Ryuzaki's melancholy. "What a fool… I don't know why I let myself fall in love in the first place. It was stupid of me, really, to think that everything would be _fine_… We have more troubles than I'd care to count. I keep getting this feeling that if I had just kept my distance, then maybe Ryuu wouldn't be this miserable right now. And Wa-tan, I don't even know what the heck's going on with Ryuzaki these days! Surely you noticed he's been weird…?"

Silence greeted the question. Finally, Watari sighed, and they both turned down the hall toward Keiko's room. "Yes, I had noticed. He's… been trying to sort out his own feelings. He has memories of his days at the orphanage… and the problems you and he are currently trying to resolve…"

She opened the door and stepped in, followed by the kind and caring inventor, who instructed her to sit down whilst he fetched a blanket and the cocoa. "Ryuzaki has certain emotions and memories associated with the tolling of a bell," Watari began hesitantly. "The first time he heard it was the day his parents died. I must admit," he said softly, "that I've never seen him as happy as he was in the picture in his room, than when he's been with you. Don't regret getting close to him, please. If nothing else, you've given me the satisfaction of knowing that he still does have the capacity to live and love." Keiko gave an embarrassed smile as Watari said this, but he then continued. "When he came to the orphanage in Britain was the next time he heard the bells… The third occurrence was mere hours before two boys he'd begun to befriend, Edmund and Leo… both drowned in the river after the spring thaw… and the fourth was before he left to take up his role as L, when he left Sarah behind… You do know that Amy is Sarah…?"

"Yeah," Keiko murmured, pondering Watari's words. "And that they were really close…"

"So you see that he's come to associate the sound of a church bell with sorrow, regret, and tragedy."

Keiko sipped the hot cocoa slowly. And he'd been hearing the bells all day… did that mean that he himself was going to die…? She pulled her knees up to her chest and held her hands to the warm ceramic mug in an effort to retain the heat emanating from the hot drink. "Watari… what if Lawliet is going to die…? What'll we do…? I can't raise two kids without him!"

Watari remained silent for a moment. "I truly don't know, Keiko. I suggest we both remain on constant alert to see if there is anything we can guard against in the matter. Lawliet is like a son to me, and to lose him would be almost more than I could bear, this late in my life."

"And therein lies the wisdom in remaining unattached to any other people," Keiko murmured. "He was right to think that way. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but wish I'd stayed more true to that strategy instead of allowing myself to become fond of him. In doing so, I basically signed a contract which ensured lifelong misery for the both of us."

"In all fairness, I did attempt to keep you at arm's length, did I not?" Keiko and Watari both turned to see Lawliet standing in the door. He tilted his head at them both. "And I also warned you of the inherent stress, pain, and danger associated with getting close to me, did I not?"

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

Lawliet sighed. "That hot chocolate looks wonderful, Watari…"

"Thank you, old friend. I'll fetch you some, then, shall I?"

"Could you please bring me up some sushi or something, Wa-tan?" she asked plaintively. "I'm starving…"

"Of course, Keiko."

"Arigato…"

After Watari left, Lawliet moved to copy her position on the couch, still damp from his journey into the rain. "Keiko… are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," she returned with apparent worry. "Watari told me about the bells."

"I see." He sighed. "Yes, well… I can only hope that the sound does not allude to, perhaps, something that will harm you."

"If by 'harm' you're also including psychological and emotional damage, then your death will inevitably bring me harm, too."

"Yes…" he said simply, quietly. He turned his gaze to the floor for a moment, and then stood to saunter slowly over to the window, where he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared out over the skyline of Tokyo.

"Okay, less-depressing subject," Keiko suggested dully after a few minutes. She attempted to stand, but with her newly gained weight throwing her off-balance, she struggled there for a few seconds and ended up falling to the floor. She cursed, just lying there and wallowing in her own misery.

Lawliet turned to look at her, and gave an amused smile. "Keiko…" He returned to her side and helped her to stand properly. "Whatever am I going to do with you? To avoid any potential damage to my children, I may have to do what I did to Amane-san and strap you to a board."

"Ha ha," laughed Keiko sarcastically. "Very funny." But then, she sighed. "So… what happened when you went to 'check on' Light-o?"

He smiled softly, but that expression lent him a rather wolfish look. "I gave him a foot massage; or tried to. He seemed almost afraid of human contact. It was rather amusing, but it also gave a sort of indirect indication that perhaps he was somehow subconsciously afraid of me… if he touched me, he might feel guilty…"

Keiko shook her head in resignation. "Only you would divine that sort of assessment from a foot massage."

"Actually, I was attempting to think like you…"

That stunned her. "R-really…?" She didn't bother suggesting that such an act might've been fairly useless… but the more she thought about it, the more it just clicked. She'd have inevitably come to the same conclusion, given the same situation (and assuming she took the same actions). "You know… that actually makes sense…!"

Lawliet gave a tiny chuckle and held her close. "And so the concept finally hits home. I told you that you were brilliant."

"You'll take any opportunity to say 'I told you so,' won't you?" Keiko muttered dryly.

"Mm, yes." He smiled adorably, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. He was still worried…

Keiko sighed, her brows gently pulling together in a look of sorrow. "Lawliet… what are we going to do…?"

"As much as I'd love to suggest that we stay here and attempt to spend some time together, the best way to ensure our survival is actually to be downstairs researching Kira."

"We should run away to Patagonia," she suggested unenthusiastically.

"Why there, tenshi?"

"I don't know… it's just _not here_. Anywhere _not here_ is potentially safer." She burrowed her head in his shoulder. "I just don't wanna lose you…"

Lawliet hugged her close. "Keiko… I want you to move on, if I die. I don't want you to be sad."

She stood there dumbly. "Um… that's all fine and good, but you just snagged that off a movie or a book or something, didn't you…?"

"Perhaps… is there something else I should say…?"

Keiko at last cracked a smile. "Lawliet, perhaps you should try saying exactly what you mean for once…"

"I don't know what I should say…"

"Then don't say anything at all." She looked up at him and sighed. "Just… don't do anything rash…"

"Isn't that what I normally say to you?"

Keiko laughed and put her arms around his neck. "Yes. But it's my time to tell you to be safe, now. I know you're normally in control of things, but right now, we're all resting in Kira's mercy and the hands of a shinigami. That's not good news."

"Mm, yes, I'm aware of this."

"Gosh-darn it, just let me say something for once!" she snapped half-heartedly. "You're smarter than me—there's going to be next to nothing I can say that you don't already know."

"Would you like to watch a movie…?"

Instantly, Keiko's mind whizzed through all the reasons he might have for asking such a question out of the blue, and she finally realized that Watari would be coming soon, and he didn't want someone interrupting an awkward emotional moment. This was to spare Watari the embarrassment and the both of them the humiliation. And it provided a wonderful excuse to spend some time with her, also… "Sure. You pick one."

He shuffled over to the DVD rack and picked out _Charade_ after a brief search. "You once said that this was 'our movie.' Shall I find out for myself?"

She slowly sat down on the couch. "Okay. You'd like it… as much as you like any movies… which, granted, isn't much…"

"True, but as I'm sure you realized, watching movies gives me time to spend with you. And it also gives me better insight into some of your ridiculous jokes." He bent down to put the movie into the DVD player; within thirty seconds, the movie was rolling.

Watari returned shortly after the opening credits, and Keiko got her sushi (which she practically inhaled, to the intense amusement of Lawliet), and Lawliet got his hot chocolate with marshmallows AND whipped cream AND sprinkles AND cinnamon AND extra sugar. Of course, Watari left the two of them alone, and Keiko smiled and thanked him. Following his absence, Lawliet wrapped his arm around her, almost as though avoiding contact with her could prove fatal. She didn't mind, in fact…

"Whoa, déjà vu," she murmured, smiling.

"Ah, yes…" The corners of Lawliet's mouth peaked in a tiny smile. "Let's hope there is a similar follow-up, wherein Kira decides to spare me."

"If Kira offered to spare you on the condition that you would either join him or cease trying to catch him, would you…?"

This bore some thought, for while the pre-Keiko L would've died first without a second thought, Lawliet, Keiko's fiancé, had much more incentive to remain alive, even if it meant his shattered pride and tarnished reputation. Even so, it would've been a huge sacrifice, no matter which direction he chose. He bit his thumb and pulled his knees up to his chest. "That depends… would Kira spare you as well?"

"For the sake of argument, yes."

"Then I'm not sure there's much of a choice." He turned his dark gaze onto her. "I have an obligation as a future husband and father. I think I'd have to stay. But it's rather a moot point, as Light-kun would never offer such a thing."

"He might agree if I begged and then kept you under surveillance…"

Lawliet chuckled quietly, mirthlessly. "Ah, tenshi…"

"I know… the chances are slim. But I'd have to try…"

"I wonder… what would you do, if Kira killed me…?"

"Punch his lights out, see him hanged, and then attempt to find someplace where I could wallow in my misery, but where I could also find someone to help me raise Aimi and Alexander. I can't raise two babies by myself, especially with no job…" She leaned over on his shoulder and grasped his shirt.

" 'Aimi', tenshi?"

Keiko nodded. " 'Beautiful love' is so much better than 'love child', don't you think?"

He relaxed slightly and smiled. "Mm, yes. And it pleases me to know that you intend to move on. Our children need a mother."

"I'd very much prefer they have a father, too…"

"Keiko…" Lawliet turned and kissed her softly. "Do you promise me you won't do anything rash, either…?"

Very reluctantly, she sighed. "Hai…"

"Thank you."

* * *

About an hour or so later, the movie was over. Keiko suppressed the urge to whimper as Lawliet rose. "Well, that wasn't nearly as bad as some of the other films with which you torture me," he admitted. "I do see many similarities to our situation, yes… but all the same, I must return to the case downstairs." He leaned back down to kiss her, perhaps a little more passionately than necessary (not that she minded), and then left with one last look of melancholic optimism.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sat there. It was inevitable. He was going to die. And there was nothing she could do about it.

A dark chuckle sounded. "Ah kakakakaka!" Keiko froze up, scared out of her wits, but then she paused. It was that laugh… the one from the shinigami. "Need a notebook?"

Maybe… just maybe…

"Yes," she said firmly. "I'll accept your notebook."

Suddenly, a small, black notebook fell in her lap, and before her stood the same shinigami from her dreams. That same black silk vest over that white dress shirt, the same black bowtie and the same black pants… The same black spiky hair… the same black wings sprouting from his back…

"I am Akira," he said with a wolfish grin. "I'm your very own, personal god of death!"

A slow smile spread across Keiko's own face in return. _I finally have a means to reverse this situation… Lawliet, I won't let you die. _"Akira, hm? 'A-', the English prefix meaning 'not' or 'against'; Kira, a mass murderer." She raised her gaze to the shinigami before her. "Excellent…"

_

* * *

_

Legasp! A shinigami for Keiko!! What will happen next!? (Heh heh... I am thoroughly enjoying the thoughts of "OHMIGOSH WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN UPDATE NOW ON PAIN OF DEATH!!" of you all... I know, I'm sadistic like that. If you all review, I shall update SOONER!! The next chapter is already in progress! If I get nine reviews, I'll post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow! If not, then... update won't be until Sunday. Have fun deciding!)


	75. La Nota di Morte

_I redid the first seven chapters and they have some new stuff in 'em, in addition to now being in 3__rd__ person POV!! Go back and reread them and leave reviews!! Pretty please, with a cherry on top…?_

_Also, (partially) thanks to _**Siean Horoc**_, you all have your next chapter sooner! She was the first one to realize that I never said multiple reviews from the same person weren't allowed, nor did I say that the reviews had to be all on the latest chapter. FINALLY! And it only took 74 chapters for someone to figure it out..._

**_

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own_ Death Note.

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 75 - LA NOTA DI MORTE

* * *

The shinigami grinned, displaying his lethally sharp teeth. "Hey hey, there, Keiko-chin!" he laughed roughly. "L's woman ain't gonna use a Death Note, is she?"

Keiko scowled at him. "Look, _Akira_, you seem like a pretty observant guy. Do you honestly think I would really kill anyone with this unless absolutely necessary…?"

"Just checkin'." He shrugged, shaking his black hair out of his face with a toss of his head. Keiko stared with amusement at the silver mask covering the top half of his face, and the black, lion-like tail that whipped around with a life of its own. "You don't look at all like Rem…"

Akira stuck out his tongue and made a rude noise. "That's cuz I actually care about how I look, unlike most shinigami. That stupid, scary 'Oh, I'm a god of death' look is _so_ passé."

Keiko raised her eyebrows at him. "Um… okay…"

"No, I'm serious!" he protested loudly. "The only other one who really cares is Armonia Justin, and he's totally plastered with jewels!" He paused for a moment. "Hmm… shiny…"

"Which part of him is shiny…?"

"Oh, he's _covered_ in jewels, honey!" Akira paused for a moment. "Not that I've ever seen him like that or anything… the man only wears a loincloth…"

Keiko thought about this for a moment. "Uh… hu-u-u-u-uh…"

"Oh, you wanna hear about loincloths?" A completely blissful look came over Akira's face. "Zellogi-tan… oh, how I miss him!! He wears an Indian headdress and a fur loincloth." He looked rather disgusted for a moment. "The man has no sense of fashion, but _boy_, is he _fine_…"

"Do I want to know…?"

"Girl, half the stories in the shinigami realm would put you into a _coma_." Akira flipped his hand at her. "Anyway, don't you want to talk about the possibility of your precious L Lawliet's death…?"

"You still have your eyes, don't you?" she murmured, staring up at him seriously. "Your eyes… they tell you everyone's name when you look at their face. And the 'trade' is when you switch your eyes with a human's eyes, isn't it…?"

Akira whistled. "Damn, girl, you figured out a lot from what Remmy _didn't_ say…"

Keiko smirked. "L found out about the eyes; the trade was my own theory."

"Hm." The shinigami nodded appreciatively. "Yeah, this'll even the score, all right. I HOPE YOU'RE WATCHING, DERIDOVELY!!"

Keiko tilted her head. "What the…?"

"Oh, Deridovely," snorted Akira noncommittally. "He's an idiot who lives for gambling, and right now, all the shinigami in our world are betting on who'll win, Light or L. Deridovely's betting on Light, the dummy."

At this, she smacked her forehead. "Great, I'm being watched by a bunch of sadistic death gods."

"Oh, but that makes it all the more fun, no?"

"Look, let's get to the technicalities, shall we?" Keiko suggested with a "look". "Hey, my fiancé's gonna die if I don't figure out these rules, got it?"

"Point taken." Akira floated over to a plush armchair and sat, crossing his slim legs and straightening properly. "Okay." He stared at her expectantly, blinking at intervals.

Keiko stared back. "So… the rules… what are the rules?"

"Ain't tellin'."

Again, more silence. "So… if I guess, will you tell me…?"

"Maybe."

"But you won't tell me anything right now?"

"Nope."

"Are you _trying_ to be a pain in the butt?"

"Yup." He grinned at her cheekily.

Keiko grumbled something to herself. _Is this what it's like for Lawliet to deal with me when I'm being ornery?_ Sighing, she turned her gaze back to the notebook. In silver script on the front were the words "La Nota di Morte". "Um… Italian?" she wondered blandly. "Why Italian…?"

He shrugged. "It looked pretty."

Keiko thought of Yumichika Ayasegawa from _Bleach_. "Okay…" She exhaled upward, puffing her bangs away from her face. "So… proving Light's guilt. Can a human refuse ownership of a notebook after they have one?"

"Of course. It's not compulsory, you know. All you have to say is that you don't want it, or you give it up, or whatever."

"And people who haven't touched the notebook can't see you," Keiko mused. "So, if someone gives it up, I'd assume they wouldn't be able to see you anymore, because it doesn't belong to them. It would've been painfully easy for Light to give up ownership… so if that was the case, maybe he gave up his memories attached to the Note as well…? It would make perfect sense…" She stood and began to pace, chewing her thumbnail in an unconscious representation of Lawliet. "If that was true, then Light and Misa actually _were_ innocent for the past few months, because they were totally unaware of what they'd been doing. But now they have their memories back…" She looked up at Akira, who was grinning at her in a rather scary manner. "Hm… if someone who used to own at Death Note touches that Note again after losing their memories, do their memories come back?"

Akira grinned. "Yes…"

Keiko smirked. "Well, that about clinches it. Light and Misa are guilty. But I already knew that…" She resumed pacing. "But if Light's Kira again, then he's got to be planning to kill Lawliet. So how do I stop him…? Light's not going to do it himself, because it's too risky. And Lawliet won't let Misa in, so she can't see his name… But what if Rem did it?" Keiko stopped. "Rem wouldn't do that, would she…? Well, what's in it for her, is the question. Well, no matter who tries to kill him, I'd need a way to protect him."

Instantly, Keiko crossed the room to retrieve a notepad from the desk drawer (Lawliet had requested that Watari buy one a few weeks ago, but for what reason, Keiko couldn't quite comprehend). "All right… we know that you lose your memories if you give up ownership. We know that if you write someone's name in the book, they'll die, but not if you misspell it. And I'm pretty sure that pieces of the Note are useable with the same effect, cuz that would explain how Light killed Higuchi…"

Keiko tapped her pen against her chin thoughtfully. "Is there any way to render ineffective a name that's already written?"

Akira shrugged. "You tell me."

She scowled at him. "You're a big help…" Her brown eyes studied the shinigami as she began to quiz him. "There must be some way to stop someone else from dying. You wouldn't have come down here, otherwise… and there are probably multiple ways of doing it, as so many shinigami are betting on this. It wouldn't be all that interesting if all I'd have to do was kill Light before he killed L—no, it can't be, because then the contest would be whether or not I had the guts to kill someone, not who would win. But what _are_ those ways…?" She glared at Akira. "Give me a hint! I can't come up with anything, otherwise! There's not enough info!"

But she stopped. "Half a minute… no, there are a few false rules in there, aren't there?" Akira's face was a mask of impassibility—no pun intended. "Okay, the two rules in the back of the book: if you don't kill someone new within thirteen days, you'll die, and if you destroy the notebook, you and everyone else who touched it will die…" Keiko resumed her relentless pacing. "The first one's false. It's just too convenient. But then again, if you can give up your memories, then they wouldn't need that. So that _proves_ it's a made-up rule, cuz Light didn't figure we'd get that far." Keiko sighed and flopped down on the couch again. "Dang… and about the rule that says destruction of it would kill us all… that doesn't seem likely, cuz if torn pieces of the Note work just as well, then Light would've had to have disposed of it somehow, cuz he and L were still handcuffed at the time, and if he didn't destroy it, L would've found it. But he didn't destroy the entire notebook, only a scrap of it. So would that apply, or not…?" She shrugged. "Well, either way, even if I destroy the notebook, Light probably has a scrap hidden on him somewhere, so it wouldn't prevent him, anyway. But then, if it was written _after_ a fake rule, then it's probably a fake, too." She sighed and rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. "Mm… okay, hint, please."

Akira snickered. "Think back to math class."

Keiko frowned. The first thing that came to mind was how she'd used the rule of substitution during Truth or Dare, but surely that wasn't it. How would it help to think of the Death Note as something else…? _But perhaps he's referring to the other "rules" like that,_ Keiko thought then. _And not the elimination rule… um… Shoot, I don't remember any more!_

_Maybe it isn't a formal rule, per se, but simply a method…?_

_Or what if it is, still, in essence, the substitution method? You use that in stuff like multiplying by common denominators or unit multipliers so you can cancel and stuff…_

_Cancel?_

Keiko's eyes snapped wide open. "So… what you're trying to say is that… perhaps… if the same person's name is written down twice, it won't take effect…?"

Akira snickered again. "Ah kakakakaka! Somethin' like that. Not exactly. It's if two people write down the same name at the same time, it won't work. I think 'at the same time' works up to an overlap of .06 seconds, actually…"

For the first time, Keiko began to relax. Finally, a loophole she could use! "_Now_ we're getting somewhere! But question, does 'at the same time' mean that the names must be written at the exact same time, or can the time overlap a bit, say, if you write my name and I start to write it halfway through…? Will it still work that way, or do we just have to finish at the same time?"

"I don't know…" Akira shrugged, then, obviously unconcerned. "We could test that theory, if you want…"

She threw him a disparaging glance. "No. But…" An idea popped into her head, and she looked up at Akira hopefully. "Can you write someone's name, all but a kanji symbol, or all but one or two letters, and then fill it in, and have the same effect?"

His eyes narrowed as he considered this. "I _expect_ so… but I'm not sure…"

Keiko grabbed her pen and La Nota di Morte, hesitating just before letting the pen hit the paper. It felt treasonous, almost… but when she thought about the alternatives, letting some random criminal die versus Lawliet…

_NO, KEIKO, NO!!_ came a voice screaming in her head. _No… this is very probably how Kira started out! Once you have the ability to save someone or do something honorable, you can't just blindly forge ahead with it, no matter how much you want to. It's DEATH—irreversible and irrevocable death. If Lawliet finds out about this…_

_Which, he probably will, eventually… _

_So find another way._ Keiko looked up at Akira and withdrew the pen from the notebook. "Do all shinigami love apples?"

Akira snorted. "Hell, no! _This_ shinigami likes macaroni and cheese."

"Uh… hu-u-u-uh…" Keiko sighed. "Okay, how much mac 'n cheese will it take for you to tell me straight up if writing 90 percent of a name won't kill them until you add the other ten percent hours later?"

"That all depends…" Akira's smile widened. "Which recipe are you using?"

"Kraft."

Akira sighed. "A considerably larger amount than if you were making it from scratch…"

"Sorry, but I don't have a lot of time right now," she said with a sigh. "And I also have a limited supply at the moment. You're damn lucky I'm pregnant, cuz I can use that as an excuse to use up the mac 'n cheese and want more without anyone suspecting anything…" Keiko grumbled something to herself and snatched up the still-unused La Nota di Morte. _Great,_ she thought, _I'm already starting to think of it as slightly better than a regular Death Note…_ With that, she shoved La Nota di Morte and the notepad in the narrow crevice between the bookcase and the wall, where they couldn't be found unless someone knew to look there. Satisfied, she replaced the pen in the desk drawer and headed for the door. "Come on…"

"Oh, you're too kind, Miss Shintaro!"

Keiko didn't respond, as the cameras in the hallway would've given her away, but silently headed to the elevator.

* * *

Four boxes of Kraft Macaroni & Cheese and a (now-washed) sinkful of dishes later, Keiko left to head back upstairs to her room; a very hungry Akira followed alertly, grinning like a fox, eyes on the huge, steaming bowl of cheesy pasta in Keiko's grasp. Once in the sanctity of her own quarters, she did a quick check to make sure Lawliet wasn't there, and handed the shinigami the bowl of macaroni. Without abandon, he began attacking it, but he didn't spill a single noodle or the slightest splatter of cheese. Keiko raised her eyebrows at him, and sighed. "Happy?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"So will you tell me?"

Akira swallowed. "Yes, writing in the last ten percent at a later time works, only if you still picture the person in your mind while you're writing it. Oh, and by the way, no one can kill you with the Death Note when you're pregnant, cuz you can't kill someone under 780 days old."

Keiko paused to let that tidbit of information sink in. "Hm… well, then, I suppose it's fortunate that you chose me…"

"Did that on purpose, chick-a."

"Go figure."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Keiko had finished writing down all but the last kanji characters in all the task force members' names and all but the last Roman letters in Lawliet's and Watari's names, and Akira had finished eating his mac 'n cheese. She snatched the bowl away from him and headed back down to the kitchen to wash it thoroughly before putting it away and helping herself to a Toblerone bar from Lawliet's stash. As she left the kitchen, a tinny sounding _peep!_ sounded, and Keiko looked down at her watch. Eight o'clock… Lawliet would be arriving in their room soon. Sighing, she headed back up again and directed a glare at Akira, pointing to him for emphasis. "I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night!" she hissed, retrieving a manga from the shelf flopping back on the couch. "And if you know what's good for you, you won't even be in this suite when Lawliet gets here…"

Akira tilted his head curiously. "Why not?"

"Lemme put it this way," she said with a flat stare at him, "sex isn't a spectator sport. But whatever you do, _don't you dare let Rem see you…_"

The shinigami shuddered and grimaced. "Okay, okay… ugh… Sorry I asked…" He floated towards the walls at that, and Keiko could've sworn she heard him say, "Hetero-sex… _ew_…" She just laughed.

Lawliet didn't appear by nine o'clock, and Keiko wearily went to fetch herself something for dinner. Akira floated down beside her, humming quietly to himself, which rather annoyed Keiko, but she wanted to practice ignoring him in the event that he began to spout off his own commentary while she was around Lawliet, which, all things considered, was a distinct possibility… and Lawliet couldn't know about the notebook. If Lawliet knew, he'd make it somehow apparent to corner Light, who would take drastic action and kill him immediately. Light, however, wouldn't consider her, Keiko, as much of a threat, not only because she'd been rather useless since the arrival at HQ, but also because Lawliet kept insisting that she rest and not exert herself—and she'd been doing a good job over the past few days. As complacent as Light was, he'd ignore her.

Keiko sighed as she fixed herself two onigiri rice balls and some cake Watari had made that morning (everything Keiko had made three days prior was now vanished). After downing these and setting the dishes in the automatic dishwasher, she shuffled down the hall to the elevator, only to see it closing…

"Hey, wait a second—"

The doors opened back up to reveal Ryuzaki and Light standing within. "Thanks!" Keiko breathed, hopping in and leaning against the wall. "Heya, Light-o."

"Hey, Kei-Kei." He stood opposite her, leaning against his own wall, while Ryuzaki stood between them, slumping over. "Haven't seen you downstairs in a while…"

She shrugged. "L's got me on an invisible chain that extends only to the kitchen." Ryuzaki sighed, and she shook her head in resignation before explaining. "Well, he does have a reason for that, I admit… I've been overworking myself and it's not too good for the kid." She shrugged.

"Ah, I see." Light nodded. "So did you find out what it was the other day when you went to the hospital?"

Keiko smiled tiredly. "Yep. It's a boy. Now I'll have to deal with two Ls, as if one isn't enough…"

Light chuckled with quiet dignity. Keiko's heart fell, inside. Where was the boy who would've snickered and poked fun at L after a comment like that…? No, this was Kira, who had no time for jokes… _Stupid Light, just when I like you again, you become a killer!_ "I hope you can learn to sleep as little as Ryuzaki does," he teased lightly.

"Believe it or not, I wasn't _always_ an insomniac, Light-kun," Ryuzaki said in a dull tone, giving the young man a slightly reproving look. "Sleep is essential to children, and they cannot control their natural urges to do so."

The elevator shuddered to a stop, and Keiko tilted her head, wondering who was getting on. The doors opened to admit Amy, who looked rather red in the face (for what reason, Keiko did _not_ want to know). Instantly, Keiko wrapped her arms around Ryuzaki's waist and held him tightly, almost protectively, and she narrowed her eyes at the young woman.

Amy's face displayed hurt shock. "What? I didn't do anything!"

"Merely a preemptive measure," she responded coolly, and Ryuzaki sighed.

"Keiko, don't let your hormones control you."

After a few moments, Keiko let this sink in, and she exhaled heavily. "Sorry," she said to Amy, backing away from him. "You didn't deserve that…"

Amy looked down at the floor and nodded infinitesimally. "S'okay. I understand."

"Where're you headed, anyway?" Light asked her, attempting to be cordial—or look like it, anyway.

"To the roof," she said softly, staring at the stainless steel doors.

"Why?" Keiko asked, honestly curious.

"Need some fresh air…" was the sighed response. Keiko got the feeling that she'd been perhaps a bit too harsh, and began to regret being so mean. She hadn't meant to, but after such a long, _tiresome_ and rather emotionally draining day, she'd been in no mood to deal with someone who wanted her fiancé. And if Amy was stepping on her last nerve just by being present, then Light was doing the same with her second-to-last nerve.

Light was the first to get off, allowing for an incredibly awkward ride up three more floors until the elevator stopped at Lawliet and Keiko's floor. Amy continued by herself… up to the twenty-third floor…

Keiko flopped down on the couch as Lawliet shut the door behind them. "Aw, I feel bad, now!" she moaned, looking plaintively up at him. "Stupid pregnant hormones… I can't help but get all protective when she comes around! When it's just the two of us, I love her to death, but you come into the picture, and I get this stupid urge to protect what's mine…"

Lawliet paused and sat down beside her, gently moving her to lay back against him, her head resting in his lap. "Mm… then I must ask, tenshi, why you protested so to my sending Sarah and Juro-kun after you when Namikawa-san took you to dinner?"

For several moments, she did not respond. "Um… my hormones…?"

"You cannot blame everything on that," he said with a sigh, running his fingers through her hair. "If you have the right to claim me as 'yours', then I can freely do the same to you."

Keiko honestly did try to come back with a snappy retort about him being a chauvinist, but could not. Admittedly, she rather enjoyed the idea of being his… A tiny smile twisted her lips, and she averted her gaze to the hem of his shirt and began toying with the fabric between her fingers. "Hey… I know today wasn't the most awesome day… so I wanna help cheer you up." Turning her gaze back up to his face, Keiko slowly sat up and twisted to kiss him slowly, seductively.

His wide, dark grey eyes surveyed Keiko incredulously. "R-really, tenshi…?"

She nodded seriously. "I must've checked a dozen websites this afternoon, and the answers were about all the same: 'it's completely okay'."

Silence hung in the air for a moment as Lawliet mulled this over. Finally, he murmured, "Thank God…" and held her tightly against him as he kissed her with definite and undeniable passion.

Keiko chuckled as her lips moved against his, glad that she'd succeeded in brightening his mood…

_

* * *

_

AMY'S POV

Sighing, she leaned on the rail and stared out over the city as the wind tossed her now-white hair around her face. "Damn…"

" 'Damn' what?" came a baritone voice behind her.

Amy turned to see Juro standing casually by the door, his form naught but a silhouette as he stood before the light streaming out from within the building.

She turned back around to Tokyo, slumping over further so that her chin rested on the cool metal. "I don't know… just… damn."

Wearing a sad smile, Juro sauntered over to stand beside her. "What happened?"

"Keiko's being a bitch about L." She exhaled rather huffily. "I just walked into the elevator and she's all 'RAWR!'"

"I'm sorry," he said softly, almost impassively.

At his rather strange tone, Sarah turned to look up at him, and what she saw shocked her. Not only was he completely serious and honestly sympathetic, but she saw a tender, _loving_ look in his eyes… She gasped, red eyes wide. "Oh my gosh…"

"What…?"

"Keiko's right… you _do_ like me…!"

Juro groaned and spun back to the doors, but instead of retreating, he plopped down on the concrete roof and leaned back against the railing. "And it only took you two years to figure it out!"

Sarah blinked in surprise. "_That long_!? How come you didn't say anything?"

"Cuz you like L. He's tough competition…"

Instantly, she felt ashamed for having wantonly wasted her feelings on an impossibility, for having wasted valuable time with her best friend… "Oh… Well… sorry…" She sat beside him, looking down at her hands sheepishly. "Um… whaddaya wanna do about it…?"

He turned to her sharply. "What do _I_ wanna do? I wanna see you happy and not moping about!"

A smile crept across Sarah's face, and she looked up at him. "Thanks. It might be a while, but I'll try and let him go. Really, this time."

Juro put his arm loosely around her shoulders and pulled a pack of candy cigarettes from his pocket. "Smoke?"

She giggled at his flippancy, his trademark trait. "Thanks. Juro…?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too. Just… maybe not quite the way you want me to yet." Nevertheless, she leaned into his side, letting him hold her loosely, companionably.

He pulled a cigarette out of the box with his lips and sighed, but smiled. He said nothing. No words were needed. Except… "Yeah. I know."

_

* * *

_

KEIKO'S POV

Keiko allowed herself to be pulled into his (somewhat shaky) arms, where he held her to his warm, lean chest. His soft pants sounded in her ear as he spoke. "Th-thank you… tenshi…"

She chuckled at that. "You're welcome…"

"Mm, really?"

"Well, yeah…"

Lawliet's lips pressed to her cheek before he flopped back down into the pillows limply. Apparently, he was appeased enough to just lay there for now… Keiko knew he'd be back for more in a few minutes, though, and allowed him to catch his breath. His skillful hands began to gently trace circles aimlessly on her stomach, and she smirked, but gradually, his hand slowed, his breathing grew deeper, and his entire frame relaxed as he fell into slumber.

Keiko smiled softly. He was never more "kawaii" than when asleep. She reached down by her feet to pull the bed sheets over them both, and settled into his now-limp arms, snuggling close and letting sleep overtake her, as well. "Hmm… good night, Lawliet. I love you… no matter what happens to us…"

_

* * *

_

_Yeah,_ **BlueMoon Goddess**_, you were right about that in your review in chapter 73, and I thought L would like that… Thanks for pointing that out!_

_Also, Amy and Juro's theme song is "Inevitable" by Anberlin. Just in case you were wondering. Keiko and L's is a tossup between "We Dreamt in Heist" by Anberlin and "Beautiful Disaster" as sung by Kelly Clarkson. Mizuki's and Matsuda's is "For the Longest Time" by Billy Joel._

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!_


	76. Shinigami Blues

_A/N: I am so glad you guys seem to like Akira so much! :D I was quite happy with everyone's opinions of him._

**_

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own_ Death Note_. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I PUT THIS RIDICULOUS DISCLAIMER UP HERE!?_

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 76 - SHINIGAMI BLUES

* * *

Keiko, as usual, awoke in Lawliet's arms—he was alive, alert, awake, but not so enthusiastic. Then again, he almost never showed any enthusiasm. "Oh… hey."

"Mm, good morning." He smiled charmingly at her—_charmingly!_—and she couldn't help but smile right back, despite her recent nightmares. She wondered if hearing random, far-off snippets of maniacal laughter was anything like her version of hearing "the bells". His soft lips pressed against her cheek, pulling her out of her reverie. "I love you."

"Wow, that's a nice way to start the morning," she whispered huskily. "Love you, too."

"Mm, I'm slightly surprised at your so-called hesitance, or lack thereof," he replied, hands lazily memorizing her curves as he referred to her words to him after returning from capturing Higuchi. His lips tenderly pressed against hers, and he pulled back only slightly as she spoke.

"Apparently you're addictive enough that I was able to return like an old habit."

Lawliet brought one hand up to gently cup her cheek, curling a few strands of her hair in his fingers. "A fact for which I'm extremely grateful." His grey eyes studied her silently for a few moments, and he added, "Rather, I am grateful that you consider me worth the pain of my… ah… failure to communicate properly."

A slim shaft of sunlight from between the curtains stretched across the bed in a glowing strip as the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, and Keiko frowned. "What time is it…?"

"Relax, tenshi. It's only seven-thirty."

"Oh…" She sighed. "Well, we'd better get up, then, huh…?"

He nodded, but looked slightly disappointed as he sat up. "I wonder if Light-kun would still consider me a threat if I opted to remain here all day long…"

Keiko grinned. "Probably not, but you're L. You can't stay up here _all_ the time…"

"Mm, I would ask that you don't remind me of that," he requested seriously, blinking at her as he stood. "The concept is already depressing enough as it is."

"I've got an idea that should lighten your spirits," she said, groaning softly as she stretched. "Let's take a shower."

Lawliet smiled, then, and nodded, making his black hair shift to cover one eye completely so that he appeared even more endearing to her. "Mm, if you insist…!"

* * *

After this, they both headed downstairs (Keiko had begged to rejoin the investigation, and he'd _finally_ relented, on the condition that she didn't work too hard, and would stop after six hours of work), Lawliet stopping to get some coffee from the kitchen before he joined her in the monitor room. Keiko took a seat in one of the chairs at the desk in the monitoring room, where she was completely alone. The place seemed so much bigger and more imposing with no one else around… there was something empty about it. Empty, cold, impersonal, and intimidating. And come to think of it, where was Akira? She decided to head up to the kitchen in an attempt to locate the shinigami, but she met him in the hallway on the way there. "Hey," she hissed. "Follow me…"

Keiko quickly retreated back up to her room, where Akira sighed as he surveyed the bed sheets. "Tsk, tsk… Akira thinks you were naughty last night."

"Gee, how'd you guess?" she muttered, reaching for La Nota di Morte behind the bookcase, and grabbing a pen from the desk. "Now… where do I hide this…?"

"Try tucking it into your pants under your shirt," he suggested lazily, spreading out like he was lying down in midair. "Or you could take a page or two and tuck them in your sock or something. Whatever works."

In the end, Keiko ripped out the single page she'd covered with partial names, and folded this into her jeans pocket. "Now, where are you gonna be? I'll need you nearby, but Rem can't see you unless everything goes downhill…"

"Out of curiosity," he drawled, "why can't Rem see me?"

"I don't know how she'll react," Keiko responded. "If she's completely on Light's side, she might take drastic action and kill Lawliet. I can't risk that. And what's more… she gives me a funny feeling…" Keiko admitted. "I wanna run and hide whenever I see her! It's like she's looking at my soul or something…"

Akira snickered in a most unbecoming manner. "Whatever you say! All right. I'll be right outside the room, listening in. If you need me, just holler."

"Oh, believe me, I will."

With that, Keiko practically ran back down to the monitor room, just in time to see Lawliet walk into the room, hunched over as usual, carrying a teacup full of plain black coffee and a box of Koala March. That wasn't exactly an uncharacteristic move, but Keiko noticed the bags under his eyes were more pronounced than normal, explaining the lack of sugar. "You didn't sleep much, did you?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "A little over an hour."

"I'm sorry, honey…"

He snorted. "Suddenly I have a pet name."

"I could go back to 'Panda-chan,' if you'd like."

"Either is fine." He sat down in the swivel chair beside her, giving her an absent, cold kiss before turning to the computer in front of him.

"Love you too," she mumbled dryly. "Ryuzaki…"

"Hm?"

"Do you think… um…" She swallowed and tried to continue, but did so in a softer voice. "D'you think we'll… get anywhere today?"

He noticed her hesitation, knowing she'd veered away from her original question by her tone of voice. "Tenshi, I don't know what today holds, but I will do everything in my power to avoid letting anyone die. Though…" He took a glance at her computer screen, which showed a news site declaring Kira's latest killings. "…I believe I was too late for some…"

She quickly read the headline, and sighed. "That wasn't what I meant, but I'd prefer no other criminals died by Kira's hand, either…"

Lawliet smiled softly and kissed her cheek. "Relax, tenshi. Too much stress is not good for you."

"Thus sayeth the one under the most stress," she shot back half-heartedly, rolling back over to her own station, and not a moment too soon, for Matsuda and Mogi came in from the hall, then. "M-morning," the former said with a yawn, crossing over to them both. "What's new?"

Mogi nodded gravely out of the general decorum of etiquette.

Light, then, came down the stairs, whistling. "Hey, guys."

"Morning, Light!" Matsuda said happily, and Keiko wondered vaguely what had gone on at Mizuki's last night before instantly dismissing those unwanted thoughts.

"Hey, have you guys heard? Keiko and Ryuzaki are having a boy," Light announced.

Matsuda's expression lit up. "That's great, guys! Wow, I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Slow down, boy," Keiko said dully, unable to hide her amusement, vitiated though it was. "You aren't even engaged to Mizuki yet."

"No, but she IS my girlfriend..."

"Congratulations," she returned flatly.

"Why do you think you're going to suddenly be extended family…?" Ryuzaki wondered softly, taking a careful sip of the hot coffee.

"Whether you know it or not, Ryuu," Keiko returned with a tired smile, leaning her chin on his shoulder, "we've become a family here. Mogi-kun, Aizawa, and Matsuda'll be as good as uncles. And the same goes for Yagami-san, except he'll be a sort of adoptive grandfather."

"Best wishes," Mogi rumbled to them both, giving a tiny hint of a smile.

"Thanks, Mogi-kun!" Keiko said happily, and only Ryuzaki noticed that she wasn't happy at all, mostly due to Light's presence.

"This is so exciting!" Matsuda gushed, almost dancing around the room. This did wonders for Keiko's pessimistic mood, making her laugh with genuine mirth as he performed his ridiculous antics. _Typical Matsuda,_ she thought with a chuckle. _I'm so glad he's working with us…_

But her growing happiness suddenly came to a screeching halt as Rem floated into the room, bringing with her a fell aura that made Keiko shiver, but she still greeted the shinigami. "Morning, Rem-san."

"Hello, Shintaro-san."

Any further awkwardness was spared by the task force's arrival: Aizawa came tromping in with Yagami. "I can't believe it!" cried Aizawa loudly. "Kira's done it _again!_"

"Is that all you can say?" Matsuda almost snapped at them, frowning. "It's so exciting!"

There was a long pause. "Um… Matsuda, you might want to explain," Keiko said softly. "They're awfully confused."

"Oh…"

"What's exciting?" wondered Yagami diplomatically.

"Ryuu and I are having a boy," Keiko announced brightly, but her eyes spoke of her war-weary state, making her words have a somewhat vitiated effect. She reached down and clutched Ryuzaki's hand tightly in her own, desperately needing his reassurance. For some reason, her heart thumped in her chest, and the inexplicable feeling of impending doom was irrepressible. _Lawliet, please… please, let's just go…_ she thought desperately, but she knew it was virtually impossible.

"Congratulations!" said Aizawa, looking actually warm about it. Keiko supposed it was because he knew how big a deal that was, being a father himself. "Th-that's great, guys!"

"Good for you," said Yagami, smiling at her and Ryuzaki both. "I don't suppose you've quite settled on a name yet…?"

Keiko nodded, forcing a warm smile. "We have, yes… but Mr. Paranoid, here, won't let me say his name out loud, anyway. We're referring to him as Ryuzaki, Jr."

Aizawa, Yagami, and Matsuda all chuckled at this, and Mogi smiled.

Keiko caught Rem staring at her stomach, and felt extremely nervous, like she somehow knew something… Again, she gripped Ryuzaki's hand, as though holding on more tightly might save him from dying. He said nothing, but rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, a silent version of "calm down; I'm right here."

Light nodded understandingly. "Yeah, yeah… I get it. Heh, Misa'll be so excited when she finds out."

Keiko gave a genuine smirk at the mental picture. Misa would jump up and down, squealing with excitement… then go hug Light tightly, asking when _she_ could have one, too…

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news," said Aizawa, holding up the morning paper, "but… bad news." Keiko read the headline silently: "SIXTEEN VICTIMS OF JUSTICE—KIRA'S LATEST BATCH."

Yagami whistled. "That's not at all twisted…"

" 'Batch?'" Keiko read aloud. "What is this, _Sweeney Todd_?" She almost laughed, then, imagining the oh-so perfect correlation between Misa and Mrs. Lovett.

"Sixteen _more_ casualties!" cried Aizawa, glaring at the paper as though it was the one committing the murders, and throwing his hands up into the air. "_Sixteen…_"

"That's pretty thorough," murmured Matsuda nervously.

"Someone's been busy," said Rem flatly, making everyone go quiet for a bit.

Light glanced over, saying nothing. Keiko and Ryuzaki both scrutinized him from the corners of their eyes. "Kira, dammit," Light finally said, running a hand through his hair. That felt like an act to Keiko, and the fact rather disheartened her.

"Then it must not have been Higuchi," said Yagami pensively.

"No," said Light, "it's been determined that Higuchi was the one doing the killings. But then another notebook must exist, right, Rem?" said Light, whirling to face the shinigami, almost like he was giving her a cue.

"Yes," she said slowly, uncomfortably, under Light's intense stare. "That is a possibility, since shinigamis don't make a point of killing criminals."

"How intriguing," said Ryuzaki. "And from the moment that Misa-san was set loose."

"You're not still on about that, are you, Ryuzaki?" complained Light. "Misa can't be doing this. It would be just plain stupid for her to start killing right after she got released. She'd have to know she's a top suspect."

_Yeah,_ Keiko thought, _and that's a cover-up. It's Misa, all right… You're just using reverse psychology against us._ Aloud, she said, "Yeah, even she's not THAT dumb." _And you forgot one very important thing, Light… if you were really innocent, you'd know if she was using it and would have said that she's not doing anything because you could tell. You said "she can't" instead of "she isn't." You neglected to say that aloud because you ARE guilty and ARE ordering her to kill for you._

"Besides," said the chief, "she'd be dead by now if it was her. There was a span far longer than thirteen days where she didn't kill anyone—assuming it was her."

"Stop being so stubborn, Ryuzaki," muttered Aizawa.

"Yes," said Ryuzaki absently. "You're right."

Keiko turned to stare in confusion at Ryuzaki and the others. _But… what if I'm right? That rule—and the one after, the one about not destroying the notebook… those felt different, somehow. What if those are FAKE rules?_ She sucked in her cheeks and stared at the computer screen. _And that would make it easy to deter suspicion. Light could have that shinigami, Rem, in the palm of his hand… and Misa's already wrapped around his little finger! It wouldn't be hard to manipulate them._

"Well… assuming there is another notebook and user…" said Ryuzaki quietly, "I WILL capture them."

Keiko thought she saw Light smirk. "Quit smirking, Light-o," she spat before she could stop herself. To cover it up, she added, "Just because you think you'll catch Kira before Ryuzaki doesn't mean you have to be rude about it."

"_Someone's_ grumpy," Light muttered, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated, is all. Back to square one and all that."

"No offense taken."

"But just writing down names won't give us a lead," said the deputy-director, pulling the conversation from dangerous waters. "Not like Higuchi."

"Anyone who is the least bit suspicious, we will detain and search," said Ryuzaki decisively.

Light said nothing, but stared at Ryuzaki as Rem floated silently behind his shoulder. _Like a god of death possessing HIM,_ she thought, _or rather, like a dog on a leash. Light's messing around again… and I won't let him screw with us a second time!_

Keiko lost herself in her thoughts for a few moments, and caught the tail end of Ryuzaki's speech. "…we should not be thinking about that right now. Focus on trying to catch Kira only, not on how we will prove to the world that he is Kira."

She saw Light smirk AGAIN… and suddenly, Rem's eyes widened in realization… and she stared in open admiration at Light. This worried Keiko. "Shinigamis know everyone's real names, right?" she asked without preamble. "Rem-san?"

She jerked out of her reverie. "That is correct."

"Thanks."

Ryuzaki glanced at Keiko… but she ignored him, biting her thumb in an unintentional mimic of him. _Dammit… she's so on Light's side! But how do I prove that? What's more, what's she planning and why?_

Killing L… that would be one of Light's top priorities, assuming he was Kira. _Total annihilation… Even if he were to kill L, Light couldn't kill the rest of us without arousing suspicion, now that the police have rejoined us, so WE should be safe… but if Kira was outside the force, the only reasons he'd kill L and L alone would be lack of information or a desire to frame Light. Otherwise, Light has to be Kira. That's all there is to it. And Rem appears to be on Light's side. She's always so vague, even though she's given one or two pretty precise answers, which would imply she's acting for us. If that's the case, why is she on Light's side? How would it profit her? Perhaps she wants to protect something… like Misa…_

Keiko blinked with realization. If Misa was the second Kira, and Rem was her original shinigami, then there would have to be another notebook in Light's possession, and another shinigami out and about. But the only reason she could think of for Rem's wanting to protect Misa would be because she loved Misa. Or she'd developed feelings for Light… either one would work. She'd protect both of them in killing L.

"People with notebooks could trade them, right, Rem-san?" Keiko mused.

"I suppose," she said after a pause. "I don't know."

Keiko rolled her eyes. _I'll take that as a "yes"._ "And that would mean, if they did, that their shinigamis would go with the notebooks themselves, not with the people…"

"I wouldn't know," Rem said solemnly.

_Of course she DOES know,_ she thought sullenly. _So if Light had the other notebook first, it would've given Rem ample opportunity to get to know Misa, assuming my theory is correct…_

"Do you know anyone by the name 'Misa Amane', Rem-san?" Keiko wondered conversationally, sipping at Ryuzaki's coffee.

There followed a longer-than-necessary pause, and she saw Rem twitch slightly out of the corner of her eye. "Th-that name is unfamiliar to me, though I've heard it in passing around here…"

_Liar, liar… So Rem DOES know Misa…_ Keiko was in her element, now. Running at top gear, her mind was going practically a million miles an hour. _Since Rem knows Misa, Rem was probably Misa's original shinigami, but Light traded the other notebook for this one. Perhaps it's because Rem's not as smart…? Could he perhaps manipulate her more easily than his own shinigami…? It's a good possibility. Why else would he trade?_

_And so, Rem would be emotionally attached to Misa, and Light could manipulate Rem into killing L for him, perhaps… Yes, that does fit…_

_But Lawliet…_ A tear came to Keiko's eye. She sniffed and angrily wiped it away and hugged herself nervously. _Even if I could somehow reveal Light's entire plan right now, it's too late. It would be "join me or die." I would have to join Kira and then hope that Lawliet would follow, just so we could live… but he'd never do that. Never… and there would be no way that we could figure out a way to reveal Kira, because then Light would have the upper hand and would either dispose of us all or keep us under constant surveillance…_

"What is the matter, Keiko?" asked Ryuzaki calmly—sort of. His eyes betrayed some semblance of concern as they searched her.

She shook her head at him to make him back off, clutching herself even tighter and grinding her teeth together. "Nothing…"

"That had to be the worst lie in the history of mankind," said Light flatly.

"Please shut up, Light-kun," said Ryuzaki.

_C'mon! Pull yourself together, Keiko! _she thought, panicky._ Keep it cool until tonight, when you can tell Lawliet everything…_

"Hey, Rem-san…" Keiko said aloud on inspiration. "What happens if a shinigami loves a human?"

This caused a ripple effect in the room: the task force looked askance at her, wondering why she would ask such a random thing; Light twitched uncomfortably; Ryuzaki was too deep in thought to notice; Rem… well, Rem blinked three times in quick succession and appeared to hold back some reaction. "I… I don't know. It's never happened, to my knowledge…"

_LIAR!!_ Keiko shouted in her head. _LIAR FREAKING SHINIGAMI!_ She grumbled softly to herself in French that Rem was a stupid (INSERT WORD OF CHOICE) for following Light so closely, and aloud, she said in a very clear voice, "Bullshit." Never mind the fact that it wasn't wise to upset a shinigami… Keiko didn't care anymore.

She was too upset to notice that Ryuzaki was still caught up in a brainstorm of his own. His eyes narrowed slightly, and a muscle in his face twitched as he thought. _It's not impossible…_ he thought. _And the answers from the shinigami—always "I don't know." If he kept a cool head, Light could have easily killed with the Death Note even while under scrutiny. Even Higuchi… right before me…_ He shoved a panda-shaped cookie into his mouth. _But what about the 13-day rule…? That is the wrench in the equation._ "We'll just have to test it," he murmured aloud.

"What!?" cried Yagami.

"Test it?" echoed Matsuda.

"How can we do that?" came Aizawa. "We can't _make_ someone fall in love with a god of death…"

Ryuzaki blinked in confusion. "What on earth are you talking about, Aizawa-san? I'm saying that we should have someone use it, the Death Note, in an execution."

"Oh…"

"But we can't have people go on in thirteen-day cycles forever," said Yagami.

"The one to write the name in the notebook will have at least thirteen days until his execution," he explained emotionlessly, "and if they are alive after thirteen days, we will know for sure about this so-called rule."

"Watari," barked Ryuzaki into the mic, "contact all heads of state with prisoners in that situation." Of course, Aizawa and Yagami protested, but Ryuzaki responded with, "It will be a verification of the notebook, of course."

Keiko hugged herself even more tightly and whimpered as a feeling of dread surfaced within her. Never had she been so panicked, so scared…! _No, Lawliet, don't! That's only putting immediate pressure on Light… Rem could—WILL—kill you right now, if Light's really Kira!_

"Hey, Keiks!" Akira barked and nodded across the room.

Keiko looked up just in time to see Rem floating through the wall, and without warning, took off after her. "C'MON, AKIRA!!" she shouted as she left the room, yanking the piece of paper and pen from her pocket…

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

MWAHAHAHAHA!! I refuse to post the next chapter until I get fifteen reviews!! Just remember what I said at the beginning of chapter 75. Y'know, this is an interesting test to see if those of you who have me on alert/have favorited this story really do like it as much as you profess. FIFTEEN REVIEWS!


	77. The End of All Things

_DEAR HEAVEN _**yuru-neko,**_ YOU'RE DETERMINED!! XD THANKS 4 TEH REVIEWZ!! (Akira's still laughing, btw...)_

**_

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I STILL do not own_ Death Note!!

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 77 - THE END OF ALL THINGS

* * *

"Watari," barked Ryuzaki into the mic, "contact all heads of state with prisoners in that situation." Of course, Aizawa and Yagami protested, but Ryuzaki responded with, "It will be a verification of the notebook, of course."

Keiko hugged herself even more tightly and whimpered as a feeling of dread surfaced within her. Never before had she been so panicked, so scared…! _No, Lawliet, don't! That's only putting immediate pressure on Light… Rem could—WILL—kill you right now, if Light's really Kira!_

"Hey, Keiks!" Akira barked and nodded across the room.

She looked up just in time to see Rem floating through the wall, and without warning, took off after her. "C'MON, AKIRA!!" she shouted as she left the room, yanking the folded paper and a pen from her jeans pocket and slid into the tech room next door to see the white shinigami scribbling something down.

Akira was already there, having just flown straight through the wall, and shouted out "Quillish Wammy!"

Keiko's hand whipped across the page and she scribbled in the "y" on his last name, picturing Watari's sweet, grandfatherly face in her mind. Nervous that it perhaps didn't work, her heart faltered and Keiko bit her lip angrily. "You did NOT!" she shouted. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, SHINIGAMI!"

She hardly noticed the other task force members peering into the room as Akira floated over to Rem. "Lemme see, Remmy," he taunted, following her as she jerked to hide her own notebook and its contents from view. Finally, she realized it was inevitable, and looked straight at Ryuzaki and began to write…

"L LAWLIET!" Akira crowed.

Keiko's hand zipped across the page faster than she would've thought possible, finishing the same time as Rem. Keiko glared murderously up at her. "Don't you _DARE_ take my family away from me, shinigami!"

"I have no wish to hurt you," she said softly, "any of you… but I must save Misa." With that, she began writing something else.

"Soichi…" began Akira, and Keiko filled in Soichiro's name at a rapid pace, scribbling in the last kanji symbol. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, making her feel light-headed and dizzy, but somehow focused.

"No," she spat at Rem. "I won't let you."

Rem narrowed her gaze. "So be it."

"Mizu—"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Keiko shrieked, writing her sister's entire name down in English—it was quicker. "LOOK, STOP IT, REM! TEMPORARY TRUCE! DROP THE NOTEBOOK FOR SIXTY SECONDS, AND I'LL DROP MINE! I CAN NEGOTIATE! NO ONE WANTS TO HURT MISA!"

Rem stopped for a second, then looked at the notebook, then back at the young woman standing there mutinously. "One minute, then. If you convince me, I will cease to write your names."

"Thank you," Keiko said breathlessly, slumping to the floor wearily. "Look, Rem-san, if we can just get Misa to give up her ownership of the Death Note, then she's virtually innocent. If she hadn't gotten that notebook in the first place, none of this would've happened. She loses her memories, she's safe—she's been so manipulated that she's little more than a victim. She might end up under a bit of surveillance, perhaps, but she won't be executed; I promise. Heck, if I have to, I'll keep her chained to me for the rest of our lives—just… don't kill them, please…"

Rem paused, then glanced up at Light. "What about him…?"

"No, ya don't, jerk-face!" cried Akira as he stared at the young man, but he had no effect on Light, since he hadn't touched La Nota di Morte, yet.

Keiko whipped around and lunged at Light, tackling him to the floor. She saw that he'd been about to write a name on a tiny piece hidden in his _watch_… he'd written her name: "Keiko Shintaro".

Rather than being upset by this, Keiko _laughed_. Laughed long and loud. Light stared up at her in confusion, and she finally quieted, expression twisting into one of defiantly cold anger. "You stupid BAKA! Ask Rem why I can't die!"

He glared at Keiko murderously, but couldn't hide the shock in his eyes. "Wha—you—how…?"

"Dammit, Kira! I have my own Death Note! As of fifteen hours ago! I know the rules! You can't kill anyone that would affect anyone under 780 days old! I _ALSO_ know that there _IS_ no thirteen-day rule, and that burning or tearing the notebook does _NOT_ make you die, and that _YOU ARE MAKING REM-SAN FREAKING LIE THROUGH HER TEETH TO US!!_" She faintly registered the task force's surprise behind them as they looked into the small room. "Don't screw with me, Kira; I will pound your egotistic ass into the dust!"

" 'Immune…?'" Matsuda wondered, confused.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, catch this," Keiko barked, crumpling the paper she'd used into a ball and tossing at him (but not before tapping Light over the head with it, wishing it was a baseball bat, instead). "Make everyone touch it. Akira, please explain everything to them… Meanwhile, I've got my eyes on this lowlife…"

"How do I know you'll keep your promise about Misa…?" Rem wondered.

"Just trust me," Keiko said softly, but she kept her gaze focused on Light, placing her fingertips at the base of his throat, ready to cut off his air at any time. "If Misa dies, you can just kill us all… but my goal is to keep us all _alive_. Therefore, as our lives hang in your hands, how could I be lying? It would be like signing my own name in that book, and everyone else's here."

"You can't write your own name down," Rem reminded her testily. "The 780-day rule."

"I KNOW THAT!" Keiko shouted in consternation, spraying droplets of spittle over Light's face. He snarled up at her, and she jabbed his throat in response. "I'm the only one who can do this _because_ of that! The only way Kira can win at this point is if he kills me with his own two hands!!"

Everyone's gasps and exclamations were audible as they suddenly saw Akira floating there. He grinned sloppily and waved like a little kid. "Hey, everyone!!"

Lawliet was the most surprised out of everyone. "Keiko… You have a notebook?!"

"She only got the thing yesterday," Akira said lazily, stretching.

There was a long, very _awkward_ pause.

"Please explain this, Rem-san," Yagami said warily to the shinigami. Keiko expected that Lawliet was still in too much shock to interrogate anyone.

The white shinigami sighed. "All right. But first, you have my word, Shintaro-san, that I will not kill any of you unless Misa dies before her natural lifespan expires." With that, Keiko breathed a sigh of relief, but still held Light beneath her. He couldn't, under any circumstances, be trusted. Rem turned to the task force. "I will only explain what I know of the Death Note. Nothing more. The last two rules stated in the notebook are false. While the first six are true, there is no rule that says you must continue writing names in the Death Note in thirteen-day-minimum cycles, nor will you die if you destroy the notebook."

"And did… did my son somehow _coerce_ you into agreeing to lie to us…?" Yagami asked shakily, also stunned. Keiko could hear the quaver in his voice, and she choked up.

"Yes," Rem said softly. "I did that much because I wanted Misa to live, and because he thought of a reasonable way for me to keep her safe…"

"Tell me, Rem-san," Keiko began loudly, "what _does_ happen if a shinigami loves a human?"

"If a shinigami loves a human," Rem began, her voice clear as a bell, "nothing happens until that shinigami attempts to keep the human alive beyond his or her natural lifespan. We can see how long each human will live when we look at their faces… we can also see everyone's natural name. For instance, I can see this _Ryuzaki's_ true name, and I also know how long he has left to live… but we shinigamis are forbidden by shinigami law to give any human bound to our Death Notes the names or life-spans of anyone else…

"But back to your original question, if a shinigami loves a human and purposefully kills someone in order to keep that human alive beyond their natural lifespan, the shinigami will then die."

"So you mean that you would sacrifice yourself for Misa-chan's sake?" Keiko asked, a little touched. For once, she felt an ounce of pity for the great white monster floating above her.

"Yes," Rem said simply. "I would."

"Oh, you conniving little _RAT_!" Keiko shouted at Light, snarling at him. "You play off others' emotions just to further your little _scam_! You are _so… low…_"

Light didn't say anything, but stared back at her with a cold defiance that only displayed itself in his brown eyes. "Did you _ever_ feel the _slightest_ bit of affection for Misa-chan?" she asked, anger distorting her features.

Light sighed heavily, making the action look forced. "No," he said finally. "She's hyper and annoying and frankly, I can't stand her."

"Some boyfriend _you_ are," Keiko muttered in derision. "I hate your guts, just so you know."

"I only kept him alive," Rem added, voice dripping disdain, "because Misa begged me to. I would've killed him, otherwise. I knew from the start he had no liking for her."

For the first time in several minutes, Lawliet spoke. "I would _love_ to see you talk your way out of this one, _Kira_…"

Akira sniggered. "Ah kakakakaka! This is more fun than a soap opera!"

"I will ask you to please keep your amusement to yourself, Akira-san," Keiko said softly. "If you're going to laugh, do it elsewhere, because emotions are running fairly high at the moment…"

The shinigami shrugged. "Suit yourself. I find it hilarious." But he went silent.

What Keiko didn't notice was at that point were Light's hands slowly moving up to clamp around her body at any second; he'd taken advantage of the fact that the force was now reacting to Akira and his seemingly heartless words. Suddenly, Keiko felt a pair of hands grip her waist and flip her over so that he was on top. One fist drove into her stomach, then her face. She coughed hard, feeling the life in her stomach struggling, kicking feebly… The pain in her skull, enough to make white spots flash before her eyes, was ignored. _God, no… my babies!_

Before she had a chance to even scream, Light was gone, lying on his side across the room. The only explanation for his sudden movement was his attacker. Lawliet was there, kicking Light repeatedly until he fought back. It was L versus Kira, one on one… Light swung at Lawliet and missed as the latter ducked and swerved to retaliate with a kick. Light dodged, but hadn't planned on a swift follow-up a half-second later. Lawliet's foot connected with Light's jaw and sent him crashing into the wall. "You stay the hell away from her," Lawliet snarled, looking positively bloodthirsty. It had just become personal, and he was about to lose his cool completely.

Light glared mutinously at the detective and wiped the blood from his broken nose. "Why? She's in the way of Kira's domain—_MY _domain… And as a matter of fact… so are you!" Light sent a punch at L, who spun away and gave the former a roundhouse kick. Light ducked and stepped away, grinning like a berserker at L. "Are you honestly going to kill me? I am KIRA. I am RIGHTEOUS!!"

"RIGHTEOUS!! YOU DARE SAY TO _ME_ THAT YOU ARE _RIGHTEOUS_!?" shouted Lawliet, now thoroughly incensed. "DOES A RIGHTEOUS PERSON ATTACK AN INNOCENT, UNBORN CHILD!? ANSWER ME THAT, YOU BASTARD!!"

Light dodged two more of L's kicks, and shot out his leg to sweep Lawliet's feet from beneath him. Lawliet crashed to the floor, but lashed back up at Light's knees, making his opponent fall to the ground beside him. Lawliet then shoved Light down as he stood, jumping and bringing his foot down at Light's head—who rolled away at the last second, leaping to his feet and staring warily at L. Neither was someone to be trifled with…

The two circled back and forth; L blocked the door. Light began to circle to the side, forcing L to move away, and just as Light decided to make a break for it, he changed directions at the last second, _almost _throwing L off. Instead, L sent his foot into Light's chest, making him stagger back, but not for long. He swung wildly at L, making furious blows, half of which Lawliet managed to dodge. The other half pounded into his body as he tried to block them, but Keiko heard the impact of a particularly nasty blow against his jaw, and saw Lawliet cough blood as he swung his momentum around to kick forcefully at Light's chest, sending him crashing into the wall. Matsuda and Aizawa were on him instantly, pinning him down.

Lawliet's enraged stare continued to penetrate Light, unwilling to budge. He was breathing heavily, and spat out a bloody tooth, holding it in the palm of his hand. A tooth could be used as a weapon, too, if push came to shove… "Light Yagami," he growled, "you are under arrest for countless murders as 'Kira,' and the only rights you have are to remain silent and to keep breathing. If I were you, I'd beg Rem-san to write your name down NOW, because you'll wish she had if you so much as LOOK at Keiko. And you _will_ be executed within a month's time; I can guarantee it."

Matsuda bit his lip as he handcuffed Light; Aizawa kept a gun at Light's head. "Don't let him relinquish ownership of his notebook," Keiko warned them all weakly, clutching her stomach fearfully as she lay there. "Make sure he's always touching a piece of it…" To the side, Mogi approached the defamed killer and held a page of the notebook to his skin, so that even he could not escape the memories.

"Light…" Matsuda said softly, whimpering, "_…why!?_"

Light didn't answer. There was no point.

Yagami stood against the wall, looking like a dead man, he was so pale. Meanwhile, Keiko lay there on the floor, curled up in a ball, shaking and shivering as tears fell down her cheeks. "Akira-san," she said softly, turning her head to peer up at him, "thanks."

"No problem, okugata." (1) Akira floated over beside her and knelt down, plucking the piece of his La Nota di Morte away from her trembling form. "I'll take that for the time being… You can have it back later, if you want." But he hovered there, smiling morbidly, chanting softly to himself. "I won, I won..."

"Rem," Keiko whispered, straining to look at the white shinigami. "Rem… I won't let Misa die like Light. I promise."

The white shinigami nodded. "Then if no harm comes to her, I promise to not kill anyone near you."

"Thank you."

* * *

(1--"Okugata" means "lady".)

_

* * *

_

Ohmigosh, I never imagined you guys would respond so quickly... I had half a mind to keep on waiting to see if I could get MORE reviews, but I'm not Akira. Or BlueHarpy. I'm somewhat merciful. "SOMEWHAT" being the key word... hahahaha!!


	78. Cafeteria Food

_OHMIGOSH, I'M SO SORRY EVERYBODY!! My laptop died last Monday, and all my files were trapped on it, including this one! So I couldn't really do anything… I'm so sorry I made you all wait over a week for this chapter, especially because it's definitely not going to be worth the wait—it was so hard to write in the first place, but then I had to rewrite it TWICE!! But I'll update soon, so hopefully, that'll make it up to you guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, EVERYONE!! YOU ALL ROCK!!_

**_

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own_ Death Note.

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 78 - CAFETERIA FOOD

* * *

Furious and determined, Lawliet followed Matsuda, Mogi, and Aizawa as they carried—or rather, dragged—Kira out to Aizawa's car. To his mild surprise, Rem had followed Light out, and seemed determined to go with him. Not like it truly mattered anymore. Light could not escape his memories when the Death Note remained in contact with him at all times.

Lawliet glared murderously at the caught criminal, but couldn't think of any words with which to taunt him one last time. No, instead, he merely watched as they drove off for the NPA, remaining entirely stationary long after they were gone. "Light Yagami… Kira… who could've been my ally…" There was no way he'd ever admit that Light could maybe have been his friend, had he not taken up the role of Kira. His heart still pounded from the recent adrenaline rush fueled by his fight with the young man and the shock of seeing Keiko hit—_hit_, when she was still carrying his children…

His eyes narrowed and he ran back to the tech room, only to find it vacated. His next guess as to Keiko, Yagami, and Akira's whereabouts was the monitor room, and sure enough, Keiko lay curled up in a ball on the couch, helped there, presumably, by Yagami, who was now exiting the room. Instantly, he ran to her side. "Keiko—!"

"Hngh?" She looked up to see him running over, and reached her arm out for him. He reached down, holding her hand tightly. "I'm sorry… I didn't tell you… about the Death Note…" she murmured, voice weak in the aftermath of Light's attack. "But you… would've blown my cover… and pro'ly died…" It went without saying that she'd rather deceive him in order to prolong his life than let him die whilst she was completely honest.

It took him mere milliseconds to realize her point of view, that he would have indeed used his newfound knowledge of the Notes' rules and unintentionally backed Rem into a corner where she would have killed him, and possibly Watari. "I understand, tenshi," he said softly, entwining his fingers with hers and using his other hand to comb through her hair. "How could I be angry with you? You saved my life, and the task force, as well."

"That's… two you owe me…" she teased weakly, giving a hint of a smile.

Despite the gravity of the situation, he couldn't keep an answering smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth. "And how, pray tell, am I to repay you?"

"For starters… you can take me… to the hospital," she breathed. "Further demands… will be issued as needed."

It rather went without saying that he'd planned to do that, anyway. He planted a brief kiss on her forehead and shuffled over to the computers, where he switched on his microphone. "Watari, Keiko needs to be taken to the hospital. Also, please bring my laptop and sufficient funds to cover any charges."

"Yes, Ryuzaki," he responded quickly, and Lawliet returned to Keiko's side. There, he waited until Watari appeared downstairs, and he awkwardly scooped Keiko into his arms and followed Watari to the car. Once Keiko was seated in the back, Lawliet took the laptop from Watari and slid in beside her. She leaned against him and peered at the screen as Watari drove them to Ibaraki Hospital.

It took Lawliet less than two minutes to hack into Director Takimura's computer, on whose monitor he displayed his famous "L" logo.

He began to type. "Director Takimura, this is L." Keiko shifted to watch more closely, picturing the director's look of shock when he saw that his computer was taken over by L.

"Is that gonna translate to sound?" she wondered quietly.

He nodded. "Yes. However, it is a method I don't usually prefer to use. Nonetheless, it is the best and simplest way for me to remain with you on the way to the hospital and still contact the director." He began to type. "I apologize for contacting you in this manner, but due to current circumstances, I am unable to send in Watari. Please understand that I need verification of your identity. Please list two of the names of the FBI agents killed during this case and the total number sent in the first place."

There was a pause that stretched about ten seconds, and finally, the response came thus from the speakers of the laptop in Takimura's voice: _"Knick Staek and Arire Weekwood; there were 12 agents in all. Now that you've ascertained that I am who I am, how do I know that you are L?"_

Lawliet's expression hardly changed, being rather unsurprised by this fact. "I can name the other ten agents: Raye Penber, Toors Denote, Frigde Copen, Nikola Nasberg, Freddi Guntair, Girela Sevenster, Haley Belle, and Lian Zapack."

_"Well, that narrows it down to either someone related to this case, L, or Kira…"_ he relented. _"How do I know you're not Kira?"_

And without skipping a beat, he replied, "Proof will be given threefold: one, Kira is currently on his way to the NPA in the custody of Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, and Touta Matsuda; two, Kira shall not kill again; three, I will not ask for anything Kira might need to know."

_"Oh… I see…"_

"In approximately fifteen minutes, Kira will arrive at the NPA."

Obviously doubtful, the director skeptically continued. _"Explain this, L. Kira was caught over a week ago."_

Lawliet suppressed the urge to voice his impatience—or rather, type it. "Higuchi was merely an agent of Kira, Takimura-san. The true Kira—the _original_ Kira—has been apprehended. The case is now closed."

Silence hung for a moment or two while Director Takimura pondered this. _"I see… ah… arigato, L-sama. Ah, who is Kira?"_

"I'm afraid that information is on a need-to-know only basis. Only those involved in the trial are to be notified out of respect for Kira's family, who are entirely innocent in the matter."

Takimura paused at this (Keiko pictured the frown on his face) and sighed. _"I suppose those involved in the trial already know, then…?"_

"Yes."

_"I see. Again, I am baffled. You have done the world a great service, and I offer my thanks on behalf of everyone involved, as the matter is to be kept secret."_

For a moment, Lawliet was tempted to reply with "All in a day's work", but he realized that thus would be the most Keiko-ish response possible. A smirk played at his lips and his gaze flicked over to her briefly. Instead, he said nothing to acknowledge the director's statement. What was there to say? _"You're welcome—any time a new psychopathic murderer using a notebook to kill off criminals for the so-called betterment of mankind comes around, I'll be here."_ Of course not. Instead, he paused slightly for effect, but something inexplicable made him continue. "It was an honor, Takimura-san, to work with your men. They are extremely dedicated and hard-working."

At this, Takimura looked slightly flustered, but very pleased. _"Oh—yes. Yagami in particular is an asset."_

It rather irked Lawliet that Takimura neglected to mention Keiko at all, but in order to avoid any potential suspicion concerning their relationship, he said nothing. "I will notify you further when the trial is over, Takimura-san." With that, he terminated the connection and after wiping clear all traces of his conversation with Takimura, closed the laptop and placed it on the seat across from him before putting his arm around Keiko and lowering one leg to the floor so that she could be more comfortable. His opposite hand, out of habit, trailed up to his mouth, whereupon he began to toy with his lip distractedly. It went without saying that his nerves were on edge, and even though he knew there was a high probability that neither Keiko nor the twins would be ultimately affected (he'd seen that Light's punch was rather high on her stomach), he could not entirely suppress his worry; rather, he calmed himself to the point where Keiko couldn't see his anxiety. Why cause her further unnecessary worry?

Instead, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Aizawa's number. Keiko, as close as she was to the phone itself, heard every word. _"Hello?"_

"Aizawa-san, please ensure that Light Yagami is imprisoned under the highest security possible. There is to be nothing in his cell, save for him, his clothing, a piece of the Death Note attached to him where he cannot reach it, and handcuffs for his hands and feet. Have at least fifty guards around his cell at all times, and around him when he needs to leave. He is to leave the cell once every twelve hours for the bathroom, no more, and he will also be under the watch of the fifty guards during these times. Alert as few people as possible to his presence and especially his identity—make sure he wears a mask of some kind so that the guards do not know of his identity. Is this clear?"

There was a long pause, and finally, Aizawa replied, _"Yes… understood."_ Keiko assumed that he'd thought the restrictions a little harsh at first, but had known, in the end, that they were merely necessary precautions against a psychopathic murderer.

Only then did he turn his full attention to Keiko.

"You look like a… like a fighter with one tooth less," she said in a soft tone, smiling faintly.

"That's not funny." And though he never would've admitted it, it was rather painful getting a tooth knocked out of his head like that…

"I know. I'm trying… to make you smile."

"That's a rather difficult feat at this particular moment…"

She sighed. "Well, I tried…" Abandoning all attempts at small talk, Keiko stared at the denim fabric of Lawliet's jeans, observing absently the way they were slightly lighter and more worn around the knees. _Light… why? Why did you have to do this to Uncle and Sachiko and Sayu and me? To MY family! To everyone… Didn't you think of us when you started on this whole Kira thing?_

She recalled what had transpired in her room with Akira…

**.:FLASHBACK MODE:.**

"_Can you write someone's name, all but a kanji symbol, or all but one or two letters, and then fill it in, and have the same effect?"_

_His eyes narrowed as he considered this. "I __expect__ so… but I'm not sure…"_

_Keiko grabbed her pen and La Nota di Morte, hesitating just before letting the pen hit the paper. It felt treasonous, almost… but when she thought about the alternatives, letting some random criminal die versus Lawliet…_

NO, KEIKO, NO!! _came_ _a voice screaming in her head._ No… this is very probably how Kira started out! Once you have the ability to save someone or do something honorable, you can't just blindly forge ahead with it, no matter how much you want to. It's DEATH—irreversible and irrevocable death…

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

_Yeah,_ she reasoned, _he probably DID think of his family, how he could protect them and how he could make their lives better… And he probably thought of Uncle Soichiro most of all, and how he could make his job less dangerous, less taxing. Oh, Light… why didn't you try to find a different way to better their lives? You could've done as much good working alongside L, working as a policeman. You probably could've stopped just as many criminals that way as you killed lawlessly…_

"Keiko?"

She looked up slowly, wearily, to see Lawliet's vaguely inquisitive expression. "Sorry. Just thinking… about what was going through… Light's head when… he first got a Death Note… and how it was… probably similar to mine… only I decided not to actually… kill anyone."

Lawliet quieted after this revelation. He pulled a Dum-Dums lollipop from his pocket and after tossing the wrapper carelessly on the floor, popped it into his mouth. "Mm… I can imagine that, yes. You both have ample reason to protect those around you, and killing criminals is the easiest way to accomplish that. And it rather goes without saying that I'm extraordinarily glad that you didn't kill anyone."

She nodded slowly, but Lawliet wasn't sure if what he felt was her nodding in the affirmative or the result of the car's bouncing movement as it drove over a small pothole. "Lawliet… I said I'd be glad… when this case was over… but I'm not glad at all."

Gently, carefully, he wrapped his arms around her weakened form. "I know." After a few moments, he gravely offered his lollipop to her.

Keiko took the proffered treat without hesitation, but removed it from her mouth after a second or two. "The stick's all soggy…"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Unperturbed, he took it back, saw the small smile of amusement on Keiko's face, and relaxed. As sad and upset as she was, things would eventually get better, and that tiny smile was proof enough.

But… "Enlighten me: how did you figure out everything about Rem and Misa?"

She paused to think. "I didn't know… about any of it… until right before Rem… left…" she admitted softly, stopping to breathe. "I figured out… all of it while you were… thinking of how to next corner Light… I only thought through… everything because I was… able to read Rem's emotions… I was waiting for her… to move because I was just… just trying to save the… task force—trying to save _you_. You're too aggressive, sometimes… The best offense is a good defense…"

"I believe it's the other way around, tenshi."

"Not in this case." Keiko shifted to sit even closer to Lawliet, but recalled as he went rigidly stiff his fight with Light. "Am I hurting you?"

"Not in the least."

A comfortable (but heavy) silence fell upon them, only to be broken by a voice right behind their heads… "Oh, how _touching!_ Two lovers recovering after their best friend and enemy is tossed in the tanker!" Akira's head suddenly appeared through the back window, and the rest of him followed. He moved to sit across from them, legs crossed demurely as if he hadn't a care in the world—and as if he'd been there the entire time.

"Shut _up_, Akira!" Keiko gasped, clutching her chest as she attempted to regain her breath after her momentary fright. "You're… so annoying… sometimes! Geez… you don't even need… a Death Note… to give people a heart attack…"

"Hmph. I suppose that's all the thanks I get for saving your hide…"

"You… didn't save… my hide… at all! That… would be thanks… to this guy…!" Keiko poked Lawliet's head with her pointer finger.

His wide eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "How, exactly, did I save you?"

"Allow me," Akira said with all-too-evident sarcasm. Keiko nodded for him to continue, but not after throwing him a disparaging look. "The Death Note can't affect anyone under 780 days old; therefore, expectant mothers are completely immune."

"And writing two names at once cancels out the effects of the Note…" Lawliet chewed pensively on his thumb. "Hm… how extraordinary."

"Oh, be proud of your girl, _Monsieur l'inspecteur_. She figured all this out with hardly a word from me."

Lawliet gave a faint smile. "I would expect nothing less from the woman who surpassed L."

This elicited a gasp from Keiko. "Wha…!? I didn't…!"

"But you did. You solved this case."

"Nuh-uh…! I just stripped away… Kira's last… defense, which was… Rem."

A pause followed. "If after this you say anything negative or derogatory about your own intelligence, you'll be insulting me, as well."

Keiko remained quiet for several seconds. "You're still… smarter than me. Who's… is the stupidly high IQ, here?"

"Mm, a _stupidly high IQ_ is something of an oxymoron, tenshi."

"Shut up."

_

* * *

_

L's POV

Lawliet sat in the waiting room nervously. Driven nearly to distraction by his idleness, he began to fidget helplessly, for once not drawing any stares from the others around him. It was a waiting room at a hospital; half the people in the room were equally nervous. However, the knowledge that no one really cared about his odd habits didn't help to relieve his anxiety in the least. Desperate, he plucked a magazine from a nearby table and stared at it as he held it by his fingertips. There was little of interest within… He exchanged it for another. This process was repeated for the next three magazines until he finally gave up. "Keiko," he whispered softly, "it is interesting, is it not, that on the hardest case of my life, you managed to surpass me…? The one case I failed to solve…"

"Ah kakaka! Is that resentment I hear, _Monsieur l'inspecteur_?" Lawliet looked up to see Akira floating above him, and frowned.

"A bilingual shinigami," he muttered sullenly, almost inaudibly, getting the rather unpleasant feeling that he was to be stuck with Akira for as long as Keiko wanted him around. _Odd,_ he reflected silently. _Akira seems to be very like Keiko, and yet, I despise him._ "No, it is not resentment. I do not believe I could ever resent Keiko. But it is odd… I'm not used to this. I didn't lose. I do not know what to call it." His gaze traveled to the door that led to the actual hospital rooms.

Akira stayed quiet for a few moments. "Damn, boy, you really _do_ love 'er. I ain't got the faintest clue why she couldn't see it."

Lawliet didn't bother to answer, but merely grunted softly. Finally, Akira sighed. "All right, geez… I'll go see how she's doing. Stupid straight detective…" he muttered as he flew off. "He's practically the smartest guy in existence, and yet he doesn't know how to communicate worth a damn…"

_

* * *

_

KEIKO'S POV

Keiko had been attended to (after having been given an ultrasound and an X-ray) and was then sent to lie down on a bed in a room somewhere, rather reluctantly, in fact. She hated not knowing the extent of the damage. She sat… and sat… and sat… _Geez, this waiting's gonna kill me more easily than the Death Note ever could,_ she thought sullenly. Akira floated through the wall toward her. "How's come you didn't tell ol' Akira where you were?" he snapped. "I turn my head for one second and you're gone. Totally uncool. I was worried and everything!"

That made Keiko smile bitterly. "Thanks, Akira. You weren't… really worried, though, were you?"

Pause… "No, not really. I just thought it'd make you feel better if I said that."

She smirked. "Nice. Well, I'm… just waiting for the results, now…"

The door opened, and Keiko perked up, feeling butterflies in her stomach as the doctor as her previous visit walked in, alone, which made Keiko slightly disappointed—she correctly translated Lawliet's absence as a _long, _personal talk with the doctor. The doctor took a quick look at her black eye, and then asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I wanna know what's happening!" she responded testily, making a valiant attempt at suppressing her nervous anger.

The doctor gave a hint of a smile, and Keiko's heart nearly stopped. _Good sign, good sign…_ "Well, I suppose that means you're somewhat all right," she acknowledged, scribbling a note on her clipboard. "Everything seems to be okay, Shintaro-san. You took quite a blow to your diaphragm, which explains the difficulty with breathing, but it was high enough on your body that your children are not harmed in the least." Keiko nearly fainted with relief. "However, during your last visit here, you were severely underweight and suffering from lack of sleep, but you look to be doing somewhat better… with the exception of your current injuries, that is," she added with ample gravity, and Keiko knew then that she was about to be on the receiving end of yet another spiel on abuse. "You are still about twelve pounds underweight… Ah… It says also that you're a police officer…? I'm going to have to insist that you _lay off your work if this is what it's doing to you_, at least during your pregnancy."

Keiko breathed a quiet sigh and smiled softly. She nodded. "I have been trying…" She couldn't say much more without blowing her cover and Lawliet's, so she just left it at that. What could she say, really? _"Oh, these injuries? They're from getting caught in a psychological-cum-physical crossfire between Kira and L… no big deal. It's all over, now!"_

"Oh, lord," muttered Akira, and he phased back through the wall, rather unwilling to stick around for the remainder of the conversation—or rather, lecture.

The doctor peered over the rims of her glasses at Keiko seriously. "Shintaro-san, I remember you saying that you wouldn't allow your fiancé to abuse you in any way… however, I am also well aware of the desire some women have to protect their abusive lovers. I would urge you to get some counseling on this. I know that you're a member of the NPA, but if you're, say, an inspector, or a secretary, you probably don't get out of the office much. I'm not stupid, and this looks like abuse to me. We do have a woman here on staff who helps women like you to get out of abusive relationships…"

Keiko couldn't stand it anymore. "SHUT UP!!"

The doctor blinked at her in shock, and Keiko realized her mistake. "Oh, geez, I'm so sorry!" she apologized quickly, genuinely. "I'm sorry… it's just these stupid hormones… Look, my fiancé is _not_ abusing me. I've been in an emotionally… _unhealthy_ relationship before, and I know what _that's_ like. Why put myself in a relationship with a _physically_ abusive man?" She shook her head. "No. I'm fine. This is just a really freaky coincidence…" Keiko swallowed and glanced at the door. "Is that it for now?" she asked the doctor.

Reluctantly, the doctor nodded. "You're free to go."

Keiko, not without some difficulty, rolled herself off the bed and headed for the door, which the doctor held open for her.

* * *

Lawliet was waiting down the hall in the waiting room, sitting in his strange fashion and reading—or rather, staring with revulsion at—a magazine that dangled from his fingertips, as Akira floated nearby. The moment she opened the door, he stood and headed over to her. His questioning glance was enough to prod her to answer before he even opened his mouth. "Everything's okay," she said, a little wearily.

"Why do I detect a less-than-relieved air about you?"

Keiko snorted, and he put his arm around her shoulders as they moved to check out. "I just got another lecture on how I should get out of my abusive relationship with you." (Akira snickered helplessly.)

He sighed heavily, willing himself to not say anything to that. "I see."

She chuckled at his obvious indignation. "Yeah, I had to yell at her to make her shut up." With that, she leaned against him and sighed. "I wanna go home…"

He nodded understandingly, but even so, after checking out, he led her down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, first.

Keiko poked at her questionable-looking food with a fork, having eaten her Jell-o quickly but hesitating before testing her beef tempura. "So it's finally over and done with," she whispered, looking up at him.

Sitting in his normal style, Lawliet drew several stares from nearby patients in the large room, but he was oblivious to this—or perhaps merely apathetic. After all, he'd gained the same kind of stares from his fellow students at To-oh. "Mm, yes, it is. The sooner you eat, the sooner you can leave."

"And the sooner I can get some mac'n cheese," Akira added, crossing his arms. "You _so_ owe me."

"Who said you were getting fed?" Keiko snapped.

"Hey, hey, who gave you that notebook, okugata?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Geez… beggar…" Returning her attention to her plate, Keiko groaned as she poked at her food. "I don't trust it…"

Akira stared at the food and shuddered. "I wouldn't trust it, either…"

"Please, eat." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly after sipping at a Styrofoam cup full of tea. "Mm… I see the reason for your unwillingness to eat, now…"

"Toldja," Akira shot back, uncaring that neither were really paying attention to him.

_Hm, he really IS like Keiko,_ Lawliet thought privately, but said nothing of the sort aloud. He still didn't like the shinigami.

Keiko smirked and popped a piece of _something_ into her mouth; each tidbit of tempura rather tasted the same, so it was impossible to tell _what_ she was eating… "Couldn't we just go back to HQ and ask Watari to make us something decent?"

Lawliet nodded impatiently. "Yes, but you need even more nourishment to help heal your injuries. Eat."

Keiko sighed as Akira began laughing once again. "Nourishment? From _this_…?"

"Eat."

"Fine…"

_

* * *

_

Again, so sorry about the wait!! Next chapter will be posted by Friday, if not sooner!!


	79. Conversations

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _me no own!!_**

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 79 - CONVERSATIONS

_**

* * *

**_

LIGHT'S POV

Light Yagami sat in his cell, unable to move (for the most part), unable to be free… He'd been aware of the consequences of his actions—assuming he was caught—when he first became Kira. He'd been in no way surprised at the stringent guidelines L had placed on his second confinement. And this time, he wouldn't be escaping. He only had Rem for company, a fact which irked him to no end. He'd infinitely preferred Ryuk as a companion, even if the he was unhelpful and sadistic. At least he had a sense of humor… heck, at least he thought Light was amusing to talk to! Rem hated his guts.

He knew he'd be able to get a lawyer and a single phone call; at first, however, he hadn't even considered hiring a lawyer. He _was_ Light Yagami, boy genius and L's rival… but in the end he'd conceded. He hadn't finished his studies on law just yet—maybe there was some loophole he could somehow exploit. He recalled one law firm, Mikami & Hiratasuka, that had made public the fact that it supported Kira, and had opted to call them. After several minutes of negotiating, he finally managed to get Teru Mikami himself on the phone, who agreed to defend him in the upcoming trial.

Light was no idiot. He didn't believe blindly that he might get out of this mess… However, there was a glimmer of hope, a possibility he had to exploit.

He wasn't about to go down without a fight…

* * *

_KEIKO'S POV_

"Yes, Mizuki, I'm perfectly fine," Keiko assured her for the umpteenth time. Why, oh _why_, did Matsuda have to tell her everything…? "I've been to the hospital and I'm _all right_. You can stop worrying!"

_"But Keiko, the twins could've DIED!!"_

"I didn't WANT Kira to punch me in the stomach!" she protested, holding the phone slightly away from her ear at Mizuki's volume. "Geez… If I'd have seen him coming, I would've dodged it or something. You think I'm _that_ self-destructive…?"

Mizuki sighed heavily, reluctantly letting her fears go. _"I guess… just… I don't know…"_

Keiko nodded wordlessly in understanding before remembering absently that her sister couldn't see that over a telephone conversation. "Yeah, I get it. It's okay. Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye." After returning the phone back in its cradle, Keiko flopped down on the couch in the suite she shared with Lawliet. "Good grief… why does everyone worry about me? Ugh… and people _wonder_ why I seem to have no self-esteem…"

"Mm, have you considered the fact that they worry because they love you?" Lawliet shuffled into the room, having just returned from the monitor room, where he, no doubt, had been making preparations for Kira's trial. He squatted down on the couch beside Keiko and, holding her face in his fingertips, kissed her tenderly, reveling in the fact that he could now afford such a luxury whenever he so desired.

Keiko gave him a strained half-smile at his sweet words—she hated being the cause of worry to others. "Doesn't love typically imply an element of letting go, letting the other person kind of do their own thing, within reason?"

"Mm, yes, but you have given them cause for worry in the past." His wide eyes bored into her seriously, driving home the reality of that statement. Keiko sighed as he continued. "Be glad that your family loves you enough to care about your wellbeing."

"Yeah, let's see how you like it when they start worrying about _you_ twenty-four seven—which I guarantee will happen."

"Perhaps they'll merely worry that my sanity may be wavering from being around you so often."

"You asshole!!" Both knew she didn't mean that, and she laughed despite his words. Yes, he'd finally told her all of what transpired during their time at Liverpool, and she couldn't resist insulting him thus whenever she could. (1) As she never truly meant it, he didn't mind—to the contrary, he found it amusing. It made their relationship much more interesting when they could both be blatantly honest with each other, even to go so far as slamming one another about certain things. Lawliet had taken to calling Keiko "reckless" or "insane" (and on one occasion, an "agent of the apocalypse" when she'd caused not one, but _three_ glass bowls to shatter on the floor of the kitchen—this marked the first time she'd retorted with "asshole", whereupon he'd related the entire story of the goings-on of her drunken night in England), and she always returned the favor by calling him "hermit", "damn insomniac", and "pig", in addition to her favorite, "asshole". Each time caused them both to smile broadly in light of their own mistakes, and the humor to be derived from them. Lawliet had perceived in Keiko a definite change from a confused, hurt, and self-conscious girl to a more boisterous, fearless version of herself—the Keiko she'd been before Kenichi had cheated on her.

All this over the course of three days.

He gave a wry smile at the "insult" and ran his fingers through her brown tresses, seemingly without a care in the world. Well, what cause did he have for anxiety? He was together with Keiko, who was completely well (though her right eye was still a little yellow and swollen) and happy; Kira was in prison with no hope of escape; Watari was alive and well; they were moving to England within the month… In his world, everything was as perfect as could be.

With one exception: Keiko was still underweight. This wasn't due to a lack of food; in fact, she'd been eating like crazy, but regaining her weight was more easily said than done.

Keiko shifted to lie on her back, dangling her legs over the end of the couch as she looked up at him. "Lawliet, did you tell your successors that the case was solved and everything?"

He blinked at her. "Mm, yes. If you wish to speak to them, all you need do is say so."

She laughed at his ability to determine her motive in asking such a question without having stated her purpose outright. "Okay. _So_."

He rolled his eyes at the rather lame joke and hefted himself off the couch to fetch his laptop. Seconds later, Keiko rolled off to land catlike on her hands and feet; she then scooted herself out to the center of the floor, Lawliet's favorite place to set up his computer. But for the life of her, she couldn't pinpoint an actual reason for his desire to sit there, at the furthest point from the furniture. Perhaps he just liked openness…?

She abandoned her thoughts on the subject when he came back in a moment later with his laptop in hand, and within ten seconds, the entire contraption was not only up and running, but plugged in and set up. Keiko had to admit that there was definitely something to be said for pre-released technology. "Mm, I'm rather pleased that you've taken such a liking to Mello and Near," he remarked as he lay down on his stomach beside her, mimicking her own position. "It only increases my confidence that you'll survive every bit as well in Winchester as you do in Tokyo."

Keiko grinned as he opened the line especially created for access to the orphanage, but placed her hand on his forearm. He turned his gaze to her questioningly. "Shouldn't they finally see your face for once?"

A slight pause followed as he pondered this. "I suppose, at this point, there is no harm in such a thing, but why…?"

"It'll be easier for them to meet you now than when you finally show up on their doorstep, you know."

"Hm. Perhaps you are right." Keiko knew he wouldn't have thought of this, mostly because he would've thought of only the daunting task of having to finally reveal himself. He wouldn't have thought much about the boys' reaction. It would be much more believable to them if he showed them _before_ he got there, as opposed to just showing up out of the blue. Within a few clicks, he'd changed the settings so that the camera displayed their every move, and proceeded to connect to the orphanage.

There was a slight wait, as Roger had to confirm that he wanted to speak with them, but finally, the screen changed to display a white-haired, bespectacled man with a slightly large nose, who looked to be in his mid-sixties. He blinked in surprise at the screen, having expected a large "L" to come into view, rather than an actual live feed of L himself _and_ his fiancée. _"Ah! Konnichiwa, L-sama!"_

Lawliet nodded and responded in English. "Hello, Roger."

_"Oh… ah…"_ Roger looked slightly nervous, and not necessarily, Keiko guessed, due to the fact that he was speaking with L. He just seemed a little… jittery. He cleared his throat and continued in Japanese, having not gotten the hint, apparently. _"Yes, I'm sorry. Is this the _someone_ Watari said we were going to meet?"_

Keiko snorted softly with amusement at this, and introduced herself—again, in perfect English. "Hello, Roger! I'm Keiko Shintaro, L's fiancée."

_"Oh, you do know English,"_ he said a little plaintively. _"I apologize…"_ He turned away miserably to grab a tissue, and excused himself to blow his nose.

Lawliet and Keiko exchanged glances. "Are you all right, Mr. Roger?" Keiko asked a little tentatively. "You seem a little… distracted, somehow."

Roger blinked a few times in surprise; he obviously hadn't expected her to be so perceptive (not that it took a genius to figure that out; he wasn't hiding his preoccupation very well). _"It's nothing—the children are being especially rowdy today. It's rainy outside, and they're restless."_

A muffled _bang_ came blasting through the speakers and a piece of the ceiling plaster came crumbling down to hit the carpet before Roger's desk; he winced visibly and coughed at the dust.

_"Oh, please excuse me, L, Miss Shintaro. I'll send Near in to speak to you while I deal with this…"_

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Roger," Keiko called as he quickly stalked off. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the poor man, pent up in a house with a lot of genius orphans for company. "Geez," she murmured, "and I thought _adult_ geniuses were hard to deal with…"

"Mm, no doubt adolescence and drama are significantly increased in proportion to the House's collective intelligence," Lawliet mused. "I suppose I should know, but I spent many of my years there attempting to avoid everyone else."

_"Hello?"_ Not a moment later, a redhead boy came into view, looking curiously around for the source of the voices he'd heard. _"Anyone there—huh?"_ He caught sight of the computer, and Keiko recognized him instantly as Matt, Mello's partner in crime and the third Wammy's boy in line for L's title. _"Whoa, Asian hottie!!"_

Keiko couldn't help it—she snorted and nearly collapsed with laughter. Lawliet, however, suddenly looked a little sullen. He sighed heavily. "Thank you, Matt, for enlightening us on your opinion." His sarcasm was unmistakeable.

"Yeah," Keiko added, "thanks—pfft!! Ah hahahaha!!"

Matt cocked his head to one side. _"What's so funny? Who the hell are you?"_ Lawliet didn't even alter his expression, but merely stared unblinkingly at the monitor, waiting for Matt to figure it out. In a second, comprehension crossed his face, and he gasped. _"Holy Dance Stage—L, is that you!? And Beautiful!! I KNEW you were gorgeous!"_ (2) He smiled broadly at his having guessed the identities of those to whom he was speaking, and blinked at the sheer surprise of it all. But before Keiko or Lawliet could say anything else, he suddenly backed away. _"Oh, geez—I'm sorry! I didn't mean to blow your cover or anything!"_

"It's quite all right," Lawliet said calmly. "Actually, it was my purpose in contacting Roger to show myself and Keiko to you, Mello, and Near."

"Hi, Matt! Played your Game Boy Advance SP much lately?" Keiko wondered innocently.

_"Oh, you don't know how amazing it is to hear that a girl knows something COOL…"_ He smiled stupidly for a moment, but then sobered. _"Hey, I'll go get Mello so he can say 'hi'. One second. I love you, Beautiful!!"_

Keiko snickered once again as he left, and Lawliet sighed. "Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea…"

"Are you _jealous_?"

"No," he said firmly. "Merely irritated."

"Yup," she murmured with a grin, "he's jealous."

"Would a jealous man do this…?" An instant later, he'd rolled her over and was laying atop her, out of the view of the webcam, kissing her passionately, if playfully.

Keiko pulled back just slightly after about a minute and stared up at him a little woozily. "Yes…" she answered with a smirk.

"Perhaps I didn't convince you enough…" His soft lips pressed against hers, and she moaned loudly before she could stop herself.

Fortunately, it wasn't heard by the trio that then entered Roger's office. _"Hey… L? Beautiful?"_ Matt's voice was a little disappointed as he couldn't see either of them on the screen of Roger's computer. Lawliet sighed and rolled off of Keiko before shifting the computer over toward them so that Matt and the two newcomers, Near and Mello (who looked very disgruntled at the white-haired boy's presence), could see them.

Keiko instantly made a desperate attempt to mask the fact that she was now completely breathless and rather incoherent. "H-hey, guys! Remember me at all?"

Mello's jaw dropped. _"That's L…? Dude, he looks like Kotone Sakurai… y'know, Kazuhiko Amamiya's one personality from _MPD-Pyscho_?"_ (3)

Keiko snickered. "Look who's talking, Shinji Hirako. Where's your mask?" (4)

_"Oh ho!"_ Matt laughed. _"She's got you there, pal!"_

Lawliet, looking slightly miffed, sighed. "Yes, I'm L. This is Keiko."

"Hiya, guys."

Near inclined his head formally, twirling a lock of white hair around one finger as he stared, bored, at the screen. _"Hello."_

Mello continued to gape. _"Dude, L, how'd you manage to snag HER…?"_

Keiko smacked her forehead, but Lawliet gave a tiny, almost imperceptible smile as he placed one arm over her waist. "Mm, I suppose I _was_ exceedingly lucky in that respect."

"And I suppose you take delight in talking about me like I'm not here…?" Keiko muttered sullenly.

"Mm, in fact, I do, tenshi." He smiled a little deviously, and Keiko sighed as his fingers began combing through her hair again.

_"Gag me with a spoon,"_ Mello muttered.

Matt frowned at him. _"Hypocrite."_

_"What'd you call me?!"_

_"You just congratulated him on scoring a hot girl and then got all disgusted when he started _talking_ to her. That's the way you talk to your girl, man!"_ He stopped. _"Okay, that's how you tease your girl, I should say. Then they act like they don't like it, but they're eating it up."_

"Uh, can we change the topic, guys…?" Keiko wondered then. "This is slightly awkward."

_"He started it,"_ Mello said flatly, pointing at Lawliet.

"Actually, Matt started discussion of that topic," Lawliet amended dully. The guilty boy shrugged noncommittally, totally unbothered by the accusation.

Near went to sit in Roger's chair, pulling one knee up to his chest and letting the other dangle to the floor. _"So I take it that we will, in fact, be seeing you soon?"_

Lawliet nodded. "Mm, yes. The case is closed, thanks in large part to Keiko—" (she turned away from the camera, refusing to acknowledge this) "—and we plan to return to England when the trial is over."

_"No way!"_ Matt exclaimed. _"Who was Kira?"_

"That information," Lawliet said slowly, "is to be kept only to those involved in the trial."

_"Miss Keiko,"_ Near began softly, _"if I may ask, what part did you play in the investigation? I'm afraid we still know very little about you."_

Keiko scratched her head and gave a slightly nervous smile. "Well, I just helped out where I could, y'know? No big."

Lawliet exhaled. "Allow me to present an _unbiased_ point of view. In addition to being a detective on the Kira task force, she first hypothesized that Kira was a high school student (and he was, at the time), helped out with the surveillance of the suspects, saved the task forces' lives individually and collectively on multiple occasions, guessed and then proved the identity of the second Kira after scouting out an entire district in Tokyo for the Kiras' probable meeting place, caught the notorious Black Viper gang _and_ got shot in the process, got promoted to inspector, quit that job just so she could finish the case, disguised herself as a con artist and a model on a few different occasions, formulated a plot to save one of the task force members from Kira, tailed one of the men involved in the corporate Kira scandal, saved an entire restaurant from yakuza gunmen, spent eight straight hours baking me cakes, worked herself to exhaustion on more than one occasion, formed and successfully executed a plot to save Watari and myself from death at Kira's hand a _second_ time, exposed Kira, got into a fight with Kira, _and_ beat me at chess. And most of this occurred whilst she was pregnant with twins." He paused for a moment to drive the point home. "Tell me in truth that your part in this case was 'no big deal'."

Keiko noted with dry amusement that Mello and Matt were staring with unbridled and uncontrolled admiration at her, and even Near nodded his respect for her work. "Well when you put it like _that… _But that was _all_ I did," she shot back. The rest of the time, I was pretty useless." The sad part was that she wasn't _trying_ to be falsely modest; downplaying her own victories was still a habit to her.

"Yes, that's _all_." Lawliet sighed. "Mm… shall I tell them that you used to help Kira with his algebra homework when he was a child…?"

"Whether I wanted you to or not, you just did, anyway," she said sullenly.

_"You're pregnant, beautiful!?"_ Matt blurted out with wide eyes.

_"Crap on toast, L…!"_ Mello exclaimed. _"Where the hell did you find her? Do you have a younger sister, Miss Keiko?"_

"I take it you no longer think me an airhead?"

Matt snickered as Mello's expression fell a bit. _"No…!"_

"My sister's still about ten years older than you," she said indifferently. "And she's taken. Besides, unless you've already found your soul mate, aren't you a bit young to be dating? Heck, aren't you a bit young to have been reading stuff like _MPD-Psycho_?"

The blond boy glowered. _"How am I supposed to find my so-called soul mate, if there is such a thing, without dating anyone? Besides, I'm almost fifteen…"_

"Oh, it's entirely possible," Keiko said matter-of-factly.

"Mm, indeed," Lawliet agreed, no doubt thinking back on his how he managed to fall in love with Keiko, and she with him, months before ever dating. Almost a year, in fact. He didn't say this aloud, however, but kept it to himself.

_"When are you coming back?" _Matt asked eagerly.

Keiko grinned at this, but Near spoke for her. _"If you'd both been here during our last conversation, he plainly said that they would both be here within, now, three weeks."_

_"Shut up, marshmallow boy!"_ Mello snapped at him, no doubt afraid to insult his rival for future L-ship in front of L himself. He hadn't forgotten L's comment after he'd insulted his fiancée…

"Mm, well, Keiko needs to get something to eat, now, so if you'll excuse us…" Lawliet moved to close the laptop, but Keiko stopped him gently.

"Say a proper goodbye, L," she told him softly. "Hey, bye, guys!! We'll see you in a few weeks!"

_"Farewell, gorgeous! I'm sorry things won't work out between us!"_ Matt called dramatically, making Keiko laugh.

_"Yeah, later, guys,"_ Mello said casually.

Near blinked solemnly. _"Goodbye."_

_Then_ Lawliet closed the computer. "You still didn't say 'goodbye'," Keiko reprimanded softly. "And I'm not hungry. I just ate two hours ago."

"You will eat, nonetheless," he told her. "The twins need it." He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her close, kissing her softly. "Please?"

Keiko sighed. "Okay…"

"Thank you. I'll go have Watari prepare something."

"Hold on a sec!" Keiko slowly got up and skipped over to the bookshelf, where she began to browse through her collection of manga volumes. Finally, she pulled out a thin, black book, and, brandishing her prize, returned to Lawliet's side. He looked at her in confusion as she flipped halfway through the book, and her hand snapped out to grasp his jaw. She pulled him downward a bit, then tilted his head, and brought his thumb back up to his mouth. "Okay... scowl."

"What...?"

"I want you to scowl. I want to see something..."

Rather befuddled, he gave her a frown, and Keiko tilted her head to one side a bit, and her eyes lit up. "Dear heaven, the boy's right! You _do_ look like Kotone Sakurai!"

"An explanation would be much appreciated."

"In _MPD-Psycho_, the guy has multiple personalities. And one of them is called Kotone Sakurai, and you look exactly like him!" Keiko handed him the book. "See? It's here. Third volume, page sixty-seven. Although Sakurai acts nothing like you..."

Lawliet stared silently at the page for a few moments. "Mm... I suppose you might have a point..."

Keiko nodded. "Of course I do. Asshole."

* * *

(1—"Asshole" sequence is in chapter 4, the redone version. Go and read, my friends. It is lovely and funny and it totally sets the stage for things to come.)

(2—Dance Stage is the British/Australian version of DDR.)

(3_—MPD-Psycho_ is a very graphic and crazy manga, in which the main character has multiple personality disorder. He's a detective... and a killer. Great series... but _definitely_ deserves the 18+ warning!!)

(4—Shinji Hirako is the blond-haired vizard in _Bleach_.)

* * *

_Uh... yeah. Lots o' fluff. There'll be more Juro/Amy interaction and some of Akira soon, as well as bits of the trial on Kira!! Stay tuned!!_


	80. Rocky Horror Shinigami

**_Disclaimer: I STILL do not own _Death Note...**

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 80 - ROCKY HORROR SHINIGAMI

* * *

Keiko decided later that day to organize a card game tournament between herself, Akira, Ryuk, Juro, and Amy (Lawliet had decided to decline the offer, much to Juro and Keiko's mutual relief), if only to alleviate the boredom. There was honestly nothing to do! Keiko herself had no real obligations in the near future, aside from attending the trial as both a witness and as a cross-examiner (she and L would both act as prosecutors of sorts, both having deep enough understandings of Japanese—and other—laws to pull it off) and her resignation "ceremony" (which would only consist of the director-general thanking her for all her work and dedication; her undeniable prowess would be missed). But as to the decision to not hire a lawyer, Keiko and Lawliet had both reasoned that explaining everything to someone outside the real case itself would've only ended up as a waste of money; who would believe it, anyway? Furthermore, such would risk spread of Light's position as Kira, and for the Yagamis' sakes, this was a very undesirable outcome. After all, none of them had any idea that Light had been Kira, and Yagami was a very experienced and extremely dedicated detective; bad publicity would only lead to his resignation from the NPA. There was no need for that.

This was not to say that Sayu or Sachiko had any idea that Light was Kira; the story would be, after Light's execution, that he was killed by Kira himself, and this led to Kira's arrest. This fabrication would work perfectly, as Light had instructed Misa to write criminals' names in the Death Note in advance, and they were continuing to die day by day. It was unstoppable by this point, regardless of the fact that Misa now had forgotten all memories of ever owning a Death Note; however, Lawliet had been holding Ryuk's Death Note while she'd given it up, so he was now the rightful owner of it. Two shinigamis in the headquarters (they'd need Ryuk's notebook and quite possibly his testimony as a witness in the trial) was certainly an _interesting_ experience… between the inter-shinigami squabbles, they would each attempt to amuse themselves by observing the various humans inhabiting the place, or the ones who came and went. Their undisputed favorites were very obviously Lawliet and Matsuda, although Ryuk had developed something of a penchant for hanging around Amy, mostly because he enjoyed it greatly when she would end up yelling at him to rid herself of him. Finally, however, she'd resigned herself to the inevitability of the death god's presence and resorted to teasing him back whenever he pulled pranks on her.

Another difficulty was the fact that the shinigamis were prone to floating through walls at random, which proved to be an _interesting_ experience when Ryuk caught Lawliet and Keiko more or less making out in their suite one afternoon. After that, their suite was declared off-limits to anyone but them unless the front door was left open in an invitation. Needless to say, it wasn't often open (but a large part of that was due to the fact that they were downstairs in the monitor room for a great deal of the time, which meant that no one needed to be up there anyway, and Lawliet was adamant about not allowing anyone inside while he was asleep—rather, while Keiko was asleep, and any other normal human being would've been), only for a few hours a day.

Lawliet was the only one who really bothered working anymore, as the only remaining tasks were compiling, condensing, and organizing the evidence and arguments against Kira; the reports for the case had already been turned in (Yagami was the only one in the NPA who handled those, though the rest of the task force knew what they contained) and he was taking a break from any and all further casework until he and Keiko were settled in Winchester. Every once in a while, Keiko would help him with the many stacks of papers, sorting them into piles of "relevant", "possibly relevant", and "irrelevant". The "irrelevant" pile had extended to cover two-thirds of the computer table, the surrounding floor, and the coffee table while the other two piles sat there before them within easy reach. Even though Lawliet had told her over and over that she didn't have to help out on this at all, Keiko shrugged and told him that sifting through the tedious information would only increase her overall understanding of it, and could prove to be useful in the courtroom. He hadn't argued with that, but did insist that she limit her work to six hours a day. After much initial grumbling and complaining that she pregnancy didn't make her delicate or weaker in the slightest (at least, when it came to paperwork), when told by Juro to just think of it as a regular workday with an extra-long lunch break and the option of sleeping in, she relaxed a little and relented.

The only other notable events? Akira's discovery of Misa's abandoned clothing in her closet—upon leaving HQ, she'd left behind a few outfits that she no longer wanted, much to Akira's joy. He'd taken to switching into the seven different outfits about two times a day, rearranging the pieces and accessories as he saw fit to create even more possibilities.

Keiko sat down before the coffee table and dealt the cards (they'd played poker about twenty-seven times already that evening, as well as multiple rounds of rummy, Egyptian rat screw, blackjack, Spoons, and Go Fish) for what would undoubtedly be the most interesting game of the night, Bullshit.

"You notice we came down here to _escape_ card games?" Akira drawled to Ryuk, who grumbled something incoherent before declaring that he had one six, and laying it down upon the pile.

"BS," Keiko declared casually, almost offhand.

Ryuk's complains grew a little more colorful as he collected the small pile of cards that had collected in the center of the table; Akira snickered rather rudely.

"Don't laugh, Frank-N-Furter," (1) Keiko told him primly, crossing her legs as she set down three different cards surreptitiously under the pretense of the added "two sevens"; after all, no one would pay much attention after such a bold and admittedly _valid _comment. "Karma shall come back to haunt you."

At the mention of Frank-N-Furter, Amy and Juro started cracking up laughing; true enough, the (currently) cross-dressing shinigami was rather frowning. "Don't confuse me with that ugly man-whore," he said loftily, fanning himself with his cards.

"Yo, it's your turn, Akira," Amy reminded him, prodding him with her elbow, which traveled straight through him.

"So it is…" He tossed a single card on the table. "One eight."

Juro sighed and looked up at the shinigami. "Hey… how's come you can pick up material objects, but we can't touch you…?"

Akira shrugged. "I'ono. Frankly, I don't care. It just works." He sat back, legs crossed, in midair, the very picture of ease.

_

* * *

_

AMY'S POV

Thus, the game continued, and several rounds after—Keiko was, predictably, the victor the majority of the time, but Amy finally managed to learn her tricks, and thus ousted her from then on, much to the amusement of Juro and the vindictive pleasure of Akira. After this, Amy headed for the roof to gaze at the sunset with lazy contentment. Everything seemed to be going well for her—at least, over the past few days, it had. The only negative occurrence was the knowledge that she and Juro would be leaving after the trial, to go whither they willed. She'd not be going with Lawliet. But… she wasn't as heartbroken about it as she would've thought. Yes, a vestige of her sorrow remained, for Lawliet was and would always be a friend, but the overwhelming majority of her was rather looking forward to returning to the days when it was just her and Juro.

But she couldn't explain it! There was some kind of literary romance about it all, a kind of adventure, like living the life of a modern-day law-breaker was somehow desirable. Admittedly, there was rather a bit of dash to that sort of life that she relished, but who would've thought that a denizen of Wammy's House, an orphanage specifically designed to raise young geniuses to benefit society with their talents, would end up a thief? A burglar? A felon?

A small smile graced Sarah's face as she leaned on the rail on the edge of the roof, staring out through her sunglasses over the panorama of buildings and skyscrapers as the golden sun gradually, almost unnoticeably sank lower, as though to hide itself from the predatory moon who'd already spotted it. _"Maybe Lady Luna hasn't noticed me; if I move slowly enough, she won't see me disappear…"_

Sarah smirked at the analogy. _Geez, I've got such a crazy mind, sometimes. Guess that's why Juro calls me a dreamer all the time._

"Hey."

"AIEEEEE!!!"

Juro's rich, baritone laugh sounded behind her, and he appeared to the side, leaning his forearms on the rail. "Dang, you don't notice anything when you're off in La-La Land, do you?"

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him to show her disregard for his declaration, and he chuckled in return, amused at her childish ways. "What brings you up here?" she stuttered, for the first time noticing the chill wind that swirled around her body and tugged at her hair, as though to scold her for her failure to bring a jacket with her.

"I thought you'd want this." He handed her a bundle, which she unfolded to reveal it to be a sweatshirt.

Gratefully, she pulled it over her head before resuming staring out over the horizon, though she made sure not to lose herself to her own imagination. "Thanks, Juro." But he didn't leave. "Um… what else brought you here?" She turned to stare up at him and lowered her sunglasses so as to meet his gaze. Their red eyes met, and Sarah reflected how gorgeous the crimson color seemed in that light… like an ethereal sort of bloody hue whose beauty was dependent upon cinematography.

"Anyone home?" he asked, and she shook out of her reverie once more.

"Oh!! Sorry…"

He grinned and shook his head in resignation. "It's cool." But he sobered and paused. "Hey… Sarah, I've been thinking. What are we gonna do after we leave Tokyo? Where are we gonna go?" When she opened her mouth to respond, he held up a hand and continued. "I don't just mean what are we gonna do, as in, what's our next gig—and I mean that, too—but… where are _we_ gonna go, you and me…?"

Sarah blinked in surprise, not having expected him to be quite that forward just yet. "Uh… well…" She stared down at her shoes, trying to formulate a response. "I don't know… And before you say anything, I just… don't! I have no idea how I feel! I guess part of it's because I'm so used to giving my heart to a fantasy, I don't remember how to do the same with an actual person. I don't know who I should be looking for, or what… And I'm not saying this trying to ignore you! I mean, generally. I don't know anything about real romance…" She held her hands nervously behind her back, looking up at him imploringly. "Does… that make any sense?"

Slowly, Juro nodded. "Coming from you, yes." He grinned when she smacked his arm, and swiftly twisted to hold her hands behind her back so that they were both facing the same direction. Sarah struggled for a moment before relaxing and sighing heavily. At this, Juro pulled her back into his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head, releasing her wrists to wrap his arms slowly around her waist. Surprisingly—but fortunately—she didn't fight him at all. "Could we give 'us' a try? We can start out as slow as you want, and I swear, if you want to leave or you'd rather we were just friends again… I won't stop you. Please, Sarah Summers, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sarah's heart thumped in her chest. But what was this feeling? Anticipation… a rush of adrenaline that paralleled the same common occurrence during a heist… She found herself blushing heavily, and she felt so _comfortable_ in Juro's arms… It was what she'd imagined Lawliet's actions to be should he have requested the same. But the odd part about it was that she was almost _happy_ that it wasn't Lawliet. Suddenly, he had no part in the picture—he was on the sidelines. Juro was there with her, and it felt so right. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak (Juro tensed up behind her, making her smile). "Yes."

His body relaxed behind her, making her giggle. He couldn't hide anything from her like _that_, but perhaps that was a part of the plan, to make himself vulnerable to her, to lay his soul out before her so that nothing was hidden. It was an act of trust in a world where trust was not an option—trust would only bring trouble, possibly to the extent of death, in their line of work. And yet, there he was…

Sarah leaned back into him at last, allowing him to do as he wished. She trusted him, too, now with not only her life and secrets, but her heart, as well.

The weight of his head lifted clear of hers, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Thanks. Love you."

"Love you, too, Juro." (2)

_

* * *

_

KEIKO'S POV

Sitting there in the rather _empty_ court room, she looked around at the others present. Watari, with whom she'd come in, and L's laptop, were to her right, mostly only for convenience, for neither of them would have to travel up to the witness stand. L could just talk from his computer. There was no need to move. Akira and Ryuk floated nearby—Keiko now had ownership of the latter's notebook, as L had finally determined that the shinigamis could not travel far beyond their humans; however, as L himself had not used the Death Note at all, he was still able to retain all the memories associated therewith, and was, after touching what was now Keiko's notebook once more, able to see Ryuk still. Behind her in the first row sat Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mogi (Yagami wanted to keep away from the entire mess, if possible, knowing that he would only cloud the subject with emotions rather than facts). On the opposite side of the courtroom, to her left, sat Light (handcuffed), two guards, and Teru Mikami; Rem hovered nearby. The judges had yet to arrive. (3)

Idly, she set about to making paper cranes out of her notepad of lined paper just to pass the time. Needless to say, no one really felt like talking at all. Light had already been convicted yesterday; he'd admitted within the first five minutes that he was Kira. The question wasn't in regards to his actions, but rather, whether or not they were _wrong_. Therefore, the trial today was to begin what would undoubtedly be a very _long_ series of sessions to ascertain whether or not he was to be sentenced with anything, if at all.

Really, they were lucky to be able to go straight to the high court without going through the preliminary stages of summary and district courts, but on the downside, they'd all had to travel to Kanazawa in Ishikawa. Keiko just was happy that the hotel she and Lawliet (and the others) were staying at was less than a mile from the court building; it wouldn't take a grueling trip for her to be back in his comforting arms after what was undoubtedly going to be a very long and emotionally draining day.

Akira continued to sulk—he was going to take the brunt of the humiliation by being forced to put on a T-shirt before the entire saiban-in and the three judges _before_ they touched La Nota di Morte, _after_ they'd touched Ryuk's Death Note. He was, more or less, further proof that shinigami were real and not entirely ethereal, nor were they cheap parlor tricks or holographic images. Thus, a briefcase sat at Keiko's feet, full of various bits of evidence, mainly three Death Notes and the T-shirt.

Finally, the three judges took their spots, and everything began.

After the first few minutes of technicalities ("all rise", et cetera (4)) had passed, the real debate commenced. First, Light was called to the stand to give an opening statement, after which Keiko was allowed to cross-examine him. This was when things began to get ugly, for he adamantly insisted that he was righteous. She'd glared at him furiously before bringing up the deaths of the FBI agents and the legally innocent convicts killed on December 27, 2003, and of Naomi Misora on January 1, 2004.

At this point, Light knew he wasn't going to get off scot-free; he'd face a minimum sentence of three years hard labor, probably ten years in prison. He defended himself with the statement that "sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

Keiko scowled at him, and one of the judges spoke up. "What about the officers killed in front of Sakura TV station, Hirokazu Ukita, Eisuke Hotate, and Isao Yoemon, and Taiyo's news anchor, Kazuhiko Hibima? What about them?" (5)

Light raised his head proudly to respond. "I did not kill them. That was the work of Misa Amane."

Amid the gasps and exclamations of the saiban-in, L's garbled voice filled the room. "This is entirely true. However, Misa Amane has been dealt with, and she has no memory of the incident. Shintaro-san, will you please explain?"

Keiko nodded, and proceeded to speak her piece. "Misa Amane is the second Kira—there were a total of three people acting as Kira, though there was only one to begin with, and that was Light Yagami." She sighed and headed back to her desk to fetch Light's current notebook, the one to which Rem was attached, and clutched it carefully. "What you are about to see is extremely… _odd_," she warned the judges, "but I swear, is entirely true. We have further proof that these creatures, shinigamis, are, in fact, real, which we can show later, if need be. That said, there are a total of three shinigamis in this room. I will ask each of the judges to touch this notebook, but please, do not be alarmed. Upon contact with this notebook, known as a Death Note, you will see a shinigami." With that, she handed it to the presiding judge, who let out a loud curse upon seeing Rem's white form. The other two judges began to murmur between themselves, until the notebook passed to them. Having been forewarned as to the shock they would receive, their reactions were rather less pronounced.

"I am the shinigami Rem," she announced solemnly.

Keiko pointed to the notebook in the hands of the third judge. "You'll want to hang onto that," she said gravely. "It's got other evidence for later. At this point, I'd like to call Rem to the stand." Light went to sit beside Mikami and Rem floated up to the stand while the others stared in horror and fascination. "Now, Rem, you are a shinigami. Where are you from?"

"I come from the shinigami realm. It is similar to what you humans would classify as hell. It is the home of the shinigami."

"Is the notebook over there yours?"

"It is mine."

Keiko nodded. "And what about which human it belongs to right now?"

"That notebook is currently owned by Light Yagami," said Rem in her solemn voice. "Though it first belonged to Misa Amane."

"Why her?"

Rem blinked her yellow eyes and looked around the room before proceeding. "It was not always mine. That notebook once belonged to a shinigami named Gelus, who liked to watch Misa from the shinigami realm. We observe you humans from there," she explained, "in order to elongate our own lives. We kill you humans with our notebooks by writing your names, and we take for ourselves the years you would have spent on the earth. This is how we become immortal." She paused before continuing. "Gelus became infatuated with Misa, and when her life was threatened by a stalker, he killed the stalker. Thus, Misa was able to live on, but Gelus died. The notebook is not created to prolong the lives of humans, but to take them. It is violation of shinigami law, and Gelus paid the ultimate price for doing so. I took the notebook to Misa, thinking it only right, and she voluntarily used it to aid Kira."

Keiko nodded. "You will find in the notebook the names of those killed during the Sakura TV incident, including Seiichi and Seiji Machiba, as well as other criminals." (6)

"Permission to examine the witness," Mikami requested formally, rising from his seat.

"Granted."

Keiko returned to her seat as Mikami stepped out before Rem. "You were originally the shinigami tied to Misa Amane. Why is she not being tried, as well? Do you know, shinigami?"

"If Misa dies, the detectives die, as does Light—and you as well, attorney, for trying my patience," she said menacingly. "Do not forget that I see your names and life-spans, and I have a notebook of my own."

Mikami nodded. "I see. Well, then. I suggest that Misa Amane be brought in _only_ as a witness and to present her side of the story."

"Objection," Keiko barked, standing.

"Sustained."

"Calm down, Shintaro-san," came L's mechanical voice. She narrowed her gaze at the computer, but resumed her seat.

Finally, the judges came to a decision. "The court will take a recess until tomorrow morning, nine o'clock, and will begin with the examination of Misa Amane."

_To be continued…_

* * *

(1—Frank-N-Furter, as in Tim Curry's ridiculously well-played role of the transvestite doctor in _Rocky Horror Picture Show_.)

(2—You'll probably remember from chapter 75 that they'd both restated their love for one another. It's undeniable, they've loved each other for years, just not necessarily in a romantic sense. Neither is it entirely romantic here, either. Just wanted to put that out there—they're not taking it too quickly at ALL, just stating the facts.)

(3—According to Japanese law, there shall be three judges in criminal cases of this type--I don't remember all the technicalities, but I know three is the number for such a case as this in the High Court.)

(4—I don't know the minor technicalities that go on in Japanese courts; the Internet will only tell you so much in English. I don't read kanji, hiragana, or katakana—I hardly know any real romaji! I got nothing to say about Japanese courts except what I've learned on Wikipedia and from **Madeline Cullen**--THANKS SO MUCH!!! If I have a question, I'm just gonna go with American law, as it's probably pretty similar.)

(5—The names of the other two officers I made up.)

(6—Seiichi and Seiji Machiba are the two celebrities Misa killed to use as proof for Sakura.)

_

* * *

_

Sorry this was so... wordy. Lots of explanations to make, here--I'm covering quite a bit of ground by merely touching on it. Also, sorry it took a while to get out. Like chapter 78, it took a while to think up everything. Lol, I was originally going to have Amy try to fix Juro's motorcycle and forget to reattach the brake lines so that it would look like he died when he rolled off it and Amy would go crazy and confess her love to his dazed self... haha. I don't know about you guys, but I like this version better--it's more believable. More of the trial coming up, so stay tuned!


	81. Stressed and Distressed

_Okay, I've done some research since the last chapter, and the saiban-in, if I'm correct in my knowledge, is not to be enacted until sometime in 2009. Last chapter's been corrected; there are only 3 judges overseeing the trial. Also, concerning this chapter, I NO LONGER CARE THAT IT MIGHT BE INFERIOR. IT WAS A MISTAKE TO WRITE THE ENTIRE COURTROOM SCENE, SO DON'T GO HARPING ON ABOUT HOW STUPID IT IS, PLEASE. I GIVE UP. THIS IS HOW IT'S GONNA BE._

_Also, MAJOR THANKS TO _**Madeline Cullen **_for sending me info on Japanese courts and how they work!! THANKS SO MUCH!! These courtroom scenes wouldn't have been made possible without her!!!_

**_

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Death Note.

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 81 - **STRESSED AND DISTRESSED**

* * *

Keiko sighed as Watari turned on the engine of L's Mercedes, preparing to drive her back to the hotel. _Light, why?_ she thought morosely, unable to quite wrap her mind around it. _Why did you have to be Kira? Why? _

_You know you've asked yourself this a thousand times, if once._

_Yes, I know! Shut up! _She scowled at herself and looked pointedly out the window at the passing buildings of the city. _Still, Light could've been a wonderful detective one day—probably an inspector, too. He could've been L's friend… and heaven knows he needs real friends who think on his level, who have the capacity to understand him, even if he won't open up to them a lot… _

_Do you think Light would've honestly done that, or that L would even be remotely friendly to him after what he's done?_

_Well, I can always dream._

_Like you can dream that Light was innocent…_

It was a long drive home…

* * *

Keiko grumbled angrily as she followed Watari through the front door of the hotel room a half an hour later, trailed by Akira and Ryuk; she didn't care how bratty she sounded at the moment. All she knew was that she was upset (mainly over Light's trial and the probability of Misa's death sentence being debated over, which would inevitably mean the death of L, if carried out), and she wanted nothing more than Lawliet's arms around her.

With a loud groan, she flopped down on the couch and delicately turned over so that she was facing away from the room, burrowing her face into the cushions. "So, that was interesting, huh?" Akira said conversationally.

Ryuk chuckled his usual way, and Keiko muttered something at them, only to have it muffled by the couch. "Huh?" Ryuk intelligently asked.

"Can you guys scram for a while?" she asked rather moodily, pulling her face out of the cushions. "Wanna be alone for a bit."

"Alone, my foot," Akira sniffed.

"Huh, yeah," Ryuk agreed, rolling his eyes. "She wants to be _alone_ with her monkey-fellow so they can eat one another's faces."

Keiko didn't really respond to this; they'd just twist whatever she said, anyway. She just remained quiet and retreated back within her rather frustrating world. She knew by the sudden silence that she was the only person left in the room.

Less than a minute later, something poked at her shoulder—it was obviously Lawliet. She slowly rolled over onto her back and stared up at him. A slow, small smile crept across her face, for in his hand, he held a slice of cake on a tea saucer for her.

"Ha, déjà vu," she murmured, turning to sit upright so as to better eat the proffered cake.

"Mm, indeed." Lawliet took a seat beside her, eyes full of concern, but Keiko wasn't blind to the way his toes twitched and fidgeted: his playful mood was evident. The trial for Kira was extremely exciting to him, as was the concept of watching Keiko display her intelligence. She didn't quite understand why he liked that so much when he himself was doing virtually nothing, but then sensibly reminded herself of how drool-worthy it seemed to her whenever he uncovered some new clue or concept that changed the entire course of a case. "A-a-a-are you all right, Shintaro-san?"

At this, she almost choked on her cake, and made a slight gagging noise. "Ugh! No—don't you ever call me that again after this trial is done with!" she exclaimed, pointing her fork at his chest. "I do not want to hear that name from you again!"

He smiled widely, teasingly. "Mm, I imagine you are eagerly anticipating becoming Mrs. Lawliet…"

Keiko very nearly swooned at this, then growled at herself inwardly for allowing her hormones to swing her to such extremes so quickly. She did, however, allow herself to smile. "That's undeniable," she said quietly, "but I was referring to the fact that it's just not _right_, coming from you. It's… so weird!" As though to punctuate the declaration, she shuddered before shoveling a rather large bite of cake into her mouth.

"Hm, why is that, tenshi?"

Hearing her pet name in his velvet-soft voice relaxed her visibly, making her feel like she was finally home again. She swallowed. "Two things. First, you've only called me two names for years: Keiko (with possible suffixes, depending) and tenshi. Anything else is just _alien_. Secondly, I don't know if I ever told you this, but at the NPA, 'Shintaro-san' is my father, and 'Shintaro-sama' is Gramps. I am just plain Keiko-chan. That's the way it's started, and that's the way it's gonna stay."

"I believe America rubbed off on you a little too much," he observed with a chuckle, referring to her preference for informality.

"It's what makes me, _me_," she said with a shrug, biting the last morsel of cake off her fork and setting the plate on the floor. "Please send any and all complaints to my direct superior…" She stopped in realization. "Hey… _you're_ practically my _only_ superior, now…"

Lawliet smiled and guided her into his arms (she was all too happy to oblige, but seemed rather dazed, all the same). "Mmm, I'm not sure I would use the word 'superior', as it seems that you no longer have one, strictly speaking. Although in a few weeks, 'husband' would be a wonderful substitute. Much closer to the truth, not to mention it sounds much less domineering."

Keiko snorted and thought silently, _Yeah, "sounds" being the key word, there_. Not that she truly believed that; she just couldn't resist the opportunity to make another joke; the only reason she refrained from telling this to Lawliet was her fear that he would take it the wrong way when she was merely trying to be funny. Instead, she commented on the way he brought up his soon-to-be title. "Ha, you _are_ excited."

"Mm, well, yes!" He tilted his head forward to plant a brief, loving kiss beneath her ear. "I find that the idea is almost unbearably enticing, though admittedly, we've more or less been practicing something of a married lifestyle for the past few weeks, and in the months before the move to headquarters…"

"But it's the legal ties that count," she finished. "Yeah. I know."

He shook his head and his soft black hair brushed against her skin, tickling her. "Hm, it seems to me that you do _not_ know, tenshi, or else you would be much, much happier."

She grinned at his teasing. He knew she was just as happy as he was about the upcoming wedding (or, she kept telling herself, the upcoming five-minute session during which they'd both sign some documents and agree to swearing aloud to a few technicalities read by Watari—they weren't having anything grandiose, having already agreed upon that from the start). "I _am_ happy, you twit! I'm just tired and upset…"

"I am well aware of this," he responded calmly, entwining one hand in his and raising it up to her shoulder to kiss it gently, and for no apparent reason. "However, I am also aware that smiling increases positive endorphins in the brain, which will eventually bring about a more positive attitude, which is my entire goal." _Aw, he's so kawaii when he's being scientific about stuff like that!_ Keiko's smile widened, and she turned to press her lips to his. After a few seconds, he broke off the kiss and gave her his famous "good guys" smile. "Elementary."

And of course, Keiko couldn't help but melt. That particular smile of his always had that effect on her… not to mention that it just made her scream fangirl-ishly (inwardly, of course) whenever he quoted or made reference to Sherlock Holmes. He had definitely noticed the positive effect they had, and thus, saved such references for whenever he was trying to cheer her up. They always worked.

"Hey, Lawliet," she whispered then, sobering. "I can't wait to go back to England…"

The barest hint of a smile graced his lips. "Mm, me, neither, tenshi. As soon as this trial is over, you shall name the day."

"Hmmmm, thanks," she murmured, turning to nestle into his chest. "That sounds nice…"

_

* * *

_

The next day…

Back in the courtroom, Misa sat before the small audience, more serious than Keiko had thought possible for the young model. She'd half-expected some comment along the lines of "Wow, what a great view from here! Why don't you guys try it?"

Instead, the young, blonde girl sat there at attention, awaiting Mikami's questions. "Misa Amane… can you give us your connection to Kira?"

She nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh. Misa-Misa was suspected of being the second Kira by this creepy pervert named Ryuzaki who also thought Light was the first Kira. But I don't see how I can be the second Kira at all, because I don't remember anything like that."

Mikami nodded, his long, black tresses shifting forward slightly. "I see. Who is this Ryuzaki? Eyes on me, please." (She'd been looking to Light for a cue of some kind.)

Misa looked a little flustered at this. "Oh, uh—I don't know that. I mean, I just know he's a detective."

"Do you know anything about him other than his name and profession? What makes you say that he was perverted?"

"Misa-Misa doesn't know much about Ryuzaki," she said with a bit of disappointment (Keiko knew that it was due to the fact that she couldn't properly answer Mikami's question, not at her lack of knowledge of the mysterious detective). "He eats sweets all day and sits like a monkey and looks like a panda. And he thinks I'm stupid, but he thinks I should go out with Light, so I suppose he's okay…" She paused for a moment before continuing. "And he made me always stay in my room with cameras or be with one of the police guys," she said matter-of-factly. "And I think he was the one who kept me under a camera for a couple months with nothing to do, cuz I was strapped to a board and blindfolded…"

This earned some very strange glances from the judges, and Keiko stiffened indignantly.

Mikami smiled wolfishly, as though he'd just won the lottery or something. "But you don't know who this 'Ryuzaki' is?"

"Nope. And he kept Light handcuffed to him for three months or something, too. It was gross—I haven't gotten to see my boyfriend alone since May!" she whined.

"The defense rests," said Mikami smugly, gesturing to Keiko, who then stood, glaring at him coolly.

"Konnichiwa, Misa."

"Konnichiwa, Keiko-Keiko!!" she said brightly. "I didn't know you were a lawyer, too!"

This made Keiko smirk sadly. "Technically speaking, I'm not. But that aside, I have a few questions I'd like you to answer. First of all, it is a fact that you went to Aoyama on May 22nd, 2004. This is where you met Light, yes?"

The blonde nodded again. "Yes. It was love at first sight!"

"But you left Aoyama knowing Light's name and face without knowing how this happened; am I right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And this Ryuzaki kept you under strict confinement at all times since June first."

"Yup." She paused, and hung her head slightly. "It was kinda scary for the first part, but the second part wasn't _too_ terrible, except he was always hanging around on dates. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there, Keiko-chan."

Keiko nodded in acknowledgement. "Do you have any proof that you were under surveillance?"

"You were there!!" she protested loudly, blue eyes widening in surprise. "You can tell them, can't you? And they knew about, it…" She pointed at Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda in the front row of the benches. "They saw the stuff on those creepy monitors!"

"Witnesses, then," she explained. "Okay. Would any of you contradict what Misa has said thus far?" As Keiko turned to them, they all shook their heads mutely. "So everything she's said is true?" Again, they all nodded. "And I will say, then, too, that all the facts you've stated are, in fact, true. You were in confinement under illegal bounds. Yet, you did not press charges."

"I guess I never thought there was a reason to," she admitted. "I mean, he never actually did anything to me."

"I'd like to add that it's pretty _hard_ to press charges against someone whose name you don't really know," Mikami said loudly. The presiding judge banged his gavel down to reinstate silence from the attorney.

"Now, Misa, I'd like you to sit tight for a moment," Keiko instructed her calmly and comfortingly. "Don't move." She walked back to her table and fetched both Ryuk's and Rem's notebooks. "Are either of these familiar to you?"

Misa studied them for a few moments. "No… Misa-Misa hasn't seen those before… They're just ordinary notebooks…"

Keiko didn't respond, but brought the notebooks forward and placed Rem's on the stand before her. "I want you to touch this notebook."

Misa hesitantly did as told, and gasped, withdrawing her hand immediately. However, the moment she did, her eyes narrowed in confusion, as though she wondered what had just happened. "Huh? What…?" She touched it again, and the same set of events unfolded. Keiko frowned at this odd behavior and turned to Akira.

The shinigami (invisible to the judges and Mikami) shrugged. "Oh, that tiny little detail that those who've owned the notebook before will only see the shinigami and remember everything if they're still touching the notebook… if they ain't the current owners, that is."

"Hm." Keiko gave a curt nod and turned back to Misa. "Keep your hand on the notebook, Misa."

She did so, and gasped again, but this time, she stared with open sorrow and joy at Rem, who was floating behind Light. "Rem! Light—oh, darn it! Misa is such a failure… I'm sorry, Li-i-i-ight!! I couldn't even remember L's name!!"

Light sighed heavily and looked away in frustration.

"Why are you sorry, Misa?" Keiko asked.

"Misa-Misa must be the second Kira, now… and she failed Light!!"

"Permission to ask Amane-san one question," Mikami barked, standing up immediately.

"Granted," said the presiding judge, much to Keiko's dismay.

"Who is L?"

"L is Ryuzaki the pervert!!"

Keiko groaned softly and bit the inside of her cheek. "What the hell does that prove, Mikami?"

"That L is not always just himself. He uses illegal means of his own to accomplish his own goals, and thus, his own claims could easily be null and void."

"Back to Amane-san…!" she said snappishly, turning back to Misa. Inwardly, she knew she was going to be up for a major interrogation by Mikami as to her possible bias toward L, regardless of legality, and probably would be questioned herself concerning her fidelity and truthfulness as a stand-in attorney. "So you remember now how you met Light?"

"I saw him at Aoyama, cuz I saw his name with my eyes." She nodded. "Misa has always loved Kira since he killed the murderer of her parents! And since Light is Kira, Misa loves Light even more!!"

"How did you get that notebook?"

"It fell."

Keiko turned her head sideways and prompted her to explain by saying slowly, doubtfully, "It… fell…?"

"Yes. And Rem came down and explained that I was now the owner of it, and Misa decided to help out Kira!"

"So you killed TV actors with drugs so that Sakura would believe you when you said you were Kira, right?"

Misa nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, only Light said later that was a bad thing."

"Did Light Yagami ever coerce you into killing anyone?"

At this, Misa shook her head. "No! Misa was glad to kill anyone Light said to, because Light is Kira and Kira is justice!"

Keiko nodded and took her seat, turning things over to Mikami. He stood and walked up to the young model. "Misa, you've just admitted to killing of your own free will. You've admitted that Kira, Light, your boyfriend, is _justice_. What do you mean by that?"

Misa sighed and hung her head silently for a moment, and Keiko cursed inwardly. "Misa's parents were killed by this guy who went to jail, but he got out a few years later cuz he had good behavior. And that made Misa really upset, but Kira killed him. Misa is really grateful to Kira for that, because he wasn't hung for killing my parents! Kira knew he was a murderer and did everyone a service. He can't kill anyone, anymore!"

"And aren't you aware of other cases in which murderers weren't suitably punished by law?"

Misa nodded. "Those are the kinds Kira kills after they get arrested or before they go to jail. They could kill again, but Kira keeps us all safe. That's why Misa-Misa supports Kira!"

"Hm. I rest my case." Mikami resumed his seat, and Misa was free to sit down, but the second her hand left the Death Note, she paused for a moment.

"Why is Misa-Misa here…?"

"You're the second Kira," Light muttered harshly, and Misa stopped.

"Really…? Oh… Is Light Kira, then?" she wondered brightly, hopefully.

The judge rapped his gavel down twice. "Please take a seat, Amane-san." She did so across from the ex-task force, directly behind Light and Mikami, and gave the impression of rapt attention.

At this point, Light walked up to the stand once again, and Keiko was allowed to examine him first. "Light, _why _exactly did you use the Death Note to kill criminals? What was your motive?"

He stared at her for a few seconds, his nostrils flaring. "Because this world is _rotten_. Murderers, rapists, abusers, and those who harm the innocent—they live everywhere. Crime is inescapable! I did it so that the world would be more safe, more secure, so that people don't have to be afraid to walk outside, so that people like Misa wouldn't have to live in fear that they could still be harmed! I did it so that people like my dad, Soichiro Yagami, detective superintendent of the NPA—and you, Keiko—could be safer. You could take in the less dangerous criminals and not risk death every day. The _worldwide _crime rate is down seventy percent—_seventy! _I did it so that the world would be a nicer place to live in! People need something to believe in, and I gave them that. I gave them hope! Tell me what I did was wrong, then! Tell me I am a murderer! I did the world a service!" He sat there confidently, as though he knew he wouldn't be sentenced to death. His eyes bored into Keiko's, and she saw his passion and fervor. She saw the same little boy she'd always known… the same Light she'd watched grow into a man… The same Light who loved to please his dad and do the "right thing"…

And to him, this really seemed like the right thing. No one else saw that.

_He's just been warped by the power of the Death Note,_ she realized sadly. _If only…_

"Light," she said softly, but her voice grew iron-hard in determination, and she walked a few steps away before turning back to him. "How would you feel about giving up the notebook…?"

Everyone grew silent after several initial gasps or soft exclamations. She noticed pointedly that nothing was said by L, but she knew he would be seething with anger at her inability to hate or condemn her friend. Even after all Light had put her through, all he'd put L through, Soichiro and the task force… after what he'd done to Naomi Misora and the FBI agents… after all that, she was still willing to forgive him!?

_Yes,_ she knew immediately. _I can't not give him the chance to live. He's not bad. You remember when he was Light, and not Kira, when he had no memories? Without the Death Note, he could be on par with L as far as catching criminals… He could be just as effective as a detective as he was while posing as Kira. Take away the Death Note, and Kira dies… Light Yagami lives. _

"And how, pray tell," he wondered sarcastically, "would this help? I'll still have to go to prison. Besides, how could you ever ensure that I was truly free of my memories as Kira, that I'd never turn back to being Kira again?"

"Oh, oh, I know!!" Akira said excitedly. Keiko turned to him, eyes full of hope and curiosity. "If someone who owned a Death Note gives it up six times, he can never own a Death Note again! Says so in the rules."

Keiko turned back to Light and relayed the message. "Give the notebook up five more times and you'll be free of it forever. You can't own a Death Note—any Death Note—more than six times. You'd have to remain in constant contact with it. And L would easily spot a sudden increase in the deaths of criminals; we'd know it's you and you probably wouldn't even get a trial next time."

There was a long pause, during which silence reigned in the court room. Light mulled this over: death as Kira, or life with no memory of having been Kira…? Which was the path to take? On the one hand, he was Kira, and needed to stick to his role. On the other hand, life… was life. Kira or not, he did like his life, and the time he'd spent attempting to catch Higuchi had been almost… fun. Tracking down criminals was what he did best—was what he loved doing. He'd proved that he was almost as good as L, and with practice, could probably be at L's level. The choice was honestly very difficult…

He looked up in Keiko's eyes, his jaw clenched, and saw her silently praying with every fiber of her being that he would give up being Kira. "Come on, Light," she said quietly. "Your dad would want this, too. You've _destroyed_ him since he found out you were Kira. And think of your family… Your motives as Kira, at the start, were good—but the power of the Death Note drove you mad. I know what that's like… it's tempting to protect the ones you love with it! But Light, you can do that, too, as a police officer, and you know it!"

L's voice came from the laptop, hesitant, but genuine. "Light Yagami, if you will give up the notebook a total of six times as the shinigami specified, you will go to prison for five years, but will be afterwards a free man. I will erase your criminal record as Kira and you would be free to live your life as you saw fit. However, if you do not give up the notebook, then you will be sentenced to death row irrevocably. It is your decision."

Keiko gave a soft snort of cynical amusement that they didn't even need the judges to come up with this decision, but could've done this on their own; she said nothing aloud about this, and tried not to think of facing Lawliet when she got back to the hotel.

"What's to become of the shinigami you have, Keiko?" Light hedged. "Are you going to keep a Death Note yourself and make me give up mine?"

She'd not quite thought about this, but it wasn't as though she'd really miss the shinigamis' presence. They _were _getting to be kind of annoying. At length, she nodded. "I'll give them up either way."

"HUH!?" Akira exclaimed loudly in surprise. "WHAT!?"

"Shut your trap, Akira," she drawled in a dull voice, turning to him. "I was gonna give you up, anyway. I can't _keep_ a Death Note."

"_So_ unfair," he muttered sourly.

"Don't complain," she advised gravely. "You'll get to see _Zellogi _sooner if I let you go."

His red eyes brightened. "Oh, yeah!!" He giggled childishly and gyrated a few times in midair, much to the amusement of Keiko. "I LOVE YOU, ZELLOGI-TAN!!"

Light scrutinized Keiko, wishing he could see L's face.

"Remember your original motive for becoming Kira?" she asked softly.

Light wasn't terribly surprised by her statement, for she knew him very well. Not to mention that she was a brilliant psychoanalyst and could've known his original thoughts without having known him for years. While he didn't really want to, now that the concept was planted in his brain, he thought back. In the beginning…

It wasn't for his family at all! Well, maybe it had been a little bit, but that was the later justification. Originally, he'd been just bored… but what started as a pastime, as amusement, became a passion, a reason for living… It gave him fame and a reason to believe in himself. He'd become more than just Light Yagami, young prodigy and all-around "golden boy". Kira had been something of an identity…

But then, he remembered what he'd been while handcuffed to L. _Catching_ Kira had been his reason for enduring everything, then. And he'd felt just as passionate about tracking down the criminal as he had about killing other criminals…

So which was better? A life of ignorance, or death…?

But say he gave up the notebook for good. Light knew himself well enough to know he'd be devastated at the knowledge that he was Kira, but he was strong… he'd move on. Five years in prison would be tolerable, since he'd obviously be able to figure out that he was Kira. He'd concluded that several times while in confinement, and if he was thrown in prison, he'd come to the same conclusion again.

He didn't want to die… there was so much in life, so many criminals to catch… and if that was his true motive, his driving force in acting as Kira, he'd choose to live so that he could continue to bring criminals to justice—under the law.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, and Keiko stood there with bated breath. "All right… I'll give up the notebook," he said softly at long last, his head hung low.

_

* * *

_

Whew! Court scene is DONE!! (Thank heaven... sigh!!) There's still MORE to come, so stay tuned!! REVIEW FOR ME, PLEASE!! Remember that more reviews help me get motivated to write more quickly...! (Although this time I had the excuse of 5 projects and a paper going on at once... however, I don't expect that to be a common occurrence. *knocks on wood*)


	82. The Parting of the Ways

**_Disclaimer: Um... I own Keiko and the OC gang. I don't own _Death Note _or L... but boy, if I did... :)_**

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 82 - THE PARTING OF THE WAYS

* * *

Lawliet shut his laptop with a soft _click!_, still attempting to wrap his head around the possible reasons _why_ Keiko would want to save Kira's life! Forgiveness, while definitely one of her strong suits, was not necessarily something she was known for; thus, he still had no idea… _Keiko, why in the world would you do this—what incentive would you have to forgive the man who not only tried to kill you, but your friends and "family", as well, and DID succeed in killing Ukita and Naomi Misora? The man who attempted to kill your children? Don't tell me you forgot that little detail…?_

He sighed heavily, running one hand through his thick black hair, reaching for a now-cold cup of black coffee. At the cold temperature, he choked and fought to keep from spitting it back out. Instead, he stood wearily and shuffled into the kitchenette, where he dumped out the teacup and set about to making a new pot of coffee. Perhaps the extra caffeine would give his brain a boost, help him ascertain some kind of motive Keiko might have in saving the life of Light Yagami.

Light Yagami… _oh_, how he hated him! Lawliet doubted he'd ever felt such vehement feelings toward anything or anyone else in his life. Not that he'd had so much reason to hate anyone else, either… It was enough to tempt him to have Light annihilated in secret, where Keiko could do absolutely nothing…

But then again, he wasn't sure he could really live with himself after Keiko discovered he'd had Light put to death. _Judging from what I know of Keiko and how she reacted to Light's having killed Naomi, in particular, she wouldn't hate me… Rather, she would be so incredibly disappointed that she probably wouldn't speak to me for, potentially, months… I don't think I could handle that._

_But I'm not sure I can handle living on the same planet as Light Yagami, either…_

Lawliet sighed again and stared absently at the little orange light on the coffee pot, listening to the gurgling sounds emanating from the device as it percolated. A soft, bubbling sound… hollow, somehow… and warm. Rather like him. Soft voice, hollow and haunted in tone, but warm—at least, he knew Keiko would agree to the last one. Everyone else would stop at 'haunted'. _Keiko… when I said you were as perfect as it got for me, I wasn't lying. However, I fail to see why you still have some attachment to Light Yagami—to Kira. Light and Kira are one and the same, inseparable. How can she see him as two separate entities, the good and the bad? No. There is no black and white with Light and Kira, only grey._

_Just put it out of your mind and ask her when she returns. I'm sure she'll have a good reason._

_Yes, a good reason for KEIKO, not for Lawliet. She's too damn compassionate… She was the same way when we were investigating Kira from the hotels. She still didn't hate him._

_You know, you should be glad she's compassionate. If she wasn't, would she have forgiven you and returned to you after she believed that you didn't love her?_

_Oh… no, probably not…_

_You can't have it both ways, Lawliet. Either you love Keiko entirely or you don't._

_Well, there's obviously no question there. But why did she have to forgive Light Yagami?_ He added a few mental expletives for good measure, then smirked. _Ha, I'm beginning to sound more and more like Keiko. She would've described Kira thus. Kira, not Light Yagami… But how can they be different!?_

* * *

Finally, twenty minutes later, Keiko returned, a bright smile on her face as she looked at Lawliet, who was decidedly less than happy. Her enthusiastic expression faded, and she held her head high as she faced him, almost in a challenging, defiant way. Her very posture screamed out, "I'm not sorry for what I did. Don't try to make me apologize, because I won't."

Lawliet exhaled, and his eyes softened. "Why… did you do that?" he asked simply.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Light-o is my friend! Did you forget that I grew up with him, that he's practically my family?"

"Mm, no, but I have been in a similar situation, Keiko. Remember that I 'grew up' with Sarah, but that does not automatically ensure a continuous friendship with her."

"I'm not you, Lawliet," she said softly. "I realize you're less inclined to make and keep relationships with people. But I'm a social person! I still love Light… and he's not evil. _Kira_ is evil. You agreed to that yourself when we were at the hospital, after Uncle Soichiro's heart attack… The real evil is the power to kill. You can't condemn Light himself for that. When Kira took over… he wasn't Light anymore."

A long silence stretched between the two of them; Keiko stood resolutely, the door to her back, staring at her fiancé across the room. Neither moved toward the other; neither made any kind of motion whatsoever, as though the pressure of the awkward moment was weighing them both down, keeping some kind of rough equilibrium. Everything had turned to cold iron, immovable and cold and impersonal.

"Oh, he ain't gonna be Kira anymore…" Akira poked his head through the door.

The abrupt sound of his voice broke the silence so violently that Keiko jumped away with a gasp. "Akira, you IDIOT, don't do that again!!" she cried furiously, heart pounding. "Geez… stupid shinigami…"

"Ah, kakaka…" Akira floated through the door as though it wasn't even there, and moved to hover in a seated position an inch or so above the couch. "You ain't rid o' me yet. But as to your discussion on one Light I'm-A-Gay…" (Keiko snorted and tried not to giggle at that, reminding herself that she was supposed to be angry, still.) "Yeah, I kinda agree with her on this one, _Monsieur l'inspecteur_. Light never acted like that until he got the notebook. I been watching since the beginning. I would know." He took a look at his nails, closely inspecting them for any bits of dirt or miscellaneous particles. "Hm… but y'know, it ain't a human's job to kill folk, if you want my opinion. That's my job. And anyway, killin' people don't solve anything; it just ticks off Lady Karma." He sighed lightly and looked back up. "The sooner y'can get rid of Kira, the better. Save some people for de shinigami t'kill, for god's sake! Oh, wait—_I'm_ a god! Ah kakakakakaka!!"

Keiko smacked her forehead in derision. "Akira, you're not helping…"

Nearby, Ryuk grumbled about being stuck with a gay shinigami. "Why couldn't I have been stuck with Light, still?" he growled to himself. "He was actually interesting AND intelligent…"

"To whom," Keiko asked calmly, "was that statement directed, Ryuk…?"

"Him," he said scathingly, pointing at Akira. "But at least the detective's interesting enough," he added in a low mumble, jerking his head to Lawliet.

"Keiko," Lawliet began slowly, "when are you going to give up those notebooks…?"

She smirked. "Soon enough, Lawls. Soon enough…" She crossed the room briskly to take him by the wrist and nearly dragged him to the door. "Come on. We're supposed to go make sure Light gives up the notebook, all right?"

He sighed and withdrew his hand, jamming it into his pocket as he chewed on his other thumbnail, following behind her as she left the room. "Mm, yes, that is something I wish to oversee…"

* * *

They both made their way down to the car, where Watari drove them to the prison. There, they were taken to Light's cell, which was still heavily guarded, according to Lawliet's previous instructions. "Hey, Light," Keiko said with a tiny smile of anticipation.

"Mm, yes, hello, _Kira_," Lawliet practically spat. Keiko gave him a glare, which he ignored.

Light looked up at them and grunted, looking both furious and resigned, and a little… melancholy? Well, that was understandable. He was finally defeated for good, and was finally giving up his _life_, his raison d'etre, as it were. But he finally turned away from them. Rem, nearby, floated in the corner, seemingly indifferent. Keiko was surprised to find that she could feel how excited the shinigami was. "I give up ownership…" he said softly, almost hoarsely, "of the Death Note."

Twenty minutes passed, and finally, _finally_, Light had given up _everything_ having to do with the Death Note. He sat there and looked around the cell in frustration and confusion. "Hey… Ryuzaki, I'm Kira… aren't I?" He looked to the side, obviously attempting to figure everything out. "But… I don't remember… anything…" He turned his brown eyes up to the shaggy-haired detective and Keiko, who stood beside him, looking down at him with a mixture of hopeful happiness and sorrow.

"Light, you killed with something called a Death Note," she said softly. "Do you remember that, the notebook that allows you to kill people?"

He nodded slowly, and blinked a few times. "So… why are you letting me live?" he asked in a bitter voice. "If I'm Kira, I should be dead. Why do I have to survive with the knowledge that I'm an evil, vicious murderer?!"

Keiko knelt down beside him and sighed, looking utterly cheerless. "Light… you were Kira, but you can't ever kill with the Death Note anymore. Not only would L know immediately that you were behind it, but there's a rule that says you have to give up the notebook six times total and you can never have it again. So you won't ever be Kira again." She paused. "Light… I couldn't let you go. You're family. I couldn't let Uncle Soichiro lose you, either… He'll be so happy when he finds out you're not gonna be Kira anymore." At this, she smiled slightly, but sobered quickly. "And the lifelong misery, your self-torture, will be, in a way, part of your punishment. And you'll be in prison for five years… and then L's gonna grant you amnesty so you can work at the NPA, even, if you want." Light's head lolled forward and he stared dully at the floor. But suddenly, he felt Keiko's hand on his shoulder and looked up at her in surprise. "You're still Light-o… even while you were Kira, Light-o was still there. He doesn't deserve to die." With that, she stood and ruffled his hair. "Don't make me regret my decision. You better become one kick-butt inspector after this…"

"Hey… Keiko," he called out just as she was almost out of sight. "Th-thanks."

With that, she left, but Ryuzaki, to his only partial surprise, stayed. The detective's head poked out of the cell, making sure that Keiko was out of earshot before he leaned down to Light and almost snarled, "It was only _her_ word that saved your life, _Kira_. If not for Keiko, you wouldn't even be alive now. After everything you've done, after everyone you killed… Do you remember, Kira, what you did to Keiko, both physically and emotionally? Do you remember the fight we had?"

Light's face twisted into an expression of pure torture. "I'm not sure I want to know…"

"You tried… to kill… her children."

Instantly, the young man's eyes snapped wide open in shock, and he grimaced wordlessly. There was nothing he could say to make it up to Ryuzaki… nothing he could say to right that wrong. It dimly registered with him that Keiko was bearing twins—certainly a surprise! But that he'd attempted to kill an innocent, unborn child… how could he possibly consider such a thing?! Even Kira…

_Was I really so drunk with power that I went to the extent of attempting to kill Keiko, killing her kids?! _

_This proves that Kira is truly evil. I couldn't handle the power of the Death Note…_

Light's eyes, half-lidded and heavy with regret, peered to the side. He couldn't stand to look Ryuzaki—no, _L_—in the eye. "I know there's nothing I can say to come close to making you forgive me, but… I'm sorry. I can't believe that Kira—that _I_—would do something like that…! You… you were right all along, Ryuzaki. Kira is truly evil. I'm sorry I couldn't see that."

Ryuzaki stared down at Light coldly, suppressing the urge to dropkick him into oblivion. Instead, he thrust his hands into his pockets, fingers curling into fists behind the screen of the denim fabric, and exhaled shortly. "Goodbye, Light Yagami. I hope we never meet again."

At this, Light had to give a snort of amusement. "I fairly certain that I'll survive that without too many tears."

And that was the last time L Lawliet and Light Yagami ever set eyes on one another…

* * *

Lawliet slid into the back of the 1940s Mercedes Benz and folded his legs up to his chest. Beside him, Keiko gave a weary smile. "_Now_ it's over," she said softly.

"Hnh…" He bit at his fingernail, staring moodily out into space, attempting to quell his anger at Light Yagami. He would not miss Light; nor would he feel the slightest bit of remorse over his absence—not after what he'd done to Keiko, anyway. Funny, how Keiko was the only thing they really intentionally had in common (personality-wise, anyway), and yet, she was what kept them apart. Not of her own volition or will, of course—but her choice to side with Lawliet had driven a stake between them. It wasn't as though Light had any sort of romantic feelings for her, either; her alliance with L had created a bias within her that could never fully die. There was some unconscious part of her brain that would always associate Light with Kira… and that was a wall between Keiko and Light, and now, L and Light.

"Hey, you okay?" Keiko looked over at Lawliet, who was staring grumpily out the window as Watari started the car. Her hand rubbed slowly over his shoulders and back, urging him to relax a bit.

A few seconds of silence passed before he could finally turn to her. "Mm… I suppose I shall be all right," he admitted. "But I am finding it hard to keep from destroying something at the moment. Namely Light Yagami."

Keiko nodded understandingly—she'd been around enough guys to be aware of their testosterone-fueled need to tear something apart when angered… well, in many of the guys she knew, anyway. Thus was one of the marks of many of the NPA's male employees, and this was also why target practice was a common way to relieve one's burning fury. Keiko herself had used this as method of stress relief. But as they had nothing that could potentially be destroyed at their disposal, she had no advice to give him. Instead, she scooted up close to him and wrapped her arms around his chest in a warm embrace. "Hey… I'm sorry you're upset, but I couldn't just let him die."

This didn't seem to help a lot, for he stiffened and merely grunted, not even bothering to face her.

Keiko had never seen him so mad—well, maybe he'd been just as angry while fighting Light after he'd punched her, but other than that… and she didn't know how to comfort him. She hadn't the faintest idea. But perhaps she could alleviate some of his rage… Smoothly, Keiko leaned against him, draping one arm around his neck and the using her other hand to rub his chest. It wasn't exactly sex appeal _per se_… but it was close enough to possibly convert him from one passion to another—though admittedly, she would rather have him just cool down more than anything.

Finally, he withdrew his hand from his knee and wrapped his arm about her shoulders. "I know. However, I… do not understand…"

Keiko had explained this to him twice, now. She wouldn't do so a third time. He had the facts, but for the first time as L (so she assumed), he was having trouble comprehending something. Then again, he'd never been particularly good at understanding emotional concepts. So she just stayed there, pressed into his side comfortably, all the ride back to the hotel.

_

* * *

_

Back at the hotel…

Keiko stared up at Akira. "Hey… thank you for giving me the notebook, Akira," she said softly, looking the shinigami in the eye. "I think I'll actually miss you… you're not half-bad for a killer."

He shrugged. "Eh, it's just the outfit."

She shook her head. "No, no! You were actually fun to hang out with…"

"Nyah. Don't lie, okugata. You're glad to be rid o' me."

Keiko made a huge show of thinking, and finally bobbed her head up and down. "Yeah, yeah, I am."

"Ah kakakaka!! I knew it!" He straightened his tie in the mirror quickly and returned his attentions to his owner. "Now, if ya don't mind, I've got a man to woo and a slew o' bets to collect on…"

Keiko giggled at that and handed Akira his La Nota di Morte. "I hereby relinquish ownership of this Death Note…"

Akira winked at her. "I'll be keepin' an eye out. Have a nice life, Keiko."

"Good luck with Zellogi, Akira."

"Oh, Deridovely… I'm coming ba-a-a-a-ack!!" And with that, he was gone.

Keiko stood there, motionless, for a few moments, and finally shuffled into the other room to join Lawliet on the couch. "Well, they're gone."

"Finally…" he grumbled. He'd never liked having the shinigami around; it unnerved him to think that other beings were observing them constantly…

She curled up beside him, using a pillow as a cushion between her head and the floor. Not ten seconds passed before Lawliet abandoned his optimal thinking position and sat down like a normal human being, gently moving her head from the floor to his lap. Keiko grinned at that, but did not fight him; instead, she relaxed as his fingers began to comb through her hair. The dull glow of the television in the otherwise darkened room provided a comfortable, somehow sensual lighting to the place, and she snuggled closer to him.

"At last, tenshi, we are free to do as we wish…"

"Do I recall you having said that I could say when we leave for England?"

"Mm, yes."

"Can we leave in two days?"

"Of course."

"Then perhaps we should actually plan the wedding, too, you know?"

This seemed to amuse Lawliet. "What is there to plan, besides the date, tenshi?"

"Ha, good point. Well, it would make me feel better if we actually had a set date." With a sigh, she rolled over so that she was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "So-o-o-o… stop me if you have any objections. I'm thinking we should have a few days to settle down first. I mean, we can have all our stuff shipped over and everything, and we can get all set up and everything so that we don't have to do all that on our honeymoon…" She stopped. "By the way, were you planning to go anywhere?"

"Hm, no, I wasn't." He blinked down at her solemnly. "Do you wish to go somewhere?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I just wanna stay home and relax…" She chuckled softly, then. "Besides, what's the point of going somewhere if you're gonna stay inside the whole time?"

A wry smile tugged at his lips. "Mmmm… a good question. I suppose there is little point to a vacation in which I do not leave my hotel room… However, I hope you're not opposed to the idea of the two of us traveling the world on some of my cases…?"

"Oh, no!" she said sarcastically. "I _hate_ going to new, exotic places cuz I'm so old-fashioned like that!" They both smiled at that, and Keiko shifted slightly. "I would _love _that. But I have a question… what would the kids do when we went on such trips? And how often will we be gone? And how much work are you going to do after the kids are born?"

"I believe you asked _three_ questions, tenshi," Lawliet pointed out. "But in response… Aimi and Alexander would stay at the orphanage. I don't anticipate these trips taking much more than three days at a time… nor am I planning on taking very many of them. I imagine Watari would travel most of the time, and I would go with him on occasion. But I plan on staying home as much as possible. Moreover, I will be delegating my titles as Deneuve and Eraldo Coil over to Mello and Near—under my supervision, of course—in order to train them further, and to allow me to spend even more time with you and the twins. I shall probably be forced to cut back my casework as L by approximately one third, as well…"

Keiko frowned slightly. "That's one thing I kind of feel bad about… I don't want you to have to cut back on your work. You love it too much…"

Lawliet briefly gave thought to how odd it was that she could switch points of view so quickly. Not two weeks ago, she'd assumed that because he loved being a detective so much, he didn't love her. And now, suddenly, she was back to thinking that she shouldn't be imposing on his career. "Mm, as much as I enjoy being L," he said softly, "I am one hundred percent positive that I will enjoy spending time with our family even more."

Keiko couldn't help but smile at this. He was so cute… Still grinning, she sat up and smoothly slid onto his lap and kissed him sweetly. His arms found their way around her waist, and he returned the kiss rather enthusiastically. Toying with his jet black hair, she pulled back and spoke. "You know how wonderful it is to hear that?"

"I believe I have a rough idea of how wonderful that is, yes." He smiled and quickly leaned in to steal another kiss before pulling back. "How would you feel about setting the ceremony for the thirtieth of this month?"

"You mean in fifteen days?" He nodded, and she lit up like a firefly. "Okay!"

_

* * *

_

So... yeah. This was slightly awkward and weird... I wish Akira could've stayed longer, but L hated him, he had to go sometime, and... well, no time like the present...? Yeah, IDK. Um, he was fun while he lasted...?

_By the way... THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED _Jizen Keiji_, **THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!! YOU ROCK!!! This story would not be possible without you, seriously!!**_


	83. Going Home

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Death Note_... still..._

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 83 - GOING HOME**

* * *

Lawliet and the noticeably fatter Keiko returned to the now-empty headquarters the next morning, and proceeded to pack their things. Well, L didn't have a lot of belongings to pack, so he didn't exactly have much to do, besides help Keiko and keep her company while trying to get her to relax in the process (her stomach now stuck out to where she looked as though she were seven months along with one child). Packing her things didn't take terribly long, either, for most of her possessions worth taking anywhere were back at Lawliet's estate. After eating the lunch Watari made them, they packed into the Mercedes the three small suitcases they'd filled and left headquarters for the last time.

Keiko felt a rather strange sensation as the car rolled up to the back entrance of the estate—one of memories. _Ha, I feel like I'm stepping onto a battleground for the Fates or something,_ she thought to herself. _Here's where this whole mess between me and Lawliet REALLY started…_ With a soft chuckle, she hopped out of the car and followed Lawliet as he guided her through the metal detectors and many security checkpoints and inside the mansion, at long last. From there, they headed upstairs to the room filled with her various possessions, and they proceeded to stake out which things they wanted to take, and which were to stay behind. The items they could fit into boxes or suitcases were packed away, then, and the rest were reported to Watari for further instruction. Then came the packing of the remainder of their clothes, which took less than one hour, and the two, finally finished, flopped down on Lawliet's enormous bed.

"So then," Keiko said breathily, "tomorrow we should say goodbye to everyone… or I should, anyway…"

"Mm, if that is what you wish," he agreed. "To whom will you be saying these goodbyes?"

"Probably just my closest friends, or else we'd never leave," she laughed. "Um, Uncle Soichiro, of course, and my family… but that'll be last, because they'll want to have you over for dinner. And I'll tell Mom to make you just a cake for dinner, but she'll make you three…" Lawliet chuckled at this, but Keiko could tell that he was obviously very eagerly anticipating the promise of Chikako's cakes. "And my mates at the NPA, and finally… Kohaku."

"If you must."

"And you have to apologize to him!" Keiko insisted, then. "And this isn't for me—it's because Kohaku won't let me go until you finally convince him that you were, ah, 'being stupid' and you really love me and all that jazz. Put on a good enough act and he'll bite."

Lawliet sighed. "I suppose I owe him that much; he did take care of you for three days in my stead."

Keiko inhaled slowly and turned over onto her side, remembering that lying on her back, after she'd gained so much weight (certainly a cause for rejoicing on Lawliet's part, in particular), would cut off her blood circulation. "Thanks. And like I said, seeing as how I was just being stupid and the whole fiasco was my fault, I don't care if you just lie through your teeth to him."

"Don't blame yourself entirely, tenshi. I should have said something to you before you had the chance to leave."

"The only reason you _didn't_ was because you knew I wouldn't believe it unless you proved it through your actions, which was awfully hard when I wouldn't let you near me." She watched as he mirrored her side position so that they were almost touching. With amusement shining in his eyes, his bare toes, long and dexterous as they were ("monkey toes", Keiko had once called them), began to toy with her feet, tickling them gently as he continued to stare at her seriously—or in what _appeared_ to be a serious manner, anyway. Keiko giggled at his childish behavior. So, he wanted to play "footsies", did he? He somehow maneuvered to where he began to tickle the bottom of her feet, and Keiko reflexively rolled away twice to end up a few feet away from him, grinning helplessly as she lay on her side once again. "No more of that!" she laughed. "No-o-o-o tickling!!"

"And you know I shall never agree to that rule," he returned lightly, now smiling openly. Before she could recover or even react, Lawliet propelled himself across the mattress and wrapped his arms tightly around her so as to prevent her escape. But rather than continuing to tickle her, he began to kiss her passionately, but slowly, as though they had all the time in the world. And so it seemed, with Kira caught, no cases looming overhead, the promise of heading to England in two days… Everything was perfect and peaceful.

A familiar sound sounded in Keiko's ear, and Lawliet pulled back as a fuzzy, football-sized thing jumped over him to nuzzle against his fiancée. "Pollux!"

Lawliet chuckled. "Yes, I'd suspected you'd be happy to see him again."

"Where has he been all this time!?" Keiko held the cat, who purred and nuzzled her like he remembered exactly who she was, even after nearly five months. He probably did, knowing Pollux.

"Watari had him taken to a kennel."

Keiko frowned, but inspected her beloved pet. His fur was sleek, and he was certainly plumper than she remembered, not to mention he seemed happy enough… "Dang, what was it, some insane rich-person club pet care service or something…?" she asked slowly.

Lawliet tilted his head and sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbow. "Well… in so many words, yes…"

"You didn't have to do that…!"

He sighed heavily. "Keiko, you should know by now that I will spare no expense where you are concerned."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're gonna spoil me rotten, aren't you…?"

"That is my intention." He grinned at her, and Keiko couldn't help but melt at this. As he didn't smile too terribly often, whenever he did, it inevitably sent her spiraling up to cloud nine—it had nothing to do with his possible objective of spoiling her. Helpless, she leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back at the last second, and Keiko flopped down on the bed with a squeak.

"What was that for?!"

"Pollux isn't going to attack me again, is he…?"

Keiko chuckled and released the cat from her grasp. He instantly rubbed himself against Lawliet, purring like a diesel engine. "I'm pretty sure he's fine with you, now…"

He frowned. "Why couldn't he have been fine with me _last _time…?"

"That, I don't know." But Keiko stopped, feeling another kick from within her abdomen. This had been occurring more and more frequently, now, and it was a mercy that neither of the twins had kicked during the trial. Perhaps it was due to all the "work" she'd done today. _Well, I guess this is the most real labor I've done in a while,_ she thought rationally. _Perhaps that's got something to do with it._ Really, Aimi and Alexander weren't terribly hyperactive; in fact, they might not kick for three days at a time, and even then, merely shifting positions was more their style. Aloud, she sighed. "Whaddaya want?!" she asked her stomach impatiently, poking it for emphasis, and Lawliet chuckled at this, pulling her closer into his arms.

"Mm, am I to understand that you are rather, ah, _fed up_ with the unusual aspects of maternity?"

Keiko snorted at that, but smirked. "You could say that. Of course, you could _also_ say that I'm just still not used to it." She sighed heavily. "Probably never will be, since it's always changing."

There was a slight lull in the conversation, then, and Lawliet opened his mouth, as though to speak, but paused. At Keiko's prodding glance, he proceeded. "Tenshi… I am curious. How many children are you interested in having?"

Her eyebrows shot upward. "If you think you're knocking me up after _this_, you're crazy! We're stopping at two."

Thoroughly amused by her adamancy, Lawliet chuckled. "I see! Mm, well, I suppose that answers _that_ question."

Keiko's face fell guiltily. "I'm sorry. It's just, I can't control myself sometimes! We can always _talk_ about having more, later, if you want, but I don't know if I want a huge family. Growing up with just one sibling was enough. I can't imagine growing up with three or four others, let alone trying to _raise _them all…"

Lawliet nodded. "I understand."

"Plus, I can see us being practically parents of half the orphanage, once the kids are born. They'd be seen as part of the rest of the kids." Keiko paused. "Am I right on that?"

"That all depends on how much we visit the House itself and how… how shall I put this? How much we make ourselves available to the other children."

"Oh. That makes sense." Keiko smiled. "Then again, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get used to kids so as to better understand what we'll be going through later…"

"Perhaps not."

Suddenly, Watari's voice came through the speaker over the bedside table, making both of them jump. Pollux darted to hide beneath the bed, making Keiko giggle. "Master Lawliet—" (Keiko stifled her laughter in Lawliet's shirt) "—I am making preparations for dinner. Is there anything in particular you or Keiko desire?"

Keiko paused. "Just desserts."

Lawliet's eyes opened wider. "Come again?"

"I said 'just desserts'. You've heard of pregnant women having cravings, right? And right now, I'm having a ridiculous craving for sugary stuff. So I'll just have whatever you're having."

With a grin, he leaned in toward the speaker and pressed the button. "Keiko says 'just desserts', so whatever you're making for me, I suppose… doubling it would be the simplest thing."

Watari chuckled good-naturedly. "I see. I shall call up when dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Wa-tan!" Keiko yelled at the speaker from the bed.

"You're quite welcome, my dear."

* * *

Dinner (of ice cream sundaes, chocolate gateau, soufflés, snickerdoodle cookies, and a large bowl of cherries) was served and eaten, and Keiko and Lawliet headed downstairs to the Victorian-cum-Edwardian style living room, where Lawliet pressed a button on a remote to reveal the enormous plasma television behind a panel. They lay down on one of the couches together, and began flipping through the thousand-and-one channels Lawliet had available. Honestly, Keiko couldn't figure out _why_ he had satellite, for he never seemed to watch TV in the first place. _Perhaps,_ she thought, _it's because of me… I can see him ordering some kind of service for a single month just cuz I was gonna stay here one night…_

Hours later, Watari walked briskly into the living room to inquire after the needs of his charge and his fiancée. However, they were both soundly asleep, curled up in a warm blanket on the couch as the television played on, unnoticed. With a broad smile, he switched off the television and left them alone to make the arrangements to ship the luggage over to England.

* * *

The following afternoon, Watari drove Keiko and Lawliet around Tokyo so that she could say her final farewells to everyone. First, the NPA offices, where she finalized her resignation and bid her fellow employees adieu. From there, it was on to the Yagami household (and as Yagami-san had been given the entire rest of November off as vacation, Keiko was able to stop by and see the entire family at once).

Not twenty seconds after hearing the doorbell, Sachiko Yagami had reached the door. "Keiko!!" she cried happily, inviting her in out of the chill November air. "Oh my—yes, Soichiro told us about your engagement and your parents mentioned that you were pregnant, but you're so _big!_"

Keiko smiled a little sheepishly. "Well, I'm carrying twins and all…"

"Oh, my…!" Sachiko practically beamed and swept Keiko into a warm embrace. "Oh, goodness, I can't believe it…" And after a few more seconds of that wonderfully half-awkward, half-comfortable silence, wherein they both smiled at one another wordlessly, Sachiko led Keiko out of the entryway. "Come in, come in…! What brings you over here?"

"I was actually… coming to say goodbye to everyone," she admitted softly. "I'm… actually moving to England tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! England…!" Sachiko honestly didn't know what to say to that. "Goodness… so soon!"

Keiko nodded. "Yeah, it's so weird! I can hardly believe it myself…"

"So you're packed and everything…?"

"Yeah, but there honestly wasn't too much to pack. I mean, I don't have a ton of stuff, and anything else we need, L's gonna buy for us—oh, shoot!!" She clapped her hand over her mouth. _You idiot! You let something like THAT slip!?!_

Keiko paused, then, and relaxed. _Well, I'm so used to the Yagamis being family and I being able to tell them anything that I forgot to censor that little detail…_

_I suppose it's of no real consequence. You can trust the Yagamis. They're not stupid; they just like to gossip. Besides, Uncle Soichiro will make sure they know how important it is to keep that a secret. _Sachiko looked completely shocked. "You… and L…!?"

"Guilty."

"Oh, my… Oh, Keiko, congratulations!"

Keiko grinned at Sachiko. "Thanks. I guess it goes without saying that you can't really tell anybody, but now you know. And Uncle Soichiro already knows… Speaking of whom, where is he? And Sayu—I want to say goodbye to them, too…"

"You go have a seat and I'll go find them," she said cheerily, but before she could even leave the room, there came a loud squeal from the staircase in the kitchen, and Sayu came skipping over to Keiko.

"Kei-Kei! Ohmigosh, you're HUGE!" She gasped at her size and then glanced over at her left hand to see the ring resting there. "No wa-a-a-ay! Oooh, who is it?"

Keiko had to laugh at her sudden hyper state. "Hey, Sayu. And… well, since everyone else in your family knows… can you really keep a secret? I mean guard it with your life?"

"Duh!" She grinned, eyes shining.

"I'm getting married to L."

Sayu's jaw dropped. "Ohmigosh, no WAY! Oh, how'd you manage that?!"

"Ah, that's a long story…" Keiko scratched the back of her head nervously and sat down n the couch.

"Keiko," greeted Yagami as he stepped into the living room, clad in a casual collared shirt and jeans. She had to smile at that, after having only seen him in suits for so long.

"Hey, Uncle," she said with a soft smile. "How're you guys doing…?" Her eyes were full of concern as she surveyed his face. "I mean… they know and all, right?" They _had _to know about Light's status as the first and now ex-Kira. They were rather… subdued. Sayu, Keiko realized, would've been much more enthusiastic about her upcoming marriage, and Sachiko would've chattered on and on about something or other…

Yagami nodded. "Yes, they know. But they also know that you were the one who saved Light from… Kira." He didn't say "death row" or "execution", as Sayu was present. He didn't want to scar the innocent teen more than she already had been by the shock of Light being the former Kira. "What brings you here?"

Keiko sighed quietly as Sachiko came back into the room, sitting down on the adjacent couch and motioning for her husband to do the same; Sayu took a seat next to Keiko. "I'm leaving for England tomorrow," she said a little awkwardly. "You guys are family, and I thought you should know. L's out in the car as we speak, so I can't stay long, but… I couldn't go without saying goodbye." The beginnings of a tear made her blink, and she inwardly cursed. _Dammit, I thought you weren't gonna cry!_

_Stupid pregnant hormones…_

_No, that's got nothing to do with it. You would've cried either way._

But Yagami just nodded, smiling faintly. "So you've picked out a house already?"

"Uh-huh. I'm not supposed to tell you where, but it's about a twenty minute drive from the outskirts of London," she explained. "And I'll come back to visit every couple years, and of course I'll keep in touch."

"Of course," said Yagami confidently. He stood, and Keiko followed suit. "You shouldn't keep Ryuzaki waiting." He opened his arms, and she hugged him tightly.

"Bye, Uncle Soichiro," she mumbled, sniffing. "Love you."

"Love you, Kei-Kei."

Smiling sadly, she pulled back to look at him, and noticed with faint surprise that there was a tear forming in his own eye. But there was little more to be said… or hadn't already been. She would miss Yagami excruciatingly.

After exchanging hugs with Sayu and Sachiko, Keiko headed back out to the car, where she cried like a baby into Lawliet's shirt. Lawliet instructed Watari to take them to get some ice cream while she calmed down, and Keiko gave him a watery smile. It was cute of him to think of ice cream as a means of cheering her up. Not really logical or sweet, exactly, but very cute.

* * *

It was after six o'clock when they arrived at Kohaku's house, where Keiko acted as point man, bravely knocking on the door and awaiting the arrival of her friend. When he saw her on the front step, he swung the door open and blinked at her. "Psycho!? I leave you alone for three weeks and you get fat!"

"Thanks, Kohaku," she said dryly. "Thanks a lot."

"How's everything? Are you okay…? You seem better…"

She nodded. "And about that, there's someone who wants to apologize to you…"

Recognizing his cue, Lawliet stepped into view. "Konnichiwa, Mizushima-san. I apologize… for being so churlish as to inadvertently drive Keiko to your doorstep. It was not fair to you nor to her…"

"Even though most of it was my fault," she finished firmly, like it was merely a cold, hard fact that didn't matter to her in the least. Calmly, she looked up into Kohaku's clear, blue eyes, waiting for a response.

"Geez, come on in," Kohaku grumbled, but Keiko could tell that he was gloating beneath his grouchy exterior.

Lawliet and Kohaku made amends (though there had never been any bad feelings on Lawliet's side, and though Kohaku was still a little wary of letting his best friend fall into the hands of someone who might potentially harm her), and he and Keiko said their goodbyes, giving many promises to keep in touch, et cetera.

* * *

Kohaku shut the door after Keiko and L left and slumped over onto the couch. A tired hand combed through his long black tresses as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. Keiko was marrying _him_? He didn't even know how to handle it, especially seeing as how...

He still loved her.

Kohaku had taken her on their first (disastrous) "date" with every intention of wooing her, but as for the "act"...

There was none. There never had been. He'd not been acting, but kept up the pretense because Keiko had deemed it thus. As cool and suave as Kohaku made himself out to be, where his true feelings were concerned, he was resigned to the fact that he was a coward. Or was it a fool's love...? He know longer knew. Even so, Kohaku knew that now he had to abandon any and all feelings for Keiko beyond "friend." She was no longer an option for him. She never could, never _would_, be his. Ever. That's why he kept up his act of just "best friend."

She belonged to that jerk of a detective, _L_,who would probably end up causing her more heartache, and probably by accident, too. But Keiko truly loved him...

Kohaku tried to reconcile the fact that Keiko loved him, and that was that, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was all a big mistake. At least he could trust himself...! Of course Keiko would've been better off with himself...

But would she be happy? Would she suspect him of going back to his womanizing ways and cheating behind her back? (Of course he wouldn't do anything like that, but the suspicion would be hard to shake. Old habits die hard, and old reputations die harder. Even if he never spoke to another woman again, anyone would still wonder if he'd kept up the habit of sleeping around.)

She probably wouldn't.

Keiko would only be happy with L, now that she was with him. Kohaku resented the detective. He was an idiot! An _imbecile_!! He was... not Kohaku... which meant that Keiko was not with him, Kohaku...

_Shut up, Mizushima_, he told himself silently as he buried his face in his hand and clenched the other into a tight fist. _You can't have her. Move on._

_Easier said than done. I love her..._

_And you can't have her._

The most he could hope for at that point was for Keiko to have the utmost happiness with the dolt of a detective she would soon call _husband_. If she was happy, if things worked out, then at the least, Kohaku could sleep more soundly.

* * *

Finally, they were off in the car, heading to the Shintaros'. Night had fallen, and Keiko was significantly uplifted by having seen Kohaku and left him on good terms. Lawliet, however, was a little ruffled by the experience. He was not overly fond of the man who had once expressed romantic feelings to _his_ Keiko, despite the fact that he was her "best bud", as Keiko put it.

But at long last, Watari dropped them off at the Shintaro residence, and they both headed to the front door.

"Keiko, honey!" Chikako cried as she opened the door to see her daughter and future son-in-law on the doorstep. "And Ryuzaki! Oh, come in…" It wasn't lost on Lawliet how Chikako seemed no less warm toward him than to Keiko, and he breathed a grateful sigh of relief. Beside him, Keiko gave him a gentle smile that clearly said, "See? I told you she'd not be upset." Chikako was, after all, a rather forgiving woman, and as Keiko had already forgiven him for the "loveless" mishap (Chikako only knew that they'd had an argument and had no idea what it was over)… Well, it also helped that her mother had already fallen in love with the idea of Keiko being with Lawliet and that Noburu and Hideyoshi were both ecstatic over the fact that their Kei-Kei was getting married to L…

Taking Lawliet's hand, Keiko stepped inside and traded her shoes for a pair of slippers while he (predictably) opted to go barefoot. Once out of the cold, Keiko heaved a sigh and smiled wearily as she hugged her mother. "Hey, Mom…"

Instantly, Chikako held her daughter at arm's length and began to study her critically. "You sound tired. Are you sleeping enough? And you're _still _so skinny! You've not been eating enough—"

"Mom, I'm _huge!_" she protested. "Look at me—"

"How far are you along? You should have more weight than you do! Oh, I knew this was a bad idea…"

She stopped as Lawliet shuffled forward and began to speak quietly. "I'm sure that Keiko has tired of this conversation, okaasan. She's already been through it many times by Yagami-san and myself, not to mention twice by a doctor…" He gave her the barest of smiles. "Rest assured that she is getting plenty of rest and nourishment, now."

"He watches me like a hawk," Keiko added dully.

But it was then that Chikako decided to turn her attentions to Lawliet. "My _goodness_! Will you look at the bags beneath your eyes—you're getting even less sleep than Kei-Kei!!" She began to carry on like it was the worst tragedy the world had ever seen. "And I don't know how you even have the strength to _stand_, you're so skinny! So _thin_… and pale! You aren't caring for yourself properly…"

Lawliet scratched the back of his head slightly nervously, having already expected such a reaction, but he still wasn't entirely prepared for it. "Mm, yes, your delicious cakes should help with _one_ problem…"

Chikako gasped and stared up at Lawliet. Finally, she clapped her hands together and proceeded to throw her arms around him in a crushing hug. "Oh, you are so sweet!"

Keiko frowned. "How come I never thought of that one…?" But she snickered as Lawliet attempted to free himself from Chikako's caging embrace, to no avail.

Further embarrassment, awkwardness, or disputes over physical health were spared as Mizuki's shrill squeal came from the staircase. "KEIKO!" She practically tackled her older sister in a hug.

"Hey, nee-chan."

Matsuda followed significantly more slowly down the stairs, and he smiled at Keiko and Lawliet. "Hey, guys. Long time, no see, huh?"

"Hey, Matsu!" said Keiko in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you…"

To Keiko's mild surprise, Matsuda looked completely put together, despite his choice of casual clothing. There was absolutely no evidence that he'd been doing anything remotely physical with Mizuki, and for that, Keiko was extremely grateful. They'd taken things _far_ too quickly, in her opinion.

"Yes, hello, Matsuda-san," Lawliet said quietly, admittedly rather dully.

"Yeah, Mizuki kinda dragged me over," he laughed quietly, looking rather pleased to be there, nonetheless. His eyes, however, grew wide as Keiko removed her long wool coat and handed it to Chikako to put away. "Whoa, you didn't look that big at the trial…!"

Keiko shrugged, but Lawliet spoke first. "She was, but you failed to notice."

"Be nice, dork," Keiko hissed at him. "Hey… where are Dad and Gramps?" Keiko asked Mizuki.

She tossed her head to clear her vision of her long, dark hair. "Oh, they had to make a last-minute run for some ingredient Mom forgot to stock up on," she explained. "They'll be back soon. They both went cuz… oh, I don't remember…"

Keiko nodded. "Oh, well, okay." They all retreated to the living room (with the exception of Chikako, who was in the process of cooking) to chat for a while, but barely ten minutes passed before the door opened, allowing the cold air outside to permeate the room. Keiko shivered and grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch, wrapping it around herself and Mizuki whilst Lawliet and Matsuda looked on in amusement.

"Kei-Kei!" The four turned to see Noburu and Hideyoshi, bundled up and bearing a few plastic sacks of… whatever. "Mizuki!"

"Hey, Dad; hey, Gramps," greeted Keiko, standing in a rather wobbly fashion to hug them both.

Gramps, in particular, was very excited about the prospect of both her upcoming marriage to L and the birth of his great-grandchildren (who just so happened to be L's own children). "When do I get to see my great-grandkids?" he asked loudly with a characteristic twinkle in his eye.

Keiko had to grin. "Not til March," she informed him.

* * *

Dinner was served not long after, and conversation—miraculously—flowed easily, even with Lawliet present. Granted, this was due in large part to Matsuda and Noburu, as Hideyoshi wasn't overly verbose. But Keiko was very pleased by how much fun it actually was, for both her and Lawliet, if his shining eyes and teasing mood were any indications.

Afterward, Matsuda and Mizuki walked with them to the nearest subway entrance, and there, they parted ways. On the way home, Lawliet mused quietly how surprisingly upbeat Keiko was, considering she was leaving behind her home in only a few hours, but she smiled at him and shook her head. "No, I'm not. I may be leaving behind my friends and family, but that wasn't goodbye forever. I'm _going_ home."

* * *

_Um... yeah, filler. And coming up next is ENGLAND! And more Wammy's & Co.! You know what that means... Matt, Mello, and Near! Yay! :) Stay tuned!_


	84. Home Sweet Wammy's

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _isn't mine. Never has been, never will be._**

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 84 - HOME SWEET WAMMY'S**

* * *

Eleven fifty-nine, November twenty-ninth.

Keiko curled into Lawliet's arms more closely, keeping as much of her body under the covers as possible. Here in England, even in the southern portion of the country, it was _far_ colder than what she was used to in Japan, as Winchester's geographical latitude was quite a bit farther north than that of Tokyo. Lawliet smiled as he held her closer in effort to warm her via his body heat. "You'll eventually get used to the cold, tenshi," he told her in English—she'd insisted upon using it as much as possible so as to get back into the habit of speaking it rather than Japanese. Well, that, and so she could grow accustomed to the intricacies of the various British slang terms and dialects. After all, the accent native of Liverpool was much different to that of London; the same could be said of the local jargon.

"I know… but that's a little hard in the middle of winter!" she retorted, completely ignoring the fact that it had only been winter for seven days. After a pause, she darted entirely beneath the covers and tugged upward on Lawliet's white shirt. He blinked in surprise, not comprehending her actions in the least. But everything became even clearer when she wriggled under his shirt so that it stretched around both their bodies. It didn't really help that Keiko had also worn a baggy sweatshirt to bed, as well… Now, the wrinkles in her sweatshirt were squashed together rather irritatingly against her back in strange knots and bundles. It didn't help that their heads were about two millimeters from clonking together in what would inevitably be a painful manner, or that her ever-growing stomach made sharing a shirt rather difficult.

"Mm, Keiko," Lawliet began in a teasing manner, "I am aware of and understand your desire to be close to me, but don't you think that this is a bit overboard?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and accidentally succeeded in licking his nose. "I'm COLD! You're warm…"

He smiled wryly, resuming his hold on her. "I see… Perhaps you would be more comfortable if I turned the heat up higher?"

"You could've said that _before_ we got into this mess…"

"Mm, before _you_ got us into this."

"Nyah! Whatever. Either way, I don't wanna move anymore."

He chuckled, jerking as she nestled her ice-cold nose and fingers to his neck and chest, respectively. "Hmm, it seems that your temperature _is_ rather low…" It was nothing to worry about, merely a lack of circulation in her extremities, due in part to the cold. Keiko had never before seen more than a sprinkling of snow, which would always melt before the day was out, so to see a few inches of snow that didn't melt for a day or two… well, that was something of a shock to her. She knew it was possible, but had never before seen such a phenomenon in person.

"Are you sure you'll be fine here, tenshi?"

She nodded. "I love it here. Except I wish snow was warmer."

"Then it wouldn't be snow!" he pointed out, amused. "I think the low temperatures have frozen your brain." The funny thing was, it was currently in the upper thirties (1) outside, and she was practically dying. Keiko had only seen the snow for two whole days before it had melted; and it seemed that just for her, there was a freak dip in temperatures that didn't usually occur. Snow wasn't typically common in Winchester in mid-November.

"Well, then, the heat in Tokyo fried your brain. That explains how I figured out stuff before you did." She was teasing; he knew it. "Geez… You'd have to be Chilly Willy to survive in this place; I _swear_!"

This also elicited a low chuckle from him; the sound made Keiko shiver pleasurably (but she'd die before she admitted aloud that the sound of his laughter was sexy). "There isn't even any snow outside…"

"Not all penguins live in the snow."

"Mm, true…" He paused. "You should be getting some sleep, tenshi. Tomorrow is an important day."

"You expect me to sleep the night before our wedding!?"

"Mm, I expect you to _try_."

"Good luck with that endeavor."

He sighed. "Perhaps I should try a different tactic." He pressed his lips softly to hers and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Hm, as the ceremony is not until the afternoon—unless you'd like to change that—you are free to sleep in as late as you so please. Perhaps I could make love to you until you are exhausted enough to sleep."

Keiko giggled, snorting helplessly. "You know, there's a fine line between genius and insanity, and you're flirting with it…!"

"Mm, well, it seems to me that you have the same problem. Unless you've never learned the basics of textiles? My poor shirt is stretched by recognition, no doubt, by this point."

"Hey, hey," Keiko said excitedly, "I've got an idea. Why don't you go get me a sleeping pill and then give me a massage so I can relax!"

Lawliet planted a quick, brushing kiss on her forehead. "Are you sure sleeping pills are safe…?"

She nodded vigorously. "I did the research _months_ ago, cuz I was curious, but I never used them. And now, one shouldn't hurt anything."

With a sigh, he helped Keiko slip back out of his shirt, stood and shuffled to the bathroom for some kind of sleeping aid and a glass of water. At last, he found some Benadryl (it had the same effect on Keiko, he reasoned), and returned to their bedroom to give it to her. However, he left again, wordlessly. Keiko's confusion over his possible actions was evident in her expression as she downed the caplet, but she then smiled brightly as he returned with another blanket, which he spread out across the covers before sliding in beside her. To his surprise, she tugged off her sweatshirt and T-shirt, baring her chest to him… but she quickly retreated beneath the covers. "Well, are you or aren't you?" she asked after a few moments.

"A-am I what…?"

"All right, lover boy…" Keiko sighed. "I thought you agreed to a massage…"

"I don't… don't recall agreeing to that, ever…" He gulped as he stared helplessly at her, a silly smile playing about his lips.

"Then I'll make you a deal," she said diplomatically. "You give me a massage, and you can do whatever else you want to me afterward. Fair?"

"M-most definitely…"

* * *

Finally, Keiko managed to fall asleep… around two-thirty or so. Lawliet smiled to himself. Three times. _Three_. And afterward, she'd curled up beside him, curving her body to fit his. Feeling extremely satisfied and contented himself, Lawliet decided that perhaps he should sleep a few hours, as well. What else did he have to do? With that, he allowed his head to sink into the pillow, and he closed his eyes.

He awoke a few hours later to find Keiko still fast asleep. That was to be expected… She would probably not awaken until after nine or so… And currently, it was six. Nearly four hours—that was a long time for him to sleep. But it was still dark out, and he wasn't going to leave Keiko's side. That gave him time to think… His grey-black eyes surveyed her beautiful, peaceful face as she slumbered on beside him, her stomach resting against his own. He smiled as he felt one of the twins shifting within her, and Keiko moaned something incoherent before snuggling closer to him. "Nuh… no, Mom," she mumbled sleepily. "Nuh… don' haffa bedtime… I'm married…"

Lawliet chuckled as she continued to mumble strange things to her mother, all the while imagining what having a family with Keiko would be like. In just over twelve hours, she would be _his_, completely and entirely and indisputably. _And, _he thought with a smirk, _I will be hers, as she's reminded me so many times._

It seemed that patiently awaiting the arrival of the afternoon would be almost torturous…

* * *

At last, Keiko's eyes cracked open. As usual, the first thing she saw was Lawliet staring back at her. His face broke out into a cheerful smile. "Ah, good morning, tenshi!" (He still insisted on calling her "tenshi", despite the fact that it was in Japanese. "Angel", he thought, didn't have quite the same ring to it.)

She smiled faintly and gripped the covers around herself more tightly. "Geez, it's cold! Tell me, again, _why_ we took off our clothes last night…?"

"Because…" he said slowly, joining her beneath the blankets, "it is fun. Do you regret it?"

Keiko snorted. "Do I ever?"

"Mm, that is good to know." He kissed her warmly and ardently, pulling her body into him. "Today marks the first day of our lives together."

This made her grin. He was so adorable when he was amorous—or rather, trying to be. "What do you call all those other days, 'us being apart'?"

"But this day will make it official. And I couldn't be more happy."

Now, _that_ made her melt. If he was this happy, well, it justified everything they'd been through to get to this point, even the less-than-fortunate or just plain _bad_ situations. She grinned and cuddled up against him, partially because of the cold and partially because she desired to be close to him. "I'm so glad to hear that, Lawliet," she said huskily in her morning voice.

"And are you pleased that today has finally arrived…?"

She giggled softly. "The only downside is that we have to wait… how many hours until the ceremony…?"

"Do you wish to make it sooner?"

Keiko thought about this for a few moments. "Nah… I'm just really looking forward to it, is all. What time is it, anyway?"

"Not quite ten o'clock."

"Eight hours!?" she exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?"

He smiled at her impatience, and began to comb his fingers through her hair. "I suppose that must seem like a long time. However, I must ask if you still plan to, ah, separate after lunch time."

"Pourquoi?" _(French for "why")_

"Parce que j'ai deux plans: un pour si tu veux séparer après le déjeuner, et un pour si tu veux rester avec moi. Je veux savoir quel plan tu préfère." (2)

Keiko smiled and shook her head. "I don't know… it'd be kinda fun if we split up, cuz one, I've heard it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding… even though it's a bit late for that… Two, I'll get to spend some time with everyone else before having to be holed up here with _you_ for two whole weeks," she teased. "And third, because I somehow get the feeling that you want to…" Keiko paused for a minute. "You've got something up your sleeve, don't you…?"

"But tenshi, I'm not wearing sleeves right now," he pointed out with the ghost of a smile.

"You're not wearing _anything_ right now, dummy!" she laughed. "I mean, metaphorically speaking!"

Lawliet smiled at her, quite amused by her reaction. "You know, neither of us are wearing anything, and here we are, provided with this wonderful bed… Nothing to do for a few hours…"

Keiko was shaking with laughter, now. Not only did he continue saying things to make her laugh, but she was also extremely eager about the events that would occur later on that evening. The result was that she could not stop laughing. "You—hahahaha!! You _nympho_!"

"Ah, I believe the correct term for me, tenshi, is _male_. The term you have used has a more female connotation." He chuckled deeply, nonetheless, at her accusation.

Keiko gazed adoringly (albeit sappily) into his eyes, still grinning helplessly, as she sighed. "I wish everyday could start like this," she murmured with a far-off look. "Even with the cold and little people kicking me inside my stomach."

Her statements made Lawliet smile in amusement. "I imagine things will be like this for many mornings to come."

"Mmmm… how _nice_," she whispered. There was a pause, and she seemed to wilt. "I should eat something…"

"Indeed."

"But that requires me getting up," she groaned. "Don't wanna."

Lawliet's soft lips pressed against the top of her head, and he quickly slid out of the covers in an attempt to avoid an excess of cold air reaching Keiko, who quickly burrowed deeper into the sheets and blankets. "I shall bring you something. Stay here."

"You're so sweet!" she chorused, voice muffled by the covers. "Thank you!"

"Do not mention it, tenshi."

A few minutes later, he returned (to Keiko's amusement and partial awe—how did he manage to look so drool-worthy?—he was clad in only his boxers) bearing a very sloppily crafted sandwich of a copious amount of strawberry preserves between two slices of bread. Sticky red spots marked where he'd held the plate, and sure enough, he was licking the sweet stuff off his fingers. She wrinkled her nose in amusement. "Mm, you should know that this is the first sandwich I have ever created," he informed her importantly. "This is something of a milestone for me."

Rolling her eyes, Keiko's head and one hand tentatively emerged from the cocoon she'd created around herself, reaching for the sandwich. However, it was so sloppy that one hand simply wouldn't do. Red globs splatted back onto the plate, emptying roughly half the sandwich Lawliet had worked so hard to create. Keiko laughed around a mouthful of the stuff. "Your sandwich skills could use some work!"

"Mm, you shall have to teach me the mechanics of a proper sandwich," he decided seriously.

"The ratio of jam to bread is perfect," she appraised, looking down at the blood-red carnage. "But you haven't…" She paused. "I don't know. There's a kind of feel for it… Hm…" She thought about it for a few moments. "Part of it is, well, not exactly packing down the stuff… but you have to press the sandwich together and make sure the preserves have enough strawberries and in which places. It's a very delicate process, and jelly sandwiches are the hardest." She took another bite of the intact half of the sandwich and chewed meditatively. "There's an art to it…"

Lawliet's grey eyes narrowed. "Hm, then I have been lied to. I was under the impression that sandwiches were among the easiest foods to create."

"Oh, they are, but not if you do it _right_. A _good_ sandwich is very difficult to create. You have to get the ratio of different ingredients in relation to one another, the right combination of flavors in conjunction to the others, apply them in the right order, one atop the other, and then, an even weight distribution, _and_ construct it in such a way that the sandwich is solid, a single unit that will not fall apart."

"That is a daunting checklist."

"Starting out with your basic PB and J is the easiest. I'll have to teach you sometime. From there, we can move on to ham and cheese."

Lawliet smiled at her. "Have you noticed how odd our conversations tend to be?" Her questioning glance prodded him on. "The construction of sandwiches, penguins in the UK, psychology found in the cinema, children's horror movies—" Keiko snorted and began laughing helplessly, but he frowned. "Mm, may I ask what is so amusing about such a terrible movie?"

Keiko had to remind herself to breathe, she was laughing so hard. "_Willy Wonka _is NOT a horror movie, Lawliet!!"

"The moral of the entire story is that bad things happen to those who consume sugar."

"No, you dork," she chortled. "The moral of the story is to not be greedy." She paused for a moment. "You know how much I would pay to see you in the Wonka Factory? I swear, that would be the funniest thing…!"

"That's positively cruel."

"Not if you eat the right things, it's not," she corrected. "Come on, you've got a better memory than that."

"And if memory serves, you want to spend the next portion of the day away from me." She nodded resolutely, mind made up. "What, may I ask, do you plan to do for the day?"

She paused, racking her brain for possible things to do that day. "Um… I don't know…"

With a smirk, he leaned down to her and pressed his lips behind her ear. "Then I believe it would be indeed beneficial to inform you of a certain group of people currently lodged in the orphanage."

Her eyes narrowed at him curiously. "Who…?"

"Your family, your 'uncle', and Mizushima-san."

He watched in fascination as Keiko gasped, eyes shining wide open; she abandoned the sanctity of her nest of blankets to throw herself at him. "OH, YOU'RE WONDERFUL!!" A low chuckle rumbled in his chest as she laid a string of kisses all across his face. "Lawliet, I _love_ you!"

"I'm very glad to hear that, tenshi." He gently pushed her away, however, smiling. "Mm, I take it you would like to see them?"

"Yeahyeah!"

"The sooner you get ready, the sooner that is possible."

It took less than twenty minutes for Keiko to throw on some sweats, wash her face, and brush her teeth, so she was soon over at the House, greeting her family with hugs and smiles. She was especially glad to see Yagami and Kohaku, whose presence spoke volumes about Lawliet's love for her. Despite how much he might despise him, he respected the fact that Kohaku was one of her best friends. She spent the next half an hour or so catching up with them, and Lawliet's absence was _very_ quickly forgotten.

_So does this mean that Lawliet wants to get married in front of people?!_ she wondered in surprise. _I thought we were gonna get married in jeans or something… No real crowds, just Roger as a witness… _

_He must've gotten you a dress, or at least a skirt._

_But what's he gonna wear?_

_His usual, what else? And thinking along those lines, he'll have gotten you a skirt, not a dress. He knows how much you despise dresses._ She left it at that, and kept on chatting with Mizuki in a most animated fashion.

Things got interesting, however, when Matt came bolting through the room, brandishing something silver. Keiko recognized it as a foil-wrapped chocolate bar when Mello barreled on through after him. "MATT, I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"RUN, MATT, RUN!!" Keiko cried, laughing, after the boy.

Kohaku's brows shot upward. "Geez, do they let them run around like savages all the time?"

"Not usually. But Watari and Roger are probably busy with preparations right now, so they're taking advantage of the distraction."

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Mizuki wondered dully.

Keiko shrugged. "Why? Running isn't gonna kill anyone. They're the second and third smartest kids in the place. They'll be fine."

But in a few moments, Matt came to a screeching halt before Keiko and her family, staring at them curiously. "Hey," he said breathlessly, spotting Mizuki. "Oooh, another hottie!! My name's—OOF!"

Mello had come flying back in like a juggernaut, bowling him over in the process, so that they ended in a sprawled heap on the floor. Mizuki giggled at the display, but couldn't say anything, not having understood a word spoken. While she knew English, she wasn't very good at it. The only one proficient at the language among them was probably Kohaku, who was now attempting to cover his laugh with a cough.

"Try Japanese, buddy," Keiko suggested, snickering.

Mello sat up on top of Matt, plucking the chocolate from his friend's hand, but grimacing at how much it had melted. "You guys must be Keiko's fam," he said in perfect Japanese—if slang counted as _perfect_. "Nice to meetcha. Name's Mello."

"I'm Matt," grunted the red-headed boy from beneath him. "'Sup…"

Introductions were made, and soon, the lunch bell rang, so they all followed Keiko, Matt, and Mello to the dining hall. After lunch, Keiko pointed out (from inside) all the features of Wammy's, including the house she shared with Lawliet. Eagerly, Mizuki asked if she could see it, and Keiko agreed. Whether or not it meant being seen by Lawliet, this would be her family's last chance to see her house for months—neither she nor Lawliet were about to let _anyone_ inside during their honeymoon, and her family was probably going to be leaving that evening for that reason.

But by the time they reached the house, Keiko was rather tired. "Geez," she muttered sardonically, "I'm not used to this much exercise anymore…" She flopped down on the couch in their living room, attempting to ignore the concerned stares from everyone. "I'm fine," she insisted, "but it's getting harder to move around. And I'm only about twenty-two weeks along…"

"I'd hate to see you when you get towards your due date," Mizuki mumbled sympathetically.

After getting the tour of the house—and only narrowly avoiding crossing paths with Lawliet—Mizuki, Chikako, and Noburu headed back to Wammy's with Keiko while Hideyoshi, Kohaku, and Yagami stayed behind with Lawliet (to his well-concealed dismay).

It was now approaching twelve-thirty, and Keiko decided that she was going to take a nap, being already bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do but wait! There was no point in even seeing her probable dress, as putting it on five and a half hours in advance for such an informal ceremony as they'd planned was utterly ridiculous, even allowing for fixing her hair and makeup. That might take two hours, if something went wrong, and she'd want to be ready at least a half-hour in advance, just to make sure everything was ready. Therefore, she had three hours to do… whatever. Still suffering from jet lag, her family agreed to this, and they all went to various rooms in Wammy's to conk out for a few hours.

_Just a few more hours,_ Keiko thought with a weary flutter of anticipation in her chest. All that walking around was wearing her out—she was too tired to be very excited at the moment. _Wait til I wake up to be happy… Maybe then, I'll have worked up to it…_ With that, she curled up on a leather sofa in one of the many parlors, and went to sleep.

* * *

(1—Upper thirties in Fahrenheit, that is.)

(2—This line, roughly translated into more common English, says "Because I have two plans: one for if you want to split up after lunch, and one for if you want to stay with me. I want to know which one you'd rather follow.")

* * *

_Next up, a wedding. :D (_**kuraikami**_, the "bachelor party", if it works, will be posted as an omake.) Hopefully, I can do it justice... I'll make you all a deal. If I get it done by this evening, and I get 6+ reviews, I'll post it tonight. If I don't finish it/get 6 reviews, I shall post it tomorrow. Either way, you get it soon. Tell me what you thought of this!_


	85. I Do

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _Death Note! _That is my final answer._**

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 85 - DOT-DOT, SPACE, DASH-DOT-DOT, DASH-DASH-DASH

* * *

It was past two-forty when Keiko was shaken awake by Mizuki. "Come _on_, nee-chan! We have to get you ready!!"

"Five more minutes…" she groaned, burrowing her face into the couch cushions in effort to block out the world.

Mizuki leaned down, eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's your _wedding_, Keiko," she hissed menacingly in her sister's ear. "_Get. Up."_

"Wha…? You're crazy," she mumbled. "What time izit?"

"Two forty-five! We're wasting time!!"

Grumbling, Keiko slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and stuck out her hands for Mizuki to help her up. She sighed heavily as she stood. "I guess… Geez, you're making too much of a big deal of my appearance," she complained as Mizuki dragged her through Wammy's to an unused bedroom, labeled with a piece of construction paper which declared in various colors of magic marker that it was "Keiko's Dressing Room." With a smile, she allowed herself to be led into the room.

The first thing that caught her gaze was a simple, white gown on a hanger. It wasn't too frilly, nor was it terribly ornate, but upon closer inspection, it was vaguely oriental in design. The silky material, while plain-looking at first, was embroidered with butterflies and nightingales, bamboo shoots and flowers. But then, the cut of the dress was somehow Western. Keiko shook her head in resignation as she grinned. "How in the world did he pull _this_ off…?" A small piece of white paper hanging from the sleeve caught her eye, and she wondered how Lawliet had forgotten to take off the tag. But she paused. It couldn't be a tag… The dress was obviously especially designed and not anything off a store rack anywhere, so a tag seemed rather out-of-place. Curious, she touched it, and a loud bout of laughter caught her ears. "Ah kakakakaka!!"

"Akira!?" Keiko exclaimed, turning around to see the shinigami floating in the corner. However, he looked slightly different than she remembered. His mask was now gold, and a smattering of turquoise sequins covered one side of it. Two peacock feathers shot out the corner of the mask, creating the impression that it was some kind of prop for a nineteenth century masquerade. Strings of beads (made of everything from glass to bone to teeth to wood to bright plastic) hung from his neck, and he even wore a black cape lined with crimson. "Wow… you look… different…"

He snickered again. "This's just me collectin' on a bunch of bets up in the shinigami world. I'm only wearing all this to show off. Oh, you should see the look on Deridovely's face every time I walk by… Priceless…"

Keiko had to laugh at that. "What are you doing here?"

"I told ya I'd be keepin' an eye out, right? Your dear little detective had that old guy make a bunch of macaroni and cheese, and I couldn't resist seeing what he wanted. Apparently, he needed a _feminine touch_ to help plan out a surprise wedding."

"Figures," she chuckled. "How'd he manage to get the dress?"

"Oh, oh!" he said excitedly. "I designed that!!" He smiled broadly, like a little kid, and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Only he had it made by some guy in Tokyo… I don't remember his name, exactly, but the designer company's called Le Gâteau."

Keiko grinned. "Aw, thanks, Akira!"

"Nah, it was fun. Plus that Watari guy makes awesome mac 'n cheese."

"Um, Keiko…" said Mizuki tentatively, "is Akira a shinigami…?"

She nodded. "Yeah, here, touch this." She tore off the piece of the Death Note from the dress and handed it to Mizuki, who blinked in surprise upon seeing the shinigami. "Whoa, who… Akira, you said?"

"Yup yup," chorused the shinigami, grinning. "And you're Keiko's dear lil' sister?"

Mizuki nodded. "Now… why are you here?"

"I designed that," he said importantly, pointing to the dress. "And I'm supposed to do her hair, too…"

Mizuki frowned. "How were you thinking of doing that…?"

"Oooh, wanna help?" he asked excitedly, perching on the back of a wooden chair in a very frog-like fashion.

"Sure…"

* * *

Four thirty. Lawliet had more or less shoved Kohaku, Yagami, and his soon-to-be father-in-law, out the door about an hour ago, and was now straightening the bow on his tuxedo in the mirror. In the forefront of his mind was what the expression on Keiko's face would be when she saw him all dressed up… that, and what she would look like in her dress. He'd never seen Keiko in a dress before, and the result, from how he pictured it, would be absolutely jaw-dropping—even if she was pregnant.

Just an hour and a half to go. One and a half hours left of his single life.

He thought it would never end.

A soft tap on the door made him turn his head. Recognizing Watari's manner of knocking—it was always the same—he called out softly, "It's open."

The elderly man stepped in with all his usual dignity, practically beaming. If a random passer-by were to observe the two of them, it would seem that Watari was, in fact, even more happy than Lawliet… but if someone knew the two of them, they would be shocked at how ecstatic Lawliet was that very moment. "Is there anything you need?" Watari asked at length, looking at the detective's reflection in the mirror. The fitted tuxedo on his lean frame was, admittedly, very handsome. However, there was the issue of his hair, which now looked erratic and frankly stupid. Granted, it usually did, but in his typical grungy attire, that didn't matter so much. Here in his fancy getup, his hair stood out like a sore thumb.

Lawliet tilted his head and frowned to himself, debating. Keiko had always loved his messy hair, though… But would she later resent the fact that his hair was messy, looking back on photos of today? (Yes, he'd decided to allow pictures to be taken, so long as none of them left the Wammy's grounds.) On the other hand, she wouldn't like it if he didn't look like himself. But… which was the path to take?

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I… don't know what to do, Watari," he admitted with an edgy sort of laugh. "I don't seem to be able to think clearly at this time…"

"What seems to be the trouble?" Watari asked diplomatically.

"There is the issue of… my hair," he finally managed to choke out. Damn, he sounded so _vain_, like some kind of metrosexual who cared only about his appearance. That wasn't the case! He just wanted to please Keiko… He found consolation in the fact that Watari would surely understand _why_ he wondered about the condition of his hair.

Before he could answer, there came three voices at the door. "Shh! Shut up!!"

"Oh, look, you've given away our presence, Mello. Very brilliant of you."

"Stow it, you albino lab rat!" Looking rather irritated, Mello's blond head poked into the room, followed by Matt's and Near's. "Matt wanted to see if you needed anything," Mello grumbled, looking pointedly at the corner of the room. Matt, realizing the blame was shifted to him, elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey! It was your idea!"

Near sighed heavily and stepped forward. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that we are now here, and we should see if there is anything further you need."

Lawliet looked fairly sick. Decision had never been much of a problem before, but now, the inability to choose between letting his hair be and attempting to fix it was torturous. "I… thank you, but I do not believe I need anything…"

"Okay…" Mello was the first one out the door, beating a hasty retreat. "You idiots!"

"Please do not include me in that category," Near muttered stoically, twirling a lock of hair around his finger.

"Shut your trap, cotton ball!"

"Now, if you truly wanted to do something _useful_ to L… Never mind." He headed down the staircase and for the door. About two seconds later, Mello and Matt were there with him.

"What? What is it?" Matt wanted to know.

"Hm, I don't think you'd be inclined to follow through with it…"

"What is it you little butt-munch!?"

Near smiled craftily. "If you _must_ know, perhaps we should head into town and get some flowers or something for the wedding."

Mello scowled and headed for the door, leaving Matt and Near standing there. "That's ridiculous. I'm not buying _flowers_, even if it _is_ for L."

Matt groaned and followed his friend out the door. "Hey, wait up, Mel!"

"I _told_ you not to _call _me that, Game Boy!"

"Hey, that's Game Boy _Advance_ to you!"

"Whatever. Either way, you're an ultra-nerd."

"You'll change your tune when you ask me to hotwire the car to get to town."

Mello stopped dead in his tracks, the cold wind grabbing at his long hair. Several seconds passed. "Shut up! Come on."

"What are we doing?"

"We're getting some clothes that don't make us look like kids." With that, he began to run full-tilt back to the orphanage and up to Watari's office, wherein they would find sufficient funds to back their little shopping spree…

* * *

Back in the house on the grounds of the orphanage, Watari smiled after the retreat of the boys. "Is one of them truly going to become my successor, Watari…?" Lawliet wondered sourly, momentarily distracted from his dilemma.

The older man chuckled. "Have faith in them, Lawliet. They are but nervous. They must, after all, measure up to you, which is quite a daunting task."

Lawliet was silent for a few seconds. "Today, it seems like my intelligence is somehow _blocked,_ and I am having a hard time believing that I am anything truly great."

"That's just your nerves speaking, my friend."

There was a slight pause as Lawliet mulled this over. "Perhaps I should have had something for breakfast…"

"I suppose that would've helped," Watari agreed. "Shall I get you something?"

He looked down at his suit. "Cake. With that, at least, I can reasonably avoid messing up my outfit…" Watari chuckled at this, and the young detective scowled. "This is exactly why I wear simple, inexpensive items—ruining an article of clothing has far lesser consequences. Worrying about one's clothing is far too tiresome to deal with on a daily basis."

"I understand," Watari chuckled. He did wear a suit every day, after all, so he knew exactly what Lawliet was talking about… only _he_ ate like a civilized person. Therein lay the difference. "I shall bring some cake shortly." With that, he left Lawliet, who slumped down on the bed, lying spread-eagled on his back. Unfortunately, the tux would not allow him to sit in his usual manner, being fitted perfectly for him to stand upright. Neither could he hunch over when he stood, for this reason. As a consequence, his abdominal muscles were beginning to protest to their new treatment, and lying down only barely relieved him from this. After all, he was still stretched out…

"I shall never understand how Watari does this all the time," he mumbled to himself, staring at the ceiling as he awaited his cake. He was going to need it.

* * *

"How long's this gonna take?" Mello grumbled as Matt worked under the steering wheel on something. He clutched in his hands a large, white paper sack, the kind department stores gave to customers to hold their purchases.

"Just a second, geez! Don't get your knickers in a knot…"

"I don't wear knickers… Man, why'd you say that?" Mello rolled his eyes. "Just get in the car."

"You know you don't have a license…?"

"Rub it in, Matt." Still looking irritated, Mello slid into the driver's seat. "Come on. Just act like we have our licenses and no one will question us."

Their first stop was at a clothing store, where Mello bought himself a leather vest and pants, and Matt found a sheepskin vest that struck his fancy. They continued to browse until the cashier in the area left for the back of the store. Mello looked around, making sure there were no cameras and no witnesses, before working to get the security devices off the clothing and shoving them into white paper sack they'd brought in, and they quickly left before they could be caught—but only after wiping the security detectors free of fingerprints and slipping them behind the register counter into the bin with the other removed devices.

Quickly, they headed to a gas station a few blocks down to change into their new clothes. Mello held his head high, admiring himself in the grimy, cracked mirror. "Definitely look at least sixteen," he assured himself.

"Man… no," Matt said, shaking his head. "You look stupid."

"Shut it, computer nerd. You look like a wannabe!"

"Back atcha!"

Growling menacingly, Mello unzipped the vest and yanked the black, long-sleeved shirt off his torso before putting the vest back on. "There. What _now._ What. Now."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Now you just look like a fruitcake."

Twenty seconds and a punch in the gut later, they emerged from the back of the gas station (Matt was hunched over in an attempt to breathe more easily). Mello nabbed a chocolate bar from one of the shelves in the convenience store on the way out. Soon, they were on their way to the florist, where they managed to find two pots full of identical flower arrangements (thankfully, they were mostly white). Mello frowned at the two urns, which did stand about knee-height, until he nodded to Matt. Then, however, he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Watch this." He leaned on the counter, staring at the young woman working there. "Hello, there, miss," he said smoothly, flashing a debonair smile.

The woman, probably about eighteen or nineteen, looked up from her book, seeming annoyed. "May I help you?"

"Yeah," he drawled casually. "See, my friend and I were wanting to get small bouquet of flowers—white. A friend of ours is having a wedding in a few days, see…"

The woman sighed heavily. "It'll cost you extra to get it arranged on short notice," she said, very irritated.

Mello's eyes narrowed. "Do you have anything we could possibly use today?"

"No, I'm sorry."

As Mello seethed, Matt exhaled and headed up to the counter, lifting his goggles to rest atop his head so that the woman was hit full force with his very blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Miss Olivier." (A quick glance at her nametag told him her name.) "Olivier… That's a French name isn't it?"

Olivier seemed suddenly interested in this red-headed boy. "Yes, it is…"

Matt smiled at her charmingly, his thirteen years of experience hard at work. "Olivier, we have a bit of a problem. See, our friend's getting married _today_, and he forgot to order the flowers, so we thought we'd surprise him with some. Is there possibly something… maybe just a simple white rose we could buy? I know it's kind of weird," he admitted, "but you'd do the same for your friends, wouldn't you…?" He finished by flashing her with a pleading look.

Shaking her brown hair out of her face, Olivier blinked several times before stumbling off her stool. She grinned like a fool at Matt and blushed at her faux pas. "How sweet! I, ah, I'll go check if there's something in the back…"

Mello scowled at Matt, who could not suppress a smirk. "That's how you do it, man," he said smugly, tugging theatrically at the collar of his vest so that it stood up around his neck.

"Oh, _shut up_."

A minute later, Olivier returned from the back with a small arrangement of white orchids and rosebuds. "I'm afraid that's all I can do on such short notice, but… I hope it'll do!"

Matt's face lit up. "Oh, it's perfect, Olivier! Thank you so much—I hope you didn't go to a lot of trouble…?"

"It was nothing!" she said with a smile. "Is that everything?" She rang up the two urns, but told them that there was no charge for the bouquet, and a few moments later, they were out the door, loading the flowers back in the car.

Mello grumbled to himself as he sped the car back to the orphanage. "I can't believe it," Matt exclaimed in awe, propping his feet up on the dashboard. "Not only did I score a bouquet for the wedding, but I got a hot chick's number! Double score…!"

"How the hell did you manage that!?" Mello snapped back. "You're freaking _thirteen_! I'm almost fifteen—come on!!"

"I don't look like a fruit," Matt pointed out easily. "That, and I know how women want guys to act. That helps."

"You don't know any more than I do!"

"Apparently I know something…"

Mello backhanded Matt, keeping his eyes on the road. "Shut up, dumbass!"

The attack wasn't too terribly painful. He'd had worse. Matt tried not to laugh as he heard Mello mumbling about "how come the nerds always snag the girls? First L and now Matt…"

* * *

Five thirty. Akira and Mizuki stepped back from Keiko, who was now completely made up, dressed, and in every way put together. Her choppy hair flipped out gently, creating a soft, yet somehow spiky look that was very Keiko-ish. A simple necklace of a large, tear-shaped diamond pendant hung from her neck, and her dress, off the shoulders and flowing to the floor, cinched up beneath her breasts by a white obi sash, created a very striking effect—her swollen belly was in no way accentuated by the dress, and she looked, in Mizuki's opinion, "absolutely stunning."

"Seriously," she said, "if L doesn't fall in love with you all over again, something's wrong with him."

Keiko smiled weakly, suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach. Gulping, she carefully sat down, ghostly pale as she stared at her reflection wordlessly.

Akira frowned and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey! You okay, okugata?"

Keiko didn't respond for a few moments, instead, allowing her rampant thoughts to take over.

_You can't get married!! Seriously, you've been engaged for only four months! You've been going out for SIX TOTAL!! This is ridiculous! I can't be a wife and mother—what about my career!? What about all my friends back in Japan? What if we can't make it work? What if he really doesn't love me and he was just acting all this time!?! ACH!!_

It was then that her rational side took over. _Relax, Keiko. Lawliet loves you, very obviously. You'd be able to tell if he didn't. And of course we can "make it work." Come on, we're both geniuses—if we can't make it work, well, no one can! And you'll make new friends here. It's not that hard. _

_It is going to work—no, I will MAKE it work, because I want it. I can do it…_

A tiny smile crossed her face, and Keiko stood once again. "Yeah, I'm fine." She turned her gaze to Akira. "Thank you."

"Eh, no problem, honey." The shinigami cracked a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go tell that detective man of yours that he can give me up. I promised Zellogi-tan that we'd spend some quality time together this evening…"

Mizuki, who had long since heard of the shinigami's sexual preference and his attraction to Zellogi, giggled at this. "Have fun!"

"Oh, I intend to!"

Keiko grinned. "I'll see you around, Akira."

"Right. Later, kids!"

And with that, he was gone, and not a moment too soon, for Chikako came bustling into the room, clad in her best lavender kimono. "Oh, you look so gorgeous, Keiko!!" She carefully embraced her daughter, and stepped back, eyes already teary. "I can't believe it!! Kei-Kei…!!"

"Mom, don't cry yet!" Keiko protested, feeling strangely comforted by this act. _Well, at least something in this world is normal,_ she laughed inwardly. "The wedding doesn't start for another twenty-three minutes…"

"Oh, SHOOT!!" Mizuki gasped and slammed the door. "I'm not even dressed yet!" Thus began a last-minute scramble about the room in order to get Mizuki put together…

* * *

Mello and Matt, after having gassed up the car to just over the point it'd been before they hijacked it and switched back into their old clothes, sneaked back into the orphanage. In all the confusion, it wasn't hard to smuggle their new clothes up to their rooms, completely unnoticed, and while there, they both changed into their suits. Shortly, they both looked as clean-cut as could be—or, close to it, anyway—and they returned to the car, then, to bring in the flowers they'd bought. "Man, we are _good_," Matt declared softly to Mello as they set up the flowers in the library, the location of the ceremony. (Why anyone would want to be married in a _library_, of all places, was beyond either of them, but they'd said nothing to anyone involved.) To "Keiko's Dressing Room" they went, then, bouquet in hand.

Mello knocked on the door and snatched the bouquet away from Matt, determined to restore his squashed ego. A loud squeal came from within, and the sound of something falling over. "Just a minute!" came a shrill cry.

Mello and Matt exchanged glances. "Do all women take that long to get ready…?" Mello muttered sourly.

Mizuki opened the door before Matt could respond (much to Mello's relief). Her hair and makeup were done, but she was clad in a towel and a pair of jeans, still. "Yeah…?"

"Oh, gorgeous!" Matt chorused brightly, making Keiko turn to look at them. "We brought you something!"

Mello held up the bouquet wordlessly. There was nothing he could say, now that Matt had just stolen his thunder for the umpteenth time that day. But Keiko's eyes lit up when she saw the flowers. "Arigato! Oh, it's beautiful!"

"We're just the messengers," Mello said dully, handing over the flowers. "Don't thank us."

"Thank you, nonetheless," she said with a smile. "Ah, sorry, but we've got to get Mizuki ready, so I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Later, gorgeous!"

"Bye, Keiko…"

The second they were both out of earshot of anyone, Mello's face broke out into a smile. "We nailed that one, man."

"Nice touch, the messenger bit," Matt appraised. "Ten pounds says we get out of this without getting noticed."

Mello's eyes narrowed. "I'm not betting on that! That's ridiculous. Of course you'd win… Stupid. We won't get caught."

Neither of them noticed a white-haired boy listening from beneath the staircase…

* * *

Six o'clock.

Lawliet (hair still messy as usual) stood straight-backed in the library, seemingly calm and stoic on the outside, but inwardly, he was a jumble of emotions: elation, anxiety, eagerness, nervousness, panic… _How confusing,_ he thought, _to feel so many things at once…! Is this, perhaps, how Keiko can act so randomly at times? So many emotions… It's a wonder she doesn't go mad, lost in the center of such chaos._

He watched the clock pass six o'clock and forty-two seconds. _Isn't she coming?! Don't tell me she decided to run at the last minute…!!_

_Calm yourself, Lawliet! Being the victim of a last-minute surprise wedding instead of a veritable elopement would cause some initial confusion. She'll be here in another minute or two…_

He tried valiantly to ignore the others present in the room: Kohaku, Yagami, Hideyoshi, Noburu, and Chikako, and Mello, Matt, Near, Roger, and Watari, the last of whom was standing beside him… But Mizuki and Keiko weren't there at all.

Six-oh-one.

_WHERE IS SHE?!?!_ Unbeknownst to anyone but Watari (and perhaps Near), Lawliet began to panic. He swallowed nervously, attempting to suppress his turbulent mood, but in vain.

Six-oh-one and twenty-two seconds…

Lawliet was about seven seconds away from sending someone to search for them, when Mizuki slipped into the room. "Sorry," she said breathlessly, cracking a half-smile.

And Lawliet was lost to everything else as Keiko entered, then, very obviously giddy and simultaneously anxious, but somehow managing to look completely breathtaking. Upon sighting one another, they both brightened, and Keiko suppressed the desire to giggle girlishly at the sight of Lawliet in a tuxedo. He was just _too darn kawaii!!_

To Lawliet, Keiko looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. He resolved to make the shinigami a huge bowl of macaroni… after the honeymoon was over, of course…

After what seemed like both ages and the blink of an eye, Keiko was standing there before him, clutching a bouquet of white orchids. His expression twitched slightly in confusion. Where had those come from? No matter—he would find out _after_ the wedding…

Everything passed in a blur. And suddenly, Watari was asking the million-dollar question: "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

Suddenly, Lawliet's tongue felt like lead. _Open your mouth—OPEN YOUR MOUTH, YOU UTTER IMBECILE!!_ Probably the first time he'd ever insulted himself so vehemently. His jaw hung open awkwardly for a second, and he finally managed to get past the slowness. "Indeed, I do." At this, Keiko couldn't help but beam at him… and, lost to her, he smiled back.

Lawliet wasn't sure if or when Keiko had repeated the same words with which he'd had so much difficulty, but suddenly, he heard the phrase "kiss the bride" and that was all he needed. It was official. But when he pulled back, Keiko's cheeks were streaming with tears. His eyes opened wide in shock, but she laughed, overcome with giddiness and sheer joy. His lips curled up into a smile, and he continued to hold her in his arms, where she would stay forever…

There followed lots of hugs and handshaking, then, and a very _interesting _little ritual with the cake—Keiko had smeared Lawliet's face and hair with the stuff. Who knew that was part of the ordeal? Lawliet certainly hadn't, anyway. Completely shocked, he frowned, and with as much dignity as he could muster, retaliated by dabbing some onto her cheek rather lamely. Keiko rolled her eyes. "Is that the best you could do?"

Wordlessly, he shrugged, and took his fork between his fingers, determined to eat his cake. But then…

Keiko didn't see it coming. Suddenly, she was caught full in the face with a rather large forkful of cake and icing, and Lawliet was standing there, his look of innocence completely ruined by his grin.

Of course, pictures were taken, laughter ensued, and Keiko couldn't help but giggle at this surprising move from Lawliet. She had to hand it to him, he always knew how to make her laugh…

* * *

After the cake, Mello and Matt managed to escape the entire thing, which, while it had been mildly exciting at first, was now extremely boring to them. "Well, we did it," Mello said with a smug smile.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Mello," came Near's monotonous voice. Both Mello and Matt stiffened at this, and turned to face the boy. "You should've taken Matt's bet; you'd be ten pounds richer, now."

Mello took off running after the white-haired boy. "WHY YOU LITTLE—"

Matt was only a second behind. "MELLO, WAIT UP!!"

Inside the library, Keiko raised an eyebrow. "Now, what was that about…?"

Lawliet shrugged. "Do you think it matters?"

"Probably not," she decided. "It's not like they did anything illegal…"

* * *

But soon, goodbyes were said, but no one was in the least bit sad. How could they be, on today of all days? It seemed to Lawliet that nothing could go wrong… Everything was completely perfect, and even if the world were to explode into apocalyptic chaos, it would still be the best day of his life.

Holding hands, the two made their way to their new house, and Lawliet opened the door before leaning over carefully to pick her up and carry her inside. Keiko was amazed that he even could pick her up—she must be heavy, having gained so much weight! But he smiled at her like it was nothing, and gently set her down inside the door, closing and locking it behind them.

His smile grew wider, and he gently wrapped his arms around her, leaning in to place a tender kiss on her lips. "Welcome home, tenshi…"

_

* * *

_

Still not the end!! Anywho, there are only two to three more chapters left, plus an epilogue, and the omakes, as promised. (Yeah, I don't want to be killed cuz I left out the birth scene!) Stay tuned!


	86. So It Begins

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _does not belong to me! I'm just borrowing its genius so's I can look smart..._**

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 86 - SO IT BEGINS**

* * *

As it turned out—rather expectedly—the new life of L and Keiko Lawliet was, as he put it, "extremely enjoyable." Following the two week period of sheer bliss (a.k.a. the honeymoon), Lawliet resumed a bit of his casework as L (only taking on one or two cases a week, most of which were usually solved in less than a day each), choosing rather to spend the majority of his time with Keiko. But when she was not cooking or spending time with Lawliet, Keiko was at the orphanage, hanging out with Watari, Roger, or the kids (mostly only Matt, Mello, and Near—when he could be bothered—but there was a girl named Scout with whom Keiko liked to converse, and a young girl named Linda, who liked to sketch, often asked Keiko to be a model for her drawings, since she was a new subject, and since Lawliet simply wouldn't have his picture sketched).

And Keiko continued to swell as the twins grew. As Christmas came, she passed into her third trimester, and Lawliet's smiles grew more and more frequent. Keiko was certain that if not for his cheery attitude, she would have been utterly miserable, for her mobility became severely limited, the more she grew. Even climbing the stairs was becoming a challenge. After seeing Keiko struggle for three whole minutes to get up the steps, he had Watari buy them a new bed, which was set up downstairs in the spare room (or the "Spare Oom", (1) as Keiko insisted upon calling it—for what reason, Lawliet wasn't quite sure). Keiko, determined to not let the frivolity of a new bed go to waste, insisted that after she gave birth, that room would be converted into a guest room, to be used when her family came over. Who else would come, or would Lawliet allow to see his face, much less sleep under his roof?

January passed in relative peace, but Keiko began to grow tired of sitting around and doing virtually nothing all day long. She even missed out on the first epic snow fight of the year, being extremely put out by this disappointment. She'd wanted to be a part of such a fun and interesting experience, something she'd never taken part in before. However, Lawliet was insistent that she try and relax. As Watari had volunteered willingly to help out by making the meals, she had little to worry about. Keiko began to long for simple housework after a while, feeling utterly useless. Finally, however, Lawliet came up with the idea of her helping to solve his cases, a task which she accepted with relish. Soon, L began taking on more and more cases, more frequently and in greater numbers than he had before he'd taken on the Kira case. Thus, Keiko's mood began to brighten.

February passed, and Keiko began to perform some stretches the doctor had told her would help ease her boredom as well as prepare her for the upcoming birth. She'd decided to avoid a C-section, if possible, and give birth naturally, as her doctor had told her that this was fine, in her case. She was perfectly healthy; everything was going smoothly; if she wanted to do so, she had the green light, in short. At first, Lawliet questioned why, but she shrugged and answered that she just wanted to, and that was all there was to it.

March arrived. Keiko was so huge, she could barely walk without assistance, and she absolutely loathed that. Only Lawliet kept her going—well, him and the prospect of seeing her family again. He'd bought Mizuki, Chikako, Hideyoshi, and Noburu plane tickets to fly to Britain towards the end of the month. Whether or not they would actually be there for the birth was up in the air, however… Everything depended on the twins and when they "thought" it was time to greet the world.

Eight thirty in the evening, March fourteenth. Keiko and Lawliet were sitting on the couch in the living room for the first time in days, and she'd only managed to hobble out there with his help (after much begging and insisting that walking to another room wouldn't hurt anything). However, as they sat there, discussing the differences between the _Fullmetal Alchemist_ manga and anime as they watched it, Keiko groaned as one of the twins shifted to sit atop her bladder. "Not again…!" She winced, wondering if she could hold it all the way to the bathroom. "Can you help me to the ba—toilet?" she corrected herself, remembering that the British didn't refer to the restroom as a bathroom—no, that was a room with a bath in it. It was interesting, getting used to the differences between British and American English—there was so much to learn!

Without question, he stood and helped her to her feet, then to the _toilet_. She closed the door behind her, and he stood there patiently to await her finish. "Can't wait until these I can get rid of these little beasts," she grumbled from within the room.

Lawliet chuckled at that, knowing all too well how much she looked forward to actually being a mother—not that she ever admitted it. "I'm assuming that you mean you merely wish to regain your mobility and independence once again?"

"Yeah," she called back, a little apologetically. "I'm just tired of being pregnant, that's all…"

"There's only a week left until they're due," he reminded her. "Not much longer."

No response.

Lawliet frowned. "Keiko?"

"Oh, _SH—T!"_

Privacy or no, Lawliet immediately opened the door to see his wife gaping in horror at the clear-ish mess tinged with blood that ranged from the edge of the toilet to the floor. Before either of them could say anything, she leaned back against the wall, grimacing, and slid down to the floor, grunting in pain.

Instantly, he was by her side, holding her, whispering meaningless nothings in her ear to assure her that he was right there and everything was going to be fine. About fifteen seconds passed, and she gasped, glad to be free of the sudden cramp. It wasn't unbearable, but still unpleasant. Though she'd been complaining for the past few days of a strange pain around her hips and a dull ache in her stomach, the doctor had told them that this was normal, and she would probably give birth right on schedule, or possibly later, but probably not sooner. Needless to say, the fact that her water had just obviously broken came as something of a shock to Lawliet.

"Well, that was only mildly freaky," Keiko breathed, smiling weakly. "Sorry, I'll clean it up…"

"Shh," he said gently, telling her to remain still for the moment. "You will stay right there. I want you to relax and stay put. I shall call the doctor, and get you some new pants."

She nodded weakly, relenting more easily than he would've thought. "Okay…" He knew by the scared look in her eyes that she really would do as he said, this time. Like her parents had, Lawliet had begun to figure out most of her tricks, and was able to see through a good deal of them already; he knew when she was lying and when she was being honest. "H-hurry back…"

"Of course." He was out the door before she could blink, and returned less than thirty seconds later, phone in one hand (or two fingers on the one hand) and fresh clothing in the other, the latter of which he handed to Keiko. She just clung to the fabric nervously, unable to stand on her own (a result of both the shock and from being so huge—having two babies inside her was extremely taxing, indeed) as Lawliet crouched beside her running his fingers through her hair to comfort her as he called the hospital.

A few minutes later, he hung up and set the phone on the floor beside them. "We are to leave for the hospital when there are eight minutes between contractions, and the doctor said that this probably will not happen for another twelve hours, minimum."

"TWELVE HOURS!?!" Keiko looked positively horrified at that. "I'm gonna die..."

"I wish you would not say such things. But on that note, are you feeling all right, tenshi?" he asked her softly, cupping her face in his hands.

She smiled weakly. "I'm fine," she lied.

Lawliet sighed. "You very obviously aren't, Keiko. You choose the most inopportune moments to lie, you know. It's very important right now that you tell me anything that might feel even vaguely _not fine_."

At this, she took in a deep breath and sighed. "I _know_ that, and if it was truly important, I'd say so. I'm just… I'm scared."

"Mmm, I understand. I shall be here with you the entire time," he promised, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then slowly helped to remove her now-messy pants and underwear, and to put on the fresh ones before guiding her back to the living room and instructing her to lie down. "And I realize that it won't be a sufficient distraction, but would you please watch the television for a few moments while I call Watari? I want you to be comfortable and to not panic, which will only happen if—"

"Okay, Lawliet, okay!" She looked up at him with a hint of amusement. "I get it; go call Wa-tan."

"Of course." He loped back to retrieve the phone from its place on the bathroom floor before calling over his mediator-slash-mentor. It wasn't even a full minute before Lawliet was sitting down beside his wife, holding her and comforting her in every way he knew how. Which, granted, wasn't much, but Keiko appreciated it all the same.

Five minutes passed before Watari arrived, clad in trousers, a collared shirt, and a grey cardigan, which seemed to be his typical relaxation wear. Keiko instantly felt bad—she never liked having Watari take care of her or Lawliet, simply because whatever they asked him to do seemed so menial, and Watari was so kind and sweet and incredibly smart—probably close to her own level of intelligence—and therefore seemed a waste of his talents. Her mindset was that he didn't deserve to do such tasks; it made him seem so _low_… But Watari always took it with a smile, saying that it was nothing to worry about, whatever it was. He was such a giving man, and she understood why Lawliet was attached to him, despite his usual lack of emotion towards anyone.

Having not briefed him on the details of why he was called over, Lawliet, as he continued to hold Keiko safely in his arms, explained the events of the last nine minutes. Watari nodded, suddenly all business. His first stop, without any instruction, was the kitchen, in which he set up a kettle to boil; next, he fetched the mop and sponges before entering the bathroom. "I'm sorry you have to clean that up!" Keiko called to him guiltily. "Lawliet wouldn't let me do it…"

She heard Watari's faint chuckle. "Think nothing of it, my dear. I've cleaned up worse messes before. And you should listen to Lawliet—you should be trying to relax."

Keiko slumped over slightly as Lawliet smirked. How he managed to remain so caring while smug was a complete mystery to her. "It is my hope that a second opinion will convince you," he said softly in her ear, and she scowled. "However, it seems that is not the case…"

She sighed. "It's just… cabin fever…?"

"Understandable. But not necessarily in labor."

This made her smirk bitterly. "Well, that's just cuz it's weird thinking about someone else cleaning up something that came out my freaking vagina," she hissed. "I could be dying and I'd say the same thing. It's just weird… I feel sorry for poor Watari…"

"If he didn't want to help us out, he wouldn't have," Lawliet reminded her. "I beg you to remember that Watari's passion is helping people. He doesn't consider it _low_ or _beneath him_ to do such tasks. It's the same reason why he started the orphanage, why he continues to aid me in my casework, and why he likes to invent. And it is also why he has been helping us in the past few months, and will very likely continue doing so in the months to come."

"It's sweet of him," she agreed softly. "But that particular task of cleaning up my mess has to be nasty… that's my point."

Lawliet didn't argue with her… but neither did he disagree, she noticed.

A full minute of near-silence passed, wherein Watari finished cleaning up, and walked briskly back to the kitchen to continue making tea, Britain's signature comfort/calm-all. Keiko had to admit that the tea had a soothing effect—she had grown up on the stuff, after all.

And so, they waited. Watari busied himself by cleaning up around the house a bit, seeing as how Keiko had been unable to do so, and the place hadn't really been cleaned in three weeks, at least. It was doubtful—that was the last time he'd offered to help out, and Lawliet certainly wouldn't have done anything since then…

Meanwhile, back on the couch, Keiko was nothing short of miserable. All this waiting… and watching anime to keep her occupied. "You know," she muttered, turning her head towards Lawliet, "you may be a damned genius and all, but this is one of the worst ideas you've ever had. Anime's not gonna work as a distraction."

"Do you have an alternative suggestion?"

She thought for a moment, and then grinned slyly—teasing him could be, at least, a temporary distraction… "_Willy Wonka_. Or maybe _Titanic_."

There was a pause. "If that is what you wish…"

Her eyes snapped wide open. "Wow, you _are_ desperate…"

"I'd rather stay on your good side, especially as you may be inclined to hate me in the next twenty-four hours, give or take."

Even though they both knew she would never hate him, Keiko did not refute this. She probably would end up saying some very strong things against him during the coming contractions. Keiko sighed heavily, leaning back against his chest… but he wasn't ready for so much weight, and fell over backward, somehow managing to fall off the couch in the process. Keiko flopped back onto the cushions, confused, as Lawliet looked up at her. She colored slightly. "Sorry… I forget how heavy I am." But before he could even think of retorting with some question about how that was possible, she narrowed her gaze. "And I forget cuz I'm sittin' on my fat butt all day long, doing nothing."

"You are not fat… merely pregnant. _Fat_ implies an excess of lipids in one's body that distort a figure to the point of obesity."

Keiko snorted her mirth at this as he helped her sit up once again, and this time, he was ready as she leaned back, and counter balanced himself by leaning partially into the couch and using a few nearby pillows to prop himself up. "You're a freak," Keiko teased half-heartedly.

"Mm, that would make me _your_ freak, tenshi, and to own a freak, one must first be classified as such beforehand. Therefore, you are also a freak."

She giggled, sufficiently distracted—if only momentarily. "Methinks your logic is a little off."

He twisted his head to kiss beneath her ear. "I'm just excited, that's all. Think of it… very soon, Keiko, I shall be a father…"

"I guess that would be enough to skew anyone's logic," she agreed, grinning at his adorable statement.

* * *

Nine forty-seven. Lawliet fetched them both a sack of Dum-Dums, which was being consumed more by him than by her, and they were currently watching (or rather, discussing) _The Princess Bride_, at Keiko's request. He was a little relieved she'd picked something engaging, something over which they could debate minor details in cinematography, plot, and script—and it was something that he didn't particularly loathe. Currently, Westley was attempting to smother the flame that had caught Buttercup's dress in the fearsome Fire Swamp.

They were still discussing the humor and purpose behind the Grandson having requested that the story be skipped during the kissing parts. "I realize your creed that it's the journey to the end that matters most," Lawliet said smoothly, nodding—they were both trying to talk over one another, and he was attempting to keep the floor for more than ten seconds. "But if the story keeps getting interrupted—"

"That's what makes it so great!" Keiko protested. "It's funny! And it saves the audience from viewing a sappy scene!"

"Ah, but William Goldman should have thought of a better method of continuing the story—"

"Inevitable gushy, sappy, horrors!"

"Ah—"

"Neh—"

"No—"

"SAPPY ROMANCE!! NO LIKEY VIEW IF NOT DONE WELL!!" Keiko couldn't help but half-choke out her words as she laughed.

"I do see your point, tenshi, but—"

"Innovative!" she cried. "It is innovative!"

"I still stand by my point of view—"

"Just for the sake of argument," she finished, smiling cheekily, but she froze, suddenly cringing. Her fists curled up tightly, and her eyes widened at the pain of the second contraction. It wasn't even a full-fledged contraction, but it still didn't feel too great.

"Tenshi?!" Lawliet's arms wrapped around her comfortingly—albeit tightly—and he continued to remind her of his constant presence by bringing his head right next to hers from behind, whispering in her ear. "I'm right here…"

After about ten seconds, she exhaled, free of the pangs that gripped her insides. While part of her wanted to snap that of _course_ she knew he was right there, another part of her appreciated this too deeply to say such things. The knowledge that he was going to remain by her side throughout the entire ordeal comforted her enough to lessen her fears about the pain to come. "Sorry. Where was I…?"

"It is ridiculous for you to apologize for such acts, tenshi," he said flatly, obviously rather miffed at her earlier statement. "Do not apologize for something you cannot control."

"Oh… reflex."

"One that I shall try and break you of…"

"What am I, now, a wild horse to be tamed?" she wondered dryly.

Lawliet smirked. "No, that was not my meaning."

"I know. I just couldn't resist."

"Mm, I noticed."

Keiko's mouthed opened wide in a yawn. "Ungh, I'm tired… being pregnant takes too much energy…"

"Would you like to go to bed?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, and Lawliet carefully helped her to her feet and to the Spare Oom. Without even changing out of her clothes, she slowly got into the bed, snuggling up beside Lawliet, who also decided to refrain from changing.

"Am I to assume that you do not plan to sleep?" he asked, seeing that she kept looking around the room for no apparent reason.

"I dunno," she responded. "I may be tired, but my mind's really awake… Plus I'll probably keep getting more contractions…"

"That should not stop you from attempting to rest. I will remain with you through this entire ordeal. I promise."

Though Keiko loved how absolutely and completely caring he was currently acting towards her, she had to sigh, resigning herself to the fact that it was going to be a very long night…

_To be continued…_

* * *

(1—Narnia fans, anyone? X3 "Spare Oom" is a Mr. Tumnus-ism, his pronunciation from the "spare room" in which Lucy found the wardrobe in _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_.)

* * *

_Well, this was the first part of giving birth!! Keiko's water broke and she's not going to the hospital!? Dun-dun-dun..._


	87. Beware the Ides of March

_Okay, so I was a bit ambiguous in the last chapter, switching back and forth on the issue of whether or not Keiko's water really broke or not… Geez, I tell ya, everything's going crazy. The Internet ain't what it used to be—too many incorrect or unclear answers out there, eh? Yes, her water broke, PARTIALLY, and she's not at the hospital. That is what we're going with here, and you'll see why, cuz I've now twisted that to my advantage…_

_And _**Marisol Akyri**_, the scene of L and Keiko in the car… is for you. :) THANKS FOR THE IDEA!! (Scene was inspired by her.) Thanks also to _**Madeline Cullen **_for pointing out the various mistakes with the whole issue of water-breaking and stuff... and, of course, to my awesome coauthor _**BlueHarpy**_, who also helped out on the pregnancy/labor stuff. You guys are awesometastical!! THANKS SO MUCH!!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: It's getting pretty annoying saying over and over that I don't own_ Death Note_... so just for variety's sake, I'm gonna say that I DO own it!! Even though I don't. Ha, didn't see that one coming, didja? Heh heh heh!!_**

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 87 - BEWARE THE IDES OF MARCH**

* * *

And it _was_ a very long night. Every hour or so, Keiko awoke to feel increasingly sharper pains in her stomach, confirming her suspicion that they were, in fact, actual contractions. It was times like that when she really appreciated Lawliet's insomnia: every time she awakened to feel her the jolts of pain rippling through her, muscles clenching and refusing to relax, he was right there, lending his comforting presence to her in whatever ways she needed him. Even when, at eleven-twenty (two hours later), he was still wide awake for her fourth contraction: "Just breathe, Keiko. I'm still here…"

"Dammit, I know you're right here!!" and she punched him in the gut. After the contraction ended, she immediately felt guilty, seeing his face twisted as he curled up into a little ball, biting the end of his thumb to distract himself from the pain. "Oh, Lawliet, I'm so sorry!!"

"Perhaps I should… have Watari get you… a stress ball?" he wondered weakly, perfectly serious (1). "I'm afraid my own body… isn't as sturdy as you'd like…"

Keiko bit down on her lip, hissing at herself in guilt for having carried out such an unwarranted action; there was a distinct probability that he would leave her alone for an hour or so, then, to let them both recover. So she estimated, anyway. However, she was completely surprised when she felt his long fingers comb through her hair. "Y-you're not mad?" she blurted out in surprise.

"No," he said softly. "I understand. However, I would ask that you restrict yourself to merely yelling at me. I think I could cope with that better."

A little scared of herself, Keiko tried to curl up into a tiny ball, as though she might end up shrinking, shrinking, so that eventually, she would disappear. However, her gigantic stomach rather prevented that… She more succeeded in looking stupid as she distanced herself from him.

Lawliet, seeing her internally berating herself, sighed. "I'll be fine, Keiko. A punch is a small price to pay for you to get through this."

"I'll try not to do it again," she said timidly, turning her (now huge) brown eyes to him. "I'm really sorry, Lawliet!"

He nodded. "Mm, I told you that I will be fine. Meanwhile, your behavior rather leaves me wondering about your current condition…?"

"Whaddaya think? I'm more scared than ever!"

"I promised that I would stay by your side. Unless you'd rather I go…?"

"Trust me, if I want you to leave, you'll know," she responded flatly. "Just don't say 'I'm here' anymore. You've only reminded me of that fact about eleventy billion (2) times in the past three hours."

At this, he gave a wry smile. "I see."

"In fact, you shouldn't say anything during contractions, because I'll probably just end up throwing it back in your face. I appreciate it, though…"

Lawliet thought about this for a moment. "Should I also assume, then, that you might try to punch me again…?"

Keiko sighed. "As much as I don't want to, I think that might happen, yes…"

He nodded understandingly. "Mm, I'll be prepared next time." His hand ran through her hair one more time, continuing around behind her ear and coming back around to cup her cheek.

"Lawliet…" she moaned. "I don't wanna sleep if I keep having to wake up…"

"It is true, you've gotten maybe an hour's worth of sleep so far…"

She sighed heavily. "Let's watch a movie or something, please?"

"I suppose…" He helped her up slowly, and they returned to the living room, where they began to watch _How to Steal a Million_, a sixties comedy starring Audrey Hepburn and Peter O'Toole, which Keiko found rather hilarious. But the contractions were growing closer and closer together; they were now about forty minutes apart, and Keiko was getting cranky, to say the least. Thankfully, however, Lawliet was able to fend off her attacks, which lacked their typical force, due to the last five or so months of little-to-no exercise on her part. However, by midnight, she'd stopped fighting him physically altogether, and was undergoing periodic attempts to keep from blowing up at him. Keiko decided that perhaps it would be a good idea if Lawliet wasn't quite so near her… perhaps across the room would work. Distancing herself from him might prove to be beneficial for the both of them.

Thus, she sat down on the couch in the living room to finish the movie, and Lawliet squatted on the floor several feet away under the pretense of doing casework. Both Watari and Keiko knew he would do no such thing—L couldn't risk abandoning a case at the drop of a hat (and he would the second Keiko called his name), especially while talking with someone live. Even hearing her whimpers and growls as she tried to suppress her reactions to the increasingly more painful contractions, he would turn to her, ready to be by her side in a millisecond, if need be. She could tell that it was killing him being so far from her while she was in pain, but he obediently kept his distance.

* * *

One-oh-five. Not only did Keiko suffer her most painful contraction yet, but she also began to feel a strange wet sensation between her legs. Lawliet helped her to the bathroom as she began to panic, and they saw a huge mess of wet, clear liquid that had soaked her pants and underwear. As before, tiny veins of scarlet ran through it—only this time, the amount of fluid was probably twice as much. Keiko moaned loudly at the indignation of it all, but Lawliet managed to calm her down, saying that he didn't care about what the people on the phone said, she was going to the hospital immediately. "The fact that you are, ah, _leaking_, as you so eloquently put it, does not sit well with me. I am by no means an expert on the subject of pregnancy, but something tells me that you need to be looked at."

"But—"

"Do not contest me on this, Keiko," he said firmly, but gently, holding her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "It is much better to be safe than sorry, especially in this instance. Now, wait here, and I shall bring you another change of clothes, and we'll go to the hospital."

By now, Lawliet was terrified to the point of a pale-white complexion (even more so than normal) and near-silence. Each time he made eye contact with Keiko, his large, grey orbs betrayed his fear. Had Keiko been a) less hormonal, b) less cranky, c) not in labor, she would have had more compassion on him, but as it was…

There was but one problem on the way to the hospital: the limited space in the car. While between contractions (or bouts of being squeezed by the jaws of death, as Keiko put it), she was fine, if scared and nervous almost to the point of hyperventilating—_almost_—she was nearly monstrous in forty-second increments which Lawliet had to endure at close quarters once every half-hour. And just before they reached the city limits of London, Keiko's eighth contraction occurred. She latched onto his hand and squeezed _him_ in lieu of the pillow she'd used back at the house.

The result? His yelps mingling with her cries. Keiko, mid-contraction, was very frustrated with this, as he tried in vain to pull his hand away. "YOU'RE THE TOP THREE DETECTIVES IN THE WORLD!! YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO HANDLE ANYTHING BY NOW!!"

Afterward, Lawliet slumped down in his seat, nursing his hand. "I'm certain there was some kind of challenge in there somewhere, but I don't think I'm going to act on it…"

"Sorry," Keiko breathed, feeling exhausted by now, but her body refused to let her rest, due in large part to the excess of adrenaline spiking her system. "I don't… don't mean to…"

"I'm buying you a plush toy once we reach the hospital, so that you can loose your venom upon it, rather than on me," he gulped, eyes wider than ever. "The events of the past several hours have made me wonder if I'm truly cut out for this kind of stress…"

Keiko choked back a tear, thoroughly upset by now. "I'm sorry, Lawliet," she whispered, eyes glistening. It seemed that the combination of no sleep and rapidly increasing labor was taking its toll on her self-control. Then again, the labor alone would have done that.

Instantly, he leaned over and wrapped his arms about her. "It is not your fault. I apologize deeply, tenshi, for provoking such a response. I think it goes without saying that we will both be much happier when the twins are born."

She nestled deeper into his chest, very much needing to be comforted at the moment. "Do I still get a plushie? I don't want to kill you…"

He had to smile at her quick recovery. "Of course."

* * *

At the hospital, Keiko was admitted quickly and sent to a room to _wait_. Again.

But their doctor, a portly, balding man with wire-rimmed glasses (his name was Peterson) entered within a few minutes of her arrival to check on the situation. He quizzed Keiko and Lawliet both about the events that had occurred thus far.

"My water broke at about eight-thirty last night," Keiko began, as though learned by rote, but the doctor's face instantly darkened. "But it wasn't very much. And then at about one, a ton of fluid came out…" She stopped her report, obviously frightened by that look. Nothing good could come from an angry doctor.

"I told you expressly that you were to call when that happened," he grated out, very obviously attempting to keep his reaction under control.

"I did," Lawliet said immediately. "I was told that we were fine, and to go on with normal procedure."

Keiko nearly fainted at the doctor's next words: "_There is a huge chance of infection after your water breaks! _You need to get here as soon as possible when that happens! I don't know _who_ you talked to, but…" His face hardened, and he turned on heel. "I'll be back in a minute, and we'll perform some tests."

The instant the door shut, Lawliet growled. "I'd like to have a word with this _Lyle Greeson_," he positively seethed. "Dammit, if I hadn't been so distracted over the past five hours, I would have researched the situation, and you wouldn't be in any danger!"

Keiko shook her head at him. "Ryuu, stop it. It's not your fault."

"But I _could _have—"

"RYUZAKI!" He blinked in surprise at her. "I don't blame you in the least! I love you, and we're going to get through this! Just chill, all right?"

Lawliet finally nodded and set to chewing his thumbnail as he sat beside her bed, growling and muttering incoherent phrases about his own idiocy in having failed to research the subject of water breaking. Inwardly, he wondered how sad it was that he was resorting to rambling in order to distract Keiko from the gravity of the situation. Had she been more sentient, she would've caught on to his odd behavior—

"Hey, you wouldn't be trying to distract me at all, would you…?" Keiko wondered aloud.

Apparently she was still sentient. "Damn…"

She gave a tiny smile. "Thanks."

They both turned to the door as Peterson stepped back in briskly, a nurse at his side. "Let's see what we've got to deal with," he muttered, brandishing an extra-long cotton swab. "If you could please open your legs, Mrs. Lawrence?" Keiko ("Mrs. Lawrence") obeyed, and the doctor quickly dabbed at her with the swab. Immediately, he swiped this on a small strip of paper, which he looked at for a few seconds. "Hm, pH is normal…" The swab was handed to the nurse, who quickly left the room to test the "sample". The doctor left shortly after, leaving Keiko and Lawliet alone.

Before either could say anything, Lawliet's cell phone rang in his pocket, and he slipped it out to answer. "Yes…? Yes, Watari. Thank you." He stood and shuffled to the door, where Watari stood, holding a stuffed brown teddy bear with a red ribbon about its neck.

"Will this suffice?" he asked with a smile.

Keiko's neck craned to see the toy, and she grinned. "Perfect," she finally managed to squeak out hoarsely.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm not supposed to be here," Watari said with a nod of his head to Lawliet, who took the proffered toy.

"Thank you, Watari," he said, and Watari left, closing the door. Lawliet padded back over to the bed and handed Keiko the bear, which she proceeded to cuddle.

"I almost feel bad that this little guy will probably be destroyed by the end of this whole thing," she murmured.

Lawliet frowned playfully. "I see… so you attempt to comfort the inanimate toy before killing it, and yet I am merely cast aside…?"

Keiko stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's see, _how_ many months of free sex did you get prior to this moment?"

"Be that as it may," he responded with dignity, "for nearly four months, now, things have been extremely awkward, due to your enlarging stomach. I shall be grateful when even the twins cannot come between us."

That comment earned him a pig-snort of laughter from Keiko. "You're such a nerd!!"

"But that makes me _your_ nerd, tenshi."

"Fair point."

It was at this point the doctor came back in. He glared seriously at Keiko. "You are exceedingly lucky," he said softly. "There is no infection whatsoever, and everything seems fine as of now. And the only thing we can really do is wait…" He sighed, shaking his head, as Lawliet and Keiko both hid their reactions of extreme relief. "I'll be checking back up on you soon. Call for the nurse if you need anything."

* * *

Hours passed. Agony ensued. Lawliet was called a bastard and other less-than-reputable names multiple times. And the teddy bear silently endured everything with a smile.

By seven-thirty that evening, the contractions were coming every five minutes, and Keiko was dilated to nearly ten centimeters. Dr. Peterson and a pair of nurses hovered around the end of the bed, doing heaven only knew what. Covered in sweat and panting, Keiko lay there wearily, just hoping someone could end her pain. But the teddy bear did help, she had to admit, and Lawliet stayed faithfully by her side silently, occasionally combing her damp hair with his fingers to calm her. "Just get 'em out of me," she whimpered to him—or rather, croaked. Several hours of screaming had practically deteriorated her vocal cords. "It hurts… and I'm tired…"

"Very soon, tenshi," he whispered, holding her hand in his latex-covered ones. "Very soon, it will be over."

She nodded and cried out as a jolt of pain suddenly ripped through her body. She jerked her hand away from Lawliet and squeezed the teddy bear tightly, screwing her eyes shut in pain.

"I see his head," came Peterson's voice, and Keiko screamed. "Push, Keiko, push…!"

"I AM PUSHING, DAMMIT!!"

"Breathe…"

Keiko pushed as hard as she could, but her pain only increased. She screamed at the pain of having something so large being forced through such a small aperture. Yet, she was urged to continue pushing. Furiously, Keiko obliged. Things continued in this manner for nearly three minutes, and finally, something seemed to slid out of her. She lay there gasping for air, attempting to relax, tired of all the pain. The screams of a newborn baby filled the room, and Lawliet tensed up, obviously very excited, but it wasn't over, yet—there was only momentary relief before Keiko began to cry out in pain once again. Peterson nodded encouragingly. "That's it, Keiko—come on, now. Keep pushing…!"

She grunted and yelled like crazy, fisting her hands into the sheets of the bed. "Unh… UWAAAAH!!"

Within a good fifteen seconds, Keiko flopped back on the bed, breathing heavily as the doctor pronounced that she'd just given birth to a healthy baby boy. Lawliet couldn't help but grin at his wife, continuing to stroke her hair. "Just a bit more, tenshi," he said softly to her. "Just a bit more and it will be over…"

She reached up to cling to his hand, her grip weak with fatigue. Her smile was faint, and she coughed feebly in an attempt to regain her breath. "One… one down…"

He had to chuckle softly at her strength, remembering how weak she could be… There were times when her resilience was really astounding. "One to go," he finished for her.

Barely a minute after he'd said this, another contraction racked her body with pain. The now-slightly-familiar sensation of an infant's body squeezing its way down through her cervix made her cry out loud. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, it moved… Keiko thought she would explode from the inside if she stayed like that much longer, and gave a muffled scream into the teddy bear's fur.

"Her head's visible," Peterson said then, and Lawliet's enthusiasm was renewed.

"Come on, Keiko," he whispered to her comfortingly. "You can do this."

"I'M GONNA DIE!!"

"No," he responded. "You will live through this, and we will have two beautiful children to take home with us…"

"E-e-e-engh!!" she squealed, heaving with all her might. "NNNGH!!" There was an initial burst of relief as the baby crowned, then the pain settled back in.

"One more good, hard push, Keiko," Peterson told her bracingly.

"UNNNGH!!"

And that was it. It was all over at last.

Keiko fell back against the pillows, nearly fainting with relief, but she realized then that something was wrong. The boy—_no, Alexander_, she corrected herself—was already wrapped up tightly in a blanket and dumped unceremoniously into Lawliet's arms, but Aimi…

The doctor and nurses disappeared without a word through the doors, leaving Lawliet and Keiko alone with their squalling son.

_What was that about luck…?_ Lawliet wondered in stunned silence as a sinking feeling pooled in his gut. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time… and suddenly, alert? What was it…?

Fear.

* * *

(1—Does anyone know what I'm talking about? Those funky little foam balls that you squeeze and then they go back to normal…? Um, companies will sometimes stamp them with their logos and use them as giveaways at fairs and stuff… Um… that's all I got…)

(2—SNL Celebrity Jeopardy, Keanu Reeves episode, anyone…? XD)

* * *

_A few things I'd like to address... one, I know this might be a crappy birth scene. Sue me. I've never given birth; I've never talked to anyone about it. I know nothing._

_Second, as of the end of chapter 86,_ Jizen _is as long as 3.75-ish copies of the first Harry Potter book, and it would number in hardcover about 1154 pages. Wow. I have no life. _

_Third, there is supposed to be no one known as Lyle Greeson. I hope there isn't... cuz I just insulted them terribly... (He's the "intern" who told L that it was okay for Keiko to stay home when her water had already broken.)_

_Fourth... review, please!!_


	88. Halcyon Days

**_Disclaimer: It's the last freaking chapter of the series, and I just now got the idea to put the "I don't own _Death Note_" disclaimer in the description itself. Would've saved me some typing..._**

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy. **_Thanks also to _**Madeline Cullen **_for double-checking pregnancy/labor/birth sequences for accuracy. Yeah, it's pretty weird for a mother to be dilated 5.5 inches... (woops) It was supposed to be not quite ten inches, but for some reason, I was thinking weird. Ten cm isn't even near five and a half inches... _

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 88 - HALCYON DAYS

* * *

Lawliet's head was running in a million and one directions. First and foremost was the realization that there was a _baby_ in his arms. A baby boy, who happened to be crying loudly. How did he hold a baby? What did he do?? How did he make it stop crying?!

Then, there was the doctor's sudden quittance of the room, with his daughter—his _silent_ daughter. What was going on?! They hadn't said a single word…! What was wrong? Why were they taking her!?

And Keiko… he noticed that she'd nearly passed out already, but was both relieved and happy. Finally, she was free of the pain. But she wasn't entirely sentient, it seemed… "Hey, aren't there supposed to be two of those…?" she wondered groggily, pointing at Alexander.

Lawliet's eyes narrowed. "I do not know what to say, tenshi," he said softly. "The doctor took her somewhere without telling us anything."

She bit her lip and turned her head to him, eyes wide and frightened. "That wasn't supposed to happen…!" Her hand groped for the nurse call button by her bed, desperate to find some answers. But apparently, that was all the energy she was able to feasibly expend, for she flopped back down on the pillows, exhausted, her breathing heavy as she stared up at the ceiling. Her body wanted to sleep in the worst way, but her brain wouldn't allow it.

Beside her, Lawliet blinked down at Alexander, who was slowly beginning to calm down. His cries grew more muffled less frequent. Having studied human anatomical development years ago, Lawliet knew already that the tiny creature cocooned in the blue blanket and capped with a matching hat possessed a very underdeveloped bone structure, and assumed that he should therefore support his head. He took in the sight of his new son with a sudden flurry of emotions, which he attempted to block, mostly for Aimi's sake, for his full relief would not come until he knew what had happened to her…

Instead, he focused on Alexander. His skin was so red and mottled… very strange. But then again, he'd never seen a newborn before, and didn't know what to expect. "Keiko…?"

"Mm…?"

"I'm a… father…!" He seemed shocked by the realization.

Keiko gave a hiccoughed a giggle, and looked up in time to see a single tear run down his cheek. But that could either signify sheer joy, or fear for Aimi's sake. Keiko didn't know what to think of this new expression of emotion, but managed to remain calm and collect. "Yeah," she said, unable to keep a tiny smile from her face. Weakly, she propped herself up into an almost-sitting position, and held out her arms. "Ca'I hold him?" she asked.

She took Alexander in her arms tenderly, unable to keep from smiling almost sadly at him as he gurgled meaninglessly. There was a definite conflict warring within her—should she be happy? Alex was alive and healthy, but then there was Aimi… How could she be happy when her daughter could be dying, for all she knew?! But on the other hand, how could she be sad, when Alex was there…? Keiko sniffed, letting a few tears spill down her cheeks in her overwhelmed state. Lawliet leaned up close to her, leaning his weight on one knee, making the edge of the mattress sink beneath him. Keiko ran one finger gently down Alex's cheek in sheer adoration, and shifted her hold on him. But in the process, the overlarge cap on his head fell to one side, revealing a hint of coal-black fuzz on his head, and she almost forgot to breathe. "He's got your hair…!"

The ever-widening smile on Lawliet's face did not escape her notice. That he was distracting her from Aimi's absence was rather obvious, but Keiko didn't say anything. She felt how tense he was, despite his current buoyancy. He, too, was a mixed bag of emotions: relieved, ecstatic, horrified, nervous, happy, giddy, tense, scared, _tired_… But worst of all, she knew Lawliet was internally beating himself up for not having researched the process of giving birth more closely. He probably thought that it was, to some degree, his fault for not having brought her in when her water first broke.

But she was thankful that he was trying to be the strong one, the one who attempted to keep her happy, even though current circumstances were rather less-than-pleasant, to say the least.

However, it seemed some of his emotion was very real. Keiko turned to look up at him briefly. He gulped, choking back further tears, and kissed her cheek. "I don't know how I'll ever return to work… I could look at him all day long and never get bored… He's so beautiful…"

**.:FLASHBACK MODE:.**

_Lawliet sat at his laptop, searching for various pictures of what his children might possibly look like. He'd never seen a baby before—well, not in real life, anyway—and certainly never a newborn. But he stumbled onto a slew of pictures of wrinkled, red, blotchy-looking things. His nose wrinkled in revulsion. How could such a thing be considered adorable? They looked so alien…_

_Keiko had laughed at him later. "No, they're not inherently beautiful," she agreed. "But just you wait. I can't wait until the twins are born, cuz then you'll change your tune…"_

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

Keiko was right. She smiled wryly. "Toldja so."

"Mm, yes, you did…"

It was then that the doctor came back in, bearing a small pink bundle in his arms. Keiko's heart leapt into her throat, and she couldn't resist asking "What's going on!?"

A very tired, almost imperceptible smile tugged at the doctor's lips, and he sighed. "My apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence, for not explaining earlier. Your daughter is fine."

"Oh, god…!" Keiko exclaimed hoarsely. She didn't attempt to convey her relief further, at least not verbally, but this did trigger a new wave of tears as she grinned.

Instantly, Lawliet was standing before the doctor, peering closely at the little "bundle", which was, in actuality, his daughter wrapped up in a pink blanket. She seemed so peaceful as she lay there…

But Dr. Peterson was getting a little freaked out by Lawliet's refusal to respect his personal space—especially with his potentially creepy-looking grin, which Keiko found hilarious. "Ah, here," said Peterson finally, carefully handing over the silent infant girl.

Lawliet's face lit up as he held his new daughter, and allowed another tear to course down his face, not particularly caring about how he looked.

Seeing that Lawliet was a human after all made the doctor slightly less nervous, and he softened. "Your daughter's umbilical cord was wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply," he explained. "She'll be all right, but she might have some minor breathing problems—nothing too drastic, mind. But if you notice her wheezing or breathing heavily without cause, just bring her in."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Peterson!" Keiko called as he left the room. "You're my hero!!"

He gave a wry smile and left the room, then. Lawliet was fairly beaming, suddenly giddy with excitement, respite, and sheer emotion…

His daughter, still silent but clearly sentient and intelligent, peered up at him with big, blue-grey eyes, following his movements. Were babies supposed to have that much brain development? Alex had hardly opened his eyes past a squint… But Aimi, it seemed, was more than willing to stare up at her father, unafraid to match his gaze.

And he could've sworn that he'd never been happier than at that moment.

_

* * *

_

The next day, still at the hospital…

_"Kei-Kei!! Oh, how are you feeling?!"_

Keiko laughed as she cradled her sleeping son in her arms, holding the phone between her opposite cheek and shoulder. "Mom, I'm fine. I'm just tired; that's all. If you hang up, I'll have Ryuu take pictures and send them to you."

_"Oh, do! Hide will be so happy! And think of what your grandfather will say—oh, I'm so happy! I'm all of a dither!!"_

She grinned at her mother's evident joy, amused by her old-fashioned phrases. "I see… Call me back in a few minutes, okay?"

_"Oh, congratulations!!"_ Keiko smiled at her mother's constant exclamation of "oh!"

With a sigh, Keiko leaned back against the pillows, smiling happily. Outside her window, she could hear birds twittering in the sunshine, and she wondered at how cheesy that seemed, but she enjoyed the sound, all the same. To her right, Lawliet sat like a semi-normal human being in his chair—one leg up, the other planted firmly on the floor—marveling over the little miracle that was Aimi. Keiko could tell that she was going to become daddy's little girl if Lawliet kept up his constant attention to her (and in more ways than one—she clearly took after him in appearance _already,_ and she'd even adopted his habit of staring at things intently, which had spooked a few of the nurses)… Not that she cared. The picture of the two of them together was so adorable! Quietly, she opened her green cell phone and snapped a picture of Lawliet smiling down at Aimi. That was something relatively new—ever since she'd given birth, Lawliet had yet to stop smiling. Not that Keiko minded this—quite the opposite! His soaring happiness practically made her fall in love with him all over again.

Hearing the clicking sound of the camera, he looked up at her, grinning. "Mm, shall I call Watari and have him take some higher quality pictures and send them via email?"

"That might be a good idea…" Lawliet plucked the phone from her hand and quickly dialed Watari.

"Mm, yes, could you possibly bring a laptop and digital camera? …Really?! Very good." He snapped it shut but continued to hold it between his fingertips.

"What was that?" she asked him lazily.

"Watari already thought to bring them along and will be up shortly."

"Toldja he was psychic," Keiko joked. "Maybe we should call my mom and make sure she knows the pictures will be coming by email instead of text message…?"

"Mm, one moment." Lawliet stood, still cradling his daughter in one arm, and proceeded to call Chikako.

_"Keiko?!"_

Lawliet chuckled softly at this. "Mm, no, okaasan. This is Ryuzaki."

_"Oh, you're a father, now! I suppose you'd rather talk with Hide or Noburu about it…?"_

"Not necessarily. I was not calling to discuss my new state of being, but rather to inform you that we are in the process of obtaining a camera, and will be sending the pictures by email. It won't be but a few minutes longer before you'll see them."

_"Oh, they must be adorable! Tell me about them!!"_

Lawliet looked back at Keiko and smiled. "They are absolutely beautiful." Keiko smiled back helplessly, but quickly averted her attentions to Alex, who'd begun to whimper slightly and wiggle around in her arms.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" she asked him softly, more just to talk to him than to really ask. "What's wrong, little man?" He was probably getting hungry by now; it had been nearly two-and-a-half hours since he'd been fed.

Chikako's squeal of joy was audible to Keiko across the room. Lawliet winced and held the phone away a few centimeters. _"I cannot wait to see them!!"_

"I know Keiko is eagerly anticipating your arrival; we'll need your experience and expertise before long."

_"And I'll be more than happy to help. Oh, this is so exciting!"_

"Mm, I must agree with you, there." The door to the room opened to reveal Watari with a laptop case as well as a plastic sack in hand. "Mm, the pictures shall be sent very soon. We shall talk again soon."

_"Absolutely! Sayonara, Ryuzaki! Everyone sends their love!"_

Lawliet blinked, stunned. "Ah… thank you! And we love you, as well. Goodbye." He shut the phone and stared at Keiko, wide-eyed. "Do your parents really love me?" He sounded a little incredulous, as though he couldn't believe it.

"Of course!" said Keiko confidently. "If they didn't, Mom wouldn't have said anything." She smiled at him. "Be happy—this is a good thing!"

"I realize this… but it's very strange…"

Lawliet diverted the conversation, then, by turning his attentions to the sack Watari held. "What else did you bring…?" he asked curiously.

Watari smiled in amusement at Lawliet's failure to comprehend his new position in a family. "Allow me. That is something for the twins…" He pulled from the sack a small stuffed giraffe, which he was about to hand to Lawliet and Aimi, but Alex made a loud sound that vaguely resembled protest, and so the toy was given to Alex, as Keiko smiled at Watari's actions. Alex didn't know what in the world was going on; how could he possibly know to want a certain toy? She supposed it was Watari's own sense of humor at work, and chuckled. He then handed Lawliet a small, fluffy yellow lion.

"Thank you, Watari!" Keiko smiled broadly up at him as the elderly man began to set up the laptop on the table in the corner. "You really are a psychic. You think of everything."

"Not at all," he said smoothly. "But you are very welcome." He then produced a digital camera from the laptop case, and proceeded to snap some photos as the computer booted up.

As Watari loaded the pictures and attached them to the email, Keiko began to feed Alex, covering herself with the bed sheet. "Hey, hey, tell them to hang around a few minutes!" Keiko suggested excitedly. "Hey, Ryuu, can you set up a live video connection to them?"

"Mm, yes." After the email was sent, Lawliet handed Aimi to Watari—almost reluctantly—then, scowling in envy as Aimi seemed to make a sound of joy (didn't she know that she was supposed to be happiest with him?!), he began to set up the connection.

Keiko laughed at Lawliet's sudden jealousy. "Buck up, Panda-chan! She doesn't know any better!" Even Watari began to chuckle at this, and Lawliet sighed.

"I realize this, but I'm afraid I've become rather illogical over the past few months…"

_Well,_ Keiko reasoned, _at least he admits it…_

Within a ten or so minutes, everything was set up, and Lawliet carried the computer over to the small tabletop surface that swung over Keiko's bed so that it was right in front of her. Watari relinquished his hold on Aimi (Lawliet was suddenly more cheerful), and Lawliet half leaned on the bed to get into the camera's view. Keiko scooted over to give him more room, pulling Alex from under the sheets, as he was finished being fed.

"You've certainly gotten over your fear of cameras, haven't you?" Keiko muttered to him, smiling wryly.

"Only in select cases," was the truthful—and serious—reply.

In a few seconds, the shocked faces of Chikako, Hideyoshi, and Noburu came into view. Chikako looked very confused for a few moments at her computer having changed screens to show her daughter, son-in-law, and grandchildren without her having done a single thing. Keiko giggled at her confusion, and grinned brightly at them. "Hey…"

_

* * *

_

Two days later…

Lawliet opened the front door to their house and allowed Keiko to step in past him, keeping his hand at the small of her back the entire time. She was physically drained, and he knew she would appreciate that simple touch as a reassurance that he would be there if she felt weak. His smile had yet to fade, she noticed. "Welcome home, tenshi," he said to her, reminding her of their wedding day three and a half months ago.

Keiko smiled wearily, spreading a blanket on the floor, and gently picked up Aimi from her carrier to place her on her tummy. Immediately, Aimi blinked at her surroundings for nearly a full minute before closing her eyes and relaxing. Alex, now in Lawliet's arms, made a few gurgling noises but settled down to nap the second he was placed beside his sister. Upon seeing that her kids were safe at home and ready to sleep, Keiko flopped down on the couch and sighed. "Oh, it's so good to be home!"

Lawliet chuckled and knelt down beside her. A gentle hand ran through her hair, and soft lips pressed against her cheek. "I should imagine so. Rest while you can; I'll look after Aimi and Alex until you awaken."

"Thanks, Lawliet," she murmured sleepily. "You're amazing."

"Mm, I'm glad you think so," he replied, amused. "Sleep. When you wake up, Watari will have lunch ready for you."

"Nnnnh… that sounds so nice…"

Lawliet sat down beside his two children, observing them quietly for a few moments before pulling his laptop from its spot a few feet away, where he'd abandoned it to take Keiko to the hospital. And surprisingly, he didn't feel the urge to engage in any detective-like activities. Cases weren't near as fascinating as his new family.

And as he opened his computer to play an idle game of Solitaire, he smiled to himself. No longer was he going to spend his life in isolation; no longer was his sole purpose to bring criminals to justice. L had found love, a family—a home. Things were going to be very interesting from now on…

**

* * *

**

LE FIN

_

* * *

_

_But... There's a few things I'd like to say at the end of this gigantic and crazy fanfic. **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT YOU ALL HAVE GIVEN ME!!** Never could've done it without you! Really, seriously! I mean that!! Moreover, I'd still like to read your opinions of the story and all. Who knows? If I get enough reviews/requests, I might write a sequel... Is that ample incentive to review? Lol. On that note, I'd like to know a few simple things, if you'd be so kind..._

_1) Whether or not you'd like to see a sequel (which, btw, probably wouldn't be half as long as this...) _**_Edit: the sequel IS up, called _Seizonsha no Fukushuu_. Check it out!_**

_2) Which characters to focus on (cuz the Wammy's kids would be much more involved; also if you want to see any of them with a significant other/other OCs) **Edit: the M&M's and Near are highly involved and they all have OCs. I hope I didn't focus TOO much on just romance--there actually is a plot outside of their relationships; don't worry!**_

_3) Plot ideas, if you've got any (or even ideas for cute little scenes you'd like to see; in the event that I don't write a sequel, I might just write some of those as omake chapters) **Edit: though the sequel is up, if you want to submit ideas, you're more than welcome! I'd love to hear suggestions. Heck, as the sequel is still in the works, I could still write a lot more--and I never said I wasn't writing any omake chapters for the sequel! :)**_

_4) Obviously what you thought of THIS story/chapter. **Edit: Yeah, still do this, please!!**_

_Once again, thank you so much for reading this far! (Congratulations, you've made it through a harrowing ordeal... haha...) Um... what else is there to say? Ah... STAY TUNED!_


	89. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: I... do not... own... _Death Note. **

_Coauthored by _**BlueHarpy.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Warning:** _Very slight lime sporadically dispersed throughout chapter._

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

_December 24, 2010_

The doorbell rang, and Keiko ran to get it. "Coming, coming…" she called as she leapt down the wooden staircase of the house that now belonged to her family of four. "Ah… ha!!" With that, she was there at the door, and she opened it with a huge (if breathless) grin. "Nee-chan! Matsu!"

"Nee-chan, let us in!" Mizuki squealed, shuddering and tugging her jacket closer, her fingers gripping at the handle of a rather large suitcase. "It's COLD out here!!"

Smiling broadly, Keiko welcomed them in and shut the door. Matsuda set down a large paper bag of gifts on the floor and helped his wife take off her coat. "Hey, Keiko! How's everything?"

"Same as always," she answered with a shrug and a smile. "Hey… um… you guys are the first ones here, so… make yourselves at home, and I'll get L. He's still working on his stupid computer…"

"Aizawa says he's sorry he can't make it; he's got a ton of work to do as the new detective superintendent," Matsuda explained as he shrugged off his own coat, revealing an _almost _surprising combination of a red tee over a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans; Keiko still wasn't entirely used to him wearing street clothes, yet (it wasn't like she saw him much, being halfway across the globe ninety-six percent of the time). "He sent some packages, though, and says he's gonna video IM at eight-thirty your time… Um…" He scratched the back of his head, making his grey sock hat slide up a little over his floppy black hair. "Yeah. And the Chief says he wants to spend the holidays with his family."

"You do realize, Matsu, that Uncle Soichiro is now the deputy director, and not the chief…?"

Matsu shrugged. "Old habits die hard."

"AUNT MIZUKI!! UNCLE TOUTA!!" Keiko quickly dodged her juggernaut of a son as he bowled into the room, tightly clamping onto Mizuki's legs. "I lost a tooth the other day, and I'm getting a PS4 (only I'm not supposed to know that), and Dad said I could get a puppy, and I kicked Mum and she said I was getting good at fighting!!"

"Alex, watch what you say," Keiko chided with amusement. Shaking her head, she explained. "L insists on teaching him self-defense, which explains the kick… Not entirely sure why L's so adamant about them learning capoeira, as they're so young, but it certainly couldn't hurt. Although if he continues at this rate, he'll be able to break my bones in a couple years…" She laughingly rubbed a spot on her right thigh. "And Alex… don't say that you found out where the Christmas presents were hidden in front of your mum…"

Keiko's lively son giggled as his uncle picked him up to let him sit on his shoulders; from his perch, Alex looked over at his mother. "Sorry, Mum…"

"No, you're not…" Keiko sighed, still grinning, and began mounting the stairs. "I'll be right back. You guys make yourselves at home. Alex, why don't you go get your sister…?"

"She's upstairs with Dad," came the reply.

"Ah, I see." In a few seconds, Keiko had reached Lawliet's "office". Within, he sat in his chair before the computer, chewing his thumbnail as he contemplated something pertaining to some minor case or other as Aimi sat in his lap. Keiko knew his thinking would be consequently slower, as his legs weren't in their optimum position, bent up to his chest; they were down, positioned as a normal person's would be in order to make room for his daughter. "Hey, Mizuki and Matsu are downstairs. Everyone else should be coming soon…"

Lawliet turned to face her, dark eyes characteristically wide. "Mm… Aimi, why don't you go say 'hello' to your aunt and uncle?"

"Okay, Daddy." The placid little five-year-old turned to plant a soft kiss on her father's cheek and jumped off his lap to greet her relatives.

Keiko smiled after her and then turned back to Lawliet. "You coming, too?"

He rose from his chair, and she heard his knee joints crack softly. "Mm… I'm stiff…"

"S'what you get for staying in the same position for so long."

"I'm aware of the reason, Keiko… but it's damn inconvenient."

"You're getting _old_," she teased, grinning, as he shuffled towards her.

"That should mean that you're decrepit by comparison." His long fingers gently hooked around her hand, feeling the ring of white-gold that had been in place for exactly six years and twenty-four days.

"Yeah, but you can't tell just by looking, Mr. Oh-My-Gosh-I-Have-Two-Gray-Hairs-Already-And-I'm-Only-Thirty-One." She snickered at him mercilessly, referring to his momentary panic after a glance in the mirror a few days prior.

Lawliet's expression fell slightly. "That's not very funny, tenshi…"

"Aw, come on… it's a wonder you're not entirely gray by now, as screwed-up as your work-to-sleep ratio is. Be happy, darn it. And anyway, we're wanted downstairs."

"Mm, yes, but you're wanted more up here," he replied with a tiny grin. His lips connected with hers, and one hand slid behind her neck, encouraging her to lean closer.

After a second, Keiko gently pushed him back a bit, her hands on his chest. "I get it, Panda-chan. But not right now, please…? It's the first time we've gotten to see everyone in two years…"

"Surely they won't miss you for twenty minutes…"

"I'll write you a rain-check; now let's go!" The doorbell sounded again, and Keiko smoothly slipped away.

However, Lawliet's grasp on her hand tightened, and he pulled her back for another brief kiss. "You're adorable when you're excited."

Keiko rolled her eyes. "You're a nerd twenty-four-seven." She tugged his hand. "Come on, please?"

"I suppose…" he relented, shuffling behind her toward the staircase. "You know, it's rather unfair of everyone to steal my wife away from me."

"Calm down. Come back at midnight and ask me again. Besides, Mom's coming soon with a ton of cake, and you don't want to miss that, do you…?"

"I suppose not…"

She chuckled at his still-remaining reluctance and pulled her hand away from his grip to answer the door as the bell rang again. "Go say 'hi' to Mizuki and Matsu." With that, she pulled the door open again to admit Chikako, Hideyoshi, and Noburu. "Keiko!" exclaimed Chikako loudly, throwing her arms around her daughter tightly. "Oh, honey, you look so wonderful!"

Keiko grinned. "Hey, come on in—it's cold out there!"

The trio stepped inside and wiped their snowy feet on the mat. "How's everyone doing?"

Lawliet poked his head into the room sideways, giving a rather unintentionally cartoonish impression. "Hello, ojiisan, otousan, okaasan." (1)

"L, honey…" Chikako bustled over (Lawliet simultaneously shuffled toward her slowly, curiously, a meditative finger at his lips) to hand him a large, brightly-wrapped box of what was undoubtedly a week's supply of her cakes and sweets. Well, a week's worth for Lawliet… it would've lasted any other one person about a month. "Happy Christmas!" She hugged her son-in-law warmly.

He only tolerated her embrace with the knowledge that he would be receiving massive amounts of sweets now and in years to come. "Ah, yes, happy Christmas, okaasan." He smiled genuinely at her and clutched the box close. "Thank you."

Keiko grinned as she watched the exchange. He'd warmed up to her family rather quickly, absolutely (surprisingly!) loving the familial attention and affection (except for the hugs, which he saw as something to be put up with rather than to enjoy) that he'd lacked for most of his childhood that he now received in large doses—mostly in the form of desserts or case-related discussions. "No opening it until tomorrow, though!" Chikako reminded him with a smile.

Without skipping a beat, he responded, "Mm, but I was under the impression that you thought I needed, ah, _fattening up_. How is that to happen without the aid of your masterful cooking?"

"There's food in the kitchen, Peddler Man," Keiko shot back as she pulled away from her grandfather's embrace. (2)

"Who's side are you on?"

"I am on nobody's side. 'I am Switzerland.'" (3)

"Grandfathers! Grandmother!" Aimi skipped into the room to hug her relatives happily.

"Aimi!" bellowed Noburu, sweeping his great-granddaughter into his arms. Age had been kind to Noburu—or rather, he'd fought it tooth and nail by continuing to exercise and eat healthily—and the result was a much younger physique and appearance than his 71 years typically would've merited; holding his granddaughter was therefore no problem at all. "How's my lovely?"

"I am incandescent, thank you very much," she answered matter-of-factly in perfect Japanese, wrapping her arms around her great-grandfather's neck.

"Have you been reading the dictionary again?"

She nodded, and Noburu laughed boisterously, kissing her cheek and setting her down so that she could greet Hideyoshi, who bent down to her height to hug her. "Hello, Grandfather. You're absolutely frigid."

He chuckled at Aimi's calm frankness. "It's snowing like crazy outside!"

"Daddy," said the child as she trotted over to hug her grandmother, "Mummy and Grandmother said to not open the box yet."

Keiko returned from having placed all the coats in the other room. "Tsk, tsk, L. Put that box down and wait!"

He'd frozen in the act of untying the ribbon around it and blinked. "I was merely checking to see if they'd survived the long journey."

Rolling her eyes, Keiko snatched the box away from him and placed it beneath the tree. "Don't make me handcuff you to the furniture."

"Mmm…" He adopted a playful expression of plaintiveness, slouching further and turning towards the kitchen. "That's cruel, tenshi. Okaasan, your cakes are entirely too exquisite to be kept in a damp cardboard box."

"Then they should be worth the wait!" she scolded, smiling as she followed him to the kitchen, rolling up her sleeves with the intent to help out with the meal's preparations. "Eat something healthy for once."

"I'd rather starve…"

Keiko listened to the joyous sounds of Alex greeting his grandparents with his usual enthusiasm, and somehow heard the doorbell over all the noise. Standing there was Mello, hands deep in his jacket pockets, and Matt leaning against the doorjamb beside him. "Hey, Keiks," said the former.

"Hiya, gorgeous!" Matt echoed cheerily.

"Happy Christmas, Mel, Matt. Come in…" She grinned and stepped aside, allowing the lanky young men admittance into the house. "You'll be pleased to know that Near's off in… Kamchatka, I think it was… anyway, he's not here…"

"Ah." Mello pulled a gloved hand from his pocket, withdrawing from it a half-eaten chocolate bar and snapping off a bite-sized portion with his teeth. "How's Alex…?"

"He's in the kitchen. Ask him yourself—he's got lots to tell you." Keiko motioned for him to follow her. "How're you doing…?" Since May that year, he'd gotten into some crazy scandal with the American mafia and lived through a few raids and gunfights… They had all been because of some battle between him and Near to see who was better, "Coil" or "Deneuve", as Lawliet had delegated those particular titles to his successors. Mello had taken Deneuve, and Near had been left with Eraldo Coil. In the end, it turned out to be a tie, which ticked Mello off to no end. But there was always another day, and Mello wasn't done fighting yet.

"Never better," he responded with a shrug.

"Fan-bloody-tastic," Matt answered, smiling roguishly. "We got the twins somethin' special… it's gonna be awesome."

Keiko grinned. "Sweet! Everyone's in the kitchen…" By this point, they'd reached their destination, and Alex gave a loud exclamation and bounded across the tiled floor to greet his father's successor and his companion.

"MELLO! MATT!"

"Hey, Alex!" said Matt with a bright grin.

Mello, on the other hand, pulled out a handgun just as Keiko tossed her son a bright green water pistol, and the two shot their weapons at once. However, Mello's shot struck Alex first, as the boy hesitated at the realistic look of his "opponent's" weapon. It, too, was a water gun, but it bore such a close resemblance to a real firearm that he'd been taken off guard.

"And the round goes to Melloooo!" announced Matt rather unnecessarily, pointing both hands to his companion.

"No fair!" Alex cried in awe. "Where'd you get the _cool_ gun…?"

"It's a secret," Mello replied enigmatically, cracking a smile.

Alex's eyes opened wide, but Keiko sighed heavily. "Don't put such ideas into his head, Mel," she said with a _look_. "He's _five_."

"Sorry, Keiks." After she'd turned around, he bent down slightly and whispered to the boy, "I'll tell you later." Alex nodded and grinned fiercely.

* * *

With Keiko and Chikako in charge of cooking, dinner was incredible (she praised her daughter on being able to cook a ham properly, to which Keiko gently retorted that she, Chikako, had never even attempted that, and to not try and make that point like she knew exactly what effort was involved). After the meal, Alex, Mello, Matt, and Matsuda proceeded to run around the living room, each wielding a handheld gun that fired foam, suction cup-tipped darts and having a wonderful time. Keiko and Mizuki lazily bet on which team would win, that of Matsu and Matt, or Mello and Alex—the winners, surprisingly, turned out to be in Mizuki's favor: Matsu and Matt. Keiko grudgingly turned over the cash, but then laughed that Mizuki wouldn't be able to spend it back home… and Alex shot Matsu in the forehead. The little foam dart stuck there and quivered comically. "Haha, I win, Uncle Touta!" laughed the child, and Mello joined in his mirth, slapping his young friend a high-five.

"That definitely deserves some chocolate," he chortled, breaking off a portion of a chocolate bar and handing it to Alex, who ate the treat quickly, grinning devilishly. It was rather heart-warming to see how much Mello had softened over the years, especially towards Alex (and around the Shintaros); however, Keiko knew that if she caught him any other time of year, he'd be his normal, cantankerous self. Christmas was just special—that was all. Well... that, and Keiko had bribed him to be nice for the holidays with a crate of Godiva chocolate.

Meanwhile, Aizawa logged onto his AIM account and alerted Keiko, who had gone upstairs with Matsu and L to talk to him. She replied, "one sec Ryuzaki wants a moar secure connexion" in the text entry and signed off AIM so that Lawliet could get to work. Within a minute, a live video feed was set up, and Aizawa was able to see everyone present, and vice versa. "Much better!" Keiko appraised, smiling warmly at him. "What's up?"

"Ah, too much work," he muttered sullenly. "I'll never understand how the Chief did it, and now, he's the deputy director…"

"How's Inoue-sempai reacting to that?" Keiko wondered idly.

"Oh, she retired last year," Aizawa said airily, waving a hand. "About time, too. She was getting on in years, the old bat…"

Keiko laughed at that.

"Hi, Aizawa!" Matsuda called unnecessarily, waving. Keiko shook her head and grinned while Lawliet sighed. "It's so freaking cold over here!!"

"Hello, Matsuda…"

"Yes, congratulations on your promotion, Aizawa-san," Lawliet said genuinely, albeit blandly.

"Thanks. How're the kids?"

"They're having a snowball fight with two of his legatees," Keiko said, jerking a thumb toward Lawliet. "Well, Alex is, anyway. Aimi's probably—"

"Mummy…?" Aimi stood in the doorway and shuffled in. "Konnichiwa, Aizawa-san."

"Hey, Aimi-chan! You've grown since I last saw you…" He smiled at her. "Eriko and I sent you a present…"

"Arigato, Aizawa-san." She turned her big eyes to Keiko. "Mummy, Alex wants to know if he can go stay the night with Ferdy and Sampson at Wammy's."

Keiko turned to Lawliet. "Whatcha think, Dad?" It wouldn't be such a big deal, as everyone was staying for another two days, with the exceptions of Mello and Matt, who were lodged at the orphanage for the moment.

"Mm, I suppose. I'll have Watari bring him back by ten tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Did you want to go spend the night with Risa, Verity, and Janie?"

Aimi shook her head sensibly. "I can spend time with them later, but I don't get to see the family very often." With that, she turned around and bowed to Aizawa, adopting a perfect Japanese accent to accompany her words. "Sayonara, Aizawa-san. It was nice to see you again. Would you please tell Eriko-san, Yumi-chan, and Etsuko-chan that I said 'hello' and 'thank you for the gift'?"

He nodded and smiled. "Sure thing. Bye, Aimi-chan!" He chuckled as she left. "She is so adorable, Keiko…"

She practically beamed. "She's L's pride and joy." L looked pointedly at the wall, not loving the idea of his personal life being spilled to everyone. That aspect of family life he had yet to grow used to.

A few minutes later, Alex bounded into the room to explosively thank his parents for allowing him to go stay at Wammy's House, and saw Aizawa. "Hi, Mr. Aizawa!"

"Hey, kiddo. How was your snowball fight?"

"Super! Matt and I beat Mello's butt! It was awesome!" He grinned hugely and hugged his mother tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mum! Bye, Dad!"

"Bye, Alex."

"Do whatever Mr. Wammy tells you," Lawliet reminded him gravely.

"Okay!"

"See you later, Alex!"

"Bye, Mr. Aizawa! See you tomorrow, Uncle Touta!"

They all laughed at the boy's irrepressible rowdiness (except Lawliet, who smiled softly). "Ah, they grow up fast…" Aizawa commented with a sigh.

"Mm, indeed, they do," Lawliet admitted with a solemn nod.

* * *

After more chatting, eating, and the opening of one gift per person, Mello and Matt left for Wammy's House, and everyone began to settle down, somewhat. It wasn't too much longer before everyone started getting ready for bed, with Noburu lodging in the Spare Oom, Chikako and Hideyoshi taking up residence in an upstairs room, and Matsuda and Mizuki sleeping on the living room floor.

Lawliet shut the door of their bedroom behind him. "Aimi's very nearly asleep."

"And it only took forty minutes, this time," Keiko joked. Aimi took after her father in more than just demeanor; she also had inherited his bent toward insomnia and his analytic mind. Thus, when it came time for bed, it took… quite a while.

"Mm, true. I believe seeing all her relatives again rather wore her out mentally." His dark eyes surveyed his pajama-clad wife with interest. Well, "pajamas" weren't as accurate as "one freaking huge T-shirt". "Is that rain-check redeemable now, tenshi…?"

Keiko crawled into the bed and nestled down beneath the covers so that she was almost completely hidden. Even most of her face: only from her eyes on up was she visible. "Ma-a-a-aybe…"

Lawliet sat on the edge of the bed and swung his legs over so that he was facing Keiko. "What can I do to convince you…?"

"Not yet, Lawliet," she insisted. "I have a Christmas gift for you, first. Well, one of them…" With that, she disappeared entirely beneath the covers and reached down by the foot of the bed, which was evidently her temporary hiding place for the gift. "I'd make you wait to open it until midnight, but… that's only half an hour away. Close enough." After a second, she reappeared, brandishing a can of whipped cream with a bow tied around it, and tossed it to him. "Happy Christmas, Lawls!"

Lawliet stared at the can for a few seconds, then back at Keiko, then back at the can. Slowly, a grin spread across his face, and he crawled over the mattress so that he was hovering over her on hands and knees. "Mm, thank you very much! And I can use this howsoever I choose…?"

"It's your gift," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

"I do believe I know the perfect use for it…" With that, he bent his neck down to kiss her slowly, deeply, passionately… "Mm… would you mind removing your shirt for me…?"

Keiko laughed aloud at his bluntness. "You're crazy…"

He grinned devilishly at her, making her mental process falter as her heart rate sped up in anticipation. "True enough. But I believe I'm correct in thinking that you predicted such a reaction when you thought of giving it to me?"

"Oh, you're clever," she retorted sarcastically.

He chuckled and kissed her softly. "I have something for you, also."

"Oh…?"

"Mm, yes. Let me get it." He stood and shuffled out to retrieve said gift. About a minute later, he returned with a small-ish box, which he delicately handed Keiko.

"Hmm…" She felt something shift within the box, and frowned pensively, at a loss to guess what the object within might be. Feeling it move again, Keiko wisely decided that shaking it would undoubtedly be a very bad idea. She carefully opened it to reveal a mewing kitten, black and fluffy with a white splash on its nose. A bright red bow (tied rather sloppily) bore testimony to the attention Lawliet had _attempted_ to pay to detail in order to make his wife happy. It looked up at her with huge green eyes, innocently meowing. Keiko gasped and picked up the tiny animal, cradling it and cooing excitedly. "Oh, Lawliet, it's adorable!!"

"His name is Castor…" A wonderful replacement for Pollux, who had died about a year and a half previously.

She smiled widely. "It's perfect! Thank you!!"

"You're very welcome, tenshi." He gave her his "shy smile," or thus Keiko had dubbed it: his highly pleased, but slightly self-conscious expression that had a degree of bashfulness.

She cuddled the thing, her own smile never lessening for a moment. The kitten peered up at her for a few moments, screwed its eyes as it yawned, and proceeded to go to sleep in her arms, purring gently. "Aww…"

"Perhaps we should put it down in the laundry room…" he suggested. "That's where I put its, ah, bed, and litter box…"

Keiko leaned forward and kissed him briefly. "Okay. I'll be back." With that, she slid out of the bed and slowly made her way to the specified place, only to see a small water dish and food bowl set up in addition to the other items Lawliet had mentioned. She smiled. "He thinks of _everything…_"

When she returned, she saw him sitting on the bed, positioning on his head the bow that had once adorned the whipped cream. Keiko laughed, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing?"

"I should've thought it would be obvious," he returned, smiling. His eyes gleamed mischievously at her, despite his straight face. "Would you give me as much attention and affection as you gave Castor if I was your Christmas present, too…?"

Torn between "aww"ing and teasingly gagging at him for being so incredibly sappy, Keiko flopped down on the mattress beside him and grinned. "It's a good thing you're already _in_ your bed, because I don't want to have to carry you anywhere. You're heavy."

Lawliet chuckled deeply (and somehow seductively…) at that, making her breath catch again at the sound. He leaned in toward her, can of whipped cream in hand. "I suppose that _is_ a good thing. However, there is a problem… I'm not properly dressed for bed."

Keiko sighed, deciding to play ignorant. "And what do you propose…?"

"Undressing."

"Knew it." She sighed and rolled over. "Mm… I'm tired, though…"

He leaned over her and peered at her, upside down, hair flopping wildly over. "No, you aren't. Besides, you said something about accepting that rain-check a few minutes ago…"

Keiko opened one eye and looked at him. "Take that bow off your head. You look ridiculous. I can't take you seriously when you wear it."

"Fair enough." He did so and tossed it to one side. "Better?"

"Much." Keiko rolled onto her back once more and permitted herself a tiny smile. "I _guess…_"

"Mm, thank you, tenshi…" He leaned in, bringing his lips within a breath of hers. "Happy Christmas, Keiko. I love you…"

She smiled joyously as their lips met, and entwining her fingers in his hair to pull him closer…

And a loud knock resounded just milliseconds before Matsuda flung the door open, holding a long campfire roasting fork and a bag of marshmallows. "Hey, guys, Mizuki had this great idea where we could light a fire and roast marshmallows, and… oh…" He stopped as he saw the position in which he'd caught Lawliet and Keiko: him leaning over her on his hands and knees, her lying beneath him… Thankfully, both were still clothed, but they both were turned to face him with furious glares. "I guess now's a bad time, huh…?"

"Matsuda, it is not a wise idea to barge into _bedrooms_ with _closed doors_," Lawliet said slowly. Keiko could feel him seething at his significantly less intelligent brother-in-law… "Typically, they are closed for a _reason_." He turned and sat up, facing Matsuda, and Keiko also sat up to see him better. "Now… something about marshmallows…?"

"Yeah, yeah! So, can you guys come downstairs and—" Matsuda stopped. Lawliet got out of bed and shuffled over to him, plucking the bag of jumbo marshmallows from his hand, then shoved him out the door with his bare foot planted in the young man's chest. Before Matsuda could say another word, Lawliet slammed and locked the door, opened the bag of marshmallows, and popped one into his mouth happily as he returned to the bed, resembling nothing so much as a terrier after a kill, displaying his victorious prize.

Wordlessly, as his mouth was glued shut by the sticky white substance, he held the bag out to his wife and tilted his head, a silent inquiry after her possible desire for a marshmallow.

Keiko shook her head. "No, thanks. I never did like those, except in hot chocolate or s'mores."

Lawliet's eyes widened slightly, and he set the bag on the bedside table, swallowing the one in his mouth. "Mm, I see. In that case, I shall refrain from eating them at this time."

With a grin, he kissed her thoroughly, parting her lips easily to allow his tongue access. He felt rather duly thrilled as he felt her melt beneath him...

After about a minute, however, Keiko slipped under the covers, momentarily confusing her husband. A few moments later, her hand emerged, brandishing a pair of underwear. Lawliet's eyes lit up. "Someone has to jumpstart us before we're interrupted again," she explained with a shrug.

"I concur…" Fully aware of the pounding of his heart at the mere thought of Keiko without underwear, he kissed her passionately, slipping one hand under her nightshirt to feel her smooth skin…

And… another knock sounded.

Lawliet sighed heavily in frustration. "If we refuse to answer, they'll go away…" he suggested hopefully, continuing to kiss and ravish her…

But no such luck. Whoever it was knocked again, and Keiko growled something softly before yelling, "Yeah…?"

"What the heck did you do to Touta!?" came Mizuki's angry voice.

Aw, crap," she muttered. "One second…" With that, Keiko rolled out from under Lawliet, swiftly pulled her underwear back on, and made her way to the door, grabbing the bag of marshmallows on the way. She opened the door and leaned against the frame, legs crossed at the ankles. "Look, nee-chan, Matsu came storming in on us while we were… well, trying to be alone, okay, and we don't appreciate intrusion of our privacy. Thus, L shoved him out the door and took the marshmallows. If he wants the marshmallows back, _here_. Freaking take them. Just _please_ stop trying to interrupt us…"

Mizuki blinked at Keiko for a few seconds and slowly took the marshmallows from her sister. "Tha-a-a-anks…"

"Oh, and tell Matsu that he should learn to knock…" she added. "Just in case the point L was trying to make didn't hit home."

"Sorry, guys," Mizuki said a little meekly. "Um… I'm gonna go have a chat with Touta about common courtesy and decorum…"

"You do that, nee-chan," Keiko replied bracingly. "Go! Teach him a lesson! You can do it, Mizuki—I believe in you! I be_lieve_!!" She held up her fist and shook it, as though to encourage her.

Mizuki rolled her eyes and just walked away. "Good night, Kei-Kei…"

"Mummy?"

She turned to see Aimi in the hall, clad in her nightgown, hands fisted into the lacy material. Her big, gray eyes surveyed her mother, reminding her so much of Lawliet. "I can't sleep."

"Come here, _ma belle fille_…"

Lawliet poked his head out into the hallway to see what was keeping his wife, and spotted his daughter holding Keiko's hand, guiding her to her room. With a tiny smile, he followed. Aimi was his little girl, his miniature angel. She took after Keiko in structural appearance (mainly as far as facial features went; she took after her father in color, having inherited his thick black hair, gray eyes, and pale skin), but was definitely her father's daughter when it came to personality.

He reached Aimi's bedroom in time to see her carrying a book back to Keiko to read to her. Amused, he saw it was not a picture book or even a children's novel, but _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. It was one of her favorites. "Do the voices, Mummy," she requested softly. Of course, Keiko was only too happy to oblige her in this, but Lawliet crossed the room and selected another book from the shelf.

"Can I make an alternative suggestion, Aimi?" He produced a very old, dusty volume of _A Christmas Carol_. "It seems more seasonal, does it not?"

Aimi shook her head. "It is more seasonal, Daddy, but the overall plot is pure simplicity. While the same could be said for _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, the latter is amusing. _A Christmas Carol_ proves to be entertaining the first time read, but afterwards, one has learned all the morals within. It is more profitable to watch the movie as a refresher, but only if the version portrays decent acting skills." She paused. "And why did you pick that book if you know I don't like it? You just wanted to hear my critique of it."

Lawliet grinned happily and shelved the book in its place. "Like father, like daughter," Keiko quipped, mirroring his smile as she opened the Shakespearian play to the dramatis personae. She knew how much Lawliet loved the intelligence of their kids; Aimi was definitely very creative and literarily inclined in opposition to Alex's more factual and historical bent. Despite the family's very diverse range of areas of interest, they all understood one another very well. Mum and Dad would sit with the kids and, just for fun, research some topical facet of fascination. Lawliet loved nothing more, it seemed, than to sit with Aimi or Alex and teach them about Byron and Keats or the cultural geography of Latin America. Well, that wasn't entirely correct… Keiko was more into literature than he was, so she was Aimi's main tutor outside of Wammy's, and Alex went to his father for knowledge of specific geographical regions. Conversely, Keiko loved to practice martial arts with her son, and Lawliet found it enormously adorable when Aimi wanted to watch him work.

They were a family.

_Now, how to get Aimi and Alex to get along better,_ Keiko thought with an inward chuckle.

Aimi snuggled under the covers, and Lawliet crossed the room to tuck her in properly with a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Aimi."

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you."

He smiled with contentment at her, truth of his next statement reflecting in his eyes as he spoke. "I love you, too." With that, he shuffled out of the room, leaving Keiko to read to their daughter.

Lawliet sat at his floor computer (as opposed to the one he had on the desk across the room) in the darkened office, chewing his thumb as he contemplated how incredibly lucky he was to have such a family. Granted, sometimes certain specific members could be annoying… namely, Matsuda… and on occasion, Mizuki or Chikako. But it was worth the sporadic familial irritation to have Keiko, Aimi, and Alex. _And, I suppose, okaasan, ojiisan, and otousan…_ As he powered up his computer, he gave a soft smile, the physical manifestation of his almost constant cheer. Nowadays, Lawliet was, more often than not, happy; and while it was hardly obvious to anyone outside their immediate family, it was apparent that Keiko noticed and was pleased. It was almost as if there was a constant link between their dispositions: if Lawliet was happy, then Keiko was happy, and vice versa.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow, when he would give Keiko and the twins the rest of their presents… It rather reminded him of what Keiko often said to him around Christmas or birthdays: "I'm the kind of guy who likes to buy his way into the hearts of children who are his relatives." While he didn't particularly like the movie from which the quote came (_You've Got Mail_), he didn't really like any movie. Although, he had to admit that _You've Got Mail_ had many a good one-liner to be restated in casual conversation.

Lawliet grinned as he pictured for the umpteenth time the look on Keiko's face as she would learn that they were all going to Los Angeles again, and then afterwards to Tokyo—a three-week vacation, just the four of them (his Christmas present to her)… and Keiko would get to see all her old friends again, everyone from Terry to Kohaku. She still kept in contact with most of them, he knew, so the many reunions would certainly be interesting, especially seeing as how the last time he'd seen any of her friends was through a computer… though he didn't plan on revealing his true identity anytime soon. He would, of course, be creating some kind of cover story for himself… perhaps a private detective…?

_Ha, or an unprivate detective._ He gave a snort of mirthless laughter at the memory, remembering then that Keiko wouldn't get to see Naomi Misora. Naomi had been a huge part of Keiko's life in LA… Being there without her would definitely open that wound anew, but she could handle it, especially with him there. It seemed that now that the Kira case was over, Keiko had very little reason to cry or show insecurity of any kind; she hadn't done so in over three years. She was safe, secure, loved… She needed no reassurance, as it was presented on a daily basis without her prompting.

"Detectiving again?"

Lawliet turned to see his wife leaning against the doorjamb, made into a silhouette by the dimly lit hallway behind her. "Mm, yes, I was about to, but I was sidetracked."

"By what?" She slowly stepped into the room to join him.

"Mm, Christmas." He smiled at her broadly, as though at some hidden joke. "It seems I cannot wait until you open your presents…"

Keiko laughed softly as he stood, taking her hands. "I recall one 'present' I haven't been able to open, yet…" She kissed him softly, just long enough to convey her thoughts.

"No, indeed. I'm being cruel by prolonging that wait, now, aren't I?" He wrapped an arm about her waist and guided her back to their bedroom. "Please say that everyone else is asleep…"

"Aimi is, I know," Keiko said slowly, "and I'm fairly certain that neither Matsu nor Mizuki will be bothering us for the rest of the night… and Mom, Dad, and Gramps will have definitely conked out by now… And since Alex is off at the House…"

"That's everyone accounted for…" Lawliet softly closed the bedroom door with his foot and kissed Keiko ardently as she circled her arms about his waist, slipping her hands into his back pockets and pressing herself against him. The every-present scent of strawberries and honey clung to her; he pressed his nose into her hair and breathed deeply, enjoying her delicious smell. Keiko chuckled at that; he'd always enjoyed the fact that she used strawberry-scented shampoo and perfume. At last, he pulled back and smiled seductively at her. "Where is that whipped cream…?"

* * *

(1—For those of you who don't know, _okaasan_ means "Mom/Mother", _otousan_ means "Dad/Father", and _ojiisan_ means "grandfather/old man (in a respectable way)".)

(2—Refers to the foreign peddler in _Oklahoma!_, who always tries to butter everyone up in effort to get what he wants. But it never works.)

(3—It's 2010. Of course Keiko's read _Twilight_!)

* * *

_Yay, end of epilogue. :) Review, pretty please? And STAY TUNED!! By the way... I should tell you all... there WILL be a sequel. It's currently in progress... mostly the planning phase. It probably won't be posted until December, though._


	90. A Bit o' Poetry

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note_, and neither does _Madeline Cullen _(she wrote these poems, btw)!_**

_THESE ARE A COUPLE O' POEMS FOR _JIZEN KEIJI _WRITTEN BY _**Madeline Cullen**_! I lerve it!!! Seriously, awesome. Read and review! I'll make sure she gets to see the reviews. :) I should explain, tho, that the first one kind of follows the part in chapter 62-ish where L and Keiko split up for a bit... yeah, so that means sad-ish poem, but very good, nonetheless!! The second one takes place after Aimi's okay in the hospital._

**

* * *

**

LOVE

by Madeline Cullen

* * *

I am breaking at the seams,  
Fallin' before your eyes  
But you can't see  
My confusion

Why does my heart beat faster  
When I'm around you?  
How come it seems to me  
You can do no wrong?  
You are my best friend  
The one who was there  
When I was down  
the person I turn to  
With all my problems.

Does it matter to you  
That I think this is  
Unrequited love?  
How could I fool myself  
Break my own vow?

You just use me  
Now I am desolate  
and alone....  
This is what I get for  
Falling head over heels  
for a friend and  
a co-worker...

* * *

**QUIET**

by Madeline Cullen

* * *

They were frantic, worrisome  
thoughts only on the health  
of their baby girl  
They'd left with not  
heed nor complaint  
Nor news of the silent infant

She held her son  
torn between joy for his health  
and distress for her daughter

And of course  
the father had  
quieted his wailing son  
before handing him over  
to his tired wife  
he was similar to her;  
currently in emotion  
he chose to stay quiet

Both feeling like imbeciles  
for not searching for answers  
one more than the other

But all was calmed down  
as a nurse came in with a bundle of pink  
a bundle of 'beautiful love'

Their nerves were given respite  
as a sigh of relief left  
their lips simultaneously  
and then the silence settled in at last

_

* * *

_

Kyaah!! I love it!! Please review for her!! Also... There are two things you might wanna check out! First,

**Madeline Cullen **_(youtube username joansohma) made an AMV for Jizen, called "AMV Jizen Keiji" on Youtube. And it's awesome! Check it out! Also see "L's Last Lullaby" by_ **Marisol Akyri **_(youtube username tutudragon15) which doesn't have a lot to do with Jizen, but it's an awesome vid (and it's dedicated to Jizen), so... THANK YOU, BOTH YOU GUYS!!! YOU'RE AWESOME!!! XD_

_Anyways, more stuff to come... next up, omakes!! STAY TUNED!!_


	91. Omake 1: Spelling Test

_Okay, I couldn't resist. The following "blurb" is a sort of omake chapter, in which Keiko and L are impossibly together and engaged, she's not pregnant, and the Kira case is over. Impossible. But fun. _

_Also, _**Madeline Cullen **_wrote me another poem, which I added to the last "chapter". Go back and check it out!!!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

OMAKE 1 - SPELLING TEST

* * *

Keiko curiously watched Lawliet filling out part of their marriage license. "Hey… how do you spell your name?" she wondered idly. "If I'm gonna actually have your last name as mine, I think I should know how to spell it, don't you?"

Lawliet looked back at her, amused, and gave a smug half-smirk. "Mm, yes, you should."

There was a pause. "So, are you gonna tell me?"

His black eyes bored into hers for several seconds before he tilted his head. "It might be fun to watch your attempts at spelling it…"

Keiko's face fell. "Aw, that's just plain cruel! I oughta call Watari or Sarah or something and see how to really spell it…"

Lawliet shook his head. "No. That would be cheating."

"_Cheating_, eh?" Keiko's face burst into an evil grin. "All right, I accept your challenge!!" She swiped a pen and notepad from the countertop and headed back over to the kitchen table beside Lawliet, where she began to ponder. _His name is pronounced "Low-light," but that seems rather obvious. The way he's smiling and how he spoke earlier tells me it's something not so easy…_

_What about…_

She scribbled down several short syllables in two columns, separating them by a line down the center. One column read thus:

_Low  
__Lou  
__Lo  
__Luw  
__Luu_

…while the other column read as follows:

_Lite  
__Light  
__Liit  
__Lit  
__Liet  
__Leyt  
__Liyt  
__Lait  
__Leit_

Lawliet's expression sang his extreme amusement as he watched silently, chewing his thumbnail distractedly. "Hm. Interesting." He scooted his chair closer to her and draped his arm around her, so that his hand rested in the small of her back.

_So is this him actually saying I have two correct sets of syllables, or is this him trying to confuse me…?_ Keiko wondered. _I can never tell with him!! Augh!!_ Nonetheless, she was determined.

_But then again, maybe I have one but not the other…? Hm…_

_Think! Any other pronunciations of the "oh" sound?_

_Oh… Omaesan, ownership, original…_

_OWNERSHIP… I wanna have a "w" in there! I'm not even sure why… Well, maybe I should pursue this track. "Ow"… That looks like "ouch." Too nasal. Not strong or long enough. Hm…_

_Maybe not a "w". Maybe a "u"? That could make sense with the correct letter. An "o" would work, but…_

_Perhaps… I haven't tried an "a" yet. "Lau"…? No… well, it does fit in "aurora," Latin for "dawn." _

_Actually, that's the lazy Americanization for "aurora." It's supposed to be "aw-roar-ah."_

_Still, it's a shot. So, "lau," and maybe… "law"? That would be a slightly more Welsh pronunciation, drawing off the "w" for the continuation and moderation of the "a" so that it sounds like "low," only vaguely more subtle and slightly… well, exotic isn't the right word, but close. Hm, ironic, that, having "law" in his name, if only in the spelling._ She quickly jotted them down on the left-hand list, feeling and looking for Lawliet's reaction. He didn't react at all, she was disappointed to know, but she _did_ feel him chuckle slightly—_feel_, not hear. It was too low to hear audibly, but his body vibrated ever so slightly, so infinitesimally that Keiko wondered if she'd really felt it. Going with her gut instinct, she decided to go out on a limb and guess that it was a reaction in the affirmative.

_Wait a minute! Like in "Lawrence", of course! So it COULD be "Law"!_

_So we have… "Law"… and… I MUST have the other half there somewhere! He was chuckling to himself! Hum…_

_Eh, screw it. I'm just going to take a stab in the dark. "Leit."_

_No… wait a second… Following the pattern of "Law" being pronounced "Low," then I should look again at the not-so-obvious. Perhaps it's "Lait"? _

_No, then it would be more drawn back, more like "leyeet" than "light." Perhaps… Not "liit," not "lite," not "light," not "lit," not "liyt"… _

_That leaves me with "liet" and "leit"._

_I'm picking "liet"._

_Ha, more irony! It's "lie" with a T-sound at the end… How perfect…_

Keiko scribbled down the result, "Law-liet." "There," she said decisively. "That's my guess."

Lawliet blinked at the paper for a few seconds in silence, wondering how in the world she managed that one. "Funnily enough… that's right."

"Ha-HA!" Keiko laughed, celebrating her victory by throwing a fist into the air and drawing it back. "Ka-CHING! That's right! Who's good?"

"It's very hard to believe you figured that out all on contextual clues alone," Lawliet mused, fingering his lower lip. "I give up."

Keiko frowned. "Give up on what?"

"Give up on trying to figure you out." He poked her head with his index finger a few times, until she laughed and batted him away. "I really, truly wonder what's going on up there…"

"Yeah, well, you're not a mind-reader." Keiko smugly crossed her arms. "Anyway, you might be driven insane by trying to see what's in my head, anyway, so I suggest you cease your attempts."

"Oh? Try me," he returned with a grin, wrapping both arms around her and trapping her in his embrace. "I haven't lost my sanity as L, and I highly doubt anything you're thinking could boggle my mind to such a degree as you say."

"Then perhaps I should explain about the evil snowmen of Pine Lake," she muttered with perverse glee. _(A/N: Among other things, Keiko enjoys inflicting psychological torture upon snow sculptures... but that's for another omake!)_

"Do tell."

"Back when I was in college, a few friends and I made a trip up to Hokkaido for a weekend getaway. Kaede-chan wanted us to have a snowman-making contest, so we did, and I made one… Kaede's sucked, so we don't speak of it. But Machapii's was about as garish as mine. Well, the one, Adolf—that's the one I made—age 54, is a cross-dressing male with a toupee and walrus-style mustache. He smokes a corn-cob pipe and has a turnip nose and wears a magenta sequined vest. Madge was Machapii's creation, and is a 67-year-old Red Hat Society matron who disapproves of Adolf and wears tighter-than-necessary suits that show all her fatty lumps."

Lawliet blinked silently for about a minute as Keiko awaited his response. "While I haven't gone insane, it makes me wonder about _your_ relative sanity," he finally relented. "Tell me, did you eat paint chips as a child?"

"No, I went to a school that had asbestos in the ceiling," she responded cheerily. "Besides, paint tastes nasty." With that, Keiko stood and practically skipped away, leaving Lawliet alone at the kitchen table.

He stared at the list of syllables before him, then through the doorway to the other room where Keiko had gone. "Hm… maybe I _don't _want to know what she's thinking…"

"Oh, come on!" she yelled from the other room. "It's just a sugar-high!"

He frowned, but stood, stretching his arms lazily. "Mm… you'll get used to the excess glucose eventually. If you think hard enough, your brain will burn off the calories before they can turn to pent-up energy."

"But what's the fun in that?" Keiko trotted back into the kitchen and hugged Lawliet about his waist, squeezing him tightly. "Come on!! Let's do something."

He gave a patient sigh, and ruffled her hair. "Tell me, Keiko, do you have much experience playing tennis…?"

"Not really, but it sounds like fun!" she exclaimed, beaming. "Come on, let's go!"

_Should I tell him I won thirteenth in the nation my sophomore year of high school…?_ she wondered silently. _Hmm… nah. Maybe I can actually catch him off-guard and score one against him… heh heh…_

_

* * *

_

:) More to come... and much more SANITY to come. This was one of the slightly crazier chapters... not that that's saying much... But, how about this, more CANON omakes to come!!


	92. Omake 2: Congratulations?

_This is placed after Keiko and Lawliet move into their new home near the Wammy's House in Winchester, England—around November 20__th__ or so. Roger has just met Keiko for the first time, and congratulated them on Keiko's pregnancy…_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

OMAKE 2 - CONGRATULATIONS??

* * *

"That is one thing I've never understood…" Lawliet mused as he led Keiko up to the door of their house.

She turned to survey his expression, wondering about what he could possibly be thinking. "What?"

"Congratulations on pregnancy," he answered slowly. "It is an extraordinarily common trait, the ability to bear children." Pensively, he brought his thumb up to his mouth, but winced when his skin cracked on his knuckles, causing a trickle of blood to trail down his hand. "Damned winter…"

Keiko rolled her eyes at him. "C'mon; I'll get you a bandage and some lotion…"

"I'd prefer to not have either…"

"Preventative maintenance against future injury," she insisted as he opened the door for her. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

He shut the door behind them quickly to keep in the house's heat. "Mm, Roger's congratulations." His eyes traveled to the ceiling of the foyer as Keiko unknotted his scarf. "If you think about it, he just congratulated us on our ability and willingness to have sex."

Keiko paused for a moment, then burst out laughing. "You are so weird!"

Lawliet smiled brightly at her. "Mm, yes, I realize this! However, I ask you to think about it. Granted, a congratulation would have made sense in the past, considering the high infant mortality rates up until the nineteen-twenties or so…"

"In this day and age," Keiko mused, shrugging off her winter coat, "it's probably a congratulations on the decision to A) let the child—or in this case, _children_—live, and B) to raise it—them—ourselves. Think about _that_, mastermind." She grinned at him, thinking how incredibly endearing his appearance was: in concurrence with his sloppy wardrobe, his thick winter coat was half open and lopsided, hanging off one shoulder altogether; his scarf draped around his neck and hung to the floor; the hems of his blue jeans were soaked with snow, unnoticed due to the thick layer of wool and leather between his trousers and skin in the form of snow boots. Even his pink-tinged nose and cheeks were _kawaii_, a result of exposure to the cold air, even in that short journey from the orphanage to the house.

"Mm, you have a point…" He tilted his head. "However, my theory is more amusing."

"Ha! True." Keiko kicked off her boots by the door and shoved her feet into her slippers. "Oh, geez!! COLD, wet pants!!" she cried as the snow-soaked hems of her jeans clung to her ankles.

This made Lawliet chuckle again as he hung his coat up on the peg by the door, followed by his scarf. "So put on a pair of dry pants."

"Preferably sweats," she suggested as she mounted the staircase to their bedroom. Halfway up the steps, she stopped. "Dang… I'm not going to last a whole lot longer before total immobility sets in," she murmured.

"Mm, tenshi…?" Lawliet followed her to her spot on the landing.

"Oh, I'm fine… just, climbing the stairs sucks…" She continued the last half of the way up to the second floor and sighed in exasperation. "I'm losing it. I'll have to work out more in order to get my leg strength back up where it used to be, cuz my abs aren't doing their job properly in helping me walk… Ugh, I'm _so_ not used to this at all…"

Lawliet grinned at her refusal to be discouraged by the difficulty of carrying twins. "Yes, I suppose that exercise would help… however, I would recommend you seeing a doctor first, to ascertain exactly how much strain you can take in your condition…"

Keiko shrugged. By the time he'd reached their bedroom, she was already out of her pants, the hems of which were, indeed, cold and wet about six inches past the hem. "Aaagh! It's so COLD here!!" she exclaimed loudly, bending over to reach her sock drawer, but instead, she fell down on her rump. "Ooohhh…!"

Yet another cause for amusement! "Perhaps you should use your toes to pick those up…?" he suggested, demonstrating the task for her by curling his long, prehensile toes around a fold of the knitted material in the drawer, producing a bundled pair of socks. Hands still in his pockets, balance perfect even on one foot, he dangled the socks before her face.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she snatched the socks from him and stretched to reach her feet—"Not cool!!" Grumbling some curse at her "handicap", she twisted into a very peculiar knot until she finally managed to get the socks on past her heels. With that, she rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows. From there, she was able to scoot herself up against the dresser, which she used to pull herself to her feet.

She pushed her right foot against the floor, making the sock slowly crawl up her foot, where it balled up around her ankle. This process was repeated on the left foot, and Keiko stood there triumphantly, hands on her hips, and a smile across her face. "Wahahaha! Take that, demon socks!!"

Lawliet couldn't help but laugh at her for this. "Now that I truly think about it, I'm not so sure that Roger wasn't congratulating you on your ability to dress without my help…"

"I'm proud of that fact," Keiko told him matter-of-factly as she moved for the closet to extract a pair of navy nylon sweats and Lawliet's baggy grey sweatshirt. "That is an accomplishment in and of itself for me."

"That's my sweatshirt…"

"But it's warm!" she protested, grinning as she threw it over her head. It absolutely drowned her—if it was big on him, it was enormous on her. She cuddled herself into its voluminous folds, smiling up at him. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist letting her take charge of his sweatshirt when she looked at him like that.

What she hadn't counted on was his resilience. Lawliet took a step toward her, purposefully backing her into the wall. "Yes. And I'm cold, as well."

"Yeah, but… I look better in it! Nyaah!" Keiko poked her tongue out at him again.

"Admittedly, yes, but we're not discussing aesthetics; we're discussing ownership." He placed his hands on the wall to either side of her head, leaning over her. "May I please have my sweatshirt, tenshi…?"

It was then that she realized his eyes were wide, shining, and innocent, imploring her, begging her… His still-pink cheeks, reddened by the chill air outside, added further to his argument…

"Dammit, you don't fight fair!" She yanked the thing over her head and shoved it into his chest.

He grinned at his victory and kissed her gently. "Thank you. And yes…" He paused to pull the garment over his head, "I _do_ fight fairly, if how you use your ridiculous puppy-dog eyes counts as anything."

Keiko gasped in mock horror. "No!! You have the power, too!! My weapon of mass brain cell destruction has failed!!"

"I'll buy you a sweatshirt for our wedding," he said dryly, pulling a significantly smaller hoodie (hers) from the closet and handing it to her.

She yanked it from his grasp, but didn't put it on just yet. "Then again… Maybe Roger was congratulating us on our ability to stand one another and still stay sane…"

Lawliet pondered this for a moment, bringing his thumb up to his lips. "I still like my theory."

Keiko just shook her head. "You would… you _would_…"

_

* * *

_

Lol. :D I like this chappie. Hope you guys, do, too! Reviews!


	93. Omake 3: L side Reflections

_COMPLETELY CANON TO _JIZEN_!! YAY!! Uh... so this is more of a deleted scene. Or a "sakujo'd" scene... haha. :)_

**_Disclaimer: Uh... _Death Note_'s not mine._**

**

* * *

**

OMAKE 3 - L-SIDE REFLECTIONS

_

* * *

_

FOLLOWING THE LIND L. TAILOR INCIDENT

"…I'm RIGHTEOUS!" There followed a slight pause, and L's smirk began to fade. "Till we meet again, Kira," he said formally, and terminated the connection.

That was it. The television confrontation with Kira was finished. What Kira must think, now… L gave a triumphant half-smile at the thought. But then… _What Keiko must think!_ It had been nearly six months since he'd as much as heard from her, but at the same time, not a day had gone by when he hadn't thought of her. _Oh, how she'd be amused by that broadcast…_

Phantom laughter echoed in his ears—Keiko's, to be exact. He missed that sound… As reclusive as he was (and considering his line of work), laughter wasn't something he often heard. Not that he cared too much.

Until the sweet laughter of his only friend had been pushed to the side, by his own doing, no less.

And then, there was the memory of her smile—not just her smile, but all her expressions. _Heh, she looks so cute when she's trying to figure out something…_

_What…?! Cute?_

_Well, it's true…_

_Yes, but the fact that you actually CONSIDER her cute instead of merely acknowledging it…_

And yet, he wouldn't admit that he really missed her. Instead, he continued to believe that he missed certain aspects of her: her smile, her sense of humor, just the knowledge that with her nearby, he'd always have a friend.

A friend. _What is a friend?_ he asked himself silently. _Why must one have need of one? What's more, why do we as humans crave friendship…? Things would be so much simpler if everyone would just fend for themselves._

_True… but then, things would end up in anarchy. You'd be out of a job._

_Mm… But why friends? What's the purpose of such a desire, such an instinct? Why must I feel this strange sense of absence, that something is missing that should be there?_

_It was never that way when Keiko was nearby._

L's eyes narrowed at himself. Such a ridiculous notion…! He didn't need her. He'd been perfectly fine in her absence. Even now, he was complete. Nothing was missing from his life—he worked tirelessly twenty-four/seven solving "unsolvable" cases. It was what he did best. Why did he need help on a day-to-day basis? Why did he need companionship at all…?

_Well, one thing's sure, you'll need the NPA's help on this case…_

_Hm… Maybe I'll see Keiko again, and we'll…_

_No. You said that you wouldn't. She is a distraction. You will not request her help. And if she decides that she must join the case at all, you will not meet with her face-to-face. If she requests to do so, you will say that such meetings are unnecessary and inappropriate. If she becomes angry, ignore it. It won't matter if she's upset—she'll only hinder your ability to solve cases quickly and efficiently. In a way, you're doing the world a service by refusing to meet with her…_

_Yes. That is the plan of action. Do not see Keiko…_

_No matter how much you want to. No matter how much she might want to…_

_After all, aren't you supposed to be a loner?_

L gave a sad smirk. _Yes… L is for "lonely". I learned long ago that such was appropriate, that one can be happy even in solitude. I shall continue to thrive on isolation, as I always have…_

_

* * *

_

DECEMBER 31, 2003

L sighed and shuffled to stand by the window of his lavish hotel room, thankful that Watari was still at the NPA. He was going to see Keiko again…

And he wasn't sure if he was happy about it or not.

Granted, one part of him couldn't refrain from rejoicing. He was getting to see his best friend, after all! But on that token, how did he, L, have a best friend? Best friends didn't go six months without the briefest form of communication unless forced to do so. _Well, in a way, you WERE forced to send her away…_

_No. I made the choice. I could've requested that she stay with me, requested that she work on other cases with me… I chose to send her away. It was for her own good, and mine._

_But she doesn't know that…_

One thing that baffled him was her cheerfulness when she'd suddenly appeared in the task force meeting room, like she was going to work on the case, _and_ that she was happy to see him! That didn't fit at all. Surely she was mad at him, or felt some kind of resentment toward him for ignoring her for six months…?

_Then again, such is Keiko. Like the first time I met her… _(1)

**.:FLASHBACK MODE:.**

_Naomi Misora sighed by the doorway. "Planning on staying all day, Keiko-chan?"_

_"I'll meet you outside, Naomi-chan," she responded easily, waving her off. Reluctantly, Misora turned and left, but not without treating Keiko Shintaro to an inquisitive twist of her brows. Shintaro turned to the computer and tilted her head curiously at the camera. "L-sama, may I ask you a question?"_

_L picked up the microphone, wondering what in heaven's name she would possibly want to say to him that no one else should hear. "What is it, Miss Shintaro?"_

_She paused for a moment, looking rather conflicted, as though she wasn't sure whether or not she could muster up the courage to ask her question. Was it honestly so embarrassing, or so hard to ask…? Finally, she opened her mouth and asked it… "Are you having a good day?"_

_There was a long pause, wherein L was completely taken aback. No one had asked him that before…! Well, why would they? Why should they care about his personal life, or his emotional wellbeing? He was naught but a computer, a hidden genius. He devoted his life to solving crimes, making the world a better place… why would anyone think that he had a personal life, anyway? "Why do you wish to know?"_

_Shintaro frowned, obviously not having expected such a response. "You seemed to be a little sad today… well, maybe I'm just reading too much into things, but I thought that maybe if someone asked how you were really doing that it might cheer you up a bit."_

_Yet another shock! After another moment or two of silence, L responded diplomatically with, "I suppose I'm doing all right, now. Thank you, Miss Shintaro. Good luck." And with that, he immediately closed his laptop, fearing what else he might possibly say, or what else she might ask. Suddenly, he was nervous and jittery, and he had no idea why! What was she doing to him…!? This Keiko Shintaro was certainly insightful, not to mention perceptive… He chewed on his thumb rather anxiously, wondering what he should do next._

_And what was this new fascination…? He couldn't seem to think about anything else as the day went on. He couldn't focus on the case; rather, Shintaro's words echoed in his head, overriding any other thoughts he might have. No one had considered him a real human with a real life since… since Sarah… Well, this was excluding Watari, but Watari had always been closer to L than anyone since the death of his parents…_

_That was it. To hell with his hidden identity. One person wouldn't hurt… and he'd seen how loyal Shintaro was. The probability that she would expose him in some way was less than two percent. And what did it matter, anyway, if the world knew his face? Who would believe it? He wanted to meet Shintaro. She amused him…_

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

_Hm. She'd smile just to make me feel better, sometimes. It's been that way from the beginning…_ L shook his head. _You're getting too attached to this woman, Lawliet. This isn't a good idea…_

_What was I supposed to do, refuse to let her, alone, come to see me? Refuse only her help…?_ No. He'd _had_ to invite her, too. Although he'd been grateful that she'd at least attempted to preserve his privacy. That was certainly nice of her.

Then again, Keiko had always been nice to him. A little sarcastic and teasing, perhaps, but nice, nonetheless.

Perhaps it would be nice to see her again. Yes, he finally decided, it would be. _Just make sure you don't get too close, this time…_

On that note, he retreated to his bedroom and locked the door. Watari would most likely come back and begin teasing him in his own way about seeing Keiko again, and how it was inevitable. That was something he did _not_ want to endure! As fond as he was of older man… L had never been good at finding non-harmful or non-insulting comebacks. If any kind of sense of humor existed within him, it was rather sadistic and cynical, and few really understood why such amused him. Keiko had been one, though…

_Just stop thinking about her. It's not good. She is a distraction, Lawliet. Accept her work; nothing more. Resuming your friendship with her will be fatal, especially in a case such as this. You cannot afford it._

_Right… emotionless, once again… Must I wear a mask all my life…?_

* * *

(1—If you don't remember this passage at all, go back and reread chapter 2. It's because I've updated the first few chapters, as the summary now states, and this scene is now in chapter 2, only from Keiko's POV—third person limited, of course.)

_

* * *

_

Aw, L's in lerve and he doesn't even know it!! I love writing from L's POV now. It's fun to try and get into his head!! :) REVIEWS!


	94. Omake 4: Christmas Gift

_This is supposed to be when L takes the fam with him to LA/Tokyo—his Christmas present to Keiko, remember? Yeah. This omake is a gift to _**Volital**_, who sent the 500__th__ review for _Jizen,_ so _**BlueHarpy **_and I decided that she could pick an idea, and we'd write her an omake! And this was what she came up with…_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

OMAKE 4 - "CHRISTMAS GIFT" or "LIVERPOOL REVISITED"

* * *

Keiko sighed as she hefted the last bag into the back of the Mercedes. Watari was to drive them to… well, wherever it was Lawliet kept his private jet. Keiko still couldn't really believe that he just happened to have one on hand—he had for several years, but it was still odd. Nevertheless, she was excited. She liked to fly.

Giggling, she recalled the first time she'd been on the jet: they'd been flying from Los Angeles to Liverpool, and she'd been thrilled at the offer of free, unlimited Ramune and whatever else her heart desired during the flight. She couldn't say there was ever a time when he'd not been generous to her, ever…

Ah, Liverpool… that brought up some memories! Nearly eight years had passed since then, but at times, it felt like it was just yesterday. She smiled as she slid into the warm car, out of the freezing January air that bit at her skin. Lawliet saw her cheerful expression and tilted his head. "No doubt your many memories are being stirred…?"

He knew her too well. Keiko nodded. "Just remembering the first time you flew us somewhere."

Aimi, sitting across from her, narrowed her gaze and mimicked her father's usual questioning pose of tilting her head to one side. "Mummy, why do you always talk about Liverpool? What happened there?"

There was a long, awkward pause. How to answer that…? Keiko cleared her throat, wishing she'd been more careful about her conversations with Lawliet. That wasn't exactly something she was proud of…

Then again, it _had_ been a lot of fun, and moreover, Keiko wasn't sure if Lawliet ever would've gotten the hint that she loved him, otherwise… And in either case, everything turned out all right.

Still…

Keiko deadpanned, turning to Lawliet. "Well?"

Alex's eyes opened wide. "Oooh, it's bad, isn't it?" he pressed, suddenly ecstatic. He loved it whenever he could catch his parents slipping up, especially when such occurrences were few and far between. "Tell us! Tell us!"

Aimi blinked slowly and gave a tiny smile, just like Lawliet's when he found a telling clue in a case, or when he managed to open a hole in someone's defenses. She knew she'd caught her parents in something embarrassing, and wasn't about to let the chance get away.

"Everything was your fault," Lawliet muttered to her softly. "You tell the story."

"But you're better at covering details," she hissed back.

"Mm, you're the better storyteller…"

She glared at him silently for a few moments before whispering dangerously in his ear, "Damn you, Lawliet…" Suddenly calmer, she turned to her children. "Suffice it to say that your father and I went there to solve a case, and I got beat up by a killer, and the next day, we went window shopping. End of story."

Aimi stared silently at her for a few seconds, her expression never changing past one of mild derision—it didn't take a genius to figure out that her foremost thought was, "That's all you got?"

Alex huffed his frustration and turned to his sister. When need arose, they could and would get along well. "Since they won't tell us, we'll have to figure it out based on what they've already let slip and on what we know of them."

"Oh, this'll be good," Keiko muttered to Lawliet, playing it up so that she looked incredibly dubious as to her children's deductive and intuitive skills.

Aimi raised an eyebrow at her mother, as though to say "You don't give me enough credit." She sighed and gave her infamous _imperial_ face, as Keiko called it. "Hummm… you and Daddy knew each other for almost three years before you went to Liverpool, and I would assume that you had feelings for each other already."

"And…" Alex scrunched up his nose as he racked his brain for possible clues. His deductive skills weren't quite as strong as his sister's. "Er… you probably spilled your guts to Dad, told him something embarrassing… huh? But that's not necessarily horrible… so there's got to be something more… and _what_ did you tell him…?"

The narrow-eyed gaze Aimi was shooting them began to make Keiko feel a tad uneasy. _She might just figure it out,_ she thought incredulously. "You must have confessed that you had romantic feelings for him. But _how_ you told him and _why_ might have a lot to do with it." There was a pause of around six seconds, and Aimi spoke again. "You, Mother, were intoxicated and acted quite out of character. Daddy, being more reserved and less social, would not have been as happy about this, and probably was very uncomfortable with the whole ordeal."

"_But,_" Alex continued triumphantly, "you obviously ended up getting married and everything, so now you can laugh over it."

Keiko and Lawliet blinked at their children with absolutely blank expressions. "And what makes you think that your assumptions are correct?" Lawliet wondered. He was the only one who could pull _that_ question off; he tested the kids all the time, regardless of whether or not their conclusions were correct.

"Oh, I got this one!" Alex volunteered. "We've heard you guys say stuff like 'this is what you said' and all, so it had to be some kind of admission, right?"

"And moreover, the only logical admission would have been one of mounting attraction or long-hidden romantic feelings," Aimi added. "The way you now laugh about it says a lot, and that there was never any animosity later on. It must have been extremely awkward."

"Also," Alex continued, "you _had _to have been absolutely pissed in order to say something like that in the way you did, too. And you wouldn't have been proud of that, no, so that's why you never told us." (1) He crossed his arms and smirked like he knew he'd won some kind of award.

Keiko frowned at her son. "Don't say _pissed_."

He shrugged in acknowledgement.

Aimi smiled wickedly, the spitting image of Lawliet. "Then we're right."

Keiko scowled at the window, and Lawliet chuckled quietly, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Come, now, tenshi. That was over seven years ago."

"Doesn't mean I wanna broadcast that fact," she muttered, softening. "Moreover, they're never gonna let me live this down. I mean, look at that smile! She looks evil!" Keiko gestured to Aimi, who was still grinning.

Lawliet had to laugh at that, and shook his head. "Not necessarily. I, for one, am actually rather proud that they managed to piece everything together with such little evidence."

Keiko gave a tiny grin. "True enough. But if I hear one allusion to this little scenario, I will personally smack you both silly!"

Alex tried not to grin at his mother's empty threat, knowing that she was only trying to make clear that she did not want them referring to this ever again, but Aimi continued to smile, averting her gaze to the window. "If you say so," she sang cheerfully.

* * *

(1—"Pissed" is Brit slang for "drunk".)

_

* * *

_

Haha. Sorry it took me a couple days,

**Volital**_! I ran into a small bout of writer's block... but I did finish it! :) Hope you like it!_


	95. Omake 5: Post Chapter 42

_COMPLETELY CANON TO THE PLOT OF _JIZEN!! _Yay... no made-up randomness..._

**_Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to _Death Note.**

**WARNING! **_Things are slightly mature... (nothing horrible or graphic, just implications)._

* * *

**OMAKE 5 - POST-CHAPTER 42**

* * *

But for the soft sounds of panting and heavy breathing, the room was silent. Keiko felt an eerie sort of calm in the wake of the climax of overwhelming emotion, hormones, and physical exhaustion. But at the same time, she swore that she'd never felt more alive than at that moment.

Lawliet still lay atop her limply, his soft gasps for breath echoing in Keiko's ear. For several moments, neither of them moved, both afraid of the other's thoughts. Keiko wondered if Lawliet regretted having been with her, or if he'd discovered the telltale signs that this was not her first time being with a man. Lawliet wondered if Keiko possibly felt ashamed of their actions, or if she'd given into him because he'd suggested it. She would do quite a bit for him, and he wouldn't put it past her to have slept with him if she'd thought his feelings for her would increase in some way. And strangely, both were wondering how awkward their next interactions would be, now that their minds were clear of the cloud of lust that had overtaken them.

He slowly lifted himself off of her, ignoring the slick sweat that coated both their bodies. He felt so… so tired, suddenly! Lawliet's body felt strangely heavy, leaden, almost, and he flopped down beside her onto the mattress rather gracelessly. Neither of them said anything, too caught up in their own thoughts to do so. But finally, Keiko gulped and turned a little to look at Lawliet's form; his back rose and fell as he breathed. His face was nearly hidden from her, being half-buried in a pillow.

_Holy… hell… I just slept with the great detective L… no, we made love. Love… L loves me…_

_Does he?_

Keiko closed her eyes slowly, inhaling slowly, carefully, almost as though she might break something by being too abrupt, too rough. _If this isn't mutual love, it's the closest thing I've ever experienced._ She smiled to herself, then._ If I managed to give some satisfaction to this faceless, nameless wonder, I'm satisfied. L… if anyone deserves love or happiness in this world, it's him…_

His dark, ersatz hair was, if possible, even messier than normal—the result of Keiko's hands having combed through it repeatedly in her recent desperation to touch, to grasp, to merge… and she had to smile at how perfectly his appearance suited him. Not that it was expected, but when given thought, there was no conceivable way he could possibly look differently. Why would the great L care about his own appearance, if no one ever saw him? Why should he care? What was a trivial well-made visage compared to the time spent investigating? Justice took many forms—some strange, some easily acceptable—and L embodied both sides. He was so irrevocably weird, and yet… that _made_ him acceptable to her. He was acceptable in his atypical mannerisms.

Keiko wanted so badly to cleave to him once more, to assure him that she loved him beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this oh-so lonely man beside her was her entire world…

She stopped. What would he think? _Ha, most likely, he'd start going on about how I don't think anything of myself again, or that it should not surprise me that he doesn't feel lonely. He's too oblivious to be lonely._

_…but then, why did he agree to meet me four years ago? He's lonely._

_Very well. I shall remain with him until he wishes to leave._

_But…_

_What if… he really does want to leave? What if… this was curiosity? A whim? After all, he IS a male… I wouldn't be entirely surprised…_

_I don't care._

_Don't you? Then why are you worried? Admit it—you want him to hold you and assure you that he's never going to let you go, that he wants you by his side until the end of time, and all sorts of sappy junk that makes you want to gag._

_L would not do that. There's no point in thinking it._

_But you still desire it._

Keiko turned, almost burrowing herself into the mattress and pillows. Lawliet twitched at the rustling sound of the sheets as Keiko shifted, and he turned his head so as to better see her—or her silhouette, anyway. He watched her form tremble slightly, and move with the subtle rise and fall of her lungs working. But a moment ago, she'd been practically panting… now, she was almost holding her breath.

So she was nervous…

_Hm… she probably is feeling a great many emotions currently,_ he thought to himself. _Undoubtedly, this is not her first time engaging in such an act, but her partial passivity tells me that she is not highly experienced, either. I would estimate that there is a ninety-seven percent chance that she has only engaged in intercourse with this Kenichi Ashida. Something in the back of his mind wondered if he was any better at this than Ashida, but his pride refused to let him ask—such a question was simply disgraceful. This would explain why she is nervous. She might even regret it…_

_Doubtful. She wanted to do this._

_Even so, Keiko would do a great deal for me if I gave the slightest hint of want. I wonder what I could possibly have done to attract such a wholly intriguing specimen of the female sex…_

_However, in her state of apprehension, she most likely desires to be assured of my love for her. It is true that males are not typically open about their affection, and she doubtless feels intimidated. Her brain tells her that I would not wish to associate with her at present, but her common sense informs her differently—hence the conflict—and her memories tell her not to trust her instincts, adding fuel to the fire. _

Lawliet needed to break the ice, then, if only to destroy the barrier that had unconsciously halted any and all communication between them. "Mm, well… That was… exhilarating…" He gave a soft smile, gazing at her with one eye (the other was hidden from her line of vision by the pillow).

Her breathing deepened as she grinned, chuckling quietly. Good old Lawliet. But she was pleased that he was happy, as evidenced by his flirtatious behavior.

"We might have to do this again, sometime," he teased, and this time, Keiko caught the tiniest waver in his steady tone. So he was nervous, too—or at least uncertain… or was it that he was still recovering?

"Yeah, let's schedule an appointment right now," she shot back, unable to keep from laughing softly as she turned toward him, lying on her stomach beside him. He was not oblivious to the feel of her warm skin pressing against his.

It seemed that his mind was regaining control over his fatigued body, for he was feeling more alert than a few minutes prior. Gradually, Lawliet pushed himself up, turned onto his side, and scooted close to her so that he could look at her properly. The way the moonbeams made her soft skin glow simply enhanced her physical beauty. And at that moment, Lawliet was totally and completely eclipsed with enchantment. "Apologies, my mind is somewhat foggy…" Keiko giggled as he continued. "Did you mean that the appointment was for now, or that the scheduling of an appointment was now…?"

"Either. Though personally, I could go without the formal scheduling."

Lawliet smiled as his hand reached over, seemingly of its own accord, to play idly with her tresses. "Perhaps both…?"

"I'm okay with that." Inwardly, Keiko wanted to sigh and smack herself. They'd just had sex for the first time with one another (and it was probably his first time, period), and they were just lying there, joking about when they were next going to do it. All she really felt like doing was cuddling in his arms while they exchanged sentiments on how much they loved each other. Both her pride and her fear of his reaction prevented her from doing so. After having slept with Kenichi (and having participated in various discussions with her friends), she had a fair idea of how guys acted and felt towards their lovers after intimacy. It almost never included voluntary cuddling, unless initiated by the female—even then, most guys simply put up with it instead of enjoying it. Or they fell asleep in the middle of it, a result of released prolactin.

"You are thinking," Lawliet said simply. Keiko saw with amusement that he was chewing on his thumbnail rather vigorously.

"Nothing…"

"I would very much like to know, tenshi," he whispered, twisting down so that he was half atop her, his arms trapping her on the mattress.

Fully aware that she could've escaped his flimsy barrier, she smirked. "Will you get off me?"

"Will you tell me what thoughts you are entertaining?"

"If you get off me, yes." Immediately, she felt him shifting so that he was lying close beside her, one hand lazily tracing her curves. She shivered and reached down to pull the sheets over them both.

"Know that your prolonged silence does not prove to relieve my nerves," he said softly.

Keiko had to smile at that. He was too cute! Deciding that Lawliet likely wouldn't mind at least extra physical contact, Keiko leaned into his chest, kissing the base of his neck and tucking her head under his chin. The last thing she wanted to do was to tell him her inner debate about whether or not to cuddle—he'd only ask why she felt she couldn't, and she'd have to bring up Kenichi—and whether or not he loved her. There was nothing worse than talking about a past lover to a current lover while in bed. "Wondering what your thoughts are," she said quietly. It was a part of the truth, anyway.

"My mind is strangely blank," admitted Lawliet with a note of amusement. "I find it odd… but it is a nice feeling. Relaxing."

Keiko chuckled. "Glad you're so relaxed."

Lawliet pulled away from Keiko just enough to allow her to raise her head up to his. He stared into her eyes for several moments before pressing his lips over hers. "Do you love me, Keiko?" he breathed, brushing her lips as he spoke.

What kind of question was that?! "A ridiculous amount," she replied, smiling slightly.

"Excellent," he replied, seemingly very pleased. "Because I love you. More than I thought I could love anyone."

Keiko nearly melted then and there as he kissed her passionately, both a result of his talented lips and his sweet words. "Mmm… Lawliet…" she moaned breathlessly as he repositioned himself atop her.

"Thank you," Lawliet murmured just before reuniting their lips…

* * *

_The next morning..._

Keiko awoke, for the first time in ages, after having slept as long as she desired, leaving behind a feeling of pleasant sluggishness and distinct contentedness. Her senses were glutted with a lazy, heady sort of haze that left her completely satisfied with life in general. Between her legs and around her hips, a now-dull ache brought her back to reality, and she opened her eyes. Everything came rushing back in a flood of memory, and she realized then that she was lying naked beneath the covers of Lawliet's bed. He wasn't there, either.

Groaning slightly, she stretched out her arms and legs to their fullest extent and yawned expansively. Today, she knew, was going to be a great day. How could it not be, when everything had already gone so well…? She'd been allowed to sleep in after having been assured both verbally and physically how much she was loved… three times over…

The almost inaudible squeak of the door hinges caught her ears, and Keiko looked over to see Lawliet's head poking into the room. Their eyes met, and a smile spread across his face as he entered. "Mm, good morning, tenshi!"

She wasn't sure why she bothered, but as she sat up, she clutched the sheets to cover herself. It seemed a rather useless move; he'd just seen her completely naked, anyway… "Hey… how long was I out?"

Lawliet sat beside her on the mattress and kissed her softly. "Mm, approximately ten hours."

"No wonder I feel so good," she laughed softly.

"Are you hungry?"

Keiko nodded. "What's for breakfast?"

"Anything you want, though you should know that it is closer to lunch time than breakfast." He paused for a moment. "Would you like me to leave as you dress?"

Keiko thought for a moment. "Well, not that it would make much of a difference _now_, but at the same time, it might slow us down significantly if you _don't_…"

"Hmm, it might…"

His perverted smile was not lost on Keiko. "Well, turning around would work, too." He politely turned his back to her and pulled his knees up to his chest, chewing on his thumbnail as Keiko rolled out of the opposite side of the bed. "How long have you been awake?"

"I was only asleep for about an hour and a half, if that tells you anything."

"How long have you been _up_, how about that?" she asked with a smirk of amusement.

"Mm… I got up to work on the computer six hours and twenty-one minutes ago exactly." He shrugged noncommittally.

"Cake for breakfast?" she guessed.

"Mm, yes. I suppose I am predictable in that respect."

Keiko laughed at that and pulled on her shirt. Clutching a pair of pants, she added, "You can turn around." He watched with interest—perhaps too much interest—as she stepped into a pair of jeans full of genuine (as opposed to stylized) rips and tears. "But 'predictable'? Painfully so. I'd guess that in about…" she paused to glance at the digital clock on the nightstand, "…twenty-three minutes, you'll want tea and biscuits."

A small smile crossed his face. "Yes."

Having finished dressing, Keiko plopped down on the bed beside him. "How are you this morning?"

"Happier than I've been in years," he answered softly, cupping his hands around her face to bring her lips to his. "Admittedly, it would be difficult to convey the exact depth of my feelings for you. Suffice it to say that my only desire at the moment, and likely for several days, if not longer—" If not for the rest of my life, he amended silently, "—is to remain close to you."

To this, Keiko could only smile and kiss him thoroughly. "You're so sweet, Lawliet," she informed him happily. "And I'm sorry if I sound sappy."

"On such an emotional high, it is excruciatingly hard to avoid such 'sappiness'."

"Good point." She yawned again and twisted so that she flopped down on the bed with her head in Lawliet's lap. "Nnngh… remind me again why I was going to get up…?"

"Breakfast."

"I'll just wait the remaining twenty-two minutes until your tea arrives," she finally decided as his long fingers combed through her hair. "I'm comfy." She smiled up at him, and he had to smile back.

* * *

Just over twenty minutes later, Watari entered the room, bearing a tray of tea, cakes, and a box of donuts. "Good morning, Keiko-chan," he said genially, smiling at her kindly, as though he didn't know what went on last night. _Perhaps,_ Keiko thought, _he doesn't know… Well, he probably inferred it…_

She went along with Lawliet's favorite façade, ignorance. "Morning, Wa-tan! Oh, donuts! Once again, proving that you are, in fact, psychic." She sat up and turned to lie on her stomach, propping herself half-up with her forearms.

He chuckled, but frowned a moment later and adjusting his spectacles. "What happened to your neck, Keiko?"

Lawliet's head turned to her, and his expression twisted slightly in horror; she looked askance at him. He widened his eyes and looked at the rather prominent hickey on her neck meaningfully, then back up at her, then gave a look of "oh, this could be potentially embarrassing…"

At this, her own eyes widened. "Oh… um… I got attacked by a killer vacuum cleaner," she said seriously, totally ignoring Lawliet's shocked look. "It was a harrowing experience."

"Ah… Keiko…" said Lawliet quietly, blushing profusely.

"What?" She rolled her eyes as Watari laughed heartily. "I'm not going to lie; it's obvious what it is," she explained. "And I don't think we could pass it off as anything else. Besides, I'd feel bad lying to Wa-tan."

Lawliet averted his gaze to a corner of the room, pretending to be interested in some minute detail or other while Watari chuckled as he set the tray down on the nightstand. He definitely understood his young charge's standpoint of attempting to hide the previous night's events, but was thoroughly amused by Keiko's seeming conversational apathy towards it. And the shade of magenta now brilliantly showcased by Lawliet.

Keiko exploded into a fit of giggles, attempting to stifle them by collapsing on Lawliet's knee and burrowing her head in her arms. It didn't work. "Bwahahaha!! You look so _funny_!"

"Keiko…" Lawliet cleared his throat quietly, but that didn't seem to do any good at all.

Still smiling knowingly, Watari bowed out of the room. "Enjoy your breakfast."

As soon as they were alone again, Lawliet turned to her sharply. "What was that for?"

"What, telling the truth?" She smirked. "Ha, you know you're Japanese when you're more embarrassed about kissing than you are about sex."

He sighed and turned to her. "I was attempting to play it down. I'd rather not make our actions quite so public. I may be Japanese by birth, but I've spent most of my life avoiding culture, and the five years I spent in England only solidified that."

Keiko shrugged and flopped back on the pillows amid the still-messy sheets. "I'm not trying to broadcast it, but I'm not gonna lie about it, either. Besides, we didn't really insinuate how far we actually went. Watari just knows we made out. Or, more accurately, that you pretended that my neck was a chew-toy."

"Nevertheless, I would like to keep our actions rather _private_." Lawliet exhaled softly. "Would you like some breakfast?"

She nodded and sat up. "Oooh, what flavors of donuts are there…?" Curiously, she peeked in the box, which held six donuts: chocolate icing with sprinkles, regular glazed, raspberry-filled, crème Bismarck, white powdered, and vanilla iced. "RASPBERRY!!" she cried happily, snatching it away before Lawliet could claim it. "Wa-tan is truly amazing…!" She took a huge bite of it, inadvertently causing the crimson filling to _goosh_ out. She twisted her head crazily as her tongue attempted to catch all the jam, but it was no use. At the least, she managed to keep from making a mess all over the bed, but most of it ended up on her face and hands, so she began to lick the jam off her fingers.

Lawliet slowly moved in with a mischievous smile, and began to lick the stuff off her face. Keiko couldn't help but chuckle rather weakly as he worked, for such a move was both funny and sexy at once. Once he was finished with this task, he began kissing her passionately, slipping his tongue inside her mouth to explore it once again.

After a few moments, he pulled back and stared at her with half-lidded eyes that sang out his arousal. But before she could really pull herself together, Lawliet leaned over and took a huge bite out of the donut still in her hand, smiling triumphantly as he pulled back.

"HEY!!" Keiko cried loudly, sitting up straight and groping for a pillow with which to hit him. "UNFAIR!!"

"Ow—haha! On the contrary, tenshi," he chuckled, putting one arm above his head to lazily shield himself from her pillow attack. "It is _my_ food and my house and my bed that I am sharing out of the goodness of my heart. Therefore, I should be able to withhold whichever parts I see fit."

Keiko stuck her tongue out at him. "Nyah! Meanie!"

Still smiling, he offered her another donut; she snatched the chocolate-sprinkled one from the box and ripped half of it off with her teeth, forcing her cheeks to bulge out as she finally managed to stuff it into her mouth. Sprinkles spilled out over her lap and onto the bed, but the sheets needed washing after last night, anyway, so that wasn't as big a deal. "Shih," Keiko mumbled around her mouthful of donut as she stared at the bed sheets, suddenly getting the feeling that she'd be the one to wash them. It wasn't fair to make Watari wash them in their current state, and Lawliet certainly wouldn't be doing it… "Haf'a wah' eh hee…"

Lawliet gave her a dry glance. "Come again…?"

It was several moments before Keiko could answer properly, and she bobbed her head impatiently from side to side, staring at the ceiling, as she chewed. Finally, she swallowed and responded, "I'm gonna have to wash the sheets, aren't I…?"

Lawliet looked at the sheets for a few moments, pondering, and finally said, "Not necessarily. We merely need to dispose of them."

Keiko gaped. "These sheets are freaking amazing, like, 600 thread count or something!"

"Nine hundred, to be precise."

She stared at him. "No! We can't do that. I don't care how rich you are; I shall wash them. Throwing them away is such a waste." She sighed heavily. "Geez… and I was used to 200 thread count…"

"I can obtain those, if you'd rather…"

At this, she shook her head rapidly from side to side. "Nononono!! These are _sooo_ much nicer! And besides that, they're already paid for…" But she finished up her donut and turned to lean against him closely. "But thanks for the offer."

One hand held a teacup delicately between his index finger and thumb, and his other arm wrapped entirely around Keiko's waist so that his hand landed on the side of her closest to him, rubbing idly up and down from her stomach to her rib cage. She sighed happily, content with the world at that moment. It was just her and L, just like old times... only instead of joking around as friends, they were _lovers_.

_My L loves me..._ A smile brightened her look and she turned towards Lawliet as she stood on her knees. Gazing up at her, he replaced his teacup on the bedside table and tentatively placed his hands at her waist. Her lips descended upon his briefly, but she remained close to him. "Hey... I know what I wanna do today..."

He felt his self-control slipping away as he leaned forward the half-centimeter that remained between their lips. His breathing grew a little heavier in anticipation of what they were about to do. "What's that...?"

_Please say me... please say she wants to do me..._ he thought drunkenly.

"I... I wanna..." Kiss... "I WANNA GO PLAY IN THE DOJO!!" She leapt off the bed and ran for the door, where she stood, grinning triumphantly. "Oh, you didn't think I'd actually say 'you,' didja?"

His eyes, wide and plaintive, had a faint puppy-dog sort of look about them. "I'd hoped..." he mumbled distractedly as he chewed on his thumb and picked up his teacup once more. "Well..." he took a swig of tea, "I suppose we could arrange some practice. You know karate and kendo?"

"Yes!"

"Hm... this could be interesting..." His hand ensnared her own as he led her downstairs. "Are you familiar with capoeira...?"

* * *

Yeah, I sorta removed a bit of the M-rated content, but I hope it's still good. Review, please!


	96. Omake 6: An Innocent Man

_COMPLETELY CANON TO THE _JIZEN _PLOT!! Yay! Takes place a day or two after the lie detector; Keiko is sticking around during the lunch hour while everyone else has left; it's only her and L and Watari there… slight songfic alert! Oh, and... it's short. Sorry._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Death Note **_**(that belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata) or "An Innocent Man" (that belongs to Billy Joel).**_

**

* * *

**

OMAKE 6 - AN INNOCENT MAN

* * *

Keiko sighed and flopped down on the couch, pulling her mp3 out of her purse and switching it on "shuffle" mode. Not even caring about what came on or how she then conducted herself—with all the stress she was under, emotionally and mentally, she was so tired that she didn't really think about her actions—she began to sing softly to the tunes that came up.

Across the room, Ryuzaki ignored her singing, attempting to stay focused on his work. It wasn't that she was a _bad_ singer—she was certainly decent, having the ability to sing steadily and on key, but she lacked the skill to be anywhere near professional. But to a certain detective, her voice held a certain amount of charm and enchantment…

Ryuzaki shook his head vigorously. _Stop it and get back to the Kira case!_ He sighed. Would he ever be able to focus while she was around? Finally, he managed to block her from his mind, but around the fourth song, he caught a snippet of lyrics that grabbed his attention…

_Some people stay far away from the door  
__If there's a chance of it opening up  
__They hear a voice in the hall outside  
__And hope that it just passes by_

_Some people live with the fear of a touch  
__And the anger of having been a fool  
__They will not listen to anyone  
__So nobody tells them a lie_

Instantly, Ryuzaki's eyes turned to Keiko, who was almost certainly oblivious to her actions and the effect she was having on the detective across the room. Entranced, he kept on listening…

_I know you're only protecting yourself  
__I know you're thinking of somebody else  
__Someone who hurt you  
__But I'm not above  
__Making up for the love  
__You've been denying you could ever feel  
__I'm not above doing anything  
__To restore your faith if I can  
__Some people see through the eyes of the old  
__Before they ever get to look at the young  
__I'm only willing to hear you cry  
__Because I am an innocent man_

Ryuzaki tilted his head. _How appropriate… It sounds very like how I view Keiko…_ A tiny smile crossed his lips as he listened to his girlfriend sing on, but the rest of the lyrics escaped him as he lost himself inside his head. _Keiko, what's happened to you? I know you've been hurt before, but would it kill you to put your trust in me?_

_Ha,_ he thought sarcastically, _says he who won't trust anyone else._

_I trust Keiko…_

_With what? Your life, perhaps, but that's quite easy to do. It's so much harder to entrust someone with your own thoughts and opinions, with your sanity, than it is with your life. _He sighed heavily. _But… why do I desire her trust so much? Is she really that important to me…?_

The next few words made him listen once again.

_You know you only hurt yourself out of spite  
__I guess you'd rather be a martyr tonight  
__That's your decision  
__But I'm not below  
__Anybody I know  
__If there's a chance of resurrecting a love  
__I'm not above going back to the start  
__To find out where the heartache began…_

"I'm losing my mind," he mumbled to himself, and returned to his work. _Why am I even falling for her, anyway? Don't answer that._

_Perhaps it's because I'm… lonely?! How did that happen…? WHY did that happen?_

_Don't think about why or how. Just focus on how to ignore it._

_I don't believe I can do that, anymore,_ he thought solemnly as he gazed at the woman sprawled out on the couch, singing softly to the ceiling. _If I have any shred of feeling for Keiko and her wellbeing, I have to stay with her, now. I can't just get close to her and then drop her. She'd never forgive me for that… Now that I've found out snippets of her past, well… _

_So in agreeing to be in a relationship with her, I've sealed both our fates. _

_Fantastic job, L. Brilliant move._

He scowled and turned back to his work.

"Oh, sorry, am I annoying you?" Keiko wondered, having seen his expression.

Ryuzaki's head shot back up in surprise. "Oh—no, no… It's actually soothing…"

With a small smile, Keiko returned to her music, but did not sing. She could tell he wasn't telling her something, and something pointed to annoyance in his demeanor. Not that she knew to what or whom it was directed or to what it was attributed, but she wanted him to be able to think clearly, uninhibited.

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki sighed. _So, what now? I can't stay with Keiko forever, can I? Much as I'd like to… And I can't take her with me to solve cases around the world ALL the time… That's not fair to her._

_But what if that is what she wants?_

_Why are you even pondering this? It's far too early to know anything concrete about "us" as a single unit. Just wait and see how things play out…_

_

* * *

_

Again, squee-type moment. :) Review, please! HAPPY THANKSGIVING, Y'ALL!! Or, to some of you, happy November 27th!! :)


	97. Omake 7: Bone Weary

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note _be not mine._**

* * *

**OMAKE 7 - BONE-WEARY**

* * *

Keiko held the crying Alex gently in her arms, his head over her shoulder. "Sh, sh…" she cooed softly, using one hand to rub his back. "Shh… it's okay. I'm right here, little man…"

Gradually, his cries softened into sniffles, and that in turn to quiet breathing as he fell into slumber. She breathed a sigh of relief, and set him gently in his crib, placing a pacifier near his head in the event that he awoke.

_Please,_ she thought—begged, really. _PLEASE stay asleep…!_ Knowing that he had a tendency to awaken after a few minutes—only briefly, mind, but he'd stay conscious enough for her presence to be required, if only to rub her hand over his back until he fell back asleep—Keiko sat down in the nursery rocking chair. _Just… gonna close my eyes…_

"Waanaugh… nngh…" Hearing her daughter's noises, Keiko groaned and stood to pick up Aimi. She was supremely thankful that her daughter was quieter, but all the same, she wanted to sleep so badly…! And Lawliet was busy doing case work, and it was Watari's day off…

Keiko backed up to her chair and sank into it, rocking the still-murmuring Aimi. "Sh… go to sleep, _ma belle fille_. Go to sleep…"

Lawliet frowned when he couldn't find Keiko in her usual haunts. Not only this, but the house was unusually quiet. If one of the kids wasn't making a fuss, Keiko was listening to music or cooking… and those times she used to take for reading and relaxing in complete silence were getting fewer and farther between. "Hmm"ing thoughtfully, he decided to check their room. She wasn't there, either…

At last, he poked his head into the nursery, only to find Keiko deeply asleep, the faintest creases of a frown on her brow. Aimi clutched her mother's shirt, sitting comfortably in her lap. Her big, gray eyes peered up at Lawliet, following him intently as he circled around before his wife, the tip of his index finger pushing between his lips. "Your poor mother," he said to Aimi, "is overworking herself yet again." Gently, he lifted Aimi off Keiko's lap and carried her to her crib.

"Gah-gee," declared Aimi seriously. Lawliet turned and smiled at her broadly. She'd just called him "daddy"! "Muh-muh sheepy…"

"Mm, yes, she is… I'm afraid you and your brother are very high-maintenance." As though she understood him, Aimi tilted her head and poked out her bottom lip in a pout. "It's a common thing for someone your age, Aimi," he assured her. Apparently, Aimi could somewhat read the emotions in his voice and felt somewhat placated by the commonality of the difficulty of infant care, for she got down on her tummy to relax and stared up at him through the bars.

"Ai sheepy."

"Then go to sleep, Aimi." He smiled at her and slid his thin hand through the bars, and she curled her hand delicately around his index finger, giving a tiny smile that was very like Keiko's. "Rest well, _ma petite ange_."

"Bai-bai, Gah-gee…"

Lawliet withdrew his hand and turned to regard Keiko's fitfully sleeping form. He shook his head and began to think about how to transport her from the chair to her bed without awakening her, and finally decided that it was almost impossible. Nevertheless, he had to try, so he awkwardly copied her pose above her and rocked the chair with his foot until she slumped against his back, still asleep, and he then hooked her arms around his neck. Carefully shifting her weight, he then stood, hunched over, as she lay like a deadweight on his back, hands cupped behind him to support her limp body. Well, that was surprisingly easy, and she still hadn't awakened…

Or maybe she had. Her arms tightened around his neck and she clutched his body between her knees. "Mmmph…" she groaned in his ear. "Wha…?"

He resisted the urge to chuckle quietly at the resemblance of her tired syllables to Aimi's. "Our daughter informs me," he said softly, "that you are sleepy. I'm taking you to a more comfortable location for a nap."

"Mmm…" The soft, silky ends of her hair brushed his neck as she clung more tightly to him. "No… gotta… make dinner… n'Alex n'Aimi need changed later…"

"Do not worry about those things, Keiko. You are clearly exhausted and need to sleep."

"No… s'Watari's day off…"

"Do not contest me on this," he said firmly, but gently, setting her down next to the bed, onto which she then collapsed with relief. "Everything will be taken care of. Please sleep. For me."

Keiko flipped over onto her side and curled up in a tiny ball. Obviously she needed no second bidding, for she was asleep within moments.

* * *

"Muh-muh easch?"

"Hm, yes, I expect she will eat once she awakens…"

"Ma-a-a-ah!"

Keiko's eyes fluttered open, and she saw Lawliet sitting beside her on the bed, Aimi supported comfortably in his arms while Alex was performing his curious scooting motion toward her across the mattress, a half-toothy grin splitting his chubby face open. "Ma-a-a-ah!" he declared again, placing his palms on Keiko's cheeks.

She closed her eyes and chuckled wearily, but warmly, sitting up and cradling her baby. "You don't say!" she exclaimed in mock surprise, holding him up before her at arm's length. "Fascinating!"

Alex giggled and squirmed in her grasp, making Keiko smile at him. His laughter grew to squeals of delight as she made ridiculous faces at him, and Aimi began to laugh as well. "Muh-muh chee!" she cried with glee.

Lawliet wasn't quite sure that "chee" meant anything coherently English, but he went along with it. "Yes, she is amusing. Are… you feeling rested, tenshi?"

She nodded and yawned softly. "How long was I out?"

"About fourteen hours…"

Her eyes widened spectacularly. "_HOW_ long…?"

"Mm, it is currently about eight in the morning."

"Oh, geez, you guys need your breakfast!" she exclaimed, very obviously subduing her (no doubt) panicked reaction.

"I have already eaten," Lawliet said calmly. "Watari came by this morning to see if he could help out, and he is currently preparing what will be my lunch, and if I'm not mistaken, he'll stay long enough to make yours."

"Aimi and Alex…?"

"…have been fed," he responded.

"Wacha-ee?" Aimi queried.

"Yes, Watari is here," Lawliet assured her, smiling.

"Shee Wacha-ee!"

Keiko grinned. "There are days when I can't believe she's only seven months old…"

"Wacha-ee!" Aimi squealed as a knock came on the open doorframe; she turned to smile widely at the man. She stretched her arms out, begging to be held by him, and Lawliet chuckled slightly. He stood, then, and handed her over to Watari. She sat up straight in his arms and grinned. "Wacha-ee hoh' Ai!"

"Yes, my dear," he responded genially. "And I shall continue to hold you as long as you wish."

Keiko smiled wearily. "Dang, it's so odd, but you can tell she's a genius already…"

Watari chuckled. "I take it you had a good night's sleep?"

She nodded and yawned, covering her mouth with her arm. "Mm… yeah. So nice… Mm… I'm sorry you had to come over so early to take care of everything…"

Watari shook his head and smiled, like always. "Oh, think nothing of it, my dear."

Keiko could only smile and thank him again. Really, they were lucky to have Watari around—he was always so selfless, so caring, and he did everything well the first time, without being asked to do most of it. He always went the extra mile on tasks…

_Ha, I'd be dead if it weren't for Wa-tan_, she thought, not for the first time.

"Is there anything specific you'd like for lunch, Keiko?" Watari asked her kindly as Aimi stared curiously at his white hair, trying idly to grasp fistfuls of it and failing miserably.

"Food," she answered simply. "I want _food_ for lunch."

He chuckled lightly at this, and nodded. "I see…"

Keiko took a second to think about the current contents of the kitchen. "I think you'll find some cans of soup in the pantry, and there's some stuff for grilled cheese… If that's not too much trouble…"

Watari, seeing that she was only trying to make his job easier, nodded. "Very good. I shall call for you when it's ready, then."

"Thank you, Wa-tan!" she called as he left, voice oozing her gratitude. What she didn't know was that Watari was planning to make her a nice meal of chicken tempura with sauce, rice, and some cakes with bean jam jelly for dessert. Of course, she wouldn't find this out until he'd already begun to prepare it, and she'd probably be so grateful that she'd either be speechless (unlikely), cry (also unlikely), or hug him (probable). Lawliet had made it clear that today was to be something of a day of relaxation for Keiko; a Japanese lunch was merely something for her to savor. She didn't often get a chance to cook such things for herself.

"So, uh…" Keiko began, a little bashfully. To her, falling asleep in the middle of the evening like that was a letdown to Lawliet—he viewed it as her wearing herself out because she was too stubborn to request help. He was right. "I guess I need to start on some of the chores and such, huh?"

"Hardly," responded Lawliet, gently taking Alex from her grasp. "Mm, I believe Watari is bringing you breakfast in bed, first of all, and for the rest of the day, you shall be limited to only caring for Aimi and Alex—and even then, I shall be doing much of the work. You will have a great deal of the day to do as you please."

Keiko stared at him, stunned, for a few moments, and slowly, a smile spread across her face. "That may be the sweetest thing you've ever done for me…!"

In return, he, too, smiled. "Mm, you're welcome."

Watari reentered the room (he must have left Aimi in her playpen downstairs) bearing a tray of waffles, eggs, bacon, and orange juice, which he set up for Keiko, who was now grinning ear-to-ear. "Thank you so much, Wa-tan!"

"Not at all, my dear."

And Keiko felt completely relaxed already.

_

* * *

_

Aw! Okay, uh... review! Not sure if there'll be any more omakes... MAYBE one, if I finish it...

_THE SEQUEL IS UP!!! It's called _**"Seizonsha no Fukushuu"**_. Check it out!!!_


	98. Omake 8: Fringe Benefits

**_Disclaimer: I do not have any sort of ownership over _Death Note _or any of its characters._**

**WARNING!** _I ought to mention that while there is no outright explicit content contained in this omake chapter, there is reference to some... untasteful situations. But it's a freaking bachelor party, okay? But it's all referenced and not in-the-moment, so there's nothing graphic._

* * *

**OMAKE 8 -FRINGE BENEFITS**

* * *

_November 29, 2004_

Lawliet sighed. How did situations like this happen to him? He was L! He should've been able to avoid them!

And yet, there he was…

Trying to come up with an excuse for Keiko…

So he could go to his bachelor party.

In his defense, Noburu had "made him an offer he couldn't refuse"—that is, he'd said the only condition on which he and the family would actually come to Britain was if they could throw L a bachelor party.

Yup. No doubt about it. Keiko and Noburu were definitely related.

"Keiko…?" He knocked on the door of their bedroom, only to find her curled up on the forest green cushion of the window seat, staring out at the snowy vista.

She turned to look over at him. "Yeah?"

_You're not lying. There's nothing wrong. What you say is the truth…_ So he was attempting to convince himself, that is. The fact that he was purposefully lying to Keiko stung him a little, but he didn't know what else he could do. There was an eighty-two percent chance that she'd find the notion of him having a bachelor party hilarious… but the remaining eighteen percent was too horrifying for him to think of chancing it. "Watari has informed me of a new case I should look at; I'm heading over to the orphanage to talk with him about it. I may be gone for a few hours, in fact…"

Keiko raised a single brow at him, obviously amused. "You little liar," she remarked with a tiny smile. "Whatever. I trust you. Though sometimes I'm not sure why…" She shrugged noncommittally.

He nodded. "I'll be back before midnight, I hope…"

That told her he was doing something with someone else. Someone he didn't want her to know about. Oh, well. Like it mattered. If he was meeting with someone, that someone was sure to be trustworthy. L didn't show his face for nothing. Besides, it wasn't like he was doing stupid, like going to a strip club the night before their wedding…

Lawliet trudged across the lawn toward the orphanage, leaving footprints in the virgin snow as he went. While outwardly, he appeared blank and emotionless, inside, he was seething with guilt. He'd just lied to his fiancée… lied in what was probably the worst degree. She placed her trust in him, and he'd so much as betrayed that in the most underhanded fashion. If he knew Noburu at all, this bachelor party wasn't going to be very enjoyable for him, Lawliet, at all… But if it got Keiko's family there for her wedding…

Who was he kidding?? Her family would've come over if the world was in the middle of Armageddon! _Only way they'd come over, my foot… Noburu was deliberately taking advantage of my having been distracted at the moment…_

**.:FLASHBACK MODE:.**

_"Yes, ojiisan, that's right."_

_"Ah," said Noburu with false regret. "I do wish we could come, but I'm afraid there's no way we can make it."_

_Lawliet paused. What in the world was he saying?!_

_"However, if you allow us to organize a bachelor party for you, the importance of this trip might move it up a few notches on the priority list…"_

_The detective's eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid I don't understand, ojiisan… Your granddaughter is getting married, and you do not believe that it is of great importance?!"_

_"Sorry."_

_This required some serious thought. Lawliet toyed with his lip for a few moments as he thought… but it was conveniently then that Keiko decided to call for his help. "Hey, Lawliet…!"_

_Lawliet instantly jerked, and the phone nearly slipped from his delicate grasp. "Th-that's fine!" And he hung up the phone quickly. "Calm down, Lawliet," he whispered to himself… Keiko would suspect that he'd been planning something if he showed any signs of nervousness. In all actuality, the only reason he WAS nervous was because of the adrenaline spiking his system, due to Keiko's uncanny timing. It had caught him so off-guard…! But really, no logical explanation existed for this. He should have been ready for it… And NOW, he had agreed to a bachelor party!? _I must be losing my touch, _he thought sullenly. _

_"I'm coming, tenshi…"_

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

No, Noburu hadn't deliberately taken advantage of his distraction, but he'd certainly benefited from it…

Lawliet, glowering, opened the door to the orphanage's front entrance and trudged inside. Noburu's room happened to be on the second floor, so he mounted the stairs, grumbling with each step, and finally arrived at his door.

"Ah, the man of the hour!" Noburu bellowed, throwing one arm around Lawliet's shoulders to guide him into the room, where Hideyoshi sat in a plush armchair in the corner, also looking very put-out. Yagami stood opposite him with an expression of sheepish regret. "Now the fun can begin!"

Yagami's and Hideyoshi's respective posture and air told Lawliet that nothing good was going to come of whatever it was that Noburu had planned. But on the other hand, what kind of bachelor party could really result from only four men, two of whom had grey hair, and one of whom was in his sixties…?

All the same, Lawliet didn't want to find out.

"Well, that's everyone! Let's head on out!" Noburu suggested brightly, shrugging on his thick wool coat.

Lawliet fell in behind Hideyoshi. "What exactly are we doing…? You understand I shouldn't be seen in public…"

Hideyoshi scowled. "I'm not exactly sure you'll want to know… I tried to stop him, but he insisted, and… well…"

Yagami sighed. "Noburu, I don't think I'll be going. I don't feel too well…"

It was obviously a lie to get out of whatever it was they were doing, and Lawliet instantly was on alert. This did not bode well. "Are you sure? Come on, man! Where's your sense of fun?"

"It died years ago…"

Instantly, the only thought running through Lawliet's head was _Oh, shit…_ His gut told him that whatever it was up Noburu's sleeve… well, he didn't want to be a part of it. Yagami was a good man, and if he had a problem with it, that was at least cause for Lawliet to question whatever activity was planned.

Hideyoshi frowned and grabbed hold of Yagami's arm. "If I'm going, you're going…" he hissed.

Yagami sighed and hung his head, the picture of misery. "Fine. But I wash my hands of this—I am going against my will and have nothing to do with it."

Lawliet's gaze narrowed at them, but the second he opened his mouth to ask, Noburu grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, propelling him forward down the stairs and out the doors to the van that awaited them outside. "Ah, come on, man! It's your party!"

"Be that as it may," Lawliet said slowly, "there is a frighteningly high ninety-eight percent chance that I will not like it at all…"

Noburu just laughed boisterously as the snow crunched beneath his feet. _This feels a great deal like a kidnapping… _Lawliet thought worriedly. _What the hell kind of family am I marrying into…? _

The door to the van was opened by Yagami, who paused. "Wait a moment—which side is the driver's seat on…?"

Lawliet sighed heavily. "We're all going to die, aren't we…? You know, I am one hundred ten percent positive that Keiko would like me to be alive and in one piece before tomorrow…?"

Hideyoshi nodded fervently. "To say nothing of the rest of us! But Soichiro's the only one who really can drive us… Dad and I had sake on the plane…"

Noburu shoved Yagami toward the left hand side of the van. "Don't be such a pansy! Drive, man!"

Yagami shot Lawliet an apologetic glance. He was as much a prisoner in the situation as he was! Lawliet knew it was going to be a very long night…

_

* * *

_

Eleven forty…

Lawliet stomped through the front door, too stunned to sigh with relief. Numbly, he shrugged off his coat and dropped it on the floor. What did it matter? Besides, his head was in such a fog that he hardly noticed…

Keiko heard the door close, and slowly made her way from her bed, where she'd been reading, to the top of the stairs. "Hey. Get any work done?"

Lawliet, head hung low (as usual), mounted the stairs with his hands in his pockets. He didn't answer immediately, which made Keiko giggle softly. "That bad, huh?"

"Garish," he finally said in a strained voice. Silently, he reached the top of the stairs and continued on toward Keiko, on whose shoulder he leaned his forehead.

Keiko, very surprised by this action, recognized this sign of vulnerability and wrapped her arms around his back. "Hey, what happened…?"

He paused. "Mm, nothing. I am merely tired…"

Keiko raised an eyebrow. "Again, you lie. What's with you…?"

"I shall explain everything tomorrow night. Will that make you happy?"

"Happi_er_, at any rate…"

"I apologize, but as it seems you are not suspicious or doubtful of me, I must refrain from saying anything." He sighed, looking positively haggard as he raised his head once again. "Please… let's just go to bed…"

_

* * *

_

The following evening…

The grandfather clock in the corner chimed nine o'clock—they'd barely been home for an hour. Keiko was settled comfortably on Lawliet's lap as they both sat on the couch of their living room, eating wedding cake leftovers. A commercialized "starter log" burned in the fireplace (Lawliet had not the patience or knowledge—yet—on burning actual firewood, so this would do for now; but he'd promised Keiko, who had begged when she saw the fireplace, that he would learn to do so… later), giving the room a warm, cozy glow.

"Hey…" Keiko pressed her fork onto her plate in effort to squash the leftover crumbs and icing bits between the tines, where she could lick them off. "You never told me what happened last night."

Lawliet slumped over. Keiko chortled at this behavior as she nuzzled her nose to his hair as his chin leaned on her shoulder again, and his arms tightened about her waist. "I'm afraid it's a terrible story for our wedding night…"

"So? I'm curious."

After a slight pause, he finally began. "Your grandfather, I have deduced, is not entirely stable, mentally speaking."

Keiko's brows furrowed in confusion. "I shouldn't be surprised, but, how do you mean?"

"Last night, when I went to the orphanage, he practically took all of us hostage—your father, Yagami-san, and myself—and insisted upon giving me a bachelor party." Keiko tried to contain her laughter at that, and Lawliet continued. "At a greasy, dilapidated _strip club_."

Silence.

Keiko was shaking. At first, there was the initial twinge of fear in his stomach—what if she was furious? Lawliet nervously turned his head to see that she was trying very hard to not laugh out loud… but when she saw his worried expression, she couldn't hold it back any longer. "AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Well, I suppose I should be exceedingly grateful that you aren't _angry_…"

"LAWLIET, THAT'S HILARIOUS!!" She leaned back into his chest, trying not to collapse entirely with laughter. For nearly two whole minutes, this went on, until Lawliet finally sighed.

"Keiko, please control yourself…"

"Pfft! I would—but I can't! Hahahaha!!"

He narrowed his dark gaze. "I suppose you find it similarly funny that it was your grandfather who was sponsor of the entire foray."

"I should've been expecting it…" she gasped, still fighting the urge to chuckle. "Oh, my gosh… that's got to be the funniest thing I've heard in ages… Oh, my gosh…"

"Wait until you hear the rest of it," he warned. "Your father, first off, was the only one who was remotely excited about going. I will presume that this was because otousan and Yagami-san both knew of his plans. Your grandfather made Yagami-san drive us there, first of all—without a British driver's license, mind—and then, he dragged us all inside. I insisted that we sit in the back of the place. Your grandfather ordered us all drinks, and I adamantly refused mine… but after his third beer, ojiisan called some of the… _employees_ over… and told them that I was a virgin." (Keiko snorted at that.) Lawliet couldn't suppress a tiny smirk at that. "Mm, yes, I suppose that idea is a little ridiculous, but it had a dramatic effect. No less than five scantily clad women converged upon me like buzzards on a carcass, petting me and touching me in the most horrifying manner possible. Ojiisan kept giving them money, whereupon they proceeded to gradually remove their clothing…"

Keiko began to laugh so hard, she was nearly hissing through her teeth, hysterical at the mental image provided. "I should be mad… ah ha!! But I can't…!!"

Lawliet did give a small smile. "Mm, forgive me if I do not share your opinion as to the evening's humor. The night was spent in complete misery."

"Oh, this is terrible…!" Keiko giggled. "I gotta call Gramps about this!" With that, she leapt off the couch and ran for her phone, and dialed her grandfather's cell. "Hey, Gramps—what's this I hear about a bachelor party?!"

_"Konnichiwa, Fujimoto! One minute…"_ There was a pause, where he presumably escaped the close proximity of his family and retreated to the bathroom at the airport. _"Ah, Keiko, it was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"_

"PLEASE tell me you got photos!" (Lawliet, back in the living room, rolled his eyes and sighed.)

_"I'll have to email them to you when we get home—they're brilliant! I got one of the girls to get a shot of Ryuzaki surrounded by strippers—the look on his face was to die for! I can't believe I didn't pass out, I was laughing so hard! And TWO of the girls—I think it was Cinnamon and Star—said they were sorry he was getting married, and to call them if things didn't work out!"_

Keiko barked out a laugh, but caught sight of Lawliet in the living room, looking quite lonely (no doubt his intent—it _was_ their wedding night, after all, and while they'd made out earlier, there hadn't been much action going on). "Ohmigosh, tell me all about it, later—I probably shouldn't talk long…"

_"Fair enough, I'll send the details in the email. Deal?"_

"Deal! Later, Gramps! Love you!" She shut her phone, giggling as she returned to the living room. "Oh, wow… Heh heh heh!"

"I suppose you'll know everything eventually…"

"Oh, I will." She grinned as she sat back down on the couch. "I will, eventually… But you can tell Cinnamon and Star that I'm not sharing, and that you're not going anywhere if I have anything to say about it."

Lawliet sighed, but chuckled at this. "I have no intention of returning there at all. In fact, I would be thoroughly content if I never laid eyes on either of them again."

"Ah. Ugly strippers?"

"Mm… no, actually. I suppose they could be considered beautiful… however, upon closer inspection, it becomes apparent that they have both received numerous cosmetic surgeries in order to fabricate a disgustingly artificial beauty. Not at all appealing." His face grew terribly disdainful at the memory, reminding Keiko of the time he'd compared the second Kira's "style" to Kira's. She giggled again and snuggled up close to him. "And anyway…" He paused to press his lips to the side of her neck gently, a trick he'd learned that would, if he kept it up, slowly tease into foreplay. "…you could outshine them any day. You are far more beautiful than they will ever be. Neither do they possess your intelligence and wit… nor are they truly captivating." He continued to kiss her sporadically between words and phrases, smirking as she relaxed in his arms.

"I suppose there's no point in arguing with you," she sighed, staring pointedly away, fighting against an irrepressible smile.

Lawliet grinned outright—she was enjoying every minute of this. A small hint of pink blossomed in her cheeks, betraying her. She was blushing?! A definite sign of victory on Lawliet's part. "Hmmm, no, there isn't. This is an argument that you would undoubtedly lose."

"I think I'd lose any argument right now… I don't have the willpower to maintain a decent train of thought." She sighed contentedly and curled up, clutching his white shirt in her fingertips. "Hmmm…"

Lawliet smiled. He was lucky. Exceedingly so. How many other wives (he smiled at the thought) would've taken the news of their husband's trip to a strip club as well as Keiko?

_Very, very few,_ he decided. _And that's only a fringe benefit._

_

* * *

_

Aw. Hilarious mental picture, as well as cute aftermath. Hope you like it... but I couldn't bring myself to write the actual scene...! Ach! BlueHarpy and I thought of all these hilarious circumstances involving Hideyoshi attempting to ignore everything around him, L surrounded by strippers, Noburu acting like SNL Celebrity Jeopardy's version of Sean Connery, and Yagami on the side, surreptitiously slipping one of the strippers a fifty... We're terrible. Absolutely, irrevocably terrible.

_Uh... review?? Haha._

_And in case you somehow didn't get the memo, the first chapter of the sequel to _Jizen_ is up. It's called _**Seizonsha no Fukushuu**_, which means "Survivor's Vengeance". Hope it's on par with _Jizen _itself... I've had a ton more success with this story than I would've thought possible!! Thank you all for your support!!_


	99. Omake 9: Alternate Ending, Part One

_A few things should be stated before you read this. First, this was originally written to be in the story—this was where the story had been going before I thought of Akira. (Be glad this didn't happen.) Furthermore, it's incomplete. I was going to fill out the parts between L's death and Mello's appearance and the SPK and everything, up until the Yellow Box Warehouse scene. Never did; there was no point in finishing it, I guess, haha. But there's enough info to give you the general idea._

_Also, some technical things: L and Keiko, in this version, had been married for three days (or something like that) before the first scene. However, no one knew this except Mizuki, Yagami, and Watari. Second, Keiko is pregnant with twin boys. That was the original plan. Third… this was before I knew about the 780-day rule and all… Fourth, I didn't do a lot of technical research on some things, so if the fifteen minutes between L's death and his pronouncement of death (and such) are inaccurate, sorry._

**

* * *

**

OMAKE 9 – ALTERNATE ENDING, PART ONE

* * *

"Anyone who is the least bit suspicious, we will detain and search," said Ryuzaki decisively.

Light said nothing, but stared at Ryuzaki, Rem floating behind his shoulder. _Like a god of death possessing HIM,_ Keiko thought, _or rather, like a dog on a leash. Light's messing around again… and I won't let him screw with us a second time!_

She was lost in her thoughts for a few moments, and caught the tail end of Ryuzaki's speech. "…we should not be thinking about that right now. Focus on trying to catch Kira only, not on how we will prove to the world that he is Kira."

Keiko saw Light smirk AGAIN… and suddenly, Rem's eyes widened in realization… and she stared in open admiration at Light. This worried Keiko. "Shinigamis can see everyone's real names, right?" she asked without preamble. "Rem-san?"

The shinigami was jerked out of her reverie. "That is correct."

"Thanks."

Ryuzaki glanced at Keiko… but she ignored him, biting her thumb in an unintentional mimic of him. _Dammit… she's so on Light's side! But how do I prove that? What's more, what's she planning and why?_

Killing L… that would be one of Light's top priorities, assuming he was Kira. _Total annihilation… Even if he were to kill L, Light couldn't kill the rest of us without arousing suspicion, now that the police have rejoined us, so WE should be safe… but if Kira was outside the force, the only reasons he'd kill only L would be lack of information or a desire to frame Light. Otherwise, Light has to be Kira. That's all there is to it. And Rem appears to be on Light's side. She's always so vague, even though she's given one or two pretty precise answers, which would imply she's acting for us. If that's the case, why is she on Light's side? How would it profit her? Perhaps she wants to protect something… like Misa…_

Keiko blinked with realization. If Misa was the second Kira, and Rem was her original shinigami, then there would have to be another notebook in Light's possession, and another shinigami out and about. But the only reason Keiko could think of for Rem's wanting to protect Misa… would be because she loved Misa. Or she'd developed feelings for Light… either one would work. She'd protect both of them in killing L.

"People with notebooks could trade them, right, Rem-san?" Keiko mused.

"I suppose," she said after a pause. "I don't know."

Keiko rolled her eyes. _I'll take that as a "yes."_ "And that would mean, if they did, that their shinigamis would go with the notebooks themselves, not with the people…"

"I wouldn't know," Rem said solemnly.

_Of course she does know,_ Keiko thought sullenly. _So if Light had the other notebook first, it would've given Rem ample opportunity to get to know Misa, assuming my theory is correct…_

"Do you know anyone by the name 'Misa Amane,' Rem-san?" she wondered conversationally, sipping at Ryuzaki's coffee.

There followed a longer-than-necessary pause, and she saw Rem twitch slightly out of the corner of her eye. "Th-that name is unfamiliar to me, though I've heard it in passing around here…"

_Liar, liar… So Rem DOES know Misa…_ Keiko was in her element, now. Running at top gear, her mind was going practically a million miles an hour. _Since Rem knows Misa, Rem was probably Misa's original shinigami, but Light traded the other notebook for this one. Perhaps it's because Rem's not as smart…? He could manipulate her more easily than his shinigami…? It's a good possibility. Why else would he trade?_

_And so, Rem would be emotionally attached to Misa, and Light could manipulate Rem into killing L for him, perhaps… Yes, that does fit…_

_But Lawliet…_ A tear came to Keiko's eye. She sniffed and angrily wiped it away and hugged herself nervously. _Even if I could somehow reveal Light's entire plan right now, it's too late. It would be "join me or die." I would have to join Kira and then hope that Lawliet would follow, just so we could live… but he'd never do that. Never… and there would be no way that we could figure out a way to reveal Kira, because then Light would have the upper hand and would either dispose of us all or keep us under constant surveillance…_

"What is the matter, Keiko?" asked Ryuzaki calmly—sort of. His eyes betrayed some semblance of concern as they searched her.

She shook her head at him to make him back off, clutching herself even tighter and grinding her teeth together. "Nothing…"

"That had to be the worst lie in the history of mankind," said Light flatly.

"Please shut up, Light-kun," said Ryuzaki.

_C'mon! Pull yourself together, Keiko! _she thought, panicky._ Keep it cool until tonight, when you can tell Lawliet everything…_

"Hey, Rem-san…" Keiko said aloud on inspiration. "What happens if a shinigami loves a human?"

This caused a ripple effect in the room: the task force looked askance at her; Light twitched uncomfortably; Ryuzaki was too deep in thought to notice; Rem… well, Rem blinked three times in quick succession and appeared to hold back some reaction. "I… I don't know. It's never happened, to my knowledge…"

_LIAR!!_ Keiko shouted in her head. _LIAR FREAKING SHINIGAMI!_ She grumbled softly to herself in French that Rem was a stupid (INSERT EXPLETIVE) for following Light so closely. "Bull," she said aloud. Never mind the fact that it wasn't wise to upset a shinigami… Keiko didn't care anymore.

She was too upset to notice that Ryuzaki was still caught up in a brainstorm of his own. His eyes narrowed slightly, and a muscle in his face twitched as he thought. _It's not impossible…_ he thought. _And the answers from the shinigami—always "I don't know." If he kept a cool head, Light could have easily killed with the Death Note even while under scrutiny. Even Higuchi… right before me…_ He shoved a piece of candy into his mouth. _But what about the 13-day rule…? That is the wrench in the equation._ "We'll just have to test it," he murmured aloud.

"What!?" cried Yagami.

"Test it?" echoed Matsuda.

"How can we do that?" came Aizawa. "We can't _make_ someone fall in love with a god of death…"

Ryuzaki blinked in confusion. "What on earth are you talking about, Aizawa-san? I'm saying that we should have someone use it, the Death Note, in an execution."

"Oh…"

"But we can't have people go on in thirteen-day cycles forever," said Yagami.

"The one to write the name in the notebook will have at least thirteen days until his execution," he explained emotionlessly, "and if they are alive after thirteen days, we will know for sure about this so-called rule."

_Good,_ Keiko thought with satisfaction, _he still suspects Light and Misa._

"Watari," barked Ryuzaki into the mic, "contact all heads of state with prisoners in that situation." Of course, Aizawa and Yagami protested, but Ryuzaki responded with, "It will be a verification of the notebook, of course."

Keiko hugged herself tighter and whimpered. _No, Lawliet, don't! That's only putting immediate pressure on Light… Rem could—WILL—kill you right now, if Light's really Kira!_

A crash echoed from Watari's end of the connection. "Watari!?" cried Ryuzaki. "What's wrong, Watari?"

Keiko gave a sideways glance at Light—that smirk again! "Wipe that ridiculous smirk off your face, Light-o!" she snapped irritably. "I see nothing funny here!" Speaking of funny… She suddenly started and looked about the room nervously. "Where's Rem…?"

A long, loud PEEEEP came from the computer. "All data erased," came a mechanical voice. "What the—What's that mean?" asked Light, sounding confused.

"Duh, smart-ass," Keiko retorted, brows furrowed in worry. Honestly… would this day ever end? It was like the day from hell…

"I instructed Watari to erase all the data if something unexpected should happen to him," said Ryuzaki gravely, clutching his knees tightly. Something in his eyes and voice betrayed his fear.

"Unexpected…?" said Matsuda. "It can't mean…!?"

"Where is that shinigami?!" Ryuzaki asked, a note of urgency in his voice.

Keiko reached over and clutched his arm tightly, throat catching. "Ryuzaki," she whispered to him, "I'm scared… I think she's… That means if she kills you, Light's Kira!"

He turned to her abruptly, holding her face between his hands gently. "Keiko, listen to me," he said softly. "I want you to promise that you won't do anything rash."

"But—!!"

"Promise!" His eyes had a slightly feverish look to them that betrayed his panic—and it wasn't about himself.

After a pause, she sighed. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she couldn't lie to him… "Define 'rash,'" she said in a soft voice, smiling bitterly.

He gave a reluctant, love-struck smile. "No matter what happens, Keiko," he said, quietly enough for only her to hear him, "I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. The only regret I have right now is leaving you."

Keiko sniffed, suddenly overly vulnerable. "Lawliet… Lawliet, don't die…"

He pressed his lips to hers one last time before pulling back and composing himself. "Damn," he hissed, picking up the spoon for his cup of coffee. "Everyone, the shiniga—" But he didn't finish.

"RYUZAKI!?!" Keiko cried…

He went rigid and began to tremble, unable to breathe for a moment. His eyes went wide… the spoon clattered from his hand onto the table… he toppled from her grasp over the edge of the chair.

He seemed to take an eternity to fall. It was like time slowed down… Keiko screamed. The chair made an ominous CRASH as it hit the floor.

Light was at Ryuzaki's side in an instant, where Keiko was a heartbeat after. "Ryuzaki!" he yelled.

Even through her tears, she could see Lawliet's look of shock and realization in those last moments. Keiko's gaze jerked up to Light's face, twisted in a triumphant smirk. She looked back down to Lawliet… but he was gone. Those big, grey, panda eyes of his would open no more.

Keiko and Light both cried out. "LAWLIET!" she screamed. "LAWLIET, NO!!" Tears slowly slid down her face as she hugged his still-warm body. "Lawliet… Lawliet, please, no! No, _no, NO!_ You can't be gone… please…" She broke down in sobs on his shirt… "Rem, why don't you kill me…?"

Forty seconds later, it occurred to her: Light was Kira. There was no doubt in Keiko's mind. Why else would none of the rest of them be touched? Why else would he be happy that Lawliet died? Raw fury and hatred welled up inside her. Face contorted with pure malice, Keiko gently laid Lawliet back on the floor and lunged across his dead body for Light, tackling him to the floor (completely ignoring the fact that she was pregnant with twins). "MURDERER!" she screamed at him, punching him with all she had. Before anything else could happen, Keiko was yanked off him by Mogi and Aizawa. "I'LL KILL YOU, KIRA!" Keiko screamed, tears pouring from her eyes. "YOU KILLED MY LAWLIET!!"

"I—I don't know what you're talking about!" he said nervously, nursing his bleeding nose and looking around. "First Watari, then Ryuzaki… we're next!" he cried, sounding panicky.

"Keiko, control yourself. Calm down, Light," said Yagami (who was most certainly not calm himself).

"NO ONE ELSE IS DEAD!" Keiko shouted, pointing at Light and shrugging off her captors. "And YOU SMIRKED when he died! You're HEARTLESS! HEARTLESS AND EVIL! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Why were you calling him 'Lawliet?'"

"It's his REAL name!" she shouted furiously, spraying anything within a five-foot radius with droplets of spittle.

"How did you know his real name?" demanded Light, eyes wide with fear.

"He's my fiancé! He told me!" she snapped, then stopped. She realized that if she knew Lawliet's real name… it could be a testimony against her. "Where's that notebook? I'll kill that f—ing shinigami!" Instantly, Keiko bolted for the door, ignoring everyone's yells of protest.

Mogi caught the back of her shirt and held her in place. There, he held her in a bear hug—restraining Keiko made everything come crashing down about her ears. She fought for a few moments, then started bawling, going limp in Mogi's arms.

"We should call an ambulance," Matsuda said.

"No point," Keiko blubbered. "Lawliet's dead and it's all my fault for not telling him Light's plan when I had the chance!"

"I had—you—I was here the whole time!" he cried.

"The shinigami carried out your plans as part of your predictions, you bastard!"

"You're going hysterical," rumbled Mogi, arms still trapping the young woman against him. "Calm down."

"No!" Keiko shouted. "No… no, I won't… I refuse…" She slumped into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Whilst she cried, Aizawa called an ambulance and Mogi gently took her to the couch, where he laid her down. Keiko sobbed into a pillow, clutching it to her face to muffle the noise.

She wasn't sure how long it had been—fifteen minutes, really—but by the time she'd calmed down enough to breathe properly, Yagami slowly reentered the room and reported solemnly that Ryuzaki was dead.

"NOOOO!" Keiko howled, collapsing into a limp heap on the floor, sobbing once more. It wasn't like she'd not known it before, but hearing it aloud only reopened the wound, making her heart twist with anguish. Her best friend… lover… _husband_… was gone forever.

And somehow Keiko knew that having anticipated it made it worse.

"DAMN IT!" shouted Light. He ran for the door to get the notebook.

"NO, YOU DON'T!!" Keiko cried, leaping up to follow him. She was just two steps behind him, with the rest of the task force several feet behind. Thinking back, Keiko decided that the shinigami would have to have been in the tech center, because it was just next door to the main room… but about five feet from the door, a horrible, piercing, gut-wrenching feeling welled up inside her. It took Keiko a few seconds to realize that this wasn't grief…

She paled and cried out, collapsing on the floor to curl into a ball. "No! Not now!" The pangs ceased after a few seconds, leaving Keiko gasping on the floor. A sudden wetness trickled down her legs as her water broke. Keiko's tears began flowing again, but she didn't care. She let them flow. Keiko lay there limply on the floor, breathing heavily.

The first thing she heard was Soichiro Yagami's voice. He bent down beside her and held her hand. "It's okay, Keiko. The ambulance is still here." Footsteps echoed throughout the corridor as Matsuda ran to alert the medics and Ide and Mogi stepped past her to follow Light into the tech center.

"I want Lawliet," Keiko whimpered.

There was little Yagami could say to that, but he held her hand still. "It's okay. Sh… it's okay."

Keiko could not stop crying, though, no matter how hard she tried… and after a few minutes, one of the medics appeared and injected her with something… four seconds later, Keiko passed out.

* * *

When she woke up, Keiko was in the hospital. The beeping sounds of monitors filled her ears and the blinding amount of white sliced through her retinas. "Oh… what happened?" A strange fog filled Keiko's head and her stomach felt… odd. Empty. Sick.

"You had a C-section," said Aizawa softly, answering her unasked question. He was sitting in the chair on the other side of the room. "The others are back at HQ. The chief said he wanted to stay, but went home… and Matsuda was too stunned to do anything sentient."

Keiko said nothing for a few moments. "So… where is it?"

That's when she noticed the haunted look in Aizawa's eyes as he approached her. "Twin boys. And… you really must've made Kira mad, because the one was already dead… Chief named it Ryuzaki, and the other… there were complications of some kind, and Matsuda named it Toshio."

He didn't say anything more—didn't have to.

Keiko was too tired to cry. She did nothing but lay there numbly. "Aizawa," she said softly, forgoing any honorifics, "thank you." He made a weak attempt at a comforting smile, looking down at her. "Ryuzaki and Toshio. One-name children, just like their father…"

"They would've been geniuses, just like their parents," murmured Aizawa.

Keiko's eyes glistened, but the tears would not go any further than wetting her eyelashes. "Yeah. They would have been."

A nurse came in to check on Keiko. Seeing Aizawa there, she asked, "Are you the father?"

"Me? No. No, I'm just a friend."

"Visiting hours are over."

Aizawa sighed and stretched. "Yeah. I'd better get home to the wife. She'll be wanting to know why I'm not home yet."

"Bye, Aizawa," Keiko said glumly as the nurse checked her IV and diagnostics. It wasn't as though Keiko couldn't have seen this coming, the babies' deaths. Once the contractions had started, she knew. It was three months too early… and Lawliet had died only minutes prior… it almost had the hand of fate written on it, like some great cosmic being had decided to take away everything related to her love in one fell swoop. Or one very low being named Light Yagami…

And she was left alone and helpless. Tears welled up in Keiko's eyes. Tired or not, they would not be denied.

She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Once Keiko was released from the hospital two days later, she packed up the stuff in her apartment. She was leaving Japan for a while; it was too painful to stay. And there was something she needed to do…

However, she couldn't leave without saying goodbye to the others, so she headed to HQ to bid her friends adieu. She didn't say goodbye to everyone all at once, but rather, went straight to the others one-on-one. The separation with Matsuda was particularly painful—it ended in tears on both accounts. Her farewell with Mogi was fairly short and simple (if a little solemn); then she went to Aizawa. "I guess… goodbye, Aizawa-kun."

He nodded. "Goodbye. I hope… you'll be okay."

Keiko gave him a grim smile. "I'm a cop, Aizawa. I'll be fine."

He pulled her into a quick, gruff, one-armed hug. "I'm happy to have known you, Keiko-chan."

"And you, Aizawa. You're a good friend. Thanks for everything."

Sighing, she lastly went to Yagami. "Uncle Soichiro," she said softly from the doorway.

He looked up from the table where he was pretending to work (in reality, he was staring unseeingly at the papers and contemplating how hard his life had become since Kira arrived). "Yes, Keiko?"

She slowly walked towards him. "I came to say goodbye."

He rose and wrapped his arms around her warmly in a fatherly embrace. "You were such a big help on this case. I'm sorry to see you go."

"I can't stay," she mumbled, blinking back tears. "I'm letting my emotions get all involved… and now that I think Light is Kira… even if he's not, I'll never be able to face him properly. If I stayed, I'd just be a hindrance to you guys. I'm sorry." Keiko contemplated telling him her theory about how Light could still be Kira, but decided against it—she'd end up in tears. Even then… Keiko backed away as a solitary tear streaked down her cheek. "Good luck solving it."

"Thank you. What are you going to do, now that you're no longer a detective?" he wondered.

"I'll probably get a desk job somewhere, something safe. I… I guess that's about all I _can_ do."

His brown eyes were full of sorrow and love. "If you ever need anything, you know where I am," he said. "Sachiko and Sayu, too."

"Tell them goodbye for me, will you, Uncle?"

Yagami nodded gravely. "Goodbye, Keiko. I hope we'll see each other again."

"Me, too, Chief."

And that was it. You left the task force HQ for good. Keiko didn't even bother saying goodbye to Light-o.

_

* * *

_

Nine days later…

Keiko exited the airport in London, England. After Lawliet's death, she had no desire to be in Japan for a good long while, so she headed to Great Britain in attempt to find Wammy's House—the orphanage where L grew up. She checked in at the cheapest motel with Wi-Fi she could find, and began searching online for any possible location.

To her surprise, it wasn't really all that hidden. As an orphanage, it was required by law for the public to have access to it, so Keiko found its website quickly, and the next morning, she was on her way to southern Scotland in an old rental car.

The sharp _clack_ from her shoes on the tile floor echoed throughout the lobby of Wammy's House. It certainly was a nice place, if a little stony and foreboding on the outside. A small group of children passed you in the hallway, kicking a soccer ball on their way out to the lawn. _They shouldn't be playing ball indoors,_ Keiko thought, but she said nothing. It was not her place.

A kid with long, yellow hair passed her, lagging a little behind the rest. What struck Keiko most about him was not his ragamuffin attire, nor his strange haircut, but the expression on his face. He seemed angry, full of bitterness and resentment, and yet, upbeat, as though trying to put on a façade of cool confidence. _Keiko_, being Keiko, saw through it. "Hey, kid," she said softly to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Why the long face?"

There was a pause as he looked her up and down. "What're you talking about?" he said snappishly. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm no one of consequence," she responded archly, retreating behind a quick, cold mask. _He wants to play clever, eh? Well, then, let's see if he picks up on this one._ Yup—Keiko was testing him.

His eyes narrowed. "As if you have any right to lecture me on my feelings," he spat. "You're hurt, yourself."

For some reason, Keiko couldn't help but feel like this kid was empathizing with her—and he'd passed her test. "So are you," she said gently, pulling a sad smile. "You're a smart cookie, but that goes without saying, seeing as you're _here_." He scowled, but looked a little pleased, nonetheless. "Tell me, where is the, ah, proprietor of this establishment?"

"Oh, Roger," he said, rolling his eyes. "Geez—just talk normal, will ya? Saves time. C'mon. He's this way." He jerked his head in the direction he then began walking towards; Keiko followed him down a hall, past several rooms. One such room held a myriad of bookshelves and some stuffed armchairs. On the floor was a boy dressed all in white, looking to be in his pre-teens, like the tow-headed boy she was following. His hair, however, was wavy and _white_. Keiko had never seen that color naturally on anyone under 70… He was bent over a puzzle, clicking little pieces into their places with surprising accuracy and speed.

The boy before her, the yellow-haired one, shook his head at the white-haired boy. "Geez, Near—are you ever gonna come outside and play with us?" Keiko caught some resentment in his voice.

The puzzle boy looked up at her and shook his head. "Why would I?" he wondered. Keiko looked into those eyes… his black eyes. She stopped, taking a step back. That same look as L… he even gave off the same aura… she didn't know how to explain it; she just knew… this had to be one of L's successors. Just had to be. For the first time since Lawliet's death, a tiny bit of hope welled up inside her.

Keiko was pinned into place as surely as if she were bolted to the floor, trapped by the white boy's gaze. His eyes quickly roved her frame, then came back up to her face. Though he was a little confused by her expression, he showed no facial change. "Why are you staring?" he asked abruptly.

His words jerked Keiko free of her reverie. She shook her head quickly to clear it, then cleared her throat, recalling her Scottish accent. "I'm sorry. There's just something familiar about you. Pay no attention to me—I'm a bit of a scatter-brain." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Liar," he said smoothly, returning to his puzzle. "You know L, don't you?" he asked, then.

Keiko gulped, staring at him. "How do… what?"

"I was right." He looked back up at her and gave a tiny smile. "I knew it." He idly twirled a lock of hair around his finger. He looked so young, then… like a little boy, instead of a genius who would one day become L's successor. "How do you know L?"

"Madam," came a voice beside you. Keiko turned to see an old man—about Watari's age—approaching her, the yellow-haired boy beside him, scowling at the wall. Keiko hadn't even noticed his absence. "I'm Roger Ruvie. What can I do for you?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

"I am Ai Himura," Keiko said in Japanese, bowing, hoping the boys wouldn't know what she was saying. "I came here to… find out a few things."

Roger nodded and responded in the same language. "Would you care to step into my office? We can discuss everything there." He gestured to the room beside that of the puzzle boy.

Keiko calmly entered, but turned back to the blond boy before she closed the door. "It was nice to meet you, kid," she said with a grim smile. "Thanks."

He shrugged and gave a tiny smirk. "Sayonara, onee-sama."

_Damn it, the little smart-aleck._

Roger was at his desk, peering at her over his folded hands. He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked tired and stressed; Keiko had seen that look on Yagami's face many times. "I apologize," he said softly. "Things have been a little rough lately."

"And I must apologize as well. My name is not Himura, it's Keiko. Keiko Lawliet. I said that for the benefit of the boys." She glanced at a small digital clock on his desk. 20:15:46:54… 20 days, 15 hours, 46 minutes, and 54 seconds. "Ah," she said softly. "I should've figured there would have been something like that."

"Something like what?" Roger asked suspiciously.

"When that goes off," she said softly, "it will have been exactly thirty days since L died."

His eyes peered at her, wide and surprised. "How do you know this…?"

She gave a bitter smile, twisted by grief. "I was his wife."

"And what proof do you have of this?" asked Roger sharply.

Her eyes narrowed at the rough treatment. She was in pain, here! "I don't need proof," she mumbled, then composed herself. "I'm sorry. I—it's a little hard… trying to cope with Lawliet's death."

That was the key: his name. Roger calmed down and sat back in his chair. "Yes, that was his name…" He blinked a few times. "I apologize for interrogating you," he said softly, "but I must be sure. What did he look like?"

"Oh, a few inches taller than me," she began numbly, "even when he hunched… black shaggy hair that he hardly ever combed or fixed. He liked to wear baggy clothes—the same thing day after day, a long-sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. He never got enough sleep, so he always had these dark circles under his eyes—which were steel-colored, not black like you might think. He was really pale, since he never went outside… and he always sat in this strange position, his knees up to his chest." She smiled faintly at the memory. "He had an odd habit of chewing his thumbnail—usually his right one—and he ate sweets constantly—I remember his favorite was strawberry shortcake, but he said my mom's peach castella was a close contender. He was four-and-a-half months younger than me… and he had an IQ of 192, he said once. He was always testing people about something or other… that is, when he actually had someone to test, which didn't happen often. He was an amazing tennis player." She sighed heavily. "And… he hated wearing socks."

Roger blinked twice this time. "That's… a very detailed description."

Keiko blushed. "I'm sorry. But I suppose this'll save us a few questions, then, huh? Man, and I thought Watari was going to call and tell you about us… but then again…"

"What is it you are here for?" he asked.

"I wanted to meet L's two successors… well, the two competing for his title, I should say." Keiko frowned. "Might one of them be the white-haired boy next door?" She pointed to the wall, beyond which the puzzle boy was still working away.

Roger steepled his fingers. "What makes you say that?"

"He had… a similar feeling to him, the puzzle boy… so calm, cool… and he began interrogating me the second he saw me. Just like L."

"What did he say to you?"

"He asked if I knew L… but he phrased it a little more like a statement than a question," she admitted, thinking back on it.

"Ah. That does sound like Near…"

"So 'Near' is his alias, right?" she guessed. "Like Lawliet's was 'L.' Well, that _was_ his name, but no one figured that out…"

"That's right." Roger stood and looked out the window onto the front lawn, where many of the children were engaged in a game of soccer (or football, since it was Britain). He sighed heavily. "Forgive me, but how smart are you?" he asked at length.

Keiko sighed. "Figured something like this would come up. I brought all my official papers with me, just in case. You want me to help decide who the next L will be, don't you?"

"If you were so close to L himself, then perhaps you could help us." Roger turned back to face her and took the papers she produced. "Your intelligence quotient is one hundred seventy. Impressive."

"Lawliet's exact word to describe it," Keiko said quietly. "I'm afraid I'm not so smart as he was—or perhaps even as his successors are—but I'm willing to help. Who are they?"

"Near and Mello—the boy you met in the hall, the one who brought you to me," he explained.

_How providential,_ she thought. " 'Mello?'" you repeated. "He didn't look so mellow."

"No, he generally is not," replied Roger with the ghost of a smile. "He tends to be a little hot-headed and is rather impulsive and belligerent, but he is extremely bright."

"Hence why L chose him to be among the candidates for his title," Keiko finished. "I figured there was a reason."

"Would you like to meet with them both and talk to them in person?"

She nodded. "I'd like that very much, yes."

Roger rose from his desk and opened the window, where he poked his head out. "Mello!" he called out onto the yard. "Would you come upstairs, please?"

Keiko didn't hear Mello's response, but instead, waited patiently for the boy to come up. Meanwhile, Roger went to the other room to call Near to his office. When they were both present, she surveyed them coolly. "Let's find you all a room," suggested Roger. He led the three of them to a sitting room, not unlike the room where Near had been working on his puzzle. They were all seated in armchairs, but Mello couldn't stay seated for long. He got up and began roaming the room aimlessly. Near, on the other hand, sat twirling his hair with his finger, one knee up to his chest (held in place by his other arm), and the other leg stretched out to the floor. Keiko stared at them wordlessly for two entire minutes. At last, Mello finally burst out with, "What the hell is this? This is stupid."

"Thanks for that, Mello," Keiko said dryly. "All right. I'll begin."

"Begin what?" he wondered.

"Oh, just a few questions I wanted to ask," she explained mildly.

"Questions, my ass," retorted the boy. "You're interrogating us. I don't want to be a part of it."

Near sighed. "Sit down, Mello. This has to do with L."

Keiko raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you could say that." There was no point in hiding it from them; they were bound to figure it out sooner or later. "Now, to business. I am Ai Himura."

"Bull crap," said Mello loudly.

"And neither is your name 'Mello,'" she shot back. "I care not for your games. I just want to see how smart you both are. I came on behalf of L. He's over in Japan right now, but I'd like to take a look at you two in his stead. Sound okay?"

"Whatever," he said after a pause. He slumped down in his armchair, legs spread widely apart. "Why didn't he have Watari bring his computer?"

"Watari is also indisposed, due to Kira," she said stiffly. "Anything else before we begin?"

Sweet silence. Mello glared at the bookcase malevolently.

"Good," Keiko finished with a note of false satisfaction. "Did either of you actually know L?" she asked, looking at both of them guardedly.

"Does it matter?" wondered Near. He had a little gleam in his eye, like he was…

"Ah, testing me," Keiko said with a strained smile. "You know perfectly well that it does matter."

"It matters because she wants to know what we thought of him," sighed Mello. "She's psychoanalyzing us."

"I'm aware of that," said Near softly, twirling his hair calmly.

Mello just glared at him.

"I don't have too many memories of L," Near admitted. "He left before we were even here. But he came back a few times."

Mello's face actually softened as he recalled L. "He was kind of _out there_, but he was a damn genius. Man… we all wanted to be just like him. He was so cool."

_Finally, a kindred spirit!_ Keiko thought happily as she looked at Mello. "And did he ever do anything with you? Play games or test you or anything? What do you remember?"

He could tell she was directing the question specifically to him, not Near. This made him a little more cheerful. "We played Clue a lot," he said. "And later, when we were older, he would test us. Sometimes it would be through a series of statements he read out loud, and we would have to solve the situation before he got to the end."

"Other times he would show us words printed on cards and ask us what we thought of them," Near pointed out. "Our answers could be based on their correlation with previous words, or what the words sounded like, or how he read them."

"That was dumb," Mello said loudly, reaching to a small table between his and Near's chairs. On the table was a glass dish; he removed the lid and pulled out a few pieces of chocolate, which he ate stolidly, arms crossed grumpily. "I still don't see the point of it."

"Mello, you're not supposed to eat those," muttered Near, knowing his rival wouldn't listen.

"That was probably to see how your brain worked," Keiko supplied matter-of-factly, in response to Mello's comment. "He liked playing mind games, trying to see how others thought. That was his _thing_. Now, others might think based on past experiences, or on connections you saw between one word and the next. Perhaps you even thought on the same lines as he did: based on what you knew of the card reader, what conclusion would you draw?" Keiko pulled out a spiral-bound notebook and scrawled on it "ostentatious." She held it up. "What do you think?"

Mello looked at the word. "It means gaudy and standoffish," he drawled. "I dunno… whatever." Grumbling loudly, he got up. "I'm sick of this." With that, he left.

Keiko frowned. "Well, _that_ was mature." But she sighed. "However, I can't judge him. I know what it's like to be in second place all the time."

"How did you know?" Near asked calmly.

Keiko shook her head with a tiny smile. "You remind me so much of L, it's uncanny. And if I'm correct, then you're not asking me because you want to know how I knew—you _already_ know. You want to know my train of thought." She held up the notebook. "Back onto the subject."

Near looked at the word, then at Keiko. "I think it might describe you under other circumstances," he said at last. "You picked it because you like conspicuous things. You like to be noticed… sometimes. You're good at acting, but not perfect. You're sad. I wonder why?"

Again, here she was, trapped by this twelve-year-old. He was half her age—why should he outwit her so? Keiko swallowed calmly as she regained your wits. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"The sad part, the 'likes to be noticed' part, or the ostentatious part?" he asked calmly.

"All of them."

He sighed and shifted in his seat, pulling a tiny green army man out of his pocket to play with as he spoke. "First off, why you like to be noticed. You like to be witty. This is evident because of the comment you made when Mello left: _'Well, that was mature…_' It might have been wryly amusing, if it wasn't Mello. Next, I can tell you like ostentatious things because you picked that particular word. If you attempt to pick a word at random, you're more likely to pick something not _random_—that is truly impossible—but something that either describes you or something that you like, making it merely random to the others present. If you are not ostentatious yourself, then you like ostentatious things. And you seem to have a knowledge of L that's greater than most, signifying that he trusted you. As you were so close to him, and judging by the look on your face when you refer to him and by your overall air, I'd say you might even love him—and that makes it more likely. He is not exactly inconspicuous. You also have on a pair of bright orange socks," he said with a smile, eyes zeroing in on Keiko's ankles. "And if that's not ostentatious, I don't know what is. You obviously are good at acting and covering your true feelings," he continued, staring at the tiny green man in his hands, "almost to the point of camouflage. You seem like a spy for that very reason. But your acting has some holes in it, which I noticed earlier—namely, how you reacted when you first saw me and I mentioned L.

"As for the sad part, that goes back to the act you are maintaining at the moment. You are obviously sad right now, even a little shocked and unsure. It seems like you are rather in a cloud at the moment, not fully aware of what's going on, as though something is constantly on your mind. It's probably L… in which case, did something happen to him? All signs point to you having lost someone close. You used past tense when talking about L earlier…" His eyes betrayed a little of his curiosity and optimistic hope to the contrary, even though Keiko knew that he'd already ascertained L's death. "Is he still alive?"

She swallowed. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but… no. He's not." She sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, breathing out her mouth to keep from crying. This wasn't the time or place.

Near sighed and looked down at his feet, more out of discomfort from Keiko's presence than true sorrow at L's death. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." She smiled at him wanly. "Well. I think that's about it." Rising from the chair, Keiko replaced her notebook into her bag. "Can you take me back to Roger's office?"

He nodded and moved to exit the room. Keiko, seeing his back was turned, quickly scrawled down her cell number (using the same curly flourishes she'd used earlier on her "ostentatious" handwriting) and hastily put it in the covered candy dish Mello had used earlier, thinking he'd be back. He'd probably want it. And if he didn't find it soon, or it was accidentally discovered by someone else, then, oh well.

"Himura-san, are you coming?" came Near's voice from the hall. He peered around the corner to see Keiko looking back at the room nonchalantly.

"Oh, sorry! Some of the books caught my eye, is all." She took a last glance at the bookshelf and moved out after him.

He padded down the hall and up a staircase to Roger's office, his socks making next to no sound on the tile flooring. "It was nice to meet you, Himura-san," he said without looking at her.

"And you, Near," Keiko returned softly. "Thanks." She watched him leave. Once he was out of sight, she pulled out her notebook again and began scribbling down a few things…

_Dear Mello, you say I'm hurting, and yet, so are you. I can see it. I know you're second to Near in almost everything (and I promise, I didn't discuss it with him—I figured it out for myself). It's painful, sometimes, not being number one, even when you tried your hardest. I know—I took second place to L in everything. You have to look past how good you are at something compared to someone else. As long as you try your best, that's all that matters._

_And I'll bet that you're standing there, scowling at this letter. I know… it's pretty sentimental and wishy-washy. I apologize for that. Still—keep trying. You have a TON of potential. Don't waste it just because you can't always win; just think outside the box. There's more than one way to skin a cat. _

_–Ai Himura_

Keiko tore it out of the notebook and folded it up, marking it with Mello's name. Then, she removed another sheet and began to scrawl out a second message:

_Near, thank you. –Ai Himura_

She knew he'd understand what it meant. With that, Keiko drew in a deep breath and marched into Roger's office. "And what did you discover?" he asked, looking at you expectantly.

"I think that Near most closely matches L's ideals, way of thinking, et cetera," she announced, "but he seems a bit passive. And Mello certainly is sharp. He's very smart, but he is… how do I put this? His pride is dented by Near and he seems always sad, like something happened in the past that he can't let go of. He makes his decisions based on rash emotions, which makes me wonder about his competency," Keiko said slowly. "However, I think he'd be a real asset. I wonder if they couldn't work together and share the name 'L.' They could do so much more. And you know what they say, 'two heads are better than one.'" _That is, if they can stay in the same room together without fighting,_ she added silently.

Roger nodded. "I wonder if you might be right. Very well. When the time comes, I'll have them both become L."

"One last thing, Mr. Roger…" Keiko pulled out the two notes you'd written. "Give these to the boys, please?"

"Of course. Thank you, Mrs. Lawliet."

Keiko nodded, inwardly cringing at the name.

* * *

Twenty days passed in relative silence. Keiko found an apartment in London and began searching for jobs (none related to police work). However, she was fairly unsuccessful, and hadn't even been called for any interviews.

On the twenty-first day, her cell rang. Keiko picked it up, wondering who it could be—the number displayed was unrecognizable. "Hello?"

"Himura-san?" came a boy's voice.

Keiko paused. "Mello?"

"Yeah."

"What's on your mind?"

"I need a place to crash."

Keiko nodded and gave a faint, sad smile. So he'd come running to her after declining the offer to work with Near. How deplorably predictable. "Where are you?" He described his location, at a pay phone by a gas station in eastern Winchester, just a bit west of London. "Be there in a few hours."

Keiko drove instantly to Mello, and he sighed heavily as he flopped in the passenger's seat, tossing a backpack in at his feet. He wouldn't even meet her gaze, but stared out the window in silence. Finally, she asked, "What's going on?"

"I left the orphanage cuz Near's gonna be L. I gotta catch Kira on my own and show that cocky bastard up."

Keiko snorted with dry amusement as she pulled back onto the main road. "That wasn't exactly what I meant by 'more than one way to skin a cat.'"

"You're not gonna take me back, are you?" he said sharply, at last turning to her with a mutinous glare.

Keiko bit her lip. "I really should, you know. But I won't."

Mello turned back to the window and sighed, watching the scenery whish by as an impersonal green blur. "You're not like the others, Himura-san."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He hesitated, then dropped whatever it was he'd been going to say. At this, Keiko continued. "I know how you feel. That's one thing. I don't have the heart to drive you to more pain."

"The Kira suspect," said Mello, then. "What's he like?"

"Light Yagami," Keiko spat bitterly, malice twisting the words that felt like poison on her lips. "The son of the NPA deputy-director; the number-one high-school student in all Japan for 2004… the boy I used to baby-sit as a teen. And possibly the most manipulative, diabolical, cruel-minded and two-faced man I've ever met in my life."

Mello snorted. "Wow, you really hate him, don't you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked wryly, raising one brow as she glanced over at him. "I'm absolutely positive he killed Lawliet… but I don't have any evidence, other than sheer logic alone."

He surveyed her as she clammed up, her brows knitted together. "Lawliet's L… You _did_ love him, didn't you?"

Keiko nodded. "Very much. It's terrible…" She laughed bitterly. "I'm a widow at twenty-five… after less than a _week _of marriage… Can we talk about something else for the present? It's… the wound's still fresh."

Mello nodded and shut up, staring out the window.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at Keiko's rundown apartment, and she allowed Mello to sleep on the couch, which he promptly did. After some deep thinking over a flash-frozen microwave lasagna, Keiko dialed the number for Wammy's House. But before you pressed the "call" button, she stopped. They might've already destroyed Mello's documents, and then… well, there would be complications, like having someone inspect her apartment if she formally adopted him, and going through a trial process and such… there was so much more than merely signing a document, and Keiko couldn't be secretive about any of it. No, it was much better if she just kept quiet. If Roger was willing to let Mello go without any real foster care or adoptive parents or even adult supervision, surely it was okay for her to just take the kid under her wing, as it were. Granted, she'd have to find a job very quickly (more for sanity's sake than anything, as Lawliet had left her quite a sum in her bank account), and that might be easier in America. Besides, London was a bit too much like Liverpool for Keiko's taste… it brought back memories.

She reached for her jacket on the back of her chair and pulled out the photo of Lawliet and herself at the fountain, almost one and a half years ago. She sighed heavily. It hurt… so much… And now, not only was Lawliet gone, but so were little Ryuzaki and Toshio, their sons.

Her sons. Somehow, the words were too strange—foreign, almost. Keiko was a mother and a widow at the age of 25. Granted, she hadn't even been married for an entire week, but… Keiko had considered herself Lawliet's wife for months in many ways, and she was sure he'd thought the same, so it felt strange… thinking she'd only been married for three days. Oh, their days as a family would've been so great… Keiko gave a bitter smile, thinking back to her fantasies of a little cottage in the English countryside, two little black-haired boys running into the kitchen with dirty hands full of freshly picked dandelions for her, and Lawliet in the living room reading the paper or solving a case from home or something… the four of them sitting down to eat dinner together, and possibly inviting Watari on occasion. He could've been little Ryuzaki's and Toshio's surrogate grandfather.

Her sons.

A faint noise from the couch made Keiko look up; her fantasies shattered into a thousand pieces to bring her coldly back to reality. She sighed. It was only Mello shifting in his sleep.

Her son.

Maybe she could get a second chance. Not only was Mello in need, but so was Keiko, too. In many ways, she could be a mother, but also a friend. He wouldn't like her as simply a mother, she knew; Keiko would need to become his ally and confidante, first, and by that time, his need for a mother would be no more. But even so…

She nodded, scooting her chair back to throw away the empty carton that had held the lasagna, and heard Mello stirring again. This time, he opened his eyes, and met her gaze. "Oh. Hello."

He was so cute like that… so vulnerable and in need of love. Keiko gave a faint smile. "Hey. You hungry?"

He nodded. "Do you have any chocolate?"

Keiko grinned faintly at this and chuckled. "Only for dessert. But if you're a good boy and eat your lasagna, I'll give you a chocolate bar."

"Done deal." Mello got up and crossed into the kitchen as she popped a fresh package into the microwave, and Keiko got the distinct impression that his agreement wouldn't be a regular occurrence. "What kind of chocolate is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Hell, yeah, it does!" he said loudly, looking at her like she was crazy.

Keiko ignored his language. "Ooh, a picky eater, huh? Damn. I'm gonna have to get a job real fast if I'm gonna be feeding you."

"I can stay?" His eyes were wide and almost hopeful. Keiko could tell he'd already developed some kind of bond with her, in however short a time. She couldn't blame him, though. She needed him, too, to keep from going crazy.

Keiko nodded silently, turning away to watch the lasagna cook in the microwave. "Yes. You can stay."

A long pause ensued in which neither of them said a word. The only sound was the microwave running, and at last, the shrill _peep_ of its heralding the lasagna's readiness. Keiko gingerly pulled it out and plopped it down on the table before him with a fork. She went to the fridge and browsed her meager pickings. "Whaddaya want to drink?" she asked him.

"Chocolate milk."

Keiko shook her head and chuckled, but proceeded to fix him the drink. As she placed the glass before him, he blinked at her dully, almost innocently. "Himura-san… thanks."

Maybe he did need a mother after all.

She smiled softly. "It's Keiko Lawliet… and you're welcome."

* * *

Over the next few days, they got to know each other (because she insisted upon knowing him better, since he was going to be living with her). Mello wasn't too jazzed about the practical interrogation and did complain about it, but he eventually learned to put up with it, as Keiko had known he would, after her threatening to take away his chocolate. He was a little predictable in a domestic setting… and it helped that she was holding all the financial cards.

Two weeks later, Keiko and Mello moved to America—Cortez, Colorado, to be exact, where she home-schooled him and got a job as a radio DJ and host for a local station. Keiko didn't exactly make big bucks, but it kept her alive… and as she planned for Mello not to really show his face for anyone under the sun (like L) in hopes of gaining an edge in the Kira investigation, which they were both avidly following, Keiko was the one bringing home the bacon. Or the chocolate, anyway.

* * *

_Here's where I stopped; I wanted to show Mello's eventual detachment from Keiko and his involvement and development as a mafia member, whereupon Keiko furiously and sorrowfully went to work with Near and the SPK. But she still kept contact with Mello—she viewed him as her son, no matter what he saw her as. Next part is in the tenth omake! :)_


	100. Omake 10: Alternate Ending, Part Two

_Okay, so here we have one hundred chapters of _**Jizen Keiji**_--again... haha. I took out the fourth omake--the lime--and replaced moved all the other chapters back one so that omake 9, instead of being that stupid "Letter from the past" (that was lame-o and basically only to tell that the sequel was up), it's the first part of this lovely Alternate Ending sequence. None of the other omakes have been touched, except to move them back a chapter. Five is now four, six is now five, et cetera. I hope you guys like the alternate ending... this is what would happen if L had died. BUT GO READ THE OTHER PART (chapter 99/omake 9) FIRST!!!! OTHERWISE, THIS WON'T BE COOL AT ALL!!!_

_Moreover, the second part of the alternate ending kinda sucks. The first part, however, I'm kinda proud of, if I do say so myself. :) But at the same time, I had to put up both halves for literary justice and closure; secondly, I wasn't gonna rewrite the alternate ending just because it wasn't perfect. IT'S THE ALTERNATE. HENCE WHY I DIDN'T CHOOSE IT. It's like B to Jizen's L, only B is much, much cooler than this omake, I can assure you._

**

* * *

**

OMAKE 10 - ALTERNATE ENDING, PART TWO

* * *

After that, Keiko disappeared and went underground to help capture Kira, as you knew Light was the cause of all this trouble. After her miscarriage, she'd had virtually nothing left to live for (save for avenging Lawliet's death) until Mello came into her life, so she joined up with Near and the SPK in 2009, while helping Mello during your off-hours behind SPK's back. She couldn't help it—he idolized L just as much as Keiko had, and she could identify with him more. (Near, in your opinion, tended to be sharp, demanding, insensitive, and arrogant; whereas Mello might've been impulsive and reactive, but at least he was somewhat caring. He empathized with Keiko on always being second best.)

And her crowning moment of triumph occurred on January 28th, 2011, at the Yellow Box Warehouse.

Keiko stood there behind the warehouse, glaring at Light through the crack in one of the doors of the old building (opposite Mikami, so he didn't see her). Her heart thudded audibly… excitement welled up within her chest. She was avenging Lawliet's death tonight… One last time, Keiko reached into her suit jacket and pulled out the slightly battered photo of "Adrian" and herself in Liverpool, thinking back on a time when they were both happy and carefree… "See you soon," she whispered to the picture, replacing it in her pocket.

So lost was Keiko in her thoughts that she barely heard her "cue" when Light whispered, "I win, Near…"

Keiko slid open the door and grinned evilly at him. "I think not," she said triumphantly. The others looked around themselves, surprised that they weren't dead at all (and at her appearance). Keiko held up her right hand in the "live long and prosper" _Star Trek_ style. "Whaddup, Light-o?" Her face showed no emotion whatever.

Light's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?!"

Keiko rolled her eyes wearily. "_It's over_, you conniving little slime-ball."

"Gevanni, Rester, arrest Mikami," said Near with a glance in his direction.

Mikami, surprisingly, didn't fight. He was too overwhelmed by the shock of failure of Light's plan to do anything but stand there limply. "God—I did what you said! I did everything you told me to—" sputtered Mikami, in the arms of Rester and Gevanni.

"Everyone," said Near, holding up the notebook, "confirm this with your own eyes." Written on the page were the names: Nate River, Anthony Carter, Stephen Loud, Halle Bullock, Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, and Hideki Ide. "The first four are the SPK's real names, and… the only one not written down is Light Yagami. Mikami called you 'God,' he said he did as you told him… it's settled."

Light glared at Keiko and then Mikami, fury turning him ugly, as Keiko walked over to join Near and the disbanded SPK. "Isn't it _strange_, writing down names in a notebook and not dying? That proves it's a trap!!" cried the disgruntled Light, pointing an accusatory finger at Near.

Keiko barked out a mirthless laugh, unable to resist the urge. "Think about the paradox there. 'It's strange when you _don't_ die after writing your name in a notebook.'"

The white-haired boy looked up from his set of rubber finger puppets. "Be quiet, Keiko-chan. I _told_ you that we modified it, didn't I?" said Near with bored condescension.

"No… I can't believe it…" whispered Light, eyes wide with shock.

"Um… Light-o," Keiko said slowly, "it's a _fake… book_. Those are everyone's real names. Right, shinigami?" She nodded to Ryuk, who was floating behind the task force, a huge, wolfish grin on his face. (Keiko herself could see Ryuk because she'd helped Gevanni with the fabrication of Mikami's second Death Note and had therefore touched it.)

A lo-o-o-ong pause ensued. "This is a setup! I don't know this man!" Light spat with a glare at Mikami, who looked utterly devastated.

Keiko raised one eyebrow calmly. _*If looks could kill…* _"For the love of God, shut up," she said wearily, rubbing her temples. "It's over and you know it."

"Light, you said 'I win, Near.' That's as good a confession as any," said Aizawa, placing his hand on Light's shoulder.

Matsuda sank to his knees with a pitiful look of betrayal on his face. "Light… why?"

Mogi pulled out a pair of handcuffs and crossed over to Light. At the last second, the latter whipped out his leg and kicked the cuffs from Mogi's hand; Light went sprawling for the door, wildly looking about for an escape. He resembled nothing so much as a caged animal—the lowest Keiko had ever seen him.

"Light Yagami is Kira," said Near. "You lose. Granted… you had originally won, and I had lost. You had Mikami using a fake notebook all this time. We successfully did as you predicted, and altered the fake notebook. Although, what I said in the beginning, 'I modified the notebook,' applied to the real notebook, as well. _This_ is the real notebook," he announced, pulling another notebook out of his shirt, identical to the one he held in his hands. "Gevanni and Keiko-chan made this for us in _one night_. Whether or not we could make it in time for the switch was the key."

Light's eyes snapped open in shocked anger. He had "_How could this have happened…?"_ written all over his face.

Keiko stood there, arms crossed over her chest as she stared solemnly at Light, the once-innocent boy she used to babysit on weekends… Kira.

"Forging the actual notebook must've been difficult," continued Near, "however, Gevanni immediately answered, 'We can make it.' He used the same pen as Mikami, and right down to the handwriting, it was a perfect copy. The appearance, the contents, everything looks exact." With that, Near looked down, placing the real Death Note and the new copy with the SPK names within, side by side. "Because I touched the real notebook, I've been able to see the shinigami since you came in." He looked up to Ryuk. "Mr. Shinigami, nice to meet you. I'm Near."

"Hyuk, hyuk… Nice to meet you, too. I'm Ryuk," laughed the shinigami.

Near held up the Death Note. "If you look closely at this notebook, there are traces of a number of pages having been ripped out. Does this mean that if you wrote someone's name on a removed page, they would die?"

"Yeah, they'd die," said Ryuk.

"Wow—no beating around the bush like Rem," Keiko said with appreciation. "I'm rather starting to like this shinigami's frankness."

Near stared down at the notebook with renewed fascination. "Even pieces ripped out of the notebook can be used… I wonder just how many times you fooled us with that…" He abruptly looked up and pointed at Light. "Light Yagami, you are Kira."

Keiko could see the gears grinding in Light's head. He knew there was something missing, there… he was wondering how Near managed to get past Mikami to get to the real notebook, since Mikami had always carried a fake with him and left the original at his house.

"It was Mello," announced Near, guessing what thoughts were running through Light's mind. "Knowing you, that's all you need to put two and two together, right?"

Light sneered at them all, trapped and unable to do anything.

"Look at the page before the one with our names on it," said Near, holding up the fake. "It's the fake, but it's exactly the same as the real one."

Written on the page was "Kiyomi Takada, suicide by burning herself, January 26, 2:33 PM."

Light's facial muscles twitched.

"When Takada was abducted by Mello," Near continued, flourishing the replica, "Mikami took out the real notebook. He went to the bank's security vault and removed the notebook on January 26th. According to my investigation, during August, September, November, and December, Mikami went to the bank on the 25th. So Mikami had already been to the bank on the 25th of January, but he went again on the 26th after the reports on Takada's abduction. For someone so meticulous as Mikami, it was a strange move. In order to be close to him, I had him followed. The timing of Takada's kidnapping; Mikami going to the bank two days in a row despite his habitual lifestyle; and the safety deposit boxes…? To be honest, I only started to realize the possibility of a fake notebook after Gevanni contacted me. We really would have lost if things had continued that way…

"But… the moment Takada was kidnapped by Mello, you lost your only means of contact with Mikami. So, in order to continue being the perfect Kira replacement for you, he acted." Near sighed. "His immense worship for you actually dug him his own grave.

"And also," continued Near, "one of you killed Takada. If it's possible to kill with a piece of the notebook, then there's no way you wouldn't have a piece with you…

"But the biggest help in creating this situation… was Mello."

"Mello… might've known this would happen," said Hal softly. "I told Mello that Near said, 'Soon, I will bring things to a conclusion directly.'"

Keiko swallowed heavily. Mello's death was another fatal blow… he'd become her family… She spoke up. "He said at that point, 'He's going to make him write your names in the notebook directly,' and Hal confirmed that. After a long silence, he then said, 'it looks like I'm the only one who can do it…' and he hung up."

"At first, I only thought he meant to settle things with Near," admitted Hal. "But… if you look at the result of what happened and think about what if Mello hadn't done that…"

Near held up the rubber Mello finger puppet, staring at it contemplatively. "It's probably true that he believed he could get ahead of me by his actions… but Mello's actions were not just that. Even if Mello couldn't surpass me… couldn't surpass me…" he paused then, reflecting back onto his days at the orphanage. "Mello was always trying to be number one and said that surpassing me meant surpassing L… but he knew I could never surpass L. Perhaps I lacked dynamics while Mello lacked composure. In other words, by ourselves, we were not even able to surpass our target…" He held up the rubber model of himself beside Mello's. "But together, we are as able as L." He held up a miniature L beneath the rubber Near and Mello dolls. "Together, we can _surpass L._ And now… the Kira against whom L was not able to bring any evidence, the Kira to whom L lost… _we_ have concrete evidence against."

Near stared at Light, challenging him, testing him.

Light's face was contorted with fury and fear. He clawed at the steel door.

The white-haired boy looked down at his toys calmly. "If you can talk your way out of this one, please do."

"AARGH!" screamed Light. Something in him visibly snapped. He threw his hands up behind his neck and thudded to the ground on his knees (looking very much like an elementary school kid forced to perform a tornado drill, complete with nearby wall). After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Light began to laugh. He sat up, threw back his head, and _laughed_.

"Oh, boy," Keiko said dully. "He's lost it."

Slowly, staggeringly, Light got to his feet, an insane grin on his face. "That's right… I'm Kira," he said, still laughing.

Near smiled. The task force members all gasped in utter shock and horror of this blatant admission of his crime.

"In that case, what will you do?" Light wondered tauntingly. "Kill me here?" He sobered, turning around to face the others. "Listen. I'm Kira… and also… the new god of this world. I'm only preserving the order. At this point, Kira represents righteousness. He is mankind's hope." Dramatically as a Shakespearian actor, he turned his back to you all and spread out his arms, as though on a cross. He leaned his head back to look at the group. "Are you going to kill me? Is that _really_ okay? Catching Kira… in the past, it may well have been an act of justice. However, now it is clearly a crime. The people's will has changed. War no longer exists, nearly all brutal criminals have died, and worldwide crime has reduced by 70%. However… the world is still despicable. When I first got my hands on the Death Note… no, even before that… the world had sunk to rock bottom. Humanity was as rotten as could be. Evil people… despicable people… _they_ are the ones who should be destroyed. Those who do not renounce their evil ways are not fit to live as humans. A rotten world… politics, education, justice… what makes the world right? When the notebook came into my possession, I realized I had to do it… No. _Only_ I could do it! I had _no choice_ but to act as Kira! It was the destiny given to me! _I_ was chosen to renew this rotten world, to bring about true peace—a utopia!" he shouted, whirling around with all the energy of a televangelist begging for money for a noble cause (which would then be put into his pocket). Light was only a puffed-up version of that, Keiko realized—only instead of swindling people out of their wages, he was swindling people out of their very freewill—and lives. "Not ONCE have I considered my own interests!" he shouted at them all. "I'm TOTALLY different from those who profit from the weak! It's these villainous people who are the enemies to my new world…" With a calming sense that could only come from the absolute, purely ingrained, self-brainwashed belief that he was really right, Light took a deep breath and quieted his voice, looking up at the ceiling, lowering his hands to his sides. "Only I can do this… create a new world, stand at the top, guide them along the right path. Only _I_ can do it…" He whirled around to look at Near. "Think about it. Do you want to return to a rotten world? Is it _really_ best to destroy Kira here? Isn't it for your own ego…?" With those words, he stared directly at Keiko.

Keiko took a step back involuntarily. His eyes… they were scarily calm and composed… and filled with an intense hatred.

"If it's just to avenge L," he said, "that in and of itself is the _stupidest_ course of action. No… the one before you may be Kira… but he is also the god of this world!"

Keiko's eyes opened wide with fury. "Shut… up…" she snarled.

"No," said Near softly, his finger atop a miniature doll with a baseball cap and black mask. The word "Kira" was scratched onto the figurine's shirt. "You are nothing more than a common criminal, and this notebook is the worst murder weapon in the history of mankind." Near held the Kira doll between his fingers and glared at everyone, his gaze coming to land on Light. "This may be astonishing, but… I could understand someone who would kill countless other people for his own gain. I would even consider that normal…"

There were several answering gasps from the others. Keiko remained calmly standing beside Near, not in the least surprised. She felt the same way.

"But…" Near pushed his fingers together, squishing the little rubber Kira, distorting its features. "You lost yourself to the shinigami and the power of the notebook, mistakenly thinking _you could become God_… A _crazed_ mass murderer." He twirled his hair about his fingers. "That's all you are. Nothing else."

There was a long pause. Light looked strangely composed. Everyone's head turned to him, expecting some kind of speech.

"It's your serve," Keiko said dryly, giving Light a glare. _*And under normal circumstances, that might've been funny,*_ she told herself.

Light gave her a silencing glare, then cleared his throat. "Near… First you thought the fake notebook Mikami carried was real, and copied it. Then Mikami was made to get the fake notebook _you_ made." The soft sounds of his rubber soles on the concrete echoed dimly through the cavernous warehouse as he slowly—almost leisurely—walked around. "Meaning each notebook both of you thought was real, was a fake. And then the mistake both of you made was that you didn't check if the notebook was real or not. Then, are you sure the notebook here is real?" He about-faced and continued to pace casually, continuing his spiel.

Keiko narrowed her gaze. _*Something's not right here… why isn't he backed into his corner? He's suddenly brimming with confidence… he's got a plan. Something up his sleeve…*_ She slowly slid her hand inside her suit jacket, fingers curling around the handle of her semi-automatic handgun.

"Because you can see Ryuk, I admit the notebook _you_ have is real…" Light gestured to Near's Death Note. "But the notebook Aizawa has is the notebook I kept in the headquarters where I worked. It is possible that I could have changed it. If I'd done that, only I know where the real one is…" Light turned away from everyone and began walking toward the far wall, passing the task force members. No one stopped him.

Instantly on the alert, Keiko whipped out her gun, pointing it to the floor. She had to be careful so that Near didn't see it, or he'd order her to replace the gun inside its holster.

"Well, whether this notebook is real or fake," said Light, "it wouldn't hurt to check it, right?" He brought his hands before him—out of view of everyone—and Keiko's ears caught the tiniest click.

"A piece set in the watch!" bawled Rester.

A loud _BANG!_ echoed throughout the warehouse as Keiko and Matsuda simultaneously shot at Light—Matsuda's bullet actually knocked the pen from Light's hand. Keiko's shot missed the top of his head by a mere breadth, shattering the tile on the wall behind him.

"Ugh!" grunted Light as he sank to the floor, clutching his injured hand. The bullet, presumably, had grazed it in its route to the pen.

"Matsuda!" cried Aizawa, totally shocked.

"Lawliet," barked Rester. "Put the gun down."

"NO!" Keiko yelled, bounding out of Rester's grasp and standing beside Matsuda, her gun outstretched, held out by one arm as she coldly glared at Light. Her expression spoke of the absolute hatred she felt for him… the one who murdered her Lawliet…

Light growled and turned to face his former ally. "_YOU IDIOT, MATSUDA! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SHOOTING!? IF YOU SHOOT, SHOOT SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?_"

Matsuda didn't lower his weapon. Eyes narrowed, teeth gritted, he kept it aimed at Light, who grew increasingly more desperate.

"_Matsuda!_ You're the only one who understands me! Kira is justice! Kira is _needed!_ Shoot Near, shoot the SPK, shoot Aizawa, shoot _them!_"

Matsuda shook his head, trembling with rage. "What was it…? W-what was D-director… Director Yagami? Your _father?!_ For what was your father killed!?"

"Father?" spat Light. "You mean Soichiro Yagami?"

"YOU DROVE YOUR FATHER TO HIS DEATH!" screamed Matsuda.

"Soichiro Yagami died for the foundation of the new world," retorted Light as he fiddled with his watch. "I'm telling you to kill them so that his death is not thrown away!"

Tears streaked down Matsuda's cheeks. He would not back down.

"Stop jerking me around, Kira!" Keiko shouted at him. "You killed my husband, you killed my sons, you killed Uncle Soichiro and Mello… I swear, if you make one more move, I'll blast your head off!"

"Keiko!" cried Light, turning to her. "Why are you turning on me? You used to take care of me and Sayu when we were kids!"

"That was before you were a manipulative, murdering wretch," she spat. "I don't consort with murderers as a general rule." Keiko cocked the gun.

Light twitched at the sound of the ominous click. "No… Put the gun down, Keiko! I am L! As your boss—"

"_NO!!_" Keiko screamed, firing a warning shot directly to the right of his head. The bullet hit the crumbling wall; chips of concrete and ceramic went flying everywhere. Attempting to regain control of herself, she slowed down her breathing, standing up straighter. She glared at him down the barrel of her gun at the brown-haired maniac. "You're not my boss—I quit being a cop seven years ago. And I _loved_ L. And you're sure as hell NOT him. And now you'll die for killing everyone—for killing Ryuzaki, and my sons, and Mello, and Uncle Soichiro," she spat, staring coldly at him. "You killed my family, and for that, you're gonna pay in blood." Keiko cocked the gun again…

Light looked down at the paper…

She saw his hand moving across the tiny scrap of the Death Note.

"With his blood!" cried Aizawa in astonishment.

Instantly, Keiko and Matsuda began to shoot at Light. Matsuda unleashed an unholy shriek, his shots grazing Light's side, his fingertips—Keiko nailed him in the side of the ribs. The paper went flying from Light's hands, fluttering to the floor behind him and out of reach.

Light was covered in blood. His breath came haggardly, sluggishly. He gasped, lying on the floor, knocked off balance by the storm of bullets. Matsuda dashed to his side and pointed his gun at Light's throat. "I'll KILL HIM!!! I've got to KILL HIM!!"

Keiko was only a heartbeat behind—but Gevanni and Ridner took hold of her arms. Her firearm clattered to the ground. Keiko didn't bother to struggle against her captors, but watched as Matsuda cocked his gun, the barrel only a few inches from Kira's throat…

"Matsuda!" shouted Ide in alarm.

"Calm the hell down!" echoed Aizawa.

"GO FOR IT, MATSUDA!" Keiko bellowed.

The sound of gunfire filled the place.

Keiko winced. When she opened her eyes, Matsuda was struggling in the arms of Mogi, Ide, and Aizawa. A small crater spouted steam next to Light's head.

Light was pale as the sheets in the Death Note, gasping. Adrenaline spiked through his system as he panted, stomach rising and falling visibly. He was untouched.

"MIKAMI!" he shouted. "What are you doing? Don't just stand there—it's your role! What are you doing!?"

"I can't possibly write… the notebook is fake…" spluttered he… but then, he snapped. His eyes narrowed, and he shouted at the top of his lungs, "_YOU AREN'T GOD AT ALL!!_ You're just SCUM!"

As Light writhed in his own agony on the ground, Near spoke up. "The fact that he used a piece from his watch means he didn't have any more concealed pieces," he announced.

"Or at least, none he could reach without us stopping him first," Keiko added.

The task force members (excepting Matsuda, who was in hysterics) surrounded Light's twitching form. "Mogi, Ide," said Aizawa, "we'll apprehend Light Yagami as a suspect in the Kira case… and a mass murderer."

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" he screamed, somehow managing to kick himself across the floor, scooting inches away from them. His blood now covered several floor tiles, seeping into the cracks between them, soaking the porous grout. "Kill them—someone!"

Ryuk chuckled harshly.

Light's ears instantly perked at the sound. "Ryuk—help me!" he cried, craning to look up at the rogue shinigami. "Kill them!" He avidly pointed at the task force and SPK, wildly flailing his arm about.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk…" Ryuk picked up the Death Note. Keiko smiled coolly, knowing what Ryuk was doing.

Everyone pulled out their guns, and Keiko was released—but she just replaced her gun in her holster beneath her arm. "If the shinigami would write down names just because he was asked, that's all Kira had to do from the beginning," said Near calmly, simply. "Which means Ryuk won't help at all."

Light sneered at Near, then looked in desperation up at Ryuk. "RYUK!! P-please, write down their names!!"

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk… Yeah," he drawled, clearly enjoying the intense irony of what he was about to do. "I'll write…"

Everyone somehow reacted—everyone, that is, save Keiko and Near. She smiled with grim knowledge…

Gevanni, Rester, Aizawa, Mogi, and Ide all started firing at the shinigami, but to no avail. "Sorry, I'm a shinigami," said Ryuk with obvious amusement. "You can't kill me. And nothing in the world could touch my notebook unless I allowed it."

Light flipped over and stared at Near, laughing deeply. "Ha hahaha! Sucks to be you, Near! You should've killed me when you had the chance! Now that Ryuk's writing your names, nothing can stop him!"

"Sorry, Light," said Ryuk easily. "You're the one who's gonna die…"

Light's eyes widened as he looked back at him. "Ryuk… you… STOP IT!!" He jumped to his feet—a little shakily—and leapt for the shinigami… but just like the bullets, he slid right through Ryuk as though the shinigami wasn't even there.

He showed the notebook to everyone. In large, bold print was Light's name. "If you're turning to me, Light, I _know_ you've lost. Didn't I tell you I'd be the one writing your name in the Death Note?"

There was a long, pregnant pause, broken only by Light's terrified cry. "WHAT!? No, Ryuk! I don't want to die!"

"It's too late, Light," Keiko said, feeling the hugest measure of vindictive satisfaction at last… but mostly as a heavy weight upon her chest. She was so tired… sore… and heartbroken. So much death and destruction… and she'd actually been looking forward to part of it. What would Lawliet have thought…? Was she even the same person he'd known…?

Keiko shook her head at Light. _*It doesn't matter anymore. Light will go in forty seconds, and you'll follow him.* _With a sigh, she said loudly, clearly—driving the words into his soul: "You're gonna die."

"It's already been written," said Ryuk as he chuckled. "Hey, you've been entertainin' me for six years. That's definitely something. It sure was fun, Light."

"NOOO! I don't want to die!" He thrashed about wildly on the floor, searching uselessly for an escape.

Keiko sighed. "Light, you killed dozens of innocent people just to further your would-be regime, including the FBI agents and police officers AND almost everyone close to me… you've _got to go_."

The others stayed quiet as they stared in wearied horror and resignation at Light as he yelled—and finally, stopped, eyes snapping wide in shock of pain as his heart froze up. "Dammit…" he breathed, thudding to the ground… and he died.

Keiko sank to her knees, smiling slightly as tears coursed down her cheeks. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. Her love had been avenged at last...

And then, she looked at Ryuk, drying her face with her sleeve. "Hey, can I borrow that, Ryuk-san?" she asked politely, pointing to the Death Note.

Without question, he tossed her the book, which she caught. The others looked askance at her, but Keiko shrugged it off. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and began to scrawl her own name into the notebook alongside Light's, the pen cap clutched between her teeth as she grinned perversely. Mission accomplished. She'd meet Lawliet in death…

"Keiko, what are you doing!?" cried Matsuda, staring at her in renewed terror as she finished applying the flairs and embellishments to her name.

Keiko showed him her name in the book. "Heh. I should think you'd know a 'great romance' when you see one, Matsu-chan," she said with sad humor as she displayed her work.

"She still loves L," said Near simply, calmly. "And after the deaths of her sons… It was rather predictable. Give L my regards, will you?" he asked politely, a lock of hair twirled about his finger. "And tell Mello 'thanks.'"

She smiled and nodded. "Any comments for Light, when I see him?"

"Is that likely?" wondered Gevanni slowly. "He'll probably end up in hell…"

With a sigh, Keiko explained. "As Light died, he didn't say 'I don't want to go to hell.' He said, 'I don't want to _die_.' That means there is no hell—or heaven. And he'd know… Ain't that right, Ryuk-san?" She turned to the shinigami, who grinned widely.

"Sharp as a tack, she is," he said with morbid laughter. "Death is equal. Everyone goes to the same place."

"So I _was_ correct…!" Keiko murmured with a smile. "That's a nice surprise."

Ryuk chuckled loudly. "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk… Pity you hafta die, now. You might've been fun to hang around."

"In that case, give Light-kun hell from us," said Aizawa with a glare at his body. "And… s-say hello to Ukita and the chief…"

"You got it." Ten seconds left… "Hey, it was fun while it lasted, in a morbid sort of way," she said to the task force members. They gave her some half-hearted, strained smiles (Matsuda was in tears, sobbing at both her impending death and Light's). "Near, thanks. You'll make a great—Eh-ehlll…" Keiko sank to her knees, clutching her left arm as the sudden pain and pressure shot through her chest, racking her body so that she could not even shout her anguish. She collapsed on the floor limply, still staring at Near. "…Great L," she finished weakly, smiling softly at him.

And she died.

* * *

When Keiko opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness surrounding her. This was Mu—the nothingness place… the afterlife. Keiko looked around, sitting up slowly, scarcely daring to believe it. "So this is death…" After a pause, she snorted in disappointed derision. "Are you kidding me? Am I the only one here!? Where is everybody? Aw, don't tell me I'm still ALIVE!!"

"Keiko!?" came a surprised voice. She turned to see Lawliet standing behind her. "What happened? Only a minute after Light-kun appeared…"

Just at the sound of that familiar voice that had imbedded itself into her memory, Keiko's heart began thudding furiously. _*Is it…?* _"LAWLIET!!" With a cry, she leapt up, racing into his arms before he had a chance to finish. Tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks as she was reunited with her love. "We got him… we got Kira." She burrowed her face into his white shirt—even in death, some things, like attire, never changed. That was a comforting thing to know. Keiko felt his lips press gently to her crown as his arms held her tight against him, and she thought she might've heard him sniff a little.

"And you just couldn't wait to tell me, is that it?" He feigned nonchalance, but Keiko could feel him trembling under her arms. Such a display of emotion seemed alien, but at the same time, so right, so real… it had been nearly seven years since he'd died…

Keiko gave a watery laugh. "Near sends his regards…"

"I missed you…"

"Me, too…"

For several seconds, they were content to just hold each other, caught up in the wonder of seeing one another again. At last, Keiko was in the only place she'd ever wanted to be… held tightly in Lawliet's grasp.

"KEIKO, YOU BITCH!" Light shouted, running towards them both. "I can't _believe_ you!"

Keiko turned her head to glare at him, wrenching herself from Lawliet's embrace. She planted her legs firmly before him, adopting a protective stance. "Shove it, Kira!" she yelled back, spraying him with spittle. "_We_ won; _you_ lost. _Deal_ with it, you big freaking baby."

Lawliet's soft _ahem_ behind her made Keiko turn her gaze back to him. "Mm, yes, it is rather useless to protest at this stage," he whispered, holding his thumbnail up to his lips meditatively.

"Just a little…" Keiko said, trying to suppress a sniff. Her throat caught and she struggled against it. Stupid emotions, always screwing her up… and now she had a nice conflict—beat the crap out of Light, or stay beside Lawliet…

Her gaze flew to Light, standing there, gasping for breath in his rage. His expression was maddened, hysterical—insane. His tousled hair fell into his face, obstructing his murderous glare. Keiko noticed with amusement that he was wearing the suit he'd died in; it still had the bullet holes shredded into it.

She looked back at Lawliet, clad in his usual attire, one hand thrust into his pocket, the other up at his mouth as he chewed on his nails. His shaggy black hair fell across his wide eyes, exaggerating the shadows beneath them. He was as pale as ever… and his expression was one of patience… happiness… expectancy… love.

There was no contest. Keiko silently walked back to Lawliet, who responded by hugging her tightly.

Miffed, Light snarled at them both. "Hey, Keiko! I'm talking to you!"

"Well, I'm NOT talking to a bastard like you, Light," she snapped, craning her head around to yell at him properly. She wasn't moving from Lawliet's side, no sir! He was so gentle and warm… and he loved her. She'd not seen him in seven long years… It felt so incredibly good to have him back beside her. Already, she could feel the gap in her heart begin to close.

But at the same time, there was a strange sense of emptiness, an almost ethereal and intangible weirdness about the whole situation that Keiko's mind wanted desperately to reject. Was this only another dream? Was this just her imagination, the product of her intense desire—_obsession_—of seeing him again…?

But they were his hands rubbing her back and combing her hair; his arms wrapped protectively around her; it was his familiar height that dominated her own; it was his breath that ruffled her hair, his scent that invaded her nose, his presence that calmed her…

This was so much more real than any of her dreams. She closed her eyes against the welling tears and sighed. Maybe she should just accept it… after all, she had a rather long time for her mind to catch up to her…

"How could you do this?!" screamed Light in desperation.

That was the last straw. "Don't you ever give up? I did it… quite… _easily!!_" Keiko broke from Lawliet's grasp and stomped to Light, where she punched him in the face with as much _umph_ as she could muster, watching him fall back with grim satisfaction. "HOW many times do I have to explain it?! You killed Lawliet, you killed my kids, you killed Mello, you killed Uncle Soichiro… You made my life a living HELL, and for that, you paid with your own life! Too bad it still won't pay for all the OTHER lives you screwed up… but since we're both dead, I can't kill you _again_, now, can I?"

"But—I'm righteous!" he bellowed, nursing his eye, which was already starting to swell. Keiko congratulated herself on her punch.

_*He's got determination, I'll give him that,*_ she thought grudgingly, and snarled aloud. "You've still got that _freaking_ god-complex," she grumbled, rubbing her forehead. "Righteous! Ha! Why would someone _righteous _destroy another innocent person's entire existence, their entire reason for living?! And it's not just me, Light!" Keiko sniffed again, trying to keep from sobbing right there. "You destroyed your own family! You completely devastated Matsuda, who thought you were his friend! He _trusted _you! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!!? DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE?!?" She stood there, shaking with rage, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "Oh, and by the way, _who_ was it who said that 'whoever wins is righteous?' _Hmmm?_"

"I said that under the assumption that I would win!" he cried in defense as he stood up shakily. He made quite a picture: ragged, torn, bloodstained, weak, and _dead._

Keiko laughed harshly. "Well, that just goes to show you that you should never assume! Especially when you're dealing with an angry female—cuz hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, or a woman destroyed!!" She tried to punch him again, but Lawliet held her back, hands around her wrists like restraining shackles. She looked up at him askance. He stared back down at her. As he was so close—and her eyes really open—she was able to take in every last detail of his familiar face… those grey-black eyes, that shaggy black hair, the faintly sloping nose, his pale lips…

His wide eyes held all the answer she'd ever need. Keiko instantly relaxed, trusting him to take over.

"Here, let me." He released her, then, and lashed out with a kick to Light's jaw, sending him skidding a good twenty feet. _*Impressive,*_ Keiko thought.

"Thanks," she said amiably, watching Light groan as he got up _again._

"Do you _ever_ stay down?" she asked venomously, glaring at him.

Lawliet took her hand gently and kissed it. "Come, Keiko. Let's leave him to his misery."

Keiko smiled maniacally and chuckled. "We could always sic Mello and Matt on him… and Mikami, when he gets here…" She knew that Near himself had written Mikami's name in the notebook, believing the 13-day rule to be false.

"Stop right there, Keiko!" screamed Light. "How can you _possibly_ face Ryuzaki when you joined the mafia to get me?"

"Look who's talking, Kira!" Keiko retorted. "And I _never_ joined the mafia—I just gave Mello a few hints here and there. Near did the same thing. It was all for the greater good, anyway." She and Lawliet began to leave, when they heard Light's voice again. Keiko groaned and stopped, turning around with a murderous death-glare in her eyes.

"Mello?! That chocoholic?" sputtered Light.

"Who are you, KIRA, to criticize the guy who helped _beat_ you? Mello is ten times the man you'll ever be! He gave his life to help capture and kill you!"

"He killed people, too!"

There was nothing Keiko could say to refute that… but when all was said and done, Mello did it to kill Kira, the murder. He killed people only when absolutely necessary. Sacrifices made for the greater good… whereas Light was a senseless monster, killing for himself.

And Keiko had killed people in the line of duty, too. Only two, but still…

She shook her head to clear it. There were more pressing matters to attend to—her and Lawliet, alone, reuniting, discussing what had transpired in their seven year sabbatical. "So have I. And I don't care right now. I'm done with this conversation. Everyone says they hate you, by the way."

"WHAT!?"

"How can you blame them, Light-kun," Lawliet began, "after you deceived them so?"

"Exactly. See you _never_, I hope," Keiko called, turning her back to him and walking away.

They'd gone a fair distance, and finally Keiko broke down crying in Lawliet's arms. He didn't ask her anything, but just let her cry. She sobbed uncontrollably, wetting his shirt as she poured out her turbulent emotions in the form of tears. She wept for the deceived task force, for Ukita, for Ratt, McEnroe, and Gardner, for Raye and Naomi… for Matsuda and all he'd had to endure… for Aizawa and Ide having to leave the task force… for Mogi and all he'd silently put up with… for her deceased sons… for Lawliet's death and her reunion with him… for Mello, who'd lived and died in second place… for Matt, who'd helped him out of pure friendship… Keiko wept for Light-o, the young, bright, innocent boy he used to be… for Soichiro, who gave his life believing his son was innocent… for Sayu, who was captured for the ransom of a murder tool… for Sachiko, for having to hold her emotions in check for her family's sake… Keiko wept and wept and wept.

At last, her tears slowed, and she began to breathe more normally—albeit thickly. Her eyes were puffy and her nose runny from so much crying. She sniffed loudly. "It's been like living hell," she said, clutching a fistful of his now-damp shirt fabric; he gently ran his fingers through her hair, a simple, constant reminder of his presence. "I missed you so much, and… I'd been living just to ensure that Light died… It was horrible."

"Why didn't you try to move on?" he asked, wiping her tears from her cheeks gently. His arms around her were so warm… so comforting… she leaned into him, happy to be back in his grasp.

"Would you have done that?" she asked him quietly, sniffing. "I knew you would have wanted me to, but I couldn't. My entire mission was to kill Light for everything he'd done, especially to you. And then, I didn't want to put up with life anymore, so I killed myself with the Death Note."

Gently, he eased Keiko down to a sitting position as he did the same; she curled up in his lap, arms around his neck. She wasn't letting go any time soon—and he wasn't releasing her, either. By mutual consent, they were each holding the other captive. He kissed her neck tenderly, arms locked around her. Keiko's suit jacket made strange rustling sounds as he squeezed her tightly.

Lawliet, desperately thinking of a reason that justified her having lived on (hypothetically, by this point), racked his brain rapidly for something that would have tied her to Earth, to life. "But… what happened to our sons?" he asked at length. She heard the catch in his voice.

Keiko choked bitterly on her words—she'd forgotten about that, purposefully.

Several seconds passed before Keiko could continue. "Combination heart attack and complications, a full two hours after you died," she said bitterly, lips moving against his chest; she briefly tasted the tear-salted fabric of his shirt in her mouth as she spoke. "I think it was because of all the excitement. Your death, and my hysteria—and I tried to beat up Light at that point, because I saw him smirking… And they had to sedate me, because I was crazy… so I never even got to see them alive. I was unconscious through the whole thing. And… the twins… and Yagami named the first one Ryuzaki… Nothing else, just 'Ryuzaki.' And Matsuda named the second one Toshio." Keiko blinked back more tears, eyelashes cold from the wetness. "A-and… and after they died, I didn't even have an excuse to _try_ and move on, except trying to catch Kira."

"You had your own life," he said calmly. "You should have gone on, grown old, and died in your sleep." He gently stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingertips.

Keiko shook her head, pulling back to peer into his familiar, soothing gray eyes—right now, she saw mingled love and sadness in their depths: sorrow that she'd taken your life for his sake, joy that she was here, now, with _him_… "I tried, but I couldn't do that," she said with a tiny smile. "I went to Wammy's House after you died, and a month later, Mello ran away to find me, and so I took him in for a few years, until he joined the mafia when I joined SPK. Oh, Lawliet, he was my pride and joy… but after Mello died, too, I knew I couldn't stay. It was just when I'd thought I could stand living, again…" She sniffed and hugged him tightly. "So I thought, why bother trying anymore? My deepest wish was just to see you smile one more time… I loved—_love_—you too much. I couldn't stand it any longer. I… I just wanted to see you again…" With that, she collapsed against his chest once more, but her tears were sporadic, silent, and slow.

"I'm here for as long as you need me," he whispered softly in her ear.

Keiko smiled at him weakly, but gratefully. "Thanks." She leaned up to touch her lips to his.

Keiko leaned her head up against his chest, happy at just being there, when she heard a small voice saying, "You go."

Keiko thought she'd imagined it and just ignored it when she heard a response: "No, you go."

"You're the outgoing one."

"It was your idea!"

"Yeah, but… it makes me nervous… Oh, fine."

Keiko turned to see who the speakers were, and saw a pair of young boys standing there. They couldn't have been much older than nine or ten, if that… The one on the left was hunched over a little, and looking at the ground with obvious discomfort and insecurity. His shaggy, tousled black hair hung into his blue-gray eyes, set off by his pale skin. The other beside him looked identical, and yet, completely different. He held his hand around the other boy's shoulders comfortingly, and stood up straight. His hair was shorter and more neat-looking, and he shared the same features as the other. Both had round, heart-shaped faces and huge eyes… something made Keiko glance at their feet. The former, the nervous one, had on gray socks; he scratched his leg with one ankle. The other was barefoot. "Nervous" held his hands behind his back and fidgeted. It was he who spoke. "I… ah… Are…"

"Oh, shut up!" grumbled the other, lightly smacking him in the arm. "Are you Keiko Lawliet?"

After a pause, she nodded, climbing out of Lawliet's lap to sit on her knees before the two boys. "Yeah… are… are you…" She stopped as comprehension dawned on her. "Are you… Toshio and Ryuzaki?!"

The nervous one's head snapped up and his eyes sparkled. A tiny grin formed on his face, creating little dimples in his cheeks. Both boys tackled Keiko to the ground in a laughing, joyous embrace…

"Mom!" cried the outgoing one.

"Mommy!" sang the other.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," she laughed, wiping a few tears (tears of joy, this time) away from her face. "Two things—first off, which of you is which?"

"I'm Toshio!" said the grinning "nervous" one.

"I'm Ryuzaki," declared the other proudly.

"Okay, now that we've established that… This is your father." She held out her arm to Lawliet, who was absolutely stunned. His eyes were wider than usual as he stared at them.

"_That's_ our dad?!" exclaimed Ryuzaki rather rudely. "He looks funny."

Keiko blinked. "What are you talking about!? He looks just like you," she told him matter-of-factly.

Ryuzaki, Toshio, and Lawliet all blinked at one another widely. They all bore such a striking resemblance to one another—especially Toshio and Lawliet, who had the same posture and hairstyle. He was the first to give his father a huge hug, which floored Lawliet—literally and figuratively. "Dad!" he cried happily. Ryuzaki followed soon after, and Keiko shrugged and hugged them all. Lawliet began to laugh, with tears of happiness streaking down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" wondered Toshio solemnly as they all slowly extricated themselves from the pile and sat in a circle—or square.

Keiko leaned her head on Lawliet's shoulder and grasped his hand tightly. "Because we're very happy," she said simply.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Ryuzaki with a frown.

" ' "Sad" is the happy for deep people,'" Keiko explained, "quote _Doctor Who_."

"And that makes even less sense," said Ryuzaki, crossing his arms.

A thought struck her, then—these boys were like Near and Mello, as alike as they were different: both were geniuses, both had the same way of thinking… but one was emotional and high-strung, whereas the other was more quiet and attentive. "I have a feeling Mello would really like Ryuzaki," she whispered to Lawliet, "and that Near would like Toshio."

He smiled. "I believe you're right."

"Hey, enough of this weepy nonsense," Keiko said, wiping away her tears and standing. "I just got here… what's there to do? We should play a game of cards or something. Get to know one another… although technically, I'm guessing we have a _long_ time to do that, don't we?"

"It might be forever," said Ryuzaki importantly.

"How long is forever?" asked Toshio.

"_Forever and ever_," Keiko said emphatically, going over to Ryuzaki and bending down. "Hop on." She carried him piggyback style, laughing as his soft hair tickled her ear. "Where to?"

"Home!" cried Ryuzaki.

"Where's that?" wondered Lawliet as Toshio climbed onto his back.

"We'll tell you!" assured Ryuzaki. "We'll tell you."

And so, they headed off into some indistinct direction for "home…"

_…where they "lived" happily ever after._

_

* * *

_

_REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!!! Also, just so you all know, I've been working on the chapters of_ **Jizen Keiji**_, trying to rewrite some of them (even though I was supposedly only going to take it from second to third person point of view). Right now, I'm up to chapter 46. I've made some major changes so far, and I have to inform you all of them!! First of all, you have to check out chapters 40 through 44. They're wicked sweet. Second, chapters 26 and 32 are now pretty sweet. I've also tampered slightly with chapter 83 (at the end), and chapters 62-65. Kohaku's role has been enhanced, so search for Kohaku's new additions to the story, there. And lastly, I believe I've mentioned before that I've updated chapters two through six. Check those out, too! Oh, oh (I'm remembering all kinds of things, now...), check it out--a cute little blurb in the middle of chapter 14! I like that part. It's adorable. :) I THINK THAT'S ALL... AND PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE**, IF YOU GO BACK TO THOSE CHAPTERS, REVIEW THEM, TOO (unless you've already done so, and then, you have an excuse.) AND REVIEW THIS, TOO! AND POSSIBLY THE FIRST PART OF THE ALTERNATE ENDING..._

_Okay, so I'm a sucker for reviews. Sue me._

_**ONE MORE THING!!** Keep a lookout for Omake 11 in the next few months. It's cute and fluffy and it'll be up when at last I finally finish the updating last seventeen or so chapters left in the story. :) That's all! Now, if you haven't, already, go check out the sequel, _**Seizonsha no Fukushuu**_!!_


End file.
